


The Sound of Silence

by amitiel



Category: FFXV - Fandom, Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, Anxiety, Asexuality, Bisexuality, Body Worship, Childhood Abuse, Childhood Trauma, Dad!Cor, Eventual Happy Ending, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, F/M, Found Family, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Gay, Gay Sex, Guitar, Happy Ending, Healing, High School, High School AU, IgNoct, Ignis x noctis, LGBTQ Character, LGBTQ Themes, M/M, Manipulation, Mental Illness, Mildly Dubious Consent, Minor Character Death, Modern Royalty, More tags to be added, Music, Muteness, Mutual Pining, Overprotective Parents, PTSD, Parental Issues, Past Drug Use, Pining, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Selectively mute, Sex, Singing, Slow Burn, Teenager, Teens, Therapy Dog, Toxic Relationships, Toxicity, Trauma, Unrequited Love, explicit rating due to sex not trauma, gladio x prompto, gladiolus amicitia x prompto argentum, ignis scientia x noctis lucis caelum, mental health, modern prince, modern prince AU, no non-con between main ships, noctis lucis caelum x ravus nox fleuret, noctis x ravus, pansexuality, papa!Cor, promptio, recovery from abuse, recovery from toxic relationships, selective mutism, sex repulsed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-26
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:40:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 75
Words: 380,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23327881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amitiel/pseuds/amitiel
Summary: Prompto has suffered through emotional and physical abuse at the hands of his biological father and adoptive parents, the Argentums, until Cor Leonis takes him in and formally adopts him. Finally in a safe space, Prompto can start to recover from the years of abuse, but one of the lasting effects is selective mutism, rendering him unable to speak in anxiety-invoking situations. Encouraged by the king of Lucis, Regis, Cor decides that it's time to send Prompto to the private school in Insomnia to learn how to interact with others his age.Meanwhile, Noctis is the prince of Lucis, thoroughly spoiled after an accident that left him scarred, both physically and emotionally. Like Prompto he is selectively mute, although he is further along in his recovery than Prompto is. His father doesn't mind that his son is pansexual, especially when Noctis reveals that he is dating prince Ravus of Tenebrae. However, Noctis quickly realizes that he is in over his head and may need help to get out before he ends up more wounded than before.A modern prince/high school AU that focuses on recovery from trauma and found family!
Relationships: Ardyn Izunia/Cor Leonis, Aulea Lucis Caelum/Regis Lucis Caelum, Clarus Amicitia & Cor Leonis & Regis Lucis Caelum, Clarus Amicitia/Regis Lucis Caelum, Crowe Altius/Lunafreya Nox Fleuret, Gladiolus Amicitia & Iris Amicitia, Gladiolus Amicitia & Prompto Argentum & Noctis Lucis Caelum & Ignis Scientia, Gladiolus Amicitia/Prompto Argentum, Lunafreya Nox Fleuret & Noctis Lucis Caelum, Noctis Lucis Caelum & Regis Lucis Caelum, Noctis Lucis Caelum/Ignis Scientia, Prompto Argentum & Cor Leonis, Ravus Nox Fleuret/Noctis Lucis Caelum, Ravus Nox Fleuret/Nyx Ulric, Titus Drautos | Glauca/Pelna Khara
Comments: 921
Kudos: 328





	1. Prologue: A New Life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cor receives a life changing call
> 
> TW: Childhood abuse

The sirens flashed in the night, the blue and red lights swirling in a dizzying pattern, refracting off the houses as the police vehicles, ambulances, and fire trucks were parked outside one particular residence. The lights were on inside the two story colonial home, a beautiful structure nestled in an otherwise peaceful cul-de-sac. By all appearances, the house was perfect, the family was hard working, and their beautiful son was happy and well cared for. But when Cor received the call, he had a sinking feeling in the pit of his stomach as he heard the news.

The king, his best friend and confidant, had given him the keys to his personal car, a sleek black Regalia, to make haste to the house. Cor had worked as a detective in the police force before King Regis had finally convinced him to join the life of royalty as the Lord Marshal, something that he wasn’t wholly convinced had been a good idea. After what he saw during his last arrest, though, he knew that he couldn’t continue as a detective. For his own sake and sanity he needed the reprieve. So he accepted the position and was grateful for the much slower change of pace. It was strange how protecting the king and helping him rule the country was easier than being a detective. 

Tonight was different, though. The call came from one of his old buddies on the force, someone who knew he would be particularly interested in this case. They knew that he was the one who would want to be on the scene and first to help. Cor just couldn’t believe that he had been fooled into thinking that he was okay to let this case go. Somehow, he didn’t think that the kid had enough luck to get him out of a bad situation and into a loving home. He hoped he was wrong. Cor hated it when he was proven right, yet again.

“What’s going on?” Cor asked as he stepped out of the Regalia, the only vehicle for citizens that was permitted past the police tape. They were always going to let the king’s personal vehicle pass, and they were certainly going to let Cor through when they had called him to the scene. Police were moving in and out, and Cor watched as the Argentums were being led out of the house in handcuffs. 

“Someone heard screaming,” the officer who greeted him said. Cor vaguely recognized him from the force, and he had no doubt that the officer knew who he was. “A neighbor called the police and when they got there the parents were adamant about not letting the officers inside. At first they were going to have no choice but to run away, but then they heard a bang in the basement. Apparently the kid was locked up down there. Poor thing. First what happened in Niflheim, and now this?”

“Where is he?” Cor demanded as he angrily watched the Argentums being placed in the back of two separate police vehicles. They were both seemingly kind and friendly. At least they had been when Cor had dropped the kid off, promising him that he was in a safe place now. There had been something behind the Argentums’ eyes that he didn’t like, though, and against his better judgment he had relinquished the kid to them. Cor felt like his soul was being torn to shreds as he thought about how he just moved him from one terrible situation to another.

“Still in the basement,” the officer replied. Cor looked at him angrily, and he held up two hands in mock surrender, the silver of his badge refracting off of the police lights. “Hey, don’t blame us. The kid is so terrified, he won’t let anyone come near him. That’s why we called you. He took a shine to you in the Niflheim case. You think you can get him out so they can get him to the hospital?”

Cor sighed and nodded. He had thought, no he hoped, that Niflheim was the last case he would ever be involved in, that this kid would finally catch a break. Without hesitation, he made his way into the house, his black leather jacket keeping him warm against the chilly winter air. Inside wasn’t much warmer, and Cor’s frown deepened, making him wonder just how cold it was in the basement.

The house inside looked pristine, as if a perfect family lived there. To the right was the kitchen, complete with marble countertops and stainless steel appliances. To the left was a sitting area, perfectly untouched with white leather furniture. There were cops moving up and down the steps to the bedrooms, lights flashing as detectives took photos as evidence, and a cop called him into the kitchen and to a door leading to a set of bare, wooden stairs. Carefully, he walked down the steps, the wood creaking beneath his feet.

The basement was a different picture than what was upstairs. It was bare, the ground cold and uncovered cement. There were boxes to the right, decorations for the holidays with no lights over in the corner to illuminate that area. To the left was a washer and dryer and a few bookshelves with movies and books haphazardly placed in them. Only a small, bare lightbulb was lit on that side, and there were several police officers staring at the far left corner. Cor could see his breath as he inhaled and exhaled sharply from the cold air.

Within that corner was a small child, no older than ten. He was curled in the fetal position, his head tucked into his knees and his hands covering it while he leaned against the wall, whimpering. Whether it was fear or pain, Cor couldn’t tell. Probably both. The officers turned and looked at him in pained relief as he took a step towards the blond child, who was almost entirely nude save for the briefs with chocobo print he had on.

“The kid won’t budge,” an officer explained to Cor as he approached him. “We’ve tried everything, but every time we try and pull him out he screams like he’s dying. We can’t tell if it’s from fear or if he’s hurt, so we can’t just grab him.”

“Let me try,” Cor said in a low voice, barely above a murmur to make himself sound as gentle as possible. “Can I have you all back off, please? Crowding him doesn’t help.”

The officers all retreated, some of them going upstairs while a couple remained behind by the bottom of the staircase. Cor walked over to the small child in the corner, a grimace on his face as his knees cracked when he knelt down. The child was trembling, there were bruises all over his freckled body, and his right leg was obviously broken. Cor couldn’t see his face since he was hiding it, but he suspected it was much the same. He tried to tuck his anger away in an attempt to coax him out of the corner.

“Hey there, Prompto,” Cor said soothingly. Prompto was trembling, but his body tensed, as if he recognized the voice. Cor hoped he would, although he didn’t like the reason why. “Is it okay if I call you Prom? Prom, my name is Cor Leonis. Do you remember who I am? Can you look at me and just nod or shake your head yes or no?”

Slowly, Prompto lifted his head and looked at Cor. It took everything in Cor’s power not to gasp and hold a hand to his lips in terror. There were several bruises on Prompto’s freckled face, his right violet blue eye badly bruised like he had been hit a while ago, and his left eye swollen shut. Tears were streaming down his face, and he looked at Cor before nodding slowly. The Argentums were supposed to help him, protect him, and take him out of such pain. 

“That’s great, Prom,” Cor said softly with a friendly smile that he didn’t feel in his heart. He looked at the barcode tattoo on the child’s right wrist and tried hard not to frown. Swiftly, he made a decision that would change both of their lives forever. “I’m sorry that you are in this situation, Prom. If it’s alright with you, I’d like you to come with me. I’d like you to live with me. I can protect you and take care of you. Would you like that? I can keep you safe, Prom.”

There was a long silence, but finally Prompto nodded, accepting Cor’s invitation. Cor took his leather jacket off and gently held it out, showing Prompto that he meant no harm before he put it around his shoulders. Prompto whimpered a bit, but he pulled the leather jacket around his frail shoulders. Cor frowned when he realized that there was no way Prompto could walk. 

“Prom,” Cor said soothingly. “I’m going to have to carry you. Your leg is broken there, bud. I don’t think you can walk on it. Is it okay if I carry you?”

Prompto nodded again, this time more sure than before. Cor reached out, and Prompto shrank away automatically. He hesitated for a moment then gently picked Prompto up, the child far too light for his age. When Cor stood up, the small child looked up at him with fearful eyes, but he didn’t scream out anymore. There was a relieved sigh from the police when Cor turned around and Prompto leaned his head against Cor’s chest. Cor gave them a look that clearly stated not to say anything, and they all moved wordlessly upstairs.

He followed them up, and Prompto closed his eyes and continued to whimper in fear. Quickly, Cor took the jacket around his shoulders and placed it on his head, shielding him from the lights, the officers, and the neighbors peeking their heads out to try and see what was going on in the middle of the night. The officers were about to take the Argentums to jail, but Cor didn’t want Prompto to see them anymore. Instead, he kept Prompto close to his chest and walked directly over to the ambulance.

“You need to be gentle and patient,” Cor advised them. “I’ll be by his side the entire time. I’m not letting him out of my sight.”

They all understood, and with a lot of coaxing they were able to get Prompto onto the stretcher and assess his injuries. Cor called the king while he sat by the child, carefully watching them as Prompto cried from pain and fear. He said as many soothing words as possible, especially when the door shut and they were on the way to the hospital.

“Cor,” Regis said as soon as he answered the phone. “How bad is it?”

“Bad,” Cor replied honestly. “We’re on our way to the hospital. The Regalia is parked outside of the house. I’m not letting this kid out of my sight ever again.”

“I understand,” Regis said quietly. “I’ll send someone out to pick up the car. Cor, do you plan on taking him home with you?”

“Yes,” Cor affirmed quickly. “He’s been hurt enough. I’m not going to let him get hurt ever again.”

“Very well,” Regis agreed. “It’ll be a hard road ahead of you both. Take all the time you need.”

“Thank you,” Cor said with a relieved sigh. “I’ll be in touch when I can with more details.”

He ended the call and looked at the terrified child on the stretcher. Cor went to bed thinking that he was in for another routine day at the palace. Instead, he woke up and found himself suddenly a father. There was no question about it. He had to do everything in his power to protect Prompto from the cruelties of the world. Never again would Prompto suffer at the hands of others.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so excited to begin this new fic! I have been thinking about this fic for months and I am SO excited to get started on this, particularly because I can explore new ship dynamics that I haven't yet written at length.
> 
> Although this isn't my usual promptis or gladnis, I hope everyone enjoys it and finds that it is a good piece regardless of the ships!


	2. Unwanted Propositions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Six year later, Cor discusses the upcoming school year with the other parents
> 
> TW: Mentions of past childhood abuse
> 
> (Note: Sign language is denoted by italicized text in quotation marks)

Six Years Later:

“Tensions with Niflheim are improving,” Titus Drautos informed the council as they sat in a large room of the Citadel. A middle-aged man, Titus Drautos was the head of the elite Kingsglaive, the operative elites who were specially trained to handle the covert military operations and be at the front of the line during times of war. He was wearing his black military uniform, adorned with the many medals befitting a general in Lucis, and had short brown hair and stern blue eyes.

The marble table was long and oval, the walls of deep black marble decorated with golden filigree. Sunlight drifted in gently through the stained glass windows, depictions of the Six Astrals watching over Lucis. The staff had already served the council members coffee, tea, and other refreshments, but their gazes were trained on the technology and dossiers in front of them. All of them had their laptops out, their phones on silent, and their eyes trained on the information in front of them. It was another day of determining what political tensions would have to be carefully navigated.

“No doubt the King and Queen of Tenebrae are helping with that,” Clarus Amicitia pointed out, and King Regis nodded in affirmation. Clarus was the King’s sworn shield and one of his and Cor’s closest friends. He was tall, covered in the tattoo that was tradition for his family, and had shaven silver hair and a goatee. His eyes were a blue that were nearly as piercing as Cor’s, but not quite. As the sworn shield to the King, he wore a black suit adorned with silver patches designating his status. Unlike Titus, he was always on guard, and therefore couldn’t be bothered with clanky medals that might impede his ability to protect the King.

“Accordo is also on our side as well,” Cor indicated, much to the council’s general agreement. Cor was easily the sternest looking man there, dressed in the suit of the Lord Marshal with the adornments to go with it. He kept his brown hair short and his facial hair well trimmed, but his piercing blue eyes looked out at the council with a gaze that begged no room for argument. “Niflheim would be foolish to make a move now and declare war on Lucis.”

“The Emperor has been declining in health recently,” Ignis Scientia pointed out, the youngest member on the council. He was eighteen years old, a senior in high school, and on his way to being a fully fledged member of the crownsguard. Tall in frame, with dirty blond hair and emerald green eyes, Ignis was always dressed impeccably. He was athletic, highly intelligent, and the advisor to the prince of Lucis. Cor wished that Noctis, the prince, would be there for the council meetings, but Regis was apt to spoil his son and not beholden him to any royal duties. Not since the accident.

“If word can be believed, then that means the Emperor will be vulnerable,” the King’s youngest brother, Prince Ardyn, mused. As far as princes went, he wasn’t particularly interested in ruling, but he was a highly intelligent and manipulative negotiator when it came to politics. With auburn hair he kept pulled back in a low bun and golden eyes, prince Ardyn was the only one there who dressed flamboyantly and less like a political envoy and more like a public figure. It was no wonder. He was an actor, a model, and often went to Niflheim on the King’s behalf for diplomatic relations when the King requested his assistance. 

“He has been vulnerable for a while,” King Regis considered. He had silver hair and a goatee and faded grey-blue eyes, weary from years of ruling. Dressed in a royal black suit with gold trim, he had a silver crown on his head, adorned with thorns and the horns symbolic to the Six Astrals. Due to an old battle wound, Regis had a limp in one leg and used a cane, an injury that was progressively heading towards a knee replacement. He was fighting it, as most men did when they had to face their own mortality. 

“Then that means he’ll either be vulnerable to the suggestion of going to war or creating a lasting peace,” Ignis pointed out. For a young man, he was far more intelligent than some of the high ranking members of the Lucian government. “It may benefit us to send a political envoy to Niflheim to discuss peace.”

“Or invite the Emperor here,” Titus recommended. Everyone considered both options, and Cor wasn’t sure if either was a particularly good idea. The Emperor was a tricky man, but if he was in Lucis for a peace agreement then it might give them far more leverage to deal with his increasing senility. If they were able to get him to Lucis then it would be far more difficult for him to do something particularly dangerous.

“I will think on it,” King Regis replied. There was a communal agreement, the King having the final say in the matter. Of course if someone was sent to Niflheim or if the Emperor was invited to Lucis, there would have to be certain precautions in place. Cor wasn’t particularly keen on either idea, knowing that he would end up working overtime either way. And he was reluctant to leave Lucis at all. “Ignis, the new school year is about to start, isn’t it?”

“Yes, your majesty,” Ignis replied. Summer was rapidly coming to an end, which meant another year of schooling for the prince, Clarus’s son, and Ignis. Cor kept Prompto at home and an online homeschooling program. He worked hard, was a dedicated academic well ahead of his grade, and was able to avoid the situations that made him the most anxious. 

“Hmm,” King Regis considered. It was the same consideration that told Cor that Regis was thinking of something that was personal, and the business of the king was put on hold for a father’s concern. “Cor, Ignis, Clarus, please stick around. The rest are dismissed.”

Cor nodded in confirmation, attempting to suppress his annoyance that he was going to be late getting home to Prompto as it was. Quickly, he sent a text to Prompto to let him know he would likely be late. Prompto was quick to respond, not surprising Cor at all. He didn’t really have any friends, and not for lack of trying. Most of the kids Prompto’s age that Cor had introduced him to didn’t have the patience to work past his issues. By the time Cor had offered to introduce him to the prince, Prompto had already given up. 

“Don’t be too weird today, brother,” Ardyn said to the king as he stood up. He laughed, the joke lost on Cor. Nevertheless, Regis was grinning at the suggestion. Growing up Ardyn had always been the strange one between him and his brother. Cor always thought him to be overly flirtatious and had never particularly shown an interest in politics, even though he was particularly skilled at it. Nevertheless, Ardyn had always been a good friend and a better brother. 

The others left with a bow and a few gracious words, leaving the parents and Ignis alone at the council. Clarus gave Regis a look that clearly indicated he knew what was on the agenda. If they had left Cor in the dark then it meant it either concerned him or his son. He was aware of how difficult it was to broach any topic of Prompto with him. Overprotective was a word for it, but they often said Cor went beyond that. After what happened to Prompto, though, no one was going to object to him being overly cautious. Ignis seemed just as clueless as Cor was, but he kept himself well composed for the occasion.

“Now that it’s just us,” Regis said once everyone was gone. “I wanted to discuss the upcoming school year at the Lucian Academy. Ignis, you and Clarus’s son, Gladio, are both seniors, correct?”

“Yes, your majesty,” Ignis said a bit stiffly. “When we graduate, we will officially join the crownsguard.”

“Gladio is already working on his tattoo,” Clarus announced proudly. Cor thought about Clarus’s son becoming the sworn shield. It was a family tradition for them, much as it was a family tradition for the Scientias to be in service to the throne of Lucis. Ignis becoming the prince’s advisor and future chamberlain of the throne was certainly a step up, and as far as he was aware they were both close friends with the prince. 

“I am sure that you are very proud of your son,” Regis said with a smile. He turned to address Ignis. “It does mean that when you and Gladio both graduate from high school and begin college life, my son will be a junior in high school and on his own. Cor, your son is doing pretty well being homeschooled, but aren’t you concerned about his social development?”

“We’ve worked very diligently with a team of care specialists,” Cor explained truthfully. “Prompto doesn’t handle crowds very well.”

“Still,” Clarus interjected. That’s when Cor knew that Clarus and Regis had already discussed the matter ahead of time. They had to, of course. It wasn’t easy discussing anything with Cor as far as Prompto was concerned. “He hasn’t really had much of a chance to interact with anyone his age. Doesn’t that concern you for college? Or beyond that?”

“It’s something we’ll face when the time comes,” Cor replied irritably. “What is your point, your majesty?”

“You know Noctis has a history of being selectively mute since the accident,” Regis explained. It was common knowledge amongst those closest to the king or the prince. The accident he had been in at twelve years of age had done a number on his psyche, but he was recovering well by all reports. He had just celebrated his sixteenth birthday, and the only sign of his injury was a scar on his back. “I’m worried that once Ignis and Gladio leave school he will have issues that crop up. I think it would be a good idea for him to connect with someone who may be able to relate to his issues.”

“So you’re suggesting that I send my son to school for the sake of your son having company?” Cor asked, his tone far more accusing than was wholly necessary. But right now he was speaking to his friend, the parent of a child Prompto’s age, and he wasn’t wholly interested in offering his son as a sacrifice for the sake of the prince’s wellbeing. It was likely an exaggeration, but Cor wasn’t about to take the risk. 

“I think I can see what they’re getting at, Lord Marshal,” Ignis explained. Cor looked at the high school senior with a piercing gaze. Nevertheless, he maintained his presence as the prince’s advisor. “I believe what Lord Amicitia and King Regis are trying to get at is that it could be mutually beneficial to both Noctis and your son if they both went to school together. They could look out for each other and become friends, and your son could learn how to socially interact with others.”

“Now I know what you’re going to say, Cor,” Regis said before Cor could respond in anger. “But it is something that might be good discussing with his care team. Have they made any recommendations regarding his social development?” 

“You have to keep in mind that we’re not saying this from a place of anger,” Clarus also dignified before Cor could respond. “We all have children, Cor, and like you we want to see them be happy and healthy. It’s just something to consider.”

“I will take it under advisement,” Cor said through gritted teeth. He had spent the past six years focused on Prompto’s health and recovery. The care team he worked with was top of the line, and they had been gradually recommending Prompto to have more social interaction with teens his age. After all, he was going to be sixteen in October. But to send Prompto to the Lucian Academy was something entirely different. He didn’t think Prompto was capable of taking such a big step.

“Discuss it with your care team, Cor,” Regis said, his voice more commanding, like he was using his authority as the King of Lucis to influence the situation. “If they think it’s a good idea, then you can always try it out. If it doesn’t work, then I’ll be the first to help you pull him out of school and go back to homeschooling. And if the care team says no, then we know.”

“Very well,” Cor seethed, looking down at his phone. It had a selfie of him and Prompto together, a smiling boy with freckles and sunshine-blond hair. It was one of the better days and a celebration of Prompto’s achievement in his speech pathology. He knew his son was going to one day be an adult and have to go off on his own, but he didn’t like the notion of him leaving home so soon. Six years was a good amount of time for most people to heal from their wounds. But Prompto had more wounds, and more healing to do, than most. “Are we done here?”

“Yes,” Regis said with a slight cough, as if he was trying to overcome the awkward tension in the room. “If you do decide to send Prompto to school, then we will make the proper arrangements to get him acclimated, of course. And I am sure Ignis would be more than willing to help him get used to the academy.”

“Of course,” Ignis replied. “Lord Marshal, if I may. Noctis is a wonderful friend. I can assure you that he would be more than understanding of Prompto’s predicament and would help him each and every step of the way. You can rest assured that he would be safe.”

“That’s what the Argentums said when I dropped him off there,” Cor said as he stood up. “I’m not saying that you would go so far as to hurt him to that capacity. I’m just saying that accidents happen, and I promised to protect Prompto at all costs.”

“We know, Cor,” Regis said sympathetically. “Believe it or not, we just want to help. We all want what’s best for Prompto, as we do all our children.” He sighed when Cor only continued to stare at him in accusation. “The school year starts in four weeks. Do what you need to and make the decision that is best for Prompto. You always do.”

At that point they were all dismissed, and Cor gathered his materials together, putting them in his briefcase before making his way to the door. He didn’t doubt that they were all well-intentioned, but it was not something he was going to readily change his mind on. Prompto was fragile, barely spoke outside of the house, and had more anxiety and trauma than a soldier returning from war. Cor had worked hard to protect Prompto and make up for the time he had failed him. He wasn’t about to just let someone come in and undo everything they had worked hard on together. Even if it was for the king or his son.

With a forlorn sigh, Cor called Prompto’s therapist, knowing that if they said it was a bad idea for Prompto to go to the Lucian Academy then it would easily silence Regis into ever suggesting it again. Then again, his therapist had been encouraging Prompto to go out more, to meet other teens his age who were homeschooled, and to start learning how to interact with the outside world. It was a way to help his mutism, the therapist and speech pathologist had both said. They weren’t the ones who had to coax Prompto out of the house or calm him down from having a panic attack just by trying to utter a simple hello. 

“Cor Leonis,” Dr. Aranea Highwind answered on the other side of the phone. She had been working with Prompto as his therapist for years and was the one person who could put a stop to the madness of Prompto going to the academy. “What can I do for you today?”

“I have a bit of a dilemma,” Cor replied. He explained the situation to Aranea, emphasizing that the King would value her input if she told him that Prompto was not ready to go so far as to starting school life at the Lucian Academy. When he finished he had reached the front steps of the Citadel, where a sleek black car and driver were waiting for him. He got in the backseat, and they went off towards his home closeby. “So what do you think?”

“I think it’s a great idea,” Aranea replied, stunning Cor to silence. “The Lucian Academy is a controlled environment where teachers constantly supervise the students. And it’s a private school, so the classroom sizes are kept small. He would have the benefit of being in the prince’s friend, so the risks of bullying are minimal, at best. There really is no better place for him to start learning how to interact with others.”

“That… was not what I was hoping to hear,” Cor replied with a sigh. “I’m not sure he’s ready for it, Aranea. He’s worked hard to get where he is and-”

“And he won’t progress any further until he starts learning how to interact with others other than you,” Aranea pointed out. “You’re his father, Cor. Of course he’s comfortable around you. But he needs to learn how to interact with others. Teens his own age. People in authority. People who he might work for one day. It’ll be uncomfortable and there will be some trials and tribulations, but he needs to be able to do it if he wants to have any sort of life.”

Cor let out a rather exasperated sigh. He hated this. “Fine,” he finally agreed. “I’ll send him to the school. But if he comes home and demands to be homeschooled again or if he can’t handle it then I’m pulling him out of there.”

“Three months,” Aranea explained. “Three months is how long it takes for people to get acclimated to lasting change. Give it three months. If he decides that he can’t handle it by then, you can take him out of the academy. But if he’s handling it, even miserably well, then you have to keep him enrolled.”

“Fine,” Cor stated again, thoroughly giving up for now. If Aranea wasn’t going to be on board for this, then there was no way Prompto’s speech pathologist would be on his side. As the car pulled up to his large two story house, he sighed in defeat. “I’ll start the paperwork and contact the school.”

“Just let the King know,” Aranea offered. “I’m sure he’ll be more than happy to get the ball rolling for you. I’ll send you a waiver so I can contact the school regarding Prompto’s needs. If you have any questions, just call and ask.”

“Will do,” Cor said. He pinched the bridge of his nose and ended the call. The driver looked at him suspiciously, but he got out of the car without saying a word. He wasn’t looking forward to telling Prompto that he was sending him to the academy, but he was the only one who didn’t think it to be a good idea. 

Cor lived in a rather nice house, the outside decorated in a slate grey with a dark green front door. The lush green lawn was fenced in, complete with a white picket fence, and the backyard was decently sized, with a large treehouse that Cor built for Prompto for his twelfth birthday. Cor had bought the house shortly after he got Prompto, upgrading from the small apartment he lived in to a more spacious area that would accommodate them both.

When Cor stepped inside, he was greeted by the cool air in the house to protect them from the summer heat. To the left was the music room he had set up for Prompto when he discovered that the teen had a talent for guitar and piano. It was painted a deep lush green with a grand piano in the center of the room and several acoustic guitars on their stands with bookshelves of music. To the right was Prompto’s study room, complete with the highest tech computer, learning aids, and bookshelves. There was even a smartboard on the wall to help him with his schoolwork. Windows ran along the wall to give Prompto the sunlight he needed to thrive.

Towards the back of the house was a large kitchen, fully stocked with the healthiest foods that were perfectly balanced for Prompto’s diet. He had come to Cor malnourished and weak, and it had taken a long time for him to get Prompto back to where he needed to be physically for his age range. Even still, he would likely always be just a bit shorter, a bit thinner, and a bit more petite than others his age. To the left of the kitchen was a dining room for hosting dinner parties, which typically sat empty, save for birthdays or other special events. To the right was a large living room complete with a new flatscreen television, surround sound, and comfortable couches and a coffee table.

Cor didn’t have much time to set his house keys in the bowl on the table by the door. Nor did he have much time to set down his briefcase. There was the sound of footsteps upstairs, and a moment later Cor saw Prompto bounding down the carpeted steps to welcome him home. He was a petite teen, standing at slightly less than average height, not quite fully grown yet. With golden blond hair, blue violet eyes, and freckles adorning his face and body, Prompto reminded Cor of a field of wheat in the sunshine on a clear summer day. His smile was certainly enough to light up the entire sky, even if Cor was biased as his father.

“Dad!” Prompto exclaimed happily as he reached the bottom of the steps, nearly knocking Cor over as he hugged him tightly. Cor laughed and smiled despite himself, putting his arms around Prompto and hugging him in return. Prompto always greeted him this way, and Cor could never get enough of it.

“Look at you, bud,” Cor chuckled as he hugged him. “I swear you’re getting taller by the minute.”

“Really?” Prompto asked as he looked up at him with a smile. “Have I really grown, dad?”

“Of course,” Cor said with a smile as he ruffled Prompto’s already unruly hair. Prompto was dressed in black shorts, a black tank top, and black indoor slippers. Cor had tried to get him to wear clothes in different colors, but Prompto had insisted that black was his favorite. He had the sneaking suspicion it was because all of his clothes for work were black, and he tended to wear the same color off work too. Prompto had a tendency to try and emulate him where he could. 

“How was work?” Prompto asked him excitedly as they walked into the kitchen. “How is the King? Is he still relying on you to do everything?” 

Cor laughed at Prompto’s enthusiasm then thought about how he likely was lonely. After all, Prompto’s only social connection was his online social media platform and Cor. Perhaps Aranea was right. Perhaps he did need to get out of his small bubble to make some friends. Nevertheless, Cor didn’t like the idea of him being in an environment where he couldn’t protect him at all moments.

“The King is very busy, as always,” Cor replied as he took a drink of water out of the refrigerator. He took a long drink of it, then looked at Prompto’s smiling face as he sat at the kitchen island and looked at Cor with adoring eyes. The fifteen year old had certainly come a long way since Cor first adopted him, and he worried about how he would react to the proposition of going to school. “Prompto… Are you… Are you lonely here?”

Prompto looked at him in confusion. “I have you, dad. Why would I be lonely?”

Cor felt a painful tugging in his heart, both from the joy of knowing that his son was happy with the way things were and sad that he had never considered life beyond the house because of it. Of course Cor took him out for dinners and ice cream and other events, but those were few and far between, usually because Prompto was so anxious the entire time that he could barely communicate. Prompto also went on runs through the park, but he was always alone or ran with Cor, never with a group or with someone else. Luckily Cor had been smart about the moments Prompto couldn’t communicate, and they both learned sign language together when Prompto was too overwhelmed to speak.

“Do you remember what Dr. Highwind said about you going out and meeting new people?” Cor asked as he sat down next to Prompto on a kitchen island stool. Prompto looked at him with wide eyes, the same fearful expression he always had when they discussed doing something new. “I think it might be a good idea for us to try that.”

“W-Why?” Prompto asked nervously. He looked at Cor, his hands fidgeting on the countertop nervously, his shoulders hunched over. This was how it usually started. Prompto would get too anxious, then start stuttering, then find himself unable to speak at all. How did everyone actually think that he would be ready to go to school? “D-D-Did I-I do s-s-something wr-wrong?”

“Of course not, bud,” Cor said kindly with a gentle smile to show that he was neither mad nor upset. “Dr. Highwind wants you to be able to start making friends, and I don’t want you to be lonely or unable to live on your own when you’re ready to leave.”

“D-D-Do…” Prompto was only able to get the first word out. He had to switch to sign language, his words failing him as he opened his mouth to speak but no sound could be heard. “ _Do you want me to leave?_ ”

“Never!” Cor exclaimed quickly. He pulled Prompto into his arms and hugged him tightly. “Of course I don’t want you to leave, bud. You’re my son. But one day you might want to go to college or you might fall in love. Or you might want to move out and start your own life on your own. I want you to be prepared for that day, even if it never comes.”

Prompto pulled away from the hug and looked up at Cor tearfully. He opened his mouth to say something, but nothing came out. Cor wiped the tears from Prompto’s eyes and waited patiently. When Prompto couldn’t get the words out, he resigned to signing instead. Cor tried not to frown too much. He didn’t want Prompto to worry.

“ _I don’t want to fall in love and I can take online courses and work from home_ ,” Prompto explained as he signed his response. “ _I’ve already researched it a lot, dad. It’s not hard to find work from home._ ”

“Prom, bud…” Cor said with a sigh. He knew that something had to change. He wanted more for his son, even if his son was too scared and wounded to pursue it. After all, Prompto had talents that could easily take him all throughout the world. He was skilled at photography and a great musician, even only at fifteen. Not to mention that he was already a great athlete and could easily end up on a track team. “You are better than that. I want more for you than that. I don’t want you to spend your life in fear. I think it’s a good idea if you go to school this year.”

Prompto looked at him in panic and stood up as if he was about to run away. Cor held up his hands to try and get Prompto to calm down. He had a feeling it was going to end up like this. But everyone else was right. Prompto deserved to make friends, to learn how to socialize, and to explore the world without fear. As much as Cor wanted to protect him, he couldn’t protect him from everything and give him everything he deserved. It wasn’t fair to Prompto.

“I want to cut you a deal, Prom,” Cor said slowly, gently. “The Lucian Academy is a private school with small class sizes. I am going to enroll you there. They will accommodate your needs there, and Prince Noctis is going to be helping you get used to it. I just want you to spend three months there and see if you like it. If not, then we’ll go back to homeschooling. Okay, bud?”

Prompto looked at him tearfully, his hands clenched into fists, his cheeks red as if he was holding his breath to try and collect himself. He nodded finally then slowly exhaled. When he unwound his fists, he looked at Cor with a pain that made his heart break. “ _Three months only? Fine. I’ll try. I’m going to fail miserably, but fine. If that’s what it takes to prove to you that I’m too sick to be around people._ ”

“Prom, bud, my sunflower,” Cor said soothingly. It was the first time he had seen Prompto look angry. Usually he was just defeated, depressed, internalizing his pain and directing it inward. “You are not too sick to be around people. You have some mental health concerns that require accommodations. And you’re progressing and healing day by day. Dr. Highwind is sure you’re ready for this next step. You are not too sick to go to school. Your therapist believes in you, and I believe in you, bud. I know you’re upset, but I want you to just try. For me?”

Prompto nodded, his angry eyes turning into a pained expression. He inhaled slowly, held his breath for a moment, then exhaled slower. Cor waited patiently as he did it a few more times, knowing that Prompto was trying to do his breathing techniques so he could communicate with him. “I-I’m sorry. I will t-t-try, dad.”

“That’s my sunflower.” Cor pulled him into his arms and hugged him tightly. “The school is going to be very helpful and accommodate your needs. And Prince Noctis also has a similar problem with talking sometimes. He’s doing really well, and I think you two will get along. He might even be able to share some of his success with overcoming it. King Regis is very excited for the prince to have a new friend.”

Prompto only nodded into Cor’s chest as he hugged him tightly. Cor felt bad that he had to put Prompto through all this pain, and he knew that they were going to have to do a lot of work to prepare him to transition to the academy. It was difficult to think that Prompto would be able to make it through his first day of school, let alone three months. Nevertheless, he knew that they had to try. He didn’t want Prompto to spend his entire life alone because he selfishly hovered over him over every moment of his life. 

“Alright, bud,” Cor said after he let Prompto cry it out in his arms a bit. “Why don’t we get ready to make some dinner, hmm? Can you help me prepare the vegetables for it?”

“S-Sure,” Prompto stammered. He pulled away, and Cor wiped his tears once more. “G-Go ahead and g-get ch-changed, d-dad. I’ll s-s-start on it.”

“Okay, bud,” Cor replied. He went upstairs, concerned about how Prompto was going to handle this going forward, and changed out of his suit into black jeans and a black shirt. When he came downstairs, Prompto was preparing asparagus and carrots for dinner. Cor got to work then, cooking a healthy meal of protein, starch, and vegetables. 

They sat at the kitchen table, an awkward tension within the silence that was usually much more relaxed. Cor hadn’t felt such tension in a long time. He wondered if Prompto was reverting back to how he was when he first moved in with him, but the tension felt different. It was more the petulant silence of a teenager than it was a child who was tortured and abused. Cor felt relieved, understanding that it was just a sulking child instead of a psychological meltdown. Then he felt a sense of foreboding, knowing that it meant they could very well be looking at the more rebellious years of his teenage life.

Despite Cor’s fears, Prompto was as helpful as always, doing the dishes after dinner and helping clear off the table. Cor made several attempts to talk to Prompto about the idea of him going to school, but his words failed him as much as Prompto’s failed him. He knew he was asking a great deal of Prompto to send him to school, but he thought about how limited his life was and knew it was for the best, despite his better judgment. While he knew Prompto was entitled to his feelings, Cor hoped the sulking wouldn’t last too long.

After dinner Prompto excused himself to the music room and practiced one of his crafts, playing particularly soulful melodies on the piano. Cor eventually made his way into the music room as he always did and sat on the couch, listening to his son play the music that said more than his words could ever say. The music drifted around him and changed to a gentler melody, one that was softer and kinder to the soul. Eventually, exhausted from the day at the Citadel, Cor drifted off to sleep on the couch. It wasn’t the first time, and it certainly wouldn’t be the last.

When he awoke, startled by the silence in the house, he noticed that he was covered with a blanket and there was a note sitting on the coffee table in front of him. Sighing, Cor looked at his watch and realized it was late into the evening. Prompto was likely asleep by now and had let him sleep on the couch out of consideration. He was always a good kid, and Cor felt bad for putting undue stress on him. His weary body creaked and groaned as he sat forward and grabbed the note off the table, looking at Prompto’s perfect script with a frown.

_Dad,_

_I’m sorry for upsetting you. I will try my best. I am just very nervous about this, but I know you have always done what’s best for me. I’ll try not to let you down._

_Love,  
Your son_

Cor frowned at the note and the aching in his heart. Prompto was always afraid of disappointing him, always worried that one day Cor would get tired of things and kick him out. It was a fear that was unfounded. It didn’t matter what Prompto did. He would always love the kid. After all, Prompto was his son just as much as a biological child would be his own. Nevertheless, Prompto was serendipitously picked up out of a bad situation and given everything that he could want to thrive. Cor spoiled him to make up for the bad in his life, and Prompto always faced it with humility and respect, likely from the fear of being cast out or hurt, even though Cor had never one gotten angry with him. It was hard to undo the past when it was so violent and scarring.

Tucking the note in his pocket, Cor got up and turned off the lights in the house before making his way up the carpeted steps to the upstairs floor. He checked on Prompto, stepping into his son’s darkened room and covering him with the quilt at the foot of his bed before kissing him on the brow and shutting the door behind him. With a tired sigh, Cor made his way to his bedroom and quickly got ready for bed, falling into an uneasy sleep before his alarm went off early in the morning to begin yet another day of work for the King.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm eager to get into Prompto's POV and into Noctis's storyline and such, but I felt it important to really address the father/son dynamics between Cor and Prompto, as well as why Cor ultimately makes the decision to send Prompto to the academy. I also wanted to have some really cute moments of dad!Cor with Prompto cause I can and no one can stop me. Plus, I imagined Cor would be a rather overprotective father so I wanted to really just start exploring the dynamics that they have and how they may ultimately begin to change in the future as Prompto learns to become more independent. 
> 
> Thank you all for reading this so far! I hope you enjoy it! <3
> 
> Edit: I also had a picture in my mind of how the text went with Cor and Prompto
> 
> Cor: I'm going to be late coming home.
> 
> Prompto: Don't worry about it dad! =^o^= See you when you get home! <3 <3 <3
> 
> Cor: my son is the best *tears up*


	3. Forced Relationships

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Noctis is given a task by Regis, Cor, and Clarus

Noctis didn’t want to get out of bed. He was enjoying his summer, particularly spending his days sleeping in, lavishing in his giant bed. As the prince of Lucis, he did get to enjoy particular amenities within the Citadel, including a room that was larger and more spacious than most people’s apartments. The walls were the same marble black as the rest of the palace, the same gold filigree laced within the walls to bring color and light to it. There was a sweeping balcony with dark, sun blocking curtains. The double doors opened out onto the balcony, which looked over the Citadel gardens, giving Noctis a beautiful view of the world below. He had a bed, a large walk-in closet, a private bathroom, and an entertainment system with every possible movie and game in existence.

Spending most of his time doing nothing over the summer had been particularly enjoyable for Noctis, especially when he got to take a weeklong fishing trip with Ignis and Gladio. The most unexpected part of his summer, though, was when he took a trip to Tenebrae to visit the Nox Fleurets for another princely excursion in the name of diplomacy. Prince Ravus and Princess Lunafreya both went to school at the Lucian Academy during the school year, but during summers they returned home to their lush country of flora and fauna. Noctis usually went on a trip there over the summers for the sake of diplomacy at his father’s behest since he got along well with both of them. He just didn’t anticipate spending the summer in Ravus’s emrbrace.

The time he spent in Tenebrae started out like any other, taking Ignis and Gladio in tow to stand by his side and protect him as his best friends and loyal confidants as usual. But then he noticed that Ravus was staring at him differently, the high school senior approaching him with a more flirtatious tone. Noctis thought it was a joke at first. After all, Ravus had never really given him the time of day before. One day, though, he got to spend the afternoon alone with Ravus. By the evening, they were making out, and Noctis found himself sighing in Ravus’s arms, caving to the prince’s lips.

Noctis didn’t expect to like Ravus as much as he did, but after the first kiss he found himself falling into the silver haired prince’s arms fast. Ignis didn’t seem very pleased by it, worrying that Ravus was just using his status as prince for political reasons. It made Noctis clam up regarding his newfound relationship with the Tenebraean prince, keeping the long conversations he had with his boyfriend to himself in fear that Ignis or Gladio would just scold him. When Noctis had embarrassingly told his father that he was pansexual and dating Ravus, he was surprised that his father was more amenable to the relationship than Ignis was. Nevertheless, he kept the details of their relationship to himself.

It was the first time Noctis felt like he couldn’t talk to Ignis and Gladio about something, worried that they would just judge him for the relationship instead of supporting him in it. Gladio didn’t seem to care one way or another, but Ignis made a face every time he so much as mentioned Ravus’s name, even though he obviously tried to hide it. Noctis learned quickly just to keep the relationship private, especially since neither of them wanted their relationship status to be displayed all over the media. It wasn’t every day there was an out prince, let alone two. They even kept their social media pages vague, the selfies of them together easily an indication of a thinly veiled relationship. Without an official announcement, though, it was just all speculation.

Another lazy day in the Citadel, Noctis stretched as he resisted getting out of bed, only opening his eyes when his large grey and black cat, Carbuncle, jumped on the bed and meowed at him noisily. He opened his eyes and held out his hand, and the cat immediately meowed again and nuzzled his hand with a pur. Noctis laughed when Carbuncle laid on his chest, and he spent the better part of the next several minutes giving into the cat’s needs for love and affection until his phone went off.

Noctis picked up his phone off his bedside table, smiling at the selfie of him and Ravus in Tenebrae on his lockscreen. It was taken briefly after they had started dating, and they stood in perfect contrast to each other. Noctis, at sixteen, had black hair and stormy blue eyes while Ravus, at eighteen, had silver hair and one blue and one purple eye. Ravus had a high tech prosthetic arm from an accident that happened when he was sixteen, something that Ravus was self-conscious about, even though he hid it. He thought Ravus was particularly attractive, and he had a sort of rebellious nature to him that Noctis easily caved to.

_Good morning princeling  
I’ll be back in Insomnia in two  
weeks. I can’t wait to kiss you  
then. ;)_

It took everything in Noctis’s power not to giggle at the text, and he ultimately failed, much to Carbuncle’s dismay. The cat meowed at him until he gave her another pet, then it sauntered off the bed and walked over to sunbathe in the light peaking through the curtains blocking the light from the balcony. Noctis watched Carbuncle for a moment, trying to think of a way to respond to his boyfriend without it sounding particularly lame. There was never a moment where he felt like he wasn’t being ridiculous, but Ravus only seemed to take it as him being cute. He supposed it was just his own insecurity over the fact that Ravus was his first real relationship and he was already a senior, preparing to graduate by the end of the year.

_I can’t wait. It’s really boring  
here without you. <3_

Noctis knew it was a lame answer, one that Ravus would probably laugh at, but he sent it anyway. There was nothing else he could really think of to say, and Ignis wasn’t going to be any help when it came to composing his texts. He was always the smooth one, but he wasn’t much help in these situations. So he sent the lame text, waiting for Ravus to laugh and then send him another response.

_You’re so cute. I can think of at least  
10 things I can’t wait to do to… I mean  
with you. ;)_

Blushing bright red, Noctis had to set his phone down for a moment to compose himself. If he was honest, the thought of having sex with Ravus wasn’t something he was really prepared to deal with at this point in time. He knew it was normal for teens to have sexual urges, and he didn’t deny that he had many and probably too frequently. But when he thought about actually having sex with Ravus there was something that just made him feel unsure. Scared, almost. It was an indication that he knew he had to take things slow with his boyfriend, which also gave him considerable anxiety. For some reason, he felt like Ravus might take issue with that.

_Looking forward to it. I guess  
I should start the day and pretend  
to be the prince of Lucis or   
something. _

Noctis sent the text just as Ignis stepped into the room, already making a fuss about how as the prince of Lucis, Noctis should consider getting up earlier in the day. It was just another one of Ignis’s facades, his charade as his advisor to make him sound far more important and Noctis’s sleep schedule far more of a problem than it actually was. In reality, no one had an issue with it, and half of Ignis’s complaints were just him giving Noctis a hard time for the sake of formality. It had almost become a game for them, and sometimes Noctis was particularly apt to play. Today, however, he was just trying not to be too distracted by Ravus.

“It’s good to see you up before I have to wake you, for once,” Ignis said with a smirk on his face as he walked over to the balcony curtains and pulled them back. Carbuncle merely stood up, rubbed Ignis’s black pant leg, and settled back into the warmth of the sunlight. Ignis bent over and scratched the cat’s chin briefly before looking at Noctis. His emerald eyes were shimmering like pools of spring dew through his glasses. “What’s the special occasion?” 

“Carbuncle wanted pets,” Noctis said as he sat up, rubbing his eyes sleepily. His black sleep shirt was riding up, exposing his back and stomach as he took the blankets off and sat at the edge of the bed. Ignis gave him a look, and he was unsure if he was particularly upset due to his disheveled appearance or for another reason entirely. Perhaps it was the scar that ran the length of his back, a painful reminder that made him more self-conscious than the scar on his knee. Around Ignis, though, he wasn’t worried about it. Ignis already knew everything about him anyway.

“How’s your back?” Ignis asked him as he walked over to Noctis and stood in front of him, looking down at him with a frown. He was wearing his typical attire, black slacks, a white button up shirt, and a black sweater vest over it. Anyone who wasn’t Ignis had no chance to pull off such a look. Ignis made it look like he just stepped off the runway. Even his dirty blond hair was perfection.

“It’s aching, but I’m fine,” Noctis replied honestly. “The massage therapists do fine with the scar tissue, and I have them coming in tomorrow.”

He didn’t want to talk to Ignis about the memories associated with the scars that occupied his thoughts all the time. Ignis was well aware of the suffering he went through when he was twelve. After all, Ignis had been by his side since he was three years old and Ignis was five. Gladio had come on later when he was nine, but they were both aware of what he had gone through and the healing that it took to recover. Even when he was particularly nervous he still had a high likelihood of getting too anxious to speak, and Ignis or Gladio had to step in.

Ignis sighed and sat on the bed, kneeling behind him as he lifted Noctis’s shirt all the way in the back. Noctis blushed a bit even though it was Ignis, but he couldn’t help but feel a bit of electricity on his skin as Ignis proceeded to massage the scar to work out the scar tissue that had built up over the years. Noctis sighed, feeling far older than he should have at sixteen, wondering what he did to deserve such an injury. Then again he knew exactly what he had done, despite what the therapist had said. He was a bad prince and a worse son.

“How has therapy been going?” Ignis asked, as if he was reading his mind. He always had a funny way of knowing exactly what Noctis was thinking. Half the time he felt like they were two halves of the same whole. It was an unsettling feeling, and yet he felt deeply calmed and at peace whenever Ignis was nearby. Noctis didn’t really quite know what to call it. 

“Fine,” Noctis replied vaguely. Therapy had come to a stand still actually. Dr. Highwind was helpful, even confrontational when she needed to be, but right now he felt like he was stuck and didn’t know what to talk about with her. It was like he was on the verge of learning something about himself, progressing into the real work, but that meant accepting parts of himself that he wasn’t sure he was ready to face. It meant facing parts of his past that he wasn’t ready to reconcile just yet. 

“Hmm,” Ignis replied, clearly not believing him. Noctis could tell that Ignis knew he was lying, but it wasn’t something that Ignis was going to prod him about. Therapy was meant to be a private conversation between him and Dr. Highwind. If he didn’t want to talk about it, then Ignis wasn’t going to ask. “Well, I’m here to talk if you want to discuss anything.”

“Even Ravus?” Noctis asked. Ignis stopped massaging him for a moment, then went back to it, knowing that it was all the answer he needed. Noctis sighed. “I don’t know what you’ve got against the guy.”

“He’s a perfectly decent prince,” Ignis replied stiffly. Noctis knew he was hiding something, and so he made a disgruntled noise. “He is, Noctis. He’s very attached to his sister, but otherwise I think you and him make a cute couple.”

“You just don’t want to hear about it,” Noctis pointed out. When Ignis didn’t respond he sighed. “Alright. I won’t talk about it then. So what’s on the list of royal things I have to do today?”

“Just one thing,” Ignis replied as he finished massaging Noctis’s back. He pulled away and Noctis pulled his shirt down and then stood up, walking over to his closet and running his hand through his hair. “King Regis wants to discuss the upcoming school year with you.”

“What? Like he’s taking an interest in my education?” Noctis asked grumpily as he pulled out a suit that his father would approve of. It was a black suit with thin white pinstripes, finely tailored to match his growing figure. Then again, the doctors said he probably wouldn’t grow much past his current height, something Glaido was very eager to remind him of. “That’s doubtful.”

“Your father cares a great deal for your education, Noct,” Ignis sighed. “He just trusts that if something comes up, then you’ll talk to him about it. Or me.”

“Probably you,” Noctis said. He managed a smile at Ignis as he took his shirt off to get changed. Ignis smiled back at him, but then looked outside the balcony and checked his watch. Noctis didn’t think they were running late. Nevertheless, he hurried a bit as he got dressed, brushed his teeth, and styled his hair as always. “So what’s dad want this time?”

“Give him a little more credit, Noct,” Ignis sighed as they left the room. Carbuncle was usually given the option to run free in the Citadel, hunting and chasing mice at her leisure, but right now she was fast asleep on the floor in Noctis’s room and unlikely to move for some time. Noctis closed the door behind him, knowing that when he came back, his precious cat would either be fast asleep on his bed or meowing in protest at her wrongful imprisonment. 

Gladio was waiting for him, standing in his crownsguard uniform as was typical of his attire during the days in the summer. During the school year they were all relegated to the academy’s uniforms, an ensemble that Noctis begrudgingly wore. Each and every day there was an entourage of people who had to take him to and from school, and Gladio and Ignis were always in tow. It was getting tiring, and several times Noctis had asked his father to just have Gladio and Ignis take him instead of all the security detail. So far the answer had been no.

“Looking sharp, Noct,” Gladio said as Noctis felt his phone vibrate in his pocket. He pulled it out and noticed it was a text from Ravus, but he didn’t have time to respond. Or, rather, he would save the text for a time when his father pissed him off and didn’t want to listen to his disappointment. “I’m surprised you’re ready in record time.”

Gladio grinned at him, his rare honey colored eyes flashing brilliantly in the sun. He had brown hair, an undercut, and kept the top of his hair only a few inches long, although he kept mentioning how he eventually wanted it to grow out. Underneath his black and silver crownsguard uniform with a shield patch on his arm denoting his position as Noctis’s sworn shield, he was all muscle. The worst part was that he was extremely tall, taller than Ignis even, and he often made fun of Noctis for not being up to height.

“He was awake before I walked in,” Ignis explained as they walked towards the council room where his father would be waiting for him. 

“Oh boy, really?” Gladio asked in surprise. “What’s the occasion? Are the Six Astrals going to come to Eos and grace us with their presence?”

“Shut it,” Noctis grumbled as Gladio laughed. He elbowed his friend and shield in the rib cage and ended up laughing with him and Gladio wrapped his arm around his shoulders and attempted to pull him into a friendly headlock. Luckily he was able to wriggle free before Gladio could mess up his hair.

“It’s his new boyfriend,” Ignis pointed out to Gladio, who let out a whistle in encouraging embarrassment. Noctis blushed at Gladio’s chagrin, and he muttered something about how the cat woke him up, not his boyfriend. 

“Well whatever gets him out of bed,” Gladio reasoned. He shot Ignis a look that Noctis didn’t quite understand, but he didn’t say anything. “How is Ravus?”

“Good,” Noctis replied vaguely. He didn’t like the way Gladio asked the question. It felt more like he was probing for details so he could talk to Ignis about it later. Gladio was too much like a brother to the both of them in that respect. “He’s coming back for the school year in two weeks.”

“Let’s hope he doesn’t hog all your attention,” Gladio considered. “Otherwise I won’t see you outside of training.”

“Dude, I’m not going to just abandon you guys,” Noctis sulked as they reached the council room. “Believe it or not, I’m not one of those types to just give up my friends because I have a boyfriend.”

“I don’t doubt it,” Ignis said briskly as they opened the doors and stepped into the council room. Noctis wasn’t surprised to see his father drinking a cup of coffee in his seat facing the door, looking as stoic and graceful as ever. However, he was surprised to see Clarus sitting next to him and Cor standing over by the window. What were they doing there?

“My son,” King Regis said as he smiled at him warmly and stood up, using his cane as leverage. Noctis wondered just when he was going to cave and have the surgery he desperately needed. He walked over to his father, who embraced him kindly and warmly, like a king greeting a prince. “It’s good to see you, Noctis. You look well.”

“Thanks dad,” Noctis said awkwardly. He didn’t see his father often, usually because he was so busy ruling Lucis. When they did talk, it was over particularly important topics. Rarely did they get to spend time just as a family like they did when he was a child. “You look like you need that surgery.”

“I’ll get it eventually,” he replied, smiling far more like his father than his king. “Otherwise I can’t tell you those _knee slapper_ dad jokes anymore.”

Noctis groaned and rolled his eyes as his father laughed at the terrible joke. Ignis laughed next to him, and Noctis groaned even louder. The last thing he needed was for Ignis to pick up more of his dad’s terrible humor and integrate it into his joke collection. He had already done that one too many times. Noctis was beginning to suspect it was a plot to see who could come up with the worst joke.

“Alright, alright,” Clarus announced. “Let’s get started before his majesty decides to destroy us all with his terrible sense of humor.”

“Thank you,” Noctis said as he sat next to his father on his right side. Cor sat next to Clarus and Ignis and Gladio sat next to Noctis at the King’s behest. “So is the country coming to an end or something?”

“Not as far as I know,” Regis replied with a smile. “It’s about the upcoming school year. Ignis is already on board with this notion, and we’ve now got Cor on board as well.” 

Noctis looked at Ignis in confusion, who had assumed responsibility as his advisor now. He sat tall and proud and nodded in his agreement. Apparently it was something that required forethought, which Noctis wasn’t very happy about. When it came to matters that were discussed before they reached Noctis, it was usually because it was something he wouldn’t like. 

“As you three know, Cor has a son,” Regis began. Noctis was aware that Cor had adopted some kid at some point in time, but he had never met him. It was an odd idea to Noctis. He never thought Cor was capable of love and affection. “His son is a very smart and talented individual, but he has a history of trauma that has made life a little difficult for him.”

“He’s selectively mute and struggles with post traumatic stress disorder,” Cor explained pointedly, his eyes daring them to say something about it. “Because of that he’s been homeschooled since I adopted him. But his therapist is encouraging him to go to school and learn how to socialize and make friends.”

“I see what this is,” Noctis said with a sigh. “So you basically want me to help show the kid the ropes and make him feel welcome at the academy.”

Regis nodded. “Ignis and Gladio will be graduating at the end of the year. Since you two have had similar… difficulties, we are requesting you to help him get acclimated there. Just be nice to him really. That’s it. The teachers are aware of the accommodations he will need, and it’s a good idea for you to have another friend at the school other than Ignis and Gladio.”

“So you’re trying to play matchmaker with the Lord Marshal’s son?” Noctis asked them pointedly. “I’m not interested in being forced to have friends.”

“Please consider it a courtesy for me,” Cor said with an unusually gentle tone. He was typically much more hardened, but right now he just seemed tired, like he was put into the situation and didn’t actually want to go through with it either. “Prince Noctis, I wouldn’t be asking for this unless it was absolutely necessary. Prompto has been through a lot, and I don’t feel comfortable sending him to school without having someone to help him. I think you’ll get along with him really well, but if not, then please just guide him until he makes his own friends. Please.”

Noctis sighed, his heart giving way to the gentleness in Cor’s tone. It was the first time Cor has asked him to do something instead of just ordered or glared at him into submission. He suspected that his kid, Prompto, was probably just as hardened as Cor was. He would only need the help for a day or two maximum then Noctis could just let him be. It wouldn’t be such a hard task.

“Sure,” Noctis conceded with a sigh. “If it’ll make you feel better. Don’t be surprised when he decides that I’m not someone he wants to hang out with. According to Ignis and Gladio I’m extremely boring.”

“That’s alright with me,” Cor said with a nod. There was worry on his face, but he looked a little more relieved that Noctis was compliant in the matter.

“But you have to let Ignis and Gladio take us to school,” Noctis reasoned, looking to his father. “No motorcade or anything like that. If he’s really as nervous as you say, it’ll just freak him out. And Ignis and Gladio are more than adequate to protect me.”

King Regis sat in silence for a long moment, and everyone turned to him. He looked at Noctis, but Noctis gave him a hardened look, telling him that he wasn’t going to budge on this matter. Finally, the king sighed. It was the first battle in a long time that Noctis had won. “Very well.”

“On top of that, Gladio,” Clarus said as he addressed his son. “When he’s comfortable enough, we would like him to join you and Noctis during your training sessions after school. It would be a good way for him to boost his confidence and help him with his health.”

“Does he have health problems?” Gladio asked, assessing the proposition as a trainer would.

“He was malnourished as a child, so he’s a bit thin and a little less than average height for a teen his age,” Cor explained. “So far there haven’t been any major health complications, but we’re on the lookout for it. I wouldn’t be surprised if something came up, but we carefully monitor his diet.”

Noctis had a feeling that Cor closely monitored just about everything his son did. He had an idea of what Prompto looked like in his mind. He assumed he was a short, buff, and probably really stern looking kid with shaved hair and nothing but a military career in his future. The kid was probably so uninteresting and dull that he would be ridiculously over infatuated with the idea of being friends with him or not interested in the slightest. If he was on the path of a military career, then he would likely do whatever he could to ingratiate himself into their friend group. More than that, Noctis couldn’t possibly understand how Cor’s son could possibly have selective mutism. Maybe Cor was just so hard on him, and he never spoke because of it.

“Understood,” Gladio affirmed, although Noctis noticed that his facial expression was much the same as the one he was making. Gladio likely thought the same thing that Noctis thought about Cor. He was an overprotective parent to the point of paranoia. 

“Thank you,” King Regis said as he looked at the three of them, his eyes particularly trained on Noctis. Noctis had a feeling that his father expected more of a rebellious attitude from him. “All of you. I know that welcoming a new person to your group is a bit difficult, but he is a sweet kid and has a lot to offer.”

“Have you met him before?” Noctis asked in surprise. Then again, there had been times when his father had gone over to Cor’s house for dinner. Of course he’d have to have met Prompto at some point.

“Usually on his birthday Cor will have a small celebration for him,” Regis explained. “Maybe this year, you three would be willing to celebrate with him.”

Noctis suppressed a sigh and an eyeroll. “Sure,” he said tersely. “Sounds great.”

“As far as the after school activities,” King Regis said, moving onto another topic. “Noctis, have you thought about any clubs you want to join? Perhaps the student body? Being president of your graduating year might be beneficial to help you gain experience.”

Noctis sighed. This was how it always was. His father was helpful, a good dad by all outsider’s accounts, but he wasn’t particularly involved. The accident had changed things too much, putting an awkward tension between them that Noctis tried not to read too much into. It was difficult though, and he couldn’t help but feel that his father resented him for what had happened. It put a strain on their relationship, and Noctis felt like things might never be repaired between them. 

“I’ll look into it,” Noctis said dismissively. He wasn’t particularly interested in being a student body president, particularly since most of it was just a worthless endeavor. Ignis had been part of the student council at some point until he realized just how wasteful it was, and he opted to focus more on the crownsguard. 

They spent the rest of the time discussing things that weren’t particularly important, a way to make his father feel included in his life even though he didn’t really know all that much about him anymore. Noctis didn’t blame him, nor did he doubt that his father loved him. There was just a rift between them that couldn’t easily be filled with a simple conversation. It would have to be a lengthy discussion about topics that Noctis wasn’t ready to face himself. 

When the conversation ended and they were dismissed, Noctis got up and got ready to go but his father called him back. Ignis and Gladio left with Clarus and Cor, having an amicable conversation about the training plan Gladio had in store for Noctis. He didn’t know what discussion was going to be worse, but when his father stood over by the stained glass windows, Noctis had a feeling that he wasn’t going to enjoy what his father was going to say.

“You know,” his father said as Noctis approached him. “Your mother’s birthday is coming up.”

“I know,” Noctis said, a surge of guilt and shame coursing through him. “You don’t have to remind me.”

“You might want to consider stopping by,” King Regis offered. “You know, pay your respects and such.”

“I’ll consider it,” Noctis replied. “I have to talk to Dr. Highwind about it. I don’t think she will think I’m ready.”

His father nodded in understanding. “How is your progress with therapy?”

“I don’t know,” Noctis said with a dismissive shrug. “Okay, I guess? It’s not something I can just say that I’m cured or healed or whatever.”

“I know, son,” his father said as he placed a hand on his shoulder. “I worry about you, is all. I know it’s been four years, but wounds like that don’t just heal overnight.”

“Don’t worry about me,” Noctis said with another shrug. The door to the council room opened and the king’s entourage entered the room. “You have a country to run, after all.”

“Yes,” King Regis replied awkwardly. “Let’s catch up soon. I’d like to take you on a fishing trip at some point. Just to two of us. How does that sound?”

“Sounds good,” Noctis replied, knowing it would never happen. “Have a good day doing what kings do, I guess.”

“You’ll be king one day, Noctis,” his father reminded him. “It might be a good idea to get some hands on experience with it.”

“Sure,” Noctis said. He was walking away from his father, though, knowing that it was only going to result in him being admonished if they kept it up. “Just let me know when. Talk to you soon, dad.”

“Sure, son,” King Regis said as Noctis walked away from him. Noctis felt like he needed to turn back to his father and say something, but when he turned around his father was already lost in a conversation with Titus Drautos.

Sighing, he walked out of the room with Gladio in tow. Ignis would stay behind for the meeting and debrief him later on the politics of Lucis. As much as his father didn’t think he didn’t care about it, he actually cared a great deal. He frequently had Ignis take ideas back to the council that were sometimes put into action. It was better his father didn’t know that though. Noctis doubted that the king would embrace the ideas if he knew they came from him. 

“What do you think?” Gladio asked as they walked away, looking to get into some sort of trouble or do something to pass the time.

“I think that Cor’s using his position as Lord Marshal to force us to hang out with his kid,” Noctis replied grumpily as they made their way down the hall. “What do you think?”

“Same,” Gladio replied. He ran his hand over the undercut on the back of his head. “Man, I hope the guy isn’t a dud at least. Nothing is worse than a guy coming in and ruining the mood.”

“Right?” Noctis asked incredulously. “Well, guess we’ll just see how much of a dud the guy is and go from there.” 

He wasn’t holding out much hope, though.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thoughts while writing this:  
> 1\. I need to include a GREAT dad joke (and by great I mean terrible)  
> 2\. Noctis you're a dingus and Ignis is jealous duh  
> 3\. Hahahha Noctis imagining Cor's kid as a carbon copy of Cor even though he's the sunshine boy.
> 
> I hope everyone is enjoying this so far. I'm setting the stage for Prompto to meet the boys but also for about 2-5 other plotlines that will come in at some point in time regarding the Ignoct plot >.>
> 
> Note: Also please be aware that I am writing for two separate big bangs right now and editing for three, so while I think I can stay on schedule with all my writings, they do take priority due to deadlines. So far I've stayed on top of it, but I just want to make sure you all are aware that updates will be like every other day or every 2-3 days. Thank you for your patience. I love you all <3


	4. ChocoBo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cor surprises Prompto with a special gift to help him prepare for school

Prompto felt like he was a mess. He always felt that way, but right now it was particularly bad. The thought of going to school was terrifying to him, and not much had changed to make him feel better about it. His dad had brought home the uniforms for the academy, and Prompto had obligingly tried them on. It scared him, knowing that he was just going to shut down and not even make it three minutes in the school, let alone three months. But Cor, his father and savior, had asked him to try, so he had to. After all, he owed his life to his father.

It didn’t make the anxiety any less, and he already had sessions with Dr. Highwind regarding his fears. She was encouraging but practical, as always, and insisted that instead of him just giving up that he learn ways to cope. So they discussed the accommodations that would be in place, including the teacher not calling on him or making him give public speeches, and then they practiced different ways to get by in school. Prompto intensely practiced the techniques, but he felt like it wasn’t going to be enough. There was no doubt that he was doomed.

All of the anxiety and fear that Prompto had experienced put him on edge and made his nightmares worse. He had woken up in the middle of the night several times, either dreaming of something terrible from his past or something worse that could happen in his future. Several times he woke up in cold sweats, his dreams that Cor was going to kick him out and send him back to the Argentums or his real father overwhelming him. Every ounce of his body told him to run away, to pack up and leave before it was too late and Cor pushed him out for good.

An old but persistent fear, Prompto would go through his breathing and grounding techniques as Dr. Highwind had taught him. It usually worked, but recently it wasn’t enough. He knew it was because he had to go to school, but his panic was overwhelming him. Prompto would get out of bed, make his way downstairs, and grab a glass of water. Cor told him to wake him up whenever he had nightmares, but if Prompto did that then Cor would never sleep. Only when he was overwhelmed with his fear and terror would he wake up Cor. His father would always help him through those nightmares without fail. It affirmed that Cor wasn’t going anywhere, even if Prompto’s mind was telling him otherwise. Somehow Prompto never fled, no matter how much his fear told him to. 

Time was passing quickly, far faster than Prompto wanted it to, and he knew that eventually he would have to face his fate and then show Cor that he was woefully inadequate to go to school. He would wake up in the morning and go for his usual morning run through the park, shower, and have breakfast ready for him and Cor before his father had to go to work. It was a routine that Prompto had fallen into when he was a child, something that the Argentums made him do every morning that he brought with him. Cor had insisted it wasn’t necessary, but when Prompto saw that Cor was thoroughly impressed and grateful for the coffee and breakfast, he felt something other than fear and continued doing it. It was the first time fear gave way to joy, and it had become a tradition to make breakfast for them both in the morning.

“Good morning,” Cor said as Prompto poured his father a cup of coffee and prepared a plate of sausage and eggs for him. “How did you sleep?”

“Alright,” Prompto lied. The truth was that he was exhausted, his nightmares plaguing him consistently throughout the night. He hoped that the running would help him sleep better, but so far it hadn’t worked. Eventually he would run himself to exhaustion, and when Cor was at work he would likely take a nap. “How about you? Did you get enough rest for work today?”

“Actually,” Cor said as Prompto sat at the kitchen table with him, drinking a cup of tea in place of coffee. “The King has been gracious enough to grant me the day off so we can take care of some things before school starts.”

“Some… S-Some things?” Prompto asked, already feeling the anxiety creeping on. Even at his best, his anxiety was worse than most people. But right now his anxiety was coming on strong and fast, and it was making him feel like his throat was closing up. It wasn’t the case though, and he knew to keep breathing. The worst part was when he tried to summon the words, but he couldn’t make his voice work. It wasn’t for lack of trying. No matter how much he tried, he couldn’t get the words out.

“Yes,” Cor replied with a sternness that was typical of his father when he didn’t plan on changing his mind on the matter. “We have some school shopping to take care of. We need to get you a bookbag, a lunchbox, and school supplies. I want to take you to the academy at Dr. Highwind’s suggestion so you can get a feel for the layout. And there’s something I need to take you to do before we get all that done.”

Prompto nodded, trying to understand exactly what the source of his fear was. He couldn’t tell if it was from the notion of going out shopping in a crowded area, if it was going to the academy itself, or if it was for the thing Cor wouldn’t even tell him about. Ultimately, he decided it was a bit of everything, and he was left trembling at the thought. Prompto kept his breathing calm, trying to find his voice to say something, anything, but it wouldn’t come. He tried to say that it made sense why Cor was wearing casual jeans and a shirt, but when he opened his mouth, nothing came out. So he just took another drink of his tea and nodded vigorously. 

They finished breakfast in relative silence, giving Prompto the time he needed to calm himself down. Cor was always so kind and patient with him, and Prompto reminded himself once more that there was no way he could let him down. After all, Cor had made the choice to take him out of his nightmare and give him a life worth living. If Cor told him that he had to jump out of an airplane every morning, he would gladly do it. He didn’t deserve to be rescued, especially by someone as kind as Cor, and he would do anything to hold onto the life that he had. If that meant going to an academy, then Prompto would do his best.

“Ready to go, bud?” Cor asked Prompto as they cleaned up from breakfast, starting the dishwasher before they made their way to the garage door.

This was one of the rare times that they would be taking their own car, eschewing the pomp and circumstance of Cor’s role as Lord Marshal in favor of just being a father today. Somehow that made Prompto even more nervous, as he would definitely disappoint Cor in far too many ways without the benefit of being able to hide behind a security team. Then again, there was usually so much more attention on them if they had the security team, because that usually meant the King was nearby, and Prompto didn’t want that either. After all, the King usually only stopped by once or twice a year, and Prompto always found a way to excuse himself. The King was intimidating, to say the least.

It was another hot summer day, and Prompto was grateful that he decided to throw on another pair of black running shorts and a tank top instead of the jeans he was going to wear. Cor had told him to wear his sneakers, so he threw on his flattops and tried to wrangle his messy hair into a reasonable shape. Even with his hair flat on his head, there was always a strand of hair that would flip outwards, almost like the feathers of a chocobo’s tail. Cor called him a sunflower because of his hair and freckles, but Prompto thought he was more of a weed that just wouldn’t quit.

Prompto sat in nervous anxiety in the passenger seat of the sleek black car that Cor drove, looking out at the world of Insomnia as it whizzed by them. They lived close to the Citadel, and Prompto always wondered what it was like to live in such a shimmering palace as a prince or one of his entourage. It seemed like a charmed life, something that was barred from him even if Cor was the Lord Marshal. Maybe one day his anxiety wouldn’t be so terrible that he could take a tour of the Citadel at least. Until then, Prompto would just have to watch from afar and wonder what it was like to be the prince or one of his friends. He would have to continue staring in awe, knowing that certain aspects of life that others took for granted were not afforded to him.

“Wh-Where are we g-g-going?” Prompto managed to ask when they passed all the normal places that they normally went to. They even passed the grocery store and the shopping centers.

He didn’t want to question Cor, and he knew that Cor wasn’t going to hurt him, but then there was a thought in his mind that if Cor wasn’t telling him where they were going then it was because of something bad. He stared at the world around him, wondering if Cor had finally gotten tired of him and was taking him to an orphanage. It would be no less than what he deserved, and he mentally prepared himself to let go of all of his possessions as they pulled up to a large, spacious area with a variety of fences. Maybe it was a juvenile detention facility.

They parked in the lot, and Prompto stared in wide eyed fear as Cor turned off the car and looked at him with a slight smile on his face. He fidgeted nervously in his seat, his body thrumming with the need to flee, but he remained still and waited for Cor to tell him where they were. If Cor wanted to get rid of him then he would just thank him for the time he had before it ended. A pain filled his heart at the thought, and he could feel fresh tears coming on, but he suppressed them for Cor’s sake. There was no reason for him to feel anything other than gratitude for the time he had with Cor. To be sad would just be selfish.

“I discussed this with the school, and they’re more than willing to accommodate this particular request,” Cor explained with a smile that only made Prompto more nervous. “Come on. I’ll show you.”

Prompto got out of the car and closed the door behind him, the car door echoing with a strange sense of finality behind him. He was nearly about to jump out of his skin, but he nervously walked next to Cor and followed him up the sidewalk and to the front door. Cor held the door open for him, blocking any signage so Prompto couldn’t see the signs for where they were. It made him even more nervous, but when he walked through the doors to the main reception area he was confused by what he saw and heard.

There was a distinct smell of animal in the air, and there were several families sitting around, waiting to see someone. A woman was sitting behind a reception desk, and there was a door straight back and one to the right. Prompto heard the sound of dogs barking and wondered exactly where he was. That’s when he saw the sign for the _Lucian Therapy Animal Center and Rescue_. Why were they here?

“Good morning,” the receptionist said as Cor approached the reception desk. She smiled and batted her eyelashes at him, which Prompto suppressed an eye roll at. Women were always flirting with him as the Lord Marshal, and his face was often in the media, so it wasn’t as if he could hide his identity. As far as Prompto knew, Cor had never shown an interest in being with anyone. “Lord Marshal, Cor Leonis, is that correct?”

“Yes, ma’am,” Cor replied formally. He waved Prompto over, who nervously obliged. “I believe we had an appointment for my son, Prompto.”

The woman looked at Prompto, nervously standing next to Cor, and smiled wider. “Single father?”

“Singularly devoted to my son,” Cor stated, ending the conversation before it could begin. 

“Yes,” the woman said with a flush of embarrassment. She smiled at Prompto and pulled out a file. “So, from what the intake form you submitted said, you’re interested in a therapy dog?”

“Yes,” Cor replied with a nod. “I was told there are several animals here who are adept at handling post traumatic stress.”

The woman nodded then picked up a phone and hit a call button. “Yes, the Lord Marshal is here. Thank you.” She smiled at them both kindly. “Someone will be out briefly to show you the ones who had been trained for your needs.”

“Come on, bud,” Cor said as they walked over to the waiting area, sitting on a bench next to each other. Prompto was still stunned, unsure of what was going on, and looked to Cor for answers. “I’m not going to let you go to the academy without help. They’ve trained the therapy dogs here to help with the things you have to work with, Prompto. I think it’ll be good for you to have a companion help you at school. What do you think?”

“I… I…” Prompto couldn’t find the words for it. Cor was being far too generous, and Prompto was overwhelmed by his kindness. He had expected to be dropped off and left there, not for him to take him somewhere to get a dog. Tears came to his eyes as he felt overwhelmed with gratitude and love for his father. Of course Cor would never get rid of him. He always went out of his way to help him from the very beginning, from the moment he saved him from his biological father and then again with the Argentums.

“Oh come here, my sunflower,” Cor said as he pulled him into a hug. Prompto couldn’t help but cry into his father’s hug, knowing that he was being given a gift of something far beyond just a simple pet. It was going to be a lifeline for him. “I will do anything to make this transition smooth for you. And the therapy dog will be your companion when I can’t be there. Pick whatever dog you want, okay?”

“Th-Th-Thank you,” Prompto managed as he hugged Cor back tightly. He felt foolish for crying in front of others, but Cor was the Lord Marshal and didn’t seem to care. So he just hugged his father back and appreciated the many gifts he had been given. 

“Of course, my son,” Cor said. He let him go and wiped the tears from his freckled cheeks. “Let’s find the best pup for you, okay? Whichever one you want.”

Prompto nodded vigorously as they called for them to come back and view the dogs, his heart giving way from anxiety to excitement. Cor took his hand, and they walked to the door straight back, the kind looking lady smiling at them. She wore the uniform typical there, khaki shorts and a blue polo. When Prompto and Cor stepped into the back, Prompto smelled the dogs more than before, and there was the sound of yipping and barking.

“Now you’re looking specifically for a therapy dog,” the woman said kindly as she looked to Cor and Prompto. When Cor nodded, she addressed Prompto specifically. “Do you know if there’s a particular type of dog you’re looking for?”

Prompto thought about it, and he ultimately shook his head. “I think we’re just looking to see who he works well with,” Cor said for him. “Whichever dogs are trained to handle PTSD and any anxiety that comes with that.”

“Got it,” the woman said kindly as she led them past several kennels and to a sterile room with tile floors and benches to sit down. “Go ahead and wait here and I’ll bring in the available dogs. We’ll start with the smallest and work our way up.”

“Thank you,” Cor said with a pleasant smile as he sat on the bench and put his elbows on his knees. “Hey, bud. Why don’t you sit in the middle of the floor and see how it goes when the dogs come in?”

Prompto nodded and signed a quick thank you before he sat down in the middle of the floor, crossing his legs in front of him. Cor sat next to him on the bench, and they waited patiently. Prompto could say it was the first time since he had been given his Lokton camera as a birthday present that he was so happy. He was nearly bouncing with excitement, and Cor was only smiling at him more and more as the first dog came in.

It was a small yorkie, and Prompto immediately knew that it wasn’t right for him. The dog was nice, but it felt too small for him. He was worried about breaking it just by picking it up. The yorkie was too energetic for him, and the staff member seemed to understand that and pretty quickly took the dog back. There were a few other dogs she brought in, all increasing in size, and Prompto found himself discouraged by the time she led away an adorable pit bull who he liked but didn’t love.

“It’s alright, bud,” Cor said as they waited for the last dog to come in. “If we don’t find one here then we’ll check out the dogs in Lestallum. I don’t mind the drive.”

Prompto opened his mouth to respond, but his breath was taken away as the most gorgeous dog he had ever seen walk through the door. It was large, hulking really, with a beautiful black coat, save for the solid white paws. It had floppy ears, a long tail, and had to be at least four feet tall on its hind legs. Prompto remained seated as the dog came up to him, sniffed his face with its long snout, and then gave him the gentlest of licks on the face. Prompto laughed and wrapped his arms around the dog’s neck, who stood still as it rested its head on his shoulder.

“This one!” Prompto nearly shouted. He looked at Cor, who looked both surprised and a bit worried. It was the first words Prompto was able to get out since they had started looking at the dogs. The giant animal sat in front of Prompto as he pet it, and it gave him its paw instinctively. “What’s its name?”

“Whatever you want to name him,” the woman replied. “He’s trained to handle post traumatic stress, anxiety, panic attacks, and other mental health conditions. He’s a Great Dane and a pup, and he still has a lot of growing to do. Within a year he should be double his size. Why don’t you take him around a bit in the yard and I’ll show you the different commands?”

“Can I?” Prompto asked, looking to Cor. His heart was beating wildly in his chest, already thinking of the many names that he would want to give the dog. Nevertheless, he refrained from saying anything at the risk of disappointing Cor. If Cor ultimately said no, then he wouldn’t want to pout. He didn’t have any right to say anything bad about it. After all, it was a nice gesture anyway.

“That’s a pretty big dog, Prom,” Cor said. Prompto’s smile began to falter, but Cor sighed. “Go ahead and walk around. If you think he’s a good fit, then we’ll take him home.”

Prompto smiled at Cor and thanked him profusely as he stood up. The dog immediately walked around him and stood next to Prompto’s right side as the woman handed him the leash. He eagerly followed her out of the room and to the back lawn, the dog walking by his side without any difficulty, pull, or problems. They spent the better part of the hour going through a list of commands and trying them out with the dog. Prompto couldn’t get all the commands out, so the trainer showed him how the dog understood sign as well, and he excitedly tried them out. The dog responded perfectly, and by the end of it, Prompto was in love.

“ _Can we keep him, dad? Please?_ ” Prompto signed to his father when it came time to make the decision. He had the leash around his wrist, the dog laying down next to him patiently. Prompto was both too excited and too anxious to say anything, worried that Cor was going to say no.

“What are you going to name him?” Cor asked with a gentle smile, making Prompto beam in delight.

“Chocobo!” Prompto replied immediately. Cor looked at him, perplexed, and Prompto blushed bright red. “W-We can call him Bo.”

“Of course,” Cor chuckled, shaking his head in joyful exasperation. “Chocobo it is. You’ll never stop being obsessed with those birds, will you? Well, looks like we’re taking Bo home.”

“Thank you!” Prompto cheered with a joy he had never before felt. He ran over to his father and hugged him tightly, the dog standing by his side patiently the entire time. “Thank you, dad.”

“I’m happy to see you smile,” Cor chuckled as he hugged him in return. When they pulled away from the hug, he looked at Bo and pet him. The dog let out a contented sigh as Cor scratched him behind the ears. “Alright, let’s go ahead and fill out the paperwork.”

The trainers were congratulating them as they made their way to the office, Bo staying by Prompto’s side the entire time. When Prompto would feel anxious, the dog would lean against him and pull him out of it immediately, and he would pet Bo until he felt far less anxious than before. Once he reached a manageable point of his anxiety, Bo would then go back to a resting state and lay down by his side. It wasn’t long for the paperwork to finish, for Bo to be registered under Prompto’s name as a therapy dog, and for all of his therapy gear and extras were given to them in a basket. They made sure to affix the therapy vest to Bo indicating he was a therapy animal and allowed in every space Prompto went.

“Happy?” Cor asked as he carried the basket out of the center with Prompto and Bo at his side. Prompto could only smile and thank him again for it. Cor ruffled his hair then put Bo’s items in the trunk while Prompto helped the dog in the backseat. “Come on, bud. Let’s get him used to being your best friend.”

“But you’re my best friend, dad,” Prompto said after they were both in the car. Cor paused before he put the keys in the ignition, then he looked at Prompto with a gentle smile. “Thank you for Bo. I feel like I might be able to actually get through a day at the academy. I hope so, at least.”

“Oh Prom,” Cor said, still smiling, before he started the car. “I’m not going to leave you without a liferaft. You’ll always have me, and I’ll always be there to support you. Come on. Let’s go to the academy so you can see where you’ll be going to school. I know it’s going to be a bit of a challenge for you, but I also know you can do it bud.”

Bo put his head on Prompto’s shoulder as Cor pulled the car out, automatically sensing his anxiety at the thought of going to the academy. Prompto pet his head and took a few deep calming breaths as Cor drove away, the dog’s presence immediately soothing him. It was strange how calming Bo’s presence was, but Prompto felt almost hopeful that maybe he could get through a day at the academy without completely failing from the start. Bo nuzzled Prompto’s face with his wet nose and licked him, making him laugh. Cor smiled at that, and Prompto had a feeling like their family was complete. 

When they arrived at the academy, Prompto’s anxiety and panic spiked and Bo pressed his head harder onto his shoulder to draw him out of it. The school was on a sprawling, gated campus, a shining white building with gold trim. It stood two stories high and was vastly laid out, with a lush front lawn, spacious windows, and a fountain in the middle of the circular drive. Behind the building were sprawling athletic fields, including a track for running, a soccer field, and a tennis court. Prompto looked at the beautiful building that many probably saw as a welcoming place. He felt like he was walking into a prison.

Cor pulled up to the entrance of the building where several teachers were awaiting their arrival. They were all dressed in business attire, dressed as professionals with proud smiles on their faces. Before they could approach the vehicle, Cor had parked and was already out of the car, coming around the other side to help with Prompto’s door. Shakily, Prompto got out and immediately let Bo out, who stood between Prompto and the others in supportive protection. 

“Cor and Prompto Leonis?” a black man with greying hair, dark eyes, and a goatee asked. He wore a tweed brown suit and had circular glasses, smiling at them both. Cor shook his hand as Bo pressed against Prompto’s legs more, forcing Prompto to lean over and pet him. “It’s good to see you Cor, The Immortal.”

“You too, Principal Weskham,” Cor replied. Prompto knew that Cor hated that nickname, but he didn’t seem upset now. “This is my son, Prompto, and his therapy dog, Bo.”

“Nice to meet you,” the principal said to Prompto. “Your father and I go a way back. We were friends in high school and college before he became another cog in the machine.”

“Funny,” Cor said with a grin. “Beings how you were the one who wanted to work in the palace with Regis more than any of us.”

Weskham laughed in agreement. “You’re right about that. Until I found my true calling. Teaching students and guiding them to greatness.”

Prompto tried to say hello, but he found his voice caught in his throat. He opened his mouth to say something, but no words came to him. Cor looked at him helpfully and ruffled Prompto’s hair kindly. “Why don’t you take Bo on a short walk to go to the bathroom, and when we’re ready we’ll call you over?”

He nodded and took Bo over to the grass, walking him around to let him explore and relieve himself. Prompto felt foolish for wearing shorts and a tank top to the school, but the summer heat was beating down on his skin and making him grateful for it at that moment. Bo sniffed the ground for a bit, then went back to his job, coming over to Prompto and demanding he stop what he was doing and pay attention to him. Prompto was more than willing to oblige and found himself a lot calmer than before as he sat in the grass and pet Bo without thinking about much else.

“Prompto,” Cor called for him after not too long of a time of waiting. Prompto stood up and Bo immediately came to his right side, walking with him as he made his way back over to the adults. “They’re going to give us a tour of the academy, and then we’ll see where your classroom and your locker is going to be. They are also going to help you select what extracurricular activities you might want to do. Don’t worry. You don’t have to make any selections today.”

Prompto nodded and followed the group of educators inside with Cor to his left and Bo on his right. He listened to them talk about the vast history of the school as they walked through the pristine marble halls, the sunlight filtering through the empty classrooms of neat rows of desks facing a high tech smartboard for the teachers to conduct their lessons. They showed Prompto where the academy lunch room was, where the music rooms and auditoriums were, and where the gym and pool were kept. They gave Prompto his locker assignment and class schedule as well as the list of afterschool activities he could participate in as an incoming junior.

By the end of it Prompto was thoroughly overwhelmed, although not quite as much as he thought he would be. Then again, Bo had been working double time, keeping him from getting too anxious by forcing him out of his mind to pet him and focus on him instead of the others. They ended up at the entrance of the building where they had started, and Prompto once again took Bo for a walk so he could relieve himself while Cor spoke to the educators about his future. He pet Bo for a while until Cor called him over to the car.

Once they were back in the car, Prompto sighed and leaned back in the seat as Bo settled in the back on the floor, putting his head on the center console for Prompto to pet. He automatically reached for his dog and felt like Bo was the missing part of his life. Bo was a buffer for him, a companion who would pull him out of his anxiety before he could get lost in it. Luckily Prompto hadn’t experienced many flashbacks throughout the day so far, but he had a feeling Bo would be able to help him through that as well. 

“What do you think, bud?” Cor asked him as they went onto the next task. There were some school supplies that they had to get, but Prompto already felt so drained. “Think you’ll like it?”

“I don’t know,” Prompto replied honestly. “I’m going to try. Bo will make it easier, I think. Can you have a therapy dog at a track meet?”

Cor smiled at that. “I’m sure Bo would be able to sit patiently and wait for you. It’s good that you’re thinking about these things.”

Prompto blushed at that, not realizing that he wasn’t outright running away from the situation. Maybe Dr. Highwind was right. Maybe school wouldn’t be such a terrible thing. Then again, Prompto thought about how different it was going to be with the students there, teens his age who could all hate him and hurt him, and the panic and terror coursed through him once more. Bo was there, nuzzling his arm with his nose, until he pet the pup on the head. 

Compared to going to the academy, shopping for school supplies was far easier. Bo stayed by Prompto’s side the entire time, and he was thoroughly exhausted by the time they were done and home. Nevertheless, he thanked Cor profusely for Bo, even though it was because he had to go to the academy and start branching out into unknown territory. Cor seemed tired as well, but he helped Prompto by carrying in the items they had bought, including all the dog toys and treats from the pet store they had stopped at. 

Prompto took Bo off the leash once they were behind the gate, but he stayed beside Prompto until he told the dog it was okay to run around. As soon as he did, Bo took off, running around the yard and checking out the different smells and scents of the front and back yard. When they were inside, Prompto let Bo run around outside while he got his bed ready in his room. They set up his food and water bowl, and Cor went through his eating and walking schedule so that Prompto understood what he had to do to take care of Bo. It was a big responsibility after all, and he had to make sure that he could keep up with it.

“What about the treehouse?” Prompto asked after they had run through the list and he had prepared Bo’s food for dinner. The cute, albeit giant, dog was waiting at the back door, tail wagging and waiting for him. He opened the door for him and Bo immediately went towards the food, eating his food happily while Cor began to get started on dinner for them. 

“What about it?” Cor asked him as Prompto helped him with dinner, as always.

“Well it only has a ladder,” Prompto said as he helped trim the vegetables. He thought about his next words carefully. “How is Bo going to get up there?”

Cor looked at him in surprise then set the knife he was holding down. “Prom…” He looked at Prompto, who stared at him waiting for Cor to tell him that Bo would have to stay down in the lawn, but then he sighed. “I’ll figure something out.”

“Really?” Prompto asked in surprise. “You spoil me, dad. Thank you. I don’t know what I did to deserve it, but I’m really grateful for you.”

“You’re a good kid, bud,” Cor said as he put the chicken he was baking in the oven and got to work on the vegetables. “Even if you weren’t, it doesn’t mean you don’t deserve to heal. You are worthy of love and affection and a father who will treat you well. You’re worth investing in.”

Prompto stared at him, unsure of what to say. He was so grateful for his father, even if he was forcing him to go to a private academy instead of being homeschooled. There had been times when Cor had told him such things, that he was worth his love and the attention he was given, but it was still something he found difficult to believe. No matter how many times he heard Cor say the words, no matter how much he loved and adored Cor as his father, it was difficult to believe that someone could adore him in return. 

“ _I love you_ ,” Prompto managed to sign in response when he caught Cor’s eye. He couldn’t get the words out otherwise, and he knew that he needed to convey how grateful he was. Bo came over to his side, already done his dinner, and pressed his weight against Prompto for comfort. “ _Thank you for being the best dad anyone could ever hope for._ ”

“You’re welcome,” Cor signed in response with a smile. Sometimes he did that instead of speaking, an act of solidarity that filled Prompto’s heart with a gentleness that he only felt with Cor. He felt safe, like he was home with his father.

As much as he was terrified of Cor one day pushing him away, he was always reassured in knowing that Cor was there to drive those fears away and convince him otherwise. He had a home, a family, and now he had a great companion to help him when Cor couldn’t be there. There was nothing else that he needed, and he knew he had to do his best for his father. He had to try and go to the academy, no matter how afraid he was.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was like I WANNA GIVE PROM A DOG AND A GIANT ASS DOG AT THAT. And I grew up with Great Danes so of course I had to make Bo a Dane. Is it self-indulgent? Probably. But it's my fic so Prom gets a Dane.
> 
> As a quick reference, this is what I went with when referencing Prompto's pup: https://i.pinimg.com/originals/34/e3/98/34e3988a9d635015c602ccce5a118e60.jpg (This is a puppy right now so keep that in mind that the doggo will get HUGE.)
> 
> Thank you all for your patience and I'm sorry for not responding to comments yet! I will go through them and respond <3 I appreciate each and every person who had read this piece so far! <3


	5. New Friendships

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gladio and the guys meet Prompto

It was another bright and early day, the sun just peaking over the horizon. Gladio was always up this early, preparing for his day at the Citadel as Noctis’s Sworn Shield. Unless the weather was particularly bad, he would take the morning to run in the park before getting his uniform on and going to wake the sleeping prince. Ignis usually was there already to help him get Noctis up, but ever since Noctis had been dating Ravus, things had changed. Ignis was now more reserved, closed off, and less talkative. It was entirely because he was jealous, and the fact that Noctis couldn’t see it absolutely baffled Gladio.

Gladio pulled on his tight running shorts, foregoing his shirt since the summer heat in Insomnia was already bad enough. He also was fond of the linework of his tattoos, extending from his arms up to his shoulder and down his back. Soon enough they would start filling it in at the tattoo shop. It would likely take another year or more to get it completely done. His father was proud of him the moment he had committed to pursuing his role as Sworn Shield and had been the one to schedule the tattoo appointments in advance. Now Gladio just had to convince his father that he could grow his hair out. He already complained enough about the three inches of hair he had on top of his head despite the crew cut.

After he threw on his socks and sneakers, he grabbed his water bottle and headphones, slipping his phone into his pocket. He started the music and headed out to the park nearby. It was just across the way, something that his father had strategically done so that he could live close to Cor and the Citadel. Or was it the other way around? It just depended on the way his father told the story of how they bought the house. Sometimes they got it before Cor moved, sometimes after. All Gladio knew was that he had been there since birth.

The park itself was a beautifully expansive area, a vast lawn of beautiful green grass, tall trees, and blooming flowers. In the center of the park was a rose garden. There was a solid walkway for runners, and Gladio enjoyed running through the two mile park at least three times before he was satisfied. He started the run by doing some light stretches then ran through the park, enjoying the warm breeze before it got too hot for the day. It already was hot enough, and it looked like it was only going to get hotter. 

Mornings in the park were typically reserved for the elderly who were walking themselves or their pets and the occasional runner like Gladio. He had seen regular runners in the park, people that he would smile and wave at if they made eye contact, but for the most part he was alone and on his own. Today should have not been any different. But it wasn’t. Today there was someone else running in the park with a very, very large puppy with a vest on it.

Gladio had seen the wild tuft of blond hair running in the park from time to time, but he had never seen the guy with a dog before. It looked like it was a therapy dog, and it trotted next to him very easily and obediently. As an animal lover, he was tempted to run up to him and ask to pet the dog, but he also knew that a therapy dog was always working and was not there to be pet. So instead he settled for just catching up to the runner and his pet, just to catch a glimpse at the pup and adore him from afar.

It didn’t take much to catch up to him. As fast as the guy was, Gladio was taller and his stride longer. He ran alongside them for a moment, looking at the cute dog, large and looming as it naturally fell behind then began to run between Gladio and the guy. A good therapy dog, Gladio realized. He looked up at the freckled teen, momentarily startled by the blue-violets of his eyes, and smiled and waved at him kindly. 

The teen seemed to realize he was running next to him for the first time. He startled, tripped and began to tumble towards the ground. Gladio watched in slow motion, panicking as he reached for the teen to stop him from falling. The dog attempted to help, but it only made the blond and the pup go down together in a tangle of limbs and paws. Gladio immediately stopped running, pulling out his headphones, and came over to the teen and the pup to assess the damage. He felt like an idiot and a fool for startling him. Gladio chastised himself for not being aware enough of his needs. The guy had a therapy animal after all. After helping Noctis through his issues, Gladio knew he should have been more conscientious.

“Are you alright?” Gladio immediately asked as the teen let out a low groan. The dog stood up quickly, showing no signs of harm, and stood between them. Gladio knelt in front of him, holding a hand out to the dog to show he meant no harm. At the same time, he began to assess the damage, taking stock of the scraps on his knees and hands. 

The teen looked at him with wide eyed fear, but the pup seemed to recognize that Gladio was there to help. He gently licked Gladio’s hand then stood to the side and sat next to the teen, waiting for his next command. There were scrapes on his knees, bleeding only slightly. Gladio held up his hands to show he meant no harm, not wanting to touch the teen without his permission first.

“Can I take a look?” Gladio asked him cautiously. “To make sure there isn’t any gravel in there?”

The teen stared at him in clear trepidation, but he ultimately nodded and allowed Gladio to assess the damage. It wasn’t too bad, but surface level scrapes and bruises had a tendency to sting a lot. He took out his water bottle and doused the teen’s wounds to clear them of any gravel, dirt or other infection. The teen winced, but he didn’t say anything as Gladio tried to help. Gladio hoped he would forgive him for his faux pas.

“Are you okay?” Gladio asked with a concerned expression. The teen nodded, but Gladio didn’t quite believe him. “When people fall, they brace themselves with their hands. Can I see yours?”

The teen was trembling, but he held out his hands, palm flat, and showed them to Gladio. As suspected, they were scratched up and bleeding. Gladio washed them down with his water bottle, apologizing when the teen winced in pain. He felt bad about the entire situation, knowing that he shouldn’t have surprised him just because he wanted to take a glimpse of the dog. If he told anyone about this they would inevitably scold him for not being considerate of another’s needs.

“Listen,” Gladio said with a sigh. He looked at the dog, who was laying down beside the teen, belly up and tongue lazily hanging out of his head. “I’m sorry. I know I should have been more considerate about this. I hope you can forgive me.”

The teen looked at Gladio, unspeaking, his eyes still wide. He opened his mouth to say something, but then closed it again. Gladio recognized the signs. It was exactly how Noctis got when things were too stressful or overwhelming for him. The teen was also selectively mute, perhaps even fully mute. Gladio smiled in reassurance as he looked at him.

“ _Do you sign?_ ” Gladio signed to him in question. The teen looked surprised, but he nodded his affirmation. “ _My name is Gladio. I’m sorry I surprised you._ ”

“ _It’s okay_ ,” the teen replied, not offering his name in response. “ _I’m still getting used to having Bo. He seems to like you._ ”

“ _He’s a good dog_ ,” Gladio signed in returned with a smile. “ _Looks like he has a good sense of who can be trusted. Can you stand? I want to make sure you’re okay._ ”

The teen nodded, but he still looked rather shaky. Gladio stood up and held a hand out for him. The blond accepted, and Gladio pulled him to his feet, his fingers strangely pulsating with an electricity he didn’t quite understand when he touched his hand. The dog, Bo he assumed, stood up and leaned against the teen’s leg, back to work now that the blond was standing up and not being tended to by another person.

“ _You good?_ ” Gladio signed, looking at him in concern. “ _I can help you get home if you want._ ”

“ _I’m okay_ ,” the teen signed, although he looked rather shaky still. “ _I’ll just take it easy. Thanks._ ”

“ _Don’t thank me_ ,” Gladio said with an apologetic smile. “ _I’m sorry for scaring you. Take care. Maybe I’ll see you around._ ”

The teen just nodded and reached towards his dog, petting him for comfort. Gladio decided it was best to just leave it at that and waved goodbye to the teen, scolding himself for screwing things up so royally. Unsure of what to do, he decided he should just keep going and continued on his run, although he felt more half hearted about it now that he had ended up accidentally hurting someone. He opted to cut his run short in favor of going home and speaking to his father before they both had to make their way to the Citadel. Maybe he would have a suggestion to make it up to the poor guy.

When Gladio returned home, he had enough time to take a quick shower and dress in his black uniform, a set of military fatigues with the silver patch denoting he was the Sworn Shield to the prince. He made his way downstairs and noticed that his sister, Iris, was awake and sitting at the kitchen table, eating a bowl of cereal and browsing through social media on her phone. Their father, Clarus Amicitia, was in the kitchen, pouring himself a cup of coffee.

“Morning Gladio,” Iris called without looking up. She had amber eyes and brown hair like Gladio, one of the few remnants of their mother before she passed when they were still kids. 

Drug addiction was a terrible thing, but Gladio was glad he was able to shield his sister from the truth of their mother’s passing. He and his father had both agreed to just tell Iris that she got into an accident. Eventually Iris would know the truth, but for now she didn’t need to know. She was only thirteen, after all, and just starting her freshman year at the academy. For now their dad just resolved to ban drugs or alcohol in the house.

“Morning,” Gladio replied. He gratefully accepted the cup of coffee from his father. “Thank you. I have a bit of a question for you, dad.”

“Go for it,” Clarus offered. He leaned against the counter, already in his own uniform.

They would likely go onto the Citadel together, but it was more often than not that Clarus was already at work before Gladio and home long after him. As a result, Gladio had done a lot of the work to protect and raise Iris from an early age. It also meant that she got to hang around the prince from time to time and developed a particularly strong crush on Noctis, especially since Gladio started training shortly after their mother passed. Gladio didn’t know how to tell her that Noctis was dating the prince of Tenebrae right now or that he clearly had more of an inclination towards men than women, although he was open to dating both.

“I was running through the park and accidentally scared someone,” Gladio said, keeping the reason why vague. He didn’t want to admit that he got distracted by a cute therapy dog. “He fell and scraped up his knees pretty badly. I helped him clean it, but now I feel bad.”

“Did you apologize?” his father asked. Gladio could tell Iris was listening, even though she was still scrolling on her phone. They loved each other as siblings did, but she was a bit of a gossip. She had several friends in school that were going to the academy with her, meaning that the gossip was likely to follow. 

“Yeah,” Gladio replied. He took a sip of the coffee and looked at his dad. “I just don’t know if I should do something more to make it up to him.”

“You’re pretty tall and muscular,” his father pointed out. He chuckled a bit. “And if you were running shirtless, which no doubt you were, then he saw your tattoos too. He probably thought you were trying to rob him.”

“Yeah I didn’t consider that,” Gladio replied. He was used to people in the Citadel knowing that he was the Sworn Shield to the prince. Outside of wearing his uniform and his undercut, he was well over six feet tall and likely looked more like a thug or delinquent than a soldier. “Is there anything I can do to make up for it?”

“Well, you apologized and helped him,” his father reasoned. “I don’t think there’s much else you can do other than checking on him the next time you pass him and seeing if he’s okay.”

“True,” Gladio said. He sighed and looked down at his coffee then over to Iris. “You ready for school in two weeks, Iris?”

“Yeah,” Iris said with a smile as Gladio downed the rest of his coffee. “I’ll get to see Prince Noctis every day.”

Gladio rolled his eyes and rinsed his mug out before putting it in the dishwasher. “I see the prince every day, and I promise you, he gets more and more annoying each time I see him.”

“Gladio,” his father warned him. Gladio laughed and smiled at his father. “He’s the prince, Gladio. Not a friend.”

“He’s my brother,” Gladio corrected him. “Same as the King is your brother. You’re telling me you two never got on each other’s nerves growing up?”

Clarus paused and smiled, as if remembering something fond from years ago. “Fine. You win this one. Just don’t make it public knowledge that you two act more like brothers than you should.”

“Iris isn’t public knowledge,” Gladio pointed out as he walked over to her and kissed her on the top of her head. “What do you have planned today?”

“Going to see some friends,” Iris considered. “Might sneak into the Citadel.”

“Iris,” Clarus warned. Iris laughed, and Gladio knew she said it just to test their father. She was a good kid and would likely spend the day walking around with her friends. Luckily she hadn’t given them any reason to make them believe she was irresponsible. Clarus sighed and looked at them both. “Gladio, maybe you should take Iris to the Citadel.”

“No,” Gladio said, despite Iris’s hopeful look. She slumped in her chair. “We’re supposed to meet Prompto today.”

“Good point,” Clarus replied. “Iris, can we trust you to stay out of trouble for another day?”

“Always, daddy,” Iris said as she stood up and showed him the media clip on her phone. “Prince Ravus and Princess Lunafreya are going to be back in Lucis tomorrow anyway. It’ll probably be busy in the Citadel. I wouldn’t have a chance to do anything there anyway.”

“Good point,” their father agreed. “Come on, Gladio. Let’s go to the Citadel together then. It’ll be a busy day for us both.”

Gladio sighed. They were supposed to meet Prompto today, of all days. Noctis was going to have his mind full of thoughts about Ravus. It was still an odd relationship to Gladio, one that he didn’t think would work out, but he was going to keep supporting him. After all, as much as he was his prince, he was even more his brother. Ignis was obviously jealous and head over heels in love with Noctis, but Gladio wasn’t. It was going to be a very long couple of days. He just hoped that Cor’s kid went easy on them.

“Take care Iris,” Gladio said with a wave. “Text me if you need me. You know Noct would love an excuse to leave the Citadel.”

“Hence the fishing trips,” Clarus murmured. Gladio didn’t bother to tell his father that Noctis loved to fish because it was something that his father taught him from an early age. Of course Clarus probably already knew that. After all, he would go fishing with the king daily as kids.

“Come on now, dad,” Gladio said as he walked to the door. He checked his phone and already saw a text from Ignis. Noctis was still asleep, and they had already received word that Cor would be bringing his son to the Citadel, but he was running a bit late. Apparently there was an accident, and his son was a bit hurt from it. Gladio sighed. It was probably from a training exercise that Cor had put him through, knowing the Lord Marshal.

They left after Clarus and Gladio both wished Iris a good day and reminded her to behave, heading to the Citadel in the sleek black car that the king had given them. Apparently he gave all of the royal retinue a vehicle, but it was Noctis who had received his Regalia as an early birthday present. Noctis had been very happy to receive it, but no one was deceived into thinking anyone but Ignis would drive the vehicle. It shocked Gladio how absolutely daft Noctis was as far as Ignis was concerned. 

The Citadel was busy, busier than normal, with many governmental members and staff members moving in and out to prepare for the Tenebraean prince and princess to return. They would live in the Citadel this year instead of in their own apartment, something that Lunafreya said that she couldn’t do with Ravus anymore. Gladio didn’t doubt it. He had seen how obsessive Ravus was towards Lunafreya, which was one of the reasons why Gladio wondered why he was dating Noctis instead. Ravus didn’t strike him as the type to be interested in anyone other than his sister. 

Ignis was waiting for him, standing outside of Noctis’s room by the time he got there. It was still early by the prince’s standards, but if the Nox Fleurets were announced to be arriving tomorrow, they’d likely be joining them sometime later today. Having to deal with Prompto on top of that meant that the prince had a long day ahead of him. It meant that Gladio would have to deal with Ignis’s jealousy before long. He was not looking forward to it.

“The prince is adamant about sleeping in today,” Ignis told him as he approached the door to his rooms that were bigger than the entire downstairs floor of the Amicitia household. He was leaning against the wall next to the door, his arms folded across his chest. “I suspect that he was up far too late last night.”

“Talking to Ravus?” Gladio asked him. Ignis nodded then stood up straight, and Gladio sighed. “He’s going to be cranky today then. Which means he’ll probably do something to piss off Cor or his son.”

“Or both,” Ignis reasoned. “I need your help getting him up. You’re able to throw him out of bed better than I can.”

Gladio grinned as he opened the door to the prince’s chambers. Carbuncle greeted them, meowing loudly before bounding out of the room and to the kitchens to beg for scraps. It was early enough that one of the kitchen staff would fall for Carbuncle’s meows and feed her leftover breakfast. He stepped inside and noticed that Noctis was fast asleep in bed, his head buried in the pillows. Ignis shut the door behind them as Gladio approached the bed and looked down at Noctis.

“Time to get up, your highness,” Gladio encouraged him. “This is your warning. Get up now or it won’t be pretty.”

“Mmm,” Noctis groaned groggily. It was like this every morning. “No… Sleep.”

Gladio sighed and looked at Noctis. It was going to be another one of those days. “Alright, don’t say I didn’t warn you.”

Before Noctis could scramble and grab at the mattress, Gladio wrapped the prince in his blankets and picked him up, slinging him over his shoulder. Noctis screamed, trying to get Gladio to stop, his legs kicking and flailing. He wasn’t nearly as tall or as strong as Gladio, and the Sworn Shield turned and looked at Ignis with a chuckle. Noctis was trapped and would either suffer or have to give up and get up.

“Are you up for the day?” Gladio asked him. Noctis knew what would come next if he didn’t get up.

“Yes!” Noctis shouted in exasperation. “Let me down!”

Even Ignis was smiling by the time that Gladio decided to let Noctis down. Instead of being graceful about it, he let Noctis fall to the ground, landing in a pile of blankets tangled around him. Noctis looked up at him with wide but groggy eyes, staring at him angrily. Ignis put his arm on Gladio’s shoulder and looked at Noctis as they both laughed. If Noctis had fought him then he would have put the prince in his bathtub and hosed him down. He did that the first time Noctis refused to get up in the morning. The result was hilarious for Gladio and Ignis. It was less than funny to Noctis for some reason.

“Come on man,” Noctis grumbled as he got up petulantly, glaring at both Ignis and Gladio. “I didn’t get to bed until like four in the morning.”

“Well whose fault is that?” Ignis asked him as he walked over to the prince’s bedside table and picked up his phone. “Ah, as suspected. You were texting your boyfriend all night.”

“Come on,” Noctis grumbled. He threw the blankets back on the bed and demanded his phone from Ignis. “I don’t need some cranky advisor telling me what I should and shouldn’t do with my boyfriend.”

“Hmph,” Ignis replied. Gladio had a feeling that Noctis unintentionally hit a sore spot for Ignis. Ignis handed him the phone back then ruffled the sleepy prince’s hair. “I suppose you’re right. Better for you to tell the Lord Marshal why you’re too tired to meet his son today than us.”

“Ugh, that’s today?” Noctis moaned, running a hand over his face. He suddenly looked a lot more placatingly at Ignis. “Iggy, can you get me some coffee or something? I’m going to die without it.”

Ignis smiled at that, and Gladio knew that any sort of turbulence was over with for now. The truth of the matter was plain for everyone to see, even Noctis if he actually dared to inspect it a bit closer. Gladio wondered just how long it would be before Noctis gave up his relationship with Ravus in favor of Ignis. After all, the king wasn’t opposed to his son dating a man, and Gladio highly doubted that he would be against Noctis dating one of the smartest men in Lucis. It was just a matter of getting Noctis to recognize that Ravus was not a good match for him. Gladio knew that wouldn’t be easy. If anything, he would have to let the relationship between the two of them crash and burn, but hopefully long before Noctis got too hurt.

Gladio took a seat on Noctis’s bed as Ignis called for coffee as Noctis got ready for the day. He took the time to check up on Iris and make sure everything was okay at home. Once again, Iris reminded him that he was far too much of an older brother and a worrier. He couldn’t help it. He had helped raise her just as much as his father had raised her, probably even more in other aspects. Gladio remembered the days that Iris had long forgotten when she was a little kid. Their mother had so many problems that Clarus tried to shield them from, but ultimately it was Gladio who protected Iris from the addiction. After all, he was eight when she had died, and Iris was only three at the time. It was just old enough for Gladio to remember the pain and the need to protect his baby sister.

“So when is Lord Marshal’s son arriving?” Noctis asked when he stepped out of the bathroom. The king had told them all to dress as normal, which was really an indication to Noctis that he didn’t have to wear a formal suit. Ignis always dressed the same way, and Gladio had to be in his fatigues as long as he was there on official business. There was never a day he wasn’t there on official business. Lucky for Noctis, he got to wear a black shirt, black cargo shorts, and his favorite black boots. Gladio wondered what Ignis saw in the prince when he was dressed like that. He looked like he wanted to be a part of an emo band.

“They should be arriving shortly,” Ignis replied. He walked over to the door when there was a knock and graciously accepted the tray of breakfast for the prince before shutting it behind him. “Come eat, Noctis. Get your energy up for the day, since you’re so tired.”

“Ravus and Luna should be in town later today too,” Gladio considered. “So you’re probably going to have a busy day overall, Noct. You prepared for it?”

“Yeah,” Noctis replied, although he blushed a bit at the mention of Ravus’s name. Gladio wondered just how far the princes had taken their relationship in Tenebrae. Frankly, he couldn’t imagine Noctis being sexually interested in Ravus, but that could have been his own bias. “Do you… Ah, never mind.”

“You know you can talk to us about anything,” Gladio offered. Noctis sat down on the couch as Ignis put the tray on the coffee table. He proceeded to eat his breakfast and drink down the coffee that had no doubt been greatly sweetened, ignoring Gladio’s offer for help. Gladio sighed. It was obvious that Ignis’s jealousy was getting in the way of being able to talk to him about Ravus. He just hoped it wouldn’t come back to bite them.

By the time Noctis finished breakfast, there was another knock at the door, alerting them to the king’s presence before he stepped inside. Gladio and Ignis stood up and bowed to King Regis, but Noctis remained seated, drinking his coffee and ignoring his father’s presence. Gladio knew there was tension between them since the accident. He couldn’t necessarily blame Noctis for his insolence.

“Son,” King Regis said as he approached him. Noctis finally stood up and looked at him. The King heaved a sigh, and Gladio was not without the sense that raising Noctis was no easy feat. “The Lord Marshal shall be arriving soon with his son. Please do your best to make him feel at home.”

“Alright,” Noctis said awkwardly. “But if he’s a dud, then I don’t know what to tell you.”

The King smiled and almost laughed at that. “I have met the Lord Marshal’s son. He’s a quiet boy, but I guarantee you, he’s not a dud. I think you’ll enjoy his company better than any of you expect.”

“A parent saying that is like a parent saying that going to the dentist will be exciting,” Noctis grumbled, rolling his eyes with his hands on his hips. Gladio thought he was being a bit dramatic, but it wasn’t his place to say anything.

“Such a drama queen,” the King laughed. “Well, they’ll be here relatively soon, and I believe the Lord Marshal indicated he’ll have his son wait for you three in the gardens.”

“Fine,” Noctis conceded rather huffily. He was being dramatic, even for how he normally was, but Gladio figured it was just because he was woken up way too early for him to be anything but grumpy. “Come on, guys. I guess we should go play nice for a while.”

“Might I suggest you show him your video games?” the King called after them on their way out. Ignis and Gladio gave King Regis another bow in polite response before they stepped out of the room, but Noctis kept walking right ahead. If they were in a more public setting it would have been seen as a great insult. Behind closed doors, it was just a father speaking to his hormonal teenage son.

“Alright let’s get this awkward day over with,” Noctis grumbled as they made their way down to the gardens. “Does anyone know what the guy actually looks like? Or are we just assuming he looks like Cor?”

“I’m assuming that the Lord Marshal will be there to introduce us,” Ignis reasoned, and Gladio nodded in agreement. “After all, he is exceedingly protective of his son.”

“True,” Noctis agreed. They walked in silence, Ignis and Gladio exchanging a glance between them that spoke volumes. As much as they were both reluctant to play nice with the Lord Marshal’s son, they both knew the necessity behind it and worried that Noctis would make the situation difficult for them later on. The Lord Marshal wasn’t just a powerful ally to the King. He was also King Regis’s friend. It was far better to at least play nice in this situation. But when Noctis had his mind set on something, it was impossible to convince him to do otherwise.

The gardens were a relatively peaceful communal area. There was a pathway of cobblestone for people to walk down that went in a circular loop around the gardens with crosspaths in the center. The gardens were full of benches, picnic areas, trees, and flowers, most of which were in full bloom in the spring and summer. During the winter seasons when it snowed the gardens became a veritable winter wonderland, and it wasn’t odd to see a snowball fight or two. No matter what time of year it was, the garden was considered a particularly romantic part of the Citadel.

“Oh he is adorable!” Gladio heard Prince Ardyn saying as they walked through the gardens. “I can see why you’ve hidden him away, Cor. I would too if he were my son!”

“Thank you,” Cor replied, his voice tense and stiff. As they rounded the corner, Gladio saw the trio standing there and nearly did a double take. Ardyn was facing them as they approached, and Cor and his son had their backs turned to them. That’s not why Gladio was shocked and somewhat terrified. There was a large pup with a service animal vest standing next to a teen with wild blond hair. 

“Ah, there is my wonderful nephew,” Ardyn said as he saw them approaching. He was dressed in a fine suit, but it was entirely all cheetah print and far too gaudy for anyone but Ardyn to wear. Somehow, he made it work. Cor and his son turned around, and Gladio’s heart hammered in his chest. 

Prompto was wearing black jeans and a black tank top with a white pattern design on it. He wore hightop sneakers, had a chain on his belt, and a black sweatband around his wrist. While he looked at the prince and Ignis nervously, he looked directly at Gladio in apparent surprise. Gladio was fairly certain that the surprise on his face was clear for Prompto to see as well. He had bandages on his hands, and Gladio immediately felt guilty. And then he was suddenly very terrified that he had accidentally hurt the Lord Marshal’s son.

It didn’t help that Gladio couldn’t help but take note of how cute Prompto was now that he got a better look at him instead of trying to fix his wounds. He had freckles that seemed to dance on his face and his arms and shoulders, and his lips were constantly turned into a downward pout. His blond hair reminded Gladio of sunshine, and while he had successfully managed to keep his hair down on the sides, his bangs flipped up like a chocobo’s tail. Gladio found his blue-violet eyes to be far more piercing than Cor’s, but in a completely different way than his father’s. If anything, he looked piercingly pained, like he was trying to trust and hope but was expecting something terrible to happen at all moments. Gladio panicked in that moment. He had never found someone to be so… beautiful.

“Your highness,” Cor said as he looked at Noctis and bowed. Prompto followed suit immediately, but Bo stood between him and Noctis’s group, leaning against Prompto’s legs so that he was forced to pet the dog. Gladio understood what the dog was doing. Prompto was probably freaking out internally, and Bo sensed his distress. “I do apologize for the lateness of our arrival. Prompto took a bit of a tumble in the park this morning. He’s still getting used to running with his new companion.”

“Hey Bo,” Gladio said before Noctis could respond. Everyone, save Prompto, looked at him in surprise. Gladio figured that if Prompto was going to tell Cor that he had been the one to scare him, then he might as well own up to it right away.

“Prompto, you know him?” Cor asked Prompto in surprise. Prompto opened his mouth to say something, but the words couldn’t come. Gladio felt sorry for him, but he also knew that they were probably the safest people for Cor to introduce his son to. They had all learned sign language when Noctis had suffered after his accident. Even now, he sometimes needed to use sign in particularly intense moments.

“ _He helped me in the park when I fell_ ,” Prompto signed to Cor. Did he not tell him why he fell? “ _I didn’t realize who he was at the time._ ”

“I didn’t realize someone helped you,” Cor said in surprise. He turned to Gladio. “I’m afraid I owe you a debt of gratitude then, Gladio. Thank you for helping my son.”

“Ah,” Gladio said as he looked to Prompto, who only gave him a faint smile in encouragement. It made his guilt worse. “It was the right thing to do.”

It almost came out like a question, but Cor didn’t seem to pick up on it. Noctis and Ignis were both staring at them in surprise still, but Gladio amicably introduced the prince and Ignis to Prompto. Gladio could tell that they were all a bit baffled that Cor’s son looked so different from what they expected, but he doubted they weren’t as baffled by the fact that Gladio had somehow ran into Prompto earlier today without knowing it.

“Well it looks like you might have a running partner now,” Cor encouraged after introductions were made, and Prompto shifted uncomfortably. Gladio understood that discomfort well. It was the same discomfort they were all feeling. After all, the parents had all pretty much decided that Prompto had to be friends with them. But now that Gladio knew who Prompto was, he was curious how Cor had managed to raise someone so… soft.

“Come on Cor,” Ardyn said as he put his hands on the Lord Marshal’s shoulders. “The kiddos are never going to learn how to play nice if we don’t give them a chance to talk without adult supervision. Let’s leave them to it.”

“Alright,” Cor agreed. Ardyn began to push Cor away, his lips near Cor’s ear, a wicked grin on his face. Cor looked back at Prompto as the prince pushed him away. “I’ll come get you when I’m done. If you need me then you know how to get in touch. Don’t hesitate to reach out, bud! I’ll be there in a flash!”

“Come on,” Prince Ardyn said with a laugh. “Stop worrying. My nephew isn’t some cretin you can’t trust.”

Gladio couldn’t hear Cor’s response as they walked away, leaving Prompto to stand there, staring at the three of them awkwardly with Bo still leaning against him. They were all particularly nervous, and Prompto was probably more nervous than any of them. He remembered what Cor had said at the meeting. Prompto had post traumatic stress disorder and selective mutism. Noctis suffered from the same disorders, but he was either further along in his treatment or didn’t have as many needs as Prompto did at this point.

“So are you excited to be forced to make friends like we are?” Noctis asked Prompto outright. Prompto looked at him in surprise and shifted, reaching down to pet Bo’s head. He glanced at Gladio then back to Noctis and Ignis, and he ultimately shook his head. Noctis grinned. “Well at least we all get to suffer together. Come on. I’ll show you my room. I have a shit ton of video games.”

“Noctis,” Ignis scolded him for cussing, but Noctis grinned at him and jokingly pushed Ignis’s arm. Ignis smiled at the rough housing. 

“Loosen up, Ig,” Noctis laughed. “He’s never gonna not be anxious if you’re so stiff all the time.”

“You weren’t worried about me being so stiff last night,” Ignis teased. Noctis blushed, but both of them laughed as Ignis wrapped his arm around the prince’s neck. Noctis tried to push him away but Ignis proceeded to hold him in a headlock and prevented him from moving. 

“Don’t worry about them,” Gladio offered Prompto as he stood next to him, watching Noctis untangle himself and reach up to strike him. Ignis grabbed him by the wrists and they proceeded with their roughhousing. “This happens all the time with Noctis. He’s an idiot, but he’s a good guy. You’ll get used to his idiocy soon enough. And no one will just touch you or anything without your consent.”

“Th-Th-Th…” Prompto sighed in obvious frustration amid his nervousness, and Gladio couldn’t help but feel for the guy. He remembered when Noctis was that bad. It was why they had all learned sign for him. “ _Thank you. I’m sorry about this. I know it’s not easy for you guys to just pretend to be my friend._ ”

“ _Let’s just see how this goes_ ,” Gladio offered. When Noctis needed to sign, Gladio and Ignis always signed in response as well. It was a show of solidarity as well as a way for them to normalize signing. Not everyone knew sign language, but it was a good skill for a prince to have, and an even better option when Noctis needed to communicate. “ _And if you do decide, I wouldn’t mind running in the morning with you. It’s always nice to have a running partner._ ”

“ _Thank you_ ,” Prompto signed. He shifted uncomfortably, and Gladio suppressed a sigh. It wasn’t a sigh at Prompto, but rather at Noctis and Ignis, clearly in the middle of a flirtatious spat that he was tired of watching. “ _Are they… always like this?_ ”

“ _Unfortunately_ ,” Gladio replied with an eyeroll. Prompto smiled a little and blushed a lot. Gladio decided in that moment that Prompto was more than just a little cute. He had the sudden inclination to protect him from harm and understood why Cor was so protective of him. Nevertheless, he turned to Ignis and Noctis and called for their attention. “If you two are done flirting, can we please go somewhere where there’s something to do?”

Ignis had a hold of Noctis’s wrists and had pulled the prince close as they struggled against each other, but it was clear that it was far more a flirtation than an argument. As soon as Gladio called them out on it, they both blushed bright red and Ignis released the prince. Noctis took two steps away from Ignis and looked at Gladio and Prompto sheepishly. Ignis adjusted his glasses and straightened his vest, not making eye contact with anyone.

“Sorry,” Noctis said, his eyes flickering to Gladio and Prompto in embarrassment. “So uh… Prompto, do you like video games? I have a bunch we can play.”

Prompto nodded uncertainly, but Noctis smiled. Gladio had a feeling that he was used to not speaking much without Cor’s presence anyway, and he hoped that he would be able to hear Prompto’s voice eventually. He had heard a bit of it, but he couldn’t help but wonder what Prompto’s laughter sounded like, or what his shrieks of delight were like. Was his voice higher pitched than expected, or was it unexpectedly low? Gladio wanted to know.

“Let’s go then,” Gladio offered as he looked at his friends. “Give Prompto the grand tour or whatever.”

“Come on,” Noctis muttered, clearly thrown off by the fact that Gladio had called him out on their flirting. Gladio let Noctis and Ignis go ahead of him so he could keep an eye on the prince as his shield and walk with Prompto at the same time. They walked in silence, but Gladio felt the need to keep an eye on Prompto anyway. There was something about him that made Gladio feel particularly protective of him, and he wondered if that was because of the presence of Bo.

When they stepped in Noctis’s room, Noctis made no indication or presumption to make Prompto feel at home, although Gladio had a feeling that he was treating the new addition just like he would his other friends. Noctis walked over to the couch and turned on the television and gaming console while Ignis followed him. Gladio noticed that Prompto stood by the door awkwardly, his dog leaning against him protectively. He wondered how big Bo was going to get and decided that there was likely a reason why Prompto had such a big dog.

“This is the prince’s room,” Gladio said as he stood by Prompto’s side, not one to just exclude him. “He’s a bit fussy today because he hasn’t gotten a lot of sleep, so I’m sorry for his attitude.”

“You say it like I’m a five year old,” Noctis called, clearly overhearing Gladio. He grabbed several controllers and sat on the couch. “You guys joining us, or what?”

“Well if you stopped acting like a child then I’ll stop treating you like one,” Gladio retorted. He smiled gently at Prompto. “Don’t mind him. He’s a bit of an idiot. Come join us. Maybe after a nap he’ll start acting like a real person.”

Prompto nodded and joined them nervously, Gladio sticking by his side the entire time. When they sat on the couch, Gladio sat next to him, and Bo sat between Prompto’s legs. Noctis sat next to Prompto and Ignis sat on Noctis’s other side. Prompto looked like he was about to jump up and run away at a moment’s notice, but Gladio noticed that Bo only seemed focused on protecting him from Noctis and Ignis. It gave Gladio a strange rush of joy that he couldn’t quite identify. 

“Whatever,” Noctis grumbled. He checked his phone and smiled, and Gladio rolled his eyes. There was no doubt in his mind that Ravus was creeping into his thoughts. It made him question how much Ravus was going to disrupt their friendship and what sort of thoughts he was putting into Noctis’s head.

Noctis started up the game while Prompto sat next to them nervously, sitting on the edge of the couch without relaxing. Gladio felt for him far more than he felt for Noctis being forced to be in this situation. He was alone amongst three people, and Noctis wasn’t exactly making him feel particularly welcome. Gladio took out his phone and decided to do the only thing he could think of without making his scolding towards the prince obvious.

_Get your head out of your ass.  
Prompto is alone in this and is trying  
his best. Don’t be a dick. Be a bit  
nicer to him. Think about if you were in  
his shoes a bit, ok?_

When Noctis’s phone went off and he checked it, a look came over his face that made him realize just how much of a petulant child he was acting. He looked to Gladio and nodded then set his phone on the coffee table and offered Prompto a controller. Noctis looked far kinder now, his eyes apologetic and his expression soft in his smile. Gladio felt a bit more at ease and had an urge to reach out and ruffle Prompto’s hair that he resisted with great difficulty.

“Sorry I’m a dick,” Noctis offered as he handed Prompto the controller. “Let’s play together and see if you can be the one to finally beat me. No one is better than me at this game.”

Prompto nodded and the game began. It was a racing game, one that Noctis always triumphed over Ignis and Gladio at. There was no doubt that Noctis picked the game to assert that he was the better gamer amongst them. But there was something that told Gladio that he was in for a surprise. When they started the game, it was an utter and abysmal defeat that left Noctis baffled and Prompto smiling nervously. Gladio and Ignis were laughing, sharing a look between each other than said more than words could say. Prompto would be good for Noctis and humble him in ways that he hadn’t been humbled yet.

“Man, no one beats me at this game!” Noctis groaned as he looked at Prompto. “Dude, do you only play video games all day or what?”

Prompto shook his head and looked at them in surprise. “I… I…” He sighed in frustration as Bo turned around and rested his head on his lap and let out a whine. 

“It’s okay,” Gladio offered him. “We all know sign. You can just sign to us. Noctis has trouble speaking sometimes too.”

Prompto nodded, although he looked far more nervous that he couldn’t get the words out than not being able to speak. “ _I only game after all my work, exercise, and music practice is done. Usually I don’t have time to game until later in the day and on weekends._ ”

“ _Wait_ ,” Noctis signed in response. “ _So you exercise, have musical talent, and game?_ ” When Prompto nodded he looked at Ignis and Gladio. “ _Sorry guys. I found the perfect best friend. You guys are being replaced._ ”

Gladio and Ignis laughed as Prompto blushed bright red, but it was the moment that they needed. The tension released from the room, and even Bo relaxed a bit more. They resumed the game, this time with far more ease than before. Prompto seemed to relax a bit more from then on out, and Bo settled at his feet eventually. They spent a large part of the day gaming, breaking for a lunch that was brought up by the staff. Prompto didn’t say much, and when he did he signed, but Gladio kept a careful watch on him, making sure that he was far more at ease. By the time Cor interrupted their gaming, Prompto looked far more relaxed, and Noctis was thoroughly convinced that friendship was possible between the two.

“Are you ready to go, bud?” Cor asked as he stepped into the bedroom, looking at the four of them still gaming on the couch. “The prince has to welcome the royalty coming from Tenebrae later today.”

Prompto nodded and looked at the group. “ _Thank you for having me for a little while. It was a lot of fun. I… Thank you._ ”

“ _Anytime, man_ ,” Noctis replied. “ _Do you have a phone? Let’s hang out soon._ ”

“ _I’ll get your number if it’s alright_ ,” Gladio offered with a smile. Prompto looked at them all in surprise. “ _If you want to go for a run together tomorrow morning, that is._ ”

Prompto nodded and Gladio took out his phone and pulled up his contacts before handing it to him. Shakily, Prompto took the phone and entered his number while Noctis greedily looked to try and get his number from him. Gladio smiled and took the phone back, grateful and thankful to have a new friend and a new running partner. Prompto looked at him with a hopeful smile, and Gladio felt his heart stutter. He couldn’t figure out why, but he knew that Prompto’s eyes were like swirling nebulas constantly being shaped and reshaped into pools of galaxy dewdrops. It caught him off guard, and he was left to stare at Prompto as he got up and walked to the door with Bo.

“I’ll text you!” Gladio called to Prompto as he walked over to his father. He smiled and waved at Gladio and the others, and the Sworn Shield felt his heart soar. As Cor led his son away, leaving the three of them alone once more. Gladio turned to Noctis and Ignis. “So, what do you guys think?”

“He’s a lot cooler than I thought he would be,” Noctis conceded. “I think he’ll be a good addition to the group. Especially if it gets you off my back about going for morning runs with you.”

Gladio grinned. “Ignis?”

“I have to admit,” Ignis began. “He does seem like he’ll get along well with us. Although he’s quiet. But I suppose that’s only reasonable considering.”

“I wonder what happened to him to make him so hurt,” Noctis considered.

“It’s not our place to ask,” Gladio reminded him. “If he wants to tell us, then he will. All I know is that Cor adopted him, and that’s all that matters. And now we’ve got a new friend.”

“Yes,” Ignis commented, his expression turning dour. “And now we have to deal with Ravus and Luna coming back to Lucis.”

“It won’t be that bad,” Noctis said, oblivious to Ignis’s feelings. “I guess I should put some princely clothes on that look reasonable though.”

As Noctis got up to get changed, Gladio looked at his phone and decided to text Prompto. He wasn’t one to wait if it meant making sure someone knew that they were included.

_Hey it’s Gladio.  
It was a lot of fun hanging out  
today. Up for a run tomorrow?_

Gladio wanted to ensure that Prompto knew he was being welcomed to the group, especially since he was so anxious and Noctis wasn’t the most welcoming at first. But even Noctis seemed pleasantly surprised, and Gladio had a feeling that Noctis was going to want to hang out with Prompto without them present as well.

_Hi Gladio! ^o^  
It was a lot of fun! I’m  
sorry I don’t talk a lot!  
I’m working on it. :3  
I’d love to go for a run with  
you tomorrow! What time? =^o^=_

Gladio smiled despite himself, and proceeded to text Prompto. Once they left the room, he would have to go back to being the prince’s Shield. But for now, he would just enjoy texting his new friend and would look forward to seeing him in the morning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm a little bit behind because I recently connected with some great people in the fandom and have been juggling several other writing projects at once. But I managed to get this completed! I hope you all enjoyed this chapter!
> 
> I really wanted to make it seem like while it was definitely a Big Royal Deal for them to meet, it really wasn't a big deal for the guys in the sense of them becoming friends. And now that they know that Prompto is a certifiably Cool Dude(TM), they're really looking forward to hanging with him more. Plus Ignis and Gladio are both excited that Noctis is being humbled by Prompto destroying him in a video game. And Gladio is really looking forward to a running partner. ;)
> 
> Edit: Also I just really imagined Prompto to be overly excited that Gladio didn't completely reject him and he sends cute texts like that to Cor all the time too


	6. Heartaches

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ignis and the others welcome Ravus and Lunafreya to Insomnia

Ignis thought that the first meeting with Prompto could have gone better. But it also certainly could have gone worse. Despite how quiet and reserved he was, Ignis found that his energy had a certain calming presence about him. His therapy dog, Bo, was an excellent companion, warm and comfortable. A few times Bo had done his job with all three of them, greeting them all and making his presence known as the one who they could rely on for emotional support. And Noctis enjoyed his company far more than he wanted to let on. Otherwise, he wouldn’t have been begging Gladio for Prompto’s phone number by the time the Nox Fleurets arrived.

“Fine,” Gladio finally conceded as they all got ready to welcome the prince and princess. They were standing at the steps outside the Citadel, the King and his retinue standing at the base of the steps to be the first to welcome them. Noctis stood just a few steps behind them, Ignis stood behind him to his right, and Gladio stood behind the prince to his left. “I’ll give you his number. But you have to promise not to be gross with Ravus all over the place.”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” Noctis replied sullenly, making Ignis roll his eyes. “I’m not like that. You know I’m not overly affectionate or anything.”

That was true. Even when they were in Tenebrae and Ignis had to watch Noctis and Ravus get together, they weren’t overly affectionate. Noctis wasn’t a fan of overt displays of affection, so when he was affectionate it was a particularly intimate moment for him. That’s why walking in on Ravus and Noctis kissing when he was in Tenebrae made Ignis’s heart ache particularly painfully. He wasn’t ever going to let Noctis know though. There were some truths that were better left unsaid. After all, Ignis was a commoner and Ravus was a prince. Instead, he would remain grateful that he could stay by Noctis’s side forever.

“True,” Gladio admitted as a caravan of several police cars directed several white vehicles to park at the steps of the Citadel. A young woman got out first. She had long dark hair and dark eyes. Ignis recognized her. Gentiana was Lunafreya’s retainer, in her mid twenties, and was always by her side. Lunafreya got out next, looking like a symbol of Tenebraean perfection, her dogs following behind her happily.

Lunafreya was dressed in a beautiful white sundress, her long nearly-white blond hair braided and draped over one shoulder. She wore platform white sandals, a white sunhat, and had beautifully clear blue eyes. Her dogs were two Shiba Inu, one perfectly white and the other was black with a white underside. They were well behaved dogs, but with the media presence on hand, they remained on leashes. Only a select few from the media were allowed, and they were standing to the left side of the Citadel, directly opposite from where Ignis stood with the prince and the others.

The door to the second white car opened, and Ignis suppressed a rather large eye roll. Ravus got out of the vehicle, the top of his shoulder length silver hair tied back. He wore a finely tailored white suit and white moccasins with dark sunglasses. He looked far more like a model than the future King of Tenebrae. Ignis felt his blood boiling just at the sight of him. There was nothing about Prince Ravus that indicated he was actually interested in Noctis, and Ignis hated him for it. The twisted looks he gave his sister only seemed to support the notion.

“Prince Ravus, Princess Lunafreya,” King Regis said as he greeted them both amicably. Lunafreya curtseyed and Ravus bowed, but a moment later the king was hugging them both and kissing them on either cheek, starting with Lunafreya. When he got to Ravus, the future King of Tenebrae, the King held onto him just a bit longer. “Congratulations, Prince Ravus.”

“Thank you, your majesty,” Ravus replied. Ignis couldn’t tell where his gaze was with his sunglasses, but he had a feeling it wasn’t at the king or at Noctis. Lunafreya had already moved on so she could say hello to Noctis. He kissed both of her cheeks the same way his father did, and Lunafreya looked at him with a camaraderie that was both charming and endearing.

“It’s good to see you, Luna,” Noctis said as he looked at her. “How was the trip?”

“The travel itself was delightful,” Lunafreya replied with a smile. “Having my own car helped. And your sacrifice has done wonders.”

“Sacrifice?” Noctis asked. Lunafreya didn’t elaborate as Ravus approached them, but Ignis took her meaning well. Even if Noctis and Ravus were happy together, Lunafreya considered it a sacrifice for them to be dating. It only gave Ignis a strange sense that Ravus was only going to make things difficult for them. 

“Ignis, Gladio,” Lunafreya said as she greeted both of them while Noctis greeted Ravus. Ignis tried to ignore the way Ravus’s hands lingered on Noctis’s a little too long, the way his lips smiled at Noctis, the way Noctis blushed and smiled at him. It was difficult, even as he was greeting Lunafreya, and he felt like he was watching his doom right before his eyes. 

“Lunafreya, it is a delight to see you,” Ignis said as he took her hands in his and kissed both of her cheeks. “How are you?”

“Tired from the trip,” she answered honestly. “But happy to have another kindred spirit once more. I’m looking forward to the school year in the Citadel.”

“I’m glad to have another here as well,” Ignis commented with a smile. One of the many things that Ignis adored about Lunafreya was how they were both asexual.

While Lunafreya was sex-repulsed and not interested in physical affection that entered into sexual territory, Ignis found himself touch starved and desiring such physical affection. He wasn’t against having sex, although it wouldn’t be on a whim and it wouldn’t be with the same sexual desire that others felt. For him, it was a cultivation of intimacy through physical affection that joined them together in a way that felt natural and mutually beneficial for both parties involved. It made it difficult when he looked at Noctis, then, knowing that Noctis felt sexual desire for others besides himself. Whenever he noticed Noctis, his yearning for him extended beyond sexual desire and came from a genuine love that made his heart ache and his body crave even just a glance in his direction. He knew Noctis would never feel the same.

“Gladio, how are you?” Lunafreya asked as she moved onto the tall and buff Shield. “Have you been keeping the prince in line?”

“You know me,” Gladio said with a joyful smile. “I wrangle him in so he behaves.”

“That’s fantastic,” Lunafreya said amicably. Ravus and Noctis were still talking to each other, no doubt about something that could likely get them in trouble with the media if they caught wind of their relationship.

As much as they were trying to keep the relationship quiet, they were probably a bit too obvious and a lot less subtle. Ignis was the one who Noctis went to in order to verify that his social media posts weren’t too overtly obvious, and lately the social media posts on the prince’s page were about as obvious as they could be without being explicit in their relationship. Rumors were circulating, but they weren’t strong enough for King Regis to have to address them. Yet.

Luckily, the King began his procession back into the Citadel. After the King and his retinue passed by, Lunafreya and Ravus followed with Pryna and Umbra in tow. Gentiana walked behind Lunafreya, but the dogs stuck close to the princess, very clearly protective and devoted to their owner. It reminded Ignis of Bo, and he found himself wondering how Prompto was doing. He had that effect on all of them, Ignis suspected. The prince and his retainers followed up the rear, rounding out the royal procession in a welcoming atmosphere that the media photographed. It would be in the morning paper and on all news outlets.

“I wonder if Prompto would freak out over a procession like this,” Gladio muttered as they walked into the Citadel, the procession continuing for all the tourists standing by. They did tours of the Citadel frequently, and all of them were subject to their cameras and oohs and ahhs. Noctis was the reluctant prince and often wanted to sneak away from these processions, but he always filled his role despite his trepidation. Ignis knew it was especially hard when he was injured and had to be ogled at when he was in a wheelchair. He couldn’t stand the pitying eyes.

“Probably,” Ignis muttered in response. Prompto was jumpy and probably wouldn’t be able to handle a procession like this. Then again, Ignis thought he did have a lot more strength to him. After all, he was able to come to the Citadel and spend time with the prince and his retinue without completely panicking. Maybe it wouldn’t be as bad as they suspected.

“Well, you’ll get to run with him tomorrow morning and see if he’s really as jumpy as we think,” Noctis muttered to Gladio. He had a smile on his face, though. “Make sure he’s invited to the Citadel. Or see if we can come over to his place. I want to check out his video game collection.”

“In other words, you want to snoop around and figure out how Cor raised such a cute kid,” Ignis pointed out. They were speaking in low voices as they made their way into the throne room. The king took his place on the throne, and Noctis was due to join him at his side.

Noctis grinned. “Caught me. Welp, let’s get this over with.” He separated from the group, walking up the steps to the throne that sat on high, a dias with a mural dedicated to the Six etched in black marble behind them. His father sat on the throne, and Noctis stood by his right side as the prince. Clarus stood to the King’s left, a constant guard as the King’s Shield. 

Ignis and Gladio stood at the base of the steps to the throne on the right side, protecting the prince while maintaining their distance. It was how it always was, a reminder that they were just guests in Noctis’s world until such a time that they were no longer needed. The rest of King Regis’s retinue stood on the left side of the marble staircase, looking out at the other governmental members and tourists who were lucky enough to be in the right place at the right time. Prince Ravus and Princess Lunafreya stood between both retinues, directly facing the King and Prince Noctis. It was a welcome ceremony, a way to display that the countries were united.

“Prince Ravus, Princess Lunafreya,” King Regis said as they stood in the well lit hall. The sun was setting, creating a perfect orange glow filtering through the cathedral-style windows behind the throne. The hall on either side was lined with marble spires and statues of the Six, a reminder that all had been blessed by the Astrals and that they could take it away in just a moment. “Welcome back to Lucis and Insomnia.”

“Thank you, your majesty,” Prince Ravus replied. He had taken his sunglasses off, revealing his multi-colored eyes that Ignis hated. He hated everything about Ravus, and he didn’t trust him for anything in the world. Growing up, particularly growing up by Noctis’s side since he was five, he had seen how Ravus treated his sister. It was possessive, obsessive, and borderline creepily territorial. Several times Ignis had thought that Ravus had more than a brotherly obsession with his sister, and Lunafreya did everything she could to stay away from him whenever possible. It didn’t help Ignis’s impression of him.

“Please make yourselves at home,” King Regis continued. “This palace is your palace. Prince Noctis will show you to your rooms. I hope you will find them most adequate.”

“I am sure we will be impressed, as we always are by your hospitality,” Princess Lunafreya replied.

With a wave and a flourish, the ceremony was over and the tourists got to watch the procession as Noctis descended from the steps to be greeted by his retainers. Ignis and Gladio followed behind him as he took Lunafreya’s arm and walked out of the room with Ravus on his left. Gentiana had Pryna and Umbra and followed just behind Ignis and Gladio, and the tourists continued to enjoy the spectacle, taking photo after photo. They were the lucky ones who would go home and gush about how they had seen the King, the Prince, and the Tenebraean royalty coming back to Insomnia for the school year. No one particularly cared about the others, and Ignis and Gladio were just a backdrop for the lush life of a prince and a king.

When they were out of the sight of the public, well past the main halls and into the halls upstairs containing the bed chambers, Noctis let out a reticent sigh and released Lunafreya’s arm. Gentiana let Pryna and Umbra go, and they immediately ran over to Ignis and Gladio to say greet them both. Ignis smiled and pet them both before they moved onto Noctis. Noctis greeted them, but his eyes wandered to Ravus. Ignis suppressed a sigh and an eyeroll. Lunafreya called her dogs over, and they circled her as they walked. Ravus immediately grabbed Noctis’s hand, and they walked together as a couple. Ignis hated it, and Lunafreya gave him a somber look. Did everyone know that Ignis was in love with Noctis besides Noctis?

Probably. Ignis was subtle about it, but there was only so much subtlety that he could maintain. When he had first come to the palace, his parents had introduced him to the prince, indicating that he would be his best friend and companion. The Scientia line had long served the kings and queens of Lucis, but this was the first time that a Scientia was in direct service to the future king. At first, Ignis assumed that he would have to be the perfect companion to the prince, proper and guiding. He was all of that, but then he was also more than that. Noctis and he became best friends, and even at a young age Ignis knew that what he felt for Noctis went beyond just a companionate love. 

But Noctis didn’t see him that way. He never did. He alway saw him as a friend, a brother, and someone who would one day be his advisor. Ignis was relegated to watching the prince fall in love with another, waiting for the day that his heart would finally move on. So far it hadn’t happened, and Ignis was beginning to think that if he continued as the prince’s advisor then it would never happen. It was too hard to see Noctis daily, to touch him as a friend, and then have to watch him delight in holding Ravus’s hand. Maybe one day he could face the truth and find a way to move on. Until then, he would have to watch in jealousy that Noctis and Ravus were dating. 

“Princess Lunafreya,” Ignis said, trying to ignore the aching in his heart. He stopped at a door that was decorated with a wreath of white roses as a welcome to the princess. “This here is your room. Gentiana, your room is also connected to the princess’s so you can be on hand to assist.”

“Thank you,” Gentiana replied with a kind smile. She was a quiet woman, but she was quite close to Lunafreya and treated her like a younger sister. From what Ignis understood, Gentiana was brought into the Nox Fleuret fold when Lunafreya was five and Gentiana was ten years old. Ignis didn’t know what happened, exactly, but he did know that the King and Queen of Tenebrae had asked her to come in and be a sibling to her and never leave her alone. Shortly after they got her Pryna and Umbra. Ignis had a feeling it had something to do with Ravus, but he wasn’t going to be the one to make any accusations.

“It’s lovely,” Lunafreya said as she opened the doors and Pryna and Umbra ran into the room. It was indeed a lovely room, a sweeping chamber the size and layout of Noctis’s rooms. It was perfect, really, a room where she could easily have her privacy and study while ensuring she was safe from prying eyes. Ignis knew that her apartment complex had been compromised last year by the media as well, trying to snoop into her and Ravus’s private life. Ravus handled it, but Ignis doubted Lunafreya felt safe there anymore, if she ever did at all.

“It’s all yours for as long as you need it,” Ignis commented. The dogs came up to Luna excitedly, and she thanked him before excusing herself. There was no doubt that she was exhausted after her trip.

“Prince Ravus,” Ignis said as he left Lunafreya and Gentiana to get settled. He turned to the prince and felt a painful stab in his heart. Ravus currently had his finger under Noctis’s chin, gently directing his face upwards. Noctis looked at him with such a startling longing that Ignis felt his heart shatter, and Ravus was on the verge of kissing him. 

“Ow!” Noctis said as Gladio thwacked him in the back of his head with his cell phone. The prince turned around and looked at Gladio with a blush on his face. “You want the phone number or what?”

Noctis blushed even brighter red. “Fine. Fine. I get it. Ravus, let me show you to my… I mean your room.”

Ravus looked at him with an amused expression, and Ignis only sighed haughtily, no longer able to suppress it. Noctis looked at him, and he turned even redder. It made Ignis’s heart skip a beat, but then he knew that the look was not meant for him, and he felt his heart break once more. Ravus was staring at Ignis, but he kept himself composed and his secret tucked away. Nevertheless, he was grateful to Gladio for the reminder to the prince.

“Lead the way, my prince,” Ravus said as he put his arm around Noctis’s shoulder, offering a sly glance at Ignis. Ignis maintained his composure still, but inside he was seething.

Ravus knew. Of course he knew. He knew, and he was being overtly affectionate in front of him for the very reason that he wanted to get a rise out of Ignis. But why? Because he was a commoner, someone who had grown up with Noctis but was never worthy of him? Or because he was the jealous sort who wanted everyone to know that Noctis was his now? Or was it something worse? Something more insidious that Ignis couldn’t quite grasp? Ignis knew he had to talk to Noctis about it.

“Your room is here,” Gladio said as he opened a door for Ravus. He leaned against the wall next to it and looked at Ravus with a simple smile. “Take care and settle in. Someone will come get you when dinner is ready.”

“Thank you,” Ravus said with a smile. He looked at Noctis with an alluring smile, before he reached over and pulled him into an embrace, pressing his lips against Noctis’s much to all of their surprise. Noctis’s eyes widened, clearly taken off balance, and Gladio looked at Ignis with a grim expression. Ignis only stood there, staring in clear shock. He wanted to cry, but he couldn’t. He wouldn’t. He refused to show any weakness. “I’ll see you soon.”

Noctis was clearly flustered when Ravus let him go and walked into the room, giving Ignis one last glance before he shut the door behind him. Looking between Ravus and the others, Noctis looked embarrassed, clearly not happy that he had been kissed in front of others. Even when they first got together, Noctis kept his displays of affection with Ravus as private as possible. It worried Ignis that Ravus did not respect his desire for affection in privacy, even amongst them. Ignis was both angry and heartbroken that he had to witness that.

“Seriously, Noctis?” Gladio asked when the door to Ravus’s room shut. Noctis looked at him, but Gladio’s stare didn’t give him room for argument. “Have a little tact, will you?”

“He surprised me!” Noctis argued as they began to walk towards Noctis’s room so he could get changed for his evening training. 

“Then maybe you need to discuss it with him about setting appropriate boundaries,” Gladio said with an exasperated sigh. “And for that, you don’t get Prompto’s phone number.”

“But!” Noctis said with desperate eyes. “But I didn’t do it! He did!”

“Those were the rules,” Gladio said. He held up his phone and then put it in his pocket as if to demonstrate. If you behave tomorrow, then maybe it’ll be different.”

Noctis huffed and let out a sigh, his hands on his hips. “Fine. But just so you know, this is why I can’t talk to you guys about Ravus at all.”

“You can talk to us about Ravus all you want,” Gladio elaborated. “But seeing you two kiss like that makes me uncomfortable.”

“What?” Noctis asked, staring at him incredulously. “So what is it? Bigotry? Homophobia?”

“Dude, you know I’m bisexual,” Gladio said with a sigh. He glanced at Ignis, who was remaining quiet about the situation. “I don’t know how to put it… Something about Ravus just seems… Off.”

“Off?” Noctis asked. His tone was almost sarcastic, like he couldn’t believe that there was something wrong with Ravus.

“I think what Gladio is trying to say,” Ignis attempted with a sigh. “Is that Ravus is a bit possessive towards those he likes. And we’re worried that he will try to be that way with you.”

“Really?” Noctis asked. He rolled his eyes. “Don’t worry about it. I’m a big tough boy and can pull on my pants by myself.” He smiled at them both. “Don’t worry. Honestly, guys. You know it’s not my thing to be possessive or be possessed. I’ll talk it over with Ravus. I promise.”

“Please do take care, Noctis,” Ignis tried, his heart beating and breaking. “I don’t want to see you hurt because Ravus can’t keep his hands off you.”

Noctis blushed bright red and looked down at his feet. “I’m sure he’ll respect my decision not to have sex or anything. I’m not really ready for that anyway.”

That put Ignis at ease, but not by much. It reminded him that there would be a future where Noctis would be ready to have sex, and it wouldn’t be with him. It would be with Ravus. And Ignis would have to hear about it, see the after-sex glow, watch them fall further in love and get married. It would likely do wonders for the politics of Lucis and Tenebrae, to have two kings married and united together. But it would destroy Ignis’s heart, having to watch him day after day, in love with Ravus. If that happened… If that happened, Ignis didn’t know if he could continue as the prince’s advisor. He would have to, though. Noctis was relying on him.

“Here,” Gladio said as he handed Noctis his phone. “Take Prompto’s number. I don’t care. Just… Talk to Ravus. Set your boundaries, please.”

“I will,” Noctis said, but he looked wounded. Ignis wanted to reach out to him and say something, but he didn’t know what he could say that would help him. And right now, Ignis felt wounded himself. He couldn’t say anything because if he did, it would just come out as pain and spite. Nevertheless, Noctis put the number in his phone then handed Gladio’s back to him. “I’m going to go get ready to train. I’ll be in the training grounds when you’re done.”

Noctis walked away, slamming the door to his bedroom before either of them could say anything. Gladio looked at Ignis, knowing what it meant for him to have seen that. Ignis had told Gladio long before anyone else could guess that he was in love with Noctis. And Gladio had only encouraged him to confess to Noctis regarding his feelings. But Ignis couldn’t. He was a commoner, someone who wasn’t deserving of loving the future King of Lucis. He was only meant to serve. 

“Ignis,” Gladio said. Ignis looked at him sadly. “Are you okay?”

“I’m fine,” Ignis lied, his voice choking up a bit. “I just… I need a moment.”

Gladio pulled Ignis into a hug before he could do anything. He was tall, strong, and handsome. More than that, he was like a brother to Ignis, fantastically comforting and achingly annoying depending on the context. And right now he was fantastically comforting. It made Ignis cry at the gentle touch, and Gladio only held him tighter, his brotherly affection warm and inviting until his tears had all but dried.

Ignis pulled away from Gladio, adjusted his shirt and sweater, then dried his tears and ensured his glasses were straight on his face. “I’m alright, Gladio,” Ignis said quietly. “There are things that I do for Noctis that no one else can do. I have to hold onto that until such a time that I am no longer necessary. Until then, I will do what I can to be the best advisor to him that I can be. That’s all I can do.”

“Or you can confess,” Gladio offered. He was looking at Ignis with a sad expression, an expression of pity.

“Now that Noctis has a boyfriend?” Ignis asked incredulously. “No. It would only come off as petty, insincere, and desperate. Or Noctis would think it’s some plot to get him and Ravus to break up. I can’t Gladio. Not for a long time, at least.”

Gladio signed in resignation. “Alright, Ignis. Just… Don’t tell him before it’s too late. I’m going to get changed to train with him. You can join if you want.”

“I think I’ll pass for now,” Ignis said. He knew his mind was going to be too preoccupied with Ravus and Noctis kissing for him to focus on training. “I’ll see you all at dinner.”

He walked away before Gladio could object, walking into his room that was joined with Noctis’s. It was smaller than the prince’s. Of course it was. But it was still decent, with its own bathroom, closet, and television mounted to face the canopy bed. Right now, he just wanted to be alone with his pain. Collapsing on his bed, he buried his face into the pillow and cried. Why did he have to fall in love with the prince?

Why?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so excited to continue this story. The more that I plan it out, the more I realize that this fic is going to be long. And there is a potential for a sequel as well. 
> 
> I'm so surprised that so many people are reading my fic so far. <3 I wish I could express how grateful I am, but it's really difficult because I am always so blown away by each and ever comment.
> 
> Also I'm sorry I haven't responded to comments yet ;___; It's been so busy recently that I haven't had a chance. Thank you all for each and every comment that I have received. You are all fantastic. I do hope to be able to respond to them soon! Thank you all again!


	7. The First Day of School

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompto goes to school with the other three

“You ready for another run?” Gladio asked Prompto as they convened in the park. It was the first day of school, but Prompto and Gladio had agreed that running beforehand would be helpful to work out some of Prompto’s nerves. At first Prompto was extremely terrified of going on morning runs with Gladio, especially since he had been surprised by him the first time he approached. There were too many fears for him to list, most of which revolved around Gladio hurting him. But Gladio was a surprisingly gentle guy, helpful and patient with him. It helped that he was equally athletic and didn’t seem to mind running with Prompto and Bo.

Prompto nodded and they began their run. Cor had given him headphones that were adapted to play music in front of his ears so he could hear Gladio talk to him on their morning runs and to help him stay aware of his surroundings. Since Prompto had that fall, Cor had insisted that he pay better attention to his surroundings on his run to prevent future accidents from happening. Luckily, it hadn’t happened again, and Prompto had begun his morning running ritual with Bo and Gladio instead of by himself. Now that they were two weeks into running together, Prompto found himself far more at ease with his new friend, even though he still was having trouble speaking around him.

Since he met the prince and his retainers, Prompto hadn’t had a chance to return to the Citadel or have Noctis and the others over. But the three of them had invited him to their group text, and all three of them individually messaged him, cultivating a friendship even though they were busy. They talked about everything from video games to music, and Prompto was surprised to find he had something in common with all three of them. Prompto was shocked when Noctis told him that he was dating the Prince of Tenebrae, and then he explained that he was pansexual. When Prompto admitted he hadn’t even thought about his sexuality before, Noctis had only told him that it was a process of self-discovery and not to rush it. Prompto had never expected them to be so welcoming and non-judgmental. 

The more he ran with Gladio, the more comfortable he felt. Gladio would check in on him while they ran together through the park, stretching together before and after their run. Prompto wanted to speak with Gladio, to communicate vocally, even though he still had issues with it and had to sign when they communicated. It was better when they ran since Prompto was often focused on his breathing, but after their six mile run Prompto would want to communicate with him. He knew that his father was likely forcing Gladio to spend time with him, and he wanted to make it as easy on Gladio as possible. It was already likely that Gladio was annoyed with having to sign all the time.

Prompto was sweating and breathing hard by the time they were done their run. Gladio was much taller than he was, but Prompto was able to keep up. The first time they ran together, Gladio offered to slow down, but he told Prompto that he was impressed when Prompto easily kept up with him and easily passed him. It made sense. Prompto was a runner, his body scrawny and petite from the abuse he had suffered as a kid. He wouldn’t ever be buff like Gladio as a result, but soon enough Prompto would have to start training with him at his father’s behest. It wasn’t going to be easy, and Prompto thought that Gladio was only running with him to develop their rapport so their training sessions went easier.

“Great job,” Gladio commented as he smiled at him. They finished their run at the entrance of the park. Even Bo was huffing and puffing thanks to the hot summer air. Technically the prince’s birthday was just a few days ago, but they had celebrated it earlier in the month since it was so close to the start of the school year, and Prompto had missed out on the chance to celebrate with them. He doubted he would have been invited anyway. Regardless, Noctis had apparently been busy with royal duties since the prince and princess of Tenebrae had returned to Insomnia. Gladio had told Prompto he was pretty sure it was just a cover so that Noctis could be alone with Prince Ravus.

Prompto looked at Gladio, thinking about how he just needed to say just two words. Two simple words was all it was going to take, and it would break his silent streak. He opened his mouth and looked at Gladio to respond. Bo leaned against his leg, and he reached over and pet him despite his sweat. He took a few deep breaths, trying to focus his thoughts and breathing, but the words still wouldn’t come. He couldn’t do it. Not yet.

“ _You too_ ,” Prompto signed in response, feeling disappointed in himself. He sighed, and Bo pressed against him even harder.

“ _When you are showered and ready, we’ll come pick you up for school_ ,” Gladio signed to him with a smile. “ _Noctis is so excited that he won this battle with his dad that we can take the Regalia to school without an entourage. He’s even making Ravus and Luna go separately so we can all fit._ ”

“ _Really?_ ” Prompto asked in surprise. He had thought that his father was going to take him to school. Would Bo fit in the car with them? Even though it had only been a couple of weeks, Bo was rapidly growing, and he was already so big.

“ _Yeah_ ,” Gladio replied with a smile. “ _Noctis convinced his dad to drop the motorcade if we all went to school together. You included._ ”

Prompto nodded in understanding. He probably understood better than what Gladio thought. The prince was using him to drop the motorcade. No wonder they all kept in touch with him. It was just like everyone other than Cor. Cor was the only one who never expected anything in return from him. With Noctis, he was just using Prompto’s presence as a means to an end. It was just like the Argentums, who used him for the governmental stipend they got for adopting a child. And it was just like his father, who used him for crueler means. While it certainly wasn’t as bad as what they did, it was all the same in the end. No one actually cared about him, save for Cor.

“ _He did it so you could feel more comfortable too_ ,” Gladio explained further. “ _He figured you wouldn’t be comfortable with a motorcade, you know? Was that wrong?_ ”

“ _I just assumed my dad would take me_ ,” Prompto explained, with a frown. What would his father say about the arrangement? Or had he been the one to set it up?

“ _Pretty sure it was your dad’s suggestion for us all to go together_ ,” Gladio signed in consideration. He smiled at Prompto. “ _If you’re uncomfortable, that’s fine too._ ”

“ _No, no_ ,” Prompto signed quickly. He didn’t want to disappoint anyone or let anyone down. It was his father who arranged it though, as suspected. That was the last person he wanted to let down. “ _It’s fine. If I’m ever an inconvenience then please just tell me._ ”

“ _You’re fine_ ,” Gladio replied with a smile. Prompto thought his smile was very warm, very welcoming and kind. It scared him, making it difficult to trust him. That’s how things always started out. People were kind, and then they hurt him. Cor was the only one who hadn’t, and even then Prompto was waiting for something terrible to happen between them. “ _We’re happy to do it. That’s what friends are for._ ”

Prompto shifted uncomfortably. His father was forcing them to be friends. It wasn’t the same as someone genuinely wanting to know him. Gladio saying they were friends was the most obvious lie that even Prompto could understand. As much as he wanted to point that out to Gladio, the terror of him hurting Prompto was so much worse. There was no way he could talk to them about how they didn’t need to pretend to be his friends. He knew they weren’t.

“ _Thank you_ ,” Prompto signed, looking down at Bo. He pet his dog on the head. “ _I guess I should go shower and get ready… for school._ ”

It was going to be a long and exhausting day, and Prompto could already feel his anxiety beginning to climb. There was too much to worry about, which was why he liked to run and he loved his music and photography. They were his lifeline. It took his mind out of the pain and worry. It kept him from remembering a painful past. Just as Bo did when he wasn’t able to engage in those activities.

“ _It’ll be alright_ ,” Gladio signed with a grin. “ _We’ve got your back. No one would dare mess with a friend of the prince._ ”

Prompto nodded again. Gladio patted his shoulder comfortingly, giving him a wholesome and warm smile that made Prompto’s stomach churn uncomfortably. It wasn’t the same discomfort that he usually felt when he was afraid, although he couldn’t exactly say what the feeling was. He didn’t know what to call it. And he couldn’t be entirely sure if the feeling was natural or if he was a freak, feeling something that was wrong and twisted. After all, his early life had been messed up. It wouldn’t surprise Prompto at all if his heart had been twisted and damaged and he was unable to form any healthy relationships.

“ _Come on_ ,” Gladio offered in an attempt to be helpful. “ _Let’s get ready for school. I can’t wait to see your uniform. Did you choose blue or green for your tie?_ ”

“ _Green_ ,” Prompto replied. Was that the wrong choice? Cor had given him the choice, and he had picked green without thinking. 

“ _Me too!_ ” Gladio said with a smile. Prompto felt relieved, like he could relax a little to know he had made the right decision. “ _I get yelled at all the time for not keeping it tied though. They don’t fight it too much since I’m the prince’s Shield. I don’t take advantage of it though._ ”

Prompto nodded, not really sure what to say. That happened a lot. He felt like he was being thrown into a world that was so different from what he knew. It was terrifying, and he knew that he was even more of an outsider than ever before. Maybe it was because he was always homeschooled since he lived with Cor. Or maybe it was because Prompto had lived through hell before others could even speak, rendering him scarred and broken. He would never be like them, and he was just an outsider looking into a world he could never be a part of. There was a lot he didn’t remember, but the stuff he did remember was enough to know he was different. 

“ _You’ll see._ ” Gladio’s smile made Prompto’s heart beat excitedly. Then it ached and spread from his chest outward, confusing him. Bo leaned against him more, and Prompto looked down at him and pet him. “ _Let’s get ready or else we’ll be late. I could spend the entire day with you and forget about school if I’m not careful._ ”

Prompto blushed, but he didn’t really think Gladio was being genuine. He was awkward and couldn’t even talk to him without signing or texting them. Why would anyone want to be friends with him? It was clear that his father was just grouping them together so that he could protect him while at school. No one would bother someone in the prince’s retinue. But Prompto wasn’t in the retinue. He was just an outsider hanging on, put there by force and made to disrupt their already cohesive unit.

They went their separate ways after a brief departure, and Prompto took Bo back to the house just on the other side of the park. His father was already awake, probably almost just as nervous for the school year as Prompto was. Prompto let Bo inside, and he immediately went to get some water as Prompto made his way upstairs to take a shower. He was quick, knowing that he had to hurry up or he wouldn’t be ready by the time Noctis and the others came to get him. As much as he wanted to look forward to going to school, he couldn’t. 

After his shower, Prompto nervously got dressed in the uniform for the academy. He pulled on the grey pants, a button up light off-white shirt, and a black blazer with two gold buttons. Cor had taught him how to tie the green tie with white crossed stripes, but it came out sloppy when Prompto tried it. Giving up, he moved onto his hair, hoping that would work a bit better for him with it wet.

He was able to get most of it straight and flat, but as it began to dry there were a few strands that naturally flipped up. Cor said it was like feathers on a chocobo and not to worry about it. Prompto constantly fretted over it, though. It was one of the reasons why the Argentums struck him, not that they needed an excuse. The last thing he pulled on was a green and yellow sweatband to match his tie and to the cover up the mark on his wrist. He always kept a sweat band there. 

Finally, he gave up and walked downstairs, looked at his father nervously. Bo was laying on the kitchen floor, panting from the run, his therapy vest hanging on the back of a kitchen chair. They had several of them for Bo in the event that one was dirty. With the current heat, his vests were constantly in need of washing. Cor said he didn’t mind, but Prompto was the one who did the laundry for Bo. It was his responsibility, after all. When Prompto entered the kitchen, Bo sat up and noticed his anxiety then immediately came over to him.

“You look good,” Cor praised him as he set breakfast down at the table. It was the first morning he had made breakfast for Prompto in a while. Prompto had attempted to insist that he make breakfast, but Cor didn’t want him to run late for school, so he reluctantly conceded. “Let me fix your tie.”

Cor walked over to him, already in his suit for work, and adjusted Prompto’s tie and blazer, making sure he looked pristine and put together. Prompto hoped he would fit in, and he anxiously sat down at the dinner table and looked at the food in front of him. He wasn’t hungry, and he didn’t know if he could even stomach a bite.

“Thank you,” Prompto managed to utter after a long moment of trying to gather his words. “I’m not hungry.”

“You need to eat,” Cor insisted as he sat down next to him. There was a bento box on the table and a leather satchel that would be Prompto’s school bag. “I already have your lunch prepared so you don’t have to buy anything that’s not fitting your diet. And all of your books and the dog treats and water for him are ready to go.”

Prompto nodded and looked down at the eggs and bacon on his plate. He didn’t know if he felt much like eating, but he had to try. His father had gone out of his way to make sure that everything was ready to go, even for Bo. If he didn’t at least try then it would just disappoint his father. And with enough disappointments, Prompto would be asked to leave. Nervously, his stomach queasy at the thought, he grabbed the fork and took a bite of the eggs first. His nerves were not happy about the food, but he ate slowly, trying to make sure that he got down at least half of the food. He was lucky to have Bo there to pet while he ate, making sure he was able to steady his nerves well enough. 

As soon as he finished, the doorbell rang, making him jump nervously. Bo stayed by his side, standing up as Prompto did, as Cor went to answer the door. Prompto heard the sound of voices drifting into the house, the sound of a door shutting, and the sound of footsteps. Quickly, Prompto grabbed a therapy vest for Bo and began to fit it on the Great Dane as Cor walked back into the kitchen.

“Hey, you clean up nicely,” Gladio commented. He looked up and saw that Gladio’s hair was still a bit wet, but he was wearing the same uniform. The only difference was that his tie hung around his neck, still untied, and the top two buttons were undone. Prompto blushed, and he didn’t know why. He looked away and pet Bo anxiously. What was wrong with him?

“Th-Thank you,” Prompto managed to say. He blushed even brighter when Gladio beamed at him. Cor was smiling too. He doubted he could get any more words out, and he was far too anxious and embarrassed to even try. There was something very wrong with Prompto, he realized. He shouldn’t have been so anxious or flustered around Gladio. It had to have been from what happened when he was a child. He couldn’t trust how he was feeling right now.

“You ready?” Gladio asked him, looking at the satchel and bento box on the table. Prompto nodded, and Gladio grabbed Prompto’s bag and his lunch, slinging the satchel over his shoulder after he tucked his lunch inside. “The others are waiting in the Regalia.”

“Take care Prompto,” Cor said as they made their way to the front door. Prompto’s limbs felt weak, numb, and he felt like he was going to pass out at any moment. “If you need anything at all, call or text me. I’ll go to the academy right away.”

“We’ll be alright, Lord Marshal,” Gladio said as he looked around the house, clearly interested by the music room. “Prom’s got Bo, Noct, and Ignis. And if anyone dares to hurt him, they’ll have to answer to me.”

“I’m glad to know that you are there for him,” Cor said, although Prompto wanted to remind his father that it was because they forced him together. “Please reach out to me if there are any issues.”

“Will do, Lord Marshal,” Gladio responded. “Ready Prom?”

Prompto nodded nervously, and Bo stuck by his side as his father gave him a hug. “You’ll be fine,” Cor reassured him. “But I’m on standby if you need me.”

With another nod, Prompto followed Gladio out of the door with Bo. He looked back at his dad as he waved him off, and Bo leaned against his side while they approached the sleek black Regalia. Gladio put his bag in the trunk with all their bags, and he opened the passenger door for him. Noctis was sitting in the front passenger seat and got out so they could tilt the seat forward to allow Bo to climb in without difficulty. The top of the Regalia was down since it was warm out, but they wanted to make sure Bo didn’t get hurt jumping in.

“Hey Prom!” Noctis greeted him. He was dressed in his uniform with a blue tie that was loose around his neck, his hair styled as usual. Other than Prompto, Ignis was the only other one who looked put together in his uniform, and his tie was the same blue as Noctis’s. “Ready for your first day? You and Gladio will sit in the back.”

Prompto nodded and followed Bo into the car. He sat behind Ignis and Gladio got in next to him, sitting behind Noctis. Bo sat between them, his tongue hanging out as his tail wagged happily. Ignis was wearing driving gloves and sunglasses, and he drove away after Noctis got back in the car and they all put their seatbelts on. Prompto listened as the three of them happily chatted away, all of them discussing how they were going to spend the school year dealing with the drama and fun that was on the horizon. Prompto sat quietly, staring at his hands in his lap, knowing that they would eventually get tired of dragging him around and he would be left alone. Maybe that was better.

“Are you nervous, Prom?” Ignis asked, interrupting Noctis rambling about how he didn’t want to sign up for any clubs or activities. Prompto nodded, and Ignis caught the affirmation in the rearview mirror. “We’ve compared course schedules and it looks like you’re in most of the same classes as Noctis.”

“The only one you don’t have with him is gym,” Gladio affirmed with a smile and a nod. “Which you have with me. They combine a few different grades together so we can take it at the same time.”

“ _What does Noctis do while we’re in gym?_ ” Prompto signed curiously, unable to vocalize what he was trying to communicate. 

“Ignis and Noctis have a private tutoring session,” Gladio explained, liking speaking so that Ignis and Noctis could understand the conversation while in the front seat. “Ignis walks him through all the stuff going on at the Citadel, and Noctis takes the time to determine what he would do if he were king.”

“Plus Gladio makes me train with him later anyway,” Noctis commented. “So there’s no need for me to go to gym. You know, since you’re going to start training with us, I could probably get you out of gym too.”

“I’m sure Prom can handle a little extra sweat,” Gladio said with a wink in Prompto’s direction. Prompto blushed and looked down at his hands.

“The Lord Marshal selected his schedule,” Ignis clarified. “Just as our guardians have done the same for us. If he found it necessary for Prompto to have a gym class, then he should go.”

There was a silence in the air, like they were all thinking something that Prompto was missing. It took him a moment to realize the truth. They likely had their schedules selected for them, but not with as much control as Cor had. If Noctis wanted to change something, then he likely could. Did they just assume that Cor controlled everything he did? It wasn’t like that at all. Cor cared. He made sure Prompto was healthy and happy. He was the only one who did that. 

“ _My dad has done a lot for me_ ,” Prompto signed worriedly. “ _I would be… I wouldn’t be here if he didn’t take care of me._ ”

“Dude, you don’t owe anyone any explanation,” Gladio said with a smile. “We all have different family pressures.”

“ _There’s no pressure_ ,” Prompto tried, but he gave up. His father was sending him to the academy when he didn’t want to go, but that was different from pressures. Memories of his biological father, of the Argentums, swam in his mind, and Bo pressed his head into his shoulder. Prompto pet him, pulling him out of the pain of the past. They didn’t know what real pressure looked like. Not compared to what he went through. He was treated like a god in comparison to how those from the past treated him. 

“We’re here,” Ignis announced as they pulled into the academy grounds. He parked in a spot up towards the front, likely reserved for them since they were with the prince. There were students in uniforms, teachers in suits, and expensive cars arriving and parking or dropping the students off. Noctis had the best car, the best parking spot, and the best leather satchel. Of course he did. He was the future ruler of Lucis, after all. Prompto thought about Bo and suddenly felt much more self-conscious. Why did he need a service animal when everyone else was healthy and functioning?

“Come on,” Gladio offered. Prompto didn’t realize they were already getting out of the car. He got up and Bo got out of the car without a fuss. Gladio handed Prompto his bag and lunch, which Prompto was able to fit into his bag before he looked at the guys. “We walk with Noctis to his class, so that means you get to be escorted to class too. And then we collect him for lunch.”

“Okay, before we go inside though,” Noctis began as he turned and faced Prompto. He looked like he was scanning the crowd, probably for Ravus. “We can’t have you looking like Ignis dressed you. We’ll make you look cooler than that.”

“I beg your pardon,” Ignis said with an offensive tone as he adjusted his glasses.

“Ignis,” Noctis said as he ruffled Prompto’s hair, loosened his tie, and unbuttoned his blazer. “You are the only one who can pull off the put together look, and you know it.”

There was a tinge of red in his cheeks, and he coughed and looked away, quite pleased with himself evidently. Noctis didn’t seem to recognize the effect he had on Ignis, which baffled Prompto. He considered himself a dunce in matters of love, and even he could see it. Then again, Prompto didn’t know anything about their relationship. For all he knew, there was an entire history that was better left forgotten. Prompto thought it best not to broach the topic.

“Is he _down_ to his highness’s standards?” Gladio teased, eliciting another blush from Prompto. A few students turned and stared, but Prompto was pretty sure most of them were staring at the prince. “Come on. I’m sure you want to see your boyfriend before class starts.”

“Shut it,” Noctis snapped with a blush on his face. He smiled at Prompto. “You look fine. Come on.”

Prompto walked side by side with Noctis, their arms linked together, with Bo on his right side and Noctis on his left. Ignis and Gladio walked behind them, and people began to turn and whisper about how the prince suddenly had a new addition to the group. And a dog. Prompto felt very self-conscious, his satchel strap on his left side while he held Bo’s leash tightly. Bo leaned against him while they walked through the halls. Compared to the schools Prompto had heard about, there weren’t as many students, but all of them stared as they walked through the halls.

“They’re staring cause Noctis is the prince,” Gladio reassured him as he leaned forward and nearly whispered in his ear. Prompto felt goosebumps on his skin and suppressed a shiver. Why did he blush so easily? He nodded, and Bo licked his hand lightly, pulling his attention to the dog. Prompto pet him on the head, trying to will himself to feel a bit calmer. 

“Over here,” Noctis said as he took Prompto over to a classroom. “This is us. Um… Gladio…”

“Yeah, yeah,” Gladio said with a dismissive wave. “I’ll let him know.” He smiled at Prompto reassuringly as they faced each other. Prompto nervously fidgeted, clutching the leash in both hands. What was he expecting when he looked at Gladio? He looked down at Bo instead and pet him on the head until he could make enough eye contact again. “ _If anything happens, text me. I’ll be there to help._ ”

“ _Thank you_ ,” Prompto signed. “ _I’ll be okay._ ” He didn’t want Gladio to keep an eye on him because of his father’s insistence. He looked down at Bo again and gave him another pet.

“Dude,” Gladio said, making him look up. Noctis and Ignis were talking about something, like a warning to keep an eye on Prompto. “I feel like I need to tell you this. I’m not doing this cause your dad asked us to talk. If we didn’t like you then we wouldn’t be spending so much time with you. I’m offering my help because we’re friends. I don’t give a shit what the adults want. Okay?”

Prompto smiled at Gladio’s heartfelt confession. It was a genuine attempt to reach out to him that created a warmth in his heart that he hadn’t felt before. Suddenly all of the morning runs and conversations they had over the past couple of weeks felt far more genuine than before. There was a slight pink in Gladio’s cheeks as he beamed at Prompto and ruffled his hair a little bit more. Noctis called for Prompto from within the classroom, signaling that it was time for him to begin his first day of class.

“ _Take care_ ,” Gladio offered. “ _I’ll see you at lunch. And at gym. And after school._ ”

“ _I guess we’ll be seeing a lot of each other_ ,” Prompto signed hopefully. When Gladio agreed, he smiled even wider. “ _That doesn’t seem so bad._ ” He knew he had to try to say something. Gladio was being a friend to him, a real friend. He took a deep breath and found a way to use his voice. “See you soon, Gladio.” 

He gave Gladio a wave as he walked into the classroom, unaware of the look that Gladio gave him. Even Gladio didn’t quite understand it just yet. Prompto nervously stepped into the classroom and saw Noctis leaning against a desk towards the back of the class. He called Prompto over, and a few students stopped and stared at him. The teacher made no mention of his presence, something that they had agreed on before he started school. It was better for Prompto not to be treated like the new kid. A few students had gathered around Noctis, mostly female students.

“Hey this is Prompto,” Noctis said as he introduced Prompto to the students. “He’s my best friend.”

“I thought that was Ignis,” one of the students answered, giggling as if she knew a secret that Noctis didn’t.

“Ignis is something different,” Noctis replied, although he didn’t elaborate on what he was. “Prompto’s my best friend, and Gladio’s my brother. And this is Bo. Don’t touch him. He’s working.”

“Hey Prompto,” one of the female students said. “I haven’t seen you around here before. Are you new?”

Prompto nodded just as the bell rang for class to begin. The students immediately took their seats, and Prompto sat next to Noctis as his insistence. Bo sat between Noctis and Prompto, and they both pet the dog as the teacher welcomed them back from a summer off. Prompto didn’t know how the school year was going to go. All he knew was that having a friend like Gladio on hand was something that gave him a great amount of reassurance, and a great amount of fear. The last thing he wanted to do was screw something like his first friendships up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whew it was a long time coming to write this chapter. I have been a bit behind in my writing thanks to all the projects I'm working on. XD I can say that I waffled a lot about how to write Prompto's first day cause I wanted to convey the anxiety he was feeling but I didn't want to focus so much on the daily minutiae of high school. Cause high school is super boring in general and daily tasks are meh.
> 
> But I love writing Prompto having feelings for Gladio and not knowing what they are. And Gladio flirting with Prompto without realizing he's doing it. 
> 
> Thank you to all who have read this so far. I know that this story may not be super popular or anything, but I can't wait to build this up and write it out. <3


	8. Boundaries

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompto sets a boundary with Cor and Noctis tries to set a boundary with Ravus
> 
> TW: Manipulation, toxic relationships

“Alright,” Regis said, pulling Cor away from his phone. He had checked it religiously over the course of the day, but so far he hadn’t heard from his son. It was giving him a great deal of anxiety, far more than he should have had, especially since no news was good news. Was Prompto okay? Was he having difficulty? What if he was so distressed that he couldn’t even reach out? He couldn’t wait anymore. He sent Prompto a text, needing to know how he was faring.

_How’s school, bud? Holding up ok?_

Cor sighed and put his phone back on the table in front of him, looking up to see Ardyn smiling at him from across the table. He was dressed in a deep purple suit, looking far more like a model today than a prince. Ardyn had taken to staring at Cor a lot since he had decided to send Prompto to school, much like he used to when they went to high school together. He was younger than Regis was, and he had actually become friends with him through Ardyn. 

While he and Ardyn were certainly friends in high school, they had gone through a long period where Ardyn traveled Eos for his modeling career. He had decided to live in Altissia for a few years before coming back to Insomnia and calming down. Since then they had grown apart, and Cor had easily become best friends with Regis as a result. Ardyn had only been in Insomnia for a few years at this point, but Cor was too involved with helping Prompto and caring for him to want to rekindle any friendships, even with a prince.

Right now, though, Ardyn had been trying to talk to him more and more, as if Cor wasn’t busy enough trying to get his son prepared for school and being the Lord Marshal at work. The last thing he needed was a distraction, and Ardyn had always been a distraction. They briefly had a stint in high school, but since Ardyn left and Cor adopted Prompto, things hadn’t been the same. Not that Cor was complaining. Ardyn was flashy and over the top, while Cor was conservative in his dress and well put together. They were an ill-fitted match.

“The Emperor of Niflheim has agreed to come here and meet with us to discuss peace negotiations,” Regis said with a sigh. “Which means that we’re going to have to have a ball and the like. It’ll be in the new year, giving us plenty of time to prepare. The last thing we need is a war, so we will be inviting all the dignitaries from Niflheim, Tenebrae, and Lucis.”

“Fun,” Ardyn said with a desperate sigh as Cor’s phone lit up. “So I’m assuming it’ll be a lot of self-aggrandizing for the sake of the Emperor. And then a lot of wrangling to ensure the Emperor isn’t pissed off at the slightest fart that passes his way.”

Cor would have smiled if he wasn’t busy checking his phone. It was a text from Prompto, one that reassured him quite more than just waiting and wondering. He sighed in relief as he looked at it.

_Lunch time! We can’t have phone on us  
at the academy during class. Noctis is  
keeping an eye out for me, and Gladio  
has been really helpful. Ignis has been  
making sure Noctis doesn’t fall asleep  
^-^ Don’t worry. I’m just tired lol. :3_

“Is everything alright, Cor?” Regis asked, knowing that this was an important day for him. “Do you need to step out?”

“Everything is fine, your majesty,” Cor replied, setting the phone down after sending him a quick affirmation that he was happy to hear the news. “Prompto has updated me. No issues to worry about just yet.”

“That’s good news,” Ardyn commented with a smile in his direction. “Sounds like my nephew and his retinue have really set him up for success.”

“Yes,” Cor replied awkwardly. He looked to the king. “Regarding the matter at hand, I think it may benefit us to heighten security more than we usually would with dignitaries at the time of their arrival. I know that the Emperor may see that as a slight, but with his current senility, we need to ensure he’s not going to try anything smart.”

“His son, Loqi, is currently going to the academy, is that correct?” King Regis asked the council.

“What?” Cor asked. He had not been informed of that information.

The Emperor was an aging man, but he had a son later in life with a woman of child-bearing age. It was disgusting to use a woman in such a manner, but such was the way of life in Niflheim. He thought back to when the large multinational investigation against Verstael Besithia began. Such crimes didn’t happen in Lucis, at least not to such an extent. The Argentums were the exception, unfortunately, and Cor had placed an already vulnerable child into a terrifying situation. He could never forgive himself, and the thought of the prince of Niflheim going to the academy terrified him.

“It was a last minute change that the Emperor and I discussed,” King Regis explained. “The Emperor is less likely to attack the country if his son is here. For some reason, he actually agreed to it.”

“He must really be losing his marbles then,” Ardyn commented. “It’s no better than him being in a hostage situation. Just prettier.”

Cor wanted to disagree, but Ardyn had a point. A dignitary who sent their child to a school, no matter how good the school was, in a country they were at conflict with was tantamount to sending them to be a ward of the country. While the academy was certainly the best school in Eos, Loqi going there was not a particularly good idea. And it left a deeply unsettling feeling in Cor’s heart. Loqi was a senior, but that didn’t mean Prompto wouldn’t have to interact with him at some point in time. And he had never thought Loqi or Iedolas Aldercapt to be particularly kind people.

“Your son will be fine,” King Regis assured him. “Please don’t let it bother you. Noctis is on the lookout, and from what Prince Ravus has told me, he is keeping a careful eye on Prince Loqi as well.”

Cor let out a sigh, but he felt far from relieved. How did he explain to the king and his brother just what had happened to Prompto? Even he was still finding out new traumas that came up as Prompto processed it in therapy. Prompto was always so open with him, and he always told him the important information in a joint meeting with Dr. Highwind as they conducted their therapy sessions and he remembered what had been repressed. Cor didn’t want anything to hurt Prompto’s chances of recovery. 

“You can trust my nephew, Lord Marshal,” Ardyn added. “He’s fiercely loyal to his friends.”

Cor nodded, but he didn’t know if he could count Prompto as one of Noctis’s friends just yet. Or ever. He was forced to spend time with Prompto, and as much as Prompto told Cor that he was texting one or all of the three, he couldn’t just assume that they had become fast friends through a forced relationship. Then again, Gladio and Ignis were forced to be with Noctis and they were easily the prince’s brethren. 

“We have a lot of work to do to prepare for this ball,” King Regis said as he brought the conversation back on topic. “Including making sure my son behaves himself, and the prince and princess of Tenebrae also behave themselves. The king and queen of Tenebrae will also be there, but Ravus and Lunafreya represent us both. I’m sure my son will behave as long as Gladio and Ignis are in tow. Cor, it would be a good opportunity for your son to attend as well.”

“Your majesty?” Cor asked him, startled. He didn’t think that it would necessitate Prompto being included. He was happy to keep him home and tucked away from any prying eyes. Especially if the Emperor was there. After all, Prompto was the reason his favorite advisor was spending an eternity in a Lucian prison.

“Social interaction,” King Regis reminded him. “And it’s important that Prompto be invited if he’s friends with my son. I don’t want him to be left out, and I’m fairly sure Noctis is going to invite him whether or not we want him to join.”

Cor didn’t like that, but he had to concede. After all, if Prompto was going to be friends with Noctis then these matters would come up from time to time. He couldn’t tuck Prompto away forever. Not if he wanted to have the future that Cor hoped he would have, wherever his talents would take him. It made him think about Prompto’s birthday coming up in a few months. Would Prompto want to celebrate with him or with others? He felt like he was having a severe sense of separation anxiety that new parents felt when they had to return back to work and leave their newborns at daycare. 

“Very well,” Cor replied in resignation. “Then we need to get started on arranging the ball for the Emperor.”

They spent the better part of several hours discussing details, security, timing, and other issues that might arise. Cor was mostly worried about Prompto being in attendance and whether or not Prompto could bring Bo. He didn’t see a reason why the king would reject the notion, particularly because Bo was considered a therapy animal under their Lucians with Disabilities Act, but then again it was hard to say what the king would demand. Or rather, what the Emperor would demand. 

“Okay, I think we’re done here,” the king said after a lengthy time agonizing over what would be worse, having several adornments to Niflheim or having only a couple. “It’s getting late and our children should be arriving home soon.”

Cor looked at his phone. There was a missed text from Prompto saying that school was over. He thanked the king for his time and put his materials in his briefcase. They all stood and bowed to the king before leaving, Cor the first to head on out. He had to get home and see his son and make sure he was ready to help him. King Regis had promised that he could have the first few weeks at his son’s schedule and would work from home for any urgent matters. Maybe that was why he didn’t hear that Loqi was going to the academy. Maybe he was too focused on Prompto’s schooling.

“Lord Marshal!” Ardyn called behind him as he hurried down the hall towards the vehicle waiting for him. He turned and glanced at the prince, but he didn’t stop walking. Instead, Ardyn rushed to catch up to him.

“What do you need, Prince Ardyn?” Cor asked him, not really paying attention to the man. He had to get home to his son.

“Well, since your son is going to be a lot more involved with school,” Ardyn began with a smile as he easily kept pace with Cor. “Maybe we could take some time to spend an afternoon or evening together. To discuss some things.”

Cor looked at Ardyn’s hopeful eyes, and he only grew sterner in his expression. “My son needs me now more than ever. I do not doubt that he will have some issues adjusting to a public school. It would be reprehensible of me to not make myself available for him.”

“Of course,” Ardyn agreed quickly. Too quickly. He nodded, and he smiled at them both. “When things settle down with him… Maybe then?”

“Maybe,” Cor said noncommittally. He didn’t want to agree to anything right now. The only thought on his mind was getting home and helping Prompto with whatever troubles he had. “I’ll see you soon, Prince Ardyn.”

“Just Ardyn is fine,” he called after Cor as he walked out of the Citadel and towards the car waiting for him. They were quick to get home, and Cor breathed a sigh of relief to know that he was home before Prompto. He got changed into sweats and a tank top, preferring to relax for the first time all day. Then he got started on dinner.

Prompto arrived home, in the Regalia of course, shortly after Cor started working on dinner. The front door opened, but it was just Prompto. Cor looked into the backyard and saw that Bo was roaming around to relieve himself. Bo seemed to be a natural extension of the family, and even Cor was surprised by how quickly Prompto adapted to the change in schedule to care for him. He looked to Prompto, hoping beyond hope that Noctis and his retinue did their job and kept him safe. When Prompto walked into the kitchen his uniform was disheveled and he looked tired.

“What happened?!” Cor asked in horror. What did they do to his son? He was going to pull him out of school as soon as possible and-

“Nothing, dad,” Prompto replied. He had a smile, albeit a tired one, on his face. “Noctis did this so I could blend in more. He said only Ignis can dress like that and pull it off.”

“Oh.” Cor furrowed his brow momentarily, but then he smiled. “How was school?”

“It was better than I expected,” Prompto replied. “It’s really exhausting to be at school for so long, though. Why do they make students sit there forever? And the teacher gave me extra work because I’m ahead of the class, but I’m sure they’ll catch up.”

“What about the students there?” Cor asked seriously. “Did they treat you kindly?”

“Yeah,” Prompto replied. “Because I’m hanging with the prince. And Gladio at gym. They were really great, but I don’t think we can expect to be hanging around all the time. I think they’re just trying to make sure I’m okay before they go in their own direction.”

“From what they’ve told me they consider you a friend,” Cor said, watching the tired smile on Prompto’s face falter. “They only have spoken very highly of you.”

Prompto’s smile fell, and he walked to the backdoor and let Bo in wordlessly before he fed him and got him fresh water. Cor frowned, wondering what was the matter. He was tempted to ask, but he was caught off guard by the dinner sizzling and instead had to turn his attentions to that. When he turned back around and looked at Prompto, he noticed that he was walking away.

“Prompto?” Cor asked quietly. Prompto paused but didn’t turn around. “Why don’t you get changed for dinner?”

Prompto turned around and Cor was shocked to see his tearful expression. What was wrong? Had school really gone that bad? Was he holding onto something that he didn’t want to discuss? He thought about Prince Loqi there and his frown deepened. What if Prompto was being bullied when the others weren’t watching?

“ _I’m not hungry_ ,” Prompto signed. That shocked Cor even more. He hadn’t seen Prompto lose his voice and his appetite around him in a long time. What was wrong? “ _I’m going to head upstairs. I have homework to do._ ”

He walked away before Cor could ask him what was going on. Cursing to himself, he finished making dinner and then prepared a plate for Prompto. Hesitating, he thought about his options. He could demand Prompto to come downstairs and eat with him. Or he could go upstairs and give him the food so he could focus on his homework and ask him what was wrong. Sighing, Cor grabbed his and Prompto’s plate with the forks and brought it upstairs to Prompto’s room.

The door was shut, of course, and Cor carefully shifted the plates before knocking. There was a shuffling in the room, and Prompto opened the door, looking at Cor tearfully as he did so. What had happened at school? What was bothering him so much?

“Ready for dinner?” Cor asked him. “We can eat in your room or mine. Like we used to when you were younger.”

“We can sit in your bedroom,” Prompto offered, although he looked and sounded miserable. Bo was still downstairs, which at least was a good sign. Cor took him to his bedroom where they sat on the bed with two trays he had on hand. Instead of turning on the television like they used to when Prompto was young and had trouble sleeping, Cor kept it off and looked at him. This was something they used to do while Prompto got used to living with him. They would eat dinner occasionally on his bed and watch television until Prompto fell asleep. Cor wasn’t exactly sure when they stopped doing that, but right now he felt like it was important they have this time together.

“What’s going on, bud?” Cor asked after a few moments of eating dinner in silence together. Prompto wasn’t really eating so much as pushing his food around on the plate.

“How long have you been texting Noctis and his retinue?” Prompto asked him. Cor looked at him in surprise. He didn’t expect that question.

“Just a couple of check ins is all,” Cor explained with a frown. “To make sure you’re doing alright when you’re hanging out with them. They genuinely like you from what they’ve expressed. I am pretty sure they consider you a real friend and-”

“I don’t like that,” Prompto said quietly, making Cor stop in his tracks. What was he saying? “I would prefer my friends to be my friends and not to have you check in on them to keep tabs on me. It makes me feel like they don’t want to be my friends. And it makes me think you don’t trust me.”

Cor thought about it for a long moment of silence, trying to absorb what his son was saying. Prompto was right. Cor texting the others and trying to gather information on how his son was doing made their friendships seem disingenuous. And with his texts to Prompto as well, it was a way to make it seem like he didn’t trust Prompto. He had just made a serious blunder.

“I’m sorry,” Prompto said quickly. Cor realized he was silent for too long. “I shouldn’t have said anything.”

“No, Prom,” Cor said as he held up a hand. “You’re right. I’m sorry. I overstepped and that is my fault. I should respect your right to have friends and shouldn’t go behind your back. No wonder you’re upset. I’m still learning this whole dad thing. Can you forgive me?”

Prompto nodded, his tears beginning to flow openly. Cor knew that when he was intensely overwhelmed by a negative emotion he had a tendency to cry. Before he could reach out for comfort, Bo trotted into the room and jumped on the bed, licking Prompto’s face and making him laugh. The dog then turned to Cor and asked for a pet as well. He was reading the emotion in the room, and Cor wasn’t going to deny him. He pet Bo gratefully.

“I’m sorry, Prom,” Cor said again. “I won’t text them or call them unless there’s an emergency and I can’t reach you, okay? Or for official business.”

“Okay,” Prompto replied, wiping the tears away that Bo missed. “I’m sorry for reacting like that. I was too afraid to say anything. I didn’t want to upset you.”

“You’re right,” Cor emphasized. “You have every right to feel the way you’re feeling. Please don’t be afraid to tell me these things. It will hurt me far more if you’re too scared to talk to me.”

Prompto nodded. “Okay. I understand. I don’t want to keep secrets from you anyway. So please trust me, okay?”

“I do, Prom,” Cor said with a soft smile. “I guess I was just being an overprotective dad. I want you to do well in school. But that also means giving you a little bit more freedom. And that’s the hard part. Now, let’s eat, okay? We can watch a movie together while you do your homework. Does that work, my sunflower?”

“Sure,” Prompto said, the discussion shifting. “Let me get my books after we eat.”

Prompto finished dinner with Cor, much more open about his school day now that they had gotten the drama out of the way. He got up immediately and grabbed his books and cellphone as Cor picked out a fun movie for them to watch together. 

*** 

Noctis looked at the pile of homework on his bed and sighed. It wouldn’t be difficult to do it, particularly since Ignis was on hand to help him, but right now there were other matters he had issues with. As much as he didn’t want to admit it, Gladio and Ignis were right. Ravus had overstepped a boundary of his, kissing him around people that he would rather not display his affections in front of. He knew that Ignis wasn’t comfortable seeing them together, for whatever reason, and Gladio preferred not to see their public displays of affection. 

Ravus was home already, likely decompressing after a long day of school and dealing with Prince Loqi. King Regis had informed them all that the son of Emperor Iedolas would be attending the academy for his last year and to be cautious, something that no one needed to be told twice. It was likely that Prince Loqi was attending the school so he could spend his final year at the best academy in Eos. But it was just as likely that Prince Loqi was trying to dig up some dirt on them to use as fodder for the shaky peace Niflheim and Lucis had. Luckily, Ravus had agreed to bring him into the fold and keep an eye on him.

Noctis wanted to see how it went with Loqi, but he also just wanted to talk to his boyfriend about public displays of affection. Gladio and Ignis were more than happy to give them their space and do what they wanted behind closed doors, but Noctis himself wasn’t comfortable kissing in front of others. It wasn’t internalized homophobia. He hadn’t been one for physical displays of affection, let alone in public. Touch was often a scary thing to him, and he couldn’t just embrace someone in a public setting, even if only one other person was watching. Not since the accident. 

He doubted it was something Ravus knew about, though, and the only way to correct the situation was to tell him. After all, he had trusted Ravus enough to date him. The only way they were going to have a decent relationship was to be open and honest. That was what his father had taught him, demonstrated for him with his mother, after all. Even after everything the King had still kind to them all, even if talking to him was a bit more difficult as they got older. So with a heavy sigh, Noctis set out from his room to go and talk to Ravus.

It would be a lie to say that he wasn’t nervous. Being in a relationship was new to Noctis, and he hadn’t anticipated it to be Ravus at all. But he liked Ravus, thought he was attractive, and there was definitely a physical chemistry between them. Noctis took a deep breath before he knocked on Ravus’s door. The Prince of Tenebrae opened it, dressed down into white jeans and a white V neck shirt. He looked like he had just showered, his hair still wet and hanging around his head.

“Come to see your boyfriend?” Ravus asked with a lustful smile as he leaned against the frame of the door. Noctis would be lying if he didn’t say that his heart was pounding a bit faster when he saw Ravus. Even objectively, Ravus was attractive. “Did you miss me that much?”

“Y-Yeah,” Noctis said nervously. “Can I come in? So we can talk?”

“Sure,” Ravus said, still smiling. He stepped aside and Noctis walked into the room with an anxiety that wasn’t completely typical of him. It was the same sort of people he got before he went mute, something he was almost entirely over. Or at least he thought he was. Noctis walked over to the couch in the room and sat down, waiting until Ravus joined him. 

When Ravus closed the door and sat down next to him, he looked at Noctis with a smile as if he were staring at a child who didn’t know what he wanted. Ravus always had a condescending expression on his face, so Noctis didn’t take offense to it. He was pretty sure that was just Ravus’s resting face. Before Noctis could say anything though, Ravus was pulling him onto his lap, making Noctis flush with both desire and embarrassment. 

“Listen Ravus,” Noctis began, but Ravus pressed his lips against Noctis’s, his tongue brushing against his lips. Noctis couldn’t resist, the taste of Ravus’s lips distracting him entirely. He caved to his touch and wrapped his arms around Ravus’s neck, as Ravus ran his hands up and down Noctis’s torso, stopping to caress his nipples through his shirt. Noctis gasped and froze, knowing he wasn’t ready for such physical affection. Ravus must have sensed the change because he stopped and pulled away from the kiss.

“You know,” Ravus said with a smile on his face. “You’re lucky you have me. Not everyone would be interested in dating a prince with the issues you have.”

“I’m sorry?” Noctis asked in surprise. What did Ravus mean? His heart was thudding in his chest, and he felt an uncomfortable stirring in the pit of his stomach. 

“A lot of people would take pity on a prince who can’t even talk when things are difficult,” Ravus explained with a lurid smile as he grabbed Noctis’s chin between his thumb and forefinger firmly but gently. Noctis’s heart was racing in his chest, a sense of dread growing in him. “You’re lucky that I can look beyond that and see you as desirable still. Not many people would do that.”

Noctis opened his mouth to say something, but the words wouldn’t come. There was a sense of dread in him that kept growing and growing. Ravus was right. No one would want to be with him if he was so damaged. And yet, Ravus had been able to look past that. If anything, Noctis should have been grateful that he caught Ravus’s eye at all. He tried to tell Ravus that he knew he was lucky, that he knew he was honored to be with him, but no sound would come. He had become entirely mute, something that hadn’t happened in a while. He thought he was almost over this.

“Aw look,” Ravus said with a sympathetic pout. He ran a hand through Noctis’s hair, tracing his jawline to his chin. “It’s happening right now. See? You get flustered after each and every kiss I give you. There’s no way anyone else can look past that. Looks like it’s just you and me. I suppose I’m the only one you can rely on.”

Noctis tried to say something, but he couldn’t. Instead, he nodded and felt foolish when fresh tears came to his eyes. He was supposed to be past it at this point. It was only occasionally that he got this overwhelmed, but never this intensely did he lose his voice anymore. He thought about Prompto with Bo and how hard it was for him. Noctis understood his pain only all too well. 

“Looks like you’re all mine,” Ravus murmured before he kissed Noctis on the lips again, wiping away his tears at the same time. “You’re going to be mine forever. Only I will take care of you. Only I can love you. No one else can. Okay my sweet, mute prince?”

Noctis nodded before Ravus kissed him again, cupping his face in his hands. When he pulled away, Noctis felt overwhelmed and confused. What was going on? Hadn’t he come here to talk to Ravus about setting a boundary around public displays of affection? Ravus had him stand up when he was done kissing him, then walked Noctis to the bedroom door. Noctis was shaking, unsure of what was going on.

“Thank you for coming and talking to me,” Ravus said as he opened the door and Noctis stepped outside the room. “I’m glad we could have this conversation.”

Noctis opened his mouth to say something but no words would come out. Ravus only kissed him on the forehead. “I’ll see you later, my prince,” Ravus said before closing the door on Noctis. 

Standing still for a long time, Noctis tried to figure out what just happened. His heart was aching, and he felt like he needed to reach out to someone, to be told that Ravus wasn’t being serious. But… What if he was right? What if no one would love him in the state he was in? He thought about his mother… His mother was right. 

“If you’re going to spend time with your boyfriend, try not to make it so obvious,” Ignis said behind him. Noctis turned and stared at Ignis, his stern features nearly glaring at him through his glasses. Ignis must have seen that something was wrong. His features softened and he looked at Noctis as he reached a hand out to touch his cheek. “Noctis?”

Noctis swatted his hand away and took a step back, his heart aching. Even Ignis couldn’t possibly love someone like him. Not as a friend, not as anything. It made his heart hurt more than anything, cut into his chest like a knife plunging into him. Ravus was right. He was the only one who could love someone like him. The only one kind enough to reach out to him and see him for who he was.

The pain in his heart wouldn’t go away, and Noctis still couldn’t speak. He looked at Ignis’s shocked expression and felt worse and worse for it. “I’m fine,” he signed before walking away. 

Noctis slammed the door to his room shut and locked it before Ignis could follow him. His chest was heaving in pain, his eyes overwhelming with tears, and he sank to the floor and his back leaned against the door. Noctis pulled his knees to his chest and cried, feeling the overwhelming pain in his heart threatening to close him off from the world. Only I can love you. No one else can.

Impulsively, Noctis reached into his pocket and pulled out his cell phone. He texted Prompto, the only other person who could understand what it was like to not be able to get the words out. It was one of the reasons why he considered Prompto such a close friend already. He was the only one who could understand what happened when the words just weren’t there.

_Hey. Can you chat for a bit?  
I’m having some trouble with  
speaking. I didn’t know who else  
to reach out to._

He put his head against his knees, hanging his head in a painful despair. The tears wouldn’t stop coming as he kept hearing his mother’s voice in his head. _Worthless! He is worthless, Regis! We have to put a stop to this now before he damns us all!_ Noctis’s phone went off, and he looked down at it. It was a video call from Prompto. He wiped his tears away and answered it.

“ _I’m sorry, I’m not good with talking yet_ ,” Prompto signed with one hand as he sat on his bed. He looked concerned, his concern evident from his furrowed brow. “ _I’m here to help in whatever way I can. What’s going on?_ ” 

Noctis spent the better part of the evening signing with Prompto, expressing his pain, telling him his worries and his fears. He didn’t get into the details, didn’t specify what happened with Ravus, knowing that there was too much history to explain and it would likely overwhelm him. Instead he just told him about his fears and hoped that Prompto would understand. Prompto only paid attention the entire time, focusing on letting Noctis tell him his fears and worries.

“What do you think?” Noctis asked finally, able to get the words out. He didn’t expect Prompto to have any words of advice, but Noctis already felt a lot better just being able to tell someone about it. Prompto looked at him with concern for a moment, as if trying to find the words to say. He took a deep breath, and Noctis wondered if he was going to just leave him hanging.

“I think that there’s no way Ignis would think you’re worthless or think you’re unworthy of love,” Prompto said, shocking Noctis. It was the first time he heard him speak. For some reason, the words felt so much more profound coming from him, like he had found the courage to speak and it had given him what he needed to hear. “Gladio too. They’re your family. And there’s me. I really enjoy spending time with you, Noctis. Nothing can take that away.”

“You’re right,” Noctis said with a sigh. His heart was still aching, but he didn’t feel the same sharp pain anymore. “My mind was just telling me that no one cares. Except Ravus. He’s there for me.”

“If you want, I can be there for you,” Prompto offered. “I can be your friend, Noctis. You can borrow Bo too if things get bad again.”

“Thank you,” Noctis said, suddenly feeling so much better. He wasn’t alone in this. Prompto understood. He understood better than anyone. And that was the most important thing. Noctis had a friend in his corner, and he still had Ignis and Gladio. Even if they couldn’t understand, not exactly at least, Prompto could. “Thanks Prom. It’s hard… How do you deal with it?”

“I don’t,” Prompto said with a laugh. Noctis smiled at that. It was the first time he heard Prompto laugh, and he decided that he was a really good friend, even more than he already thought he was. “I’m learning, just like you, Noctis. You give me something to strive towards.”

Noctis beamed at that. “Really? Wow. Thanks Prom. I know you’ll get there. You’ve got me, and Gladio, and Ignis on your side. Besides, Gladio is really protective of you. Anyone who hurts you would have to deal with us, and especially Gladio.”

Prompto blushed at that, and Noctis wondered if there was something between Prompto and Gladio that he hadn’t seen yet. They did spend the most time together without him or Ignis after all. Then again, Prompto was easily flustered so maybe Noctis was just reading too much into it. He’d have to probe the waters with Gladio a bit and see. But Gladio was prone to dating around, and if he had a thing for Prompto then Noctis didn’t want him hurting someone who was already traumatized. He felt protective of Prompto, and he didn’t want to see him get hurt. 

“I-I know this m-might be p-p-presumptuous of me,” Prompto said nervously. “D-Do y-you want to c-c-come over and hang w-with m-m…?” He sighed, unable to finish his sentence.

“I’d love to come hang with you at your place,” Noctis replied. Prompto looked at him in surprise and smiled. “Can Gladio and Ignis come? They kind of have to cause they’re in my guard anyway.”

“Yes!” Prompto replied, blushing again. “You all are welcome! Just let me know when you can come over.”

“I’ll discuss it with them, but maybe this weekend?” Noctis suggested. “I don’t think I have anything major to do.”

“Okay! And then it’ll give you a good chance to kind of relax and everything,” Prompto said. Despite his blush, he was smiling, and Noctis could tell he was excited.

“That’s a good idea,” Noctis agreed. “So a sleepover?”

Prompto grinned. “Yes! I’ll talk to dad about it, but I’m pretty sure he’ll be alright with it.”

“Cool,” Noctis said. He felt a lot of relief now after talking to Prompto. “Hey Prom? You’re a really good friend. Thank you for listening to me. I’ll see you tomorrow.”

“Anytime, bud,” Prompto replied. He blushed as if he just realized something, but before Noctis could ask about it, Prompto ended the video chat. 

Noctis sighed and leaned his head against the door, still sitting on the floor. He felt better talking to Prompto, someone who could understand his plight. It felt better to know that just because he couldn’t speak sometimes, it didn’t make him useless. He was still the prince after all. And he still had friends who would be there for him. So what if no one would love him the way Ravus liked him? He still had Ravus, and that was better than nothing. Right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally I was going to end this with Noctis realizing he was a bad match for Ravus, but then I was like "nah it's too soon" and Ravus has just started getting back on his bullshit >.>
> 
> And the hinting at Ardyn and Cor having a thing gave me a great amount of satisfaction.
> 
> I hope everyone is enjoying it so far! I'm so excited for the sleepover, the ball, and all the other updates that will be coming. (Who knows what happens on Prom's bday- I knows!) XD


	9. Sleepover

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gladio and the boys go to Prompto's for a sleepover
> 
> TW: Mentions of abuse, mental health, flashback, panic attack

Gladio was surprised when Prompto invited them all, nervously signing, to a sleepover. Noctis already knew about it, seemingly to have coordinated it ahead of time, but the official invite from Prompto was something that made Gladio beam. They had been running together every morning, and Cor was discussing beginning his training after school, but Prompto had considered joining the track team and wouldn’t have time to join their training sessions. Instead he would have to train with someone else, likely someone Cor knew on the Kingsglaive. Gladio didn’t like that thought, for whatever reason, but he completely forgot about it when Prompto invited him to spend the night with him, Ignis, and Noctis. Of course, he accepted the invitation, and Prompto’s smile only made his own grin grow wider.

The week had gone by quickly, as all school weeks did, and Gladio was finding that he was constantly looking for Prompto everywhere. He wanted to make sure Prompto was safe, especially since he caught wind of Ravus and Loqi hitting it off well. As much as he had to respect that Noctis was dating Ravus, when he saw them in the halls and in class with him and Ignis, he didn’t trust them for anything. Ravus and Loqi always looked like they were up to something, and Gladio swore that they were giving each other lustful glances. It made him on edge, at the ready to protect both Noctis and Prompto at any moment.

But Prompto seemed to be faring well. Noctis became close to Prompto quickly, and Gladio couldn’t help but feel like he had missed something. When he asked Noctis about it, the prince had just said that Prompto had talked to him about something that helped him. Gladio wanted to know what it was about, and he wanted to know if Prompto was actually talking to Noctis, but he didn’t want to step on their toes. Both of them were entitled to their own friendships, but he felt a jealousy blossoming in the pit of his stomach that he didn’t like. He told himself it was because he wasn’t used to Noctis having other friends rather than him and Ignis. But when Ignis commented about how Prompto texted him to ask him over, he couldn’t help but feel jealous towards Ignis.

“Hey Prom,” Gladio said on Friday afternoon. Prompto looked more tired than they all were, which was to be expected. He wasn’t used to going to school at all, but luckily he had Noctis’s protection as his friend in class, and Gladio was there for him during gym. It had to relieve some of the burden, and Bo was always by his side as well. Like Gladio, Prompto was one of the few who took gym seriously, and he was surprised by how athletic Prompto was overall. “How was school?”

They were standing outside the academy, letting Bo sniff the grass and relieve himself, while they waited for Noctis and Ignis inside the school. Apparently Noctis had forgotten one of his textbooks, and he took Ignis with him to get it instead of requiring the entire entourage to come with him. It gave Bo a chance to enjoy the fresh air, and it gave Gladio a chance to talk to Prompto. Gladio couldn’t help but notice the way his hair was shimmering in the sunlight, his eyes glimmering like gemstones. 

“ _Good_ ,” Prompto replied as he smiled at Gladio. His eyes nearly closed when he smiled, and Gladio felt his heart thudding in his chest whenever Prompto smiled widely enough that his eyes closed and he could see his teeth. “ _Everyone has been really nice so far. You, most of all._ ”

“ _Really?_ ” Gladio signed. He couldn’t help but beam in surprise. Prompto blushed a bit and nodded.

“ _You don’t seem to mind that I have a lot of trouble speaking around you_ ,” Prompto signed with a blush. “ _I don’t know why, but I have difficulty. Even though I’m the most comfortable around you._ ”

“ _You are?_ ” Gladio couldn’t help but be pleased at that. Before he could ask anything else about it, Noctis and Ignis returned, both of them smiling. Noctis nearly jumped on Gladio’s back, and Gladio grabbed his arms before he could fall backwards. He hoisted Noctis on his back, both of them laughing. “ _Alright, let’s go._ ”

Prompto tugged on the leash and Bo immediately followed them as Gladio carried Noctis on his back towards the Regalia. Ignis laughed and sighed at Noctis being such a kid, but it was something that they were all very much used to. All save Prompto, but he was busy walking Bo towards the car with his satchel hanging by his left hip. In no time at all they were in the Regalia, heading towards Prompto and Cor’s house. Prompto was quiet, as usual, but Gladio kept wondering about what he had told him. His mind was distracted, and found he kept glancing over at Prompto, who was only staring out the window and ignoring the conversation.

“We’re here,” Ignis announced as he pulled the Regalia into the driveway at Prompto’s place. Gladio had only seen inside once, and it had surprised him. He expected the place to be minimalistic, conservative, exactly what Cor was. Instead, it looked like a place where anyone would want to grow up, well lit and spacious and full of beautiful rooms that were carefully laid out. He wondered how much of it was Cor’s and how much of it was dedicated to Prompto.

They all got out of the car, clamoring and chatting happily. Noctis had promised that he would call his father and tell him when they got there, which he did obediently. It was one of the conditions of him spending the night outside the Citadel. Luckily, Prompto was the Lord Marshal’s son, making it far easier to ask if Noctis could spend the night. It was like the nights they had all slept over Gladio’s house as kids. It had been a while, and Gladio was excited for the change of pace. 

Prompto took Bo off the leash once they had let him through the gate covering the yard, and Gladio helped Noctis and Ignis get their overnight clothes in their sleepover bags out of the trunk. Noctis seemed a bit off the entire week, and he seemed more tired than usual now, but when Gladio had asked him about it, Noctis had said he was fine. Noctis was grinning right now, though, so hopefully it wasn’t anything particularly problematic that he had to keep an eye out for. 

“Hey there guys,” Cor said as he stepped out of the house and walked towards them. He was dressed in jeans and a shirt, and it was the first time Gladio had seen him dressed down out of the suits he always wore to work. Prompto immediately rushed over to his father and gave him a hug, completely unembarrassed to be seen with his adoring father. It took them all by surprise, especially when Cor smiled, ruffled Prompto’s hair, and _laughed_. Gladio couldn’t help but look to Noctis and Ignis, who were staring in shock.

“Lord Marshal,” Gladio said politely, looking to Cor as he slung his own bag over his shoulder. Cor released his son and approached the three of them. “Thank you for having us over.”

“When we’re here you can call me Cor or Mr. Leonis,” Cor explained as he looked to the three of them. Bo trotted over to them, putting his paws on the top of the fence and looking at them all as they stood. “I’m just Prom’s dad while we’re home.”

“Thank you for having us, Mr. Leonis,” Ignis said, correcting Gladio on his behalf. “I hope it’s not too much trouble to have us.”

“Not at all, Ignis,” Cor replied. He took Noctis’s bag for him and smiled at them. “Good to see you too, Noctis. I hope you don’t mind being casual.”

“No, it’s fine,” Noctis said awkwardly. Gladio had a feeling that none of them really knew how to act towards Cor when he wasn’t being the Lord Marshal. “I prefer it, honestly.”

“Come on in, then,” Cor said before turning around and ruffling Prompto’s hair once more. “How was school, my sunflower?”

“ _Good_ ,” Prompto signed in response. He smiled at his father then back at the three of them, his eyes meeting Gladio’s with a bright smile that made Gladio’s heart flutter. Prompto blushed then looked at the three of them. “ _Come on in, guys._ ”

“My sunflower?” Noctis repeated quietly as they watched them walk inside. “Mr. Leonis? Did we walk into some strange alternate dimension?”

“I think so,” Gladio replied. “It’s kind of… cute?” 

“Speaking of which,” Noctis said before Ignis could say anything. “Ignis, I need a sec with Gladio. Just a quick question I have to talk to him about.” 

“No worries,” Ignis said as he went on ahead without them. “I’ll let them know you’ll be right in.”

Gladio looked at Noctis, wondering what it was about. When Ignis was inside the house, following Cor and Prompto, he went to open his mouth, but Noctis spoke first. It caught him off guard, and he wasn’t entirely sure what to do.

“Do you like Prompto?” Noctis asked pointedly, making Gladio’s heart stutter.

“Yeah, he’s a good friend,” Gladio replied. His heart was pounding though, and he felt a churning in the pit of his stomach. 

“That’s not what I meant, and I think you get that,” Noctis said in a low voice. “Listen, Gladio, I don’t care who you date. I never have. But we all kind of know that you date around a bit. Which is fine. I just don’t think if you’re going to like Prompto that you date him and leave him. You know? You should make sure that it’s a long term thing. I might be overstepping, but-”

“No,” Gladio interrupted with a sigh. He ran a hand through his hair, lamenting that he still couldn’t grow it out just yet. When he graduated high school he would. “You’re right. I think Prompto’s cute. I don’t know. There’s something about him that just…”

“Innocent?” Noctis inquired. “Pure? Like sunshine in the form of a person?”

“Yeah,” Gladio replied. “That.” He sighed again as he looked towards the house and then looked back at Noctis.

“It’s why he’s already one of my best friends, Gladio,” Noctis said with a shrug. “I don’t care if you two have a thing for each other or date or whatever. Just make sure it’s something that you want before you date him and then break his heart. I mean, you do happen to go on brief dating runs. And he’s already going through a lot right now, and we don’t even know about the trauma in his past or anything.”

“You’re right, Noctis,” Gladio agreed. “I’ll figure it out before I do anything. Or I won’t do anything.”

His heart ached, but he knew it was because he had a crush on Prompto and couldn’t just readily pursue a relationship. After all, he did have a tendency to jump into a relationship before he knew what he wanted and end it just as quickly. It wasn’t out of the norm for him to realize he was more interested in having sex with the person than actually dating him. Although he thought that with Prompto there was a potential something different, it was better for him not to make a move until he knew for sure and until Prompto was ready.

“Come on,” Noctis said as he walked towards the door. He turned around as he walked and grinned at him. “I know you can keep it in your pants for at least the weekend.”

Gladio grinned and followed him inside. He thought about how his heart skipped a beat whenever he was around Prompto, and he couldn’t help but acknowledge that he had a crush on him. That didn’t mean that he was going to date him, though. He didn’t know enough about Prompto to call it something other than a physical attraction, but he knew that he wanted to get to know him even more. Now that it was pointed out to him, though, he hoped he wouldn’t be overly flirtatious with Prompto or awkward around him. 

“Sorry about that,” Noctis said as they both stepped inside the front door of the house. Gladio immediately looked around at the spacious floor plan, interested in the room dedicated to Prompto’s schooling, but even more interested in the music room. Did Prompto play an instrument or did Cor? “Just had to ask him a training question.”

“No problem,” Cor called from the kitchen. “Come on over.”

They followed the sound of Cor’s voice into the kitchen where the other three were waiting for them. Cor had already prepared a vegetable and fruit tray, and Gladio wasn’t remiss to notice Noctis try and suppress his disgusted expression at the vegetables on the tray. The fruit was fine, but Noctis would do anything and everything to avoid eating vegetables. Gladio thought it was a very nice gesture, especially coming from the man who struck fear into the hearts of anyone who dared cross him.

“I was just explaining that you guys have a couple of choices where you want to camp out,” Cor said to Gladio and Noctis while Prompto leaned across the kitchen island with his head resting on the palms of his hands. He looked nervous, but he was smiling, and Gladio couldn’t help but smile back at him. “Prompto’s room isn’t as big as yours, Noctis, but I’m sure he could find a way to accommodate you all there. There’s also the family room. But we also have the treehouse as an option.”

Gladio looked out the back window over the sink in the kitchen and anticipated seeing a small treehouse. He was shocked when he saw a giant treehouse that could easily accommodate at least six people Gladio’s size. There was a ladder going up to it as well as a pulley system with a large canvas carrier attached to it. Gladio had a feeling it was for Bo, and he looked over to Prompto in surprise. Cor really spoiled him, but Prompto didn’t seem like the sort to take advantage of it. Gladio felt a thumping in his heart as he looked at him. _Yeah. It’s definitely a crush._

“Dude, your treehouse is amazing!” Noctis said as he stood by the sliding glass back door and looked out at it.

“Sounds like the treehouse is the winner,” Cor said with a smile. “Why don’t you guys head over there? I’ll bring up the snacks and order dinner for you all.”

“ _Take out?_ ” Prompto signed in question. Gladio had a feeling that Prompto didn’t often have food outside of what Cor had at home. He was a very particular man and very particularly protective of every aspect of Prompto’s life, down to his diet. Yet Prompto didn’t seem to mind, which baffled Gladio even more. What was it about his relationship with Cor that he didn’t feel like his father was being overbearing but instead he embraced it? If Cor was Gladio’s father then he’d go crazy.

“Every once in a while is alright,” Cor said. “I was thinking pizza?”

Prompto beamed at that, and Gladio immediately got the impression that Cor had never ordered out for him before in his life. Gladio had a sense of dread growing within him. If Cor was this overprotective of his son, even if Gladio admitted to Prompto that he had growing feelings for him, what would even happen at that point? Would Prompto accept or would he have to ask Cor for permission to date? And even if he did ask Cor for permission, the answer would surely be no. Gladio was doomed, and for some reason that made his crush on Prompto all the worse.

“Would it be alright if we change out of uniforms then head to the treehouse?” Ignis inquired on their behalf. “Unless the treehouse is spacious enough for that.”

“It definitely is, but go ahead and go upstairs and get changed,” Cor recommended. “If anyone has any pizza preferences for toppings, let me know. Otherwise I’ll get a meat, a cheese, and a vegetable pizza.”

“That sounds fantastic,” Gladio offered, knowing he could easily eat an entire pizza himself if he was allowed. “Thank you, Mr. Leonis.”

“ _Come on_ ,” Prompto offered as he walked down the hallway. “ _I can show you where you can get changed._ ”

Prompto took the three of them upstairs to his room. It was a spacious room to the left, and it gave Gladio a bigger sense of who Prompto was. There was a large bed tucked in the corner of the room with two doors for his closet. He had a desk by the door and a dresser along the left wall with a lot of photos organized in their frames. Two windows ran along the furthest wall, facing the front lawn. The room was painted a dark grey color with splashes of yellow sunflowers and chocobos. It was both cute and had a punk rock edge to it, particularly with the posters of old artists and shelves of many books on each wall. Gladio noticed that there was an acoustic guitar on its stand at the foot of his bed.

“Nice room,” Noctis complimented as they entered the room and set their bag down. Prompto blushed, and Gladio had a feeling why.

“ _It’s not as big as yours_ ,” Prompto signed as he looked at them. Gladio’s suspicions were correct. “ _But I like it._ ”

“No one has a room as big as Noctis,” Ignis laughed. “He’s a spoiled brat of a prince, but that’s why we love him.”

Ignis blushed as if catching himself, but Gladio jumped in for him. “Let’s get changed before Cor comes up wondering if we got lost.”

They all agreed, and Gladio was the first to set his bag down on the top of Prompto’s spotless dresser, save for the photographs, mostly of Prompto and Cor, that had been framed. They looked happy together in the photos, some of which were Prompto as a child, some of him as a teen. That’s when he noticed that Prompto had glasses in some of the photos, and it looked adorable. He felt a stirring in the pit of his stomach and looked at the desk and noticed his glasses there.

“Prom,” Gladio said as he took out his clothes. Prompto was standing next to him, opening up his dresser drawers to pull out a pair of sweatpants and a tank top, following Gladio’s lead as he pulled out the same from his overnight bag. “Do you wear glasses?”

Prompto looked over at Gladio and the photo he was looking to. “ _I wear contacts most days. Sometimes I wear my glasses._ ”

“ _You can wear them tonight if you want_ ,” Gladio offered, trying not to make it obvious that he thought Prompto was too cute in his glasses and wanted to see it in person himself. Prompto nodded as they proceeded to get dressed. Gladio silently glanced at Prompto out of the corner of his eye as Prompto took off his shirt. His heart stuttered and nearly stopped beating when he saw the many scars on Prompto’s back and chest. It was worse than the scarring that Noctis had on his back, indicating repeated acts of harm instead of one large accident. What happened to him?

Quickly, Gladio got changed, focusing on that instead of making it obvious that he had been staring at Prompto’s chest and back. Even with the scarring, Gladio had to admit that he was beautiful, delicate and petite. He imagined what it would be like to caress his back, his chest, lovingly. Would Prompto get excited by his touch or would he be afraid? Would he clutch onto Gladio as he kissed his chest down to his hips?

“Gladio,” Noctis said after Gladio was caught staring off into space, his mind far away on a fantasy he was carefully constructing his fantasy. Gladio turned and saw they were all dressed in sweats, as was he. “You ready?”

“Yeah,” Gladio said with a slight blush in his cheeks. “Sorry, I was just looking at the photos on the dresser.”

“ _I’m going to take my contacts out_ ,” Prompto signed. He grabbed the glasses case on his desk. “ _I can meet you all downstairs?_ ”

“Of course,” Ignis replied for them. They followed Prompto out, but departed when Prompto entered the hallway bathroom while they made their way downstairs. Bo was inside, eating, and Cor looked at them all with a smile.

“I’ve set up the treehouse for you all,” he explained as he looked at them with a softness to him that was unexpected. “The TV should have the games set up and there are plenty of blankets and pillows and sleeping bags that you all can choose from. There’s plenty of card games and board games up there too if you want to play those. Just try not to rough house too much.”

“Thank you, Lord Marshal,” Gladio said, slipping back into his training. It was hard to forget his training in the Crownsguard. A moment later Prompto entered the kitchen, wearing his black thick-framed glasses, looking absolutely gorgeous in his sweats. Gladio had it bad, and he knew it. Part of him hoped it was a passing fancy, especially because he didn’t even know if Prompto liked men and Prompto himself didn’t even know. The other part of him hoped it grew stronger and they fell in love.

“Prom,” Cor said as his smile turned into a stern expression. “A word, please. If you three want to head out to the treehouse then I would appreciate it. Just want a quick moment to see how Prompto’s school day was.”

“Sure thing,” Noctis said. They walked out back, closing the door behind them, and Gladio was immediately thwacked on the back of his head by both Ignis and Noctis. “What did I just tell you, dude?!”

“What?!” Gladio asked as he looked at them both with a sheepish amount of guilt. He knew exactly what he did, and he felt bad for it.

“Don’t give us that,” Ignis said with a glare out of the corner of his eye. “Keep your libido in check for just one second, please. Prompto is a cute kid, sure, but he’s wounded, Gladio. He’s not capable of someone checking him out right now. Maybe later, but please try to not make it so obvious.”

“Sorry,” Gladio murmured. They reached the treehouse and Gladio looked up. “You need a ride up, Noctis?”

They all laughed at that, then Noctis began the ascent up the ladder. Ignis was next and Gladio was last. When they climbed into the treehouse, all of them were amazed. It looked more like a second bedroom than a treehouse. There was a television set, a gaming console, and several video games. Several blankets and sleeping bags and pillows had been neatly set in the corner, and there were two large bean bag chairs to support them all. There was a table low enough for them to play the board or card games on a shelf for them to select from, and there were several lights built into the treehouse itself.

Prompto joined them a moment later, his face beat red from whatever Cor had talked to him about. Gladio was going to say something, but Noctis and Ignis shot him a look so he remained quiet. It wasn’t long before they all got comfortable, playing several board games, then moving to the card games. Prompto was surprisingly good at them all, and Gladio speculated that he and Cor played the games together in the treehouse. They kept the television on in the background, set to a music station that wouldn’t distract them.

“Dinner!” Cor called from down below after a time. “If you want some I can bring it up.”

“I’ll go help,” Gladio offered. He had been sitting on a bean bag chair next to Ignis on the other, and he immediately got up to help Cor. It was hard to tell if he was doing it to be kind or if he was doing it by way of apology for openly ogling Prompto. He climbed down the ladder and met Cor at the bottom, carrying three very large boxes of pizza.

“Thanks for your help,” Cor said as he handed Gladio the pizza boxes. He lowered his voice, his tone far more serious. “Please be careful around my son. He needs a gentle touch, Gladio.”

“I understand, sir,” Gladio said, his heart pounding in his chest. Cor wasn’t exactly telling him not to hit on Prompto, but he wasn’t exactly saying to go for it either. The most important thing was to let Prompto be free to make whatever choice he wanted. And Gladio knew that he might not be in the position to do that now, so he would only be a good friend to him as much as Prompto wanted him there. “Thanks for the pizza. I’ll make sure he’s okay.”

“Please do,” Cor advised. He looked like he was about to say something, so Gladio thought now was a good moment to ask just one question.

“What happened to him to make you so protective of him?” Gladio asked before he could stop himself. 

Cor looked at him sternly, the same expression Gladio was used to at the Citadel. “He’s my son. Do I need another reason?”

“No, sir,” Gladio replied. “Thanks for the pizza. I’ll make sure it gets properly shared.”

“I’ll send up drinks later,” Cor replied, his stern eyes relaxing, but not as much as before. He gave Gladio another stern look as Gladio turned and did a one-handed climb up the ladder. At the top of the entryway, Prompto was waiting for him, on his knees as he held out his hands to take the pizza. Gladio couldn’t help it that he found Prompto, in his sweats and glasses, looked so adorable that his breath caught. Why did Noctis have to point out that he had a crush on Prompto?

“Thanks, Prom,” Gladio said as Prompto took the pizza boxes from Gladio so he could finish climbing. He climbed up, his stomach already growling at the smell of the pizza. They all chatted amongst themselves while they ate. Prompto signed with one hand while he ate, and they all sat around the table as they devoured the pizza. Noctis, of course, avoided the pizza with vegetables on it, but Prompto was quick to devour a slice of it. He didn’t eat more than one slice, though, but no one was going to point out his eating habits. 

“Will you ever eat your vegetables?” Ignis asked Noctis once they were full and all of them relaxing. Cor popped up with some drinks for them halfway through their meal, water and tea and soda. Cor must have told Prompto not to drink the soda, since he accepted the tea when offered.

“You should just give in,” Noctis argued as he playfully shoved Ignis. Ignis laughed and shoved him back. A moment later Noctis was tackling Ignis, trying to gain the upperhand. He was wrestling the advisor, but Ignis was smarter, and he was able to dodge his attack. Gladio was grinning, laughing as Noctis did his best to gain the advantage, but Ignis knew all his movements. They wrestled with each other, accidentally bumping into the table while they laughed. Ignis was on top of Noctis, pinning his hands to the ground. That’s when Gladio heard a small gasp from Prompto.

“Guys, stop,” Gladio said as he looked to Prompto. His face was pale, his eyes far away like he was looking at a distant memory, his breathing short, gasping breaths. Ignis and Noctis immediately stopped, realizing their mistake too late. Prompto’s entire body was rigid and tense, his hands stiff and shaking as he pressed them flat on the ground. 

“Shit,” Noctis said as he and Ignis stood up and looked at Prompto in concern. “What do we do?”

“Go play a video game or something,” Gladio commanded as Prompto struggled for breath. He had seen this before. Noctis frequently had panic attacks and flashbacks when the accident first happened. He had been there to help him through each one, and he was ready to help Prompto too. Ignis looked like he wanted to say something, but he ultimately pulled Noctis over to the television.

Gladio looked at Prompto as the blond put his hands in his head, his sobbing breaths catching in his throat. “Prompto, I’m going to hold you in my arms and we’re just going to breathe, okay?”

When Prompto nodded, affirming that he could hear and knew what was going to happen, Gladio turned to Prompto and pulled him into his lap sideways. He pulled Prompto’s hands down then wrapped his arms around him. Using one strong hand, he pressed Prompto’s head against his chest so he could hear and feel his heartbeat and breathing. Gladio walked him through a breathing technique he had learned to help Noctis after the accident, then a progressive muscle relaxation to get his tense body to relax. When Prompto was calm enough, Gladio continued to just hold him close, letting him breathe deeply until the panic attack and flashback had passed.

Overall, it took about a half an hour before Prompto was finally calmed down. Gladio kept his arms wrapped around him, and Prompto clutched onto his muscled bicep as he leaned against his chest and cried. Noctis and Ignis were purposely trying to ignore the situation, knowing that it was better not to draw attention to the panic and just to let Gladio handle it. Gladio could feel the guilt rolling off of them, but he didn’t focus on that. The only thing he focused on was calming Prompto and holding him. 

“ _Thank you_ ,” Prompto signed after a long time. Gladio’s heart was aching at the sound of his trembling breath, his hands clutching into Gladio’s arm. He sniffled and pressed his head against Gladio’s chest and signed with one hand. “ _I’m sorry._ ”

“Don’t apologize,” Gladio whispered in return, waving Ignis and Noctis to leave the treehouse for just a moment. The complied as he gently caressed Prompto’s hair, trying to soothe him as much as possible. “It was Noctis and Ignis’s fault. They knew not to, and they got carried away. Ignis is so desperate for Noctis’s attention that he indulges him whenever he can, and he forgets about everything else. I’ll yell at them later for it.”

“ _Please don’t yell at them_ ,” Prompto tried. “ _I need to be stronger. I shouldn’t be having panic attacks and flashbacks every time someone does something normal. And now I’ve ruined the sleepover._ ”

“You haven’t,” Gladio insisted firmly but gently. “We’re going to finish this sleepover and we’ll relax and enjoy our time. Noctis has had panic attacks before, so it’s on him and Ignis for not being more conscious of their actions. As smart as Ignis is, he’s really an idiot sometimes.”

Prompto laughed a bit at that, a breathy, exhausted laugh that came after crying and being upset. “Will you stay by my side?”

Gladio’s heart skipped a beat by the question, but he kept his breathing calm. “I’ll be here every step of the way, Prompto. I’ll stay by you as long as you want me to.”

With another skipping beat of his heart, Gladio was pretty sure he had just confessed to him accidentally. But Prompto was wrapped up in his own panic, and he didn’t seem to pick up on what Gladio was saying. That was for the best, he thought, but eventually he knew he would have to tell Prompto. Now wasn’t the time though. Now was the time to comfort Prompto, to soothe him, and then to scold Noctis and Ignis later.

“Hey,” Noctis said quietly as he peaked his head through the opening in the treehouse. “Is it alright if we come back?”

Prompto pulled away from Gladio and nodded, so Gladio waved him back in. Noctis and Ignis climbed into the treehouse, both of them looking morose and sincerely apologetic. Prompto was still on Gladio’s lap, but he was no longer clutching onto him for support. It would have been an awkward position for them to be in if Noctis and Ignis didn’t know what was going on. They approached Prompto as he remained on Gladio’s lap, and Gladio couldn’t help but feel pleased to know that he was a point of safety for him.

“We’re so sorry, Prom,” Noctis said as he and Ignis looked at Prompto. “We were warned not to get too rough with each other, and we didn’t listen. It’s entirely our fault, and we’re so sorry that we caused you to have a flashback.”

“Truly, Prompto,” Ignis offered as well. “I am so sorry for this. We both know better, and I can assure you that it will not happen again. I was being foolish, and unfortunately even I am prone to lapses in judgment. Please understand, we will be more cautious going forward.”

“ _Thank you_ ,” Prompto signed after a long pause, liking trying to use his voice and failing. “ _I am sorry that you have to be cautious around me._ ”

“Please don’t be sorry,” Noctis said as Ignis opened his mouth, likely to say something similar. He looked pained, and Gladio knew it was because he had been through something similar after his accident. The difference for Noctis is that he went through one bad ordeal. It looked like Prompto went through years of abuse. “We should know better from after my accident. If it’s alright with you, I’d like to share with you what happened. Not right now. When you’re ready.”

“ _Okay_ ,” Prompto signed with a nod. “ _I don’t know how much I can tell you all… It’s a lot._ ”

“It’s alright, Prompto,” Gladio said as he smiled at him warmly. “You only have to tell us what you’re comfortable telling us. If that’s all or none or some, it’s up to you. And if you prefer telling one person over another then we will not hold anything against you.”

Prompto nodded. “ _Can we… Can we get back to the sleepover? I don’t want to ruin it for everyone._ ”

“You have ruined nothing,” Ignis said with a smile. “I am all for playing a card game. Anyone else interested?”

There was a communal agreement and they all resumed the sleepover. It was a bit awkward at first, but they began to find their comfortable rhythm again. They continued to play games, joke around, and even tell some horror stories until it was late into the night. Throughout the conversation and fun they went to the bathroom in the house, and at one point Cor shot Gladio a stern look that he only returned with a smile. When it was late in the night, Prompto closed the hatch so none of them would fall out while sleeping, and they all created a comfortable spread for them all to sprawl out and sleep in a friendly pile.

Noctis claimed the center spot next to Ignis on the end, and he insisted that Prompto sleep next to him, leaving Gladio on the opposite side of Prompto. He gave Noctis a look, but Prompto seemed none the wiser for it, and he had calmed down a great deal and had gone back to being the fun and happy guy he was, so Gladio wasn’t going to say anything. They all went to sleep after much laughter and joviality.

Prompto was the first to fall asleep, and Noctis and Ignis easily fell asleep shortly after. It took Gladio a bit longer to fall asleep, mainly because as Prompto flipped over, he curled against Gladio’s chest, leaving Gladio’s heart to palpitate and his stomach to do weird summersaults he hadn’t felt before. Eventually he wrapped his arm around Prompto and waited to see what the blond would do. Prompto let out a comfortable sigh and pressed his body against Gladio’s in his sleep, and Gladio couldn’t help but smile, his heart leaping into the atmosphere. Gladio eventually fell asleep like that, holding Prompto close, the warmth radiating off of him lulling him to sleep.

Gladio knew for sure that he was hopeless. It wasn’t a simple crush, and he could feel it growing minute by minute. He had it bad for Prompto, and Prompto was in no place to reciprocate. So he was going to be the best friend he could to him until he was ready to make such a decision. And if Prompto didn’t feel the same way, Gladio would continue to be the best friend to him that he could. But feeling Prompto pressed against his body, curled into him for warmth, he secretly hoped that maybe Prompto felt something for him that he couldn’t quite vocalize yet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gladio is falling hard for Prompto and everyone but Prompto can see it XD
> 
> Also I feel bad for Prompto for having a panic attack, but it's also something that would very feasibly happen since they're all still getting to know him. I waffled between weather or not Ignis would do this sort of tomfoolery with Noctis and ultimately decided that in his teen years it was very likely he did.... especially if we go down the rabbit hole and look at how Ignis is clearly trying to get any sort of attention he can from Noctis to the point where he is a jealous brat around Ravus. XD
> 
> Ultimately, I wanted these few chapters I'm writing to show that Prompto is far more capable than he realizes and his friends are truly there for him. It's Cor who has more anxiety about whether or not Prompto can succeed and because of that Prompto is uncertain he can. Although it's entirely unintentional from Cor. He just wants to protect him. :3


	10. The Outsiders

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompto tries out for the track team
> 
> TW: mention of past trauma

Prompto was more than just a little nervous. He had never tried out for a running team before, let alone joined a prestigious one. The running team was holding tryouts on Wednesday, and Prompto had discussed it with both Cor and Gladio about the idea of joining. They both seemed to think it was a great idea, and Gladio promised to be there and hold onto Bo for him while he tried out. The track coach was also the gym teacher, which made it easier for him to communicate with him since he knew he had speaking problems. After school he had told Noctis that he had to go to the track field to try out and that his father would pick him up from school later. 

So he made his way to the gym with Bo in tow. The students in the locker room looked at him suspiciously as he changed into his track clothes, tight grey running shorts and a white tank top. He pulled on his running sneakers and looked at Bo, giving him a nervous pet before he stood up and went to the track field. There were some students out there already, including Prince Loqi and Prince Ravus. They looked particularly close, and Prompto thought that maybe they were a bit closer than was typical. Then again, Prince Ravus was dating Noctis, right?

Looking around, he tried to see if he could spot Gladio, but he was nowhere in sight. Prompto was going to be trying out for both the short and long distance running. While he knew Bo would be fine on his own, he preferred to have someone watch him so he didn’t get hurt for any reason. For track meets he knew that his father wouldn’t necessarily be there for them all, but Gladio was supposed to be here for this one at least until he figured out where he could leave Bo. But he didn’t see him there anywhere, causing his anxiety to spike.

“If you need me to watch Bo, I can,” Princess Lunafreya offered as she walked over to him. Prompto jumped and looked at her in surprise. She was still wearing her uniform and was in the same class as Noctis and him, but he had only ever been quiet as Noctis and her had chatted. “My brother is trying out for the track team again. They have to try out every year so there’s no favoritism. He does all the relays and the sprints or whatever you call them.”

Prompto looked around for Gladio and then back to the princess. Gladio wasn’t showing up, for whatever reason. Maybe he had really messed things up at the sleepover like Prompto thought he had. It made his heart heavy, and he handed the leash to Lunafreya with a sigh. He had really messed things up with the guys. After all, who wanted to spend time with an anxious, traumatized teen who couldn’t even speak properly? His heart really hurt to know that once Gladio had seen how he really was, it was obvious that he didn’t want anything to do with him.

“ _I sign too_ ,” Lunafreya signed for Prompto, surprising him. “ _After Noct’s accident we all learned it. Well, except Ravus. Don’t worry about it. You’ll be great. Keep your chin up, and you’ll run really well._ ”

“ _Thank you_ ,” Prompto replied. He really liked Princess Lunafreya. She was very kind to everyone and seemed like someone who naturally got along with everyone. “ _Thank you for watching Bo too._ ”

“ _Of course_ ,” Lunafreya signed. She looked down at Bo and patted him on the head. “Come on, Bo. We’ll wait for Prompto to get done.”

She took Bo to the benches on the side of the track, sitting down with him and smiling and waving to Prompto. Prompto waved to her in return and checked his phone really quickly to see if Gladio had reached out to him. There was nothing. Sighing, he walked over to the track coach, who had called to corral everyone for the tryouts. Prompto nervously tried to stay away from Prince Ravus and Prince Loqi like his father had told him to. He was on his own now and would have to figure out how to protect himself. Maybe that’s how they wanted it. The time they had was enough for them to tolerate him, and they all felt too guilty not to spend the night or take him to school. Gladio hadn’t been running with him in the mornings all week after all.

“Alright,” the coach said as they all crowded around him. “We have some old faces and new faces here today. We’re going to be running a series of drills and taking down some assessments based on what you’re trying out for. Results will be posted in the main hall on the corkboard on Friday. You’ll either get into junior varsity, varsity, or nothing at all.”

“I doubt he’ll get into anything,” Prince Loqi said loud enough for people to hear as he pointed at Prompto. 

“There will be no hazing,” the coach continued before anyone could laugh. Prompto’s cheeks flushed red, and he immediately thought about how it was a bad idea to be there. “If anyone trying out or on the team bullies anyone, you’ll be off the team. I don’t care who you are or where you’re from. Any questions?”

There was a murmur that everyone was in agreement, and the coach called them to get started. Prompto was among the first group to go, being put through drill after drill until they were sent on a long distance run. While he was running, Prompto heard Prince Loqi and Prince Ravus talking about something and laughing, likely him. He didn’t listen to them. Instead, he focused on his breathing, his legs moving, his arms pumping at his side. The only thing he could do was run, so he did. Eventually, he lost track of where the others were, running much faster than any of them and reaching the track. The coach seemed impressed and gave him a thumbs up as he reached the stopping point and began to pant heavily, keeping his hands on the top of his head to make sure he didn’t double over. 

“Where have you been hiding all this time, kid?” the coach asked him with a laugh. “This might be out of line, but just expect to see your name on the varsity list. You’re faster than my fastest here. Although I’m pretty sure Prince Ravus won’t like to hear that. Ah, here he comes now.”

He watched as the second person from the long distance run came into view. Of course it was Prince Ravus. Prompto knew that he was dating Noctis, but if Noctis didn’t want anything to do with him then there was no protecting him from Ravus or Loqi. Both of them had an attitude that reminded Prompto of some of the more dangerous people he had met, but the warning that his father had given him to stay away was the most important. 

The fear that he had just upset Ravus by being much faster than him was interrupted when he heard clapping behind him. Prompto turned and saw Lunafreya and Cor sitting next to each other on the bench, Bo sitting between them happily. Gladio never showed up, but Prompto smiled and waved at his father nevertheless. It was good news that Prompto was going to be on the track team, and it was better now than later when the guys decided not to interact with him anymore. 

“Go ahead and get some water and go home, Prompto,” the coach told him as Ravus and Loqi began to approach. “I’ve seen everything I need to from you. Welcome to the team, kid.”

“ _Thank you_ ,” Prompto signed and the coach waved him off. He walked over to his father and Lunafreya and was immediately greeted by Bo. 

“How’d it go?” Cor asked him with a smile. 

“ _Really well_ ,” Prompto replied. “ _I was the fastest._ ” He looked at Lunafreya with a polite bow, even though he was pretty sure he was doing it wrong. “ _Thank you for watching him while I ran._ ”

“Anytime,” Lunafreya replied. “I had to wait for Ravus anyway.”

“Do you need a ride back to the Citadel?” Cor offered her. “There’s plenty of space for you both if you don’t mind having a dog in the backseat.”

“Let me check with my brother,” Lunafreya offered, leaving them alone as she walked over to Ravus.

“Where’s Gladio?” Cor asked Prompto as they looked at each other. “I thought he was coming here to take care of Bo for you?”

Prompto shook his head and shrugged, looking down at Bo and giving him a pet. He was definitely growing rapidly. “ _He didn’t show. I guess he had something to take care of._ ”

He didn’t show for their morning runs either. And he all but ignored him on the way to and from school this week. They were all friendly enough to him, but Prompto could tell that Gladio wasn’t going out of his way to talk to him anymore. Even in gym, Gladio was smiling and kind, but Prompto could sense that he was being guarded. He hadn’t told Cor because he didn’t want him to think he was incapable of having friends without falling to pieces, even if it was the truth. Then again, maybe it was best that Cor did know so that he could pull him out of school as soon as the three month trial was up.

“ _Gladio hasn’t been running with me in the morning this week either_ ,” Prompto signed to Cor. Cor looked a bit surprised, then he looked a lot angry. “ _I think it’s because I had a panic attack when they slept over. He was able to help me, but I think they want their distance from me or they’re too busy. Which is fine. I just need to find out how to get to school without them._ ”

“They shouldn’t offer to do something with you then not show, though,” Cor said. Prompto had seen him mad before, but he hadn’t seen him this mad in a long time. “I’ll talk to them about it. Also, I found someone who is willing to train you three days a week. I think you’ll like him.”

“ _Please let me handle it_ ,” Prompto tried as Lunafreya walked back to them. “ _If they have a problem with me, then I should be able to work it out._ ”

“Right, right,” Cor said with a sigh, even though he didn’t look too happy about it. “Sorry. I know you have to take care of this on your own. If you need any help just let me know.”

“ _I will_ ,” Prompto replied just in time as Lunafreya approached them.

“Ravus said I can go on without him,” Lunafreya offered. “He’s not fond of dogs, but I love Bo here. He works so hard.”

Bo wagged his tail, so Cor took out a dog treat that he carried in his pocket to give to Lunafreya. Lunafreya beamed and gave it to Bo, who licked her hand in thanks then went back to work at Prompto’s side. Prompto knew that even if everyone else left him, he would still have Bo. But what if Cor took Bo away? Would he do that? He didn’t think so, but there was a voice of worry in the back of his mind telling him that it could happen. That voice, the voice of his fear and doubt and worry, never left.

“Why don’t you go and get changed, Prom, and we’ll meet you out front?” Cor offered Prompto. 

Prompto nodded and walked away, heading back to the locker room to get changed quickly. His mind was starting to spiral at the thought of him losing his friends before he even had a chance to really get to know them. He told himself just to reach out to Gladio and the others to confirm his suspicions, but he was also very very afraid. The last thing he wanted was a confirmation that no one wanted him in his life.

Just as Prompto finished getting changed, his phone went off and he noticed it was a video call from Gladio. He heard the sounds of footsteps as people entered the locker room, and Prompto quickly made his exit just as Prince Loqi and Prince Ravus made their entrance. Luckily, he was able to use another door and avoid them entirely. The phone kept ringing, and Prompto reluctantly answered it.

“Prompto!” Gladio nearly shouted when he answered it. “Shit, dude, I am so sorry. I thought the tryouts were tomorrow! Shit, you must think that I’m trying to avoid you or something. Listen, Prom, I’m really sorry. Things have been hectic at the Citadel right now with Noctis.” He paused for a moment then signed. “ _His dad has been trying to get him to do something he doesn’t want to, so he’s been kind of keeping him contained to the Citadel and I have to stay with him at all times._ ”

Prompto considered what he was saying. Of course Gladio had to go wherever Noctis was. They were lucky just to have the mornings together, but now they didn’t even have that. If Noctis or the King told Gladio to jump, then he would have to ask how high. It created an ugly feeling in the pit of his stomach, and he didn’t like it. He had never experienced it before, save when he saw happy families as a child and wondered why he didn’t have that too. It was jealousy, and he didn’t know exactly why he felt so jealous about not having the little time he did have with Gladio.

“ _It’s alright, Gladio_ ,” Prompto replied, trying not to let the jealousy coursing through him impact his conversation with him. It was difficult though. “ _It sounds like you all have a lot going on right now. I’m going to ask my dad to take me to and from school to give you all a break._ ”

“No, Prompto,” Gladio insisted, his eyes looking at him painfully as Prompto made his way to the front of the building. Bo was pressing against his side as they walked, sensing his pain and jealousy. “I want to see you. Trust me, I do. Noctis wants to include you in this too. He’s just…”

“ _Too afraid that I can’t handle it_ ,” Prompto finished for him. He felt his heart crumbling. They all thought he was too damaged to be included. And he likely was. “ _It’s alright, Gladio. I get it. I’ll have my dad handle things from now on. You guys don’t need to watch over me or worry about me. I appreciate the time we had together when we had it._ ”

“Prompto, no that’s not it at all,” Gladio said desperately. Prompto looked at him in despair, not knowing what to do. “I want to see you. I’m sorry. I really fucked this up. We should have told you at the very least. We’re still trying to figure this out. Please Prompto.”

Prompto reached the front of the academy, his father and Lunafreya already waiting for him. He looked at them and back down to Gladio, his heart hurting. “ _I have to go. My dad is waiting. It’s okay, Gladio. Really. I’ll see you at school tomorrow._ ”

He waved Gladio off before ending the call so Gladio couldn’t object anymore. Prompto didn’t need the sympathy or pity. He knew he was too damaged to be able to cope with the princely things that Noctis had to deal with. There was too much damage in his own life, and they had realized that when he had a panic attack over Ignis and Noctis rough housing. How could he explain to them all the times he had been held down and choked? How did he explain the number of times he had been pinned down to the point he had repressed it, and even his father said it was best not to remember it all? There was too much there, and it was too much for them to deal with. 

“Ready, Prom?” Cor asked as he looked at him. “Is everything okay?”

Prompto nodded and helped Bo into the backseat then got in next to him. Lunafreya was in the front seat, likely at his father’s insistence since she was a princess. When Prompto buckled his seatbelt, Bo immediately put his head on his lap and gave him a low whine. With a sad smile at his companion, Prompto pet him on the head, ignoring the concerned glance from his father.

“How are you enjoying school so far, your highness?” Cor asked once they were on the road, heading towards the Citadel.

“This school year has been fantastic,” she replied. “And please, call me Luna. Both of you can. I prefer that when I’m amongst friends.”

Cor nodded and glanced at Prompto in the back, who was currently lost in petting Bo. “I’m glad that you consider Prom a friend.”

“He is so nice to everyone, it’s hard not to,” Luna replied. Prompto looked up in surprise. “And Noctis literally cannot shut up about how much he adores Prompto. All of them, really. Noctis has been pretty devastated that he hasn’t been able to spend much time with you lately, Prompto, because of his father. He’s been sulking a lot because of it. They all have. Gladio especially.”

“Hmm,” Cor replied for Prompto. “Gladio was supposed to be here to support him for the tryouts and watch Bo.”

“The king called Noctis back to the Citadel and insisted he train right after school,” Luna explained. “I was there when he called. He’s been doing that a lot, so it’s likely that Gladio had to go with him or he forgot because Noctis has been sulking a lot.”

“Hmmph,” Cor said without any more commentary on it. Prompto could tell what he was thinking, and it made him shut down from his father’s anger. Bo whined again, and Prompto pet him, trying to take him out of the pain he was feeling. If he wasn’t careful then his father’s anger could make him shut down completely or have a flashback. Cor seemed to sense that, and his attitude shifted. “Please tell the boys that Prompto clearly misses them.”

“ _You don’t have to do that_ ,” Prompto signed helplessly. He had already told Gladio not to worry about him. He didn’t want them to think that he needed them as friends just to get through school. 

“I understand,” Lunafreya responded, although Prompto wasn’t sure if she was talking to him or to his father. They arrived at the Citadel, and a woman with dark hair was waiting for them outside. “Thank you so much for the ride. I do appreciate it, and I’m sure Gentiana will be grateful for it as well.”

“Of course,” Cor said as he smiled at her. “Take care, Luna. I’m sure we’ll see each other soon.”

“Definitely,” Luna said with a smile. She turned to Prompto. “Have a good evening. See you tomorrow.”

“ _See you_ ,” Prompto signed as she got out of the car. He got up and got in the front seat at his father’s request, and they made their way home.

“You’re upset,” Cor pointed out after a moment of silence. “Try to understand that they won’t always be able to include you in everything.”

“I know,” Prompto said with a sigh. “I think they don’t think I’m strong enough to handle it. And I’m probably not. Can you take me to and from school from now on? I don’t want to have them going out of their way all the time when they’re so busy.”

“Sure thing, bud,” Cor replied, though he looked a bit worried. “Let’s just see if they’re too busy to take you, okay? I’m sure they want to be friends with you still. The King and the Prince can really get into a battle of the wills from time to time, and this is likely what it is. When it happens, everything comes to a halt for Gladio and Ignis.”

“What about you?” Prompto asked him inquisitively. Wasn’t he friends with the king?

“I told him when you came along that I wasn’t going to stay late over petty squabbles,” Cor explained with a smile. “Gladio and Ignis don’t necessarily have that choice, but I do.”

Prompto nodded, suddenly feeling very guilty for how he reacted to Gladio. It was too late now, and Gladio almost certainly hated him. As much as Prompto wanted to take back what he had told him, he couldn’t. And he knew that he had obviously destroyed the only bridge to his friendships that he tenuously kept. All for what? Because he was jealous that Gladio had to do his job? Prompto felt pathetic just thinking about it, knowing that he wasn’t worthy of even knowing any of them, let alone being friends with someone as magnanimous as Gladio.

“It’s okay, my sunflower,” Cor said as Prompto looked down at his hands wordlessly. “Sometimes these things have a way of working out.”

Prompto was about to ask what he meant, but when he looked up he was rendered speechless, this time for something all too surprisingly pleasant. Gladio was waiting for him in the driveway of their house, holding a bouquet of sunflowers. He was leaning against the Regalia, looking at the car nervously. Prompto saw a couple shadows moving inside the vehicle, and he had a feeling that Gladio had dragged Ignis and Noctis along with him. What was he doing here? Didn’t he hate Prompto now?

Cor parked the car on the street so that they could pull the Regalia out of the driveway with little fuss. He looked at Prompto with a smile, although his eyes were a bit tired. “I’ll go inside and give you two a moment to make up. Just remember what I said.”

Prompto was about to ask for clarification, but then he blushed bright red. There was no way that Gladio had _that_ on his mind. His father was just being overprotective. And even if he did, surely it wasn’t towards someone like Prompto. He was far too damaged to even think about doing something like that, and any jealousy or impulse that Prompto felt was too twisted to put on someone else thanks to all the physical and emotional wounds he had suffered.

Shakily, Prompto got out of the car. For once, he decided not to bring Bo, even though his heart was palpitating and Bo looked like he wanted to come. Prompto nervously approached Gladio, his eyes downcast as he felt a surge of guilt go through him. Was he twisted enough to make someone as great as Gladio feel bad? What did that say about him, that he could deceive the prince’s Sworn Shield into thinking he was worth befriending? 

“These are for you,” Gladio said suddenly as he held the sunflowers out for Prompto to accept. Prompto took them in his hands and smelled them. They were beautiful. He looked up at Gladio, who was standing straight and looking at him nervously in his Shield fatigues. “I wanted to come and apologize for what happened. Anyone in your shoes would think the same thing. I’m sorry I forgot. Noctis is being a whiny jerk this week, but I think you’ve convinced him to change his attitude. We want to know if you will join us this weekend? We have something important to do, and I think it’s something you can handle better than any of us. What do you say?”

Prompto looked at him, too stunned to really absorb what Gladio was saying. _He_ was sorry? Why wasn’t he demanding an apology? Why wasn’t he telling Prompto he wanted nothing to do with him? Prompto needed to say something, actually say something in this moment. What could he say? What would make Gladio believe that he valued and appreciated him in his life more than anything?

“Thank you,” Prompto managed, even though his heart was racing and he felt like hiding behind the sunflowers. Gladio gave him a look of surprise, clearly not anticipating Prompto to be able to utter a single word. But Prompto _had_ to. He had to try, even though he was practically burying his face in the bouquet. “I’m sorry too. I overreacted and-”

Gladio cut him off then, pulling him into a tight hug. It scared Prompto at first, but as soon as he was in Gladio’s arms, he felt safe. A deep longing filled Prompto’s chest, and he knew that he wasn’t normal for feeling that way towards his friend. Something was wrong with him, and he had to hide whatever it was. Gladio was showing him kindness, and Prompto was misconstruing it, twisting it into something perverse. He needed to talk to his therapist about it.

“I’m so relieved,” Gladio said, breathing into Prompto’s neck. “I’m so happy. I’ll never leave you out of things ever again. I was so afraid you didn’t want to see me anymore.”

“What?” Prompto asked in surprise. “Of course I do. I just thought you had already grown tired of me.”

“Never,” Gladio replied. “I-”

“Hey Gladio!” Noctis called from inside the car. “I had to break it up, but my dad is definitely gonna know we snuck out if we don’t hurry up!”

Gladio pulled away and sighed then looked at Prompto. He reached out and wiped a tear cascading down Prompto’s cheek, startling him. Prompto didn’t even know he was crying, and he blushed bright red at the fact.

“We’ll pick you up for school tomorrow?” Gladio asked. When Prompto nodded, he beamed. “Great. I’ll see you then.”

Gladio hesitated then kissed Prompto on the cheek, making Prompto blush even brighter red. He waved them all off as Gladio got in the backseat of the Regalia, watching as Noctis proceeded to turn around and thwack Gladio on the head several times before smiling and waving to him as they drove away. When they were out of sight, Prompto inhaled the scent of the flowers, his stomach churning uncomfortably in a way he had never felt before. There was a certain sense of glee that he felt coursing through him, as if he had just been gifted a bouquet of flowers from a potential suitor. 

That’s when Prompto froze. _No. It’s not like that, Prompto. Get it together._ Gladio was apologizing for forgetting the tryouts and wanted to include him in everything. That didn’t mean that he was trying to date him, and Prompto felt his heart sink into his stomach. What kind of friend was he when he looked at someone and thought of a potential romance? What kind of disgusting soul did he have to look at Gladio and even entertain the thought? Gladio was coming to him out of the kindness of his heart, and Prompto was turning it into something perverse.

“I need to talk to Dr. Highwind about this,” Prompto told himself. He had already had his appointment for the week with her, as was typical on Tuesdays. For now he would write something about it and then bring it up next week. If he was having a particularly rough time, then Dr. Highwind would talk to him over the phone or schedule an emergency session, but it was an issue that could wait.

Then he paused, realizing another horrible truth. What if even Dr. Highwind though there was something really wrong with him? Then it would only be a matter of time before she locked him up in the mental institution, telling the doctors there that he was incurable. Prompto had to keep it a secret from everyone. Even himself if he could help it.

Sighing, Prompto walked into the house through the front door. Cor was already inside, and he knew that Bo was likely running around out back. Before he could close the door, he heard a car door shut. Prompto turned around, wondering if Gladio had picked up on what he was thinking and wanted to demand the flowers back. He didn’t expect to see Prince Ardyn walking towards him, wearing an unexpectedly demure black suit with silver trim and black flats. He smiled at Prompto, noticing the flowers in his hand, and Prompto blushed once more.

“Good evening, Prompto,” Prince Ardyn said as he approached with a friendly smile. “Those sunflowers match your features really well. Are they from your dad?”

Prompto shook his head shyly, his lips caressing the flower petals. “ _Gladio_ ,” he signed. That’s when he remembered that he was speaking to a prince. He quickly bowed, remembering his manners.

“Please don’t,” Prince Ardyn said as Prompto straightened. “I’m just Ardyn. I don’t care about being a prince. Is your dad home? I’d like to see him, if possible.”

Prompto nodded, wondering what it was all about. He opened the door for Ardyn, who walked in with a smile, pausing to ruffle Prompto’s hair. Usually Prompto was uncomfortable when strangers did something like that, but when Ardyn touched him it was obvious that he was coming from a place of warmth. He was one of the few people who expressed who he was, no matter what others thought, and Prompto had a sense that he could trust him. But he couldn’t even trust himself right now, and that was more terrifying than anything.

“Cor, my darling,” Ardyn called when he stepped into the house. There was a loud clang in the kitchen, and Prompto wondered if he had done the wrong thing by letting him in. “I have come to check on you.”

“Ardyn,” Cor said as he stepped out from the kitchen and looked at him in surprise. “What are you doing here?”

“I just told you,” Ardyn laughed. Prompto looked at Ardyn and saw something in his eyes. Longing? Desire? Heartache? Perhaps it was all three. “Aren’t you going to invite me in?”

“Prom…” Cor tried, but then he saw the sunflowers in his hand and sighed. “Let’s get that in a vase. Come on in, Ardyn. I’m starting on dinner.”

“Excellent!” Ardyn replied, clapping his hands together once. “I want to get to know Prompto here a bit better. Anyone who is good enough to capture Cor, The Immortal, Leonis’s heart is certainly someone worth getting to know.”

“Prom’s had a long day,” Cor tried, looking to his son with a desperation that went ignored.

“ _It’s alright_ ,” Prompto signed in return. “ _I want to know your friends too._ ”

“See?!” Ardyn asked jovially. “Come on, now. I’ll help you make dinner. First, let’s get a vase for those flowers so you can put them in your room, okay?”

Prompto nodded as Ardyn waltzed into the kitchen as if he owned the place. He rummaged through the kitchen, finding a vase with ease as if he knew where everything was already. Prompto didn’t have a memory of Ardyn ever visiting them. He filled it with water, trimmed the flowers, and put the flowers in the vase for Prompto.

“Run along now,” Ardyn said as he made a shooing gesture to send Prompto up to his room. “Put them in a good spot so Gladio knows you like them.”

Prompto felt a heat rising in his cheeks, and he wordlessly took the vase and made his way upstairs. He took some extra time to position them on his dresser and then snapped a photo of it and put it on his social media feed. When he saw Gladio, Ignis, and Noctis all immediately like it, he stared at it in a baffled confusion. Were they actually following him on social media? He was following them, but he didn’t expect them to return the favor. He told himself that he needed to stop worrying about their obvious friendship and doubting it, but it was easier said than done.

When Prompto made his way downstairs, he found Ardyn leaning against the counter while Cor did all the cooking. He was about to reach out and offer to help Cor, but then he heard them talking in low voices. It was obvious they wanted to speak privately, so he sat on the steps leading upstairs, giving them the space that they needed.

“He’s doing well,” Ardyn said in a low voice. “Do you think it’s time for you to start devoting some attention to yourself?”

“Prompto is going through a difficult transition,” Cor replied, his voice just as low. Prompto tensed when he heard that. “I can’t leave him alone while he’s dealing with all this.”

“But he’s not alone,” Ardyn pointed out. “He has my nephew and Ignis and Gladio. You worry too much, Cor. I’m just asking if you want to go out for a cup of coffee. That’s it. I miss you. I miss us.”

“You are the one who chose to walk away.” There was an edge in Cor’s voice that Prompto hadn’t heard before. It made him stand up and walk towards the kitchen before he knew what he was doing. “We could have raised him together.”

“It’s something I regret every day of my life.” Prompto could see the pain in Ardyn’s face as he approached them. “But it doesn’t mean it’s too late.”

“Prompto,” Cor announced, his voice slightly louder than normal. “Do you want to set the table for three for dinner?”

“ _I think you should go with him for coffee, dad_ ,” Prompto signed before he lost his nerve. Ardyn beamed and Cor looked surprised. “ _If it’s during the school day then what’s the harm? I’m sure if something really bad happened then Ardyn wouldn’t care about ending the conversation early._ ”

“Prom…” Cor said softly. He sighed. “This is a losing battle, isn’t it?”

“Probably,” Ardyn said with a smile and a wink at Prompto. Prompto smiled. “Let’s plan for next week, since your highly intelligent son seems to have the right idea.”

“He’s too smart for his own good sometimes,” Cor said with a kind smile in Prompto’s direction.

Prompto smiled and blushed a bit then proceeded to get the table set for dinner. Ardyn helped him, chatting happily with them both about nothing in particular. When they sat down for dinner, it was much the same, but Cor was joining in the conversation with him. Prompto watched them talk together, and he had the sense that he was watching his father interact with his lover instead of his friend. There was definitely a past history that Prompto was unaware of. He wondered if his father had given up on the relationship for him. According to what he overheard, though, it sounded like it was Ardyn’s fault.

“Why did Ardyn call you The Immortal?” Prompto asked his father once there was a comfortable lull in the conversation. Cor looked surprised by the question and by the fact that he felt comfortable enough around Ardyn to speak. It helped that Bo was sitting under the table, his head in his lap.

“Have you never told your son of your escapades in your youth?” Ardyn asked with a laugh.

“No,” Cor shot back to him. “I didn’t want him to repeat my mistakes.” He sighed and looked at Prompto. “The moniker comes from my time at the police department. I was new and foolish and thought I could go after a mobster on my own. We got the guy, but I narrowly avoided losing my life. They called me that, and it’s stuck ever since.”

Prompto felt the color drain from his face. He didn’t like the idea of his father putting himself in the line of danger all for the sake of his duty. But that was also how Cor had saved him. And now he was the Lord Marshal, which could potentially be an even more dangerous situation depending on if there were any assassination attempts on the king. Prompto realized how dangerous his father’s jobs all were, and he didn’t like that at all.

“I like ‘dad’ better,” Prompto said instead, making Cor smile at him warmly. 

“You two are very close,” Ardyn pointed out. Prompto blushed, but Ardyn only smiled. “I think you two have really been good for each other. Not everyone your age, Prompto, is so receptive of having a loving father in their lives.”

“Why?” Prompto asked, confused. He looked at Cor then back to Ardyn. “My dad saved my life. He treats me well, gives me everything I could ever ask for, and just wants the best for me.”

“That’s good that you see it that way,” Ardyn replied. “Some people would see it as being overbearing or overprotective.”

“I don’t,” Prompto stated matter-of-factly. “He wants to protect me. He’s the only one who knows everything about me, including what I’ve been through.”

“You’re a good son,” Ardyn said with a smile. He looked at Cor. “Completely trustworthy for us to go out for coffee next week without there being a problem.”

“I get it,” Cor said with a sigh. Prompto noticed he was smiling, though. “Alright, if it’ll make you happy.”

“Nothing could make me happier,” Ardyn said with a joyous grin. They finished their dinner, lulling back into a conversation about nothing in particular, until they were stuffed. Prompto offered to do the dishes so that Ardyn and Cor could speak privately, but Ardyn stated he had to go and wanted to speak to Prompto on his way out. “Prompto… Your father is a very good man. Do you ever wonder if he is lonely?”

“Sometimes,” Prompto said with a sad glance down. “I know that raising me is different from having a lover or anything. But he always said he was fine without one.”

“Your father and I used to have a history,” Ardyn explained. “But I left because I was scared. I’m an outsider, like you. Never thought I belonged anywhere, and when someone accepted me as I was, I rejected it. Now I’m trying to make up for lost time. Put in a good word for me if you can.”

“I will,” Prompto offered. He never considered himself to be an outsider, but upon reflection that was the closest term he could think of, and he had never really felt like he belonged. And when he was accepted into the group, it was only because the relationship was forced on them.

“And don’t make the same mistakes I made,” Ardyn pointed out. “You have a bright future ahead of you. Don’t be afraid of what it holds. See you later, Prompto.”

Ardyn left at that, leaving Prompto to wonder just what Ardyn was talking about. He decided he was too tired to find out. Instead, he’d have to write about it, keep his thoughts to himself, and figure out a way outside of his messed up thoughts. Thinking about Gladio, though, he somehow thought that it was about him. It had to be his imagination, his exhaustion from the day winning over. Prompto knew that he needed a nice long bath and then time to relax. Then he could hopefully figure out what was going on in his life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So at first I thought that this chapter was a bit jarring from the last one, but then I realized that a) Noctis would sulk about something and inconvenience Ignis and Gladio over a squabble with his dad and b) This sets up the next chapter >.>
> 
> Right now I'm back to work and we're on a one week one, one week on call schedule due to COVID-19. Luckily my work is not playing around when it comes to social distancing. Luckily I've been keeping up with my schedule of every other day for this piece and then working on my big bang pieces that I'm taking part of between that.
> 
> Honestly I'm loving writing this and I just hope others enjoy it as well. As long as one person enjoys it then it's worth it to me, and I've received some fabulous kudos, bookmarks, and comments from the readers. And I can honestly see this being my longest fic to date. I've actually started planning some plot points and it goes all the way thru college. So thank you to each and every reader and I hope you continue to enjoy it! No matter how big or small the promptio/ignoct fans are in the fandom <3


	11. Aulea Lucis Caelum

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Noctis gives into Regis's demands.
> 
> TW: past trauma, abuse, past blood and violence, mental health issues

Ignis knew that they had messed up when they had induced a panic attack in Prompto. And he knew they doubly messed up when they assumed Prompto wasn’t capable of even hearing about Noctis’s current woes. But once Gladio insisted on him going to see Prompto, they all knew that Prompto was likely stronger than all of them. If anyone could handle what they had to deal with, it was likely Prompto. And having Bo on hand would be so much better too. For Noctis.

The week of school passed with a nervous anxiety radiating off of Noctis, but he kept to himself for the most part. Ignis felt like there was something wrong, other than him having to give into his father’s demands, but Noctis wasn’t open to talking about it. He was more concerned with apologizing to Prompto and making sure he was included. Ignis worried that Noctis was spending so much time on others that he had no chance to focus on himself. Then again, it had been a particularly difficult week with the King.

King Regis had been trying to get Noctis to visit his mother since it was her birthday. As much as the king was well intentioned, Noctis didn’t need that stress or reminder of the most traumatic point in his life. There was already so much going on, but the king was adamant. The battle between the king and Noctis raged for a full week. Noctis refused to go and King Regis refused to let him do anything other than train and go to school until he agreed. The king said it was important, something that should be done each year. Ignis thought he was just holding onto the past before the accident happened.

Noctis eventually conceded, pretty much immediately when they all realized they hurt Prompto by being shut in and not communicating what had happened to him. It didn’t help that Noctis was shutting down because of something else, something that Ignis couldn’t identify. But once Noctis agreed that Prompto needed to be involved in this, his attitude shifted a bit. He was still down, and Ignis didn’t think that was going to go away until he spoke to his therapist after the visit, but he was at least being a bit more communicative. And he was talking to Prompto a lot more than anyone else. It was good to know they were close.

“Hey Prompto,” Noctis said as they picked him up from his house early on Saturday. Noctis was tired, as he always was when he had to get up early, but he at least was up and functional. They were all dressed in their typical clothes, Noctis insisting that they didn’t need to dress up for the occasion. Prompto made his way out of the house with Bo, looking at them nervously. “Thanks for coming.”

“Of course,” Prompto said. Ignis was more than a bit pleased to know that Prompto was getting comfortable enough around them to actually speak. Then again, it wasn’t perfect. He still often used sign language, but no one was going to fault him for that. If a situation was particularly stressful then he reverted back to signing. Noctis was much the same.

Noctis helped Prompto get in the car, sitting next to Gladio with Bo in the center, as was typical. Noctis sat in the front seat and Ignis was driving. He always drove since Noctis was a terrible driver and he almost crashed the Regalia more than once. The king had surprised Ignis and laughed when they told him, stating that he was far more like his father than Noctis knew. So the keys went to Ignis since he had to go with him everywhere anyway. Ignis didn’t mind it. It was far better than crashing the car and them getting hurt.

“W-Where are we going?” Prompto asked once they were on the road. It was like Noctis not to tell him exactly where they were going.

“We’re going to see Noctis’s mother,” Ignis explained. “It’s her birthday this week.”

“Oh,” Prompto replied, but then he frowned. “Um… I don’t know much about her. I’m sorry.”

“Don’t be,” Noctis replied. There was an edge to his voice that Ignis understood all too well. This was the last thing he wanted to be doing. “My dad was very careful about what news got out about my mother. According to all the citizens of Lucis, she’s still this magnanimous queen who met misfortune from an accident that happened when I was twelve.”

“What’s the real story?” Prompto asked. Ignis noticed in the rearview mirror that he looked very anxious, but he was still holding it together. They were all wrong about him. He was far stronger than any of them were when it came to others’ issues. It was his own issues that were more difficult for him. 

“The real story is much more complicated,” Ignis said as they pulled up to the building and parked in front. “She’s been here since then.”

“The Insomnian Institution for the Mentally Unwell?” Prompto read on the sign, his eyes wide. “I thought she was in a-”

“Permanent facility is all dad said to the media,” Noctis interrupted. His voice sounded bitter. “Hey Prom, I know Bo is yours but-”

“You can borrow him,” Prompto interrupted immediately. Even without the full story, he was prepared to help. Ignis couldn’t help but think he was a better friend than most. He was always friendly, able to go out of his way at a moment’s notice. Ignis felt like he was a terrible friend in comparison. Would he be such a good friend if he wasn’t in love with Noctis? He thought about Gladio and hoped he would be. After all, he and Gladio were good friends.

“Thanks Prompto,” Noctis said. Ignis glanced over before they got out of the car. He already looked like he was on edge. Who wouldn’t be? Prompto immediately gave Noctis the leash, and Bo accepted the transfer of responsibility amicably. Noctis gave Bo a pat and he leaned against his legs to comfort him. Ignis tried to suppress a frown. Noctis was suffering all because his father couldn’t understand that seeing his mother was too difficult. He just hoped that Aulea was in a good mental state today.

“Come on,” Ignis said as Prompto linked arms with Noctis on his left side. With Bo on his right, Ignis at the lead, and Gladio in the back, they were all there to support the prince as they walked into the institution. 

The building was as cold and sterile as Ignis remembered it from the last time they visited, the white walls and fluorescent lights almost jarring. There was a reception desk in front with a clerk at the ready, but the head of the institution, a doctor, and a psychiatrist were already waiting for them. It was the same every time they visited. After all, the only people who came to visit Aulea were the king and the prince, and the prince was usually forced to go to visit. Ignis didn’t blame him. He didn’t need this pain that his mother put him through, regardless of if it was his mother or not.

“Prince Noctis,” the head of the hospital said with a bow. Ignis knew that Noctis never bothered to remember his name. “I see you have a therapy dog with you today.”

“He’s on loan,” Ignis explained for Noctis. Noctis didn’t like to do much communicating at the hospital, and Ignis couldn’t blame him. “We’re here to see his mother. How is she today?”

“She’s doing well,” the psychiatrist said quickly with a smile. “Why don’t you gentlemen follow me and I can take you to her?”

Ignis nodded and they proceeded onward. He noticed Noctis withdrawing into himself more and more with each step, and he felt compelled to reach out to him and tell him it was okay, that they didn’t have to do this. But the king would know. And Prompto was filling that role today, the only one who was there strictly as his friend. It hurt Ignis’s heart that he couldn’t just reach out to him, but Prompto was signing to Noctis rapidly, assuring him that everything would be okay and they didn’t have to stay long. Ignis couldn’t help but wonder how Prompto became such a compassionate person. He was sheltered away, and yet he was the first to reach out to them. Even Ignis had received several texts from Prompto with him asking mainly how Ignis was doing. 

“Your mother has been responding very well to the increased dosage in her medication,” the psychiatrist explained to them when they were out of earshot of any potential gossips. “She is quite happy today, and I am sure she will be pleased to see you.”

“No she won’t be,” Noctis responded dourly. “But thanks anyway.”

He was right. Ignis had been with him each and every visit, and it was only a disaster. Why King Regis wouldn’t just give up and realize his son was suffering by these visits was beyond him. Maybe it was a show of face, that they weren’t just tucking the technical Queen of Lucis away until she died. But Ignis knew that the king himself didn’t visit her like he claimed to. Instead he sent Noctis to do it, and then it took a decent month or more for him to recover from it. And with whatever else was going on with him that he wouldn’t talk about, Ignis didn’t think it was a good idea at all.

“Here we are,” the head of the hospital said as if they didn’t know where Aulea’s room was. It was the biggest room there, a place where she was comfortable and happy, although she didn’t really know what was going on in the world around her anymore. It was a shame to see this happen to her, and Ignis knew Noctis worried about it happening to him too.

“Now please just be cautious when you approach her since you have a dog,” the psychiatrist said. “We don’t know how she will respond to it, especially since it’s so large.”

“I understand,” Noctis said. Ignis opened the door and stepped inside the room that was decorated with photos of her and the king. She couldn’t have images of Noctis in there. Not without having a break. 

Aulea was sitting in a rocking chair by the window, staring out of it as she usually did. There was a book in her lap, but she didn’t bother to read it. Her long dark hair was beginning to grey, and her stormy-blue eyes were typically left vacant. She wore a hospital gown and a robe over it, her feet kept warmed with socks and slippers. There were no sharp objects in the room, but Ignis knew better than to trust her. How many times had she tried to attack Noctis when they were there?

“Hey mom,” Noctis said quietly, as if hoping that she wouldn’t hear and then they could leave. She stirred and directed her gaze towards them. Even though she was in the institution, she was very beautiful. It wasn’t a secret what the king originally saw in her. “Happy birthday.”

“Noctis, is that you?” Aulea asked in confusion. “But you were just a baby a moment ago. What happened to the time?”

“I’m sixteen now,” Noctis said as he kept his distance. “You remember Ignis and Gladio? And this is my friend Prompto.”

Aulea looked at Ignis and Gladio, then at Prompto. She didn’t even register that Bo was there. “Yes, Gladio, Ignis, it’s good to see you. And it’s nice to meet you Prompto. Did you know that I’m the Queen of Lucis?”

“It’s very nice to meet you, your majesty,” Prompto replied. Ignis was surprised that Prompto could even respond, but then he looked at him. He was holding onto Noctis’s hand tightly, but Noctis was squeezing it just as hard. Of course. Prompto clearly could tell Noctis was suffering more, and he was being strong for him. Ignis truly valued him so much more than he ever did at that moment.

Aulea smiled at him and looked back out the window. Ignis was trying not to expect the worst, but when Aulea turned back around, he recognized the signs of her psychoses taking over. Noctis needed protection, and he needed it fast. Ignis turned to him, but then he heard Aulea behind him and knew he was too late.

“Ifrit’s chosen!” Aulea screamed. Ignis turned around quickly and looked at her as she stood, pointing at Noctis. “The one who will bring forth the fire of Ifrit! We must kill him before it is too late!”

“Stop!” Prompto shouted over her, standing in front of Noctis with his arms spread wide. Ignis and Gladio had all tried that before, but it had never worked. Bo was leaning against Noctis as the prince held onto him tightly in fear. Prompto was breathing hard, but Aulea did the impossible. She actually stopped.

“The son of Bahamut,” Aulea said with a knowing nod. Ignis looked at Prompto in confusion. Even he seemed shocked. “If Bahamut and his son deem it so, then I shall honor his wishes. Even if he is protecting the spawn of Ifrit.”

“Who our parents are doesn’t define us,” Prompto said shakily. “Noctis is the best friend I ever had. If he is Ifrit’s son, then it doesn’t matter. Besides… Gladio is the son of Titan, and Ignis is the son of Ramuh.”

Aulea cocked her head to the side as if she was trying to understand what Prompto was saying. Wordlessly, she nodded and turned around before she sat back down, staring out the window again as if they weren’t in the middle of dealing with her intense delusions. She hummed a sad tune, one that Ignis recognized as a lullaby from Noctis’s childhood, and continued to forget their existence.

“Noctis,” Prompto said quietly. “I think… I think it might be okay to talk to her?” 

Noctis didn’t say anything, and Ignis wasn’t wholly convinced. The last thing he wanted was for Aulea to try and attack him and hurt him. But when Noctis approached, Aulea only looked at him with a smile. Shakily, he knelt in front of Aulea and put his hand on her knee. Ignis didn’t know what to even think. She had never done this before. He looked to Prompto, who was holding onto Bo’s leash and staring hopefully.

“Hi mom,” Noctis said, his voice thick with tears. Aulea looked at him with a gentle smile, her hand reaching out and caressing his face tenderly. Ignis had never seen Aulea do that before. Not since he had her psychotic break. No wonder Noctis was overwhelmed.

“My son,” Aulea said with a smile. “I am so sorry, Noctis. Please forgive me. It’s not me. This is me.”

“I know, mom.” Noctis was openly crying, not bothering to hide it. Ignis suppressed his tears, but one escaped, his heart aching for Noctis and for himself. Aulea had pretty much raised him to a certain extent as well. “I love you.”

“I love you too, son.” Aulea cupped Noctis’s cheeks in her hands and kissed him on the forehead. She then turned her head and looked to Ignis. “Hello, my other son. Have you been taking good care of Noctis?”

“Yes, your majesty,” Ignis replied with a slight bow. He noticed that Aulea seemed to lose the glimmer of recognition in her eyes. “Noctis, I think it’s time to step away.”

Noctis didn’t hesitate, and Ignis felt thrilled to know that Noctis always trusted him so implicitly. But now was not the time for such joy. Aulea was beginning to fade, the mental anguish she was in returning instead. Ignis wasn’t going to let her start again. He propelled them out of the room, closing the door behind him, only to be met with Noctis’s arms around him tightly. Ignis returned the favor, letting him cry into his arms.

When Noctis was collected enough, they all decided it would be best to go somewhere where they could speak privately. Prompto was still holding it together, but Ignis didn’t doubt that he was going to fall apart at any moment. They quickly made it out of the building and got in the Regalia. No one dared speak until they were at Gladio’s place. Ignis was shocked that things had gone so well. But Noctis was even more destroyed by it, and he held onto Ignis’s hand the entire way.

“Come on,” Gladio said, breaking the silence and tension as Ignis parked the Regalia and they all got out. Gladio took them inside, the house quiet save for the noise of Iris in her bedroom. When they closed the door behind them, the noise quieted and Iris immediately ran downstairs.

“Oh hey,” Iris said as she looked at the group. She blushed and looked at Noctis. Ignis suppressed an eyeroll. She always had a crush on him. Now was not the time. “Hi Noctis.”

“Iris,” Gladio said as he looked at her. “Upstairs. Please. We have some important stuff to discuss.”

“Why don’t you ever involve me?” Iris demanded, her arms folded across her chest. “I can handle it too.”

“Iris,” Gladio said with an exasperated sigh. Ignis understood his frustration. Growing up he took care of Iris so much that he never got a moment to breathe. Now he was trying to gain independence from everyone, and Iris was pushing back and demanding all his time. He was refusing, though, and Ignis was proud of him for standing his ground.

“Iris,” Noctis interrupted before Gladio could say anything. Iris turned to him with a hopeful glance. “Can you give us some time alone? I really need to talk to them privately. If not, we can go somewhere else.”

“Sure!” Iris replied immediately. “I’ll play my music in my room so I can’t hear. See you soon, Noct!”

She walked upstairs, and Ignis looked at a perplexed Prompto. “She’s had a crush on him since forever.”

“Oh,” Prompto replied. They all sat around the table, Noctis and Prompto sitting next to each other while Ignis made tea for them all. Bo sat between the two and Gladio sat across from Prompto, no doubt to stare at him longingly and ignore the conversation almost entirely. 

“So that was my mom,” Noctis said with a sigh as Ignis set a cup of tea down for each of them then took his seat next to Gladio. It was always that way, even at Gladio’s place. Ignis was always the cook, the one who took care of them. If he left it to anyone else, the house would likely catch on fire. “Most don’t know what happened to her. Only the people I trust completely.”

“Thank you for trusting me,” Prompto said quietly. “What… What happened?”

“Apparently she was always a bit unstable,” Noctis said quietly. “My dad loved her anyway, and the doctors assured my grandfather that her medication kept the worst of it under control. Well, she got pregnant and had me and had really bad postpartum depression. She fought it really hard until I was twelve and had a bad psychotic episode.”

Noctis stopped talking, and Ignis knew he couldn’t say anything else. “His mother tried to kill him in her psychosis,” Ignis explained for Prompto. Prompto made a horrified face, once that Ignis knew well. It was the face they all wore when they found out. “It’s the reason why Noctis has trauma to overcome, why he’s selectively mute, and why he has PTSD. And his father insists that he visits his mother.”

“I don’t know what you did,” Noctis expressed tearfully. “But whatever it was, thank you, Prompto. She hasn’t been herself since I turned twelve. This was the first time. To know she still cares… It’s hard, but I’m relieved. They said that she’ll never get better cause the last psychotic break was too much. But she was never dangerous before then. Just… scared.”

“She loves you a lot,” Prompto offered as he gave him a pained smile. Ignis wondered how he could so easily cut to the heart of the matter. Probably because he didn’t have the same social etiquette as he did. “That’s really good, Noctis. But it doesn’t erase the pain. Both can be true, you know. And it’s not your fault, you know. She was troubled before you were born.”

Noctis laughed as he wiped the tears away from his eyes. Ignis put his hand on Noctis’s, and Noctis gripped it tightly. He tried to ignore the rush going through him. It was very difficult. “You sound like Dr. Highwind. That’s my therapist.”

“Really?” Prompto asked with a blush. Ignis noticed the glance at Gladio, apparently nervous about what he was going to say. “That’s my therapist too.”

They both laughed at that, and Ignis felt a rush of jealousy in him. There was no need to be jealous at Prompto. It was obvious he and Gladio had a crush on each other, even though they were oblivious to each other’s feelings. Then again, Noctis was very much oblivious to Ignis’s feelings. It was for the best, though. After all, Ignis was a commoner and Noctis was the future king. And they were both men. It would be different if Ignis at least had some nobility in his blood. But there was none. His parents, his uncle, were always just loyal subjects.

“Well that makes a lot of sense,” Noctis mused. He sighed and looked at Ignis, making his heart skip several beats. “Honestly, my mom brought Ignis on board to look after me because she knew that her time was running out. He took care of me when she was really sick and dad was busy. I think Ignis is the one who found me when it happened.”

“I did,” Ignis confirmed. He couldn’t forget that image. Noctis was so bruised and battered, bleeding from the wound in his knee and the other spanning his back. Aulea was cowering in the corner, clutching a dagger she had used to try and harm him. The king had, thankfully, gotten Ignis therapy as well, likely at the behest of his uncle before he passed. But he considered himself recovered. Noctis, however, would always have to deal with the wound of knowing his mother tried to kill him and the self-doubt and guilt of thinking that he was at fault.

“I feel really bad for her, but I’m terrified of her,” Noctis concluded. “I mean, she’s my mom, but she did all that. The scars won’t go away anytime soon.”

“And his father is insisting on the whole forgive and forget thing,” Gladio grumbled. “It’s not that easy. Noctis was in a wheelchair for a while, and the mental aftermath is so much worse.”

Prompto nodded in understanding. He still hadn’t told any of them what his trauma was, but it was his right not to tell them. And Ignis knew that Prompto was conscious of the fact that it was a day to focus on Noctis’s issues. Bo put his head on Noctis’s arm, drawing his attention away from his pain. Ignis wanted to be the one to help him with that, to help him take his pain away, but he pulled his hand away. He only hoped that Ravus was up to the task. Noctis deserved nothing less than a happy and loving relationship.

“Yeah so officially my mom has psychosis and postpartum depression,” Noctis explained to Prompto. “The shitty thing is that most people with mental health issues aren’t dangerous. I just got the mom who thinks I’m like some sort of daemon or something. And it can be genetic too.”

“It won’t happen to you,” Ignis asserted very quickly. “And before you argue, I know you, Noct. It won’t happen to you. Besides, your mother was on medication long before she met your father. By your age even.”

“There’s no use in worrying about it either,” Gladio offered. “If you get it, we’ll all be here to help you through it. You’re not going to end up like her.”

“I know what it feels like to think you’re going crazy,” Prompto offered with a gentle smile. Ignis could understand the trauma since he had found him, but he couldn’t understand it like Prompto could. No one could. “But your fear is normal. If you think about it, your mom doesn’t even know she has an issue now except in rare moments. You know and remember it.”

“Okay, now I know we both see Dr. Highwind,” Noctis offered with a smile. “Thanks Prompto. Ignis. Gladio. If it wasn’t for you three, I don’t know what I would do.”

“Celebrate that I’m not trying to get you to eat your vegetables?” Ignis offered. They all laughed at that.

“I couldn’t do anything without you, Ig,” Noctis offered him. Ignis tried not to blush or feel too pleased by that. It was obvious that he meant as a friend, even as a brother. Never as a lover. He was pretty sure that Noctis would never be interested in dating someone who was asexual anyway, whether or not the thought of sex with Noctis wasn’t a horrible thought in the least. “You know that.”

“Yeah, Noct is pretty hopeless without Ignis,” Gladio laughed. “He can’t even drive his own car without almost wrecking it.”

“It was only once!” Noctis whined, but he was smiling. “I’d like to see you do better.”

“I know myself,” Gladio teased. “I know I can’t drive for shit.”

They all laughed at that, and Ignis noticed that Prompto had gotten quiet again. It was likely because he was completely out of his depth in most conversations they had. Ignis felt like he understood the heavier topics very well, but he knew little about the conversational topics. They had known each other for a couple months almost now, and as much as Prompto knew about them, they knew very little about him. Yet they all knew they could trust him, as a friend and an addition to their group. 

“What about you, Prompto?” Ignis asked him pointedly. “Can you drive?”

Prompto shook his head, looking down at his hands. “I’m only fifteen so I can’t even drive yet.”

“Wait, what?” Gladio and Noctis said at the same time. Gladio was the one to continue. “You’re three years younger than me?”

“No,” Prompto assured them. “I just haven’t had my birthday yet.”

“When is it?” Noctis asked, clearly excited and already brainstorming. Ignis knew that Noctis went out of his way to spoil his friends. After all, he elaborately planned birthdays for Ignis and Gladio. Even though Ignis could never be his lover, he knew that Noctis still made a very good friend. He would make an even better king.

“October twenty fifth,” Prompto replied sheepishly. He was nearly bright red entirely, and Ignis knew that he didn’t celebrate it with anyone other than Cor. Then again, Ignis knew Prompto didn’t have any friends before them. Did he not have any extended family?

“Oh man, we’re just barely over a month away!” Noctis nearly shouted. “What do you want to do for your birthday?”

Prompto shrugged. “I don’t know. Dad and I usually just keep it quiet and he gets me a small cake or something and some presents. He got me a camera one year since I like photography and he’s gotten me a few acoustic guitars for other birthdays.”

“You play guitar?” Gladio asked. He smiled wide. “I knew it. Pay up Noct.”

“These two bafoons decided to take a bet and see who was the guitarist,” Ignis said with a smile. Noctis gave Gladio one hundred gil. “It was either you or your father. It was a rigged game from the beginning. Gladio knew there was an acoustic guitar in your room, and Noctis either forgot or didn’t see it.”

“Cheater,” Noctis said with a laugh, sticking out his tongue at Gladio.

“I think you owe me,” Prompto said as he held out his hand to Gladio. “After all, I was an unwitting participant.”

“Alright,” Gladio agreed with a laugh. He pulled out fifty gil and handed it to Prompto. Ignis noticed how his hand lingered there a bit longer than normal. “We’ll keep this arrangement in the future, then.”

Prompto handed the gil back to Noctis, but he refused it. “It’s yours, fair and square,” Noctis said with a smile. When Prompto pocketed the gil, Noctis relaxed a bit. “You know, if it wasn’t for you guys I don’t think I could have done that. Thanks for your help.”

“Anytime,” Ignis offered, and the rest agreed. He smiled longingly at Noctis, who offered a smile in return. All of Ignis’s smiles towards Noctis were longing. At this point, Noctis couldn’t tell the difference anymore, Ignis was sure. As long as Ignis could stay by his side, help him, protect him, and be there for him, the rest of it didn’t matter. He would do anything for Noctis, even wish him well while he fell in love with someone else. And for now, he was just glad that the aftermath of the visit was far better than what it usually was. If Noctis was happy, then it would be good enough for him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay let me start out this chapter by saying I know without a doubt that most people with mental illness are victims and not perpetrators. I went into this chapter very conscientious of the fact and wanted to ensure that I handled this topic well without making it seem like all people with mental health issues are violent, particularly because Prompto and Noctis clearly have their own mental health issues.
> 
> Having said that, I also really love Aulea but I haven't explored a relationship with her and Noctis like this so I was very interested to write this. 
> 
> And thank you thank you to all who have read this fic and commented and everything. I am so overwhelmed by the continuous support. As an essential worker, I come home looking forward to writing and I'm so glad I can share that with you all as well.


	12. Coffee & Confessions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cor meets Ardyn for coffee

Cor didn’t want to do this, but his son had put him in a position where he couldn’t say no. There were wounds that Prompto didn’t know about, past hurts that hadn’t been healed, just merely scabbed over. Ardyn had left for a better future, one where he didn’t have to live in his brother’s shadow. Cor couldn’t blame him for that. What he could blame him for was running when Cor had proposed, that not only did he decline to get married, but he left the relationship entirely. It was a wound in Cor’s heart that never healed. And when Ardyn returned and Cor was involved with raising Prompto, he specifically put a wall between them that couldn’t be knocked down.

Before going to school, Prompto wished him good luck and seemed to be happy that Cor was branching out and going on a date. Cor only told Prompto that it was coffee, nothing more. But Prompto’s eyes were twinkling with hope, and Cor couldn’t help but feel that he could at least indulge his son a bit. He would go on a date, tell him it didn’t work out, and then go back to how things normally were. After all, there was no repairing what Ardyn had done. Cor’s heart was too wounded by the pain of the past.

After getting his morning work done, Cor made his way to the agreed upon coffee shop, a place that was quiet and relatively unassuming. It was one of Ardyn’s favorite places to go and stirred so many memories as Cor approached the small shop. They had gone there for their first date in high school, shyly held hands as they discussed their futures, and it was the place where Cor had first fallen in love with Ardyn. It was also the place where Cor had proposed to Ardyn, who had only panicked and ran away. He hadn’t been since, and to return after so long was almost like a shot to the heart.

When Cor stepped inside, he noticed that the cafe was still just as quiet as before. That was good since it wasn’t every day the brother of the king and the Lord Marshal were seen out and about. In high school and the beginning of college it was different. They could pretend they were just friends and would steal a kiss when they were sure no one was looking. It wasn’t much of a secret now that Ardyn was gay. He wore it on his sleeves after all, an unabashed proclamation to the world. Cor respected it, but he preferred to keep his own sexuality more private. Having a pansexual Lord Marshal wasn’t an issue. People using it against him was.

Ardyn wasn’t there yet as Cor took a seat in a booth in the corner of the cafe. It was better for them to be as quiet as possible. At best if someone saw they would assume the two were there discussing the country’s future. At worst the paparazzi would show up and ask too many plaguing questions. Either way, it was best to be quiet and out of the line of sight. More than that, Cor wished that Ardyn just wouldn’t show up. He didn’t need the agony of rehashing old wounds that wouldn’t heal or magically be repaired with one cup of coffee. And he didn’t need the excuses. They had gone their separate ways, and now life was full of regrets.

Against Cor’s wishes, Ardyn stepped into the cafe, flanked by two security guards who were with him at all times. Cor didn’t need such protection, and as soon as Ardyn saw him, he waved off his security team to wait outside. Such was the life of a prince. Wherever he went, security necessarily had to follow. Right now, Ardyn was dressed in a fine, deep blue suit. It took Cor by surprise. Usually he was much flashier than that. Was he trying to be conscientious of the world around him? Or was he trying to put on airs for Cor?

“You actually came,” Ardyn said in surprise as he sat down across from Cor. “I didn’t think you were going to show.”

“I always honor my commitments,” Cor retorted. It came out a bit harsher than he expected it to, and Ardyn frowned in his own obvious pain. He sighed and made to respond, but the server came over and took their order before he could say anything. When the server left, he looked back to Ardyn with a frown. “I’m sorry. I’m not here to scold you.”

“I know,” Ardyn said quietly. They sat in an awkward silence, neither of them knowing what to say. Now that they were sitting next to each other in relative privacy, they might as well have been sitting miles apart. 

“Are you enjoying Insomnia now that you’re back?” Cor began, trying to find the words to say. Ardyn had been back for years, so it came out very lamely. He knew that the date was going to be a disaster, but no one listened to him. They just assumed that he would be ready to date Ardyn after having his heart broken. 

“Yes,” Ardyn replied with a nod. “I tried to run away from this life of mine for so long. But I’m tired of running.”

“What were you running from?” Cor asked Ardyn. The server came over and set their coffees down on the table in front of them, briefly interrupting the conversation before they were left alone again.

“Everything,” Ardyn replied. It seemed like an honest reaction, and Cor was stunned by the admission. Usually Ardyn was far more flirtatious and overtly flamboyant. Was he finally being serious? Or was this just a cover? Ardyn sighed, and Cor waited. “I was afraid, Cor. I saw how my brother’s life turned out. Confined, tethered-”

“Stable,” Cor pointed out. His heart was pounding loudly in his chest, the ache beginning to spread all over again.

Ardyn nodded. “I felt suffocated by a life that was all laid out for me already. And then you proposed and… Well I went off the deep end.”

“We could have married and you could have still gone to Altissia,” Cor pointed out honestly. “I could have been a detective anywhere. Or I could have supported you from Insomnia if you felt that stifled.”

“No, you couldn’t have,” Ardyn said dourly. Cor looked at him and understood what he meant very clearly. Ardyn was unabashedly who he was. He likely slept with a lot of men after being in such a stable relationship with Cor from the beginning. “I’m sorry, Cor. I’ve really hurt you over the years. And I know that it doesn’t make up for it, but I’m hoping we can try again.”

“How do I know that you won’t hurt me again?” Cor asked him honestly. It was a valid question. He didn’t want to invest his time in anyone without knowing that they would be there for him as they should be. That’s why he didn’t mind loving Prompto as his father. Prompto would always be his son to him, no matter what hurts came their way.

“I’m older now,” Ardyn expressed, his brows furrowed. “I don’t know if that makes me wiser, but it did make me realize what I’ve wanted all this time. I’ve been searching for something that I always had, something that I gave up before I even knew it was what I wanted. I gave up someone who was more important to me than anything.”

“So you’re looking to rekindle the past and pick up where we left off?” Cor asked him pointedly. “I’m sorry, but I can’t do that. Too much has changed, Ardyn. I have a son now.”

“A very intelligent son, who you should be proud of,” Ardyn quipped with a smile. When Cor didn’t return the smile, it fell quickly. “I’m not looking to pick up where we left off, Cor. I know too much has changed between us. I’m not asking for anything but a second chance. I just want to relearn as much as I can about you. We can even start as friends, Cor. All I’m asking for is that much.”

“You’re asking a lot,” Cor replied with a sigh. Ardyn looked shocked to hear that. “Ardyn, you don’t realize what you did back then. I wouldn’t have asked if I wasn’t sure that you were going to say yes. I never sought to stifle you, to stop you from being the person you were and are. I reveled in it, if anything. But then you broke my heart. The pain I still feel from that isn’t easily going away. I was convinced that you were my soulmate, Ardyn.”

He didn’t mean to say all of that. Cor meant to say thanks but no thanks, leave it at that, and then move on. But that wasn’t what was happening. Instead he was regurgitating his feelings, like he was holding onto them for all this time, channeling them into other endeavors that would turn out to be more fruitful than love with someone who would inevitably break his heart. It was too much to ask him to look past the hurt and pain and start over.

They were silent for a long time, neither of them looking at each other. When Ardyn finally spoke, Cor felt a familiar yearning in his heart. It was almost gentle, like the past had once been. Except it was different. It was informed by years and years of raising a child, of serving his king, of shutting out his feelings for Ardyn. It was something that almost gave him hope.

“I have always been convinced that you are my soulmate, Cor,” Ardyn said quietly. “I have never loved anyone before or after. I’m not asking you to forget the past. I’m just asking that we both help each other heal from it. Believe it or not, Cor, it hurt me more than I can say. And if you ask me now, the only reason why I did it was because I was afraid. I couldn’t have said that back then, but I was very afraid.”

“Do you remember what happened?” Cor asked him. “Specifically, I mean?”

Ardyn was silent, his lips taught. “I remember enough.”

“Let me tell you what happened,” Cor said, his heart beating rapidly once more. Being a Lord Marshal was easy compared to this. “We were in college, dorming together. We were dating, and you weren’t afraid to say that you had a boyfriend. I asked you to marry me once we graduated, and the next day you transferred to Altissia. And I didn’t see you for years.”

Another long silence. Another painful memory brought back by Ardyn’s insistence that they move on from the past and rekindle their relationship. And while Cor was definitely feeling something that told him to just take the leap, there was something else that gave him pause. But how could he take the leap when it was not just his heart at stake? What if Ardyn got close to Prompto then decided to disappear? He didn’t want Prompto to feel abandoned like he had for so long with his biological father and the Argentums, even though the situation would be quite different. 

“I’m not going to leave,” Ardyn said as he looked down at his hands. “I can’t. Not now. I see you, with your son, and how much love and happiness you two have. And I realize that it could have been _our_ happiness if I hadn’t run away. And my heart aches because I want that more than anything, but not just with anyone. I want it with you. I want to be there for you, and for your son. I know that may be too much to handle, but I am just asking for one last chance. If I disappoint you, then you can get rid of me and I’ll leave you alone for good. You don’t even have to tell Prompto if you don’t want to.”

“Prompto and I don’t have any secrets,” Cor explained. “And he has to approve of you just as much as I do.”

“He seemed to like me well enough when we had dinner together,” Ardyn pointed out. Cor sighed. “Am I… Am I just not taking the hint? Like I do sometimes?”

Cor wanted to tell him that he was, that he wasn’t taking the hint that he was no longer interested, that it was just like all the times that Ardyn couldn’t quite understand what someone was saying without it being explicitly stated. But there was a huge other part of him that was keeping things intentionally vague, like he was torturing himself and Ardyn by refusing to just finally let everything go. Because he knew if he let Ardyn go then he would let go of the one person he truly loved. It wasn’t fair. It wasn’t fair to him or to Ardyn. 

“I have to go,” Cor simply said, leaving it up to Ardyn to interpret it how he wanted to. If he took it as a negative, then when Cor left he knew that Ardyn wouldn’t follow. If Ardyn followed, then he would try. For both of their sakes.

Probably taking longer than necessary, Cor put the gil on the table for his coffee that remained untouched. He got up and looked at Ardyn as Ardyn looked down at his hands, silent and unmoving. For a brief moment, Cor thought he was looking at someone who could fully relate to Prompto. But his mind was made up, and he turned around and left, passing by the security to get in his own car. 

Cor half-expected and more than half-wanted Ardyn to follow him. But that’s not what happened. So he took it as the final moment of closure as he drove away, heading straight home instead of heading back to work. When he called Clarus to let him know that he needed the time off, the Sworn Shield accepted it blindly. Cor wasn’t one to take time off, and Clarus likely thought it was about Prompto. Appointments, birthdays, other unexpected events. All the times Cor took off work was because of Prompto. But today he was tending to his own wounded heart.

Prompto would still be in school for a few hours, so Cor took the time to take off his suit jacket and unwind. He poured a rare drink of whisky, a habit he had broken when he had adopted Prompto. It was not something he wanted Prompto to be around, but right now a stiff drink was just what he needed. He sat on the bar stool at the kitchen island and sighed, running his hand through his buzz cut. So that was that, and Ardyn had made his decision. Yet Cor felt like he was making some sort of grave mistake.

The doorbell rang, and Cor sighed heavily, not wanting to deal with any visitors just now. Regardless, he walked towards the front door, opening it and expecting someone piling his work on him at the king’s behest. He was not expecting to see Ardyn standing on his front porch, looking at him desperately. It made him hesitate, but then he finally opened the door and waited for Ardyn to speak.

Ardyn didn’t say a word. Instead, he stepped inside and shut the door behind him before pressing his lips against Cor’s with a hunger that couldn’t be sated. Cor was shocked at first, but then he was kissing Ardyn back, his body alive at the touch. He burned with desire, as Ardyn wrapped his arms around his shoulders and Cor put his on Ardyn’s waist. It was as if everything they had discussed had just culminated in years of desire turning into this moment. 

“Mmnn,” Cor moaned as Ardyn’s tongue explored his mouth. The prince pressed Cor against the door, his hands running up and down Cor’s torso. He had Cor pinned, and Cor only wanted it more as he felt Ardyn’s length hardening against his. It didn’t take long before they were both hard, and Ardyn’s hand was stroking Cor’s cock over his pants. “Nngh, Ardyn…”

Ardyn was kissing his neck, pulling at his clothes, tearing them off before Cor could even make sense of what was going on. How long had he desired this? It had been so long since Cor had been with anyone, and each time he had relieved himself, he had always thought of Ardyn. There was no greater bliss than being with him, and Cor had to concede that he had always desired Ardyn despite what he had done. He still wanted him, and he still believed that Ardyn had always been the perfect compliment to him. His soulmate if there ever was one.

“Please,” Cor begged, abnormally unhinged. That’s the effect Ardyn always had on him. He just desired him more and more, and he would not be satisfied until he had him. It had always been like this, and yet Ardyn never used it against him. If anything, they both relished in their mutual desire, giving each other what they wanted until they couldn’t take anymore. Despite all the time and distance, that much hadn’t changed. 

“Here or the bedroom?” Ardyn asked him. Cor immediately took Ardyn’s hand and walked upstairs, his shirt already strewn on the floor by the front door. The last thing he needed was for his son to accidentally walk in on them in the middle of it. Once they were just barely at the top of the steps, Ardyn proceeded to continue what was left unfinished, kissing Cor as Cor hungrily searched Ardyn’s mouth with his tongue.

They stumbled into the bedroom together, Cor kicking the door closed so that no one would see them. Ardyn was swift to take off his own clothes after he guided Cor to the bed. Cor shimmied out of his own pants breathlessly, his hard cock exposed for Ardyn’s delight. And Ardyn certainly looked delighted. After he undressed, he straddled Cor on the bed, their cocks rubbing together, making each of them moan at the simple touch. A jolt of electricity went through Cor, and he couldn’t help but twitch his hips, adding friction between them that made their moans escalate.

“Do you have lube?” Ardyn asked him. Cor nodded and pulled out a bottle of lube from the bedside table. Ardyn took it from his hands and looked at it in shock. “You’ve had many lovers?”

“No,” Cor admitted, not bothering to look at Ardyn. He didn’t want him to see how embarrassed he was. “A few one night stands here and there before I became Lord Marshal. After that… just on my own.”

“Would you believe me if I said I’ve been just as lonely?” Ardyn asked him as he gently put his hand on Cor’s cheek, forcing his gaze upward. Cor looked at him, tears suddenly in his eyes. They were both tearful, and Cor could feel his heart aching over his desire building. Ardyn gently leaned forward and kissed him, and Cor reached upward, his hands tangling in the prince’s hair. 

The conversation was forgotten, replaced with their physical communication where no words were necessary. Cor closed his eyes as he felt Ardyn press his fingers into him, a gasp escaping his lips as his back arched from the electricity of his touch. He let out a low moan, his body craving every piece of Ardyn. Why had he been so stubborn? Ardyn was important to him, far more important than he dared to admit. 

Moan after moan escaped Cor’s lips as Ardyn moved his fingers in and out of him, stretching him and preparing him. Cor instinctively reached down to Ardyn’s cock and stroked it in tandem to the thrusts, making the both moan into each other’s lips as Ardyn kissed him feverishly. Every fiber in Cor’s body was coming alive just at touching Ardyn and being touched by him.

Cor shuddered as Ardyn pulled his fingers out and positioned himself, both of them ready for more. There was an indescribable pleasure that overwhelmed Cor as Ardyn slowly and gently inserted himself, and a loud moan escaped his lips as he felt Ardyn fill him. Cor desired this more than he cared to admit, and he didn’t wait for Ardyn to adjust. Instead, he took control as he always did and began to pulsate his hips, his body craving more of Ardyn in him.

“Ahh, Cor,” Ardyn moaned as he braced himself, putting both hands on either side of Cor’s head. Cor couldn’t, or wouldn’t, stop. He wanted Ardyn to fill him, and he needed it now. “You always do this… Nngh.”

“Then you better hurry,” Cor begged as he continued to thrust his hips. Clearly, Ardyn didn’t need to be told twice. He began to move on top of Cor, his hips pulsating as he worked his cock deeper and faster into Cor. Cor writhed underneath him, his hands on Ardyn’s ass, gripping it tightly as if begging for him to be in him further than he could feasibly go.

“I’m up to the hilt,” Ardyn moaned. He grabbed Cor’s hands from around his waist and pinned them beside his head. “I want you to cum before I do.”

“I don’t care who goes first,” Cor said with the ache in his heart not dissipating. “I just want you.”

“You have no idea how long I’ve wanted to hear those words again,” Ardyn moaned. He released Cor’s hands and pulled out of him. “Turn around.”

Cor was quick to comply. He flipped over on his stomach, face in the pillow as his hips were raised into the air. Ardyn thrust into him, hard and fast, and Cor buried his face in the pillow as he moaned with each pulse. He could feel Ardyn so deep in him, his own body clenching down as if to try and keep him there. Their moans mingled together, and Cor felt Ardyn repeatedly hit his prostate as the desire turned into a sweet bliss that sent every neuron in his body over the edge.

When Cor climaxed, he moaned louder than before, his seed spilling out of him quickly. Cor was smart and reached down, catching it in his hand, his panting turning to a primal fulfillment as he felt Ardyn shudder and climax into him. Ardyn stopped, his hips no longer moving, his girth still in Cor. They were both just focusing on their breathing for the time being, the ecstasy of fulfillment coursing through them in a silent bliss.

After Ardyn pulled out, they cleaned up quickly, careful not to make a mess so Prompto didn’t inquire about any stains on the sheets. Cor’s body was still thrumming a humming tune, but his worry was beginning to settle deep in his chest. He had lost himself to the pleasure of the moment, but that didn’t erase the pain of the past. As they both got dressed, Cor kept glancing at Ardyn, wondering when it would come to an end once and for all.

“I would like to stay,” Ardyn offered. It came out as far more of a question for their relationship to continue rather than it being a one time thing. “For good, Cor. I’m not talking about moving in or anything like that. I just…”

Cor walked over to Ardyn, hearing and feeling what he needed to once and for all. He wrapped his arms around Ardyn and kissed him on the lips gently yet passionately. Ardyn responded by wrapping his arms around him in turn and putting his chin on Cor’s shoulder. They were silent like that for a while, just holding onto each other for a long time.

“I love you, Cor,” Ardyn whispered as they continued to hold each other. “I always have and I always will.”

“I love you too, Ardyn,” Cor admitted. “I don’t want to be without you anymore. I’m tired of fighting it. Please just don’t break my heart. I have a son to look out for.”

“I won’t,” Ardyn promised. “Thank you for giving me one last chance to prove it.”

“Don’t screw it up,” Cor teased with a laugh. Ardyn laughed as well, and they parted, both of them returning back to their space with just a bit more closeness between them. “Come on. My son will be home in a couple hours, and I don’t want him finding us up here.”

“Why not?” Ardyn laughed. Cor shot him a look as he walked out of the bedroom, but he knew Ardyn was joking. They went downstairs, where Cor picked up his clothes that were strewn about, then made some tea for them. Ardyn sat at the kitchen island, his chin on his palm as he watched Cor. “I never thought you’d be a parent, honestly.”

“I never thought I would be either,” Cor replied in truth. He handed Ardyn a cup of tea when it was ready. “When I saw Prompto the first time, there was something telling me to take him in. When I saw him the second time, I knew not to make the same mistake twice.”

“It must have been hard,” Ardyn offered. Cor sat next to him with his own cup of tea. “Seeing him like that twice.”

“Believe it or not, the first time was so much worse,” Cor admitted. “I mean, the second time was horrible, don’t get me wrong. He was bruised and beaten and had broken bones. But the first time?” Cor shuddered at the memory. “It was too much for any one person to handle, let alone a child.”

“He has you now,” Ardyn reminded him, putting a hand on Cor’s in comfort. “You have helped him more than any other person could say. And now he also has a few friends who are always looking out for him.”

Cor frowned at that. He didn’t particularly like how Gladio acted towards Prompto, as if he was attracted to his son. It wasn’t that Cor had a problem with Prompto dating. Well, maybe he did, but it wasn’t like he didn’t anticipate it eventually. What bothered Cor was that it was Gladio. He had a reputation for being a player at the Citadel, very good at being in a relationship until he got what he wanted. He only hoped that Prompto had the wherewithal to make the best choice, whichever that may be.

“I know what you’re thinking about Gladio,” Ardyn said, as if reading his mind. That much hadn’t changed. Ardyn could always read Cor like an open book, although Cor had greater difficulty doing the same with him. He always thought he could, but after what happened he wasn’t so sure. “He won’t hurt Prompto. Even if he becomes your son’s boyfriend.”

“Oh Six, no,” Cor shuddered at the thought of Prompto dating. Ardyn laughed at that. Of course Cor wanted Prompto to date and fall in love and enjoy his life with someone who mutually cared for him. But now that the thought was actually there that his sixteen year old son might actually _want_ to date? It was too much. “Is this what every parent experiences? This horror?”

Ardyn put his hand on his back and rubbed it comfortingly. “It’s okay, Cor. I think Regis was just as shocked when Noctis came to him and told him he was dating Ravus.”

“Forgive me for saying,” Cor said as he looked at Ardyn. “But your nephew has some strange taste in men.”

Ardyn laughed at that, and Cor couldn’t help but crack a smile. Maybe it was the after-sex high that was coursing through him, but things between them almost felt normal. Like they could finally start to have a relationship together. Ardyn knew what it would take for Cor to really trust him, and a great deal of it would be contingent upon how Prompto reacted to them dating. If Prompto wasn’t ready to have Ardyn in their lives, then he would have to agree to it. Prompto always came first.

“I have a feeling that the relationship with Ravus won’t last,” Ardyn mused. He sighed and looked concerned. “Actually, I’m a bit worried about him. He’s been acting differently since Ravus came back to Insomnia. A bit more morose. But he won’t tell anyone what’s going on, and I suspect it has to do with Ravus. I don’t want to pry but…”

“If I hear anything that alarms me, then I’ll say something,” Cor agreed with a somber nod. “That’s not just my duty as Lord Marshal, it’s also my duty as a parent of his friend.”

Ardyn nodded. “I’ve missed out a lot on being a good uncle for Noctis, but I’m hoping that one day he’ll be able to trust me.”

“Trust is hard to come by,” Cor agreed. He saw Ardyn’s downcast eyes, and he sighed. “I meant that it takes a while for a child to trust an adult. And as much as the king loves his son, he hasn’t exactly been there for him the way he needs to be. Just be patient with him.”

“I guess you know a lot about being patient with kids?” Ardyn inquired. “I imagine it wasn’t easy getting Prompto to trust you the way he does.”

“I just showed him that no matter what he did, I wasn’t going to hurt him,” Cor explained. “He’s a good kid at heart, whether it’s fear or just his natural inclination to make people happy. Probably a bit of both.”

“But he’s growing and learning to go out and be on his own,” Ardyn pointed out. Cor frowned. “As much as you don’t like it, it’s only the natural part of him growing.”

“When did you become such an expert on child rearing?” Cor asked him skeptically.

“I’ve actually read a lot of books on it,” Ardyn admitted to Cor’s surprise. “I wanted to be ready in the event that… that you accepted me back.”

Cor couldn’t help but feel an ache in his chest. Who wouldn’t, knowing that the person they always loved ended up doing so much without even telling them they had actually studied parental books? It showed Cor that Ardyn was far more serious than he originally was about any relationship they had before. That was enough to make Cor’s heart open just a bit more, and he reached out and held Ardyn’s hand as if to tell him that he was thankful to give this another chance. Ardyn glanced back at him, both tearful and smiling, as he took Cor’s hand in his and squeezed it in reassurance.

“I guess I’ve misjudged you,” Cor said quietly. “I was so wrapped up in what I felt about the past, I didn’t even look at the you that’s in front of me now. But now that I can see you…” He paused. How did he phrase it? A smile came to him and he laughed. “I never thought you’d grow up.”

Ardyn smiled and laughed with him. “I guess you’re right. I never thought I would grow up too.” He stopped smiling, suddenly very serious. “But I realized I had to if I ever wanted to prove myself worthy of you.”

“You’re a prince,” Cor pointed out. “You could have anyone you want.”

“And yet, the man I’m in love with has impossibly high standards,” Ardyn expressed dramatically. They both laughed at that, and a comfortable silence fell between them. “I should get going now. Let me know whenever you want to start introducing me to Prompto as your lover. There’s no rush. I’m just excited for what the future will bring.”

Cor thought about that for a moment. Ardyn as his lover once again. He thought about the proposal, how Ardyn fled, and how he was left alone. There were still wounds that wouldn’t easily go away. Yet, he knew that he would never heal from them without learning to trust Ardyn and hope that history didn’t repeat itself. After all these years, Cor had always loved him, and that was probably the greatest reason why his heart hurt so much. It was a reason why he had put up such a wall around that part of his heart.

“I… I would be lying if I said I wasn’t apprehensive,” Cor admitted as they both stood. “But I am also looking forward to what this could be.”

Cor walked Ardyn to the door, and they both stared at each other for a long moment before Ardyn took Cor into his arms again and kissed him. With a sigh into his lips, Cor put his hands on Ardyn’s arms and continued to kiss him back, as if making up for lost time. They lingered like that for a moment until Ardyn walked away, a hopeful smile on his face. 

“I’ll see you soon,” Ardyn said as he pulled away. He touched Cor’s cheek with the palm of his hand gently. “I’m never letting you go again.”

Before Cor could respond, Ardyn walked out of the door, giving him a smile as he headed towards the car where his security personnel were waiting. Cor watched as he left, hoping that this wasn’t just a one time deal to have sex with him then leave him again. He didn’t think it was the case, though. Ardyn was far too obvious when he wanted it to be a one night stand. 

Cor found himself in a fairly decent mood, even by the time Prompto got home. Bo ran into the back yard happily, and Prompto looked at him with bright eyes. It seemed that he was adjusting well to school and track afterwards. Cor mentally reminded himself to schedule a time for Prompto to start training with Nyx. It was something he kept intending to do, but he had to make sure Prompto was ready for it, and right now he was taking on a busy schedule already. 

“How was school, bud?” Cor asked as Prompto stepped into the kitchen where he was already preparing food for dinner. Cor didn’t even want to have to explain the sort of appetite he had worked up. 

“Good,” Prompto said excitedly. “How was coffee with Prince Ardyn? Did it go well? Did you guys kiss?!”

Cor laughed at Prompto’s enthusiasm, a bit of embarrassment rising up through his neck and to his ears. “You really like Prince Ardyn, huh?”

“You didn’t answer the question,” Prompto pointed out. He stared at him eagerly, still in his uniform, waiting for an answer.

“Yes, Prompto, we kissed,” Cor said, trying not to feel as embarrassed as he did talking to his son about dating someone. “Ardyn might be coming around here more frequently than before.”

“Yay!” Prompto exclaimed. He hugged Cor around the waist, and Cor returned it, a bit perplexed. “I want you to be happy, dad. You’ve spent so much time raising me, it’s important to focus on yourself a bit.”

“Have you been worrying about me all this time?” Cor asked Prompto with worry. Prompto was always more concerned about how others were feeling. He didn’t want Prompto to worry about him. “It’s my job to worry about you, bud.”

“I know,” Prompto said with a smile as he looked up at him. “But you’re my dad. Of course I want you to be happy. And I think Prince Ardyn makes you very happy.”

“We’ll see,” Cor replied as he ruffled his hair and kissed the top of his head. “Go get changed now.”

“I’ll go shower,” Prompto said as he cheerfully bounded up the steps. “I’m sweaty from track.”

Cor wondered how his son got to be so happy and outgoing, and he couldn’t help but feel like Ardyn was right. It was important for Prompto to make friends and maybe even fall in love. As much as Cor didn’t like it, they were both growing, and with it brought a sense of increasing independence that they both needed. Cor had to recognize that he wasn’t losing his son instead of them just changing, but it was a hard thing to do. After all, Prompto had only ever relied on him, save for the one friend he had when he was younger, and that was only because Cor thought it was a good idea.

Now, though, he was growing and learning without him, and one day Prompto would outgrow him. Maybe Prompto was right. Maybe he needed to start focusing on his own happiness while his son was learning to grow and change. Cor only hoped that he wasn’t making a grave mistake by choosing this path. After all, his son would always be the most important thing in his life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me: writes a very emotional chapter about the complex relationship between Noctis, Regis, and Aulea.
> 
> Also me: Provides my readers some relief in the next chapter by writing Cor as a power bottom.
> 
> Honestly, I've seen a lot of people write Cor as a top so I kind of wanted to subvert that a bit. 
> 
> Also when I wrote the Prompto part where Prompto was like "Did you kiss?!" I might have giggled a bit at that. Look at me enjoying my own work.
> 
> Last but not least: I have plotted out a lot of this fic already and whooo buddy it's definitely going to be my largest work to date. Like all the way up through their first or second year of college is what I have in mind >.> I hope you all enjoy it as long as I write it!


	13. A Walk in the Park

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gladio gets a rare day off as the prince's Sworn Shield
> 
> TW: Mentions of past abuse, discussion of past trauma, mentions of character death and overdose

Gladio was frustrated that it took until mid September for him to have a free day. Between his schoolwork, training, and being Noctis’s Shield, he was busy almost constantly. Noctis was recovering from seeing his mother faster than before, but there was something else that was bothering him that he wouldn’t talk about. It set the king on edge, and Gladio and Ignis were tasked with spending every waking moment with Noctis unless they were at school. Luckily, Prompto was more than understanding, and he spent most of the time texting him while Noctis was morosely playing his video games in his room. A few times Noctis had Prompto come over, but it wasn’t enough for Gladio.

As soon as Gladio got a much needed day off, after a large apology from the king for not realizing that he was still in high school and needed the break, he knew exactly what he was going to do. There was no doubt in his mind that his father had asked the king to give him some time off, and it was likely because of Iris. Since she started at the academy, she had been acting more and more rebellious. It concerned both Gladio and his father, and he made sure that he was dedicating some time to understanding what was going on with his sister. But right now he wanted to see Prompto.

_Hey, can I come over?_

He sent the text after their morning run without thinking about it. If Prompto said no he would respect it, even though he knew he would be hurt. Thinking about it, Gladio hadn’t really had a chance to be alone with Prompto, save for when he had his panic attack. He wanted to spend time with him when he was just his normal self, whatever good and bad came from it. Gladio couldn’t help but feel that he was in love, and that scared him. He had relationships before, but he had never been in love. Being in love with someone who didn’t have the capacity to love him back was terrifying.

_Yes! ^o^ Just come on in.  
I’ll leave the front door unlocked!_

When Gladio got the response, his heart did several flips. He felt like jumping in the air, but instead he just made his way over to the house after he had showered and dressed. Iris was still asleep, so he sent her a quick text to let her know they would hang out in the afternoon. After all, he had already done so much to help raise her before and after their mother died. Right now he just wanted to focus on himself for once. 

So Gladio made his way over to Prompto’s place, hoping that it would truly be some alone time and that Cor would be out at work. Sadly, it didn’t seem to be the case. He saw Cor in the backyard, giving him a wave as he walked into the house. It looked like he was playing with Bo, providing some physical activity to wear him out. Gladio had never really known how much dogs could sleep until he met Bo. Then again, it seemed to be more typical of Great Danes.

As he approached the front door, Gladio heard the sound of music drifting through the house. At first he thought it was a stereo blasting music at a loud volume, but then he realized that the music room was being put to good use. There was the sound of a piano and a guitar, and Gladio hesitated as he quietly opened the door and listened, just out of sight of the music room.

He heard the music drifting over him, feeling an ache in his heart he had never experienced before. The music was beautiful, soulful, and somewhat sad. And then he heard it. Prompto’s voice drifting over the piano and the guitar. It was like a ray of sunshine cascading down over a field of sunflowers. Everything about it not only made his heart ache, but it made him want to be closer to Prompto by any means possible. What would it feel like to have those lips against his?

_Wise men say only fools rush in  
But I can’t help falling in love with you  
Shall I stay?  
Would it be a sin?  
If I can’t help falling in love with you?_

Gladio’s heart surged with something he had never felt before. It poured over him and tears suddenly came to his eyes. His heart ached to the point that he clutched his chest, and his stomach churned uncomfortably. This was a new feeling, a feeling that was more than a crush. It was definitely love, and Gladio prayed to the Six Astrals that Prompto thought of him while he sang. But who else was playing with him?

When the song ended, he found out. Ardyn’s voice drifted throughout the house cheerfully. “You’re so talented! And you play the piano on top of it? You have to try out for the Music Masters sometime! Maybe next year.”

“I don’t know,” Prompto replied quietly. “It’s pretty nerve wracking just playing for you.”

“Oh hun,” Ardyn commented. “You have a long way to go, but there’s plenty of time. But you do play a lot of love songs. Are you thinking about anyone when you do?”

There was a long silence in the room, and Gladio decided that he didn’t want to hear that answer. He couldn’t bear it if Prompto said someone else’s name. So he took a step forward instead, ensuring his eyes were dry before he did so. Prompto was sitting on the floor with a guitar in his lap while Ardyn sat at the piano, smiling at him brightly. The prince kept looking between them, as if he saw something there that both Gladio and Prompto were missing. Gladio was just surprised that Ardyn was there at all. 

“I hope I’m not interrupting,” Gladio offered as he stepped into the room. He pretended not to notice Prompto blushing or his own racing heart. _What if Prompto likes me?_ He dismissed the thought entirely. 

“Not at all,” Ardyn replied for him. He was wearing tan designer pants and a loose top, his hair pulled back in a tie that was partially undone. No doubt it took hours for his team to assemble his look. “We were just getting some morning practice in before you whisked him away.” 

“Hi Gladio,” Prompto finally said softly, smiling at him as he got up and set his acoustic guitar on its stand. Gladio wondered how many guitars he had. It seemed like Cor exclusively spoiled him. Then again, it didn’t seem like Prompto took advantage of his father at all. 

“Hi Prompto,” Gladio replied, his voice barely above a whisper. He could listen to Prompto play all day. But he didn’t think Prompto would be up to the task. “Do you want to go for a walk with me?”

“Sure,” Prompto said brightly. He immediately looked to Ardyn. “Is that alright with you?”

“By all means,” Ardyn offered. “Bo is in the backyard with your dad if you want to go and get him.”

“No,” Prompto said. Gladio was pretty sure Prompto could see how happy that made him. “I think I’ll be alright on my own right now.”

“Of course,” Ardyn said with a smile, still at the piano. “Run along, now. I’ll tell your father where you’re at. I’m sure it won’t be an issue. After all, you’re with one of the safest people in all of Eos.”

“Thanks Ardyn,” Prompto said, beaming brightly at Gladio. “Ready?”

Gladio nodded and they both stepped outside of the house after Prompto pulled his shoes on. He wanted to hold Prompto’s hand, to clutch it tightly as they went for a walk through the park they had recently just ran through, but he resisted the urge. Prompto was skittish enough. He didn’t want him to feel backed into a corner and never want to go on a walk with him again, much less spend time with him in general.

They were quiet for a while, looking at the changing leaves on the trees, the world around them preparing for autumn. It was a beautiful sight to behold, and Gladio couldn’t help but think that every season seemed to suit Prompto very well. Wasn’t there a love song about that too? And right now Prompto was dressed in black jeans and a black shirt with a matching sweat band that he always wore on his wrist. It was the perfect contrast to his hair and the world around him, and Gladio couldn’t help but find him beautiful.

“I’m glad you got the day off,” Prompto commented as they strolled through the park. “I didn’t think that we would be able to hang out for a while. Running, yeah, but that’s not the same.”

“I agree,” Gladio replied with a smile at him. He ran a hand through his hair nervously. “So, uh… I have a tattoo appointment coming up soon. It’s the first to fill in my tattoo. It’s kind of a family tradition. Do you want to come with me? I mean, it’s pretty boring, but it’d be far less boring with you there.”

“Yeah, I’d love to,” Prompto responded immediately with a blush. “What’s it like getting tattooed? Does it hurt as much as they say it does?”

“Depends on the area,” Gladio answered honestly, his pulse racing at just having a normal conversation with Prompto. It was perfect. The mundane and the special. Each moment he treasured with Prompto, and he knew then that he had it very very badly for him. “The elbow and armpit is a bitch, but the rest of my arm wasn’t too bad. The chest and back has a few sore spots as well.”

Prompto’s eyes widened. “I don’t think I got to see a good look at your tattoo before. The only time I saw you shirtless was when we first met.”

“You mean when I scared the shit out of you,” Gladio laughed. Prompto nodded in obvious embarrassment. “Don’t be upset. That was entirely my fault. I wasn’t thinking about anything other than how you had a cute dog.”

“Bo is pretty cute,” Prompto agreed with a nod. “And it’s okay. I think I would’ve been just as distracted honestly.”

“Thanks for making me feel better,” Gladio commented, doubting that Prompto would have distracted someone like that. “Do you have any plans on getting a tattoo?”

Prompto looked down at his wrist nervously. “I… technically have one. It’s not something I like to talk about though. I don’t remember much about getting it. Just being held down.”

Gladio stared at him in horror. Who held him down and tattooed a kid? What kind of person would do that? “It’s okay. You don’t have to tell me if you don’t want to.”

“It’s not that,” Prompto said as he clutched his wrist that was covered by his sweatband. “It’s just that most people don’t have the capacity to handle it.”

“No matter what you tell me,” Gladio said with a deep breath, preparing himself for whatever might come his way. “I will be here for you. No matter how much or how little you say.”

Prompto nodded, and they were quiet for some time before he spoke again. It was obvious that he was worried, as he avoided Gladio’s gaze and slowed his pace like he was about to run away. But then he told him, and Gladio couldn’t help but grab his hand to comfort him as he spoke. It was worse than he imagined.

“My biological father didn’t see much of a use for me when I was born,” Prompto admitted, his words rapid and his voice quiet. “So he thought of the only thing I could be good at. He… He gave me the tattoo on my wrist, the same one high v-v-value items get on the b-black market. W-W-When I was old enough I was going to be sold to the highest b-b-b-bidder. I won’t go into d-detail about how it was, but let’s just say I repressed a lot of it and-”

Prompto didn’t get a chance to explain further, and Gladio could tell that he was losing his voice as he spoke anyway. He had pulled Prompto into a tight hug, his petite frame enveloped in his strong arms. Right now, the only thing he wanted was to protect Prompto, to let him know that he was safe now, that the past couldn’t hurt him. And he wanted him to know that he didn’t just sympathize, but he genuinely could feel his heart aching, and it hurt his own heart in return. 

“I’m sorry, Prompto,” Gladio said softly, his head resting on Prompto’s chin. “No one should have to live through that. I know you have Cor now, but… Would you believe me if I said that I won’t let you get hurt like that ever again?”

Prompto nodded as he buried his face into Gladio’s chest, his hands clutching onto the back of his shirt tightly. Gladio let him hold onto him, his heart racing at the physical closeness while it also bled for what Prompto went through. It wasn’t fair that someone so young went through such pain, let alone by someone who was supposed to protect him. He wondered who Prompto’s biological father was, but he figured it was better not to know. He didn’t want to end up in prison for attacking the man. 

“He’s in a Lucian prison now,” Prompto explained. Gladio could clearly tell he was crying by his sniffles. “Cor saved me the first time. Then I went to the Argentums. They were very hurtful physically and mentally. Cor took me in after that.”

“It’s not alright that you experienced that,” Gladio replied honestly. “But I’m glad you’re somewhere safe now. You deserve to be safe. Thank you for trusting me with that information. I am glad to be here for you whenever you need me.”

Prompto nodded as he pulled away and wiped the tears off his face, blushing more than slightly. Gladio wanted to reach out and kiss him, but now wasn’t the time. Now was the time to be patient, to listen, and to hold onto him. He had already made it clear that Prompto could rely on him, but it would be up to the blond to make that final decision to trust him with the information. He had a feeling that it would be all up to Prompto being able to see that Gladio was trustworthy and knew how to keep a secret.

“I’m sorry,” Prompto apologized as he continued to wipe his tears away. “I know this isn’t exactly a good way to spend your day off.”

Gladio looked at the petite teen in front of him, the way his eyes were downcast, the tears still flowing, the way he clutched onto the wristband that obviously was hiding his marking designating him as an item for sale. What horrors had happened to him that his own biological father put him through to hurt him so much, to make him so scared? Gladio reached towards him and wiped his tears away, ignoring how Prompto flinched. He was likely in his own mind, reliving some of the pain. 

“Prompto,” Gladio said as he took Prompto’s cheeks in his hands, cupping it and tilting it upward gently. Even with his tears, he looked so beautiful, his face so small in comparison to Gladio’s large hands. “The pain that you went through is unforgivable. But no matter what happened, I’m not going to push you away. What happened to you is not you. I lo-... I’m here for you no matter what.”

He almost told Prompto that he loved him. Almost. But he caught himself, and he kept it focused on how he was there for him instead of how he wanted to kiss him. Now was not the time he told himself again. But he knew that Prompto was the one person that he wanted to be with, and he was certain that there would be no other. It was a strange feeling, to hold the person he loved in his hands while keeping that part of him closed off so that Prompto could know that he could trust Gladio. Most people were ready to dive head first into love. Prompto was cautiously stepping into friendship, let alone something so huge and overwhelming as love.

“Thank you, Gladio,” Prompto said. When Gladio released him, Prompto only gave him another tight hug, clutching onto him as if Gladio were an anchor to calm himself. Gladio only held him, happy to do so, thrilled that Prompto trusted him with such a personal part of his past. “You’re the only person I’ve told about this. Other than my therapist and my dad, but that doesn’t count. It’s just you.”

“You can tell me whatever you want,” Gladio reaffirmed. “And I’ll never hurt you or reject you. It doesn’t matter how good or bad it is. I’m here for you.”

They were silent for a long time as Gladio just held onto Prompto, his heart racing and breaking for what Prompto had to endure. He kept telling himself that Prompto was safe now and that Cor would never let anything like that happen again. And if the Lord Marshal failed then Gladio would be there to keep him safe. It was more than just being protective and possessive though. It was a desire to see Prompto flourish, no matter where that took him. And that was how Gladio knew that he was in love with him.

Eventually they resumed their walk again, taking it slower, savoring the time they had with each other. Gladio was tempted to reach out and hold Prompto’s hand, but he refrained. It almost felt like they were on a date, like this wasn’t just an ordinary walk in the park between friends. But Gladio knew that he was reading too much into things, and he refrained from mentioning any sort of dating.

“So what about your family?” Prompto asked Gladio. “I feel like I know a lot about Noctis since he’s the prince. But not your family or life.”

“Well you know my dad,” Gladio commented, considering how to tell him about his family life. Even though there was definitely some trauma in his life, it was nowhere near as bad as what Prompto went through. “He’s the Sworn Shield to the king, and it’s kind of tradition for us. So I was training from an early age to be the Shield.”

“Is it something that you wanted to do?” Prompto asked him. Gladio looked at him in surprise. He didn’t get that question a lot. 

“It’s something that I’m good at and it highlights my talents,” Gladio figured. “Overall, I enjoy it. I don’t think I was really meant to do anything else.”

“That’s great that you’ve found your calling so early on,” Prompto commented. “What about your sister?”

“Oh yeah, Iris,” Gladio replied, thinking about how she had been recently having some attitude problems. “She’s usually a good kid, but lately she’s been a bit problematic. I’m not sure what’s going on with her, and she won’t talk about it either.”

“Like Noctis,” Prompto pointed out. Gladio nodded. “Maybe she’s having a hard time adjusting?”

“Possibly,” Gladio reasoned. “I think she’s starting to fall in with the wrong crowd, though. There’s a bunch of rich brats who go to the academy and they get into all sorts of trouble. It worries me, honestly, because she’s always been a good kid and can be easily influenced to do what others want her to. I helped raise her too, so I’m kind of overprotective of her.”

“It sounds like she’s lucky to have you,” Prompto offered. He was quiet for a bit, as if figuring out how to ask what else he wanted to know.

“My mom died when we were just kids,” Gladio offered, reading Prompto’s mind a bit. “We tell Iris it was just an accident, but in reality mom died of a drug overdose. She tried to fight it for a while, but eventually it just got the better of her.”

“I’m so sorry,” Prompto said with a pained expression. “I can’t imagine what that must have been like for you all.”

“It was tough,” Gladio admitted. “But we got through it. I think pretty much everyone has some trauma in their lives if you look for it. But some’s just worse than others.”

“Still,” Prompto said. He stopped walking, and Gladio hesitated as he took another step. Prompto reached out and grabbed the back of Gladio’s shirt, making Gladio’s heart skip a beat. He turned and looked at him as Prompto looked down at the ground. “I’m here for you too, if you ever need me. Nothing is off limits. I can handle it, Gladio. Please don’t be afraid to reach out and talk to me.”

Gladio smiled at him, his heart aching to touch him. “Thank you, Prom,” Gladio said with a smile. He reached around and grabbed Prompto’s hand, wanting to hold it. Instead, he threw his arm around Prompto’s shoulder and continued to walk with him. “I think I’m so used to taking care of others that no one has really asked about me before. Not like that.”

It wasn’t a moment of self-pity. It was just a statement of facts. He had taken care of Iris, then Noctis, and even Ignis as he pined for Noctis. And now he felt like he had to protect Prompto. But Prompto was telling him that they could mutually protect each other. They weren’t on unequal footing. They were standing side by side, both of them there for each other. Even if Prompto had worse trauma than Gladio did in his mind, he was still willing to be there for him. Some people would only expect Prompto to be able to receive help, but Gladio knew he was able to offer it as well.

“You know, Prom,” Gladio said, noticing the way Prompto looked at his feet, the red in his cheeks blending with the freckles. It was too cute. “I think you’re probably going to be the best friend I ever had.”

 _If not, then I hope for something more._ He looked at the way Prompto seemed to shirk from the declaration, wondering if he said something wrong. Then he noticed that Prompto clutched at his wrist where it was covered. It must have been a nervous habit he did whenever Bo wasn’t around. Gladio suddenly felt very guilty for whatever he did to make him feel bad.

“I’m sure I’ll fail you,” Prompto said with sadness. “I’m not a very good friend. But I’ll try to be the best friend I can for you.”

“No one’s perfect, Prom,” Gladio commented. “If they were then we wouldn’t have a need for armies or negotiations. The point isn’t to never make a mistake. It’s just to try.”

“I think I can do that,” Prompto replied quietly. They were silent for a time, their walk together something that was much needed, Gladio thought. Otherwise, how else would Prompto know that he was someone who he could trust? Gladio didn’t expect him to be perfect, but he just wanted him to be there.

“Honestly, I’m far from perfect,” Gladio pointed out honestly. “I’ve had a lot of anger issues from my mom’s death and being put in a position where I had to care for Iris. I found a way to channel it into my training, but sometimes it still gets to me. Like when I see Ravus with Noctis. I’m not into either of them, but I just think there’s something bad going on between them.”

Prompto nodded. “I don’t trust Ravus either. He’s on the track team, and I’m glad the coach looks out for us all. But Ravus and Loqi both together… I can’t help but think there’s something going on between them. And if the coach wasn’t so nice, then I’m pretty sure they’d already have tried to trip me to say the least.”

“I’m going to insist that Noctis stay behind for practice then,” Gladio said, knowing it might be a little bit of a hassle. He didn’t want Prompto to be the target of Ravus and Loqi’s bullying. They had already earned a reputation at the academy. Why Noctis was with Ravus was beyond him. “He’ll deal with it.”

“It’s not necessary,” Prompto insisted. “The coach is really no nonsense about it. If they hurt me then they’ll have to deal with the coach. And then my dad.” Prompto smiled at him brightly, the way he did when his eyes were nearly completely closed. “Thank you for the offer, though. I really appreciate it.”

“If they mess with you, please tell me.” Gladio reached out to him and ran a hand over his face, brushing a strand of hair out of his eyes. Prompto blushed bright red, and Gladio couldn’t help but find that his own cheeks were just a little pink. “I don’t give a shit if they’re both princes. And Noctis needs to know too since he’s dating Ravus. He doesn’t let that shit stand.”

“Then why is he with Ravus?” Prompto asked aloud. He looked at Gladio. “I didn’t mean it like that. I just-”

“No you’re right,” Gladio said with a sigh. “I don’t know why he’s with Ravus. I think he might have some sort of strange hold on Noctis. I hope not. Ravus is really good at mind games.”

“Lunafreya seems nice, though,” Prompto pointed out. 

Gladio nodded. “How those two ended up siblings, I’ll never know. But she’s as nice as he is a dick.”

“Royal politics is too beyond me,” Prompto said with a shrug. “I don’t know how you all do it.”

“Ignis deals with it with Noctis mostly,” Gladio said with a grin. “I’m just the muscle. Speaking of royal politics and the future, what do you want to do when you graduate high school?”

“I don’t know yet,” Prompto replied. “I haven’t really considered what to do after high school. I guess I could follow in my father’s footsteps, but I don’t know if that interests me that much. I guess I could give it a go.”

“Well, what interests you?” Gladio asked him. They were almost to the front of the park, which meant their time together would be coming to an end. Gladio would have to go and look after Iris, trying to figure out what was going on with her. He hoped she wasn’t falling into the wrong crowd, but he had a feeling that she was.

“I like photography a lot,” Prompto admitted. He pulled out his phone and showed Gladio some photos. They showed a lot of promise, and Gladio wasn’t even trained to understand good photography from bad. He also followed Prompto on his social media page, and Gladio had spent an inordinate amount of time scrolling through Prompto’s page to the point of embarrassment if he found out.

“Those are really awesome,” Gladio said as he looked at the photos of Insomnia, the lighting and shadow beautiful. It made him look at the city in an entirely different way. It almost felt nostalgic and longing. “You’re really talented.”

“Thank you,” Prompto said with a blush. He put his phone away and looked at the sky, his eyes shimmering beautifully. “I like music a lot too.”

Gladio hesitated, but then he finally decided to be honest. “I heard you singing and playing guitar when I got to your house. It was very beautiful.”

Prompto blushed bright red just as they reached the entrance of the park again. “Th-Thank you. I don’t know if I’m much good, but I enjoy it.”

“You’re amazing,” Gladio replied honestly. “I really don’t think you know how talented you are. Seriously, Prompto. I think you’re one of the few who could make a career of it if you wanted.”

Prompto covered his face with both of his hands, and Gladio noticed that even his ears had gone pink. _Six, he’s so cute._ Gladio unwound his arm from his shoulders and gently took Prompto’s wrists in his hands, pulling his hands away from his face. Prompto was looking down at the ground, his face completely red, and Gladio could feel his pulse racing through his wrists. He wanted to kiss Prompto horribly in that moment, but he somehow found the strength to refrain.

“Thank you,” Prompto said quietly. “I don’t know what I want to do. But it means a lot to hear you say that. More than anyone.”

Gladio would have taken that as a confession if it came from anyone else. He let go of Prompto’s wrists and wrapped his arm around his shoulder once again as they made their way back to the house. They were quiet for some time, Gladio just taking in being able to be near Prompto, let alone touching him. What he needed was a friend, not a boyfriend. As much as he wanted to be with Prompto, he doubted that Prompto was even into guys.

“Whatever path you choose, I know you’re going to be great,” Gladio finally said as they approached the house. “Thanks for the walk today, Prompto. It was great being able to spend some time with you on our own.”

“Can we do it again?” Prompto asked, like he was blurting it out. They walked up to the front steps, and Gladio noticed Ardyn was still there, sipping tea with Cor in the kitchen. He turned his attention back to Gladio. “I like spending time with you.”

Gladio’s heart fluttered and his entire body cried out for Prompto’s touch. One day he would confess to him. He knew he had to. Just not yet. Not when Prompto was just asking to spend more time with him. It sounded like such a beautiful thing, to watch the seasons go by with him, to grow together with him. What would it be like for them to grow old together? Now Gladio knew he was getting ahead of himself.

“I like spending time with you too,” Gladio offered. “You can come over to my place anytime you want to escape a loving and adoring family, I guess.”

They both laughed at that, a nervous sort of laughter between friends who were somehow getting closer to each other without even knowing it, like there was something else between them that hadn’t been expressed, only cultivated. “I’d like that,” Prompto finally offered, and Gladio felt a heat rising to his own ears and cheeks. “Maybe sometime soon?”

“That’d be great,” Gladio offered. “I’m sure my dad would be more than willing to have you over too. Just us. Well, I’ll see you later before Iris has a fit. Have fun with your dad. And why is Ardyn there?”

“Oh.” Prompto’s eyes went wide. “He’s um… kind of dating my dad? I don’t think it’s public knowledge though.”

“No shit,” Gladio said as he glanced in and saw Ardyn smiling at Cor. Suddenly it made a whole lot of sense. “Well, their secret is safe with me. I’ll see you later.”

Gladio walked away, hoping Prompto really did enjoy their time alone talking as he said he did. Before he could get too far, he heard Prompto call for him, and his heart fluttered. He stopped and turned around, trying not to grin too much.

“Please take care of yourself,” Prompto called after him, shifting nervously as he fidgeted with his hands. “You can’t take care of others if you don’t take care of yourself first.”

Gladio smiled at him brightly. “I guess you’ll just have to make sure I’m taking care of myself, huh?”

Prompto smiled, his blushing face too beautiful for Gladio to handle, especially since he reached up and touched the very same strand of hair that Gladio had moved out of his face. His heart did a bunch of somersaults and flips as he turned and walked away, giving a final wave to Prompto as he headed home. Gladio couldn’t help but grin as he thought about how Prompto had trusted him, and only him, with such personal information. For that moment, he felt richer than all of the kings in Eos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I've been really wanting to write and post this chapter for a while. It's a moment where Gladio and Prompto get to be alone together, not doing anything but talking to each other. Prompto and Gladio sharing vulnerable parts about themselves to each other. Gladio hearing Prompto sing and just falling for him even more. My heart aches and I am so excited to keep writing this because I just want my bois to be happy together :3
> 
> Also as a side note: Apparently Ao3 has updated so that if you're a guest reader, it doesn't affect hit count. If anyone is a guest reader and decides to leave kudos instead, that would be awesome. Of course it's not a requirement and I'm just happy to share this fic with people, but I also use the stats on here to gauge what readers like to I can continue to hone my writing. ^_^
> 
> As always, I very much appreciate each and every reader I have of my work!


	14. Manipulation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Noctis has a really bad day
> 
> TW: emotional manipulation/abuse, toxic relationship, physical manipulation/abuse

“ _What’s going on?_ ” Prompto signed to Noctis. They had fallen into a habit of that whenever one of them could tell there was something wrong with the other. It wasn’t necessarily a need to sign more than it was a need for privacy, and most people at the school didn’t know sign language.

October had just hit and they were all falling into a comfortable rhythm. All save Noctis. Prompto was running track and enjoying it, although he was decidedly silent on how Ravus and Loqi treated him on the team. Overall, he spent a lot of time with Noctis and the others. Recently he took up going to Gladio’s tattoo appointments with him, and Gladio was delighting in the updates his ancestral tattoo was getting now that it was being filled in. Ignis was particularly pleasant towards all of them, but Noctis felt like there was some sort of gap or space between them that he couldn’t explain. Yet they all regularly spent time together as a group. Yes, Noctis noticed as soon as Gladio and Prompto went to hang out, Ignis also had something to do.

It left Noctis alone more than he was used to, and he had begun to spend more time with Ravus as a result. The more and more he spent his free time with Ravus, the worse he was feeling about himself. Noctis couldn’t blame anyone but himself for it, either. He was beginning to realize his worth as a prince and a person, and Ravus was the only one there for him because of it. Whenever they were alone, Ravus would remind him just how much he cared about him, far more than the others ever could. After all, who else would ever think that a traumatized mute prince would be worth anything?

More and more Noctis had become quieter and quieter, not wanting to talk to many people outside of Ravus or when they were together in a group. Prompto was a rare exception, particularly since Bo was always on hand, and he could sign to him instead. But even he had other obligations to take care of, and it was obvious by the way that his face lit up everytime Gladio walked into the room that Noctis was not his priority. Then again, even though Prompto and Gladio were clearly flirting with each other near constantly, Prompto didn’t really ever give anyone any special treatment. Noctis figured it was just easier for him to spend time with Gladio since they lived nearby.

“ _Nothing_ ,” Noctis signed in response, sighing unconvincingly. They were sitting in the back of the classroom where they always were, Bo resting his head on Noctis’s lap. As much as he was Prompto’s therapy dog, he really helped out Noctis too. Several times Noctis tried to apologize, but Prompto only smiled and told him that he was grateful to have Bo so he could help them both. In those moments, Noctis couldn’t help but feel selfish and guilty for thinking Prompto didn’t care about him. 

“ _Is everything okay with you and Ravus?_ ” Prompto inquired. The teacher currently had their back turned to them and was writing on the blackboard. Noctis had been falling asleep a lot in class anyway. 

“ _Why would you ask that?_ ” Noctis asked suspiciously. He wondered if Gladio or Ignis put him up to something. Maybe he was just being paranoid, but Ravus had told him several times that others didn’t like that they were dating. It made him uneasy whenever someone asked him about the relationship, and he felt like he needed to keep details a secret.

“ _Because you never talk about him_ ,” Prompto replied. The teacher turned around and they were still for a time, both of them pretending to be paying attention. When the teacher resumed writing something on a chalkboard, Noctis turned back to him, and Prompto continued signing. “ _I’m worried. You never tell me anything about him or how you two get along._ ”

“ _We’re fine_ ,” Noctis signed emphatically, shrugging off the question. He didn’t feel much like telling Prompto about Ravus. After all, Prompto wouldn’t be able to understand. He would probably just gossip with Gladio and Ignis about it. “ _He likes me and I like him, what else is there to know?_ ”

Prompto looked down, and Bo put his head on his lap instead. “ _That’s good_ ,” Prompto offered. “ _I just wanted to make sure that you’re doing okay. You seem down. I hope he makes you happy._ ”

“ _What would you know about it?_ ” Noctis signed in annoyance. “ _You don’t know anything about relationships. You barely know how to be a friend._ ”

Luna was staring at them both, her mouth open in shock. Noctis turned red and looked away, annoyed that either of them would be prying so much. What was their problem? When he looked back at Luna, she was still turned around in her seat, glaring at him now. Noctis looked over and felt a surge of guilt and shame course through him. Prompto was looking down at Bo, petting him, tears running down his face. Noctis reached out to say something, but Prompto looked out the window and quickly brushed the tears away.

“ _Stop acting like my brother_ ,” Luna signed to Noctis. “ _Prompto’s your friend. Treat him like it._ ”

She turned back around and went back to paying attention. A couple of other students were staring, as they always did whenever Noctis was within a ten mile radius, but he ignored it. He felt incredibly guilty for snapping at Prompto like that, and several times he tried to get his attention to apologize. Prompto only stared up at the teacher, focusing on his classwork without giving Noctis even the slightest glance.

Noctis felt even worse when he realized that Prompto was genuinely trying to reach out to him and made sure he was okay. It wasn’t jealousy or anger or even prying on behalf of his father. Prompto was just trying to be a friend, and Noctis had been more than a little rude to him. He sighed as he put his head on his desk, trying to think of the words he could say to apologize to him.

How did he explain that Ignis wasn’t spending time with him unless it was absolutely necessary? How could he describe how he felt when he saw Gladio and Prompto wander off together, chatting happily like they had been dating all this time? And how did he explain to Prompto that he felt like Ravus was the only one who was ever there for him when no one else was?

The class ended when the bell rang, startling Noctis. He didn’t realize he had fallen asleep. Lunafreya glared at him as she stood up and walked over to them, ignoring Noctis completely in favor of speaking to Prompto. She was always so nice to Noctis, but he had to admit he had blundered pretty terribly. He had been cruel to Prompto because he was upset that Prompto dared to care about him. And all for what? Some petty jealousy?

“Hey Prompto,” Lunafreya said as Prompto hurriedly grabbed his books next to Noctis. “How’s track going?”

“ _Hi Luna_ ,” Prompto signed in response, practically dropping his textbook on the desk to respond. Noctis noticed that his eyes were red, and he felt even worse. “ _Track is good. I’m one of the fastest there. How are you? How are your dogs?_ ”

“ _We’re all well, thanks_ ,” Luna replied with a smile. She glanced at Noctis then looked back to Prompto. “ _Has my brother given you any trouble?_ ”

Prompto shook his head then shrugged. Had Ravus been treating him poorly? It was something that Noctis was wholly unaware of, if so. “Not really. Coach is good about that. But it’s kind of obvious that he doesn’t like me.”

“ _He doesn’t like not being first_ ,” Luna explained with another glance at Noctis. “ _Don’t let him get to you, Prompto. He has a way of dragging down those around him._ ”

“ _I won’t_ ,” Pormpto replied, still not looking at Noctis. “ _Thanks, Luna. Are you staying after school for practice?_ ”

Luna smiled and nodded. “ _Do you need someone to watch after Bo? I would love to sit with him. He’s bigger than me now._ ”

“ _Really? Thank you so much._ ” Prompto smiled at her, but there was pain and sadness behind it. Bo looked at Luna and gave a small boof of approval. “ _Bo likes you too._ ”

“ _See you then_ ,” Luna signed before waving and walking away. She gave Noctis another glance before she left them alone in the classroom. 

“Hey Prompto,” Noctis said quietly as Prompto continued to gather his books and put them in his satchel. He wasn’t looking at Noctis, and it only made Noctis feel desperate to speak to him. “Prompto, please. I was an ass. I’m sorry.”

Prompto nodded and looked at Noctis with a sad smile. “ _I know I’m not a good friend_ ,” Prompto signed to him, making Noctis’s heart hurt. “ _But Gladio said the only thing I need to do is try. I’m trying, Noctis. Please don’t shut me out because you think I don’t care. I do._ ”

He stood up and left Noctis sitting there, feeling terrible all over again. Of course he had to treat the one person who never hurt anyone like shit, all because he was afraid that Prompto was snooping on him for Ignis or Gladio so they could report it back to his father. How many times had Ravus told him that Ignis and Gladio were talking about him behind his back? But he never said anything about Prompto. Noctis had just made that assumption. Noctis wanted to reach out to him and tell him that he was sorry, but he didn’t know how to repair the damage he had just done.

Noctis was left alone in the classroom, feeling miserable for how he acted. The class was empty for lunch, and Noctis didn’t have much of an appetite. He expected Gladio or Ignis to join him, but instead he was left alone. For a moment he wondered if they really did hate him that much that they were willing to abandon their duties, but then he remembered that they always met him at the lunch room. 

The door to the classroom opened, and Noctis felt his stomach churn nervously when Ravus stepped inside, smiling at him as he shut the door behind him. Noctis felt miserable enough already. He didn’t think now was the time to talk to Ravus, but then again, who else could he talk to? Ravus was always quick to remind Noctis that he was the only one there for him, and Noctis was starting to believe it more and more. Prompto was likely the only exception.

“Hello my cute little prince,” Ravus said as he walked over to him, sitting down on top of Noctis’s desk, giving him a rueful smile. “You look thoroughly miserable. What’s wrong?”

“Nothing,” Noctis replied morosely. “I just upset Prompto when I shouldn’t have. It was my fault, and now I have to find a way to apologize. I mess things up a lot.”

“That’s okay,” Ravus said. He grabbed Noctis’s hand and pulled him to his feet so that Noctis was standing in between Ravus’s legs. “When you’re the king you can do whatever you want to people and they have to listen to you. You can practically do that now as prince. If you told someone to jump, they’d have to ask you how high.”

Noctis knew as a prince that was something he could easily do, but it wasn’t something that he was interested in doing at all. He didn’t even like being a prince really, not when all eyes were always on him and he was constantly having to pretend to be something he was not. The media put his picture in the papers almost daily, and he just wanted to have a moment to breathe by himself without having to have a guard on hand to make sure he was safe. The only person he had ever really felt like he could be safe around were his three friends, and that was all gone now. He only had Ravus.

“I don’t want-” Noctis couldn’t finish what he was saying. Ravus pressed his lips against Noctis’s, pulling him into a close embrace. It made Noctis’s stomach churn uncomfortably, but then he found himself kissing Ravus back, his own physical desire winning out over his mental anguish. 

Ravus wrapped his legs around Noctis’s waist as he pulled him close, his hands running through Noctis’s hair. Noctis could only succumb to his touch, his nerves thoroughly frayed as he felt Ravus’s tongue on his. Everything felt delightful, but there was also another feeling beneath it that Noctis couldn’t quite identify. It was something painful, something uncomfortable. But Ravus was kissing him, and Noctis soon forgot what he was worried about.

“My prince could command anything to be so,” Ravus said when he pulled away from the kiss, leaving Noctis gasping for breath. “And I know you’d do anything for me, right?”

Ravus kissed Noctis lightly again, and the only thing he could do in response was nod. The uncomfortable feeling in the pit of his stomach was growing, but Ravus was holding him close. He had to be trying to comfort him, right?

“Then command your little friend, Prompto, to quit the track team,” Ravus said with a smile. He leaned in to kiss Noctis, but Noctis pulled away from the kiss in confusion.

“What?” Noctis asked, perplexed. “No, I can’t do that. Prompto loves to run, and he really enjoys it.”

“But I am your boyfriend, and I want him off the team,” Ravus said, his eyes growing harder as he grabbed Noctis’s chin firmly. “Who is more important? Me? Or that brat who can barely even make it to school, let alone without a fucking therapy dog?”

“Prompto is my friend,” Noctis said after a moment of contemplation. “He’s only ever cared about me.”

“I am the only one who cares about you,” Ravus snapped. He grabbed the top of Noctis’s hair and pulled. Hard. Noctis let out a gasp of pain, reaching up to try and get Ravus to stop pulling on his hair unsuccessfully. Ravus gave it another hard pull, this time tilting his head backwards so he was forced to look at Ravus. “Have you forgotten that no one gives a shit about you but me?”

“No,” Noctis managed, his voice trembling as tears came to his eyes. 

“Then _why_ am I having to remind you?” Ravus snapped. He held onto Noctis’s hair firmly and grabbed Noctis’s face painfully with his other hand, squeezing his cheeks with his nails digging into his skin. “So then why are you fighting me on this?”

“I… I’ll do what I can,” Noctis agreed. He didn’t want to hurt Prompto, though. At this point he was just agreeing to whatever Ravus wanted to escape the pain. Ravus bent over slightly and kissed Noctis’s neck before releasing him. Noctis nearly fell backwards, but Ravus steadied him, smiling as Noctis stared at him through his tears. His pulse was racing and the only thing he wanted was to escape the situation quickly. 

“There now,” Ravus said, patting Noctis on the head before he released him entirely. “Was that so hard? Just remember that you’re mine and do what I say. Be a good little prince.”

Noctis tried to say something, but the words wouldn’t come. He was too afraid, too in pain to say something. His heart was aching, and he knew that he shouldn’t have cried in front of Ravus, but he couldn’t help it. Right now he just wanted to disappear and not be left wondering why he had to suddenly betray a friend he had already hurt.

“Hey Ravus,” Loqi said as he entered the classroom, surprising Noctis. He glared at Noctis, but didn’t bother to so much as acknowledge his presence. “Is it done?”

“Yes,” Ravus said. He hopped down from the desk and smiled at Noctis. “Our little princeling here is going to take care of it for us.”

“Good,” Loqi replied with a nod. Ravus walked over to him and linked arms with him. “Ready?”

“Let’s go,” Ravus said, leading Loqi out of the classroom with an inordinate amount of familiarity between the two. “I’m hungry.” 

They left Noctis there, crying and confused, his heart aching more than his scalp and face hurt. His knees felt weak, and he felt like he had just walked in on some sort of trap that had been set for him. When the door opened again, he stumbled back in fear, tripping over his chair and falling backwards onto the ground. He landed hard, and he felt the pain in his tailbone as he let out a small yelp.

“Noctis?” Prompto asked as Bo ran over to him and nuzzled his face then laid down next to him on the floor. Prompto was staring at him, setting his satchel down on the ground, and he immediately pulled the chair away and sat on his knees in front of him. “ _What’s wrong? Why are you crying?_ ”

Noctis tried to say something, to tell him what Ravus had done, but he was too afraid. _Only Ravus cares about me._ But Prompto was there right now, ready and eager to help him. Ravus was wrong. Even if Gladio or Ignis didn’t care about him, Prompto did. There was no way he could do what Ravus was asking. Worst yet, Noctis had gotten angry at Prompto, but he came back anyway to check on him. 

As he tried to say something, Bo let out a soft whine and put his head on his lap. Prompto seemed to register whatever that meant, and he reached over and pulled Noctis into a tight hug. It was different from what Ravus had done. This felt warm, like family, a brother reaching out to hug him and tell him it would be alright based on blind faith alone. Noctis clutched onto Prompto’s jacket tightly and cried, sobbing into his uniform. 

“Noctis?” Prompto asked softly as Bo put the front half of his body on his lap. “Please tell me what’s wrong.”

“I’m… I’m sorry,” Noctis sobbed into his arms. “Please… Are we still friends?”

“Of course,” Prompto replied immediately as he pulled him into a tighter hug. “You’re my best bud, alright? Ever at your side, alright?”

Noctis nodded as he heard other footsteps, following by near running towards them. “Noctis?” Ignis asked, making Noctis bury his face into Prompto’s chest even more. He didn’t know why, but he didn’t want Ignis to see him this way, to see him so vulnerable. “Noctis, what’s wrong?”

“Prompto, what’s going on?” Gladio asked. Noctis hid his face even more, too embarrassed and ashamed that they would catch him like this. With Prompto it was fine. He was his friend, someone who could understand. But Ravus had said that Gladio and Ignis had been talking about him behind his back. How could he trust them? He felt Prompto signing something, and a moment later someone was pulling him into his arms.

“It’s okay,” Ignis said soothingly, pulling him into a warm embrace that felt comfortable. There was a stirring feeling within Noctis, but it wasn’t the same as the one that Ravus gave him. This was kind, gentle, unyielding in its comfort and touch. “It’s okay, Noctis. We’re here.”

There was a whimper from Bo, who crawled back into his lap. When he dared to glance up, Prompto and Gladio had both opted to sit on either side of Ignis while he held him. Then Prompto was hugging him too, and Gladio had taken all of them into their arms. Noctis couldn’t verbalize anything at that point. He could only cry, his heart near full to bursting as he was faced with such kindness. This was what he was used to from them. Not the pain and agony of being alone and feeling like no one cared.

_I need to break up with Ravus._ Noctis had the thought as he calmed down, his heartache turning to heartbreak as he thought about the truth. The truth was Ravus was manipulating him. How he didn’t see it was beyond him. But he had to break it off with him, and Noctis didn’t think that was going to be easy. As much as he wanted to reach out to tell them, he still felt like he couldn’t. There was something that was keeping him quiet, something that made him unable to speak.

“Let’s get you home,” Ignis said quietly. “We’ll take the rest of the day off. All of us.”

“I don’t want to go home,” Noctis whispered. It was too stifling there, too painful. He didn’t want people at the Citadel staring at him, his father telling him that he needed to walk tall and be strong. He just wanted to be somewhere where he didn’t have to worry about anything. 

“Give me a second,” Prompto said as he pulled away. Noctis looked up and saw him take out his cell phone. “Hey Ardyn. Um… Is dad there? Oh… Okay. Noctis needs some space from everything and just some time to relax. Is it okay if we all take a mental health day in the treehouse?” He was quiet for a long moment. “Thanks Ardyn. Yeah, talk to you soon too. Bye.”

“What was that about?” Ignis asked in confusion.

“Dad’s in a meeting with the Council,” Prompto explained. Noctis noticed the glance he gave Gladio, though, and wondered if there was something more to it. “Ardyn asked and he said it was okay if we use the treehouse.” He paused. “I’ll explain when we’re there, if that’s alright.”

Noctis nodded, confused about what Prompto was hiding. Did someone else know? Nevertheless, he was too distraught to really consider much, and Gladio was quick to put him on his back and carry him out. Prompto gave Bo instructions to stay by Noctis’s side the entire time, and the dog diligently obeyed as Noctis clutched onto the leash while Gladio carried him. Ignis took charge, telling the front office staff that they had some sort of princely duty that they all had to attend to. The benefit of being a prince was that no one questioned them, especially with Ignis on his side.

They were quick to get in the Regalia and on the road. Noctis stared out of the window miserably, Bo’s giant head reaching over the seat to comfort him. He didn’t really think about anything other than how horrible he felt about everything, his heart aching more when he thought about how he treated Prompto and how Prompto had only responded with kindness. Noctis made a note to add it to the list of things he had to make up for, especially since Prompto went out of his way to make his home available to him.

It was odd seeing the house so quiet when they got there. Noctis realized he always expected Cor to be there, waiting for Prompto. But Cor was at work, and Prompto led them into the house easily enough. Of course he had his own key. It was strange to Noctis that Prompto was comfortable going home to an empty house, and yet it didn’t feel empty at all. The Citadel felt emptier, even though it was always teaming with people. Noctis wished then that he had the same relationship with his father than Prompto had with Cor.

“I’ll get some food together,” Prompto offered quickly as they all set their bags down by the kitchen table. “Dad only keeps healthy food on hand cause my growth was stunted as a kid…” He blushed while he opened the refrigerator door. Noctis wondered what he meant by that. “So I’m sorry if it’s not good junk food or anything.”

“It’s alright,” Noctis offered. He watched as Ignis immediately began to help Prompto take out some food and prepare something. Noctis wasn’t even going to ask what it was. He noticed some green vegetables that Ignis tried to sneak onto each plate. There was no way he was getting away with that. “Thank you for being so understanding.”

“Do you want to tell us what’s going on?” Ignis asked him. Prompto grabbed a tray for the food and Ignis set the plates on it. 

“Not really,” Noctis said, averting his eyes when Ignis looked at him. He glanced at Gladio, who only stared at him curiously. 

“Let’s go to the treehouse,” Prompto offered before anyone could ask anymore questions. “I have to let Bo out anyway.”

True to form, the dog bounded out into the yard happily while they made their way to the treehouse. They made themselves comfortable in the treehouse, sharing the oversized bean bag chairs as they ate and turned on the television. Ignis immediately turned it to some horrible movie, skipping over the news that was discussing the latest gossip to do with Lunafreya. Noctis rolled his eyes at it. The news couldn’t just leave them alone.

“So what’s going on with Ardyn answering your dad’s phone?” Noctis asked as he looked at Prompto, who was currently sharing a bean bag chair with Gladio. Ignis occupied the one Noctis was sitting in, and he noticed that Ignis looked a bit stiff to be sitting there next to him. What had he done wrong? It made it difficult for Noctis to relax.

“Oh that,” Prompto said with a blush. “Well, Dad and Ardyn had a thing a while back, and they’ve kind of reconnected lately. They’re dating, trying to see if it’ll work out.”

“What?!” Ignis and Noctis asked in surprise at the same time. Noctis tried to think about it, imagining the sternest man in creation dating his uncle, who had to be the most flamboyant man in Eos. Then again, Cor was unusually soft and kind around Prompto. Maybe the sternness was just something he did at work as the Lord Marshal. 

“So your dad…” Noctis vocalized, trying to understand what was going on. “Is dating… My uncle? You realize if they get married then we’re going to be cousins?”

Prompto’s eyes widened as he thought about the fact, recognition dawning on his features. To Noctis’s surprise, he smiled brightly. “We’d be family! I mean, that’s cool with me.”

“Yeah,” Noctis said with a smile. “That’d be really cool. So what do you think about them dating?”

“I like Ardyn,” Prompto said quietly. “He seems like a really nice guy. And he’s trying really hard to make my dad happy. I don’t know what happened in the past, but I think Ardyn hurt my dad. And now he’s trying to make up for lost time.”

“Ardyn’s a pretty nice guy,” Gladio added. “He’s been around a bit and he’s always doting on Prompto.”

“He’s my uncle but I don’t really know the first thing about him,” Noctis admitted. “When he came back from living in Altissia, he tried to get to know me a bit, but then the stuff happened with mom and I just kind of shut down. You probably know more about him than I do.”

“We should all hang out together sometime then,” Prompto offered. “I think you’d like getting to know him.”

“I feel like I’m detached from everyone,” Noctis admitted as he looked at his hands. “You know my uncle, and Ignis has been busy with the Council, and you two get to run together all the time. I’m just…”

“You’re the one who glues us together,” Ignis pointed out. Noctis looked at him, and Ignis sighed. “Noctis, I am sorry that I have been so distant lately. It isn’t fair to you. Please know that it isn’t a reflection on how I feel about you. If I could spend every moment with you, I would.”

“I know,” Noctis said, a bit sullen still. “It’s just… hard being a prince sometimes. With everyone watching you, and then I feel like I can’t really talk to anyone about the stuff that matters because what if it’s going to get reported back to my dad? And then that becomes something else entirely.”

“Noctis,” Gladio said, looking a bit perplexed. “We have never once told King Regis about anything you have told us in confidence. Not me, or Ignis, or Prompto. You’re our friend first and foremost. Maybe that makes me a bad Shield, but I’m not going to just tell your dad all your secrets.”

Noctis stared at them all, tears gathering in his eyes. Of course they wouldn’t tell his father about anything. Why did he think that he couldn’t rely on them? Ravus. He had him convinced that no one cared about him. Yet right now, he was surrounded by his best friends, the people who were there for him whenever things were difficult or painful. 

“I’m sorry,” Noctis said. “I’ve been acting a bit dense lately, I guess.”

“It’s alright,” Ignis said. He put a hand on Noctis’s shoulder, who turned and looked at him with a sad smile. Ignis reached out and brushed his tears away with his thumb, making Noctis blush. “We haven’t really been there either. Or at least I haven’t. I’ll try to do better.”

“Thanks,” Noctis said with a bit of a brighter smile. “I need to do better and trust in my friends too.”

“You never lost faith in us,” Prompto pointed out to him. Noctis looked at him quizzically. “You lost faith in your own ability to judge who is good or not.”

“Alright, Dr. Highwind,” Noctis said with a grin. Prompto smiled and blushed, but they laughed. “I’m sorry, Prom. I didn’t mean to snap at you like that earlier.”

Prompto nodded and looked down at his hands. Noctis noticed how Gladio glared, but he didn’t say anything. “I won’t lie. It hurt. But I know you’re upset right now. And people say some hurtful things when they’re hurt. I forgive you.”

“How did…?” Noctis refrained from asking the question. He didn’t want to offend Prompto.

“How did I become the most emotionally stable out of everyone here?” Prompto asked with a smile. “Years of therapy. I have a lot of issues, obviously, but it’s easier to be a friend to someone than be kind to myself.”

“Good point,” Noctis said. The conversation turned from there, the four of them slipping into a comfortable moment of peace that Noctis couldn’t find at the Citadel. The only time he felt that was when he was in his room, with Ignis and Carbuncle, relaxing and spending the day at ease. 

Noctis glanced over at Ignis, noticing the way his lips formed a natural pout, the way his eyes were like pools with an emerald bottom that no one knew how far down it went. Were they always so green? Of course they were. Noctis found himself periodically staring at Ignis as they took the half day to do nothing and relax, enjoying conversation and watching horrible movies.

At some point, Prompto had to get up to take care of Bo, but Noctis was happy when Gladio stayed behind with him instead of helping Prompto. Maybe he was just being jealous because he wasn’t used to dividing their attention, which was ridiculous because Prompto was as much a part of the group as they all were. They all deserved time together and alone. But Noctis had felt alone for a while, and Ravus had only fed on that. Every bad thought he was having about his friends lately was coming back to Ravus. He had to end it quickly.

When Cor returned home from work, he had pizza at the ready for them. The Lord Marshal invited them all down for pizza as a group, and all of them gratefully obliged. Noctis felt a lot better by then, his nerves calmed down greatly from what had happened. This was how things were supposed to feel, and he knew that he had to break up with Ravus.

He spent most of dinner quiet, thinking about how he was going to end it, listening to the group talk to Cor about school and other things. No doubt Cor was concerned about Noctis, but not one of his friends indicated what had happened. Of course he could trust them. Ravus just made it seem like he couldn’t. 

When they couldn’t hold out anymore and Noctis had to go back to the Citadel, a bit apprehensive about whether or not Ravus would be waiting for him. Noctis ended up falling asleep before they even got there, but Ignis gently woke him so that he didn’t have to be carried through the building and ogled by tourists. When he found himself in his bedroom, he thought about how Ravus was just down the hall from him. He didn’t want to deal with him just at that moment.

“Ignis,” Noctis asked as he laid on the bed in emotional exhaustion. Carbuncle joined him, immediately laying on his legs. “Will you stay with me a bit? I’ve just been having nightmares lately.”

“Of course, Noctis,” Ignis replied immediately. He took his shoes off and climbed into bed, still in his school uniform. Noctis rested his head on Ignis’s chest, feeling a strange thrill go through him when Ignis wrapped his arm around him. Either he hadn’t noticed it before, or it was entirely new to him. “Get some rest. I hope tomorrow is a better day for you.”

“You too Ignis,” Noctis said, knowing he likely put Ignis through a lot of stress. “I’m sorry for today.”

“Quit apologizing,” Ignis told him, not ungently. “Everyone has bad days.”

“Hmm.” Noctis meant to say more, but he was already drifting off to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay first let me say I AM SORRY NOCTIS AND PROMPTO
> 
> Noctis is clearly suffering from feelings of loneliness/jealousy and Ravus is manipulating him into believing that no one is there for him. Ignis isn't really helping since he's too concerned about his own dick XD  
> Oi the growing pains. But things are going to come to a head with Ravus soon and we'll see how it pans out >.>


	15. The Chocobros

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompto meets his new trainer
> 
> TW: toxic relationships, abuse, physical and mental abuse

Mid October arrived much sooner than Prompto thought it would. He was falling into a comfortable rhythm since Noctis had a breakdown at school, particularly since Noctis was reaching out to them more and more and spending less time with Ravus. It seemed to do considerable things for his mood, but Prompto was afraid to ask Noctis if they had stopped dating. He didn’t want to intrude on Noctis’s privacy, and the last time Noctis had snapped at him, it had really hurt him.

Ultimately, Prompto decided just being there for Noctis without discussing things about himself too much was the safest approach. Whenever he would hang out with Noctis and the others, he made sure to either stay quiet or not to discuss anything personal with them. Noctis didn’t seem to notice it, like things had gone back to normal for him, and that’s when Prompto realized the truth. Noctis had felt displaced since Prompto joined the group. He shouldn’t have been in it in the first place.

So Prompto began spending less time with them overall. He didn’t want Noctis to feel jealous or worried, and Prompto was just a visitor in comparison to the rest of them. As much as he loved going to Gladio’s tattoo appointments with him, he stopped going, and then he started running earlier in the morning so that he would be mostly done with his run by the time Gladio arrived at the park. Ignis was spending more time with Noctis anyway, so Prompto would just use them needing time alone as an excuse not to hang out after school. If he couldn’t think of a good reason not to spend time with them, Prompto conceded and was quiet most of the time. He had reverted back to signing as well.

Cor was the first to notice that he had stopped talking altogether. Either that, or Dr. Highwind had told Cor that Prompto was signing in their sessions now. What Noctis had said was eating away at him, making him worried that he was doing something wrong just by being friends with them. Gladio had said that he could just try, but when Prompto had done what he thought was right, Noctis told him he was wrong. So he went back to how he was before, if not worse, only signing when spoken to, not engaging unless someone engaged with him first. Bo was working overtime as a result of it, which only made Prompto feel worse.

“Hey Prompto,” Ardyn said one day when he got home from school. He had been spending a lot of time at the house, and Cor seemed to really like having his presence around. He was sitting at the piano, improvising a melody that didn’t really lead to anywhere, and patted the piano bench next to him. “Want to come sit with me?”

Prompto nodded and walked over to the piano, setting his satchel down on the floor. His birthday was coming up soon, but so far the only people who had mentioned it were Cor and Ardyn. That was likely for the best, and Prompto knew that he was phasing himself out of being friends with the others already. With Noctis now feeling better, there was no reason for them to want to celebrate his birthday. He didn’t even know why he got his hopes up in the first place. But his father was there for him, and Ardyn was there for him now too.

“Play with me,” Ardyn said as he began to play a repeating harmony on the keys.

Prompto sat down and listened to it, the jazzy eight bar blues. When he got the hang of the melody he wanted, he began to play with Ardyn, losing himself in the music. It was a soulful, sad, melody, but he found himself having fun. When he was done improvising, he took over the harmony, and Ardyn began to improvise on the keys instead. It was a jovial tune, something full of laughter and sunlight, a direct contrast to what Prompto had played.

“Why is your melody so sad?” Ardyn asked as he took over the harmony again, giving Prompto the chance to take over once more. Prompto obliged, and when he asked the question, his fingers hesitated on the keys. He shrugged, uncertain and unwilling to answer. “You know, whenever I’m sad I just think about all the things that help me change my tune. Like having your father. Or having you. Who do you think of when you play a happy melody?”

_Gladio._ The thought immediately came to Prompto, and he blushed bright red. _Cut it out, Prompto. You’re being a shitty friend._ It wasn’t natural for someone like him to feel that way towards someone like Gladio. If Gladio knew he would be disgusted, ashamed. He would push Prompto away and tell him he was gross. Prompto was the last person in Eos that anyone would want, and for him to take advantage of Gladio’s friendship and think _that_ about him was only proving his point. 

“Whoever you’re thinking of is lucky,” Ardyn explained with a smile. The back door opened and closed, and Prompto heard the sound of Bo running through the house, followed by his father’s footsteps. “Have you told this person?”

Prompto shook his head, looking to Ardyn. “ _I think I’m better off alone and not bothering anyone._ ”

Ardyn stopped playing and smiled at him. “ _That’s not true, Prompto. There are many people who love you. Your friends are worried. Has my nephew apologized for getting mad at you yet?_ ”

Prompto nodded then paused. “ _How do you know about that?_ ”

“ _I’m not a snitch, but I can tell when something’s up. The rest is guesswork. Plus I’ve heard Noctis talking to the others about how he feels bad still._ ” Ardyn smiled at him, no longer signing as he spoke. “My nephew is a dunce, that much I do know. Please don’t let it be a reflection on how he feels about you. I have a feeling that they’re scrambling to figure out a way to get you back.”

“Hey bud,” Cor said, interrupting their conversation. Prompto turned and looked at his father, who was smiling. Bo trotted up to Prompto and sat down next to him, putting his head on Prompto’s lap. “Remember how I said we were going to be doing some training to help you learn self-defense?” 

Prompto nodded, his heart suddenly hammering in his chest. “ _Is it time?_ ”

“Not yet, bud,” Cor replied with an obviously worried smile. “But I thought you might want to meet the guy who is going to train you. We’ll start in the spring once everything settles down. He’s in the Kingsglaive with Tredd.”

Prompto brightened at the name. Tredd had been a pseudo-friend of his a few years ago, an effort for Cor to get Prompto to connect with the outside world a bit more. He was part of a Big Brother type of program, one where older teens came and spent time with younger kids to keep them company or keep them out of trouble. Tredd had been the first person other than Cor who treated Prompto with kindness, even though at the time he was doing it for community service. Occasionally Tredd would send him an email to see how he was doing, and they would connect that way. One of Tredd’s emails had thanked Prompto for helping him straighten out his life, and since then he had been with the Kingsglaive.

“Thought that might peak your interest,” Cor offered. “I don’t think Tredd will be there, but the one training you is a really great guy. His name is Nyx Ulric.”

“Oooh Nyx!” Ardyn said gleefully. Prompto looked at him. “He is definitely one of the best.”

Cor gave Ardyn a look that Prompto didn’t understand. “Why don’t you get changed into something more casual and we’ll go to the training grounds so you can meet him? He’s very excited to meet you.”

Prompto nodded and walked upstairs, Bo following him like an oversized shadow. He changed into something that was fitting for a workout in the event that Nyx wanted to put him through any tests. He put on his running shorts and a long sleeved running shirt, the October weather bringing a biting chill in the evening, then pulled on his compression socks and sneakers. As he descended the steps, he heard Ardyn and Cor speaking about him in hushed tones.

“I’m really worried about him,” Cor said softly to Ardyn. Prompto hesitated on the steps, standing on the other side of the wall so they couldn’t see him, clutching the banister for support. “He hasn’t shut down like this in a while.”

“Hopefully Nyx will get him to open up a bit,” Ardyn offered. “He’s trying, Cor. They all are, and they’re all going to have to figure out how to apologize and make up. It’s a part of being friends.”

“Yeah, but they don’t even seem to notice that he’s withdrawing into himself,” Cor said softly.

“Let them figure it out for themselves,” Ardyn said soothingly. “You need to let him stand on his own two feet and not worry so much. Prompto’s a good kid. If they haven’t been able to tell that something’s up now, then they’re not deserving of his friendship.”

“That’s your nephew and the prince you’re talking about,” Cor pointed out. Prompto decided it was alright to come down the steps again, his heart aching at the fact that both Cor and Ardyn were so worried about him.

“Yes I know,” Ardyn replied with a smile. He was still sitting at the piano, but Cor was standing next to him, his lips pressed against the prince’s. Prompto was happy to see them both so happy together, but he felt horrible for worrying them so much. His father was trying, and that meant Prompto had to try harder too.

“Is this okay?” Prompto asked, jolting Cor out of his kiss with Ardyn. He noticed his dad’s neck and ears turn red, but Ardyn seemed unphased by it. His father was always more conservative when it came to public displays of affection, but it was nice to see him connecting with someone.

“Perfect,” Cor managed, despite his embarrassment. That’s when he noticed that Prompto was speaking, and he smiled brightly. “Ready?”

“Yes,” Prompto replied. Bo was pressing against his side once more, and they got his vest and leash on before all of them got in Cor’s car and headed to the Citadel training grounds. Anxiety coursed through him the closer they got to the Citadel. He hadn’t been there in about four days, and he hadn’t really spoken to Gladio or anyone else since then outside of school. They hadn’t even texted him, either, likely because they were busy or didn’t care. Or both. 

Another thought occurred to Prompto, one that filled his heart with dread and made his stomach churn uncomfortably. Bo put his head on Prompto’s shoulder, giving a low whine that brought Cor and Ardyn’s attention, but Prompto just continued to stare out the window. What if Gladio found out he was having those sort of impulses about him? What if he thought he was so disgusting that he told Ignis and Noctis, and they decided he was awful and they wanted nothing to do with him?

Bo let out a louder whine, making Ardyn and Cor look at him in worry. “What’s going on?” Ardyn asked as Prompto started to feel his breathing get shallower and tears come to his eyes. “Prompto? Look at me.”

Prompto looked at Ardyn, as he grabbed Prompto’s chin lightly and smiled at him. “You’re okay, Prompto. Just take some deep breaths. We’ll be there soon.”

He nodded as Ardyn wiped the tears from his eyes. The only thing worse than Gladio and the others finding out that he was feeling that way towards him was Cor and Ardyn finding out. If they found out they would have him locked up in an institution, heavily medicated, and sent to an isolation chamber to protect others from him. They would call him a freak and try everything to cure him of his illness, whatever it was. No one should just take advantage of a friend like that. He truly was irrevocably damaged.

When they pulled up outside of the Citadel, a valet was waiting to take the car and opened the door for them. Security was on hand to welcome Ardyn back since he was a prince, and there were a few media reps outside, trying to get an exclusive scoop or interview. They started taking photo after photo when Ardyn stepped out of the vehicle, and the intensity of it increased when Prompto, Bo, and Cor joined him. Prompto kept his head low, as Cor had taught him to whenever they went somewhere with Ardyn or Noctis and the media was present, and they made their way inside.

“That’s going to be in the tabloids,” Ardyn said with a sigh when they stepped into the Citadel. “I’m sorry.”

“We knew the risks,” Cor replied, looking to Prompto. “Right Prom?”

Prompto nodded, and he smiled at Ardyn, despite the pain he was feeling in his chest regarding his friends. Nevertheless, he followed Cor and Ardyn to an area of the Citadel he had never been before. The training grounds were nearly just as expansive as the rest of the building, with several different rooms dedicated to the different training styles. One was for full bodied workouts, another for hand to hand combat, another for sharpshooting, and there were many others that Prompto didn’t even get to see.

“Nyx,” Cor called as they approached a man with long, Galahdian style dark hair. He turned and smiled at them, a handsome man with rugged features and beautiful blue eyes. Nyx was dressed in an exercise outfit almost identical to Prompto’s, except his were all black and Prompto’s shirt was slate grey. 

“Lord Marshal,” Nyx said as he looked at him with a smile. He saw Ardyn and his eyes widened before bowing respectfully. “Prince Ardyn.”

“Oh please, you can just call me Ardyn, hun,” Ardyn replied with a smile. He put his hand on Prompto’s shoulder. “We’re both here for this one.”

“Prompto Leonis, right?” Nyx asked as he held out a hand for Prompto to take. Prompto shook his hand nervously, but Nyx only smiled at him. “And this is Bo if I remember correctly. Or have I got it backwards?”

Nyx laughed at his lame joke, clearly trying to break the tension, and Prompto offered an awkward smile in return. “I-It…” Prompto took a deep breath and tried again. “It… It’s n-nice t-t-to m-meet you.”

“Nice to meet you too,” Nyx replied. Prompto’s face flushed red at his own inability to get such a simple phrase out, but Cor and Ardyn both looked happily surprised that he was able to. “I’m going to be training you in the spring. So if it’s alright with you, I’d like to get an assessment on where you’re at. Looks like you’re dressed for it.”

Prompto nodded and handed the leash to Cor before following Nyx towards one of the sprawling training rooms. It was a shooting range just outside the Citadel, a portion of the training grounds that was open air for those doing more long distance training. Nyx already had a station set up for them that had a few different guns on the table in front of them. Prompto looked down at them nervously, ignoring the glances from the others on the range as they had their own stations a safe distance apart to hit the targets in front of them, whether near or far. The grassy lawn stood before them as a pleasant place, save for the bullets whizzing by, and there was a tall stone wall to ensure no one accidentally got hurt outside the gun range.

“Have you ever shot a gun before?” Nyx asked Prompto. Prompto shook his head. The last time he had even seen a gun was when he was at the Argentums. The police all had them out until they arrested them. “I thought so, but I figured this is as good a place as any. Do you work out at all?”

Prompto nodded, taking a deep breath while he tried to find the words he wanted to say. “I… run.”

“Nice,” Nyx said happily enough. He grabbed a handgun off the table and handed it to Prompto. “The safety’s on. We’ll go over basic gun safety before we do anything.”

Prompto listened intently as Nyx described in detail how to properly hold and use a gun while minimizing risks. He didn’t think that firing a gun would be something that he was ever interested in doing, but he did feel like the gun itself was a pleasant weight in his hands. It felt protective, but he knew that was dangerous. 

“Alright, let’s see what you’ve got,” Nyx said. “I’ll help you with your stance. Is it alright if I touch you to correct your posture?”

Nyx positioned Prompto in front of him when he nodded nervously, having Prompto hold the gun with both of his hands to keep him steady. He shifted his hips, corrected the position of his legs, then helped him fix the position of his shoulders and arms. The stance felt awkward at first, but after a moment it felt almost natural. Prompto wondered if that was normal.

“Okay, now I need you to take some deep breaths,” Nyx said soothingly in his ear. He stood behind Prompto still, his hand on his arm to keep it in the right position. Prompto took several deep breaths, steadying his nerves. “Everyone is nervous the first time. Look at the closest target with both eyes. Picture pulling the trigger and hitting in the bullseye. I want you to inhale, and then exhale slowly. Now on the next exhale, I want you to fire the gun. There may be some recoil.”

Prompto followed his instructions and fired the gun on the exhale. It was loud, but the recoil wasn’t as bad as he thought it would be. Nyx smiled when he had done it, but Prompto’s pulse was racing faster than on his fastest run. But it wasn’t racing in a bad way. It felt almost thrilling, exciting. And when he heard Nyx telling him he did a good job, it only made him feel even more excited.

“That was awesome,” Nyx said as he looked at the target. “You nearly got the bullseye. Let’s try it again and see how you do.”

They spent a bit of time focusing on trying out different guns, all of which were easier for Prompto to wield than he thought they would be. Nyx was increasingly encouraging, letting him know that he was doing a great job, until they had gone through all the weapons he had selected. Prompto felt flushed with adrenaline coursing through him, wondering if he had really done as great as Nyx said.

“That was awesome, Prompto,” Nyx cheered as he gave him a high five. “And you’ve never shot a gun before? I think you have a natural talent towards marksmanship. If you’re just as good with hand to hand combat you’ll be better than me in no time.”

“I’m pretty sure I’m terrible at hand to hand combat,” Prompto said with a flush, looking down at his feet. “I’m a bit small.”

“Yeah you are,” Nyx said matter-of-factly. “How about this? Instead of putting you through the rigorous assessment, if you can prevent me from picking you up I’ll consider you already trained?”

“Oh Six, I’m going to lose this.” Prompto laughed, feeling comfortable with Nyx in the same way that he got along well with Tredd. He could immediately sense the older brother vibes from him and decided that he trusted him. Then again, he could have been making a grave mistake. As long as Nyx didn’t discover his terrible secrets, then he would be alright.

Nyx readied his stance like he was about to catch Bo instead of Prompto, crouching low and grinning. Prompto let out a scream in delight as Nyx came for him, and he tried to run away but Nyx had him. He quickly lunged and wrapped his arms around Prompto’s thighs as he hoisted him up and slung him over his shoulder. Prompto shrieked and giggled as Nyx proceeded to carry him out of the gun range.

“Welp looks like we have a lot of work to do,” Nyx said as he carried Prompto towards the front of the training grounds, laughing along with Prompto. “Don’t get an ego now.”

“I’m not!” Prompto squealed, laughing to near-hysterics. “Come on, Nyx! Let me down!”

“Nyx?” a familiar voice called, making Prompto’s laughter die out on his lips. “Prompto? What are you guys doing here?”

“Oh hey, Gladio,” Nyx said as he set Prompto down. Prompto turned around and saw Gladio standing there in his workout clothes, a sweat towel on one shoulder. He blushed bright red and looked down at his feet, clutching his wrist where his tattoo was worriedly. “Getting a workout in?”

“Yeah, just got done a training session with Noctis,” Gladio said, his voice oddly monotone. Prompto could feel his eyes on him, and he shrank back even more. “He’s on his way to his room with Ignis so he can shower. What are you two doing here?”

“The Lord Marshal asked me to train him in the spring,” Nyx said as he casually put his arm on Prompto’s shoulder. “I was taking a basic assessment so I know what I’m dealing with. He’s got a natural talent for marksmanship.”

“Really?” Gladio asked. He sounded perplexed, almost sarcastic. “ _That_ was training?”

“Ah, come on Amicitia,” Nyx said nonchalantly. “It’s hard to train someone, no matter how good they are, if they hate you. And I think Prompto’s a great kid. Don’t you agree?”

“I suppose,” Gladio said stiffly. Prompto felt the tension in the atmosphere and wanted to escape. It seemed pretty obvious to him now that Gladio wanted nothing to do with him. What if he knew?

Prompto turned to Nyx and kept his eyes trained on his feet. “Thank you, Nyx. I’ll go find my dad. It was fun. I look forward to the spring.”

Before either of them could say anything, Prompto walked away, knowing that Cor and Ardyn were likely nearby somewhere. He felt naked, alone, without Bo there, and he had to find him soon before he had a panic attack. That was when he felt footsteps behind him, angry and following.

“Prompto!” Gladio called for him as he walked down a hall leading towards the entrance of the training grounds. Prompto stopped and turned around, not daring to look up at Gladio. Instead, he focused on his wrist, gripping it and squeezing it tightly. “Prompto. Are you mad at me?”

Prompto shook his head, looking from his wrist to his feet. His heart was thudding in his chest, and he kept telling himself not to look at Gladio. If he looked then Gladio would see how he felt. And then he would know he was a disgusting person, someone who couldn’t even handle a basic friendship without turning it into something twisted and perverted.

“Then why will you talk to Nyx but not me?” Gladio asked him. “Why won’t you even look at me?”

Prompto looked at him then, just chancing a glance at first. Then he saw how pained Gladio looked and tears came to his eyes. He looked like he was trying to reach out to Prompto, his eyes searching and longing, but he was unable to do so. Prompto wanted him to reach out, wanted him to hold him. But he didn’t want him to hold him as a friend, and that made him a terrible person. He wanted it to be something more than that, and he admonished himself for even thinking about it.

“Noctis has needed more help and attention lately,” Prompto said softly, looking down at his feet. He was unable to hold his attention with Gladio. “That’s why I wanted to give you all your space. He seems happier now.”

“He’s happier because…” Gladio trailed off, and it sounded like he was hiding something. “I can’t tell you why he’s happier cause he won’t talk to me about it, but I think it’s because he’s spending less time with Ravus. We’ve all missed you, Prompto. And then to see you having fun with Nyx?”

“This is the first time I met him,” Prompto tried, knowing it was no use. He looked up at Gladio, a surge of guilt going through him. “I’m sorry, Gladio. I tend to withdraw into myself when I think someone doesn’t want me around. And since Noctis said those things…”

“You never said what Noctis said to you,” Gladio replied. “What did he say that upset you so much?”

Prompto signed what Noctis had said instead of saying it aloud. It hurt him to sign it, let alone say it, and he felt tears coming to his eyes. He was doing everything to be a good friend, but now it wasn’t good enough. It frustrated him and upset him. How was he supposed to make them happy if one wanted one thing and another wanted something different?

“He said that to you?” Gladio asked in surprise. “What the hell? Why didn’t you tell me?”

“Noctis was in a worse state than me,” Prompto said simply, unable to look at Gladio again. “And then I started spending less time with you guys and he seemed happier so…” Prompto shrugged.

“Hold on a sec,” Gladio said. He dialed a number on his phone. “Hey Noctis? Is it ready? Alright. Come on down to the training grounds. No, I'm not going for another round. Prompto is here, you dingus. Yeah, bring it. Do I have to spell everything out to you?”

“What was that about?” Prompto asked nervously after Gladio hung up the phone. He didn’t want a confrontation. Not now. “I don’t want to yell at Noctis or anything. I’m not mad.”

“No you’re just internalizing,” Gladio said with a sigh. “Prompto, the reason for our distance will make sense in a second. But I promise you, it’s not because we don’t want anything to do with you. You’ll see why. But I still want to go running with you and spend time with you.”

“The more you find out about me, the more you won’t want to be near me,” Prompto said sadly, knowing it was true. If Gladio knew what he dreamt about, the thoughts he had when he was alone, then he would hate Prompto.

“Why?” Glado asked him pointedly. Prompto looked at him in surprise by the question. “Why? Why will I hate you if you tell me about yourself? I thought you’d trust me enough by now to understand that-”

“I do trust you,” Prompto interrupted quickly. Gladio was silent before he continued. “It’s myself I don’t trust.”

Gladio stepped towards him and reached his hand out, making Prompto flinch. Instead, Gladio hugged him tightly, seemingly not caring that he was sweating. “Alright. Go ahead and hurt me, Prompto. You’re here in my arms. Perfect opportunity to attack. So hurt me already.”

Prompto shifted nervously, but he didn’t do anything else. He stood there, scared by his own racing pulse and the feeling churning in his stomach. Gladio’s arms were so strong, so warm and comfortable. The smell of his sweat was like a fresh campfire mixed with musk and earth. A feeling was beginning to grow deep in the pit of his stomach, something that felt like fire and electricity, something that he knew he shouldn’t have felt for Gladio at all. He shuffled his feet nervously, unhappy by the feeling growing in him. 

“I don’t see you hurting me,” Gladio said softly, his shoulders hunched as he hugged him tightly. Prompto reached his arms up and held onto Gladio’s shirt tightly. He wanted this to continue forever, for them to be together forever, but he knew that he was being a horrible friend for even thinking it to himself. “You can’t hurt me, Prompto. Not as long as you’re with me. Okay?”

Prompto nodded, wanting nothing more than for it to be the truth. But eventually Gladio would find out the truth and it would all be over. When Gladio released him from the hug, his cheeks were burning red. He couldn’t look at Gladio, not now, not when he knew he felt something for him that wasn’t natural. A moment later he heard the sound of a dog’s paws on the floor and he was relieved when he saw his father, Bo, and Ardyn walking towards them. He was a bit concerned when he saw Ignis and Noctis just behind them.

“There you are,” Cor said as the group stopped in front of them. He handed Prompto the leash, and Bo immediately took his place by his side. Prompto pet him, needing the connection to pull him out of what he was feeling, from the rush to the shame. “How did it go?”

“Nyx said he’s a natural,” Gladio offered. “I think I scared Nyx off a bit. I’ll apologize for that later.”

“Hey Prompto!” Noctis said loudly, interrupting the conversation before Cor or Ardyn could respond. Cor made room for him and Ignis, and Noctis excitedly handed him a thick bright yellow envelope. “We’ve been working on this for a while now in secret for you. I hope you like it. It’s kind of an apology as well as a thank you.”

“Don’t give it away now,” Ignis said with a smile at Noctis. Prompto was still wondering how Noctis couldn’t tell that Ignis liked him.

“Right, right,” Noctis said. He was practically jumping up and down with excitement. “Go ahead and open it!”

Prompto flipped it over and opened it curiously, wondering what it could possibly be. Inside was a handmade card, clearly done by Ignis since it was neatly put together, formatted beautifully, and had an immaculate calligraphy on it. The front said You're Invited! Prompto stared at it in astonishment for a moment before he flipped it open. 

“You’re invited to a camping weekend with the chocobros in celebration of your sixteenth birthday,” Prompto read aloud. He felt tears gather in the corners of his eyes. “We’re happy to consider you one of us and can’t wait to celebrate. Signed, Gladio, Noctis, and Ignis.”

He looked up at them, eyes swimming in tears as they smiled at him. “So we noticed that you like chocobos a lot,” Noctis explained hurriedly. “And I thought, what if we call our group the chocobros? And then we were trying to figure out what to do for your birthday, and I guess we all kind of settled on camping. How about it? Your birthday is on a weekend, so maybe we can just go on your actual birthday?”

Prompto looked at them all smiling at him hopefully, his world feeling like it was shifting to the point of nearly toppling over. They weren’t trying to get rid of him. They were trying to plan his birthday. He felt so ashamed that he could think anything horrible about them, that he thought they wanted nothing to do with him. They all smiled at him, save Cor. Cor looked a bit pained at the thought.

“Can we…” Prompto paused and took a deep breath to steady his breathing. “Can we go the weekend before or the weekend after? Dad and I have a birthday tradition. I’d like him to be there for it. I’m sure he’d be okay with you guys coming over too if you want.”

“Let’s do it,” Gladio said with a smile. “How about the weekend before so we can make sure it’s warmer?”

“Sounds great,” Ignis added happily. “As long as the Lord Marshal agrees?”

Cor smiled at them all then looked at Prompto with the brightest smile. It looked like there was a tear in his eye. “That sounds perfect. And on your birthday we’ll have cake and ice cream at home. How does that sound for you guys?”

There was more than agreement on the plan. They all seemed genuinely excited. Ardyn tugged on Cor’s arm and pulled him out of the conversation, leaving them alone to speak privately. Prompto looked at them all tearfully, his heart aching at the fact that he had assumed the worst of them. He didn’t know where to start, where to end, and how to properly apologize to people.

“I… I…,” Prompto only began the sentence, trying to apologize for his behavior, but they were all smiling at him excitedly.

“We’re sorry we’ve been a bit distant lately,” Noctis said with a grin. “We just wanted to make sure we planned everything and made this. Well, Ignis made it, but we signed it.”

“I’m sorry for being so… me,” Prompto said, trying not to cry too much. Gladio was standing next to him, like he was his companion, and Prompto suddenly felt all the guiltier for his behavior. Gladio didn’t deserve a friend like him. He deserved someone pure and kind. 

“We love you for who you are,” Ignis offered with a smile. “You’re our brother now. No matter what.”

Prompto nodded, sniffling a bit too much for him to hide his tears. “Aw, come on,” Noctis said as he hugged him. “Group hug for Prompto now!”

They all hugged him, just as they had hugged Noctis a short while ago. Prompto cried, overwhelmed with gratitude and a sense of belonging. There was also shame and guilt, but the others were only accepting him. He held onto his friends tightly, knowing that one day they would reject him for what he was feeling towards Gladio. For now, though, he would just have to embrace what he could until they found out. Although it distressed him greatly, it distressed him more not to have them in his life.

***

Ignis was packing for the camping trip now that they had a date and the king had approved of it. Things had been going better now that they seemed to work out the kinks in the group dynamics. Prompto was speaking to them more and had resumed his morning runs with Gladio and had agreed to start going back to the tattoo appointments with him. Noctis was spending more time away from Ravus, and Ignis was ensuring that he wasn’t going to just up and leave after everyone else did.

At first he did that to give himself space, to try and let Noctis go. But when Noctis was so upset by it, and something else he wouldn’t talk about, Ignis knew he couldn’t put his emotions before the prince’s. He conceded to allowing himself to be wounded each time Noctis would cling to him, each moment he insisted that he stay with him until he fell asleep. And it was because Noctis was seemingly separating himself from Ravus. He tried not to get too ahead of himself, but he silently hoped that Noctis was finally realizing that Ravus was a bad choice for him.

Of course, Noctis wouldn’t talk to anyone about his relationship with Ravus. Ignis suspected that Ravus was intentionally separating him from the group, trying to make him feel isolated and alone. His plan had clearly not worked out. Prompto had been able to break through whatever barriers Noctis had put up as a part of Ravus. While even Prompto didn’t know how Noctis’s relationship with Ravus was, his blind acceptance and forgiveness in Noctis was enough to convince him that they cared.

Ignis left his room now that his clothes were packed to enter Noctis’s. There was a door attached directly to the room so he could be there at a moment’s notice when Noctis needed him. It was easier on Ignis since he was orphaned at an early age, taken in by the hospitality of the king and sent to protect his son. His uncle was still alive and worked in the palace, but Ignis had been the lucky one to be assigned to being Noctis’s advisor in childhood and into his eventual reign as king. It was another reason why he felt like he couldn’t just reveal to Noctis that he was in love. He didn’t want to take the king’s gift for granted.

As Ignis began to open the door, he heard Ravus’s harsh voice. “What do you mean you’re going on a weekend trip with them?” 

“It-It’s just a camping trip,” Noctis replied. He sounded desperate. Afraid. Ignis peered into the room through the crack in the door and saw Ravus had gripped him by the hair on the top of his head, pulling on it painfully. He tightened his grasp on the doorknob and thought about bombarding into the room. The only reason he stayed his hand was because Ravus was a prince. To stop him would take care and precision. And an audience.

“I don’t care if it’s a camping trip or an orgy,” Ravus snapped. “I am coming with you. I won’t let you fuck someone else without my approval. Is that understood?”

“Mmhmm,” Noctis said tearfully. Ignis felt his heart aching and a primal anger coursing through him, but Ravus let him go. Noctis fell to his knees, bracing himself with his hands, as Ravus straightened his suit jacket.

“Good. And you’ll drive with me. Separately. I won’t let others see you in the car without me. And I won’t be around that filthy dog in close quarters. Tell the staff to ready my stuff for the trip. I suspect you know more about camping than I do.”

Ravus left Noctis alone, sobbing on the floor, as he left the room. Ignis made his entrance then, closing the door connecting their rooms behind him as Noctis stood up. He turned around and saw Noctis trembling. “Noctis, are you okay?”

“I’m fine,” Noctis said, sniffling between words. Ignis walked over to him and put a gentle hand on his shoulder, but Noctis shrugged it off. “Ravus wants to come with us. I said he could. I don’t know what to pack for him.”

“I’ll take care of it, Noctis,” Ignis said as he faced Noctis, staring at him seriously in the eyes. Noctis looked tearful, unable to say much. “Noctis, I promise you that I will take care of it.”

Noctis nodded. “Thanks Ignis. I don’t… I don’t know what to do.”

Ignis pulled him into a tight hug, holding him close as Noctis cried. He was aware that both Noctis and he were talking about the same thing. He wasn’t going to let this stand, and he wasn’t going to let Ravus get away with this. Guilt coursed through his body, settling painfully in the pit of his stomach. If he hadn’t been so wrapped up in his own pining and selfishness then he wouldn’t have recognized the signs. He couldn’t focus on his guilt right now. Now was a time to make sure Noctis wasn’t hurt anymore.

“Hang in there, Noctis,” Ignis said soothingly. “I will make sure the camping trip goes off without a hitch.”

“Thanks Ignis,” Noctis said. He sniffled again and Ignis pulled away, wiping his tears off his face. “I don’t know what I’d do without you.”

“Probably fall apart,” Ignis replied with a gentle smile. Noctis laughed breathily at that. “I have to make a call, Noctis. I’ll be right back.”

Noctis nodded, and Ignis walked back into his room, pulling out his cell phone. He dialed a number and was grateful there was a response on the other end. “Good afternoon, Prompto. I have a favor to ask of you…”

Everything was going to go perfectly according to plan. Ignis would make sure of it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhh so recently I've been on a writing spree more than usual so I'm actually AHEAD in this fic. I already have the next chapter written and have gotten some good progress done on a couple of the big bang pieces I've been working on. While I would definitely post both chapters at the same time, I still want to commit to posting every other day so that way if I fall behind somewhere I'll just end up being on pace.
> 
> Prompto is full of insecurities and doubts and I can't wait until we get into the next chapter with the camping trip because reasons that may or may not have to do with Ravus. >.>
> 
> Either way, the next few chapters will be a turning point for one (or more) of the chocobros, and I'm really excited to post it! I hope everyone enjoys~


	16. Camping

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Chocbros go camping to celebrate Prompto's birthday
> 
> TW: emotional abuse, toxic relationship

The camping trip came upon them faster than expected. Noctis was looking forward to spending his time with his friends, but he wasn’t looking forward to having Ravus come with them. Ignis told him there was nothing to worry about, but he didn’t see the pain that Ravus put him through. Several times he had tried to break up with Ravus, but somehow it was always turned on him, and he was left wondering what had just happened.

Ravus was escalating in his possessiveness, his jealousy, and his need to never be questioned. Noctis really didn’t like it, but Ravus would either make out with him then send him on his way or pull his hair and hurt him to get Noctis to stop and obey. It all depended on whether or not it was a request from Noctis or Ravus. Noctis learned quickly just to go along with whatever Ravus was saying until he could find a way to end the relationship quickly. Maybe he needed to speak to his father, but he didn’t like that idea either. 

Regardless, Noctis wanted the camping trip to go well for Prompto’s sake. He had lied to Ravus and said that he tried to get Prompto to quick track but Prompto refused. Ravus wasn’t happy with it, but Noctis refused to hurt his friend. So the day of the trip, Noctis found himself in Ravus’s car with an escort driving while the others took the Regalia. He wanted to be with his friends, with Ignis, more than anything. But Ravus was too jealous to let him out of his sight, and it was making everything tense and awkward between everyone.

“You will not speak unless spoken to,” Ravus said, reciting through the rules he had come up with for the duration of the trip. “You will only sit next to me, and you will only spend time with me. If you spend time with anyone else without me then there will be consequences. And you will at least kiss me twice an hour in front of everyone to assert that we are together. We might even have sex by the end of this weekend.”

“I’m not ready to have sex,” Noctis said quietly, his heart thudding painfully in his chest. He needed to end this quickly.

“Did I fucking ask what you were ready for?” Ravus snapped. “You’re lucky if I give you my dick.”

Noctis only nodded and said nothing. He knew he had to tell someone, quickly, or else he would end up in a situation from which there was no escape. How was he going to tell someone, though, when he wasn’t even allowed to be without Ravus? It wasn’t as if Ravus had control of him, technically. But he thought about how Ravus had really hurt him, and he knew that he wasn’t going to avoid that either way. He had to decide which pain was worse.

When they arrived at the campgrounds, Noctis stepped out into the fresh air and inhaled deeply. They were in a forest with a lake just by the grounds where they would pitch their tents. Gladio had one that was big enough for everyone, but Ravus insisted on staying in his own with Noctis. While they all got ready, setting up camp and everyone helping out, Ravus stood off to the side as they watched. Noctis was left to set up his own tent, but the escort assisted him until Ignis took over. He knew Ravus didn’t like that Ignis was helping, but he didn’t quite care. If Ravus expected the tent to remain standing then he needed help.

“Alright, what do you guys want to do first?” Gladio asked them all once the campfire was ready to be lit, the tents were pitched, and everything was laid out and unpacked.

“I want to go fishing,” Noctis said immediately, knowing how bored Ravus was at the thought. Anything to get away from him, if possible.

“Prompto?” Ignis asked. It was his birthday after all.

“It’d be fun to watch Noctis fish,” Prompto said as he indicated to the camera around his neck. “So I can take some photos.”

“Alright,” Ignis said with a nod. “I’ll grab a book so I can be on standby while you fish. Hopefully you can catch our dinner.”

“And I’ll chill with you guys too,” Gladio offered. They all looked at Ravus in that moment, who was standing with his hands on his hips.

“Fine,” Ravus snapped angrily. “Fishing it is, I guess.”

They ended up sitting on the dock, save Prompto, who was taking photo after photo of them all. Noctis sat with a fishing pole, trying to relax with great difficulty since Ravus sat right next to him. Gladio was sitting on the dock, watching Prompto as he bounced around excitedly, and Ignis laid his head on Gladio’s lap while he read a book. Bo sat next to them to keep an eye on everything. 

“When are we going to do something else?” Ravus demanded as he stood, looking at Noctis angrily with his hands on his hips. “I’m bored. I want to go hiking or something.”

Ignis stood up automatically as did Gladio, making Noctis curious. Were they just as bored as Ravus was? He suddenly felt very guilty, but Ignis and Gladio looked far more patient than they did angry or bored. Bo stood up with them, looking to them excitedly for direction. It was cute, and Noctis was very glad that Bo was there. He needed the support.

“Ugh that filthy dog,” Ravus snapped as he looked at Bo. “He’s such a downer.”

As if Bo understood what Ravus had said, he backed up into Ravus quickly, pressing against him with little to no warning. Noctis watched as Ravus tried to regain his balance, his arms flailing wildly, but he was too late. He fell into the lake with a loud splash. Everyone was laughing but Noctis. This was going to end bad.

Ravus pulled himself out of the water and back onto the dock, standing up and looking at Bo with an anger that Noctis had never seen before. He looked ready to hit Bo, soaking wet and seething. He looked at Bo and raised his hand, clearly about to hit him. Bo stared at him, unmoving, waiting for his next command. Everyone immediately rushed over. Noctis ignored his fishing pole and stood in front of Bo protectively.

“He’s a dog,” Noctis snapped at Ravus. “A therapy dog, if you need the reminder. It’s a Lucian crime to hurt one.”

“He pushed me into the water!” Ravus screamed, his face getting close to Noctis’s. Gladio was immediately there, ready to intervene and push him back in if he didn’t calm down.

“He’s a dog!” Noctis yelled back at him. “He doesn’t know any better! You know what, Ravus? I’m tired of your shit. You can go back to Insomnia, and don’t ever fucking think that you can do what you want with me again. We’re through!”

Ravus looked at him in shock, then he looked as if he was about to strike Noctis instead. Noctis’s heart was beating rapidly, and he felt like he was going to die at any moment. But then he noticed something that seemed to help. Ignis, Gladio, and Prompto all stood behind them. Even Bo was standing there protectively. Because he was never truly alone. Ravus had made him feel that way but it wasn’t the truth. He had his friends, and they were there for him as much as he was there for them.

“Fine!” Ravus said, throwing up his hands in defeat. “Just know that I’m the best you’ll ever get!”

“He can certainly do better than you,” Ignis quipped before Noctis could dignify a response.

“A botfly would be better than you,” Gladio said with a laugh. “Get the fuck out of here, Ravus. We’re done with your shit. All of us. And if you lay your hands on the prince again, you’ll have me to answer to. Am I understood?”

Ravus looked at him, the color draining from his face. No one was as tall, as buff, as intimidating as Gladio was. If Ravus so much as thought about touching Noctis, then he would pay the consequences. Noctis had never been so grateful to be a prince in his life, even though his heart was pounding in his chest and felt like it was going to climb out of his throat.

“Fine,” Ravus snapped as he shouldered past them, especially Prompto. Prompto nearly fell into the water, but Gladio caught him and steadied him quickly. “Get my shit taken down.”

The escort did so quickly, but it was enough time to make it awkward so Ravus waited in the car. When they finally pulled away, heading back to Insomnia, Noctis was finally able to take stock about how he felt. His arms were shaky, his legs felt ready to give way, but he also felt… free. He had never felt so free before in his life. It was an entirely new and overwhelming feeling, and he felt himself collapsing on the dock.

“I’ve got you,” Ignis said quickly, wrapping his arms around Noctis’s waist and gently lowering him to the dock, the wood sturdy beneath him. Ignis’s arms felt sturdier, comfortable, beautiful. Noctis couldn’t admit that, though. Not after this, not when Ignis was supposed to be his friend. “It’s okay, Noctis. We’re all here for you.”

Noctis nodded, and he went to say something. Instead a sob escaped his lips, and he wrapped his arms around Ignis’s neck for support. Ignis only held him tighter, joined a short while later by Prompto and Gladio. Noctis sobbed as much as he could, letting out all his pain and anguish. Why did he keep this a secret? They would have helped him get out far earlier than now. But Noctis only saw that he needed out a short while ago. He wouldn’t have listened, he didn’t listen, earlier. He only listened to what Ravus said.

“I’m sorry,” Noctis sobbed as he clung onto them tightly. He was more sorry that he had ruined Prompto’s birthday celebration than anything.

“Don’t apologize, bud,” Prompto said as he gave him an extra squeeze. “This is the best present I could ever hope for, honestly. Ravus was not good for you.”

“Yeah,” Noctis said sadly. “Is it bad that I only feel relieved?”

“Not at all,” Gladio replied. “He was a dick and treated you like shit. Now you can take your time to heal and actually date someone who cares about you.”

Noctis immediately thought of Ignis, but he dismissed the thought. Ignis would never be interested in someone like him. Right now, he was just embracing them all, happy that he was finally free of Ravus and whatever mind games he had played on him. He didn’t know how they had picked up on it, or if it was just Bo who did, but he was glad for it. 

“Can we… Can we finish the camping trip?” Noctis offered after a while. “I want to be able to make sure we celebrate your birthday, Prompto.”

They all agreed and went back to fishing, the air much less tense now that Ravus was gone. Noctis felt calmer, and Ignis sat next to him now, his head resting on Noctis’s shoulder. Noctis tried to ignore the rush he felt with Ignis leaning against him, telling himself that even if Ignis would be interested in him again, he needed to give himself time to heal from Ravus. No matter who he dated next, he didn’t want it to be a rebound. Instead, he sighed in relief and noticed that Gladio was laying on the dock with Prompto’s head on his chest, laying down as well. This was how it was supposed to be.

“So Prompto,” Ignis said once Noctis had caught a few fish that would be their dinner. They were making their way back to the camp so Ignis could prepare food for them all. “Now that we’ve all done what Noctis has wanted to do, what do you want to do?”

They laughed at that, and Noctis blushed a bit. “I don’t know,” Prompto replied with a shrug. “I’ve never been camping before, so I’m at your mercy.”

“Great,” Gladio said enthusiastically. Noctis groaned, knowing exactly what that tone meant. “We can go on a hike!”

“Sure!” Prompto said immediately. Noctis rolled his eyes, but it was Prompto’s birthday. He was honor bound to oblige. And Prompto did let him fish.

“Bright and early tomorrow morning?” Gladio offered them all. That’s when Ignis put his hands on his hips and looked at him. “Fine. When we get up then.”

“Thank you,” Ignis replied. “Some of us always get up early, myself included. But some of us also don’t want to deal with the attitude of someone not sleeping enough.”

He glanced at Noctis, who grinned at him ruefully. “What can I say? I like my sleep.”

“It doesn’t matter to me when we go,” Prompto offered. “Alright, let me feed Bo now or else he might beg for our food.”

“And I’ll get started on our dinner,” Ignis added. “Gladio, start the fire so I can cook.”

“On it,” Gladio said, getting to work before Ignis had time to finish requesting his assistance.

Noctis was the only one without anything to do, so he approached Ignis as he proceeded to descale the fish. “Um…” Noctis began, not sure where to start. “Do you need help?”

“Sure,” Ignis said, although he looked a bit surprised. He handed Noctis a knife and some decidedly not green vegetables. “Cut these. Just slices is fine.”

“Alright,” Noctis replied awkwardly. He began to slice one on the fold out table then looked at Ignis. “Is that good?”

“Perfect,” Ignis replied with a smile. Noctis didn’t know why he felt his ears burning, but he ignored it and continued to slice the food. “Are you doing alright, Noctis?”

Noctis nodded, not feeling any particular ache or anything for Ravus. He just felt regret for being with him and freedom for being without him. There was definitely pain there, pain that he had been put through such manipulation, but he was just thankful to be done with it now. “I think I knew deep down in my heart that we weren’t meant for each other. Then this… I’m sorry to put you guys through this.”

“It was our pleasure,” Ignis said as he glanced at Bo. Noctis began to wonder if there was more than Ignis was letting on.

“What do you mean by that?” Noctis asked imploringly. He looked at Ignis a moment later and then it dawned on him. “Did you… Did you see anything happen between Ravus and I?”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” Ignis said with a secretive smile. “I just happened to help Prompto teach a dog new tricks. Bo is a very fast learner.”

Noctis continued to stare at Ignis, ignoring the task at hand. He felt his heart race for an entirely different reason now. “Remind me never to get on your bad side,” Noctis said softly, in awe at Ignis’s prowess and ingenuity. “I… Seriously, Ignis. Thank you.”

“There’s nothing to thank me for,” Ignis said dismissively. “You got out of the relationship. It was ultimately your choice. Although… I will have to tell your father.”

Noctis sighed at that. “I know. I think it’s better he knows about this actually. Will you… If I tell you the details will you be the one to tell him? I trust you, and I don’t want to tell him about this.”

Ignis nodded. “I think your father is more trustworthy in this matter than you give him credit for, but I get it. I’ll only tell him the pertinent information. You can count on me.”

“Thanks Ignis,” Noctis replied with a smile matching his. He went back to slicing the vegetables, trying to think of the right words to say. With a deep breath, he began to tell Ignis everything from start to finish. He had to. It was now or never. Thankfully, Ignis only listened in silence, nodding along at the appropriate time while he prepared his food. There was nothing to say until Noctis was done, and he took a deep breath and looked at his friend and advisor.

“I’m glad you’re out of there,” Ignis said quietly, surprising Noctis. He expected Ignis to castigate him, to tell him that he had seriously fucked up and should have known the signs of a toxic relationship, especially after his mother. Instead, he was being gentle, kind. “He doesn’t deserve you. And nothing that he said is true. You are worthy of love. From whoever you want.”

Noctis nodded, blushing slightly. “Thank you, Ignis. That means the world coming from you.” 

He was on the verge of tears again, but Ignis either ignored him intentionally or didn’t notice. Either way, Noctis was grateful that it went ignored. “Come on,” Ignis said as he grabbed a cast iron skillet and dumped the vegetables in it. “Let’s get cooking.”

They turned around and saw Prompto and Gladio taking a selfie together. Noctis sat down in one of the chairs as Ignis began to cook over the open flame, putting a decent amount of butter in with the vegetables and setting it over a grate on the fire. He watched, practically enamored, as Ignis cooked and later added the fish. Noctis watched in awe, amazed by how Ignis seemed to know which spices and temperatures and times went perfectly with the meal. He had even selected vegetables that weren’t green to ensure Noctis would eat them. As he stared at Ignis, he truly appreciated him, knowing just how much his advisor cared for him in that moment.

When Ignis was done cooking they all helped getting the plates and eating utensils ready. Ignis made an extra fish for Bo, who gratefully accepted it as he sat at Prompto’s side. They all sat around the fire, discussing the next day, what they wanted to do, and how the night was so peaceful in comparison to the city. Noctis supposed, as he looked up at the stars, that one of the things he loved about camping so much was how freeing it was. He was just with his friends, free and unencumbered by the media or by duties that came with being prince. It reminded him of the times he went fishing with his father, but now it was different. Now it was with a different sort of family. He hoped the others felt the same.

They spent a decent amount of time joking around the fire, and eventually they decided to tell a few horror stories. Surprisingly, Prompto had the best story of them all. Noctis shivered a few times, and even Gladio looked a bit shocked. When it was time to get ready for bed, they all looked at the family-sized tent, and there was a strange hush that fell over them. Noctis knew that Gladio and Prompto liked each other, but they were either too nervous or too hesitant to say anything. And when he looked at Ignis… Well, he was starting to feel something he hadn’t quite experienced before in his life. It did make him a bit more nervous than before.

“Alright,” Prompto said as he looked at Bo. He stood up and stretched lazily. “Ready for bed?”

Bo automatically got up, ready to sleep with him. Noctis never knew that Great Danes slept so much. Prompto was the first to go to bed, then Noctis. Noctis made sure he left enough space for Gladio to sleep next to Prompto, knowing that he would likely kill him if he didn’t. Bo was on Prompto’s left side, already curling into a ball as they drifted off. It didn’t take long for Noctis to drift off either, not until Ignis and Gladio both came to bed after cleaning up.

Noctis noticed that Gladio automatically stiffened a bit when he saw that his spot was next to Prompto. He took the spot nevertheless, and Prompto immediately rolled over and curled into him. How neither of them had admitted to each other that they liked each other was beyond Noctis. They were obviously either in love or had a very strong crush on each other, but neither of them had done anything about it so far. Noctis understood the fear. Gladio was probably trying to respect Prompto’s space, and Prompto was probably terrified in general.

When Ignis laid down next to Noctis’s right, sandwiching him between Ignis and Gladio, he tensed a bit, his pulse racing. That had never happened before. He had been camping with Gladio and Ignis so many times in the past. Why was he suddenly nervous now? He rolled over and looked at Ignis, who had taken off his glasses for bed, and his heart nearly jumped in his throat. Even in the dark he could tell Ignis’s eyes were so startlingly beautiful that it was almost unnatural.

“Get some sleep,” Ignis encouraged him with a whisper as Noctis stared at him, thankful that it was too dark right now for him to see his blushing. “I have no doubt that we will all be up before you.”

“I can’t,” Noctis breathed, his heart racing in his chest. “A lot happened today. My mind is still trying to process it all.”

“I will be here for you to process it with me,” Ignis replied with a small smile. His smile faltered as he continued to stare at Noctis. “Noctis… I’m so sorry I have been a terrible friend lately. Had I been a better friend I would have been able to see how Ravus was treating you sooner.”

“It’s alright,” Noctis said honestly. “I wasn’t exactly easy to get along with in these past few months. I hurt Prompto, even though he was just trying to help me. I don’t think I would’ve listened to you before now. But I’m glad I did. I shouldn’t have been with him in the first place.”

“Ravus knows how to manipulate,” Ignis pointed out. “It’s dangerous for anyone to get involved with him. And… I think he’s been dating Loqi this entire time.”

Noctis tried to pretend it didn’t hurt him as much as it did. He nodded, knowing that it was not his fault for Ravus being so horrible. He had a tendency to try and see the best in people, but there was no redeeming Ravus right now. Maybe later, but he would never date him again. Not when there was something else, someone else, staring at him. Tempted to reach out, Noctis couldn’t help but feel his pulse quicken when he stared at Ignis. He was so beautiful.

“I’m not surprised,” Noctis said finally, sighing deeply. “But it’s better that I ended it after a few months instead of much later on. He can enjoy Loqi if he wants. They can be dicks together.”

Ignis smiled at that then reached forward, tucking a strand of hair behind Noctis’s ear that had fallen into his eyes. Noctis blushed, particularly when Ignis rested his hand on his waist. He had never felt anything like this before, and it was surprisingly not scary. It was exciting, yet comfortable, like this was exactly what he should’ve been doing all along.

But Noctis had just broken up with Ravus. He needed to make sure that it was not a rebound, that he wasn’t just looking for emotional comfort. After all, he didn’t want to hurt Ignis, even if he did think it was something more than that. Noctis had to be sure. He had been with Ignis for so long that he didn’t want to just be misattributing his emotions to him. Out of all the things he did in his life, hurting Ignis was not something that he wanted to do. So he had to be sure. Because if he really did like Ignis like that, he knew it was going to be something that lasted a lifetime. 

“You’re taking this a lot better than I thought you would,” Ignis added after a long moment of silence. “Are you sure you’re okay?”

Noctis nodded. “I thought it would hurt more, but it doesn’t. Don’t get me wrong, it does hurt that Ravus was probably cheating on me… No, he was definitely cheating on me. But I’m glad that it’s over now. It wasn’t healthy, and the fact that I feel freed from it says everything. Besides, I have you in my life.” He paused. “And Gladio and Prompto. And even Bo.”

Ignis smiled at that, and Noctis wondered if he was blushing. He wouldn’t be able to see it in the dark, but he made a mental note to pay attention to that a lot more now. The last thing he wanted was to make a move and find out Ignis didn’t like him in that way. After all, Ignis was supposed to be his advisor when he became king. There were many variables he had to consider before he did something that could possibly lead to a world of regret.

“I’m glad you feel supported,” Ignis said. As if to prove a point, Noctis moved forward. He wanted to be a bit closer to Ignis now. “I’m here to support you in whatever way I can.”

Was that nervousness that Noctis heard in his voice? Or was it something else? He wasn’t sure. Part of him knew he had to rest, but another part of him wanted to stay up with Ignis all night and watch the stars. Before he could say anything in return, his phone vibrated next to his pillow and he grabbed it to look at it. He was expecting it to be his father, or maybe even Cor, checking in. Instead, he frowned when it was Ravus.

_You’re going to regret  
dumping me. No one will ever  
love you like I do._

Noctis rolled his eyes and considered not responding. Then he looked at Ignis and a devious thought crossed his mind. After he responded, he blocked Ravus’s number and texted Luna, telling her they had broken up and that he was sorry for any of Ravus’s drama as a response. When he looked at the text he sent Ravus, he couldn’t help but smile.

_You’re right Ravus. No one  
will love me like you do. I  
found someone who loves me  
so much better than you ever   
could. Enjoy your time with  
Loqi. You two deserve each other._

“Everything alright?” Ignis whispered when Noctis was done. He showed him the text, and Ignis’s eyebrows raised automatically. “Normally I would say that’s a terrible idea. But given the situation, I think we can let this slide, just this once.”

“I blocked his number now anyway,” Noctis said with half a shrug. Ignis’s hand was still on his waist, and his heart was still beating rapidly. 

“So who have you found that’s much better than Ravus?” Ignis asked. Noctis blushed deep red as he set his phone down for the night. “That was fast.”

“It was a bluff,” Noctis explained quickly. He smiled at Ignis, hoping that he didn’t take it the wrong way. “I have to heal a bit before I think about dating again.”

Ignis nodded. “A wise decision.”

“Can you two please shut up?” Gladio grumbled. There was a small whimper of agreement from Prompto. “We are trying to sleep.”

“Sorry,” Ignis said on both of their behalfs. He smiled at Noctis. “Let’s get some rest now, my prince. We have a long hike ahead of us.”

Noctis sighed, his pulse quickening when Ignis called him _my prince_. “You’re right, as always. Good night Iggy. Thank you for your help, also as always.”

“Of course,” Ignis replied. “Good night, Noctis. I’ll wake you when we’re all awake.”

Noctis sighed in mock exasperation. He fell asleep fairly quickly despite his racing heart. More than feeling exhilarated around Ignis, he felt comfortable. He felt safe. As much as he didn’t care to admit it, he knew that he was feeling something for Ignis that couldn’t just be explained away as a simple rebound. How long had he felt that way? Noctis wasn’t sure, but he knew it had to be longer than he was consciously aware of.

As Noctis drifted off to sleep, he dreamt of him and Ignis in the future, both ruling the country side by side as equals. Everything was beautiful, and he hoped it was a premonition and not a false hope. Then again, who knew what the future brought? With Ignis around, it had to be something good.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhhh so Noctis is FREE of Ravus. I considered how I was going to do this and as much as I really do think that Gladio would be the one to hurt Ravus without any regard to the consequences, Ignis knew how to be smart about it. And Ignis knows they're dealing with a prince so they have to be careful and he knows that Noctis won't stand for anything happening to Prompto or to Bo. And hence the end of their relationship.
> 
> The addition of Noctis starting to realize his feelings for Ignis was something I wavered on _a lot_. But ultimately, I decided to include it because a) Noctis is a horny teen b) Noctis never felt right with Ravus and c) There has always been something there with Ignis but it took him being in the wrong relationship to realize it. (And finally Ignis has gotten his head out of his ass.)
> 
> Whew, long notes here but I thought it important to delve into the decision making a bit regarding this. Next chapter we'll see what the consequences of Ravus's actions actually are!!!


	17. Aftermath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The king delivers his verdict on what to do with Ravus

Cor was called to an emergency meeting as soon as Prompto and his friends returned from their camping trip. It concerned him greatly that something terrible had happened on the trip. However, when Prompto had returned home he said it went well and that he had a great time. Either there was nothing to worry about from it, or it was something that was not for Prompto to discuss.

Monday morning, Cor found out the truth. Ravus had come back from the camping trip early and had raised hell. He was demanding that Bo be put down, that Prompto be locked in prison, and that Noctis practically grovel and beg for forgiveness. There was a lot of chaos in the Citadel when Cor got to work, but after an hour or two they were able to glean the truth. And the truth left them all furious.

It was hard to tell who was the angriest. Regis was certainly fuming, but Ardyn had calmed him down and told him that he needed to be there for his son. Ardyn was concerned and hurting more than anyone else, and Cor was downright ready to kill. It took a lot for Ardyn to calm Cor down to the point that he was rational again, especially because Ravus had demanded that his son and Bo be punished. Regis had assured him that it wasn’t going to happen. If it did, Ardyn said they would both start a riot together. Cor believed him.

The meeting was called into the Council Room as early as possible. Regis and Clarus were there, both of them looking stern. Ardyn sat next to Cor and to Regis’s left, mainly to keep them both calm. Ignis sat next to Noctis, a rare but necessary appearance from the prince. Cor noticed that they were holding hands, and judging by the fear in Noctis’s eyes, the comfort was necessary. Gladio was standing behind Noctis, ready to protect him. And Lunafreya sat next to Noctis, quite put together and seemingly unalarmed. 

There were three empty seats. One was for Ravus, and the other two Cor still did not know about. Eventually, the doors to the room opened and Ravus sauntered in like he was the King of Lucis himself. He looked at Lunafreya and Noctis in surprise, then the glare at Ignis and Gladio gave him away. No one said anything as he took his seat at the end of the table. If Cor said anything, he would have ended up in prison himself.

“Ravus,” King Regis began once he was seated and the doors were closed. “You have demanded some pretty serious things upon your return. Tell me, why should we do what you ask, particularly when there are lives on the line?”

Ravus looked at them tearfully, but Cor knew it was a lie. He clenched his fists. Ardyn put his hand gently on top to calm him down. He relaxed his hand and held onto Ardyn’s in response. Now was not the time to lose his cool. They would get to the bottom of it easily enough. 

“The Lord Marshal’s son put his dog on me,” Ravus said with a sniffle. “He attacked me. I barely got away with my life.”

Noctis looked like he was about to say something, but the king held up his hand for silence. “Really? That’s not what I heard. I heard that you were displeased that a dog was acting like a dog and accidentally pushed you into the water at the lake. And when you got out, you tried to attack the dog instead.”

“I jumped in because he tried to bite me,” Ravus lied. Cor could tell he was lying now. He saw a flicker of a grin in the corner of his mouth, and his eyes kept darting back and forth. Bo wasn’t capable of hurting someone, either. It wasn’t that he wasn’t big enough to. It was just that he was too sweet to even try. “When I got out, I was just trying to defend myself.”

“Ignis?” Regis asked, looking to the prince’s advisor. Noctis was breathing deeply, apparently trying to steady his breathing, as Ignis took over the conversation.

“I trained Bo to push Ravus into the lake,” Ignis admitted to everyone’s surprise. “There was no attack, no biting. Just a nudge.”

“And why would you do such a thing?” the king asked as if he already knew the answer.

“This is why, your majesty,” Ignis said as he took out his phone and handed it to him. The king looked at it and played a video, evidence that Ravus had been hurting Noctis all this time. The volume was muted, but Cor had seen it. “He thought no one saw.”

Noctis bowed his head, a blush on his face, but Cor only felt pain for him. Anyone could fall prey to an abusive lover, and not even the prince was exempt from that. Given Noctis’s history, it only seemed all too easy for Ravus to play on his fears and manipulate him into getting his way. But there was something that Noctis had that Ravus didn’t account for. He had friends. And he had Ignis.

“Well now,” Regis said as he handed the phone back to Ignis. He looked at Ravus, his eyes cold and his gaze stern. “Do you wish to tell me what happened again?”

“I was set up!” Ravus nearly shrieked. He stood up quickly and looked at them all then pointed an accusing finger at Noctis. “He’s the one at fault! Him! Not me!”

“Sit down, Ravus,” Lunafreya said coldly. She spoke softly but with such command that Ravus automatically sat down. With a deep breath, she turned from her brother and to the king. “I am afraid that this is likely my fault.”

“How so?” King Regis asked, his eyes narrowing in suspicion. Lunafreya didn’t seem the sort to hurt others, and Cor doubted that she was even remotely at fault.

“Ravus likely dated Noctis to try and get to me,” Lunafreya replied. Everyone was stunned into silence. Cor knew there was something off about Ravus, but this? “He’s had an unhealthy obsession with me since I was born. It’s the reason why Gentiana is my lady in waiting. And why I have Pryna and Umbra. And why I go to school here instead of in Tenebrae.”

“Do you care to elaborate on that a bit?” King Regis asked, not unkindly. Apparently this was news to him too. Everyone turned to Lunafreya now, awaiting her response.

“Don’t listen to her,” Ravus said quickly. “Whatever she says is a lie.”

“Silence,” King Regis snapped. “You will not say another word until I deem it to be so.” He looked at Lunafreya kindly. “Continue, princess.”

“Well,” Lunafreya said slowly. “Ravus has always been possessive of me to a strange degree. My parents have always worried about what he would do if we were alone. I don’t think he would, but they wanted to be cautious. And well… Anyone who I have ever had a crush on has been destroyed by Ravus. At one point for about a month I had a crush on Noctis. It was just before Noctis arrived in Tenebrae. At first I thought nothing of them dating… I’m sorry Noctis. I should have said something sooner.”

There was another stunned silence as they were trying to understand what Lunafreya was saying. Ravus dated Noctis in an attempt to destroy him because he was jealous of him? Because she had a crush on Noctis for a month? Ravus was willing to destroy the future leader of Lucis because he was obsessed with his sister? A chill went through Cor, and he was fairly certain that they all felt as sick as he did.

“And I am terribly sorry to you as well, Lord Marshal,” Lunafreya continued, making Cor look at her in fear. “Ravus likely overreacted from everything because he knows I get along with your son and enjoy Bo’s company. I do apologize for causing any heartache at home.”

“There is no heartache from him,” Cor assured her sympathetically. “I only hope that you can understand how deeply we feel for you. And if you need someone to talk to, Prompto and I are both here for you.”

Lunafreya gave him a soulful smile. It was evident that she had felt isolated and alone thanks to Ravus. There was more than one victim in this game, and both of them were royalty. Noctis looked like he was shaking from fear and embarrassment. Cor could only assume that Noctis thought his father was going to punish or admonish him. If that happened, Cor would be there to defend him. It was easy to be swayed by people who pretended to care.

“You can rest assured that no one will hurt you or keep you isolated while you are here,” King Regis added. The doors to the room opened and everyone stood as the Queen and King of Tenebrae made their entrance.

“Mother, father,” Lunafreya said in surprise as they embraced her first. They were both beautiful rulers of a beautiful country and hugged their daughter tightly.

Queen Nox Fleuret had long white hair that she kept braided and hanging over her left shoulder. She had startlingly blue eyes, stood tall and proud, and wore a long white dress that accentuated each and every curve she had. King Nox Fleuret had blond hair and violet eyes. He was just a bit taller than the queen and wore an immaculate white suit. As much as black was the color of the Lucis Caelum line, white was the Nox Fleuret’s color. 

“King Regis,” King Nox Fleuret said as they approached the king and greeted him warmly. “It is very nice to see you, even if circumstances are less than fortuitous.”

“Very much so,” King Regis replied. “Please do have a seat with your children. We have some important matters to discuss.”

“With pleasure,” Queen Nox Fleuret added. Cor noticed as they sat that neither of them looked at their son, nor did they greet him. 

“Now then,” King Regis said as he looked to the Nox Fleuret family at the end of the council room table. “Your son, heir to the throne of Tenebrae, has been accused of something very serious. And he has further tried to cause harm to others. How do you intend to fix this?”

“We are going to take our son back to Tenebrae,” Queen Nox Fleuret replied simply. Ravus looked at his mother in disbelief. “And we have a therapist already in place to receive him.”

“We have also deemed him unfit to take over the throne,” King Nox Fleuret continued. That was such a surprise that Ravus openly made a protesting noise that went ignored. “As such, our daughter, Lunafreya, will be made queen when the time is right.”

“Wait!” Ravus objected as he looked at them. “Don’t I get a say in this?!”

“No,” his parents both answered at the same time. The queen looked back to Regis. “Does this punishment match the crime?”

“Yes,” King Regis replied with a nod. He looked at Noctis. “Son, does this seem adequate for you?”

Noctis looked up in surprise as if he didn’t anticipate actually partaking in the conversation. He looked at the members there, his eyes landing on Ravus. “Yes. I do.”

“Very well then,” King Regis said. Just like that, the decision was made. Ravus would no longer be king. Instead, Lunafreya would take his place and be crowned queen when her parents deemed it so. Looking at her now, Cor didn’t know whether or not she was happy by the news. Was that something for the second in line to rejoice?

“We shall prepare to leave expeditiously,” King Nox Fleuret said as he stood with the Queen. He looked down at Ravus, clearly disappointed in his son. “Ravus, come now. If we’re lucky we’ll be able to return tomorrow.”

Ravus opened his mouth to object, but the look the king and queen gave him begged for no argument. Instead, he got up and straightened his shirt, glaring at Noctis. “I hate you, Noctis,” Ravus spat out. “I hate you, and I hope you know how worthless you really are.”

“That’s enough,” King Regis snapped as Gladio stood in front of Noctis, physically blocking Ravus’s path to the prince. “One more word from you and I will hold you in contempt.”

Ravus turned and left quickly, clearly not wanting to be thrown into a Lucian prison. Cor looked to the king once the door was shut again, wondering if there really was anything else to discuss. But there was something important to discuss. They had to discuss what happened to Noctis and what would happen to Lunafreya.

“Lunafreya,” King Regis said kindly. “Thank you for sharing with us something that was particularly difficult for you to acknowledge. Now that you are to be made queen, I would like to have an additional security agent for you. Lord Marshal, do you have anyone in mind?”

“Crowe Altius is a strong member of the Kingsglaive,” Cor considered. “She is strong, very tough, and could go wherever you would go, your highness.”

Lunafreya nodded. “I have met her before. She’s very… surprising. I think she and I will get along well.”

“Excellent,” King Regis said with a smile. He looked to his son now, his eyes furrowed in concern. “Son… I am truly sorry that I haven’t been attentive to your needs recently. Had I been more attentive-”

“Might I make a suggestion, your majesty?” Cor said, losing his patience just a bit more than he usually did with his friend.

“Of course, Lord Marshal, by all means,” King Regis replied.

Cor hoped that the king knew he was coming from a good place. “That may be a conversation better left in private… and it might be a good idea to focus on your son’s emotions over your own. I imagine Noctis is suffering greatly right now, and talking about yourself does little to assuage his fears.”

This time the stunned silence was directed at Cor. He wasn’t backing down, though. While he was no parenting expert and had recently struggled just to get his son to talk, much less communicate with others, he knew that Noctis did not need the king forcing his emotions on him. As much as Regis was one of his best friends, he always knew that Regis had been lost in his own tumultuous emotions since Aulea ended up in the mental hospital. 

“You’re right,” the king admitted. He gently looked at his son. “Noctis, I am sorry. We will discuss this later.”

“Can Ignis be there?” Noctis asked quietly. He looked at Cor and signed a quick _thank you_ when his father wasn’t looking.

“Of course,” King Regis replied, although he did look a bit surprised by the fact. “Ignis is as much part of the family as the rest of us.”

“Thank you,” Noctis said in response. “I’m sorry to cause all this pain and trouble for everyone.”

“There’s no need to apologize,” Ardyn chimed in for the first time. “Sometimes we get stuck in situations where we don’t know how to ask for a way out. It is by no means a reflection of you or who you are as a person. Just as it is not a reflection on how you’ve been raised. What matters is how you get out and who is there to help you.”

“Ardyn is right,” Cor chimed in as he looked at the prince. “You have very many people who care for you. You are not worthless, like Ravus says. I know that doesn’t mean that the pain will go away immediately, but you have a lot of people supporting you.”

“Honestly, I’m just relieved it’s over,” Noctis admitted with a sigh. He looked at Ignis, just a quick glance, but it was enough to tell Cor what he needed to know. “I don’t even think I really ever liked Ravus. I know I have some healing to do, but… I just feel free. If Ignis, Gladio, and Prompto hadn’t been there… I don’t know if I would feel like I do now.”

“It’ll come and go in waves,” Ardyn said with a soft smile. “If you need someone to talk to, someone who understands what you went through, I’m here for you.”

Cor knew that Ardyn had been trying to reach out to Noctis, to really connect with him, and wondered if Noctis would reciprocate. It was difficult to say, though. Noctis had trouble connecting with his own father since things happened with Aulea, much less Ardyn. It was one of the many regrets Ardyn had in his life that he was trying to correct, one of the many things that Cor had supported Ardyn through.

“Thank you,” Noctis said. “I think I’ll take you up on that sometime.”

Ardyn nearly beamed at that, Cor could tell, but instead he offered a soft smile. That was a huge triumph for him. He had been trying so hard to find a way to connect with Noctis, and while this wasn’t a good situation, Cor did hope something good came from it. There was no small part of him that felt happy for his boyfriend, even though he kept his face stern and his mind focused.

“Now that Ravus is no longer going to be king, this does change things,” King Regis said in consideration. He looked to Lunafreya. “How do you feel about being the future ruler of Tenebrae?”

“Nervous,” Lunafreya replied honestly. “But I hope to lead the country to greater freedom and success.”

“That’s all we can ever ask for,” the king replied. “Alright, let’s wrap up this meeting before I end up waxing poetic about being a ruler of the country. Noctis, let’s take some time to talk. You and Ignis both.”

The rest were dismissed, leaving the king and his son alone with Ignis serving as an accompaniment. Even Gladio was asked to leave, but he remained outside the room in the hall with his father. Both of them were talking in low voices, and Cor suspected it was about Iris. She seemed to be struggling lately, and Clarus had mentioned that he was worried about her going down the wrong path. He had already caught her sneaking out to go with her friends to college parties instead of staying home.

“How’s Iris?” Cor asked them as he stopped to talk. Gladio had been focusing on Prompto a lot since they had met. It was only right for him to return the favor. Besides, he remembered when Iris was born and had watched her grow up. He wanted to see her flourish.

Clarus sighed and looked at Cor and Ardyn sadly. “Honestly, I’m worried. Do you think she could come over the next time Gladio goes to visit Prompto? Or they could go over our place instead?”

“Of course,” Cor said, even though he hated the idea of Gladio being anywhere alone with his son. He trusted Clarus to make sure his son kept a respectful distance, but he was still wary. Since he had come into Prompto’s life, Gladio hadn’t dated anyone. Either he was serious about wanting to date Prompto eventually, or he was waiting for his chance to pounce. “The more the merrier, and I know that your house is always warm and inviting.”

“Thanks, Cor,” Clarus said with a sigh. “She’s been unexpectedly difficult. I’ve told Regis but… I might have to start having her come to the Citadel after work. I can’t expect Gladio to watch her all the time.”

“I’ll do what I have to,” Gladio insisted immediately. He was particularly overprotective of his sister. As much as he was a player, Cor did know that he cared about his family very much. _Maybe he considers Prompto like a brother._ That wasn’t likely.

“I know,” Clarus replied as he put his hand on Gladio’s shoulder. “But you are her brother, not her parent. I have already asked a great deal of you when your mother passed. Now you are getting older and you have responsibilities and your own life to live. I know you don’t mind, but you can’t be expected to watch her all the time.”

Gladio nodded, but Cor had the sense that he would easily go out of his way for his sister anyway. Thinking about how overprotective Gladio was of Iris, he realized that he might have misjudged him. Then again, maybe not. The only way to find out was to talk to him.

“Gladio,” Cor said slowly. It might not have been the best time, but it was likely the only time he was going to have. “Do you mind if I talk to you privately for a moment while you don’t have to be guarding the prince?”

“Sure,” Gladio replied. He looked perplexed but Cor led him down a hall and to an empty room that was used for meetings. It had a long rectangular table with several large and comfortable chairs, but Cor opted to lean against the table. It was not something he wanted to talk to Gladio about with Ardyn, and he was grateful that Ardyn picked up on that immediately. He still hadn’t let him into every aspect of his life.

“I need to ask this before I lose the chance,” Cor began as he folded his arms across his chest. “Do you like my son?”

Gladio looked surprised by the question. “Yes, sir. He’s a good friend.”

“That’s not what I meant, and I think you know it,” Cor pointed out. “Do you want to date my son?”

There was a long silence, but Gladio finally spoke, confirming Cor’s fears. “I do like him and would like the opportunity to date him. But if he doesn’t feel that way about me, then I will respect it and maintain my friendship with him regardless.”

“You have a reputation,” Cor added. It wasn’t an accusation, just a statement of fact.

“I do,” Gladio admitted. “But I’m serious about Prompto. I think from the first moment I met him I felt something. I haven’t been interested in anyone else.”

“How do I know that’s not just you trying to date him, sleep with him, and then leave him?” Cor asked bluntly. “I don’t want my son to experience that pain if he reciprocates.”

“Well…” Gladio ran his hand through his hair. “I know that Prompto has a lot to work on. I know that he’s been wounded emotionally and physically, and that doesn’t make a relationship easy. While there’s no guarantee in relationships, I do think that I like Prompto enough to not want to hurt him. I want to put himself and his needs before my own.”

Cor listened to his admission and considered what he was saying. If what Gladio was saying were true, then that meant he cared for Prompto a great deal more than even Cor anticipated. It was dangerous for Prompto to date someone with such a reputation. But if Gladio didn’t seek to ever hurt Prompto, then it could end up in a long term thing.

“I’m not going to give you permission to date him,” Cor said. Gladio looked wounded, but he held up a hand to let him continue. “Because only he can give permission. If he agrees and wants to be with you too, then I will support it. Until you break his heart.”

“I will do everything I can to make him happy,” Gladio said with a bright smile. Cor shook his head, thinking that he was making a wrong choice. Maybe Ardyn had gotten to him a little too much lately about letting Prompto choose his own path. “Besides, I don’t even know if he likes guys. He’s still trying to figure that out, I think.”

Cor nodded, making a mental note to mention that to Dr. Highwind. It would be something a well-trained therapist like Dr. Highwind could handle. Then again, Cor knew it was his job as Prompto’s father to tell him that no matter who he liked, he was still loved and accepted. The thought terrified him. While he knew most kids grew up and fell in love, he didn’t like the thought of Prompto falling in love with _Gladio_. It was a recipe for disaster.

“My son will make whatever choices he deems to be best for him,” Cor said. “If his heart tells him to pursue you, then I will respect that. But I will say that I am apprehensive of the notion. You have been known to break many hearts, Gladio.”

“I know,” Gladio admitted. “But I don’t want to hurt Prompto. I don’t want to do anything to hurt him. It’s why I haven’t told him that I like him like that. I really do care.”

“We’ll see,” Cor said. “Thank you for your time.”

Before Gladio could try and further convince him, Cor left the room, brooding in his thoughts about what this meant for Prompto. His son really did seem to take a shine to Gladio more than the others when they first met. Cor had even given him a warning, explaining that some men and women only wanted sex. Prompto was innocent and naive in the ways of love. All it would take was one bad experience to completely destroy him. And as much as Cor wanted to protect him from that, he wouldn’t be able to if Prompto chose so.

Cor spent the better part of the day brooding over whether or not Prompto liked Gladio. By the time he got home from work, it was practically eating him alive. Prompto had gone to school without the others thanks to what had happened, and he looked a bit more exhausted when he got home as a result, picked up by one of the many driver’s paid by the Citadel. Cor imagined that Prompto likely spent the better part of the day worrying about Noctis, a suspicion that was confirmed when Prompto immediately asked him how everything went.

“It went well,” Cor explained as Prompto sat at the kitchen island. “Ravus is going back to Tenebrae, and Noctis will be okay.”

Prompto nodded then looked at his phone, clearly distracted. “Sorry,” he said once he set his phone down. “It was Noctis explaining that he’s okay too. I wish I could have been there for him.”

“It was better that you and Bo weren’t,” Cor pointed out. He looked at Prompto nod and knew that he had to say something. Sighing, he sat next to Prompto and looked at him. “You know, bud, sometimes people think they like someone but in reality what they’re feeling is lust. Like with Ravus and Noctis.”

“I know,” Prompto replied quietly, looking down at his hands. Did he already determine that he liked Gladio?

“Have you ever felt like that before? Like you like someone?” Cor asked, trying to broach the topic as best he could. “It’s okay if you have.”

Prompto blushed bright red, telling Cor everything he needed to hear. “I don’t know,” Prompto said instead. “Sometimes I think… but it’s not possible.”

“You know, Ardyn and I started out as friends,” Cor pointed out. Prompto looked at him in surprise, his eyes wide. What was going through his head? “When we first met, I had no interest in being with anyone. I was a hot headed teen, and Ardyn was the prince and second son to King Mors. We became friends and over time we fell in love.”

“Ardyn hurt you, though,” Prompto pointed out, as if he was already thinking about the potential harm that could come his way. 

“He did,” Cor admitted. “But that is the risk we take with love. And now Ardyn and I have reconciled and are working to trust each other again. Have you ever thought that maybe you liked a friend as more than a friend?”

Prompto was quiet, still, as if he didn’t want to admit the truth. It concerned Cor. Was Prompto suffering all this time because of what feelings he might have had towards someone? Had someone hurt him already? Or did he like someone he could never have? Was it Ravus and not Gladio?

“I won’t like anyone like that,” Prompto said quietly. “I won’t take advantage of my friend’s kindness that way.”

“It’s a natural feeling to have,” Cor justified. “Most people end up having a crush on a friend or two growing up. Sometimes a relationship comes from it.”

“Sometimes?” Prompto asked. “So… does the feeling ever go away?”

“I suppose it does,” Cor considered. “But if it’s love then that’s a harder emotion to get rid of. That lingers in the heart.”

“So I just need to be able to tell if it’s love or not?” Prompto breathed. “I can do that. I can… I can let this pass and not hurt my friends.”

“I doubt very much that you will hurt anyone for liking them,” Cor said. He reached out and ruffled Prompto’s hair, concerned about where his mind was taking him. “There’s nothing wrong with liking men or women or both.”

Prompto looked at him. “I know that. I’m just… damaged. What happened to me-”

“Has no bearing on the love that you can give others,” Cor finished for him. He knew what Prompto was talking about. He had seen the horrific details of what Verstael had done. There was a reason why the Emperor’s right hand man was currently rotting away in a Lucian prison. Prompto had gone through things that he should never have had to experience, and there was no doubt in Cor’s mind that Prompto was worried it had warped him.

“But-” Prompto began, but Cor cut him off.

“No, Prompto,” Cor said softly. “There’s no buts about this. What happened to you did not warp or twist or damage who you are and what you like. If you like men and women, or one or neither, then that is normal and okay. What happened to you has not warped or twisted you or made your thoughts evil. If you like someone, it’s completely natural.”

“Even if…” Prompto blushed bright red and stopped himself. “Even if I feel something? Like…” He put his face in his hands, hiding his embarrassment.

“Yes,” Cor affirmed. He didn’t like the thought of Prompto having sexual urges, but he was a sixteen year old boy. It was natural for him to start developing these emotions and physical feelings. Prompto needed to know that. “You’re not sick or damaged because you’re feeling that way.”

Prompto nodded, still hiding his face in his hands. He sniffled, and that’s when Cor realized he was crying. While Prompto did have a penchant for tears, it worried Cor that his son might have been suffering with these emotions and bottling them up all this time without expressing them to someone. Did he think that he would be rejected if he expressed that he liked someone? Cor stood up and wrapped his arms around his son, hugging him tightly, and Prompto hugged him back.

“It’s alright,” Cor said soothingly. “You’re okay, my sunflower.”

“I’m not… abnormal?” Prompto asked as he cried into Cor’s arms. Cor felt his heart breaking. This wasn’t Prompto being afraid of being gay or bisexual or however he identified. He was genuinely terrified there was something wrong with him.

“No, you’re not abnormal,” Cor replied. He squeezed Prompto tightly. “You’re my son.”

It felt like Prompto was crumbling beneath Cor’s touch. He gripped him tighter, holding his son upright, as he cried and released his fear. It broke Cor’s heart that he had been worried about this for so long, and he hoped that Prompto would be able to understand that there was nothing abnormal about loving someone or liking someone. Cor made a mental note to call Dr. Highwind and explain what they had discussed. This was something that Prompto needed to work through with someone who was experienced in trauma.

Cor prayed to the Six Astrals that if Prompto and Gladio truly liked each other that Gladio didn’t break Prompto’s heart. If he did, then the fall out would be immeasurable. Prompto wasn’t ready for a relationship, not in Cor’s mind. But one day he would be. And when the day came, Cor hoped that he would never be heartbroken or hurt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am half asleep while posting this but I hope everyone enjoys it! I will put in some other notes tomorrow but basically I just hope everyone continues to enjoy this fic! <3


	18. Sick and Tired

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompto doesn't show up for school and Gladio worries
> 
> TW: sickness/flu, allusions to past childhood abuse/childhood sexual abuse (brief mentions, nothing specific)

Life had gotten a bit easier for everyone now that Ravus was gone. It was only in one way that his absence was sorely missed, and that was with the track team. All save Loqi were happy that they had someone faster than Ravus anyway, but Loqi had taken to trying to find subtle ways to bully Prompto that were ultimately ineffective. Anytime Loqi tried to get close, Bo would intervene and wouldn’t allow him near. He wasn’t aggressive, but he made sure that Loqi knew that he wasn’t welcome.

Thanks to the coming winter months, the track team was officially on a break. It didn’t stop Prompto from running, though. He was in the routine of running in the morning with Gladio, something that he looked forward to each and every day. The more time he spent with them all, the more time he spent with Gladio, Prompto had to acknowledge that what he was feeling for Gladio wasn’t just a simple friendship. It was something that concerned him greatly.

But Dr. Highwind had been very helpful when he discussed it with her. Prompto was concerned that his past was making him misattribute kindness as something more, that he was looking at something that wasn’t there and warping it into something twisted. He didn’t want the years of abuse, of being prepared to be sold on the black market, to haunt him and turn him into an evil person. Prompto didn’t want the things that he couldn’t even remember to impact him now. He didn’t want to hurt Gladio.

Throughout the therapy process since he had spoken to his father about it, Dr. Highwind had been gradually helping him realize that it wasn’t his past that was making him feel like this towards Gladio. Prompto was starting to realize now that he was bisexual, that he had felt something for men and for women, but he felt something very strongly for Gladio. That was harder for him to acknowledge since he had such a strong fear of hurting him. Dr. Highwind had been gradually helping Prompto see that having a crush, liking a friend, was not a bad thing at all. Many relationships started out that way.

It was a lot of work that Prompto had to process, and the more he did the more he wanted to be in Gladio’s arms. While it scared him, especially since he had never wanted to give a piece of himself to anyone like that before, it also thrilled him and made him look forward to each and every moment he had with Gladio. Dr. Highwind said that was love, but Prompto wasn’t so sure. She had told him to take it slow so he could work out his own emotions, yet Prompto felt like if he expressed anything about how he was feeling to Gladio then it would end poorly. 

Instead, Prompto looked forward to being friends with Gladio, just as he was with Ignis and Noctis. He didn’t want his feelings to get in the way of being friends with any of them, and he thought it was far better off that he not say anything and potentially disrupt the friendships that they had. After all, they had all finally found a way to be cohesive amongst each other so that no one particular person felt left out or alone. Ignis and Noctis were beginning to spend more time with each other, and the king had even given Noctis more individual time as a parent. Prompto was really happy to see Noctis recovering from Ravus very well, and the experience only seemed to make Noctis far more grateful to have them around.

The birthday celebration Prompto had at home with Cor, Ardyn, and his friends had been a great experience for him that made him feel nearly overwhelmed with joy. They had cake and ice cream, and everyone had gotten him a birthday present. It was the first time that Prompto had a birthday celebration that big, and he was grateful to Cor for hosting it for them and allowing his friends to come. It was a feeling of contentment that Prompto never thought he would experience with anyone other than his father, let alone with such a large group of people. He felt like he was home.

Prompto was grateful that November passed by with relative ease and quiet. His father had asked if he wanted to keep going to the academy once the three month time limit was up, as promised, and Prompto had immediately said that he did. He couldn’t imagine not going to the academy and not being able to see his friends, to see Gladio, anymore. Maybe that wasn’t the best reason to keep going, but he was doing well in school and didn’t hate it as much as he thought he would. And as long as his grades were still decent, Cor didn’t mind if he was going to the academy or being homeschooled. 

The first rough patch that Prompto encountered didn’t come until the middle of December. He had a routine with his friends that made life fun, especially now that the track team was on break. After going on his morning run with Gladio, he would go to school then come home after or go to the Citadel to spend time with them. Sometimes they would come over to his place, and sometimes they would go to Gladio’s to hang out since Iris seemed to be struggling. Usually Iris was with them to some extent, which made things a bit awkward since she had a huge crush on Noctis. Then there were some days where Gladio would be able to take a couple of hours to spend with him, alone, and Prompto would find himself flush with excitement.

One morning, Prompto woke up at the usual time he always did to get ready for his morning run with Gladio. It was cold out now, but he had winter gear to run in, and the rush of running in the cold was enough to warm him up. Yet when he awoke on that Sunday morning, he felt an aching in his head that wasn’t there the night before. Groaning, he sat up and tried to inhale, only to cough deeply. It didn’t take long for Cor to hear it and come into his room to check on him.

“Are you alright, bud?” Cor asked as he sat on the edge of Prompto’s bed, looking at him in concern. Prompto was sitting up, leaning against the pillow, his head aching, nose stuffy, throat on fire, and his chest heaving. It happened every now and then. Prompto’s immune system suffered due to malnourishment and maltreatment as a kid. It was easy for him to get sick. 

“I don’t feel good,” Prompto croaked, his voice barely above a whisper. He thought it better to sign. “ _I think I’m getting sick._ ”

Cor pressed his hand against his forehead. “You have a fever. We need to get you to a doctor, bud. You’re staying home from school tomorrow.”

Prompto felt like objecting, but he didn’t have the energy. Instead he only nodded and laid back on his pillow, feeling like he just wanted to sleep for the rest of the day. Wearily, he grabbed his phone and saw that Gladio had already texted him. That’s when he realized that he had actually slept past his alarm in the first place. He never did that, and when he tried to sigh it just turned into a coughing fit.

“I’ll be right back,” Cor said as Prompto looked at him in concern. “I’ll see if a doctor can come here instead. You don’t look well enough to go out anywhere.”

Prompto only nodded as Cor got up and walked away, leaving him there to consider what he was going to say to Gladio. He didn’t want him to worry, especially since Gladio already had so much to worry about with Iris on top of his duties as being the Sworn Shield and going to school. Prompto knew that if he made it out to be something really bad then Gladio would immediately come over and see him.

_Hey Gladio. It looks  
like I overslept. Sorry  
about that. ^-^; I have a  
bit of a headache and dad  
wants to keep me home. Looks  
like there’s no running for me  
today!_

When Prompto sent it, he let out a groan that turned into another cough and rolled over. He hated being sick, and this wasn’t the first time he had woken up with a random cold that no one else caught. When he had first been adopted by Cor, he was practically sick all the time. It was one of the reasons why he had such a regimented diet. There were a lot of visits to the doctors and immunologists and dieticians until they were able to work out what Prompto needed in his diet to help his immune system recover. He was still prone to illness, and Prompto didn’t doubt that he would likely develop some chronic problems later on.

Prompto drifted off to sleep quickly until Cor returned with a thermometer in one hand and his cell phone in the other. He was on the phone with someone, and Prompto obediently sat up and let his father take his temperature. When the thermometer beeped to signify it was ready, Cor looked at it and his frown deepened. 

“He has a high fever,” Cor said to the person on the phone, likely one of his doctors. “It’s 103. And he doesn’t look good either. Prompto, what are your symptoms?”

Prompto signed to Cor what he was experiencing, and he repeated it back to the person on the other line. He could vaguely hear the murmur of a response, but he was too tired and too sick to really care. So he just laid back down, and Cor helped him by pulling the covers up more for him. Before he could go back to sleep, his phone went off, and he saw the text from Gladio.

_Man, that’s rough. I hope  
you feel better soon. You  
think you’ll be at school  
tomorrow?_

As much as Prompto wanted to respond, he couldn’t. Instead he drifted off to sleep, hoping that he would feel miraculously better soon. The next time he woke up, though, was when Cor had brought a doctor to the house, and he only felt worse. The doctor ran an assessment, checking his lungs and his throat, while Cor watched on with an urgent sense of concern. Prompto didn’t like worrying Cor, and he tried to apologize a few times, but Cor refused the apology. The doctor ran a few cultures, taking samples from Prompto and sticking it in the medical kit he had.

“I should get the results in a few hours,” the doctor explained to them both. “But I think it’s fairly safe to say that you have the flu, Prompto. I’ll write a list of things you can do to help the symptoms, but the only thing we can do is wait for it to pass. If symptoms worsen then we’ll consider hospitalization.”

“Do you think that will be necessary?” Cor asked. Prompto didn’t have the energy to feel worried about it. His entire body ached, and it felt like his legs were made of lead.

“Most likely not,” the doctor considered. “You’re pretty on top of getting him better soon. Just keep an eye out, and he’s going to need some time home from school. I’ll write him a letter. Have you had your flu shot?”

Cor nodded. “We’ve had his too. I’m surprised that he got it. He’s up to date on all his immunizations.”

“It’s not perfect and doesn’t protect against every type of flu,” the doctor explained. He wrote several things down on a piece of paper and handed it to Cor. “I suggest these medications to help with the symptoms. And a face mask just in case. The flu is highly contagious, and he should be left alone to recover.”

Cor showed the doctor out as Prompto rolled over and went back to sleep, wanting nothing more than to just be better. He started having fever dreams, nightmares of the past. His biological father hurting him, chaining him up and beating him violently. He dreamt that he was trying to escape his father and was captured again, only to be shoved into a room with an adult that he didn’t know. He was only eight or nine at the time, and Prompto was whimpering and crying for escape. He dreamt that he was locked and chained in a small closet, trying to claw at his own wrists to get the chains off to no avail.

“Prompto,” Cor called out to him, startling him from his sleep. He looked up at him with fearful eyes, his pulse racing. Cor was sitting at the edge of the bed, looking at him with deep concern. He was wearing a face mask, as the doctor had suggested, but Prompto could see the love and warmth in his eyes. “You were having a bad fever dream, bud. I have some medicine that should help with it. Can you sit up for me?”

Prompto nodded shakily and sat up, Cor helping him with his hand pressed to his back. He had Prompto take a few different medicines, one for the cough, one for his fever, and one for the congestion. That’s when Prompto noticed that Bo was laying on the bed with him, practically on top of him. He reached out and pet him weakly, and Bo let out a whimper of concern.

“He can tell you’re not feeling good,” Cor explained. He set the medication on the bedside table for him. “Bo is laying on top of you while you sleep to protect you through your nightmares. Do you want me to stay here with you, bud?”

Prompto shook his head. “ _I don’t want you to get sick. And I’m just going to sleep anyway._ ”

“Alright.” Cor nodded, but he didn’t look satisfied with that answer. “We’re both going to be home until you feel better. Part of it is to make sure you get better. I also need to make sure I don’t get anyone at the Citadel sick. I’ll make some broth for you later, okay?”

With a nod, Prompto laid back down. As Cor got up, Bo crawled on top of Prompto, his head resting on his chest. He pet his dog, grateful for the warmth and comfort of having him there with him. Bo only got up once, grabbing Prompto’s chocobo plush for him to hold onto. It had been a gift from Gladio for his birthday. He tucked it under his arm and put his hand on Bo’s head then he fell asleep, too tired and too sick to care about much else. 

*** 

Gladio didn’t think anything of it when Prompto texted him saying he had a headache. It happened, and occasionally Gladio got them, particularly when he was stressed. But then when Prompto didn’t respond at all, he began to worry. His dad had said that Cor had called out of work for the entire week, at the very least, and he couldn’t help but feel like Prompto wasn’t telling him the full story. He had a tendency to downplay his own suffering so others didn’t worry. Clarus had told Gladio not to worry, that Cor often had an overreaction to Prompto catching a small cold. It didn’t leave him feeling at ease, though.

For the next three days at school, Gladio could only anxiously wait to hear from Prompto. He texted him to check in on him, but he only heard back from him sparingly. That wasn’t like Prompto at all. They were all connected now, and Prompto was usually much more responsive in texts. He checked out Prompto’s social media page and saw that there was nothing there. When Noctis and Ignis both told him that they hadn’t heard from Prompto, Gladio had the sudden sense of dread that he was much worse off than he let on.

At the end of the school day, Gladio called Cor’s phone number, having it on hand thanks to being the prince’s Sworn Shield. It rang twice before Cor picked up. Gladio found his heart was racing, his mind spiraling, thinking that the worse could be going on. What if Prompto had decided never to return to school?

“Hello Gladio,” Cor said on the other line. “Is everything alright at the Citadel?”

“Uh, yeah,” Gladio replied awkwardly, not sure how he should start. Cor knew that he was in love with Prompto, but Gladio had no clue whether or not he was receptive to the fact. While the conversation he had with him was generally positive, his eyes said something different. “I’m actually calling to see how Prompto is doing.”

“He has the flu,” Cor said, making Gladio’s stomach drop. “He’s been asleep most of the time. If he hasn’t responded to your texts or calls, it’s likely because he can’t even remember that you’ve reached out to him right now. It happens, Gladio. Prompto has a weak immune system and gets sick easily.”

“Can I come and see him?” Gladio asked, feeling a panic climbing in his throat. He knew that Prompto was worse off than he had indicated. As Ignis and Noctis approached him, he looked at them with wide eyed fear. People could die from the flu. “Just to check on him?”

“He’s highly contagious,” Cor said flatly. “I don’t recommend it. He needs his rest, Gladio.”

“I understand, sir,” Gladio said, trying not to feel panicked that he couldn’t see Prompto. “It would just be for a minute. For my own peace of mind. I know it’s selfish of me.”

There was a silence on the other line. “Tomorrow after school. If he’s feeling up for it.”

“Thank you so much, sir,” Gladio said with a relieved sigh. “I won’t be long. I just want to make sure he’ll be okay. I know you’re taking care of him but-”

“I understand,” Cor said quietly. “Get some rest, Gladio. I’ll have a face mask here for you so you don’t get the prince sick.”

“Thank you, sir,” Gladio said. They ended the call and he looked at Ignis and Noctis with worry. “Prompto has the flu. I’m going to see him tomorrow.”

“Can I come?” Noctis asked immediately, but Gladio shook his head. The prince looked more than a little disappointed.

“The Lord Marshal is likely not happy about Gladio coming over,” Ignis pointed out. “If Prompto is really that sick, he won’t want you to get sick either, Noctis.”

“Fine,” Noctis said with a sigh. Gladio knew that Noctis often felt burdened by being the prince instead of reveling in it. While he did have power that no one else had, there was also a sense of him being caged like no one else was as well.

“I’ll let you know how he is,” Gladio insisted. “I had to pretty much grovel to get Cor to agree to let me see him. And I’m still not sure he’s going to let me over.”

Noctis conceded to that point, and they were all left to worry until Gladio could see Prompto. Gladio barely slept that night, worried about Prompto and if he was okay. He had tried to reach out to him, but Prompto hadn’t responded, and he assumed that he was either asleep or too sick to talk. The flu was bad, and Gladio remembered one year that his father had it and had to be hospitalized from it. It was terrifying, and he hoped that Prompto was going to recover without it getting so much worse.

Thursday couldn’t come soon enough. After school, Gladio had rushed home to get changed, only to find Iris sitting in the living room, pouting. He ignored her at first. Gladio had spoken to his father about going to see Prompto, and Clarus naturally agreed immediately. Iris had been sullen and jealous any time Gladio went anywhere without her, and it was starting to wear on Gladio’s patience. He was allowed to have his own life without her having to know every aspect of it. As close as they were, Gladio was getting older and wanted to branch out and fall in love and have his own life.

He had already gone out of his way to include Iris into the fold, but he put his foot down when it came to spending time alone with Prompto. His father, seeing that Gladio was actually in love with Prompto and not just trying to seduce him, had supported it and let Iris know that she had to respect Gladio’s need for privacy. It only made Iris act out more, and she had recently been skipping school with her friends. Gladio suspected that she was sneaking out of the house to go drinking at college parties with her friends. Clarus was getting to the point where he was considering pulling Iris out of school completely.

“Where are you going?” Iris demanded as he walked down the steps, wearing jeans and a shirt and black coat. It was cold outside, and even he needed something to keep him warm.

“To see Prompto,” Gladio replied, trying not to sound too annoyed. She already knew where he was going. “He’s sick, and I want to check on him.”

“Can I come?” Iris asked, folding her arms across her chest.

“No, Iris. He’s sick. I’m not going to be long. I’m just going to check in on him and make sure he’s okay.” Gladio sighed, knowing that she was trying to pick a fight with him.

“You never do anything with me anymore,” Iris sulked. “You’re always just trying to spend your time with Prompto. Is he that good of a lay?”

“Don’t talk about Prompto like that,” Gladio snapped as he glared at her. Iris’s eyes went wide in surprise. Gladio never got angry at her like that, but she had no right to talk about Prompto like that. “I’m allowed to go and see who I want to without you coming along. And I’ve spent more time with you in the past month _while_ working. You think Noctis likes to have a kid crushing on him all the time? Get your head out of your ass, Iris. Dad’s going to pull you out of school if you keep this shit up.”

Iris only stared at him in stunned silence. Gladio knew he had anger issues, and he knew that he worked them out through physical activity. But he also knew that when he got angry enough to snap, it was usually something he had been building up for a while. While he had been bottling up his concern and worry for his sister, his annoyance was also something that had been suppressed. He would apologize for it later, but for now he was just aggravated that Iris couldn’t just let him visit his sick friend without giving him grief.

“I’ll be back,” Gladio said with a sigh, his anger deflating. “Stay out of trouble until then. We’ll hang out when I get back since I have the night off. But seriously, Iris, you really need to knock this stuff off. I’m already stretched thin as it is, and I’d like to have my own life for once. So I can visit my sick friend without it being a fight.”

“Fine,” Iris said huffily, although she still looked surprised by Gladio’s reaction. Gladio knew he was intimidating when he was mad, but he was never violent. Just loud.

“Alright. I’ll be back,” Gladio repeated awkwardly as he stepped out of the house and into the cold air. He took a deep breath, letting the cold air calm him down as he walked towards Prompto’s place, hoping that Iris would finally get her life together. He couldn’t do everything, and his own father could see that he was being worn thin with trying to care for her as well. He was trying his best, but he didn’t think it was enough. 

When he made it to Prompto’s, he felt like he needed to apologize to his sister. Gladio told himself to talk to Iris when he got back, but for now his focus was shifting to Prompto. He had a terrible fear of Prompto somehow leaving them, whether because he got hurt or because he wanted to. It was a fear that had started since he had seen Prompto with Nyx, a jealousy that he felt that couldn’t be tamed. It was the first time Gladio ever felt so overcome with such a horrible emotion. 

Gladio rang the doorbell and was relieved when Cor actually answered the door. He looked at Gladio a bit unhappily but let him in nevertheless. Awkwardly, Gladio stepped inside and ran his hand through his hair, hoping that Cor wasn’t going to give him a hard time. It was difficult to think about it, but Cor was the father of the person that he was in love with. And as much as Cor said that Prompto’s approval was the only thing he needed, Gladio knew that Prompto wouldn’t be happy with anyone if Cor didn’t like them. 

“Thank you for allowing me over, sir,” Gladio said respectfully as he shook Cor’s hand. “How is he?”

“Sick,” Cor replied with a stern expression. He handed Gladio a medical mask for him to wear. “He’s contagious so wear this. Five minutes. That’s it.”

“I understand,” Gladio said quietly. He took the mask and walked up the steps to Prompto’s room. The door was shut and it sounded like there was a dehumidifier running. Gladio put the mask on and knocked before he opened the door.

Prompto was asleep in his bed with Bo laying on top of him, his head on Prompto’s chest. He had the chocobo plush that Gladio had gotten him tucked under one arm, and his hands on Bo’s head. As Gladio shut the door behind him, Prompto whimpered, and he walked over to him quickly. He was muttering something in his sleep. Gladio sat on the edge of the bed and put his hand on Prompto’s forehead. He had a pretty bad fever, still.

“Please don’t hurt me,” Prompto whimpered once Gladio pulled his hand away. His voice was hoarse, like it was just starting to come back to him. He looked at Bo, who perked up his head and licked his hand before hopping down and walking towards the door. Gladio let him out before he walked back over to Prompto and sat back down. 

“Prompto,” Gladio whispered, knowing he should let him sleep but worried about the dreams he was having. He reached out and grabbed Prompto’s hand, holding it tightly. “Prompto, it’s okay. You’re just having a bad dream.”

Prompto groaned as his eyes fluttered open, looking at Gladio curiously. “Gladio? What are you doing here?”

“I came to check on you,” Gladio said with a soft smile. He hoped that Prompto could see it in his eyes. “I’m worried about you.”

“I’ll be alright,” Prompto croaked. He began to cough, and Gladio looked around in panic. He found a glass of water on the bedside table and grabbed it after he helped Prompto sit up. Prompto gratefully took it and drank from it before he tried to put it back himself. Gladio grabbed it before it could spill, and Prompto looked at him apologetically.

“Do you need anything?” Gladio asked him worriedly. Prompto looked pale, paler than usual, and his chest was heaving. 

“ _My body hurts a lot_ ,” Prompto signed miserably. “ _Dad knows what kind of medicine I need._ ”

Gladio looked at the medicine on the table. “I’m pretty sure I can figure it out. If you trust me.” Prompto nodded, and Gladio grabbed the medication, reading it carefully. “When’s the last time you had these?”

“ _Dad says I get them every four hours_ ,” Prompto signed. “ _The body aches don’t come back unless it’s been at least that long._ ”

“Alright,” Gladio replied. He began to pour out the medication for him, handing them to him one at a time. Prompto obediently took them until they were all administered then sighed and looked at Gladio gratefully.

“ _Thank you for coming to see me_ ,” Prompto signed. “ _I get sick easily. Dad had to take me to a lot of doctors when he first got me. It’s not as bad as before, but when I do get sick it gets bad._ ”

“ _I just want you to feel better_ ,” Gladio signed in response. “ _It sounded like you were having some pretty bad dreams._ ”

Prompto looked like he swallowed a rock, but he nodded slowly. “ _I have really bad fever dreams when I get sick. Bo was sleeping with me to try and help. They’re all nightmares from the past. I’m sorry if you heard anything bad._ ”

Gladio knew that some of Prompto’s dreams were worse than anything he could even fathom. He didn’t want Prompto to have to constantly remember the past. “ _Can you think of any time when you didn't have nightmares?_ ”

Prompto looked down as if he were too embarrassed to admit what he was about to say. “ _When we went camping, I didn’t have any nightmares. And when you guys spent the night in the treehouse._ ”

“ _Why don’t I keep you company then until you fall asleep?_ ” Gladio offered. Was Prompto trying to tell him that he liked him? Or was he just saying that he felt comfortable around him? His heart was nearly soaring at the thought of Prompto feeling safe enough to sleep comfortably in his arms. 

“ _You don’t have to_ ,” Prompto insisted, but Gladio was already moving. He took off his coat and boots and climbed into bed next to Prompto, laying on the inside of the bed so that Prompto could easily get up if he needed to. 

“Come on,” Gladio said as he opened his arms for Prompto. A rush of joy went through him when Prompto rested his head on his chest, curling into him as he always did whenever he fell asleep next to him. Gladio wrapped his arms around Prompto and ran a hand over his back comfortingly, trying to soothe the body aches.

Within minutes, Prompto was breathing deeply, the medication stopping his cough so he was calm enough to fall back asleep. As Gladio held onto him tightly, he felt an ache in his heart for Prompto. It wasn’t just his desire to be with Prompto. It was a desire for Prompto to be happy, healthy, and looking forward to a bright future. If that didn’t include Gladio, it would hurt worse than anything, but he would be supportive and wish him well. 

That’s how Gladio knew that he loved Prompto. He cared about his happiness more than he cared about himself, and he only wanted to see him flourish. As he held onto Prompto while he slept, he held onto that love for him and felt it overwhelming his heart. There was something about just holding him in his arms that gave him such unbridled comfort, and he hoped that the feeling lasted forever.

At one point, Cor opened the door and looked at him. He looked angry, but then he saw how soundly Prompto was sleeping, how there were no nightmares in sight. With a sigh, Cor seemed to cave into the fact that Prompto was comfortable with Gladio in a way that was different from everyone else. Gladio hoped it was love, but he wasn’t going to push it. If Prompto felt comfortable with him like a brother, then he would just consider himself grateful to be in his life.

“ _Can you stay?_ ” Cor signed to Gladio so as not to wake Prompto. Gladio nodded, and Cor looked at him with a sort of grim resignation. “ _Thank you. He needs his sleep and the nightmares don’t help._ ”

Cor didn’t say anything else. He just left them alone so that Prompto could rest. Eventually Gladio fell asleep with him, only waking when Prompto woke up several hours later. He considered going home, but he didn’t. Instead, he texted his dad and told him that he was spending the night to help Prompto through the flu. At one point Cor brought them dinner, and they took turns using the bathroom, but he spent most of the time sleeping in Gladio’s arms. Gladio was happy to hold him, to make sure he was sleeping well, and they both ended up falling asleep for the night, content to be in each other’s arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did I do a trope chapter where Prompto gets sick and Gladio has to care for him? Yes, yes I did. Do I care that it's a trope and a cliche? No, no I don't. Is it still ridiculously adorable (even if it's self-indulgent of me to write)? Yes, yes it is.
> 
> That was basically my thought process while writing this chapter. Plus Prompto has been working hard to understand his feeling, get used to them, and know that it's not a bad thing that he likes Gladio! It'll still take a little bit more time, but next chapter should have some goodness in it too that may or may not be Ignoct related. In the meantime, though, I'm going to just rant about how cute Promptio is to anyone that will listen.
> 
> Also I had the flu for the first time in my life last winter and let me say this: it was awwwfulllll. Make you you take care of yourselves through this weird time!!!
> 
> I hope everyone enjoys! <3


	19. Snow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Noctis helps his father with the Winter Solstice celebrations

The Winter Solstice was arriving faster than Noctis could cope with. It felt like he was being pulled in every direction since Ravus had left, but that was typical for this time of year. Gladio was with Prompto, taking care of him while he had the flu, and the king had made a special exception to allow Cor to watch after Noctis in his stead. It was an odd feeling, but when Cor explained to them, albeit reluctantly, that Gladio was the _only_ one who could keep Prompto’s nightmares away, Noctis and Ignis couldn’t help but grin like fools. Cor was not happy by their reaction. 

Noctis had been lucky enough that his father had honored his request to speak with him privately with Ignis in tow regarding the Ravus matter. It was exactly how he thought the conversation would go, although he could tell his dad was trying. There was a lot of how to fix it, how to get Noctis better, how to help him through it. His dad was ultimately a problem solver, not someone who could easily access his own emotions since he had shut them down after the incident with Aulea. Noctis couldn’t fault him. He was focused on making sure Noctis was okay, and that was more than he expected from him. 

Part of what Noctis had worked on in therapy since the breakup was the emotional aftermath that Ravus had left behind. Part of it was admitting that as much as he wanted his father to be there for him, the king was incapable to a certain degree. As the king, he had so much to focus on, so much to deal with, that it was difficult for him to give Noctis the attention he needed. Coupled with his own mental health issues that the king refused to work on, Noctis had to find a way to come to terms that his father was emotionally inaccessible to a certain degree.

Then there was another feeling that came along that he didn’t anticipate. He was actually _jealous_ of Prompto for having the relationship that he wanted with his father. Cor was attentive, kind, helpful, and ultimately unwavering in his devotion to Prompto. Noctis didn’t know how to deal with that emotion, especially since Prompto was home sick with the flu. It would take a while for him to recover from it, and that concerned them all. Once the fever passed, Gladio would return to them. Until then, Noctis was left with an awkward feeling of jealousy around Cor, knowing that he was a good father but not the father he had. 

The Winter Solstice celebrations didn’t help much. It was a time of year where they were all whisked away from one ceremony to the next, wishing people a beautiful solstice and a wonderful new year. That was when the king had told Noctis that they were having a ball next month, that the Emperor of Niflheim would be coming and that they had to be on their best behavior. Cor seemed more concerned about it than anyone, and Ignis had a look that he knew why Cor was so upset, but neither of them said anything. Noctis hated feeling out of the loop, but he was ultimately grateful that they were there to help him through the increased security and added hectic tasks they had to do due to the Winter Solstice and the Emperor’s eventual arrival. 

The only good thing about the Winter Solstice was that Noctis had to spend more time with his father during all of the ceremonies and presentations that they had to be present for. It was a snowy day in late December, the Winter Solstice just a few days away, and they had to do the standard tree unveiling that they did every year. They had finally received word from Gladio that Prompto was feeling better, and that his fever had seemingly broke now. It was just in time for the solstice, and Noctis had successfully convinced his father that they should have a celebration all together at the Citadel. Cor said as long as Prompto was up for it and not contagious, he would bring him. 

“After this, you do have a bit of free time before we have to have the public come in for the solstice ceremony at the Citadel,” King Regis explained to Noctis as they rode in a limo together, surrounded by security. Noctis sat by the window, staring out at the snowy landscape, with Ignis to his left. Cor sat next to the king and Clarus was sitting in front next to the driver. There were several cars around them to round out the motorcade. 

“Can I take a break then?” Noctis asked, more than a bit exhausted. He was being propelled left and right and every which way. It was a dizzying experience for any sixteen year old. As much as he was the prince, he knew that he wasn’t ready to take on all the duties despite all the ones he secretly did behind closed doors. 

“I was going to suggest it,” Cor offered as well. Noctis felt an uncomfortable churning in his stomach. Cor was looking out for him, and he tried to ignore how he wished his father was the one to do it.

“It’s not a bad idea,” King Regis agreed, giving Noctis a fatherly smile. “You have been working hard recently, son. Take a break, and when we need you then we’ll come and get you. For now, enjoy your youth. I’ll be seeing your mother and will pass along your greetings.”

That surprised Noctis. Every time that his father went to see his mother, he usually took Noctis with him. It was as if he needed the distraction so that he didn’t have to cope with his own feelings about his wife being mentally ill. This was a first. Was he finally starting to understand that it was too hard for him to see her? Probably not, Noctis admitted to himself. It didn’t particularly matter why his father was being kind about it right now. He was going to take what he could get.

“Thanks dad,” Noctis managed, hoping that his father wasn’t going to demand something greater of him in return. Maybe Cor’s parenting was wearing off on him. It was hard to imagine. He was just going to take advantage of it and hopefully get some time alone with Ignis.

That was something else entirely that he was dealing with. The motorcade came to a stop as Noctis thought about how his attitude towards Ignis had shifted a great deal since breaking up with Ravus. Every glance that he gave Ignis, every look that met his eyes in return, made his stomach churn and his heart flutter. Noctis kept telling himself to knock it off, that there was no way Ignis liked him, but he kept asking what if. What if Ignis did? What if they fell in love? What if they wanted to spend the rest of their lives together? No one was a better fit for him than Ignis. He knew everything about him. Which was why he was pretty sure Ignis wouldn’t ever want to be with him.

“Well, let’s show the people a fancy tree,” King Regis said with a laugh. “You know the problem with trees at a party, right?”

“No?” Noctis said in confusion. He realized his mistake too late and began to groan before his father could get the words out.

“They never _leaf_ when you want them to,” the king replied with a laugh. Cor looked like he had just lost his soul, and Ignis only smiled politely. Noctis let out the loudest groan as the security agents opened the car door for them. The king was smiling in amusement as he got out, his limp just a bit worse. Noctis really hoped that he would get the surgery soon. Maybe after the Emperor of Niflheim came and went. 

Noctis got out behind his father, then Ignis and Cor followed in that order. They were in the middle of the largest park in Insomnia, which was the furthest from the Citadel. It was a beautiful park, but ultimately it was close to the Boroughs and had a lot of crime issues as a result of it. While the Boroughs were certainly an area of Insomnia that was full of life, culture, and vibrancy, it was also the decided place for the gangs of Lucis to hide.

King Regis had been working hard to diligently root out the problem, provide public assistance to those who needed it, and to provide effective drug treatment programs. It was something that needed much concerted effort, and Ignis and Noctis had brainstormed several ideas on how to make a better impact in the community’s livelihood. Luckily, King Regis took several of their ideas and implemented them. From that, there had been improvements, but until the gangs were taken care of, the people of Lucis would continue to suffer.

There was a huge crowd in the park, and they were immediately led to a private walkway that would take them to the platform stationed in front of a large pine tree that was currently covered with a white tarp. People had gathered, people from all walks of life, to see the traditional Winter Solstice tree unveiling. It was the herald of the official start of winter, a wish for a good season, and a chance for the king and the prince to make an appearance together. Family and lovers were an integral part of the season, and since the citizens knew that Aulea was “sick” that meant Noctis had to show up. Noctis was just going to take the time he could get with his father.

“What’s it look like Clarus?” King Regis asked as they walked down the pathway that was separated by barriers. There were men, women, and children all clamoring to see their royal leaders, and security was very tight. Clarus gave a nod that they were good to proceed.

This was the part that Noctis hated more than anything. He had to pretend that he was the prince who was a celebrity, a person meant for the movies or the spotlight. That wasn’t what a prince or a king was supposed to be. They were supposed to change the world, to make it better. But the king had told him several times that part of his duties was to make his presence known, to let the people know that he was there for them. It was just as important as doing the hard work behind closed doors, his father told him.

So Noctis had to grin and bear it and pretend that he didn’t hate every moment of it. Cor and Ignis were by his side, closely watching, as each person he stopped and spoke to thanked him for being there and for gracing them with his presence. They treated him like he was one of the Six Astrals themselves, and Noctis felt awkward as he smiled and wished them well. His father seemed to be much more of a natural at it. Then again, he had so many more years of practice. Was it awkward for him when he first started?

“Please, your highness,” a man said, pulling him out of his distracted thoughts. He gripped Noctis’s arm tightly, and Noctis tried to pull away. Cor and Ignis were there immediately, ready to intervene. “Please, my child is sick. I cannot afford the medication. We’re desperate. Please.”

Noctis knew that it was important to handle this well. If he just rejected the man then he would seem cold and heartless. If he blindly accepted what the man was saying then he could have been called gullible and naive. He looked to Ignis, knowing what to do in that moment. Gently, he put his free hand on the man’s large hand that was gripping his other arm.

“Give my advisor, Ignis, your information,” Noctis said with a gentle smile. “I will do all that I can to help her.”

“Thank you,” the man said with a sob. He released Noctis, and Cor took a step back as Ignis pulled out a pen and small notebook he kept in his breast pocket for such occasions. Noctis realized that he was likely telling the truth. The others around them started applauding the prince for his deed, but Noctis only gave them a wave and carried on his way.

“Are you okay, your highness?” Cor asked as Ignis stayed behind to finish getting the information he needed from the man. Noctis’s heart was thudding in his chest erratically, and his arm hurt a bit, but otherwise he was okay. He smiled and waved to the people as he nodded, Ignis catching up right behind him. 

“See what we can do for his daughter,” Noctis muttered to Ignis. “I want to make sure that if we agree to something, we honor it.”

“By the time you’re done with this ceremony with your father, I should have some answers for you,” Ignis offered. Noctis nodded, sighing in relief when they were behind a row of white screens to protect them from the eyes of the public. He soothingly rubbed his arm where the man had touched him, and Ignis frowned in concern. “Are you okay?”

“There’s always one guy like that,” Noctis muttered. His father was just ahead, and he knew he had to catch up. Cor and Clarus would be on stage with them, but Ignis would be off to the side. Security would be teamed up all around them regardless.

Their security teams were separated by standard military personnel, the Crownsguard, and the Kingsglaive. The Kingsglaive were almost exclusively special ops, and the Crownsguard were commanded by Cor. Their Crownsguard had been hand selected by Cor, and Titus Drautos was the one who selected the Kingsglaive. Right now the Crownsguard present had been personally selected for security detail at these events. Despite it not being a particularly stressful event, events like these were considered high risk. They had to be alert for any would-be assassins. Noctis never hoped to meet one.

With applause and cheering from the crowd, Noctis followed his father on stage and stood next to him as he stood up to the podium to give his speech of good tidings. Noctis listened to it intently, trying to absorb his father’s cadence, his approach to the topic of unity, his ability to weave it seamlessly with the welcoming of winter. Eventually, Noctis would have to be the one to deliver the messages. When he was done, everyone applauded and cheered again.

A political dignitary that Noctis didn’t recognize immediately gave them a giant pair of gold scissors. Together they cut the red ribboned bow around the tree and watched as the white covering gave way to a beautifully decorated tree with lights and ornaments. At the top was a six pointed star to represent the Six Astrals. The ceremony was relatively easy in comparison to the others, and they were done now. 

The trip back up the walk was much the same. Greeting the people, thanking them for coming, and then they were back in the car. King Regis rested his head on the seat behind him, rubbing his knee in pain once the doors were closed and they were on their way. Noctis was concerned for him, but he was too stubborn to listen to any of them. Maybe he would listen to Cor or Clarus.

“What have you found out?” Noctis asked Ignis instead of getting into another argument with his dad about taking care of himself. 

“His daughter is at Insomnia General,” Ignis informed him. “It looks like it’s something that could easily be remedied with the right procedure, but the procedure itself is expensive.”

“Dad,” Noctis asked him. The king looked at him inquisitively. “Why don’t we have a socialized healthcare program?”

“It’s been in the works,” the king replied with a sigh. “The rich assholes in Lucis are fighting it tooth and nail. I’ve considered telling them it’s for the defense budget instead. Would you like to help me, son? Brainstorm some ideas on how to get it going?”

“Yeah,” Noctis replied, genuinely happy that his father offered. “I’d like to try.”

“Good,” the king replied. “It’ll be good to get some hands on experience. Instead of just having Ignis take all the credit for your work.”

“What-? How did you know?” Noctis asked in surprise.

“You’re my son,” he replied simply. “I may be busy but I know you. You care a lot about the kingdom. You just don’t like the flashy stuff.”

Noctis smiled at him, feeling like he was seeing his dad in a whole new light. It didn’t make up for all the ways that he was lacking, but it did help ease it a bit. His father did care about him, but he didn’t know how to vocalize it to him. Their relationship may not have been what Noctis wanted it to be, and they may have argued constantly about so much, but there were times that they saw eye to eye and got each other better than they expected. This was one of those times. 

“So Insomnia General then?” the king asked them. When Ignis nodded, he alerted the driver to head there instead. There was a bit of communication to get the entire motorcade on board, but once they were headed in that direction, everything was smooth from there on out.

Their impromptu arrival at Insomnia General caused quite an uproar, but they made their way to the child’s room and informed the doctors tending to her that they would be caring for her treatment. King Regis then went a step further and vowed to provide the necessary treatment for all the people in the hospital. However, the young girl was the only one who got any special treatment, and they visited with her and took a photo with her for posterity. Her parents weren’t there so Noctis knew it was also as proof. They were likely still on their way from the ceremony and had been stopped by the motorcade.

After about an hour they left, the motorcade finally taking them back to the Citadel. Noctis was exhausted by then, but they still had some time to kill, and he didn’t want to spend it asleep. Instead, he wanted to spend time with Ignis, to sort out how he was feeling towards him, and if things had really changed the way he thought they had. When they got back to the Citadel, the king left them up to their own devices and took Cor with him, assuring him that Ignis was more than capable of watching over Noctis in Gladio’s absence. Even Cor had to concede that there wasn’t much danger in the private areas of the Citadel.

“What do you want to do, your highness?” Ignis asked with a grin that made Noctis blush. He never called him _your highness_ unless he was in public or being playful. “Take a nap?”

“No,” Noctis replied. “Since we’re still in our coats, can we go out to the Citadel gardens?”

“But it’s covered in snow,” Ignis pointed out in consideration. “Unless that’s the point?”

“Sometimes I just want to not worry about being a prince, and this is one of those times,” Noctis explained to him. “How about it?”

“Lead the way,” Ignis commented. They walked side by side in a near-awkward silence that made Noctis’s nerves feel frayed and on edge. He wanted to figure this out before he did anything, but the more and more he thought about it, the more he was pretty certain it wasn’t just a crush. How far did it go back, though? Well before Ravus. That was a given. Otherwise he wouldn’t have been able to just notice him so readily. 

The Citadel gardens were essentially abandoned at this time of year. Only those foolish enough to want to have a snowball fight or walk around and admire the winter wonderland came out during the winter, but Noctis thought it was perfect for him. It gave him a chance to be alone with Ignis where they were safe without anyone worrying about him. It gave him a chance to not feel like he had to be trapped inside forever.

Noctis and Ignis walked in silence, looking at the icicles that froze on the bare limbs of the trees, the winter blue birds flitting in and out of the garden. When Noctis walked ahead to admire part of the icicles on the other side of the tree, Ignis stayed behind. He couldn’t help but think that Prompto would like to be there to take some pictures. He was good at that, and Noctis followed him on social media and really liked everything he did. He was even more pleased when Prompto had shyly asked if he could put a picture of them on there. Of course, he readily agreed.

“Hey Ig,” Noctis called as he took out his phone and snapped a photo for Prompto. “You want to take a pic with me so we can send it to Prompto? Like as a get better soon type thing.”

“Sure,” Ignis replied. Noctis whirled around, wondering what Ignis was doing, only to be met with a snowball to the face. It hit, cold and wet, and Noctis sputtered and laughed. Ignis had his hands clasped over his mouth, like he meant to hit Noctis with it but he didn’t mean for his aim to be so precise. “I’m sorry! Are you alright?”

Noctis laughed and bent down, hurriedly putting a snowball together and lobbing it at Ignis. It struck squarely in his chest. “It’ll take more than a snowball to knock me down, Iggy!” 

Ignis looked at him in mock exasperation as Noctis laughed. He let out a shriek of delight and ran as Ignis ran after him, throwing another snowball at him and hitting him in the back. Before Noctis could make it far, Ignis wrapped his arms around his waist and hoisted him into the air. Noctis was shrieking and giggling, unable to contain his glee. Ignis’s arms were wrapped around his waist, and he felt a rush of excitement and desire just at the simple touch.

Noctis flailed and a moment later they were falling together on a snowbank, both of them laughing. Somehow, Noctis managed to wriggle out of Ignis’s grasp and turn around. There was a rather large pile of snow in his hand that he was getting ready to dump on Ignis’s head. Before he could, Ignis grabbed his wrists and pinned him to the snow bank, straddling him as his arms were pinned down over his head. They were laughing and smiling until suddenly they weren’t.

Something had shifted, and Noctis thought it was the moment that he looked into Ignis’s eyes. They were so beautiful, dancing emerald irises shimmering in the light refracting off the snow, and Noctis felt his breath catch. He felt Ignis’s gloved hands on his wrists, his body straddling him, and he suddenly wondered what it felt like to kiss him, what it felt like to have Ignis be intimate with him. 

Ignis seemed to be thinking the same thing. Noctis couldn’t tell if it was a good thing or not. Not at first. But then he felt Ignis’s hands release him. Instead of apologizing and getting up as he would have done in the past, Ignis trailed one gloved hand down the buttons of Noctis’s coat, as if he were trying to visually undress him with his eyes. He gently pressed his other gloved hand to Noctis’s cheek, his thumb caressing his lips. Noctis parted his lips slightly, nearly moaning from the feel of Ignis against him. This was something he had never experienced before. This was real and true desire.

Noctis wanted him to touch him more, for them to go somewhere private and for their clothes to slip away. And he was pretty certain that Ignis wanted it too. Instead, Ignis’s phone chimed, and they both were pulled out of their trance. Wordlessly, Ignis got up as he pulled his phone out, looking at the message he had received before he held his hand out for Noctis to take. Noctis accepted gratefully, his cheeks flushed and his body on fire.

“Gladio said that Prompto’s fever seems to have finally broken,” Ignis commented. His cheeks were just as red as Noctis’s, and he adjusted his glasses as if he was trying to collect himself. “Do you want to take a photo to send to Prompto?”

“Y-Yeah,” Noctis breathed, his heart still racing. “Do you want to stand under that tree? I think Prompto would like that best.”

“Sure,” Ignis replied. Noctis noticed how neither of them would really look each other in the eye. They stood under the tree together, Ignis using his phone since he had just received the text from Gladio. 

Noctis could feel the tension in Ignis’s shoulders as he hesitantly wrapped an arm around his waist. Instinctively, Noctis leaned into Ignis’s touch, and the grip around his waist suddenly got a lot firmer. Ignis held up the phone and positioned it so they could take a selfie together, but they both looked a bit awkward in it.

“Here,” Noctis said. “We look lame. Let me fix it.”

He wrapped his arms around Ignis’s neck as he stood next to him, standing on his tip toes and pressing his cheek to Ignis’s. Ignis smiled brightly at Noctis’s wild smile, and they took the photo. It looked natural, like they were a couple that had survived a winter storm instead of just two friends together. There was so much between them that Noctis knew he wasn’t just reading into it. It was difficult not to think about anything but how it was so obvious and Noctis didn’t see it before. 

“One more?” Ignis offered. “For posterity?”

“Sure,” Noctis replied happily. As Ignis held the phone back up, Noctis did something very impulsive. Right when Ignis snapped the photo, Noctis kissed his cheek. Seeing Ignis’s blush, how he looked so caught by surprise but so pleased at the same time, Noctis knew the truth. He needed to say something. After all, he couldn’t let Ignis go. He wasn’t going to let him go. Not when he knew the truth.

“Your highness?” Cor called, and Ignis released him before anything else could come from their interaction. He approached them, looking between them as they put more distance between them. “There you are. There is about a half an hour before you have to be in the throne room. I do suggest drying off before joining us.”

“Thank you, Lord Marshal,” Ignis replied for Noctis. “Come on. Let’s get you into something warm now that the snow has thoroughly soaked through your clothes.”

“Alright,” Noctis replied. He followed Ignis inside, aware of the distance that was intentionally put between them. The Winter Solstice was coming up, and he knew what he had to do. Noctis was in love, and he was pretty sure Ignis loved him too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahh I was so excited to write this scene. I wanted to make it known that Noctis has been working therapy and that he's not just jumping from one relationship to the next, but he's also (finally) realizing that he's been in love with Ignis for a long time (and likely suppressed it cause Ignis is supposed to be his advisor, not his lover. Dude, he can be both.) 
> 
> Also I just imagine Ignis and Noctis giggling like children when Cor tells them that Gladio is the only one who can keep Prompto's nightmares away. 
> 
> I honestly have been getting so much joy out of writing this fic because it's not just all angst or all fluff and I have things very carefully plotted for a while so it has been a lot of fun. ^_^ Also, I am so so grateful to anyone and everyone who has read this fic. Thank you for your continued support. It really means a lot to know that this fic has interested some people out there, especially since this is my first multi-chapter IgNoct/Promptio piece. <3


	20. The Winter Solstice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompto recovers enough to visit the Citadel for the Winter Solstice.

Prompto started to feel better just in time for the Winter Solstice. He had reached the point where he was no longer contagious, even though he was still sick. Cor insisted that he use a wheelchair, something they had on hand from all of the trauma he suffered from at a younger age. At first Prompto protested heavily, but then he started coughing and wheezing and couldn’t move very well and conceded. Bo stayed next to him, and Prompto never felt more like a pity case in his life as they made their way through the snow to the Citadel. The fact that they had to take the side entrance because the front was entirely steps made it worse. Prompto made a note to tell Noctis that they needed the Citadel to be more accessible for those with different abilities.

There wasn’t much time to think about anything as soon as they entered the building, though. Everything was decorated with wreaths and holly and trees of glowing crystal. It looked like they had stepped into a palace dedicated to Shiva and her efervescent chill. Waiting for them at the front of the Citadel was Gladio, smiling and looking far happier than he had in a long time. Prompto was flushed with embarrassment, knowing that Gladio helped him through his fever and aches and pains. All it took was his presence and he was able to heal faster than before. 

“It’s good to see you up and around,” Gladio said to Prompto with a wide smile that made Prompto blush. He wasn’t in his Shield’s fatigues today. It was a day off for everyone after Noctis had invited them all to the Citadel for a communal Winter Solstice celebration. Instead, Gladio was dressed down in dark blue sweatpants, a matching sweatshirt with the Shield’s symbol on it, and a matching cap on backwards so the brim was not covering his face. Prompto thought he looked really good like that, which made him even more nervous. 

“I’m not really up that much,” Prompto pointed out, indicating the wheelchair he was in. “No longer contagious… but breathing is hard.”

“Don’t worry,” Gladio said. He turned around and crouched down. Prompto stared at him in surprise. “Hop on. No wheelchair necessary.”

Prompto looked to Cor, who gave him a look that only said _if you want to_. Unsteadily, Prompto got up and walked over to Gladio. He knew he should have been used to Gladio’s touch by now, but it wasn’t possible. Every time he touched him was like a flame of desire coming back to him. Dr. Highwind said that was love, or at the very least a crush. Prompto still felt like he was taking advantage of his friend. Nevertheless, he wrapped his arms around Gladio’s neck then felt Gladio’s hands on his thighs as he wound them around his waist. Prompto buried his face temporarily into Gladio’s back, trying to hide his embarrassment.

“There’s nothing to worry about here,” Gladio said with a smile, gripping Prompto tightly. “I’ve got you.”

Prompto nodded, unable to form a coherent thought, much less a coherent sentence. He held onto Gladio’s shoulders as Cor walked alongside them with Bo. His father was acutely watching them, but Gladio didn’t seem to pay him any mind. Instead, he was talking about how much everyone missed Prompto and how they were all glad he could make it to the Winter Solstice celebration.

Noctis had sent out a list of people who were coming as well as the person that each should buy a gift for. The tradition was to exchange one gift with someone who meant a lot to the other. It was evident that Noctis had picked Gladio as Prompto’s recipient because he had cared for him while he was sick. He wanted to get Gladio a gift anyway, although that was for less genuine reasons. Yet there was no indication of who anyone else was buying for. For all Prompto knew, the most important person in Gladio’s life was Noctis, or Iris, or someone else. Anyone but him. 

“We’re in one of the large family areas,” Gladio explained to them as they walked. Prompto caught Cor’s gaze out of the corner of his eye, and he immediately looked away, flush with embarrassment. Just the feel of Gladio’s hands on his thighs were enough to fluster and confuse him. “I don’t know what else to call it. It’s basically a room for times like this when there’s a private gathering. The Citadel has too many rooms for me to keep up with.”

“I-I’m sure it gets confusing,” Prompto said quietly, grateful that his stutter wasn’t too bad just yet. Gladio tossed his head back as if he was trying to see Prompto’s face.

“I’m just glad you’re well enough to be here,” Gladio explained. “We were all really hoping that you would be.”

Prompto nodded, feeling both pleased and embarrassed. He could walk just fine, but breathing was still a chore for him, and he got tired very quickly. Part of him was glad for it, glad for the contact that he got with Gladio. Dr. Highwind said that he was touch starved. Prompto just thought he was needy. Either way, the feel of Gladio’s broad shoulders beneath his touch was nearly enough to make him spiral in a flurry of wonderfully confusing emotions. 

He coughed a bit, covering his mouth and looking at Cor for help. Cor had a backpack worth of medications on hand, specifically for his cold. Prompto hated it. He hated every moment that he was sick, every moment he felt helpless. It was a result of being tortured when he was a kid, and it made him have to rely on others for help. The nightmares were terrible, the feeling of dependency worse, and he was overwhelmed with the concern that he would have to be looked after his entire life. Even Bo was another creature he had to depend on. 

“I’ll help with your medicine when we get there,” Gladio offered before Cor could say anything. He sounded happy enough to help, but Prompto didn’t want to have to rely on him for everything either. He was the prince’s Shield, and he had his own life and his sister. There was already so much going on in his life. He didn’t need to bother with helping Prompto too.

“It’s alright,” Prompto said, his chest heaving a bit. “I can do it. Thank you, though.”

“It’s not a problem,” Gladio replied. Prompto looked at Cor tearfully, and Cor looked at him in concern. When Prompto shook his head slightly, Cor took the hint. Usually Cor would immediately reach out to him to comfort him. Prompto wanted to do this himself, and Cor seemed to get that.

“I think once you get there and see everything, you’ll see how much fun it’ll be,” Cor offered to Prompto, changing the conversation. “Everyone is going to be there.”

Prompto nodded, but he felt like it was just an opportunity for people to see him as weak. He hadn’t even bothered to put his contacts in today and was wearing his glasses along with his sweats. “I hope it’s a good time.”

“It will be,” Gladio said cheerfully. “We’re all just going to be sitting around doing nothing but talking anyway. I can’t wait.” 

“Who did you get for your gift giving?” Prompto asked, wondering if Gladio had gotten his sister.

“You’ll find out soon enough,” Gladio replied. Prompto felt a nervous churning in his stomach. It had to be someone like Iris, or even his dad, or maybe even Noctis. After all, Gladio had already gone out of his way to help him when he was sick. It was too much to want to be the important person in his life.

***

Gladio loved the feel of Prompto in his arms. He loved carrying him on his back, but he knew it was because Prompto wasn’t doing well, and his mood seemed to be a bit sour because of it too. As bad as Prompto felt, Gladio was just as determined. Prompto had spent his entire life either hurt or alone with Cor. It wasn’t because Cor had any bad thoughts or intentions towards him. Quite the opposite in fact. But Gladio wanted to make Prompto’s first Winter Solstice with his friends an amazing time. It didn’t hurt that Gladio immediately volunteered to be the one who bought Prompto a gift.

“We’re here,” Gladio announced as Prompto reached his hand out and held the door open for him and Cor while they walked through. Everyone was there.

Noctis was sitting next to Ignis on a black velvet couch, looking like a fucking couple before Gladio even had the chance to confess to Prompto. Ardyn was talking to the king jovially, but his smile grew when he looked at Cor. Iris was sitting next to Noctis, trying to get his attention and failing. Lunafreya was sitting next to Iris in a chair, looking a bit bored until Iris finally gave up and turned to talk to her. Of course Clarus was there, standing next to the king, smiling happily as they were engaged in conversation.

The room itself was vast and beautiful, with arched stained glass windows overlooking an Insomnia covered in snow. Lights were strewn everywhere along the room of black marble and gold filigree, and there was a huge solstice pine by the windows. It was decorated with gold, black, white, and blue ornaments and had a beautiful six pointed star at the top. Black couches, cushioned chairs, and soft pillows were laid delicately about, giving many a place to sit depending on their preferences. There was a large dining room table off the right where they would all have dinner, and Gladio and made sure that he was strategically placed next to Prompto.

“Oh darling,” Ardyn said as he came over to them. Gladio expected him to greet Cor, but instead he walked over to Gladio and Prompto. He hugged Prompto while he was still on Gladio’s back, taking him into his arms partially before releasing him. It was somehow far less awkward with Ardyn doing it than anyone else. “How are you feeling? I hear the fever’s gone?”

Prompto nodded, and Gladio could tell that he was uncomfortable. Gladio would be too. All eyes were trained on him, and he could feel him trembling in his arms and against his back. Carefully, Gladio set him down so he could stand on his own, and Bo trotted over to him and leaned against him supportively. Gladio remained on his other side, as the rest of the group approached. All save Iris, but she was still mad at Gladio for yelling at her.

“Happy Solstice,” the king said as he looked at Prompto and Cor. “We are very glad that you could make it. Noctis hasn’t stopped speaking about how much he missed you.”

Prompto gave a very formal bow, one that told Gladio that the king had visited Cor before. Cor had likely taught Prompto how to behave in front of the king, which meant that Prompto wasn’t going to enjoy himself nearly as much as he would if he didn’t feel like he was being monitored by Cor more than he already was. Gladio eyed the collection of soft pillows that were typical of the lounges in Altissia. Maybe if he sat there with Prompto it’d be far enough away from the adults that he could relax a bit.

“Happy Solstice, your majesty,” Cor said for both of them, giving the king a formal bow as well. He put his hand on the back of Prompto’s neck lovingly, comfortingly. 

“And this is the magical Bo who saved my son from the clutches of an evil hag,” the king said as he pet Bo on the head. “Oops. I should’ve asked permission first.”

“Of course it’s alright,” Cor replied for Prompto. He looked at Prompto, who looked tense, but he nodded anyway. Bo ignored the king, though, and he pressed his body against Prompto to keep him calm.

“Bo’s working right now, your majesty,” Gladio pointed out as King Regis went to pet him again, now seemingly with permission. The only one who could give permission was Prompto. As far as Gladio was concerned, Prompto was just following Cor’s lead because he was nervous and needed Bo to do his job.

“Oh, you’re right, Gladio,” King Regis replied, even though Gladio’s father gave him a look. The king didn’t seem to notice or care. Instead, he respected what Gladio had said and took a step back. “Let’s all relax, exchange gifts with your chosen person, and then we’ll all have dinner together. Come on, Cor. Let’s have the kids enjoy their solstice together.”

Cor looked at Prompto apprehensively, but Gladio took the back pack that was clearly full of Prompto’s medication. “I got it, sir. It’s not the first time I have helped him with it.”

“ _I can do it myself_ ,” Prompto signed as the king turned around and walked away with Clarus. He was clearly frustrated. “ _I’m not that weak._ ”

“What he said,” Gladio replied. He didn’t realize that all the caretaking was frustrating him. It made sense. Everyone was worried about him constantly. Gladio would find it annoying too. “I’ll carry it over since you have Bo, alright?”

Prompto nodded, and they walked away before Cor could say anything. Ignis and Noctis joined them, sitting on the pile of comfortable black and gold oversized pillows. Bo laid down in front of Prompto and Gladio, sitting and relaxing peacefully as they sat next to each other and Noctis sat on Prompto’s other side with Ignis next to him. Something had changed between those two, but neither of them were saying what it was. Gladio had a pretty good idea, though. 

“ _How are you doing, Prom?_ ” Noctis asked once they were sitting down. Prompto let out a cough, and Noctis grinned at him. “ _Well, that explains it._ ”

Prompto nodded with a smile, although he looked drained of his energy. He bent over as he sat, opening the backpack and taking out a medication. Frustratedly, Prompto tried to open the bottle to take his medication, but it wouldn’t open for him. They all watched as he struggled and sighed then handed it to Gladio in a defeated resignation.

“It’s alright, Prom,” Gladio said while he opened it for him. “We’ve all been sick before. It really sucks. And Noctis is the worst when he’s sick. Acts like a baby.”

“Hey!” Noctis said, but he was laughing. “Yeah you’re right. I’m pretty pathetic. But being sick drains my energy so quickly, I can hardly stand.”

“ _I just hate feeling weak and dependent on everyone so much_ ,” Prompto signed after Gladio handed him the medication and he took it in one fell swoop. “ _Being sick makes it worse. I’m already damaged enough as it is._ ”

“ _You’re not damaged_ ,” Ignis signed before Noctis or Gladio could sign it. Gladio put the medication away for him and set it next to him. “ _We help each other all the time. You’re not damaged for needing help or for asking for it. We all have baggage to carry, and some have more than others. Sometimes that means we end up having to share the load from time to time._ ”

Prompto nodded, giving them all a small smile. “ _Sorry to be such a downer, guys. I really missed you all._ ”

“We missed you too, Prom,” Noctis said with a smile. He looked at Ignis hopefully. “Um… Do you guys want to exchange gifts? I have Ignis’s so…”

“I have yours as well,” Ignis agreed. Noctis stood up a bit too excitedly, and Gladio’s heart was suddenly thumping in his chest when he realized he had to give Prompto his gift now. Would he like it or hate it? “Why don’t we go and give them a chance to give their gift to their respective person?”

“Done,” Noctis said readily. “We’ll be right back!” 

Before Gladio could act like he didn't know what was going on, they left quickly, leaving the two of them alone. Prompto looked at Gladio nervously, so Gladio figured now was as good a time as any. He had it in his sweatshirt pocket, so he looked down and thumbed it anxiously before he took it out. When he looked up, he was surprised to see Prompto holding out a small gift wrapped in silver and gold wrapping paper with a nice bow on it. He kept his eyes focused on his legs, as if he were too afraid of what Gladio was going to say.

“Happy Winter Solstice,” Prompto said, clearly nervous. He paused a moment as if trying not to cough. “I’m sorry I’ve been so miserable lately. Thank you for helping me and… I hope you like this.”

Gladio couldn’t help but smile at how nervous he was. “You know, if you keep being this cute, I’m going to think you might like me or something.”

Prompto blushed deep crimson, but he didn’t look up and didn’t say anything. Gladio took the gift and opened it, trying not to tear the paper off all at once and just look at the gift like a wild animal. When he opened it, he stared at it in awe, his heart pounding in his chest. It was a necklace, one that was beaded with small skulls on it and a studded X as a pendant. It was absolutely amazing, and Gladio immediately took it out of the box and put it on.

“I-I-I l-l-looked it up,” Prompto said, clearly trembling in nervousness as he put his clenched fists on his lap. “I-It’s a s-symbol of p-p-protection. T-The s-s-skulls are s-s-supposed to ward off… d-d-death.” Prompto took a deep breath before coughing and trying again. “I-It’s since you’re the Shield. A-A-Anything h-h-helps right?” Another deep breath. “If y-you p-p-protect Noctis, then w-w-who will p-protect you?”

“Prompto…” Gladio said softly as he clutched the pendant in his hand, already around his neck. “I love it. Thank you. I’m going to wear this forever.” He closed his eyes and could feel Prompto’s heart in it. “I can feel you protecting me in it. I know I can depend on you, Prompto.”

Prompto looked startled by such an admission, and he looked like he was going to deny what Gladio had said. There seemed to be something bothering him about their exchange, and Gladio wondered if it was what he said about Prompto being cute. Did he ruin his chance before he even got the chance to tell him how he felt? Before he could second guess it anymore, he pulled out the gift he got for Prompto and handed it to him.

“I hope you like it,” Gladio said sheepishly. Prompto’s eyes widened in surprise, like he wasn’t expecting anything from Gladio. For some reason, that made Gladio’s heart hurt with an aching pain similar to heartache. No matter how much he had tried to make Prompto feel loved, there was such a bottomless well of pain from him that he couldn’t believe that anyone could possibly care about him. It just meant that he had to work harder to change that.

Prompto carefully unwrapped the gift, the packaging small and thin. His eyes only got wider as he stared at it, reading it carefully to see what it was. “T-This is…”

“It’s a certificate for a tattoo,” Gladio explained, wondering if it was a terrible gift after all. He ran his hand through his hair nervously. “You mentioned a while back that your biological dad had put that tattoo on you as a kid. I thought, well, that if you wanted to break free from it then you could always get it covered up or change it to something you like. I know it’s not going to change the past, and I’m not saying that you should erase it, but I thought maybe you might want to not have that mark there anymore and-”

Gladio couldn’t finish what he was saying. Prompto wrapped his arms around Gladio’s shoulders and hugged him tightly. At first, Gladio was too stunned to even move. Then he wrapped his arms around Prompto’s thin frame and hugged him in return, trying not to squeeze so tightly that he pushed all of the air out of him. Instead, he practically pulled Prompto into his lap as they continued to hug, realizing that Prompto was definitely crying.

“I checked with Cor to make sure it was alright,” Gladio eventually said, knowing that it was something that would inevitably come up. “I hope it’s okay.”

“Thank you,” Prompto managed to utter. Gladio reinforced his hold on Prompto, too happy to just let him go. “Will you go with me to get it done?”

“Of course,” Gladio replied. His heart was pounding so erratically, he thought that this was it. This had to be it. Prompto _had_ to like him in return. Even if he did, now was not the time to say anything. Prompto was sick, his defenses down. Gladio didn’t want to take advantage, and there was always the uncertainty of what if. “I’ll be with you every step of the way.”

Gladio continued to hug Prompto as he refused to let Gladio go. They were both too comfortable, too happy, in each other’s arms to move.

*** 

Cor was staring at Prompto hugging Gladio like he was wishing ill will towards him. _He’s touching my son._ Of course, he knew that Gladio had good intentions, or at least that’s how he acted. It was a very thoughtful gift to get for Prompto, something that cost him a great deal of gil, and it was really the first time Cor had to admit that Gladio really did care for Prompto. He had even worn his sweatpants and sweatshirt because Prompto wasn’t feeling well enough to wear anything but his sweats so he didn’t feel like the odd one out. Nevertheless, he was having a hard time letting go of the image of the scared child that relied on him for everything. Did all parents go through this?

“Look at them,” Ardyn said as he wrapped his arms around Cor’s shoulders from behind, putting his chin on Cor’s right shoulder. He was warm to the touch, comforting, something that Cor had needed his entire life but had only just gotten back. It took him out of his difficulty letting his son grow up. “They’re so in love, just like we were back in the day.”

“I hope Prompto is better than what I could ever be,” Cor replied honestly. Nevertheless, he reached his hand up and clutched Ardyn’s, feeling how soft and gentle his touch was compared to his rough and calloused hands.

“The goal is for future generations to do better than us,” Ardyn replied with a nod. “You’re already setting him up for success. Now you just get to sit back and watch him spread his wings and fly.”

“That’s the hardest part as a parent,” Cor explained, earning a kiss from Ardyn on the cheek. That’s when Cor turned to him and looked at him, finally tearing his gaze away from his son growing without him.

“And yet, you’re doing marvelously,” Ardyn smiled. He took Cor’s hands in his, until he pulled out a gift from his suit jacket pocket and handed it to Cor. 

“I thought you said we weren’t getting any gifts,” Cor pointed out. Of course Ardyn wasn’t going to listen. So he took the gift that he had selected for Ardyn out from hiding within his coat and handed it to him. “For you.”

“You sneak,” Ardyn said, but he was clearly happy. They exchanged gifts, but Cor waited for Ardyn to open his. It wasn’t anything fancy, but Prompto had helped him pick it out. As Ardyn looked at the cashmere scarf, a rather expensive one of the rainbow flag, he smiled brightly and gasped happily. “It’s lovely! I love it!”

“Prom and I picked it out for you,” Cor offered. “We wanted to let you know that we both support who you are, no matter how you express yourself. I suppose it’s a small way of saying, welcome to the family.”

Ardyn looked like he was on the verge of tears, but he put the scarf on and was able to cover it up with the motion to distract them both. “I am so grateful to have you two in my life. Go ahead and open yours. Hopefully you like it.”

Cor nodded and opened it, his heart near full to bursting when he unwrapped it and opened the small jewelry box. Inside was a heart pendant on a necklace, a locket. He opened the locket and saw that on the right was a photo of Ardyn and the left was a photo of Prompto. Cor didn’t know why, but this gift felt far more intimate than a ring or another piece of jewelry could have.

“Prompto helped me with this too,” Ardyn said with a smile. “Looks like we both planned early on before he got sick. He even helped take the pictures for it. May I?”

Ardyn helped Cor put the necklace on, and he felt a closeness to Ardyn that he hadn’t felt ever before. This was something deeper than when they were younger. It was something beyond that. This was love that was both romantic and comforting. Ardyn truly was a part of his family now. He let the necklace hang over his suit jacket, knowing that he would wear it under his suits while at work. Cor didn’t think he would ever take it off.

“It’s perfect,” Cor said as he smiled at his lover. “Thank you.”

“It’s so you have a piece of us both, no matter where the world takes you,” Ardyn said encouragingly. “I know that my brother can often require you to go all over Eos. This way, no matter where you are, you know that your heart is with you.”

Cor wrapped his arms around Ardyn and kissed him, completely unashamed of any public displays of affection for the time being. It was the Winter Solstice, and he was surrounded by people who didn’t mind. If anything, they would probably make a few remarks about how it was time they were public in their relationship. It wasn’t exactly public yet. So for now, Cor just savored his kiss with Ardyn, knowing that this was how things should have been all along.

*** 

Ignis was longing. He was _pining_. It made him feel very much unlike himself, and he had scolded himself several times since he had touched Noctis like that. He had nearly almost kissed him in the snow. How could he explain that away to Noctis? Or how could he explain how flustered he was when Noctis kissed him on the cheek? He had to stop it. He had to keep his distance.

Try as he might, Noctis was making it very difficult for him. He was almost being overly affectionate since the other day. No, he definitely was being overly affectionate. As they were getting ready for the Winter Solstice, there had been several times Noctis had said or done something that made Ignis believe he might actually like him in return. It had to be a joke, although cruel humor wasn’t Noctis’s style. Still, Ignis couldn’t believe that someone like the prince of Lucis would like someone like him.

That morning had started like any other morning. Ignis tried to wake Noctis, and Carbuncle had given him a hassle enough for the attempt. Only this time, Noctis was able to successfully wrangle Ignis into the bed and sleep on his chest while Ignis’s heart was racing erratically. So he laid there, nearly frozen in terror that Noctis would know that he liked him if he so much as uttered a sound. Eventually they both got up and began the day of setting up the room they would celebrate in. Noctis wanted to do it himself, no naturally Ignis helped him.

How could he ever describe to Noctis how he felt? Ignis was asexual, something that he had struggled with before realizing exactly what it was called. Even though he was asexual, it didn’t mean he was sex aversive though. In fact, it was quite the opposite. He wondered how it would feel to be able to please Noctis sexually. There wasn’t any sexual attraction, though. Ignis just didn’t feel it. What he felt was romantic love towards Noctis, and he felt his heart wanting to be with him each and every moment of his life. Ignis saw sex as an opportunity for him to please Noctis in a way that cultivated intimacy through physicality together. He wanted that intimacy with Noctis, with or without a sexual act. And that desire is what made him ache to touch the prince.

Now that he had almost kissed Noctis, the desire to be with him had reached new levels in just a short amount of time. Ignis knew that he was going to have to tell Noctis about it. So he could be aware of the effect he had on him, so he could protect himself from Ignis’s impulses to hold him and kiss him. How he longed to kiss Noctis. It was almost a psychological need at this point that was making his body crave more. But Ignis wouldn’t get that. He was inadequate for Noctis and he knew it.

Ignis had been born into a loving family that had moved from Tenebrae to Lucis to serve the king and his family. Even his uncle had come with them. But at a young age Ignis lost his entire family. They had been living in the Citadel, but the three of them decided to go for a drive to Galdin Quay and back. It was supposed to be an adult’s only vacation, a much deserved rest that they unfortunately wouldn’t get. Instead, they were hit by a drunk driver, and Ignis was left an orphan. That’s when King Regis introduced him to Noctis and had him take over as his future advisor and friend.

He owed everything to the king and Noctis, which was exactly why he couldn’t betray their trust. It didn’t matter that the moment Ignis was old enough to know what love was that he knew that was what he felt for Noctis. It didn’t matter that Noctis had been there for him through everything, that even as a child he had been the only one besides the king and queen who had comforted him when he lost his parents. And it didn’t matter that no matter what happened, Ignis would always irrevocably love Noctis. Ignis could never betray the king’s trust in such a way. An orphan and a prince? That was impossible.

Yet Noctis was touching his shoulder, grazing his hand, smiling at him flirtatiously between the incident in the snow and the Winter Solstice. It was like he knew that Ignis loved him and wanted to touch each spot on Ignis’s body that would make him shiver and shudder in delight. He tried not to say anything. He tried not to do anything to let Noctis know that he was being serious when he wanted to kiss him. Yet it was becoming so difficult that he knew he would have to tell Noctis and the king. What if the king decided that he had to leave because of it? Ignis didn’t want that to happen.

As grateful as he was for the Winter Solstice being among the entire group, he panicked a bit when Noctis asked to speak to him separately. Did Noctis know what he was thinking and feeling? Was he going to ask him to leave? Or was this just an attempt to let Gladio and Prompto have their space together? 

Ignis was panicked, but he remained composed when Noctis asked if they could exchange their gifts. The only thing he could do was follow him, hope that it wasn’t something as bad as he thought it was, and love Noctis from afar.

***

Noctis was ecstatic. He had been planning it for days, since Ignis had almost kissed him. His stomach churned nervously, but he knew it was now or never. There was no way he was going to be blind to the truth anymore, even if Ignis rejected him. The truth was so simple, he wondered how he missed it within himself all this time. He was so in love with Ignis that he had completely missed it because it was so _natural_ to him. Of course he loved Ignis. Was there ever any doubt?

It wasn’t that Noctis just decided he always loved Ignis and decided to go from there. He tested it. Through a series of painful questioning, he had Gladio essentially interrogate him to get to the bottom of his feelings. The more and more Gladio asked, the more he realized that he was in love with Ignis. The thought of losing Ignis was more than he could bear, and he had to do something about it before someone else stole Ignis’s heart. 

So he made sure to plan the Winter Solstice carefully, especially when Ignis wasn’t looking. At the right time, he asked to exchange gifts with Ignis. Ignis obliged, and Noctis could see how tense he was. Of course he was. He had been since he almost kissed Noctis. Right now, Noctis was a bundle of nerves himself. What if Ignis said no? What if he said yes?

Carefully, he walked down a hall with Ignis, pretending like he didn’t have everything already set up and ready to go. It was a simple trick, but he hoped it would work. So as Ignis handed him his gift, he couldn’t help but be a bit distracted. He wanted to kiss Ignis, and desperately.

Noctis opened the small wrapping paper and looked at it in surprise. “A weekend fishing trip?” Noctis asked excitedly. “Thanks Ignis. That’s amazing.”

“Of course Gladio and I have to be in attendance,” Ignis explained. Noctis didn’t mind that. “And so I figured we could all invite Prompto as well.”

“You know my style,” Noctis said with a laugh. He saw that they were close and he slowed his pace, thinking about what he was going to say next. “Ignis, you know that I’ve known you pretty much my entire life.”

“I do,” Ignis replied. His voice sounded thin, tense. Did he think Noctis was going to yell at him?

“I really have thought a long time about this, and I realized the perfect gift to get you. I hope that you can take my meaning when I give you your present.” Noctis stopped at the perfect spot, facing Ignis nervously. Ignis looked at him, his expression troubled. “Close your eyes and I’ll give you the present.”

“Alright,” Ignis replied hollowly. He closed his eyes, and Noctis cursed himself for not being taller. 

He had to stand on his tip toes, but he could reach Ignis’s lips, and that was all that mattered. With a deep breath, he looked up at the mistletoe he had hung on the low support beam above them, then looked at Ignis’s sultry lips. Nervously, he pressed his lips against Ignis’s, a short kiss to test the waters and see how it went. An electricity coursed through him, and when Ignis’s eyes flew open in wide-eyed panic, Noctis thought he messed up.

“You see, Ignis,” Noctis explained nervously, rushing his words. “I realized shortly after everything that I’m in love with you and-”

“Is this a joke?” Ignis asked, making Noctis’s heart hurt.

“What?” Noctis asked, his chest aching and his eyes pained. “No, Ignis. I’m in love with you. I always have been. I was just too blind to see it. I’m sorry. If you don’t feel that way too then-”

Noctis didn’t have a chance to finish what he was saying. Ignis’s arms were around him, and his lips were on his. It was fire and passion and electricity and surprise. Noctis didn’t know what to do at first, but then he was kissing Ignis back. As he deepened the kiss, he felt Ignis’s tongue on his lips, and he parted them, his heart racing and his cheeks flushing. It was the greatest feeling he ever had in his life. 

They kissed for a long time. How long, Noctis couldn’t say. All he knew was that he didn’t want it to end. But Ignis’s phone pinged, and Noctis knew it was likely Gladio asking if everything was alright and to come back for dinner. Ignis continued to kiss him for just a moment longer before he released him, and Noctis was left gasping for breath. 

“I hope that means you like me too,” Noctis said with a small blush as Ignis checked his phone then put it away. Ignis smiled at him and pressed his palm against Noctis’s cheek. Noctis leaned into it, the warmth of Ignis’s hands so wonderful and lovely to the touch.

“I have loved you for so long,” Ignis replied. Noctis knew that he shouldn’t have been surprised. There were so many hints now that he looked back on the moments he had with Ignis since they met. “Noctis… I would give anything to kiss you again.”

“Well, we are standing under mistletoe,” Noctis said as he looked up. Ignis looked up at it and smiled then kissed him again, the kiss brief but still tender.

“Did you plan this?” Ignis asked. They both naturally began walking back to the room, this time holding hands. 

“Yeah,” Noctis said. He blushed in embarrassment. “Was it… Was it a bad gift?”

“Not at all,” Ignis replied with a smile. “In fact, I might request such a gift over and over and over.”

Noctis stopped and pulled Ignis into another kiss. He couldn’t get enough of him now. They were fervent in their desire for each other, and Noctis embraced every moment of it. When they continued walking back , they were both a bit flushed.

“I will kiss you as many times as I can,” Noctis breathed. They were quiet for a moment more, both of them smiling and comfortable. “Hey Ignis?”

“Yes, Noctis?” Ignis asked, his tone just as hushed.

“Happy Winter Solstice,” Noctis replied, blushing deeply.

Ignis kissed Noctis as they reached the closed doors to the room where everyone else was celebrating. “Happy Winter Solstice, Noctis.”

When they walked back inside, Gladio and Prompto both looked at them excitedly as they all sat at the dinner table, waiting for them. It was obvious that Gladio had told Prompto what Noctis planned on doing. He settled in next to his friends, holding onto Ignis’s hand underneath the table. This was the best moment of Noctis’s life to date. Every moment in the future seemed so much better at the thought of Ignis being there beside him as his boyfriend now.

After all, Ignis had been there almost his entire life. Now Noctis was going to spend his entire future with him too. It was a comfort to him to know that, yet it excited and thrilled him at the same time. Noctis was in love with the greatest person on Eos. No one could tear them apart. Noctis squeezed Ignis’s hand reassuringly as he enjoyed the best Winter Solstice he could ever hope for and dream of.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhh Ignis and Noctis are together (And Gladio is like WTF MAN CAN'T A GUY JUST CONFESS XD Sorry Gladio). 
> 
> I feel bad for Prom not feeling well but the flu does take a while to recover from. He feels weak and Cor is hovering a bit too much, so it's kind of making him lash out a bit and feel very out of place. But he has great friends and just needed to be reminded of that.
> 
> Gladio's shameless flirting had to peak through eventually, tbh. He has a reputation and is trying, but sometimes he cannot help himself cause Prompto is just so darn cute dammit. 
> 
> I like writing a pining Ignis and considered having it take longer for them to get together, but Noctis is a man of ACTION. XD He just doesn't want to lose Ignis. I'm also enjoying writing Ignis as ace because (as an ace person myself) it's something I can easily see, and I wanted to take some of the misconceptions about asexuality and sex and work through it with the characters. (Especially the action doesn't equal sexual attraction thing.) Ignis is sexy and Noctis thinks he is, but when Ignis looks at Noctis, he sees him as aesthetically a very beautiful guy, but sexual attraction is something he doesn't feel. Although he isn't against having sex with Noctis because well... he wants to! And that's all it takes!
> 
> I also wanted to show a tender moment with Ardyn and Cor and to show that Ardyn is more than trying now. He loves Cor so much, and he loves Prompto too, and honestly he's a healthy balance to Cor's helicopter parenting. ^-^;
> 
> Lastly, I really wanted to show the solstice from everyone's POV cause important moments happened for them all here. <3
> 
> Whew, long round of notes today. Thank you all so much for reading and hopefully enjoying!!!


	21. A Worthy Sacrifice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emperor Iedolas arrives, and he makes it very clear what he wants to maintain the peace
> 
> TW: mention of past childhood abuse, mention of past childhood human trafficking, allusion to mention of past childhood sexual assault.

The Winter Solstice wasn’t much of a break for Cor. Between Prompto recovering from the flu and preparing for the arrival of Emperor Iedolas, Cor was too busy for him to get much rest. Ardyn was insistent on him trying to take it easy, but even he was busy preparing for their arrival. Everyone was on guard, everyone on edge. As much as they didn’t want the Emperor to come to Lucis in his enfeebled state, they certainly didn’t want to go to Niflheim even more. 

Cor was uneasy for an entirely different reason. Verstael Besithia was the Emperor’s right hand man for so many years before he ended up in a Lucian prison. Since then, tensions between them had been a bit worse, but King Regis had been expeditious about ensuring a swift justice for Verstael. The Emperor had no choice but to concede on the matter, especially since Besithia was only charged in Lucis for what he did to Prompto while they were traveling in the kingdom. 

When Cor told Ardyn some of the details about why he hated Verstael Besithia and Iedolas Aldercapt so much, Ardyn was more than understanding. He was always so emotional, and after telling him, Ardyn hugged Prompto for a long time. Of course, Cor got Prompto’s permission to tell him. It wasn’t something that he was willing to divulge without his son’s consent. Luckily, Prompto took the hug well, and for the first time Cor had the sense that Prompto saw Ardyn as a secondary father figure in his life. His heart swelled at the thought.

It put Ardyn on edge as much as Cor was. Neither of them wanted to see the Emperor or his son, but they knew that there was no choice. Ignis was aware of Verstael’s ties to the Emperor; Cor could tell from the tension in his shoulders that matched his. It wasn’t hard to tell that Ignis knew and Noctis didn’t. Noctis relied on Ignis for his information, and Ignis only told him what he found to be pertinent, at least in this case. While Cor wasn’t happy that Ignis could extrapolate what happened to Prompto because of Verstael’s connections to the Emperor, he was grateful that Ignis hadn’t told Noctis.

Cor didn’t have the heart to tell Prompto that the Emperor was connected to Verstael. How could he when Prompto was finally getting used to life as a relatively normal high school teen? After he recovered from the flu, he was spending a great deal of time with his friends on the winter break. At least, until the Emperor was due to arrive. Cor told Prompto that he had to stay home because of all the chaos going on at the palace, but Noctis had invited Prompto to the ball that they were hosting. He wasn’t in a position to tell his son no without telling him the truth, so he reluctantly conceded. Ignis had separately promised that they would keep him away from the Emperor.

That was one thing that Cor could trust about Gladio. If Cor asked him to do something for Prompto’s sake, he would do everything in his power to make it happen. So when Ignis told Noctis and Gladio that they had to make sure Prompto wasn’t near the Emperor or Prince Loqi at the ball, they had all easily rallied to ensure that they were ready to navigate Prompto away from them. Cor wasn’t exactly pleased with their tactics, but he would take what he could get. If Cor had to concede on Gladio dancing with Prompto for the sake of keeping him safe, then he would let it go.

The day of Emperor Iedolas and Prince Loqi’s arrival came swiftly and without enough time to prepare. They were anxiously waiting in the throne room, no one daring to speak as they all stared at the closed door in anticipation. Noctis was standing next to his father as he always did while his father was on the throne. Cor and Clarus stood at the base of the steps, and across the way was Ignis and Gladio. It was a rare occasion, but Ardyn stood next to the king on his left. Only then did Cor fully realize that if something happened to King Regis while Noctis was underage then Ardyn would be left to rule in the interim. 

Ignis and Noctis shared a look that Cor was surprised that the king missed. Then again, recently Clarus and Regis had been looking at each other in a way that Noctis was completely oblivious to. Cor wondered if anyone in the Citadel was straight, but then again there was increasing evidence to show that most people in Eos were at least bisexual. Most people were far more fluid in their sexuality than they cared to admit. Regis was amongst those who had experimented in high school but hadn’t thought about it since Aulea. Cor wondered if something had changed.

Lucis had always been open to the idea of same sex relationships, although there had only been a king and queen on the throne. With the advent of surrogacy, it wasn’t such a big deal if there were two kings instead. Then again, Niflheim was a different story and a big reason why King Mors insisted on Regis marrying a woman. There was a lot that needed to be changed about the Emperor’s views on same-sex relationships. There was a lot that needed to be changed about Niflheim in general. 

The doors opened and the announcement was made as Emperor Iedolas and Prince Loqi entered the throne room, looking regal with their retinue in tow. Iedolas wore robes of red, adorned with gold and white, as if he were one of the king’s of old. His son was standing next to him, wearing a dark red suit with a white handkerchief in his breast pocket and gold buttons. They were flanked by members of the Emperor’s council and guards, all of them dressed proudly in Niflheim’s colors. It was all for show, a display of might that was meant to intimidate them. Lucis had always been stronger.

“Welcome Emperor Iedolas and Prince Loqi,” King Regis proclaimed as they reached the foot of the steps. “We are joyous to have you here in Lucis once more. I hope you will find the Citadel to be a most welcoming place.”

“Many thanks, King Regis,” Iedolas replied with a gracious half bow. “My son, Prince Loqi, has spoken very highly of your country for his final year at the academy, although he is quite displeased that Prince Ravus is no longer attending the school.”

He was an aging man, with white hair and a white goatee. His blue eyes may have been kind at one point, but now they were half glazed over in his old age, and his body was looking a bit more frail than it should have. Ruling a country was difficult. Cor had seen it age Regis faster than any of them, even though he was younger than Iedolas. Kings didn’t typically live long lives unless they took great care of themselves. And Regis was not one for caring for himself.

“It was a decision that the King and Queen of Tenebrae found most beneficial for Prince Ravus and their family,” King Regis replied. Cor was stoic, but he noticed how Noctis frowned a bit, not enough for the Emperor or Prince Loqi to catch it. He knew how to remain stoic in the face of opposition. It didn’t mean that Noctis, at sixteen, should have to face it though. Cor had developed a soft spot for all of them, save Gladio. He was still wary of Gladio.

“Of course,” the Emperor replied, not missing a beat. “And now, we are both here to discuss peace between our countries. I do hope we can find a way to make it last for as long as possible.”

“I do not see any reason why we cannot make it last,” King Regis pointed out. “We have enjoyed peace for so long, and the citizens of both countries are thriving as a result of it.”

“That is very true,” Emperor Iedolas agreed. “Although there has been just one thing that has come in the way of complete peace between countries.”

“What may that be?” King Regis asked. The throne room was silent, and Cor could hear the rushing of blood and the beating of his heart, rapid and worried. He didn’t like where this was going, and he had a feeling about who would suffer most for the peace between countries.

“One of my advisors was imprisoned about six years ago,” Emperor Iedolas explained. Cor felt his heart beating even faster, and Ardyn gave him a worried look. “I would simply like to see him released and returned to Niflheim with his son, who I believe is a ward of Lucis.”

“Verstael Besithia gave up parental rights when he signed the agreement,” King Regis explained before Cor could say anything. Ardyn looked pale, but Cor could only focus on Iedolas and his hatred towards him. “He has been adopted into a loving home under a separate, legally binding contract. He is not a ward of Lucis but a well-loved young man.”

“As I have heard from my son,” the Emperor replied with a nod. “Very well, I will not push the issue to have him returned to us. However, I would like to see Verstael Besithia released. Without that, we will not have peace.”

There was a hollow silence that echoed around them. Cor felt like he was going to attack the Emperor if they didn’t do something. There was no way that King Regis would allow something like that to happen. Verstael Besithia had been put away in a prison for life without the possibility of release. They had made sure of it after what he did to Prompto. Regis wouldn’t go back on his word now. There was no way.

“It is something I shall consider,” King Regis replied instead. All those in the room who knew why Verstael was in prison looked at the king incredulously, but none more so than Cor. What was he saying? “Thank you for being so open and honest about what it will take to achieve peace. Let us discuss this at a later date in time. For now you must be exhausted from your travels. Please make yourself at home here, and we shall discuss terms at a later date.”

“You are right,” Iedolas said with a smile. “Come, son. Let them discuss amongst themselves. My position will not waver, King Regis. I suggest you make the wise decision.”

They left at that point, the Crownsguard leading the king and his son to the rooms that they had prepared for their visit. Once they were left alone, Cor turned to the king. Why hadn’t he automatically declined? What was wrong with him?

“You can’t be serious,” Cor said, losing all formality as the king looked at him. “This is just some ploy to buy us time, right?”

“It is something worth considering,” King Regis replied, his voice oddly monotone. He was seriously considering releasing Verstael Besithia. “Prompto is safe with you, and Verstael would be exiled to Niflheim. There is-”

“No way that Verstael wouldn’t try and find a way to come for him,” Cor interrupted. Everyone stared at Cor in wide-eyed surprise. He _never_ objected to the king, never was disobedient or rude. Cor didn’t care. Right now he had to think about Prompto’s safety. “Do I need to remind you what happened to him?”

“Lord Marshal-” Clarus tried, putting his hand on Cor’s shoulder. He shrugged it off.

“Do I need to remind you what happened to my son?!” Cor demanded. His voice echoed off the throne room walls, and everything went still. Slowly, Ardyn made his way to Cor, and he wondered if it was to stop him or to take his side. “Do I need to remind you of the torture that he went through? The pain?”

“I remember,” King Regis said, his voice hollow. Cor knew that he wasn’t listening. He had already made up his mind, and as Ardyn reached him and _joined_ him, he knew that the king was wrong in this. “Son, leave us for a moment.”

Noctis looked like he wanted to protest, but his father’s features did not beg any refusals. Angrily, Noctis stormed off, quickly trailed by Ignis and Gladio. Cor knew why he was doing it. Noctis was his best friend, and if Cor spoke to him about what had happened then they would inevitably side with him. King Regis was trying to act impartially, but there was no room for that. Not in this situation.

“I don’t think you do,” Cor snapped when they were gone, not caring if he ended up in prison for yelling at the king. Regis was supposed to be his friend as well. Six, he was dating his younger brother. “Do you remember when you came to me and asked me to look into it? You asked me yourself to check on Prompto when I was a detective. You saw how scared Prompto was, how he wouldn’t speak, how he had a branding on his arm. You knew what that meant. So you had me investigate. Do you remember what I found?

“I found that Prompto was being groomed for the fucking black market. I found that his father had been preparing him to be sold to the highest bidder. He was renting his son out to those who wanted a fucking taste. Beating him, not feeding him, treating him like a fucking doll to be thrown about as he wanted. Prompto was scarred and it took years to even get him to speak. There was a reason why Prompto had to spent a fucking year in the hospital before he even went to the Argentums!

“And now you want to release that man out into the world for what? Some flimsy peace that may or may not hold? What good is peace if you’re leaving the weakest of Eos unprotected and vulnerable? What do you think Verstael will do to others when he’s released? What do you think he will do to try and get Prompto back? He sees him as property. Prompto has worked so hard to recover from so much, some of it that he doesn't even remember, thank the Six. And you want him to just walk free?!”

Cor was trembling, shaking. This was the first time in his entire life that he had lost it when speaking to the king. He had never reacted like this. But it was his son that they were speaking about, and he would do anything to keep him safe. For Regis to even entertain the idea of Verstael’s release was more than he could bear. Prompto could never be safe as long as Verstael was walking the streets of Eos, let alone others who might suffer for it.

“Are you done?” King Regis asked after an uncomfortable silence. He strummed his hand that rested on the arm of the throne. “I am weighing all options, and if we do release Verstael then it will be with many restrictions to protect Prompto and the rest of society, of course. I have not forgotten what happened.”

“No,” Ardyn said, his shoulders around Cor as he glared at his brother. “You just forgot to care. Cor is right, Regis. What good is it to have peace if you’re not looking out for the most vulnerable through it? How dare you, brother.” He turned to Cor. “Come on, Cor. Let’s go.”

“I didn’t dismiss you two,” King Regis called as Ardyn led Cor out of the throne room wordlessly. 

“So stop us,” Ardyn snapped. “Arrest us for walking away when my lover is distraught over the king telling him that his son is going to be put in danger. A worthy sacrifice.” 

They all walked out of the throne room after that, all save Clarus. When the doors were closed behind them, Ardyn pulled Cor into a tight hug. At first Cor was trying to fight it, too angry to react, but then he was holding onto Ardyn tightly and refused to let go. He let out a small sob, stifled by his mouth nuzzled in Ardyn’s shoulder as he gripped him tightly. Cor hated appearing weak, but he hated his son being endangered even more. If he had to, he would take Prompto out of school and move him somewhere safe.

“I’m sorry,” Ardyn whispered as he held Cor. “I won’t let anything happen to him or to you. I swear my life on it. My brother is wrong in this. I will not waver on that.”

“Thank you, Ardyn,” Cor replied. He pulled away from him and looked into his lover’s concerned eyes. “I probably won’t have a job now.”

“Yes you will,” Ardyn reassured him. “I’ll make sure of it. My brother is not being reasonable. I think it might be best to take the rest of the day off, though.”

“I don’t have that choice,” Cor pointed out with a sigh. “The Emperor is here now. We have to be on guard.”

“Then go on a walk with me,” Ardyn offered. “Take a break. You need to calm down a bit before we go back in.”

“Alright,” Cor ultimately agreed. They went for a walk around the Citadel, Ardyn holding his hand the entire time as he chatted about anything but what just happened. It helped tremendously, although Cor was very distracted and half the time was barely paying attention. He knew Ardyn was aware of it. His lover was talking about fashion and walking the runway, including minute details that no one needed to know. It was purely to distract Cor, and it worked just enough to calm him down. 

“Better?” Ardyn asked by the time they reached the throne room doors again. Noctis, Ignis, and Gladio were waiting outside, seemingly waiting for him. They looked at him in concern, and Cor sighed. The last thing he wanted was for Gladio to start prying and asking questions about what had happened.

“Lord Marshal,” Ignis said politely when they faced each other. Cor waited for them to say something, not willing to divulge what he was thinking or feeling.

“I just wanted to say that I’m sorry for my dad,” Noctis said uncertainly. “I’m not sure what happened in the past, and I’m not going to pry, but I’m sorry that my dad is doing this.”

“I’ll do whatever I can to keep Prompto safe,” Gladio affirmed. There was a look in his eyes that said he knew at least some of what had happened to Prompto. Had Prompto told him? Or was it just something he overhead from his fever dreams?

“You have a job to do as the prince’s Sworn Shield,” Cor reminded him irritably. He wasn’t going to stop Prompto from being with Gladio, but right now he is too angry to want to hear about Gladio’s desire to fuck his son. 

“We’ve talked about it,” Noctis said nervously. “Ignis can protect me if need be. But we’d prefer Prompto to be protected by Gladio right now. He’s in more danger and-”

“My son,” Cor reminded him. “Forgive me, your highness. But my son’s safety is my top priority. Not Gladio’s. His should be, and always has been, protecting you. If he cannot do that and wants to put someone else first, then he might reconsider his position as Sworn Shield.”

It came out as scathing, and Gladio looked rather wounded by the accusation. Cor wasn’t exactly wrong, but he wasn’t right either. What Cor had said was true. As Sworn Shield, protecting Noctis was always supposed to be his top priority. Anyone else had to necessarily come second. Yet, he didn’t mean for it to come out that angry. He was just annoyed with the situation, and Gladio was an easy target. 

“What Cor means to say is that you need to focus on being the prince’s Shield,” Ardyn translated for him apologetically. “Cor has been doing a great job taking care and protecting Prompto. Trust him to keep doing that.”

Cor knew that he would have to apologize to Gladio, but it was something that was better left for when he was calm. Even though he was calmer than before, Cor was still on edge. It would just take one more argument right now for him to snap and go off again. Gladio had only been kind and respectful towards him, though, and he doubted that the Shield was going to start being argumentative now.

“We’re just offering to help where we can,” Noctis said. Gladio didn’t respond, and Ignis looked concerned. “So if you’re busy then we can help too.”

“I appreciate that,” Cor said with a nod. “For now we should just return to the throne room before your father decides to lock me up in a prison and hold me in contempt.”

Noctis was the first to enter, followed by Ignis and Ardyn, and then Cor and Gladio. There was obvious tension between the two, and Cor felt the need to apologize. It was wrong of him to take his anger out on Gladio. But Gladio wouldn’t look at him in the eye. Instead, his eyes were faced forward, his jaw set, and his stern demeanor as the prince’s Shield was apparent. He had taken what Cor had said seriously and had likely been very wounded by it. 

There was an awkward tension between Cor, Ardyn, and the king for the rest of the day. Gladio wouldn’t look at Cor, and he kept his eyes focused like his father’s were as the king’s Shield. Cor was still irritable, but he did the job expected of him. The day couldn’t end fast enough, and when they were all dismissed, he gladly made his way out of the Citadel and went home to see his son.

“Hi dad,” Prompto said with a small smile when Cor walked through the front door. He was sitting in the music room, practicing something on the guitar, a melody that Cor hadn’t heard before. Bo must have been outside. Even though he was greatly recovered, Prompto still had the last vestiges of the flu. Cor had agreed that Prompto could go to the ball if he took it easy and stayed home to recover. “I was just working on a new song. How was work? Was the Emperor nice?”

“He was gracious enough,” Cor replied stiffly. Prompto looked a bit concerned, so he walked over to the couch in the music room where he was sitting, his legs folded under him and his acoustic guitar plugged into his laptop. Cor looked at it and saw the beginnings of a song. He was writing music now? 

“What’s going on, dad?” Prompto asked him quietly. He closed his laptop and set his guitar aside quickly. “Is everything okay?”

“Bud,” Cor began, making a split decision in that moment. “I know I said you could go, but I’ve changed my mind. You can’t go to the ball.”

“What?” Prompto asked, clearly confused. Cor could see his mind racing, and he knew that Prompto was going to be upset. He had to protect him though. It was for his own good. “But you said that if I stayed home and did everything to get better then I could go.”

“I know, my sunflower,” Cor attempted. He reached out to Prompto, but Prompto stood up and looked at him tearfully. Sighing, Cor stood up with him and looked at him. “Things have changed, Prompto. You can’t go anymore.”

“Why?” Prompto asked. That question took Cor by surprise. Normally Prompto would just accept whatever he said without asking any questions. This was the first time that Prompto was asking why. Then again, Cor had never really denied Prompto before. “Why can’t I go? All my friends will be there.”

“Because I said so,” Cor replied, an edge to his voice that he didn’t like. Prompto looked at him in surprise. 

“Why won’t you just tell me?” Prompto asked him. “I have the suit ready and everything. Gladio-”

“You’re not going!” Cor snapped at Prompto. His son took a step back as Cor continued to yell at him. “Stop acting like a spoiled brat who isn’t getting his way and just listen to your father!”

Prompto froze, staring at Cor in wide eyed disbelief. There was something else there, something that Cor hadn’t seen directed at him since he had rescued Prompto. There was fear. Cor had never gotten angry at him like that before. There was never any reason for it before. Prompto was always such a good kid, and he still was. It was Cor who was being unreasonable, and he recognized that right away.

“Prom-” Cor attempted as he took a step forward, but Prompto took a step back.

“ _I’m sorry_ ,” Prompto immediately signed, and Cor felt his heart break. “ _I won’t disobey again. I won’t go. I’m sorry._ ”

“Prompto,” Cor tried again, but Prompto bowed his head in resignation and walked away. He bounded up the steps to his bedroom, and a moment later Cor heard the door shut so lightly that it might as well not have been open in the first place. Prompto was afraid. Of him. “Fuck.”

Cor sat down and put his head in his hands. How could this day have gone so horribly wrong? Why couldn’t he just protect Prompto like he used to? It wasn’t as if he could just tell Prompto that they were considering releasing his biological father from prison. That would terrify him. But he was doing a great job of that himself because now that Prompto was getting older, he was beginning to question things instead of following blindly. It was exactly what Cor wanted, and yet he was the one fighting against it the most.

Sighing, Cor looked up and noticed a notebook that had several lines of what looked like lyrics written down in pencil. Many lines had been scratched out, erased, and rewritten. What was there so far was very beautiful and a sign that Prompto was very talented. And in love.

_And if your heart wears thin  
I will hold you up  
And I will hide you  
When it gets too much  
I’ll be right beside you  
I’ll be right beside you _

Sighing heavily, Cor got up and walked upstairs, knowing that he had really messed up. Softly, he knocked on Prompto’s door, hoping to speak with him for a moment so he could apologize. He was putting his foot down now, though. Cor cannot let Prompto be put in danger because of something like a ball. It was too dangerous for him to attend.

The door opened, and Prompto looked at Cor in worry. “I’m sorry, Prom,” Cor said before they could say anything else. “Today has been a rough day, but that’s no excuse for me losing my temper. It won’t happen again. I’m so sorry.”

“ _It’s alright_ ,” Prompto signed in response. “ _I’m sorry I was disrespectful. I won’t do it again._ ”

“No, Prompto that’s not right or fair to you. I was wrong to yell at you. I won’t change my mind about the ball. I just need you to trust me on that, okay?” Cor hoped that Prompto could understand his apology was heartfelt.

Prompto nodded. “ _I understand. I won’t go. Can you send up Bo? I think I need to take a nap._ ”

“Sure thing, bud,” Cor offered. He knew it would be more than just an apology to correct that mistake. Hopefully some sleep would do them both some good. 

Cor spent the rest of the night wondering where he went wrong while Prompto spent his evening in his room with Bo. At some point he got a text from Ardyn, confirming that Regis was likely going to let Verstael go. Things had just become too complicated, and Cor broke down as he went to bed. All he wanted was to keep Prompto safe. How did it end up so wrong?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoo Okay so a lot of things happened this chapter.
> 
> 1: Regis is considering letting Verstael out. He's only thinking short term: keep the peace. He's not thinking of long-term ramifications of letting the mind behind the Imperial throne go, let alone the trauma that Prompto suffered (if he did it to his own son, who else did he traffick?).
> 
> 2\. Cor lashing out at literally EVERYONE: 1) He lashes out at the King, something he has NEVER done and Ardyn defends him. He walks away from the king, which some can see at treason- Regis doesn't. 2) Gladio: Gladio is an easy target, someone he knows who won't defy him because he is trying SO hard to get on Prompto's good side. He feels guilty, but not guilty enough not to do it. 3) Prompto: They have never gotten into an argument like that before, and Cor knows he fucked up bad. It's a moment that Prompto may realize that his father is not infallible and that even Cor keeps things from him.
> 
> The song that Prompto is writing is the Marianas Trench Song _Beside You_. I've found that the band has the vocal style and overall sound that I'm looking for regarding Prompto's music as he starts to create his own. (Thank you Data for inadvertently helping me by yeeting some sweet music my way haha.)
> 
> Finally, thank you all so much for a) reading this, b) putting up with my lengthy note, and c) for being awesome! I appreciate you all!


	22. Secrets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompto attempts to hide something from his father
> 
> TW: mention of past physical and sexual abuse. Nothing is discussed in detail.

Gladio didn’t know why Cor was so against Verstael Besithia being released from prison. All he knew was that it had something to do with Prompto, and that was enough for him. He figured out the rest on his own. Gladio had been curious enough to look up the Verstael Besithia case since it had made national headlines, and he immediately wished that he didn’t. It was something that Prompto should have told him himself, even if the media left out the gruesome details and his photo and name. Gladio was smart enough to tell that Verstael was Prompto’s biological father. Even if his photo wasn’t in the article, which it was, then Gladio would be able to tell. 

_Verstael Besithia was arrested on charges of child abuse and human trafficking by Lucian authorities early Monday morning. After building a hefty case, detective Cor Leonis arrested the right hand man of Emperor Iedolas on the grounds that he physically abused his son with the intent of selling him on the black market once he was old enough. Additional gruesome details suggest that Besithia rented his son to the highest bidder for him to be sexually abused. A tattoo branding his right wrist confirms that he was being prepared for sale... Reviewing the case files, one begins to suspect that either Verstael Besithia is indeed the worst human being alive or the case was entirely falsified as a way to rob Emperor Iedolas of the scientific genius behind Niflheim’s might._

The further Gladio read, the more he felt sick. All of the articles mentioned the same thing. Child abuse and neglect, human trafficking, sexual abuse that would make an adult beg for death let alone a child. The trials in Lucis were harrowing and kept behind closed doors since Prompto had to actually _testify_ against his father. Apparently the only testimony he gave was cowering in fear and hiding behind Cor. When Gladio read the article that Verstael was found guilty and Prompto was adopted out with his name changed to protect his identity, Gladio felt sick to his stomach. 

All of Cor’s overprotectiveness, all of Prompto’s jumpiness and fear and inability to speak, it all made sense to Gladio. Prompto had been gradually revealing a bit here and there to him about what had happened, but they were only hints and allusions to the horror of the past. Gladio didn’t want, or need, to know the gruesome details, but Prompto had never told him about the sexual abuse or that he had been repeatedly used in such a way. Was it something that Prompto even remembered?

At first Gladio didn’t know how to react. He didn’t know if he could look at Prompto the same way. He felt an overwhelming amount of pity for Prompto. Then he realized that if he treated him like that, then he was treating him exactly like everyone else who knew the truth. There was no reason for Gladio to treat Prompto any differently. He was still the same person that Gladio adored, still the same person that he loved. None of that was different due to what he experienced in the past. Prompto was still someone he wanted to be with, and this information was just something he was supposed to take and use to help him understand the pain and fear Prompto was coping with. 

Once Gladio got past his initial shock at what had happened, he resolved that it wouldn’t change how he felt about Prompto or how he treated him. To put the theory to the test, Gladio had reached out to Prompto to see how he was doing. He was surprised when Prompto only responded briefly saying he was feeling better. Gladio didn’t think too much of it. Prompto had been out of it thanks to the flu. Since he was on the mend, Prompto was likely to be only semi-responsive until he felt completely better.

It was a hectic week of preparing for the ball and ensuring that Noctis was kept safe. Gladio had little time to think of anything, let alone talk to anyone. Unfortunately, that meant that Prompto was left alone at home, unable to speak to them much since his father was keeping him there. It wasn’t without good reason. Emperor Iedolas was insisting that Verstael Besithia be released from prison. Gladio was definitely on Cor’s side in this matter, and Noctis had made his objections known as well. King Regis wasn’t budging. Instead, he was drafting a list of rules that Verstael would have to adhere to if he were to be released. 

All of them were happy to know that the ball marked the end of the Emperor’s visit. Gladio was excited for an opportunity to see Prompto, especially since he had never been to a ball that grand. He was also apprehensive and told Ignis and Noctis that no matter what, they had to keep Prompto away from the Emperor. They were ready and willing to do what they had to do, even though that meant Noctis would likely have to suffer the Emperor’s crazy ramblings.

Nevertheless, they were ready and waiting when the ball started in the grand ballroom of the Citadel, a sprawling and beautiful room designed for these occasions. The room had a glass domed ceiling so that they could see the stars on clear nights, and it had the black marble and gold filigree that was typical of the Citadel. There was a throne area on a raised platform for the king and his retinue, which would be shared by the Emperor and Loqi as well. Music drifted throughout the ballroom, and there were servers in tuxedos walking around to provide libations and hor d'oeuvres to the guests. 

The guests were all dressed in fine attire, ball gowns and tuxedos and military dress uniforms. Noctis was dressed in his royal finery, a black suit with a cape draped over one shoulder. There was a gold chain on his cape and a gold brace on his left leg. The cape reached his waist, and even for a sixteen year old who clearly didn’t like these events, he did look nice. Ignis wore a black tuxedo, finely tailored to fit his lithe frame, and white gloves.

Gladio was in his military dress uniform. He wore black pants with one silver stripe down the side, perfectly shined knee high black boots, and a dress military jacket of black with a thin silver lining and silver buttons that reached the center of the jacket. There was a silver belt around his waist, and the medals and patches indicated his title and rank in the crown’s service. On his hip was a sheathed sword, as was typical of a military dress uniform, and he wore black dress gloves.

They were already well into the ball, and Gladio was beginning to worry. He hadn’t spotted Prompto anywhere. As Noctis’s Sworn Shield, it wasn’t as if he could just leave him to look for Prompto. Then again, Prompto had been acting oddly distant the entire time they were busy. He hoped that Prompto wasn’t upset with them, but he didn’t think that quite fit. When he noticed Cor moving around the ball, dressed in his Lord Marshal’s dress uniform, Gladio had the sneaking suspicion that Cor had Prompto stay home.

“Do you think Prom’s coming or what?” Noctis muttered as they watched the crowd, standing off to the side as if they were reluctant guests and not the prince and his retinue.

“There’s the Lord Marshal,” Ignis pointed out as he stood with a group of people, listening to a conversation without contributing much. Gladio tried not to grimace at him. He wasn’t exactly on good terms with Cor right now, and it wasn’t for a lack of trying. In fact, it was the opposite. Gladio had a feeling that nothing he did would be good enough for the Lord Marshal, and he was on the verge of ignoring any impulse to try and appease him. 

Cor excused himself from the group and began to walk away, giving Noctis the chance to ask where Prompto was. He was clearly avoiding them, and Gladio clenched his fists in an attempt to contain his anger. Of course Cor was a good father, no one was denying that. But Gladio couldn’t help but feel like his overbearing parenting was stunting Prompto’s ability to make decisions on his own. Worse yet, he understood why Cor wanted Prompto to stay at home. Did he at least tell Prompto the reason why? It wasn’t as if Gladio couldn’t say anything either because it wasn’t his place to. He was just Prompto’s friend.

“Lord Marshal,” Noctis called after him. Cor stopped and paused before he turned around and approached Noctis.

“Your highness,” Cor said with a formal bow. “I hope you are enjoying the ball.”

“Where’s Prompto?” Noctis asked him, disregarding all pleasantries. Cor stopped and frowned, and Gladio could see him trying to come up with a lie.

“He’s still sick,” Cor said, his voice flat and monotone. He only addressed Noctis, avoiding Gladio’s accusing stare. “He doesn’t have a fever, but he preferred to stay home and rest instead.”

“Oh,” Noctis replied, clearly disappointed. “Thanks Lord Marshal. I wish he would’ve just told us.”

“When he doesn’t feel well it’s hard for him to reach out,” Cor attempted. “Excuse me, your highness.”

Cor walked away, and Gladio gritted his teeth, his fists clenched still. “He’s lying. Prompto would’ve told one of us if he was still sick.”

“He doesn’t really reach out when he’s not feeling well,” Noctis said, his tone a bit dour.

“I’m telling you,” Gladio said with an edge to his voice. “Prompto would’ve reached out to me at least. Especially since I was there to help him through the fevers. He’s been checking in with me regularly about it until recently.”

“Do you think it has anything to do with the freakout the other day?” Noctis asked him as they scanned the crowd on the off chance that Prompto was magically going to be there. “He doesn’t want Prompto near the Emperor?”

“Probably,” Gladio replied, thinking back to what he discovered. Ignis gave him a look that told him that he knew as well, at least to some extent. Gladio didn’t even think that Prompto remembered Emperor Iedolas. He was so young then, and every time they spoke about the Emperor, Prompto seemed none the wiser for it. How much of it did he repress? Probably a lot of it.

“Isn’t that Prompto?” Ignis asked, directing their gaze to the ballroom entrance. Gladio stared at him, and it was definitely Prompto.

He was looking around nervously, clutching Bo’s leash in his hand, as he wore a perfectly tailored black suit, his blond hair nearly perfectly straight, save for the same flip of his bangs. Bo had his therapy vest on, this time a black one that was for these types of occasions. There was a slight blush on his cheeks, and he looked far more nervous than he usually did. But Gladio thought he also looked so beautiful that his breath caught and he wanted to reach out to him then and there.

“Go get him, Gladio,” Noctis said with a grin. He could see the way Gladio stared at Prompto. Everyone could, save for Prompto. 

“If Cor doesn’t know he’s here, then he’s definitely having a rebellious streak,” Ignis murmured as Gladio walked over to Prompto. Gladio barely heard him. His focus was on Prompto, standing there as the lighting of the starlight and the ethereal lighting of the ballroom cast a shimmering glow over him. Gladio felt like he was in a dream, like he was approaching Prompto in some sort of fairytale.

“Hi Prompto,” Gladio said softly as he approached him. Prompto turned and stared at him with wide eyes, his cheeks reddening a bit more. Gladio reached forward and gently brushed Prompto’s freckled cheek with the back of his fingers, making Prompto blush even brighter. “You look good. I’m glad you could make it.”

“Th-Thank you,” Prompto replied. He looked down as Bo greeted Gladio then leaned against Prompto’s leg to ground him. “You look… I really like that on you. My dad doesn’t know I’m here, by the way. I’ve never done something like this before.”

“I had a feeling,” Gladio said with a smile. He stood next to Prompto and offered his arm for Prompto to formally take. “Let’s get you over to Noctis and Ignis. He won’t be able to get angry if he spots you with us.”

“I feel really bad for doing this,” Prompto said quietly. Gladio walked him through the crowd, feeling like maybe there was hope for them to be a couple, especially since Prompto was openly defying his father. “But he just told me that I couldn’t go without so much as a reason why. He’s never done that before.”

Gladio frowned. It wasn’t right for Cor to hold something so important from Prompto. He felt like he had to tell him the truth. Cor would definitely be mad at him, but it wasn’t right to keep this from Prompto. He looked at him to tell him, but Prompto took him by surprise. He smiled up at Gladio, a bright smile that made Gladio’s heart ache and feel fulfilled at the same time.

“I’m really glad that I’m here with you right now, Gladio,” Prompto said with a bright smile. How Prompto could smile after everything that happened was a testament to his own strength. Gladio thought he was so beautiful that he was having difficulty not just kissing him then and there. But it wasn’t appropriate. Gladio knew that Prompto needed to be in charge of the situation. Having his own agency was important. “Being with you makes getting in trouble worth it.”

There was an aching thumping in Gladio’s heart as Prompto said those words, and he felt Prompto’s love so strongly in that moment that he felt like they were dating without having to say the words. That wasn’t fair to Prompto or to him, though, and Gladio knew at some point that he would have to tell him. It took him so off guard, though, that it completely made him lose his train of thought. Instead, he was captivated by Prompto’s beautiful blue-violet eyes, his heart beating with a trembling ache. 

“Hey!” Noctis said with a grin as they approached, pulling Gladio out of his reverie. He was blushing more than a little as Noctis and Ignis both hugged Prompto in happiness. “We’re so glad you came. Does your dad know?”

“No,” Prompto said with a blush. He looked up and around, clearly looking for his father. “Do you think he’ll make a scene here?”

“In front of the Emperor?” Ignis asked in amusement. “No. He won’t. If he does then it will end bad for everyone.”

“I don’t want to put my dad’s job in jeopardy,” Prompto said with a frown. Gladio put a hand on his shoulder and smiled at him.

“Don’t worry,” Gladio said as he looked at him. “Your dad knows how to be a professional. He won’t say anything now.”

“I know I’m going to be in for it later if he says so,” Prompto admitted. 

“But for now, why don’t you go and enjoy?” Noctis offered. “Ignis can watch after me for a dance or two. And I’ll hold onto Bo.”

“Dance?” Prompto asked with wide eyes as Ignis and Noctis gave Gladio a helpful look.

“Come on,” Gladio offered his arm again as Noctis took Bo’s leash. Prompto looked between them with a blushing nervousness, but he ultimately took Gladio’s arm. There was a shout of triumph in Gladio’s mind as he led Prompto out onto the dancefloor, trying to make sure they were hidden in the crowd of dancers. It was difficult since he was so tall. At least Prompto was pettite enough that he could hide him well.

With a deep breath, Gladio put his hand on the small of Prompto’s back, standing close to him as he took Prompto’s hand in his other. Prompto was blushing bright red, and Gladio couldn’t help but blush a bit as well. They were standing so close that Gladio could feel Prompto’s pants brush against his. As the live band started a new song, they began to dance to the slow jazz melody, both of them focused on each other’s eyes.

“I’m so glad you made it,” Gladio breathed after a moment of them dancing wordlessly. It felt the world was melting away. It was just him and Prompto dancing, and Gladio was just enjoying the beauty of Prompto’s eyes. “You look very beautiful, Prompto.”

Prompto’s eyes widened in disbelief, as if he couldn’t fathom Gladio finding him beautiful. “I… I…” 

“It’s okay,” Gladio offered softly. He could tell that he took Prompto by surprise too much and he had lost his voice. It told him everything he needed to hear. “You don’t have to say anything. We can just dance.”

Prompto nodded, biting his bottom lip as they danced without speaking again. Gladio didn’t need to fill the space with words. The silence between them was enough, and it was beautiful and comforting. At one point, Prompto rested his head against Gladio’s chest, making Gladio’s heart flutter excitedly. He wanted nothing more to confess to Prompto and thought that maybe this was the moment. But then he panicked as he looked up from him and saw Cor glaring at them, clearly livid that Prompto was there, dancing with Gladio.

“Prom,” Gladio said as he turned them as they danced. “Let’s go back to Noctis and Ignis. I think your father spotted you.”

Prompto looked up at him with wide eyes of terror. What had happened between him and Cor that made him so easily disobey him? Gladio never thought that Prompto would ever rebel against his father. Yet now Gladio was trying to keep Prompto away from Cor. He felt like he stepped into some strange alternate universe. 

“Looks like we got spotted,” Gladio said as they approached Noctis and Ignis. Bo immediately joined Prompto’s side, and he took the leash from Noctis gratefully. “Anyone want to take the fall for Prompto?”

“I will,” Noctis offered. “I’ll tell him that I sent you and Ignis to go and get him and that it was a direct order.”

“I’m prepared to accept the consequences,” Prompto offered as he pet Bo. “I wanted to be here. I’m responsible for my own actions.”

“Prince Noctis,” Emperor Iedolas called behind them. Gladio turned and immediately stood in front of Prompto next to Noctis as Ignis took the prince’s other side. “There you are. Enjoying this magnificent ball?”

“Yes, your imperial majesty,” Noctis replied, clearly tense. Loqi was standing next to him, both of them dressed in white tuxedos lined with gold and red handkerchiefs in their breast pocket. “Are you enjoying the ball?”

“As far as balls go, it’s not the worst I’ve been to,” Emperor Iedolas said with a laugh. He was either drunk, an asshole, or both. Gladio was betting on both. That’s when Gladio noticed that he was trying to see past him. As muscular as Gladio was, he wasn’t the biggest man there, his body still that of an eighteen year old. Emperor Iedolas was able to look past him and see Prompto, who was standing back with Bo. “My, my, my. I thought I would never see you again. Come here boy.”

“I don’t think that’s entirely necessary,” Noctis tried, but Iedolas was reaching out past them to grab Prompto. Gladio blocked him. 

“I am the _Emperor_ of Niflheim,” Iedolas snapped at Gladio. “If I say jump, then you jump.”

“I follow the prince’s orders,” Gladio replied gruffly. He wasn’t going to tolerate this. If one of his friends were in danger, it didn’t matter who was trying to get to them. He would be there to protect them. 

“I will have your head, you worthless _Shield_ ,” the Emperor seethed. “Your only role is to die for the prince. You’re nothing but fodder.”

Prompto touched Gladio’s arm gently, and he turned and looked at him. His heart ached as Prompto looked past him at Iedolas with obvious fear, but he nevertheless took a step forward and stood in front of Gladio with Bo by his side. Bo pressed against Prompto hard, but when that didn’t seem to help he stood protectively in front of Prompto, pressing his body against Prompto’s legs. Prompto offered a formal bow to the Emperor, who was looking at him with delighted amusement.

“Your father was right about you, boy,” Emperor Iedolas said as Prompto looked at him uncertainly. Prompto immediately froze, and Gladio knew that he remembered Iedolas by face, if not by name. “You did grow up to be a looker. A lot of people who pay more than a gil for you, that’s for sure.”

“Emperor Iedolas-” Noctis began, but the Emperor cut him off.

“Don’t worry, boy. Soon enough your father will be released from his Lucian prison cell and you’ll be able to rejoin him in no time at all. That way you don’t have to surround yourself with such…” The Emperor specifically looked at Gladio, who was ready to attack him at a moment’s notice. “Thugs.”

Prompto only stared in terrified silence, and Gladio felt his heart breaking for him. Gladio had honestly thought that Cor would have told him what the king was considering, but his presence there indicated otherwise. Given the situation, if Cor had just told Prompto why he couldn’t attend, he likely would’ve stayed home. And Gladio should have told him the truth the moment he arrived. Otherwise, he wouldn’t have been placed in such a terrible situation.

“Emperor Iedolas,” Cor said behind the Niflheim royalty, making him and his son turn around and look at him. “The king would love a moment of your time, your imperial majesty. May I escort you to speak with him?”

“Certainly, Lord Marshal,” the Emperor replied. He walked away, following Cor as the Lord Marshal looked at them with such a glare that Gladio immediately felt even worse for Prompto. 

“ _Go home. Now_ ,” Cor signed to Prompto before turning around completely and leading the Emperor back to the king.

“Prom?” Noctis asked as they all diverted their attention back to the target of the Emperor’s remarks. Gladio felt his own panic climb as Prompto didn’t respond. He didn’t cry or shout or even make a sound. It was as if he was frozen in that spot, trapped entirely in his mind and unable to escape.

Bo acted immediately, turning to face Prompto and jump up, putting his giant paws on his shoulders and licking him in the face until he came to. When Prompto did, it was like he was coming back to life, and he inhaled deeply and began to pet Bo’s ears as he let out a small whimper. Noctis and Ignis were quick to react with just a small glance in Gladio’s direction. Swiftly, Gladio put an arm around Prompto, who looked at him in fear before he realized who was touching him.

“Come on,” Gladio said. Bo got back on all fours and stayed by Prompto’s side as Gladio led him out of the ballroom, Noctis and Ignis closely behind them. Several people stopped to bow or curtsey to Noctis, but he waved them all off as they rushed out of there. They didn’t stop until they were in a hall of the Citadel that was entirely devoid of any other life.

Noctis and Ignis kept an eye out as Gladio wrapped his arms around Prompto so he could break down. Prompto clutched onto the back of his military jacket as he let out a small sob, then another and then another. It was obvious that he was having a really bad panic attack, and Bo immediately jumped up and started licking Prompto’s hand. After a long moment, he let Gladio take over entirely. Gladio walked Prompto through breathing as he had done for him before, wondering just how many times Prompto had been trapped in a bad memory like that.

“I’m sorry,” Gladio said once he knew that Prompto was calm enough. “I should’ve warned you. I honestly thought your dad would have told you about it.”

Prompto nodded as he cried into Gladio’s chest. Gladio put a hand on the top of Prompto’s head, holding him close as the others looked on in worry. There wasn’t anything they could do but wait. Noctis had to go back to the ball, though, and Gladio had to be with Noctis at all times. It was a high risk for them to even be alone right now, and there was no doubt that Noctis would likely hear about it later.

“I’m sorry,” Prompto finally muttered as he pulled away. Tears were pouring down his face still, and he looked terrified. “I have to go. I’m sorry.”

“Don’t apologize,” Gladio tried, but Prompto took a step back and looked at him with eyes that gave Gladio such great pain that he felt as if Prompto was saying goodbye. “You didn’t know, and we should’ve warned you.”

“Is…” Prompto took a deep breath, but Gladio knew that he had lost his voice again and he switched to sign. “ _Is it true? Is he being released?_ ”

“ _Maybe_ ,” Gladio signed in response. “ _Probably. Prom, I won’t let anything happen to you. Your dad won’t either and we’ll keep you safe._ ”

“ _You know_ ,” Prompto signed, his eyes wide. “ _You know what he did to me. You looked it up, didn’t you?_ ”

Gladio didn’t respond for a moment, but Prompto was smart. He could tell that he did. “ _I value you more than anything, Prom. To me, no matter what happened to you, you are still Prompto Leonis. I still want to know you. Every good and bad piece of you. Whatever you face, I want to face it with you. Please don’t block me out because of the past. I don’t want to lose you._ ”

Prompto stared at him for a moment, and Gladio wondered if maybe he had done something wrong. What if he had another terrible flashback and was trapped in his own mind again? But then, through the tears, Gladio saw another type of pain in his gaze. It was as if Prompto had seen that there was someone out there who loved him despite his past. He wasn’t on his own, with only Cor to care for him. Prompto gave him a nod as if he understood but was too afraid to touch him. What did he think would happen?

“ _Thank you, Gladio_ ,” Prompto signed finally. “ _I want to be strong, but I can’t do this without you._ ”

“ _There’s a strength in knowing that_ ,” Gladio offered. “ _Just because you rely on me, doesn’t mean you’re not strong._ ”

Prompto nodded. “ _I have to go now. Dad is already going to be really mad at me. I hope that I get to see you again._ ”

“ _Me too_ ,” Gladio replied. He didn’t think about that. There was a pretty decent chance that Cor would pull him out of school and ban Prompto from ever seeing them again, especially Gladio. After all, he had admitted that he loved Prompto, and now Cor seemed to want to do anything he could to ensure he never got a chance.

“Let’s walk you to the front at least,” Noctis offered. Even though Gladio had taken control of the situation, Noctis and Ignis were paying attention. “We’ll have a driver take you home.”

Prompto nodded in affirmation, and they were swift to get him out of there. As they stood on the steps of the Citadel, the news and media outlets taking photo after photo of the prince, Prompto got into the back of one of the cars with a driver that Noctis personally knew. He turned back to them and gave Gladio a look that made the Shield’s heart ache again, like he was never going to see him again. Gladio tried to make sure that he memorized exactly how beautiful Prompto looked under the night sky, just in case.

“This is bad,” Ignis considered as they turned around and walked back into the Citadel.

“What do you think Cor is going to do?” Noctis asked them, looking between them questioningly.

“If we’re lucky, then not much,” Gladio considered. “But if we’re unlucky, then we’re likely never going to see Prompto again.”

Gladio had a feeling that at the very least, they were not particularly lucky at all. He just hoped that they weren’t entering into a string of bad luck as well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been waiting to write this chapter (and then waiting to post it) for a while now. I had an image of the dress uniform for the Shield to be a lot like U.S. marine dress blues but all black and silver and with boots. I.e. an excuse to have Prompto see Gladio in uniform. XD
> 
> In case anyone is looking for a reference: https://i.pinimg.com/originals/3f/72/c9/3f72c9499733231840437be6b26bd041.jpg
> 
> Prompto knows the truth, got caught, and Gladio and the bros saw how bad his flashbacks can really get when he's pulled back into a flashback and shuts down. But the good thing is Gladio is 150% sure that Prompto likes him too. More on that later >.>
> 
> I hope you all enjoyed the chapter!!!


	23. Grounded

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompto faces the consequences to his actions

The fallout was bad, but Prompto expected it. Cor returned home late that night, and by then Prompto had cried himself to sleep. The next day, when Prompto got up and made his way downstairs, he made breakfast and coffee for Cor as he always did before school started and he no longer had time to prepare food for him. It smelled good in the house, but Prompto knew that there was no joy to be found that day. He was preparing to say goodbye to his friends and wouldn’t be surprised if Cor asked him to leave.

Cor was late to get up, and Prompto worried if he shouldn’t have made breakfast for him. He sat at the kitchen table in silence when he heard his father moving upstairs. Bo sat at his feet and put his head in his lap, letting out a low whine until Prompto pet him. It was even more tense when Cor made his way downstairs. Prompto was still as he walked over to the table and sat down where Prompto had set his food and coffee out.

“Good morning,” Cor said gruffly as he looked at the food in front of him. Prompto kept his eyes trained on Bo as he pet him. “Feeling guilty this morning?”

Prompto nodded, his pain from the look Cor gave him last night coming back. He didn’t want to admit that he had forgotten what the Emperor looked like. Now that he remembered him, there was no way he could just forget him. He remembered Emperor Iedolas leering at him, delighting in his pain even though he never was interested in touching him. Just seeing him suffer was enough for him. How many others had he hurt?

“ _I’m sorry_ ,” Prompto signed. “ _I won’t do it again._ ”

“No,” Cor said, making Prompto flinch. “You won’t. What were you thinking Prompto? Haven’t I always looked out for you? Everything I’ve done has been for you. And now you go and do this? Those three are a bad influence for you. You would’ve never done something like this before. I can’t trust you anymore.”

“ _I can’t trust you either_ ,” Prompto signed, much to both of their shock. Cor stared at him in surprise, but Prompto figured that he was too far into it to back out now. “ _Why didn’t you tell me the truth? About my biological father? I would’ve understood. I would’ve known not to go. Why hide it from me? I thought we weren’t supposed to have any secrets from each other? That we could be honest?_ ”

“You can be honest with me,” Cor reasoned, his voice thin and hollow. Prompto sighed in frustration.

“ _I can be honest with you, but you can’t be honest with me?_ ” Prompto asked. There was a tense moment of silence between them. “ _Isn’t it supposed to be both of us together on this? None of this was any of my friends’ ideas. They didn’t even know. I purposely didn’t tell them because I knew you would say that they were a bad influence. Especially Gladio. I don’t know why you really hate him so much._ ”

“Let’s get back on topic here,” Cor said sternly, making Prompto shrink back. “You snuck out of the house to go to an event that I specifically told you not to go to. You got caught, and you were put in danger that I was trying to shield you from.”

Prompto was still, unable to express just how he felt. Cor had so perfectly denied anything that he had expressed that he felt like he didn’t have a right to ask anything of him anymore. Instead, he sat in silence, waiting for whatever punishment Cor was going to implement. He waited for him to tell him that he had to go back to Niflheim and spend the rest of his life under his biological father’s thumb. He had never done anything wrong, had been careful to never make a mistake so that Cor wasn’t angered by him, and now he had directly gone against Cor’s wishes.

Cor sighed deeply and looked at the food in front of him. “Prompto, neither of us were right. I shouldn’t have kept the truth from you, even if it was an effort to protect you. And you shouldn’t have defied me. You’re grounded, Prompto. Outside of school, you’re not allowed out of the house until further notice. Your friends are not allowed to visit either.”

“ _You’re not… You’re not sending me back to Niflheim?_ ” Prompto signed, his heart beating rapidly. Cor looked at him in surprise and nearly dropped his coffee.

“Send you back to Niflheim? Why would I do something like that? Prompto, everyone has a moment where they mess something up. Especially teens. It’s part of life. I’m not sending you anywhere. You’re my son.” Cor looked at him with a pained expression, and Prompto felt like he had really messed up again.

“I’m sorry,” Prompto signed, his heart beating erratically. “I don’t want to make you sad. And I don’t want you to suffer because of me. I won’t disobey you again. I promise.”

Cor stared at him for a while, not saying a word. When he moved, Prompto flinched, an automatic response that happened when people moved a lot. Right now, he was afraid that Cor was going to be angry enough to strike him, even though he had never done so before. This was a new situation entirely, but Cor only pressed his rough and calloused hand against Prompto’s cheek.

“I don’t suffer because of you,” Cor assured him. “Even with what happened last night. I love you, Prompto, but there has to be consequences to your actions.”

Prompto nodded in understanding, and they sat in silence for a long while. Cor decided to eat breakfast, and Prompto just stayed still and waited for what came next. He was afraid to do anything to upset Cor, and it was taking him back to how he was for a long time. There was a time when Prompto wouldn’t even so much as move without Cor telling him what to do, and now he felt like if he so much as breathed in the wrong direction then it would be subject to penalty. He knew it was his fault, that he had messed up and was prepared for the consequences, but that was before he knew that Verstael Besithia was being released from prison.

“ _Is it true?_ ” Prompto signed when his curiosity and fear got the better of him. “ _Is my biological father being released from prison?_ ”

Cor sighed again, and Prompto looked down at his hands as he continued to pet Bo. He shouldn’t have asked, but he needed to know. “It looks that way,” Cor affirmed, making Prompto’s eyes brim with tears. “He won’t be released until the summer, though, Prompto. It gives us time to make sure you’ll be kept safe.”

Prompto was shaking, trembling at the thought of Verstael Besithia being released. He had nightmares all last night, dreaming of Cor releasing him to Verstael. They were both smiling, both of them delighted that Cor willingly released him. When Prompto had struggled in the dream, Verstael had chained him up with the same shackles he had been found in as a small child. Everything was tight, suffocating, horrifying. 

To hear that Verstael was actually going to be released was one step closer to Prompto’s horrifying nightmare. What if Cor saw last night as an indication that he needed to get rid of him? What if he decided he had enough of Prompto and wanted to send him back? What if he didn’t want Prompto anymore? What if he did want Prompto and there was nothing he could do and was forced to send him back?

The thoughts started racing in his mind, his heart thumping painfully, his breathing getting more and more shallow. Bo let out a whine to alert Cor that Prompto was about to have a panic attack and potentially be pulled into another flashback. He was a well trained dog, and Prompto worried that Cor was going to take him away from him before sending him back to his biological father. What if he sent Bo with Prompto and Verstael did something horrible to him?

“Prompto,” Cor said as he put his hand on Prompto’s shoulder. He looked up at Cor, his eyes wild and filled with panic. “Breathe with me, Prompto. I’m not going to let anything happen to you. I will protect you. The king has affirmed that Verstael has no legal claim to you. He cannot take you from me.”

“ _Why is he being released?_ ” Prompto signed, trying to take several deep breaths to keep himself calm. “ _You said he was going away for life._ ”

“That’s what the judge said,” Cor said grimly with a frown. He moved his chair over so he was sitting next to Prompto, and he put his arm around Prompto’s shoulders comfortingly. “In order to keep the peace, the Emperor requested that he be released. The king isn’t going to do it without a lot of serious restrictions. I fought him on it. Ardyn and I both did. We were unsuccessful. I’m sorry Prompto.”

Prompto nodded, trying to absorb what he was saying. “ _It will be dangerous for anyone near him. He’s a dangerous man. And he’s going to try and get me. He’s going to try to, and-_ ”

“He’s going to fail,” Cor stated firmly. He looked at Prompto with a fierceness to his eyes as he gently but firmly put his hand on his son’s cheek. “I swore when I got you in my arms after the Argentums that no matter what happened, I wasn’t going to let you get hurt again. I mean it, Prompto. I’m not letting you get hurt by him or anyone else.”

Prompto nodded, his heart aching terribly. Cor was being so kind to him even though he had disobeyed him. Why was he being so nice? Prompto couldn’t understand it, and Cor would likely say that it was because they were family. That was something that, no matter how hard he tried, he just couldn’t grasp the notion that someone could care for him even if he messed up. Others understood that so easily, but for Prompto it was difficult.

“Prompto, you are my son,” Cor repeated. “No one else’s. I promise I will not let any harm come to you. Understand?”

Prompto nodded and Cor kissed his forehead before he settled back to eating breakfast. They were silent for a long time again, and Prompto was left to wonder exactly how Cor was going to keep him safe. It was hard to imagine. While there was so much about his past that he had repressed, there was also so much that he had remembered. And he remembered a lot about how Verstael was so powerful that he could do whatever he wanted with him for so long that it didn’t even seem to matter what he was doing.

Then again, Cor was also powerful. He was the Lord Marshal, the only one who had saved him from Verstael Besithia, who had saved him from the Argentums and given him this wonderful life. He was dating Ardyn, a prince of Lucis, and he had kept him safe through everything. Prompto suddenly felt so much worse for betraying his trust.

“ _I’m so sorry_ ,” Prompto signed finally. “ _I’m sorry that I betrayed your trust. I know it won’t happen again._ ”

“I know it won't either,” Cor said with a nod. “You’re a good kid, Prompto. I still believe that about you. Sometimes we just make the wrong choice thinking it’s the right one. You’re still grounded, though.”

“ _For how long?_ ” Prompto asked. “ _Can I still run in the mornings with Gladio?_ ”

Cor considered it, his eyes flashing angrily. Prompto didn’t know why he had such a hard time with Gladio specifically, but it made him uncertain. Was there something about Gladio that Prompto didn’t know? He could always trust Cor’s judgment, so did this mean that Gladio was really a bad guy? He was always so nice to him, always just a good friend. Maybe Cor knew that he had a crush on Gladio and thought it was wrong, that he was taking advantage of his friendship. But last night made Prompto think that maybe, just maybe, Gladio liked him like that too.

With another sigh, Cor ran his hand through his buzzed hair. “You can’t run with Gladio for a week. After that is fine. And you’re grounded until I say you’re not grounded anymore.”

Prompto nodded. “ _I’m not going to let you down again._ ” Cor looked at Prompto, understanding something that Prompto didn’t quite get. “ _I’m going to go relax now. I’m tired._ ”

“That’s a good idea, Prom,” Cor said with a nod. Prompto got up and took a few steps before Cor spoke again, making Prompto freeze on the spot. “You know, it might be safer to pull you out of school and have you homeschooled again.”

Prompto turned and looked at Cor, his heart thudding in his chest painfully.The last thing he wanted was to have to say goodbye to his friends, the people he cared about. He didn’t want to have to leave them, and being homeschooled was tantamount to never seeing them again. But he wasn’t like every other person out there. He had been abused, and his abuser was his own father. His abuser was about to be free. “ _Whatever you think is best, dad._ ”

Without saying anything else, Prompto walked away, heading up to his room with Bo by his side. He laid on his bed for a while and cried, but once his tears were dry he decided to record a video message to send to his friends. Hopefully they would understand. His eyes were red enough from crying so much already, after all.

“ _Hey guys_ ,” Prompto signed with one hand while he recorded the message with his phone in his other hand. He was laying on his bed, Bo’s head on his shoulder, as he had the camera on his phone on selfie-mode. “ _Looks like I’m grounded until further notice. After the first week I can run with Gladio again. Dad’s considering pulling me out of school entirely and having me homeschooled. Lucky for me, he didn’t take my phone. Just wanted to update you all and say thank you for your help last night. I’m more than a bit embarrassed by it. I hope to see you all soon!_ ”

Prompto ended the video and sent it before he could second guess himself. Bo was there to comfort him, and he spent a while petting him before he received several pings all at once. With a smile, he opened the videos one at a time, starting with Noctis’s.

“Oh man,” Noctis said in the video, clearly lounging in his room. Carbuncle jumped on the couch behind him and mewed before walking away lazily. “That really sucks. I’m sorry for what happened last night. That was really messed up. I told my dad about it, and he said that he feels really bad for it too. I don’t know if that’s going to amount to anything. You hang in there. As soon as you’re free we’ll hang out! And I’ll fight your dad on having you homeschooled! Swear!”

Prompto knew that it wouldn’t be any use to fight Cor if he wanted him to be homeschooled again. It didn’t matter if Noctis wanted him in school or not. Nothing anyone said or did would change his mind. And right now, Prompto couldn’t help but feel that being homeschooled was a safer option if his biological father was getting out of prison soon. Sighing, he pulled up the next video. It was from Ignis, and he was clearly sitting next to Noctis.

“Prompto,” Ignis said calmly in that unshakable demeanor he always had. “I am terribly sorry to hear that you have been grounded. Noctis and I will certainly do what we can to ensure that you stay at the academy if you wish. And please do not be embarrassed. We need to apologize to you for not giving you better notice and-”

Noctis wrapped his arms around Ignis suddenly and kissed his cheek. Prompto knew they were dating now, but it still made him smile to see Ignis get a bit flustered as Noctis remained so close to him. He thought about how he would love to have that someday, but then stopped himself. Love was meant for people who were healthy, not damaged. It was meant for people who didn’t need to rely on others for everything.

“Come on, Ig!” Noctis said with a laugh in the video. “We’re supposed to be cheering him up!”

“I hardly doubt that seeing you acting like a ten year old is cheering him up,” Ignis retorted, but he was smiling nonetheless. Prompto laughed as they continued to tease each other, but then the video suddenly ended. Prompto knew what that meant for Noctis and Ignis in the very least. They stopped the video to make out.

The last video was from Gladio, and Prompto felt his heart racing as he opened it. Gladio had helped him through so much. Was he relieved that he didn’t have to constantly worry about him now? Was he looking forward to having this time away from him? Or did he hate the idea of not being able to be near him? Prompto knew he felt something very strong for Gladio, and there were times that he thought maybe Gladio felt the same way. It was hard to say.

“Hey Prom,” Gladio said with a sad smile. It looked like he was in the hall just outside of Noctis’s room. Did he specifically step outside so he would be left alone to record the video? Prompto’s heart beat erratically at the thought, and he felt a heat in his cheeks. “It really sucks that you’re grounded, but I’m not surprised. We’ll make the most of our running next week. I hope your dad doesn’t pull you out of school, but I understand if he does.

“Don't be surprised if that happens and I’m showing up every day though,” Gladio continued with a slight grin. “I’ll be out of high school next year, so I can see you whenever.”

He shifted slightly, his smile falling, but there was something else in his eyes. Something Prompto couldn’t identify. It made him feel like he was going to drown in his eyes of honey and amber, that he was lost in the deep pools that threatened to steal his heart forever. Prompto knew the truth, even though he was having a hard time admitting it to himself. Gladio had already stolen his heart.

“Seriously, Prom,” Gladio said into the camera. “I want you to be happy and safe. I’ll do whatever it takes to protect you. So don’t feel like you can only turn to your dad to talk about this stuff. I’m here for you. And I really enjoyed dancing with you last night. I’d like to do that again sometime.

“I care about you a lot and don’t want to see you hurt,” Gladio finished. “Prom… please don’t be afraid to reach out to me for anything. I want you to rely on me. After all, who else is going to protect me while I'm on duty?” He indicated to the necklace Prompto had gotten to him, around his neck but tucked into his Shield’s fatigues. “I’m rambling now. Just take care of yourself, Prom. When I get home today I’ll video chat with you. Hang in there.”

Gladio looked like he was about to say something else, but instead he ended the video. Prompto was left with an aching heart, his mind racing as he thought about Gladio’s message. Gladio sounded like he liked him, like he wanted to be with him. It made his thoughts race, and he blushed when his mind settled on the image of Gladio kissing him. What would that feel like? Prompto held his fingers to his lips, trying to picture it, then stopped when he caught himself daydreaming.

“Stop it,” Prompto scolded himself, flipping over so he could bury his face in the pillow. Bo encouraged him by tucking his nose into the pillow with him, letting out a whine of comfort that he often did when Prompto was alone and embarrassed. “What do I do, Bo? I’m grounded and I keep thinking about Gladio like that. What do I do?”

Bo let out a boof then grabbed Prompto’s chocobo plush and handed it to him. He took it from his dog gratefully and held it tightly in his arms, thinking about how Gladio had been the one to get it for him. Was Bo actually encouraging him to confess? No, that was impossible. Surely, once Gladio found out how he felt a rush and an uncomfortable churning in his stomach the moment he told Prompto he was beautiful last night then he would get uncomfortable and tell him he was disgusting.

That was just one worry that he flipped through. His mind was constantly racing, flipping back and forth from his biological father, what he had done to betray Cor, and Gladio. There was too much to consider, too much to be aware of, and Prompto felt like his brain was on the verge of breaking. It was easier to worry about Gladio than it was the other things, but then he felt guilty for not worrying about the other things and started worrying about Cor or his biological father and then was overwhelmed to the point of panic. Everything was a vicious cycle, and eventually he felt like his brain did short circuit, and he couldn’t think about anything at all.

Prompto thought about how he was grounded, about how he couldn’t go out unless it was for school. That didn’t mean that he couldn’t enjoy his music and photography still, right? He grabbed the acoustic guitar at the end of his bed on its stand and his notebook so he could write down his ideas and lyrics. Recently he had been writing music far more than he was just playing it, and he didn’t want to admit that it had been since he met Gladio.

For a while he strummed the guitar mindlessly, letting his mind wander as he hummed along and searched for inspiration. Eventually he landed on a melody, something that was at the traces of his mind, forming a swirling nebula of music and sound that reverberated from his heart. From there, he dove into the music, losing himself amongst what he could play and what the song could be. He imagined backup vocals, a piano, a full rock band, and lyrics began to form around the melody. Periodically, he stopped and wrote down what he had played or sang, formulating the lyrics and taking notes while scratching others out. The creative process was chaos, but it was chaos he enjoyed.

It was later in the day when Prompto’s phone went off, and he saw it was Gladio trying to video chat him. He answered it, keeping his acoustic guitar in his lap, with Bo sleeping peacefully on the bed next to him. Bo twitched a bit when Prompto answered it, but he remained sleeping and wouldn’t wake up unless he got particularly anxious.

“Hey Prom,” Gladio said with a smile. He looked like he was outside. “You have a sec? Look out your window.”

Prompto looked at him curiously then obliged, setting his guitar down as he crawled to the end of his bed and looked out his window. Gladio was standing on the sidewalk on the other side of the fence. He smiled and gave Prompto a wave. Prompto smiled brightly and waved back, his heart thumping in his chest. A moment later, Gladio walked away quickly, as if he had been spotted by Cor. That was highly likely.

“Your dad hates me, I’m pretty sure,” Gladio said with a laugh. Prompto looked back at the video chat and sat back in his bed, pulling his guitar back on his lap so he could rest his arm on his comfortably.

“I don’t know why,” Prompto replied with a sigh. “I think you’re a great person, Gladio.” He paused and frowned. “I wouldn’t be grounded right now if I disobeyed my dad. I wouldn’t have to worry as much about my biological dad if I didn’t go last night. But… But I know I’m right when I think you’re a good person, Gladio. I don’t care if my dad hates you. He’s just going to have to deal with it.”

Gladio beamed at Prompto’s words, making Prompto blush bright red. He ducked his face behind the acoustic guitar momentarily, now back in his lap, trying to get his rapid heartbeat under control. The world around him seemed so much brighter with Gladio, but it was also making him far more nervous. Dr. Highwind told him that it was okay to feel that way, that he was falling in love and everyone experienced that sensation. Prompto didn’t mind falling in love. What mattered was him falling in love with someone he was supposed to be a friend to. He felt like he was taking advantage of Gladio’s friendship.

“That’s good to hear, Prom,” Gladio said as Prompto managed to look back into the camera. “Are you practicing the guitar?”

“W-Writing music,” Prompto managed to explain. “D-Do you want to hear it? It’s still in the beginning stages though.”

“Let’s hear it,” Gladio offered. “You have a great voice, I’m sure it’ll sound wonderful.”

Prompto took a deep breath and positioned the phone on his bed so it sat upright and Gladio could see him with the guitar. He was nervous, trembling almost, and didn’t think his music sounded that good at all. But maybe Gladio would be nice to him as he always was and tell him it was a good song, even if it was terrible.

“ _Well, I’ve been deep in this sleeplessness  
I don’t know why  
Just can’t get away from myself  
When I get back on my feet I’ll blow this open wide  
And carry me home in good health._”

It started off acapella, but Prompto didn’t know if he was making a mistake even singing for Gladio. It made his cheeks burn red, but he focused on his music and continued to play. The guitar sounded okay, but Prompto knew this song was better started with a piano. When his father wasn’t so mad at him, he would make his way downstairs and transpose it for the piano.

“ _Gods it’s been so long  
Wide awake that I feel like someone else  
I miss the way that you saw me  
Or maybe the way I say myself_

_“But I came back to you broken  
And I’ve been away too long  
I hear the words I’ve spoken  
And everything comes out wrong_

_“I just can’t get this together_  
Can’t get where I belong  
Who do you love?”

With a sigh, the song died out, and Prompto felt his heart racing as he refused to look at Gladio in the camera for a moment. As he looked at the camera, he expected Gladio to just be nice and tell him it was a pretty song or something that was obvious he was just trying to be kind to him. Prompto didn’t put much stock in his own music, even though he did enjoy writing and playing songs that he created. Cor was always kind about it as well, but Prompto couldn’t trust his judgment on it. He said everything Prompto did was nice.

“That’s all I have so far,” Prompto said nervously, looking at Gladio as he walked through the park with his headphones on. Was his music that bad that he had to hide it from the world? “Um… I don't know if it’s any good.”

“Any good?” Gladio asked incredulously. “Prom, that was amazing! You wrote that?! You’re so talented! I could see you becoming a professional musician if you wanted to.”

“Really?” Prompto asked with a bright blush. He smiled despite himself. “I’ve never considered it before.”

“Prom,” Gladio repeated his name like he held the secrets to the universe. “You are so talented. If you get discovered by the right agent then you could be famous in an instant.”

“F-Famous?” Prompto repeated. “I never considered that. I-”

There was a knock on his door, and he looked at it in surprise and fear. Was Cor going to take his phone from him too? Then he couldn’t talk to Gladio or the others at all. Prompto leaned forward and grabbed his phone quickly, looking at Gladio’s features. He was so beautiful, it wasn’t fair. He deserved to be with someone happy and healthy. Someone healed. Someone who wasn’t damaged.

“I have to go,” Prompto whispered as he looked at Gladio. “I’ll talk to you later if I still have my phone. Bye!”

Gladio gave a silent wave as Prompto ended the call just as Cor walked into the room. He put his phone underneath him and looked at Cor nervously, his hands reaching up to his hair as he tried to tame his flip that would never go away. Cor looked at him with a stern expression, and he wondered if he was going to get yelled at for talking to Gladio or for playing music. Which was the worse offense?

“I just realized that you still have your phone on you,” Cor said with a frown, making Prompto’s heart drop into his stomach. Cor caught the look he gave him and sighed. “I don’t think your friends are a good influence on you. I don’t care if one is a prince. Not all princes are good for you.”

“I like them,” Prompto said with a downcast expression. He looked at his acoustic guitar in his lap and Bo’s paw on his leg. “I don’t think they’re as bad as you think they are. Especially Gladio. You’re so mean to him all the time, and the only thing he has ever done has been nice to me. It was my choice to go. Not theirs. I deserve whatever punishment is coming my way, but please don’t blame them for my choice.”

There was a tense silence between the before Cor sighed and walked over to the bed, sitting down next to him. “It’s harder to protect you when others keep coming into your life, Prompto. I guess I’ve just been struggling with the fact that you’re growing up and becoming your own person.”

“Isn’t this what you wanted me to do?” Prompto asked in confusion. “Didn’t you want me to make friends?”

“I did and I still do,” Cor replied. “I’ve just spent so long trying to protect you, it’s hard to watch you go off and live your life without needing to rely on me anymore.”

“I’ll always need you,” Prompto admitted, looking down at his hands. “You’re my dad. You saved my life. I’m never not going to need you. There are things that you do for me that no one else can do as my dad.”

Cor hugged Prompto tightly, surprising him. He thought he was mad at him and about as far from hugging him as possible. “Even dads need reassurance sometimes. I’m sorry for my behavior lately, Prompto. And you were right. I did betray your trust by not telling you the truth.”

“You were just trying to protect me,” Prompto said, knowing that Cor only ever tried to do what was right, but he had deliberately disobeyed him. “I’m sorry.”

“Alright, enough apologies,” Cor said as he pulled away. It looked like there was a tear in his eye, but he quickly wiped it away. Prompto felt even worse for what he had done. “I’m going to try harder, Prompto. I’m not going to be so overbearing with your friends, and I’ll try to lighten up on Gladio a bit. It might be a bit harder, though. It’s difficult to watch your son fall in love with a known player.”

Prompto froze, staring at Cor in wide eyed disbelief. Cor knew that he liked Gladio? And he still wanted him around? He thought back to the conversation that Cor had with him about accepting himself, and realized that he had to have known all along. Then he realized that Cor said something that concerned him. Gladio was a known player? Why had no one told him that? It worried him that he had made a terrible decision to fall for him.

“You-You knew?” Prompto managed to ask. He looked down at his hands. “I’m… terrible.”

“No, you’re not,” Cor said fiercely. He took Prompto’s hands in his and looked at him. “Prompto, listen to my words now. It is not terrible or horrible or anything bad. You are not a bad person for liking your friend. That is how Ardyn and I met. We were friends first. Do you think we’re terrible people?”

Prompto shook his head, his body trembling. He wanted to say something, but he wasn’t able to say anything and Cor had his hands. Instead, he just waited for Cor to continue. Bo had his head on his shoulder comfortingly. His heart was racing, and he felt like he was on the verge of panic.

“If we’re not terrible people for meeting that way,” Cor explained. “Why are you terrible for liking Gladio?”

“I… He doesn’t know,” Prompto managed to say nervously, looking down at his hands. If Gladio knew then he would definitely reject him.

“I think you should consider telling Gladio if it’s really bothering you this much,” Cor encouraged him. Prompto looked at him in fear. “If Gladio is the friend you think he is, then I doubt he will get mad at you the way you are afraid of. It’s just something to consider.”

Prompto nodded again, embarrassed that his father could see it so easily. Did that mean others could see it too? Could Gladio see it? It was too much to consider. Liking Gladio, others knowing, his father knowing. And then everything else he had to worry about. His biological father being released was such a terrifying thought that he couldn’t even consider it without panicking. It was better not to think about it at all. Not now, at least.

“Just no more sneaking out,” Cor offered. He ruffled Prompto’s hair and kissed him on the forehead before standing up and walked to the door. “You’re still grounded, by the way. But you can keep your phone for now. As long as you stay out of trouble going forward.”

“Th-Thank you,” Prompto offered. Bo followed Cor out, likely for dinner, and left Prompto alone with his thoughts. Prompto’s mind turned to Gladio, his panic turning to embarrassment. How could he possibly tell him something like that? And what would he say?

Prompto was terrified of the outcome. If he told Gladio, then there’s no way he would reciprocate, and there was no way he would be allowed to remain friends with them. But if he didn’t tell Gladio, then he felt like it was going to eat away at his heart. Prompto was confused. He didn’t know what to do. But he had plenty of time to consider it, whether he wanted to or not.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp Prompto is grounded (to no one's surprise). But I also wanted to make sure that Prompto was able to express how he was feeling to Cor, and Cor was able to apologize for his behavior too. 
> 
> Additionally, Prompto is starting to come into his own and make his own decisions regardless of what Cor thinks. Not just with sneaking out to go to the ball, but also to remain close to Gladio. 
> 
> Plus Prompto knows he has to say something to Gladio now, even though he's terrified of Gladio rejecting him. I'm not going to say when he says anything, but it's not going to be too long... First he needs to not be grounded anymore. XD
> 
> Thank you all so much for reading! I'm so excited to write what comes next!


	24. Conversations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Noctis tries to convince his father to change his mind; Noctis has a talk with Ignis
> 
> TW: mentions of illegal activity and past abuse. Nothing is detailed

As soon as Noctis saw the video message Prompto had sent them, telling them that he was grounded and likely to be pulled out of school, he knew he had to act. The Emperor was heading back to Niflheim by the end of the week, giving him little time to convince his father that he was making a mistake by releasing Verstael. Noctis hadn’t done much research on the man until he saw Prompto’s response to the Emperor. Ignis had filled him on the reason he was in prison, skipping over some of the sordid details. It made his heart heart for Prompto and his stomach twist and turn to the point of nausea. How anyone could consider letting a man like that free was beyond him.

Unfortunately, King Regis was wrapped up in entertaining Emperor Iedolas as well as discussing the lasting peace between countries. There wasn’t much time to speak with his own father, but Noctis had somehow arranged a meeting with him before it was too late. He had to talk to him, but he also had to do his research. The more he researched about who Verstael was to the Emperor, the more he began to suspect that letting him out of prison was going to end badly for them. 

Verstael Besithia wasn’t just a favorite of the Emperor’s. He was his right hand man, his chief strategist, and the head of research and development for Niflheim. There was a high probability that he had developed weapons and ammunition that went beyond anything Lucis had. He had the creative mind to help Niflheim get ahead and potentially lead them to a greater war with Lucis. Given the Emperor’s failing mind, he would likely groom Loqi to take over the throne with Verstael as his advisor.

There were also rumors that Verstael had managed to get into several illegal rings, from drug peddaling to human trafficking. At one point, he had thought Prompto to be worth more sold and trafficked, and he groomed him for it. It sickened Noctis to think that someone would do that to his own son. As Noctis continued his research, he had a feeling that one of the leaders of the human trafficking ring requested it of Verstael to prove his loyalty. Either way, Verstael was a dangerous man.

To say that Noctis worried exclusively about that and nothing more was an understatement. Ignis was worried with him, but this was the first time Noctis had stayed up late doing his own research into something that he considered vital. Nevertheless, Ignis helped him gather every piece of evidence that he needed to prove that it was more dangerous to release Verstael than it was to run the risk of the peace treaty ending. There was more than enough, and Noctis had a feeling that whatever decision his father came to would be left up to him to deal with once he became king. 

The day before King Regis was to meet with Emperor Iedolas to agree to terms was the day that Noctis had arranged a meeting with him. It annoyed and frustrated him that it was the only way for him to speak to his father at the moment. The fact that his father was even considering letting Verstael go and running the risk of hurting Prompto and others for the sake of a supposed peace was enough to make Noctis infuriated at his father. That he would actually agree to it made Noctis feel like there would be an inevitable rift between them that could never be filled.

Of course Ignis and Gladio were there on hand the day that he was meant to talk to his father. What surprised him, though, was that his uncle was there as well. Ardyn surprised him in his appearance as well, dressed in a rather conservative black suit for him. Noctis also wore a black suit, and he realized it was because Ardyn was taking this as seriously as he was. Ignis held onto the folder of information they had, and Gladio’s eyes were stern and forward facing. Since Cor had snapped at him, Gladio had been unusually intense and quiet at work. Noctis wanted to kick Cor for it.

“I wanted to come and support you,” Ardyn said with a smile, although he looked very worried. “I’m very much aware that my brother is making a very bad mistake. I would have Cor here as well if he wasn’t so emotionally compromised over this. I don’t want him to hurt his cause.”

“Thanks for coming,” Noctis said. He hadn’t really had a chance to talk to Ardyn much, but when he had they got along really well. “Do you think he’ll listen to me?”

“Probably not,” Ardyn replied grimly. “But who’s to say? Maybe he’ll finally develop some sort of common sense. Probably not, though.”

Ardyn offered up a small smile, but Noctis couldn’t quite return it. It was difficult to think about anything but how his father was condemning Prompto to a lifetime of fear. The doors to the council room opened, and Clarus beckoned them inside. Gladio looked at his father with a grim expression, but Clarus only shook his head. Either there were mounting troubles with Iris at home or King Regis was not looking to change his mind. Or both. Noctis hoped that Iris got everything sorted out soon.

It was something that Gladio talked about frequently as well as something that they all had to deal with. Noctis couldn’t count the number of times Gladio had to take Iris with him after school to the Citadel, where she was either openly defiant towards Gladio and Clarus or she spent too much time trying to flirt with Noctis. It made things tense and awkward, and every time Noctis tried to get close to her as a friend, she made him uncomfortable with her awkward flirtations. It didn’t help that she was hanging out with notorious rebels at the academy, people who preferred to go to parties and get drunk. They were all concerned, and it was the reason why Noctis put up with her flirting instead of asking her to stop.

Right now, though, Noctis didn’t have time to worry about that. He had to worry about Prompto and help him if he could. Ardyn’s warning that his father wouldn’t listen echoed in his mind, though. He knew that his uncle was right. It didn’t mean he wasn’t going to try. If he didn’t try then what kind of friend was he? If he didn’t try then what kind of king would he become?

“Hello my son,” King Regis said as Noctis entered the room, his heart beating rapidly. Ignis was by his side and Gladio was right behind him. Ardyn closed the door behind them and sat next to Regis. He felt reassured by their presences, and even more assured to know that Ignis was with him as both his advisor and his boyfriend. “I’m assuming you’re here to tell me all the reasons why letting Verstael Besithia out of prison is a bad idea.”

“Yes,” Noctis replied. The king motioned for them to sit, and Noctis took a seat at the otherwise empty table. Apparently it wasn’t an important enough conversation for him to call the rest of the council in. He sat next to his father, and Ignis sat next to Noctis. Gladio remained standing behind them. Noctis took a deep breath to try and steady his nerves as Ignis handed him the dossier. “I’ve compiled a list of reasons why it’s a bad idea to let him out.”

“That’s impressive,” his father replied. It sounded genuine, but Noctis didn’t know what he was supposed to say in response. “Let me see it while you tell me what you found.”

Noctis took another deep breath and handed his father dossier then began to talk. He explained everything as thoroughly as he could, not asking for Ignis to fill in the blanks. Noctis didn’t need him to. Rather, he was only there for moral support, just as Ardyn was. Ardyn seemed impressed by the sheer magnitude of the reasons Noctis had both compiled and memorized, but the king’s face was stoic the entire time. When Noctis was finished, he took a deep breath then waited.

“You’ve done your research,” King Regis said with a smile. He set the dossier down on the table and closed it before handing it back to Noctis. “While you bring up some very persuasive points, it doesn’t change my mind on the matter. Verstael Besithia will be released from prison, albeit with a great deal of restrictions.”

“But how do you know that he’ll honor those restrictions?” Noctis asked. “And how do you expect to keep Prompto and others like him safe?”

“We can have increased security at the school to help protect him there,” King Regis replied. He was quiet for a moment, but Noctis couldn’t tell if he was just starting to think about others or if he had thought about others all along. “There will be a list of restrictions that Iedolas has to agree to if he expects Verstael to be released. One of which is that Verstael will be on house arrest, unable to leave, and banned from working in government ever again. As much as you have thought this through, Noctis, I have also thought this through.”

“But we all know that’s no guarantee that he won’t do something,” Noctis replied. “He could easily send someone else out to do his work.”

“He could,” the king conceded. “But that is a risk I have to take.”

“Why?” Ardyn asked him, interrupting Noctis. “Why do you have to do this? What does the Emperor have that could possibly make a man that dangerous worth releasing from prison? Do you want more violence in the world? More bloodshed? More children stolen from their homes and trafficked all over Eos?”

“It won’t happen,” King Regis only replied. They stared at him in skeptical shock. Noctis couldn’t understand how he was so confident that Verstael, a person who had only shown a history of terrible deeds, wouldn’t do anything. Was he planning on killing him or something? Noctis didn’t think that his father had such capability morally.

“I appreciate your concern, Noctis,” his father said after a long and tense moment of silence. “But there is nothing to worry about. I will make sure Prompto is protected, we’ll have extra security at the academy, and I will ensure that Verstael is unable to partake in any criminal activity.”

“To the best of your ability,” Noctis pointed out. He felt an anger in him that wouldn’t easily go away. It was the anger of feeling like he wasn’t being heard, like someone was going to suffer because his father wasn’t going to listen to him. Prompto was going to suffer. It wasn’t right, and Ignis gripped his hand and held it tightly under the table. “Unless you tell me why you’re not concerned, I’m going to continue to object to this.”

“And that is your right,” King Regis replied with a nod. Ignis gripped Noctis’s hand tighter. “When you are king, you will understand that the needs of the many outweigh the needs of the few.”

“One day I will be the king,” Noctis said through gritted teeth. He stood up, and Ignis followed suit. “And I will always understand that a sacrifice for the many is not worth the price of the few. Mom taught me that. And you’ve forgotten it. Come on, Ignis.”

They walked out of the council room, leaving Ardyn alone with his father. Noctis wondered if his uncle was going to try and help his father see reason, but it didn’t look like he was going to change his mind anytime soon. Time was limited as it was, already. As hard as Noctis worked to change his father’s mind, it had been a fruitless endeavor. 

“Why won’t he listen to me?” Noctis snapped, more to himself than to Ignis or Gladio. Gladio looked furious, like he wanted to punch a wall, and Ignis was frowning. “It’s not like I’m looking at this emotionally. I’ve looked at it rationally, and anyone can see that it’s a bad idea.”

“You know how your father is,” Ignis said somberly. “He picks something as an argument he refuses to let go or give in. From the moment Cor objected, he decided that he was going to follow through with this. Either that, or he really does have a plan.”

“Prompto is going to be the one who suffers,” Gladio seethed. “Your dad is being a stubborn ass. It’s usually not a problem for most people, but your dad is the fucking king, Noctis.”

“What do you want me to do about it?” Noctis snapped at Gladio. “Just politely go to the Emperor and ask him not to request Verstael be released? I tried, Gladio! You saw me try!”

“It’s not Noctis’s fault,” Ignis pointed out. They were silent as Gladio and Noctis glared at each other, but then they calmed down at the same time, their gazes softening simultaneously. “The king has made up his mind. We have no choice on the matter. The only thing we can do is try and help Prompto and protect him.”

“Cor won’t let us get close,” Gladio said, his expression pained. “I mean, I get that Prompto’s grounded but…”

“What he said was a bit harsh,” Ignis agreed. “Did Prompto say anything about it?”

Noctis watched as Gladio’s eyes practically glazed over, then he smiled. “Yeah. He said that he doesn’t care what Cor thinks.”

“Dude,” Noctis said, breaking out in a grin. “He’s got it bad for you.”

“Really?” Gladio asked in a way that sounded like he already knew it. He was smiling, beaming really. Noctis couldn’t blame him. Prompto always did what Cor asked of him. Prompto going to the ball was a huge step, but telling Gladio that he didn’t care what Cor thought of him was even bigger. 

“What are you going to do about it?” Noctis asked, momentarily forgetting his anger at his father. 

“Wait,” Gladio said with a furrowed brow. Noctis’s smile fell. “Now is not a good time. Not with him being grounded and having to deal with Verstael. And he might get pulled out of school.”

Noctis’s smile definitely fell at that. Gladio was right. There was a huge problem looming in their future, in Prompto’s future. Cor was terrified that Verstael was going to come for him, and with good reason. But Noctis felt like his immediate reaction was to shelter and stow Prompto away instead of helping him stand on his own two feet. It worried Noctis. If Cor pulled him out of school, chances were that they would never see Prompto again. And Prompto likely wouldn’t say a word about it, no matter what he said to them now. He didn’t like disobeying Cor, which was why they were all shocked that he went to the ball. 

“We need to do something about that,” Noctis considered. “I mean, I get that he’s grounded too, but pulling him out of school is a bit extreme.”

“Oh you know that Cor has said we’re a bad influence,” Gladio said darkly. “I guarantee it.”

“Maybe you,” Ignis replied as they began the dejected trek back to Noctis’s room. “You are a notorious player after all.”

Gladio sighed. “I’ve worked really hard to prove to Prompto and Cor that I’m not like that… not anymore at least. All I want is to date him.”

“Some people like the idea of dating someone, but are actually just in love with the chase,” Ignis pointed out. “You have been chasing after him for a while. Do you think-”

“No,” Gladio interrupted. “There’s no way. I wouldn’t do that to Prompto. I wouldn’t hurt him like that. There’s no way I could even think about doing something like that.”

“What do you know?” Noctis asked teasingly. He grinned at Gladio as the shield playfully pushed him. “Even Gladio can fall in love.”

“Uh-huh,” Gladio said with a laugh. “Says the prince who fell in love with his advisor.”

“Hey don’t be jealous just cause Ignis is hot,” Noctis said with a blush and a bright grin. Ignis made a noise, almost like a strangled noise of protest, but when Noctis looked at him, he noticed Ignis looked quite flustered. His heart beat rapidly, skipping all over the place, when he thought about how Ignis _loved_ him.

They laughed about it, although Ignis was definitely blushing far more than any of them. It made Noctis incredibly happy, but then the thought of everything else came back to him. His smile fell as they reached his room, and they all suddenly got so much more serious again. As much as they enjoyed joking and enjoying their time together, the truth was they had failed.

“What are we going to do?” Noctis asked them with a sigh as he flopped onto his bed, thinking about how Prompto wasn’t safe anymore. What was it like for him? Noctis thought of his mother and how he would be terrified to have her out of the institution, and it wasn’t even remotely close to the prolonged torture that Prompto suffered. Then again, what his mom did was pretty bad too.

“We’re going to do everything we can to be there for each other,” Gladio affirmed. “Just like we always have been. Only now we’ll just be a bit more focused on it.”

“Good plan,” Noctis said. He looked at Ignis, wondering what it would be like to have him laying in the bed next to him, kissing him, holding him. Gladio seemed to catch the thought and he gave them a wave.

“I’m going to… Do something,” Gladio muttered as he looked at them. “Thanks for trying, Noctis. I’ll let Prompto know how it went.”

“I wish I could’ve done more,” Noctis replied grimly. There was no doubt that they all wished the same, but it wasn’t enough. When his father was stubborn, he was impossible to sway. Noctis supposed he was the same way in many respects, but he hoped that he would listen to reason when it was necessary.

“I’ll check on him and let you know how he’s doing,” Gladio expressed before he left the room and shut the door behind him.

“Why do you suppose Gladio left?” Ignis asked curiously as he walked over to the bed, looking at Noctis while adjusting his glasses. Noctis really loved Ignis, especially because he could sometimes be so incredibly dense. With a smile, Noctis wrapped his arms around Ignis’s waist and pulled him onto the bed suddenly, not giving him a moment to object.

“Gladio knows when to be discreet,” Noctis laughed breathlessly. Ignis rolled over so that he was laying next to Noctis, flushing bright red. He looked at Noctis for a moment, clearly flustered. Noctis worried that he had done something wrong. Ignis was asexual, so there were some times that he couldn’t see how Noctis looked at him, even now that they were together. Noctis was a sexual being, but Ignis wasn’t. Yet Noctis loved every moment of it.

“And what do you expect to happen, hmm?” Ignis asked. He didn’t get up though. Instead, he smiled at Noctis and gently grabbed the prince’s chin with his thumb and forefinger. Noctis’s breath caught, his body screaming for more while his stomach seemed to be vaulted through the air on an amusement park ride. “You’re so beautiful.”

Noctis suddenly felt like he couldn’t breathe, but it wasn’t a panicking experience. Instead, he focused his eyes on Ignis’s lips, hoping that his boyfriend was thinking the same thing. Luckily for him, Ignis was reading his mind. The advisor gently pressed his lips against Noctis’s, sending him through a flurry of emotions that he had never felt so intensely unless he was with Ignis. 

They deepened the kiss, both of them catching their breath for a moment before they sighed into it, their tongues hungrily greeting each other. Noctis felt Ignis’s hand on his neck, gently holding it with his fingers on the back of his neck and his thumb on the front. Noctis shuddered as Ignis made circular patterns with his thumb, the sensation like fire and ice as they continued to kiss. Every cell in Noctis’s body felt like it was coming to life, and he only wanted more from Ignis.

Noctis felt his heart pounding in excitement as Ignis pulled his hand away, only to rest it on his hip and then down to Noctis’s abdomen. There was a pulsing ache within Noctis that grew as Ignis gently ran his hand under Noctis’s shirt, just between the space in the buttons. A flush came to his cheeks, and Noctis let out a moan into Ignis’s lips as he ran his bare hand over his stomach to his hip.

When Ignis pulled his lips away, Noctis wouldn’t help but blush bright red. Luckily, Ignis was red in the face as well, especially since he didn’t immediately move his hand away from Noctis’s bare skin. They were both on the verge of falling into their desire, which only excited Noctis even more. But there was something he knew he had to discuss with him.

“Ignis,” Noctis began uncertainly, not really sure where to start. His blush only grew as he thought of what he was going to say. “Um… I want… Well, it would be nice if we could eventually have… be together… you know… _that_ way.”

“You mean have sex,” Ignis clarified bluntly, making Noctis want to hide his face in his pillow. Ignis kept his hand where it was at as he moved closer to Noctis, pressing his body against the prince’s. That’s when Noctis’s eyes went wide. He felt Ignis’s girth against his, both of them obviously longing for each other. “I’m asexual, Noctis, but I’m not sex-repulsed. I don’t feel physical attraction, but I do feel physical desire. Action and attraction are not the same thing.”

Noctis nodded despite his blushing and how much his body was groaning for Ignis’s touch. “I just wanted you to know that I respect your right to say no.”

“I know,” Ignis replied as he took his hand away only to press it against Noctis’s cheek, pulling him into another kiss. “I know if I said that I never wanted to have sex then you would honor that. But I find you so beautiful that I want to experience that with you. I love you, Noctis, and that fact makes me was to pursue sex with you. Just as many, such as yourself, love someone enough to not have sex with those who are sex repulsed.”

“You’re… You’re the best, Ig,” was the only coherent thought that Noctis was able to formulate. Just Ignis admitting that he loved him to the point where he wanted to have sex with him, even though he didn’t feel sexual attraction, was enough to send him over a precipice and know that Ignis was waiting there to catch him. He was never going to fall out of love with him, and he didn’t want to.

“All because I want to make love to you?” Ignis asked with a smile that made Noctis’s heart nearly stop. He kissed Noctis then, his hand moving from his cheek to the small of Noctis’s back. Noctis felt like Ignis was intentionally setting him on fire, like he was trying to pour his own life force into him while simultaneously drawing Noctis’s into him. “I consider myself quite greedy.”

“If this is you greedy, then I can’t wait to see you being selfish,” Noctis said with a blush and a smile. Ignis blushed a bit. “Maybe not today, though. I don’t want the Emperor or Loqi to just barge in on us.”

“Neither do I,” Ignis conceded. “And it would be nice to take it a bit slow. For both of our sakes. There are some… mechanics that we need to figure out.”

Noctis blushed bright red at that and _did_ bury his face into the pillow. Did he dare tell Ignis what he had thought about so many times before? What would Ignis say to it? He wanted to discuss it, though, didn’t he? What would it feel like to have Ignis making love to him? Or would he prefer it the other way around?

“I…” Noctis tried, but he found that he couldn’t formulate the words. That was the frustrating part about being selectively mute. He felt like he was pretty much recovered from it, but when he was too flustered, whether good or bad, then he lost his voice quickly. And right now he was definitely very flustered. Taking a deep breath, he tried again without much success. 

“We have time to talk about it,” Ignis commented. There was a knock on the door, and Ignis kissed Noctis lightly on the top of his head before getting up and adjusting his pants. “All the time in the world if you want.”

Noctis looked at him as Ignis walked towards the door and let Gladio back in. Why did Ignis say something like that? Was he expecting Noctis to just leave him one day? There was no way that Noctis could even think about leaving Ignis. Even if things got bad in the future, he knew that he would always love Ignis. He had gone into the relationship knowing that Ignis was going to be the only one he was with from there on out. If Noctis wanted to play around, then he definitely wouldn’t have confessed to Ignis. He wasn’t someone to play around like that.

“I told Prom,” Gladio said, clearly ignoring the guilty look on Noctis’s face as he rolled and practically fell out of the bed. He had no clue how Ignis was able to be so composed so quickly. That, Noctis knew, had nothing to do with being asexual. That was entirely just Ignis. “He’s not surprised, but he said thank you for trying. Also, he said that Cor’s pretty serious about keeping him grounded and even pulling him out of school. I don’t think we’re going to be able to do anything about it.”

“Yes we can,” Noctis replied, finally standing up straight and adjusting his clothes. “We’re going to do it the Noctis Lucis Caelum way too.”

“Oh no,” Ignis groaned while Gladio rolled his eyes. “Noctis, do you really think that will work?”

“Yeah, I do,” Nocits replied with a grin. “I think Cor’s gonna get so tired of it that he has no choice.”

“I hope you’re right,” Gladio said with a sigh. “I don’t want to lose him for good.”

“Just trust me.” Noctis smiled. “We’ve all had to deal with Cor before, but now we have to deal with something new.” When they looked at him skeptically, he laughed. “Cor’s dating Uncle Ardyn.”

“Oh shit,” Gladio said with a laugh. “You’re right. He’s going to break and then Cor will break with him.”

Noctis grinned at them while Ignis sighed in resignation. They had a plan that didn’t work on everyone and had to be used cautiously. But Noctis had a feeling that it would work well with Cor now that he was with Ardyn. They got started on it immediately, all of them taking rotating turns. Noctis started, calling Cor and asking how Prompto was. When he got an abrupt answer and the call ended pretty quickly after that, Noctis knew they had made the right choice.

For the entire month Ignis and Noctis constantly called, asked, talked to Cor and Ardyn, and whatever else they could to check in on Prompto. Prompto was still going to school and running in the mornings with Gladio, but they didn’t see him otherwise. Ultimately, they decided it was best for Gladio not to involve himself since Cor clearly didn’t like him. About halfway through the process, they began asking when Prompto was no longer going to be grounded. 

Eventually, they could tell that it was wearing Cor down. He was less likely to just snap at them and more likely to just sigh and say that he wasn’t going to be allowed out for a while. There was a prime opportunity coming up, though. Ignis’s birthday was early next month, and Noctis found that it was the perfect opportunity to talk to Cor about letting Prompto be free finally. They made their way to the house one day after school, respecting the fact that Cor had insisted on taking Prompto to and from school.

Gladio was clearly extremely nervous, although he did a decent job of pretending that he wasn’t. Noctis could always tell, though. They were like brothers, and Noctis knew that Gladio was constantly worrying about Prompto as well. As much as Noctis had joked about Gladio being a player, he knew that he was far more serious with Prompto than he had ever been before. It also helped that Prompto and Gladio still communicated via phone constantly, never breaking for a moment if he could. Noctis was pretty sure they were already dating, but when he asked, Gladio said they weren’t. That probably made his nerves worse.

Noctis rang the doorbell to the Leonis household, hoping that he could act more confident than he actually was. They had taken the time to at least change out of their school uniforms, but it didn’t much matter. It was still the middle of winter, and they were all bundled in their coats, hats, and scarves. He had spoken to his uncle several times over the house of the month to try and convince Cor a bit more, but Ardyn had been surprisingly steadfast in the fact that Prompto was Cor’s child and could dictate the rules. Noctis still suspected that Ardyn was trying to sway Cor to letting Prompto spend time with them again.

“Noctis,” Cor said as he opened the door, frowning at him. He noticed Ignis and Gladio behind him, but said nothing to them. “Prompto is still grounded.”

“I know,” Noctis replied quickly, trying to see if he could at least spot Prompto. There was no sign of him. Did he just spend his entire time in his room or the treehouse? Prompto did have a pretty decent life, but there were so many restrictions as well that Noctis felt like Cor was as protective of Prompto as the Citadel was of Noctis as the prince. 

“Then what brings you here?” Cor asked, looking past Noctis and at Gladio with a glare that indicated he _knew_ that Gladio was trying to just get into Prompto’s pants. It wasn’t like that. Noctis could tell the difference. Gladio was serious this time.

“Well,” Noctis began, knowing that Cor wasn’t likely to take his question well. “Ignis’s birthday is coming up. I’m planning something for it, but we’d really like Prompto to be there too. It’s nothing dangerous or anything. I can tell you later since it’s a surprise for Ignis if you want. It just wouldn’t be the same without Prompto there. And if you are going to pull him out of the academy, we’d like to see him as much as possible before we can’t anymore.”

“Cor,” Ardyn said behind him as he approached him. He was dressed in an oversized sweater with comfortable looking pants, his hair pulled back with a few strands loose in front. “Let them in. It’s freezing outside.”

Cor looked at the three of them then to Ardyn and back. With a deepening frown, he stepped aside. “Come on in, boys. We’ll discuss this inside. It shouldn’t take more than a minute.”

Noctis stepped inside, grateful that his uncle was there. It was the only chance they had at this point of ensuring Prompto was no longer grounded. Noctis thought Cor’s lengthy grounding was a bit extreme at this point. Then again, it was hard to say. Regis had never grounded him, even when he messed up. It oddly made him jealous to think that Cor cared enough about Prompto to ground him at all.

Gladio stood by the front door as Cor faced them all, not bothering to let them further into the house. Noctis stood off to the side with Ignis, staring at Cor as he stood at the foot of the steps leading upstairs and to Prompto’s room. He stared at them all but glared at Gladio. Noctis was more than a little annoyed at that. Gladio had only ever been kind to him and treated Prompto well. Noctis felt like he was doing this now just out of his own stubbornness and refusal to admit that Gladio was good for Prompto.

“Prompto deliberately disobeyed me,” Cor explained to them as if they were small children. “I cannot just let that slide.”

“Oh come on, Cor,” Ardyn scoffed as he put his elbow on the banister and leaned against it. He smiled at Cor, but there was irritation in his eyes. “This is the first time Prompto’s ever done something wrong, and he suffered for it more than just a little, and not just from you. Don’t you think he’s learned his lesson at this point?”

“It’s for his own protection,” Cor replied. “Now that the Emperor knows-”

“He’s obeyed all your rules, done all his chores, and never once _spoken_ out of turn.” The way Ardyn said it led Noctis to believe that Prompto was only signing at home. “You’ve made your point. Do you think it’s good to keep him all cooped up like this forever? That’s what this will turn into, you know. It doesn’t matter if the Emperor knows. He’s always known that Prompto’s out there somewhere. The only thing that has changed is now Prompto knows. Don’t let him live in fear for the rest of his life.”

There was a tense silence amongst them as they waited for Cor’s verdict. Ardyn had a good point. If the Emperor knew that Prompto was out there, although not by name but definitely by face, then it was only a matter of time before he figured out where he was. What mattered wasn’t whether or not he and Verstael knew. What mattered was whether or not Prompto was kept safe should they come for him.

Cor let out a sigh, unfolding his arms that were crossed. He looked at Noctis and Ignis with a sort of grim resignation, but he avoided looking at Gladio altogether. “Alright. He’s no longer grounded. But if he pulls something like this again then he’s not going to be allowed to spend time with you three anymore.”

“Oh hush,” Ardyn chided him. He winked at Noctis. “Don’t worry about that. I could tell you some wonderful tales about Cor in high school. What Prompto did was tame in comparison.”

“Ardyn,” Cor warned him, but Ardyn only smiled. “You three wait here. I’ll get Prompto for you all.”

Cor made his way upstairs as Ardyn smiled at them. “Don’t worry, Gladio. He’ll come around. He’s working on it, believe it or not. From what I heard, Prompto scolded him for being mean to you.”

Before they could say anything, Prompto was making his way downstairs, smiling at them excitedly. It was the first time they had been able to see Prompto outside of school, and Gladio was immediately at the foot of the steps to greet him. Noctis grinned brightly as Prompto all but jumped into Gladio’s arms, the Shield holding him tightly as he was hoisted off the ground.

“It’s good to have you back,” Noctis said with a smile as Prompto glanced at them over Gladio’s shoulder. He knew that there was no way Gladio was going to let him go for a while. They saw each other at school, but it was much different than not having to worry about teachers yelling at them for talking during class. In reality, they didn’t have a lot of time to communicate at all. Noctis missed Prompto, and he knew that Gladio definitely missed him.

Cor walked down the steps with Bo next to him, eyeing Gladio holding onto Prompto. Ardyn gave Cor a look that Noctis caught. He hoped it meant that Cor wasn’t going to snap at Gladio. As much as Prompto was excited to see Gladio, Cor was loath to see them together. It wasn’t as if he had a choice. Prompto was the only one who could deny Gladio’s affections, and there was no way he was doing that. 

“Gladio,” Cor said when he reached the bottom of the steps. Gladio set Prompto down, blushing slightly but not nearly as much as Prompto was blushing. Cor faced Gladio, making everyone wonder what he was going to say. “When I’m not around and you’re out with Prompto, I know I can trust you to protect my son.”

“Yes, sir,” Gladio replied, clearly trying not to smile. “You can count on me.”

Noctis realized that was about as close to Cor telling Gladio that he’s okay with them dating as he was going to get. Gladio had worked so hard to prove himself to Cor too, that Noctis could only be happy for him. It didn’t mean that Prompto and he were dating, not yet at least. As much as Noctis just felt like Gladio and Prompto needed to get together already, it had to be Prompto who initiated. Noctis really hoped it was sooner rather than later.

Despite everything going on, Noctis knew that Prompto was going to be safe now. They were going to have extra precautions in place at the academy, and Cor was on board for Gladio protecting Prompto as well. Noctis was still worried about his best friend, but he genuinely believed that as long as they worked together then they would be okay. Or at least he hoped they would.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gladio: We're just friends
> 
> Prompto: *yeets himself into Gladio's arms*
> 
> Gladio:.... Very very close friends.
> 
> I couldn't help myself when I thought about Noctis just completely fucking annoying the shit out of Cor until he agreed to release Prompto. 
> 
> Last night I finished a chapter for this fic and _immediately_ began to write the next chapter because I'm so excited for what's coming next. 
> 
> Thank you everyone for your continued support while I write this. It's been no small undertaking to write something that is going to be my longest fic to date, so I hope you all continue to enjoy it! <3


	25. For Longer than Forever

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ignis celebrates his birthday
> 
> Warning: There may be some NSFW content in here >.>

Ignis didn’t know what Noctis had planned for his birthday. Whatever it was, Cor had approved Prompto of going, so he knew it wouldn’t be something particularly hazardous or crazy. Then again, they often looked for moments of normalcy within the crazy life of living at the Citadel. Several times Ignis had considered getting his own apartment and inviting Noctis there to stay, but the king had always said that Noctis wasn’t ready to live on his own. Now that enough time had gone by, now that they were dating, Ignis wondered if getting an apartment after he graduated high school would be beneficial to them both. 

For once, Noctis was awake well before Ignis got up. Ignis turned over in his sleep, only to be woken by Noctis’s arms around his waist. Smiling, he wrapped his arm around Noctis in return and pulled him closer. Since they had started dating, Ignis had taken to sleeping in Noctis’s bed at the prince’s behest. It was comfortable, calming, like he had belonged there all this time. Ignis still didn’t know how someone like Noctis could want someone like him, but he hoped it was going to last forever.

He thought it might, although he was worried about Noctis’s future marriage prospects. One day the king might demand him to marry someone else, and Ignis would be helpless to do anything about it. Noctis didn’t seem concerned about it, but it was something that Ignis was acutely aware of. Even though his parents and uncle were well esteemed in the Citadel and had left him a considerable fortune after their untimely passing, he was also aware that he was technically an orphan and not even royalty. 

“Good morning, my prince,” Ignis murmured, letting his thoughts and worries just leave him for one moment. It was his birthday, after all, and he wanted to be a little self-indulgent. Letting out a sigh, Ignis opened his eyes and saw Noctis’s stormy irises dancing in happiness, a slight blush on his cheeks. Ignis gently brushed Noctis’s cheek with the back of his fingers, delighting in the moments of privacy he had where he could just be himself with Noctis.

“Happy birthday Ignis,” Noctis said with a shyness to him that Ignis adored.

Everyone saw Noctis as a prince, someone who was regal and walked tall and was stoic and graceful. Ignis knew the truth. He was more than a bit spoiled, but he also was kind and gentle, loving and slightly untamed in his passion. Noctis wasn’t the graceful and regal person that everyone wanted him to be, and Ignis loved that most of all about him. He adored how Noctis would prefer to go fishing over taking advantage of his princely title. He admired how Noctis never had an ego because of the life he was born into.

“Thank you, Noctis,” Ignis replied with a smile. He kissed Noctis on the forehead, preferring to revel in their intimacy for the day than do anything else. They were young, but Ignis knew that it didn’t give either of them an excuse to stay in bed and do nothing. Besides, Ignis is interested in seeing what Noctis had planned for him for the day. “I think I overslept.”

“I turned off your alarm,” Noctis explained with a sheepish grin. “You’ve been working hard lately, and I wanted to give you some time to sleep. Gladio and Prompto know.” He laughed. “Trust me, I’m pretty sure they’re more than okay hanging out in the Citadel gardens with each other while you take your time getting ready.”

“Prompto’s already here?” Ignis asked in panic. He didn’t want them to wait for him. It was very much unlike him to make anyone wait. 

“It’s fine, Ig,” Noctis said, hugging him tightly as if he knew that Ignis would panic at such news. “I told them that you were still sleeping, and Gladio was more than happy to take advantage of the time and spend it with Prompto. You know how he’s head over heels for him.”

“That is true,” Ignis considered. He didn’t feel good about making others wait for him, though. Usually, Ignis was the one that was up first, ready for the day long before anyone even thought of waking. He had to be prepared for anything that came their way. “I suppose I should get up and get ready now if they’re waiting.”

“Or we can just stay in bed all day,” Noctis offered instead. He sat up, nevertheless, knowing that Ignis wasn’t one to just lounge around all day. Ignis reached up and pulled Noctis on top of him, making Noctis like out a yelp of glee unexpectedly. 

“That sounds like a pleasant idea,” Ignis agreed before kissing Noctis softly. He released his prince and sat up, looking at Noctis as he came out of his dreamy haze finally. “But I want to see what you have in store for me.”

“You’re going to think it’s lame,” Noctis said nervously. Ignis was surprised. Usually he was so sure of himself, but he supposed that things had changed now that they were dating. There was an intimacy there, a space that had been filled that they didn’t even know had been empty. 

“I’m pretty sure that whatever you have planned, I will love it,” Ignis commented as he finally got out of bed. “Best not to keep Prompto and Gladio waiting.”

“Yeah,” Noctis laughed, following Ignis to his adjoining room to get his clothes. “If we don’t hurry then maybe they’ll finally confess to each other.”

“Doubtful,” Ignis replied with a smirk. “Gladio respects Prompto too much to force the issue.”

“True,” Noctis conceded. Ignis got dressed quickly, deciding to dress in something new that he had gotten. He had tight black jeans and a button up dark purple shirt with a faded cheetah print on it. Ardyn had given it to him, saying that he would look good in it. “Damn, Ignis.”

“What?” Ignis asked, looking at Noctis in confusion. He realized what Noctis was thinking when he caught his gaze. “Do you only think about sex?”

“Only with you,” Noctis replied with a blushing smile. Ignis flushed a bit, but he was also very pleased to hear such an answer. “What can I say? That looks really good on you.”

“Maybe I’ll build my wardrobe around it,” Ignis considered, wondering if he should do anything to his hair. The messy look seemed to work for the occasion, and he didn’t fuss with it much before brushing his teeth and immediately longing for a cup of coffee. 

“Here,” Noctis said, as if reading his mind. He handed Ignis a can of Ebony from seemingly nowhere. Ignis took it gratefully, wondering if Noctis had everything planned down to the minute details. That usually wasn’t Noctis’s way of operating, but he seemed to be going out of his way to make sure it was a perfect day for him. Ignis didn’t care what they did. Just knowing that Noctis had made the effort to make it a good day for him was more than enough.

“Thank you,” Ignis said, more grateful that Noctis was thinking of him than for the coffee, although that was delicious as well. They made their way down to the Citadel gardens to find Gladio and Prompto waiting for them. The two were sitting on a bench, facing each other and talking about something that Ignis couldn’t make out. All he knew was that Gladio was smiling.

“Hey Ignis,” Gladio said when he finally looked up at him. Prompto turned around and smiled brightly, a slight blush on his cheeks. He was so in love with Gladio, and the only thing Ignis could think about was how it could very well end with him and Gladio together forever or Prompto would be ridiculously heartbroken. 

“Happy birthday,” Prompto said. That’s when Ignis noticed the gift in his hands, wrapped beautifully with bright wrapping paper. Stood up and handed it to Ignis. “I hope you like it.”

“I’m sure I will,” Ignis replied with a smile. He considered waiting to open it but knew Prompto would likely be an anxious mess if he did that. Instead, he opened it then and there, fairly moved that Prompto had gotten him gorgeous silver-grey driving gloves. “Thank you, Prompto. They’re beautiful.”

“I noticed yours were looking a little worn,” Prompto explained nervously. “They should last for a long time.”

“Thank you,” Ignis repeated, immediately pulling them on. They fit perfectly, and Ignis admired them quite a bit. “Now, where am I driving us to today?”

“I’ll drive,” Noctis offered, which was promptly met with a collective no from Gladio and Ignis. He smiled guiltily, knowing that no one in their right mind would let Noctis drive them anywhere without him having more driving practice first. “Well I can’t make it a surprise if you drive Ignis.”

“I think it’s fine to tell him,” Gladio offered. “I mean, do you really trust me to drive?”

“Good point,” Noctis said, although he looked a bit dour by the decision. Ignis found his pout to be cute and had to refrain from reaching out and kissing him then and there. They were still in the Citadel, and Noctis was still the prince. There was some level of decorum that was necessary. Even amongst married couples, that wasn’t something that royalty should ever consider doing in public.

“So where are we going?” Ignis asked him with a smile. He finished the Ebony in his hands as Noctis took the gift wrap from him. He had no doubt that Gladio and Noctis would both give him a gift later. 

“Well the new science museum opened up now,” Noctis said nervously, glancing at Ignis with a slight anxiousness in his voice. “I thought maybe you’d like to go and explore it and the planetarium.”

“That sounds fantastic, actually,” Ignis replied with a smile. Going to a museum definitely wasn’t something that Ignis thought Noctis would plan for his birthday, but it was exactly something that he would enjoy. Thinking back, Noctis always went out of his way for Ignis on his birthday. Last year he took him to a coffee cafe that had a private coffee tasting. The year before that, Noctis took him to the largest library in Lucis and let him explore. Every birthday, Noctis carefully tailored the day towards something Ignis would enjoy. This one was no exception.

“I guess since you know now, you can drive,” Noctis offered, flush with embarrassment. “Ready?”

“Of course,” Ignis replied. Gladio and Prompto went on ahead, just a step or two in front of Noctis and Ignis. While they couldn’t be overtly in love as they walked through the Citadel, Ignis reached out to Noctis and linked his pinky with the prince’s, trying not to flush with joy as Noctis readily gripped it tightly. 

They were at the museum in no time at all, all of them excited to spend the time at the brand new building that was a piece of modern artwork. Ignis admired it, and he couldn’t help but smile when Prompto took a selfie of the four of them together. Noctis immediately asked for the photo, and when he received it, Ignis was pinged with a notification that Noctis had uploaded it to his social media page with the caption _Celebrating Ignis’s birthday. <3 _

“The heart is a bit much,” Ignis muttered as they made their way inside the museum. “Someone might catch on.”

“I hope they do,” Noctis replied, ignoring the glances from the public as they realized that the prince of Lucis was at the museum. “I’m not ashamed or afraid to tell people, Ignis. But I want to make sure you’re ready too.”

Ignis nodded with a smile, wondering what life would be like for them both if they went public with their relationship. It was something that they would have to discuss with the king first. If he thought it a bad idea right now, then it wasn’t something they could just announce. Lucis had never had a same-sex couple in charge, either. Ignis suspected that King Regis was holding out hope that Noctis wouldn’t be the first. The issue of having biological heirs was somehow still a concern for the royal line.

“Perhaps we should discuss it with your father first,” Ignis offered. Noctis nodded in agreement, but their conversation was lost as they entered the museum and looked at all of the many exhibits about the wonders of space. 

The museum staff had been alerted that the prince of Lucis would be there, and they had a method to ensure that there weren’t too many people in a room that they were walking into. Ignis knew that Noctis wanted to have just a normal life, one where he wasn’t constantly ogled at by the media or the public. This was the closest they could get in public. Each room they went into was blocked off by security, the people in the room allowed to stay, but no one else allowed to enter until they were done. The people in the room, thankfully, only looked and didn’t stop and bother them.

At some point, the group fell into a natural rhythm where Gladio kept a close watch on Noctis but maintained his distance so he and Ignis could be alone. Ignis was sure it was also to be able to spend time alone with Prompto, but he wasn’t going to complain. Instead, he reveled in how Noctis asked him to read the descriptions of what they were looking at to him. Ever since they were younger, Noctis had told him that he loved the sound of his voice. It appeared that, while everything had changed to some degree, there were some things that managed to stay the same.

After they had wandered through the entire museum, Noctis suggested that they finish the hours they had spent at the museum with a stop by the planetarium. They made their way to the large domed room, deciding to sit in the back so that others in the planetarium couldn’t be too nosy. Gladio sat on the end, his hand on Prompto’s while they sat in the chairs that were almost fully reclined. Noctis sat next to Prompto, and Ignis sat on the end. They were holding hands, something rare since the entire room was dark. Most people couldn’t see them as they made their way in.

When the lights fully dimmed the show began, a beautiful kaleidoscope of swirling nebulas and narration from a man with a deep voice. As the night sky came into view, Ignis was suddenly reminded of the many times he would sit with Noctis on the balcony, watching the stars. It was something they had done since they were children. When Noctis had been severely injured, Ignis would carry him out onto the balcony instead of him using the wheelchair, and he would sit in Ignis’s lap while they stared up at the sky and pretended everything was alright. Those were the only moments that Noctis would talk for a time, and Ignis would always listen to what he had to say.

“This reminds me of all those nights on the balcony,” Noctis whispered, once again reading Ignis’s mind. “We haven’t done that in a while.”

Ignis looked at Noctis, his heart full of a love and contentment that he only felt when he was with Noctis. It was a feeling that he had gotten several times throughout his life, during the moments when he knew that he was so in love with him that it was a hopeless cause. Impulsively, Ignis turned to Noctis in his seat and kissed him, his lips savoring the taste. Noctis reached up and ran his fingers through the side of Ignis’s hair, setting his fingers on the back of his head as he deepened the kiss. Ignis traced Noctis’s lips with his tongue before letting him go and sitting back in his seat.

Both of them were breathless by the time the show ended, and Ignis found that he wasn’t really paying much attention to the narration. His mind was too focused on Noctis. When the show was over, they stood up and made their way out of the planetarium and then out of the museum. Ignis listened contentedly as the other three chatted happily about the day, Prompto showing them many of the photos that he had taken. That’s when Ignis realized that Bo wasn’t with them.

“Prompto,” Ignis began as he got behind the driver’s wheel and started driving towards Gladio’s place. They had agreed that it was the next place they were going to so they could all enjoy cake and ice cream before Prompto had to go home. “You don’t have Bo with you today.”

“No,” Prompto replied with a blush that Ignis caught in the rearview mirror. “I figured that today would be calm enough that I wouldn’t have to worry so much. It was a really fun day so far.”

“It’s great progress,” Ignis commended him. “But don’t feel like you can’t bring Bo with you wherever you go. We’re always happy to have him with us.”

“He’s getting bigger,” Prompto further explained, likely getting to the crux of the issue. “He acts like he’s just a small puppy, but I don’t know if he could fit in the back anymore.”

“Gladio can always sit up front,” Noctis offered. “There’d be more room that way since Gladio’s so freakishly tall. And Bo can fit.”

Gladio laughed at that. “You’re just upset that you won’t grow much more.”

The conversation devolved, and they ended up walking into the Amicitia house laughing and enjoying the conversation. There was a banner that read _Happy Birthday Ignis!_ on it and looked like it had been decorated by Prompto. He was the one with the artistic talent, an area where Gladio and Noctis were hopeless. On the table was a cake that had likely been made at a local bakery. It was decorated too well for it to be homemade by them. Gladio’s present for him was sitting on the table, neatly wrapped with a gold bow on it.

“Iris is upstairs,” Gladio explained to them all. “She’s sulking because she’s grounded. Dad’s really worried, actually. He caught her sneaking out to go to a college party.”

“What’s going on with her?” Ignis asked in genuine concern. Iris was a sweet girl, but he didn’t particularly like the friends that she was spending time with at the academy. 

“Wrong friends,” Gladio said with a sigh. “She likes Lunafreya, though. Dad’s hoping that kind of sets her on the right path. And she has a therapy session soon.”

“I hope it helps,” Ignis offered. The conversation shifted a moment later, and they were back to celebrating Ignis’s birthday. Ignis didn’t like so much fanfare, but he was grateful that his best friends and boyfriend were all there to enjoy the mocha cake they had gotten with him. It was a perfect celebration, and Ignis was so grateful for Gladio for getting him a new self-heating travel mug to enjoy his coffee.

A few hours of conversation and enjoyment went on, the sun began to set. Ignis knew that they would be due back at the Citadel before someone started to worry about them. Gladio was already home, so Ignis insisted that he stay. Instead, Gladio offered to walk Prompto home since he lived nearby. There was no doubt in Ignis’s mind that Gladio wanted the extra time with him, especially since it was still uncertain whether or not Prompto would be homeschooled once his biological father was out of prison.

Decidedly, it was just Ignis and Noctis as he drove back to the Citadel. They were quiet throughout the ride, and Ignis took the opportunity to hold Noctis’s hand while keeping the other on the steering wheel. It was a comfortable silence, and they didn’t say much as they parked the Regalia and then made their way up to Noctis’s room. Ignis had a feeling of what was going to happen next, especially since Noctis was blushing a bit before they even stepped foot in his room. 

“So Ignis,” Noctis asked as they stepped into the prince’s room, the door shut and locked behind them. Ignis walked over to Noctis’s bed and sat on the edge of it, looking up at Noctis as he nervously stood in front of him. “What do you want from me for your birthday?”

“Just being with you is enough,” Ignis replied, his heart thudding in his chest. He watched as Noctis walked towards him with a nervousness that Ignis hadn’t seen before. It was a nervousness of knowing that this could be the moment that they both had wanted but had waited patiently for. Noctis stood between Ignis’s legs as he remained seated, his heart jumping all over the place as Noctis wrapped his arms around his shoulders.

“What about all of me?” Noctis asked, his voice barely above a whisper. Ignis put his hands on Noctis’s hips, feeling how small but firm he was beneath his touch. 

“I would like that very much,” Ignis replied, his voice gentle and soft. “But only if you want to, Noctis. Don’t do anything that you aren’t ready for.”

“I’m ready,” Noctis affirmed with a smile and a blush. “A while ago I thought how it was going to be something terrifying and horrible, but with you I don’t feel that way. I think my body and heart knew that I am in love with you before my mind knew.”

Ignis felt that same swelling in his heart that he only experienced with Noctis and smiled at him lovingly. Gently, testingly, he pulled Noctis closer and kissed him, his lips pleadingly kind. He could feel how nervous Noctis was, and it would have been a lie to say that he wasn’t nervous as well. Noctis trusted him, though, and Ignis knew that he trusted Noctis just as much. They would take it slow, and Ignis would stop as soon as Noctis wanted him to. As much as he delighted in being with Noctis, he respected his right to choose as well.

Yet as Ignis continued to kiss Noctis, the kiss only deepened, their tongues searching for each other with more surety now as they both lost their nerves to desire and passion. Ignis ran his hands under Noctis’s shirt and felt the fine curves of his back, the raised skin where his scar was. Even that was beautiful to him. It was a part of Noctis, no matter how dark a part of his past it was. Noctis trembled beneath his touch, but he didn’t pull away. Instead, he pressed against Ignis more. After all, Ignis had been the only one to treat his wounds so gently that Noctis didn’t feel any fear with him.

Ignis moved his hands further up Noctis’s back until he was pulling his shirt off, kissing Noctis again as soon as he was bare chested. Noctis was so pale, so beautiful, that Ignis wanted to just spend the rest of his life admiring his beauty. Ignis was quick to take off the driving gloves that Prompto had gotten for him and lightly touched Noctis’s bare chest with his finger tips, making Noctis shudder beneath his touch.

“You’re so beautiful,” Ignis whispered as he admired Noctis’s body. As much as Gladio liked to tease Noctis for being so petite, he was well toned and had abs that could likely double as a washboard if they were desperate. They had all trained together when Gladio was introduced as his Shield, and Noctis was quite capable in combat. His body reflected that, and Ignis was not going to pass up an opportunity to tell Noctis how beautiful he really was.

“I’m… beautiful?” Noctis asked, startled by the question. Ignis knew that Ravus had really made Noctis feel unloved and unwanted, that his mind and heart had been scarred by him. It was something that Ignis would never forgive himself for, something that he should’ve recognized a long time ago. 

“Yes, Noctis,” Ignis said with a smile as he ran his hand through Noctis’s hair, his other hand resting on his chest just above his heart. “You are the most beautiful being in all of creation to me. No matter what happens, I will always find you beautiful.”

Ignis kissed Noctis then, trying to convey to him that he loved every ounce of Noctis’s body. Many took asexuality as an insult, a slight against who they were as a sexual being and their own worth. Many thought that an asexual person could not admire the human form because beauty and sexiness were intrinsically intertwined for them. Ignis knew better. He looked at Noctis and thought him so beautiful that he longed to kiss each and every part of his body. Ignis craved intimacy with Noctis, and whether that was through sex or by other means, Ignis did not mind at all. 

Questioningly, Noctis reached out for Ignis’s shirt, his hands trembling slightly as he tried to undo the buttons to his top. Eventually Ignis helped him, unbuttoning the rest of his shirt just in time for Carbuncle to jump up on the bed and lazily lay down next to them. They both looked at the cat and laughed, some of the tension and nervousness leaving with it.

“Wait here,” Ignis advised, his shirt still on but completely unbuttoned. He gently picked up Carbuncle, who gave him a slight meow of protest before rubbing against his neck lovingly. Ignis opened the door and let the cat out, who mewed at him before walking away indignantly for being excluded from whatever revelry they were getting into.

When he shut the door and locked it, Ignis felt his breath catch. Noctis was laying on the bed, his head on the pillow while he watched Ignis with desire. He walked towards Noctis, a new kind of passion filling him, a need to please his boyfriend and show him just how much he loved him. At the edge of the bed, Ignis took off his shirt as Noctis watched, then very slowly and deliberately took off his pants and stood naked before him. They had been together since they were kids, had taken baths together and seen each other naked. This was different, though. This was sensual and passion, desire and intimacy. It was everything that Ignis had felt for his entire life for Noctis building up to one single moment.

Noctis’s eyes went wide as he watched Ignis undress, but he was quick to follow suit. That’s when Ignis noticed that Noctis had really prepared for this eventuality. There were condoms on the bedside table and lubricant. Ignis looked at Noctis’s body, his muscular thighs and well sculpted hips. Ignis hadn’t really considered himself the sort to admire anyone’s body in such a way, but looking at Noctis’s was entirely different. He admired each muscle and sinew to the point that he could easily see him growing more in love with Noctis’s form as they aged together. What would his body look like at thirty? Fifty?

“Noctis,” Ignis said with a gentle smile. He sat at the edge of the bed, his hand on Noctis’s leg, running up his thigh. He noticed that Noctis was clearly nervous, but he was also hard and looked hungry. “If you aren’t ready for something, let me know. I don’t want you to be uncomfortable.”

“No, I’m ready,” Noctis reaffirmed. He grabbed Ignis’s hand on this thigh and interlocked his fingers with his. “I’m nervous, but I’m ready. It’s not every day you get to have sex with the hottest man in Eos.”

Ignis laughed at that and blushed a bit at Noctis’s declaration. He didn’t say anything in response. There was nothing to say, really. Instead, he climbed into the bed with Noctis and proceeded to kiss him, straddling him with a sensuous anxiety that was testingly gentle. Noctis gasped into the kiss as their naked bodies touched, but he leaned into it instead of shrinking away. Ignis moaned lightly into Noctis’s lips as he felt their hard members rubbing against each other, the sensation causing him to feel a newfound pleasure he had never experienced before.

Slowly, Ignis moved his lips down to Noctis’s neck, kissing him as he ground his hips against him. Noctis wrapped his arms around his back and gripped him tightly, his nails nearly digging into Ignis’s skin. His lips trailing delicately, Ignis nervously tested to see whether or not Noctis liked his nipples played with. He ran his tongue over one then nipped it gently.

“Ignis,” Noctis moaned as his back arched slightly into the touch, telling Ignis all he needed to know. He continued to caress him with his lips as his hand reached down and stroked their cocks together. Ignis moaned into Noctis’s chest as Noctis let out a small cry of delight. “I want… you.”

Ignis felt something go through him as the begging plea. It was something akin to the electricity of desire and the overwhelming focus of love. All worries and doubts fell away in an instant, and the only thing Ignis could think about was pleasing his lover and fulfilling his desires. His strokes became faster, making Noctis’s hips twitch under him with each moan. Ignis felt like he was coming to life just by pleasing Noctis, let alone by the pleasure he was deriving from it as well.

“Noctis,” Ignis moaned softly into his ear, making the prince shudder to his whispers. “Will you turn over? So I can prepare you?”

When he pulled away, he noticed that Noctis looked a bit nervous, but he wasn’t entirely anxious anymore. There was too much desire within them both to be scared anymore. Noctis sat up and kissed Ignis, reaching forward to caress his cock. Ignis’s eyes fluttered shut and he moaned into his touch, only to be met by more kisses from Noctis. His body coursing with a warm pleasure, like fire meeting where Noctis’s hand touched him. 

Noctis finally let go, giving Ignis a lingering kiss before turning around and laying flat on his stomach. Ignis had done his research on the matter at hand, as he did with everything, and he had made sure that he knew what he was doing so as not to harm Noctis. After grabbing the lubricant and condoms, he positioned Noctis’s hips so his head was resting on the pillow but his ass was positioned in the air. 

“Let me know if this hurts,” Ignis offered as he lathered two fingers in lubricant. Noctis nodded, and Ignis carefully inserted one finger into him. The prince let out a gasp then a soft whimper, almost like a moan. “Are you alright?”

“Nngh,” Noctis replied, a soft moan that indicated he was enjoying the experience. “Feels good… Keep going.”

Ignis obliged, watching as Noctis writhed under him while he moved one finger, and then two, in and out of him. He was careful to stretch him and prepare him, but also very careful to admire him and caresses his ass with his free hand. Noctis was moaning into the pillow, his whimpers turning to pleas for more. Ignis was taking his time, even though he knew that he himself wanted to be in Noctis and was feeling his own desire increase. 

“I’m ready,” Noctis begged. Ignis pulled his fingers out obligingly, his body craving the pleasure while his mind was craving the intimacy. 

“Have you practiced ahead of time?” Ignis asked as he grabbed a condom and put it on. He watched as Noctis’s face went bright red and he nodded. “Next time, invite me to join you. I can help.”

“Okay,” Noctis said softly, clearly embarrassed that Ignis had discovered he had done something to prepare for today. Ignis only admired Noctis even more for it.

“Are you ready?” Ignis asked as he positioned his shaft just outside of Noctis’s entrance. Noctis gave a squeak of affirmation, once again nervous for what was going to happen. “It’s alright to be nervous, Noctis. I’m nervous too. I won’t do anything to hurt you.”

“I know you won’t,” Noctis said, his breath catching a bit. “I’m ready Ignis. Nervous, but ready.”

Ignis slowly inserted his cock into Noctis, careful to watch for a reaction even though the warmth pulling him deeper threatened to overwhelm him in an instant. Noctis gasped and moaned as Ignis waited a moment, not moving so that Noctis could get used to the sensation. After a long moment, Noctis seemed to grow impatient, his hips twitching and his breathing labored. 

“Just move,” Noctis practically demanded. It turned into a plea for more. “Please. You feel so good, Ignis.”

“As do you, Noctis,” Ignis replied with a moan. Gently, but with enough force, he moved his hips back and forth, pulsating in and out of Noctis. Their moans began to crescendo in tandem with his thrusts, and Noctis buried his face into his pillow as he let out a loud cry of delight. Ignis felt himself being pulled further and further in him, the warmth and tightness of Noctis threatening to drive him mad. Ignis could see what the appeal of sex was, but it was only something worth doing with Noctis and something that he could easily go without. 

“Ignis,” Noctis moaned his name as Ignis proceeded to grind his hips against Noctis. Noctis moved his hips as well, making Ignis grip his hips tightly and moan as his eyes fluttered shut. “Harder. I want… Nngh… I want it.”

“Noctis,” Ignis moaned in affirmation. He didn’t hesitate, the pleasure mounting within him as he rocked his hips back and forth, pulsating in and out of Noctis with a fervor that was completely new to him. “Mmnn… Noct…” 

He continued to thrust his hips as he leaned forward and grabbed Noctis’s cock, stroking it in tandem to his thrusts. Noctis cried out in pleasure, his moans muffled by the pillow underneath, and Ignis felt himself close to the cusp. It was too much, too pleasurable a feeling. More than the physical sensation, knowing that he was with Noctis and able to please him drove him to the brink of ecstasy. 

“Ignis,” Noctis moaned, crying out for him as he climaxed. Ignis was not far behind him, and he felt his mind go blank with a white hot bliss that tore through his entire body. He stopped pulsating, his breathing labored, every fiber of his being thrumming with fulfillment. 

They were both still for a long time, both of them panting and sweaty from the physical exertion. Ignis leaned over and kissed Noctis’s scar, before he carefully pulled out of him and quickly got up and made his way to Noctis’s bathroom to grab what he could to help them both clean up. When he came back, he noticed Noctis was still in the same position, and he worried that he had done something wrong. Perhaps he had hurt him despite his best efforts not to.

“Are you alright?” Ignis asked in concern before he tended to himself. “Are you hurt?”

“No,” Noctis replied, shaking his head. Ignis noticed he was blushing. “I just… That was really good.”

“I’m glad,” Ignis replied with a smile. “It was great for me as well, Noctis. Come on. Let me help you clean up.”

“I can do it,” Noctis insisted as he moved finally, getting out of the bed even though he was a bit shaky. “I need to take a shower.”

“I’ll come with you,” Ignis offered. Noctis gave him a bashful look, and Ignis bristled a bit at that. “It’s a shower, Noctis.”

“Uh huh,” Noctis replied with a nod, like he knew that it was more than that. “Shower.”

“Must your mind always be in the gutter?” Ignis asked as he followed him, although he was looking at Noctis’s body with more admiration than before.

They did shower together, and both of them were more than a bit embarrassed even though they had just had sex. Ignis remedied that immediately by tenderly washing Noctis’s body for him, a sensual and slow process that was met with a lot of moaning and another round of sex. Now that they had done it once, it was like there was hardly a filter on them to not do it again and again. Noctis seemed eager to practice, and Ignis reveled in the intimacy that he felt with Noctis. He was more than happy to pleasure him time and time again while deriving no small pleasure himself.

When they were done and certainly much cleaner than when they had entered, they got dressed, Ignis excusing himself to grab fresh clothes from his room. The sun had long set at that point, the stars twinkling overhead the light pollution of the city. Ignis decided to slip on his silk grey pajamas and matching slippers. 

At first Ignis was worried when he didn’t see Noctis anywhere. Then he noticed Noctis was standing on the balcony, looking up at the stars, his hair still wet despite the cold air outside. Ignis grabbed a second, longer blanket, and wrapped it around his shoulders as he made his way outside. Smiling softly, he wrapped his arms with the blanket around Noctis’s arms and leaned against him, holding him close.

“It’s beautiful,” Noctis whispered as he looked up at the night sky. “We haven’t done this in a while.”

“It certainly is beautiful,” Ignis replied, even though he was looking at Noctis as he rested his head on Noctis’s shoulder. He wasn’t lying. Noctis was the most beautiful thing in all of Eos. 

“You always do that, don’t you?” Noctis asked, glancing at Ignis. “Stare at me when we sit on the balcony together? I’m only noticing it now, though. Ignis… How long have you been in love with me?”

“A very long time,” Ignis admitted, a bit shyly. He looked up at the stars, trying to pinpoint the exact moment he knew he loved Noctis. “I think I always loved you, even as children when I didn’t quite know what that meant.”

“Why didn’t you say anything?” Noctis inquired. “You know how dense I am. I would’ve probably realized it a lot sooner.”

“I didn’t think that you would ever reciprocate, Noctis.” Ignis decided that the truth was much better than a lie. “No matter how much you try to deny it, you still are the prince of Lucis. I’m just a commoner meant to be your advisor in the future. And as you’ve grown you’ve only become more compassionate and more beautiful. I never thought I could ever deserve someone as beautiful as you. And with me being asexual, I-”

“Ignis,” Noctis interrupted before he could go any further. He pressed his body against Ignis’s chest and gripped his arms tightly. Ignis kept his head on Noctis’s shoulder, and Noctis rested the back of his head against Ignis’s chest. “I wouldn’t care if you were asexual, pansexual, bisexual… it doesn’t matter to me. I love you, Ignis. If you wake up one day and say that you never want to have sex again then I’ll still love you. You deserve much more than you think. And I want to give that all to you.”

Ignis didn’t quite know what to say to that. He knew that Noctis wanted to be with him, but it was only at that moment that he really felt what Noctis was saying. There was a moment of consideration as Ignis realized that Noctis was in this for the long haul, just as he was. He buried his lips in Noctis’s neck, letting out a soft murmur that was nearly a pur of approval.

“I love you, Noctis,” Ignis only replied, unable to think of anything else to say. “I don’t want to hold anything back from you. About loving you or otherwise.”

“To think we practically grew up together, but you still managed to keep your secrets. You know everything about me. I can’t wait to return the favor.” Noctis smiled at him, but Ignis could tell he was a bit wounded by the sentiment.

“I assure you,” Ignis said softly before kissing Noctis lightly. “This is the only truth I’ve kept from you. Had I known, I would have certainly said something sooner. Long before Ravus came along.”

“Ravus wasn’t anyone’s fault but his,” Noctis said. “It doesn’t matter how long it took. I’m glad I have you now. And I’m never letting you go.”

“I’m never letting you go either,” Ignis replied. They were quiet for a while, Noctis wrapped in Ignis’s arms as they stared up at the night sky. When Ignis spoke again, it came out as a whisper on the wind, almost like he never said it at all. “For longer than forever.”

“What?” Noctis asked, either not hearing him for not understanding the meaning. Ignis squeezed him a bit before explaining.

“Do you remember that one children’s movie we watched as kids?” Ignis asked Noctis. “There was a song where the hero and heroine declared that their love was for longer than forever. I don’t know why it popped into my mind, but I’m reminded of it now.”

Noctis smiled and laughed a bit, his laugh breathy and joyous. “I guess it’s how you feel then. It’s how I feel too. I just want to love you for longer than forever.”

“We better tell your father at some point,” Ignis considers, a different nervousness running through him. He didn’t know how King Regis would handle the news. Would he think it was something to admonish and abhor? Would he think that Ignis was taking advantage of his son and position?

“He’ll know eventually,” Noctis agreed. Things had been tense with King Regis since the emperor’s visit. It was difficult for Noctis to talk to him now. “We’ll work it out.”

There was another lull in the conversation, both of them opting to enjoy the silence instead of worrying about the future. Ignis had never felt more content in his life. All on his birthday.

“Ignis?” Noctis asked him. Ignis let out a soft murmur, indicating that he was listening. “Happy birthday.”

“Thank you, Noctis,” Ignis said with a smile. “It’s the best one to date.”

Ignis wasn’t lying. It was the best birthday he could ever have. And the best gift of all was having Noctis in his arms. Ignis thought about how much he loved Noctis and how he wanted him in his life. He hummed the gentle melody from the movie, and Noctis and he swayed to the music they created on their own. They stayed out on the balcony, staring at the stars while swaying, until it was too cold. Tired and preferring to spend the night in each other’s arms, they made their way to bed, putting a perfect end to a perfect day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ignis and Noctis: We're not virgins anymore!
> 
> Gladio: FINALLY... But also WTF YOU GUYS GOT TOGETHER AFTER I REALIZED I LOVE PROMPTO
> 
> Noctis: You love him too much to push the issue
> 
> Gladio: *blushing* You're right... I do. :3
> 
> I figured after all the stress the bois have gone through recently, they deserved a nice day off. And just in time for Ignis's birthday! :D I also wanted to take the time to dispel the myths about asexuality in this chapter as well. Ignis finds Noctis beautiful, even if he doesn't experience sexual attraction. He makes the choice to have sex with Noctis because he cultivates intimacy, and he also experiences sexual pleasure from it because that is a _physiological_ response. Ignis enjoys the experience, he wants to be with Noctis intimately, but also he doesn't have the desire of physical attraction. He can still see Noctis as an aesthetically beautiful person, even if physical sexual attraction isn't there.
> 
> Anyway, tangent aside: thank you all so so much for reading! I am blown away by how much support this fic has gotten so far. <3 I truly am grateful for each and every one of you!


	26. Love Letters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompto discusses something important with his therapist

Prompto sat nervously in the waiting area with Bo lying down in front of him, his large head resting on his lap. There was something that Prompto needed to talk about, especially since he already had several sessions to talk about what it meant to have his father released from prison. Now he had to address something that had been on his mind for so long that he felt like it was eating him away. Especially since the ball. 

Dr. Highwind opened the door to her therapy room, looking at Prompto with the same kind but tough smile she always had. Today her long silver hair was pulled back and her green eyes looked at him with a kindness of a professional who also cared. She dressed in a maroon, skin tight dress and a flowing black sweater on his shoulders to offset the tightness. She wore black boots and a maroon scarf to complete her ensemble.

“Come on in,” Aranea offered. She glanced at Cor, who was sitting next to him. “Does dad need to come in today?”

“No,” Prompto asserted, Bo walking with him immediately as he made his way to the therapy room. This was not a conversation that he wanted to have with his father present. It was helpful to have him there for the past couple sessions so that they could work through what had happened and would happen in the future.

He stepped into the soothing office space as Aranea clicked on the sound machine to block anyone from eavesdropping and hearing the conversation. The therapy room was dimly lit, and Aranea preferred to have unscented candles burning to save those with allergies. There was a couch along the left wall with a coffee table in front of it, pulled away to give Bo enough room to sit down. Across from it was a chair that Aranea sat in and occasionally took notes. There were a few different bookcases full of therapeutic textbooks, some of which Prompto had at home now, and a desk for Aranea to do her paperwork. 

“So what’s on your mind today, Prompto?” Aranea asked as she grabbed her notepad and sat across from him. “You seem a bit more nervous than when your dad was in the room.”

“Um…” Prompto considered how he was going to say this and was worried that the words wouldn’t come. He needed them to, though. He had to talk about this.

“Take your time,” Aranea encouraged him. “Let’s start off with something else. How was your weekend?”

“Really good,” Prompto managed to say with a smile. He thought about the birthday celebration with Ignis, how he was so excited to spend time with his friends again. “We celebrated my friend, Ignis’s birthday on Saturday. His birthday was really Friday, but we went to the science museum then had cake afterwards at Gladio’s place.”

“How is Gladio?” Aranea asked. Prompto swore she had the uncanny ability to tell what he was thinking. He blushed bright red and immediately pet Bo.

“He’s good,” Prompto said, looking down at his hands. “I actually wanted to talk about something involving him today. You see… I… I think I’m in love with him.”

Prompto flushed an even bright red as he said it, his heart thumping wildly. It was terrifying to admit it aloud to someone finally, even his therapist. It was one thing for his dad to guess and point it out to him. It was another for him to admit to himself. This was the safest place for him to discuss it, a place where he knew he wouldn’t be judged or damned. 

“That worries you,” Aranea pointed out. She wasn’t being a mind reader. Prompto only spoke to her about things that worried him. It was the entire reason why he was there. “What’s Gladio like?”

“He’s amazing,” Prompto said immediately, looking at her with an enthusiasm he only felt with Gladio. “He’s strong and athletic and kind. Even though he’s really muscular and is really strong, he’s also very gentle and smart too. People don’t give him enough credit for his intelligence because he’s always around Ignis, who might as well be a genius.”

“You think very highly of him,” Aranea surmised with a smile. “With this handsome, intelligent, gentle man that you’ve fallen for… It sounds like he has only ever been kind to you. What do you expect to happen when you tell him?”

It wasn’t an accusatory question, but rather a probing one. Prompto thought about it, about what would happen if Gladio rejected him. He wasn’t sure if that was what he expected, but he knew it was what he feared. It terrified him to think that Gladio would not only reject him but find him disgusting and revolting. Gladio knew what had happened to him, and Prompto worried that he was too damaged and broken to love and be loved by someone.

“I’m not sure,” Prompto admitted. “I think he might like me too, even just a little bit. Dad said he’s a player, but when I talked to Gladio while we were waiting for Ignis, he mentioned that he hasn’t dated anyone in a while. I’ve looked it up online, and that’s a person’s way of saying that they’re available and interested, isn’t it? Or maybe I’m just reading too much into it.”

“What else has he done that makes you believe that he likes you?” Aranea asked, probing deeper so Prompto could sort out the answer for himself. She wasn’t there to answer his questions but to help him search for his own truth and healing.

“Well,” Prompto thought about it. “He… At the ball he danced with me and told me that I looked beautiful and that he wanted to dance with me again sometimes. It was a slow dance too. And he helped me when I was sick. He… He took care of me while we slept in the same bed. It was the only way I could sleep without having nightmares. Umm… He likes my music and always goes out of his way for me.”

“That sounds like you have someone who might be in love with you,” Aranea said with a nod. “If I had someone do all that for me, I would have a hard time not believing they’re in love with me.”

“That’s what I keep thinking too,” Prompto said quietly, petting Bo while he spoke.

“But…” Aranea continued. There was always an objection. If it were that easy then Prompto would have just said something.

“But I’m worried about what will happen if he does reject me,” Prompto continued, thinking about the horror that it would be if it did happen. “If he rejects me, it’s one thing. But if he hates me and finds me disgusting? If he gets mad and yells at me? I don’t think I could handle that. I know I’m damaged and broken… and he knows it too. If he hates me then I won’t only lose him, but I’ll lose Ignis and Noctis as well.”

“You’re worried about being left alone,” Aranea pointed out. Prompto looked at her. “You don’t want to lose Gladio, and you don’t want to lose your friends. But you know you can’t just let it go.”

“Not anymore,” Prompto confirmed. “It’s not fair to Gladio. If he doesn’t like me then he needs to know so he can protect himself from me.”

“Protect himself?” Aranea inquired. “What do you mean by protect? Are you planning on hurting him?”

“No,” Prompto said shyly. “But what if I control myself when I’m around him? What if I try to kiss him and he’s not prepared? What if I try to touch him and I hurt him?”

“You're worried about becoming just like those who hurt you,” Aranea countered. Prompto sat in silence and stared, trying to absorb what she was saying. “You’ve spent your entire life up until this point thinking that physical intimacy is something twisted and perverse because that is your only experience with it. Now you’re faced with a situation where things are different. It sounds like there is a lot of respect between you two, something that you never experienced before with anyone.”

“No,” Prompto agreed. “I keep thinking about how he deserves someone healed and happy and healthy. I’m none of those things. And I could hurt him because of it.”

“Where’s the evidence?” Aranea asked. “Where’s the evidence that you’ve ever hurt someone sexually?”

It was something Aranea often asked. She wasn’t thinking that it would change Prompto’s negative thoughts. They were pervasive and likely would never go away. She was asking for him to think about what he could say in response to those negative thoughts, to get to the heart of what he felt and not the impressions that others left on him. Prompto thought about it for a few minutes, trying to think of a time that he had been the one to hurt someone.

“I’ve only ever left the house to go to the ball without permission,” Prompto said. “I haven’t done anything like that. I… I would never do something like that.”

“So it sounds like you’re healthy and healed and happy enough to know you wouldn’t intentionally hurt someone,” Aranea considered. “But you are afraid of being left alone. Have these friends of yours, Gladio included, ever done anything to make you feel like they didn’t want you in their group?”

“At first,” Prompto expressed honestly. “My dad basically forced me on them and left me to be friends with them, but we eventually worked through it and became really close. And they were never mean about it. It was just a bunch of misunderstandings. Gladio did admit that he has a temper sometimes, but only when he’s really stressed. I’ve never seen it, but Noctis said that he’s a bit boar headed and speaks without thinking.”

“Hmm,” Aranea mused in silent contemplation. “So it sounds like even though you may have not naturally become friends with them, you all still found a way to become friends through it. Does that sound like a friendship that would end because someone admitted their feelings for another in the group?”

“No,” Prompto conceded. “And Noctis and Ignis are dating now too. So, I mean… maybe they won’t be so upset with it. Or maybe, if they are upset, they’ll find a way to forgive me?”

“You know them better than you think you do,” Aranea said with a nod. “But there is always a risk with love, Prompto. It sounds like you’re willing to accept the risks because the risks of not telling him are weighing on you heavily.”

Prompto nodded. “I don’t want to long for him forever and then see him with someone else without trying. If he doesn’t like me then I understand. But I think I should try. And if not, then he’ll know to back off a little so that he doesn’t keep confusing me. He has a right to know so he isn’t uncomfortable, if that’s the case.”

“How are you going to tell him then?” Aranea asked. “This Friday is the Lover’s Day celebration. Are you planning on doing something then?”

“I was thinking about writing him a letter,” Prompto considered. “And giving it to him then. I want to tell him that I wrote him something, but I don’t think I’ll be able to get the rest out. Sometimes I lose my voice when I talk to him because I get overwhelmed with how I feel about him and I can’t speak.”

“That sounds like a very good idea, Prompto,” Aranea said with a nod. “What are you planning on saying?”

“I don’t know,” Prompto said. He took a piece of paper out of his pocket, a rough draft of what he was thinking about saying. “I need help with it.”

“Okay.” Aranea nodded. “Let’s think about some ways you can tell Gladio how you feel.”

Prompto was grateful for Aranea’s help. She didn’t tell him what to say or had him tell Gladio anything specifically. Instead, she helped him parse out how he was feeling so he could find the words that he wanted to tell Gladio on Friday. His heart was beating wildly at the thought, but he knew he had to at least try. 

By the time the session was over, Prompto felt better about how he felt towards Gladio. He knew his anxiety was going to climb by the time Friday came, but Aranea had helped him strategize how to remain calm so he could get the words out. There weren’t many words that he was going to say, but he knew that he had to say something while he handed Gladio the letter. If anything, he wanted to prove that he was strong enough to say something. He wanted to be strong like Gladio said he was.

“How’d it go?” Cor asked, as he did after every session. It was an open invitation to tell him as much or as little as he wanted, but his dad understood that therapy was a private affair. The only way that Dr. Highwind would say anything was if she suspected Prompto was a danger to himself or others. 

“Good,” Prompto said with a nod. He left it at that, not wanting to tell Cor that he talked to Dr. Highwind about Gladio just yet. It was nagging him, though, and by the time they were in the car and making their way home, Prompto felt compelled to say something. “We talked about Gladio in our session.”

“Really?” Cor asked in surprise. It was the perplexed surprise that worried Prompto. “What about?”

“I’m telling Gladio on Friday that I’m in love with him,” Prompto said quietly, terrified by what his dad was going to say. Bo rested his head on Prompto’s shoulder as he sat in the back, and Prompto only looked down at his hands in worry. He looked at his branding on his wrist and thought about the present that Gladio had got him. He was still trying to think of a design.

“I see,” Cor replied, his voice that odd monotone it got when he tried to contain his emotions. “What did Dr. Highwind say about it?”

“She’s supportive,” Prompto summarized. “She helped me figure out that even if Gladio doesn’t like me in return then it’s likely they’ll all still be friends with me. I’m still nervous, though. I don’t want him to hate me afterwards.”

“He won’t hate you,” Cor affirmed, although he didn’t sound very happy about it. Prompto looked at him as he drove, his eyes focused on the road. “I know that I’ve had my doubts about him, but I don’t think you have anything to worry about when you talk to him.”

“Really?” Prompto asked, his heart doing several flips as he thought about what his dad was saying. Did he talk to Gladio? What did Gladio say?

“Do you think you might do your hair differently or wear something special for the day?” Cor asked. He smiled at Prompto as they pulled into the driveway. Prompto was immediately grateful for the therapy sessions they had together. They had been immensely helpful to work through some of the problems they had recently. 

“I’ll try to get my hair under control,” Prompto considered aloud. “And I’ll make sure my uniform looks decent. I think that’s about all I can really do.”

“That sounds like a good idea,” Cor said with a nod. They got out of the car and made their way inside. “Prompto, no matter what happens, I will support you through this. I’m worried, but I trust your judgment.”

“Thank you,” Prompto said softly, grateful that his father had been doing much better than before when it came to topics about Gladio. “Can you… Can you wait for me after school just in case? I don’t want to make it awkward if he says no.”

“Sure thing, bud,” Cor replied. “Go ahead and get your homework done while I make dinner.”

Prompto obliged and made his way upstairs, but he didn’t focus on his schoolwork. Instead, he sat at his desk and immediately began to write the letter he was planning for Gladio. It flowed naturally, as if the session with Aranea was able to remove all of the negativity and left him with only how he felt for Gladio. The fact that his dad was being much more supportive now was a welcome relief.

Time seemed to pass slowly and quickly as Prompto awaited for Lover’s Day to arrive. It was a celebration that all of Lucis enjoyed, a day for lovers to express their desire and for hopeful admirers to gift their crushes with chocolate and flowers. Noctis hated it every year since it meant that he was overwhelmed with so many gifts from students at the school. This year, though, he had Ignis. Prompto hoped that it would be a better experience for him.

For the majority of the day, Prompto worried about the letter he had in his satchel. It was in a red envelope with Gladio’s name on it. During lunch, though was when things went haywire. Ignis and Gladio had to be security while Noctis and Prompto ate in silence. Prompto was worried, though. He hadn’t seen Gladio all day. Nevertheless, one at a time, like on parade, female and male students alike walked in and gave Noctis a box of chocolates or a card or flowers. There were so many.

“Happy Lover’s Day,” a familiar voice said halfway through lunch. Prompto looked up and noticed it was someone from his track team. With vibrant red hair and green eyes, Charles was one of the cuter members of the team, and he was usually really shy around Prompto. He was holding a box of chocolates and held them out in front of him. Prompto didn’t know he liked Noctis. 

“Thanks,” Noctis said as he went to grab the box. Charles pulled it away suddenly, then looked at him with wide eyes.

“Sorry, your highness,” Charles stammered. He held the box closer to Prompto. “These are for you, Prompto. It’s okay if you don’t feel the same way, but I’d like to be friends with you if that’s okay.”

Prompto looked at the box in surprise. He hadn’t even thought about someone having a crush on him. Graciously, he took the box and smiled at Charles, even though he was shocked. “Being friends sounds nice. I’m currently in love with someone else.”

“I figured,” Charles said, glancing at Noctis like he suspected Prompto was in love with the prince of Lucis. He smiled at Prompto nevertheless. “Thank you for being friends with me.”

He left before Prompto could ask for his phone number so they could communicate as friends usually did, and Prompto was left to stare at the box in surprise. Noctis was smiling as the next person came into the classroom, likely from Prompto’s shock that someone even thought about liking him. All in all, Noctis received the majority of the gifts, but Prompto was blessed with three gifts from three guys on his track team and four girls either in one of his classes or someone he saw passing down the hall. He didn’t expect that, and Noctis was very amused by his reactions.

“Currently in love with someone else?” Noctis asked him with a grin after the fanfare had died out. Ignis and Gladio made their way back to their class, not giving Prompto a moment to speak with him. Gladio hadn’t been with them when they went to school, or for their morning run, and he had skipped gym as well. Prompto was beginning to worry that he knew what he was planning, and he was doing his best to avoid him. 

“I… I just said it,” Prompto stammered, knowing that Noctis definitely wasn’t going to let that go. 

“Sure,” Noctis replied, like he didn’t believe him. He frowned, and Prompto began to worry. “Prom… Gladio’s not doing good today. If you’re planning something, I’ll make sure he’s waiting for you at the end of the day, but he’s not going to have a lot of time.”

“What’s going on?” Prompto asked, worried that Gladio hadn’t even tried to reach out to him. What was going on that Gladio didn’t feel like he could talk to him about it?

“He’ll probably tell you in person,” Noctis said, shaking his head. “It’s not something for me to tell. If you want to talk to him, I can probably convince him to take five minutes after school. He probably hasn’t told you because he doesn’t want you to worry.”

Prompto thought about the letter in his bag. If Gladio was having a rough time to the point that he didn’t even want to talk to him, then maybe it wasn’t the time to give him the letter. Or maybe he could give him the letter and then hope that when he was able to read it then he would like what it said. Or it would make things worse. 

Biting his bottom lip, Prompto thought that maybe it was a good idea to just leave it alone and not bring it up today. “If he’s not doing well then I don’t want to cause him further stress.”

“If anything, he needs the time to relax for a bit and tell you what’s going on,” Noctis considered. “I think he’ll be happy to see you. Just give me a sec and I know that Gladio will want to say hi.”

Prompto nodded, a bit unsure, but he trusted Noctis. As class was about to start, Noctis texted Gladio then got the affirmation that he was going to be waiting for him in the nextdoor classroom just to say a quick hello. Prompto’s heart jumped, and he knew that he barely had a chance to talk to Gladio today, let alone give him the letter. A voice in the back of his mind told him that it was best to hold off on it, but he wouldn’t know until he tried.

“Um… Noctis?” Prompto asked once the teacher had them doing work in pairs. “I kind of have a crush on Gladio… Do you think I could give him a letter after class when I see him? Or should it wait?”

Noctis looked at him with a bright smile that only grew brighter and made him blush. “I knew it! Honestly, I think he’d really like something like that today. I think he needs some good news right now. He doesn’t have a lot of time, but getting a letter from you would make the world of difference for him. He’s going to love it.”

“He… He will?” Prompto asked, blushing even more at the thought. Whatever Gladio was going through, he was going to actually like receiving a letter from him? The thought made him both extremely nervous and extremely excited.

“Yeah,” Noctis replied, so assured that Prompto thought that maybe Gladio had told Noctis that he liked him. What if Gladio did like him? His stomach began to do weird twists and turns at the thought. “I think he’s going to really like you telling him.”

Prompto nodded in consideration, wondering what made Noctis so sure that Gladio would like the letter. The thought consumed him for the better part of the day, and he had a hard time focusing on his schoolwork or anything else. He kept imagining what it was like to have Gladio like him as well, and he realized that it seemed like such a dream for him that he couldn’t quite imagine it. 

At the end of the day, with the sun already low on the horizon, Prompto put the gifts he had been given in his satchel and pulled out the letter. Noctis looked at it excitedly, like he knew it was going to end well for him. Prompto hoped so, or at least he hoped the rejection wasn’t as bad as he thought it might be. _Please don’t let him get mad at me. I couldn’t take it if he got mad at me._

“Well Bo,” Prompto said to his service dog as he looked at him nervously. “It’s now or never.”

Bo gently licked in hand in support as he stood up and made his way to the next room. Prompto wasn’t sure if he was ready for it, but Noctis seemed so assured that it gave him hope for what was coming. It wouldn’t take five minutes to give him the letter, but he hoped that Gladio could at least tell him what he was going through. It created doubt in his mind, but he knew that if Noctis was confident then he should have been too. With a deep breath, he clutched the letter tightly in one hand, ready to tell Gladio the truth once and for all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay! I am so happy to be posting this chapter! Next chapter we get to see from Gladio's POV. I'm sorry for the cliffhanger on this one, but the plot points are really too long for me to put into one chapter, which is why I had to go this route. 
> 
> One of the reasons why is because we will get into why Gladio is having a hard time (hint: think Iris). 
> 
> The confession is here and Gladio really needs a reprieve from everything!
> 
> Thank you to all those who have excitedly looked forward to reading this fic!


	27. Lover's Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gladio deals with Lover's Day
> 
> TW: underage drinking/alcohol poisoning

Gladio was woken up in the early morning hours Friday, well before the sun would rise. He looked at the time first and saw it was just past one in the morning. Then he turned to find his father hovering over him. Something was wrong. He didn’t need to be a mind reader to tell. Clarus was a man who valued his kids’ health and wellbeing above all else. He wouldn’t just wake them up in the middle of the night unless something had gone wrong. Was it the Citadel? Noctis? The Emperor? It could have been anything, and Gladio had to be prepared.

“Your sister is missing,” Clarus said with an edge to his otherwise calm voice. Gladio wasn’t prepared for that. There was no preparing for that, and he could tell his father was just as worried as he was. “We need to look for her.”

“Have you been able to get in touch with her?” Gladio asked immediately as he got up, pulling on his sweats and not bothering to worry about brushing his teeth or hair. He threw on a cap and sweatshirt and looked at his father for an answer. Right now was not the time for panic. Right now he had to find Iris. 

“Her phone rings like it’s on, but she won’t pick up,” Clarus replied. “Ignis knows how to track via GPS, right? Can you get a hold of him and see if he can track her phone?”

“I can do it,” Gladio replied as he pulled out his phone. “Ignis showed me how with Noctis’s phone, and I tested it out a few times. Didn’t think I’d need it for Iris.”

They were silent as they walked out of Gladio’s room, Clarus letting Gladio focus on the task at hand. It was the truth too. Ignis had shown him how to do it in the event that he needed to find Noctis if he was in trouble, but he never expected to have to use it for Iris. She had been increasingly getting in trouble, but he didn’t think she would pull something like this. Hadn’t they explained to her time and time again why it was so dangerous for the daughter of the Shield to the King to go anywhere unprotected?

Another horrible thought came to her when his phone pinged her location. What if she was kidnapped after getting in a compromising situation? His heart racing, he looked at the location and realized she was in the boroughs, at a private residence. Either he was right and she had been taken, or she had left willingly to go to a Lover’s Day house party. 

“I know where she is,” Gladio said as he showed Clarus. His father nodded, memorizing the address already, and they were on their way. On the way there, Gladio put the address in the car’s system so it could pinpoint where they were going. They didn’t speak, both of them focused. They had to find Iris, and their training as the Shields was kicking in.

Gladio’s worry didn’t fade when they entered the boroughs and saw the house that they were going to was a dilapidated place that had pounding music and lights pulsating within it. There were people filing in and out of the house, holding cups of what had to be beer or liquor. Clarus parked the car and looked at the house darkly. Gladio knew that it would be bad if he entered the house. It would be worse if his father did.

“I’ll go inside,” Gladio offered, taking control of the situation. “Call the cops, have them disburse the party. I’ll find Iris and we’ll get the hell out.”

Clarus only nodded and took out his cell phone, and Gladio got out of the car. It was better for him to go in there, blending in with his surroundings, and for Clarus to call the cops. His father was already emotionally compromised at Iris being missing. They both were, but Gladio had it together better and could think clearer than he could. The last thing they needed was for the King’s very own Shield getting in trouble for trying to find his daughter. 

It was easy for Gladio to navigate inside the house, blending in easily with the others in his surroundings. Most of the girls there had to be in high school or college, all of them dressed in skimpy outfits that would likely give his father a heart attack to see. The guys there either dressed like they were in a gang or like they wanted to be in a gang. Gladio was offered a drink by a few girls, but he declined them all in an effort to search for his sister.

She wasn’t downstairs so he made his way up the rickety steps, unsure of whether or not the house would even be able to handle two people without falling apart, let alone an entire party. Not seeing her in any of the bedrooms, Gladio knew that the last place to check would be the bathrooms, which were far trickier to navigate. The one in the old master bedroom was empty, but there was one with the lights on. Taking a deep breath, he knocked on the door and hoped for the best possible outcome.

“Occupied!” a girl’s shrill, panicked voice said on the other side. “Tony, if that’s you, I can’t come out right now!”

“Is Iris in there?” Gladio demanded, noticing that the girl seemed far more afraid than she should be for a bathroom break.

“Who the fuck wants to know?!” came the retort from the same girl.

“Her brother!” Gladio yelled over the loud music. “If she’s in there, you better fucking let me in or-”

The door unlocked and opened immediately, and a blond girl with tear stained cheeks looked at him in worry. She was wearing a tight dress and was clearly Iris’s age. Gladio barely noticed her. Laying on the ground by the toilet was his sister, passed out and not moving. What had she done?

“She drank a lot,” the girl said as Gladio pushed past her and went to his sister. He knelt down and laid her flat, checking her pulse and breathing before he did anything. She was breathing, but if she drank too much and was currently in this state then it was likely she had alcohol poisoning.

“Did she take anything else?” Gladio asked as he looked at her friend. The girl began to stammer, and Gladio lost his patience. “Any drugs? Quickly, now!”

“N-No!” she said tearfully. She was clearly high on something herself, not thinking rationally. “She said alcohol was one thing but she would never take drugs. What are you doing?”

“Alcohol is still a drug,” Gladio snapped as he picked Iris up in his arms and carried her out of the bathroom. “I’m taking her to the hospital. The police are going to show up any minute now. You can either come with us or go home, but I suggest you don’t stick around.”

Gladio didn’t wait for her to respond. He quickly walked down the steps and out of the house, no one bothering to worry about what he was doing with a helpless girl. As he reached the car, he noticed that the girl was following behind him, clearly shivering and scared. He opened the back seat and let the girl get in before setting Iris down in the back.

“Make sure she keeps breathing,” he instructed her as he took off his sweatshirt and gave it to her. “If she starts to throw up then turn her on her side and make sure her mouth is clear. Can you do that?”

The girl nodded, and Gladio shut the door just as he heard sirens in the distance. If they waited for an ambulance with the police swooping in to end the party, there would be trouble. And being in the boroughs meant that an ambulance would likely take its time to get to them. Driving to the hospital was faster.

Gladio got in the front passenger seat and looked at his father. “She’s breathing, but she might have alcohol poisoning. We need to take her to the hospital.”

Clarus didn’t say anything, and Gladio understood why. It was probably scaring him just as much, if not more than Gladio. They were both worried about the same thing, both thinking about the same thing. Iris was in danger of following in their mother’s footsteps. They should have told her the truth sooner rather than later, but they never got the chance. 

There was little time to think on it now. Both Gladio and Clarus were acting quickly, decidedly, following their training to act now and feel later. Gladio watched the girl in the back, wondering just what she was on that made her present enough to be able to follow instructions but out of it enough that she was clearly not on Eos. Maybe she was on a cocktail of drugs, and Gladio wasn’t entirely sure that Iris hadn’t taken anything either.

“What’s your name?” Gladio asked her as Clarus took a sharp turn, prompting the girl to quickly pull on her seatbelt. She pulled Iris’s head on her lap and stroked her hair as if trying to comfort her. It only made Gladio angry.

“Chloe,” she replied shakily. “Is Iris going to be alright?”

“We’ll see,” Clarus grumbled, making Chloe shrink back in fear. “Did she take any drugs other than alcohol? Tell me now, and if I think you’re lying I will call the police.”

“No!” Chloe nearly shrieked. Gladio almost felt bad for her. Almost. “I swear, she didn’t take anything else. I mean, I offered her some but she said no.”

“What did you take?” Gladio asked her, not just for future reference but also to let the doctors know.

“Ecstasy,” Chloe replied. “I took half a pill so it didn’t affect me as much. I’m really thirsty.”

“You will be for a while,” Gladio replied just as they arrived at the hospital. “We’ll have a doctor look over you too.”

“No!” Chloe protested. “I mean, my parents can’t find out. If they do-”

“It’s too late for that,” Clarus said. He parked the car and switched off the engine, looking at her in the eye. “You already involved us.”

Gladio was out of the car just as quickly as Clarus, and they opened the back door to the car. He carried Iris while Clarus kept a tight grip on Chloe, likely to make sure she didn’t hurt herself or escape. Once inside it was nearly complete chaos. They rushed Iris to the back quickly while another doctor took a look at Chloe. It wasn’t long before Clarus was on the phone, telling the king that he might need to do press control because of this, although Clarus himself wasn’t spotted. 

Before long, they were in Iris’s hospital room. As expected, Iris had alcohol poisoning, but the hospital staff said she was stable and was likely going to be sleeping it off. Just in case, they had her hooked up to an IV of liquid vitamins, and she had an oxygen mask to make sure she didn’t stop breathing.

Chloe had been admitted as well, just in case, and her parents had been called. There were a series of apologies from her parents when they arrived, especially when they saw that Chloe had dragged the Shield’s daughter into such a lifestyle. Gladio remained in the hospital room, trying to just stay calm as he could without breaking down.

Several times he took out his phone and considered reaching out to Prompto, knowing that he would be there for him in an instant. But then he thought about everything else that Prompto was going through and decided against it. He had enough to worry about. Instead, he took out his phone and dialed Ignis, knowing that Noctis would never answer the phone this late at night. When Ignis answered, he told him what had happened and that he might not be at school the next day. Ignis didn’t ask anything more but encouraged him to reach out to Prompto in the morning. Gladio wasn’t so sure.

“Get some rest,” Clarus encouraged him when he stepped back into the room. “You have school tomorrow and need your sleep.”

“Like I’m going to school tomorrow with this going on,” Gladio muttered, looking at Iris in pain. “I can’t leave her, dad.”

“She’ll be alright, son,” Clarus assured him. “She’s just sleeping right now. When she wakes up I’ll let you know. It’s not like how it was with your mother. The doctors have reassured me of that.”

Gladio sighed and only leaned back in the uncomfortable hospital chair, the cushion on it doing nothing to help provide any relief. “I’ll sleep here. And I’ll do a half day at school if she wakes up. If not, I stay.”

Clarus sighed, but he nodded, knowing that once Gladio’s mind was made up, he wasn’t going to change it. They sat in silence for a long time, both of them trying to process exactly what was happening. Gladio was blaming himself for what happened. He had yelled at Iris a couple months ago, and he had essentially ignored her problems. If he was a better brother then none of this would have happened. If he had taken care of her and hadn’t focused so much on his obsession with Prompto then she wouldn’t be in trouble right now.

“It’s not your fault,” Clarus said after a time, as if reading his mind. “You didn’t do this, Gladio.”

“I did,” Gladio replied solemnly. “I should’ve been better to her. If I hadn’t-”

“You can’t keep blaming yourself,” Clarus interrupted. “You’re her brother. You’re not responsible for her, even though I have raised you to believe that due to my own failings as a father.”

“You haven’t failed as a father,” Gladio insisted. “You had to raise me and Iris _and_ be the King’s Shield? That’s not easy. I was ready to do what I needed to. If I hadn’t gotten so wrapped up in my life recently then I would have been able to catch this.”

“You’re not listening, Gladio,” Clarus said firmly. Gladio looked at his father as he sat in a chair next to Iris. “You shouldn’t have been put in that position. It was _my_ responsibility, and I made my young son take over. Now you feel responsible the way a parent should, not concerned the way a brother should. It’s not your fault. It never was. And from now on, I don’t want you looking after Iris.”

“What?” Gladio asked, his heart pounding in his chest. He always protected Iris, helped take care of her. And now his dad didn’t want him even looking after her? The guilt coursed through him, stronger than anything he had felt before. _If I had just paid more attention, he wouldn’t be saying this right now._

“It’s nothing against you, Gladiolus,” Clarus said, using his full name so that Gladio knew that he was serious. “You have done more than what you should have. I need to take over now, and I need to be a better father. You need to be her older brother. That means no more babysitting her or taking her with you to work because I say I can’t. You need to live your life, not raise a teen who is out of control. Do you understand?”

“Yes,” Gladio said, putting his head in his hands, his elbows on his knees. He understood but still felt like a failure. If he hadn’t fallen in love then Iris wouldn’t be hurt right now. It was one of the reasons why he was always fooling around and never getting serious. He didn’t want to sacrifice taking care of Iris for someone. And now he had done just that, and Iris had suffered for it. If he had just been a better brother, then none of this would have happened.

“You’re both going to get counseling,” Clarus continued, surprising Gladio. “You never had a chance to process anything, and I’m pretty sure you’re still thinking this is your fault. I’ve already reached out and will have an appointment date and time for next week.”

Gladio only nodded, trying to think about how Prompto and Noctis were both in counseling and it seemed to help them. Would it help Gladio too? He didn’t think he needed the help, but then again, he did have a bit of a temper. There was no telling what would happen during the process, though, and he felt unsure of the decision. But his father didn’t want him to keep taking care of Iris, and Gladio felt so guilty that maybe he did need to see someone about it.

“Get some rest,” Clarus said again. “She’ll wake up soon enough, and when she does you need to go home to get some rest or go to school.”

“Alright,” Gladio agreed. He settled back into his chair as Clarus turned off the overhead light so they could sleep. It wasn’t an easy task. Each time Gladio began to doze off, there would be something that woke him up, whether it was the beeping of the machines or a nurse coming in to check on Iris. She was out of it for a long time, sleeping soundly as if she just needed some rest. Eventually, Gladio fell into an uneasy sleep, dreaming of having to choose between saving Iris or saving Prompto. He always woke up before he made his choice.

It wasn’t until late in the morning, just before eleven, that Iris woke up. Gladio was passed out, but he heard her shifting and immediately opened his eyes. She looked around at them in confusion, then fear when she saw Clarus sitting in the chair next to her bed. It wasn’t every day that Clarus took time off of work, and there was no doubt that the king was very much aware of that. Gladio wouldn’t be surprised if the king himself came to see her and make sure she was okay.

“Iris,” Gladio said softly, immediately alerting Clarus and waking him. He looked at his daughter with concern, and Gladio looked at her with pain in his eyes. “Are you okay?”

“What happened?” Iris asked, tears brimming in her eyes. “Why am I in the hospital?”

“You drank yourself almost to death,” Clarus said with a frown, both stern and worried. “Iris, what were you thinking?”

“I don’t know,” Iris sobbed. “I guess I just wanted to belong so much that I didn’t care who I belonged with. I got in over my head.” 

“You belong in our family,” Clarus replied. “The people out there don’t care about you as much as they care about getting high or drunk. Iris… Your mother didn’t die in an accident. She died of an overdose. To see you going down this path after trying to protect you from it… It’s more than I can bear.”

Iris and Gladio both stared at their father as he began to cry. He never cried. Ever. The only time Gladio had seen his father cry before that was when their mother died. Gladio never wanted to be the reason for his father, usually a quiet and stern man full of love and laughter, to cry. Iris looked at Gladio like she didn’t know what to do, but then she was reaching out to Clarus and grabbing his hand.

“I’m sorry, dad,” Iris said with a sob. “I didn’t mean to. I promise I’ll do better. Please stop crying, dad. I promise.”

They were quiet for a time, Gladio watching and waiting for someone to say something or to make a move. Eventually Clarus looked at them both, his pained expression clear for them to see. Gladio felt like it wasn’t just Iris’s failure but his as well. Iris caught his gaze, and she looked at him guiltily, like she knew what he was feeling.

“I’m sorry, Gladio,” Iris said with a small sob. “I was so mean to you and to Prompto too. It’s not your fault. I did this myself.”

“Gladio,” Clarus said as he looked at his watch. “You need to go to school. Half the day is already over. Go have some sense of normalcy for us all so I can have some time alone with Iris.”

Gladio nodded and stood, knowing that his dad was asking more for the time alone than for him to be at school. He hugged his father then Iris before making his way out of the hospital. Hitting the fresh air was like feeling the sunshine for the first time in his life. Gladio felt like he had aged ten years in one night, but he felt the same as well. Sighing, he took out his phone and dialed Ignis’s phone number.

“Gladio,” Ignis said as soon as he answered. “Are you coming to school today? I know you have a lot going on, but it’s Lover’s Day and you know how things are for Noctis on this day.”

“Shit,” Gladio said, groaning as he remembered. “Yeah. I’ll be there soon. It’s not lunch yet, is it?”

“No, you have enough time before lunch to make it here,” Ignis said. “I’m sorry to put this on you, but-”

“It’s fine,” Gladio replied honestly. He knew how bad it got for Noctis. There was one year where Noctis was practically hunted down by those trying to give him a gift. “I’ll be there soon. I’m coming from the hospital. It’s close.”

“Be safe,” Ignis said before ending the call. Gladio immediately set out to school, knowing that the sooner he got there, the safer Noctis would be. About halfway there, he realized that it was Lover’s Day and Prompto would be at school. Wasn’t he planning on confessing to Prompto today? Gladio let out a sigh and knew that it was never going to happen. There was no way he could just confess to Prompto when his thoughts were a mess and when he had asserted so many times that it was Prompto who had to be in charge.

“Shit,” Gladio whispered as he reached the academy. He had a change of his uniform in his locker for occasions such as these. Did he even deserve to be with Prompto if he couldn’t protect his sister? It seemed impossible that he should even be with someone as fragile as Prompto when he couldn’t even protect stronger hearts. And did he dare even be with someone when his sister needed him now more than ever?

Feeling quite dejected and alone, Gladio found his way to the school and quickly changed into his spare uniform before finding Ignis fielding a long line of students wanting to get into the classroom. As Gladio weaved his way through the crowd, he was stopped by a red haired guy that looked cute and very shy. Gladio didn’t have time to deal with him. 

“Um… Sorry,” the guy said nervously. “Is Prompto in there with the prince? I just want to give him something for Lover’s Day, not Noctis.”

“Sorry, man,” Gladio said, bristling a bit at the thought of him having competition. How did Prompto know this guy? “You’ll have to wait with the rest of them.”

“I thought so,” he replied with a humble nod, like he expected Prompto to have a decent number of suitors as well. “Thank you.”

Gladio felt almost off kilter by his politeness. It was as if he just assumed that Prompto would be popular enough to have to wait for him. As much as he was distracted by his sister, he was nearly thrown backwards by this guy. What if Prompto liked him instead? What if he didn’t even think about being with someone like Gladio and preferred someone humble and quiet like this guy? 

For now, he had to focus. Gladio saw Ignis looking a bit flustered by the door and approached him, looking at him with a slight frown. Ignis was proper and didn’t hug him, but he did give him a greeting that was quiet and concerned. Gladio just shrugged, giving him the communal look that things would be okay, and Ignis nodded in understanding. 

“Prompto’s sitting down with him?” Gladio asked as they started letting people in, one at a time. 

“Yes,” Ignis said with a nod. “I told Noctis what was going on. Have you told Prompto?”

Gladio shook his head. “Not yet. I’ll tell him when everything’s calmed down.”

“That’s not a smart decision, Gladio,” Ignis replied. “You need to be honest with him. He can handle more than you think he can.”

“I know,” Gladio answered. “I just don’t want to get emotional over this. If I wasn’t so focused on him then Iris wouldn’t be in this predicament.”

“You seriously can’t believe that?” Ignis said in surprise. “Iris was on this path well before you even knew you liked Prompto. Only she is responsible for this. Not you. You do know that, right?” 

Gladio nodded. Of course he was right. He knew that, but it was so hard to consider at the same time. Iris was older now and able to make decisions for herself. It was what his father had been trying to tell him, but somehow Ignis had a much better way of helping him understand. Still, there was no feasible way for him to say anything, especially not now. He was too preoccupied with his sister, and he needed to immediately see her after school ended.

_Hey. Do you have like 5  
mins to talk to Prom after  
school? I know you’re   
really focused on Iris, but  
he wants to talk to you about  
something. _

With a sigh, Gladio considered saying no. He thought about how he was too emotionally compromised right now, how he didn’t have enough time to see him for as long as he wanted to see him. Right now, though, he could really use some time with Prompto to make him feel just a bit better, even if it was only for five minutes. Ultimately, it wouldn’t be long enough, and Gladio had no clue what mood he would be in when he got there. Yet he was too tempted to say no.

_Sure. I can’t stay long.  
Just 5 mins? I’ll be in  
the classroom next door. _

Gladio wondered what Prompto had to talk to him about. Maybe it was something to do with Iris. He hadn’t planned on telling Prompto what happened, and he didn’t think Ignis had either. Maybe Noctis had told him. If that was the case, Gladio was going to be extremely angry the entire time Prompto was talking to him. He wanted to tell Prompto himself when he was ready to. Noctis didn’t have the right to just tell him. 

By the time lunch was over, Gladio was too angry to talk to anyone. He went back to class with Ignis, grateful that Ignis had at least grabbed some food for him. He ate it during class, stewing on what had happened to Iris and the fact that Noctis might have told Prompto. He didn’t really know where to put his emotions, his heartbreak and pain for Iris, so it turned to anger and jealousy. Gladio was angry about what happened to Iris and what Noctis might have told Prompto. And he was jealous thinking about all the others who wanted Prompto. How many were there trying to date Prompto?

At the end of the day, Gladio was ready to just call the day quits and go check in on Iris. She was still in the hospital, the doctor waiting for her to recover just a little bit more. Gladio needed to get there quickly to make sure she was okay, worried that there was something wrong. Clarus had texted him and reassured him that it was entirely because he was the Shield and they wanted to cover their asses. It still wasn’t much reassurance, and he was thoroughly lost in his own anger and concern as he entered the classroom and waited impatiently for Prompto.

Gladio stood by a window, constantly checking his phone, as Prompto entered the classroom. Something looked different about him, like he had taken extra care to get ready in the morning. Was it for that red headed guy that had wanted to give him a gift? It was difficult to think about Prompto liking someone else, and his mood only worsened. 

“H-Hi Gladio,” Prompto said as he approached him, always with Bo by his side. Bo leaned against his leg, and Gladio could tell that meant Prompto was nervous. “H-How are y-you?”

“Alright,” Gladio said gruffly. He checked his phone and received a text from his father. Iris was going to be released in two hours. He had to get there. “What’s this about?”

“Um…” Prompto began, his eyes wide with surprise. Prompto had never seen Gladio agitated before. “I… I…”

Prompto sighed and then took a deep breath. Gladio didn’t have time for him to be so nervous and for him to lose his voice. He stood up straight and crossed his arms, lost in his own anger and agitation. Prompto was blushing and even more nervous now, and Bo stood in between them as if he sensed Gladio’s fowl mood. He was vaguely aware of the red envelope in Prompto’s hands. Was it from that other guy?

“I w-wanted…” Prompto tried again as he looked down at the ground then back up. “I wa-w-wanted…”

“Just say it already!” Gladio snapped, practically shouting at Prompto as he put his hands on his hips. “I don’t have time for this!”

Prompto stared at him with wide eyes, with fear in his eyes, and he took a step back. Gladio immediately realized his mistake, and all of the anger was suddenly forced out of him like a punch to the gut. Prompto was trembling, tears coming to his eyes, and Bo was letting out a whimper to indicate that his handler was not okay.

“Prompto…” Gladio tried as he reached out to him to apologize. As he reached his arm out, Prompto bolted, running out of the room just as Noctis walked in, looking between them incredulously. Gladio chased after Prompto, but he was fast and Bo was faster. They were down the hall before Gladio even stood a chance. That’s when he noticed the red envelope by his feet on the floor. He bent down and picked it up, cursing at himself when he saw that his name was written on the front of it.

Numbly, he walked back to the classroom where Noctis was waiting for him. He didn’t seem concerned that Prompto ran away, which meant that whatever was in the envelope was personal enough that Prompto would want to run and hide somewhere afterwards. Gladio suddenly had the worst feeling in the world, like he had seriously messed up something he didn’t even know was happening. Something he had been waiting for since he fell in love.

“No,” Noctis said in disbelief as he looked at Gladio’s grim face. “No. Don’t tell me… Gladio, please don’t tell me you did something? Please, I told him that things would be fine if he talked to you and it would cheer you up.”

“I fucked up, Noctis,” Gladio said, his heart aching with a pain he never felt before. Noctis had encouraged Prompto to talk to him? _Fuck. What did I do?_

“No,” Noctis repeated. Gladio looked at him and realized that he was on the verge of tears, taking him by surprise. “No, no, no, no, no. Gladio, I promised him! I told him that things would be alright! I told him that you were going to love it! What the hell did you do?!”

“I… I fucked up,” Gladio could only repeat. Ignis walked into the room, looking concerned. Had he heard what happened? “I was agitated because of what’s going on with Iris, and I snapped at Prompto. I didn’t realize-”

“Of course you didn’t!” Noctis interrupted angrily. “Prompto’s never going to want to talk to any of us again! Dammit, he’s so in love with you and you snapped at him?! What the fuck?!”

“I… I need to go,” Gladio said quietly. “I need to find him. I need to talk to him.” 

“Go quickly,” Ignis suggested. “I’m fairly certain I saw Cor waiting in a car outside for him. It looks like he prepared for this eventuality.”

“Fuck,” Gladio said, running out of the room as quickly as he could. When he reached the front of the academy, he saw Cor’s car driving away, likely with a crying Prompto inside. Gladio felt a terrible ache in his heart as he took out his cell phone to call Prompto and explain, but his father called him before he had the chance. “Hello?”

“Can you come back to the hospital?” Clarus asked him. “I’m a bit tired and could use someone else to drive home.”

Gladio stared at where Cor’s car had been, his heart shattering into a million pieces, crumbling to the ground. When he spoke, his voice sounded hollow and far away. “Yeah. I’ll head on over now.”

“Thanks son,” Clarus replied. There was a pause on the other line. “Are you okay?”

“Yeah,” Gladio lied. “I’ll see you soon.”

He hung up the phone and looked at the letter in his hands. With trembling hands, he opened the envelope and took out the letter, reading it over. His heart only shattered more, tearing itself and setting it on fire when he realized what he had done. He lost Prompto, likely for good, likely for them all. All because he assumed the worst. Prompto had never been the worst, and now he had irrevocably messed things up.

How was he going to fix this? Was it even possible? Gladio didn’t know, and he felt like he was betraying his heart as he made his way back to the hospital. He needed to go to Prompto, to apologize, to talk to him and tell him what happened. But he couldn’t. Right now his father needed him, and his sister needed him. By picking them, though, he was inevitably turning away from Prompto. Gladio just hoped it wasn’t forever.

_Gladio,_

_I’m so nervous writing this, and I know you might hate me at the end of it, but I can’t hold it back anymore. You have a right to the truth, and I think it’s time for me to tell you. I’ve fallen in love with you, and I have been in love with you for a long time now. I don’t know exactly when it started, but I know that the only thing I want more than to know you is for you to love me too._

_I know that this might be coming out of nowhere, but if I’ve read the signs correctly, then hopefully it means you love me too. Or at least like me a little. I don’t want to lose you as a friend, but I understand if this makes you uncomfortable and you want to put some space between us._

_I know I can’t speak all the time and that I have my issues, but I hope you will give me a chance to prove I’m worthy of loving you. I want to be there for you in the same way that you have been there for me, to be someone you can turn to when you are happy or sad. I love you, Gladio, and I pray to the Six Astrals that you love me too._

_Hopefully yours._  
Love always,  
Prompto 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First let me just say: SORRY (but not sorry enough to change it). 
> 
> I honestly planned this entire fic around this singular confession idea and now it's here and I am super excited to have it posted but I KNOW WHAT YOU ALL ARE GOING TO SAY AND I AM SORRY.
> 
> I opted to post this chapter a day earlier since a lot of people requested an update sooner. :3 I hope you all still enjoy this story (and remember: there is an eventual happy ending)!
> 
> Thank you all for reading!!! I'm so excited to ~resolve~ this plot point >.>


	28. Decisions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cor makes some quick decisions as Prompto's heart is broken

Cor was shocked when he saw Prompto _running_ out of the academy and towards the car. There were tears in his eyes, and Bo was trying to steady him as he fumbled with the car door. He hastily put Bo in the back then got in the front seat after, his movements shaky and uncertain. Cor stared at him for a moment, wondering what could’ve gone so wrong. Gladio had told him that he loved his son, didn’t he? He had supported Prompto in helping him get things together for today. And now Prompto was sobbing, his heart clearly broken, his hands covering his face as he leaned over and tried to make himself as small as possible. Cor knew this look, and his heart ached for his son and was irrevocably angry at Gladio.

“Prompto?” Cor asked as he reached out gently to him. Bo was nearly climbing over the center console to try and comfort him. When Cor touched Prompto’s shoulder, he jumped in panic. This wasn’t good. He was acting like he did when he first came to Cor. This was what he was afraid of, but Gladio had promised to take care of him. What had happened?

Prompto only shook his head and continued to sob in response to Cor’s probing gentleness. He pulled away with a grim nod and started the car, driving off as quickly as possible. On the way home, he dialed Dr. Highwind’s phone number and put her on the speaker system through the car so he could explain the situation. She did a good job of calming Prompto down, so by the time they pulled up to the house, Prompto was at least responsive and able to sit up. 

“Thank you, Dr. Highwind,” Cor said before hanging up the phone. He looked at Prompto with worry as he turned off the ignition. “Prompto? What happened?”

“ _He yelled at me_ ,” Prompto signed, much to Cor’s disbelief and anger. How dare he yell at his son? How dare he break his heart? It was just as he suspected. Gladio was more interested in chasing Prompto than he was in being with him. He was more interested in playing around than actually loving him. Cor felt an unbridled anger at Gladio, and a horrible guilt towards himself. 

“Let’s get inside,” Cor said helplessly, knowing that there was little he could do to help Prompto. “We’ll talk there.”

Prompto nodded and opened the car door slowly. Cor got out and quickly walked around, helping Bo out and put his arm around his son’s shoulders. He felt weak to the touch, destroyed, like his entire body had taken a hit because of this. Cor felt an immeasurable pain in his heart knowing that he had given Gladio permission to hurt his son. This was wrong. This wasn’t supposed to happen. What happened exactly?

Bo usually was left outside to run around after school, but right now he was too focused on helping and assisting Prompto. Quickly, Cor got him inside and had him sit on the couch, the therapy dog immediately sitting on the floor in front of Prompto and putting his head in his lap. Cor sat next to him, noticing how Prompto was on the verge of having a panic attack. He focused on calming Prompto down, which took the better part of an hour. It had never taken that long, not for a while at least.

“Prompto,” Cor said once he was just crying into his arms, the threat of panic behind them. Holding him close, Cor kept his hand on the back of his head and one on his back. “What happened? What do you mean he yelled at you?”

Prompto pulled away and quickly wiped his tears then signed what had happened. Cor’s mood went from shock and disbelief to downright murderous rage. Gladio had promised to protect Prompto, and now Cor was having to pick up the pieces that he had shattered. Every ounce of Cor hurt for Prompto, and he was reminded once more of the pain Prompto had suffered through and how his condition was when he first came to him. This was bad. He hadn’t seen Prompto this destroyed in a long time. It wasn’t even this bad when he found out Verstael was being released from prison. 

“You really love him, bud,” Cor said softly. Prompto nodded tearfully and looked up at Cor, making his heart ache. “I’m sorry, my sunflower.”

“ _Why am I so broken?_ ” Prompto signed, making Cor’s heart break all the more. “ _Why do I have to be this way? If I was just normal, then maybe Gladio would love me. Maybe he wouldn’t have gotten mad and yelled at me._ ”

“Listen to me now, Prompto,” Cor said as he grabbed his shoulders and looked at him in the eye. “If Gladio cannot accept you as you are, then he does not deserve you. You deserve someone who will love you and accept everything about you. You are not broken. He is not worthy of you.”

Prompto nodded, clearly not believing him though. This had destroyed whatever work he had done on his self-esteem in the past six years. All it took was for Prompto to genuinely and sincerely fall in love and for that person to break his heart. Cor couldn’t focus on his rage right now, though. He had to focus on taking care of Prompto. Caring for him was the most important, and if it took another six years for him to recover from this, then he would be there every step of the way.

As Cor held onto Prompto tightly, he thought about what would be best for him. What did he need to do to protect him? If the Emperor already knew where Prompto was, then moving would be the best solution. Cor would have to resign as Lord Marshal, but he knew he would do anything to help his son. Plus, it would take him away from those who hurt him and broke his heart, give him a new environment to be in, give him a chance to recover. This was too much for him. Dr. Highwind had been wrong. Going to school had been too much. Making friends, falling in love, it was too great of a task for Prompto to handle.

Instead of telling Prompto the plan he was formulating in his mind, he just let Prompto cry as he hugged him tightly. Eventually his sobs turned to gentle trembling sniffles. Then Prompto pulled away and clearly looked worn down and exhausted from his heartbreak. Cor noticed that Prompto was shivering, likely from the adrenaline leaving his system that now left him cold and exhausted. He looked so in pain, like his heart had physically broken, and his shoulders were slumped, his eyes trained downward.

“I have an idea,” Cor said as Prompto continued to stare. He knew what his son was staring at. It was always the barcode tattoo on his wrist, the brand that indicated he was an item to be sold according to Verstael. “Why don’t we have a sleepover out here? I’ll order some takeout, we’ll watch some bad movies, and it’ll just be you and me.”

Prompto barely looked at him, but he did offer a nod of approval. “ _Thank you, dad. I’m sorry I’ve worried you. You were right. You’re always right. I know that now. I’m sorry._ ”

“Don’t apologize, my sunflower,” Cor said as he kissed him on the forehead, worried about how Prompto flinched at the touch. He was really taken back to his former state. Cor thought about sending Dr. Highwind a rather nasty complaint about this, and he was definitely going to let the king know exactly how he felt about this situation. The only reason why he hadn’t called Clarus yet was because he knew what was happening with Iris right now.

Cor got up at that while Bo kept him company. He quickly ordered some takeout, selecting foods that he knew Prompto would eat. When Prompto had first come to him, he was emaciated and starving, yet he wouldn’t touch food. Cor had to be cautious about that now. Prompto had a tendency to shut down any functioning when he was this compromised. It took everything back then to get Prompto to eat. Cor hoped it wouldn’t be as bad now.

After ordering the takeout, Cor bounded upstairs and grabbed several blankets and pillows for camping out. When he got downstairs, Prompto was fast asleep on the couch already, his back turned to the room. Cor felt a pain in his heart, knowing that Prompto didn’t deserve to feel like this after all this time. He had been doing so well. As much as Cor had been happy to see Prompto doing well at school, this was the exact fear that he was worried about. It was far worse than he even imagined it to be.

Sitting on the couch next to Prompto, he covered him with a blanket then turned on the tv, keeping the volume low enough that it wouldn’t disturb his son. He barely registered what was playing on the television, though, his mind too focused on how he needed to calm down and come up with a plan to keep Prompto safe and away from Gladio and the others. There was no way he was going to let him near any of them, especially since Prompto had told him that Noctis persuaded him to do it.

Eventually, the doorbell rang, and Prompto stirred from the noise. Cor put his hand on his head and kissed his temple as he got up. “Go back to sleep,” Cor whispered gently. “It’s just the take out food. Get some rest.”

Prompto nodded and curled into the blanket on him, nearly in a complete fetal position. Cor frowned as he walked towards the door. His son was not one to sleep that tightly wound unless he was struggling. It distracted him, and he opened the door without checking who was on the other side. His concern turned to anger when he saw Gladio looking at him, looking past him for Prompto.

“What do you want?” Cor demanded, his voice low and nearly a growl. “Haven’t you don’t enough harm as it is?”

“Is Prompto here?” Gladio asked, a wild look in his eyes. Cor wasn’t going to be fooled. Not again. “I need to talk to him. To apologize to him.”

“He’s sleeping,” Cor snapped. “Thanks to you, he’s back to where he was six years ago. I hope you’re happy, Gladio. You destroyed his already fragile heart.”

“It’s not like that,” Gladio replied desperately. “Iris was in the hospital. I lost myself in the worry from it and I snapped at him and-”

“Like that’s any excuse,” Cor growled. He stepped outside, shutting the door behind him, then folding his arms across his chest. “Do you really think that’s an excuse to break my fucking son’s heart? I get that your family is going through it all, but why are you insistent on breaking his heart in the process?”

“You’re right,” Gladio said sadly, looking down as he ran his hand through his hair. “I just wanted to apologize to him. I know he might hate me after this, and I wouldn’t blame him. But I know he doesn’t deserve the pain I put him through. I just wanted to say that I’m sorry.”

“You just undid about six years of work in about two minutes,” Cor said, not giving him an inch of space. The last time he had done that, Gladio broke Prompto’s heart. There was no way he was going to drop his guard now. Gladio looked at him with a pained expression that almost made Cor soften. Almost. “There is no fucking way I will let you see my son.”

“Can you… Can you just tell him then?” Gladio begged. “Please. I know I don’t deserve to ask anything of you, but-”

“You’re right,” Cor retorted. “You _don’t_ deserve to ask anything of me. Leave us alone now so I can tend to my son’s broken heart.” He paused, his anger tearing through him. “You know, Gladio. I trusted you there for just one moment, and you took advantage of Prompto. You did the one thing that scares him more than anything, that always led from one trauma to the next. You yelled at him. How dare you.”

He didn’t wait for a response. Instead, he walked inside and shut the door, locking it behind him so Gladio couldn’t have one ounce of leverage. It was likely that what he had done had really hurt Gladio, but his anger wanted him to. When Verstael and the Argentums had been arrested, he had wanted to see them hang for their crimes. This was the least that Gladio deserved, and Cor had no qualms about being the one to deliver punishment. He was going to do anything in his power to protect Prompto from any sort of crime, and he didn’t care who got hurt in the process.

A moment later, the doorbell rang again, and Cor opened it. He expected it to be Gladio, begging for one last chance, but instead he was greeted by the delivery man with their boxes of take out food. Cor paid the man and gave him a generous tip and walked back inside and towards the living room. Prompto was still asleep, but he was stirring a bit more now, and Cor worried that he heard some of his conversation with Gladio. The last thing he needed right now was for Prompto to worry about someone who broke his heart.

“ _Who was that?_ ” Prompto signed as he sat up, then rubbed his eyes in exhaustion. “ _The doorbell rang twice._ ” 

“Delivery man,” Cor explained, knowing that a lie wasn’t going to help, but right now Prompto didn’t need to worry. He would tell him later, when he had time to heal from Gladio. “He forgot to drop off something so he came back.”

Prompto nodded in understanding then looked at the food. “ _I’m not hungry._ ”

“I know you’re not,” Cor said as he took the food out and set it on the coffee table. “You’re going to eat anyway. You need it.”

Another nod, and Prompto picked up a carton of food and looked at it. He looked ill, nauseous almost, as he looked at the food. Nevertheless, Prompto picked up a fork that Cor had laid out and began to eat slowly. Cor suppressed a frown. He was glad that Prompto was eating, but he was worried that he would only do what Cor asked of him. It was a difficult cycle to break, and if it was starting again then they were in for a long path of healing.

“Prom,” Cor said when he finally sat down to eat with him. He tried to think about what to say, how to make him think that just blindly following him wasn’t good for him. But hadn’t Prompto just said that he was wrong and wouldn’t ever devalue his opinion again? “You should have your own opinions about things. You shouldn’t rely on me for every opinion that comes your way.”

Prompto stared at him as if he was confused. He had a right to be. Cor was essentially telling him something so different from how he had raised him and spoken to him in the past that he was confusing his son. “ _But… You’ve never been wrong. About anything. I should’ve listened to you about Gladio, about the ball… About everything. You’ve always had my best interests at heart. And all I did was hurt you. I’m sorry._ ”

“You haven’t hurt me, Prom,” Cor explained. “I worry about you. There’s a difference.”

“You won’t have to worry anymore,” Prompto signed. His eyes looked so pained that Cor felt more worry in his life than he ever had before. “I’ll take your advice and listen from now on. I don’t want to hurt like this before. I should have listened to begin with.”

“We’ll discuss this later,” Cor considered with a grim expression. His heart was aching for Prompto, with Prompto, and talking about this wasn’t doing anything to help the mood. “Right now we’re both a bit emotional.”

Cor heard a vibration and frowned as Prompto took out his phone. Gladio was trying to video chat him. Prompto looked down at it with a heartbroken expression, biting the bottom of his lip in worry. When he looked at Cor, he was clearly asking him what to do. Impulsively, Cor held out his hand for the phone, realizing his mistake too late. Prompto handed it over obediently, looking down and away from Cor as he did so.

“Is this what you want?” Cor asked him in concern. When Prompto nodded, he wasn’t sure if it was out of resignation or heartbreak. Either way, he took Prompto’s word for it and ended the call then handed it back to Prompto. “I recommend blocking his number if that’s how you truly feel.”

There was a hesitation in his body as Prompto looked down at the phone. Slowly, Prompto blocked Gladio’s contact information, the look on his face becoming more and more tearful. Cor could tell that he didn’t want to do that, that he wanted to reach out to Gladio and see if there was a reason for his behavior. Prompto was always so trusting that way. Inevitably, he did block the number, sighing and looking down at it with a forlorn despair. 

“Excuse me for a moment, Prom,” Cor said as he stood up and ruffled his hair. “I need you to eat, okay bud?”

Prompto nodded, and Cor walked away. He stepped outside so Prompto couldn’t hear, letting Bo outside to relieve himself as well. With a sigh, he dialed a phone number and waited. It rang three times, then there was finally an answer. It was a bad time, Cor knew, but he didn’t care. It had to be done.

“Cor,” Clarus said on the other line. “Is everything alright?”

“How’s Iris?” Cor asked, trying to be quiet so Prompto wouldn’t hear. “Is she on the mend?”

“She’ll be alright,” Clarus replied stiffly, as if this was too embarrassing a topic to discuss. “It’s been hard on us all, but she’s agreed to get some help. Is there… Is everything alright? Usually you don’t call.”

“There is something, actually,” Cor said with a sigh. He took a deep breath, trying to find the words he needed to say. “Listen, I wouldn’t do this right now unless it was important.”

“I’m listening,” Clarus said intensely after a moment of silence. Cor knew that this could very well ruin their friendship, but it didn’t matter. He was going to be taking Prompto out of Insomnia soon anyway.

“I need Gladio to stay away from Prompto,” Cor said quietly. There was a silence on the other end of the line. “I’m pulling him out of school so it will be easier.”

“What… What is this about?” Clarus asked, his tone darkening. “What has Gladio done?”

“Ask him,” Cor replied. He sighed, a pain consuming his heart. “Listen, Clarus. I’m sorry to do this with Iris, but-”

“No,” Clarus replied, interrupting him. “Thank you for telling me. I will discuss this with Gladio and make sure Prompto doesn’t get hurt again. Thank you, Cor. I’ll be in touch.”

“Take care of yourself,” Cor said. The line disconnected before he could say anything else. He hated to do that to Clarus right now when he was in such dire straits with Iris, but he couldn’t let Gladio keep hurting Prompto. Just as he stepped into the house again, another person rang the doorbell. Sighing, he made his way to the door, ready to turn away Gladio or Noctis or anyone else that he had to.

“Hey dear,” Ardyn said as Cor opened the door. “Are we still on for tonight? What’s wrong?”

“Now’s not a good time,” Cor said with a frown. He had completely forgotten about their Lover’s Day plans. This part was going to hurt, but he had to do what he could to protect Prompto. Even if that meant leaving his soulmate behind. Cor knew that if they weren’t together, he would still continue to love him. Yet he had to do what was best for Prompto. No matter how bad it hurt him. 

“What happened?” Ardyn asked, trying to see past Cor as he stood in the doorway, not giving him an inch to try and get past him. Ardyn looked at him with a pained expression that made Cor’s heart break. “Is Prompto okay?”

Cor shook his head grimly. “He’s not doing well, Ardyn. I need to look after him. Maybe when he’s feeling better.”

“When will that be?” Ardyn asked him, tears filling his eyes. He knew what Cor was getting at. Of course he knew. They were intrinsically linked. How many times had Cor been upset and Ardyn had randomly called him from Altissia? How many times had Ardyn been in trouble and Cor reached out to him to make sure he got somewhere safe? They knew anything and everything before they even had to say anything. 

“I don’t know, Ardyn,” Cor replied. “He’s pretty bad. I need to focus on him and stop being selfish.”

“We can help him together,” Ardyn offered desperately. “You know I love him like a son. Please. Let me help.”

“He’s my son, Ardyn,” Cor said, sounding a bit harsher than he meant to. Ardyn looked at him in shock then took a step back in desperate agony. Cor felt his own heart shattering, but it was for the best. He was cutting everyone he had to out of his life. “I need to get back to him. I’ll… I’ll see you around.”

“Please Cor,” Ardyn said as Cor went to shut the door. “Please don’t do this. I love you.”

“I… I have to go,” Cor said. He almost told Ardyn that he loved him as well. He couldn’t. Not if it was going to end here and now. He didn’t want it to end. In fact, his entire being was screaming for a reprieve. His body was yelling at him to turn around and grab Ardyn and hold him in his arms. 

But he didn’t do that. Instead, he closed the door and walked away, knowing that once he had made up his mind, there was no going back. Cor made his way upstairs, knowing he needed a moment to collect himself. The locket that Ardyn had given him was still around his neck, and he clutched it tightly as he sat on the edge of his bed and sobbed, making sure to stay quiet so Prompto didn’t hear. Once he had composed himself enough, he made one last call for the day.

“Cor,” Regis said jovially on the other end. “You never call unless it’s important. What can I do for you?”

“Apologies, your majesty,” Cor began with no small amount of trepidation. “I am resigning as Lord Marshal.”

“Very funny, Cor,” Regis said sarcastically. Cor’s prolonged silence told him what he needed to know. “Why are you resigning? You love your job.”

“I have to do what is right for my son,” Cor said quietly. “I can’t stay in Insomnia. Not anymore.”

“I wish you would reconsider,” Regis said with a sigh. “We can keep you both safer here.”

“I’ve made up my mind,” Cor said somberly. “Please apologize to everyone on my behalf.”

“Very well, Cor,” Regis said with a sigh. “The position is open to you until we find a new Lord Marshal.”

“I will send some recommendations,” Cor only replied. “Goodbye, your majesty.”

Cor ended the call, knowing that there was nothing else to say or do. He took a deep breath then exhaled slowly and made his way downstairs. Prompto was asleep on the couch again, his food touched just enough for Cor not to make him eat anymore. He knew this game well. Prompto would touch as little food as possible, bring himself as close to starvation without actually starving himself. It was something that Cor wouldn’t allow, something that he had all the techniques he needed to combat it.

As Cor sat down, he noticed that Prompto was cradling his phone in his hands. Frowning, he took the phone out of his hands and looked at the image on the screen. It was a photo of Prompto and Gladio, smiling and standing so close together that they might as well have been a couple already. Cor couldn’t understand it. Why had all this happened?

Prompto’s phone went off, vibrating in his hands. Cor was shocked at first, then he saw the text message was from Noctis. Carefully, he unlocked the phone and looked at the message. It wasn’t going to do any good. Cor had made up his mind, and Prompto was listening to Cor now too.

_Hey Prom! When you get this  
please call me! Gladio really  
needs to talk to you. I’m so sorry  
for what happened, but I swear  
he didn’t mean to. Please. Just  
let me know you’re safe at  
least. _

Cor sighed and deleted the text then blocked Noctis’s number on his phone for him. Prompto didn’t need to prolong the heartache. Right now, he needed his rest. Settling back on the couch, he set Prompto’s phone down on the coffee table, turning the ringer off. Everything they had in Insomnia was gone now. There was nothing compelling them to stay. So then why did leaving feel like he was tearing out a piece of his soul and leaving it behind?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay first off: I AM SORRY FOR LEAVING IT LIKE I DID PLEASE FORGIVE ME
> 
> And second off: I AM SO SORRY FOR THIS CHAPTER I LOVE COR I SWEAR I DO BUT RIGHT NOW HE IS DEFINITELY NOT THINKING RATIONALLY
> 
> And third off: AETHKJTHKJTEHAKJTHEAKJTHEAKTH I WAS STUCK ON THIS PLOT POINT UNTIL I WROTE OUT UP TO THE RESOLUTION OF IT SO HOLD ON TIGHT WE ARE GONNA GET THERE <3
> 
> And fourth off: Cor is having an EXTREME reaction because he wants to protect Prompto and clearly HASN'T learned his lesson about keeping secrets. He's also responding to Prompto, a SIXTEEN YEAR OLD WHO CLEARLY HAS SOME SHIT IN HIS PAST. OF COURSE HE IS GONNA BE DRAMATIC ABOUT GLADIO RIGHT NOW.... ANY SIXTEEN YEAR OLD WOULD BE, LET ALONE PROMPTO. COR CALM DOWN. XD *me yelling at my own writing*
> 
> Thank you all for suffering through this with me. ;___; to say that my heart hurt writing a lot of this is an understatement.


	29. The Only Plan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Noctis tries to figure out what he can do to help

Noctis was shocked that Prompto blocked his number. Anytime that he tried to call or text after the first text, it would say that the message was not deliverable, and he highly doubted that Cor took Prompto’s phone from him. Gladio confirmed that he had also been blocked by Prompto, but to everyone’s surprise, Ignis had not been. Then again, Ignis was the least likely to bombard him with texts and calls, and they decided it was best for him to hold off on contacting him until they had a plan. 

To say that Noctis was pissed at Gladio was an understatement. He felt horribly guilty that he had encouraged Prompto to confess to Gladio only to be met with anger. Noctis felt like he had not only betrayed Prompto’s trust, but Gladio had betrayed all their trust. There was nothing that Noctis could say or do to fix it either. It had to come from Gladio. He had to be the one to fix it. 

They had all planned to speak to Cor when he came to work on Saturday, especially since he usually worked a half day most weekends. There was no sign of the Lord Marshal, but they didn’t immediately panic. It was a reasonable assumption that he was home, trying to take care of Prompto while he nursed a broken heart. Nevertheless, they had to try to reach out to him, to give them all a fighting chance before they lost Prompto forever.

Noctis was devastated by it, though, and had cried about potentially losing Prompto as a friend. Ignis had comforted him, but they knew that if they couldn’t get in touch with them then it was all over. If they couldn’t get in touch with the Lord Marshal, then they didn’t stand a chance of speaking with Prompto and getting it sorted. Noctis needed to apologize for seemingly setting him up for failure, however unintentional, and Gladio had a lot more than that to apologize for.

The only reason Noctis wasn’t shouting at Gladio was because of Iris. He saw how concerned Gladio was about her, how little sleep he had gotten, and how much he was suffering. Anytime someone so much as mentioned Prompto, Gladio looked like he was about to cry. It was atypical of Gladio, usually so tough and prone to get angry instead of upset, which had kept Noctis from getting angry at him as well. As devastated as Noctis was at what happened, Gladio was obviously destroyed by it. 

Gladio hadn’t been able to be at the Citadel the next day for long, particularly because Clarus was asking him to run several errands for him while he was home with Iris. It was frustrating, but Gladio was only compliant about it. It confused Noctis, especially since Clarus had indicated that he wanted Gladio to only be a son to him and a brother to Iris now, but Gladio was just doing what was asked of him. Gladio had been thoroughly beaten down by the entire experience, and Noctis could see that he would do anything to take back what had happened.

Instead of wandering about the Citadel all weekend, Noctis and Ignis decided to visit Gladio and Iris at home. It was close to Prompto’s place, which made them both frown in forlorn despair. From what Gladio had said, Cor wasn’t even letting Prompto answer the front door. Either that or Prompto didn’t want to talk to any of them. Noctis didn’t think he was the sort, though. He was the sort to want to work things out for the better.

Another thought crossed Noctis’s mind though, that no one could deny. Prompto was one to do whatever Cor asked of him, either due to his love of the man who saved him or fear of being cast aside. Cor had hated the thought of Gladio dating Prompto, and he had ultimately given him just a little leeway to welcome him in. Now that Prompto had been so hurt by Gladio, there was no way that Prompto would ever think about objecting or disobeying Cor again. Even if Prompto wanted to talk to them, if Cor said no then there was no way Prompto would disobey him again.

“We have to do something,” Noctis whispered on the way to Gladio’s. Ignis was holding his hand supportively, but everyone was struggling. Prompto was just a natural part of their group. It would be a major loss for them to have to say goodbye to him now. “With his biological dad being released from prison… It’s only a matter of time before Cor just locks him away forever.”

“The only one who can fix this is Gladio,” Ignis replied, telling him a truth that he knew but didn’t like. Noctis felt like he had to do something, like he had to make up for what happened and apologize to Prompto. If Noctis hadn’t encouraged him to talk to Gladio, to try and cheer him up with the confession, then Prompto would’ve never been hurt. It was his fault, at least to some extent, that Prompto was suffering so much.

“I encouraged him to talk to Gladio,” Noctis said, probably for the thousandth time. It was something he kept thinking about, something that made his thoughts spiral. “I am responsible for this too. I just… I thought that Gladio would really like it, and it would cheer him up. I can’t figure out why he got so mad at Prompto.”

“You know how Gladio can get,” Ignis explained as he turned the car down the street that led to the Amicitia household. “He was wrapped in his own mind, and there was some hurt that he was stewing on. I suspect it wasn’t just related to Iris. I have a feeling that he was worried or brooding on something else.”

“Let’s ask him,” Noctis considered. “I mean, it’s kind of obvious to me that Prompto was trying to confess. And I’m dense. Why couldn’t he tell?”

“Blinders,” Ignis replied as he parked the Regalia. “He could only think about the hurt going on and not see what was in front of him.”

“Literally at the worst time too,” Noctis grumbled. They got out of the car, and Ignis made his way over to Noctis, pulling him into a tight hug once they were certain there were no prying eyes nearby.

“It’ll be alright,” Ignis said soothingly. “We’ll find a way to fix it, even if Gladio has to be the one to do it. You know how much Prompto cares about us all. I do not doubt for one moment that Cor has been telling him what to do. Let’s try and remain calm about this. If we get too heated, it’ll just make things worse.”

Noctis nodded as Ignis pulled away and gave him a gentle smile then kissed him lightly on the lips. “You’re right, Ignis. We can figure this out together. We have to get Prompto back. He doesn’t deserve to be locked away.”

They made their way inside the house, only knocking as more of a formality before making their way inside. Iris was sitting on the couch in the living room, looking more than a bit guilty and definitely depressed. Her grim expression was only outmatched by Gladio’s, who was staring at the letter in his hands instead of the television. Their father was sitting at the kitchen table, his laptop out and doing work from home. 

“Noctis, Ignis,” Clarus said with a tired smile. “I hope you are here to cheer Gladio up. I’ve tried reaching out to Cor-”

“Let me guess,” Noctis said grimly. “He either didn’t answer or said he couldn’t talk.”

Clarus nodded. “I was hoping to talk some sense into him. There is no sense in that man when Prompto is concerned.”

“I know,” Noctis replied with a frown. “He’s bad at that. Take care of yourself Lord Amicitia.”

“Thank you, Noctis,” he replied. In the Citadel Clarus always called him by his official title, but they had agreed that when he was in their house, calling him by his first name was preferred.

They made their way over to the living room and looked at Gladio and Iris. Iris was in her sweats with a blanket across her lap, and Gladio sat next to her with a bare chest and sweatpants. He looked at Noctis and Ignis grimly, his depression and pain evident for anyone near him. Gladio had told them what Cor had said when he went to the Leonis house and tried to speak with Prompto. It wasn’t looking good.

“Hey Gladio,” Noctis said quietly, trying to make his own anger at the situation not show through. Ignis was right. Being too heated about the situation was only going to make things worse. “Hey Iris. How are you feeling?”

“Better,” Iris said with a frown. “I’m really sorry for everything that happened. I was really mean to everyone, and I’m trying to do better now.”

“As long as you get better, then we will graciously forgive you,” Ignis offered with a slight smile. He always knew what to say better than Noctis could. Iris looked at them with a bit of a smile, then she looked at Noctis with a slight blush. There wasn’t anything that Noctis could say about his relationship with Ignis just yet. If they hadn’t told his father about it, then it had to be kept a relative secret. Otherwise, things could get heated if he didn’t tell King Regis first.

“Any news about Prompto?” Noctis offered, hoping that Gladio had somehow gotten in touch with him.

Gladio shook his head. “Not good news. Cor resigned as Lord Marshal.”

“What?!” Noctis and Ignis asked at the same time. There was no way. Cor had devoted his work life to being Lord Marshal since he agreed to the position. The only thing he cared about more was Prompto.

“He’s shutting everyone out of their lives,” Gladio said morosely. “I wouldn’t be surprised if he broke up with Ardyn either. It’s like he’s trying to get rid of everyone in his life.”

“He’s going to move,” Clarus announced from the kitchen. They all turned and looked at him in surprise. “Cor wouldn’t do something so extreme unless he was planning to leave this city entirely. If he’s resigned as Lord Marshal, then he’s planning on going somewhere else entirely. Maybe Lestallum. Probably somewhere quieter, somewhere no one can find them easily.”

They all stared at each other in stunned silence, none of them able to really formulate the words that needed to be said. It made sense. Cor was definitely worried about Verstael Besithia or the emperor tracking Prompto down, which would no doubt happen in some capacity. Whether or not they were successful was a different story. With such a heartache, it would be easy for Cor to just take Prompto away from everyone. 

“I need to… I need to talk to my dad,” Noctis said slowly, thinking of the best route to take. “He should have some options. Or maybe I can convince him to hold off Cor’s resignation until we have a chance to at least talk to Prompto.”

“I doubt it’ll help,” Gladio said with a sigh. “But it’s worth a shot. Six, if I could just tell him how I feel…”

“There’s no sense in beating yourself up about it anymore than you already have,” Ignis reminded him. “We have to act quickly now, or else we’re going to lose him forever. Do you want that?”

“No,” Gladio insisted. He stood up and looked at Noctis and Ignis. “I’ll be right back. I’m going to get dressed and go with you. I want to do what I can to fix this.”

Noctis noticed how Gladio had a lot of his tattoo filled in already and how he always kept on the necklace Prompto had gotten him. If Gladio didn’t get a chance to talk to Prompto before their mass exodus from Insomnia, or if Prompto ultimately rejected him because of what Cor wanted him to do, then Noctis knew it would destroy him. Gladio had dated around, but it was nothing serious. With Prompto, he was far more serious than ever before. Noctis was pretty sure that they were made for each other, the same way he and Ignis were.

When Gladio was ready, he came downstairs, wearing jeans, a shirt, and his leather jacket. It was still cold outside, but that didn’t really bother Gladio. He was always a lot warmer than everyone else. Even though everything had happened just yesterday, there was little time to waste. Cor acted quickly, which told them that it wouldn’t be a long time at all before it was too late. For all they knew, it could have been too late already.

Just as they were quick to arrive, they were quick to depart as well. Clarus wished them good luck, and Iris apologized again for the poor timing of her problems. Noctis couldn’t blame her for any of it, and he told her as much and that he hoped she got better. They got into the Regalia and were on their way back to the Citadel. Noctis was tempted to go to the Leonis house and just bang on the door until they let him in. That wasn’t likely to make anything better, though.

“I feel so terrible for what I did,” Gladio finally said, breaking the silence on the way back to the Citadel. “Prompto didn’t deserve that, and I knew it immediately.”

“What were you thinking, Gladio?” Noctis asked, probably a bit more harsh than he intended to be. “I didn’t mean for it to come out like that. Prompto’s the sweetest guy out there and wouldn’t hurt a fly. He can’t handle people yelling at him. You know that.”

“I was jealous,” Gladio said with a sigh. Noctis turned and looked at him in the back seat, more than a bit perplexed. “There was a guy who stopped me and wanted to give Prompto a Lover’s Day gift, and I just got really wrapped up in my head about it.”

“Of course there was,” Ignis said, as if it were common knowledge. “Prompto gets along with everyone on the track team except for Loqi. I’m assuming it’s the red headed guy that you’re thinking about. What was his name?”

“Charles,” Noctis elaborated. He thought back to the guy who had been the first of a few gifts he had received and had a feeling that Charles wouldn’t be strong enough to date Prompto. “Cute guy, but clearly not Prompto’s type.”

“How do you know what Prompto’s type is?” Gladio asked him sourly. There was a lot of apparent jealousy that Gladio was wrestling, something that surprised Noctis. To him, it seemed very obvious that Prompto was only into Gladio. There was never any indication that Prompto liked anyone else.

“Dude,” Noctis said with a sigh. “ _You’re_ Prompto’s type. Tall, strong, too buff for your own good. Tattooed. He likes guys who look like bad boys but are sweethearts underneath.”

“Like Nyx,” Gladio said darkly. Ignis made a frustrated grunt while Noctis sighed in exasperation.

“There has never been one time that I have thought he has liked anyone but you,” Ignis said firmly. “You have no reason to be jealous when it comes to Prompto. I know that you have had a history of dating around, and as such there have been plenty of times where people have readily left you as well, but Prompto is not like that. You know that logically, and you need to learn how to keep your jealousy in check.”

“I know,” Gladio said with a sigh. “It’s just… I’ve never been in love before. And with how slow it’s been to get Prompto to even notice me-”

“Dude, he noticed you a long time ago,” Noctis said with a disbelieving laugh. “I have seen the look on his face every time he looks at you. I don’t think he ever once considered being with anyone until he met you.”

“And now I’ve fucked it up,” Gladio said with another sigh. “I don’t know what I’m going to do.”

“You’re going to tell him the truth and beg for forgiveness,” Ignis advised him. “That’s all you can do. And if Prompto decides to forgive you, then you thank him profusely for whatever relationship he does want with you, even if it’s just as friends.”

“If I can find a way to talk to Prompto, then I will,” Gladio agreed as they pulled up to the Citadel. “Do you really think that Cor is going to move them?”

“Yes,” Ignis and Noctis said at the same time. Ignis was the one who continued. “With Verstael getting out of prison, and you breaking his heart, it’s an easy way for Cor to make the decision. I don’t doubt that he’s doing it in an attempt to protect Prompto, but he’s making some extreme decisions.”

“Cor said I undid about six years of work in two minutes,” Gladio considered sadly. “I didn’t mean to do that to him.”

“I doubt that’s the complete truth,” Ignis offered. “Cor has always been a bit of a diva in that sense.”

“That’s probably why he gets along with my uncle so well,” Noctis considered. They got out of the car, and made their way into the Citadel as Noctis called his dad to see where he was. Thankfully, he actually picked up. “Hey dad, do you have a second to talk?”

“Sure,” he replied on the other line. “I’m in my study. I’m assuming it’s about Prompto?”

“Yeah,” Noctis said uncertainly. He had a feeling that he already knew what his dad was going to say. “I’ll be there in a second.”

“It’s not going to go well,” Gladio said grimly. No one said anything in response, and Noctis didn’t want to admit that he was probably right. Nothing ever seemed to go right when he had to involve his dad. Still, Noctis would try over and over and over again. He might not have liked being prince, but he knew that he had to try to use what power he had to be effective in making people’s lives better.

Noctis took them to his father’s study, a large private room that was specifically for the king and whoever he sought private counsel with. The room itself was dimly lit with black marble bookshelves built into the walls and black marble floors. There were dim lamps lit along the shelves and on the king’s elaborate ebony desk. Across from it were two oversized golden chairs with black velvet cushions. Regis was sitting at his desk, the large windows behind him filtering in the sunlight, his gaze focused on the laptop in front of him as he frowned at it.

“Hey dad,” Noctis said as he stepped inside. Gladio closed the door behind them, and they all approached the king with more nervousness than was likely warranted. Then again, personal matters were always much more anxiety provoking than official matters of Lucis. 

“Son,” Regis said with a warm smile. He looked up from his laptop and smiled at them all, waving off the ceremonial bows that Ignis and Gladio gave him. “You have some questions about Prompto.”

“Well more about Cor than anything,” Noctis explained. “Is it true that he quit his job? Do you know what he’s going to do?”

“He did resign, yes,” the king said with a frown. “I have only spoken to him briefly on the matter, but he did indicate that he was going to be taking Prompto somewhere quiet. To the countryside, I think. A place where he can keep a close eye on him and keep him safe.”

“And you accepted his resignation?” Noctis asked him incredulously. “Dad, is there any way you can hold it off? At least for a few days?”

“It’s out of my hands, Noctis,” he said with a sigh, as if he was already exasperated by the conversation. “I can’t force Cor to let you see Prompto either. I’m not going to abuse my power as king, and Cor told me a long time ago that if anything happened and he had to take Prompto out of here then he would. He believes that point has come. It doesn’t matter if we believe it or not.”

There was a tense silence between them, and Noctis had a feeling that his father was preparing for this conversation long before he knew he had to have it. It always felt like his father was two steps ahead of him, leaving him steamrolled before he even had a chance to present his argument or ask a question. There was no talking to him. It was inevitably a one sided conversation, one that Noctis was only told to listen to and obey. 

“I can say this,” Regis continued, as if he just thought of something that could potentially be helpful. “The last time I spoke to him, he mentioned how he was going to take some time on Sunday to speak with a real estate agent. I doubt he will take Prompto with him. Cor will be spending a good deal of time with the real estate agent to find the perfect home for them. Might take a while.”

Noctis looked at Gladio and Ignis hopefully then back at his dad. “Thanks dad. Um… do you think there’s anything that would change his mind?”

“Prompto would be the one to do it,” the king considered. “He’s the only one who can really convince Cor of anything once his mind is made up. Especially where Prompto is concerned.”

Noctis nodded, then excused himself. Gladio and Ignis gave another bow, which the king dismissed again, and they followed him out of the study. Noctis’s thoughts were already racing, his mind making up what had to be done tomorrow. Ignis was right, though. Only Gladio could make amends with Prompto. He would have to apologize later. 

“Gladio,” Noctis said quietly as they made their way down the hall. “I think you know what you have to do.”

“Exactly what Ignis said to do,” Gladio replied with a determined nod. “I’m going to get down on my knees and beg for forgiveness if that’s what it takes. I love him, and I’m not letting him leave without him knowing that. Truly knowing it.”

“Gladio’s scary when he’s in love,” Noctis teased, making Gladio blush a bit. Still, they had to do whatever they could to bring Prompto back into their lives. The guilt that Noctis felt was overwhelming, but he wasn’t going to let it deter him from proving that their friendship was worth it and that they were genuinely sorry for what happened.

“Gladio,” Ignis said slowly in consideration. “When I mean you tell him the truth, that means about your jealousy as well. You need to be honest with him about everything. He deserves to know the truth… about everything. Especially since you know so much about him.”

Gladio frowned, as if he hadn’t realized that before. “You’re right. Prompto has been so upfront with me about the worst in his life, and I didn’t even tell him about what was going on with Iris. I want to protect him, but I was acting just like Cor and decided not to tell him anything. This entire thing could’ve been avoided if I had just been upfront with him instead of making up his mind for him.”

“It’s a natural instinct that many of us have,” Noctis explained. “I wanted to do the same when it came to my mom. But I’m glad I told him the truth. Not only did he trust me more, but he was able to help me. He’s stronger than he looks. We just have to give him the chance to show it.”

“And Cor definitely doesn’t give him the chance,” Ignis murmured. “He’s too worried about Prompto getting hurt to see that sheltering him is exactly what’s hurting him.”

“I won’t do that to him,” Gladio surmised. “I refuse. He’s strong and I know it… I guess I was just embarrassed and ashamed to admit that even I have weaknesses.”

“Dude, you’re my Shield,” Noctis said with a smile. “You’re not invincible, and we all have problems with our lives. You can’t pretend you’re impervious to harm.”

“Impervious,” Gladio considered, giving Noctis a grin. “Have you been studying lately or did Ignis teach you that word?”

“Shut up,” Noctis laughed as he playfully pushed Gladio. They were somber a moment later, and Gladio’s grin turned back into a frown. “Seriously though, Gladio…”

“Yeah, I know,” Gladio said with a sigh. “It’s hard to prioritize what I want in life too. But that’s something I’m figuring out.”

“We all have that issue,” Ignis agreed. “In different ways. But we are all here for each other. We’re going to make sure you have a chance to make things right with Prompto.”

“We’re too stubborn to give up,” Noctis offered. “So what’s next? My room or yours?”

It came off far more of an innuendo than Noctis intended, making him flush red, and Ignis scoffed at it. Gladio laughed, though, and clapped Noctis on the back. “I have to go home. I want to prepare for what I can try and do tomorrow.”

“We’ll go with you,” Noctis offered helpfully. He didn’t want Gladio to suffer on his own, even if he had been mad at him for messing things up in the first place.

“It’s alright,” Gladio reasoned with a frown. “I need to think about this on my own. I want to make sure I’m ready for tomorrow, and I don’t mess it up this time.”

“Let us know if you need any help,” Ignis offered. “Believe it or not, Noctis is quite the romantic.”

Noctis blushed bright red and smiled at Ignis. “Come on, Ig. That was supposed to be a secret.”

“Cat’s out of the bag,” Ignis replied with a loving gaze. Noctis felt his heart skip a beat and his stomach do the familiar summersaults that he was increasingly getting used to around Ignis.

“Alright,” Gladio said with a wave as he took a step back. “I’m going to get out of here before you two start getting cute on me.”

“Thanks,” Noctis said with a smile at Gladio. His heart was hurting, but he was holding onto the hope that things would get better. Gladio walked away, leaving them alone, and Noctis couldn’t help but feel a heaviness in his heart. “Do you think we can do this?”

“We won’t know until we try,” Ignis said, giving him a perfect non-answer. “I think Gladio stands the greatest chance to make amends. Or rather, he’s the only one who can. Come on, Noctis. The wounds are still fresh, but we have to trust in Gladio to do what needs to be done.”

Noctis nodded and followed Ignis back to his room. Once they were there, they spent a long time on the couch. Ignis read a book with Carbuncle in his lap while Noctis played a video game, trying to distract himself from what could potentially happen. Either Gladio was going to make amends, or they were going to lose Prompto forever. The only thing that they could do was wait. Wait and trust that Gladio was going to fix it all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NEXT CHAPTER GUYS THAT'S ALL I AM GOING TO SAY ABOUT WHAT IS GOING TO HAPPEN
> 
> Also Gladio admitting his feelings to others while admitting he was jealous and getting wrapped up in his own dark thoughts. 
> 
> While Regis and Noctis's relationship isn't the best, there are definitely moments where they have an understanding of each other. Even if Regis has his faults and does some shitty stuff, he loves Noctis. And Noctis wants to have his dad in his life. That's the thing about Noctis realizing his dad isn't perfect- he can both love him and want to spend time with him and recognize the issues he has with him.


	30. Apologies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompto has a heart to heart

Prompto spent most of his time either laying on the couch or laying in his bed. There was a terrible ache in his heart that Gladio had left, and it had only repeated itself over and over and over again. It hurt to think that Noctis had set him up, but he hadn’t reached out to him once. What else could it have been? Noctis must have known that Gladio would reject him so horribly that he was just waiting for the moment to get him out of the group. All of his worst fears, all of his worries about what could have happened, had come to life.

It was terrifying to think of what other horrible pain he would be put through if he didn’t listen to what his father had to say. He had told him not to go to the ball, and that had turned out to be a disaster. Cor had been against Gladio from the start, and Prompto had been the one to insist that he wasn’t the horrible man Cor said he was. That turned out to be the worst lesson that Prompto had to learn. Yet Prompto still didn’t think that blocking Gladio was a good answer. He was conflicted, torn, and the pain he felt didn’t help.

Saturday evening, Cor had revealed to Prompto that he planned on them moving outside of Insomnia for his protection. Prompto didn’t really want to move, but he knew that at this point there was nothing holding them back. Noctis didn’t want to be friends with him, Gladio thought he was a horrible person most likely, and he was pretty sure that if Noctis didn’t want to know him then Ignis definitely didn’t want to know him. Prompto had asked Cor about Ardyn, though, and he knew that Cor was going to leave him behind. He didn’t think that was right.

Everything seemed to come crashing down on Prompto every time he thought about Gladio that it was difficult to so much as breathe without crying, let alone make a decision. He felt foolish and embarrassed for being this affected by it, but his therapist had told him that it was obvious that he genuinely loved Gladio. If it had just been a passing crush he wouldn’t have been this torn. Prompto didn’t feel any better with that knowledge. Instead, he likely felt worse knowing that the first person he genuinely loved had rejected him before he even got a chance to confess.

Cor was preparing to pull Prompto out of school, giving him strict instructions not to go back to the academy on Monday. Prompto didn’t even know how he could face anyone there again, especially since he sat next to Noctis in class. He would have to find a new friend group and people to spend time with. Even though Noctis had set him up and Gladio had been so cruel, Prompto didn’t want to have to find a new friend group. It was foolish of him, but he still hoped that there was something that would salvage their friendship.

Prompto knew it was just wishful thinking. Cor was already set to meet with a real estate agent, telling Prompto that he would be gone for a few hours on Sunday and not to open the door for anyone. It wasn’t like Prompto was going anywhere or going to have any visitors. He was going to be in his room or downstairs in the living room anyway. There was little energy for anything else. 

Early in the morning, Prompto was surprised to find a text from Ignis as he sat down for breakfast, eating the minimum amount he needed to keep going. The notification appeared on the front of his screen, still a picture of him and Gladio together. It was something he was having trouble changing, even though he knew it was only causing more pain. As he stared at his phone, he felt his heart racing and his hands were shaking. 

“What is it?” Cor asked him, peering over his coffee as Prompto stared at his phone. Before he could think about it, Prompto grabbed his phone and put it in his pocket. This was the first time Ignis had tried to reach out. If Noctis didn’t bother to talk to him then he at least had to see what Ignis had to say. Prompto was still regretting blocking Gladio, but his father had said to do it. 

“ _Nothing_ ,” Prompto signed, hoping that he wouldn’t catch him in his lie. Since everything had happened with Gladio, Prompto had found it really difficult to find his voice. It was like that one moment robbed him of a part of himself, the small part of him that had felt healed. He thought it was foolish to think that, but he couldn’t help it. Prompto genuinely loved Gladio. “ _Just thinking about things._ ”

Cor nodded and ruffled his hair lovingly. “It’ll be okay, bud. You’ll see.” He sighed and looked at his watch. “I have to go now. It’ll be a little while until I’m back. Are you sure you’ll be okay on your own here?”

Prompto nodded, his heart racing as he kept thinking that Ignis had texted him. “ _I am just going to be sitting on the couch. I’ll keep the doors locked and won’t let anyone in._ ”

“Alright,” Cor said with a frown. He didn’t look very certain, but he stood up nevertheless and kissed the top of Prompto’s head. “If anything happens or you need me for anything, please call me right away.”

“I will,” Prompto affirmed. He watched as Cor put his shoes on and left, his heart racing as the silence of the house permeated the air. Nervously, he looked at his phone, uncertain of what Ignis was going to say. What if it was something horrible? What if he was texting him to tell him that Gladio and Noctis were glad he was gone? Prompto couldn’t stand that cruelty.

_Good morning, Prompto.  
I wanted to check in on you.  
How are you? We’re all  
quite worried. Is your dad  
keeping a close eye on you?_

Prompto felt tears brimming in his eyes. Why was Ignis being kind? Why was he saying that they were all worried? There was no way that Gladio liked him, and there was no way Noctis wanted anything to do with him. It created a familiar ache and pain in his chest, the pain of heartache and loss nearly overwhelming him. Was Ignis trying to connect with him despite the others? Or was he looking for a way to make fun of him and hurt him again?

_Hi Ignis. I didn’t expect  
to hear from you since I  
haven’t heard from Noctis.  
I’m not good. I’m sorry.  
Dad’s speaking to a real  
estate agent right now.  
Looks like we’re leaving  
Insomnia for good._

It was hard to respond to Ignis, and he was waiting for a negative response or even Ignis scolding him for being too emotional. The terror and pain he felt at what could possibly happen was making him ache and worry. What if Gladio was laughing at his pain? It didn’t seem like him to do that, but then again Prompto didn’t think it was like him to yell at him when he was trying to talk to him. 

_Gladio is quite upset about  
it as well. That night Iris  
had alcohol poisoning and  
was in the hospital. It’s no  
excuse but it accounts for his  
mood. It was a bad day._

The response wasn’t something that Prompto expected, and he immediately had a sinking feeling in the pit of his stomach. There was no way Noctis hadn’t set him up, then. If he had known that Gladio was suffering that much then it had to be a setup. Prompto only felt guilty for thinking about confessing to Gladio. Gladio didn’t need to deal with a broken guy asking him out on top of it. 

_You guys are better off  
without me. I’m really sad for  
Gladio. He doesn’t need  
to worry about me when he  
has to take care of Iris._

Prompto felt terrible as he replied to Ignis, knowing that all hope was lost at this point. He had reacted so quickly while Gladio was suffering, so selfishly. There was no doubt in his mind that Gladio hated him now. Who wouldn’t when they were faced with unwanted affection so soon after something like that happened? Maybe that’s why Noctis had encouraged him to talk to Gladio. Maybe he just wanted to have Gladio reject him sooner rather than later and get him out of their lives for good.

Silencing his phone, Prompto put it in his pocket and got up, trying to ignore it so he could process everything and ignore any texts that would make him feel worse. He had to collect his thoughts and calm his mind, even if Bo was on standby to help. As much as he knew that he was broken and past saving, that he was unworthy of love in any capacity, he still wanted to try and pretend that he was just a little stronger than he actually was.

For about a half an hour, Prompto sat on the couch, watching a senseless television show that was just entertaining enough to distract him. Bo sat next to him, something Prompto not-so-secretly let him do when Cor was out. The wounds that he had from Gladio were still bleeding, but Prompto was doing his best to pretend they weren’t. It wasn’t going well. He cried at random times, and no matter how hard he tried, Prompto couldn’t speak. Gladio took his heart and his voice with him.

The doorbell rang, startling Prompto and alerting Bo. Who would be at the door? No one wanted to see him, so Prompto could only think about how it was likely Ardyn. He would likely let Ardyn in, but he didn’t think Cor would like that very much. Hopefully, if it was him, he would leave before Cor got home. The worst thing would be if it was Gladio, come to dig the knife further into the wound. No. The worst thing would be his biological father, come to take him back to Niflheim. As heartbroken as he was about Gladio, Verstael at the door would be so much worse.

Prompto cautiously walked to the front door and paused when he saw Gladio standing on the porch, shuffling his feet and running his hand through his hair. He was dressed in jeans and a black shirt and jack. He kept looking around as if he was about to get caught at any moment. That’s when Prompto realized that Ignis had likely sent him knowing his father would be out. Were they planning on ganging up on him and making his pain worse? He didn’t think they were the type, but right now he was so unsure.

Gladio caught Prompto staring through the small window next to the door. Panicking, Prompto pressed his back to the door, trying to make himself as hidden as possible. His heart was racing, and tears were coming to his eyes. Gladio was so beautiful, and he had treated him so kindly until it all ended so badly. The pain coursed through him, and he started breathing rapidly, trying to calm his nerves and pain. Bo must have felt him having difficulty and ran up to him, pressing his body against him and giving away his position.

“Prompto,” Gladio said on the other side of the door. He heard a thump, and Prompto flinched. That’s when he realized that Gladio was leaning against the door that was separating them from touching. He peered out briefly, seeing Gladio’s forehead against the door while his arm was positioned above it. Prompto felt a yearning in his heart to reach out to him, but he was afraid. What if Gladio only wanted to hurt him? “I know that I fucked up, but if you can just listen for a second… If you decide to walk away after that, then I understand.”

Prompto was quiet, but he didn’t move, his hands on Bo’s head, afraid of what Gladio was going to say. There was so much he wanted to say to Gladio, so much he wanted to convey. Beneath his hurt, Prompto knew he still loved and adored him. What happened with Iris only made him feel more guilty, even though he didn’t know the details. Gladio didn’t need to worry about him on top of it.

“I love you, Prom,” Gladio said, quiet enough that Prompto could have thought he imagined it. But he continued to listen, his heart swelling at Gladio’s words, his tears cascading down his face. “I love you so much that I get jealous at the thought of anyone liking you. I am afraid that you will fall in love with someone else, and I get wrapped up in my fears and jealousy. I’ve waited so long to hear that you love me… and all I did was fuck it up and let my jealousy and fears get the better of me. I’m sorry, Prompto. I would give anything to take it back. I’d spend my entire life making it up to you if that’s what it took.”

There was silence, and Prompto felt his heart aching in a way that he had never experienced before. It was the panic and fear of Gladio lying to him, but also the heartache and love of hearing Gladio tell him that he loved him too. Prompto was so scarred and broken, so wounded by everything in his past, he wasn’t sure that he could just believe that Gladio loved him. It had hurt so much when Gladio had yelled at him, but he desperately wanted Gladio’s love and affection.

“The truth is,” Gladio continued after a moment, his voice thick with tears, his voice gentle and pleading. Prompto’s heart ached for him, and he was compelled to just open the door and jump into his arms. “I’m the one who needs to prove myself worthy of you. You are so kind, so strong, so giving… You only think about others, and the only time you think about yourself is out of worry of hurting someone. Prompto… If you love me like your letter said you do, please be a little selfish for once. Ignore whatever your dad told you, and open the door. Please.”

Prompto didn’t know what to do. His father had said not to let anyone in, for him to just stay inside and hide. Yet his heart was telling him to open the door, to talk to Gladio face to face, to embrace him and be embraced by him. He was so worried that he was only setting himself up for future loss that he felt paralyzed in fear. What if Gladio just wanted to hurt him? 

Taking a moment to settle his heart and nerves, Prompto closed his eyes and thought about Gladio, who he was as a person, how he always treated him. This was one time that things didn’t go well, that there was pain from him. It was the first time at the worst possible moment, but Gladio was telling him why and apologizing. He had confessed to loving him. Everything he said radiated who Gladio truly was as a person, how he really felt, that Prompto knew that the anger from Gladio wasn’t meant to be directed at him. Hadn’t Dr. Highwind told him several times that it wasn’t a matter of never making mistakes but owning up to the mistakes that were made?

Prompto realized that he had waited too long when he heard Gladio’s footsteps receding. Panicking, he opened the front door quickly, his tears and pain telling him that he couldn’t just let Gladio go like that. He loved him too much, and even if Gladio was lying, he had to give him the benefit of the doubt. After all, Gladio had only ever been gentle and kind to him. If he was being sincere now, he had to find a way to forgive him for his mistakes. They were all human, and Gladio truly was trying to make amends.

Gladio was stepping off the porch when Prompto opened the door a bit, peering out at him nervously. He turned and looked at Prompto with tears in his eyes, both of them with pained expressions evident for the other to see. Slowly, Gladio approached him as Prompto stepped outside. They stood so close together that Prompto could feel Gladio’s body heat radiating off of him. He was so beautiful, so wonderful, and Prompto yearned for him more than anything.

“Prompto,” Gladio said softly. He reached out and touched Prompto’s cheek, his palm pressed flat against the freckled skin. Prompto felt his heart jump, and he flinched at the touch at first. Once he understood that Gladio was only trying to touch him gently, he leaned into the touch. His hand, so much smaller than Gladio’s, reached up and held Gladio’s hand there, feeling the warmth that was so comforting. It was everything that Prompto ever wanted and something he never thought he could have.

“Prompto,” Gladio said again. Prompto realized that his eyes had fluttered closed, and he opened them to look at Gladio. “I want to kiss you. I want you to feel how much I love you. Can I?”

Uncertainly, Prompto gave a small nod, his heart fluttering in his chest like a field of butterflies about to migrate somewhere kinder and warmer. Gladio didn’t remove his hand as Prompto waited to see what was going to happen. Instead, he pressed his other hand against Prompto’s other cheek, cupping his face gently and tilting it upwards. Prompto was so nervous, so afraid, but he only reached out and gripped Gladio’s sleeves to his jacket and looked at him with hope. Afraid, he closed his eyes and decided that he was going to trust Gladio this last time. If it ended horribly, at least he would know.

That wasn’t what happened, though. Gladio gently, cautiously, pressed his warm lips against Prompto’s, giving him a soft and tender kiss that felt so thrilling and so passionate that Prompto immediately knew this was where he belonged. The only thing he wanted now was to kiss him again, and his nervousness turned from fear to excitement. Gladio was being gentle and testing with him, though. As soon as the kiss began, it ended, and Prompto longed to be in his arms.

“Was that alright?” Gladio asked, pressing his forehead against Prompto’s as he hunched over to reach him, his arms wrapping around his petite frame and pulling him close. “If you didn’t like it then-”

Prompto instinctively kissed Gladio, interrupting his words while knowing that there was nothing he could say that would adequately convey what he was thinking or feeling. Gladio seemed surprised at first, but as Prompto wrapped his arms around Gladio’s neck, he deepened the kiss, his arms tightening around the blond. It felt like months and months of waiting and wondering had finally come to fruition, and all the pain and heartache was instantly forgiven, although not forgotten. Gladio’s tongue traced Prompto’s lips as he parted them, and he picked him up into his arms as he held him.

It was hard to say how long they were there, on the porch kissing with Gladio holding Prompto in his arms. Prompto’s feet were helplessly dangling in the air, but he felt safe with Gladio, and he knew that Gladio wouldn’t drop him. This was the truth, not the pain or heartache or stress. This was all that there was, and all that there would be. All the anger, the jealousy, the worry, all of it was just a way to mask their vulnerabilities and keep them from embracing what they knew was true. There was nothing truer than their love for each other, and they had both finally admitted it to themselves and each other.

“I love you, Gladio,” Prompto said as he continued to keep his arms wrapped around his shoulders. They were the first words that Prompto had said since all of this happened, words that had never been more important or more apparent. He hid his face into Gladio’s neck, his lips nuzzling the base as he flushed red with embarrassment. Prompto was tempted to wrap his legs around Gladio’s torso as he kept hold of him, but he saw his father’s car pulling into the driveway quickly. 

Gladio set Prompto down as Cor got out of the car and walked towards them with an anger in his expression that terrified Prompto for Gladio. Instead of cowering away from him, he took Gladio’s hand and held it with both hands behind his back, standing in front of Gladio as if to protect him. Cor walked up to them both, looking like he was ready to hit Gladio, but he hesitated when Prompto blocked his path.

“Prompto,” Cor said, his anger turning to worry. “Are you okay? What did I tell you?!”

“I’m fine,” Prompto managed to say, even though his heart was beating ridiculously fast in his anxiety. “You told me not to let anyone in. You didn’t say about me talking to anyone on the porch.”

“You know what I meant,” Cor said with a furrowed brow. He glared at Gladio. “And what do you think you’re doing here?”

“We made up,” Prompto explained before Gladio could. “He came over and apologized.”

“Prompto-” Cor said gently, as if he thought Prompto was making a terrible mistake. Prompto knew the truth, though. It would be a mistake to send Gladio away.

“Gladio has only ever been good to me, dad,” Prompto explained. “He was having a hard day, and he made a mistake. I’ve forgiven him for it. I hope you can too, because I still love him. I’m not going to run away just because of one misunderstanding.”

Cor looked between Prompto and Gladio, clearly not expecting Prompto to forgive Gladio, let alone proclaim that he loved him. “I could forbid you from seeing him… I should forbid you from seeing him. Prom, you were very hurt by him.”

“I know,” Prompto said with a frown. “It hurt to have him treat me like that, but it’s nothing that a normal person shouldn’t be able to handle. I want to be normal, dad. I want to not have to worry about being afraid or insecure or anxious every time someone gets a little loud. I can’t do that if I keep running away every time.”

Staring at them for a long moment, Cor seemed to be trying to figure out how he was going to respond. Prompto was standing his ground, though, unable to turn away from the truth that he loved Gladio so deeply that forgiving him was far easier than just giving up on him. Didn’t all couples go through trials and tribulations? If Prompto wanted to be with Gladio, then he had to be prepared for the eventuality that they would encounter some difficulties. What mattered wasn’t them encountering difficulties but how they got through it.

“Alright,” Cor conceded with a nod, sighing in grim resignation. He looked at Gladio with a stern frown and a glare. “Don’t hurt my son again.”

“I don’t intend to,” Gladio replied. Prompto turned and smiled at him, wrapping his arms around his torso and hugging him. “So uh… Prom… Do you think maybe you can unblock Noctis and I?”

“Dad wanted me to block you, but I never blocked Noctis,” Prompto replied in confusion. He took out his phone and pulled up the block screen, frowning when he realized that they were both blocked. Quickly, he unblocked them, trying to think of when he had done that. He turned to his dad and looked at him. “Did you block Noctis on my phone?”

Cor looked like he had suddenly been caught doing something he shouldn’t have. “You needed your rest and-”

“You shouldn’t have done that,” Prompto said, suddenly so angry at his father that his words failed him, and he had to sign. “ _I thought that Noctis had set me up, that he hated me and wanted me to get hurt because he encouraged me to talk to Gladio. And all this time he’s been trying to reach out to me? How do you expect me to become a fully functioning person if you keep shielding me from everything? I need to be able to make decisions for myself, whether or not you think it’s a mistake._ ”

“Prompto…” Cor said softly, like he was trying to find the right words. “You’re… you’re right. I want you to be strong and take care of yourself, but I’m terrified of you getting hurt.”

“ _I know you don’t ever do anything to hurt me_ ,” Prompto signed, terrified of what he was about to communicate. It felt like now that he had seen what he could have in life, Prompto didn’t want to let it go. He was scared of objecting to Cor and not following his advice, but he knew his father was not perfect like he previously thought. They were all capable of making mistakes. “ _Sometimes doing stuff like this hurts me more than letting me deal with it on my own._ ”

“I… I never meant to hurt you. I’m sorry, Prom.” Cor looked like he was about to cry. Prompto felt his heart aching, and he knew that this was not just an important moment for him. It was also important for his father. Carefully, he walked over to Cor and gave him a hug, closing his eyes as he felt his father wrap his arms around him and hold him tightly. It was comfortable and familiar. It was a familial and a deep, unconditional love that Prompto had a hard time accepting. 

“It’s okay, dad,” Prompto was able to say quietly, quiet enough that Gladio could pretend he didn’t hear. He didn’t know when he had grown so much. Maybe he had already been this way but never had the opportunity to show it. “I love you. You’re still my dad. I want to make some of my own choices now. And I think you should focus on you. Go back to work. Make up with Ardyn. He really loves you dad.”

“When did my son become so wise?” Cor asked as he hugged him tightly. “When did you become wiser than the adults?”

“Years of therapy will do that to you,” Prompto said with an attempt at a laugh. Cor released him and kissed him on the forehead. “Dad, I want you to be happy. But I need to be able to trust you and you need to be able to trust me. I don’t always make bad decisions, even if you don’t agree with the ones I make.”

“I know,” Cor said quietly. He looked at Gladio then back at Prompto. “I trust you, my sunflower. I know you can judge who is good for you and who isn’t. I trust that you can handle yourself.”

“Gladio knows how to help me through the flashbacks and panic attacks too,” Prompto asserted with a smile. He took a step back and Gladio put a hand on his shoulder, making his stomach flutter excitedly. “He cares more than you think.”

“I’m also going to be receiving counseling for my own issues and anger,” Gladio explained, surprising Prompto. “I guess we all have the same therapist at one point or another. I see Dr. Highwind next week. I want to grow and improve so I can become a better person and a good man. Someone who is worthy of Prompto, sir.”

Cor nodded solemnly, although he didn’t smile. Prompto knew it would be a while before he came around to the idea of him dating anyone, let alone Gladio. “Can Gladio and I go for a walk?” Prompto asked, blushing a bit at the thought. “I think we have some stuff to talk about, still.”

“Alright,” Cor said. “Keep your phone on, though. I rushed home because I tried calling and you didn’t answer my calls or texts. I’ll be making a few calls right now, but just in case.”

Prompto nodded in affirmation, making sure his phone was on and the ringer turned up. He put it back in his pocket and gave his dad another hug before he and Gladio went for a walk towards the park. It was a place that felt like it was theirs, no matter what season it was or what had changed. Nervously, Prompto walked side by side with Gladio, blushing brightly when Gladio took his hand and intertwined their fingers.

“Gladio,” Prompto said anxiously, a bit worried about what he was going to say. “I think you need to trust me too. You told everyone but me what was going on with Iris. I know I have a lot to deal with, but we can’t have any sort of relationship if you won’t talk to me. I can handle it.”

“I know,” Gladio said with a sigh. Prompto looked up at him and felt guilty for the pain in his eyes. “What I did was no better than your dad blocking Noctis without your permission. I was afraid of worrying you, but not telling you just created more problems.”

“I’m here now,” Prompto pointed out quietly. He felt his heart racing, unsure if Gladio was going to tell him anything. “You can tell me now if you want.”

To Prompto’s surprise, Gladio began to tell him everything from start to finish. It seemed like he needed to get it off his chest, like he had to tell someone all of the details and had just been waiting to tell Prompto. Did he not tell Ignis or Noctis all of this? From the way that he told it, Prompto didn’t think he had, and he made sure to listen in rapt attention to what Gladio was saying. He even told Prompto about how he became blinded by his jealousy at Charles and how he was worried about losing Prompto to someone else.

“You don’t have to worry about losing me,” Prompto said with a blush, looking down at his wrist nervously. How he was able to get the words out was beyond him. Maybe just knowing that Gladio actually loved him was able to give him the strength he needed to express how he felt. “I have only ever seen you, Gladio.”

Gladio stopped walking, startling Prompto as he looked at him. He nearly tripped from the sudden halt but was able to catch himself. Had he said something wrong? Gladio just stared at him in shock, making Prompto’s pulse race and his stomach flutter and churn nervously. What did he do wrong?

“I’m really an idiot,” Gladio said in a hushed tone as he looked at Prompto. “This entire time you’ve loved me, and I was too dense to see it. Until recently at the ball.”

“You knew?” Prompto asked in surprise. “Then why did you get jealous? I’m fragile, Gladio. My love isn’t. It’s not going to change just because someone else gives me a gift on Lover’s Day. I even told them I was in love with someone else. I think they thought it was Noctis, which was funny since he’s really in love with Ignis.”

“I think I didn’t trust myself to be worthy of you,” Gladio said. “I mean, you are smart, and kind, and artistic, and talented. Plus you’re really beautiful.”

Prompto blushed bright red, trying to understand how Gladio saw him. He stared into his honey amber eyes and felt his breath catch in his throat. How could someone so beautiful, so wonderful like Gladio, find him attractive and all those wonderful things? It was an overwhelming feeling to know that Gladio didn’t see him for his trauma or what had been done to him. Instead, he saw him as something beautiful, something to be treasured. 

“I don’t feel like all those things,” Prompto admitted. “But I am grateful that you see me like that. If I could reach, I’d try and kiss you right now.”

“Why don’t you try?” Gladio offered, making Prompto blush even more. “You might be surprised.”

Unsure, Prompto reached upward, standing on his toes as much as possible as he strained to reach Gladio’s lips. There was no way he could reach, but they both knew that. He leaned down just enough for Prompto to reach, and he was able to kiss Gladio soft and hesitantly. It was hard to explain why this made him more nervous than when he had kissed him earlier. This felt even more intimate somehow, more searching. Gladio must have sensed the hesitation, though, and kissed him deeply in response, setting his body on fire with a thrumming pleasure of joy.

Gladio put his hands on Prompto’s hips, making Prompto’s skin flush with the heat of desire. He rested his hands on Gladio’s broad chest, pretending that he didn’t feel excited just to be able to touch his firm muscles without hiding that he enjoyed every moment of it. Prompto was surprised when he was greeted by Gladio’s tongue, and he nervously reciprocated until he discovered that it felt really good with him. It made him only more eager to kiss him, and their tongues collided with a hunger that surprised him.

“Six, I could kiss you all day and never get tired of it,” Gladio said with a low hum in his voice that sent a pleasant shiver up Prompto’s spine. He kissed Prompto again, and Prompto knew he felt the same. Each moment he spent kissing Gladio wasn’t a moment too soon or a moment too long. A look came over his face like he had just remembered something, and he quickly took out his phone. “Smile.”

Prompto felt like he was pulled along in a whirlwind as he took a selfie with him and sent it in a group text chat with Ignis and Noctis. There was a flurry of responses, including congratulations that they were finally together and a huge amount of relief welcoming him back to the group. Even though it had only been a short time ago, Prompto couldn’t help but feel tears in his eyes to know that they cared enough to try.

They continued on their walk, quiet for a time as they held hands and made their way around the park. Prompto loved going through the park with Gladio, whether it was on a run or a walk. Every moment with him was great, but the park was important. It was there they had first met. Prompto let out a laugh when he thought about that moment.

“What’s so funny?” Gladio asked with a grin. Prompto let out a small sputter of laughter, confusing him even more, no doubt.

“I literally fell for you when we first met in the park,” Prompto explained with a laugh. Gladio looked at him, and a moment later he was laughing too. It seemed to alleviate any further tension between them, the air feeling much lighter. By the time they stopped laughing, Prompto was leaning his head against Gladio’s arm. “Does this… Does this mean that you’re my boyfriend?”

He knew it was an obvious answer, but he wanted to be sure. There was no way that he was going to let there be anymore confusion or misunderstandings between them. Prompto didn’t want to call Gladio his boyfriend and have it turn out that Gladio didn’t like to use that term or decided that it was just a casual affair, even if they did love each other.

“Yes, Prom,” Gladio said with a smile. “I’m your boyfriend, and you’re mine. I guess we did this a little backwards, but I figured me confessing was enough.”

“It is!” Prompto insisted, looking up at him insistently. “I’m just… insecure about a lot of things. I want to make sure.”

“One sec,” Gladio said as he took out his phone. He quickly typed something into it, and a moment later Prompto received a ping notification that Gladio had posted something on his social media. When he looked at it, his eyes widened and a smile danced on his lips. _Happy to finally call this guy my boyfriend! <3 _The captain said it all.

“You didn’t have to,” Prompto said with a blush as he impulsively did something similar on his social media feed as well. Gladio saw it on his phone and grinned brightly. 

“I know I didn’t have to,” Gladio explained as they reached the exit to the park. “I wanted to. I can’t wait to show you off as my boyfriend at school.”

“You’re graduating this year,” Prompto pointed out while they walked back to his house. “That means next year I won’t get to see you at school every day.”

“I will still have to drop Noctis off and pick him up from school,” Gladio explained. “I guess that means that I’ll have to look like a cool military guy waiting to pick up his lover after just returning from being deployed. Or a bad boy. Which do you prefer?”

“I just prefer you,” Prompto replied quietly. He imagined both images, though, and he thought about how he liked both images. “You’re going to be focusing on being Noctis’s Shield after graduation?”

“Yeah,” Gladio replied. “I know I could do fine in college, but it’s just not my speed. I don’t need a college education to protect Noctis, either. Instead I’ll be training a lot with the Kingsglaive and Crownsguard. Your dad and mine will both probably help. Same with Drautos, the leader of the Kingsglaive.”

“It’s kind of good that you know exactly what’s going to happen in your future,” Prompto said, considering what his options were. He didn’t think he was cut out for something like the Crownsguard. “I’m thinking about joining the Music Masters, or at least auditioning, next year if dad decides we’re staying. Maybe music is my career. Maybe photography.”

“Maybe both,” Gladio pointed out. Prompto hadn’t considered that. “A lot of people who end up famous for one thing get to experiment or have multiple talents in other mediums. There are a lot of celebrities who end up going into fashion or makeup or whatever just cause they have the money and power to do it. Having Iris as a sister means I had to learn all about the celebrity lifestyle.”

“Do you really think I could be well known enough to do that?” Prompto asked uncertainly, looking at Gladio as they approached the house.

“Hell yeah, I do,” Gladio replied. “Prom, you are seriously talented. I don’t doubt that you’ll be able to do whatever you want, whether it’s music or photography or something else.”

“I thought about following my dad’s footsteps,” Prompto said with a frown. “I don’t think I’m going to. As much as Nyx thinks I’m cut out for marksmanship, I want to do something creative.”

“I’ll be sure to support you no matter what path you choose.” Gladio smiled at him as they entered the house. Cor was on the phone with someone, and by the way he was speaking, it sounded like the king. 

“Thank you, your majesty,” Cor said, confirming Prompto’s suspicions as they stepped into the kitchen where he was drinking a cup of coffee and leaning against the counter. He looked at them holding hands, and Prompto saw the corner of his mouth twitch downward. At least he wasn’t glaring at Gladio. “Well the good news is that the king didn’t even process my resignation, so it looks like we’re staying here. And it was too early for me to even fill out the paperwork to switch you back to homeschooling.”

“Thank you,” Prompto said, more than a little happy that it meant he got to stay with Gladio in Insomnia. “I promise I’ll stay safe.”

“And I’m sure Gladio will also help,” Cor pointed out. Gladio nodded in response. “Now I just have to talk to Ardyn.”

“I hope things get better,” Prompto offered, fearful that Ardyn was going to turn his dad away and not accept him back. “I know Ardyn really loves you, dad. I hope you two are able to make up.”

“Yes,” Cor said with an awkward cough, his ears flushing red. “So, Gladio… How is your sister doing?”

“Better,” Gladio replied with a flush in his ears. Prompto squeezed his hand tightly in encouragement. “She’s grounded for the next million years, but she’s not fighting it. Dad is going to be watching after her a lot more now. He wants to take over and not have to rely on me so much.”

“Well if you need any help just let me know,” Cor offered. Prompto appreciated that he was trying, even though he likely just wanted to kill Gladio for hurting him originally. “I suppose you two want to spend some time alone. It’s either the treehouse or your room, but the door has to be open.”

“Treehouse?” Prompto offered Gladio hopefully. Gladio confirmed, and Prompto excitedly thanked his father before they went to the treehouse to spend some time together. It didn’t matter what they did to Prompto. Things felt right, complete, for the first time in a long time. There was no way he couldn’t see being with Gladio as anything but a long term relationship. 

As they settled down in the treehouse, opting to video game as Prompto sat in Gladio’s lap, Prompto felt like maybe things were going to turn out okay. Even though things had been so bad just a short time ago, things felt so right now. Prompto knew that he had made the best decision to make up with Gladio, and now he could say that he was his boyfriend. He felt stronger, more assured, like being with Gladio kept him both exhilarated and grounded. And he knew he could forgive Gladio, because he simply just loved him enough to do so.

They spent the entire day together, Cor checking on them periodically to make sure Prompto was okay and that Gladio wasn’t taking advantage of him. In reality, Prompto was the one who couldn’t help but want to kiss Gladio again and again. He had memories of his time living with Verstael, and he had horrible memories of things that had happened. Kissing Gladio felt so different, though. It felt good, like he shouldn’t have felt guilty at all for loving him. Prompto didn’t doubt it would be a slow learning process, but he wouldn’t know until he tried.

By the time Gladio left, the sun had long set, and Cor had insisted that Prompto come inside and get ready for school the next day. Gladio spent a long time on the porch, kissing Prompto while he ran his hands through Prompto’s hair, making him shiver in delight. There was something about the way that he held him that was so tender that Prompto’s heart felt full and content.

“Thank you for opening the door,” Gladio whispered, pressing his forehead against Prompto’s. “I’m sorry for the pain you felt. I love you, Prompto. I always will.”

Prompto hoped he was right, that they would always love each other and nothing would tear them apart. Smiling, he kissed Gladio again then hugged him tightly. “I love you, Gladio.”

Gladio kissed him one last time before he made his way home, leaving before Cor could come out and yell at them for taking too long. Prompto knew that if he had listened to his father then nothing would have been fixed. And he knew that Gladio was true in his love for him. Some saw him as intimidating and scary. Prompto didn’t. He saw him as loving and gentle. He wasn’t perfect, no one was, but he was everything Prompto wanted and more.

Grateful for his defiance for the first time in his life, Prompto made his way back into the house, only to be greeted by a text from Gladio thanking him again. Things would be alright. Prompto would remember what happened, but he would use it as a way for them to overcome their struggles in the future. After all, Prompto loved Gladio. He was pretty certain he would love Gladio even long after he was old and grey. It was a once in a lifetime thing, and Prompto would do anything he could for them to be strong and happy. Together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I couldn't resist posting this chapter now because I have been _waiting_ to post it. I just really wanted to post this cause I just want Prom and Gladio to be happy together finally.
> 
> Plus Prompto finally realized that his father is not infallible and that he is capable of making mistakes so he stood up to him. Hopefully there's a lot of good moments ahead for Prom and Gladio (there are) ^_^
> 
> Thank you all so so much for bearing with me with this plot! I know that it's been a rough few chapters, but the bois are on their way!


	31. Marriage Prospects

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ignis attends a council meeting where the king discusses a very important matter

Ignis was both grateful and a bit surprised that Cor seemed to have a change of heart once he saw that Prompto truly was happier with Gladio than without him. It was clear that Prompto hadn’t really wanted to get them out of their lives, that once he wasn’t triggered by Gladio’s attitude then he was able to think clearly and understand what he truly wanted. The reconciliation between them all was nothing short of miraculous, and Noctis spent a long time showering Prompto in apologies and gifts to make up for it. Prompto had been getting stronger, though, and he finally told Noctis that he didn’t need anything else. He had forgiven him and Gladio for the misunderstanding, and they had found a way to reconcile and move on. Nothing else was necessary.

As insufferable as Gladio was when he was pining after Prompto, Ignis thought him rather calmed now that he and Prompto were dating. They were more open than Ignis and Noctis were about their relationship, something that came out of necessity to protect Noctis from harm. Ignis would have been lying if he said that he wasn’t jealous that Gladio and Prompto could openly hold hands, kiss, and whatever else they wanted to do to show how close they were. Cor hated it, obviously, but he didn’t say anything about it.

Noctis kept talking about how it was gross that they were in love, but it was only a playful teasing that Gladio took and used as fodder to hug Prompto and adore him. It embarrassed Prompto greatly, but the truth was that Noctis and Ignis both thought they were a perfect couple. Ignis hoped that one day that he and Noctis could be public with their relationship, but he wasn’t going to rush things. They still had yet to tell the king, after all. 

The next month passed by with relative ease, though, bringing them to late March and early spring. Ignis and Noctis were enjoying some sort of relative ease and peace now that things seemed to have finally worked out. It was a relief to see the tension in the group finally gone, largely in part to Gladio and Prompto finally admitting their feelings for each other. They didn’t even realize it was a large part of the tension until it was finally resolved, albeit in a way that Ignis would have liked to avoid from the beginning. He doubted anything in Prompto’s life was simple though. Why would a simple love confession be any different?

Things had been tense between Noctis and the king, thanks to his insistence that Verstael be released from prison to avoid the end of the peace treaty. Noctis had been keeping his distance from the king while acting like nothing was wrong, and the king hadn’t pressed the issue. It put Ignis in an awkward position, particularly because he had to attend council meetings as before. Now there was more tension, though. Ignis swore several times that the king knew that he was dating Noctis, but every time he thought that Regis was going to say something, it strangely didn’t happen.

By the end of March, Ignis found that his normally calm facade was showing cracks in the armor. Ignis scolded himself more than once, but the more and more the king stared at him like he _knew_ , the more guilty he felt. Would King Regis want to get rid of him or accuse him of taking advantage of his son? Or would he accept them? Ignis was worried that even if the king did accept them, it was only a temporary situation until Noctis was forced to marry a woman who could bear him some heirs. In that department, Ignis would always be lacking.

There were other things that Ignis had to worry about that drew his attention away from whether or not the king knew they were dating. Ignis had already finished his college applications and exams, knowing that he would likely go to Insomnia University if accepted. The king had all but assured him that it was a done deal, but Ignis didn’t want to rely on his influence to get him into the school.

Nevertheless, his acceptance came just a few days ago, solidifying that Ignis was really graduating at the end of the semester. What would it be like to not see Noctis throughout the day so readily? What would it be like for him to not be in high school? There were so many unknowns, and Ignis knew he had to work hard to ensure he was an adequate advisor to the future king. 

“Now that spring is on us,” King Regis said as he entered the council room, prompting everyone to take their seat at the table as usual. “I think it’s time we discuss my son’s future as the king. He is getting closer to his senior year, and after that he will be venturing off to college. We have to look at his future prospects beyond that as king.”

“Future prospects, your majesty?” Ignis asked, his heart thudding loudly in his chest. He had an awful feeling about what the king was going to say. As much as he could maintain his composure, it only got him so far as well.

“For a queen to join him one day,” King Regis explained, confirming Ignis’s worst fears. He felt his heart beating like he was on the verge of panic, and it took everything within him to maintain composure. “Princess Lunafreya is set to take over the throne of Tenebrae when she is of age, but that doesn’t necessarily exclude her from the options. If anything, it would mean that Tenebrae and Lucis would be stronger than ever.”

“That’s a good point, your majesty,” Titus Drautos replied, looking at the king in consideration. It was not the same consideration that Ignis shared. “It would give us a stronger base for defense against Niflheim while simultaneously uniting the two countries through marriage and not just by friendship alone.”

“An excellent point,” King Regis replied. He looked around the room, his eyes settling on Ignis as he spoke. “Does anyone have any objections?”

There was a hollow silence in the room as the blood drained from Ignis’s face. He was fairly certain that the king was anticipating that he would object, that he would blurt out to them that they were dating, that there was no way he would let Noctis marry another. Yet Ignis knew this was always a possibility. One day he would have to give up Noctis and just be there for him as his advisor. It would be unbearable to him, a pain that he couldn’t fathom until he had to watch Noctis marry and have children with another. Ignis had no right to object, though.

“Very well,” the king replied with a nod. “It looks like I will move forward with making the arrangements. I am sure the king and queen will have no qualms about this.”

King Regis continued with the meeting, discussing something that Ignis wasn’t quite paying attention to. How could he when he knew before Noctis that the king was going to arrange a marriage between him and Lunafreya? The only thing Ignis could think about was how his heart was eventually going to be broken, how he could either just give him up and lose him or fight for him and lose him. Ignis couldn’t fight against the king’s wishes. He had no right to resist.

When the meeting ended, Ignis knew that he was going to have to let go of the one person he loved more than anything in Eos. It wasn’t fair, and he moved numbly as he stood up and made his way towards Noctis’s room. At such a young age, Ignis felt like he should have been enjoying his life and delving into the joys of being with someone he loved. He shouldn’t have had to make the decision to let Noctis go. It shouldn’t have had to be a logical or rational decision, and Ignis should have been able to fight for Noctis the way Gladio and Prompto could fight for each other.

Ignis felt quite sick by the time he made it to Noctis’s room. There was nothing to be done for it, and as much as he wanted to delay the inevitable, he couldn’t. It was better to get it done and over with now rather than fight and be so much more tortured later. Ignis knew that he could never love another again. This decision would destroy his heart forever, making him sick to his stomach to think about how Noctis was going to take it. _For longer than forever._ It was still a true sentiment, even if they couldn’t be together.

With a deep, aching breath, Ignis knocked on Noctis’s door. It was unfamiliar to him; usually he just walked into the room while disregarding the looks he received from the staff passing by. Not this time, though. Ignis needed as much time as possible to cope with this. There wasn’t any space or time that would make this right. When Noctis opened the door, he looked at Ignis in confusion and then concern.

“What’s going on?” Noctis asked as Ignis wordlessly stepped into the room. “Ignis? Why do you look like you’re about to make the worst decision of your life?”

“Noctis,” Ignis said, his mouth suddenly very dry. Gladio wasn’t there, and that’s when Ignis remembered that he had a rare day off. It was something that Clarus had fought for recently so Gladio could take better care of himself. Anxiously, Ignis walked over to the couch while Noctis shut the door, unable to really find the words that he needed to say. He sat down, sitting at the very edge of the couch, waiting for Noctis to join him.

“Iggy,” Noctis said as he sat next to him. “What’s going on? You’re scaring me?”

With a start, Ignis realized he was trembling and afraid himself. Why couldn’t they just have a little bit more time? “Noctis, I… I think we need to break up. I mean… We need to end this.”

“What?” Noctis asked in startled surprise. Ignis tried to ignore the look on his face, and he adjusted his glasses as he kept his back straight. It was better to put his emotions aside for now, no matter how hard it was. After all, it had always been hard to hide his feelings wherever Noctis was concerned. “No.”

“No?” Ignis responded, startled by the response. He didn’t anticipate that. Noctis knew the risks of dating, including Ignis breaking up with him or them falling out of love. Why was he resisting now?

“I can tell you’re fighting something,” Noctis explained as he took Ignis’s hands in his, holding them tightly. Ignis tried to ignore the ache in his heart, fighting back the tears gathering at the edges of his heart. “Ignis, just tell me. What’s going on?”

“Your father held a council meeting,” Ignis explained, somehow able to keep his voice steady despite the pain tearing through his chest. “He wants to arrange a marriage between you and Lunafreya. I couldn’t object, not in front of everyone. I knew there was a chance I would have to give you up, but I didn’t think that it was so soon.”

“Come with me,” Noctis said as he stood up, holding onto one of Ignis’s hands and pulling him along. Ignis followed him, wondering what he was planning on doing. He was supposed to be the prince’s advisor, the one to help him and take care of him. Why did it feel like Noctis was taking care of him instead?

“Where are we going?” Ignis asked, worried that Noctis would do something that he would later regret. Nevertheless, he followed along, very much aware that Noctis wouldn’t let go of his hand. There were people staring, but Noctis didn’t seem to care. Ignis knew that look very well. Noctis was livid. There was no stopping him until he said what he had to say.

“Dad,” Noctis nearly growled as they entered the council room. The king was standing by the window, looking out over his kingdom as he relied heavily on his cane. When he turned and looked at his son, he gave them both a knowing look. “Why are you telling Ignis that I’m getting married to Lunafreya? And how am I finding out about it this way?”

“I thought you would be happy, son,” King Regis replied. “You’ve known Lunafreya for such a long time. The two of you would be perfect rulers together.”

“I’m better off with Ignis,” Noctis snapped, shocking Ignis very much and the king seemingly not at all. “I’ve been dating Ignis since the Winter Solstice. I’m not marrying anyone but him.”

“I see,” King Regis replied, neither positively or negatively. He looked out the window then back to them two with a smile on his face. Ignis felt his heart beating rapidly, wondering if this was the end of his time in Noctis’s life. “I’m sorry it came to this, Noctis, but I have no intention of marrying you and Lunafreya together. I know you and Ignis are dating. I was just hoping that you’d tell me sooner, rather than later.”

“Wait-What?” Noctis asked in surprise. Ignis was not wholly shocked that the king knew, but he was shocked that he had used the council meeting as a way to goad Noctis into telling him the truth. It seemed particularly manipulative, and Ignis didn’t think it was going to do much to help his relationship.

“It’s been nearly impossible to talk to you lately,” King Regis explained. “I noticed that you two seemed even closer than before, and I was waiting for you to come speak to me. Ever since this Verstael business, you have been avoiding me at all costs. I realize that you might be angry at me for getting you here to talk to me, but at least you’re here.”

“So you’re not… against it?” Noctis asked, squeezing Ignis’s hand tightly. They were both waiting for the king to deliver a guilty verdict and separate them forever.

“Of course I’m not against it,” Regis explained, confusing them both. “Ignis is a better choice than most, and he would make a wonderful companion and king consort, should you two choose to continue the relationship into marriage. A word of caution, though. It is best for you two to keep this private until you both know whether or not this will end up together or apart. I don’t want either of you to let this impact your futures and be detrimental to your rule as king. Or your role as my son’s advisor.”

“I promise you, your majesty,” Ignis said with a formal bow, even though Noctis refused to let go of his hand. “I am only here to serve Noctis in whatever capacity he will have me. I love him, and should he one day decide that it is not meant to be, I will continue to love him and serve him. Nothing about my devotion to him will change.”

“I do not doubt that in the slightest,” King Regis replied as he looked at Ignis. “You would make a very good king consort. Although, we would have to solve the matter of having heirs to the throne.”

“Surrogacy is the best option,” Ignis replied, immediately prepared for the answer. “If I have an inkling about Lunafreya, there might be a way that a Lucis Caelum ends up on the throne of Tenebrae one day while a Nox Fleuret takes over the throne of Lucis. It would have to require a lot of discussion and negotiation, and I doubt Lunafreya will want to bear any children herself, but it may be an option.”

“Hmm…” King Regis considered. Ignis didn’t really know what he was saying. Sure, he had thought about how being married to Noctis would mean finding a surrogate, and he had definitely thought about how Lunafreya was sex-repulsed and would likely face the same pressure to bear children. Perhaps there was a way to have a surrogate bear their children that would give them the desired result as if Noctis and Luna were married.

“It’s a little early to think about that stuff,” Noctis pointed out. “I mean, I’m only sixteen. Luna too. There’s plenty of time.”

“Ignis is thinking into the future, though, son,” Regis explained to Noctis. “I think it’s something that you need to consider as well, especially if you’re going to marry a man. You’ll be the first one on the throne to be in an open same sex relationship. This will be the first time there will be two kings, should this be the route that you two take.”

“That means I have to deal with the media and the press and everything else,” Noctis said with a sigh. “I get it, dad. But I’m not going to let Ignis go anywhere. I love him and I want to be with him. It’s not just a passing phase. I knew that if I was going to date Ignis then it had to be for the long haul.”

“So you have put some thought into it,” King Regis mused. “Well, I do recommend that you two keep this relationship quiet until such a time that we can release it to the press when we know you two are going to marry.”

They both agreed, and Ignis felt like all of his dreams were coming true. To him, being the king consort didn’t even compare to being with Noctis forever. That was more important than anything. He believed Noctis when he said that he had considered where the relationship would go and that it would be for a very long time. They would one day pave the way for other kings and queens to embrace their sexualities and gender identities without having to give up the rule for the throne. At the heart of it, they could be together as a loving and happy couple should their relationship take them that far.

“Well you might as well do it now then,” Noctis said, surprising Ignis. “I’m pretty sure. I know Ignis is too.”

“As wonderful as that is,” King Regis began with a smile. “You two are too young for that, and I doubt either of you have proposed. Let’s take this one step at a time.”

“Yeah, sure,” Noctis said with a smile at Ignis. “Hey dad. Next time something like this happens, just text me. Or come see me. I’m not going to run away. Ignis was really upset.”

“Perhaps I didn’t go about this the right way,” Regis conceded with a nod. “I didn’t think you’d want to talk to me after everything that happened with Verstael. And I am very sorry, Ignis. I didn’t mean to hurt you.”

“Dad, I’m not going to fight you on what happened with Verstael anymore,” Noctis explained before Ignis could say anything. “You made a decision, and one day I’ll have to answer for it as king. But you’re still my dad, and I should be able to talk to you about this stuff without scheduling a meeting or you proclaiming something that hurts my boyfriend. You don’t have to pretend that I’m a stranger, and you need to get my attention by doing something extreme.”

“Alright, alright,” Regis said, as if he didn’t want to hear any more of his son’s lecture. “I think we both need to learn to communicate a bit more about certain things. I’m willing to work on it, if you are as well. I’m thinking maybe having a dinner once a week like we used to? Just you, me, and Ignis?”

“Me as well?” Ignis asked in surprise. When they were growing up, especially after Aulea’s institutionalization, Noctis and Regis would have a weekly dinner where they would catch up with each other privately. Ignis had never been invited to such a thing before now.

“Yes,” Regis replied with a smile. “You are dating my son and will eventually marry him if what you two are saying is correct. You have always been a part of the family, but now you are heading towards marrying into the family. It’s about time we recognize that.”

“Thank you, your majesty,” Ignis said with a bow. Regis dismissed the bow, but Ignis had the formalities ingrained in him at an early age.

“Well I’m going to go and calm down Ignis before you give him another heart attack,” Noctis said, ending the conversation between them. They said their goodbyes, Noctis offering his father a hug for the first time in a long time. Ignis gave another bow, and they made their way back to his room. Noctis was silent for a time, both of them walking side by side. 

“Noctis-” Ignis began, but Noctis cut him off.

“Next time just tell me the truth right away,” Noctis said quietly, making Ignis’s heart ache for him. He had messed up, really messed up. “I don’t want to think that you don’t want to be with me ever again. Only break up with me if you mean it.”

“I’m sorry, Noctis,” Ignis replied just as they reached his room and walked inside. “It’s a terrible fear that I have had for some time. I was scared that your father would force you to marry someone and I would be left heartbroken. I thought that moment had come. But you’re right. This isn’t something that I should act on, other than to tell you what happened so we can face it together.”

“It’s okay,” Noctis said as he walked towards Ignis, who was currently leaning against the door, his expression affixed in apology. “If you kiss me like you mean it then I’ll forgive you.”

“I always mean it,” Ignis replied with a smile. He reached out and traced his fingers down Noctis’s neck, stopping at the base so his thumb and forefinger were resting on his neck while his other fingers were on the crook where it met his shoulder. Noctis trembled beneath his touch, but Ignis knew what that tremble meant well. His prince was excited, exhilarated, and wanting more.

Slowly, with a teasing ache, Ignis leaned in, his lips hovering just above Noctis’s. He kept his lips there for a time, not daring to move just yet. Ignis waited until Noctis let out a low whimper, a begging plea for something to happen. As he pressed his lips against Noctis’s, there was nearly a sigh of relief coming from them both. They had both been worried and wounded by his father’s antics. If Noctis hadn’t questioned what happened then they might have ended up in a very different situation.

Ignis kissed him deeply, trying to convey to Noctis that he would never let him go, whether willingly or not. Noctis seemed to understand what he was trying to do, and he wrapped his arms around Ignis’s waist as their tongues caressed each other with a building passion and desire. Letting out a small moan, Ignis languished in the feel of Noctis’s body pressed against him, both of them willing each other to know that they weren’t leaving the relationship for anything.

“I’m sorry,” Ignis repeated, trying to help Noctis recognize that he knew he had messed up terribly. It was difficult to know what to do in those situations when it was so very clear that none of the adults in the entire kingdom knew how to tell the truth in an attempt to protect others. Ignis wouldn’t perpetuate that. Once was more than enough for him to learn his lesson. “I will never mention this again. Ever. Because I will never want to leave you.”

“I know, Ignis,” Noctis said softly. He looked at Ignis with a pained expression that gradually shifted into one of love and adoration. “I know you would only do something because you think it’s the best option and the one that will hurt the least. But I don’t know or care what happens in the future. I’m not giving you up for anything.”

“And I will not give you up for the world, Noctis,” Ignis affirmed, truly feeling that way. If he had a choice between the world burning and Noctis, he would choose Noctis every time. Softly, he kissed Noctis again, ignoring the ache in his heart that told him that he had messed up so much that it couldn’t be fixed. Noctis was telling him that it could be, and if Gladio could fix what happened with Prompto, then Ignis could fix this.

“That’s all I need,” Noctis said as his hands trailed to Ignis’s pants, caressing him between his thighs. Ignis gasped and moaned as he felt Noctis’s hand over his shaft, making him hard with a flurry of excitement and desire. “Can I show you just how much I love you?”

Ignis was tense against the door but not out of fear or nervousness. There was only passion between them, and he was eager to see what Noctis would do. With a nod, Ignis’s mouth suddenly very dry, he braced himself against the door. Noctis hungrily reached for Ignis’s pants and tugged them off, letting them fall at his feet. Teasingly, Noctis caressed Ignis over his briefs, making his heart jump as he jolted with an electric warmth spreading from his loins outward.

“Noctis,” Ignis said in surprise as Noctis pulled down his briefs and let them fall to the floor while kneeling in front of him. “What are you-? Oh, Noctis…”

“Hmmnn,” Noctis hummed in response to Ignis’s words turning into a soft moan as he enveloped Ignis’s cock in his mouth. Ignis ran his hands through the prince’s hair as he took him further in his mouth, his head bobbing while his tongue ran the length of his shaft. Ignis let out a series of soft moans, his hips twitching in a shuddering delight as he lost himself to Noctis’s mouth.

There was something enthralling about having Noctis suck on him, his tongue maneuvering around his cock while he bobbed his head. This was the first time Noctis had done something like this, and Ignis could only moan and grip Noctis’s hair. He gasped and cried out Noctis’s name when Noctis wrapped his hand around the base of Ignis’s cock and stroked it in tandem to his mouth moving along his shaft. 

“Noctis,” Ignis moaned, his hips twisting and convulsing from the pleasure. “Noctis… If you don’t stop…”

Noctis only seemed to like that. He worked harder, faster, demanding Ignis to finish the act instead of his sentence. Ignis felt like he was losing control in the best way possible, and he found himself gently applying pressure to Noctis’s head, asking him not to stop and to keep going. Noctis let out another hum of approval, and Ignis felt the pressure build up until it spilled over. He came quickly, the orgasm coursing through him as his body spasmed and the white fluid shot out into Noctis’s mouth.

Panting and breathless, Ignis watched as Noctis drank him in, swallowing the liquid despite his attempt at telling him not to. When Noctis was done, he pulled away and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand, a smile on his lips. Ignis reached out to him and caressed his cheek with one hand, his eyes soft and longing as he looked at him.

“You didn’t have to do that,” Ignis offered as Noctis stood up. What would people think if they knew the prince of Lucis had just been on his knees, pleasuring his boyfriend?

“I know,” Noctis replied. “I wanted to. I love you, Ignis, and that’s not going to change. So you better get used to it already.”

“I think I will never get used to you loving me,” Ignis replied, taking a moment to gain his bearings before he finally pulled up his briefs and pants. “I think that’s the point though. It’s better to never get used to it so I can continue to appreciate it.”

“Alright, I’ll give on that,” Noctis said with a smile. Ignis had a feeling that his need to do that was far more a need to convince himself of their intimacy. “But, flat out, that stuff doesn’t taste good. At all.”

Ignis chortled, his hand covering his mouth as he flushed red from the statement. “Well I suppose I have to do something in return to prove to you that I’m not going anywhere.”

“I guess so,” Noctis agreed with a grin. He let out a squeal of delight as Ignis wrapped his arms around his thighs and hoisted him into the air, carrying him towards the bed to happily demonstrate just how deeply Noctis was loved.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I figured after the drama of getting Gladio and Prompto together, Ignis and Noctis deserved some time in the spotlight where we could all breathe from that for a bit. Regis is being manipulative as usual and trying to pull Ignis and Noctis into his games. Luckily, Noctis realized what was going on and put an end to it before it could even begin. And Ignis learned quickly that his emotions were a subject of being toyed with just as much as Noctis's were. As many misunderstandings that naturally happen in life, and many that happen from the adults, Noctis and Ignis learned quickly that they're not going to be the ones who give into their selfish demands.
> 
> Also, I am sorry it took an extra day to update! It's been a wild week and I ended it with some chronic pain stuff so I took yesterday to just try and take it easy :)


	32. Understanding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Gladio's birthday, and he is worried that Prompto forgot

There were few words to really describe how Gladio felt since he and Prompto had gotten together, since everything was finally out in the open. Bliss was one of them. The moments with Prompto were pure and absolute bliss, where he could be overt in how he loved him, hold him like he adored him, and kiss him far more than he ever thought Prompto would want to be kissed. Gladio had never known what it was like to be with someone he loved, and he was finding out firsthand just how wonderful each moment could be.

Of course it wasn’t perfect. Nothing was, and Cor was making it a bit difficult for them to spend time together recently. He expected as much, even though he wasn’t happy about it, and Prompto had several conversations with his father about trust. Cor had put his foot down, though. If they were to spend time together, they had to keep the bedroom door open or be in the treehouse where they could easily be monitored. Whenever Prompto visited Gladio or the Citadel, he had to confirm with Cor that he was safe and not alone behind closed doors with his boyfriend. It was more overbearing than anything Gladio was used to, but given Prompto’s current situation, he tried not to let it bother him too much.

Gladio knew that Cor was worried he would take advantage of Prompto. It was no secret that Gladio had a history of dating people his age and sometimes a bit older, having sex with them until one or both of them got tired and opted to move on. He wasn’t ashamed of his past, but he didn’t think it should have impacted how he was viewed in his relationship with Prompto. 

It was inherently different, particularly because Gladio truly loved Prompto and wanted him to flourish. They were taking the relationship slow, going at Prompto’s pace because he had been so wounded and traumatized in the past. Kisses, hugs, and small touches were okay. Closer intimacy was going to be a work in progress. Gladio didn’t mind at all. The fact that Prompto trusted him enough to hug him and hold him was enough for him.

Things had gotten incredibly busy for them recently too, making it difficult for Gladio and Prompto to find any time alone together. Gladio was busy with school and being Noctis’s Shield, and he had recently started seeing Dr. Highwind for therapy as his father wanted him to. At first, Gladio found it awkward and unhelpful, but the more he opened up, the more he realized that there were a lot of unresolved issues around the loss of his mother and stepping in as a parent for Iris at such a young age.

Sometimes he was more agitated than usual after a session, but Prompto always seemed to know what to do or say to calm him down. Of course he did. Prompto had been in therapy for years and likely could be the one to counsel him if need be. Gladio didn’t want that, though. He wanted Prompto to be his boyfriend, and he was grateful to have him there for him when he needed him most. Gladio was beginning to understand exactly what the necklace Prompto had given him meant.

Prompto wasn’t protecting him physically. He was protecting Gladio’s heart. It was the most fragile piece of Gladio, the part of him that wanted to love and heal the wounds of the past. Prompto was always there to help him process things after therapy, and sometimes they would spend hours just video chatting about what was going on. Whenever Gladio was having a difficult time, Prompto was immediately there to help him. Gladio would be lying if he said he wasn’t used to hearing someone be so unconditionally accepting of him. Several times, Gladio had cried when Prompto was the only one to see his tears. 

Gladio felt like maybe this was going to be the one person he spent the rest of his life with. It felt a bit premature, especially since he was only about to turn nineteen and graduate from high school, but Prompto made it so easy to love him. There wasn’t really anyone else, whether or not Prompto was around, and he felt the change entirely. A few girls had tried to flirt with him at school during gym, but Gladio was immediately distracted when Prompto came out of the locker room. It was obvious he was in love, and no one could sway his heart.

It wasn’t as if they were quiet about their relationship like Ignis and Noctis were. Gladio loved to hold Prompto, to stand with his arms around him, Prompto back pressed into his chest, while they were at school and in between classes. At lunch Gladio had Prompto sit on his lap so frequently that it became commonplace. Ignis and Noctis had teased that they were too cute together for their own good, but Gladio only pointed out that they were just jealous that they couldn’t do the same in public. They were both quick to admit that he was right.

Gladio wasn’t the only one who was busy, either. Prompto had therapy, track, and had been practicing his music more and more. Cor had consistently found convenient ways to keep Prompto busy during the spring as well, frustrating Gladio. Especially in April when Gladio’s birthday was coming close, and Prompto kept saying time and time again that his father needed him to do something for him. At one point Gladio thought that Prompto just didn’t want to see him, but then he would always get a video chat from him or a text or a selfie saying how much he missed him. It always put him at ease until the next time he declined a date or hangout together. 

Now that Gladio’s birthday had been quickly approaching, he was worried more and more that Prompto had forgotten entirely about it. It felt wrong to remind Prompto of his birthday, so he let it go, but he felt like Prompto could at least pay the same courtesy that he did when Prompto turned sixteen. He expected that his boyfriend would at least return the favor with a simple gift or well wishes or something. Yet every time he considered mentioning it, Prompto would suddenly change the subject and make an excuse about how he had to go and check on something.

This went on all the way up to Gladio’s birthday. Noctis and Ignis were just as clueless, and Gladio was really beginning to think that Prompto was regretting dating him at all. Maybe this was his way of saying he actually wasn’t all that interested since talking about such difficult matters was particularly difficult for Prompto. Prompto wasn’t the only one capable of heartbreak, and Gladio felt like he would be devastated if Prompto suddenly decided to break up with him. He had worked so hard to be there for Prompto, and there were so many times that Prompto was there for him, that just letting the relationship die out as quickly as it started would be horrible. 

When Gladio’s birthday arrived, he was feeling more apprehensive and unhappy about it than anything else. Prompto didn’t go to school that day, and when Gladio reached out he was shocked to find out that his phone was off. That never happened. What if it was worse than what he thought? What if Cor really did decide to take them out of Insomnia? Quickly, he asked Ignis and Noctis about it, but of course they did have any idea about it. Why would they?

Noctis and Ignis were swift to wish him a happy birthday, even though they said that life was going to be pretty busy after school. Of course they were. Noctis was the prince, and he had a lot to do more times than not. Gladio couldn’t hold it against him, but he was increasingly in a sour mood. They had gone out of their way to celebrate everyone’s birthday but his. Even though he wasn’t big on birthdays, something would've been nice. 

By the end of the day, Gladio was in a very poor mood. Ignis and Noctis made a quick escape after dropping him off at his place, stating that they had to meet with King Regis for their weekly dinner. It had been something they started last month, and usually Gladio would spend time with Prompto during them. As if Prompto could tell that he was thinking about him, his phone rang, and Gladio immediately answered it.

“Hey Gladio,” Prompto said on the other line. Usually he video chatted in case he lost his voice. Receiving a call from him was weird. Gladio couldn’t help but think that this was the moment where Prompto was either going to break up with him or tell him that Cor decided it was time to move anyway. “Do you have a second? I just need you to come over for, like, five minutes if you have the time.”

“Do you know what today is?” Gladio grumbled angrily. He didn’t think it was like Prompto to forget his birthday, yet here they were. Maybe Cor had kept him so busy that he forgot. It didn’t seem like Prompto, though, and he was worried if maybe this was the moment that things would end for them.

“Yeah it’s Friday,” Prompto replied, his tone clearly confused. So he did forget. “Do you mind stopping over for a couple minutes? I know it’s been a while since we saw each other, and this is important.”

“Sure,” Gladio fumed, stomping around the house and pulling his shoes on. He had just dressed down to his sweats and figured that if Prompto wanted to see him that badly then it wouldn’t matter what he was wearing. “I’ll be there in a second.”

“Thanks Gladio,” Prompto replied, his voice oddly calm. “I’ll see you soon.”

Before Gladio can respond, Prompto hung up the phone, infuriating him even more. Angrily, he made his way out into the cool spring air, hoping that Prompto had a good explanation for completely forgetting his birthday. Did he really care about Prompto more than Prompto cared about him? Was that the reason why he was so quick to listen to his father and block him? Gladio thought it was very much like him to fall in love with a person who didn’t love him nearly as much as he loved them.

When Gladio reached Prompto’s place, he was in such a sour mood that he was readily anticipating Prompto to just end things with him and leave him out on the streets, alone and abandoned. It didn’t seem like Prompto at all, but his mind was telling him that maybe it had all just been a lie. What if Prompto was actually manipulating him all this time? Nothing made sense anymore. All Gladio knew was that he felt hurt by the time he opened the front door as he had done so many times before.

“Surprise!” came the cheering crowd of people, stunning him when he looked at the banner overhead that read _Happy Birthday Gladio!_ Underneath the banner stood his friends and family with Prompto smiling anxiously in front of them all. All of the anger, the worry, the pain, left Gladio in an exhale of his breath, staring in amazement as he looked at the party decorations, the people there, and Prompto smiling at him. Ignis and Noctis stood behind him, and he immediately felt immensely guilty at thinking that Prompto could have been doing anything other than planning something for him.

“Happy birthday,” Prompto said as Gladio took a step towards him, still shocked and amazed. Even his dad and sister were there. “I’m sorry I haven’t been around lately. I was trying to put this together for you.”

“You… You did all this yourself?” Gladio asked, looking at Prompto then to everyone else. “Thank you all so much for this. I am definitely surprised.”

“It was difficult,” Noctis affirmed. “Especially since Prompto was worrying like crazy that you were going to be upset at him. But we knew you’d be fine.”

Before Gladio could even say anything else to Prompto, he was swept along by the friends and family there, each of them wishing him a happy birthday while they all gradually made their way into the kitchen and living room. Even Cor wished him well, even though he still didn’t like that Gladio and Prompto were dating. For him to let Prompto plan a party for Gladio was a huge step forward. Maybe he was on the path of acceptance.

Eventually, the party gravitated enough that Gladio was able to catch his breath. He looked everywhere for Prompto, then realized that he was in his music room, alone. Social occasions like this wore Prompto out, making Gladio wonder why he had a party for him in the first place if that was the case. _Because it’s what you like, not what he likes._

Gladio felt guilty all over again, especially when he saw Prompto sitting on the couch in the music room, petting Bo as the giant dog sat between his legs, looking up at him imploringly as Great Danes always did. He was smiling at Bo, but his eyes looked worried, and Gladio had a pretty good idea of why. Gladio had been so angry with him before coming over, only to be surprised with everything set up for him to celebrate his birthday.

“Prom,” Gladio said softly as he approached his boyfriend, startling the blond from his thoughts. He looked up at Gladio with a blush. Gladio offered a smile in return, sitting down next to him while he thought of the words to say. “Thank you for doing all this Prom. You didn’t have to.”

“That’s what Noctis and Ignis said,” Prompto replied with a nod, his expression uncertain. “But I wanted to do something for you on your birthday, especially since you’ve already done so much for me.”

“I’m sorry for my attitude on the phone,” Gladio said with a sigh. “I… Of course you didn’t forget my birthday. I am really dense sometimes. Birthdays aren’t even a big thing to me, but… I don’t know… I was just worried that you wouldn’t remember.”

“Gladio…” Prompto said softly as he reached out and took Gladio’s hands in his. “I… I’m sorry you believe that I don’t think about you all the time. I do… constantly.”

“No, that’s not it,” Gladio insisted. He felt like he was messing up all of Prompto’s efforts, like Prompto had tried so hard to make it a good surprise for him, and his attitude was nearly destroying it all. Prompto even went out of his way to be sociable when it took a lot out of him.

“I’m sorry,” Prompto apologized. “I don’t understand. I want to, though. I want to understand everything about you.”

“I don’t know if I understand it either,” Gladio said with a sigh. Prompto looked at him with such a longing gaze that Gladio felt like he had completely misunderstood everything in the past couple of months. Of course he did. Gladio knew Prompto said that he loved him, but he didn’t really understand that Prompto thought about him all the time.

“Is it… stuff you’ve been working through with Dr. Highwind?” Prompto asked, his voice unsteady. “You don’t have to talk about it if you’re uncomfortable.”

Gladio knew that Prompto was the one who knew more than anything that he was under no obligation to talk about what went on in therapy. However, when it came to his mental health, he knew Prompto would be able to help him through it more than anyone as well. They were still figuring out their relationship too, and honesty was far more appropriate than just letting go of things and allowing for misunderstandings to destroy what they had just started to cultivate.

“I’ve spent so long taking care of others,” Gladio began, trying to sort through what he was thinking and feeling. “There are times that I want to be the one to be taken care of. It’s hard to admit because… well I’m supposed to be the strong one and the-”

“The Shield?” Prompto asked, squeezing his hands tightly. Gladio sighed and nodded. This wasn’t how he expected to spend his birthday like this, but he felt like if Prompto could understand him, then maybe it wouldn’t be such a bad thing after all. He smiled when Bo put his head on his lap instead of Prompto’s.

“Gladio,” Prompto said, clearly trying to find the words to say. “I think about you constantly, to the point that every piece of music I write is about you. But I don’t think about how strong you are and how you protect me. I think about how kind and gentle you are and about how much you deserve to be taken care of. I don’t think you’re someone who can be strong all the time. I didn’t fall in love with you because you can protect me. I fell in love with you because you are someone worth being strong for.”

Gladio felt like he had an entire misunderstanding from the very beginning about how Prompto had seen him to begin with. He thought about the necklace around his neck, how it was a symbol of protection. Wasn’t that what Prompto was trying to tell him all along? He didn’t have to be strong for Prompto. He just had to be himself.

Suddenly, a lot of the jealousy and the worry that he had felt since he had fallen in love with Prompto vanished. Gladio realized that he was holding onto a notion of how he assumed Prompto felt about him. He assumed Prompto wanted to be protected, that he wanted to be shielded and guarded. That wasn’t what Prompto wanted, though. He just wanted to be with Gladio, to be equals. Prompto wanted to just love him with only the expectation of being loved in return.

“I’m an idiot,” Gladio said with a disbelieving laugh. The only thing he felt now that his jealousy and worry had vanished was his love for Prompto. “You don’t want me to protect you.”

“No,” Prompto replied as he shook his head. “If I just wanted people to protect me then I would have just insisted on being homeschooled and stayed sheltered. I had the choice, Gladio. I just want to be with you. And I just wanted to surprise you with this. I’m sorry if I messed up and made it a bad birthday.”

“You didn’t,” Gladio said as he pulled Prompto into a tight hug. “You made it the best birthday that I could ever hope for. I get to spend it with my friends and family and with my boyfriend. And you even got your dad on board for it.”

Prompto laughed at that a little. “Yeah it was… interesting to say the least. Dad doesn’t hate you, he just doesn’t like me being old enough to date. He’s coming around to the idea a bit.”

“Thank you, Prom,” Gladio said as he continued to hold onto him. “Seriously. I’ve never been in love before, and I’ve never really had anyone go out of their way for me like you do. I’m trying to get used to it.”

“Well…” Prompto pulled away took a small box, wrapped perfectly, out of his pocket and held it out for Gladio. “I guess we just have to learn together?”

Gladio took the box and unwrapped it, his eyes going wide when he saw it was a ring in the shape of a shield, large enough for his fingers. He took it out of the box and put it on his middle finger, liking how it fit there, taking up most of the bottom portion of his finger. It was a heavy ring, but it felt comfortable on him. 

“Is this a proposal?” Gladio asked with a smile, making Prompto blush bright red. He opened his mouth to say something, but no words would come out. Gladio took him in his arms again, this time pulling him on his lap so that Prompto was straddling him. “Thank you, Prompto. It’s beautiful. I’ll take it as a promise that you want to be there for me always?”

Prompto nodded, his expression both embarrassed and full of desire. “I love you, Gladio. Happy birthday.”

“I love you, Prom,” Gladio said, his breath nearly catching in his throat as he stared at Prompto’s beautiful blue and violet eyes. He reached up and pressed his palm to his freckled cheek, adoring how the sun seemed to leave behind drops of light on his face, making him look far more ethereal than he realized he was. “I think I can finally see how you see me.”

Prompto blushed brighter, his freckles highlighted against his pink skin. “Y-You’re the best thing in this world, Gladio. I only see you as someone who should be treated like you are the best.”

Gladio leaned forward and kissed Prompto, a soft and yearning kiss that tried to adequately convey just how much he loved Prompto. The ring felt comfortable on his finger, the necklace felt comfortable on his neck, and Prompto’s lips felt comfortable against his. Gladio could finally see that Prompto didn’t want him to just be there as the strong protector. He just wanted him to love him as a whole and complete being. Wasn’t that what Gladio was already doing? It helped him to know that Prompto only ever saw him that way, that he had no reason to worry or be jealous. 

Carefully, testingly, Gladio ran his hands up Prompto’s back under his shirt as he kissed him, his fingers delighting in the feel of his boyfriend’s skin. Prompto deepened the kiss after a moment, and Gladio knew that he accepted the touch. They were always so slow to touch each other, so careful, and Gladio was more than happy to take it as slow as Prompto needed to. Yet right now, their tongues were caressing each other, their bodies pressed together in this one moment of privacy, and Gladio had a feeling that this was more of a birthday present than the ring was.

“Ahem,” came the voice of Gladio’s father, awkwardly interrupting them as he stared at the ceiling by the entrance to the music room. Prompto pulled away and immediately buried his face in his hands, too embarrassed to look at Clarus as Bo rested his head on his lap. “Son… We’re uh… We’re getting ready to cut the cake if you want to join us.”

“I’ll be there in a second,” Gladio said with an embarrassed grin, his cheeks flushed pink. “Um… Dad…?”

“I won’t tell Cor,” Clarus said with a smile and a sigh. “You two have a right to have a moment or two alone. Just… be safe, son.”

“Dad!” Gladio groaned as Clarus whistled an off-key tune while he walked away. He looked over at Prompto, who was hiding his face still. Smiling, Gladio grabbed his wrists and gently pulled his hands away. “At least it wasn’t your dad who caught us?”

Prompto looked up like he was about to say something, but Gladio kissed him again before he could. It wasn’t a long kiss, but it was passionate enough to convey to Prompto that he wasn’t going to be ashamed of loving him. When he pulled away, he stood up, holding onto Prompto’s hand and pulling him to his feet with him. 

“It’s embarrassing to get caught in a kiss,” Gladio explained to Prompto as he put his hands on the petite blond’s hips. “But I’m never going to be ashamed of kissing you.”

“ _I don’t want your dad to hate me_ ,” Prompto signed, clearly losing his voice after being caught by Clarus. 

“He doesn’t,” Gladio affirmed with a smile. “He thinks you’re a good kid. If anything, he’s probably relieved that I fell for someone as good as you. Come on. We can continue our private celebration later.”

Prompto was still blushing when they made their way back into the kitchen where a birthday cake was waiting for him. Gladio caught Cor giving them a stare, but he decided to ignore it and put his arms around Prompto’s shoulders, his chin resting on his head while Prompto held onto his arms. The cake was set on the kitchen island, and his father and Iris began to light the candles for him. 

“Should you stand next to me?” Prompto asked, looking up at Gladio with a soft expression. “So you can blow out your candles?”

“Can we do it together?” Gladio asked in return. Prompto blushed and smiled widely then nodded. The group sang happy birthday to Gladio, and when they were done he and Prompto both blew out the candles.

He held onto Prompto the entire time, even when they gravitated to the living room and sat on the floor with his group of friends to chat. Iris sat next to Gladio and Noctis, and Noctis sat next to Ignis. There were a few others from school, people that Gladio got on with well, leaving Gladio amazed that Prompto had gone through the extra effort to invite them. The entire time, Prompto sat on Gladio’s lap, something that Gladio wanted more than anything, and he kept his arms around Prompto’s torso and his chin on his shoulder. He could see Cor glancing at him occasionally, not very impressed that Gladio had Prompto in such a grip. Prompto only leaned his back against Gladio’s chest, obviously comfortable to be with him. 

“You two seem to be getting along,” Iris pointed out to Gladio and Prompto. She had been working hard to make amends. Yet, Gladio knew that Prompto was uncomfortable around her since she hadn’t treated him well and had made some underhanded comments around him when she was involved with a bad crowd. “I’m glad you guys have each other.”

“Thanks,” Gladio said, ignoring the glance that Iris gave Noctis. He was going to have to tell her that Noctis was dating Ignis soon. She needed to move onto someone else since Noctis only had eyes for Ignis. “He got me this really nice ring.”

“Oh, are you two engaged?” one of his friends from school asked. Gladio could feel Prompto’s body burn red.

“Not yet,” Gladio replied with a grin. He kissed Prompto’s neck, feeling the embarrassed nervousness radiating off of him from the touch. “I want us both to make it out of high school before we do that.”

“Oh man, you two are too cute together already,” Noctis said with a laugh and a joking groan. The others communally agreed. “You two being engaged would be too much.”

“Get used to it, Noct,” Gladio said with a laugh. “You’re the one who encouraged us both to confess. Now you have to deal with us together.”

“So the real question is,” one of Gladio’s friends from school asked. “Who is the top and who is the bottom?”

“Dude,” Gladio replied immediately while the guy laughed. He could feel Prompto stiffen suddenly, very uncomfortable by the question. Gladio would have been lying if he said he wasn’t uncomfortable by it either. Why did straight people think it was okay to ask same sex couples about that? “Not cool.”

“ _He’s just upset that he can’t convince his girlfriend to use a strap on_ ,” Prompto signed, shocking Gladio to the point that he burst out into laughter. Ignis covered his mouth with his hand, laughing, while Noctis nearly fell backwards onto the floor and laughed to near hysteria. 

“What did he say?” the others asked in confusion. Gladio told them through his laughter, making everyone laugh, save for the guy who had asked the initial question. 

“Prom, that is the funniest shit,” Noctis wheezed. He put his hand on Ignis’s shoulder as if to hold himself upright, trying to catch his breath. “Shit, man.”

“I’m not dating some helpless guy,” Gladio explained with a smile at the friends who really didn’t know Prompto except for what rumors they heard at school. “He’s tougher than any one of us.”

“I suspect he has to be with the Lord Marshal as his father,” Ignis pointed out, immediately making the others widen their eyes in surprise. 

“And it makes Gladio equally tough for being able to date someone who has the Lord Marshal as his dad,” Iris chimed in, sticking up for her brother. 

“Dude, you two really are meant for each other then,” a school friend said. “Aren’t you both going to miss dating around? Playing the field?”

Prompto shook his head at the same time Gladio emphatically said, “No.” 

“Hey when you find that person you really want to be with then it doesn’t matter if you’ve been with anyone else,” Noctis pointed out. “Why date around when the person you want is right there?”

Noctis glanced at Ignis, something that Gladio definitely picked up on. It was difficult to say if the others did, though. Instead of highlighting it, Gladio wrapped his arms around Prompto tighter, pulling him close and kissing his neck again. He caught Cor staring at him, glaring at him, but Gladio ignored it. It was his birthday, and he only wanted to hold Prompto in his arms. Besides, Gladio doubted that they would move things to another level of intimacy for a while.

The rest of the night passed with relative ease, and Gladio’s school friends ended up leaving before anyone else. It was perfect, really. Iris had packed a bag for Gladio so he could spend the night with his friends, something that he very much appreciated as they all began to sprawl out into the living room while putting on a bad horror movie. He noticed how Iris very much tried to get close to Noctis, but it was abruptly stopped when Noctis got up to use the bathroom.

“Hey Iris,” Gladio said quietly while Prompto spoke with Ignis about the horror movie they were watching, still sitting on Gladio’s lap. Cor and Clarus were having coffee in the kitchen and talking. “Thanks for being so awesome. I think… I think you might want to give up on Noctis, though.” 

“Why?” Iris asked. She found out as soon as Noctis came back from the bathroom. He sat in between Ignis’s legs, who then wrapped his arms around his shoulders comfortingly. Iris looked at them in shock but then nodded and got up, walking over to Clarus to ask him to take her home.

“She okay?” Noctis asked Gladio, very much oblivious to what was going on. Either that or he was being intentional in his overt affection towards Ignis to make his point known.

“I think she just realized that you and I are together,” Ignis pointed out. “After all, it’s not as if Gladio could just tell her.”

“Oh,” Noctis said with a blush. “Sorry. I didn’t realize. I just assumed you would’ve told her.”

Gladio shook his head. “Nope. I can’t say anything, Noct. I’m your Shield. I’m not supposed to just blurt out that you and Iggy are dating.”

“Alright,” Clarus said as he stepped into the living room. “Iris and I are heading out. We’ll see you later, son. Happy birthday.”

“Thanks dad,” Gladio replied, giving Prompto a squeeze to indicate that he was happy where he was. Clarus gave him a look that told him to behave, but it wasn’t necessary. Gladio would never do something that made Prompto uncomfortable. When his dad left with Iris, Gladio turned his attention back to Prompto. “And thank you for putting all of this together.”

“You don’t have to thank me,” Prompto said quietly, although Gladio felt him settle into his chest a bit more. “You deserve an even bigger party than this.”

“Don’t give him a bigger ego than he already has,” Noctis laughed. “He already thinks he is the best thing since the Six Astrals.”

“Well, he is,” Prompto replied, making Gladio grin and his heart flutter. When Prompto turned and smiled at Gladio, Gladio was compelled to kiss him even with the others there. Noctis let out a groan like he was watching his best friend kiss his brother, and Gladio only deepened the kiss. 

“If you two get any cuter then I swear I’m going to get a toothache,” Noctis said when Gladio released Prompto’s lips.

Gladio ignored Noctis in favor of reaching out and tucking Prompto’s hair behind his ear. Prompto smiled at him brightly, both of them lost in each other’s eyes. The rest of the world seemed to fade away, and they were left with just each other. Gladio felt like he had a clearer understanding of his relationship with Prompto, of what Prompto wanted from him, and where their relationship was going. That was the best birthday gift he could have ever asked for.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really wanted Prompto to demonstrate that he is willing to do things for Gladio and it's not just all about Prompto in the relationship. He wants to have a relationship of equals, not of some strong tough guy protecting him all the time. This is the first time Gladio really realizes it, that it's not just all about Prompto even though he absolutely adores him, and that Prompto really does want to be on even footing with him. 
> 
> I also wanted to have some moments of them being cute together and Prompto's hilarious attitude shining through a bit. He's learning more and more how to be himself and that it's okay, and Gladio is only falling in love with him more. ^_^
> 
> Also thank you all so much for your comments! I'm sorry I haven't responded yet! It's been a hectic past few days and some of you may know I've been coping with chronic pain and it's made my energy low. I will definitely get to the comments! After all, I am super appreciative of each and every one of you that most of the time my words fail me and I just go hgejktheaktehaktehtkeajheajkt XD


	33. Complete

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cor takes Prompto to officially start training at the Citadel

Cor would have been lying if he said that he didn’t regret the decisions he hastily made when Prompto was hurt. The decisions he made didn’t just affect him; they affected everyone around him. Prompto was so quick and easy to forgive him for his trespasses, but that didn’t mean he wasn’t being particularly cautious about where he left his phone and what he told Cor. Cor had been making attempts to try and bridge whatever gap that had naturally developed as a result of his mistakes, but it hadn’t been easy.

Whenever Cor tried to ask about how things were going with Gladio, Prompto would give him just a brief description, sometimes just a one worded answer. He attempted to tell Prompto a few times that whatever he did with Gladio was something he could discuss with him, but Prompto only told him that things were going well and that he was happy. There had never been a space between them like this before, and Cor knew that it was his fault. Prompto had never had a reason to doubt Cor before, but now Cor had only ever given him reason for doubt.

The space between them wasn’t something that Cor wanted, nor was it something that he enjoyed. He was watching Prompto grow and move on, learning to keep certain things to himself or sharing them with Gladio instead of him. Cor wasn’t jealous of Gladio to any extent. For him, it was difficult to know that there was a rift between him and his son that he had created. It didn’t help that whenever Cor thought about how to connect with Prompto, whenever he realized he didn’t know what to do, he thought of Ardyn. Ardyn would have been able to sort things out far easier than anyone else. 

Cor regretted hurting Ardyn and had no idea how to repair things with him. He stopped coming to the council meetings, stopped being a part of the political discourse, and had taken up a few modeling jobs within Insomnia. Cor knew that he was hurting, but he had no idea what to say or what to do in order to make amends. How could he repair things after he said something so terrible to him? Cor knew that there had been hurt in the past, but this was something different.

Several times, Prompto had asked if Cor had gotten in touch with Ardyn, but the answer had always been the same. Cor didn’t know if it was because Prompto didn’t want to see him hurt or if he missed Ardyn. They had been getting closer before everything happened, and Cor knew that Prompto was beginning to see Ardyn as more than just Cor’s boyfriend. He was beginning to see him as another father figure, someone he could rely on for help. When Cor had reacted so harshly towards Ardyn, he didn’t just hurt Ardyn and himself. He hurt Prompto as well.

Due to Cor’s own awkwardness and Ardyn’s ability to stay away from him, he hadn’t been able to find any way to take a leap and speak with him. Part of Cor was reminded of the past, of the time that had been so wonderful until it was so horrible. Life around them hadn’t been perfect, but they always had each other. Until they didn’t. Cor was wondering if maybe their relationship really was so tenuous that just a simple argument could break them. This wasn’t a simple argument, though. This was Cor rejecting anyone and everyone from his life. 

Once Gladio’s birthday party had ended, something that actually went far smoother than he anticipated, Cor knew it was time to start having Prompto train to protect himself. It was getting closer to summer, and Prompto was going to have to beware of Verstael’s release. The last thing Cor wanted was for Prompto to get hurt because Cor hadn’t made sure he trained to protect himself. Nyx was more than ready to help him hone his natural talents as well as help him develop his skills in combat.

The day to take Prompto to the Citadel to begin training came sooner than Cor was entirely ready for. Prompto seemed nervous, and Bo was by his side constantly to comfort him, but Cor felt like he was letting go of something. He was still protecting Prompto to the point that he wanted Prompto to learn how to protect himself. Yet Cor was worried that Prompto was increasingly not going to rely on him anymore, whether it was for his day to day issues or his need to be physically protected.

Nyx was on hand to greet them, ready to take Prompto to the shooting range once again. Prompto was nervous, probably more so than last time, but as soon as he saw Gladio there, training with Noctis and Ignis, he brightened considerably and didn’t seem so jumpy. Gladio smiled and waved at the three of them, which Cor returned with a polite nod. Since the incident, since Prompto had forgiven him, Gladio seemed to only be a gentleman towards his son. Cor didn’t trust it, necessarily. He was still wary of Gladio, but he knew that telling Prompto not to date him would only backfire. And Prompto was genuinely in love.

“Ready for today?” Nyx asked Prompto with a smile. When Prompto nodded, Nyx put his hand on his shoulder happily. “Alright, let’s get started.”

“Do you mind if I watch?” Cor inquired before they could disappear to the gun range. “I want to see where Prompto is at.”

“Of course,” Nyx replied with a smile. “Come on over with us. You’ll get to see how talented he is.”

Cor followed them back to the gun range and watched as Nyx instructed Prompto, providing feedback and helping him position himself to perfectly fire a bullet. He watched and was amazed at how natural Prompto seemed at holding and firing a gun, something that was not an intrinsic talent that many people had. His son was so quick to learn it, that Cor could see him having a conceal and carry permit before the summer was out. It would be necessary, even though he was considering extra security on hand when Verstael was released from prison.

As Cor watched, leaning against the wall behind Nyx and Prompto with his arms crossed, he noticed movement out of the corner of his eye. Turning his head, he saw Ardyn standing back, clearly looking at Prompto with a fatherly admiration that made Cor’s heart hurt. He had really messed up. It was horrible to think that not only had Prompto become attached to Ardyn, but Ardyn had also become fond of Prompto. There would be little chance to fix it, and Cor knew he had to make a choice right then and there.

He caught Ardyn’s gaze, who flushed red and then turned around to walk away. Cor excused himself, even though Nyx and Prompto were lost in the training, and followed Ardyn out of the gun range. There was a space between the two of them as Cor tried to catch up, and Ardyn was moving quickly. Without thinking about it, he ran after Ardyn, closing the gap between them as he reached out and took Ardyn’s hand.

“Ardyn,” Cor said, his heart pounding in his chest. He didn’t know what else to say, and for the first time in his life, his words were failing him.

“I’m sorry,” Ardyn replied immediately, making Cor’s heart ache painfully. “I was just wondering how Prompto was doing and-”

“Can we talk?” Cor interrupted, knowing that if he didn’t sort things out now then he would lose Ardyn forever. “Please?”

Ardyn looked at him uncertainly, but he nodded and pulled his hand away. Cor frowned, but he led Ardyn to a private conference room within the training grounds. He had used that place frequently to strategize drills with Titus as well as his own senior ranking Crownsguard personnel. It wasn’t a place that was necessarily odd for him to have a private conversation with someone there. Locking the door behind him, he watched as Ardyn stood nervously, barely looking at Cor.

“Ardyn,” Cor said after a moment of hesitation. Ardyn had opened his mouth to say something, but Cor knew he couldn’t let him apologize for something that wasn’t his fault. “I’m sorry for what happened back in February. I didn’t want to wait this long to apologize, and I didn’t mean to hurt you. I just… I acted irrationally and I hurt some of the most important people in my life. Including you.”

There was a long silence between them. Cor could heart his own heart racing, the thought of losing Ardyn for the last time too painful to consider. The first time had been Ardyn’s fault for vanishing, but this time had been Cor’s fault. If he couldn’t repair it, couldn’t have Ardyn back in his life, then he knew that he would never have him back in his life again. Why did he think it was a good idea to push Ardyn out of his life at a time he likely needed him the most?

“How do I know that the next time Prompto has a hard time that you won’t push me away?” Ardyn asked quietly. “I know I’ve made mistakes in the past, but it doesn’t seem right to keep me wondering and waiting.”

“You’re right,” Cor admitted with a sigh. “And I’ve only been realizing more and more just how wrong it was for me to do that, besides the obvious. Ardyn, you balance me out, keep me sane and stable. More than that, I love you, and Prompto adores you. I hurt you, I hurt myself, and I hurt Prompto.”

He sighed and thought about what he was going to say next. There was too much to say, too much history between them and too much pain. Cor didn’t know what to say, how to say it, or even where to begin. How did he start telling Ardyn that he had been so wrapped up in protecting Prompto from harm that he was prepared to kick anyone else out of his life? How did he start telling Ardyn how many nights he had cried thinking about what he had done?

“I have things I need to work on,” Cor continued, deciding it was better to be completely open and honest about everything. “I am having a difficult time watching Prompto grow and start to gain more independence. I am reactive and quick to try and protect him, a lot of which is a part of my past, I know. I don’t want to see him hurt like I’ve been hurt, and I don’t want to see people taking advantage of his kindness, even though I know he’s strong. It makes me quick to hurt others for the sake of protecting him, but it’s really just my own defense mechanisms telling me to run away from anything that might cause him pain.”

Cor didn’t need to explain how his parents were. He didn’t need to explain the abuse that he endured and how he and Ardyn had both loved each other through the pain of their past, and that they relied on each other heavily to find the strength to carve out a better future. Yet Ardyn still left, and when Prompto had been hurt by Gladio, Cor had reacted irrationally because of the pain that Prompto had felt. Cor had responded to the pain, losing sight of what was on the horizon. He acted when he didn’t even know how to react to the situation.

“I know that Prompto reminds you a lot of you,” Ardyn said softly. “I know that the trauma he has been through is worse than anything we could ever imagine. And I know that you are trying to protect yourself as much as you are trying to protect him. I also know… I also know that it would be hypocritical of me to not forgive you when you have forgiven me for worse sins.”

“Ardyn,” Cor said as Ardyn took a step towards him. “Please don’t forgive me if you think that it will cancel out what happened in the past. They’re two different hurts. I want you to forgive me if you believe me when I say I will not do this again. I want to work on myself if it means keeping you in my life in whatever capacity you deem fit.”

Ardyn looked at him, his pained expression turning soft and into a smile. He walked over to Cor and put his arms around his shoulders, surprising Cor entirely. It was comfortable, warm, beautiful. Tears came to Cor’s eyes, and he wrapped his arms around Ardyn’s waist and held him close as he buried his face in the crook of his neck. Gently, Ardyn put his hand on the back of Cor’s head, as if giving him permission to just let it all go. Cor felt like he should’ve been the one to comfort Ardyn, but his tears wouldn’t stop as Ardyn held him. 

“It’s okay, love,” Ardyn said soothingly as Cor let go of all of his pain and fear, his tears flowing freely as he felt himself nearly collapsing in Ardyn’s arms. “I’m not going anywhere. I’m with you and Prompto. I love you both so desperately. Please just accept me into your life, Cor, and know that I’m not going to leave.”

“I’m so sorry,” Cor sobbed into his arms, knowing that he didn’t deserve Ardyn’s forgiveness. He was soft and unyielding in his kindness, the same softness that had originally gotten Cor to break down his barriers all those years ago, just enough to fall in love with Ardyn in the first place. Yet this was a bit different. This was more. This was deeper, more intuitive, more patient and kind. It was the long, eternal flame of a love that would continue beyond childhood crushes. It was real, mature and passionate.

“I forgive you, love,” Ardyn replied simply. Cor felt his knees give out at his words, and Ardyn gently lowered him to the floor, holding him tightly in his arms. Cor clutched onto him, feeling his heart giving way through the agony and pain he had held within him to make room for the relief and pain of knowing that Ardyn loved him to the point that he could forgive him for this. What did he do to deserve such forgiveness?

“I love you so damn much, Ardyn,” Cor sobbed as Ardyn only held onto him. “I love you, and the moment I hurt you, I knew I made the biggest mistake of my life. I love you. I want to marry you, to spend the rest of my life with you. I can’t imagine my world without you in it now. I want you to be a parent to Prompto, for us to grow old together, for us to love each other far beyond what eternity is.”

“I love you, Cor,” Ardyn said softly. “I’m never going to leave. I am yours, Cor. It took me so long to realize that I belong with you and you only. It hurts me to think about the pain I put you through, and it hurts me more when I realize that I might not be able to help you the way I want to. Please let me rely on you, and please rely on me. We can help each other through anything.”

Cor pulled away just enough to look at Ardyn, to take stock of the man he loved. He was so beautiful, his golden eyes so alluring, that he knew that it had always been just them together and it would always be them. Prompto was Cor’s son, but Ardyn was an integral part of his life and always had been, even when they had been apart. Now they were together, and Cor would do anything he could to keep that. It was horrible that it took him seriously messing up their relationship and hurting Ardyn to realize it, but it was the truth.

“I love you,” Cor said again. They were the only words he could muster, and Ardyn seemed to understand that. He pressed his lips against Cor’s, soft and beautiful. The embers of passion fanned to a flame, and Cor deepened the kiss, their lips stained with the salt of his tears. They kissed deeply and passionately for the longest time, long enough that Cor felt lost in Ardyn’s lips and tongue until he knew that Prompto and Nyx would inevitably wonder where he had disappeared off to.

“We should probably get back to your son,” Ardyn commented, thinking the same thing that Cor was.

Cor nodded and offered a smile at Ardyn, who was quick to dry Cor’s tears for him. “Maybe we should ask Prompto if he wants to be _our_ son.”

Ardyn smiled brightly, his eyes lighting up for the first time since that fateful day back in February. “I would love to be a part of the family. Do you think Prompto will accept me?”

They both stood up, and Cor took Ardyn’s hand reassuringly. “I’m pretty sure he was quick to accept you into the family already. He really likes you.”

“That’s because I’m perfect,” Ardyn replied with a laugh. Cor gave him a skeptical look as they made their way out of the room and back towards the gun range. “Well, maybe not perfect, but I’m pretty close.”

“You know what,” Cor said. He grabbed Ardyn’s hand, not worrying himself about whoever was nearby that could see them together. It was time that they stopped hiding anyway. If he was going to be with Ardyn, then there was no point in being secretive. “You are pretty close to it.”

“Oh no,” Ardyn said with a laugh, his cheeks flushing pink a bit. “You’re becoming a hopeless romantic now.”

“Better late than never, right?” Cor offered with a smile. Ardyn kissed him on the lips as they walked into the gun range, ignoring the looks from the Kingsglaive and the Crownsguard. It was the truth, and Cor wasn’t going to shy away from it.

Luckily, Prompto and Nyx were still practicing on the gun range. Nyx was standing back and watching Prompto, providing tips and feedback, smiling and obviously impressed by Prompto’s natural ability. Cor resumed his spot behind Prompto and against the wall, this time with Ardyn in his arms. It was something that they constantly joked about growing up. Cor was only one inch taller than Ardyn, but they joked around as if the height difference was actually a foot or two. Cor hoped that there would be more moments like that. He would like to think that there would be.

“He’s growing up,” Ardyn said softly as Nyx walked over to Prompto and provided some tips on aiming. Cor felt a pang in his heart at the thought, and he rested his chin on Ardyn’s shoulder. “It’s a miracle to watch a child grow, let alone someone who has been through so much. We are honored to watch it happen. We are blessed to guide him so that he can grow into a wonderful person.”

“I’m having trouble letting things go,” Cor admitted to Ardyn, knowing that it wasn’t much of a secret. To admit it, though, was something different. “I’m worried that I’ve destroyed the good relationship we did have. It’s hard to just let him go and let him get hurt.”

“There’s no guarantee that he will not get hurt,” Ardyn affirmed. “But it is not your job to protect him from harm, Cor. It’s your job to help him build the tools and resources he needs to get through it when he does get hurt. No one can prevent their child from being hurt. The only thing you can do is hope that they know that they can rely on you. Prompto knows that. He’s always known that.”

“I’m worried that he doesn’t know that anymore,” Cor replied, concerned. “He’s a good kid, and I’ve made a lot of mistakes recently.”

“His trust has been broken, but I doubt his faith in you has been,” Ardyn considered. “We all make mistakes, and we all disappoint. What matters is how we repair those mistakes.”

“Do you think it’s too late?” Cor asked uncertainly. He didn’t know if Prompto would ever trust him again. After all, he had really hurt him this last time he had tried to protect him.

“With Prompto? I don’t think it’ll ever be too late. He loves you far too much, Cor. You’re his father, someone he knows he can rely on. Whatever hurts he has gone through, at the end of it all, he knows he can rely on you.” 

Nyx ended the training session for the day, and Prompto turned around and looked at Ardyn and Cor in surprise. He smiled widely, only stopping to grab Bo’s leash. Bo was wearing soundproof headphones made for service animals, a protective gear that neither Prompto nor Cor would refuse him to protect the companion. As they walked towards them, Cor released Ardyn, suddenly very nervous about how Prompto would receive Ardyn back into their lives.

“Are you two back together?” Prompto asked before Cor could even discuss anything that was going on with them.

“We are,” Ardyn replied confidently for the both of them. Prompto looked to Cor, and when he nodded, the teen practically jumped in Ardyn’s arms. Ardyn hugged him tightly, both of them very much delighted to be back together. Cor wondered when, exactly, Prompto really began to see Ardyn as a father figure. Likely a long time before Cor realized it. 

“Welcome back, Ardyn,” Prompto said as he continued to hug the prince. “I really missed you.”

“I missed you too, Prom,” Ardyn replied jovially. “I don’t think I’ll be going anywhere for a very long time.”

“I’m so happy,” Prompto exclaimed. He pulled back as Ardyn released him. “Dad, I’m so glad that you two worked things out.”

“I have a great idea,” Ardyn offered. “Why don’t we have dinner together in the Citadel? A nice private dinner that we can sit down and talk. As a family.”

“That sounds perfect,” Cor affirmed. “Don’t worry about changing or anything, Prom. It’ll be a private dinner.”

Prompto nodded in his excitement, and they made their way out of the training grounds after a moment of talking to Nyx about Prompto’s capabilities and potential. Cor wasn’t worried about that, at least. Nyx would train Prompto well, and his son already seemed like a natural at marksmanship. They would have other training sessions for full body workouts and hand to hand combat, but Nyx had the biggest hope for Prompto in regards to marksmanship. It helped Cor to think that Prompto had some means of protecting himself.

As Ardyn called the staff to set up a dinner for three in one of the dining rooms of the Citadel, they stopped so Prompto could chat with Gladio, Noctis, and Ignis. Cor watched as they stood in a circle, chatting excitedly about something, and tried not to balk at Gladio putting his arm around Prompto’s shoulder. As much as he didn’t trust Gladio and was worried about Prompto getting hurt, he couldn’t deny just how close and affectionate they seemed together. Then again, Cor had been just as close with Ardyn back then, and he had been hurt for a long time.

“It’s good to see them in love,” Ardyn pointed out as he rejoined Cor. “Look how happy they are. Gladio clearly cares for him.”

“I’m still wary of him,” Cor retorted. He wanted to interrupt them when Gladio leaned over and kissed Prompto on the cheek, making Cor’s son blush bright red. “I’m worried that he’s going to hurt Prompto to the point of no return one day.”

“We have to trust that Prompto will be able to work through it if it does happen,” Ardyn commented. “You want him to grow and fall in love and move out and have a life. He has to take some risks if that’s the future you envision for him. And it’s not Gladio that you don’t trust. You wouldn’t trust anyone who came his way.”

“Yeah, you’re right,” Cor admitted, although he wasn’t too happy about it. It wasn’t Gladio that Cor necessarily had a problem with. In Cor’s eyes, there wouldn’t be anyone who was good enough for Prompto. However, that decision wasn’t up to him at al. It was entirely Prompto’s decision, and he had a hard time with that. He trusted Prompto, but he knew that others often took advantage of kindness and generosity in others. Realistically, he knew that Gladio wasn’t the type to do that. Irrationally, he wanted to protect Prompto from any chance of harm.

Prompto waved goodbye to his friends and boyfriend after Cor beckoned him back over, joining Cor and Ardyn again. Bo seemed much more relaxed now, something that Cor hadn’t seen in a while, and he felt like maybe they could all breathe a sigh of relief. He was beginning to realize that maybe it was time to let up a bit on the notion that Prompto and Gladio were dating, that it was something outside of his control. It wasn’t up to him to decide if Prompto ended up in a relationship or if he got hurt. Only Prompto could make that decision.

The nervousness returned as Ardyn took them to a small dining room that was set up for intimate occasions. Prompto was still in his workout gear, not anticipating needing a change of clothes for dinner. Ardyn and Cor had both assured him that dressing up wasn’t necessary. Just because they were having dinner at the Citadel didn’t mean that they had to put on any pretenses. The fact that it was just the three of them, plus Bo, seemed to put Prompto a bit more at ease. However, there was a bit of an awkward tension when they first sat down in the room.

The room itself was quiet, intimate, and beautiful. It was designed like the rest of the Citadel, with black marble walls and large sweeping windows. Instead of a huge table that was uncomfortable for intimate parties, there was a smaller table that fit a maximum of four or five people. It was set up with everything necessary for a fantastical dinner, but Ardyn dismissed half of it in favor of having something more relaxed. Cor knew it was partly just who Ardyn was. Part of it was to make sure Prompto was kept at ease.

“So…,” Prompto began uncertainly as they sat down in an awkward silence. “You two are back together?”

“We are,” Ardyn said with a smile. “Your dad did an adequate amount of groveling, and I decided it was time to welcome him back.”

Prompto smiled at that, making Cor’s ears burn red with embarrassment. “Did he bow down and beg for forgiveness?”

“Totally,” Ardyn replied with a laugh, winking at Cor. Cor felt a flutter in his stomach, and he scolded himself for feeling like a teenager again. Prompto laughed a bit, likely not believing that Cor would beg for mercy like that.

“Prompto,” Cor said, bringing the focus back to the actual matter at hand. Prompto’s smile faded, and he looked at them in worry. Cor tried not to frown, but it was difficult. He couldn’t deny that recently he had only been delivering bad news to his son. Trying to act reassuringly, Cor grabbed Ardyn’s hand as they sat next to each other and kissed it lightly in a display of affection. “You know how Ardyn and I have been with each other off and on throughout the years. I think it’s time that we commit to each other fully and welcome him as part of the family.”

“Does this mean you are getting married?” Prompto asked. Cor didn’t miss the hope in his eyes, and he couldn’t help but be at least a little relieved.

“It means we’re working towards marriage,” Ardyn explained with a smile. “While we have certainly waited a decent amount of time, we still want to make sure that everything progresses naturally. And since I am still a prince, it will be essential for us to plan things carefully. There is an order to things we have to follow.”

“I keep forgetting you’re a prince,” Prompto admitted, looking down at his hands. “You don’t act like one.”

“And I will take that as the highest compliment I can possibly receive,” Ardyn triumphed. “Your father knows this, but I have spent my entire life not wanting to be a prince. There’s so much responsibility that goes into it, so much expectation. Princes and princesses don’t get to decide what to do with their futures. Especially if you’re the heir.”

“That sounds really rough,” Prompto agreed with a nod. “But you’re a model. How did that happen? Sorry. I didn’t mean to sound rude.”

Cor recognized that speech pattern. It was a phrase that he had heard Gladio use, and Cor couldn’t help but wonder just what else Prompto was picking up. Then again, Gladio could also have been learning from him. It didn’t sound rude, but Prompto was such a demure person that anything that was a bit more forward likely felt rude to him. Perhaps dating Gladio would be good for Prompto to help him gain some strength in his voice. Cor didn’t like the thought, but he had to consider it.

“You weren’t rude at all, dear,” Ardyn commented with a smile. His smile faltered, and Cor gripped his hand tighter. It was all in the past now. As much as Cor didn’t want to discuss past hurts, Ardyn’s success and ability to eschew being a prince was because he left. “I transferred to a school in Altissia when I was in college and didn’t come back to Lucis for a while.”

“Oh,” Prompto said, realizing what had happened. Cor knew he was a smart kid and could figure out where the heartache was. Bo sat up and put his head on Prompto’s lap. “I didn’t mean to bring up anything painful.” 

“It’s in the past,” Cor said with a gentle smile at his son and at Ardyn. “I have more good times with Ardyn than bad times. And we’ve reached a point where we’re focused on the good times.”

“You’ll have your good and bad times with Gladio as well,” Ardyn offered. Prompto blushed at that, and Cor tried not to feel upset over his son dating someone. Ardyn squeezed his hand supportively while he smiled at Prompto. “Your dad helped me through some of the worst parts of my life, even when we weren’t together.”

“And Ardyn has also helped me with some of the hardest moments of my life,” Cor agreed. “When you came into my life, Prom, Ardyn called me. He knew that something happened, and he called and asked what I was going to do. When I told him I was taking you in, he was the first to support it.”

“Since then, I’ve always wondered what it would be like to be with you two,” Ardyn admitted, making Cor’s heart beat a bit faster. “I’m a bit late, but I would love the opportunity to be your dad, Prompto.”

There was a long silence between them, and Cor knew that Ardyn was just as nervous as he was. This wasn’t just a simple question of whether or not Prompto would accept him as a partner for his father. Ardyn was asking to be his father. Cor hoped that Prompto would accept him, but he would respect his decision if he said he didn’t like that idea. At this point, Cor knew that he would never leave Ardyn. Prompto didn’t necessarily need to accept him as a second father, but Cor hoped he would.

“You mean I get two dads?” Prompto finally asked with a smile, greatly relieving both Cor and Ardyn. The tension left the room with an exhale from both of them. They had both been holding their breath in anticipation. “I would really like that. Should I call you dad?”

“Ardyn is fine if you want,” Ardyn offered. He was beaming, a genuine smile that Cor hadn’t seen before. It was one that was reserved for being a father. “Maybe papa Ardyn? What do you think, Prom?”

“I like papa,” Prompto considered. He sounded very excited, and Cor only felt more and more relieved. “That way you will know if I’m talking to dad or to you.”

“That’s a great idea,” Ardyn agreed. “How about it Cor? I’m papa and you’re dad?”

“It sounds perfect,” Cor agreed with a nod. “Are you sure about this, Prom? I don’t want you to feel pressured by anything.”

“I’m so sure,” Prompto replied immediately with a nod. “Does that mean you’re going to move in?”

“There will be some transitioning that needs to happen,” Cor explained. “Ardyn is still a prince, so we have to make sure that he can come live with us. There will be some changes that need to happen, but when it does we will both tell you so you can prepare.”

Prompto nodded vigorously in consideration. “That makes sense. I’m really happy for you, dad. And you… papa.” 

“We’re both so happy that you’re so open to this,” Cor said, smiling brightly. “It’s not just going to be you and me anymore, Prom. It’s going to be us three from here on out. As a family.”

He looked at Prompto and Ardyn, his heart feeling a completeness that he had never experienced before. Everything felt right, and he didn’t know what he did to deserve such a family. All he knew was that he wasn’t going to question the gift he had been given. Instead he would learn from it and make sure he was the person that Prompto and Ardyn needed him to be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whew. I am so sorry to be posting this so late. I have been suffering a migraine for about four days now and just left a message with a dr to get things checked out. >.<
> 
> Additionally, I have ben _super_ busy with a new little one in our lives: his name is Shoto Todoroki. We call him Sho or Shoto and he's a 2 month old kitten that's less than 2 lbs right now. He has kept us busy since we got him, leaving not a lot of time to write consistently between dealing with a migraine and enjoying the new addition and acclimating our two other cats to the new baby.
> 
> We're also getting ready to move in a month's time so things have been very hectic right now. I do apologize if the updates are slower as a result since we have to pack up our entire apartment while working while taking care of this little kitten, but I do appreciate your patience.
> 
> Having said that, I am so excited that I can finally post this chapter and have Cor and Ardyn get back together. I wanted to make it known that Ardyn wasn't forgiving Cor because of the past: He forgave him because he loves him. And Prompto is like YASSS TWO DADS WHOHOOO XD
> 
> I look forward to posting the next chapter, and we are nearing the end of part I of this fic. For the sake of keeping everything together, I will keep it all in the same fic, but there will be interlude chapters to denote the natural break.... and perhaps give us a hint of what's going on elsewhere that we can't see >.>
> 
> Also there is a fic that I have written set in this universe from Ardyn/Cor's POV. It's a oneshot and I will gradually add more oneshots to the collection I started for this AU. If you're interested, I hope you enjoy!


	34. Celebrations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's graduation day for Ignis and Gladio and Prompto's track meet

Today was an important day, not just for Ignis and Gladio, but for Prompto as well. It was the day that Ignis and Gladio were set to graduate in the morning. Later in the afternoon was the Eos-wide track meet where all the major schools were racing. It was already a hectic and busy day, thanks to the graduation ceremony. The track meet was making it nearly chaotic. Prompto wondered why it was even scheduled on the same day, but that came down to bad timing. The academy simply had to fit both into the same day because no other days were available. In other words, someone at the academy made a particularly grave scheduling error.

Prompto woke up with a sense of panic and trepidation, his nerves already on edge. They were likely more frayed because the track meet wasn’t until the afternoon, making him wait until he would compete in the sprints and the long distance races. Typically the races were held in the morning, and a lot of them were, but the ones Prompto was competing in were later in the day. It gave him a chance to go to Ignis and Gladio’s graduation then immediately go to the track meet. Typically, Prompto would have had to go to the track meet well ahead of time, but the coach gave him permission to go to the graduation.

At the graduation ceremony, Prompto’s nerves didn’t want to quiet. He couldn’t tell if it was because of the track meet or the fact that they had all gone to the graduation with King Regis and the entire retinue. After all, Ignis was Noctis’s boyfriend and Gladio was Clarus’s son. It was necessary for just about everyone to be there, and as soon as the king found out that Prompto would be running afterwards, he had opted to go to the track meet as well. The pressure felt immense, but luckily he had Cor, Ardyn, and Bo to help keep him calm.

The ceremony itself was being held at the academy’s amphitheater, the early summer day perfect for them to be outside, the warm air not yet stifling. It was a good day for the graduation, for the track meet, and for everyone to be together. Security was intense, and it was the first time that Prompto had experienced that first hand. Cor was on duty while also serving as his father, but Ardyn had promised to look after Prompto while Cor had to be the Lord Marshal. Prompto always found it odd when his dad was so stern at work, but he had seen more of the sternness in the recent months. 

When the graduation ceremony started, Prompto forgot all about how he was sitting amongst the king and his retinue, even if he was with Noctis and Ardyn. He completely dismissed how he was wearing his track clothes already while everyone else was well dressed for the occasion. Instead, he focused on Gladio in his Shield uniform. Everyone else had to wear the standard cap and gown, save for Ignis and Gladio. Ignis wore a suit that was decorated for his station as well, something that Prompto could tell that Noctis really liked what Ignis was wearing. 

Watching Gladio in his dress fatigues was something entirely different to Prompto, though. He was gorgeous already, but there was something about his fatigues that made him look so wonderful that Prompto felt his breath catch each time he saw him in them. It was the same at the ball, and he already felt a blush on his cheeks even though he was so far away. Prompto sat next to Ardyn and Cor, grateful that he had both of his dads with him.

It was a strange feeling to know that he now had two dads, even if Ardyn wasn’t living with them just yet. The feeling wasn’t uncomfortable, and he was still learning how to relate to Ardyn as his new father. Since first meeting Ardyn, Prompto knew that he was someone that he could open up to, likely with more personal things that he couldn’t necessarily talk to Cor about. While he was getting used to the idea of having two dads, he was more grateful and excited for it than anything. He wanted Cor to be happy with Ardyn. 

“He’s very attractive, isn’t he?” Ardyn commented, his voice barely above a whisper when Gladio accepted his diploma and walked across the stage. Prompto blushed bright red and nodded. He wasn’t used to a father figure embracing the fact that he was dating Gladio. “You have a really good boyfriend, Prompto.”

Prompto didn’t know what to say in response to that, and he was so nervous that he doubted that he would be able to say anything too. Bo was sitting between his legs, and he pet him as he continued to stare at Gladio. He still couldn’t believe that Gladio was his boyfriend. It was too surreal to him, too much like a dream come true, and he wanted to do everything that he could to show Gladio just how much he adored him. His birthday had been a success overall, but Prompto had been worried that Gladio would be too upset to even make it there. Luckily, they had worked through it, and since then Gladio didn’t seem to have any jealousy or anger issues.

As soon as the graduation ceremony was over, Prompto had to make his way over to the track field. Ardyn went with him since Cor was on duty, which meant that a security detail had to go with them as well. It wasn’t as chaotic walking with just Ardyn, but by this point Prompto was focusing on his nerves about the track meet. The sprints would be first, and Prompto would have just enough time to warm up before it began. The others would follow just behind them, and Prompto hoped that Cor would make it in time.

“This brings back so many memories of being at the academy,” Ardyn mused when they reached the track. Prompto looked at him, the prince dressed in a fine suit with a cheetah print jacket and black pants. Ardyn was the only one who could make that work, and it more than amused Prompto to know that his conservatively dressed father liked Ardyn and his style. “Your dad really helped me through a lot during that time.”

“ _What was he like back then?_ ” Prompto signed, too nervous to say anything while they navigated through the crowd to get him to his coach. The security team made sure that they were easily able to get to his coach and the team. Loqi wasn’t there either, but he would be joining them shortly as well. The Emperor opted not to go to the graduation, which made Prompto sad despite how horrible they were. It would hurt him terribly if Cor didn’t come to his graduation, but he knew that would never happen.

“Oh he was a troublemaker,” Ardyn replied with a laugh. That surprised Prompto. “He got into fights with the bullies a lot, would always sneak out of the house at night, disobey his parents. All the stuff that he doesn’t want you to do. But his living situation was a lot different, and he never did anything to hurt anyone. He always stood up for people who couldn’t stand up for themselves. When he joined the Crownsguard, he stood up to my father, the king, and Regis immediately made him the Lord Marshal when he was crowned.”

“ _He did?_ ” Prompto signed in shock. Ardyn had mentioned before that he was a troublemaker, but Prompto never quite believed it. Cor had never said that he stood up to King Mors before. He had always heard stories about how he was much harsher than King Regis and wasn’t really a good king, but he didn’t know that his father had stood up to him. 

“King Mors didn’t always treat me right,” Ardyn explained with a grim nod. “When he joined the Crownsguard, he saw something happen and wouldn’t stand for it. It didn’t matter to him if it was the king who did it or someone else. Regis and I saw it, and a moment later he announced that he was going to do anything to make you the Lord Marshal. King Mors kicked your dad out, so he became a detective for a few years and really enjoyed it. King Regis managed to convince him after…”

“ _After he got me out of my biological dad’s house_ ,” Prompto finished for him. Ardyn nodded. “ _Dad told me part of the story, but not what happened before. It sounds like he always loved you. Why did you leave?_ ”

“I didn’t know what I was searching for,” Ardyn replied. Prompto thought that he might have asked a question that was too personal, but Ardyn was responding like he was an open book. “I was searching for something, but I didn’t know that it was Cor all along. Well, Cor and you. Here, I’ll take Bo for you. You go focus on your race. We’ll all be waiting for you at the finish line.”

Prompto nodded his thanks and handed Bo the leash, thinking about what Ardyn had said. What if something like that happened between him and Gladio? Cor had chosen a life that was supposed to support Ardyn. Ardyn chose to run away. Prompto wanted to think that if something came up where either of them were given an option, they would choose to be with each other through it. Then again, he saw how in love Cor and Ardyn were, and it scared him to think that even their relationship could end.

There wasn’t much time to consider or worry about anything. Loqi showed up to the track field just as Prompto met with the track coach. His focus shifted back to the track meet, his mind already in the race. Ardyn was sitting with Bo in the stands, surrounded by security, no doubt waiting for everyone else to join him. It made Prompto feel alone, not only for himself but for Ardyn as well. He had a growing sense that he and Ardyn were the outsiders of the Citadel, the ones not meant for fighting or politics and relegated to having to carve out their own path. As far away as he was from Ardyn right now, he never felt more connected to him before. 

Prompto’s focus shifted as they prepared for their meets, stretching and warming up so that they were ready to compete. Loqi glared at him the entire time, but he was used to it by now. Instead of letting it frighten him, Prompto focused on the task at hand. When he looked up at the stands, he noticed that the royal retinue was making their way to the stands where Ardyn was already waiting. Ardyn caught him looking and waved, so Prompto waved in return with a smile.

“Alright, Prom,” the track coach said as he finished warming up. “You’re the fastest one we’ve got here at the academy. None of the other schools have been able to outpace Ravus, and you saw how much slower he is compared to you. You’re going to be fine as long as you focus on running and only that.” 

Prompto nodded, knowing that the coach was right. When he wasn’t distracted, when he was lost in his running, then everything was simple and easy. The only times he was slower was when he was distracted, and even then he was able to pull himself out of it most times. That was one of the reasons why he loved to run. It made him feel free and unburdened, like he wasn’t the messed up person that he felt like he was. The only other time he felt that free was when he was with Gladio. 

Now that everything was about to start for him, he had to put all of his worries and woes out of his mind for now. The sprints were starting soon, and Prompto took his mark in the lineup of people. There were many people watching, so many people from all over Eos, but Prompto put that out of his mind. The goal was in front of him, and the only thing he needed to do was focus on that. 

Loqi took his spot next to Prompto, practically sneering at him. Prompto had always thought that Loqi looked familiar, that he looked like someone he knew him, but his features had always been contorted into a perpetual frown or sneer whenever he was nearby. He figured that it was just because he recognized him from when he was living with his biological father. It was just another piece of his memory that he had forgotten, another person that was attached to a string of horrific events. As much as Loqi very clearly hated him, he just hoped that Loqi wasn’t hurt.

Shifting back to the race, he took his mark and waited, ignoring Loqi’s sneer in favor of focusing on the run. When the alarm sounded at the start of the race, Prompto took off, propelling himself forward with nothing in his mind except how fast he could go, how much he could breathe through it, and the feeling of weightlessness as he felt like he was flying more than he was running. He didn’t worry about who was running behind or beside him. There was just the sprint and the end goal.

Prompto reached the finish line much sooner than anticipated. It felt like he had just started and wasn’t even ready to stop yet. There was a lot of cheering, and when he looked up he saw that he was the first one across the finish line with Loqi the one the closest behind him. Prompto wasn’t one for showboating, so he gave those in attendance for him a smile and a wave, hoping that it didn’t look like he was being smug. He noticed his dad was smiling and clapping, sitting next to Ardyn and the king, and Gladio was clapping excitedly. 

There wasn’t any time to think about how he just won the sprint. He now had to focus on the long distance run. He concentrated on what was ahead of him, ignoring what was behind. The longer run would have to be something that took more mental fortitude, more focus, especially just before he hit the runner’s high. It didn’t help that the run was going to be around the track, that it was on display for the crowd but didn’t have any of the scenery that kept Prompto focused like on his daily runs.

Taking all of that into consideration, Prompto readied himself for the long run. He didn’t know why they called it a cross country run when it was taking place on the track, other than it was a long distance run. Loqi was still sneering at him, but he wasn’t going to focus on that. He had to focus on his run, and he grabbed a drink of water on the sidelines and concentrated on the longer run. 

When he took his mark, Prompto ignored the world and focused on nothing but the race. It was going to be far more difficult than the sprint, but he was ready. Sprints were easy; going the distance was the hard part. Before starting, Prompto took several deep breaths and looked up at Gladio. _It’s no different from a run with Gladio. You do that all the time._

A sense of calm washed over him, knowing that he could make it as long as he did his best. It didn’t matter to Prompto whether or not he won. What mattered was that he tried. The race began as soon as the others were ready, and Prompto focused on his breathing, moving his feet, and setting a decent pace. It didn’t matter if he was in the lead in the beginning. Many started in the lead and ended up too tired and failed towards the end. He had to keep a steady pace then push himself hard at the end.

Halfway through was the hard part, and Prompto knew that others would be slowing down as well. That’s when he pushed himself and kept pushing himself, steadying his breathing, focusing on the singular thought of pushing forward. He imagined that Gladio wasn’t watching in the stands but was running beside him, encouraging him, telling him that he could make it through.

Once he was past the point of hitting the wall, he felt like he was flying and knew that he had to go even faster now. He was reaching the end of the race, and he needed to really move if he wanted to do his best. Prompto imagined Gladio running with him, telling him that he better keep up and keep going if he planned on catching up to him. It was something Gladio said all the time when they ran, something to make Prompto run faster. It did the trick.

When Prompto crossed the finish line, he realized that he was ahead of the others very easily. There was cheering from the stands, but Prompto was just focusing on his breathing. He grabbed a drink of water and gave his friends and family a wave, trying not to get too far ahead of himself until the results were officially posted on the scoreboard. For now he was just going to wait and stand out of the way.

At least, Prompto wished that’s what happened. As soon as he walked over to his coach, who was beckoning him over to congratulate him, Loqi angrily approached him, his face flushed red and his fists clenched at his sides. Prompto took an uncertain step back, unsure of what was going to happen. Loqi had always clearly hated him, but he had never actively tried to hurt him, let alone in front of the coach. Was it because this was the main event of the running season and the last of Loqi’s high school career? Or was he just trying to take out his anger on Prompto now that his last action on the track team was over with?

“You think you’re so fucking special!” Loqi screamed at him, making him freeze in terror. Prompto was suddenly reminded so much of his father and his temper. “Just wait until Verstael gets out of prison! I bet you won’t be so happy and confident then!”

Prompto opened his mouth to say something, but nothing would come out. He had gotten comfortable with his family and friends, with his boyfriend, that his worries about Verstael hadn’t been as heightened as they could have been. There were worries and insecurities, but he believed everyone when they said that they would protect him. Loqi somehow knew how to rob him of that feeling in just an instant.

“ _I don’t think I’m special_ ,” Prompto signed, but it only seemed to piss off Loqi even more.

“I don’t fucking sign, you idiot!” Loqi fumed. “Eos doesn’t revolve around you and your fucking problems!”

“I think that’s enough,” Gladio said next to him, startling Prompto. Bo was by his side and immediately stood between Prompto and Loqi, pressing against Prompto’s legs to protect him. When had he showed up? He stood up so tall and proud next to Prompto that it immediately helped put his mind at ease. “You’re not in a position to just say whatever you want to, Loqi. You may be a prince, but you’re not the prince of Lucis. Fix your attitude before we have to involve others, like the Lord Marshal.”

“Fuck the Lord Marshal,” Loqi spat, surprising Prompto. Bo let out a warning whimper, letting Gladio know that Prompto was starting to panic more, but Loqi didn’t seem to care. “You think that I give a shit about him when he’s raising someone who should’ve been sold by now? Yeah, I know about that. The Emperor told me. You’re only worth what someone will pay for you. You are no better than-”

“That’s enough,” Gladio said, stepping in front of Prompto. Prompto was trembling, the thoughts and memories of his father swirling and cascading around him. His knees felt weak, and it wasn’t long before Prompto had collapsed onto the ground. Bo was licking his face, and the track coach was on his way over to them to assess what was going on. The only thing Prompto could see or hear, though, was the fear and memory of the past. 

“What’s going on here?” the coach asked. He looked from Loqi and Gladio on the verge of fighting and Prompto, sitting on the ground with Bo doing everything in his power to pull him out of his pain and panic. “Loqi, back off. Now. Or you will be disqualified.”

Loqi looked from Gladio and Prompto over to the coach and finally took a step back. He looked like he was about to say something else, but he only turned around and walked away. Gladio immediately turned around and crouched down, still wearing his uniform. He pressed his hand against Prompto’s cheek and kissed his temple gently. It brought Prompto out of his pain, and he inhaled sharply, reality rushing back to him.

“You’re okay,” Gladio assured him. Prompto looked into his honey amber eyes and felt a sense of safety and comfort. He leaned forward and wrapped his arms around Gladio’s neck, holding onto him tightly. Gladio wrapped his arms around Prompto’s waist and pulled him to his feet, keeping him steadfast and upright. “It’ll be okay, Prompto. What he said isn’t true. You’re worth more than anything in Eos. Everyone who knows you, knows that you’re worth protecting.”

“I want to protect myself,” Prompto sobbed, thinking about the training sessions that he was having with Nyx. “I want to protect myself and protect you. And I don’t want to be afraid anymore.”

“I know,” Gladio agreed soothingly. “I know. Let’s just get through this. I promise you, you will be okay. Let’s just see how much you beat them by and then we’ll get out of here, okay?”

Prompto nodded when Gladio released him, setting him down on the ground. “They want to announce the winners now.”

“Hey, Prom,” Gladio said, drawing his attention back to him. “Try and enjoy it. Loqi’s just saying this shit because he’s upset that you won and he didn’t. You did so great, Prom. He just couldn’t handle it.”

Prompto nodded, feeling shaky but steadier than he would have felt without Gladio there. It was strange to think about how much Gladio steadied him, how quickly he could pull him out of his pain, but he was grateful for it. The last thing he needed was to have a breakdown in the middle of the track field in front of so many people. His worry for his biological father being released from prison had spiked, and he kept reminding himself that he had so many people there to protect him. Things were different now. Things had changed. 

The awards passed by in a blur. Prompto waited with Bo and Gladio, his boyfriend insistent on staying by him the entire time. He appreciated it, and when it was his turn to claim first place for the sprint and the long distance run, he stood up on the podium and accepted the trophies with a sense of numbness. It was hard to enjoy it when he was thinking about what Loqi had said.

It wasn’t true, though. It couldn’t have been true. Prompto knew that he was marked to be sold to the black market, but that didn’t determine his worth. His memories of the time were all bad, and it made him apprehensive to be touched or what to touch. That was all the truth, something that Prompto couldn’t deny. But even the king had come to the track meet. That had to mean he was worth something more than just whatever the highest bidder was willing to pay. He wasn’t what his biological father said he was. Prompto knew that he was more than that.

As much as he tried to tell himself to believe that, Prompto was still worried after the awards were done. People were celebrating, congratulating him, and ready to go and enjoy a much needed summer holiday. Prompto walked over to Gladio standing with Bo on the sidelines, ignoring Loqi as he stormed off past him. Even though Loqi had been so harsh and cruel, Prompto only wished him well. If Loqi had to suffer through even an ounce of what Prompto had to suffer through then he couldn’t fault him for his anger. 

“You okay?” Gladio asked, knowing that Prompto was still troubled. Prompto nodded, and Gladio smiled and looked at the two trophies he was carrying. “You did really well Prompto. I’m so happy for you. Now I get to show off how you won these and beat the prince of Niflheim.” 

Gladio smiled and laughed, eliciting a small smile from Prompto. As much as he was worried, as much as he had to worry about his past and his future, he knew that right now he was safe. Verstael Besithia would be released from prison soon, but Prompto knew that there was a team of people prepared to help him and protect him. Gladio was amongst them. 

“Come on,” Gladio offered, putting his arm around his shoulders and directing Prompto out of the track field. “Everyone’s waiting to celebrate.”

“I want to celebrate your graduation,” Prompto offered hopefully, knowing that Gladio would immediately give up celebrating his accomplishments in favor of taking care of him. They were working on it together since it was something Gladio struggled with, and Prompto learned that being explicit in telling Gladio that he didn’t need to be taken care of was better than just subtly hinting what he wanted. “It’s really important to me.”

“Alright,” Gladio replied, resting his hand at the base of Prompto’s neck. Prompto felt his heart skip a beat, and he leaned his head against Gladio’s chest while they walked. “Are you really that excited to celebrate with me?”

“Yes!” Prompto insisted, looking at him with a smile before he rested his head against Gladio again. “I know a lot of people are really excited that Ignis graduated, and I am too. But I am even more excited to celebrate your graduation. You worked really hard to get there. And as much as you say that you’re not cut out for college, you’re really smart. People don’t give you enough credit for it.”

“You really think so?” Gladio asked shyly, making Prompto smile. When Prompto nodded in affirmation, Gladio stopped and looked at Prompto like there was a secret that he wanted to tell him. “I um… Well after talking to my therapist, I did a lot of soul searching. I applied to go to Insomnia University at the last minute. I got in, Prompto. I think I’m going to go.”

Prompto stared at him, his eyes wide as surprise and excitement coursed through his veins. “Really?! Gladio, that’s awesome! I’m so excited for you! That’s amazing!”

“Really?” Gladio echoed back to him. “I know a lot of people just kind of expect me to be the Shield and everything, but I want to study something that I enjoy if that’s the case. I got a full scholarship too so I can really just study what I want. I wanted you to be the first to know, just in case there’s some push back.”

“What are you going to study?” Prompto asked curiously. What could Gladio study that was something others wouldn’t like? 

“Literature,” Gladio replied, a blush on his cheeks. Prompto was a bit surprised, but the more he thought about it, the more he wasn’t. Gladio was always reading a book when he wasn’t doing something else, and there had been many times they had decided to hang out and Gladio opted to read a book while Prompto was working on his music. 

“That’s perfect,” Prompto exclaimed honestly. Gladio looked surprised by his reaction. “You really love to read, so why not study something you want to when all of your career stuff is going to be there anyway? And then if you want to do something literature related on the side, you can! I love it!”

Gladio shuffled sheepishly and ran his hand through his hair, laughing and smiling a with a blush on his cheeks. Prompto had never seen Gladio this flustered before, and he wondered if he said something wrong. Gladio let out a relieved sigh, further surprising Prompto. Had he ever given him any indication that he wouldn’t support him? Or was this something else he was working through regarding his image and how others perceived him?

“I don’t know why I was so nervous telling you,” Gladio smiled. “I just thought… if you didn’t support it then there was no one else who would. I know that you would support it, but I was still thinking what if you didn’t? I know you’ll support me through everything, and I just wanted to keep this a secret in case I didn’t get in.”

“Of course you’d get in,” Prompto beamed. He took Gladio’s hand in his, smiling brightly, his heart fluttering at the thought of Gladio going to college and studying something he wanted to. “You’re so smart, Gladio. People forget that because you’re around Ignis all the time. But I can see it. You’re going to be amazing.”

Gladio took Prompto into his arms and kissed him, a sudden and passionate move that once would have startled Prompto. Now it just felt naturally exciting, like this was who he was supposed to be kissing all along. Prompto delighted in it, secretly enjoying that he got to kiss Gladio with his dress uniform on. He reveled in the taste of Gladio’s lips on his, tasting of nature and the outdoors and his natural musk. Everything about kissing him was perfect, and he stood up on his toes to reach his lips.

“I was thinking that when you got to college, we could maybe move in together,” Gladio offered, sending a flurry of emotions throughout Prompto’s body and settling in his stomach. Some of it was excitement, some of it was nervousness. What if they moved in together and Gladio realized that living with him was awful? “We have a full year before we decide, and I know that there are going to have to be some accommodations for Bo and everything. But I want to try.”

Prompto nodded, considering the option. “It’s a thought that makes me excited… and nervous. But I think I’ll be ready to try in a year. And it’ll give me time to work on my dad and convince him.”

“There you are,” Ignis said behind them, surprising them and startling them out of the conversation. They both turned and looked at Ignis, staring at them incredulously, clearly wondering why they were taking so long. “Congratulations, Prompto. Everyone else is waiting for you.”

“I had to tell Prom something,” Gladio said, taking one of Prompto’s trophies and carrying it for him so he could have Bo’s leash in one hand and the other trophy in the other. “You guys are so impatient.”

“Well tell that to his father and the king,” Ignis pointed out with a small smile. “Although, it is a day for us three to celebrate, although not for all the same reasons. I suppose the king can wait for a moment.”

“Did Noctis get anything for you for graduation?” Prompto asked, suddenly very thankful that he had gotten Gladio an anthology of classic short stories of Eos. There was something intuitive about their relationship, and Prompto felt like they just knew each other so well already. Cor was holding onto it for him for his race, and he was excited to give it to Gladio now.

Ignis flushed red and adjusted his glasses, prompting Gladio to laugh and Prompto to blush. Had he said something wrong? That’s when he realized what Ignis had meant by such a non-answer, and he blushed even more. He knew that Noctis and Ignis were together and that they were likely intimate, but he had never seen Ignis flush from the knowledge that they had been. 

“Oh Ignis,” Gladio said with a chuckle as they approached the rest of those waiting for them. “Good luck with Noctis. That’s all I can really say about that.”

“He’s been a handful all his life,” Ignis commented with a loving smile at Noctis. “I think I can handle it.”

Prompto was met with a flurry of congratulations from everyone once they joined the group, from the king to his dad to Noctis. He was being honest when he told Gladio that he wanted to celebrate his graduation instead of celebrating his track meet. Anxiously, he grabbed the gift that he got for Gladio, letting his dad know that he was okay as he did so, and turned to Gladio with a rush of joy.

“I picked this out for you for graduation,” Prompto said as they stepped away from the group. He smiled brightly as Gladio opened it. It was bound in leather and had gold leafed pages. Gladio looked at it in surprise and excitement. “I guess it was meant to be.”

“I think we’re the ones who are meant to be,” Gladio said as he gave Prompto a look that made his stomach do several flips. “Prompto, each and every day you prove to me more and more that we are meant for each other. And I doubt you even realize you’re doing it.”

Prompto blushed and smiled as he looked down then looked back up at Gladio. “I think we’re meant to be too, Gladio. I know that no matter what happens, you are always there. Everything feels comfortable and natural when I’m with you. I love you.”

Gladio swept him up in his arms again, embracing him as he kissed him passionately. They were standing in the front of the academy where everyone could see them. At first Prompto thought it was far too public of a place for them to kiss like that, but then he decided he didn’t care. So he wrapped his arms around Gladio’s neck and kissed him back, relishing at the joy of having Gladio in his life.

There was so much that he had to worry about, but for just a moment it was gone. The words Loqi said to him, the fact that his biological father was being released, the worries for what the future held, it was all erased in just an instant. Prompto knew that the worries and fears would come back, but for now he could just focus on how much he loved Gladio. The future was bright as long as Gladio was in his life. 

Then again, for all Prompto knew, the future would end up being even worse for Gladio’s presence. He dismissed that thought, knowing that any future with Gladio was one worth looking forward to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter summed up: Prompto runs fast and has the hots for Gladio, Gladio is going to college, Loqi is a dick. XD
> 
> I'm so excited to shift into the next part cause there are gonna be some exciting plot points that I'm looking forward to writing!
> 
> Thank you all for reading this story so far! It is definitely my longest fic to date and I am looking forward to seeing it through to the end! ^_^


	35. Interlude: The Return to Niflheim

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Certain truths are revealed

“The amount of security that is required just to get me back to Niflheim is nothing short of insane,” Verstael seethed as he stepped out of the vehicle and approached his mansion of a house. It had been a long time since he had been there, a long while since the curtains had been pulled back and he had an opportunity to enjoy the finer things in life. The Lucian prison wasn’t as terrible as he thought it would be when he first got there, but it was still a prison.

“They are worried about your power,” Iedolas replied behind him as they stepped into the mansion. It was evident that he had sent staff over to make sure the mansion was immaculate, that the place had been prepared for him. He noted the security cameras installed, a condition of his release, and immediately began to assess where the blind spots would be. There weren’t many, and Verstael grimaced at how thorough they had been. He wouldn’t be surprised if there were cameras in the bathrooms. They would pick up the audio anyway.

“Of course they are,” Verstael replied with a smile. Iedolas had been in constant communication with him since he went to prison, using coded messages to convey political questions and update him on the nature of his son. The Lucian guards naturally read all of his mail, but to them it just looked like typical correspondence from a concerned friend checking in on him. No one knew how to decipher the real meaning, save for Verstael. “As they should be.”

The truth of the matter was, Iedolas wasn’t the true ruler of Niflheim. He was a cover, a rouse, something that was created as a way to protect the real and true ruler of the country. Unfortunately, it had backfired on them terribly, leaving the country without a ruler, save for Iedolas acting as emperor via Verstael’s coded messages. Now that the true emperor was returning, albeit with far too many restrictions, he could ensure that the matters of the country were set straight. Iedolas was a fool of a person, let alone a ruler, and Verstael had to get things back in order.

“Where is my son?” Verstael asked, thinking about what had been left behind when he had been arrested. “Where is Prompto?”

“He was adopted by the Lord Marshal of Lucis,” Iedolas replied as they made their way up the long flight of stairs to his private study. “Cor Leonis.”

“What?” Verstael snapped, looking at Iedolas with cruel eyes. The man cowered where he stood, his sniveling demeanor the truth of his personality. “You mean to tell me that the man who arrested me has Prompto?! And you didn’t write to me about it?!”

“After what had happened to him, they refused to give him back,” Iedolas explained with a tremble in his voice. “They said that the adoption was a separate, legally binding process and that you have no legal claim to him anymore.”

“What about the Argentums?” Verstael demanded, careful not to explain too much that the camera would pick up. “I thought they had taken him in.”

“They did at first,” Iedolas said rapidly, trying to fill in the gaps that Verstael had been denied. He was angry at Iedolas for not telling him that Prompto hadn’t stayed with the couple he had orchestrated behind the scenes to adopt Prompto. “But everyone was on high alert because of what happened, so they were quick to pick up that the Argentums were hurting him.”

“Really?” Verstael said in bewilderment. “You let them touch him? For free? You know the deal with Prompto. And now he’s in Cor Leonis’s clutches, probably filling his head with wild ideas about his self-worth and other nonsense. And now we can’t get him back… at least not without his willing participation.”

“Do you think you can do that?” Iedolas asked as Verstael opened the door to his study. 

“Of course I can,” Verstael replied. “How else do you plan on getting him back?”

“They can hear what you’re saying,” Iedolas recommended when they stepped inside the study, closing the door behind them.

Verstael walked over to the person waiting by the window, his first born son. Verstael couldn’t let his sons squabble over rights to the throne, and he had been quick to make sure Prompto never got the chance to think he deserved it. It was why he knew Prompto would fetch a high price on the black market; many knew of the whispers that Verstael’s son was being groomed to end up there. People would pay a lot of money to own him. 

“I have a right to speak with Prompto,” Verstael announced to all those listening. He looked at Loqi, his son turning to him with a proud smile. At least Iedolas had raised him to think he was worthy of taking over the throne. “Loqi, it is good to see you. How was your senior year in Lucis?”

“Interesting,” Loqi replied. “Prompto is going to the academy. He’s dating the prince’s Shield right now. They’re very close. I doubt anyone could pull them apart.”

“That is worth considering,” Verstael mused, grateful that his son was smart enough to keep his wits about him. He wasn’t going to let Prompto assume a position on the throne of Niflheim. He was only the second son, but Verstael wanted to be sure that Loqi took over. Prompto was a mistake anyway, one that had killed his wife in childbirth. He wasn’t about to let the person who murdered his wife get away with it. “For now, I have a plan.”

“And what plan is that?” Iedolas asked. He stood close to the desk as Verstael sat down in his leather chair, leaning back and smiling.

“My plan is to enjoy my freedom,” Verstael replied, putting his feet up on his desk. “Now, who can make me a decent cocktail?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to include this interlude for a few different reasons
> 
> a) I couldn't explain some of this information without it being from Verstael's POV. There are few people in this AU who know the information he is privy to (even Regis doesn't know).
> 
> b) I wanted to have a break to note the difference between their school years
> 
> c) I honestly thought of this and couldn't let it go because if Cor marries Ardyn then one of the princes of Niflheim will be a prince by marriage in Lucis as well. 
> 
> d) It gives some insight into the twisted reasons why Verstael has done what he did
> 
> e) It sets up the Prompto plot for future chapters
> 
> I hope you all enjoy!!!!


	36. Changes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompto faces some changes before the start of the new school year.

Summer had been a dream. Or at least it felt like a dream to Prompto. He had to train with Nyx during the summer, but that was something he looked forward to as time went on. It didn’t hurt that Gladio conveniently planned his training sessions with Noctis at the same time so they had more time together. Cor had lightened up about Prompto’s relationship with Gladio, which was surprising considering how angry about it he had been before. Prompto figured it was mostly Ardyn’s influence, especially since they had been spending so much time together. 

Prompto had been spending more time with Gladio and his friends as a result. They went camping together for a solid week, enjoyed a fishing trip that was a gift from Ignis back from the Winter Solstice, and spent all of their free time together, sometimes just lazing about. They had spent a decent amount of time together and apart, and Prompto had made sure that he spent time with Ardyn and Cor as a family as well. He really liked Ardyn being in his life now, and he looked forward to the day that he would move in.

Surprisingly, Ignis had successfully convinced Regis that he and Noctis should experience living outside of the Citadel together. There was a solid week where they had moved into a space together, and Gladio and Prompto were eager to help. It was smaller than the two were used to, but it was clear that they were both excited for it. Prompto honestly couldn’t tell if Ignis was more excited or Noctis, although they had drastically different methods of expressing their enthusiasm.

It reminded Prompto of the offer that Gladio had made for them to move in together once Prompto was in college. They both knew that there was no way Cor would let him move in with Gladio now, and the more he thought about it, the more he knew that was for the best. Verstael had just been released from prison at the start of the summer, and Prompto was still adjusting to the terror of knowing he was free out there somewhere. He loved Gladio, but he still felt safer with Cor and Ardyn, especially since security was so heightened already with Ardyn’s presence.

Things had also been changing with Gladio. Prompto had been very glad when Gladio said they would move as slow as he needed to, but recently they had both been a bit more hands on when it came to physical intimacy. They still hadn’t done anything with direct contact, but a few times Prompto had found himself breathless and aching for more. He was terrified of taking that next step, but he knew that it was gradually going in that direction. He wanted it to go in that direction too. Prompto blushed to think about all the times he had dreamt about Gladio, whether at night or during a daydream.

There was little time to consider that now, though. Prompto was in the middle of a marksmanship assessment, knowing that Nyx was watching and waiting for him to make a mistake. He wasn’t going to, though. As much as he was sweating, shaking, and nervous, he was also confident, assured, and agile. Prompto knew what he was doing, and he wasn’t going to mess it up. He was terrible with hand to hand combat, so Nyx had decided to heavily focus his training on Prompto’s marksmanship. It worked, and now Prompto felt like he was a pro. 

“Great job, Prom,” Nyx said with a smile when he finished the training exercise and walked back over to him. Prompto immediately put the safety on, not forgetting the most important rules of gun safety. As much as Prompto felt like the gun was natural and comfortable in his hand, he didn’t want to ever have to use it. “I think you’re ready for this.”

Nyx handed him an identification card, and Prompto looked down at it in confusion. “A conceal and carry permit?”

“The Lord Marshal thought it might be a good idea for you to have this,” Nyx explained. Did that mean Nyx knew of his situation? “You can’t use it in schools or other government buildings except the Citadel, but anywhere else you can carry it. It’s only for protection, so you’re only supposed to use it in the worst situations possible.”

“I understand,” Prompto said with a nod, his heart racing dramatically fast. “I don’t… I don’t want to own a gun, but right now my dad is right. I need to have it on me. Until I know that things are better.”

Nyx nodded, handing Prompto a gun holster to put on his hip. He put it on and then put the gun in its holster, feeling more secure and yet more nervous to have it. Having a gun meant that if someone attacked him then he had some sort of leverage. There was no denying that everyone thought Verstael was up to something and wanted to get him back. It was just a matter of what he was planning. Whatever it was, Prompto hoped that he would never have to use the gun in his life.

“I wouldn’t entrust just anyone with a gun this early,” Nyx pointed out. “I know that you won’t do anything rash with it. To anyone. But I do have to caution you. A lot of people take the gun as a symbol of power and seek danger to use it. Please don’t be one of those people.”

“I won’t,” Prompto assured him with a nod. “I hate confrontation in general, so I won’t go looking for trouble or anything.”

“Good,” Nyx affirmed. “You’re a smart kid, and I know that you have a good family too. Your friends are a bit impulsive, but that’s what you get when you’re best friends with a prince.”

“That’s why I only listen to Ignis,” Prompto replied. Nyx laughed and clapped him on the back, making Prompto smile. He was very much like an older brother to Prompto, and he valued the friendship that they had cultivated over the months. It didn’t bother him so much that Cor might have told Nyx about Verstael. What bothered him is how much Nyx knew.

“See this is why I know you’re smart,” Nyx asserted. “Come on. Let’s call it quits for the day. I’m sure Cor will want to celebrate when you get home.”

“I think he’ll take it more as a responsibility than anything,” Prompto considered honestly. “Having this is more like taking care of a pet or a child. There’s a lot that goes into it.”

“You’re so much more like the Lord Marshal than you realize,” Nyx pointed out. They made their way out of the training grounds where the other three would be waiting for him. “Like father like son, I guess.”

Prompto flushed a bit at that, thinking about how Nyx had just given him a very high compliment. He admired his father, despite the problems they had recently, and such a statement was considered a very high compliment to him. “I think it’s better to be responsible about things like this.”

“You are not wrong,” Nyx replied emphatically. “Looks like your friends are waiting for you now. Take care Prom. Make sure you put that in a lock box or safe when you get home.”

“I will,” Prompto assured him. “Thanks Nyx.”

Nyx waved him off as Prompto bounded towards Gladio, Ignis, and Noctis, who were waiting for him by the training grounds entrance. They looked just as sweaty as Prompto felt, but that didn’t bother him at all. When he looked at Gladio, sweating in his workout shorts and shirtless, Prompto felt a surge of desire in his heart and body. It made his cheeks flush red and his heart race. He was sure others could tell what he was thinking, but then again he was always blushing.

“How’d it go?” Gladio asked as he smiled at him, that same gorgeous smile that he always had. Now that he was in college, he had the leeway to grow his hair out. It would be an awkward process, and right now his undercut was starting to grow in. Prompto couldn’t wait to see how long he grew his hair to, and he imagined running his hands through long and gorgeous brown locks. Prompto had only increasingly desired Gladio as time went by.

“Great,” Prompto replied. “I got my license to carry a concealed weapon. I’m not looking forward to using it, but it’s extra security in case.”

“That’s awesome that Nyx thinks you’re ready for it,” Noctis commented with a smile.

“Just make sure you’re cautious,” Ignis reminded him. Prompto wanted to roll his eyes, but he didn’t. There were so many times that Ignis reminded him to be cautious regarding how he handled a gun that Prompto wanted to tell him that of course he knew that he had to be cautious. 

“Come on, Ig,” Gladio said as he clapped him on the back. “He’s been put through the ringer by Nyx, and I’m sure his dad had been super cautious about it too.”

“It never hurts to be too cautious when a gun is involved,” Ignis dignified. Recently Ignis had been experimenting with his hair, and the pompadour that he wore looked pretty decent. How he got it to stay during a workout was a mystery to Prompto.

“Alright, alright,” Gladio said dismissively. “Prompto doesn’t need another lecture when he’s going to get one when he gets home too.”

“Good point,” Ignis conceded. “Well, I suppose we should make our way back to the apartment. Unless you want to stay here tonight?”

“Nope, I’m good,” Noctis said quickly with a smile. Prompto knew that Noctis was a lot like Ardyn and didn’t want to make a show out of being a prince. Ardyn had the capability to find a way out, though. Noctis definitely didn’t. One day he would be king, and there was no way around that. It was just a good thing that Ignis was prepared to be the king consort alongside him. 

“Alright then,” Ignis agreed. “I think it’s safe to say that we can handle the drive back to the apartment.”

“Great,” Gladio said as he wrapped his arm around Prompto’s shoulders. “I’ll take him home, then.”

“Of course you will,” Noctis grinned, making Prompto blush. It didn’t take much to make him blush anyway. That was a trait that Prompto would never get rid of. “Have fun you two.”

“I could say the same to you,” Gladio retorted, pulling Prompto away from the two. Ignis and Noctis likely had something else to take care of, and Prompto knew that once their senior year in school started that his time with Gladio would be constricted. He would be starting school with Ignis, and the rest of his time would be devoted to being the Shield. Prompto didn’t expect to have a lot of time with him in the next few months.

“Class is starting up soon,” Prompto began once they were on their walk home, holding hands as they always did. “Are you ready for it?”

“Yeah,” Gladio replied with a smile. “My schedule is going to be really hectic, and that’s the only thing I’m worried about. I have to manage a college schedule and being the Shield.”

“It’s okay if you have to focus on that,” Prompto offered, knowing that Gladio was likely seeking the permission to not spend as much time with him. “I don’t want you to be exhausted and running on empty just to hang out with me.”

“That’s not going to happen, Prom,” Gladio replied quickly. Prompto looked up at him in surprise. “There’s no way I’m not seeing my boyfriend. I was thinking that maybe we could do homework together after school? I mean, we’re both going to have work to do, so why not do it together in my room?”

Prompto’s heart skipped a beat and he felt a flurry of excitement in the pit of his stomach. Studying with Gladio was something that they would always do last year, but this felt different somehow. Gladio didn’t care if it was with him, Noctis, Ignis, or a combination of the three of them. Now, though, Gladio was asking to specifically study with him. Maybe Prompto was just reading into it a bit, but he hoped that there was a chance for something more.

“That sounds like a good idea,” Prompto finally said, blushing more than a bit. “When would we be able to do that? Right after school?”

“Not sure yet,” Gladio admitted with a sigh. “I wanted to check with you and see what your schedule looks like.”

“Well I have track, but that won’t start for a couple weeks,” Prompto considered. “And I’m thinking about doing something with my music.”

For some reason, Prompto was nervous about telling Gladio that he wanted to audition for the Music Masters that he had heard about all last year. He had been giving serious consideration to the option of a music career, but that also meant being busy and trying to balance school, track, music, Gladio, and his friends. Not to mention that Cor and Ardyn wanted to spend time with him, and he had to train with Nyx as well. 

“Maybe we should see how the first couple weeks go then decide what to do from there?” Gladio offered, and Prompto nodded in agreement. “But I’m definitely going to make time for you. I swear.”

“I want to see you too,” Prompto agreed. “I don’t want to go a full year before I can see you again.”

“I’m going to quit being the Shield before I go that long before seeing you,” Gladio affirmed. Prompto was surprised by such an admission.

“But you’re never going to quit being the Shield, right?” Prompto asked in concern. Had he considered changing professions after all? His dad had been supportive of him being a lit major, but he didn’t think that meant he was going to change his profession overall.

“Exactly,” Gladio said with a smile. He leaned over and kissed Prompto’s temple, making him blush again. “I’m not going to stop being Shield and I’m definitely not going to miss out on seeing you. Noctis will understand and will help.”

“I know he will,” Prompto affirmed. “He’s a good friend. I want to be able to spend time with just us together. I’ll let you know my schedule as soon as I know it so we can figure it out.”

“Agreed,” Gladio confirmed, just as they approached Prompto’s place. Cor wasn’t home yet, which wasn’t atypical. He usually worked late at the Citadel during the summer, and this summer wasn’t any different. Prompto was used to it. “You know, I did see that blush when I mentioned us studying together, alone. Did you think of maybe doing something else together?”

Prompto blushed bright red at that, grateful that he was able to step into the house and use Bo as an excuse not to look at Gladio. He took a moment to calm himself and let Bo outside, thankful that there were times when he didn’t need to exclusively rely on Bo. This was one of those times where he knew he would be somewhere safe, where the risk of being too anxious to speak or blindsided by a flashback were slim. 

Once Bo was outside and running around happily, he finally turned back to Gladio, who was waiting at the bottom of the steps with a grin on his face. It didn’t help, and Prompto immediately blushed again. Gladio could always find a way to make him desire him, and recently Prompto had been thinking about Gladio in more intimate ways than he had before. It made him nervous, especially since he had only known physical intimacy as something that caused pain. He had been working through things with his therapist regarding the matter, and maybe he was ready to take the next step.

“Wh-What if I did?” Prompto managed to ask, blushing nervously. Gladio walked towards him and pressed his hand against his cheek, gentle and testing. Prompto didn’t shy away from the touch, and Gladio leaned over as Prompto stood on his toes. Their lips met, a soft and beautiful kiss that was testing the waters. Perhaps it was just Prompto, but he thought he could feel so much desire bubbling under the surface.

“Do you want to go up to your room?” Gladio murmured, his lips hovering just above Prompto’s. Prompto nodded nervously, and Gladio smiled before kissing him again. It was full of more than just longing and love. There was desire there now, passion, a need for more intimacy. When Gladio took a step closer, Prompto didn’t back away, and he felt the heat radiating off of his boyfriend, beckoning him closer. “Let’s go.”

Prompto followed Gladio up the steps with nervous anticipation, clutching onto his boyfriend’s hand for support. When they were upstairs, they closed the door even though Prompto knew that Cor wanted the door to remain open at all times. There was no telling how long it would be before Cor came home, but Prompto knew that he just wanted a few minutes alone with Gladio. Even if it was just for a kiss, Prompto didn’t want to let go of a private moment.

“The sun makes your freckles come out more,” Gladio said as he put his hands on Prompto’s bare shoulders, running his fingers down his arms. Prompto shivered, his spine tingling, and he took off his holster and set it on the dresser so that he didn’t accidentally hurt anyone with the gun. When he looked at Gladio, he saw the desire in his eyes and trembled. “If you’re not ready-”

“No,” Prompto said, his mouth suddenly very dry. “I want to. If I keep hesitating then nothing will happen. And I want something to happen.”

“If you get uncomfortable, just tell me,” Gladio whispered, his fingers weaving through Prompto’s hair in the back of his head, pulling him closer. Prompto stood on his toes as Gladio pressed his body against him, pushing him up against the wall gently. His body felt so good against his, his hard abs and strong arms comforting and enthralling.

Prompto sighed into Gladio’s kiss as their tongues hungrily greeted each other, both of them testing the waters and finding it perfect. As he put his arms around Gladio’s neck, Gladio ground his hips against his, making them both moan into the kiss. He felt Gladio’s girth get hard and realized that he wanted more, that he was hard himself. It made him blush, but he didn’t pull away. The feeling of Gladio responding to their closeness was stirring a passion and desire within him, an ember turning into a flame within the pit of his stomach. Prompto knew that he wanted this, although he wasn’t sure how much he was ready for at this moment.

There wasn’t a chance to find out. Prompto heard a door downstairs open, and he knew that his dad had returned from work already. It was odd; usually he worked later in the day, and it was still fairly early. Quickly, Gladio pulled away from Prompto and opened the bedroom door, both of their cheeks flush with desire. Prompto didn’t think it would necessarily be easy to lose his desire, but the moment he heard Cor calling for him, he lost all sense of wanting to have an intimate connection with Gladio for the time being. He could tell by Gladio’s expression that the mood had been thoroughly destroyed for him as well.

“Prompto?” Cor called at the bottom of the steps. “Are you home?”

“Yeah, dad,” Prompto called back, his cheeks burning red at the thought of his dad catching them together. “I just got home from training. Uh… Gladio’s here too.”

“I hope you’re not closing that door!” Cor called immediately. There was an immediate hushing and soothing tone downstairs. It was Ardyn telling Cor to relax.

“It’s open,” Prompto replied, his voice climbing a couple of octaves. He buried his face in his hands, so embarrassed that his dad was thinking that they were doing something while alone. It was worse because they actually were, and Prompto kept thinking about how good it felt to have Gladio’s hips grinding against him. 

“Dear,” Ardyn called kindly. “Why don’t you two come downstairs in a moment? Whenever you’re ready. Your dad and I have some news we want to share with you.”

“Okay,” Prompto only replied. When he looked between his fingers, he was slightly relieved to find out that Gladio’s cheeks were still slightly pink as well. Gladio smiled softly at him and took his hand in his, holding a finger to his own lips to indicate that they would just keep it between them. Prompto nodded, not wanting to have to tell his fathers what he was doing in his room. 

They made their way downstairs once Gladio’s blush had faded, knowing that Prompto would always be blushing and anything that indicated otherwise would be more of a give away. When they got downstairs, Prompto was surprised to see Ardyn and Cor sitting at the kitchen table, both of them with a serious look on their face. Was there something going on that they hadn’t told him?

“Prompto,” Cor said with a stern look, the same stern look he had whenever Gladio was around. It was better than the glaring that he had originally done when they had first started dating. “Why don’t you say goodbye to Gladio for now? Ardyn and I want to discuss something with you.”

“Oh come on now, dear,” Ardyn chided him, putting his hand on Cor’s with a light smile. “Gladio might very well be a part of the family one day.”

Cor looked like he was about to differ, but he sighed instead. “Alright then. Gladio if you want to stay for the conversation, you can.”

“Sure,” Gladio replied with a shrug. Prompto knew that he was staying calm, but he also knew that Gladio could pick up on his nervousness. Had Cor figured out that Prompto was trying to be more intimate with Gladio, slowly and over time, and decided that he was going to take Prompto out of Insomnia because of it? Or was there something else going on that was alarming?

They sat at the table together, across from Cor and Ardyn, and Gladio grabbed his hand under the table supportively. Cor or Ardyn must have let Bo in because he came out from the living room and sat next to Prompto, putting his head in his lap. Prompto wondered what the big news was. He liked Ardyn and worried that maybe Cor was breaking up with him. Judging by how they held hands, though, it didn’t seem to be the case. What if Cor wanted to be with Ardyn without Prompto in his life? He found himself terrified, wondering if they had decided to send him back to Verstael after all.

“Prompto, Gladio,” Cor began, his tone implying that he was including Gladio only out of politeness. Prompto wanted to roll his eyes and tell him to stop, but he saw Ardyn squeeze his hand and smile at Gladio kindly. “You know that Ardyn and I have fully committed to a relationship together. Well-”

“Oh, let’s not make this seem like a bad thing,” Ardyn said with a smile. He reached across the table and grabbed Prompto’s hand that was nervously tapping it. “Prompto, your dad is trying to say that he and I have talked, and we think it’s time that I move into the house with you two.”

“There will be some changes, but we wanted to get your input first,” Cor explained. He sounded stern and tense, but Prompto could see the excitement in his eyes. “The room that was set up to be your homeschooling room will be converted for Ardyn’s modeling and design work. He’ll be sharing a room with me. And there will be security installed. You’ll have to go to school with an escort if you don’t go with Noctis. There will be security agents guarding the place all day and night.”

“It’s over the top, I admit,” Ardyn sighed. “But my big brother wouldn’t stand for anything less than that. And Cor thought it was a good idea too since everything else that’s going on.”

“What do you think, Prom?” Cor asked him, getting to the point. “Do you think you’ll be okay with Ardyn moving in?”

“Yes!” Prompto replied immediately. Cor and Ardyn looked a bit surprised, like they expected more of a question or consideration. The truth was, Prompto had considered it since Ardyn and Cor had first gotten back together. As he got to know Ardyn more, as he considered him a father to him more, he looked forward to the day. “I mean, it’s kind of about time.”

Ardyn smiled and Cor looked relieved. “I told you,” Ardyn commented at Cor. “You’ve been worried all this time for no reason.”

“Why were you worried?” Prompto asked in confusion. “When you a papa got back together, I was the first to ask about moving in.”

“I was just worried that you would be concerned about the changes,” Cor replied. “There’s a lot that will change about the household with Ardyn living here.”

“I figured there would be,” Prompto recognized. “I mean, I don’t really use that room anymore for schoolwork. It’d be fun to see papa do his work there.”

“And you are a perfect model for the design project I’m working on,” Ardyn commented, making Prompto smile and blush. “Oh, Gladio, you would look great in some designs I’m working on too!”

“Focus,” Cor reminded Ardyn with a smile. Ardyn settled back in his seat, but he winked at Prompto, a promise that they’d talk about it more later. “We want to move Ardyn in before the school year starts so things can be settled and ready for school. Are you prepared for that?”

“Yes,” Prompto nodded excitedly. “I think it’ll be fun.”

“The rules of the household aren’t changing,” Cor reminded him. “You still have to abide by your curfew and dating rules.”

“I know,” Prompto replied with a blush. “I just think it would be fun to have papa finally living here.”

“And who knows?” Ardyn mused, much to Cor’s consternation. “Maybe the rules won’t be so stringent now that you’re getting so close to graduation. After all, you do have a college boyfriend.”

“If anything, they should be more stringent for that very reason,” Cor pointed out. He looked at Gladio, who was clearly trying to wear his most innocent expression. Prompto shifted in his seat, not daring to look at Cor. He felt like if he did then Cor would be able to see into his mind and know that he had been upstairs with Gladio, in the middle of being physically intimate. 

“Oh dear,” Ardyn sighed, standing up and brushing his fingers over Cor’s shoulders as he approached Prompto. Prompto stood up, nervous even though they had already said what was going to change. “We all have to make a change as people come in and out of our lives.”

Ardyn hugged Prompto tightly, one that was both warm and comforting. Prompto had never expected to have one loving parent, let alone two. It was surprising that his life had improved so drastically since he had been saved by Cor, but he had to suppose that almost anything would have been a step up from where he had been. Even with Verstael being released from prison, he felt like his life might not be all bad in the future.

“Don’t you worry about him,” Ardyn whispered as the house phone rang. Cor got up to answer it, leaving Gladio the only one at the table. “Ask him about the weeping cherry tree in the park the next time he complains about you and Gladio.”

Prompto stared at him in confusion as they separated, turning to Cor. He slammed the phone down without a word, a concerned look on his face. After a tense moment, Cor sighed and looked at them all, his features not softening. Prompto’s heart was beating rapidly, worried about who was calling. Was it someone regarding Ardyn’s move? Or was it something more sinister?

“Who was that?” Gladio asked, the first one to break the silence. Prompto admired how brave he was in so many situations, including this one.

Cor didn’t say anything. Instead he stalked over to Prompto, frightening him. Instantly, Cor pulled Prompto into a tight hug, holding him close to him, making Prompto tremble beneath his touch. Gladio got out of his chair quickly, as if worried that Cor was about to do something to him, and Ardyn took a step back in shock. 

“Cor… Dear…” Ardyn said soothingly, his expression worried. Prompto didn’t really know what to do. He didn’t know why Cor was so upset or why he was hugging him so tightly.

“I won’t let him get you,” Cor whispered in Prompto’s ear. His eyes widened in shock, knowing exactly why he was so intense right now. His trembling worsened, his heart fell into his stomach uncomfortably, and he wrapped his arms around Cor’s torso, burying his face into his chest. “I won’t let him get to you.”

Prompto nodded, his tears coming to his eyes. So it was starting. Verstael was trying to make contact. Luckily Cor had been the one to answer the phone. Prompto couldn’t help but wonder who was on the other line and what they had said. Was it Verstael directly? Or someone else on his behalf?

“ _Was it him?_ ” Prompto asked when Cor released him. It wasn’t a surprise to anyone that he lost his voice in this situation. Cor gave him a sad look then nodded. “ _What did he say?_ ”

“Just that he knows that you’re living here and he has a right to see you,” Cor replied with a frown. The other two seemed to finally understand what they were discussing.

“Let me make myself very clear,” Ardyn declared as he put his hands on Prompto’s shoulders, facing him. “There is no way in Eos that vile excuse for a human being has any right to you, Prompto. Cor is your legal father, but he doesn’t have a right to you. Only you have a right to you. If you wanted to see Verstael, then you’d have that right. If you never want to see him again until you’re dancing on his grave? You also have that right. You are surrounded by three of the people who care about you so much. We are by your side and will make sure your rights are protected, that you are safe.”

Prompto nodded, suddenly feeling a lot less sure of himself and his future now. He looked from Ardyn to Cor, then from Cor to Gladio. All of them seemed worried, but they were also trying to be reassuring. None of them knew, though. Not really. None of them really knew just what Verstael had done to him, what he had forced on him. It was horrifying to think that Verstael knew where he lived. At this point, Prompto very much wanted Cor to change his mind and just move out of Insomnia and far away from any place that Verstael could reach.

“ _I have a conceal and carry license now_ ,” Prompto signed shakily. “ _I won’t run away, but I won’t seek him out. I know that I’m in the best place for me._ ”

He didn’t necessarily feel that way, but that was his fear telling him to run. Prompto knew that his fear was going to be beneficial when he needed it to be, but now was not one of those times. Now he had to rely on his family and friends, on Gladio, to help him through this. Bo was by his side too, leaning against him and looking at him with protective and loving eyes.

“You’re strong, Prom,” Gladio offered. “With us, you’re even stronger. We’re not going to let you get hurt.”

Prompto nodded, believing Gladio as much as he had the capacity to believe anyone over his fear. Ardyn said something soothing to Cor, something that Prompto didn’t quite catch, and his father nodded. Gladio wrapped an arm around Prompto’s shoulders and gave him a reassuring smile. Prompto didn’t feel like smiling back, but Gladio would understand. He was the most patient and understanding person in his life. 

“I’m going to talk to Cor about the details of moving in,” Ardyn offered as he grabbed Cor’s hand and pulled him into the living room. “Why don’t you two go talk about this? Maybe upstairs?”

“The music room,” Cor asserted, not letting this guard down. Ardyn smiled at Prompto and Gladio apologetically, but Prompto wasn’t really paying attention to that right now. He just needed to sit somewhere and feel safe. He needed Gladio to help him feel safe.

Without objection, Gladio guided Prompto to the music room, Bo following just behind him. They sat down on the couch, turning to face each other, allowing Prompto to have the space he needed to process what just happened. Prompto took a deep breath, trying not to cry anymore than he already had, but he couldn’t help it. The tears flowed freely, and he was grateful when Gladio took him into his arms.

“It’s okay,” Gladio said soothingly as he ran a hand up and down Prompto’s back. Prompto buried his face into Gladio’s chest, his mind reeling at the fact that his biological father was able to figure out where he lived so easily. It wasn’t as if it was a secret, and he was pretty sure someone like Loqi would easily have told him. “I’m sure Cor is looking into getting a no contact order or something. I know you’re going to worry, but let me shoulder some of the burden. You’re not in this alone.”

Prompto nodded, trying to find the right words to say. There were none. Nothing could describe the pain that he had felt, so intense that his mind intentionally blocked out much of it. He didn’t want to remember everything that he had forgotten, but the memories that did resurface were horrible and worse than what others could even imagine. The only thing that remained of him when he first came to Cor was a terrified and otherwise empty shell. It had taken so long for him to find a way to talk, even just to Cor. He never thought he would be where he was today, and he was worried that Verstael would try and undo it all.

“I just realized why my dad is so upset right now with you,” Prompto finally said, likely confusing Gladio. “You’re not wearing a shirt.”

Prompto pulled away from Gladio and wiped his tears as his boyfriend looked down then back up at him. Gladio laughed at that then, and Prompto laughed with him, alleviating some of the fear and tension through laughter. It wasn’t as if Prompto meant to make light of the situation. He had just been distracted by it in that one moment that it was the only thing he could think of.

“You know what?” Gladio laughed. “If that’s what it takes to make sure you don’t spiral, then I’ll never wear a shirt again. I guess you just got lost in my hot body.”

“Gladio!” Prompto objected, blushing and laughing as he playfully pushed against his chest. Gladio wasn’t wrong. He was absolutely gorgeous, and his tattoo was really coming along. Prompto looked at his broad chest and perfect abs and blushed when Gladio grabbed his wrists and pulled him close. 

“I’m never going to let anyone lay their hands on you,” Gladio whispered as he pulled him close, his lips hovering just by his. Prompto wanted to kiss him more than anything, and he found himself staring at the fine curves of his pout and the vibrant amber of his eyes. “We will protect each other.”

Prompto nodded slightly, and then Gladio kissed him. He released his hands so Prompto wrapped them around his neck, their tongues soft and searching. Gladio gently pushed Prompto down onto the couch until he was laying down, their hips pressed against each other. There was no way that Prompto would forget the reality of the situation, but right now he just was lost in Gladio’s arms.

“Is everything alright in there?” Cor called, reminding them both that now was not the time to continue their passions. Both of them sighed, and Gladio pulled away and gave Prompto a loving gaze before he sat back and helped Prompto up.

“Yes, sir,” Gladio called back, rolling his eyes a bit. He looked at Prompto and signed, “ _So my place to study?_ ”

Prompto nodded emphatically. Cor was likely to object but Ardyn was just as likely to encourage them. It would be easy to convince them that Prompto was safe with Gladio at his house since he was still living with Clarus and Iris; they wouldn’t be moving into an apartment together until next year. Or, at least, Prompto hoped he could live with Gladio next year.

For now, though, Prompto and Gladio would find a way to spend time alone together without compromising their safety. For now, Prompto had a lot more to worry about than Cor walking in on him kissing Gladio. For now, Prompto couldn’t help but wonder if it was really just only a matter of time before Verstael found him and brought him back to Niflheim.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, let me start this off by saying that this chapter is not an proclamation that I am pro-gun use or affiliated with any pro-open carry movements. As much as I could never own a gun in my life, this story is guided by Prompto's character and how he, in the game, is the one who uses guns. As such, I found it necessary to include information about gun safety. It's by no means an admission that guns are good or bad. 
> 
> Now, stepping down from my pedestal, I wanted to highlight that Prompto and Gladio are moving towards an increasingly intimate relationship but it's still slow going. And Cor serves as the ultimate cockblock. XD
> 
> Also Ardyn is officially moving in! I just foresee Prompto as Ardyn's model while he's working on some of his design work and Cor just sighing and going along with it. 
> 
> And Verstael... Verstael is trying shit, but he's doing it cautiously. Because he knows how to manipulate the system and find loopholes in any situation.
> 
> I'm so grateful for all the love and support this fic has gotten and I'm looking forward to posting more and more as I write! :3


	37. Founder's Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Noctis's birthday and Founder's Day, it is the first year that Noctis starts to take on more responsibility and make his presence as prince and the heir known.
> 
> TW: Gun violence; Some subject matter in this chapter may be triggering for some readers.

Noctis’s birthday fell on Founder’s Day, which meant that he had to celebrate weeks in advance or weeks after. This year, they had opted to celebrate on the fishing trip that Ignis had gotten for him. Noctis hated how he couldn’t ever really celebrate on the day itself, but he was at least grateful that he had the time with them. The Founder’s Day celebration would be a good time, nevertheless, but this year Regis was requiring him to attend the parade in an official capacity. Usually he just skipped it all together.

“Noctis,” Ignis murmured, pulling him out of his reverie, not paying much attention to anything going on around him.

They were both among the royal retinue, but Noctis was the one who didn’t want to be there the most. At the end of August, Noctis was expected to dress like a prince, which meant wearing a black suit with all of the gold adornments and medals that went with it. It would be stifling on the float, but they had mentioned something about there being a portable air conditioner on it. It wouldn’t help if he sweated the golden antler crown off of his head. 

“Hmm?” Noctis asked, turning to his boyfriend with a smile. At least Ignis looked regal, as always, in a perfectly fitted black suit that highlighted his waist. Even if he was sweating, Ignis would still look gorgeous in that suit. If anything, Noctis always liked the moments when Ignis was sweating. They usually were the result of something more private.

“I hope you’re going to pay better attention than that today,” Ignis reminded him as he gave him a small smile. “Just because it’s your birthday, doesn’t mean you can slack off.”

“I know, I know,” Noctis replied, fighting back a sigh and then a yawn. They were all standing on the other side of the Citadel main entrance, the doors closed for the heightened security of the day.

It was likely a strange sight to behold, if Noctis really gave it any consideration from an outsider’s perspective. King Regis was standing next to Clarus, Cor, and Ardyn, all of them dressed in a similar fashion to each other. Clarus and Cor had on their dress fatigues, complete with the many medals that made up their position. The king was dressed almost identically to Noctis, only he opted for a black crown. 

Noctis had Ignis and Gladio with him, all of them more than a bit upset that Prompto couldn’t be with them. Gladio was in his standard dress fatigues, and Noctis wondered if maybe Prompto would be upset that he couldn’t see him in it up close. Cor and Ardyn were about to make their relationship public, but they still wanted to keep Prompto out of the spotlight. Noctis understood it. It wasn’t every day that the adopted son of the Lord Marshal had to worry about his father abducting him and stealing him away.

“Try not to worry about it too much,” Ignis offered, putting a hand on his shoulder with a kind smile. “We’ll be done this before you know it.”

“Yeah,” Gladio offered. “Just gotta smile for the crowd outside the Citadel, ride a parade float, and then you can do whatever you want.”

“At this point I just want to sit in my room with Carbuncle and do nothing,” Noctis grumbled. His birthdays were always like this, always wrapped up with something to do. Usually he just liked to skip out on the events, but there was no way he could do that anymore. He was starting to assume more responsibility, starting to work towards becoming the heir to the throne. It wasn’t something that he necessarily wanted to do, but there wasn’t another heir to take over.

“I know it’s not your ideal birthday,” Ignis offered, whispering in his ear. “But when it’s over with, we can just take the rest of the day to spend it together. Alone.”

“Suddenly this birthday got a lot better,” Noctis smiled. Gladio very obviously pretended he wasn’t listening. What was it going to be like if Cor and Ardyn actually did get married? That would make Prompto an heir to the throne. “Do you think Prompto would want to be king instead?”

“Not a chance,” Gladio and Ignis replied at the same time. He sighed, knowing they were right. If Cor and Ardyn married, Prompto would only be royalty by marriage and wouldn’t really have much of a claim to the throne, even if Noctis willingly handed it over. Plus, Prompto didn’t seem like the type to want to be a king, and he definitely wasn’t the type to treat Noctis like a prince. That was one of the reasons why they become close so quickly.

“Well maybe in my next life I’ll get to do what I want,” Noctis shrugged, although he never even had a chance to consider what he wanted to do. Anything but be the heir to the throne was fine with him. He was getting closer to being an adult, to going to college to pursue a life of politics and ruling the people of Lucis. It was his future, and there was little to decide.

“There are some perks to being a prince,” Ardyn mused, overhearing their conversation as he turned around to smile at them. “You get to have a hot boyfriend.”

Noctis smiled and blushed a bit. Everyone within the council knew that Noctis and Ignis were dating, They had to know in order to keep their relationship protected and to ensure that no harm came to either of them because of it. There were certain security risks when it came to being in a relationship with any member of the royal family, regardless of where they stood in line to ascend the throne. For a small royal family, the risk was even higher. There really was only three of them left since his mother was incapacitated. 

Before Noctis could answer him, the doors to the Citadel opened to reveal the crowd gathering en masse to celebrate Founder’s Day. The streets were clear, save for the parade float that they would all be riding, all thanks to Titus Drautos and the Kingsglaive for their tireless work to keep them safe. The sidewalks and areas were marked off for the citizens to stand and view the parade, to catch a glimpse of the king and the prince. 

The float itself was decorated with black and gold, as standard a color scheme for the royal family. There was a throne in the middle where Regis would sit and wave, his leg in too much pain to stand for long. The others would stand. Noctis and Ardyn would stand beside Regis, and the others would be on guard for them. Cor had confirmed that Prompto was home watching the parade, relegated to staying home since Verstael’s release from prison. 

“Well, I guess it’s time to smile and look pretty,” Noctis said with a sigh. “Happy birthday to me.”

“Just hang on,” Ignis recommended. “We’ll be through it soon enough.”

Noctis didn’t respond. He didn’t really have time to. Instead, he put on his brightest smile and moved with the rest of the retinue, standing next to his father on the right while Ardyn was on his left. Ignis was just behind him while Cor was just behind Ardyn. Clarus took the lead while Gladio brought up the rear, the Shields ever vigilant. Of course there were other Crownguard surrounding them, people who Cor had hand picked to protect them at this time. There were also a couple of Kingsglaive members with them, but the majority of them were stationed throughout the parade route in the event there was an issue.

The crowd around them began cheering and applauding, the very presence of the descendants of the founder of Lucis enough to make them cheer. Noctis knew that his father had done many great deeds in his life, but he had also made several questionable choices. In time, Noctis would be a king and would also make similar mistakes and have many successes. Or at least he hoped he would. Then again, his grandfather wasn’t the best king and many were happy that he was gone.

At the top of the Citadel steps, King Regis gave a speech to celebrate Founder’s Day. He mentioned Noctis’s birthday, but the cheering just rang hollow in the prince’s heart. If they really wanted him to celebrate and be happy for him, then they wouldn’t demand he be there. It was aggravating how he was born into a celebrity status and couldn’t do much without worrying about the press or citizens asking for a photo or an autograph. 

The speech that Regis gave was about unity, peace, and tranquility amongst all citizens of Eos, not just Lucis. Noctis tried not to frown at the sentiment, thinking of how his father released one of the most dangerous men in Eos. It wasn’t just his personal belief and connection to Prompto that made him think that. There was something about Verstael that not only worried him, but it also scared him. He couldn’t quite understand why he felt that way, but based on what he read about the man, he wasn’t going to give him any leeway once he was king.

Once the speech was over, the crowd roared and cheered for them again, and they posed for several official photos for the press and media as well as the official social media of the Citadel. They always had to make sure that there was nothing that they could get in trouble for, nothing that could hurt them if they weren’t careful. Occasionally something got out, but the incidents were usually few and far between.

Noctis remembered his father telling him about the rumors of Ardyn in Altissia, the times he spent there surrounded by beautiful men. There was never anything concrete that could be tied back to him, but the rumors were enough to be a problem and put him into the tabloids. Looking at Cor, Noctis couldn’t help but wonder how he felt when he saw the tabloid rumors all the way in Lucis. They all knew that they had a history together, but what did Cor feel when Ardyn ran away? Would he and Ignis be able to survive such rumors if he was accused of something?

They got onto the float, one at a time, each of them making sure they looked both regal and approachable. It was the first time in a long time that they would all be in public together, that they all would be so vulnerable. Titus Drautos was working overtime to make sure that they were kept safe, and having Cor and the Shields on the parade float was of utmost importance. The chances of someone trying something stupid were slim, but it still happened. Noctis couldn’t help but worry about what might happen as he took his place next to his father. 

“It’s good to see you getting more involved,” Regis said in a low voice as the parade float began to move, just in time to join the rest of the parade passing by. Everything was timed perfectly. The Founder’s Day Celebration had begun. 

“I’m going to be king one day,” Noctis replied, waving at the crowd as they passed by at a slow pace. “I need to be ready to do this every year.”

“I am sorry that it is on your birthday,” Regis murmured. “I guess you were just ready to arrive today. I nearly wrecked the Regalia trying to get to you and your mother at the hospital during the celebrations. It was chaos.”

“There’s a reason why Cor won’t let you drive anymore,” Ardyn mused on the king’s left with a smile. “I remember that day. The trip from Altissia to Lucis never went so slow.”

“I didn’t realize you were there for it,” Noctis considered, surprised that Ardyn had made the trip over. He hadn’t really had a chance to connect with Ardyn until lately. They got along really well, but he found it easier to get to know him outside of the Citadel. The way that Ardyn had eschewed being a prince reminded Noctis of himself, but the only difference was that Noctis didn’t have much of a choice.

“He wouldn’t miss something like that for anything,” Regis explained. “As much as he loves living his own life, he is a good brother and a good uncle.”

“And I can’t wait to see you and Ignis living your happily ever after,” Ardyn finished with a wry smile and a wink in his direction. Noctis smiled at that, trying not to flush at the notion of spending the rest of his life with Ignis.

They had just made their way onto the main street of Insomnia that would take up the majority of the parade route. It was where most of the people were, and it was the most dangerous area, lined with many high rises and other buildings. Ignis stood close to Noctis, and Cor stood close to Ardyn. Clarus and Gladio walked the perimeter of the float, making sure that they were in close range to each other. Noctis didn’t like this part of the parade, and it always made him nervous whenever he saw his dad on the parade in the previous years.

Things were going well, though, and the masses were all waving and cheering as they passed by. Noctis felt like he might be able to relax, that things were going well enough that he could see the end goal in sight. They just had to make it through the rest of the street, turn a corner, and make it back to the Citadel. It wasn’t a great distance, but Noctis was nervous and felt like it was too far away.

There was a strange whistling noise, something that wasn’t very familiar to Noctis, followed by a small thunk of something hitting the back of the parade float. Before Noctis had time to register what was going on, Gladio was over to him, making both him and Ignis duck down. That’s when the screaming started. All around him, the crowd started screaming while Cor was giving orders, grabbing Ardyn to make him duck down low while Clarus did the same for Regis. Everything was quiet, until everything was so very loud.

“Get down!” Clarus called out to them, pulling Regis to the floor of the float. Gladio laid on top of him and Ignis as he pulled him to the floor. Noctis didn’t know how to react. He only heard the bullets whizzing by, hitting all around them, hoping that no one got hurt. What if someone got shot? What if Gladio got shot? Noctis knew he was his Shield, but the thought of him getting hurt was too much to consider. 

The chaos on the streets echoed around Noctis so loudly that he put his hands to his ears, barely able to see that the Crownsguard and Kingsglaive around them were running around and trying to find the would-be assassin. The floats ahead of them pulled off to the side as the crowd dispersed, giving them the opportunity for the vehicle underneath the float to drive away quickly. They all held on tight, and Noctis thought he vaguely heard shouting next to him. When he looked over, he saw why. 

“Cor!” Ardyn yelled, no one able to move until they were back at the Citadel and surrounded by those who would keep them safe. Cor was laying on top of Ardyn, but there was blood pouring out of his arm. “You’ve been shot! Cor!”

“I’m fine,” Cor replied, still using his body to shield Ardyn. “It’s fine. It went straight through.”

Noctis hoped that Cor was right, that it was only a small wound that would heal quickly. Seeing the blood pool out of him, though, was a horrifying sight, and he thought of Prompto watching this all from the television at home. Then the sirens started, the sound mixed with the sight of blood pulling him from his thoughts and taking him to a worse time, a terrifying time, a time with his mother.

Everything around him seemed to be replaced with the sounds and sensations that he was back with his mother as she attacked him, trying to kill him. Noctis’s breathing was shallow, his mind trapped within his past, the feeling of the blade across his back painful and terrifying. Without warning, he felt a hand in his, and his mind snapped back to reality. Looking over with terror in his eyes, he saw Ignis holding his hand tightly, reassuring him as they came to a stop at the Citadel.

They moved swiftly, Drautos coming over to them swiftly and organizing the glaives that he had gathered to protect them as they made their way inside a separate, private side entrance. Cor was able to walk, which gave Noctis some hope that he would be alright, but he was clutching his arm to try and staunch the bleeding. Regis, Noctis, and Ardyn were immediately taken to a safe room, a room that was designated in the Citadel that was fortified and guaranteed to be the safest place for them to stay.

Clarus and Gladio took Ignis with them, and Cor joined them to Noctis’s surprise. They walked into the room that was furnished with couches, a television, and plenty of lighting. There was food to eat and drinks to hydrate. All of it was set for comfort in a heavily fortified room that would be impossible for most modern weapons to penetrate. As they all entered the room, they were joined by a medic for Cor and Drautos to assess the situation.

Noctis didn’t really know what to do right now, his mind so numb that he didn’t know what to think or how to function. Gladio took him and Ignis over to a couch and sat them both down, immediately grabbing a large blanket and wrapping them in it together. Noctis didn’t know how Gladio could be so calm, but as he looked around, he knew the reason why. They were all trained for it, all save Noctis. Even Ignis was better trained and prepared for a situation like this. Of course Noctis knew it was a possibility, but he just never expected it to actually happen.

“Stay here,” Gladio ordered as he looked over at Cor and the others. “I’ll check on them. Don’t tell Prompto that Cor is hurt. That needs to come from him.”

Noctis nodded, not even having a moment to realize what had happened fully. Cor was shot by an attempted assassin during a day that was meant for peace. It was a clean shot, and he was already being stitched up, but he was still shot. Prompto was home, likely not even aware that Cor had been hurt. The horror that he must have felt, alone save for being with Bo, must have been enough to send him over the edge. Quickly, Noctis made the decision to text Prompto and just let him know they were safe.

_Hey Prom. We’re all alive. Don’t  
worry. It’ll be okay. Also, don’t  
tell anyone I sent you this text.  
It’s unofficial, ya know?_

It was the only thing Noctis felt like he could do, and his hands shook the entire time he composed the text. Ignis wrapped his arms around Noctis wordlessly, pulling him against his chest. Noctis knew that he had to be strong, but the only thing he wanted to do was break down and sob. He couldn’t do it in front of everyone else, especially in front of all the guards and people moving in and out. 

_Thank the Six everyone is  
alright! I’m so worried for   
everyone. Please let my dads  
know I’m safe and I’ll be waiting.  
Just whenever you get the chance.  
I love you all. Please stay safe! <3_

Noctis sighed in relief when he got the text back from Prompto. It was something to do, something to focus his attention on. Telling Cor and Ardyn that Prompto was alright was something manageable, and he got up and walked over to them as the medic finished stitching Cor up. Ardyn was sitting next to him, holding his hand on his uninjured arm, tears gathered in the corner of his eyes. 

As much as Noctis wanted it to come as a surprise, it didn’t when he opened his mouth and no words came out. He looked at Ardyn and Cor and knew that they both could sign, but instead he just pulled up the exchange between him and Prompto, and showed it to them. Cor and Ardyn looked at it warily for a moment, but when they read it, both of them uttered a sigh of relief.

“Thank you,” Cor said, tears gathering in his eyes for the first time since the assassination attempt began. “Thank you for letting him know. And for letting us know.”

“Noctis,” Ardyn continued, standing up and pulling him into his arms before he could respond. “Are you okay? You’re trembling.”

Noctis only nodded, but then he felt Ardyn’s hand on the back of his head, holding him soothingly. He was shaking, his breathing labored, and everything was finally crashing down on him. There was someone who tried to shoot them, someone who tried to kill them. Cor had been hurt, and Noctis had been protected by Gladio, someone he considered more a brother to him than his Shield. He wasn’t made for this life, and this moment made him realize it completely. 

“It’s alright,” Ardyn soothed him, holding him tightly. “We’ll all be alright. You’re safe now. I promise.”

The sense of warmth and protection that he felt from Ardyn was something that Noctis had never experienced from his own father, not since his mother had attacked him at least. There was always a barrier there, and to feel this comfort set him on the verge of breaking down. Noctis knew that now was the time to be strong, but he felt so weak in that moment. He was the youngest in the room but not the first to experience any sort of pain or fear of losing his life. If anything, his familiarity with it made things so much worse and made him tremble more.

“He’s in shock,” Ardyn declared as Noctis merely stood there, trembling and unable to think straight. “Can we get a medic, please?”

Noctis was going to decline a medic, but he couldn’t even talk and doubted he could sign what he was thinking or feeling. Panic, fear, terror. It was all too real, too visceral, and Noctis didn’t know what to do. Maybe he was in shock, but he was more surprised that no one else was. How many other dangerous incidents had they faced before Noctis was even born? How many would Noctis have to face without little thought to his own mental and emotional state?

“Your highness,” the medic said as she approached, taking him over to the couch and sitting him down next to Ignis again. “I’m going to take down some vital signs, okay?”

Noctis nodded numbly, still trying to comprehend exactly what had happened. He noticed Ardyn saying something to Cor then joining them, sitting next to Ignis so that the medic could sit on Noctis’s other side. Sitting there as he stared blankly at the opposite wall, he felt Ignis’s hand on his free hand as the medic assessed his blood pressure, pupil dilation, and temperature. Once the medic was done, she took out something from her bag and handed it to Noctis.

“You’re in shock,” she explained. Ardyn got up immediately and grabbed a bottle of water, bringing it over to him and opening it. “This is something that will relax you. You might feel a little sleepy, but overall you’ll just relax.”

Noctis looked at Ignis and Ardyn, who nodded in encouraging approval. Slowly, he reached out and took the medication, worried about the overall side effects. When he took it, a sense of relief washed over him just a moment later, and he felt the tension leave his body. Ignis wrapped his arms around him and pulled him close, his hand on Noctis’s head as he pressed it against his chest. It felt much more comfortable and relaxing, and the panic receded to give him more clarity to think.

“Ignis, please take one too,” Ardyn said before the medic could walk away. “You’re just as panicked. I can see it in your eyes.”

“I’m…” Ignis began, but he ultimately stopped and nodded. The medic ran the same assessments then gave Ignis the same pill, indicating that it would benefit him as Ardyn suspected. That’s when Noctis realized the truth. They weren’t better equipped at handling this; they were just better at hiding it.

Noctis felt Ignis relax as he held him, and for a long while they sat back in a forced relief with no indication of when the effects would wear off. It reminded him of when he first woke up in the hospital after his mother had attacked him. He had given him a similar, if not the same, medication to keep him calm and less likely to exacerbate his injuries. To know that even Ignis needed help right now oddly made him feel just a bit more at ease.

“How are you feeling?” Gladio asked them both as he approached them just as the medic left. Ardyn nodded and got up, returning back to Cor’s side. 

“ _Alright, I guess_ ,” Noctis signed, not trusting himself to be able to speak at this moment. “ _Some way to spend my birthday, right?_ ”

“Who do you think could do something like this?” Gladio asked, sitting down next to him. The adults were all conferring, discussing, opting to leave them out of the matter for the moment. That was fine by Noctis. The last thing he wanted was to have to take charge right now.

“ _I can think of a few people_ ,” Noctis considered, and Ignis nodded with a grim resolution. “ _Verstael Besithia for one._ ”

“We have constant surveillance over Verstael Besithia,” King Regis interrupted, reading his sign language. “There’s no way he could have done it.”

“He could have orchestrated it,” Ignis murmured, low enough that no one else would hear him. Noctis was grateful that Ignis was on the same page as he was. “Or the Emperor could have done it.”

“Is there any sign of the assassin?” Gladio asked them all, leaving the question general and open for anyone to respond.

The door to the room opened, and everyone turned to see a glaive walk in, wearing a covert black uniform. He had tan skin, dark hair, and dark eyes. Rushing over to the king and Drautos, he bowed before them quickly. Everyone stopped and waited for him to catch his breath. The glaive had obviously ran there, hopefully with good news.

“Your majesty,” the glaive said finally as he looked at them. “Nyx Ulric apprehended the assassin. He’s on his way to the precinct to bring him in.” 

“Good work, Khara,” Drautos said with a nod, glancing at the man with a fond sternness that he often looked upon his glaives with. “Your majesty, we should send someone to interrogate him.”

“I’ll go, your majesty” Cor volunteered, his arm now in a sling to keep it steady and help it heal. Chances were the medic had given him something for the pain as well. 

“You’re injured,” the king argued with a frown. “Hmm… Cor, take Drautos with you. I think we will all be waiting here for the danger to clear.”

Drautos and Cor both nodded, and Cor immediately turned to Ardyn. Everyone, save Noctis, looked away, insistent on giving them a moment alone. He paid attention just enough to see that Cor was telling Ardyn to go home when it was safe and watch after Prompto. Noctis didn’t doubt that there was extra security at the Leonis household, but he couldn’t help but worry that someone was going to try and hurt Prompto. Cor was likely thinking the same way.

“We’ll wait here until we’re clear to go,” King Regis announced to the rest as Cor and Drautos left. “I’ll begin to draft a statement, but the rest of you should try and get some rest. Clarus, please maintain a position by the door. Gladio, please continue to stay by the prince. No phones outside of this room for now.”

With a communal agreement, the Shields maintained their positions while King Regis and Ardyn sat at a table and began to work on the letter. Noctis only leaned into Ignis’s touch as Gladio stood watch, watching and waiting for whatever was coming. The only thing they could do was wait. Wait and wonder if it would ever be safe to leave the safe room again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally when I first planned this chapter there was _a lot_ that was going to be different. Ultimately, I looked at my outline that I have for a large portion of this fic and opted for this route because the nature of certain characters' roles have drastically changed from the beginning. (For example: Ardyn and Cor weren't supposed to get together until after Prompto and Gladio got together originally.)
> 
> When I was writing this chapter I kind of had the JFK assassination in my mind a lot, thinking about how there was a lone gunman, how people thought it was part of a larger conspiracy, etc. Ultimately, I wanted this to be a failed assassination attempt, though. Poor Noctis for having his birthday ruined. And if I told this from Prompto's point of view, he'd be home and panicking for his friends and family (as anyone would be).
> 
> Last, but certainly not least, I am so thankful to all who happened upon this fic and are giving it a shot! (bad pun I just realized but it's not intended.) I like to thank you all at the end of most chapters because I am genuinely honored and amazed by each and every one of you being here to read this. Thank you so much, and I look forward to continuing this fic!


	38. Interrogation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cor and Titus go to the precinct to interrogate the suspect
> 
> TW: minor character death

Cor was in pain from where he was shot, but the mild pain killer helped to take the edge off. When he got home, he would take something stronger, but for now he needed to be cognizant. Titus was driving, and it gave him a chance to call Prompto and make sure he was okay. Part of the reason why he wanted to be the one to interrogate the assassin was because they had all been shot at, and he was the best bet at uncovering the truth with Titus. The other reason was he needed to figure out if this was in any way connected to Verstael.

“D-D-Dad!” Prompto said on the phone when he called him, his voice sounding panicked. “A-Are you okay?! They’re s-saying on the news that s-someone was sh-sh-shot!”

“We’re all okay,” Cor said soothingly, trying to keep his voice calm and from setting Prompto on a downward spiral. “No one is dead or in critical condition. The assassin got my arm, is all. I’m already bandaged up and on my way to interrogate him. We’ll all be late tonight, but Ardyn should be home before me.”

Cor felt a pain in his heart when he heard sniffling on the other line, knowing that Prompto had been left home alone to care for himself, his only protection the security agents who were just put in place now that Ardyn was living there. It was a dangerous reality of Cor’s job, something that inevitably went with being the Lord Marshal. No matter how dangerous it was, though, Cor knew that he couldn’t just give up such a job.

“I’ll be home as soon as I can, alright bud?” Cor said into the phone as they pulled up to the police precinct where the assassin and Nyx were waiting for him. “Don’t worry, my sunflower. I promise we’ll be home soon.”

There was more sniffling on the phone, but Prompto finally took a deep breath that Cor could hear. “O-Okay. P-Please be safe, dad,” Prompto said quietly, his voice wavering and breaking. “I l-l-love you.”

“Love you too, my sunflower,” Cor said reassuringly. He hung up the phone with reluctance as Titus parked and looked at him.

“This is why I don’t have kids,” Titus pointed out with a frown. “Too much pain in knowing that I might leave them behind some day.”

“I thought it was because you’re hopelessly in love with Pelna,” Cor replied, making Titus cough and grin. He was about the only one who knew that Titus was with Pelna Khara. Not one to judge, Cor kept the secret and maintained that he would only tell someone if Titus was compromised in his judgment within his position due to it. 

“Come on,” Titus retorted, not looking for personal conversations or asides. That was the exact reason why Cor enjoyed teasing him. Now that he and Ardyn were far more public with their relationship, he experienced a sense of freedom that he hadn’t anticipated feeling. With it, though, was also danger. Right now, the danger was more apparent and visceral than anything else.

They got out of the car and made their way into the precinct, the police already waiting to lead them to the interrogation room where the assassin was waiting for them. They took Cor and Titus to a slate grey room with a two-way mirror. On the other side of the mirror was a steel table where a young man was sitting, staring up at them defiantly as if he could see them. Nyx was waiting for them, and greeted them with an exhausted handshake. He looked a bit rough for wear, and Cor realized that he must have gotten into a physical altercation with the assassin in order to subdue him.

“Lord Drautos, Lord Leonis,” Nyx greeted them with a grim expression. “Looks like it was a lone assailant. He’s been silent and demanding to speak with you, Lord Leonis. Says he won’t talk to anyone else.”

Cor frowned, thinking about what this could possibly mean. His mind automatically went to Verstael. As much as Regis was convinced that Verstael couldn’t possibly have anything to do with this assassination attempt, Cor wasn’t ruling anything out. Now that the assassin was asking specifically for him, it made him wonder if he was right in his suspicions.

“Do you know why?” Titus asked Nyx as two other officers entered the viewing room for the interrogation. Whenever the crown was involved in any capacity, it was not only an opportunity for them to watch the interrogation but they could also learn from it. With Cor, former detective earning a nickname of The Immortal in the police department before becoming Lord Marshal, he didn’t doubt that many more would want to watch him work.

“My guess?” Nyx considered, giving Cor a long look as he handed him a folder with the assassin’s information in it. Cor nodded and walked into the interrogation room, not bothering to listen to what he was going to say. Nyx was clued into the situation with Prompto, although he didn’t know the details. Cor only told him what was necessary to stress the urgency that Prompto be adequately trained to protect himself. 

“Kori Fischer,” Cor announced as he sat in front of the man with dark hair, dark eyes, and goatee. He opened up the dossier and looked at the information in front of the man, not bothering to look up at him. “Lucian native, served in the military for four years before receiving a dishonorable discharge, moved to Niflheim ten years ago.” He closed the dossier and looked up at him. “Under suspicion of attempting to assassinate the royal family.”

“There’s nothing to suspect,” Kori replied simply. “I tried to assassinate them. Any one of you on the float would have worked. Looks like I got close.”

“Close doesn’t mean much when you still miss,” Cor stated, looking at him with his usual intense glare. “Who sent you to do it?”

“Would you believe me if I said I acted alone, without orders?” Kori grinned, a sinister menacing grin. Cor was silent, giving him his answer. “I didn’t think so. How about you guess? No? Don’t want to? Alright, I’ll tell you why I did it at least.”

Kori suddenly slammed his hands on the steel table, but Cor didn’t flinch. The assassin was cuffed, shackled to the table, and he knew that he was using it as an intimidation attempt. He waited until Kori calmed down then held up a simple hand to those watching that he was safe and to hold off. The threats and intimidation didn’t work on him, not when he was acting as the Lord Marshal and detective. Not when it could have to do with Prompto’s safety.

“Solheim will be returned to its former glory,” Kori seethed, the admission making Cor both shocked and curious. He kept a stony expression, though, not wanting to give Kori the leeway to see that he was interested. “And Lucis will fall in its resurgence. The queen knows the truth, and she was put away for it. The true ruler of Niflheim has been returned and will rain the fire of Ifrit down upon those who have turned away from the Six Astrals, starting with the king!”

Kori opened his mouth then, reaching into the back with his tongue and popping a cap off of his tooth. Cor recognized it and was up in an instant, trying to stop him before he bit into the pill. It was too late. Kori bit in and the poison filled his system, making him spasm and foam at the mouth, collapsing in his chair where he sat. There was a commotion in the other room, but Cor stared at the body as his head fell onto the table with a resounding _thunk_. He was dead, and Cor knew for sure that this was a coordinated attack and a warning from start to finish.

“What was that about?” an officer asked as they all barreled into the room, Nyx and Titus following behind them. Cor was still processing it, understanding that this was about more than they ever expected. The return of Solheim, the queen, the true ruler of Niflheim. There were many more questions than answers now, but he knew that they had a place to start.

“Titus,” Cor said, ignoring the officer. “Contact the king. Inform him that the assassin is dead and likely the only known assailant. We need to debrief him as soon as possible.”

“On it,” Titus replied, pulling out his phone and dialing right away. Cor took the time to look over Kori’s body, searching for any marks or indications of who sent him. The officer gave him the man’s cell phone, and he looked through it and at a list of contacts. There was a phone number on there that was listed as Solheim’s heir, and Cor memorized it quickly before he handed it back to him. They would run a trace on it, but he didn’t doubt it would go to a burner phone with no traceable identity. 

“Let me know if you find out anything else,” Cor told the officer, calculating everything that he had to now look for and do. He was exhausted, but this couldn’t wait. Ardyn would have to take care of Prompto until he got home.

Titus rejoined him outside of the interrogation room, looking just as concerned as Cor felt. They gave each other a long look then silently made their way out of the precinct, taking Nyx with them. He would need a ride back to the Citadel where his motorcycle was waiting for him to take home. Cor didn’t doubt that he would receive a special commendation for subduing the assassin. If the king didn’t automatically think of it, Cor and Titus certainly would.

“What do you think?” Titus asked him once they were back on the road, heading back to the Citadel.

“I think it’s a mess,” Cor replied with a sigh. “People have been talking about Niflheim trying to resurrect Solheim for a long time now. That’s the entire point of their war before the peace treaty was signed. This could mean that Niflheim is planning on continuing their efforts despite the peace treaty.”

“There’s something else that’s bothering you,” Titus pointed out after a moment of terse silence.

“There is,” Cor admitted. “He mentioned the true emperor returning to Niflheim. The only person that has been released from prison lately is Verstael Besithia. But we all know that Iedolas is the true emperor, right?”

“What if he isn’t, though?” Nyx proposed, making them hesitate nervously. “Is it far fetched to think that maybe they were hiding the real emperor away?”

“I’m not sure,” Cor replied, frowning deeply. If Verstael somehow was the real emperor, then that was not only bad news for all of them, it was as good as a damnation for Prompto. Kings and emperors were always afforded special rights to demand the return of their children during times of peace, and Verstael would certainly be the type to do that. Cor would have to scramble for special protections to keep Prompto away from him. 

“I think maybe you should go home and see your son,” Titus said as they pulled up to the Citadel. Either Titus read his mind or he saw the pain on his face. “I’ll explain to the king that you needed to check in on him. I’m sure that, whatever is going on, we can finish the night with you at home. If anything in particular comes up, I’ll call you.”

Cor was about to object, but he only nodded instead. There was a panic beginning to well in him, a thought that maybe Verstael was planning something much larger and more sinister than just insisting he see Prompto. “I think you’re right.”

Before Cor could say anything else, Nyx got out of the car and Titus took off into the night towards Cor’s place. He appreciated that Titus was caring enough to take him home, and he thought about how many had thought him to be traitorous when he first assumed his position as captain of the Kingsglaive. Cor had been the first to stick up for him, having served with him as detectives, and over time Titus had proved himself to be invaluable to the country.

“Can you ask the king to draw up some special protections for Prompto?” Cor asked after a long silence. “I’m worried that since Verstael has been released that he is orchestrating something. Even if it’s not this, he’s going to do something before long. He already called the house.”

Titus glanced at him before pulling into the driveway. The security agents were on full alert, and they checked to see who was in the black vehicle with tinted windows before they so much as stepped away to let them out of the car. Cor hesitated, though, waiting for Titus to respond to him. He needed a confirmation that someone would get started with the process before he went home entirely.

“I will,” Titus confirmed. “I recommend starting a log of all the times that he calls. Either you or Prompto or both. The more evidence we have, the stronger your case is that he’s a menace. Don’t let it derail you, either. We are all looking out for each other.”

“Thanks Titus,” Cor said with a sigh. “It’s not going to be an easy time until we know for sure that Verstael is going to back down. And… we need to consider what Kori said about the queen.”

“That will be a visit that is entirely left up to the king,” Titus recommended. Cor nodded. “Hopefully she’s cognizant enough to explain what he meant.”

“Let me know if you find anything too,” Cor said as he opened the car door. “I’m going to rest for now. Getting shot takes a lot out of me.”

“Well you would know,” Titus replied. He gave him a small smile. “It’s not the first time you’ve been shot, after all.”

“Yeah, but hopefully it’s the last. Goodnight, Titus.” Cor shut the door and waved him off as Titus drove off. Taking a deep breath, he made his way inside the house and immediately went to find Prompto. 

He found his son in the living room with Ardyn, his head resting on his lap as he cried. Bo had his head on Prompto’s chest while he sat next to him on the floor, trying to console the inconsolable. For a moment Cor wondered if something worse had happened, if Verstael had reached out to him, but the look Ardyn gave him was one of relief.

“Thank the Six you’re here,” Ardyn commented as Cor walked into the living room to join them. Prompto looked up and sniffled, but he didn’t sit up straight. “I told Prompto what happened, but he’s been so worried about you and Gladio, especially since Gladio has been impossible to get a hold of. My brother must have told him to ignore all communications right now.”

“Prompto,” Cor said soothingly as he approached him. Prompto sat up just in time for Cor to give him a one armed hug. “I’m alright. It looks worse than it actually is. The medic said I’ll heal up in no time at all. Promise. Prompto, did anything happen while we were gone? Did anyone call or try and come by?”

Prompto looked at him with a pained expression, but he ultimately nodded. “ _There was a call on the house phone. I didn’t answer it. I just kind of camped out in my room until Ardyn came home._ ”

“That was wise,” Cor replied with a nod. He looked at Ardyn, who mouthed Gladio’s name. “I’m going to call the king and see if you can talk to Gladio, okay? He’s alright, but I know seeing him or talking to him will help.”

Prompto nodded, wiping the tears away from his eyes. Frowning, Cor kissed his forehead then took out his phone calling the king. Luckily, he picked up. “King Regis. I’m assuming that Titus has informed you of what the assassin said. I am calling to see if it would be alright for Gladio to call Prompto. He’s very worried about him.”

“Ah, yes,” the king replied, as if remembering that others had to check in on their loved ones and inform them that they were safe. “We just left the safe room now. Gladio will be standing guard outside Noctis’s room in the Citadel tonight. Once we have more information then he can go home. Noctis and Ignis will return to their apartment then as well. I suppose it won’t be too much of a distraction for Gladio to call while on guard.”

“I appreciate it, your majesty,” Cor said. “Ardyn is safe here as well. I think that we’re relatively safe for now.”

“I agree,” King Regis replied. “Thank you for calling, Cor. I know we have a lot to consider tomorrow, but for now get some rest. Nothing will be solved with no sleep. And I am sorry that you were injured.”

“Thank you, your majesty,” Cor said somberly, knowing that he was right. Gladio and Clarus were sure to be exhausted tomorrow, though, and he didn’t doubt that at some point someone else would have to take over the watch. “Don’t forget that Clarus and Gladio need sleep too.”

“I won’t,” Regis agreed. “I have a crew that has been vetted coming in to relieve them shortly. Get some rest as well, Cor.”

“You too, your majesty.” Cor hung up the phone and looked at Prompto and Ardyn. “Gladio should be calling shortly for you, Prompto. Are you okay?”

Prompto nodded, although he looked far more worried than he dared to admit. His son stood up and walked over to him, giving him a tight hug around the waist. Cor wrapped his uninjured arm around him, feeling his heart swell that Prompto cared so much. There was also pain for worrying his son. There was nothing that he could do to take the pain from him, though. He had to work through it and understand that things would be alright.

A phone went off, and Prompto pulled away, taking his phone out of his pocket. Cor saw it was a video call from Gladio, and he couldn’t help but feel like maybe he had misjudged Gladio a bit. Through time he could see that Gladio really did care for Prompto, but it didn’t make it any easier to consider the notion that they were potentially working their way towards having sex if they hadn’t already.

“Go talk to him,” Cor encouraged him. “I’m going to take Ardyn to bed so we can get some rest. Don’t stay up too late.”

Prompto nodded then accepted the call, his relief palpable as he walked away and began to sign emphatically. Cor watched him as he left the room, then he turned back to Ardyn with a grimace. Ardyn looked at him in worry, and he stood up and walked over to him, putting his hand on Cor’s chest, just over his heart.

“How are you?” Ardyn asked with sincerity, his eyes searching Cor’s. “I know this was a lot. Are you okay?”

“I’m tired,” Cor admitted with a sigh. “It was terrifying enough that this happened. I’m pretty convinced that Verstael has something to do with this, but to what extent… I don’t know. Ardyn, he’s going to try something to get him back. I’m not convinced that the assassination attempt wasn’t for me.”

“What do you mean?” Ardyn asked him in concern. He looked horrified, like he hadn’t even considered that the royal family wasn’t the target of the assassination.

“Think about it, Ardyn,” Cor explained, trying to work through his thoughts while voicing them aloud. “There were a lot of bullets that passed by everyone, but the only one that hit, hit me. And I’m pretty sure that Verstael is the one who sent the assassin in the first place, no matter what your brother says. I think it was a warning. He’s telling me to release Prompto back to him or something worse will happen.”

“I won’t let it,” Ardyn replied, his terror evident on his features. “I won’t let anyone take you from me. Or Prompto.”

“I know,” Cor reassured him, grabbing his hand on his heart and kissing his fingers lightly. “I won’t let him win this fight. We need to get as much paperwork as we can to show that Prompto will never go back to him. The legal adoption isn’t enough. We need to make sure that Verstael can’t demand Prompto back, no matter what.”

“I will make sure my brother provides some sort of protection,” Ardyn insisted, tears gathering at the corner of his eyes. “I won’t let you or Prompto get hurt.”

“Then you don’t get hurt either,” Cor pointed out. “If I lost you-”

“You won’t,” Ardyn affirmed, his tone insistent. “I’m not going anywhere ever again. No one can change that. Come now. Let’s put this out of our minds for now and get some rest. You’re hurt and need it, and Prompto could stand to have some privacy with his boyfriend.”

Cor was about to object, but he realized that it was better to just let it go for the time being. They had all suffered enough, and if Cor’s hunch was correct then there was far more to worry about than Prompto and Gladio speaking alone on video chat. Right now rest was necessary for them all, and Cor needed to take a moment just to appreciate that he was alive right now. 

“I’ll meet you upstairs,” Cor murmured into Ardyn’s hand before kissing it again. “If that’s alright with you.”

“Of course, dear,” Ardyn replied with a gentle smile. “Go get ready for bed, and I’ll be upstairs shortly.”

Cor kissed Ardyn lightly on the lips, savoring the taste of his lover as he took a moment to appreciate that they were all alive and relatively not as hurt as they could have been. Making his way upstairs, Cor wondered if it would have been a better idea to keep his suspicions to himself. Ardyn wouldn’t have liked that, though. It was better to be upfront and honest about these things, and he had learned that the hard way. 

Stopping by Prompto’s room, he took a moment to wish him goodnight, seeing that he was just talking to Gladio while he held onto the chocobo plush that his boyfriend had gotten him. Bo was by his side, and he looked a bit more relieved to see that everyone was alive. Cor didn’t doubt that his son was panicking over his injury, but he knew that it could have been worse.

After wishing Prompto a good night, Cor made his way to his bedroom that he now shared with Ardyn. He fumbled a bit with his clothes, but he was ultimately able to take them off. Taking off the sling, he seethed as he felt the pain coursing through his arm, not wanting to take much more medication for it. Giving in, he fished out the pills that the medic gave him in his pants and took one, careful to monitor how much he was taking so that it didn’t become a habit.

“Darling,” Ardyn said as he entered the room, catching Cor naked and sitting on the edge of the bed. He stared at his body, and Cor felt his cheeks flush from the sudden heat from his stare. “I’m very grateful you’re alive.”

“I am too,” Cor replied softly. Ardyn took a step towards him, his eyes as hungry as Cor suddenly felt. He felt himself getting hard from Ardyn’s stare alone, and he reached out and took Ardyn’s hand in his. “I’m grateful I have you.”

Ardyn leaned over and kissed him, a passionate and longing kiss that began with a sigh of relief. Cor deepened the kiss, his tongue tracings the outline of Ardyn’s lips, begging for his lover to remind him exactly how alive he was. Ardyn was quick to reciprocate, and their tongues hungrily collided in an expression of life and love.

“You’re hurt,” Ardyn expressed with a pained expression as he looked at the bandaged wound on Cor’s arm. “I don’t want to make it worse.”

“Then I guess I’ll just have to be on top,” Cor replied, making Ardyn’s eyes turn from pain to desire. “Is that okay with you?”

As if to demonstrate just how okay it was with him, Ardyn took off his clothes and got on the bed, switching on a sound machine to mute the sounds they were about to make. Cor had opted to get it the moment that Ardyn moved in, knowing that their sexual escapades could get loud, and there was no way he wanted Prompto to hear it. It also was something that Ardyn needed in order to sleep well as he had a difficult time turning his mind off and ignoring any extraneous noises.

Cor grabbed a condom for Ardyn to use as well as the lubricant, deciding that it would be too much mess to try and clean up while his arm is relatively unusable. He handed them to Ardyn, who readily took them both, slipping the condom on and lubricating his fingers. When Cor straddled him, Ardyn reached down and inserted one, then two, fingers into Cor, making him shudder and moan lightly in delight. Cor moved up and down on his fingers, desiring the pleasure over the pain, needing Ardyn’s touch after everything that happened. 

“Ardyn,” Cor moaned as he rocked on top of him, feeling Ardyn’s fingers working through him and stretching him. “I love you.”

“I love you, Cor,” Ardyn replied, pulling his fingers out once he was adequately stretched. Cor quickly positioned himself on top of Ardyn, and his lover gently lowered him on top of his cock, gripping his hips to guide him. Cor tilted his head back from the pleasure of having Ardyn in him, and he moaned from the fire of his touch within and without. He rocked on top of him, feeling Ardyn deep in him already, making them both moan as Cor writhed on top of him.

“You’re too good,” Cor moaned as he moved faster, knowing that they likely didn’t have a lot of time at the moment. Prompto might need them in an instant, and Cor didn’t want to have his son figure out that they were in the middle of having sex.

There was something about them being together, something about them being intimate and close, that defied those who sought to harm them. As much as there were those who chose death and destruction, Cor and Ardyn chose life and love. He was honest when he said that he was grateful to have Ardyn in his life, keeping him calm and even keeled instead of reacting strongly. Instead of panicking, he put his energy into his love and devotion, moving on top of Ardyn while he ground his hips and pulsated fervently. 

“Cor,” Ardyn moaned as he gripped his hips tighter. Cor let out a small cry of delight when he felt Ardyn pulsating upwards underneath him as he pulsated downwards, driving his cock into his prostate, feeling him spiral towards the precipice of ecstasy. “I’m… almost there.”

“Do it,” Cor begged, feeling himself on the verge as well. “Please, Ardyn. I want you to.”

Before he could ask for anything else, Cor felt his orgasm come on hard and fast, the fire turning to the bliss of electricity as every nerve fiber and cell in his body felt alight with pleasure. Ardyn moaned under him as Cor’s body spasmed from the pleasure, and Cor knew that he had tipped over the edge as well. They stopped moving, panting as they stared at each other longingly, and Ardyn reached up and kissed Cor passionately. 

“Lay next to me, love,” Ardyn instructed. Cor was not going to disagree. He practically fell off of Ardyn and onto the bed next to him, too exhausted now to really do much else. Ardyn understood that, just as he understood all of Cor, and he got up and cleaned himself up then proceeded to clean Cor for him. There was no embarrassment, no shyness or awkwardness. It was just the two of them loving each other in whatever way they possibly could.

Once Ardyn was done, he joined Cor in bed, covering them both with the blanket and pulling Cor gently in his arms so as not to hurt his wound. There was so much that was changing, and Cor knew that they had to be cautious going forward. Right now, though, they needed sleep. Sleep and a clear mind so that tomorrow they could wake up and figure out their next steps. There was nothing else to be done for now, and Cor fell into a restless sleep as he dreamt of horrible nightmares of his son and lover getting hurt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's something about being put in a life-threatening situation that really gets Cor and Ardyn going... XD  
> I didn't want to make Titus a bad guy in this universe since we're taking away some vital pieces of the FFXV universe to make it slice of life. Titus being put in a different situation... given a chance to be himself without Glauca or anything... I don't think he would have ended up the same. Plus super cute Pelna getting Titus flustered is a rarepair dream imho.
> 
> Originally I was going to make this plot a lot more simplistic, that the assassination attempt was just some dude who was paranoid or something like that... but then I thought NAHHHHHHHHHH and the plot had to be changed as a result. The biggest worry is whether or not Cor really was the target of the assassination, and now that the assassin has slipped some info it can lead them down a path of discovering what truths are out there and what needs to be done for it. Also the bit with the queen... >.> I say nothing on that one, but it will be explained later.
> 
> Also the name of the assassin I took from my husband (sorry babe). His middle name is Kor, and I just added an I to the end of it and was like "GENIUS." XD He'll be happy to know that I killed him off in this. 
> 
> Thank you all so so much for keeping up with this! I'm super excited to continue this plot! :3


	39. Touch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gladio takes Prompto out on a date

To say that things were uncertain was an understatement. There was too much to question, too much to wonder, and everyone but the king seemed to think that Verstael had something to do with the assassination attempt. For now, they had received confirmation that the assassin was a lone assailant for all intents and purposes, leaving the Citadel on high alert and the press in a frenzy. Many had highlighted the heroic acts of Nyx Ulric taking down the assassin, while others included the all-important information on how the Lord Marshal was no Prince Ardyn’s lover and dearly died to save him. It was an exaggeration, but the media ate it up, and it kept the spotlight off of the real issues brewing.

It was close to the school year starting, but the academy and the university had both opted to delay the first day of classes in an effort to ensure that the campuses were safe in light of the recent assassination attempt. Gladio didn’t doubt that it was due to the king requesting the delay, particularly since it had been a headache to get him to agree to let Noctis and Ignis return back to their apartment.

With the academic year starting a week late for everyone, Gladio figured it would be a good time to get Prompto out of the house and out of his mind. There was no doubt that Cor and Ardyn were both taking extra precautions, but Ardyn had successfully convinced Cor that it was alright to let Prompto go on a preapproved date. There would be a couple of additional security agents on hand, keeping their distance to watch after them now that Cor and Ardyn’s relationship was public, but Cor finally caved when Ardyn pointed out that Gladio was one of the safest people Prompto could be with right now.

The press and media were having a field day with the news that Cor and Ardyn were dating, so when Gladio showed up to the Leonis household and saw the field of reporters hanging just off the property, he wasn’t entirely surprised. The media attention would eventually die down, and Gladio wasn’t really trying to hide his relationship with Prompto, but he knew that this sort of attention only put Prompto more at risk of Verstael trying something. For the first time since he had been told that they would have an escort, he was grateful for it.

Gladio didn’t even get a chance to ring the doorbell. As soon as he stepped on the porch, Prompto opened the door and stepped outside with Bo, wearing a cap to hide his features as much as possible. They didn’t even exchange pleasantries, instead making a quick walk to the escort vehicle waiting for them their top priority. Once inside with the two securities agents sitting in the front, Prompto took off his cap and heaved a sigh of relief.

“ _They’ve been here nonstop_ ,” Prompto signed, his expression clearly worried. “ _I knew this would happen, but given the circumstances, some privacy would be nice._ ”

“ _I know what you mean_ ,” Gladio replied honestly. “ _Try not to worry about it too much for the day. We have security on hand, and the details of the date have been kept a secret._ ”

“ _Is this how Noctis feels all the time?_ ” Prompto asked. When Gladio nodded, Prompto sighed. “ _It could be worse. I just don’t want my biological dad to find me._ ”

“ _He won’t_ ,” Gladio insisted. “ _I promise._ ”

It was then that Gladio was able to take stock of how Prompto actually looked. He wore tight black jeans and a black tank top with a rather unique design in white on it. With boots, fingerless gloves, and a chain on his hip, Gladio had to admit that Prompto looked rather hot. He felt a bit underdressed compared to him, wearing jeans and a tank top as usual. The only thing that made them look like they were on even footing was the black caps that they both had. Perhaps it was wrong of him, but Gladio thought that for the first time, Prompto might just be out of his league.

“I haven’t seen that outfit on your before,” Gladio said awkwardly after he was obviously staring at him. 

“Oh,” Prompto said, his voice finally working. “Um… Ardyn has been working on a fashion line and he wanted to design something for me. Does it look bad?”

“No,” Gladio smiled. “I think it looks really good on you. The whole punk rock look works for you.”

“Thanks,” Prompto replied with a blush. “Since I like wearing black, he said it might be worth trying out. He tried to style my hair too, but when he realized I’d have to wear a hat all day he gave in.”

“Well it’s good that at least one of your dads is okay with us dating,” Gladio teased, making Prompto blush even more. He reached out and took Prompto’s hand as they pulled up the aquarium, a place Gladio had picked based on what he thought Prompto might like. It was a surprise for Prompto, even if everyone else knew where they were going because Prompto now had to go to approved locations just like Noctis. 

“An aquarium?” Prompto asked excitedly. The driver pulled up to the front of the building, and the second security agent got out and opened the back door for them. More and more, Gladio was beginning to feel like he was dating a prince. With a start, he realized that if Cor did marry Ardyn, Prompto would be part of the royal family. Did Prompto realize it also?

“Yeah,” Gladio said awkwardly, afraid that Prompto was going to be disappointed. It was a strange notion, that Prompto was suddenly dressing in haute couture clothes, living with a prince as one of his dads, and being kept under a watchful eye by security. Gladio always told himself that he would never date someone like that, and yet Prompto was suddenly that very person.

“This is great,” Prompto replied with a grin, Bo sitting obediently by his side when they got out. “I haven’t been here yet. I’ve been wanting to go. It’s like you read my mind.”

Gladio suddenly felt ridiculous for even considering Prompto would act any differently now that Ardyn suddenly got the idea to start playing dress up or giving Prompto extra security because of Verstael or the media. Of course he was still the same person. Gladio was just getting caught up in his own worries again, and he nervously took Prompto’s free hand for reassurance.

“I’m glad you’re excited,” Gladio sighed in relief. They walked up to the entrance, where he took out two tickets from his pocket and handed it to the attendant at the front door. She waved them through, eyeing them curiously when the security agents joined them. Gladio was grateful that they kept a reasonable distance, leaving them to peruse the aquarium relatively unbothered.

“Is everything okay?” Prompto asked as they walked through the first room of the aquarium, looking at the smaller fish in the tanks. “You’re really quiet.”

“I’m just trying to get used to you being treated the same as Noctis is now,” Gladio replied, figuring it was better to admit it and get it out there. “I didn’t want to consider dating someone who needed a security detail before, so it’s coming as a bit of a shock to me.”

Prompto looked up at him with a furrowed brow, biting his bottom lip as he always did when he was worried about something. That’s when Gladio realized what he just said. “Oh, that’s what this is. Y-You’re breaking up with me.”

“What? No!” Gladio insisted. Prompto was obviously confused and very much in pain. “Prom, no. I don’t want to break up with you. It’s just an adjustment. I wouldn’t leave you for the world.”

“Oh,” Prompto said in confused surprise. “I… I kind of thought this was going to be a break up thing today.”

“Why would you think that?” Gladio asked, frowning. Had he given him any indication that he wanted to end things recently?

“Well you’re in college now,” Prompto said quietly. “I have to worry about the media because of my dads, and my biological dad is trying to do something by calling. And we haven’t…” He blushed bright red before he continued. “We haven’t really done anything more… you know.”

“Prompto,” Gladio said, grabbing his shoulders and making him look at him. “I knew what I was signing up for when I fell in love with you. I knew that we would have to take things slow, and I knew that your past might come up again. I’m just thrown off by the sudden shift with Ardyn living there and with everything going on. That doesn’t mean I’m going to leave you. I took you here because I want to spend time with you.”

Prompto nodded, looking at Gladio with tears in the corner of his eyes. “I just worry. There’s so much that’s going on and… and I want you to be happy.”

“I’m happiest when I’m with you,” Gladio affirmed, kissing him on the forehead. “C’mon, Prom. Let’s enjoy this date. Before everything gets too busy.”

Prompto nodded and wiped the corners of his eyes, petting Bo on the head to let him know that he was okay. Gladio understood that he likely took Bo because he thought he was breaking up with him. He understood where his fear came from, though. A lot had suddenly changed, and they both likely felt like they were being swept along on a riptide of anxiety and chaos. It wasn’t something that Gladio was going to hold against him; he could easily see how Prompto would be worried about it.

Now that the tension had been greatly relieved for them both, Gladio found the date much more enjoyable. There was still a lot they were figuring out about their relationship, and Gladio considered himself just as new to the process as Prompto was. He had only ever dated casually before, and Prompto was the first person he had really felt serious about. It was something he could see as a long term relationship, something that he hoped would last the rest of his life. There were plenty of attractive people in Eos, but no one was quite like Prompto. Not in Gladio’s eyes.

“The jellyfish room!” Prompto said excitedly as he walked into a darkly lit room they were passing by. Each tank was glowing a different color with different jellyfish in it, soft hues of blue and purple and pink. Gladio followed after him, watching with a sudden feeling of contentment as Prompto walked just ahead of him. They stopped at the first tank, and Gladio watched Prompto as he followed and smiled at the beautiful creatures right before his eyes. 

Gladio had been overwhelmed by the thought that he could easily die as Noctis’s Shield in an instant, unable to so much as say goodbye to Prompto for it. The thought haunted him and was a huge reason why he had opted to take Prompto out on a date. His uncertainty about what was changing, what had changed, had thrown him off. Prompto had obviously picked up on that, especially since he was so good at picking up on negative emotions. Looking at him now, knowing that things could have turned out so differently just a short time ago, Gladio felt an overwhelming appreciation that he had a boyfriend that was far more attentive to him than anyone realized.

“Is everything alright?” Prompto asked as Gladio wrapped his arms around him, pulling his back against his chest. He nuzzled his lips into Prompto’s neck, and he felt his boyfriend squirming beneath his touch. It wasn’t an unpleasant squirm. If anything, it told Gladio that he was thinking about something far more private than he realized. Recently things had been heating up, but so far they hadn’t done much.

“I’m just taking a moment to really appreciate you,” Gladio replied, his arms around Prompto’s shoulders. “You’re always looking out for me and thinking about me first. If anything happened… well, I’m glad nothing happened. It’s the reality of being the Shield, I guess. I never worried about it before, but after being with you… I don’t want to leave you behind and crying for me.”

“You won’t,” Prompto replied firmly, his voice so confident and assured. “I know you won’t. You’re too strong and too smart to let anyone hurt you, or Noctis, or Ignis. And if… If it’s my biological dad that’s behind this, I won’t let him hurt you. I’ll make sure of it.”

Gladio found the sentiment foreboding rather than reassuring as Prompto expressed that he wouldn’t let Verstael hurt him. Just how far would Prompto be willing to go to make sure he was protected from harm? “As long as you don’t do anything crazy and run back to Verstael, then I’ll accept that.”

Prompto emphatically shook his head as Gladio held him tighter. “I couldn’t do that. Ever. I would… there’s a lot of other options before that one. Just don’t do anything crazy as the Shield either.”

Gladio gave Prompto a soft smile as he craned his neck and looked up at him, his eyes pools of blue and violet that only stood out in the exhibit they were in. There was a soft glow that was highlighting his features, and Gladio truly felt like he could believe that he would be safe as long as he was with Prompto. He knew there wasn’t any guarantee, but for just a moment he could pretend that together they would be okay.

“You know, Prom,” Gladio said once they were on their way again through the aquarium. He was looking at Prompto more than he was the fish, mainly because of the way his blue and violet irises seemed to light up every time he saw something he liked, which was frequently. “You mentioned that you were worried about us not having sex. Has that been on your mind lately?”

Prompto was in the middle of looking at a shark in one of the large tanks when Gladio asked him. It evidently caught him off guard and he blushed and nearly fell backwards, but Gladio caught him and smiled at him warmly. There was no doubt that things had been getting increasingly more physical between them, but Gladio wasn’t going to press the issue unless Prompto wanted to talk about it. He was curious to see where, exactly, their relationship was going physically.

“Um…,” Prompto began nervously, making Gladio try hard to suppress a smile. Bo leaned against him supportively as he looked at his feet. “A-A-A little? I mean…”

“Me too,” Gladio replied with a grin that made Prompto blush even more. He took Prompto’s hand as they walked through the aquarium, the silence between them pleasantly tense. “Prom-”

“I’ve been thinking about it a lot,” Prompto interrupted before he could say anything else. Gladio was startled by the admission, but he wasn’t unhappy about it by any means. “I want to try things with you, but I’m scared. It’s something I’ve been working on with Dr. Highwind, and it’s been difficult. The only time I’ve been with someone like that… Well, the way Dr. Highwind put it, I’ve never been with someone I love.”

“It’s only pain and fear for you,” Gladio said with a frown, understanding that Prompto had trauma that ran very deep into his mind and soul. “Did you feel that the other day in your room?”

Prompto shook his head, the admission startling Gladio. “With you, it’s different. But I don’t want to do anything that takes it somewhere that makes me shut down. I want to…” Prompto paused, and Gladio waited patiently for him to continue. “I want to be with you.”

“I won’t ask you to do anything that you’re uncomfortable with,” Gladio explained in a low voice, both of them too focused on the conversation to be able to look at any of the exhibits. “We’ll take it slow, and the moment something is too much, just tell me and I’ll stop. I promise.”

Prompto nodded, still blushing bright red. Gladio tried not to smile too much at the thought that Prompto had been thinking about sex with him, and their previous physical intimacy didn’t feel terrible. They continued to walk around the aquarium in silence, both of them lost in their thoughts about each other, and Gladio found himself wondering just what Prompto looked like naked.

It wasn’t the first time Gladio had thought about what Prompto might look like once all of his clothes fell away. With such a petite frame, Gladio imagined what it would be like to hold him, to have him on top or underneath him, to be in him. The thought made his cheeks flush, and he pulled himself out of his daydreams quickly before they got out of hand. When he looked at Prompto, his cheeks flushed guiltily, but Prompto’s blush seemed to indicate that they might have been thinking of similar things.

“When I take you home,” Gladio began, knowing that they were nearing the end of the aquarium anyway. “Do you want me to stick around? Maybe we can hang out in the treehouse?”

Prompto nodded, his gaze looking downward. “My dads are at the Citadel today, trying to figure stuff out with everything. They left right after we did.”

“We’re almost through all the exhibits,” Gladio indicated, his heart racing in excitement. He squeezed Prompto’s hand reassuringly, hoping to convey that he always had the option to decline what he was offering. “Did you just want to go now?”

“Yes,” Prompto replied immediately. He looked nervous, but the surety in his voice said something very different.

“You can say no if you want,” Gladio tried, even though they were now walking faster and heading towards the exit.

“I don’t want to say no,” Prompto replied, his voice steady despite his nerves. Gladio gripped his hand, and they found themselves at the entrance of the aquarium a lot of faster than he anticipated. The security agents were readily nearby, and they had them wait to bring the car around. It was a silent, tense wait, mostly them anticipating what they could possibly get into when they were alone.

“Have you figured out your school schedule yet?” Gladio asked Prompto when they were in the car. “I think mine is situated for the semester. As long as there’s no future craziness like the parade.”

“I hope there isn’t,” Prompto replied with a nod. “I don’t have it complete yet, but I know that I’m going to do track, and I’m giving serious thought about doing something with my music. I don’t know what yet, though. I need to think it over before I do. Maybe it’ll just be better to work on it myself.”

“Whatever you decide, I know you’ll be great,” Gladio replied. There was something bubbling beneath the surface that he didn’t quite understand, something that had to do with Prompto’s music. Did he actually want him to pursue his music? Or did he consider it something sacred, something that was just his? He knew it was wrong of him to be possessive over something like that, especially since Prompto was so talented. Maybe he was just afraid of others noticing him and falling for him.

“Thank you,” Prompto said quietly. “I’ve been working on a piece of music lately. When it’s ready, do you want to hear it?”

“Sure,” Gladio replied, his uneasiness falling away to excitement. Prompto’s music genuinely was beautiful, and he had no doubt that his talent could easily be cultivated. It created a strange dissonance in Gladio; he wanted Prompto to thrive and flourish, but his jealousy wanted to keep him for himself. Gladio made a note to discuss it with Dr. Highwind, especially since Prompto didn’t deserve his jealousy to rear its ugly head again.

“Oh good,” Prompto said as they pulled up to the house, turning Gladio’s attention away. “It looks like the media decided to leave when dad and papa did.”

“Does it feel weird that Ardyn is your dad now?” Gladio asked after they got out of the car. “I mean, it kind of happened really quickly.”

The security agents let them be as they made their way into the house before they went to the treehouse. Gladio’s mind drifted to what they might be doing in just a short while, but his thoughts came to when Prompto got some food together for them. The house had already been changed with Ardyn’s influence, the school room that used to belong to Prompto converted into a design studio. 

“Not really,” Prompto replied with a shrug. “Papa is pretty cool. He keeps dad a lot calmer, so it’s easier for us to spend time together. And dad is less upset about me dating in general.”

“I’m glad he’s calmed down,” Gladio said with an honest sigh. “He has been a bit easier to deal with from the standpoint of your boyfriend. He’s a great cockblock, though.”

Prompto blushed and laughed, making Gladio grin. “He really is… but Ardyn gave me some pretty good fodder then next time he tries to give me a hard time.”

“Oh really?” Gladio grabbed the tray of food that Prompto had prepared for them. He realized that, without even asking, Prompto had been able to pick up that he was hungry. There was a lot that Prompto did like that to go out of his way and make sure Gladio was taken care of. He wasn’t used to people taking care of him, but whenever Prompto did, he didn’t feel like he was doing it out of obligation or a chore.

Prompto nodded and walked with him through the back door, letting Bo run outside in the grass for the exercise. “I have no clue what he’s talking about when he tells me the things that’ll work, but if I need to, I have them in my arsenal.”

“Alright,” Gladio conceded, carrying the food tray up the ladder with one hand. “I can see where having Ardyn around is awesome instead of awkward. Especially with the cute outfit you’re wearing.”

Gladio didn’t need to look down as he climbed up to see that Prompto was blushing. It was something that he honestly loved about him, and he always knew that he could look for honesty within him. Prompto was the type to wear his heart on his sleeve, and Gladio felt all of his fears assuaged easily thanks to his unwavering honesty. It was one of the reasons why he often scolded himself for any lingering feelings of jealousy that were always unwarranted. 

Once up in the treehouse, Gladio held his hand out, and Prompto took it. He pulled Prompto into the space, both of them ending up on the floor on their knees. Gladio was very much aware of how close Prompto was to him, and his hands ended up on the blond’s hips as he felt their body heat mingling. Pulse racing and food forgotten, Gladio leaned forward and kissed Prompto on the lips lightly, trying to understand just where he wanted to go with this moment.

Prompto leaned into the kiss, deepening it, and Gladio felt a knot of desire building in the pit of his stomach. As Gladio wrapped an arm around Prompto’s waist and pulled him close, he ran another hand up his back and traced his lips with his tongue. There was a soft sigh of a murmur that escaped Prompto’s lips, and his tongue met Gladio’s in a sensual and passionate caress. For a moment, Gladio wondered how Prompto got so good at kissing, but then he put it out of his mind quickly, deciding it was better not to know the answer.

Not wanting to move too fast, Gladio gently and slowly pulled Prompto onto his lap, their tongues increasing in intensity when Prompto readily straddled him. Having Prompto’s body pressed against him made his mind go wild. Feeling Prompto’s body on top of him, Gladio grew hard, and he felt Prompto have the same reaction as he rested his petite hands on Gladio’s shoulders.

“Am I moving too fast?” Gladio asked as he pulled away, brushing Prompto’s hair out of his eyes. He stared at Prompto’s lips, his cheeks flush with desire, and his beautiful blue and violet eyes that had suddenly become so much more sensual than before. 

“No,” Prompto replied, his breathless voice just barely above a whisper. “Your touch feels good. I’m not afraid.”

“We’ll still take it slow,” Gladio offered before pulling him into a kiss, his hands trailing back to Prompto’s waist. Prompto’s breathing became more rapid, and Gladio knew that moving slow was the best choice. “I want to touch you, just touch. Nothing else. Is that okay?”

Prompto nodded, biting his bottom lips. Gently, Gladio kissed him again, his hands on his waist pulling him closer against his body. They kissed for a long time, and Gladio ran his hands up and down Prompto’s torso, feeling his small but firm body through his clothes. He wanted more, but he wasn’t going to do anything that Prompto was uncomfortable with, that he wasn’t going to hurt him like so many others had. Pulling away from Prompto’s lips, he looked at him as his hands rested by Prompto’s hips.

“I want to touch you,” Gladio explained again, his hands tugging at the waistline of Prompto’s pants. “But I need you to tell me what you want. I don’t know what you want, and I don’t want to hurt you.”

“ _I want you to touch me_ ,” Prompto signed. Gladio wasn’t surprised that he lost his voice; he was close to losing his voice from how excited he felt and how beautiful Prompto was.

“I want you to tap my shoulder twice if you’re uncomfortable,” Gladio explained, giving him an out at any time. He had done some reading about how to make this process easier for him, and he wanted to make sure that Prompto didn’t feel like he was being used or abused. This was supposed to be something they both enjoyed. “I’m going to take off my clothes, Prompto. You can take yours off too, if you want.”

Gladio got up and moved the tray of food that had been forgotten, setting it on the coffee table so that they didn’t run the risk of knocking it over or making too much of a mess. Carefully, he took off his clothes, not ashamed of his body at all. There was a reason why he liked to walk around shirtless, and it had everything to do with the hard work he put into making sure he was fit and strong enough to be the Shield. The parts of his body that he covered were now laid bare for Prompto to see, and only for Prompto to see. It was amazing how love could so easily shift him from a player to a hopeless and devoted boyfriend.

When Gladio turned around, he was surprised to see that Prompto was sitting down on the floor, completely naked like he was now. It was obvious from the way Prompto had his knees pulled to his chest that he was nervous, his arms wrapped around his legs as if trying to make himself as small as possible. Gladio didn’t want him to have such a negative experience, and he was ready to say that they should just stop where they were when Prompto began to sign.

“ _You’re really attractive_ ,” Prompto signed with a blush. “ _I feel so scrawny compared to you._ ”

“I think you’re gorgeous,” Gladio replied as he sat down next to Prompto. “Should we stop, or can I pull you on my lap?”

“ _Lap_ ,” Prompto replied. Gently, Gladio reached out and took Prompto’s hands, pulling him onto his lap, Prompto straddling him once again. Without their clothes, though, it felt drastically different. Gladio felt their hard members touch, and he felt a jolt of pleasure go through him that was all too enticing. As he smoothed his hands over Prompto’s shoulders and arms, he felt the rough bumps of the multitude of scars on his body, the places where he had his own body used against him.

“You’re beautiful,” Gladio murmured as he traced his hands over Prompto’s chest. Gently, he thumbed Prompto’s nipples, waiting to see how he would respond. When Prompto’s face flushed red and he let out a small moan, Gladio knew that he enjoyed it. “Does this feel alright?”

“Mmhmm,” Prompto said, his voice turning into a soft and quiet moan as Gladio continued to thumb his nipples. He seemed particularly sensitive to the act, and Gladio tempted fate by pressing his lips against one nipple, his tongue caressing it lightly. “Ahh…”

The moan that escaped Prompto’s lips was enough for most men to be sent into a frenzy. Gladio’s own shaft ached in desire, but he refrained from doing anything else, instead just enjoying the quiet moans Prompto was making beneath his touch. Prompto rocked his hips once and then was suddenly very still, as if he was afraid of what was going to come of that.

“Are you okay?” Gladio asked, pulling his lips away and looking at his boyfriend. “Do you need to stop?”

Prompto shook his head, blushing as he looked at Gladio’s shoulder as if he was too embarrassed to do anything else. “ _I was just surprised by my reaction. I don’t want to hurt you, either._ ”

“You can’t hurt me, Prom,” Gladio said as he put his hand on the back of Prompto’s head, pulling him in for a gentle kiss. “I want you so much that I know you can’t hurt me. You only excite me. I would like to touch you… I want to give us both a hand job. Can I?”

Prompto’s eyes went wide, but he nodded through his blush. “ _I’m not afraid. Not when you’re holding me._ ”

There was a sense of completeness in Prompto communicating that to him, a sense that they really were meant for each other. Passionately, he kissed Prompto, letting out a moan as he felt Prompto’s hands run through his hair. It was a touch that filled Gladio with such longing and desire that he was pretty sure no one would ever be able to love him quite like Prompto did. 

Gladio caressed prompto’s chest, his fingers tracing downwards to his stomach and his thighs, letting him know exactly what he planned on doing even though he had already told him. Prompto still had the option to stop at any time, and he didn’t want to scare him away from his touch.

Carefully, Gladio touched Prompto’s hard shaft, making Prompto gasp and moan as he gripped it and stroked it slowly. As soon as he knew that Prompto was definitely enjoying it, he pressed their cocks together, stroking them together in his hand. Moaning softly, he placed his free hand on the small of Prompto’s back, drawing him further into the touch. Prompto let out a quiet moan and pressed his forehead against Gladio’s, the knot in Gladio’s stomach getting even bigger. 

“Prom…” Gladio moaned before he kissed Prompto, his strokes increasing in speed. Prompto’s shaft felt so good against his, the friction between them so delightful, that Gladio knew he wasn’t going to last. How many times had he imagined this? How many times had he wanted this to happen? “Shit, you feel good.”

“Nngh,” was the only response Prompto gave him, his nails digging into Gladio’s shoulders as he gripped them tightly. Gladio stroked hard and fast, his desire to pleasure Prompto overriding any desire to please himself. The intensity of it wasn’t anything like what Gladio had felt before. It was too overwhelming for him to think about anything other than Prompto’s cock against his. 

Prompto came, moaning Gladio’s name as his fluids spilled out onto Gladio’s shaft and hand. It was all that Gladio needed to climax as well, and he let out a soft moan, a whisper of Prompto’s name, as his seed spilled out onto them, mingling with Prompto’s. He stopped stroking them, his breathing labored and his body thrumming with the ecstasy of his and Prompto’s orgasm.

“Was that… Was that as good for you as it was for me?” Gladio asked Prompto in a whisper, their foreheads still pressed together. When Prompto nodded in confirmation, Gladio kissed him deeply. “Sweet Astrals, Prom, I swear that we were made for each other. You are so beautiful.”

There was a long moment of silence as they both caught their breath, and Prompto rested his head against his shoulder. “I love you,” Prompto finally said, making Gladio’s heart swell. “This is the first time that I liked something like this… It’s a b-bit overwh-wh-whelming.” 

Gladio reached over, close enough to reach the napkins on the tray resting on the coffee table, and he quickly wiped his hand then wrapped his arms around Prompto, holding him tightly. In their silent embrace, Gladio heard Prompto sniffle a couple of times, and he felt a pain for him knowing that he would have a hard time differentiating the pain from the pleasure with each experience he had. He then felt an overwhelming amount of love for Prompto to pursue an intimate relationship with him anyway, both physically and emotionally.

“It’s okay, Prom,” Gladio said soothingly. He rubbed his back gently, trying to let Prompto know that he was safe. “The feeling can be overwhelming in general for anyone. It’s okay.”

Prompto nodded, his head still against Gladio’s shoulder. Eventually he sat up straight, looking at Gladio with tears in his eyes. Gladio wiped his tears away with his thumb, offering a gentle smile and another kiss. After another moment, Gladio helped them both finish the cleanup, and they got dressed in relative silence.

“Thank you, Gladio,” Prompto said after they were sitting down in the bean bag chairs, watching a terrible movie on the television while they ate the food Prompto prepared. “For being kind and gentle and… not thinking I’m a freak or too broken or anything.”

“I’ll never think that about you,” Gladio insisted. He wrapped an arm around Prompto’s shoulders and gave him a hug while kissing him on the top of his head. “You’re not a freak or broken. You’re my boyfriend, and I’m glad I have you.”

“I’m glad too,” Prompto murmured, looking down at his hands. “I don’t want to be with anyone else, and I don’t think that will change.”

“Same here, Prom,” Gladio offered with a smile, a feeling of contentment washing over him. “Same here.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's so much that's uncertain between the guys that it's good they got to reestablish that they're there for each other. Also, I both wanted and needed to write Gladio as an attentive and kind lover. There's no way that Prompto would do anything with anyone that made him panic or didn't show him any kindness. They're taking the next step in their relationship!
> 
> I also considered having the chocobros investigating the assassination and all that but I decided to not do that for a very specific reason. They're still young and the adults are still in charge, so Cor and Ardyn are the ones who are the investigators in this case. I want the chocobros' plots to focus on their lives as all this crazy stuff happens around them. I also wanted to highlight that the things that adults do ultimately impact future generations and usually have some sort of sway over their lives. 
> 
> Thank you all for being so kind with your comments on this fic! I am sorry I didn't post earlier. Unfortunately, I have been struggling with migraines of late, so I've been writing a bit slower because of it. ^-^;


	40. Wandering Eyes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's the first day of classes for Ignis and Gladio at the university and the start of senior year for Noctis and Prompto

Ignis wasn’t necessarily ready to begin his first day of classes after such a traumatic experience during the Founder’s Day Celebration. Noctis was a wreck for the first few days, which was entirely understandable, and Ignis didn’t pretend to be much stronger. Gladio was the only one who seemed relatively unphased by it, but he had expressed it was just a matter of training and had absolutely nothing to do with what he was feeling. The fact that the university delayed classes for a week to make sure everything was safe for the students’ return was enough to continue Ignis’s worry. It wasn’t until the official report, and the unofficial report, declared that there was only one lone gunman that Ignis felt like he could relax a bit.

Recently Ignis had been experimenting with his wardrobe a bit more, and Ardyn had been the first to endow him with a new wardrobe. Currently, he had opted for tight black pants, black shoes, and a grey v-neck shirt with short black sleeves and an insignia over the left breast pocket indicating that he was part of the prince’s retinue. He had opted to stick to the pompadour style for his hair, a look that he decided that he rather liked. The gloves Prompto had given him completed the look, and he felt far more assured of his ability to get through college than he was of his previous education without Noctis.

With a sigh, Ignis started the day off just as he did with every other day. Ignis woke up Noctis, shaking him lightly to try and get him to open his eyes. When it didn’t work, he kissed Noctis deeply, causing the prince to moan and sigh into the kiss. That always worked, and it was better than trying to drench him with water and hearing him complain all day. Smiling softly, Ignis pulled away and gently caressed Noctis’s cheek as his eyes fluttered open.

“Good morning, Noctis,” Ignis said softly, his lips hovering just above Noctis’s. “It’s time to get ready for the day.”

Noctis let out a groan and a sigh as Carbuncle jumped onto the bed and meowed rather loudly and obnoxiously at them both. It made them both burst out into a laugh, knowing that the cat was fussing because neither of them had fed it the instant they awoke. Ignis watched as Noctis got up with an agonizing slowness, shuffling towards the door in a state of sleepy dishevelment. 

After he let Carbuncle out, he closed the door and turned around, looking at Ignis with tired eyes that said he didn’t sleep much. Ignis couldn’t tell if it was because he was up gaming or if he was having nightmares again. It was likely a bit of both. Since the attempted assassination, no one had really been sleeping peacefully, least of all Noctis. Walking back to him, Noctis nearly fell into Ignis’s arms dramatically, making Ignis let out an exasperated laugh.

“Come now,” Ignis chided him playfully. “It’s the first day of your senior year. Don’t you think that you should be a bit more energetic for this?”

“No,” Noctis groaned with a pout. “I just want to stay in bed with you all day.”

“Would that I could, Noctis,” Ignis laughed breathily. “But I also have classes today. To think, I’m such a terrible person to be dating the prince who is also a high schooler still.”

“And I’m dating a college guy,” Noctis grinned at him, wrapping his arms around his shoulders. “Look at me, snagging an older college boy.”

“How scandalous,” Ignis agreed before giving Noctis a lingering kiss then releasing him. “Time to get ready for the day, my prince.”

“Alright,” Noctis said with a sigh. He looked at Ignis over then, making Ignis’s cheeks flush pink just a bit. “Damn, Specs. Who are you trying to seduce?”

“You,” Ignis retorted without thinking. He smiled when Noctis blushed and walked away to grab his school uniform. “I want to make sure that I look decent as your boyfriend. Appearances do matter when you’re dating the prince.”

“Eh, you can be the prince instead,” Noctis replied offhandedly. He pulled on his uniform, keeping it messy despite Ignis’s castigations, and prepared for the day.

“I’d rather just make you breakfast instead,” Ignis remarked. He left their fairly spacious bedroom and followed Carbuncle out into the kitchen. Thoroughly reprimanded by the cat, he prepared the food for the feline first and set it in the bowl they had placed for her by the kitchen island. 

The apartment that they had moved into had been set up with the highest security system possible. They had picked a gated community near the university, someplace safe and where mostly professors lived rather than students. It was the only place that they could get the king to agree on. The space itself was big enough for the two of them, plus Carbuncle, and Ignis knew that Noctis reveled in it each moment they were there.

The bedroom was in a hall to the right of the kitchen with a bathroom next to it in the hall as well. The open kitchen had hardwood floors, a kitchen island, and a counter space along the wall with the refrigerator and a dishwasher. There was a natural partition where the hardwood floor stopped, the rest of the floor dark grey carpet instead. The living room was set up with a couch, a television, and the gaming consoles that Noctis loved. There were bookshelves along the wall for Ignis’s books, and a balcony with sliding glass doors. Ignis kept his desk in the bedroom to study, but he spent most of his time studying on the couch while Noctis played his video game.

Ignis began preparing breakfast for them, careful to cut up any vegetables small enough that Noctis couldn’t detect them in the eggs he was preparing. He had scrupulously studied cookbooks, recipes, and chapters for how to prepare healthy food and incorporate vegetables that Noctis would inevitably try to avoid. So far he had some successes as well as some epic failures. Noctis was catching on that he was hiding vegetables in his food, and Ignis was apt to laugh about how it felt like he was feeding a six year old and not a seventeen year old.

While Ignis prepared breakfast, he heard Noctis shuffling around in the bedroom and bathroom, getting ready for the day. By the time Noctis was ready, breakfast was done, and Ignis readied their plates then poured himself a cup of coffee. It was a new routine that Ignis felt like he could get used to, a sense of normalcy before Noctis would have to ascend the throne. They both enjoyed the routine, but they knew it wouldn’t last forever. Ignis would try and make sure that their time living here would be better than anything Noctis could imagine.

“That smells good,” Noctis announced as he made his way into the kitchen just as Ignis set the plates on the kitchen island. He walked over to Ignis and gave him a hug then a brief kiss before sitting down on the bar stool under the island and began to eat. “It’s delicious too.”

Ignis smiled before he sat down next to Noctis and ate his breakfast as well. “Are you looking forward to the school year?”

Noctis shrugged. “It’s just another year. What about you? You’re in college now.”

Ignis thought about it. He knew that he could get through the coursework with ease, but the social situations were a different matter. Before he and Noctis had met, Ignis was a loner, never really belonging anywhere. Since then, Ignis had always been with Noctis, later on joined by Gladio and now Prompto. If he really took stock of his life, Ignis hadn’t had friends outside of the small group of people he was regularly with.

“I suppose it’ll be a lot of coursework, but overall it’ll be fine,” Ignis finally stated, opting to avoid the topic of having a social life at the university. “Gladio will be in attendance there as well, so it’ll make things easier for travel.”

“Do you plan on going to any college parties or anything like that?” Noctis asked with a grin, most likely already knowing the answer. “Can I come?”

“You already know that I don’t like the club scene,” Ignis remarked, making Noctis laugh. “But if I do go to a party, then I will make sure to invite his highness.”

“Ugh, never mind,” Noctis replied, making a disgusted face when Ignis mentioned his royal position. If Noctis went to a college party, or any party for that matter, then he would only be the center of attention. There would be no fun in it for him. Ignis hoped that he could go in disguise at some point or another. A normal life was all that Noctis had ever wanted, and it was the one thing he could never have, at least permanently. 

“Seriously, though, Noct,” Ignis said, his brow furrowed as he sipped his coffee. “Are you nervous about going back to the school after everything?”

“I’m nervous,” Noctis replied, the honesty painted on his face. “I know dad said that it was a lone gunman, but I keep wondering about that. I’m not sure it was.”

“It’s a reasonable fear, Noctis,” Ignis explained with a nod. “Truth be told, I’m not exactly convinced either. I think there’s something more insidious at play here, but I doubt it will cause someone to react so strongly at the academy or the university. Security is on high alert right now, and I doubt they would do anything so brazen.”

“I hope you’re right,” Noctis replied grimly. “I think Cor is more on edge than anyone. Maybe he knows something we don’t.”

“Well, if Verstael Besithia is involved, then it stands to reason that perhaps it’s an attempt to get Prompto back.” Ignis had considered the thought, but he wasn’t sure that it was about Prompto or anyone else. It could have just been a lone gunman. That seemed unlikely to Ignis. He was fairly certain that someone had to at least been giving him instructions. 

“That doesn’t make me feel any better,” Noctis considered. “He’s my best friend, Ig. I can’t just let him get taken by the guy who hurt him so much.”

“I agree,” Ignis nodded resolutely. “I know that everyone is doing what they can to assist him. He not only has Cor, but he has Ardyn now too. Plus he’s dating your Shield. And he has us. If that’s not a strong support network, then I don’t know what is.”

“You’re right,” Noctis said with a sigh of relief. “I know we’ll be able to keep each other safe. As long as we stick together.”

“I don’t see what could possibly tear us apart,” Ignis commented with a smile. “Come on, Noct. It’s time to get ready to go.”

Noctis sighed huffily and let out a groan before he ultimately got up and went to grab his bookbag, preparing for an all new school year. Ignis cleaned up their dirty plates then grabbed his own messenger bag, ready to pick up Gladio and Prompto on their way to the academy. Ignis hoped leaving earlier every day to pick up their friends would make a difference in Noctis’s sleeping habits. He very much doubted it, but he hoped that it would at least help a little. 

The drive to pick up Gladio consisted of Noctis dozing in the passenger’s seat while Ignis drove. It was a peaceful moment, a beautiful moment of just them together, almost resonating with a sense of normalcy amid a world of chaos. Ignis took a moment to appreciate it before he gently shook Noctis awake as they arrived at Gladio’s, the rest likely not enough for him. He didn’t doubt that Noctis would sleep in class and rely on Prompto’s notes to catch him up. 

Noctis let out a small groan, but he ultimately sat up then leaned his head against Ignis’s shoulder, reaching across the center console to do so. Ignis’s heart skipped several beats, and he reached over and gently caressed Noctis’s hair as Gladio came out of his house and got in the back seat of the vehicle. Eventually, Noctis sat back in his seat, and Ignis took them over to Prompto’s house.

“You seem to be in a chipper mood this morning,” Ignis noted, catching a glimpse of a smiling Gladio in the backseat of the vehicle. He was smiling, and Ignis didn’t doubt that it had something to do with Prompto.

“Just a good morning, I guess,” Gladio replied, his tone indicating that something good had happened. Ignis wondered if he had finally broached the topic of sex with Prompto, especially since Gladio was conducting himself in the same way he did when he slept with someone. It was something that made Ignis frown, a concern blossoming in his heart. There was little time to think about it as he pulled into the Leonis driveway and was greeted by security staff checking them for clearance.

“Man, it’s worse than I thought,” Noctis grumbled once they were allowed through and Prompto came out of his house. “Isn’t this a bit much?”

“Cor was shot,” Ignis pointed out, immediately silencing Noctis’s protests. “Verstael Besithia is free, and Ardyn is now living there. It makes sense that security is so tight right now.”

“Hey guys,” Prompto said as he got in the vehicle, Bo happily making his way onto Gladio’s lap in the backseat. He seemed happier than usual, and Ignis wondered if it was because of Ardyn and Cor making his house a safer place for him or if it had to do with the same reason why Gladio was happy. 

“Dude, did Ardyn do your hair?” Noctis asked as Ignis drove off to the academy. He caught Prompto’s reflection in the rearview mirror, noting that his hair did look particularly well styled. 

“Ardyn showed me how to do it on my own,” Prompto explained with an edge of nervousness in his voice. “Does it look alright?”

“It looks awesome,” Noctis replied. “I’m jealous. You think he could help me with my hair?”

“Definitely,” Prompto replied, smiling. “He even mentioned helping you with your hair when I told him you might want to give it a go too.”

“He’s your uncle, so I don’t see why he wouldn’t want to help,” Ignis remarked. It was strange to think that Noctis’s uncle was dating Prompto’s father, but whenever he saw them together it was easy to see why. Cor and Ardyn fit each other far better than most couples did, and they had a balance to each other that other couples didn’t. 

They made their way to the academy, and Ignis parked before Noctis could make any objections to being walked to class. Security was tight there with extra staff in place, a necessary precaution enacted after the assassination attempt. Ignis felt like they were there more for Prompto than for anyone, but until the assassin’s movies could be fully extrapolated from the evidence, the security would primarily be there for Noctis. 

“You guys don’t have to walk me in,” Noctis said as they got out of the car. It was the same amount of staring, the same amount of hushed whispers about how the prince of Lucis was now there. Ignis felt bad for Noctis, knowing that he didn’t want any of the attention if possible, yet it was unavoidable. 

“I’m not walking you in,” Gladio replied as he put his arm around Prompto and pulled him close. “I’m walking in with Prompto and letting everyone know we’re still dating.”

Prompto blushed bright red, and Ignis felt a pang in his heart that he ignored. It had been increasingly difficult for him to manage the idea that he had to keep his relationship with Noctis a secret, but it was something that he would bear until such a time that the king deemed it acceptable to release to the press. Part of him worried that there would never be a time that the king would find it acceptable, that he would opt to force Noctis to marry a woman and require them to end their relationship. 

“One of these days, I swear I’m just going to kiss you in the most public place I can think of,” Noctis muttered as they made their way into the school, heading towards Noctis and Prompto’s classroom for the school year. “I’m tired of hiding it, and my dad better get on board with it really quickly.”

“I imagine that he is trying to keep it private until you’re at least out of high school,” Ignis considered, although he agreed with Noctis. “I’m not particularly happy about keeping it a secret either.”

“I’m going to talk to my dad,” Noctis said with a nod. Ignis glanced at him and saw the intense look in his eyes, the type of look that said he was sure of what he was going to do. “I’m going to tell him that he has until the end of the school year to issue a statement. After then, he’s going to have to deal with me kissing you somewhere really public. Maybe on the throne.”

“Now Noct…” Ignis began, but he broke into a sly smile as Noctis looked up at him. There was something about the notion of the king and his retinue, as well as the general public, walking into the throne room to find Noctis on his lap, making out with him. It seemed terribly thrilling, and something that Ignis wasn’t necessarily against as a way to publicly announce their relationship. 

“See? You got the mental image of it and like it too,” Noctis teased as they reached the classroom. The prince peered inside and grimaced. There were already several people there, and many of them were already keeping an eye out for their future ruler. “I can’t even kiss my boyfriend goodbye.”

The pout on Noctis’s face wasn’t the typical one that Ignis saw. This was true dejection and sadness, a woe that was inherent to the life of someone living in the closet thanks to the constraints of society. Ignis didn’t like that look at all, particularly because so many people were able to embrace who they were, yet Noctis was held to some ridiculous double standard. Their love should never have been treated any differently, and Ignis was tempted just to take him into his arms and kiss him right then and there.

“Noct, can I see one of your textbooks for the year?” Ignis asked, taking stock on how their classroom was at the end of the hall, and the stairwell cooridor next to it was empty. Noctis looked at him in confusion and grumbled about how Ignis didn’t really make any sense, but he took out his history textbook from his bag nevertheless.

Ignis noticed that Gladio was talking to Prompto, flirting with his boyfriend mercilessly, and he knew to take advantage of the moment just once. Quickly, he pulled Noctis into the side hallway, the stairwell currently empty. In one fluid motion, he pressed Noctis against the wall then held the textbook up to shield the people passing by in the main hall from seeing who they were and what they were doing. 

Close to Noctis, Ignis kissed him on the lips, holding the book up all the while. Noctis’s lips against his were so soft, so warm, that Ignis felt like he could lose himself within them. Bracing his other arm on the other side of Noctis’s head along the wall, he closed his eyes as he felt Noctis deepen the kiss, their tongues searching each other softly and passionately. It was the closest they could get to being in public with each other, and Ignis looked forward to the moment when they could be open with their relationship.

“Try to make it a good day,” Ignis murmured when he pulled his lips away, looking at Noctis’s eyes full of desire. “One day we’ll be open about our relationship, and when that day comes, I will only embrace you even more.”

Noctis blushed at such an admission, and Ignis only gently kissed him once more before letting him go. He handed him the textbook, his heart racing at such a public display of affection despite the barriers in place to protect them. It wasn’t easy to forego holding Noctis’s hand in public, being affectionate with him, remaining composed as if he wasn’t dating the love of his life. For now there was nothing to be done for it, but Ignis hoped that the future would be much different.

Ignis and Noctis made their way to his classroom, and he watched as he and Prompto parted from them. Gladio was still smiling happily, and Ignis frowned once more. Something definitely happened between him and Prompto, something for the better, but Ignis was worried about what that meant for their future relationship. It was the same look that Gladio got just before he tired of his partners.

“Ready to go?” Ignis asked him as Gladio smiled and waved at Prompto. Gladio turned to him and agreed, so they made their way out of the school and towards the university. “What happened between you and Prompto?”

“What do you mean?” Gladio asked, the smile firmly planted on his face. Ignis knew better than to believe he didn’t know where the conversation was going.

“You look like you just got laid,” Ignis pointed out. “Which, there is nothing wrong with that. But usually you get tired of people after that moment, and your eyes start to wander.”

“First off, Prompto and I took a step in the direction of intimacy,” Gladio said, as if he had practiced the conversation beforehand. “And second, there’s nothing to worry about. I am ready to be with Prompto as long as he wants me.”

“I hope, for both of your sakes, that you are right,” Ignis retorted. They got in the Regalia and made their way to the university campus. After a moment of consideration, Ignis realized that he might have been harsh in his judgment. “I’m not saying you’re wrong Gladio or that it’s going to happen. I’m just used to seeing the pattern.”

“It’s not going to happen,” Gladio assured him. “It’d be different if I didn’t love Prompto. But I do. And I don’t want to see him get hurt. Since I met him, I haven’t seen anyone else.”

“Fair point,” Ignis replied. It was a short drive to the university, and they parked in a spot specifically reserved for them due to their high level security clearance. 

As they got out of the car, Ignis noticed how everyone stared at them like they were some alien creatures, like they were people worth studying but not knowing. It reminded him of his youth before Noctis was in his life, but he hoped that things wouldn’t remain this way. Ignis wasn’t particularly looking for any other friends, but he hoped to have at least a cordial relationship with those in his classes

“Oh my Six, is that a Regalia?!” a young woman asked as she approached them. She had a natural drawl to her voice, and when Ignis looked over he saw a scantily clad woman about their age walking towards them. She had blond curly hair, kept at her shoulders, bright blue eyes, and wore knee high boots, extremely short shorts, and a crop top that exposed her flat stomach. “I bet Pawpaw works on it! Can I take a picture of it?!”

“By all means,” Ignis replied, knowing that car aficionados were often asking to take photos of such a rare vehicle. She took out her phone and took several images, and Ignis noted how she intentionally avoided taking an image of the license plate. Then he caught Gladio’s stare and felt very troubled.

“Are ya boys going to the university too?” she asked as she put her phone away. When Ignis confirmed they were, she beamed. “Nice to meet ya! The name’s Cindy. I am going here for engineering.”

“I’m Ignis and that is Gladio,” Ignis replied, looking at Gladio warily. He knew what the look was that he was giving Cindy. He had seen it before. It was the look of sexual attraction, the same look that Gladio gave when he immediately became attracted to a new sexual partner. “Gladio is a lit major and I am a politics major.”

“That’s awesome,” Cindy commented. “Well, I’ll see ya around. Maybe we can all get coffee at the campus cafe or something?”

“That sounds delightful,” Ignis replied amicably. They exchanged contact information before Cindy walked away to head towards her class. Then he turned to Gladio with a concerned look. “So your eyes aren’t going to wander, huh?”

“What?” Gladio asked, as if coming out of a trance. “No, that’s not it at all.”

Ignis gave him a look that indicated he didn’t believe him. “Right. So you weren’t looking over a scantily clad woman that is clearly your type? Blond hair and blue eyes? The only thing she’s missing is freckles, and she’s essentially the female version of Prompto.”

Ignis began walking, not bothering if Gladio was going to catch up to him or not. He admired Prompto for being such a strong person, so for Gladio to even think about having sex with someone else angered him. If Gladio did decide to cheat on Prompto or leave him for a new conquest, it would be an egregious error that would almost certainly end the friendships that they had carefully cultivated as a group. Ignis had no doubt that they would lose Prompto in the process too. Gladio was tasked with being Noctis’s Shield and couldn’t just walk away from their lives. Prompto could.

“Specs, c’mon,” Gladio tried as he caught up to him. “I’ll admit that she’s attractive and everything, but I was surprised and stunned for another reason. I recognized her. She’s Cid’s granddaughter. You know, the guy who owns the Hammerhead just outside of Lucis? I saw a picture of her once when we went there to get the Regalia looked at.”

“She’s Cid’s granddaughter?” Ignis asked in surprise. Of course he knew who Cid was. Anyone who had a decent car knew him. “Well, please accept my apologies then. I didn’t mean to jump to such a harsh conclusion.”

“Don’t worry about it,” Gladio replied, running his hand through his hair. “I know I have a track record, but honestly? I could never do that to Prompto. I love him, and that’s something I haven’t experienced with anyone I’ve dated. It doesn’t matter how attractive someone is or not. Six, Prompto could look like a behemoth and I’d still love him. I don’t love him for what he looks like. I love him for who he is.”

“I am sorry, Gladio,” Ignis said, feeling immensely guilty that he thought Gladio the type to just walk out on someone he loves. It was a vastly different experience than what Ignis was used to, and Gladio was right. He had never loved anyone outside of Prompto, and to judge him on casual relationships was not helpful. It only set Gladio up for failure and judgement, and Ignis definitely didn’t want to get involved to the point that everyone ended up getting hurt. 

“Don’t worry about it,” Gladio said, giving Ignis a forgiving smile. “I know my track record, and I know that everyone thinks that I’ll slip up or something eventually. Plus I usually put my foot in my mouth. But I won’t mess up. As long as Prompto wants to be with me, I’ll be with him. No one can change my mind on that. It’s just like you and Noctis.”

“Good point,” Ignis commented. They stopped at the fork in the path, leading to two different buildings. Ignis had to go left, whereas Gladio had to go right. “We’ll meet here when we’re both done class so we can get the two?”

“Agreed,” Gladio confirmed. They went their separate ways, and Ignis couldn’t help but feel just a bit guilty still over the conclusions he automatically came to regarding Gladio’s sexual appetites. It wasn’t right of him to question it, but ultimately he was glad that Gladio was not in the position to hurt anyone.

Then again, Ignis had to recognize that it wasn’t his responsibility to watch Gladio for acts of indiscretion either. As anyone’s friend, though, it was his duty to report anything he did find. It didn’t matter to him if Prompto or Gladio or anyone else was caught doing something harmful behind another’s back. He was going to be honest and hoped that they would pay him the same courtesy. It was just a relief to know that it was something he likely wouldn’t ever have to worry about.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a brief note on this: I wanted to address Gladio's past and how Cor isn't the only one who has suspected him of hitting and quitting with Prompto. It may or may not be a recurrent theme that comes up... and not necessarily with just Gladio. >.> Jealousy can be a terrible monster and when insecurities fester, no matter who they're from, they can really impact a relationship.
> 
> Also a quick note on this fic's progress: I'm still writing it, but with things as they currently stand in my life, I've realized that posting once every three days instead of once every other day is a better pace for me. This week has been chaotic and a mess (and it's only Tuesday) so I had to make the executive decision to tell myself it's okay not to be pressured to post every other day. I'd rather it be the story I want to tell then something I post at my usual pace!
> 
> Thank you all for your understanding! I know once every three days is still pretty frequently, but I tend to put undue pressure on myself regardless. I thank you all so much for reading this fic, and the more I write it, the more excited I get to keep writing it!


	41. Unintentional Slights

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone is stressed and it begins to show

Prompto was anxious as he sat down next to Noctis for the start of his last school year before graduation. A lot of the conversation around them all was mostly joy at being seniors, that they had officially become the top of the school system, as much as students could be. Others were talking about what they planned on doing after graduation, which typically ended up with them proclaiming that they were taking a year off to travel or were going to college.

The conversations made Prompto nervous instead of excited. He was trying to figure out what he was going to do with the rest of his life, and there was too much that was uncertain that could have a great impact on what he could even do in the future. Nyx said he was a good enough marksman that he could easily join the Crownsguard. Prompto didn’t think he had the strength or the fortitude for that. The only thing he really had was his music and photography, and he wanted to ensure that whatever he chose, he was making the right choice.

It didn’t help that he had to worry about Verstael all the time now. Prompto was pretty certain that his biological father was behind the assassination attempt, especially since Cor was the one one who was hit. It fit too well, especially since there had been more than one call on the house phone during the time that he was alone. Security agents now had to be on hand at all hours of the day, and the media hadn’t let up yet about how Cor and Ardyn were dating. They were trying to get as much information as they could about the three of them, something that they had yet to accomplish. Cor and Ardyn knew it was only a matter of time, though, so they were planning a coordinated interview with the media outlet of their choosing.

“Everyone keeps talking about life after high school,” Noctis grumbled as Lunafreya entered the classroom. She had just returned from Tenebrae, her trip back delayed after the attempted assassination. From what Prompto had heard, she had only just arrived the weekend before school started again. “Must be nice to have a choice. No offense.”

“None taken,” Prompto replied. Lunafreya sat in front of them, sitting taller and prouder than before. She was now the heir to the throne of Tenebrae and had likely undergone intensive study while she was there. Prompto just hoped that she had been able to stay away from Ravus. “Hi Luna. How was your summer?”

“Busy,” Lunafreya replied with a small smile. “I’m so glad that you two are alright. I saw the news when it happened and was so worried that something worse would happen. Ravus and I were beside ourselves with worry.”

“Ravus?” Noctis asked in surprise. Prompto noticed the look that came across his face. Ravus was the last person any of them expected to hear about. “I thought Ravus was getting professional help or something?”

“He is,” Lunafreya replied with a nod. “He’s changed a lot, Noctis. I don’t think he has any plans to return to Lucis, but if he did-”

“Then you can keep him far away from me,” Noctis finished for her. “I’m sorry, Luna, but I really don’t want anything to do with him.”

“That’s understandable,” Luna commented with a nod. “But I do want to make it clear that he never put his hands on me or hurt me in any way. There were times that my parents thought he would, but he never did. He and I have worked out a lot over the summer.”

“I’m happy for you,” Prompto said amicably before Noctis could make another comment about Ravus. There would likely always be tension when Ravus was the topic of conversation, unless he somehow came back the exact opposite of how he left. The chances of that happening were almost slim to none, though. “Are you looking forward to graduating?”

“I’m not sure,” Luna admitted with a sigh. “There was always a certain type of freedom in being the second born child. I thought I would at least have more time to do some of the things I love before I ended up following the path they laid out for me. I guess Ravus gets to do what he wants with his future now, instead. What about you, Prompto? Are you looking forward to graduation?”

“I don’t know,” Promtpo admitted shyly. “I don’t have those types of pressures or anything, but I don’t really know what I should do. I like photography and music, but-”

“You like music?” Luna interrupted, taking Prompto by surprise. “Do you play an instrument?”

“Um… Yeah,” Prompto replied, looking down at his wrist anxiously. “I play piano and guitar. And… I sing.”

“Really? That’s amazing!” Lunafreya seemed genuinely excited for Prompto, and he blushed bright red as he looked down at his wrist again. “Have you considered auditioning for the Music Masters? It’s something that requires a lot of dedication, but you really get a chance to hone your talent and determine if it’s something you want to do as a career. I did it last year and plan on auditioning this year too. We could always go to the auditions together if you want.” 

“That’s a great idea, Prom!” Noctis encouraged him with a smile. Prompto had been thinking about auditioning for a while now, but the thought of actually doing it made him a lot more nervous. “You’re a natural, and I know you’ve been writing your own music lately. If you play any one of your pieces, I know you’ll get in.”

“D-Do you think so?” Prompto asked. He looked at Noctis and Luna smiling at him encouragingly, easing some of his worries while strengthening others. What if he got up on stage and lost his voice entirely? Would they be disappointed in him?

“I know so,” Noctis affirmed with a smile. “I know that the Music Masters is hard to get into, but no one writes their own music. I went to Luna’s audition a couple years ago. She is great, but no one had an original piece.”

“You are into music?” Prompto asked her, not entirely startled by the fact. Lunafreya was talented in pretty much everything she did. He didn’t think that her being good at music was a far fetched idea. 

“I sing and play piano,” Lunafreya said with a smile. “Pretty standard stuff they made me learn as a princess. But I found I enjoyed it. And Noctis is right. The Music Masters is difficult to get into, but if you have any talent for writing your own music, then it’s definitely worth auditioning.”

“When are the auditions?” Prompto asked. As much as he had been considering it, he was still ridiculously nervous at the idea. Bo rested his head on Prompto’s lap, trying to keep him calm. Prompto took a deep breath and pet Bo’s head, grateful for the companion.

“Next week,” Lunafreya said with a nod. That wasn’t a lot of time to prepare. “If you’ve been writing music for so long already, I doubt that it’ll take much for you to think of something to perform.”

“I hope so,” Prompto replied uncertainly. “I’ll have to think about it and decide if I want to try out.”

“Here,” Lunafreya said, grabbing a piece of paper out of her bag and handing it to Prompto. He looked down at the flier, the audition date and time for the Music Masters written clearly so he couldn’t miss it. “I hope to see you there.”

Prompto went to say something, but the teacher finally walked in and class began. He kept staring at the paper as Noctis swiftly fell asleep on his desk beside him, oblivious to his worries and trepidations. While he knew that Noctis wasn’t looking forward to having his life already planned out for him, he felt like there was a certain comfort in knowing exactly what to do or what to be. Prompto was tasked with the uncertainty of choice, and his choices really weren't ones that could necessarily guarantee success. 

The future was a terrifying thought to Prompto, not just for his career choices. There was the fear of disappointment, the fear of letting Cor and Ardyn down. The fear of not knowing what to do, not knowing what the right decision was, felt like something that could paralyze Prompto and make him unable to act at all. And if he wanted a music career, how would that be affected by Verstael being out there in the world? His dads were already having to field interviews and keep him well protected and hidden. A career in music was almost impossible the way things were now.

Prompto didn’t know if things would stay the same, though. If they did, then he could never have a career anywhere. He’d be bound to the house, unable to go out much without the fear that Verstael would find him and abduct him. More and more he was thinking it was likely, and he didn’t think he could get through being in his biological father’s clutches again. If he was then he would be better off dead. Prompto imagined being taken back to Verstael, being tortured again, only for Cor to rescue an empty shell. There would be nothing left of him. Nothing-

Bo let out a loud bark, startling the entire classroom at once. Prompto snapped out of his downward spiral and looked at him, realizing that his heart was racing and there were tears in his eyes. Everyone turned to look at him like he was crazy, but the teacher only stared at him in pity. Even Noctis had woken up. Yet Bo was doing his job and gave a loud whine until Noctis stood up quickly.

“We’re just going to get some air,” Noctis said as he grabbed Prompto’s shoulders and all but pulled him out of his chair. “Bo must’ve sensed my nerves. C’mon Bo.”

Noctis directed Prompto out of the classroom with Bo by his side, the Great Dane focusing more on Prompto than where he was going. Pulling Prompto into the corridor next to the classroom, Noctis wrapped his arms around Prompto and held him close. Prompto felt like he could breathe again, like he was no longer drowning in his thoughts, and he gasped, inhaling deeply as he wrapped his arms around his best friend.

“It’s okay,” Noctis said consolingly as Bo leaned against them both. “The first day back can be overwhelming for anyone.”

“ _That’s not it_ ,” Prompto signed as he pulled away from the hug. “ _I was thinking about the future, and then I started thinking about my real dad. I can’t let him get me, Noctis. If he does… If he does…_ ”

“He won’t,” Noctis asserted, his eyes stern and strong. It was the first time Prompto had seen Noctis look like a prince. “I swear he won’t. I don’t know what I’ll have to do eventually, but I won’t let him get you, Prom. Ever. If everyone else fails, you will always have me.”

“ _Ever at your side_ ,” Prompto signed, his hands trembling slightly. He believed his friends and his boyfriend when they said they would do everything in their power to protect him. It was just difficult to say if it would be enough.

“ _Ever at your side_ ,” Noctis signed back emphatically. He hugged Prompto again. “ _It’ll be okay. No matter what happens._ ”

“ _Do you really think I can be a musician?_ ” Prompto asked him nervously. “ _It’s one of the few things I know how to do, and if my real dad is still out there then-_ ”

“ _Then security will be tight at your concerts_ ,” Noctis affirmed with a smile. “ _Prom, I promise you that you are better than you realize. You can do it if you want. The Music Masters is a great way to figure that out._ ”

Prompto nodded and wiped his tears away, grateful that he had such good friends in his life. “ _Thanks, Noctis. I guess I just got overwhelmed by everything. How do you do it?_ ”

“ _Medication_ ,” Noctis replied with a wry smile. “ _Dr. Highwind thought it was a good idea for me to see a psychiatrist, at least for now. It’s starting to work, and I’m not panicking all the time anymore._ ”

“ _I’m glad it’s working for you_ ,” Prompto signed honestly. It had been a while since he had first seen a psychiatrist, and it wasn’t something that he would just be able to discontinue for the foreseeable future. The psychiatrist had told him it was about managing expectations, about not looking for a full recovery but the best chances at recovery. Essentially, Prompto knew that he would always have problems, even with medication.

“I am too,” Noctis sighed. “You ready to go back? Or do you want to skip the rest of the day?”

Noctis smiled as if he was really hoping that Prompto would say that he wanted to go home, but Prompto knew that Ignis would be the one to scold him for it. “We can go back,” Prompto signed, making Noctis’s smile fall. “I don’t want your boyfriend scolding me.”

“Alright, you win,” Noctis laughed. They walked back into the class together, and Prompto felt very grateful that Noctis had said that he was the one who was upset. It drew the attention away from Prompto, and when they took their seats, no one dared look at them. Well, almost no one.

“You okay?” Lunafreya signed when she turned to face them briefly. Prompto nodded, and she smiled. “Sorry if I pushed too much on you at once. I get excited about music.”

Prompto felt very sad for her at that moment. Lunafreya was likely as passionate about her music as he was about his, but she would never be able to pursue that outside of an indulgent hobby. He imagined becoming a famous musician and inviting Lunafreya to come perform with him. Would she do that as the future Queen of Tenebrae? Or would she let go of that path and never look at it again?

“ _It’s not that_ ,” Prompto insisted. He didn’t want anyone to worry, especially when it wasn’t their fault at all. “ _Promise._ ”

Luna nodded and turned back around in her seat. At this point, Prompto wasn’t exactly calm, but he felt better than he did before. Nevertheless, he kept petting Bo, using him as his safety and anchor before he began to spiral again. Luckily, the rest of the day went by with relative ease, and Prompto found himself a bit calmer, although not less worried, by the time the school day ended. It was a relief to know that he could at least get through the rest of the school day.

Ignis and Gladio were waiting for them both, naturally, when they walked out of the school. Prompto’s heart skipped several beats when he saw his boyfriend, his mind wandering back to the other day when they had gone on a date. Everything had turned out so much better than he expected, and he imagined one day taking their level of physical intimacy all the way towards something greater. It terrified Prompto due to his past, but it also excited him as well. What would it feel like to actually have Gladio make love to him? He had never experienced sex as an enjoyable experience before. 

“Hey Prom,” Gladio said as they greeted each other with a hug. “How was school?”

“Fine,” Prompto said, grateful that he had his voice back before the end of the school day. “How was class for you? Do you think you’ll enjoy it?”

“Oh yeah, I can’t wait,” Gladio replied with a smile. “The lit courses seem really fun, and I think that it was the right choice.”

“I’m so happy for you!” Prompto beamed, his smile growing even wider. It gave him hope that maybe following his passions would be worthwhile. “I know you’re going to be great.”

“Thanks Prom,” Gladio said with another hug, making Prompto blush. He knew now was a good time to talk to Gladio about the idea of auditioning for the Music Masters, but for some reason he hesitated. “You all ready to go? We’ll take Prom home first?”

“Sure,” Noctis replied. “Are you guys going to study together or something?”

“I have to protect you,” Gladio pointed out, making Prompto’s heart fall just a bit. “Security is still tight right now.”

“Fine,” Noctis sighed before they all got in the Regalia. He seemed frustrated by the entire school year, and Prompto couldn’t blame him. 

It was a short drive to Prompto’s, but he felt like he might want to mention the Music Masters to Gladio in the very least. After all, he had heard that the amount of time spent in rehearsals was no small undertaking. Between that and track, Prompto was likely going to be very busy if he decided to pursue the Music Masters as an option and was accepted after his audition. Would it be worth it?

The conversation turned to Noctis’s school experience, thankfully, and Prompto was more than happy to be quiet and just listen. Gladio, Ignis, and Noctis were all sharing stories about their day, and Prompto was caught off guard when Gladio mentioned that they had encountered a young woman named Cindy. Everyone seemed to know who she was, at least by name, save Prompto.

“The Cindy?” Noctis asked in surprise. “I’ve heard Cid talk about her a bunch when we’ve been to Hammerhead, but I never met her.”

“Yeah I think I know why too,” Gladio grinned. Prompto looked at him questioningly, but he didn’t seem to be paying attention. “She’s pretty hot.”

“Really?” Noctis asked in amused surprise. Prompto felt his heart drop into the pit of his stomach, a flush coming to his body that made his limbs ache uncomfortably. Noctis eyed Prompto then, which caught Gladio’s attention as they pulled up to the Leonis household. 

“No one is as hot as you, though,” Gladio offered, as if trying to cover his tracks and recover from what he said. Prompto nodded and got out of the car with Bo, not bothering to wave them off. He felt a pang of something unpleasant growing in his heart, and he couldn’t tell if it was from jealousy or something worse. A terrible thought came to her mind, one that took him by surprise. Was Gladio already losing interest in him?

“Hey Prom!” Gladio called as he walked towards the door. Prompto stopped and turned around, surprised that Gladio was running up to him. “I didn’t mean it like that. I just meant-”

“It’s okay,” Prompto interrupted, looking down at his feet as Bo leaned against him protectively. “I understand, Gladio. You’re d-d-disappinted.”

“No!” Gladio insisted, making him look up at his boyfriend in confusion and panic. Gladio’s voice softened when he spoke, and he put his arms on Prompto’s shoulders. “If you knew Cid then you’d know that he just likes to hide her away because he doesn’t want anyone to get the wrong idea. Plus, Ignis and I sat down with her for coffee, and she basically expressed that she’s in love with every woman who walks by.”

“Then why did you say it like that?” Prompto asked. “Why did you say it like you were looking forward to getting with her?”

Gladio shifted uncomfortably, running his hand through his hair. “I don’t have a good reason, Prom. I guess I just spoke without thinking since we all grew up going to the Hammerhead to get the Regalia serviced, even when the king owned it. Cid’s always mentioned his granddaughter, but we haven’t met her until now. I guess I was just taken by surprise. He’s kind of old and grey and… not what you would think as a person who has a granddaughter that looks almost like the female version of you.”

“The female version of me?” Prompto was surprised. Did Gladio just see him as his type and wanted to pursue him? Now that they had been together, did that mean he wanted to move onto someone else with blond hair and blue eyes? “Am I just your type and that’s why you wanted to get with me? I don’t want to be someone’s type and be left because of it.”

Prompto was starting to get overwhelmed, like he needed to stop the conversation altogether and just take a moment to breathe. But he couldn’t. He needed to understand what Gladio’s intentions for the relationship were. He thought he knew, but maybe he had been wrong all this time. Maybe Gladio had even fooled himself. If so, Prompto didn’t know if he could recover from the sense of betrayal that he would feel.

“Prompto,” Gladio said as he put his hands on Prompto’s shoulders, looking at him directly in the eyes. “I love you. I’m not with you because you fit a certain type, but I will say you are my ideal. You’re gorgeous, you’re smart, you’re talented. Honestly, Prom, I’m not good enough for you, and you don’t even see that. I fuck up constantly and always have to apologize to you. Like right now. I’m sorry. Can you please forgive me?”

Prompto didn’t know what to say at first. Staring at Gladio, looking into his eyes, he knew that the man was more impulsive than he let on at times. This was one of those times, and it had hurt Prompto. It was something he couldn’t stay mad at either, not when Gladio wasn’t looking to be with anyone else. There wasn’t any harm in noticing someone else was attractive, was there? Maybe Prompto was just being a bit jealous.

“I’m sorry too,” Prompto said quietly. “I jumped to conclusions and thought the worst. I always do that, and it’s not fair to you. Just because you think someone is attractive doesn’t mean that you’re trying to get with them.”

“It’s alright,” Gladio replied, giving him a tight hug. “I would’ve been upset too if you said something like that. I’m an idiot, what can I say?”

“It’s okay,” Prompto said with a nod. “We all really make mistakes. I’m great at misinterpreting the conversation.” He smiled at Gladio hopefully while Ignis honked the horn to the Regalia, telling him it was time to go. “Before you go… I wanted to let you know that I’m considering trying out for the Music Masters next week.”

Gladio’s surprised expression worried Prompto, but he told himself it was an unfounded worry. That was, until Gladio spoke. “Really? Oh, I didn’t realize you were going to try that. I hope you can do it.”

Prompto’s heart fell again, and he suddenly had a feeling that maybe something was going on with Gladio that made him want to push him away. It hurt to know that Gladio automatically didn’t have the faith or confidence in him to audition, and he wondered if maybe he was getting ahead of himself. After all, if his own boyfriend didn’t believe in him, then who would? “I have to go. I’ll see you later, Gladio.”

“Prom, wait!” Gladio called as Prompto turned around and walked to the front door. “Seriously, Prom!”

Not wanting to listen to him anymore, Prompto walked into the house, his heart breaking and his pulse racing. What was Gladio trying to pull? Was he now no longer interested in him because he had gotten what he wanted and found him lacking? Or was it because he was in college while Prompto was still in high school? Or did he really think that this Cindy person was more attractive than he was? Prompto always thought that Gladio was bisexual, but was there something that he was missing? Did he prefer women more in the end?

“Hey Prom,” Ardyn said as he stepped inside the house. He was sitting at his drawing board in his design room, looking like he had just been hunched over his designs for the better part of his day. With his hair pulled back into a messy bun, an oversized sweater, and a pair of slacks, he looked lost in his own world entirely. His smile fell away when he saw the dour look on Prompto’s face. “What’s wrong?”

“Gladio,” Prompto said with a sigh, not knowing if Ardyn was going to have the same issues with Gladio that Cor did. What if Cor had been right all along? Prompto didn’t like to think that he was. 

“Come on in here,” Ardyn said, indicating to an empty chair next to him. “Tell me all about it while I draw you.”

Prompto let Bo wander the house as he sat next to Ardyn, setting his bag down on the floor with a sigh. Slowly, he began to open up to Ardyn, telling him what had been said and how he felt. He expressed his worries to him, his pains, all of them stumbling out in a matter of moments. Ardyn only listened to him while he sketched on an artist’s pad, the charcoal in his fingers scratching on the paper with expert movements. 

“Hmm… Maybe Gladio is having a hard time adjusting to everything,” Ardyn considered. “It doesn’t give him a right to make you feel bad, though. Things have been hectic, and you two are supposed to ground each other instead of hurt each other. What do you want to happen from this? Do you want to break it off with him? Or do you want to find a way to move on from this?”

“I want to move on from this,” Prompto replied, looking down at his wrist. “But what if I can’t? What if he doesn’t want to move on from it?”

“If you really want to, then you’ll find a way,” Ardyn pointed out. He turned the pad around and showed Prompto what he drew. It was a fine sketch, one that Prompto thought only highlighted his best features and brought out the sadness in his eyes and the pout in his lips. “Take the time to talk to him. Figure out what’s going on and what’s coming between you two. And put your energy into healing the fissures. And proving all those wrong who think you can’t be successful.”

Prompto nodded, biting his bottom lip as he considered what Ardyn was saying. “Do you have arguments like this with dad?”

“All the time,” Ardyn replied. “They’re small arguments, but when you’re first in love, the first argument is always the biggest. They get smaller in time, especially as you two learn about each other and what helps and hurts. No one is one hundred percent happy and healed, but Gladio hasn’t probably been with anyone who has been through what you have. Patience is important, for you both. And if you want it to work, then you’ll find a way.”

“I’m worried that… that he’s disappointed in me,” Prompto admitted with a blush. He couldn’t find the words to say what he wanted to, so he signed what had happened between him and Gladio, blushing deeply and looking away. It wasn’t something he could tell Cor, but he felt like he could tell Ardyn. Maybe he was wrong, though. Maybe this would end in disaster. 

“Ah,” Ardyn said when he was done. “So you’re worried that you’re not enough for him physically. Or that somehow he’s already tired of you? Have you asked him?”

“Kind of?” Prompto said, thumbing his wrist anxiously. “I said something along the lines and he said that it wasn’t the case.”

“Then do you believe him?” Ardyn asked. “If you don’t, then there’s no trust in the relationship. If there’s no trust, then you can’t trust to love him. The relationship is essentially over. But if you trust him, then it’s your own insecurities that you have to move past.”

There was a silence between them as Prompto thought about what he said. Was he just insecure? Or did he not trust Gladio? Prompto always knew that he wasn’t secure in anything he did, but was that all there was to it? For a long moment he closed his eyes and thought about it. When he opened his eyes, he knew the truth and looked at Ardyn hopefully.

“I trust him,” Prompto resounded, his heart aching at the thought that his insecurities were getting in the way of cultivating a good relationship with Gladio. “I didn’t appreciate the way he said some things, but I trust him. And I want to show him that.”

“How are you going to show him?” Ardyn asked with a smile. 

“I’ve been working on some music,” Prompto replied, both nervous and excited. His music always seemed to be able to convey what he was thinking and feeling far more than his words could. “Can you help me with it?”

“Of course,” Ardyn smiled. He set his sketch pad down on his desk. “Why don’t you get changed and then we’ll get started?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AHhhh so everyone is stressed from what happened, and Prompto is panicking and Gladio is being a jerk. D:<  
> But Prompto is a cool dude, and Ardyn is even cooler, and he knows he loves Gladio and can't just stay mad at him.
> 
> Could Gladio have phrased it better? Definitely. Is someone checking out another person an indication they're going to cheat? Not necessarily. Everyone doubts Gladio, but so far Prompto has stood steadfast!
> 
> Thank you all so much for keeping up with this story! I am finally getting into the grove of the second part so I'm excited for what's to come! This week I'm working OT so I don't know how much time I'll have to write this weekend, but I'm going to try! I look forward to hearing from all those who wish to comment! And than you all for reading!!!!


	42. You've Got Mail

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Noctis tries to have a normal day at school

Everything was tense and stressful, and no one was free from the effects of it. Prompto was having panic attacks, Noctis wasn’t sleeping, Ignis was particularly high strung, and Gladio was constantly putting his foot in his mouth. Noctis kept thinking that something had to give, that they had to catch a break at some point, but the world kept going as if the assassination attempt wasn’t that big of a deal. They all were suffering, just differently. The media outlets kept covering the event, and Prompto was avoiding the house phone at home altogether. Noctis was shocked to hear that Verstael was calling him almost daily. Something had to give, or they were all liable to break.

“I don’t know how Prompto keeps forgiving my bullshit,” Gladio said with a groan as they made their way to his place to get him before school started. Noctis was sitting in the front seat, tired as usual, relying on Ignis’s strong coffee to wake him up for the first time in his life. He had spent more time playing video games in the night than sleeping. It was the best way to avoid his nightmares that had spiked since his birthday. 

“I don’t know either,” Noctis replied with a yawn. “I mean, first you say Cindy’s hot right in front of your boyfriend, then you act like Prompto doesn’t have the strength to audition for the Music Masters? I’d kick you to the curb.”

“We’re all stressed and worried,” Ignis interrupted, keeping the conversation civil. “At least Prompto has the wherewithal not to hold it against anyone. We’re all just trying to get by.”

“How’s Cor’s investigation going?” Noctis asked curiously, thinking about how Cor and Titus were both in charge of the investigation on the assassination attempt. “Any word on it?”

“No,” Gladio replied with a sigh. “And there won’t be until the official reports come out. If Verstael really has anything to do with any of this, then Cor’s evidence has to be fucking perfect. I read through some of the details on what it took to get Verstael arrested the first time. They pretty much had to catch Verstael in the act of… Well, it’s not important.”

“Yeah,” Noctis replied, knowing what Gladio was getting at. Cor had to catch Verstael in the act of trying to sell or rent out his son. “Did you read the details on what happened?”

“No,” Gladio said immediately. It wasn’t too far of a leap for anyone to guess what details Noctis was referring to. “It’s not our place to know that unless Prompto wants to tell us.”

“You’re right,” Noctis commented. He didn’t want to look up why or question what had happened intentionally, and he didn’t want anyone else doing the same. It was only Prompto’s place to tell them what had happened, if he even wanted to. Noctis knew that Prompto had told Gladio more than he had told anyone, but that didn’t mean he told him everything. It was something that they all were careful to check each other on. No one person was supposed to accidentally find out what Prompto wanted to keep to himself.

“How did Prompto forgive you so quickly anyway?” Ignis inquired as they pulled up to the house to pick him up for school. “I am curious. Previous relationships have ended for such comments.”

“I texted him last night and asked if we could talk,” Gladio replied. “He just texted me back saying that he forgave me and was fine.”

“Oh dude,” Noctis said as he saw Prompto leave the house with Bo at his side. “He hasn’t forgiven you. That’s code for he’s still pissed.”

“No it’s not,” Gladio insisted, even though Ignis and Noctis were both sharing exasperatedly skeptical looks. “He’s not the type to lie about this, and he went on our usual morning run.”

“Did you talk on the run?” Ignis asked just before Prompto opened the door. The conversation abruptly stopped as he got in, but Noctis noticed Gladio’s concerned look. It gave him all the answers they needed. “Good morning, Prom.”

“Good morning,” Prompto said as he settled in the back seat with Bo’s behind on the seat in between Gladio and Prompto. His front paws were on the floor of the Regalia, almost as if he was an actual person sitting in his seat. “Is everyone okay today?”

“Doing just fine, thank you,” Ignis replied as he drove them towards the school. “How was your run this morning with Gladio?”

“Aright,” Prompto stated. Noctis noticed he didn’t look at Gladio, though. It could have been either because he was tense due to something or he was trying to avoid Gladio’s stare. Either way, it didn’t bode well for them. “Track starts up pretty soon, but I don’t know if I’m going to continue with it.”

“Why not?” Noctis asked in surprise. “You’re really good at it and smash the competition every time.”

“I found something I want to focus on,” Prompto explained shyly. “I have my runs in the morning, so it doesn’t mean I’m giving up running altogether. I just don’t want to run for competition.”

“That makes sense,” Gladio offered, although Noctis caught his wounded expression in the rearview mirror. Prompto usually told Gladio about everything first, but it looked like it wasn’t the case this time. “I’m glad you’re not giving up on our morning runs together.”

“Why would I?” Prompto asked Gladio, his expression quizzical. Maybe they were all wrong. Maybe Prompto wasn’t mad at Gladio still. “They’re one of my favorite parts of the day.”

The admission made Noctis smile, knowing that Prompto was likely just nervous about everything else going on. The last thing he wanted was to have to deal with his two best friends breaking up. He caught Gladio’s reaction as he glanced back at them, noticing the relief on his features. Feeling guilty for making him think Prompto was still mad, he decided it was best to just stay out of it entirely.

“Mine too,” Gladio replied. Noctis noticed him reaching out to grab Prompto’s hand, which Prompto took right away. “Are you still mad at me?”

“I told you that I forgive you,” Prompto answered, his expression perplexed. Noctis almost felt like laughing. “You don’t believe me?”

“It’s not him,” Noctis interjected before Gladio could put his foot in his mouth again. “Ignis and I said something.”

“Is it typical for people to not say what they mean?” Prompto asked him in concern. “At least in this situation?”

“Sometimes,” Ignis replied. “Some people prefer to stew in their anger. It’s not uncommon for someone to do that after an argument.”

“But it wasn’t even really an argument,” Prompto attempted. Noctis could see him trying to work through it. “There was miscommunication, and Gladio and I worked through it. People miscommunicate all the time.”

“A lot of people hold it against others,” Gladio explained. “There’s a miscommunication or something they don’t like or assume and then get mad at the other person. Instead of being honest and upfront about it, they’d rather just assume things that aren’t true and let it destroy their relationship.”

“Oh,” Prompto said, finally understanding something that he would naturally have no context for. “Well that’s just really not very cool. I don’t see why anyone would do something like that.”

Gladio chuckled a bit at that, and Noctis and Ignis both grinned. “Neither can I, Prom.”

They arrived at the school and all got out as before, Noctis stretching lazily as he ignored everyone else around him. He was tired of being gawked at. All he wanted was to be a regular person, someone who blended in with the crowd. Of course it was the one thing he couldn’t have. The closest he had to it were nights with Ignis. He loved the apartment, spending time with him, just being with him. That was the life he wanted, and the life he could never have. Not forever at least.

Noctis wished that each day he had to attend the academy that Ignis would be willing to go out of his way and sneak a kiss. It wasn’t an everyday occurrence, though, and Noctis knew that they wouldn’t likely be able to be public until after high school. And then they would have to deal with the rules and regulations of princehood, the problems with the media, and the constant onlookers. Not for the first time, Noctis reminded himself to talk to Ardyn about how he managed that with Cor. 

“You think they’ll be okay?” Noctis asked with a grin as Prompto and Gladio shamelessly flirted with each other, walking down the hall as a perfect couple. Noctis would have been far more envious of their relationship if it wasn’t for the apartment that he and Ignis owned. The look that Prompto and Gladio gave each other was the same that Ignis and Noctis shared, but only in private. 

“Oh they’re going to be hopelessly okay if they keep at this,” Ignis replied with an amused grin. His smile faltered a bit, and he looked far more serious. “I wish we could have that.”

“I’m sorry, Ignis,” Noctis replied in dismay. He felt guilty for it, knowing that it was the circumstances of his birth that prevented them from being open about their relationship like Prompto and Gladio were. “I wish I could change that for you now. You know what, just kiss me right here and we’ll get it over with.”

“Would that I could, Noct,” Ignis said with a soft smile. They stopped in front of the classroom and faced each other. Noctis’s heart skipped a beat when he looked at Ignis, his beautiful eyes like sacred emerald jewels being hoarded by an overprotective dragon. “You know what needs to be done.”

“Yeah, I know,” Noctis replied with a sigh. “I swear, when I talk to my dad it’s going to be a no option conversation. He will have to accept we’re going public with it, one way or another.”

“Alright,” Ignis said, as if he believed Noctis’s conviction but not necessarily his father’s ability to accept them. Noctis didn’t blame him. His father had been aloof of late about their relationship, and he had a feeling that he still wanted him to marry Lunafreya. “You know, Noctis. We really never did get a chance to celebrate your birthday. Why don’t we celebrate when we get home?”

Noctis smiled widely, his cheeks flushed pink just a bit. It was true that they didn’t get a chance to really do anything for his birthday that day, or the days following it, and he had to admit it would be nice to spend time alone with him intimately. There was no denying that Noctis had a bit of a libido, especially when Ignis was involved, but Ignis didn’t have the same drive he necessarily did. Sure, they both enjoyed the intimacy and the pleasure, but Noctis knew that Ignis didn’t just look at him and see his features as sexy. Noctis didn’t mind that at all. If anything, he enjoyed how much Ignis liked to tell him that he was beautiful. 

“I like that idea,” Noctis smiled, his mind and heart racing at the thought. “Anything special you have in mind?”

“You’ll find out when we get home,” Ignis offered enticingly. “Behave until then.”

“No promises,” Noctis responded as Ignis and Gladio left him and Prompto to join their class. Prompto looked happy enough as they walked in and sat down, another boring day of class ahead of them. “Honestly Prompto, are you still mad at Gladio?”

“I was upset by what he said,” Prompto admitted as they sat down. “But I’m not going to hold it against him. His apology was sincere, so I moved past it. It was just something small. There’s no reason to hold it against him.”

“It’s good you’re with him,” Noctis figured with a grin. “If he dated anyone less emotionally mature than you, he’d be single forever I’m pretty sure.”

“He suppresses a lot,” Prompto replied, and Noctis could see just how much he cared about Gladio. He bit his bottom lip, his expression pained. “He suppresses it to make sure he’s strong as the Shield. It’s something he feels with a lot of honor and pride, but I am also trying to help him understand that it’s okay to be honest with me about how he’s feeling. Just like I am with him.”

“I didn’t realize that,” Noctis considered, thinking about how Gladio was usually just a wall between him and whatever could potentially hurt. He wasn’t just Noctis’s physical Shield; he served to emotionally protect him from outsiders as well. “I’m glad he has you.”

“I’m happy to be with him too,” Prompto smiled. “Ardyn helped me through a lot yesterday, helping me figure out how to not bottle it up. He’s helping me work out the rest of my song that I’m using for the Music Masters audition.”

“So you’re going through with it?” Noctis asked excitedly. Prompto blushed bright red and nodded. “That’s awesome, Prom. I know you’re going to be great. Does Gladio know?”

“Not yet,” Prompto replied. “He kind of had a bad reaction to it, so I want to invite him after school today and show him what I’ve been working on.”

“Oh, what if I go to the audition instead?” Noctis offered. “It means that he’ll have to come too for sure, and we’ll keep it a surprise. That way we can all be there to support you.”

“You’d do that?” Prompto asked, his face lighting up. “Thank you, Noct. I really want to show him that I can do this and that a lot of the music I write is for him.”

“Leave it to me,” Noctis grinned. “I will make sure that it’s kept a surprise. Ignis and I both will.”

“Thank you,” Prompto exclaimed again, just before class was beginning. They settled into their seat, Noctis’s exhaustion threatening to make him fall asleep again. 

Noctis tried hard to stay awake, but it was too difficult. He had been getting too little sleep, trying to avoid his nightmares, knowing that he would end up falling asleep in class and borrowing Prompto’s notes. Today wasn’t any exception. He needed to sort out his sleep schedule, and he supposed he would talk to his psychiatrist about it too, but for now he was just going to take the sleep he could get. It was also oddly comforting for him to sleep in class knowing that some of the security detail were actually Kingsglaive. 

After a while, Prompto woke Noctis up. He sat up groggily in class, seeing that it was already lunch time. Noctis didn’t realize he was asleep for that long, but he welcomed it for a change. The dreams weren’t as bad during the day as they were at night. Most of his nightmares were watching his friends and loved ones getting hurt or dying while he was unable to do anything. Instead of constantly waking up Ignis from his fear, Noctis would just stay up all night playing video games to distract himself and stay awake.

“You should really get some sleep tonight,” Prompto offered as Noctis stood up and stretched in the near-empty classroom. “I know it’s been rough, but eventually you’re going to pass out in the wrong place.”

“Yeah, I know,” Noctis replied with a sigh. “I’m going to run to the restroom. I’ll meet you back here for lunch?”

Prompto nodded in affirmation, even though he could tell that Ignis told him to go wherever he went. Luckily, Prompto didn’t follow him, and Noctis was appreciative for once that he could go to relieve himself without being followed. Sometimes he just wanted time alone. Ignis understood that at home, and the time with Ignis was so comfortable and natural that he was happy to do separate things with him in the same space. 

When Noctis walked into the bathroom, he noticed that there were a few guys at the urinals, and he wasn’t really interested in any of them trying to see what his member looked like while he was trying to just relieve himself. Instead, he stepped inside one of the stalls and opted to just have a moment of privacy. For one peaceful moment after he was done, he leaned against the stall door and just closed his eyes in relief for the space. 

There was the sound of something falling on the floor by his feet, prompting Noctis to open his eyes and look down. It surprised him to see a thick envelope with his name on it, carefully written in a stenciled script. Sighing in frustration, he bent over and picked it up, thinking about how annoying it was that he couldn’t even go to the bathroom in peace without someone leaving a letter or something. 

He slipped the envelope in his back pants pocket then washed his hands before making his way back to the classroom. When he reached the classroom, he noticed that Prompto had pulled out a lunch for him, something that Ignis inevitably made. Prompto smiled and waved him over, although it wasn’t necessary as they both were the only ones in the classroom this time. Most of the seniors were trying to socialize as much as possible. Prompto and Noctis were not the sort to want to be overly social with others.

“Ignis said you forgot your lunch,” Prompto explained when Noctis sat down. “He handed it to me on the way into the school cause he knew I wouldn’t forget.”

“Thanks,” Noctis replied as he sat down, pulling the envelope out. There was a note that was attached to his lunch, momentarily distracting him. He smiled as he read it, feeling his heart soar at his love for Ignis. Eat, rest, and do well today. Most of all, know that I love you, no matter how crazy this world gets. “Damn, he’s too much sometimes.”

“He really loves you,” Prompto said happily, as if he was stewing in Noctis’s own love for Ignis. “I’m really happy you two have each other.”

“Me too,” Noctis replied. He decided to tuck the note away into his pocket for another time when he would need the encouragement. Before looking at the envelope that was left for him, he took a few bites of his food, savoring the taste of Ignis’s food. He opened the envelope, assuming that it was a love confession, either from a guy or passed to a guy to give to him.

Noctis looked at the photo, shock turning to concern and dread. It was a photo of Ignis and Noctis at the planetarium on Ignis’s birthday, the exact moment when Ignis kissed him. How was this possible that someone got the shot? There weren’t any lights on. Was it some paparazzo with a high tech camera? Panicking, he looked at the letter that accompanied it, written in the same stenciled writing.

_Noctis,_

_By now you are aware of the photo that I have in my possession. There are more photos that I have of you and your advisor. My request is simple: End your disgusting relationship with your advisor or this photo and many more will be leaked to the public. What will they think about your relationship?_

_You might not think that it’s a concern, but understand this: I am prepared to inform the media that your advisor seduced you, took advantage of you, and has been using you. I will destroy him, and I will destroy your image along with it. He will be a pariah and you will be an inadequate king before you even sit on the throne._

_The choice is yours._

Noctis stared at the letter with a tremble in his hands and panic in his heart. He didn’t know what to say, what to do, and he was sure that Prompto was staring at him in surprise and bewilderment. Everything came crashing down on him so quickly, like a tidal wave that threatened to destroy his soul, and he suddenly felt the inexplicable need to escape and get away. 

“Call Ignis,” Noctis whispered to Prompto, his voice threatening to climb out of his throat in a guttural scream if he let it. “Call him now, Prompto.”

“I’m on it,” Prompto replied quickly, not even bothering to ask. Noctis appreciated that about him, but right now he was just focused on his panic. Prompto dialed Ignis’s number, telling him and Gladio to return to the school immediately, as Noctis tried to think about something, anything, other than what was going on. 

He couldn’t. The only thing he could think of was how Ignis was at risk for having his entire future destroyed, all because they were dating. He thought about how Ignis would stand, disgraced and unwelcome in Insomnia, a blight on the royal crown all because someone lied and said he took advantage of Noctis. It wasn’t the truth. Noctis had been the one to ask Ignis out. But the media didn’t care about the truth, not when it came to instances of royal relationships. They only cared about the juiciest story, the one with the most gossip, and the one that would hurt those involved the most.

“Noctis,” Prompto said calmly as he touched Noctis’s shoulder, pulling him out of his thoughts. He jumped, startled by the touch, and Prompto looked at him in concern. “They’re on their way. Let’s go wait outside. I don’t think it’s safe to wait in here.”

“You’re… You’re right,” Noctis replied. He stood up and attempted to grab his things, but Prompto immediately gathered them for him, recognizing that he was far too panicked to do anything. Prompto handed Bo’s leash to him, and Noctis felt grateful that the Great Dane was there to provide some source of comfort. Numb in his panic, he followed Prompto out of the academy, ignoring the glances of the people around him.

“Young man!” someone called behind them as they approached the entrance. They stopped and turned to see Weskham catching up to them. “You can’t just leave the building.”

“I’m sorry,” Prompto said quickly, taking up for Noctis. “He’s having a hard time from what happened on Founder’s Day. Ignis and Gladio are on their way to come get him. I just acted without thinking.”

Weskham observed them. Noctis’s pupils were dilated, Bo leaning against his legs protectively, and Prompto held onto both of their school materials and the envelope containing the blackmail. He nodded in understanding, his expression worried. Noctis knew he and his father used to be great friends growing up. Were they still friends now, or were they closer to acquaintances? The thought distracted him just enough to calm his panic just a bit.

“Come wait in my office then,” Weskham ordered instead. He offered a small smile. “I don’t need you two waiting outside and the prince of Lucis suddenly disappearing. Your father is a patient man with me, but not that patient.”

“Okay,” Prompto agreed for them both. They follow Weskham down the hall to a nice office just by the entrance of the academy. It wasn’t an assuming place, but it was replete with books all perfectly organized in shelves along the walls. Weskham had them sit in the chairs across from his desk while Prompto hurriedly called and let Ignis know where they were. 

“So what’s this all about?” Weskham asked once Prompto was off the phone. “Is this really about the Founder’s Day Celebration or is something else inside the school going on?”

Prompto looked to Noctis, who looked anywhere but at them. He refused to acknowledge aloud what he had received. This was better left between him and Ignis… and the King. There was no doubt in his mind that he had to tell his dad about this. Would that mean that he would make Ignis and him break up? Would he insist that they hide their love for each other for the foreseeable future? Noctis felt tears welling in his eyes just as there was a knock on the door. 

“Come in,” Weskham called. The door opened and Ignis and Gladio immediately rushed in, looking between Prompto and Noctis for the problem. “I believe your retainers are here. Prompto, you can go back to class now.”

“With all due respect,” Ignis said quickly. “Prompto is a part of the prince’s retinue.”

“Then as part of the prince’s retinue, he will be best served taking notes for what he will miss,” Weskham pointed out. Prompto looked at them anxiously, but no one could really object to that. There was no reason for Prompto to go with him without having to claim he was struggling as well. And if he claimed that then Weskham would undoubtedly call Cor. 

“Please let me know how you’re doing,” Prompto said with no small amount of pain in his eyes. Noctis wondered what he was thinking, knowing that there was always this distance between them forced by society. As much as Prompto was Noctis’s best friend, the rest of the world just saw a prince and a civilian. 

“I will,” Noctis promised him as he handed Bo’s leash back to him. Ignis took his school books and they immediately made their way out of the room, parting ways with Prompto with little ceremony. 

They were all quiet until they got in the Regalia, and Noctis noticed that Ignis looked a bit irritated that he had been pulled back to the academy. With a sigh, Ignis looked at him and pinched the bridge of his nose. Noctis frowned, wondering if Ignis had received something in the mail. Was he going to try and break up with him because of it?

“What happened, Noctis?” Ignis finally asked. Noctis looked at him, his brows furrowed, and realized that he wasn’t irritated. He was tired. They were all struggling, and Noctis considered not showing him what he had received at all.

Reluctantly, he pulled out the envelope and handed it to Ignis, not really sure what to say. Ignis opened it as if it was just another love confession, the same that Noctis had, but he stopped in shock when he saw the photo. Hurriedly, he read the letter and looked from it to Noctis. Gladio reached forward and immediately took it out of his hands, reading it thoroughly. 

“Is this real?” Gladio asked. Noctis nodded, tears welling in his eyes. “Fuck. Who would do something like this?”

“I don’t know,” Noctis said, a small sob escaping his lips. Ignis reached out for him then stopped himself and sat back, cautiously glancing around as if he expected someone with a camera to be lurking nearby.

“Let’s get to the Citadel,” Ignis said with a determined nod, pulling the Regalia out of the parking lot and driving down the street at breakneck speed. “Did you see who gave this to you?”

“No,” Noctis replied miserably. “I was going to the bathroom.”

“So then Prompto might’ve seen the guy,” Gladio offered, making Noctis look down at his hands guiltily.

“No,” Noctis admitted, shying away from the look that Ignis gave him out of the side of his eye. “I just wanted to take a piss in peace. Why can’t I do even that?”

“It’s alright,” Ignis said as he reached out and held his hand, careful to keep it low and beneath the windows. “It’ll be alright.”

“Will it?” Noctis asked, just as they arrived at the front steps of the Citadel.

Ignis pulled his hand away and looked at Noctis despairingly. “I don’t know.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright so let me just say first: This is the last major plot point that sets the tone of this "Phase" of the fic. Now it's just a bunch of them trying to figure out what the hell they're going to do.
> 
> I am sorry to put Noctis and Ignis through this, but not sorry enough for me not to write it. XD
> 
> Also, thank you all for your patience and understanding. This past week has been particularly rough, as some know. Writing is a great source of comfort for me, and I am very happy to be able to share it with those who might also like the story. Thank you all so much! <3


	43. Auditions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gladio gets pulled along to the Music Masters Audition

Things felt like they were spiraling quickly for everyone. Prompto had seen what the letter had entailed that Noctis received, and right after school he met up with them to hope for some sort of amicable answer. All King Regis had to do was take over the announcement before the blackmailer could, to make a public statement that Ignis and Noctis were together. It was such a simple answer, one that would solve so many problems for the two.

Yet that’s not what happened. King Regis said it was too soon to announce that Noctis and Ignis were together, that there would be more damage than benefits to announce it to get rid of the blackmailer. Instead, he required Noctis to move back into the Citadel and for Ignis to stay in the apartment, keeping a distance between them to make it appear that they were no longer dating. Gladio could see the devastation on Noctis and Ignis’s features, although Noctis was considerably less composed than Ignis was. 

The king had assured them that it was only temporary, that they would investigate the matter and find the blackmailer. Once the blackmailer was identified and apprehended, then they could get back to their normal lives. Gladio didn’t think it was going to be that simple, and the emotional toll that it took on Noctis and Ignis could very well break them. He hoped, for their sake, that this wasn’t going to be the thing that could destroy them. 

Life had to continue on like there was nothing wrong, but it was evident that Noctis and Ignis were both suffering. Gladio was angry with the king for not taking a stronger stance, and he began to wonder if maybe the king himself saw this as a good way to separate the two ultimately. It was a contentious atmosphere in the Citadel because of it, and Noctis made it very clear whenever he was around his father that he would never let this come between him and Ignis.

Out of everything going on, it seemed like one more thing that was added to a dangerous pile that threatened to hurt everyone greatly. Gladio heard Cor and Titus talking in private about the assassination attempt, about how they were almost certain that it was meant for Cor and not anyone else, and his intuition told him something that he was afraid to voice aloud. It all felt like a coordinated attack. 

Prompto was receiving daily calls on his house phone, each call logged carefully monitored by Cor and Ardyn. He never answered any calls, but just knowing that Verstael was harassing him was enough to send him into a daily spiral. Someone had tried to kill Cor, hiding behind a lone assassin that spouted crazed nonsense. And now Noctis and Ignis were being blackmailed. Gladio was terrified of what this meant, and he was terrified of what might become of them. 

Despite Prompto telling him that he wasn’t mad at him, Gladio still felt a distance between them that he couldn’t quite identify as well. They ran every morning, as usual, but most of the time he saw Prompto was just going to and from school. Every time Gladio asked if he had time to hang out, Prompto said he was busy doing something with Ardyn and that he couldn’t. When he asked what it was, Prompto said it wasn’t anything important, just them spending time together. For Prompto to tell him that it wasn’t important but that he’d rather hang out with Ardyn over him told him that something was still wrong.

Yet Prompto smiled and acted like everything was fine, so Gladio did too. It started to eat him up inside, constantly worrying that maybe there was something going on that Prompto didn’t want to clue him in on. Was he planning on breaking up with him because of what he had said? Gladio thought they were over that, and he believed Prompto when he said he forgave him. So if that wasn’t the case, what else was going on?

“I’m going to the Music Masters audition today,” Noctis announced in the afternoon, as if there was nothing to be done for it. He had gotten more obstinate since his father made him move back to the Citadel, since Ignis was required to stay at the apartment and give the appearance that they weren’t together. “I’m going to cheer Luna on. You guys can come if you want to keep me safe from some assassins or whatever.”

“Now, Noctis,” Ignis chided him gently, placing a kind hand on his shoulder. “Of course we’re coming with you. Where else would we go?”

“Maybe only Gladio should come with me,” Noctis said, leaning forward and putting his elbows on his knees, his hands clasped together. Ignis slowly pulled his hand away, looking like Noctis was made of fire and had scalded his hand. “I don’t want you to get hurt, Ignis.”

“It would seem more suspicious that he’s not with us,” Gladio offered, knowing that the tension in Noctis’s bedroom was due to the situation and not either of them. “I’ll keep an eye out, and if anyone stares too long then I’ll tell them to leave.”

“Alright,” Noctis agreed, although the look he gave Ignis was one of immense pain. Ignis gave Gladio a look, and he waved at him and dismissed himself to wait outside, knowing that they needed a moment alone. They were both suffering, and Noctis was likely quick to react to any instance of touch from Ignis in the fear that he would get hurt, even when they were alone.

When Gladio stepped outside the room and closed the door, he looked around, careful to be attentive to anyone passing by. There were a few maids and servants, cleaning the personal rooms that were allocated to the royal family. None of them looked suspicious, and all of them greeted Gladio in a reasonably friendly manner. He gave them each a nod, indicating that he was keeping an eye on everyone. 

Once the hall emptied and it was just him, Gladio’s mind began to wander to Prompto. It was a Saturday, a day they would normally find time together, and yet he had heard nothing from him. In the morning, Gladio had started the day off with the normal run, but Prompto wasn’t there. He texted him and asked where he was, and Prompto had only replied briefly that he was busy and didn’t have time to go for a run that morning. There was no other explanation. Gladio was really starting to believe that he had messed up for the last time. Prompto wasn’t going to give him another chance.

“Alright,” Noctis said as the doors opened behind him. Gladio noticed that Noctis looked as if he had been crying, and Ignis had an even more stoic expression than usual. “Sorry for my attitude, Gladio. I’m just-”

“Dude, you don’t have to apologize,” Gladio replied, holding up his hand to let him know it wasn’t necessary. “Right now sucks for you.”

“Yeah,” Noctis replied. “It’s good to know that I have you guys through it. I told Ignis that-”

“He told me what he needed me to know,” Ignis cut him off, looking around for any signs that they were being heard. They couldn’t be too careful right now. “And I told him what he needed to hear.”

“Good,” Gladio affirmed with a nod. If Noctis was as relieved as he looked, then it was a good thing they had that conversation. There was no way that Ignis and Noctis were going to leave each other, no matter what someone threatened. “So are we going to cheer on Luna or what?”

“Yeah let’s go,” Noctis said. They made their way out of the Citadel, all three of them careful about who looked at them or approached. It was difficult to really determine just who was keeping an eye on Ignis and Noctis, so they were careful to not even give any indication that they were so much as speaking with each other. Luckily, King Regis had found it necessary to temporarily suspend any tours of the Citadel, keeping the citizen foot traffic light.

“Are we going to invite Prompto?” Gladio asked once they were in the Regalia, on their way to the music hall where auditions were typically held. 

“Nah, he’s got something to do today,” Noctis replied. “I think with Ardyn. Wouldn’t say what though.”

“Is everything alright between you two?” Ignis inquired skeptically. “He has been acting very distant lately.”

“I don’t know,” Gladio said with a sigh. “I thought we were fine, and when we’re together he acts like everything’s fine. Maybe it’s really not, though.”

“Hmm,” Ignis considered. “Maybe you should talk to him after you’re done being the Shield today. It seems particularly odd that Prompto wouldn’t want to spend time with you outside of just the normal interactions.”

“Yeah,” Gladio agreed, thinking about how he had hurt Prompto thanks to being unable to keep his mouth shut and appropriately filter his thoughts. He had a feeling that Prompto was more upset about his response to him auditioning for the Music Masters. “Do you think he’s avoiding hanging out with us ‘cause of the auditions?”

“What do you mean?” Noctis asked as they approached the crowded music hall. There was a spot waiting for them, as always, and Gladio became far more vigilant now that they were there. It was a good opportunity for someone to be lurking nearby.

“Well… do you think it would be too upsetting to take him here to watch the auditions?” Since that moment, Prompto never once discussed the Music Masters auditions again. Gladio tried to broach the topic with him, but Prompto either evaded the conversation or just said he was looking at doing other things. There was no small amount of guilt on Gladio’s part, knowing that if he had just been more supportive than he was then Prompto might have had the courage to try. Did Gladio just steal his confidence and hope for the chance of developing a music career?

“I don’t know,” Noctis replied slowly, as if mulling over the question. Most people were there to support their loved ones as they performed in front of an open audience and a panel of judges. Auditions for music groups were typically held as blind auditions, as Lunafreya had explained to them, but the Music Masters was different. It was more intense, there was more scrutiny, and it wasn’t just based on talent. It was also based on how well a person could perform.

“Perhaps he will find another way to pursue music,” Ignis offered while they walked towards the available seats. “Ardyn is a model and is getting into design. I wouldn’t doubt that he has some connections in the music industry as well.”

“Beings how my uncle dated half the men in Altissia,” Noctis pointed out, surprising Gladio at the admission. “I wouldn’t be surprised.” 

“You are unbelievably cheeky today,” Ignis stated. “Don’t direct it at the wrong people.”

“You’re right,” Noctis replied with a sigh. “Sorry. I’m just agitated. I’ve never lived without… you know.”

“Yes, we understand,” Ignis said with a nod. Gladio saw his stoic features waver for just a moment, but then he maintained his original composure. “It will be alright in the end. For us both.”

They didn’t comment on it further, knowing that it wasn’t the safest place to do so. There was no telling who could be watching or listening to their conversation. Instead, they silently made their way to their seats, just behind the judges’ table. The music hall was otherwise packed, and Gladio knew that even the auditions for the Music Masters were a big deal. 

“I guess we can sit here,” Noctis muttered as he took a seat behind the judges, sitting in between Ignis and Gladio. It was going to be difficult for Noctis and Ignis to both sit there as if they were merely acquaintances, just a prince and his retainer present at his side. Gladio wished there was something else he could do for them, that he could just find out whoever was doing this and fix it. But there had to be an official investigation, and it wasn’t Gladio’s job to look into it. All he had to do was protect Noctis to the best of his ability.

“Do you know when Luna’s going to be on?” Gladio asked as the others in the auditorium took their seats. They could be there awhile if she was close to last. 

“I don’t know,” Noctis replied with a shrug. “Sometime this afternoon. Besides, she said she wanted to see the other auditions too so we’ll probably stick around a bit until it’s over with.”

“Consider yourself lucky, Gladio,” Ignis reminded him. “Those auditioning have to be here early in the morning to prepare. It’s as much a test of endurance as it is an audition.”

“Six, what is so great about this music program anyway?” Gladio asked as the lights began to dim for the next performance. 

“Most of the people who get in and decide to pursue music as a career end up famous or succeeding in their area of specialty,” a voice said next to them, distracting them. Gladio looked up and noticed it was a guy in a Kingsglaive uniform. He indicated to the free seat next to Ignis. “Do you mind if I take that seat? My brother is auditioning today.”

“Sure,” Noctis replied. They let him sit down next to Ignis just as the judges called for silence and the auditions continued from the morning’s round. Gladio eyed the member of the glaive, noting his spiked red hair and brown eyes. He wasn’t familiar with every glaive member, but he thought this one looked familiar. 

There wasn’t any time to ask him what his name was. The next performer came on, playing an intricately difficult violin piece. Gladio noticed how the judges looked unimpressed. If they weren’t impressed by such a ridiculously difficult violin piece, what would they be impressed by? There was suddenly a sense of aching dread and relief that coursed through Gladio. If they wouldn’t accept someone like that into the Music Masters, how would they have handled Prompto’s more popular music style?

After the young woman was done auditioning, the audience clapped politely and then were silent for the potential outcome. The judges thanked her for her time and she was dismissed, looking disappointed. Lunafreya was on next, performing a very soulful and heartbreaking operatic peace that made Gladio’s heart ache. There was a grander round of applause afterwards, and the judges took the time to ask her a few questions. After they were finished, she left the stage and looked a lot happier than the first person.

“Tough crowd,” Gladio murmured as he looked at Noctis. “Do you think Prompto would’ve buckled under the pressure?”

“I don’t know,” Noctis replied as the next person came out on stage. “I guess we’re about to find out.”

Gladio looked up at the stage and felt shock and anxiety course through him. Prompto was standing behind a microphone, holding his acoustic guitar in his hand. Lunafreya was standing next to him encouragingly, and the judges looked perplexed. Standing there, Prompto looked more like a punk rock star than anything, wearing black jeans, his hair styled, a black tank top, and fingerless gloves. He wore knee high boots and had on a studded belt with several chains on it. 

“We haven’t seen you around here before,” one judge said into the microphone on their table. “Tell us a little about yourself.”

Prompto nodded to Lunafreya, who held up a microphone and translated for him as he signed. “ _My name is Prompto Leonis. I play guitar, piano, and sing. I write my own music and would like to play an original song for you today._ ”

“Play us a song?” another judge asked skeptically. “Is Lunafreya going to be singing on your behalf?” Prompto shook his head, earning murmurs from those in the audience. “Very well, then. We wish you the best of luck.”

Lunafreya nodded at Prompto then walked off the stage, leaving him alone up there. There was an awkward silence as everyone in the auditorium waited for Prompto to do something, and Gladio’s heart was beating so erratically that he felt like it was going to jump out of his chest in worry. Prompto caught Gladio’s gaze then, and he gave him a warm smile, as if encouraged by his presence. Was this what Prompto was preparing for all this time, keeping it a secret from Gladio? After what seemed like forever, but in reality was just a second, Prompto began to play and sing, his voice traveling over the auditorium with a passion that couldn’t be rivaled.

_When your tears are spent  
On your last pretense  
And your tired eyes refuse to close  
And sleep in your defense  
When it’s in your spine  
Like you’ve walked for miles  
And the only thing you want is just to  
Be still for a while_

The soft introduction didn’t really seem to do much for the judges, but as Prompto’s voice grew and the music swelled in intensity, they looked far more interested than Gladio could have anticipated. More than that, Gladio was captivated by the music, feeling it resonate within his heart, especially since Prompto was staring directly through the judges and at him while he sang and played the guitar. The sound of Prompto’s soulful voice, emotionally raw and beautiful, carried straight through Gladio’s soul, telling him all he needed to know. In that instant, all of his worries fell away.

Gladio let the music wash over him, the promise that Prompto would be there for him through everything, his heart swelling at the thought that maybe Prompto had written this music with him in mind. It brought a tear to his eye, an overwhelming sense of love directed at him and pouring out from Prompto’s music. As the music coalesced, the words echoed through Gladio’s heart. No one in the auditorium dared to so much as move in fear of missing the performance.

_Trust in me  
Trust in me  
Don’t pull away_

_Just trust in me  
Trust in me  
‘Cause I’m just trying to keep this together  
Because I could do worse and you could do better_

The music decrescendoed quickly after it coalesced, and Prompto’s voice grew quiet before it swelled again and the song finished. There was a long moment of silence in the auditorium, as if no one really knew exactly what to say or do after the performance. Then the applause started all at once, turning into a booming exclamation of approval and excitement for something so original and so beautiful. Even the judges were on the feet, applauding Prompto as the rest of the audience stood up. Prompto’s cheeks were flushed pink, and Gladio smiled widely, clapping while his heart burst with pride and love for him.

As the applause died down, the judges took their seats, the three of them looking between each other as if coming to a consensus. Everyone sat back down, waiting to see if they would just dismiss Prompto or if they had questions for him. Gladio didn’t know which was worse, and he feared that Prompto wouldn’t be able to go through the questions he was asked.

“Prompto Leonis, you said?” one of the judges asked, looking at the audition information in front of him. Prompto nodded, and looked nervous. Quickly Gladio signed to him, “You got this” and sighed in relief when Prompto smiled and gave him a nod. “Your father is dating a prince of Lucis. Why pursue the Music Masters when you could just use that influence to become a musician?”

“I know I could go that route,” Prompto explained into the microphone after a moment of consideration. “But I want to find my own voice, not what someone else wants it to be. I want to carve my own path.”

“And you say you wrote this song?” another judge asked. “Can you give us an example of another song you are writing?”

Prompto nodded and began to strum the guitar, an uptempo melody that sounded brighter and less longing. It was a playful song, and the judges gave a nod of approval before one held up their hand to indicate they heard enough. Prompto stopped playing, looking at them with a bit more anxiety from before. It was difficult for him to be on stage, answering questions in front of so many others. Lunafreya joined him a moment later to translate for him, and Gladio was grateful that she recognized he needed the help.

“And what is this about?” the last judge asked, pointing to the two of them. “With signing and such. Is it for shock value?”

“ _No sir_ ,” Prompto signed while Lunafreya translated. “ _I am selectively mute. I experience it when I speak, but never when I sing._ ”

“Interesting,” the judge replied. “Alright. Thank you for your time, Prompto. Results will be posted soon enough.”

Prompto signed a quick thank you before walking off stage to a round of excited applause. Gladio immediately wanted to go and see him, but the next performer was on the stage, and they had to sit through the rest of the auditions. Many were good and some were great, but no one garnered the excitement and joy that Prompto had. There was a drummer who was particularly talented, and a bassist who was able to keep them entertained, but no one was like Prompto. He was a natural, and Gladio felt terrible for ever doubting him and for wanting to covet his talent. 

Finally, the auditions were over, and they were allowed to speak to all those who auditioned. Noctis motioned for them to come with him, and they followed him out of the main auditorium and down the back hall towards backstage. It finally hit Gladio that Noctis had something to do with this, that he likely helped keep it a secret from him under the guise that they were going to see Luna audition. 

“You and Prompto planned this,” Gladio said as they walked past a few disheartened auditioners. Gladio saw where Prompto was standing, his guitar in its case in one hand and Bo’s leash in the other, the Great Dane sitting patiently at his side. He was talking to Lunafreya, both of them smiling happily. Gladio suddenly felt nervous to talk to Prompto, like maybe he didn’t want to admit that they were dating in front of so many people.

“Prompto?!” a voice called out to Prompto before Gladio could. He watched as the red haired glaive approached Prompto, who turned around and looked at him in happy surprise. “Dude, I knew that was you!”

“Tredd!” Prompto exclaimed, hugging Tredd tightly. Gladio hesitated, as did Ignis and Noctis. How did this glaive, Tredd, knowing Prompto? “I didn’t expect to see you here!”

“Likewise!” Tredd replied with a laugh. “I was here to encourage Luche, my brother. You remember me talking about him?” When Prompto nodded, Gladio noticed how they both had warm smiles on their face. Was there something between them that Gladio missed? Was he looking at being with someone else? “But what about you? You freaking grew up, dude! You’re hot!”

Prompto’s cheeks flushed red, and Gladio took a step forward. That’s when Prompto caught his gaze, and his eyes lit up in a way that was only reserved for Gladio. Gladio beamed at him, and Lunafreya happily held onto Bo’s leash for him while he simultaneously set his guitar case down. 

“Gladio! You made it!” Prompto exclaimed as he nearly ran over to him. Gladio wrapped his arms around his torso and held him, his feet dangling off the ground as Gladio lifted him into the air. Prompto wrapped his arms around his shoulders, his hands clasped behind Gladio’s neck. “I’m so glad you were able to come. Did you like it?”

“Like it?” Gladio asked incredulously. “Prom, I loved it! You are way too talented for your own good.”

“Thanks,” Prompto said with a blush. “You know… I wrote that song for you. I’m sorry things haven’t been great lately, so I wanted to really make it clear that I’m not going anywhere and I’m here for you. I promise.”

“Prom…” Gladio began, but he thought about what he could say to really make it clear that he truly loved Prompto and wouldn’t ever lie, cheat, or hurt him. Out of the corner of his eye, he noticed Tredd watching, and he decided that the only thing he could do was be more overt about how much he loved being with him. As Gladio kissed Prompto, he felt everything melting away. It was just them, and it would always be them together. 

When Gladio set Prompto down, he felt his heart skip a beat when Prompto grabbed his hand and directed him over to Tredd and Luna. “I want you to meet someone,” Prompto explained with a smile. “Gladio, this is Tredd. Tredd, this is Gladio.”

“Your boyfriend?” Tredd asked. Prompto nodded, and he let out a whistle of skeptical amusement. “Nice to meet you, Gladio. Everyone who’s anyone at the Citadel knows who you three are. Ignis. Your highness.”

“How do you know Prom?” Gladio asked as he shook Tredd’s hand, his other arm still around Prompto’s waist, keeping him close to him. There were a few people that were passing some glances at Prompto, curious looks regarding how tall Gladio was, but he ignored them. Instead, he congratulated Luna and gladly took Bo from her. 

“Prom never told you about me?” Tredd asked with a teasing grin at Prompto. Gladio looked at the way Tredd smiled at him and decided he didn’t like him at all. There was almost a predatory way in which Tredd looked at Prompto. “Aw, Prom, I’m hurt.” 

He laughed and pulled Prompto into his arms giving him a hug then ruffled his hair and released him. “Sorry, Tredd,” Prompto said with a blush, and Gladio nearly caught him as he stumbled out of Tredd’s arms. Gladio gave Tredd a glaring look that he either didn’t see or opted to ignore.

“I’m kidding, of course.” Tredd smiled at Prompto, giving him a wink. Gladio put his arm around Prompto’s shoulders to steady him, but he didn’t seem upset by the experience. If anything, he seemed almost happy that Tredd was kidding with him. “I was mandated to be part of a Big Brother program when I was younger since I was a bad kid. Prompto here was my assigned Little Brother.”

“I didn’t know you were part of a program like that,” Noctis said, although Gladio was pretty sure that Prompto had mentioned it once or twice. He didn’t realize that a glaive was his Big Brother.

“Yeah we still keep in touch,” Tredd added. That surprised Gladio. He didn’t know that Prompto was in touch with him. If anything, he thought he wasn’t in touch with anyone at all. “Prompto really helped me sort out my shit without even knowing it. Made me want to protect people. So I joined the Kingsglaive when I graduated high school. If it wasn’t for him, I’d probably be in prison.”

“I didn’t do anything,” Prompto muttered. “Besides, you have a younger brother already.”

“Yeah, but he’s a little shit.” Tredd laughed as a guy about Prompto’s age approached, the one who had played the drums. He was attractive with slick backed brown hair and blue eyes. There was little resemblance between the two, and Gladio wondered if they were truly biological siblings. “Hey Luche. We were just talking about you.”

“You were awesome,” Luche said to Prompto excitedly, completely ignoring Tredd. “We need to find that bassist and start a group or something.”

“That’s not a bad idea, Prom,” Noctis encouraged him. Gladio wasn’t sure he liked the idea of Prompto hanging around Tredd, but he couldn’t stop him. It wasn’t as if he didn’t trust Prompto; it was Tredd he didn’t trust. “You could be the next rock sensation.”

“Why don’t we just take it one step at a time and see if they are all accepted into the Music Masters?” Ignis offered, although he was smiling at Prompto. 

“You know, Prom,” Tredd said in consideration. “You should come hang out with us sometime. We won’t make your decisions for you or anything.”

Tredd was smiling, but there was a glint of something in his eyes, something that looked almost angry. Gladio was shocked that Tredd would just assume that they were trying to make decisions for Prompto, and he looked at his boyfriend in concern. Did he think that as well? Was that something he had told Tredd about in the past?

“They don’t make decisions for me,” Prompto replied, his voice steady and calm, smiling slightly. “You know no one can get me to do anything I don’t want to do.”

“Oh Six, don’t I know it,” Tredd laughed. Gladio wondered what happened between them to make Tredd and Prompto utter such statements. “You were a brat when we met. Listen guys, no hard feelings, alright? I’m just a bit overprotective of Prom here. I’m sure you know, but a lot of people try to hurt him, so I don’t want him to get hurt by anyone.”

“There are no hard feelings,” Ignis said amicably for them. “It is nice to see that there are those who care for one of our closest friends.”

“Yeah,” Noctis said, although Gladio remained stoic and assessing. There was something about Tredd that didn’t seem right, something about his smile that made it seem like he was hiding something. His brother, Luche, didn’t seem to have the same air about him. If anything, he seemed quiet compared to Tredd. “It was nice meeting you two. I hope Drautos doesn’t put you through the ringer in training.”

“Oh he will,” Tredd said with a laugh. “Prom, I’ll reach out to you. Maybe we can get coffee or something.”

“Alright,” Prompto replied with a nod. What did Prompto see in Tredd that they didn’t? How long had it been since he had last spoken to Tredd? Gladio traded with Prompto, taking his guitar case and handing him Bo’s leash. They all made an attempt to speak with Lunafreya before leaving, but she was speaking with others there for the auditions. They waved goodbye before heading outside. Gladio was grateful that Prompto opted to lean against him while they walked, and he kept his arm around his shoulders.

“You did great,” Gladio offered after a moment of awkward silence while everyone but Prompto tried to figure out just what Tredd was getting at. “I didn’t realize you had decided to pursue it.”

“I wanted it to be a surprise,” Prompto explained, his cheeks slightly pink. “I trust you, Gladio. And I want you to know that every song I write is because I trust and love you. I’m sorry I overreacted the other day. I’m not going to be one of those boyfriends who thinks you’re constantly cheating just because you find someone hot.”

Gladio felt a swelling in his heart. He didn’t realize that Prompto had been thinking about it for so long, that it bothered him that he had reacted that way. If anything, Gladio just assumed that he had been the one in the wrong and had crossed a boundary without thinking about it. Yet Prompto was apologizing, and he was telling Gladio something that he didn’t even know he needed to hear. 

“Prom…” Gladio said as he stopped, looking at his boyfriend fully. He had to guard Noctis right now, so he couldn’t let himself be fully taken by his boyfriend, but he wanted to just take Prompto into his arms entirely and hold onto him, regardless of who might see. Prompto looked so beautiful, his expression so honest and pure, that he needed to let him know somehow that he loved him.

“I just want you to know that,” Prompto continued, his expression pained. “I love you, Gladio, and I don’t want you to think that I don’t trust you. I do. You’re one of the few people in this world that I know I can trust. I don’t want you to feel like you can’t rely on me because I might be insecure or upset about something.”

“I know I can rely on you for everything,” Gladio replied, a soft smile on his lips. He reached up and put his free hand on Prompto’s shoulder reassuringly. “I love you, Prompto. You didn’t need to announce to the whole world that you love me. But I appreciate the gesture.”

Prompto’s cheeks flushed bright red, and Gladio took the opportunity to kiss him. There was some whistling nearby, the same rowdiness of approval that occurred when there was a brevity of happiness in the air for the first time in a while. Gladio reveled in it and deepened the kiss, only pulling away a moment later when he thought of something he hadn’t considered before. 

“How did you get here?” Gladio asked, his brow furrowed. Prompto’s face reddened even more, and Gladio suddenly had a feeling he didn’t want to know the answer to that question.

“We brought him,” a stern voice said behind them. Gladio turned and saw Cor and Ardyn standing there. Cor had his usual stern expression while Ardyn looked quite amused. “We weren’t going to miss his audition.”

“You were so lovely, my darling sunflower,” Ardyn congratulated Prompto as he walked over to the blond and gave him a congratulatory hug. “I know you’ll be accepted into the Music Masters based on that performance alone.”

“I hope so,” Prompto replied, his expression hopeful. Cor hugged him in congratulations as well, then eyed the two of them.

“I am proud of you, bud,” Cor offered with a smile. He glanced at Gladio again, then sighed. “You’ll have to hang out with Gladio later, okay? He’s on duty.”

“I know,” Prompto replied. Gladio expected him to look at least a little upset, but when he turned and smiled at him, there was nothing but joy there. It made him hesitate for a moment, but then he realized that Prompto was only trying to encourage and support him. “Gladio and I will have plenty of time later.”

Gladio’s heart skipped a beat, the look in Prompto’s eyes telling him that he was always going to make time for him. A smile spread across his lips, one that was only encouraged by Prompto’s happiness. “Yeah, as soon as you’re officially accepted into the Music Masters, we’ll figure out a study schedule together.”

Cor’s expression did not indicate that he liked the sound of that, but before he could say anything, Ignis stepped forward and congratulated Prompto followed by Noctis. While they were promising to hang out soon, Gladio caught Tredd staring, his expression inscrutable as he looked at Prompto. Gladio had the strangest sense that Tredd wasn’t expecting Prompto to grow up and be as attractive as he was, but he knew that Prompto would never want to be with anyone else as long as they were together. 

“I’ll see you later, Prom,” Gladio said as he gave Prompto another kiss, disregarding Cor’s stare, and handed Prompto his guitar case back. Although he was compelled to say something about Tredd, another part of him hesitated. Prompto had just gone out of his way to pretty much announce to everyone there that he loved Gladio. For him to say anything about Tredd at this moment would only seem jealous or possessive.

“See you soon,” Prompto said, his blue and violet eyes shining up at him like gemstones of hope and love. Gladio was compelled to kiss him again, and Prompto seemed only too eager to agree. After another brief kiss, he let Prompto go, turning back to Noctis and Ignis. 

“So Gladio?” Noctis asked as they reached the Regalia and got inside. “You think he’s still upset with you?”

“Shut it,” Gladio replied with a wry smile. “You know he’s not.”

“His friend, though,” Noctis continued. “Tredd? He seems like he’s a bit of a dick.”

“He is a bit abrasive, I will admit,” Ignis added as they drove off. “But Prompto doesn’t seem to mind.”

Gladio felt his phone go off and pulled it out of his pocket, reading the text he received. It was from Prompto already, and he couldn’t help but smile. Even though they couldn’t be together all the time, he felt so happy to know that Prompto was thinking of him just as much as Gladio thought of him. It was something that would always make him happy, something that would always warm his heart. 

_Don’t worry about Tredd. He’s  
really abrasive but he’s a really  
good friend. I really enjoyed our  
time together. Thank you for coming.  
I can’t wait to start studying with  
you. <3_

The smile soon disappeared once he thought about everything else that they had to worry about. For the time being, nothing would be settled and sure. Well, almost nothing. Gladio knew that Prompto and he would always be together. No matter what.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Life has been crazy lately and I've had very little time to write because of it so chapters might be a bit slow going (like once a week or so). I'm still dedicated to this story because I HAVE PLANS FOR IT AND REFUSE TO GIVE IT UP. But I have also been working over 60 hours this week and have had little time to do much else.
> 
> Once things slow down with work again then I imagine that my writing will increase back to its normal pace. I apologize to all the readers who have been waiting for this next chapter. Deadlines are coming up so I've been working 7 days a week for the past two weeks x__x
> 
> Also I wanted to show this juxtaposition between all the craziness going on in their lives and normalcy that they still have to face. It's crazy to think that life has to resume back to normal, but that's exactly how life goes. Something crazy happens, yet the world moves on and we must move with it too. Plus Prompto is finding his voice even more now, and who can resist that?


	44. Interview

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cor and Ardyn are interviewed to officially announce their relationship

“I want to see my child,” Verstael seethed on the other line. “You cannot keep him from me.”

“He’s not your child,” Cor replied hotly, his voice nearly quivering with rage. “He never was, and he never will be.”

Cor ended the call before Verstael could utter another word, looking at the phone in an angry silence. Next to the house phone was a log book, an ever growing list of all of the times that Verstael had called and what was said. Sighing, he made a note of it, his anger leaving him as soon as Ardyn put his arms around his waist and pulled him close, his lips nuzzling into his neck. Somehow, he always knew how to make Cor feel better.

Since Ardyn had moved in, things had been hectic to say the least. Yet Ardyn brought a softer touch to the household that Cor didn’t even know was missing until he filled that void. Prompto was more open, less reactive, and far less likely to shut down now that Ardyn was in the house. Cor felt out of place at first when he realized that Prompto was going to Ardyn with personal matters that he didn’t necessarily go to him for. That feeling changed when Prompto went to Cor for things that he couldn’t talk to Ardyn about either. It was a natural part of parenting, and Cor was learning to let go through it.

There was another effect on the house that Ardyn had. He was somehow able to make the home feel more comfortable, as if there was a life in the house now instead of Cor and Prompto just trying to get by. Cor had always gone out of the way to make sure Prompto’s needs were met, but the house felt sterile before Ardyn arrived. Now it was full of laughter, like there was a tension in the air that had disappeared that Cor didn’t even know existed. Cor figured it was because Ardyn had taken such a large piece of his heart with him when he left the first time that now he was returning it and offering his own as recompense. 

Yet there were plenty of other tensions that they had to contend with. Several times Cor had blocked Verstael’s number, but he somehow always managed to get through. He was working on getting a restraining order against him, but he knew that involved a very advanced legal team on Verstael’s side. It was going to be a legal battle, and Cor had to make sure that he had irrefutable evidence to show that Verstael was harassing them. The last thing he wanted was to have to take Prompto back to court to face his abuser just for him to tell the judge that Verstael was still a subject of his nightmares. Luckily, Dr. Highwind was already drafting letters to the court advising that Verstael’s presence in his life was a danger to his physical and mental wellbeing. 

Then there was the assassination attempt. It not only was the subject of intense investigation, but it also brought with it a horrible level of scrutiny with it. Citizens were demanding answers already, asking the police to be involved. As far as the king was concerned, this was a Citadel matter, one that required a separate and private investigation. Cor understood why. The queen was mentioned in the assassin’s remarks, and the last thing Regis wanted was for Aulea to be interviewed by the police and her mental state to be exposed. Cor thought it would be a great moment for the king to normalize mental illness, but involving a mentally ill queen in an assassination attempt was likely to cause more issues than it solved.

Cor had just been updated that someone was trying to blackmail Noctis as well, threatening to expose his relationship with Ignis and run an intense smear campaign against the two. Ardyn and Cor had both argued with Regis that they should just release a statement preemptively, stating that Noctis and Ignis were dating with the intent of marriage, but Regis was digging in his heels about this matter. He thought it was too soon, that Noctis was too young, that Ignis would run a risk being in college while Noctis was still in high school. It was all worrisome, and Cor understood his worries, but the threat of blackmail was worse. 

Instead, Regis had opted to keep the two separated, to make it seem like they had given up their relationship with each other for the sake of appeasing the backmailer. Cor thought it was a terrible idea, one that would come back to haunt them, and he was beginning to wonder if perhaps Regis’s ability to make critical decisions was on the decline. Still, he was able to make wonderful decisions regarding other issues, so Cor considered that it possibly was difficult for Regis to make reasonable decisions when it came to matters close to his heart. That was something that Cor understood all too well.

“Dear, are you ready?” Ardyn asked him, pulling him away from his thoughts as they threatened to overwhelm him. Cor couldn’t imagine how it was for Prompto or the other kids. They were so young and dealing with so much. If Cor was overwhelmed, he couldn’t imagine how his son felt about it. It was one of the reasons why he wasn’t arguing with him about going to Gladio’s to study, even though he was pretty sure they weren’t just studying there.

“Do we really have to do this?” Cor groaned, feeling more like a schoolboy that didn’t want to go to class than a grown man on his way to a pre-planned magazine interview to announce their official relationship. It was with the Lucian Times, a highly respected magazine where all of the royal press interviews were scheduled for release, namely because they always honored the line of questioning that was off limits. Any questions about Prompto were very much off limits for them.

“We do,” Ardyn replied. He released Cor after kissing the back of his neck and smiled at him. “How’s your arm?”

“Stiff and sore but otherwise it’s healing nicely,” Cor replied honestly. He sighed and looked at Ardyn, wondering if there was any way that he could possibly get any more beautiful than he already was. Wearing the perfectly tailored black suit, the waist perfectly cinched, with his hair styled and kept down around his shoulders was a good start. Ardyn had selected something similar for him, only it was a deep grey color. 

“Come on dear,” Ardyn encouraged him, gently resting his hand on his uninjured arm. “The sooner we get done this, the sooner Prompto gets to come home from studying at Gladio’s.”

“That’s a dirty trick,” Cor replied. Ardyn knew very well that Cor would be more willing to get things done and over with so Prompto wasn’t at Gladio’s for too long of a time. Who knew what Gladio would get Prompto into there. Who knew what Prompto actually wanted to get into there. 

“But it worked, didn’t it?” Ardyn inquired. “Come on. Ignore the phone for once and let’s just go sit down and have a nice chat.”

“It’s never a nice chat when it’s with the media,” Cor mumbled, walking with Ardyn into the music room where they were already waiting for them.

The hair and makeup had already made sure that they were picture perfect when they took a seat on the couch, facing the interviewer who was sitting across from them in a separate chair. There were cameras everywhere, everything set up perfectly to take several photos in the best light. At first Cor had wanted to do the interview at the Citadel and keep the media out of the house in its entirety. He caved when Ardyn pointed out that the media wouldn’t leave them alone unless someone got inside. They loved the idea of getting an intimate look at their life, and Cor reluctantly agreed. The only condition was that Prompto had to stay out of it.

“Thank you both so much for joining me,” the interviewer said as they sat down, his smile all too placating. Cor didn’t like the media all that much, and he didn’t like that they were now prying into his life. There was so much risk involved with them having this interview, but they weren’t going to let up until they did. “I know that now has been a very stressful time for us all, so thank you both for taking the time out of your busy schedules to speak with me.”

“Of course,” Ardyn replied with his princely smile that he always wore in the face of the public. Cor knew that wasn’t his real smile, just as Ardyn knew that Cor didn’t smile in front of outsiders at all. This was no exception.

“For your ease, my name is Vyv,” the man replied. Cor and Ardyn already knew his name, of course. He was thoroughly vetted by the Citadel before they even agreed to the interview. “I’m just going to be asking some questions today, and then we’ll put it together into a nice piece about you two. So why don’t we get started by you two walking me through how you first met.”

Ardyn answered the question, discussing how they met in high school when Cor had transferred to the academy at his parent’s behest. This naturally led into the questions about how they split and how they rekindled their relationship. They took turns responding, and the reporter seemed to be relatively interested in the story as the recording device captured their discussion. They discussed the assassination attempt, how they were both fearful for each other, and how they were looking to build a life together, how marriage was inevitable for them.

“A lot of people see having a child already in the household as something that is a deterrent in a romantic relationship,” Vyv began, making Cor tense. Ardyn held his hand reassuringly, trying to indicate that it would be alright. Everyone knew that Cor had a son. “How does it feel embracing fatherhood? Or do you think it’s unnecessary?”

“Oh it’s definitely something I’ve always wanted to experience,” Ardyn replied with a smile. “Being a father is a new experience, but I’m so happy that I get to experience it with Cor.”

“Your son is now seventeen?” Vyv asked Cor, making Ardyn’s smile waver, that smile that was always on his face in the presence of the media. “What’s it been like for him, welcoming in a new family member? Given his track record with the previous family he was adopted into and his biological father, it seems that welcoming a new person into his life would cause considerable anxiety.”

“This conversation is over,” Cor said as he stood up, glaring at the reporter. “I told you to keep my son out of this, and with good reason. We are done.”

“I just have one more question,” Vyv said as Ardyn got up with him, both of them indicating that they were no longer welcome and that their residence. “Did you adopt your son out of guilt because you sent him to live with a family that was working for his biological father the entire time?”

Cor stopped in his tracks, looking at the man with a sense of bewildered anger. “What did you say? About his family before?”

“The Argentums were working for Verstael Besithia the entire time,” Vyv replied, standing up and looking at Cor with an apologetic curiosity. “They were originally from Niflheim and planted in Insomnia to take over for him until he got out.”

“What are your sources?” Cor demanded, his heart beating rapidly. There was no way they were part of this plot to hurt Prompto. They were just terrible people in their own right… right? “How do you know this?”

“I research things very carefully,” Vyv replied. “Even if they tell me not to ask any questions about their children. I wanted to know why. So I sat down and spoke to the Argentums. Here.” He handed Cor a flash drive. “Their interviews are on there. They told me everything.”

“And you believed them?” Cor snapped, his anger about to spill over. Ardyn put a soothing hand on his arm, trying to get him to calm down just a bit, but Cor was shaking in anger and fear. If this was true… Cor couldn’t even consider the thought. 

“I did,” Vyv replied. “I can tell a bullshitter when I meet one. They were telling the truth.”

“Is this all you have in it?” Cor asked, trying to ascertain if this was a joke or something more. 

“That’s what I have,” Vyv affirmed. He looked between Cor and Ardyn then seemed to quickly reach a decision. “I know you didn’t know, but… I thought it was important that I come here to tell you. Seems like there’s something going on since Besithia was released.”

“Why are you doing this?” Cor asked him, unsure of whether or not he could trust that this man was being honest.

“I want the truth,” Vyv shrugged. “When you reach your official conclusion, I want the truth behind it too. I’m not going to publish anything about your son. I just want the truth.”

“I’ll consider it. Now kindly get the fuck out of my house.” Cor walked away before Vyv could say anything else. The team packed up quickly, Cor standing and staring at them as they did so, careful to ensure that they were efficient and wordless. On the way out of the house, Vyv made to hand Cor his business card, but it was Ardyn who received it. 

Once they were gone, Cor looked at the flashdrive in his hands, his composure breaking. His hands were trembling, and his knees felt weak. Thoughts were racing, so many dark and horrible thoughts that threatened to consume him. The world around him seemed to be spinning, and before he knew what was happening, Ardyn was catching him before he hit the floor.

“Cor,” Ardyn said worriedly, his voice trembling. “Cor, darling, it’s alright. It’s okay. Prompto is safe and sound with us.”

“If Verstael…” Cor said, his heart breaking, shattering to a million pieces as his knees hit the floor, Ardyn still holding him in his arms. “If this is true… I sent him to be tortured again.”

“There was no way you could have known,” Ardyn said soothingly. “Not without the Argentums or Verstael explicitly telling you. This is not your fault, Cor. Besides, we don’t even know what’s on that flashdrive or if they’re telling the truth.”

Cor knew that Ardyn was right, but he still couldn’t be sure. He needed to know. “I need to see what’s on this drive.”

“I’ll look,” Ardyn declared, plucking the flashdrive from his hands. Cor looked at him, ready to argue, but Ardyn’s expression begged no argument. “We are both too close to this, Cor, but you are far too close to this. If the truth is that the Argentums are involved then everything is far more dangerous than we realize.”

“Alright,” Cor reluctantly agreed. “If you tell me what’s on it, and I still choose to watch it, then let me watch it. Don’t hide it anywhere. This could be evidence for more than one case.”

Ardyn nodded as he slipped the flashdrive into his pocket. “I won’t wait on this, but for now you need to relax. You’ve been working too hard, Cor, and this investigation isn’t going anywhere. No matter what happens, you have Prompto and I, and we are all safe.”

“I should call Prompto home,” Cor reasoned, knowing that the danger out there could be far worse than he ever imagined. How many spies did Verstael have in Lucis? How many of them were part of the Citadel? It was already dangerous, and now no one could be trusted.

“Oh shush,” Ardyn scolded him, pulling him from his thoughts. “You’re in no state right now to have Prompto come home. You’ll only worry him. Let him be a teenager and have fun for once.”

“I don’t like the sound of him having fun with Gladio,” Cor pointed out, his brow furrowed. They were still on the floor where Cor had collapsed, and he decided that he wasn’t necessarily ready to move. He shifted, and Ardyn took him into his arms, his arms around his waist as Cor leaned his back into Ardyn’s chest. 

“Dear, he’s not like we were,” Ardyn replied, resting his chin on Cor’s uninjured shoulder. “He’s not some rebellious delinquent who decided to straighten his life out because he fell in love with a prince. And he’s definitely not a prince that likes to defy his father and sneak out at all hours of the night. Well, except for the ball. He’s a good kid. Because he has a good father.”

“I don’t want Gladio to pressure him into something that he’s not ready for,” Cor explained, his worry palpable. What if Gladio pressured him into having sex when he wasn’t ready?

“They don’t have a relationship like that, love,” Ardyn considered, as if he knew something that Cor didn’t. “Gladio is more gentle than he appears to be. He’s only ever taken Prompto’s heart and treated it kindly. He’s a great lover for Prompto.”

“Do you think he’s Prompto’s only love?” Cor asked, wondering if Prompto and Gladio would end up like they were. Hopefully they would be more successful and learn from their mistakes.

“I hope so.” Cor could feel Ardyn smiling. “They really are a perfect fit for each other. It just depends on whether or not they’re able to face their issues as a team or if they allow it to drive them apart. It’s all up to them, really. But I can see them making it. Prompto is more emotionally intelligent than we ever were, and Gladio has a stoic gentleness about him that won’t let them just be paralyzed in fear.”

“If it ends for them, it’s going to end bad.” Cor didn’t like that thought. It was bad enough when Ardyn left. What would happen if Gladio left Prompto? How would Prompto get through it? Would he even be able to get through it?

“You’re worrying about something that you can’t control, Cor.” Ardyn kissed him on the cheek, a silent indication that he had to stop getting ahead of himself. “And you’re worrying about something that may or may not happen.”

“I can’t help it,” Cor explained. “He’s more fragile than people realize. He’s grown, but there are still parts of his psyche that are liable to break if he’s mistreated.”

“Luckily, he’s surrounded by people who would never seek to break those aspects of his soul. Gladio included.” Ardyn paused a moment, as if he was considering telling Cor something that had been kept from him. “Trust me, Cor, when I say that Gladio will only be tender to Prompto.”

Cor had a sudden feeling of dread blossoming within him, the feeling of a father finding out that his son was sexually active turning to a panic and worry that he didn’t quite like. “What happened between them that you’re not telling me?”

“Everything Prompto tells me is kept in confidence, unless he’s hurting himself or someone else. Or if someone else is hurting him. You know this, Cor. He needs to have someone he can talk to about things that he can’t necessarily talk to you about. You’re not the most approachable when it comes to having safe sex.”

“Oh Six.” Cor shuddered at the thought. “Is he already…?”

Ardyn laughed, pulling Cor closer to him. “No, love. He and Gladio are taking it slow. There’s a lot of trauma that comes with it, as you know. It’s not something he’s just going to be able to do one day out of nowhere. And from what Prompto has told me, Gladio is only the most patient and understanding partner he could hope for. And before you say anything, I’ve already spoken to Prompto about having safe sex and using protection.”

“You’re right,” Cor realized, his mind shuddering at the thought of his son being old enough to even consider having sexual urges. “It is better if you’re the one to handle this. I want him to know that he can come to me with these matters as well, but I don’t think I’ll be as patient and guiding as you are.”

“He knows that if something is really wrong that he can come to you. He’s always relied on your, Cor, and that’s never going to change. But it’s okay if he relies on others too. People like Gladio aren’t going to give him advice that will hurt him. And I think you need to realize that Gladio is a good guy. There have been plenty of opportunities for Gladio to put Prompto in a compromising situation, but he never has.”

Ardyn shifted, and Cor turned to see what he was doing. The prince took out his cell phone and dialed Prompto’s number on video chat, making Cor wonder what was going on. A moment later, Prompto answered it, and Cor could see him and Gladio sitting next to each other. They were both smiling, both fully clothed, and Gladio had a book in his hand. It surprised Cor that they were actually and genuinely studying, and he couldn’t help but think about his own youth. There was never any studying involved with Ardyn.

“Hello, little sunflower,” Ardyn said brightly. “We’re just calling to check in and make sure everything’s alright. The interview was a bust and is over, but you can stay as long as you want to with Gladio.”

“Everything’s going really well!” Prompto exclaimed happily, his joy written on his face. “I’ve been working on my music, and Gladio has been catching up on his lit assignments. We should be all caught up on both sides by the end of today.”

“Did they decide to ask a bunch of personal questions that were off limits?” Gladio asked regarding the interview. When Ardyn affirmed that, he sighed. “I figured. After Founder’s Day no one can really seem to help themselves. I’m sure you put them in their place pretty quickly.”

“Cor did,” Ardyn replied with a smile. “There’s nothing to worry about now. You two have fun over there and try not to get into too much trouble.”

Prompto laughed at that, his cheeks flushed a bit. “How much trouble can we get into? Gladio has about fifty million pages to read, and the Music Masters has basically taken up most of my life.”

“It’ll be worth it in the end, though,” Gladio replied before Cor or Ardyn could. “Once you’re touring Eos as the leader of the best band out there.” 

Prompto gave Gladio a look that reminded Cor of the way he looked at Ardyn. There was such love there, so much devotion, that Cor felt his heart give way just a moment, his protectiveness fading in joy that his son had fallen in love with someone. When Gladio gave the same look at Prompto, Cor felt at ease for just one moment, assured that maybe they would make it better than he and Ardyn had. It was such a simple moment, but Cor knew it was the moment that he could finally accept Gladio as his son’s partner.

“We’ll let you get back to it, since you have so much to do,” Cor recommended, trying not to sound just as stern as he always did. Prompto broke out into a wide smile, his son very much in tune with the shift. They ended the call, and Cor sighed and looked at Ardyn. “Alright. You win. But I need to know what’s on that flashdrive.”

Ardyn nodded and stood up, pulling Cor with him. “I’ll check on it now. You go and enjoy a cup of coffee or something. Or maybe some whisky. You need to relax.”

Before Cor could say anything, Ardyn kissed him on the cheek and walked away. For a moment, Cor thought about having a glass of whisky, but instead he sat at the piano and stared at the keys. When Prompto had first shown a talent for music, Cor had been quick to get him lessons, whether or not he was going to continue it. Now that he was in the Music Masters, he felt like there was a part of him that had stayed the same yet changed all at once, growing and becoming something far more beautiful than he ever imagined it could be.

There had been a time when Cor had first gotten Prompto the piano that his feet didn’t even touch the floor while he practiced. He was a serious student, until one day Cor sat down with him and had him teach him how to play something. It ended with Prompto in a fit of giggles over how terrible Cor was as a pianist, and they ended up having a joyous heaping of ice cream that night, a special treat for no apparent reason. 

Gently, Cor ran his hands along the keys, thinking about how Prompto was soon to be an adult, how he would be going off to college, getting married, maybe even having children of his own. There was so much to contend with now, though, so much that made that future uncertain for them all. If Verstael didn’t back off, then Prompto would likely want to stay at home, wouldn’t want to go outdoors, wouldn’t want to go and live his life. Prompto wouldn’t get to have a life.

“Dear,” Ardyn said softly, startling him and interrupting his thoughts. He looked at his lover, who walked towards him with a frown. The flashdrive was in his hand, which was trembling slightly. “I skipped some of it, but I got to the important part. The Argentums have been colluding with Verstael for years. They were sent to Insomnia under the strict instructions to take care of Prompto, but they got carried away. I’m sorry, Cor.”

Cor felt a pain tear through his heart that he never felt before. It tore through his heart, gripping him and refusing to let go. The intensity of it held onto him, making him unable to catch a breath. Ardyn was on him instantly, trying to help him breathe, to gain control of himself, but the pain wouldn’t cease. Prompto had been hurt because of his failure to see the truth. Prompto had been tortured for a full year before Cor took him from that horrible place. He could never forgive himself.

“Dear,” Ardyn said, his voice wavering in worry. “Breathe. Just breathe. You’re alright. Prompto is safe. Please dear. You’re going to have a heart attack at this rate.”

“I did this to him,” Cor sobbed, the pain of Prompto’s torment coursing through him. “If I had-”

“There is nothing you could have done,” Ardyn said sternly, his voice much more insistent than usual. “Sometimes we do everything right and still end up in these situations. You couldn’t have helped it then, and you can’t change it now. And I bet that Prompto will feel the same way once he knows.”

“Once he knows?” Co asked, looking at him with tear filled eyes. “If Prompto finds out-”

“He deserves to know,” Ardyn commented, his penetrating gaze fierce. “This isn’t something small, Cor. This is a really big truth, and he needs to know what kind of danger he might be in. He needs to know the implications of this.”

Ardyn was right. Of course he was right. Prompto needed to know not to trust those around him. Noctis, Ignis, and Gladio were one thing, but trusting anyone else right now was dangerous. If the Argentums had been planted in Insomnia to watch after him, then there was no telling how many people had been planted there, keeping a careful eye on him.

There was an even bigger question that was blossoming in Cor’s chest. Why? Why go through so many lengths to keep Prompto under his thumb? It couldn’t just be because of what Verstael had planned for him or that he was too controlling. They weren’t good enough reasons, not based on what he knew about Verstael. There had to be a bigger reason why he was targeting Prompto, trying to keep him under observation and under his control. 

“We need to speak to the queen,” Cor said, collecting himself as the pain of his heartbreak began to turn to a pulsing ache. “I know your brother is adamant on her innocence, but if she knows anything about this, we need that information. This is all connected somehow, and I just need to know how. And why.”

“I’ll set up the appointment,” Ardyn said with a nod. “I know Regis will have a fit, but this is for an official investigation and for our own worry. But first we have to tell Prompto.”

Cor nodded in affirmation. “When he comes home. I don’t want him to worry just because we’re asking him to come home.”

“We’ll keep him safe, Cor,” Ardyn affirmed. “I promise.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhh I cannot say how relieved I am to be getting back to my regular work week now that the deadline has passed. I've been pulling such long shifts and worked so much that I haven't had much energy to write. Today was a relaxing work day, and not only was I able to put this chapter up, but I have the next chapter written as well.
> 
> I forgot to mention last chapter that the music Prompto performs is by Mariana's Trench. Listening to their sound, it reminded me a lot of what I imagine Prompto's voice and style would sound like in this universe.o
> 
> Thank you all so much for your patience and understanding with the delay in chapters. Things should be far more regular and steady in posting now that I'm back to a normal schedule. Thank you all for keeping up with this. I really never anticipated this fic to be as long as it has been, but I have no plans on stopping it now. Really, I cannot thank you all enough for being on this journey with me!


	45. Intimacy and Trust

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gladio plans a birthday surprise for Prompto

It would be a lie to say that Prompto wasn’t devastated when he found out that his biological father had surreptitiously set him up with the Argentums. Seeing Cor’s devastation, clear and destructive on his features, Prompto knew that he would have to deal with it on his own to some extent. It wasn’t a conscious decision, but he opted to remain stoic and sign to Cor that he was grateful for his honesty, strong enough to know that Cor was blaming himself for what happened. He made it clear that he didn’t blame Cor, that it wasn’t his fault, and then he asked for some time alone to understand it. 

Ardyn and Cor made it explicit that Prompto was to continue his daily routine, that nothing would change now that things had gotten a bit more complicated, a bit more intertwined. Prompto wasn’t going to admit that he was terrified, that every time he looked over his shoulder he worried about someone coming for him. Security had gotten tighter around him, and now he was followed on his way to school with a motorcade under the guise that it was for Noctis. Prompto felt guilty that Noctis had to deal with that on top of not being able to live with Ignis, but there was nothing to be done for it. Their lives revolved around their fear.

Despite the tension and fear, Prompto felt assured knowing that Cor was in charge of the investigation into the assassination and that they were pushing forward with putting a no contact order against Verstael Besithia. They had plenty of evidence now that a judge would take a look at the many harassing phone calls and see that Prompto didn’t want to talk to him and was being harassed. The request was set to go in front of a judge, and Cor had told him that there was no need for him to be there. As his adoptive father, he would handle it.

There was only one thing that Prompto could do, and that was get used to whatever sense of normalcy his life had now. Being alert, on edge, and afraid was an underlying tone that he felt constantly, something that the others felt as well, no doubt. Ignis and Noctis were still pretending like they weren’t dating, and Prompto could tell it was taking a toll on them, but they were stubborn enough to make it work. Prompto and Gladio had regular study dates amid their busy schedules, which usually ended up in a progressively more intense makeout session. Recently Prompto had been considering taking things to the next level.

Nevertheless, Prompto was grateful that they were taking it slow, and he was even more grateful that they had fallen into a comfortable rhythm amid the chaos. Gladio worked hard both as the Shield and at school, so the time that Prompto had with him was small enough already. With the Music Masters, the constant rehearsals and learning sessions and intense workshops, Prompto was often too tired to do much other than run, go to school, and come home after all his practices.

Security was always on hand at first, always waiting, and Prompto kept his gun on him at all times, wearing clothes that could easily conceal it so he didn’t panic anyone. The only time he didn’t have his gun on him was at school, where there were several glaives and Crownsguard on hand, plus his security team. It was the same at the university, and several times the media had called out the Crown for not offering the same protection for all students. When the Crown immediately responded that it was only those who were targeted as part of the assassination attempt that were protected, the response was quiet. 

Prompto was grateful that security had agreed to stay outside when Tredd volunteered to hang around during the Music Masters practices. It made Prompto feel just a bit more normal, knowing that he had a friend protecting him and watching, just observing the situation as a casual brother watching Luche and a friend watching Prompto. He wore plainclothes as well, making Prompto feel far more comfortable and less like he was just being vehemently observed.

After the Music Masters was over for the four nights of the week that Prompto had to be there, it was usually very late. Prompto had to dedicate his lunch hours to doing his homework if there was any, and at times he had to stay up late into the night to get his work done. A few times Cor had expressed his concern that he was going to fall down in exhaustion, but Prompto had insisted that he could handle it. So far he was doing well and keeping to his word. Music was a passion for him, and with all the rigorous work, it didn’t diminish his love for it surprisingly. 

Luckily, with Tredd as a glaive, he also had a voluntary escort home. Prompto didn’t want to impose, but both Tredd and Luche insisted that they take him home on nights that Gladio couldn’t. Some nights Cor and Ardyn were there to pick him up instead, but Ardyn had made sure that Prompto enjoyed his life as a teen despite everything going on. Having a plainclothes glaive as his friend and the Shield to the prince as his boyfriend, Ardyn seemed to think that Prompto was as safe with them as he would be with his parents. Prompto was shocked when Cor agreed. 

Time seemed to pass so quickly when life was so busy and the fear and panic was just on the horizon constantly. School life as a senior was full of the need to figure out what to do for the future, where to go, and how to plan for the rest of his life. Prompto was beginning to think that a future in music was where he was meant to be, and the Music Masters seemed to confirm such thoughts. The judges for the auditions were also the coaches, and periodically they brought in recording artists, producers, and other industry favorites. Each time they did, Prompto was introduced to them as a rising star, someone who could easily make the cut.

Regardless, Prompto wanted to carve his own path. He was considering going to college and studying modern music with a minor in photography. Cor and Ardyn were encouraging of the idea, and Gladio had mentioned that once everything got settled with Verstael then they could look into apartment hunting together. Prompto didn’t hate the idea at all, but until things with his biological father and the assassination attempt settled down, they were at a stand still. Plus there was no telling if the blackmailer targeting Noctis and Ignis would also come after him and Gladio. After all, they were more out than Noctis and Ignis certainly had been, but so far there was no sign of the blackmailer since the initial letter. 

Before Prompto really knew how fast time was flying by, it was already October, his birthday was coming up, and so was the hearing for whether or not he would get the no contact order. He doubted that anything would really happen for his birthday, that things were too hectic and chaotic, but it was a nice surprise when Ardyn and Cor both said that Gladio had come up with a birthday game plan that they could all agree on. They didn’t tell Prompto what it was, but they did indicate that there would be plenty of security on hand, including Nyx and Tredd. 

Prompto didn’t want to admit that he was nervous about whatever they were planning for his birthday. It was an unreasonable fear since he knew that they would keep him safe, but recently the number of phone calls Prompto had been receiving from his father on the home phone were escalating. Cor had even changed the phone number, but somehow Verstael was still able to get the information. It worried and troubled Prompto, and when they set out in a motorcade on the weekend they were celebrating his birthday, he didn’t feel particularly assured that his father wouldn’t try something sometime soon.

There was also the issue of Tredd. Prompto knew that Gladio didn’t like him, and he had tried to bridge the gap when they met for coffee one day when they all had the time. Luche had come too, and Luche was definitely someone that Gladio got along with well. But Tredd was a different story. Tredd was abrasive and overly affectionate towards Prompto, something Prompto had been used to since he was a kid. Gladio didn’t say anything about it, but Prompto could tell that he didn’t like the way Tredd looked at him. Prompto didn’t know how to explain that it wasn’t like that, and he was a bit anxious to see how things would go.

Wherever they were going, it was a weekend trip, one that Cor and Ardyn would be there for as well. Prompto noticed how Cor was a lot nicer to Gladio now, and it seemed that he was finally getting on board with their relationship. Either that, or he felt so guilty that Prompto had lived with the Argentums that he didn’t feel like he had a right to not like Gladio anymore. Prompto didn’t like the latter, so he opted to go for the former. It was too painful of a thought to think that Cor would suddenly start treating him any differently because of his guilt. 

“C’mon Prom,” Gladio said, his deep gravelly voice pulling him out of his reverie. He turned to Gladio, startled out of his thoughts as Ignis drove the Regalia towards their destination. Noctis was in the front seat, and Prompto had opted to let Cor take Bo in the car ahead of them. Behind them was the car that had Nyx and Tredd with a couple of other glaives, Libertus and Pelna.

“Lost in your thoughts again?” Noctis asked, his voice light and jovial enough, but Prompto knew that he was likely thinking about some of the same things that they all were. “It’s your birthday, man. Let’s celebrate it.”

“Sorry,” Prompto apologized, reassured by Gladio’s hand holding onto his gently. He smiled at him and intertwined his fingers with his, his attention shifting to his boyfriend. “Just lost in the scenery.”

“It’s quite alright,” Ignis commented, turning the Regalia on a dirt road. “We could all use the break. Your birthday came at just the right time.”

“Same time every year,” Prompto tried lamely with a small laugh. There was a silence in the car that followed, everyone still feeling the tension that followed them from Insomnia. Try as they might, Prompto doubted that any of them would feel safe until the blackmailer was caught and Verstael was out of their lives for good. When that would be, Prompto couldn’t say. The king didn’t really seem to be doing much to try and find the blackmailer, leaving it up to Cor and the police.

“Hopefully this isn’t like every other birthday then,” Gladio mused as they pulled up to a large ranch with a sign that Prompto immediately recognized out front. The Wiz Chocobo Post was one of the biggest chocobo farms in Lucis and one of the places that Prompto had admired and wanted to go to since he was a kid, long before he even met Cor.

“Did you…?” Prompto asked, turning back to Gladio, his worry fading to excitement. “Gladio, dad said that you planned this?”

“Well, I had the idea, but Ardyn ran with it,” Gladio said with a shrug, as if a bit too embarrassed to admit that he likely did more than that. “He figured it was a good idea to get everyone out of Lucis. Said it would be safe for everyone to just be themselves once we got there because it’s just us and the farmhands on the ranch.”

“That means…” Prompto looked to Ignis and Noctis as they came to a stop in the parking lot, Cor’s car on one side while the Kingsglaives’ car was on the other. “That means Ignis and Noctis can be a couple without worrying. This makes me happier more than anything.”

Ignis and Noctis turned to Prompto at the exact same moment then shared a long look at each other. Prompto smiled unwaveringly when Ignis pressed his palm against Noctis’s cheek. They kissed deeply, and Prompto looked away to give them the privacy they deserved, although he knew that they wanted to be public in their relationship more than anything. The fact that Ardyn and Gladio had both thought of a way for them to be together without worry of a blackmailer made Prompto’s heart soar.

“Thank you Gladio,” Ignis said as he pulled away from the kiss. He adjusted his glasses, resuming his stoic features once more. “Shall we? The others will be wondering if something wrong happened and we got trapped in here.”

“I wouldn’t mind getting trapped in here with you,” Noctis murmured, but they all got out nevertheless. Prompto couldn’t help but smile and think the same about Gladio.

Stretching, Prompto looked at the ranch as the others got out of the car. Gladio’s hand traced around his waist, touching the exposed skin of the small of his back as his shirt rode up from his stretch. Prompto blushed slightly from it, but he was growing more and more used to such an intimate touch from Gladio in public. It was subtle, nonchalant, and something Prompto enjoyed. If anyone else touched him like that it would terrify him. With Gladio, he just felt comfortable.

“What do you think?” Ardyn asked as he walked over to them, Cor just behind him. Prompto noticed that he looked anxious, like he wasn’t sure if Prompto would like this as a birthday get away. “Do you like it?”

“I love it!” Prompto exclaimed excitedly. He hugged Ardyn and Cor, thanking them profusely for the trip there. The sound of chocobos squawked in the distance, and he saw several in the pastures. “Thank you so much.”

“It was really all Gladio’s planning,” Ardyn replied, as if he didn’t want to accept any praise either. Prompto was grateful to whoever planned it, the fresh air already calming his nerves as Bo sat at his side. “We invited Luna as well, but even with Crowe and Gentiana, her parents said it was too dangerous to be seen with a group of men. Pretty sure they were more worried about her reputation than anything.”

“Hey!” Tredd called out to them, distracting them from their conversation. “I know we’re going to be on duty the entire weekend, but do we at least get some cake?”

Prompto grinned at that, unable to help himself, although he did notice that Nyx and the other glaives gave Tredd the biggest eye roll.. Maybe Prompto was the only one who really thought Tredd was a good friend. Or maybe it was because he just understood his circumstances a bit better than most. Prompto knew how radically he had changed from the first moment they met, and he knew how hard Tredd had worked to sort out his life and set a better example for his younger brother, Luche.

“I don’t see why not,” Cor replied with a smile. “You are a friend of Prompto’s, after all. Maybe we’ll all have some down time to just relax.”

Tredd clearly looked happy by the notion, but the others didn’t say much of anything. Prompto could easily pick up that there was something between Tredd and the others, but he wasn’t going to let it bother him. Maybe he accepted people too readily, but right now it didn’t matter. He wanted to have a good weekend, and that included giving cake to the glaives. There was enough tension outside of this chocobo farm, and right now he wasn’t going to let Gladio or Ardyn’s hard work be spoiled.

“Welcome!” the owner of the ranch said as he approached them, looking jovial and very excited. Prompto wondered how much money they were paying to keep the place shut down for the weekend, but he put the thought aside for a moment. “It’s great to see you all here. Welcome to the Whiz Chocobo Post! Let me show you all to the rooms you’ll be staying in and then we can have some festivities later.”

“That sounds fantastic,” Ardyn said with a smile. “Come on, you all. Nyx, you know what to do. Please make sure you reach out to us if there’s any trouble.”

The glaives went to work immediately, making sure to maintain a perimeter around the ranch, keeping close to the group so that they would be able to warn them and help them in case something went wrong. The owner showed them to the rooms that they kept for guests, homey and furnished with down feather beds and comforters that looked extremely enticing to sleep with. 

“Alright so Cor and I will take this room,” Ardyn announced so that they knew who to turn to in case of a problem. “Ignis and Noctis can take the room next to ours, and Prompto and Gladio get the room next to theirs.”

“Wait a minute-” Cor began, but Ardyn pushed him into the room and waved them off to get used to their own rooms, closing the door behind him with a finality that didn’t allow for any argument. 

“Well that settles it,” Ignis mused with an air of laughter in his voice. “I suppose we should unpack a bit.”

“C’mon Ig,” Noctis insisted, hurriedly pulling his boyfriend and advisor into the room with him. Prompto smiled, unable to help himself, as they shut the door. 

Suddenly, he was alone with Gladio, acknowledging that they were spending the entire weekend in the same bed. A blush spread across his cheeks, and he glanced at Gladio before making his way to the bedroom with him and Bo. When he stepped inside, Gladio followed and closed the door behind him, the sense of finality making Prompto’s heart stutter. What was he expecting? Something more than just riding chocobos and enjoying a weekend with his friends and boyfriend? Was he expecting something more?

Prompto unleashed Bo, who promptly took the space in the corner of the room, a plush dog bed that had already been ready for him. He seemed quite content there, and Prompto knew that his nerves weren’t because of anything mental health related. It felt different being alone with Gladio, knowing that they had the entire room to themselves for the weekend.

“Is this okay?” Gladio asked, prompting Prompto to turn around and look at his boyfriend. “If you’re uncomfortable I can switch with Ignis or something.”

“No,” Prompto said immediately, a bit too forcefully. He blushed and looked down at his feet. “I mean… I want to spend this time with you. If I was uncomfortable then Bo would be by my side.”

“You’re right,” Gladio acknowledged, as he took a step closer towards Prompto, their bags already waiting for them in the room. Prompto felt a flush of desire course through him when Gladio put his hands on his waist, drawing him closer. “Happy birthday, Prom. The weekend is yours to do what you want.”

“Wh-What if I just want to spend it with you?” Prompto asked nervously, knowing that he was taking things a step further than before.

“Then you’ll miss the chocobos,” Gladio replied. He pressed his body against Prompto’s, and a flush traveled from the heat in his cheeks down to his hips. Gladio was already hard, and Prompto wasn’t that surprised to see that it didn’t take long before he was too. “Because I’d keep you here all weekend.”

“That doesn’t sound so bad,” Prompto considered, trying to be just a bit braver than he usually was. Gladio always knew to take special care not to hurt him, and he felt a trust with him that he hadn’t felt anywhere else. “But I do want to see the chocobos.”

“I know you do,” Gladio replied with a smile. “It’s only Friday evening, though. We’ll get to that tomorrow.”

“Do you think we have much time together tonight?” Prompto asked hopefully, looking at the time and hoping that they had some time to just be with each other. 

“I uh… Ardyn made sure that we have the evening to ourselves,” Gladio said sheepishly, a slight flush coming around his cheeks. “It wasn’t my idea, but I supported it. If you don’t want to then-”

Prompto reached up, on his toes, as he impulsively kissed Gladio then and there, unafraid and unbothered by their closeness. If anything, he wanted it and craved it within a world that was so maddening. Gladio was stable, but more than that, their love for each other was unwavering. They had found a way to trust each other amongst the madness, something that Prompto never thought that he could do with anyone. Gladio was different, though. He was someone that he could always be with, someone he could always rely on. Prompto was increasingly believing that Gladio was the one he was meant to be with. At least he hoped he was.

“What was that for?” Gladio asked, although he didn’t seem too upset by the fact. He was grinning, and he ran his hands up Prompto’s back under his shirt, his fingers tracing the curves of Prompto’s spine. “No one is going to disturb us unless I text Ardyn and tell him otherwise. Do you want to go and do something or do you want to stay here?”

“I want to stay,” Prompto replied, surprised at himself that he had the voice to reply. When he was around Gladio he was more confident. There was a time when Prompto was too shy to do much more than sign to him. But now he was imagining all the things they could do together, and was glad that he could vocalize that much. “I want to stay with you.”

Gladio kissed him lightly, his lips warm and inviting as always. Prompto knew that their time together had been escalating more and more, that he was slowly getting used to Gladio’s touch in more intimate ways. Having Gladio’s mouth on his shaft had proved to be a challenge for Prompto, one that took more adjusting than usual, and Gladio’s fingers within him had initially caused Prompto to panic. But he was used to it now. Prompto was able to find pleasure within the intimacy, and the panic slowly gave way to love.

“I was hoping you would say that,” Gladio said, pulling away from Prompto. He turned on the television, putting on a show that they both liked, before laying on the bed with a nonchalance that only Gladio had. Prompto smiled and joined him, curling onto his chest, grateful that Gladio wrapped his arm around him and pulled him close. 

They were quiet for some time, and Prompto felt like there was a bit of space between them that he couldn’t quite place, an underlying tension that came with a question unasked. Prompto tried to reassure Gladio wordlessly by shifting and curling into him a bit more, letting him know that he was happy to be with him. Decidedly, Prompto intertwined his leg with Gladio’s, his body pressed against his in an attempt to help him understand that he was still hard.

“Prompto,” Gladio finally said, breaking the silence between them. “I don’t want to make you think that I only brought you here for one thing. I really want you to enjoy the weekend. It’s just… I was just thinking that maybe you’re ready? If I’m wrong then just don’t worry about it. I don’t want to pressure you or make you uncomfortable.”

Prompto considered what he was saying. There was an anxiety that came with having sex, but the thought of sex with Gladio excited him. Things had naturally progressed, and Gladio wasn’t wrong to think that he was ready. The thought of having sex didn’t alert Bo to any danger that he was going to spiral, and Prompto noticed that he was still hard, as was Gladio. There was something there, something more, and Prompto knew he was ready as well.

“I’m ready Gladio,” Prompto asserted, his voice somehow not wavering or breaking. It was another indication that he was ready. He imagined losing his voice due to being overwhelmed was yet to come, but right now his thoughts were turned towards Gladio. “I want to be with you, and I can’t think of a better place or time for it. You’re the only person I can trust with something like this, and I’m pretty sure you’re the only person I want to trust with something like this.”

“You sure?” Gladio asked, but he was grinning. Prompto nodded and kissed him, as if to demonstrate just how serious he really was. Gladio’s hand traced his back lightly before he settled for resting it just above his pants, his fingers reaching underneath the waistband of Prompto’s briefs. “Prompto… You have no idea just how beautiful you are. I really want to spoil you for the rest of our lives if I can.”

Prompto couldn’t help but smile as he rested his hand on Gladio’s chest, a rush going through him at the knowledge that Gladio was thinking about being with him for the rest of their lives as well. “The more I’m with you, the more I know I don’t want to be with anyone else but you.”

“One day I’ll propose to you, you know,” Gladio stated as if it was a done deal. Prompto beamed at the thought, his mind immediately thinking about what their wedding might look like. Gladio reached up and ran his hand through Prompto’s hair, resting his hand on the side of his head.

“Not if I propose to you first,” Prompto replied, making Gladio grin even more. For a long while they are lost in each other’s lips, their tongues caressing each other with an emotional vulnerability that Prompto hadn’t felt before. It was as if both of them were exposed, and neither of them planned on letting that go. 

Eventually, their hands began to wander, and Prompto and Gladio were both swift to take off their clothes, preferring to close the gap between them. Gradually they shifted so that Prompto was laying under Gladio, their bodies pressed against each other with a growing level of desire. The passion between them was both gentle and unyielding, and Prompto found his hands wandering over Gladio’s beautiful muscles, admiring and wondering how he had somehow managed to be with him.

Gladio’s hands wandered along Prompto’s torso. Prompto sighed into Gladio’s lips as he felt his strong and calloused hands on his chest, his thumbs caressing his nipples. He let out a small moan, almost a whimper of delight, as he arched his back into the touch. Everything felt so much better, so much more heightened, and Prompto felt lost in both Gladio’s and his own emotional vulnerability. 

“Are you okay?” Gladio asked as he trailed his hands down to Prompto’s hips, grinding his girth into his. Prompto let out a small moan and shivered from the pleasure, his mind only occupied with what he was feeling with Gladio in that moment. He didn’t think it would be possible to enjoy something like this, but with the way Gladio was so gentle and tender with him, the way that they were progressively moving towards this, Prompto felt like he would only drown in pleasure.

“Yes,” Prompto managed to breathe, his voice wavering in delight instead of fear or trepidation. The feeling of Gladio’s hips grinding against his rocked through him with increasing yearning. “Gladio… I’m not afraid.”

Gladio ran his hand through Prompto’s hair, their eyes fixated on each other. For a moment they were still, taking in the fact that Prompto only wanted to be with Gladio, that he was no longer afraid of the pain of the past. Prompto stared into Gladio’s amber eyes, honey dew drops of liquid desire, and he wrapped his arms around Gladio’s shoulders, pulling him into a deep and passionate kiss. 

“Let me know if it’s too much,” Gladio offered as he pulled away, momentarily grabbing a condom and lubricant that was in one of the bags waiting for them. Prompto felt his heart racing, but it wasn’t the nervousness of being caught in a situation he didn’t like. It was excitement, joy. He briefly glanced over at Bo and noticed that the dog was asleep in the corner, his back to them. 

Before Gladio could do anything, there was a knock on the door. Prompto froze and immediately worried that it was either Cor or Ardyn, checking in on them. With a sigh of relief, he heard Nyx’s voice. Nevertheless, he climbed under the comforter, not wanting Nyx to catch him naked.

“Hey,” Nyx called through the door. “I’m here to take Bo if you want. The ranch owner said that he can run out with the chocobos.”

Gladio was swift to pull on his boxers as Bo woke up and trotted lazily to the door, hearing his name. He opened the door, and Prompto turned towards the window with the curtains drawn closed, too embarrassed for Nyx to see him lying in bed. Gladio opened the door slightly, and Prompto glanced over and was grateful to see that he was blocking the door.

“Thanks Nyx,” Gladio said at the door as he let Bo out with him. “We’re just going to take it easy since the drive was pretty long.”

“Right,” Nyx replied like he didn’t believe them. Prompto’s cheeks burned red, but he wasn’t going to apologize for wanting to have time alone with Gladio. He wanted to be with him, and he was ready to be with him. “Have fun. Ardyn’s running interference with Cor.”

“Thanks Nyx,” Gladio said before shutting the door. Prompto turned over to him, his face red from embarrassment.

“Does everyone know?” Prompto managed to ask, his voice a strangled squeak. “Is everyone trying to get me laid?”

Gladio laughed and sat down on the edge of the bed, resting his hand on Prompto’s leg. “No, I swear. I didn’t tell anyone. I think Ardyn is just trying to give us time alone without worrying about Cor checking up on you. Since he gets overprotective and all.”

Prompto nodded, the thought of just everyone knowing that he was going to have sex with Gladio stopping him in his tracks a bit. Gladio must have recognized the concern on his features, and he reached over and gently caressed Prompto’s cheek. There was a softness to the way that Gladio looked at him that made him turn over and reach out, caressing his cheek so lightly and warmly.

“It’s okay, Prom,” Gladio said softly, a warm and loving smile on his face. “We don’t have to do anything. Let’s just watch some tv and enjoy each other’s company.”

Gladio didn’t seem annoyed, but Prompto felt guilty for his embarrassment taking over. They sat in bed together, Prompto resting his head on Gladio’s chest while Gladio rested his back against the headboard, opting to just watch the television and relax. Gladio kept an arm around Prompto, his hand tracing up and down his back, making Prompto’s body respond with a shiver of anticipation.

After a while, Prompto finds himself unable to focus on the television, his mind consistently wandering back to what they were doing before they were interrupted. A few times he glanced up at Gladio, blushing the final time when Gladio caught him staring. Gladio didn’t shy away though. Instead, he reached out and tilted Prompto’s chin upwards, reaching down to kiss him lightly on the lips.

“I’m sorry,” Prompto said. Gladio frowned, as if confused, and Prompto felt the need to elaborate. “I got embarrassed and didn’t want to continue.”

“There’s no need to apologize for that,” Gladio replied, offering a gentle smile. “You’re allowed to say no. You’re allowed to change your mind. If we were in the middle of it and you changed your mind, then that would be okay. You have that right, Prom. I’ll never take that from you.”

It was something that Gladio reminded Prompto of time and time again. His time with his biological father had taught him that he had no right to say no, that his boundaries were meant to be crossed time and time again, all for what people were willing to pay. Yet things had changed, and Gladio had helped him navigate through the pain and understand that his boundaries were valid, that anytime he said no that his wishes would be honored and respected. There was never a need to apologize, just as there was never a need to feel guilty for maintaining his boundary.

“I love you, Gladio.” It was the only thing Prompto could say, and he reached up and kissed Gladio again, his lips searching and longing. Impulsively, Prompto straddled Gladio, wanting to be closer to him again, his worry fading away the moment their lips connected. Gladio ran his hands up and down Prompto’s back, settling on his hips, both of them hard once again.

“Do you want to?” Gladio asked. Prompto pressed his forehead against Gladio’s, feeling his girth underneath him, pressing into him and rubbing against his body. Gladio was so gorgeous, so tall and muscular. It was impossible for Prompto not to want more. “There’s no pressure, Prom. If you say no, then I’ll be fine just kissing you all night.”

“I want to,” Prompto decided then and there. “If I keep pushing it off and hyping it up to be something that it’s not, I’m never going to feel ready. I was ready before Nyx knocked on the door, and I’m ready now.”

Gladio pulled Prompto into another kiss as Prompto rested his hands on Gladio’s shoulders, his body grinding against his boyfriend’s underneath him. A soft moan escaped Gladio’s lips, thrilling Prompto and exciting him to know that he could make Gladio feel as good as he felt. Gladio flipped Prompto over so that he was laying on top of him, their lips never parting. Pulling away, Gladio took off his boxers and applied lubricant to his fingers. Prompto looked on with an excited tremble, forgetting all about the world outside.

“Please tell me if it’s too much,” Gladio said as he knelt between Prompto’s legs, positioning a finger outside his entrance. “I’m going to start, okay?”

Prompto nodded, grateful for Gladio’s kindness and patience. He let out a gasp and a shudder of delight as Gladio pressed a finger into him, a soft whimper escaping his lips. It wasn’t a whimper of pain or discomfort. In fact it was the opposite. To be touched by Gladio, to be safe within his touch, was far more enjoyable than what he experienced all the times before with Gladio. 

“I’m going to add another,” Gladio said after a time, working another finger in him, stretching him and preparing him. Prompto moaned, his body feeling alive and on fire from his touch. “Six, Prom… You really don’t see how beautiful you are.”

Prompto didn’t know what to say, or rather, there was nothing to say. There was only trust and love between them, and Gladio was kind and gentle in his preparation. Prompto had seen Gladio’s cock before through their increasingly close sexual intimacy. He knew just how big Gladio was and was grateful that he was being adequately prepared for the moment that they would connect with each other. 

“Are you okay?” Gladio asked Prompto as he pulled his fingers out, taking the condom and putting it on. “I don’t want to continue if you’re not ready.”

“I’m okay,” Prompto managed to utter, his breathing labored in anticipation and excitement. “I trust you, Gladio. I trust you.”

There was so much vulnerability between them in this moment, so much connectedness that Prompto couldn’t believe it was possible to be loved by someone so deeply and thoroughly. He didn’t think it was possible for anyone to love him or for him to trust anyone the way he did Gladio, but ever since his Music Masters audition, there had been something that just clicked with them. There was an inherent trust between them now, a security and assurance that nothing could tear them apart. That was how Prompto knew that he was ready to be with Gladio so deeply and intimately that he wasn’t afraid, that he wasn’t haunted by the past when he was with him. 

“Tell me if it hurts or if something is wrong,” Gladio reminded him, both of them aware that they had a safe sign to indicate that they needed to stop in case something happened. Prompto had used it a few times, but right now he didn’t feel like he needed it. Right now, he just needed Gladio.

Prompto felt Gladio’s girth at his entrance, slowly pushing into him as if he was afraid Prompto would break like glass. Initially there was a sense of worry, but it quickly faded away to the pleasure of having Gladio in him, slow and calming and steady. There was a fullness that Prompto felt, something that didn’t feel overwhelmingly powerful or in control. It felt equal, on even footing, and Prompto felt like he was completely in control of his own body and his sense of self.

“Prompto…” Gladio moaned his name, making a jolt of pleasure knot in his stomach. Gladio wasn’t moving, just taking a moment to adjust, and he looked at Prompto with both concern and desire. “Are you okay? Is it okay if I move?”

“Mmhmm,” Prompto practically moaned in approval, his body suddenly demanding more from Gladio. He wanted more, he wanted Gladio to move, and he wanted to experience a pleasure that he thought would always be denied to him. With Gladio, it didn’t feel wrong. 

Slowly, Gladio pulled out then thrust back in, the rocking motion a test to see how Prompto would receive it. Prompto moaned from the thrust, an approval and indication that it was okay to keep going. Gladio’s thrusts slowly began to increase in speed, his pulsating movements met with a whimpering moan of delight from Prompto. The pleasure cascaded all around Prompto, washing over him in wave after wave of mounting desire. 

“Prom,” Gladio groaned, his voice low and almost a growl. Prompto gasped and moaned underneath of him as Gladio began to grind his hips, up to the hilt in him. “Fuck, you feel so good.”

“Gladio,” Prompto moaned, his hips grinding against Gladio’s instinctively. “Oh… Gladio…”

Prompto could tell that Gladio was holding back to an extent, that he was being gentle and tender with him, and he was grateful to him for it. Yet he also wanted something more, a primal urging towards the precipice of ecstasy begging him for completion. There was a sense of connection between them, like they were trying to solidify something that they couldn’t just easily turn away from. There was no use in searching for anyone else because what they wanted and needed was right in front of them, and they were both able to recognize that.

“Gladio,” Prompto moaned in encouragement, his body thriving with Gladio within him. “Please. I want more.”

“I don’t want to hurt you,” Gladio said, his hands braced on either side of Prompto’s head for support. 

Prompto put his hands on Gladio’s wrists, giving him a longing smile through half-lidded eyes of flushed desire. “You can’t hurt me, Gladio. I promise.”

Gladio gave him a look, one that Prompto didn’t doubt he was giving him as well, and he shifted so that Prompto’s hands were by his head, his fingers interlaced with Gladio’s. Prompto smiled up at him, holding onto Gladio’s hands tightly, and he reached forward to meet his lips in reassurance that he was okay and enjoying the experience. 

There was a shift between them, and Prompto reached his legs up and shifted so that Gladio could get a better angle. Gladio began to pulse in and out of Prompto faster, harder, giving Prompto the pleasure that made his back arch and his voice turn to a series of moans. Gladio’s moans matched Prompto’s, a low and gravelly growl mixed with Prompto’s whimpering sighs, both of them holding onto each other’s hands tightly as they succumbed to their pleasure. 

“Ahh…” Prompto moaned as he felt a pressure building, a knot in his stomach that was demanding release. Gladio hit his prostate over and over again, and he tried to stifle his cries of ecstasy. “I’m going to…”

“Do it,” Gladio urged him, pumping in and out of him with a near primal force. “I want you to feel good, Prom.”

“Gladio,” Prompto whimpered his name as Gladio hit his prostate once more, sending him over the precipice. His mind went blank as every nerve ending in his body came to life, his climax spilling out onto his chest. He rode the waves of bliss as Gladio kept moving until he, too, had toppled over the edge, a low groan matching Prompto’s moans as he came.

They stopped moving, their bodies sweating and their breathing labored. Gladio looked at Prompto for a moment, and Prompto felt like maybe he had drowned in Gladio’s eyes after all. After a long and deep kiss, Gladio pulled out of Prompto, both of them still clearly riding the high of their climax. Gladio looked nearly wild to Prompto, his hair disheveled, muscles rippling, his pupils dilated. Prompto silently admired him for it, finding him far too attractive in any and every situation.

“Are you okay?” Gladio asked, releasing his grip on Prompto’s hands. Prompto nodded, not even sure if he had a voice to describe his happiness. There was no fear, no pain when he was with Gladio. He never thought it was possible, but now that he knew that he loved and trusted Gladio so much and that he could be trusted with each aspect of who he was, there was nothing but joy to be had.

They spent a while cleaning up, Gladio constantly checking on Prompto to make sure he wasn’t too weak, that he wasn’t too exhausted or in pain. Prompto assured him that he was fine, his knees just slightly wobbly, but he joked that he could always blame it on riding the chocobos tomorrow once he found his voice. They settled back into bed once they were dressed in their sweats, Prompto curled back into Gladio’s arms, content to just lay with him.

“I didn’t think I could ever do that,” Prompto said after a long silence. “I didn’t think I would ever be able to trust someone enough to do that. But I wasn’t afraid. I know I’m safe with you. I can trust you more than anyone else.”

“I love you,” Gladio replied. Prompto looked up at him, his expression almost as if he was about to cry. Prompto didn’t expect it, and tears immediately came to his eyes. “I never want you to feel pain, Prompto. Knowing that… Knowing you trust me and love me… I’m going to spend every day of my life proving that I’m worthy of you.”

“You already have,” Prompto replied. He kissed Gladio on the lips and settled back down, his head resting against his chest. “I love you, Gladio.”

They resumed watching the television until they were invited out to a casual dinner with the group, both of them staying close to each other the entire time. Prompto felt a joy knowing that he was connected with Gladio with a level of trust and love that he didn’t think he could ever enjoy. As they all sat at the long picnic table, enjoying the outdoor dinner in the cool October air, Prompto leaned against Gladio happily, feeling a peace that he hadn’t felt in such a long time. Reality could wait, after all. For now, he was just going to enjoy the weekend they had in store for his birthday.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Previous chapter:  
> Ardyn: Prompto isn't ready for sex
> 
> *Fast forward to his birthday*
> 
> Ardyn: have fun byeeeee  
> Prompto: *immediately has sex with Gladio* 
> 
> XD
> 
> Gladio and Prompto are really trusting and loving each other at this point. They're pretty solid in their relationship, to the point Prompto can trust Gladio with something that has only caused him pain in the past. I considered writing this chapter with them enjoying the chocobos and such, but then I was like NAH let Gladio and Prompto have some time alone. XD
> 
> Thank you all keeping up with this story! I feel so much better now that I'm writing and no longer overwhelmed by work. The best part is that I have the next chapter written and I am _so_ excited to post that soon. :3 I hope you all enjoy!


	46. Free

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Noctis takes a stand

Noctis felt free. He wasn’t by any means, but for the weekend he felt like he was. There was a depth of appreciation that he couldn’t quite voice for Gladio and Ardyn both having the idea to get them out of Insomnia for the weekend to celebrate Prompto’s birthday. The tension was gone now that they were out of the city with minimal contact with anyone. They could all just enjoy themselves without any effort to put on a facade of joviality. 

Even though they had a weekend of celebrating Prompto’s birthday, Noctis easily could have just spent the entire weekend in his room with Ignis. Nevertheless, they spent the weekend enjoying the celebration, riding chocobos, and just being free to enjoy each other’s company. Noctis could even forget that he was constantly under surveillance by the glaives there, making sure they were safe at all hours. 

The freedom to be with Ignis without any pretenses was both pleasant and painful. It gave Noctis a sense of fulfillment and satisfaction that he couldn’t really explain to anyone. Ignis understood it, even though he had grown more stoic and reserved through this ordeal. Noctis couldn’t blame him, knowing that Ignis was fantastically put together at all times while he was just a mess disguised as a prince. Yet they were content to hold hands, for Noctis to wrap his arms around Ignis and hold him close, for them to enjoy a picnic with Gladio and Prompto as a couple and not two people trying to hide their love.

The pain came in those moments when Noctis remembered it was all a dream. Their time together, free to just be a couple, would come to an end sooner rather than later, and Noctis wanted to desperately hold onto that before they had to go back to Insomnia. Having sex wasn’t even a focus for him, knowing that it was something he could do with Ignis when they were able to sneak a private moment together at the Citadel. For him, he was grasping onto the intimacy of just being with Ignis freely and openly, all the while knowing that it would come to an end. 

“I can’t keep doing this,” Noctis said quietly on the day they were set to return home, he and Ignis sharing a moment of peace before they had to drive back towards reality and towards a blackmailer waiting to destroy their peace. Ignis looked at him in sharp surprise, as if he was waiting for Noctis to break up with him. Noctis sighed, knowing that Ignis was full of his own insecurities and likely assumed the worse. “I’m going to talk to my dad about making our relationship public.”

“All past attempts have been unsuccessful,” Ignis pointed out with a frown. Noctis noticed the slight pout in his lips as he finished packing his bag, the same natural pout exaggerated just slightly. “Do you think this time will be any different?”

“He doesn’t have a choice,” Noctis replied stubbornly, although he didn’t feel assured in his statement. Regis had been particularly stubborn about this point, citing that Noctis was too young to go public with his relationship with Ignis, that the media would tear them apart. They were in danger of being torn apart, regardless, and Noctis refused to let that happen. He refused to let Ignis go like that.

“Let’s just get back to Insomnia first,” Ignis encouraged him, resting his hands on Noctis’s hips as they faced each other. His lips were smiling, but his eyes looked concerned.

“I’m serious, Ig,” Noctis said fiercely, his determination set in the stubborn jut of his jaw. “I’m not letting this go. We deserve to be public like Gladio and Prompto. I’m not going to let anyone destroy our relationship.”

Ignis gently tilted Noctis’s chin upward so that Noctis was forced to look into his eyes. It was a soft touch, a gentle guidance to indicate that Ignis wanted Noctis to see the depth of what he was feeling. Noctis stared into those eyes of emerald that compelled him to lose himself in desire. Yet there was something else there, something far more passionate and deeper than desire for intimacy. It was a depth of love and unyielding loyalty that went far beyond the typical dearth of any relationship. Noctis felt like he was looking at his soulmate in that moment, and he wasn’t going to let that feeling go.

“If you wish to make this public and defy your father, I will support you,” Ignis said softly, his eyes shimmering with trust and love. Noctis noticed there was a slight frown in his lips, though, as if Ignis didn’t anticipate it to be that straightforward. It never was. “I long for our relationship to be public as well, but I will be with you no matter what the situation. You’ll always have me, Noctis.”

Noctis wanted to tell Ignis that he would have him as well, but Ignis kissed him softly before he could. There was a painful thud in Noctis’s heart from the kiss, like Ignis wasn’t saying something that would immediately sway the course of their relationship. It almost felt like Ignis was telling him goodbye, and Noctis held onto Ignis’s sleeves as he deepened the kiss in an attempt to erase that sensation and prove that they could make it through. 

“What aren’t you telling me, Ignis?” Noctis demanded, holding onto Ignis tightly. Ignis frowned, his concern evident on his features. “Why are you talking like this is the last moment we’ll have together?”

There was a knock on the door before Ignis could respond, the Lord Marshal indicating it was time to depart and head back to Insomnia. Noctis released Ignis, his gaze desperate and searching, as Ignis put a distance between them that he hadn’t felt before. Something was wrong, and Ignis’s ability to hide it away was breaking. What had happened while Noctis was just enjoying a weekend of bliss and normalcy? What did Ignis know that he kept from him? Ignis was saying all the right things, but the tone he had was too sad, too fatalistic. Did he think that Noctis was going to leave him?

“Come on,” Ignis said, opening the door and ending the conversation. Noctis stared at him, desperate and searching, trying to determine what he knew that was being kept from him. He couldn’t say anything, though. Cor and Ardyn were helping them with their bags, and they were all being ushered out of the place and towards the Regalia. 

Noctis searched Cor and Ardyn’s features to see if they were aware of what Ignis knew, but they seemed none the wiser for it as well. Whatever it was, Ignis was likely the only one who had heard from the king. Anger and heartache coursed through Noctis, with his spite towards his father winning out, knowing that his father was keeping things from him intentionally. It couldn’t be good, whatever it was. Otherwise he wouldn’t have told Ignis and forgone telling Noctis. 

“Thank you all for making this weekend so great,” Prompto said as Noctis and Ignis joined the group out by the parked cars. “I’m really grateful to you all.”

“Anytime, bud,” Cor replied with a smile. Gladio was standing next to Prompto, both of them somehow closer than ever before. Noctis figured it was because they finally had sex, but neither of them had explicitly stated it. He could just figure it out based on how at ease they seemed with each other, like there was a tension between them that had disappeared as they both were gravitating towards each other with no space between them.

After a series of thank yous, they all got in their respective vehicles, the Regalia once again the center of the motorcade. Noctis sat in front with Ignis, as always, with Gladio and Prompto in the back. Bo was with Ardyn and Cor, but Noctis silently wished he was there right now. There was a heaviness that was settling between them all, a sense that they were all driving back to a reality that they would rather avoid.

“Can we just run away to the chocobo post and live there forever?” Prompto asked, breaking the silence once they were on the main road. “I really liked it there. It was peaceful.”

“Would that we could,” Ignis replied, making Noctis frown even more. He was always the one to remind them of their official duties. For him to join Prompto on the sentiment only made Noctis worry all the more. “Hopefully the real world will be sorted soon, and we won’t have to worry much more about everything going on.”

“Do you really think that?” Noctis asked Ignis, looking at him, searching for whatever Ignis was hiding. “Ignis… Just tell me what’s going on.”

There was a poignant silence in the car, everyone tense and waiting for Ignis to respond. They didn’t even have an option to return back to Insomnia and deal with it then. Noctis needed to know, and he needed to know now. He looked at Ignis expectantly, waiting for him to say something, anything. Finally, with a sigh, Ignis took his phone out of his pocket and handed it to Noctis.

“I received a text this morning from the king,” Ignis said as Noctis pulled up his messages and found his father’s name at the top. He pulled it open, his anger turning to despair. “It seems that the blackmailer saw through our guise.Whoever it is, they’re threatening to send that to the press.”

Noctis looked at the photo that his father sent. It was the image of him and Ignis together, from the moment that they were playing in the snow. Ignis was straddling Noctis, and they were both sharing a look that said it all. That was the moment that Noctis realized he was in love with Ignis, and now it was going to be used against him. Panic and worry overwhelmed Noctis, his mind trying to figure out just how someone had taken a photo of them. It looked like it was taken from some sort of hiding space, and Noctis tried to remember if anyone else had been in the garden. He didn’t think so.

“Then we need to beat them to the punch,” Noctis declared, looking at Ignis fiercely. “Ignis, I am not going to let this asshole get away with this. They’re not going to drive us apart.”

“I spoke to the king,” Ignis continued, worrying Noctis even more. “He’s planning on announcing your betrothal to Lunafreya, if he hasn’t done so already. It seems he took the initial notion of you two marrying far more seriously than he let on.”

“What?!” everyone asked Ignis at the same time. Noctis felt his hands shaking, an anger coursing through him that he had never felt before. He had planned on waiting for them to get back to Insomnia to speak to his father privately, but his anger and pain was too much right now. It was likely that Regis wouldn’t answer a call from him, so he used Ignis’s phone to call his father, putting it on speaker phone.

“How can I help you, Ignis?” Regis answered after the second ring. “Have you had a moment to speak with Noctis about it?”

“He has,” Noctis replied angrily, noting the sudden silence on the other side. “And I’m not fucking marrying Lunafreya.”

“Now son,” Regis began, using the tone that he always used when he was treating Noctis like a small child.

“Don’t you fucking pull that tone, dad,” Noctis seethed, his anger pouring out. “You’re the king. Fucking act like it. Stop using this blackmailer as an excuse to hold our relationship hostage.”

“Son, you are on thin ice,” Regis warned, his tone suddenly far angrier than before. Noctis didn’t care. This had been a long time coming, and he wasn’t backing down now. “I am doing this to protect you both and the throne.”

“For all I know, you are the blackmailer with how you’re acting,” Noctis snapped. He knew there was a tense silence emanating from the other three, but he needed them to hear the conversation. He needed someone else to witness it. “It’s not to protect anyone but your precious image of how your son should look. I’m done, _your majesty_. I’m going to live with Ignis, and we’re going to live openly as a couple.”

“Son, I am not the blackmailer,” Regis replied, his voice thin. He was trying to hold back his own anger. “I would never do that to you. Now come home and we’ll discuss this.”

“As far as I’m concerned, we already have,” Noctis insisted, his hand trembling as he clutched the phone tightly. “I’m not leaving Ignis, and I’m not marrying Lunafreya. And I’m not hiding my relationship with Ignis anymore.”

“The blackmailer-” Regis began, but Noctis cut him off.

“You’re the king,” Noctis snapped. “Act like it and figure it out. Do what you do to control the press and shit, the same you did when mom tried to kill me. If you can do it for that, you can do it for this. You just don’t want to. But now you don’t have a choice. You either let the blackmailer tear us to shreds in the media, or you make the announcement.”

Noctis hung up the phone before anyone could say anything else. There was a moment of intense silence between them all. The only movement was Noctis’s labored breathing as Ignis’s hand reached out and gently took his hand in his. That’s when the tears gathered at the corner of his eyes, the pain blossoming in his chest at the thought about how his father couldn’t just be there and defend him for once.

“Fuck!” Noctis half-shouted, doubling over and putting his head in his hands, his palms flat against his eyes as he cried. He felt Ignis’s hand on his back for a time, but then he took the phone from him and dialed a number.

“Apologies, Lord Marshal, for calling while driving,” Ignis said into the phone as Noctis continued to sob. “It seems there has been a change of plans. Instead of going back to the Citadel, it might be best to stop at your house first. Noctis… Noctis has insisted that the king either establish our relationship or let the blackmailer publish what they will. He has made it clear to the king that he will not live there right now.”

A few moments of silence, a couple murmurs of agreement, and then Ignis ended the call. There was more silence in the car that Noctis ignored, trying to collect his anger and turn it from the pain he felt to the assurance he knew. He refused to let his life be so ardently controlled by his father, by some blackmailer, and by the country saying that he couldn’t even be with the man he loved. There was nothing that was going to stop him from loving Ignis, and he wasn’t going to let the world destroy that.

“Noct…” Gladio began, the first one to break to the silence. “We stand behind you on this. Always.”

“Ever at your side,” Prompto added, his voice wavering but reassuring nonetheless. “We’ll all stand with you on this. No one deserves to have to keep their relationship a secret. Not like this.”

“We’ve got your back, Noct,” Gladio reassured him. Noctis sat up straight and wiped his tears away, looking between his boyfriend and his brethren in the back seat. “None of us are going anywhere.”

There was a sudden shift then, something that Noctis felt but couldn’t wholly recognize. It was the moment that he knew each person in the Regalia was there for him, a moment where they would never do anything to hurt him, at least not intentionally. They were his brothers and his soulmate, the men he could rely on for everything. It went beyond a Shield and his best friend. It was something stronger, something more powerful than even family. Knowing that they were there with him, knowing that they would stand beside him through this, he felt like he had found something that would never be torn apart.

“I love you,” Ignis murmured, taking Noctis’s hand in his once more. “We are never leaving. We are loyal to you, Noctis.”

“Thanks guys,” Noctis finally said, knowing that he wasn’t eloquent like Ignis was and couldn’t articulate what he was thinking or feeling really well. “You guys are the best.”

“Obviously,” Gladio laughed, making the others smile, Noctis included. “We’ve got your back.”

They fell into another silence, all of them contemplating what this meant. Noctis and Ignis were taking a stand against the king, against the blackmailer, and for their own relationship. Whatever the king did in response to that was up to him, but Noctis wasn’t going to back down. He just hoped that his father wouldn’t respond negatively, wouldn’t declare that he was marrying Lunafreya and make it a public battle between king and prince.

Noctis lost track of the time when he turned on the radio, too anxious to refrain from checking to see if his father had already prepared something and opted to pursue the betrothal to Lunafreya. The music changed and shifted as Noctis changed the stations, until he settled it on a news station. They all waited as the tone shifted, anxiously trying to determine if there was anything that Regis was going to pull. It was too early to tell, but Noctis hoped that something positive would come out of this. With how his father had been acting lately, he wasn’t going to put much stock into it.

“And finally,” the radio announcer said, interrupting his thoughts. “The king is preparing for a celebratory announcement tomorrow morning. When asked about it, King Regis announced that it is high time for a bit of good news, and that it is something the country and all of Eos can celebrate. I don’t know about you, but I am looking forward to some good news after the Founder’s Day disaster. And I’m sure the king and his family are looking for a piece of happiness during the investigation as well.”

“So that does it,” Noctis said as he turned off the radio, settling back into his seat. “There’s nothing to worry about for now. It’s either going to happen or…”

“Or we have a fight ahead of us,” Ignis finished for him. He gripped Noctis’s hand tightly. “Whatever it is, we’re in this together.”

The Insomnian skyline came into view the moment Ignis said that, and Noctis couldn’t help but feel apprehensive about the situation. It was entirely out of their control now, something that Noctis felt like he should’ve been used to at this point. After all, everything else was usually dictated by his lineage. This was the one thing that Noctis wouldn’t let them control. He wouldn’t let them dictate who he loved.

When they made it back to Insomnia, they all stopped at the Leonis household instead of going to the Citadel. The glaives were relieved and free to go, and they were happy enough to go back to their places and not worry about maintaining guard. The rest stayed behind and practically collapsed at the kitchen table, save for Ardyn and Cor, who were getting coffee brewed.

“Mind telling us what happened?” Cor asked them as he let Bo outside to run around. 

“Noctis got into an argument with the king,” Prompto said after a hesitation from the four of them. 

“It wasn’t an argument,” Noctis explained. “I yelled at my dad and told him that I’m going to be with Ignis, publicly, whether or not he likes it.”

“I’m glad you stood up to him,” Ardyn surmised with a nod. “He has been far too stubborn lately regarding the matter. If he really is for equal rights, as he says he is, then it shouldn’t be a hassle to have his son be dating a man. We will support you in this, Noctis.”

To Noctis’s surprise, Cor nodded in solidarity. “You have a right to be with who you want to be with. If he cannot appreciate that then he will at least learn to tolerate it. Our house is yours if you need a place to stay.”

“I’m going to move back in with Ignis,” Noctis replied, although he was very much moved by Cor’s offer. “I should’ve never left. We should probably get going back.”

“Just let us know if we can help,” Ardyn offered kindly. “We can always help you move things back into the apartment.”

“Thanks,” Noctis said, truly happy that Ardyn and Cor had chosen to support him through this. “Let’s hope that he makes the right decision.”

They didn’t stay long after that. Ignis and Noctis assured them all that they would be safe getting to the apartment without any additional escorts, that the biggest danger for them was a blackmailer trying to send their photos to the media. None of that would be up, even online, until tomorrow since it was already late in the evening, the sun beginning to set. They both thanked Cor and Ardyn for the time over the weekend, wished Prompto a happy birthday, then waved goodbye to Gladio before they left.

The ride to the apartment complex was much shorter than Noctis remembered, likely feeling so fast since they went on a long drive to get to the chocobo post. Noctis didn’t doubt that there was the blackmailer on standby, ready to catch them in the act if possible. They had to be strong. One way or another, their relationship was going to be made public. Noctis just hoped that his father would make the right choice.

“I’ve kept everything the same,” Ignis said as they entered the apartment. It looked a bit sparse without Noctis’s stuff there, but he wasn’t going to say anything about it. Soon enough his stuff would be back. “I knew it was only a matter of time before you came back, although I didn’t really expect it to be like this.”

“Ignis,” Noctis said uncertainly, watching as Ignis turned on the lights in the apartment one by one. “Do you think I made the right decision? I mean… are you ready for the decision I made?”

Ignis walked over to him and wrapped his arms around Noctis, holding him close. When Noctis looked into his eyes, he saw all of the love and devotion, but he didn’t see the frown or pout in his lips anymore. Ignis almost looked… happy. Was this what he was waiting for all this time?

“I support you, Noctis,” Ignis replied. “There are many uncertainties about what will happen, but I am certain that I want to be with you. I am not going to let anything tear us apart if I can help it. And to know that you are ready to defy your father, the king, to be with me? I will gladly fight this fight with you.”

“I love you,” Noctis said, unable to think of the adequate words to express how he really felt about Ignis. “I love you so damn much, Ignis. You deserve to not have to hide the relationship. I know it’s killing you inside, just like it’s killing me. I’m not going to lose us to my dad or some stupid blackmailer. I swear it.”

“I know,” Ignis assured him. He kissed Noctis then, a long and passionate kiss that resonated within Noctis like Ignis was touching his very soul with his lips. “I love you, Noctis. I refuse to lose you as well.”

With nothing else to say, Ignis and Noctis moved towards the bedroom, both of them lost in each other's arms. Noctis missed the bliss of being home with Ignis, being in an apartment that was set up just for the two of them. Everything was still neat and orderly, as expected, but as Noctis lost himself to Ignis’s lips, he noticed that everything felt so much more comfortable than it did at the Citadel. It felt like home here. Ignis felt like home.

Both of them were exhausted from the weekend, preferring to strip down to their boxers and just delve into the bed and each other’s arms. Noctis never felt so comfortable as he did when Ignis was holding him, and he nuzzled his lips against his chest in an effort to be as close to him as possible. Their legs were intertwined, arms around each other, and they only held onto each other tightly, occasionally kissing each other until they both fell asleep in a pleasant slumber.

The next morning, Noctis woke up alone. He had to get to school, to go to class and pretend everything was normal, but he was shocked when he looked at the time and saw that it was late morning. Worried, he got out of bed and shuffled to the kitchen, hoping that something didn’t happen throughout the night that drove Ignis away. A sigh of relief escaped his lips when he saw Ignis sitting at the kitchen island, drinking a cup of coffee and reading for his class.

“Good morning,” Ignis said as Noctis sleepily ran his hand through his hair. He was dressed already, looking as pristine as always, a cup of coffee in his hands. “Your father thought it best you take the day off.”

“Why?” Noctis asked, worried that something bad was going to happen. Ignis didn’t look upset, though, even through his typical stoic facade. 

“Ah,” Ignis merely replied. He took his phone out of his pocket, pulling something up that Noctis hadn’t yet seen. “I suppose you didn’t check your phone yet.”

Ignis pressed a button, and Noctis listened as a radio host spoke from a prerecorded message that had been released earlier in the morning. “King Regis Lucis Caelum announced this morning that his son, Prince Noctis Lucis Caelum, is currently in a relationship with his advisor, Ignis Stupeo Scientia. After an apparent blackmail attempt from an unknown person, Prince Noctis proudly declared to the King that he didn’t care who knew about their relationship and that it would naturally be made public since the two have plans for marriage. The LGBT community is celebrating this as a triumph that the sole heir to the throne is in a same-sex relationship. More news on this as the story develops.”

Noctis started grinning and found that he couldn’t stop, relief flooding through his body that made his knees just a bit weak. “He did it. I can’t believe he did it.”

“The king seemed a bit angry this morning when he called, but he’ll get over it,” Ignis commented, setting the phone on the island. He reached for Noctis, who eagerly walked over to him, wrapping his arms around his shoulders. Ignis rested his hands on the small of his back, pulling him close so that he was standing between Ignis’s legs. “Looks like we’re free from blackmail, as long as we don’t get caught having sex in public.”

“Well that shouldn’t be too hard to do,” Noctis replied, his grin failing to disappear. “How do you feel, Ignis?”

“I feel… wonderful,” Ignis replied with a smile, bright and cheerful. It wasn’t something that Noctis saw frequently, so when he saw his fully bright smile, it was like watching the sun rise for the first time after ten years of darkness. “What about you?”

“I feel… I feel free.” Noctis kissed Ignis then, ignoring the pain of the past and embracing a new future with their relationship out in the open. “For the first time in my life, I feel free.”

“Free… That does sound like a beautiful thing.” Ignis reached up and ran his hand through Noctis’s hair, making Noctis’s heart flutter and skip several beats. “Why don’t we be free together?”

Noctis could only smile and kiss him in response. Being free was a wonderful thing. Being free with Ignis was tantamount to bliss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Noctis has finally stood up to his father and put him in his place. This has been a long time coming, and I'm proud of my baby boi for standing up to his father (I say as the author of this fic).
> 
> There are some implications to the second photo the blackmailer sent that haven't been addressed yet in the fic, mainly that someone who has security clearance to be in the Citadel is either the blackmailer or aiding them. The investigation will still be ongoing so it'll be up to the investigators (i.e. Cor and Titus) to figure out the blackmailer is. (It's a random cook in the Citadel! jk.... or am I? >.> I won't say.)


	47. Stand By Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ignis attends a council meeting with the king

Ignis wasn’t sure how the king was going to respond now that things had calmed down from the argument he and Noctis had. The first council meeting was going to determine a lot on how Ignis was going to relate to King Regis now, but he was going to stand by Noctis’s side in this matter. It wasn’t Noctis versus his father after all. It was them as a couple versus an unjust system. Ignis hoped that Noctis and Regis would work things out as father and son, but he doubted that it would be anytime soon. They were both too stubborn for that.

“Ignis,” King Regis said as he stepped into the council room. Ignis was the first one there, which wasn’t unusual, but it was unusual for the king to be there so soon. He gave the king a bow, which was quickly dismissed. “I wanted a moment to speak with you before the council meeting.”

“Yes, your majesty,” Ignis replied, ignoring the thumping of his heart in his chest. He didn’t say anything more, preferring to wait for the king to pass his judgments. Whatever was about to be said, Ignis was ready to defend his relationship with Noctis. They had already taken the stance that they should be able to live publicly. There was no going back now. 

“I’m sorry you’ve been caught in the middle of this, Ignis,” Regis said, surprising Ignis. He thought that he was prepared for whatever the king was going to say. An apology was entirely unexpected, though. “Noctis can be a bit stubborn at times, and I’m afraid that he gets that trait from me.”

“Apologies, your majesty,” Ignis added in confusion. “However, you seem to be under the impression that Noctis made this decision on his own. This was a joint decision. We were both prepared to make our relationship public.”

“Oh,” Regis replied, genuinely looking shocked by such an admission. “I didn’t realize. You are okay with being public? Since you’re a very private man, I would’ve assumed that you would not have liked to be public so soon.”

“I don’t mind it,” Ignis replied, downplaying just how much he enjoyed knowing that there was nothing in the way of their relationship being out in the open now. “Especially since the choices were less than ideal. Either complying with a blackmailer or being out in the open. I think it’s clear which one we prefer.”

“Indeed,” the king replied with no small amount of awkwardness. “Perhaps I haven’t made the best decisions regarding the matter. I did what I thought was best for the country.”

“Maybe what was best for the country was also what was best for your son,” Ignis pointed out. He didn’t know when he had gotten so brazen with the king. Perhaps when Noctis had finally stood up to his father and insisted their relationship go public. “He is still your son, after all, your majesty.”

“Yes,” the king replied awkwardly. “Perhaps I did not handle this well. There will be much to make up for after this. I do hope you accept my apologies.”

“I’m not the one you need to ask for forgiveness,” Ignis reminded him. “I encourage you to talk to Noctis. He very much loves you. You are his father, after all.”

Before the king could respond, the doors to the council room opened and the rest of the council stepped inside. Cor and Ardyn were together, as usual, both of them talking about something in hushed tones. It wasn’t unexpected, but seeing Titus speaking with them was a bit surprising. Ignis wouldn’t be as shocked if Titus wasn’t smiling. He couldn’t remember the last time he had seen the captain of the Kingsglaive smile so much.

“Welcome, welcome,” the king said as they all took their seats, Clarus the last to arrive and sit down. “We have a lot to discuss today, so let’s get started, shall we?”

Ignis felt like he had perhaps overstepped his position, but the king didn’t look upset or angry at him. If anything, he looked a bit guilty. Perhaps he did learn his lesson after all. Then again, maybe he was just upset that he didn’t get his way. Either way, Ignis was not going to stand down from the conversation. He and Noctis made that decision long before they decided to go public.

“So we have some pleasant news to discuss first,” Regis said with a smile in Titus’s direction. “Do you mind sharing, or shall I?”

“After careful consideration,” Titus said formally, although he looked far happier than Ignis had ever seen him. “Pelna Khara and I will be getting married at the end of this year. As such, he will be transferring to the Crownsguard to avoid any further conflicts of interest.”

“That’s wonderful news,” Ignis said with a smile, the only one likely to not have heard of the news at the table yet. “Congratulations.”

“Thank you,” Titus replied, his smile genuine for the first time that Ignis had seen. “Now maybe Cor and Ardyn will work up the courage to get married. How long have you all been together? Fifty years?”

“Oh hush,” Ardyn laughed. Ignis noticed that Cor’s ears burned red. “We’ll get to it soon enough. I haven’t found the right ring to get Cor yet.”

“Anyway,” Cor continued, opting to ignore the conversation entirely. “Since Pelna did such a great job this past weekend, we have decided to make him Prompto’s official bodyguard for the foreseeable future. The others there did well enough, but they’re needed for other duties at this time.”

“I’m sure Prompto will appreciate that,” Ignis considered, knowing that Prompto wasn’t a huge fan of being followed by the current security detail that he had. “Might I suggest he wears plainclothes? The times that Tredd is at the Music Masters rehearsals in plainclothes seem to be the times when Prompto is most relaxed.”

“That’s an excellent idea, Ignis,” Cor replied with a nod. “Thank you.”

“Now that we’ve gotten that out of the way,” Regis said, although his eyes were sparkling as if he was happy for Titus and Pelna both. “We have to discuss this blackmailer. We received a final letter after the announcement from them, basically just stating that we would be sorry for making Ignis and Noctis’s relationship public. While there are inherent risks with a public relationship, let alone between two men, I think that at this point it is an empty threat. Where are you in the investigation?”

“It’s come to a standstill,” Cor admitted, glancing at Titus and Ardyn. “We have reason to believe the assassination attempt and the blackmailer are related. In order to successfully complete the investigation we need to speak with the queen.”

There was a resounding silence in the room as all eyes shifted to Regis. Ignis had a feeling that this would eventually happen, but he wasn’t sure how the king would receive it. After all, Regis pretty much did everything he could to avoid Aulea, let alone having her questioned regarding an assassination attempt. He began to think about how he and Noctis might pay her a visit in the event that the king denied the offer. As much as Noctis wouldn’t want to see Aulea, Ignis knew that he wanted answers. But how Aulea was involved remained a mystery to all but those involved in the investigation. 

“You aren’t going to let this go, are you?” Regis asked Cor. The look at the Lord Marshal gave him in response said it all. The king sighed, as if the concession regarding Noctis and Ignis’s relationship had changed everything. “Fine. But I don’t want it to look like it’s for the investigation. Ardyn, go with him.”

“I already have the appointment set,” Ardyn confirmed. The king gave Ardyn a quizzical look but ultimately didn’t say anything. 

“What is the status of the no contact order?” Regis asked Cor, the conversation shifting to other topics. “The last I heard, it was supposed to go before a judge tomorrow.”

“Verstael has asked for a continuance,” Cor said with a sneer in his voice. Ardyn grabbed his hand and held it tightly. “The judge granted it as well since he’s no longer allowed in Lucis. He stated it was because he didn’t have the technology to establish a video conference for the hearing.”

“Which is honestly a bold faced lie,” Ardyn added darkly. “What he’s trying to do is wear down the time until Prompto turns eighteen then Prompto himself has to go before the court.”

“I’ll discuss it with the judge,” Regis said with a nod. “I’ll make sure there aren’t any more continuances in this case. It needs to be a settled matter.”

“It would’ve been settled if you never let him out in the first place,” Ardyn pointed out. Ignis knew that if anyone else but his brother had said that, it would’ve turned to something worse. “He’s my son now just as much as he’s Cor’s. You don’t see the fear he lives with everyday, knowing that Verstael is out there, getting harassing calls from him.”

“I did what I thought was best,” Regis replied through gritted teeth. He turned and looked at Ignis. “Now, to the last matter at hand. Noctis and Ignis are a public couple, which means that there are going to have to be certain things we need to consider. We’re scheduling a time for you and Noctis to have an interview regarding your relationship, much in the same way Cor and Ardyn just did. There will be extra security on hand now that you will one day be the king consort. You are expected to act in accordance with that, although I think that Noctis will have more trouble with that than you.”

“Yes, your majesty,” Ignis replied, feeling a bit out of place for the first time in his life. He had never been raised to be a prince, to become a king. His family had been preparing him to be the prince’s advisor, just as the king had guided him to do the same after their passing. They had raised him to stand by Noctis’s side, not be Noctis’s equal. “Your majesty, if you don’t mind my asking, how long have you suspected that Noctis and I were a couple before you found out?”

“Since you first met him,” Regis replied with a smile. “Him dating Ravus was the worst match in history, especially since you two were always so madly in love. I thought it best to preserve that before it became public, but now I see you two are carving your own path. Just be cautious. The blackmailer still hasn’t been caught, and I highly advise you two to discuss that at the interview.”

Ignis nodded in understanding, knowing that by them taking control of their fates, they were also taking control of the risks. Regardless, they would face it together. “When is the interview, your majesty?”

“Next week,” Regis replied. “Ardyn, I assume you will have something for them to wear?”

Ardyn smiled, a genuine smile of delight, an indication that they were moving past the difficulties of the conversation and onto the better aspects of the meeting. “Yes. I have the suits currently being made. If you and Noctis could please stop by the house at the end of the week just for a fitting then we can make sure it’s ready in time.”

“Of course,” Ignis said with a nod. “I will let him know.” 

“Alright, I think that’s all for the day,” Regis said with a sigh. “I know Ignis had classwork to get to as well as wrangling my son to behave himself.”

“I can’t wrangle him anymore than you can,” Ignis replied as they all stood up. The king made his way over to him as the others made their way out of the council room. Ignis stood tall, adjusting his suit jacket and glasses as the king approached.

“My son is mad at me,” Regis said to him, more of a question than a statement. “Would you please extend my apologies to him?”

“Your majesty,” Ignis said, trying to find the best way to phrase things. “May I be candid? As your son’s partner?”

“Of course,” Regis replied. “You’re as much family as Noctis is.”

“I am Noctis’s advisor and partner in life,” Ignis explained, trying to maintain his composure as much as possible. It didn’t matter how many times he had spoken to the king or how long he knew him. Regis was still the king, and he was still intimidating. “I am not his liaison to bridge the gap between father and son. At the end of the day, I will always stand by his side. It is not my place to apologize for you. As his partner, it is my place to encourage you to speak to him yourself. It will mean more coming from you. Maybe on a fishing trip.”

Ignis waited for what felt like forever for the king to respond. There was almost the expectation that Regis would not take it well, but he finally sighed and nodded. “You are right, Ignis. It’s strange to think that you have become the wise man you are today. My son is lucky that he found someone like you.”

“He might benefit from hearing that himself, your majesty,” Ignis replied, greatly relieved that the king didn’t freak out. “I know that you are doing what you think is best for him, but Noctis has been hurt by your recent actions. The only way to repair it is to speak with him and clear the air.”

“You’re always going to be stubbornly on his side, aren’t you?” Regis asked, his expression sincere, as if trying to repair the damage he did to his relationship with Noctis through Ignis. When Ignis nodded, he sighed through a small smile. “I can’t blame you two. Thick as thieves. You always were loyal to him over the Crown.”

“Noctis is the Crown,” Ignis replied. “That he should love me in return is an honor I wish to uphold. I will do my best to ensure that he is a wise ruler, when the time comes, but I am his lover more than I am his advisor. It is a truth I can no longer avoid, your majesty.”

“I do not doubt that, Ignis,” Regis said as he put his hand on his shoulder. “I do not ask you to guide my wayward son, merely to stand by his side. You’re a good man, Ignis. Please forgive my previous trespasses that gave you any indication otherwise. I do not wish for either of you to suffer at the hands of society.”

“If we are not together, then we will suffer anyway,” Ignis clarified. “But it is easier if we can face things together.”

“You are right. The country will be in good hands when you two take over. Thank you, Ignis. I will be sure to speak with Noctis later.” Regis dismissed him at that, and Ignis made his way out of the room and towards the exit.

It was a strange sensation to know that they no longer lived in the Citadel for the time being, particularly since one day they would be occupying the king’s quarters once the time came. Ignis hoped that moment wouldn’t be for a while yet, for Noctis’s sake. He had spent so long craving a normal life, and Ignis had never seen him as happy as he was when they were at their own apartment together. 

“How’d it go?” Noctis asked when he arrived home, the evening sun setting on the horizon already. He was sitting on the couch, wearing a tank top and boxers, deeply entranced in a video game. Ignis would’ve assumed that he was playing with Prompto if he didn’t know that he was at the Music Masters right now. 

“Well Titus is getting married to Pelna, and your father asked me to forgive him on your behalf more or less,” Ignis explained. Carbuncle was by the door, mewing in greeting at Ignis’s return. Noctis paused the game and looked at Ignis. “He wanted me to pass along his apologies, and I told him to speak with you regarding the matter.”

“Damn Specs,” Noctis mused as Ignis unfastened his suit jacket, draping it on the hook by the front door. “I didn’t think you’d stand up to the king like that.”

“I stood up to your father,” Ignis replied simply. Noctis was smiling nonetheless, and Ignis couldn’t help but give him a small smirk. “You know, you should speak with your father too.”

Noctis rolled his eyes and groaned as Ignis sat down on the couch next to him. “I will. I’m still pissed off, so I don’t want to talk to him about it yet.”

Before Ignis could say anything, Noctis flopped over, resting his head on his lap as he looked up at him. Ignis smiled and ran his hand through Noctis’s gorgeous black hair, perfectly messy in the way that Ignis so loved. Noctis set the controller on the coffee table, never taking his gaze off of Ignis. Ignis rested his other hand on Noctis’s torso, only to find his boyfriend grasp it with both of his hands.

“We have an interview next week,” Ignis continued, his voice a low murmur as he continued to stroke Noctis’s hair lovingly. Noctis’s eyes half closed, the touch working some sort of spell on him. “Ardyn is designing the suits.”

“Nice,” Noctis replied, a soft yawn escaping his lips. “He’ll make us look decent at least. Are you officially being treated like the future king consort?”

“I am,” Ignis affirmed. “I’m sure one of the things that we will have to face from the media is how you aren’t even out of high school yet and already looking towards marriage.”

“Eh, it’s the same as if my dad betrothed me to some princess,” Noctis said dismissively. “Everyone makes a big deal about it if it’s my choice, but if it’s my dad’s choice then it’s suddenly okay.”

Ignis conceded to the point, both amused and adoring how Noctis was just so readily able to accept that one day they would get married. He had looked into the traditions of courtship and the engagement process for the royal family. They had already eschewed a few of those traditions, but Ignis didn’t doubt that they would have to follow a particular path when it came to any sort of engagement. It still baffled him that Noctis seemed to so readily accept the notion of them one day marrying, like it was just a natural conclusion to their relationship.

“Are you sure this is what you want?” Ignis asked him, worried that perhaps Noctis hadn’t had enough time to really think about what it meant for them to be in a public relationship. “You’re a prince, Noctis. With any relationship that you announce, the intention is towards marriage.”

Noctis’s eyes opened fully and he looked at Ignis, as if shocked by the question. “Why wouldn’t I want to marry the hottest guy in Eos who has been by my side through everything I’ve ever dealt with and been through? I know I’m young, but I know what I want. Besides, we don’t have to get engaged for a while. Unless you have a ring picked out already.”

Ignis flushed red at the thought, but he smiled at Noctis’s admission regardless. “You know I worry about these things. I don’t want you to make any rash decisions and end up regretting it.”

“I’ve made tons of rash decisions,” Noctis admitted with a grin. “Falling in love with you isn’t one of them.”

Ignis leaned over and kissed Noctis on the forehead as he cupped his cheek with one hand. As he sat back up, Noctis reached up, his hands on Ignis’s shoulders, and pulled himself up using Ignis as leverage. A moment later, Noctis was kissing Ignis while sitting on his lap, his lips a warm and inviting touch that Ignis desired at all hours of the day. Ignis ran his hands down Noctis’s back, just taking a moment to revel in his boyfriend’s touch.

“I have to make dinner,” Ignis murmured when Noctis pulled away. The prince didn’t listen, opting to put his head on Ignis’s shoulder. Warmly, Ignis wrapped his arms around the love of his life and held onto him tightly, grateful for the moment of peace that they had been fighting so hard for. 

“Can we just sit like this all night instead?” Noctis asked, his breath caressing Ignis’s neck. He put his arms on Ignis’s chest, curling into him as if he just needed to be loved and held for a while. “I’ll cling to you like a monkey instead.”

Ignis let out a small laugh, not putting it past Noctis to do just that. “It would make getting changed a bit difficult for me, I must admit.”

“Eh, you don’t need to get changed,” Noctis protested, although Ignis could clearly hear the joke in his voice. “I’ll go to all your classes attached to you and switch to homeschooling.”

They were both laughing at that point, the image of Noctis just clinging to Ignis as if it was the most ordinary thing in Eos causing them both to break the tender silence in place of laughter. Ignis wasn’t sure when the last time he heard Noctis’s laugh was, at least the genuine laugh that seemed to release all the tension in his body. Right now, though, he was grateful for it, and he felt like things might be able to just be normal for a short while at least.

“That would certainly be quite the image,” Ignis mused with laughter on his lips. “I suppose I would end up developing some muscles from carrying you everywhere. I might end up bulking up like Gladio.”

Noctis burst out into laughter, no doubt the mental image of Ignis being Gladio’s body type coming to mind. Ignis grinned as Noctis sat up straight, pulling away from the embrace as he wiped away a tear of happiness. “Alright, you win. We only need one hulking giant in the group. Anymore would just be overkill.” 

“You are not wrong,” Ignis laughed. He kissed Noctis again before Noctis got off him and he stood up. “I’ll get started on dinner, then.”

“Do you need any help?” Noctis offered as Ignis walked into the kitchen. He turned and gave the prince a perplexed look. Noctis blushed and laughed. “Yeah you’re right. Never mind. I’m going to take a shower instead.”

Ignis kissed Noctis’s temple as he walked by to observe what he was pulling out of the refrigerator, no doubt trying to ensure that he wasn’t going to utilize too many vegetables. After Ignis heard the shower running, he got to work, deciding that he would treat them both and make burgers and baked fries for dinner. He knew he was spoiling Noctis, but they had cause for celebration. They were living together, unencumbered in their relationship.

Unable to resist, he also opted to make Noctis’s favorite dessert, a pastry he had tried to perfect throughout the years. Ignis was well aware that they had played a game for years with it, with Noctis saying it was good but there was something missing from it from the first time he had it at a bakery. It was a lie, and Ignis knew it since he had managed to convince the baker to give him the original recipe. He was pretty sure Noctis knew it too, but it kept him baking it, and he enjoyed the way Noctis so evidently failed to lie about it. 

By the time Noctis was done showering, dinner was done and the pastries were baking in the oven. Ignis had set a full plate for himself and for Noctis on the kitchen island, a hum on his lips as he finalized their meal for the evening. When Ignis had originally gotten into cooking, he only found it necessary instead of enjoyable. Now, though, he took quite an immense amount of pleasure in cooking and baking, and he sought to perfect his meals.

“Damn, Ignis,” Noctis said as he sat at the kitchen island. He was only in sweatpants, a towel wrapped around his neck to protect it from his damp hair. Ignis found him to be incredibly beautiful, even when his hair was such a mess. There was something about the way he looked that made Ignis stare at him like a priceless painting. Noctis was priceless to him, but he was even more grateful that they both had each other.

“I figured we could celebrate your return tonight,” Ignis indicated. He had his sleeves rolled up, and kissed Noctis’s on the temple when they sat down together. “Only minimal vegetables in this one.”

“My prince charming,” Noctis teased as he eyed the food delightfully. “You spoil me more than anyone else, you know.”

“I know,” Ignis replied, watching as Noctis takes a bite of the food and sighing in pleasure from the taste. He can’t suppress his grin, a simple happiness and contentment settling in his heart. “I’ll probably regret it eventually, but I’ll leave that for future me to worry about.”

The timer for the oven went off before he could take a bite of his food, and Ignis got up and checked on the pastries. They looked deliciously ready, so he took it out of the oven and turned it off, setting them down on a cooling rack for a few minutes. There was a series of approving grunts and moans behind him, no doubt Noctis exulting the dessert choice while stuffing his mouth with the burger.

“I see you’re enjoying the meal,” Ignis said as he sat back down, amused that Noctis’s face was a mess from eating the burger. There was a feeling of bliss that Ignis had as he took a bite of his dinner. It wasn’t from his cooking, although he did congratulate himself on a job well done for the meal. It was the bliss of knowing that he had many more days ahead of him like this, the mundane daily minutiae that others took for granted.

“This is amazing,” Noctis finally said after practically inhaling his dinner. “All of this.”

“I’m glad you like it,” Ignis replied, standing up and grabbing a dessert for him and putting it on a plate. He set it in front of Noctis with a smile. “Enjoy.”

“I’m not talking about just the food,” Noctis said as Ignis sat down again, although he looked at the dessert with no small amount of desire. “I’m talking about this, all of this. You coming home and me being able to greet you. Dinner with you. Just the typical stuff. I love it.”

“I do too, Noctis,” Ignis smiled. “If things were different I could see us living a simple life. I’d be a businessman of some sort.”

“You’d be an executive and you know it,” Noctis laughed. “I’d be a pro-fisherman.”

“A pro-fisherman?” Ignis asked, grinning despite himself. “I could see that. You’d be the envy of Eos.”

“Hell yeah, I would.” Noctis laughed until it turned to a simple smile, the type of smile that Ignis adored. It had been so long since he saw that smile that he was compelled to reach out and cup Noctis’s cheek with his hand. 

“Being a king isn’t a bad life either,” Ignis offered softly, his thumb caressing Noctis’s cheek soothingly. “Not with you, at least.”

“Yeah,” Noctis said, quiet and almost like a whisper of a prayer. “I think it’s a future I can enjoy, just as long as you stand by me.”

“I always will,” Ignis murmured, his lips close to Noctis’s. “I love you.”

Gently, Ignis kissed Noctis, forgetting everything else for one long moment. They may not have had a choice on who Noctis could become, but they did have a choice in who he loved. And Ignis wouldn’t give that up for anything. He was prepared to stand by Noctis’s side until his final breath.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Regis: I need you to apologize for me
> 
> Ignis: No
> 
> Regis: No?
> 
> Ignis: No. 
> 
> Regis: 0____0
> 
> I really wanted to have a moment where Ignis talks to the king and basically takes a stand and makes it clear that he is with Noctis on this. And the boys deserved some tender moments, so I had to throw in some domestic bliss in there. (Me to me: Stop making them suffer already!!!!)
> 
> Thank you all so much for reading! I love these boys so much so I do promise a happy ending for them, and I thank you all for sticking through this journey!


	48. Death Sentence

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gladio and Prompto hang out at Gladio's place while Cor and Ardyn go to court to face Verstael.

The king had pushed the judge presiding over the case against Verstael to reschedule and adhere to that rescheduling. It came just a week before the Winter Solstice, and Gladio knew that Prompto was far more anxious about it than he let on. He did his best to keep him calm, but there was nothing consoling about the situation. Cor and Ardyn were both going to court to present their case, and Prompto had prepared a statement indicating that he didn’t want anything to do with his biological father. Gladio hoped it would be enough. He hoped the justice system would win through.

Gladio was tasked with a very particular goal the day of the court hearing. He and Prompto were going to spend the day together, enjoying each other’s company, and doing anything and everything they could to keep Prompto’s mind off of the outcome. No one knew exactly how long the hearing would run for, and there was a very real possibility that it would run more than one day if Verstael got his way. With all the evidence mounting against him, though, it was difficult to imagine that the judge would ever consider keeping things as they were.

Instead of staying at the Leonis household for the day, Cor and Ardyn agreed that it would be better for Prompto to spend the night at Gladio’s and stay there the entire day. If they had to go to court the next day, then Prompto would spend the night again. It was a necessary precaution in case Verstael tried something in an attempt to steal Prompto away. Pelna was spending the night as well as Prompto’s newly assigned bodyguard, but he left them alone and in relative peace except to send Prompto a text to make sure he was okay while he relaxed downstairs.

Clarus was originally apprehensive about the idea, stating that it put him and Iris in danger. However, the court date was during the school week. Iris would be at school, and Clarus would be at work. Gladio and Prompto had both gotten their classwork ahead of time, a special allowance given the circumstances. They spent the morning at the kitchen table with Pelna, working on their schoolwork with a tense silence between them all. It wasn’t for lack of trying, either. Pelna was a friendly guy, and he had Prompto teach him sign language once he was done his work. However, the undercurrent of anxiety just wouldn’t go away.

“ _I’m finished_ ,” Prompto signed once he was done with his work after he closed his textbook. He had been signing for most of the day, his voice entirely gone, as if his nerves were a snake that had constricted around his neck. Gladio could see that he was having trouble keeping it together, and he had taken some of his emergency medication to prevent panic attacks. It wasn’t enough, though, and Gladio knew he had to take the stronger dose that would just make him sleep.

“I’ll stop for now then,” Gladio offered, grabbing the bookmark for the literature he was tasked with reading for one of his courses. 

“Will you read to me instead?” Prompto asked. It wasn’t out of the ordinary for Gladio to read to him, and Prompto would often find inspiration for his music from it. Whether it was Gladio’s voice or the actual words, he couldn’t tell, but he did know that right now Prompto just wanted the distraction. 

Gladio nodded and began to read the work aloud. It was a tale of justice, a tale of a witch hunt gone awry, where there was no mercy to be found. As Gladio kept reading it, he realized just how dark it was and stopped to look up at Prompto. He was resting his head on the textbook, staring blankly into the living room, very clearly not particularly enjoying the selection of coursework as he usually did. Gladio opted to bookmark the page and set it down instead, not wanting to continue Prompto’s suffering even further.

“I’ll set that aside for later,” Gladio stated, earning a half-nod from Prompto. “Why don’t we play some games or something? We have board games and video games. If Pelna joins us then we can play a board game together.”

Prompto sat up straight and nodded, his expression clearly worried. “ _That’s fine with me. We should ask Pelna, though._ ”

Turning to Pelna, the Crownsguard member offered them a kind smile. “I’m in. I might be terrible at sign language right now, but I can figure out when you’re about to ask me a question. Where’s the games?”

“I’ll go get them,” Gladio said, standing up quickly. He walked over to a closet where they kept the board games, pulling out a few that were lengthy and fun, requiring both their attention and their enjoyment. Anything that took Prompto’s mind off of the court hearing that was likely just starting. When he walked back to the kitchen, he offered a smile to attempt to lighten the mood. “Alright. Pelna, since you’re a guest, why don’t you pick?”

“Why am I the guest?” Pelna laughed. Nevertheless, he reached a hand out, a beautiful engagement ring on his finger, as he picked probably the longest game out of the ones Gladio selected. “I’m pretty sure that there are no winners in this game. It just keeps going until one of us gets too tired to keep playing.”

“ _Perfect_ ,” Prompto signed. Gladio translated for Pelna, who offered up another kind smile. Gladio didn’t know too much about Pelna, but from what he heard regarding his relationship with Titus, he knew that Pelna had to be particularly unique and wonderful to be able to turn Titus Drautos to a man soft enough to want to get married. He kind of liked the idea of the two of them getting married with no major sacrifice on their parts. It gave him hope for when he would eventually propose to Prompto.

They set up the board game, Pelna chatting away happily in an attempt to explain the rules. Prompto finally spoke up, making Gladio suppress a relieved sigh as he listened to Prompto correct him on the rules. He never had a chance to ask, but the plethora of video games and board games at his house seemed to indicate he had at least played some of them with Cor. Too curious to ignore the question anymore, Gladio couldn’t help but ask.

“Hey Prom,” Gladio said after he finished explaining the rules to Pelna. “Did you play a lot of board games with Cor?”

Prompto nodded, not entirely surprising. “I didn’t talk for a long time when dad adopted me, so he used board games as a way to take my mind off the anxiety. Eventually it worked, and I started talking to him. We kind of kept it a tradition until I got older and dad started working a little bit more. We recently played one the other day, this time with papa.”

“Oh great,” Pelna laughed. “We don’t stand a chance if you’ve been playing these games for this long.”

“I guess you’ll just have to wait and see.” Prompto smiled at them both, and Gladio couldn’t help but reciprocate. It was good to see the love of his life smile.

They started the game, all three of them immersed in it quickly, laughing and groaning depending on the situation. It was a lengthy game, as they suspected, and they took a break after an hour to get snacks and other refreshments as the time ticked by. Gladio made sure to keep talking, to keep the conversation lively. While it was a forced conversation, it was nevertheless enjoyable, and Prompto and Gladio ended up smiling and laughing. 

Prompto’s phone went off while they were talking, and he automatically pulled it out and answered it, likely assuming that it was either Cor or Ardyn. Gladio knew that it very much wasn’t who he expected it to be when Prompto’s expression turned from joy to terror. A voice spoke into the phone, a chilling and dangerous voice, that was loud enough for Gladio and Pelna to hear without it being on speaker phone.

“Son,” Verstael Besithia said. “Why are you doing this? You know where you belong. Stop putting up the pretense that you belong in Lucis. Come home and make this easier on everyone. Look at your wrist and remember who you are.”

Terror and disgust tore through Gladio, and he instinctively grabbed the phone out of Prompto’s hand and ended the call. As much as he wanted to scream and yell at Verstael, it wasn’t a smart decision. He didn’t want to get in trouble or get anyone else in trouble. Pelna grabbed the phone quickly and excused himself to reach out to either Cor or Titus, likely reporting the incident so the judge could understand what was happening. 

“Prompto,” Gladio said as he grabbed Prompto and pulled him into his arms. Prompto was clearly in shock, standing still and with wide eyes. Bo was up in an instant, sleeping underneath the table, getting to work and attempting to pull Prompto out of his shock and flashback that he was likely trapped in. He licked and nipped at Prompto’s hand dangling by his side as Gladio let out a series of soothing noises to try and call Prompto back to him.

Finally, Prompto let out a wracking sob that seemed to reverberate around the entire room, his voice full of sorrow and despair. Gladio couldn’t imagine what it was like for Prompto to hear the voice of his abuser again, to have the man who was supposed to protect him reach out to him and remind him of what he had done to his son. There was a despair and rage that tore through Gladio’s body, and he knew that if Verstael tried to come for Prompto then he would do everything in his power to keep him away.

“I’m going to take him upstairs,” Gladio told Pelna as Bo let out a low whine, indicating that what they were doing wasn’t working. Quickly, Gladio reached into Prompto’s pocket and pulled out the medication he had on hand that would help calm him down. He rarely used it anymore since he had been doing so well, but now was not one of those times to be careless about what he took or didn’t take. 

There was no argument from Prompto. He readily took his medication then Gladio took him upstairs, gently guiding him up to his room. A worry was blossoming in Gladio’s chest as he thought about how Verstael had been able to call Prompto directly on his cell phone. That necessitated that either Verstael was able to find out what his private cell phone number was or… or someone had given him Prompto’s phone number. As long as Gladio had his private phone number, no one uninvited had contacted him. Someone had to have given them Prompto’s number. Coupled with the blackmail photo of Ignis and Noctis in the Citadel, the evidence was clear. There was a spy in the Citadel.

Gladio was quick to get Prompto into his room, shutting and locking the door behind him. Prompto was trembling, sobbing, his panic escalating, and Bo was diligently by his side, trying to nudge him out of it and calm him down. Before Gladio could get Prompto to his bed to lay down, his knees went weak and he collapsed. Gladio knew that he could just pick him up, but he worried that any action he did right now that was out of Prompto’s control would only trigger him worse. Instead, he just wrapped his arms around Prompto and sat on the floor with him, his chest pressed into Prompto’s back.

“I’ve got you,” Gladio said as he gently guided Prompto’s head to lean against his chest, keeping his hand on his head in a protective comfort. Bo laid on Prompto’s lap, but there was no way to easily get out of this panic. They had to wait for the medication to work. “It’s okay, Prom. I won’t let him get to you.”

The sentiment felt empty, though. Verstael had found a way to call him. What else would he be able to do if Cor and Ardyn didn’t get the no contact order? Not giving them the no contact order was tantamount to a death sentence in Gladio’s opinion. Part of him wished that he could be there to tell the judge just how much Prompto suffered at the mention of his biological father’s name, but he couldn’t leave Prompto alone. Not now. Not like this.

As Gladio held Prompto, he realized that Prompto was signing something over and over again, his hand by his side. He was trapped in a nightmare, the sound of his father’s voice bringing back all the terrible memories that threatened to consume him. Gladio knew that the medication would work soon, but it wasn’t fast enough. Prompto was drowning in the sound of Verstael’s voice, and he doubted he could just so easily pull him out of it.

“ _Make it stop, make it stop_ ,” Prompto was signing, over and over and over again. Gladio was talking to him, soothing him, trying to pull him out of whatever horrible memory he was trapped in, but it wasn’t working. This was the first time he had been unsuccessful in pulling Prompto out of a flashback. As much as it was tearing Gladio apart, he couldn’t imagine the pain that Prompto was experiencing. 

“Hey Gladio,” Pelna called on the other side of the door. “I have Cor and Ardyn on video chat. They are standing before the judge. Can they see Prompto for a sec?”

“Yeah,” Gladio said, hoping that it would at least help their case. “Prompto, can you hear me? Your dads are on the phone. Cor and Ardyn are on the phone. They’re going to talk to us really quickly, okay?”

Prompto didn’t respond, and Gladio knew that he was somewhere far away right now. Pelna came into the room, the camera on his phone pointed at them so the judge could see exactly how Prompto was responding to Verstael’s call. Gladio looked at them with a desperation he had never felt before, and Bo kept trying to lick and nip at Prompto’s non-signing hand to pull him out of it.

“Prompto,” Cor called from the phone. Pelna turned it so they could see Cor and Ardyn standing next to the judge, who was seated. “Prompto, it’s Cor and Ardyn. Follow the sound of my voice. Tell me who is holding you right now?”

“ _I don’t know_ ,” Prompto signed, making Gladio’s heart break. He couldn’t, wouldn’t, hold it against Prompto. He was too far into a dark memory of someone hurting him.

“Gladio is holding you, my sunflower,” Cor told him, his voice soothing and assuring. “You know Gladio. He’s your boyfriend, right? Can you tell me what Gladio feels like? Smells like? What does he look like and sound like?”

“ _Comfort_ ,” Prompto signed. Gladio felt tears in his eyes, knowing that through the pain Prompto was beginning to recall what he associates with their relationship. “ _He’s comfort._ ”

“Comfort, that’s good,” Cor replied with the same calm voice. “Do you feel that comfort now? What do you smell? Can you see what you are feeling?”

“ _I feel it. I feel… Gladio’s arms._ ” Prompto pressed his body into Gladio’s more, coming out of the pain and fear and back to reality slowly. “ _It’s a campfire in the dark. It’s pine and kind and gentle._ ”

Prompto sat up straight and looked at Gladio, finally coming to and back to reality. Tears were in his eyes, as they were in Gladio’s, but Gladio imagined it was for entirely different reasons. “ _I’m sorry!_ ” 

“Shh, it’s okay,” Gladio said as he held onto him tightly, letting his boyfriend cry into his arms. It was so easy to forget that Prompto was so scarred and wounded by the past that he would end up lost inside a traumatic memory, especially since he was doing so well. “Thanks, Cor. I think he’s out of it now.”

“Did he take his rescue medication?” Cor asked, his expression more than a bit concerned. The judge was watching in contemplative silence, trying to understand the situation. When Gladio confirmed that he did, Cor nodded. “If he’s still like this in the next ten minutes, then he can take another one. It’s on the prescription bottle. Thank you, Gladio.”

“I love him,” Gladio replied earnestly, his gaze fixated on the judge. “If Verstael’s voice alone can hurt him like this, then I’d hate to think about how he’d react if something else happened. I’ll do what I can to protect him, and Pelna is on hand too.”

“I’m glad we made the decision to have him stay elsewhere,” Ardyn said with a nod. “Please take care of him. If you need, you can call Dr. Highwind. She will be able to further assist.”

“Thank you,” Gladio affirmed with a nod. Pelna took the phone away and shut the door, leaving them alone. “Prompto, do you want me to call Dr. Highwind?”

Prompto shook his head, his sobs quiet and demure. He sat up straight and looked at Gladio, wiping the tears from his eyes. There was a sense of calm that was washing over him, and Gladio could see the effects of the medication working. His pupils dilated, but his breathing was steadier, and he wasn’t as reactive. Gladio didn’t doubt that he was going to fall asleep, especially since the medication Prompto needed to calm down was a much stronger dose than anything Noctis ever used. While they both had trauma, Prompto’s was ongoing, not just an isolated incident.

“ _I’m okay_ ,” Prompto signed finally, his hands shaking a bit. His demeanor was far more relaxed, though, and he wasn’t crying as much anymore. “ _I’m sorry. I should’ve checked who was calling first._ ”

“ _There was no way you could’ve known_ ,” Gladio replied, preferring to sign whenever Prompto was when possible. He knew that it would be a while before Prompto could even manage to find his voice again. The phone call had put Prompto back into a terrified state like when he had just met them. If there was one consolation, it was knowing that Prompto’s love for him was enough to pull him out of the state he was in.

“ _Is he… Is he coming for me? How does he know my number?_ ” Prompto signed it with a desperation that made Gladio’s heart shatter. He was likely thinking the same thing that they were all thinking. As much as Gladio was willing it not to be true, the evidence pointed towards the obvious. 

“ _He’s not coming for you_ ,” Gladio replied, although he couldn’t be sure. “ _I think… I think there might be a spy in the Citadel. Someone working for him._ ”

Prompto might have looked more terrified if the medication he was taking wasn’t doing its job. Instead, he looked concerned, the terror just on the edge of his consciousness. Gladio knew that he was too fragile right now to delve too deep into the conversation, so he carefully reached out and kissed Prompto’s brow, willing all the pain and fear to just go away for once. How much more could Prompto take before he broke completely?

“ _Who could it be?_ ” Prompto asked, his worry evident. There was a soft knock on the door, followed by Pelna opening it and carrying in a tray with tea on it.

“It’s mum’s recipe,” Pelna explained as he stepped into the room with a kind smile. “Anytime there was something wrong, she would make it for us. I called her up to get the recipe so I could make it for Titus one day when he had a really rough time. If it got me a date with him, then maybe it’ll help you two now, right?”

“Thanks Pelna,” Gladio said, standing up and taking the tray for him. The tea smelled like it was full of spices, ginger and turmeric and other things that Gladio couldn’t quite identify. Part of him wondered what Pelna saw in Titus, but he had a hunch that it really was Titus who sought Pelna first. Or maybe it was Pelna who managed to break through Titus’s defenses.

“ _Thank you_ ,” Prompto signed as Pelna held out a hand and helped him to his feet. He looked tired, but Pelna seemed to ignore that and focused on smiling. 

“You’re welcome,” Pelna replied. “See? I know that sign. Mum always recommended drinking some tea and then getting some sleep. I think she just never wanted to hear us cry as kids, but it always seemed to do the trick. If you need anymore just let me know.”

Prompto nodded, and Gladio kept a close eye on them before Pelna dismissed himself and left the room. He set the tea on his desk and indicated to have Prompto sit on the bed and just rest. His boyfriend obeyed, likely still far too shaken to really know what else to do. Before handing it to Prompto, Gladio inspected it, knowing that Pelna likely wasn’t one to hurt others. If he was acting on the direction of anyone else’s orders, such as Titus’s, it might have had a different outcome. Then again, Gladio didn’t think Titus was the sort to do that either. Not since Regis had put a huge amount of effort into rebuilding and restoring his homeland.

“ _Do you think Pelna is the spy?_ ” Prompto asked as Gladio handed him the tea. “ _He seems so nice._ ”

“ _He is_ ,” Gladio answered honestly. He grabbed the other cup for himself and sat next to Prompto. “ _There’s no way he’s the spy. Titus’s home was destroyed by the Empire a while ago when they were still at war with Lucis. King Mors promised to rebuild, but he never did. Regis honored the agreement and put a lot into rebuilding efforts around Lucis. Titus and Pelna have been pretty loyal based on that fact alone._ ”

Prompto nodded in understanding, finally taking a sip of the hot tea. They sat in silence for a while, drinking the tea until it was gone, both of them thinking about what had just happened. Gladio didn’t know what to do. He had a duty to protect Noctis, a duty that necessitated that he protect the prince before anyone else. Today had been an exception because of the circumstances, but it wouldn’t be like this forever. Even if they married, Gladio’s first priority would always have to be Noctis.

Yet looking at Prompto, seeing how incredibly fragile he was at times, Gladio didn’t know if he could do that anymore. If it was a choice between protecting Prompto or Noctis, he didn’t know if he could choose his best friend over the man he loved. He didn’t know if he could choose duty before the love of his life. How did past Shields somehow manage to have families and still adhere to their duty?

“ _What are you thinking?_ ” Prompto asked after he set the empty tea cup back on the tray. He took Gladio’s once it was empty as well then sat on the bed, grabbing the chocobo plush that he had brought over with him. Bo was sitting by the door, maintaining a watch for them. Prompto leaned against the headboard, and Gladio shifted so that they could face each other. 

“ _Just how I want to protect you at times like these_ ,” Gladio signed in response. “ _But I’m the Shield, and my duty has to be to protect Noctis. If there’s a choice-_ ”

“ _Then you’ll trust me to protect myself_ ,” Prompto signed in response. “ _Today was bad. I’m not going to try to hide it. But I’m working on getting stronger. You’re not the only one capable of protecting me, either. Pretty sure that’s why Pelna was assigned to be my guard._ ”

Prompto offered a small smile, a clear attempt to push past his pain and console Gladio. Even when he was suffering, his first priority was others. Gladio couldn’t help but feel like Prompto deserved to be selfish every once in a while and not worry about others, but he also knew that Prompto just wasn’t the type. Even at the chocobo farm he went out of his way to make sure they were all happy.

“ _You’re right_ ,” Gladio replied with a sigh. “ _I just… I just care about you so much, Prom, and seeing you like this worries me. It’s not your fault and you don’t have to apologize. It’s hard not to want to protect you._ ”

“ _I know_ ,” Prompto signed. “ _A lot of people do. But we’re equals in this, Gladio. It’s you and me, not you or me. You helped me through this, and I’ll help you through stuff when I can. And when it comes to doing your duty, there’s slim chance I’ll be at the Citadel in any official capacity anyway._ ”

“ _You’re right_ ,” Gladio repeated. “ _I am still working on finding that balance. And it’s only because I love you._ ”

“ _I love you_ ,” Prompto replied with a soft smile. He yawned in exhaustion, the medication and tea likely working its magic. “ _Sorry._ ”

“No apologies,” Gladio said aloud as he stood up. “Time for bed. You need to get some rest after that.”

Prompto nodded and didn’t object when Gladio helped him under the covers, comforted when Bo climbed onto the bed to be there while Prompto slept. There was a strong chance that Prompto would end up with several nightmares, but Gladio hoped that the medication worked another magic and somehow faded them into a haze when he awoke. 

“I’m going to sit on the floor and watch some tv,” Gladio explained to Prompto, who nodded in understanding. By the time Gladio sat down and found a tv show that wasn’t too bad, Prompto was asleep. The tea had certainly relaxed Gladio to a certain extent, but he wasn’t necessarily drowsy. 

Try as he might, Gladio had difficulty concentrating. He pulled out his phone and texted Ignis and Noctis at first, hoping that at least one of them would respond. When they didn’t he sighed, knowing that they were both in class still. Then he texted Cor and Ardyn, updating them on Prompto’s status. He didn’t expect them to respond, knowing that they were likely only allowed their phones in the courtroom since they were tied to the king in some capacity. 

Time passed, and it was difficult to tell just how long they had waited. He tried not to look at his phone too much, not wanting to worry over those who he had texted. They were busy, and Gladio could only wait and rely on Pelna to do his job downstairs. When he heard the door to the house open and close at last, he half expected it to be Verstael himself, come to try and steal Prompto away. Then he heard Cor and Ardyn speaking sighed in relief.

Prompto stirred behind him at the sound of footsteps on the stairs, and Gladio turned and looked at his boyfriend in worry and concern. Gently, he reached out and caressed Prompto’s hair, letting him know that he was still there and he would be alright. Prompto sighed into the touch then turned over and curled into a ball, falling back to sleep in an instant. Just as he was settled in, the door silently and quietly opened.

“ _He’s asleep_ ,” Gladio signed before either of them could say anything. “ _He’s alright right now. Just tired. How did it go?_ ”

“ _We won_ ,” Cor replied with a relieved expression. “ _We’re pretty sure the judge made up his mind as soon as he saw how Prompto was impacted by just a phone call. He still had to hear Verstael’s side of things, which he didn’t buy at all. The no contact order is a lifetime order. If he violates it then he goes to jail._ ”

Gladio was more than relieved to find out that the judge had granted them the request. Verstael had effectively failed in his own task. It seemed like a sloppy mistake for Verstael to make, and he wondered if it was a part of a larger plan or maybe he was just getting tired of everything and snapped. Then there was the thought that someone was working for him within the Citadel.

“ _I’m a bit worried_ ,” Gladio admitted. Cor and Ardyn looked at him curiously. “ _How did he get his phone number? How did the blackmailer get that photo? I think there’s a spy in the Citadel._ ”

Cor and Ardyn nodded grimly. “ _Most likely_ ,” Ardyn signed. “ _We’ll get to the bottom of it. For now, just take care of Prompto. We’ll be downstairs for a bit so we can talk to Clarus when he gets home._ ”

Gladio nodded, and when they shut the door he felt a wave of exhaustion come over him. Tiredly, he got up and climbed into bed next to Prompto, only to find Prompto curl into his arms in his sleep. Prompto let out a soft sigh and murmured his name when Gladio wrapped his arm around him and pulled him close. There was at least some success happening now. He just hoped that they would be able to catch the spy before it was too late.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Late update again and I apologize. It has been a very serious battle with my loving kitten, but he unfortunately contracted a terminal illness and lost the battle today. We had him for a short while but loved him like we had him for years. Since I have been dealing with that, it has been a bit chaotic. Next week we are moving as well, so I can't guarantee the updates won't be sporadic over the next couple weeks.
> 
> Having said that, I have the next chapter written already so I will be able to post it sooner rather than later. I am very excited for where this story is going, and the next chapter a lot of shit happens. (That's not foreboding at all whoops.)
> 
> Thank you to everyone who is sticking with this story! I am so sorry that my life has been kind of less than ideal right now, but this story will continue until it's finished!


	49. Powerless

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cor and Ardyn visit Aulea to try and get some answers

Word got out that there was a hearing involving Verstael Besithia, Cor Leonis, and Ardyn Lucis-Caelum regarding Cor’s son. Of course it did. Anything involving even one of them was considered high profile, and the media was quick to pick up on the ruling that Verstael Besithia was forbidden from speaking with Prompto, whose name remained redacted due to his age, as long as Prompto was within the borders of Lucis. The criticism of the Crown was swift and scathing, many questioning whether or not it was a smart decision to let such a dangerous man go free in the name of peace.

The Crown had to respond, and the response was met with mixed reactions. Regis explained that it was done in the name of peace, that certain measures were put in place to assure others could not be physically hurt, and that they had done everything possible to consider Eos as a whole. Some of the media outlets accepted that response. Others said that it wasn’t enough, especially since Prompto was clearly suffering enough to need a no-contact order. They tried to ask Cor and Ardyn exactly what made it necessary for them to seek the no-contact order, but Cor made sure that they didn’t respond to the questions.

Luckily, the interview between Noctis and Ignis was released shortly afterwards, and all media attention turned to the frenzy of the newly announced couple. The photos were perfection, entirely highlighting just how strong they were as a couple. Noctis and Ignis were firm in the interview as well, indicating that their relationship had been a long time coming. Cor couldn’t help but chuckle when the interview included Noctis telling them that he didn’t owe anyone an answer on how to produce children. 

Cor was relieved that they had gotten the no-contact order for Prompto. Just in case, they changed Prompto’s phone number and the house number, making sure that the only ones who had it were trusted individuals. Luckily enough, the calls stopped. There was no need to worry about it now that the law had spoken. King Regis had written a letter to Prompto apologizing for what had happened, but Cor could tell that it was written more out of guilt than a true apology. Prompto must have thought the same, since he put it in his desk at the back of a drawer, only holding onto it because it was from the king.

Titus and Pelna were scheduled to marry on the Winter Solstice, something that everyone agreed would be a great idea. Regis offered the throne room as their venue of choice, and they had both graciously accepted the offer. All of their friends worked at the Citadel anyway, so it would likely be a rather intimate affair with all the people who were already there for the occasion. Titus didn’t have any family, unfortunately, but Pelna’s mother came to visit and help out, a kind older woman who kept rejoicing in her son’s marriage to such a fine man.

The only thing that Cor and Ardyn had to do before the Winter Solstice came upon them was speak with Aulea. Titus offered to go as well, but Cor assured him that he would recapitulate what had transpired between them. Eventually, Cor decided to bring an audio recorder in case he missed anything important the first time. They made their way to the hospital under the guise that they were going to visit for the solstice, but they were prepared for anything. It was difficult to say how Aulea would respond, but they had to try. 

Cor and Ardyn arrived on a cold day while Prompto was at the Citadel with Gladio, Noctis, and Ignis. They were all helping Titus and Pelna get the throne room ready for the wedding ceremony, something that brought Cor a strange sense of pride. He was grateful to know that Prompto and Pelna got along very easily and that Pelna was so patient and understanding with his needs. Then again, it really didn’t come as much of a surprise to Cor since Titus fell in love with someone so patient and optimistic as Pelna. They needed that balance.

“Good morning,” an administrator greeted them as they stepped through the door. Cor and Ardyn were both dressed in winter suits, their dress coats finely tailored and indicative of their status. Ardyn was carrying a bouquet of sylleblossoms, and it appeared entirely to be a rather personal visit. “How wonderful for you to be here, visiting your sister-in-law.”

“I had to come and introduce her to Cor,” Ardyn replied with a smile. “She was cheering on our relationship in high school, after all. I owe her a word of thanks.”

“Of course,” he replied amicably. “Right this way. She’s in a good mood today, although what she’s been saying this morning doesn’t make a lot of sense.”

“What has she been saying?” Cor asked, trying not to sound too concerned. Any piece of information needed to be considered for the investigation. If he ignored what the administrator said then it was likely they could miss something entirely necessary.

“Just some confusing statements about the return of Solheim,” the administrator replied dismissively. Ardyn and Cor shared a look between each other that the administrator did not catch, but they didn’t say anything else. Instead, they followed him to the room where Aulea was waiting, standing tall and proud by the window, her long hair braided.

“Knock knock,” Ardyn announced as he and Cor stepped inside. The administrator gave them an anticipatory look then ultimately realized they wanted the time alone and left. Cor shut the door as Aulea turned to Ardyn, her eyes clear for now.

“Ardyn,” Aulea said with a smile. She embraced Ardyn then graciously accepted the sylleblossoms, and Cor started the audio recorder. “And Cor. Have you two finally decided to get married?”

“We live together now,” Ardyn replied. “It’s quite the scandal. One day I suspect we’ll marry.”

“Better do it sooner rather than later,” Aulea remarked vaguely. “You never know how much time you have left with those you love. The true line of Solheim is set to return at any moment now.”

“Aulea,” Ardyn began hesitantly as Cor gave Aulea a hug in greeting. “What do you mean by that?”

“Hmm?” Aulea asked, looking at Ardyn. “About what, dear?”

“About Solheim,” Cor interjected. “We’ve heard that a few times. One of those times was from someone who tried to assassinate, well… We suspect me.”

“Oh dear that’s unfortunate,” Aulea considered. She sat in the rocking chair by the window and looked out it as she spoke. Ardyn and Cor stood, waiting for an answer. “Do you have anything to do with that golden child that is friends with my son? The one who is the son of Bahamut?”

“You mean Prompto?” Cor asked with a frown. He knew that Prompto had gone with Noctis to meet Aulea and support him a little over a year ago, but he didn’t really know what had transpired. Why was she calling him the son of Bahamut?

“I don’t remember his name,” Aulea admitted. “Blond hair, blue and violet eyes, freckles. Very cute kid. Has a big dog.”

“That’s Prompto,” Ardyn confirmed, looking to Cor. “He’s Cor’s son. Aulea, why do you call him the son of Bahamut?”

“He’s not Cor’s son,” Aulea argued. “I remember when he was a child. He was with the Emperor.”

“Even before the investigation, we’ve never seen him with Iedolas,” Cor said with a frown. The conversation was already going nowhere.

“No, no,” Aulea insisted, shaking her head. “Iedolas isn’t the Emperor. He is just a tool for the Emperor.”

“Aulea,” Cor said, kneeling in front of her. He clasped her hand in his, prompting her to look at him. “Please tell us what you know about Solheim and the real emperor. Start at the beginning.”

Aulea smiled at him and patted his hands with her free hand. “Of course, my dear Cor. When I was younger I happened to meet the True Emperor of Niflheim. He told me that one day he would restore Eos back to the glory of Solheim. Only the children of Bahamut could do that. Unfortunately, my dear son that was born is the one who will destroy Solheim, the son of Ifrit. I was shocked to see that the son of Bahamut would befriend him, but I suppose it is all for the glory of Solheim.”

“Aulea,” Cor said quietly, a concern blossoming in his chest. “Does the True Emperor have another child? Someone older than Prompto?”

“Yes, but he isn’t a good fit to bring back Solheim,” Aulea smiled. “I met them both. Loqi was good and fine, but he’s not as smart as the one you call Prompto. It’s a shame that his father can’t see it, especially since he’s going to make Loqi the next emperor.”

“Loqi is Prompto’s brother,” Cor reiterated. Aulea nodded in confirmation. “Aulea, is Verstael the True Emperor?”

“Yes,” Aulea replied simply, as if discussing the weather. “The rulers of Niflheim have long hidden their true identities. I suspect that my husband had no idea when he sent Verstael to jail. I tried to warn him, but he rarely ever listens to me anymore.”

“Aulea,” Ardyn began, his tone just as concerned as Cor’s. “Why did you attack Noctis? Why did you attack the son of Ifrit?”

“Because with him as the king, the rise of Solheim would be impossible,” Aulea retorted. “Verstael explained it all to me. Did he not explain it to you as well? You are caring for the boy, correct?”

Cor stood up and looked at Aulea, everything crashing together like a wave beating on the shores of time. “I need to speak with the doctor. I’ll be right back.”

There was no hesitation, and Ardyn didn’t try to stop him. Cor marched along the halls until he found the doctor close by, the man smiling at him until he saw the sternness in Cor’s features. There was a darkness that was blossoming in his heart, and he hoped that what Aulea was saying was just a lie. Yet if his hunch was correct, then this had been something that was long in the making.

“I need to see Aulea’s admittance records,” Cor demanded. “And before you disagree with me, I am the Lord Marshal acting on behalf of the king. Either show them to me or I will involve King Regis in this, which is something you really do not want to have happen.”

“Yes, sir,” the doctor said quickly. He walked away, leaving Cor to mull over his thoughts, trying to understand exactly what was going on. There was a lot to read between the lines, but if he was correct, then Verstael’s plans were far more sinister and began far earlier than they ever could have considered. Prompto never stood a chance.

The doctor was back promptly and handed Cor a file that he swiftly opened and began to look at the assessments and numbers. “Summarize for me.”

“Ah, yes!” the doctor said. “When she came in, she was restrained and putting up quite a fight. It looks like she had mentioned something about how the son of Ifrit needed to be stopped.”

“What about this?” Cor asked, looking at something that caught his eye. Something that was previously unknown or untold. “She had drugs in her system?”

“A hallucinogen,” the doctor confirmed. “She may have been micro-dosing for a while and finally took too much.”

“Why was this not mentioned before?” Cor snapped, looking at the doctor. “You do realize that drugs like that can cause schizophrenic breaks, and with her previous history of mental illness it would’ve only been a matter of time?”

“Y-Yes,” the doctor conceded. “It was the king’s wishes to keep that out of the official reports. He worried about what the press might say.”

“I’m taking this,” Cor insisted. The doctor looked like he was going to object, but the scathing look that Cor gave him almost dared him to say something. “I’m sure you have a backup in your computer system.”

Cor walked back to Aulea’s room to find Ardyn and her speaking, but the conversation had moved on from the line of questioning. Ardyn was kneeling in front of her, much in the same way that Cor had been, and he looked at Cor with a pained expression. He knew that Ardyn and Aulea got along rather well when they first met, even if Ardyn had been the one to try and convince Regis to just admit he was bisexual and marry Clarus instead. 

“Give me one moment, dear,” Ardyn encouraged Aulea as he caught the look Cor gave him. Cor waited for him to step outside of the room, both of their expressions growing increasingly grim. “What did you find?”

“I think Aulea might have been drugged up until her break,” Cor explained. He handed Ardyn the file, knowing that some of the information could only be accurately interpreted by a medical physician. He had enough knowledge, though, to know what this meant. “Regis made it a point not to tell anyone because he didn’t want the world to know that his wife was using drugs. I don’t think she was. You know her. When they met, Aulea was overly concerned with avoiding mind altering substances. There’s no way she would’ve been taking a hallucinogenic willingly.”

“What do you think happened?” Ardyn asked, although his expression looked as if he had an idea.

“I wouldn’t be surprised if Niflheim did something… something that was influenced or commanded from Verstael,” Cor surmised. “We need to validate or dispute what Aulea is saying. If what she’s saying is true and with these medical reports… I’m thinking that Aulea was poisoned and manipulated into trying to kill her own son.”

“Oh Six,” Ardyn whispered in horror, holding a hand to his mouth in despair. “Do you really think that this is all connected? If so…”

“We have a lot of other issues to worry about,” Cor determined. “If there’s any truth to what Aulea said about Verstael then… Fuck, Prompto isn’t safe. The no-contact order means shit compared to what power Verstael might have.”

“Let’s tell Aulea that we have to go and get back to the Citadel to do some research,” Ardyn suggested. “One step at a time, dear. We can’t make any assumptions.”

Ardyn was reminding Cor of what he knew at heart, that just because it involved them it didn’t mean that they were allowed to lose their objectivity. It was hard to maintain, knowing that their lives had possibly all been messed with and controlled by a force that no one could have anticipated, let alone seen. If Aulea was even remotely close to accurate about Verstael’s true position, then that would make Prompto far more likely to be harmed by him. Everyone was a target.

“Please take care of them,” Aulea said as they hugged her goodbye. “They are in danger, Cor. All of them. Protect them from Verstael. He is worse than he seems.”

“I will do what I can, my queen,” Cor replied, a feeling of overwhelming pain nearly consuming him on her behalf. If what he suspected was true, then Aulea likely ended up here because of Verstael. Everything was because of him. All the pain and suffering. And Regis was too blind to see it. They all were.

“Protect my son,” Aulea said as they turned towards the door. Cor and Ardyn looked back at her, the halo of the cold world outside illuminating her silhouette like a shroud. Her greying hair, pale features, and alert eyes told Cor something that he couldn’t fully understand but felt within his soul. “Protect Noctis. And protect your son. He is your son. Prompto. They need your love.”

“We will,” Ardyn assured her. “I promise.”

“Thank you. I love my son. You know that, right? I love him more than anything.” Aulea sounded desperate, yet her voice was stoically hollow. They had caught her on a day of relative clarity, but the way she spoke just concerned him all the more. 

“I know,” Cor said with a nod. “And I will make sure he knows it too, Aulea. Take care. We’ll see you soon.”

They left after a moment of hesitation, a sense of foreboding washing over Cor. None of this was right. Aulea shouldn’t have ever had to end up in the institution, and Noctis should’ve never been put in danger. Prompto should’ve been born into a loving and healthy family. There should have never been an issue that they even had to consider Prompto’s true lineage or what Verstael had done to them all. It was all wrong. 

“What are you thinking?” Ardyn asked once they were back in the car, on their way to the Citadel. It looked like it was about to snow, but there was something ominous about the clouds. They were not the kind to engender feelings of glad tidings. “Cor?”

“I’m thinking that if Aulea is right then Verstael has been playing this game for a very long time.” Cor was trying not to speed towards the Citadel, but he needed to look at information that only the king would be privy to. “He likely used her mental illness and hallucinogenic drugs to induce a paranoid state that led her to try and kill her own son.”

“What was the end goal?” Ardyn considered with a frown. “I mean… Do you really think that Verstael could be the real Emperor to Niflheim?”

“There’s only one way to find out,” Cor replied. “There is a record of who the current rulers of the countries are, written down and sealed in the throne room.”

“I’m aware. Do you think it’ll list Verstael’s name on there? I mean… Iedolas was ruling before Regis came to power by only about two or three years. Verstael would’ve come to power before Regis, then, and he wouldn’t have had any reason to suspect Iedolas isn’t who he says he is. He would’ve just taken King Mors’s word for it.”

“And Mors either knew about it and said nothing or was effectively duped.” Cor pulled up to the Citadel and was quick to get out, his need to know everything overwhelming him. “With the way he hurt Prompto, though… Why would he do that?”

“To prevent brothers from warring with each other,” Ardyn figured, walking quickly beside him as they made their way indoors. “I know dad was worried about the two of us fighting over the crown until he saw that I’m clearly not interested in even being a prince. You know how he used to treat me. Part of it was just to make sure I didn’t ever consider myself worthy of the crown. If Verstael is playing a long game to put his eldest son on the throne, then-”

“Then he would do anything to make sure his youngest didn’t contest it,” Cor finished for him as they reached the throne room. “Prompto’s mother died in childbirth as well. From the statements that witnesses gave, Verstael hated him from the beginning because of it.”

“He never stood a chance,” Ardyn surmised. They stepped into the throne room that was bustling with activity, the many people there getting ready for the small ceremony between Pelna and Titus that was due to begin the very next evening. Prompto was there, helping Pelna with some of the decorations, and he called out to Cor when he stepped into the room. Cor offered him a worried smile and a wave, and he saw his son’s eyes turn from happiness to concern.

“What’s going on?” Titus asked, joining them as they walked up the steps to the throne. “What happened? I knew I should’ve gone.”

“I have it all on recording,” Cor said in a low voice. “We need to look at the official document indicating who the rulers of Eos are.”

“Why? Those are usually sealed and not looked at until another king takes over,” Titus considers. “Do you think Regis didn’t look at it when he was added?”

“Doubtful,” Ardyn replied. They rounded the throne. Behind it was a small dias that was only prominent when there was an official change in rule. Cor remembered that day well. Regis had been added to the document, which was sealed and put away by one of the priests in charge of the ceremony. The priests were dedicated clergymen serving the Six Astrals, but at this point Cor did not doubt that some had been corrupted. Regis likely only signed his name and didn’t even see who was in rule in Niflheim. Why would he? There was no reason to doubt Iedolas was in charge.

The ritual to assume the throne was always a long and complex one that involved a lot of patience and even more caffeine for anyone involved to get through it. Typically it started with a long procession where the would-be king would walk through the streets of Insomnia, in his royal garb, surrounded by his loyal and most trusted men. Many kings hoped for the procession to happen in the winter due to the sheer amount of heavy material they had to wear, but it all really depended on when the previous king either abdicated or passed away.

After that, they made their way to the Citadel where they would undergo another long procession to the throne room. There, a priest selected for the occasion would recite sacred text that was specific to the would-be king ascending the throne, which the future king would be obligated to respond perfectly, something that Regis had miraculously done. After that, the would-be king would sign the contract on parchment, a relic from the past, and ascend the throne to be crowned. It was how it had been done since the first king of Lucis.

“We really shouldn’t open it unless it’s absolutely necessary,” Ardyn said uncertainly as Cor picked up the parchment sealed in wax. “Or maybe we should ask Regis first.”

“Do you really think Regis will believe us?” Cor asked skeptically. Ardyn pursed his lips and shook his head with a resigned sigh. “Go ahead.”

Cor hesitated for only a brief moment before he opened it, knowing that they were all likely breaking some sort of antiquated law. They had to know, though, and it wasn’t like Verstael was going to openly admit that he had drugged and influenced Aulea into trying to kill her son. So with no small amount of trepidation, Cor opened the sealed parchment and looked at who was listed as the current ruler of Niflheim. 

Verstael.

Verstael was the Emperor. Cor stared at the parchment, hoping that his mind was playing tricks on him, but the words didn’t magically unscramble to say Iedolas Aldercapt. It was still Verstael. The queen had been right all this time. Verstael Besithia was the real ruler of Niflheim, and they had all been played for fools. Regis had the Emperor of Niflheim in his grasp and released him. And all those peace treaties…

“We need to inform the king,” Cor announced quickly, knowing that they were all in danger. “Where is he?”

“Don’t you think we should take a moment?” Ardyn offered as Cor and Titus made their way down the steps. “We need to think about this.”

“Regis signed peace treaties,” Cor reminded him. “With Iedolas.”

Cor continued on his way in a hurry, his footsteps faltering when he saw Prompto. Prompto. They knew now that Prompto’s brother was Loqi and his father was Verstael. That made Prompto a prince of Niflheim. He was a prince and was tortured and damned because he was the second born. That changed everything. Prompto wouldn’t just be an adopted child, saved from an abusive family. He would be a ward, and he would either have to relinquish his rights to ascend the throne, or he would be required to go back to Niflheim to prepare for his place as prince. Either way, Prompto would have to face Verstael himself.

As Cor took another step, his knees buckled. He felt the air whooshing around him as the floor got closer, but he couldn’t really comprehend what was happening. There was shouting around him, and he vaguely heard Ardyn calling for him. Before he could fall completely, Titus caught him and Bo was by his side. Footsteps echoed around him, and Cor felt lightheaded as he heard blood rushing in his ears.

“Prompto,” Cor whispered, feeling Titus’s hand on his back and one on his chest as he was gently lowered to the ground. Prompto was running towards him, terror in his expression. “We need to protect him. We can’t… We can’t let him…”

“Dad!” Prompto called for him as he reached him. “Dad, breathe! You need to breathe. Please.”

Cor took jagged breath after jagged breath, following his son’s commands. He wasn’t sure when the panic attack started, but the knowledge of understanding that Verstael could still get Prompto in his clutches overwhelmed him above all else. It didn’t matter where he took him. Nowhere was safe. Prompto was in danger. They had to protect him. But Cor wasn’t sure exactly if telling Regis about this was the safest thing to do. Would he protect Prompto or demand he live as a ward of Lucis?

“I…” Cor said, trying to find the words to express what he was feeling. “I don’t know what to do.”

The words echoed around them, the throne room in a stony silence settling on them all with an uneasiness that came with a winter chill. It was rare that Cor never had trouble with making a decision. Now, he knew that he needed to make the most important decision that would affect the entire course of Prompto’s life. Now, he didn’t know what he should do. The more everything came together, the more it fell apart. And the person who would inevitably suffer the most was the one person that Cor was trying to protect. Cor never felt so powerless in his life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp the shit has effectively hit the fan. I really felt bad for Cor while I wrote this because he has really dedicated his life as a parent to protecting Prompto only to find out that everything he has done could just come undone in an instant. I imagine that the fear that Cor felt was overwhelming to say the least.
> 
> Also Aulea. Oof, Aulea. I just... Aulea. I am sorry for that, but I couldn't really foresee Aulea really hurting Noctis unless there had been some manipulation involved. Already having mental illness, Aulea was manipulated by Verstael and drugged in an effort to get her to kill her own son. And it nearly worked. 
> 
> Essentially, if Verstael didn't exist in this AU then they would all be a lot happier (except Prompto wouldn't exist then so.... idk? XD)
> 
> Thank you all for reading this! I know it's been a heavy few chapters, and the next chapter might be heavy as well (Idk, I might have already written it though). It likely won't get posted for a few days but it will be posted, rest assured! We're moving this week so things will be a bit hectic in the process. ^_^
> 
> Thank you all again, and I promise that we'll definitely get back to some of the slice of life stuff! (Especially in the college years... >.>)


	50. Emergency Meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The king calls a meeting to review what Cor and Titus had discovered.
> 
> TW: Mention of rape

Prompto had never seen Cor shaken like this before. He had always been so calm and collected, so ready and able to figure out what to do next. Now, though, he seemed lost, concerned, like there was no good answer to the problem at hand. Prompto didn’t even know what the problem was, but he knew that it was bad. It had to be if Cor was that rattled.

“Thank you for meeting with us today,” King Regis said as he stepped into the council room. It was the first time Prompto had been there, the first time he had a reason to be there, and his nerves were already frayed. Bo sat diligently at his side, and Cor and Ardyn sat on either side of him as if to protect him. Noctis was there in an official capacity as the prince, and Ignis was sitting next to him as his advisor and the future king consort. Gladio stood behind Noctis as his Shield, but his eyes kept glancing at Prompto.

The wedding between Pelna and Titus went off without a hitch, but now that it was over they all had to gather for an emergency meeting. Pelna was standing behind Prompto in his capacity as his bodyguard, and Titus had joined them as one of the chief members of the council. Clarus stood behind the king as Regis remained seated. Even Lunafreya was there with Gentiana and Crowe standing on either side of her. What could be so important that involved Prompto and required them all to be there?

“It seems we have reached some conclusions with the investigation that have brought certain things to light that none of us quite anticipated,” King Regis announced, his voice wavering slightly. Prompto looked at him and realized that he, too, was rattled. A sense of dread washed over him, and he instinctively reached out and pet Bo’s head. Ardyn put a hand on his shoulder comfortingly, letting him know that he was there for him. If Prompto wasn’t so nervous, he would have taken a moment to appreciate just how quickly he and Ardyn really did connect as a father and son.

“I’ll start,” Cor said, clearing his voice as he began. He opened up a thick folder, and Prompto peered over and recognized Cor’s hasty scrawl. He thought it best to wait and see what his father had to say. “We have determined that the assassination attempt and the blackmailer are likely connected, and that they trace back to a singular source. Verstael Besithia.”

There was a resounding silence in the room, no one daring to so much as breathe loudly. Prompto felt his heart racing, although the news wasn’t entirely unexpected. The only sound in the room was the low whine emanating from Bo, picking up on the tension that they were all feeling. Prompto shifted so Bo could put his head on his lap, and he soothingly pet him, both of them comforting each other. 

“Since we know that Verstael is somehow involved in both, we can also conclude that there is someone or someones working in the Citadel as his spies,” Cor continued, reading from the official report with a strain in his voice that Prompto picked up on. “For this reason, I ask that you do not take the results of this investigation outside of this room for now. We have gathered all those who can be trusted with this information and all those who may be directly or indirectly involved. Please exercise caution when you are doing anything within or outside the Citadel until the spy or spies can be detained.”

“As for the reason why this has been going on,” Titus continued, picking up right where Cor left off. Prompto glanced at Cor and noticed that he was looking anywhere but at him. Concerned, Prompto reached out and grabbed his hand, squeezing it tightly in an attempt to console his father. Cor looked at him with a despair in his eyes, as if he had somehow failed Prompto. “It looks like Verstael has been playing a long game, one in which we have all been pawns to some extent.”

Another pause, another silence, another feeling of tension mounting. Titus took a deep breath, as if trying to steady his own nerves, before he continued. “Investigation details report that Verstael Besithia was aware, at least to some extent, of the depth of the queen’s mental health issues. As such, he or someone in his employ effectively drugged Aulea Lucis Caelum with hallucinogenic drugs to induce a violent psychotic break while convincing her to take her son’s life. The motive became evident through a line of questioning with the queen, and we have determined that Verstael is attempting to have the line of Lucis disrupted, providing an opportunity for Niflheim to take over.”

Prompto looked at Noctis, his heart hurting for his best friend. A surge of guilt coursed through him, and he told himself that if he had just been smarter as a child then maybe he could’ve stopped it. Prompto’s biological father was the reason that Noctis had been hurt by his mother, the reason why his mother was in a mental institution and unable to have a normal life. He had suffered so much because of Verstael. They all had.

“This is further complicated by the true role that Verstael Besithia and his sons hold in regards to their lineage.” Titus’s words made everyone shift and look at Prompto, who felt his heart rate spike. What did he mean by sons? “Upon review of the official documents provided by the Empire, Iedolas Aldercapt is not, in fact, the Emperor of Niflheim. Verstael Besithia has been, and always will be, the True Emperor of Niflheim until such a time that his son, Loqi, or his son, Prompto, ascend the throne.”

Titus looked up at Prompto at that moment, a brief glance in his direction. Everyone was staring at him, and Prompto felt the blood rushing through his body, a sense of dread and panic he had never felt before settling in. What did they mean by him being the son of the true emperor? Loqi was his brother? This had to be some sort of lie, some sort of fabrication that Verstael somehow confused them with. There was no way that Prompto was a prince. It was impossible. 

“We suspect that Verstael has been gunning to have Loqi as the uncontested future Emperor and has therefore employed several tactics, including going so far as to attempt to sell his second son into the black market, as a means to ensure that Loqi would ascend the throne. The unexpected investigation into the abuse allegations led to his son’s subsequent removal, in which case he was temporarily placed under the care of two planted spies with fabricated records of their origins until such a time that he was adopted by the Lord Marshal.” Titus paused again, and King Regis took over.

“It is reasonable to conclude that the assassination attempt on Founder’s Day was not an attempt on the king’s life, but rather on the Lord Marshal’s in an attempt to remove him as an obstacle,” King Regis concluded, his mouth downturned into a very displeased frown. “There seems to be a rather complex conspiracy involved in an attempt to not only remove Verstael’s second son from his affiliation with the Crown, but also to remove him from any equation where he might take over the throne of Niflheim through cruel and abusive means. For this reason, the Crown is granting an emergency injunction to provide political asylum to one Prompto Leonis, formerly Prompto Argentum, formerly Lux Besithia.”

Prompto hadn’t heard his birth name in so long that it felt almost foreign to him. The moment that Verstael had been arrested, his name had been changed to something else in an attempt to protect him. But now he knew that the Argentums were working for Verstael all this time, and the name change did nothing to hide who he was or where he was. He felt more like Prompto than he did Lux, but it didn’t seem to matter anyway. Verstael would always know where he was.

“There is also the concern regarding the safety of the citizens of Lucis,” Cor continued in his official capacity. Prompto didn’t really know what to think or feel at this point, and he released Cor’s hand to pet Bo soothingly, trying to get a handle on his emotions as he processed all of this. “Iedolas Aldercapt has been the one to sign all of the peace treaties and legal documents between Lucis and Niflheim, rendering them null and void. For that reason, we are currently seeking to work with Emperor Verstael to ensure the safety of the citizens of Lucis and to have the peace treaties honored to prevent further chaos and disruption. In the meantime, we must remain vigilant and cautious.”

They concluded their findings, and the rest of the council was silent as they tried to understand just exactly what had happened. Prompto felt like his entire life was crashing down on him. Nothing was safe, nowhere was safe, and he had been the reason why Cor had gotten hurt in the first place. The thought of just surrendering himself to Verstael to prevent further harm to those he loved kept crossing his mind, and he found his breathing to be labored and shallow.

Ardyn placed a hand on Prompto’s back and another on his chest, encouraging him to take slow and steady breaths. “Breathe, Prompto. You’re safe. It’s okay. You’re safe.”

“ _It’s my fault. This is all my fault. If I had just stayed with him, then you would all be safe._ ” Prompto couldn’t look up at anyone, feeling too scared for the safety of those around him and too guilty for the chaos he had caused to meet anyone’s gaze. “ _I’m so sorry._ ”

“Prompto,” King Regis said, with no small amount of unkindness. Prompto looked up at the king, quickly wiping away the tears in his eyes so he could see clearly. “None of this is your fault. We have failed you. I have failed you. Rest assured that we will not allow anymore harm to come to you or to those around you, especially since we now know the truth. We are in a better position than ever to protect you.”

“Are you though?” Noctis asked, directing everyone’s focus to him. He was shaking, visibly upset, and he glared at his father. “Everything you’ve done up to this point has been exactly against what everyone on your council has suggested. You were the one who let his abuser go free. No one else. And now look what’s come of it. Spies in the Citadel, an assassination attempt on Cor’s life, the most evil and vile ruler in existence released from prison. And mom… how could you be so blind?”

“Son…” King Regis began, but he didn’t continue what he was about to say.

“Noctis is right,” Titus admitted, much to everyone’s surprise. “Every opportunity you had to listen to your council, you opted to do what you wanted. We need to have better security measures in place, especially now that we know we have a prince as a refugee here. The Crown essentially released Verstael from prison for nothing. The danger is growing by the second. We need to have a plan in place, ready to strike should the moment arise. We need to prepare for war.”

“War may be avoidable,” Ardyn said, addressing the council for the first time. He was still helping Prompto breathe, still helping him keep himself steady, but he looked out at the rest of them fiercely. “If we can get Verstael to agree to sign a treaty that warrants the condition that Prompto give up his right to the throne, then we can keep him safe and protect Lucis at the same time.”

“But is that what Prompto wants?” Ignis asked, all focus back on Prompto.

He looked up at them with fearful eyes, thinking about what it would mean to be a prince contesting his right to the throne of Niflheim. “ _I don’t want it. I don’t want anything to do with it._ ”

“This is going to be political mayhem,” Regis considered. “The citizens have a right to know the truth, and it will not reflect on the Crown kindly. We will have to work out a time and place where the treaty can be signed. Prompto, you may be required to face Verstael and sign the document yourself. Are you prepared for that?”

“I’ll do whatever I have to.” Prompto didn’t want to think about having to face his biological father ever again, but if it was necessary to sign a document in front of the entire world to avoid others being hurt or having to go back to Niflheim then he would do it.

There was a knock at the door to the council room before anyone could respond. After a moment the door opened, and Prompto was surprised to see Tredd walking in, carrying something in his hands. He looked serious, concerned, and he quickly walked over to the king and gave a deep bow. It was unheard of for anyone, let alone a glaive, to interrupt a council meeting.

“Apologies, your majesty,” Tredd said formally as he straightened. “I know it is not typical for anyone to interrupt, but I thought this was important.”

“Be quick, glaive,” King Regis said, clearly irritated. Prompto hoped that whatever Tredd said was worth the interruption. He didn’t want to find out about him getting into trouble because of something so small.

“I have reason to believe that one of the glaives has been spying on the prince,” Tredd announced, making everyone stop and stare at him. “I was in the locker room and saw Axis open his locker. A lot of photos just kind of spilled out of it and he tried to hide them quickly. They looked like pictures of the prince and his advisor together.”

“Does he know that you saw them?” King Regis asked, immediately standing to his feet. Cor and Titus did the same, but Ardyn looked at Prompto and indicated that they would stay seated. Regis took the images from Tredd’s hand and browsed through them, his concern deepening. 

“I don’t think so, your majesty,” Tredd replied, shaking his head. “I was shocked because Axis seems like a nice guy, but I came here immediately once I found out.”

“Take us to his locker,” King Regis commanded. “Titus, prepare to arrest the glaive. If we can root out this spy now then I’d rather see it done.”

“Yes, your majesty,” Titus replied, ready to step into action.

“Cor, Clarus, you’re with us,” the king continued. “The rest of you stay here until we return. We need to make sure it is safe before we dismiss you all for the time being.”

At that, the king and his entourage were led out of the council room by Tredd, all of them moving swiftly to deliver justice to the would be spy. Once the doors closed, there was a resounding and tense silence between them all, and Prompto kept his gaze shifted downward in fear that his friends and boyfriend would blame him for everything. The thought of him being a prince was still something that felt odd, out of place, like he was being pranked and they would reveal at any moment that they were just kidding. But no one did that, and the longer the silence wore on, the more he was forced to accept the fact that he was actually a prince.

“So Lux is your birth name?” Noctis asked, finally breaking the silence. Prompto looked at him, feeling immensely guilty for what happened to his mother that led to him nearly being killed. “I like Prompto better. Lux is too stuffy.”

“Did you know that Loqi is your brother?” Ignis asked him. Prompto shook his head. His father had made it clear that he was only good for one thing, and he kept him separate from everyone else most of the time. The memories he had didn’t include Loqi, but he supposed that he could’ve just forgotten some of the times that they interacted. After all, most of his childhood had been marred by pain and abuse, and he had repressed much of it in order to preserve what part of himself was left.

“You really had no idea?” Gladio asked, startling Prompto with his rough tone. “You had no clue that your real dad is the emperor and you have a brother? You had no clue that you’re a prince?”

“Dude, what’s with the attitude?” Noctis asked, just as surprised. He turned around and looked at Gladio. “I mean, Prompto’s just as much a victim in this as we all are, if not more.”

“I just find it hard to believe that you really had no clue about it,” Gladio continued, looking straight at Prompto. “I mean, did he really keep you in the dark that much?”

“ _I don’t know, Gladio_ ,” Prompto signed angrily, losing his patience with Gladio’s sudden anger towards him. It wasn’t his fault this was all happening, and he already felt guilty enough for it to have happened all. He knew that Gladio was likely misdirecting his pain and pouring it out as anger, but Prompto didn’t need or want to feel any worse than he already did. “ _Would you know that type of information if you were repeatedly raped as a kid by strangers every day?_ ”

“I think what Gladio’s trying to say is that he’s concerned that this has been going on for so long and no one knew,” Lunafreya said, trying to bridge the gap after a resounding silence filled the room. “But it’s natural for you not to know any of this since it wasn’t exactly like he raised you to be a prince.”

“ _He raised me to be a black market slave_ ,” Prompto signed, looking down and away from them all. “ _Maybe I was just better off there. Then no one else would have to get hurt._ ”

“You can’t mean that,” Gladio tried, his tone suddenly shifting from anger to concern. Prompto knew that he was angry with the situation and not with him, unable to find an outlet for what he was really feeling. It didn’t particularly help right now, though. He was suffering, and Gladio needed to keep his anger out of the conversation. 

“Prompto, dear,” Ardyn tried, his voice soothing as he interjected on the conversation. “You are much better off here, surrounded by people who love you. We are all shocked by the information. Please, everyone. We need to give it time before we start pointing fingers.”

“ _I don’t think I should be around you guys anymore_ ,” Prompto signed, his heart aching terribly at the thought of not having Noctis or Ignis in his life, of having to be apart from the one person he loved. “ _I’m too much of a risk._ ”

“There’s no way we’re going to just drop you from our lives,” Gladio insisted, but Prompto couldn’t bring himself to look at him. He started thinking about something else, planning something so that they didn’t have to be hurt by his presence ever again. “You mean too much to me.”

The door to the council room opened before Prompto could respond, and the king returned with the entourage. Titus had a glaive handcuffed, who wasn’t particularly resisting. He had a sour expression on his face, though, and Prompto didn’t necessarily immediately think he would be someone to blackmail the prince. Then again, there was a lot he didn’t expect that turned out to be true. He felt like he couldn’t even trust himself. 

“We owe Tredd many thanks,” Titus said as they addressed the princes and princess waiting. “It seems that we have finally found the blackmailer, pending the trial. Anything to say for yourself, Axis?”

“I hope you’re happy,” Axis replied, his voice scathing yet calm. He kept his eyes downcast, so it was difficult for anyone to tell who he was addressing. Prompto thought it might be the king. “I hope you’re fucking happy with what you’ve done.”

“Come on now,” Titus said, directing the glaive out of the room. “Don’t make it worse on yourself.”

“Alright,” the king announced once Titus directed him away. “I think we should all take a break for now. I will be connecting with you all very soon regarding the next steps we have to take. Prompto, your life might get very hectic for a little while. Make sure you stick close to your guard, and everything will be fine.”

Prompto nodded, unable to really say anything else. They all were dismissed, and Cor gave Ardyn and Pelna instructions to take Prompto home while he stayed behind and worked hard to figure out what their next steps were. Ardyn gently guided Prompto out of the Citadel, speaking to him soothingly while Prompto evaded anyone else’s glances, Gladio’s included. The guilt that he felt for everything that had happened was so strong that he couldn’t look up, and he stared at his feet the entire way home.

“Prompto…”Ardyn tried as they walked through the front door. Prompto heard him trying, sensed the desperation in his voice, but he didn’t know what to say or do. If he turned around and spoke with Ardyn, would he try and console him? Or would he blame him as well?

Sighing, Prompto released Bo from his leash and walked upstairs, resigned to his life being entirely outside of his control. Verstael always had a hand in everything, and now he was trying to hurt those he cared about to get to him. As he shut his bedroom door, he locked it and thought about how as long as he was around then Verstael would try and come for him. Tearfully, he knew what he had to do, and he quietly packed a small bag of clothes and waited until the sun had set, until Cor returned home, and until everyone was in bed.

They had offered him dinner and had checked on him, of course, but Prompto knew that seeing them would only make things harder. He had to make sure that they never got hurt by him again, and he had to find a way to ensure their safety. The decision to sneak out and leave while they were sleeping was one that hurt him greatly, and he didn’t quite know where he was going to go, but he knew he couldn’t just let this continue. Cor had been shot because of him. No emergency injunctions or no-contact orders could change the danger they faced.

Once it was late enough into the night, Prompto grabbed his bag and looked at his phone. It was better for him to leave it behind so then no one could just track him down. Nervously, he considered writing a quick note, but Prompto thought it better not to. They would know why he left. He didn’t want to hurt anyone anymore. As scared as he was to go, he was even more afraid to stay behind and watch someone get killed because of him.

Quietly, Prompto opened the window to his bedroom and took out the screen before he crawled onto the awning over the patio, the cold air biting his skin. As he cautiously looked down to the ground, he estimated that the distance wasn’t too bad. If he dropped and rolled then he would be able to make it with minimal impact. His gun was always kept on his hip now, and with the safety on he didn’t suspect it randomly misfiring. 

With a deep breath, Prompto ignored his nerves and decided to put his gun in the bag and drop it to the ground. It landed with a soft thump, and he waited to see if there was any movement. The security on hand were likely hanging out in their cars, not really paying attention to them. As long as Prompto stayed closer to the left side of the house, then they were likely not to see him at all. A quick jump, and he would grab his bag and jump the back fence and be gone. 

Prompto took another deep breath and jumped off of the awning, landing and rolling with a hard thump. The grass was soft enough, but a fall from that height in the middle of winter would leave a bruise no matter who jumped. Prompto bit his bottom lip to prevent himself from groaning at the hard landing, then stood up quickly to make sure no one had yet to see him. This was by far the hardest decision he was making, but he intended to see it through. There was no way he was going to let anyone else get hurt because of him. Cor had already taken him in and given him so much. To give him back nothing but hurt and pain was an insult to the love and care Prompto had received. 

Stealthily, Prompto grabbed his bag and snuck around the back of the house, heading towards the back fence. It was a tall fence, but it wasn’t unclimbable. When Prompto had first moved there, he had been too afraid that Cor was going to hurt him for a while and had hopped the fence several times in an attempt to escape. Sometimes it was Cor who brought him home, and sometimes it was Tredd. It had been a long time since then, but Prompto didn’t doubt that he could climb it now that he was taller. 

“Leaving so soon?” a voice asked as he approached the fence, startling Prompto and making him jump several feet back. He turned and saw Gladio, waiting for him. What was he doing there? “Your dads called and said that they were worried about you. They figured you might try something so I offered to stick around and be security so I can talk you down from the ledge.”

“ _I have to go_ ,” Prompto signed, hoping that Gladio could see what he was saying just enough in the darkness. “ _You’ll all get hurt because of me if I stay. Dad could’ve died because of me._ ”

“Prom… I love you,” Gladio said quietly. Prompto saw him shift just enough so that his honey eyes were nearly glowing in the moonlight. “If you go, then that’s fine. But I’m coming with you. We’ll run away together, and we’ll hide out together until it’s safe. But I’m not letting you go yourself.”

“ _But you have dreams for the future_ ,” Prompto argued. “ _I could never ask you to do that._ ”

“You don’t have to ask.” Gladio sighed and reached out to hold Prompto. Prompto took a step back, terrified that Gladio would somehow get hurt from his touch. “Did you ever once consider that you are part of that dream? That I want you through it all? If you’re not in my life, then there’s no point. I’d rather give it all up and go with you then stay behind and wonder what could’ve been. I was angry earlier that everything had happened to you, and it came out wrong. But I’m not going to let you just run away without me.”

Prompto hesitated. He couldn’t just run away and expect Gladio to give up his entire life for him. That was selfish of him, just as selfish as it was to stick around. He didn’t know what to do. If he left, then Gladio would follow and give up everything he had been working towards. If he didn’t leave then he could risk all of their lives. There was no good answer. 

“ _You never signed up for any of this_ ,” Prompto signed, a sense of resignation overwhelming him once more. “ _You didn’t sign up for a prince or some sort of conspiracy or anything. You didn’t sign up for someone who has so much baggage I could probably fill a department store with it._ ”

Gladio chuckled a bit at Prompto’s comparison, and when he reached out this time Prompto didn’t pull away. He felt Gladio’s strong arms around him, and his body ached for the closeness he felt with him. Burying his face into Gladio’s chest, he doesn’t understand why Gladio kept wanting to be with him. Frozen in place, Prompto didn’t know what to do.

“You didn’t sign up for it either,” Gladio replied as he held Prompto. “No one signs up for this shit. But that doesn’t mean I’m going to leave. And I don’t think you should go either. Everything is about to change, and with Verstael’s identity being revealed soon enough to the public, he’ll have nowhere to hide. He won’t be able to get away with this anymore.”

Prompto didn’t say anything. He just held onto Gladio tightly, unwilling to let go now that he was in his arms. Why did Gladio have such an effect on him? Why was he able to help him see reason and yet sway his emotions all at once? Prompto knew it was because he loved him, of course. The answer had always been obvious, and yet he didn’t think that he could stand it if Gladio got hurt because of him. 

“Let’s camp out in the treehouse tonight,” Gladio suggested. Prompto figured that Cor and Ardyn likely knew that they would be there or else he wouldn’t have suggested it. Maybe Cor remembered all too well that he had a tendency to flee when he first came to him. “If you still want to leave in the morning, then we’ll both go.”

“ _You know I’m not going to go if you’re coming with me_ ,” Prompto signed. He followed him to the treehouse nevertheless. 

“I’m counting on it,” Gladio replied with a grin. He stood in front of Prompto, indicating to the steps. “You first.”

Prompto sighed then climbed the ladder to the treehouse, followed swiftly by Gladio. Once up there, Prompto noticed that Gladio had a bag packed that he had tucked there, as if he was really ready to go and leave with him if need be. A new wave of guilt coursed through him when he realized just how harsh he was with Gladio at the Citadel. Yet Gladio was still there, still loved him, still ready to leave with him at a moment’s notice.

“I’m sorry,” Prompto said quietly once Gladio was in the treehouse with him. “I wasn’t nice at the Citadel.”

“You were right, though,” Gladio replied. “I was directing my anger at the wrong person. I’m pissed at Verstael for everything, and I was just… it was a lot to take in.”

Prompto nodded in understanding. “I still don’t really believe it all. I mean, me? A prince? It just sounds so ridiculous.”

“I think that was the point,” Gladio considered. “Verstael didn’t want you to think you were worthy of the throne in any capacity. I’m almost tempted to tell you to claim your birthright to the throne just out of spite.”

Shaking his head, Prompto noticed Gladio had everything rolled out for a sleepover. He opted to just crawl into the sprawl of blankets and sleeping bags that Gladio had laid out, joined by his boyfriend just behind. Gladio laid down and pulled Prompto into his arms, who curled up with his head on his chest instinctively. He immediately felt comforted and safe when he felt Gladio’s arm around him, his hand on Prompto’s hip.

“I don’t want to be the prince of anything,” Prompto admitted. “I want to get as far away from that life as possible. I know I won’t be able to avoid it and the fallout will be pretty big, but if I can just sign whatever I need to so that they leave me alone forever then I’m good with it.”

“You know if Cor and Ardyn get married you’ll be royalty in two kingdoms?” Gladio pointed out, making Prompto’s eyes widen at the realization. He sat up and looked at Gladio, his hands on his lover’s chest. Gladio smiled and ran his hand through Prompto’s hair.

“Can’t I just be me?” Prompto asked him, his expression pained. “I don’t want to be a prince or anything. I just want to be me.”

“Whatever it takes,” Gladio affirmed with a nod. “You’ll get there. I’ll help you there. I swear it, Prom.”

“I know.” Prompto laid his head back on Gladio’s chest, listening to the steady rise and fall of his breathing for a while. “I’m sorry I almost ran away. I felt trapped by everything and didn’t know what else to do.”

“When that happens, talk to me,” Gladio offered. “I’ll help. Just like you help me. We’re in this together, Prom. Don’t cut me out because you’re worried about others hurting us. It’s not going to happen. Not anymore.”

“You’re right.” Prompto knew that he had to rely on others right now, that running away wasn’t the best idea. Gladio had gotten angry earlier, sure, but Prompto knew it wasn’t meant to be directed at him. They had learned a lot about each other and how they reacted to news. Gladio had a tendency to get angry. Prompto had a tendency to shut down and run. They had both reacted just as they knew each other would, and now they were back in each other’s arms and working through it.

“We should try and get some sleep,” Gladio suggested after Prompto let out a long yawn. “Things are going to get pretty crazy for a while.”

“You’re right again.” Prompto sighed and looked at Gladio, kissing him on the lips lightly before settling back down for the night. “Goodnight, Gladio. Thank you for being amazing, as always.”

“I could say the same back to you.” Gladio kissed Prompto’s head. “Goodnight Prom. Try and rest.”

Prompto was barely able to fall asleep, but once he did he slept hard. It took awhile for him to wake up in the morning, but as the sunlight filtered through the treehouse, he sleepily opened his eyes to find Gladio scrolling through his phone. He wondered if it was still early or if Gladio would have to go back to being the Shield soon.

“Good morning sunshine,” Gladio said with a smile. “It’s too early for Noctis to be up yet, but I should probably make my way over there soon. The king has declared a state of emergency and announced a press conference. Things are going to start, and Verstael won’t even have a chance to know what hit him.”

Prompto nodded, sitting up and rubbing his eyes as he tried to comprehend what that meant. It was impossible for him to fathom just what would come of all of this. He just hoped that things would backfire on them miserably as they had so many times before. He just hoped that he could finally be free.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello all! We have moved into the new place so I wanted to post this now that I have the time to do so. It's been a whirlwind of a past few days, but I am really happy to be able to post this. ^_^ 
> 
> Things have been hectic, to say the least, but I am glad I had this chapter on reserve, so to speak, so I could post it while things have been so hectic here. I hope you all enjoy! Thank you all for reading!


	51. Initial Agreements

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The king is able to get Verstael to Lucis for an initial peace talk meeting.

Noctis anticipated things to be messy at first, but he didn’t really understand just how chaotic everything would be until it actually happened. His father had declared a state of emergency, and for the time being the borders to Lucis were closed. There had been several press conferences, several attempts to explain how dire the situation was and how no one could have possibly been prepared for this to happen.

The scathing criticisms came in regardless, all of them pointing their finger at King Regis for not listening to his counsel. While Noctis definitely felt like the criticism was warranted, he also felt like his father was trying his best. Even if it was his best, it wasn’t good enough for the people, for Lucis, and for Eos. Despite the king’s otherwise successful rule, many media outlets were proclaiming that this was the end of trust in the Lucis Caelum line.

There was an ally that no one, save for those close to him, expected. Prompto had drafted a rather lengthy letter in regards to how his biological father had hurt him, abused him, and would have left him for dead or worse if given the chance. He explained that no one could ever anticipate the depth of his treachery, and if it wasn’t for the king and for his concern, an investigation would’ve never started and he would never have been rescued into a loving home.

Many anticipated Prompto to be the harshest critic of the king, but his letter was published and read on just about every outlet, many of them turning their attention to criticizing Verstael Besithia instead. The letter helped, as well as the arrest of the blackmailer, but what really took the focus off of the king was when Verstael responded to the outing of him as the Emperor. When Verstael didn’t deny it, the entirety of Eos was in an uproar. Suddenly it wasn’t just King Regis’s failure. It was now the entire world trying to ensure their peace treaties and accords were not about to fall apart.

That wasn’t necessarily easy, though. Verstael was playing a game with all of the rulers, not indicating one way or another if peace with Niflheim was going to last. They were looking at a long and arduous world war against the country if that happened. Even though Lucis, Altissia, and Tenebrae would fight together, Niflheim would still give them a difficult fight. It was an expansive country with a vast array of technological secrets that were well funded by the government and possibly underground black market businessmen.

Finally, Verstael agreed to meet with the council and the king. They were to discuss the possibility of peace, as well as the possibility of Prompto’s ensured safety in Lucis. Noctis knew that he had to be there, that he couldn’t miss this opportunity to ensure that his best friend wouldn’t be hurt again. When he told his father that he was going to be there at the meeting, there was surprisingly no argument. Noctis worried that perhaps his dad had been beaten down by what had transpired, but there was no time to consider it. Now was the time to act. 

“ _You don’t have to do this_ ,” Prompto signed over video chat as he got dressed for the meeting. He looked at Noctis with a desperation that he hadn’t seen before. It wasn’t entirely surprising. Verstael likely scared Prompto senseless. Noctis himself was afraid. Yet he didn’t have a choice. As the future king, he had to make sure that he was involved in matters now. It didn’t matter that he was still in high school. With the nature of events, Noctis wasn’t going to risk it.

“I know you don’t think I do,” Noctis replied. Ignis walked over to him and adjusted his tie for him, ensuring that he looked presentable for the occasion. “But even if it didn’t involve you, this is something as the prince that I’d have to go to. And I want to be there so if the opportunity to tell Verstael off comes up, then I can.”

“He is the Emperor,” Ignis reminded Noctis, putting his hands on his shoulders. “Please do not make him any more of an enemy than he already is. The primary objective-”

“Is to keep the peace and keep Prompto safe,” Noctis finished, a fierceness in his tone that gave away his conviction. He wasn’t going to avoid this matter, and he wasn’t going to let Prompto suffer. He looked back at the video chat, noticing that Prompto was sitting at the kitchen table at the Leonis household with Pelna making something behind him, likely tea. “I have to go now, but I’ll let you know what happens.”

“ _Please be safe_ ,” Prompto signed, the tears in his eyes evident. “ _You don’t know what he’s capable of. No one does._ ”

“I will be,” Noctis assured him. They ended the video chat, and Noctis turned back to Ignis, a frown on his face. Even with everything going on, Prompto was still worried about his safety. It was either an unfounded fear based on what happened to him, or it was very founded because Prompto knew just what Verstael was capable of. Either way, Noctis wasn’t going to be taking any risks, and he doubted even more that anyone else would be as well. 

“Are you ready for this?” Ignis asked him, his expression just as concerned as Noctis’s likely was. “This isn’t just your best friend’s biological father. He’s also the-”

“The Emperor,” Noctis finished for him. “I know, Ignis. But that doesn’t mean he should get away with these crimes. If we can’t send him back to prison, then at least we can try and make sure no one gets hurt again. It’s not just about Prompto. It’s about protecting everyone from him.”

“Great,” Ignis said with a sigh, although there was a slight smile at the edges of his mouth. “You’re already starting to act like a king.”

“Don’t remind me,” Noctis replied, able to smile just a little bit. It didn’t do anything to alleviate the tension in his body. “Let’s get this over with.”

Ignis reached out and grabbed his hand, holding it reassuringly. “I will be by your side through this all. We will protect the people. Including Prompto.”

Noctis nodded, his worry turning to determination. There was nothing else they could do but face it head on. Verstael was there, and he needed to face the consequences. Just because he was the emperor didn’t mean he had the right to hurt anyone. Noctis wouldn’t let it continue, even if it meant defying his father. Verstael had to speak for his crimes.

The media was in an uproar outside of the Citadel, and the king had decided to let in only one news station to the council room. They couldn’t handle it being crowded, but they needed at least one media presence there to start an era of transparency between the Crown and its citizens. Noctis had insisted on it, and the rest of the council agreed when they pointed out that it would be a great way to show that Verstael wasn’t all that he said he was.

Everyone was there for the talks, save for Prompto. Prompto was considered a political refugee, someone who needed protection from the emperor. There was no way that the king or anyone else on the council would allow Verstael to drag him into anything when nothing was certain. The only thing that was certain was knowing that Prompto was somewhere safe. Even then, Noctis worried about someone trying to steal him away from the Leonis household while they were all there. Pelna would have to be ready for anything.

For this meeting, they opted to be in the council room where no one man was sitting above another. Regis wanted the talks to be fair, but he also wanted to assert himself as king and show he was unafraid. Noctis didn’t care where the talks happened. They could’ve taken place at a bookstore for all he cared. All that mattered was the result. 

“Are you ready?” Gladio asked as he walked with them to the council room. “It’s going to be tense. We can’t lose our heads.”

“Are you reminding me or yourself?” Noctis inquired, his advisor and his Shield by his side. Gladio remained stoic, telling Noctis that he was trying hard to keep himself together. This was already a dangerous situation. He hoped that Gladio wasn’t about to turn it into a disaster.

“Both,” Gladio admitted. “I swore to Prompto that I wouldn’t do anything to jeopardize this. He’s more worried about what would happen to me.”

“Whatever keeps us all in line,” Ignis considered. “As much as I would love nothing more than to teach Verstael a lesson, I must refrain. We all must refrain.”

Outside of the council room was a long line of reporters, all of them trying to get whatever sneak peek they could for what was about to happen. Within the room would be the singular camera crew and reporter granted permission to be there. All they had to do was wade through the crowd and the real work would begin. Noctis had never felt like the media was the lesser of the evils. Not until now.

Reporters practically spat questions at them as they walked into the council room, greeted by his father and the rest of the council. While the topic of focus was definitely Verstael, many of the reporters had also asked about his relationship to Ignis. All questions went ignored, no matter what they were about. They had to focus on why they were there. This was the first time that Noctis truly felt like a prince, like someone capable of making lasting changes.

“Are you ready for this?” Cor asked Noctis as he shook his hand for formality’s sake in front of the camera. He looked tired, like he had been up very late trying to prepare for today. 

“I should be asking you that,” Noctis replied. “Shouldn’t you go home and be with Prompto right now?”

Cor shook his head. “Would that I could, but I have to testify essentially to get Verstael to admit to hurting Prompto or at least agree to leave him alone. If it comes to that.”

“And he has me to make sure he doesn’t get out of hand,” Ardyn said encouragingly as he entered into the conversation. “If anything, I’m more worried about you, Noctis. Tensions will run high today. This isn’t going to be easy, by any means.”

“I know,” Noctis replied. “I have to be here. Not just for Prompto. I’m going to be king one day, and I have to know what happened today. Hearing it from others won’t help. I have to be an active participant in this.”

“You know, I think this is the first time I’ve seen you act like a prince,” Cor commented with a proud yet soft smile that made Noctis flush red. “You’ll be a good king one day.”

“Uh… Thanks,” Noctis said quietly, unsure of what else to say. The conversation didn’t last any longer. There was an announcement from one of the Citadel employees that Verstael was on his way to the council room, so they all moved quickly to stand by their seats. It was already late into the day. The sooner they were done this, the better.

This was the only day that Verstael would be allowed in Lucis again, an exception made only once for the sake of brokering a peace. After that, all other discussions would have to take place in Altissia or on some other neutral ground. The only reason the exception had been made was because they had to broker a peace quickly, and getting a royal envoy across open waters was something that required careful planning. They didn’t have time to focus on that. They had to focus on the actual matter at hand.

Today Noctis was taking his place as prince next to his father, Gladio standing directly behind him while Ignis sat by his side. Clarus remained behind Regis, guarding him closely as Gladio guarded Noctis. Ardyn sat on the other side of the king, followed by Cor, then Titus. Lunafreya was there with Crowe and Gentiana as a representative of Tenebrae, but the peace between Tenebrae and Niflheim had been easy for them to reach. If anything, Noctis didn’t doubt that Lunafreya’s presence could potentially deescalate many conversations. There were other council members there as well, but they were only there for decoration, a display of power to show how many there were, ready to support the king at any moment.

Everyone waited with bated breath as the room went silent. The only sound that Noctis could hear was that of footsteps echoing as they connected with the floor, drawing nearer and nearer. They finally stopped as the royal envoy of Niflheim approached the council room door, the sound of cameras shuttering filling the silence instead. Noctis wasn’t exactly sure what he was going to feel, but the moment he saw Verstael in the doorway he knew. It was unbridled hatred.

Verstael was dressed as the Emperor now, wearing fine robes of red and white with gold trim. Behind him was Iedolas, dressed in a simple black suit, and Loqi, dressed in a similar fashion to Verstael. How could Loqi see what was done to Prompto and just be okay with it? He had been brainwashed by Verstael, of course. It was the only explanation. That or Loqi was threatened with a similar life if he didn’t obey. Suddenly all the hatred Loqi had towards Prompto when he was still in high school made a lot of sense. 

While there were numerous guards on hand, there weren’t any additional council members for the Emperor. Somehow, that didn’t surprise Noctis at all. Verstael had likely had control over everything for the longest time. Why would he entrust anyone else with matters as important as this? All of the extra council members seemed pointless now, and Regis seemed to think the same. He dismissed them, and they left with no small amount of reluctance. 

“Emperor Verstael,” King Regis said, dressed in his regal finery meant for war. It wasn’t exactly a time of peace, and right now they all had to be strong and expect the worst. “I hope the travels to Lucis went well.”

“They did,” Verstael replied. He glanced around, his eyes landing on Cor and Ardyn’s in annoyance before he sneered at Gladio. “I won’t pretend to have any love for you or your own if you will do the same and be honest with me. Now, shall we begin this so that I may be out of this horrible country in short order?”

“As you wish,” King Regis replied, indicating for them all to be seated. “We are simply looking for you to honor all of the agreements and treaties that Iedolas signed in your stead as well as you leaving your second son, Prompto, alone. He has officially been adopted by Cor Leonis. That is legally binding and will not change.”

“ _Lux_ is my son, and none of your concern,” Verstael challenged him, emphasizing that he should be referred to as his born name. Noctis clenched his fists and grimaced, wanting nothing more than to snap at him, but Ignis’s hand on his reminded him of why he was there. They couldn’t lose sight of what had to take place.

“Cor’s son’s name is Prompto,” King Regis said, picking up for the absent party in Noctis’s place. “It is the name that he prefers. And as a political asylum refugee, what happens with Prompto is very much my concern. If we return Prompto back to you, what will you do with him?”

“Whatever I want,” Verstael snapped. Noctis glanced at Loqi, looking for some sign that he didn’t want his only brother to get hurt. There was only anger and malice. Verstael seemed to remember the camera in the room now that the doors were shut, and he pulled back a bit on his anger.

“I suspected as much,” Regis replied with a nod. Cor took out a long piece of paper, something that looked particularly official. It was likely the new treatise. “We have a proposition for you. In exchange for peace, Prompto is willing to relinquish his right to the throne and any claims of ties to the Empire or his bloodline. That way you can rest assured knowing he will never be able to claim the throne, and we can rest assured knowing that peace between countries still exists.”

“So essentially you will get everything that you want,” Verstael pointed out, his eyebrows raised in amusement. 

“And you get what you want,” Noctis retorted, knowing that things were not going to go well if Verstael spent hours and hours nitpicking the finer details. “You don’t want Prompto to be in your life or to have a claim to the throne. We want him here where he can be safe and do what he wants with his life. With some peace between the countries, what’s the problem?”

“The prince has a good point, your majesty,” Cor said, his eyes glaring at Verstael but his tone smooth and amenable. “You would get everything you want. Unless there’s something else here that is your goal? Do you want to go to war?”

There was a silence in the room as the camera trained its eye on Verstael. Everyone was waiting for the answer. Did Verstael want war when Lucis was kindly asking for peace? Was he asking for something far worse than what Lucis was asking for? The comments about Prompto were bad enough, indicating that Verstael really was trying to harm him. The rest of Eos would see that. If Verstael was honest now, it would likely earn scorn from those in Niflheim, regardless of whether or not he was the emperor.

“I have only ever wanted peace,” Versetael said through gritted teeth, his fists clenched tightly on top of the table. He suddenly regained his composure, which worried Noctis more than anything. What was he planning? “Very well. I will read this over and we shall reconvene in Altissia. There my son can relinquish his claim to the throne and his ties to the Besithia line. This cannot be settled in just one day. I need to make sure the information on here is not contradictory or false.”

“Of course,” Regis agreed. It did little to help the tension in the room. Noctis had a feeling that he was only agreeing to the stipulations so readily because he wanted to regroup and coordinate his next plan of attack. “We shall reconvene in Altissia in two weeks from now.”

“Agreed,” Verstael retorted. The meeting was over from there, and Verstael began to get up, looking at his son and Iedolas to follow suit. Cor looked about as troubled as Noctis still felt, and he knew they were thinking the same thing. That was too easy. Verstael agreed too readily. 

“Hey Loqi!” Noctis called after the prince impulsively as King Regis went to speak with Verstael informally, likely trying to gain some information and insight on what happened to Aulea. Loqi stifferened and turned to look at Noctis with a sneer. “Can I ask you something?”

“What do you want?” Loqi asked, although he didn’t run away. “No I haven’t spoken to Ravus since he went back to Tenebrae. Apparently he doesn’t want anything to do with me anymore.”

“No, it’s not about that,” Noctis replied, not particularly wanting to talk about Ravus in any capacity. He was a little grateful to hear they were no longer together, though. If Noctis and Ravus were like oil and water, then Ravus was the water and Loqi was a dark black oil spill. “It’s about Prompto. Did you know what happened to him?”

“What? That he was adopted and given a loving home?” Loqi demanded, confusing Noctis. “Or that he was fed a bunch of lies telling him that he deserved to take over the throne?”

“No,” Noctis frowned. What lies had Verstael told him? “Loqi, your dad was grooming Prompto to sell on the black market so that you didn’t have anyone to contest your seat on the throne. He was adopted by Cor after he was found severely beaten and bruised. Your dad went to jail because he was going to traffic him into slavery.”

“That’s all a bold faced lie that Prompto fed you,” Loqi insisted. “My father would never do that. He-”

“Loqi, has your dad ever done anything to you that has made you afraid of him?” Noctis pressed on, knowing that Prompto’s trauma was very real. If Prompto had been hurt, then Loqi’s spiteful demeanor was likely all a facade to hide his own pain. The flicker of doubt in Loqi’s eyes told him that he was on the right track. “Don’t believe everything your dad says. He’s hurt you. Imagine what he’s done to Prompto to beat him down to the point that he can’t even talk most of the time.”

“My dad…” Loqi looked back at Verstael as if he was being confronted with what he already knew was the truth; he just didn’t want to admit it. When he turned back to Noctis, his eyes were just as fierce as before, although there was definitely more pain behind them. “You’re just trying to turn me against my father. I’m the rightful heir to the throne of Niflheim, and nothing you say will change that.”

“Dude, I’m not trying to change anything about that,” Noctis assured him. “You’ve hated Prompto for so long, but he’s not trying to take the throne from you. You don’t have to hate him.”

“Yes I do,” Loqi snapped. Noctis saw his facade slipping away as something inside him broke. He spoke in hushed tones, as if he didn’t want others to hear. No. He didn’t want Verstael to hear. “You have no idea what my dad has done to me. To us both. Prompto’s not the only one he’s warped. And Prompto fucking left me alone to deal with it by myself. If Prompto wasn’t alive right now then my mother would be, and she would’ve protected me from this. I can’t forgive him.”

“Loqi,” Noctis said, feeling for him a lot more than he thought he would. Loqi may not have been the best guy out there, but he didn’t exactly have the best example to follow. And to be directly in Verstael’s line of fire was sure to do some damage to anyone. “Prompto’s not the one who hurt you. Verstael is.”

“Whatever,” Loqi retorted, clearly thrown off balance by the conversation. “Just leave me alone and make sure Prompto leaves me alone too.”

“Here,” Noctis tried, ignoring Loqi’s request. He quickly wrote down his phone number on some scrap paper and handed it to Loqi. “If you ever want to talk. You don’t have to deal with this alone. Remember, Loqi. One day you will be the emperor. He has no power over you.”

“Fuck off,” Loqi snapped, although Noctis noticed how he pocketed his phone number. Maybe he would come around someday. Maybe not. Noctis watched as Loqi and Verstael made their way back out of the council room, Iedolas following behind them both like a lost puppy. Seeing them next to each other now, it was fairly obvious that Verstael was the true leader of Niflheim.

The council waited as the camera crew packed up, knowing that they had to plan their next move in private. If Verstael knew what they were discussing then it wouldn’t end well for any of them. Noctis made his way over to Ignis, standing nearby with Gladio, and took his hand. He held onto it tightly, leaning into Ignis’s touch for comfort. Just his body heat alone was enough to reassure him. He couldn’t imagine what Prompto was feeling at home without any of them there to support him. Pelna was there, but it was so much different than having Gladio with him. He didn’t have to be a part of their romantic relationship to know it.

“Let’s all take a seat,” King Regis announced once they were alone. They all complied, most of them looking far more serious than before. “First, I want to congratulate you all for staying composed. That wasn’t an easy thing to do.”

“Is it me, or did that seem too easy to get him to agree?” Noctis blurted out before he could stop himself. He looked at his dad, who nodded with pursed lips. “What do you think he’s planning?”

“Nothing good,” Ardyn replied. “If I know anything about how people like that work, he’s going to try something in Altissia.”

“We can’t just not go to Altissia though,” Cor reminded them all. “Prompto needs to relinquish his claim to the throne, and we need peace.”

“You’re right,” King Regis replied. “All of you. We need to be cautious, and we can’t take anything he says at face value. It’s going to be a scramble to get to Altissia, but security will be as heightened as it needs to be. There is no way we’re going to go in blind.”

“Security will have to be tight for everyone, but especially Prompto,” Titus recommended. “I think it’s safe to say that this is the first time that someone other than the king and the prince are at increased risk.”

“I agree,” Clarus declared, standing behind Regis. “It is likely that Verstael will plot something to try and take Prompto back. Rest assured, we will not let that happen. As soon as we’re in Altissia, we will all stick to the security plan that we will have in place. Cor, Titus. I need you two to pick your finest Crownsguard and Kingsglaive to assist. We have work to do.”

The council spent the better part of an hour discussing the options for the security measures. This time, the king listened far more than he declared, and it was interesting to see the change. Noctis wondered if they would last or if he was destined to watch him slip back into his old habits. Hopefully that wouldn’t happen for a long while yet. 

Once the meeting was over, they were met with a barrage of reporters trying to ask them question after question about what had transpired. Noctis and Ignis made their way back to the apartment, both of them far better assured now that they at least had an end in sight. It was difficult to say whether or not Verstael would just sign the treaty and get it over with, but Noctis had hope that something good could come from this. He hoped that Prompto wouldn’t have to worry anymore and Lucis could be kept safe.

“I hate staying at the Citadel,” Noctis said as he stepped into the apartment that felt far more like home. “I hope that changes when I have to be the king or whatever.”

“I don’t know if it will,” Ignis admitted, much to Noctis’s dismay. “But you do have the option of having a vacation home for the times you want to get out of the Citadel.”

“Eh, it’s not the same,” Noctis sighed. “Aw well. I guess I’ll have to find a way to make it work when the time comes. Hopefully I have at least a few more years with you here before we have to move back.”

“We can hope,” Ignis agreed. “Noctis… Are you alright? Today was particularly tense and-”

“I’m stressed,” Noctis interrupted. “I’m worried about my friend, and I’m worried about what the future is going to bring. I’m not even out of high school, and I’m already having to clean up after my dad. And now we have to go to Altissia and hope that the fucking emperor of Niflheim isn’t going to do something to steal my best friend away and try and hurt him.”

“It is too much to think about when you think about it all at once,” Ignis said as they made their way to the bedroom to change into something more relaxing. “You need to think about each small step that leads to a larger change.”

“You’re right.” Noctis sighed as he took off his suit, immediately feeling better once he was dressed down to his briefs and black undershirt. He sat on the edge of the bed, just watching Ignis undress, his eyes lingering a bit longer on his ass than he should have. “Being with you is a good distraction too.”

Ignis looked at him, dressed similarly to Noctis now that his suit was off, offering a seductive smile. “I am far too tired for sex today, but I can offer something else to help relieve your mind.”

“It’s alright, Ig,” Noctis insisted as Ignis walked over to him. He kneeled in front of him, running his hands over Noctis’s thighs, making his loins ache for his touch. “I don’t want you to do anything that you don’t want to. Just because we’re together doesn’t mean that you should feel pressured to do something for me. I don’t want to pressure you or anything.”

“I know some couples have trouble communicating,” Ignis replied as he ran his hand over Noctis’s cock outside of his boxers, making the prince inhale sharply from the pleasure of his fingertips gently grazing him. “And many often end up in situations where marital rape occurs because one party doesn’t feel comfortable expressing their discomfort and do it out of pressure or because they feel like they can’t say no. I assure you, I am not that type.”

“O-Okay,” Noctis could only reply, his mind incapable of thinking of anything else as Ignis took out Noctis’s cock, already hard from his touch. “If you’re sure.”

“I am sure,” Ignis smiled, staring at Noctis’s like he was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen. “Believe it or not, I love to admire your body. I love to touch it and taste it. And I love to see you come undone beneath my touch.”

Without another word, Ignis took Noctis’s cock in his mouth, earning a gasp and a moan from the prince. His mouth was so warm, so pleasant, that Noctis leaned back onto the bed, laying down while Ignis worked his tongue over his cock. The voracious manner in which Ignis devoured him was enough to make him lose all sense of everything else going on, and his fingers instinctively wound through Ignis’s hair in an attempt to ground himself.

“Ignis… Ahh…” Noctis moaned, his hips twitching to the pulse of Ignis’s mouth. “Mmn… You feel good.”

“Mmmnn,” Ignis replied, his mouth too full for a real response. Noctis rocked his hips a bit more as he clutched onto Ignis’s hair tighter, giving him room to breathe but finding himself enjoying the experience of Ignis devouring him so thoroughly. He didn’t do this often, at least not recently since they had both been so busy. Noctis didn’t mind that they hadn’t had sex or done anything close to it lately, but he definitely wasn’t going to complain about Ignis sucking him off. 

“Ignis,” Noctis moaned his name again, his voice a bit huskier than normal. Titling his head back, his back arched as Ignis managed to expertly suck on him in a way that made him want to just lose sense of everything and climax. “How… So good…”

“You can move your hips if you want,” Ignis said as he pulled away briefly. Noctis looked at him as he licked every inch of his cock, his tongue running from base to tip and back down. Ignis’s emerald eyes looked at Noctis with a seduction that drove him nearly mad, and he wanted nothing more than to just drown in him. “I enjoy it when you lose control. Your body is just too delicious for me not to want. It’s a recipe I can never replicate.”

“Ohh-!” Noctis cried out as Ignis took his cock in his mouth again, his body begging for release at the warmth and suction of Ignis’s mouth. His hips rocked back and forth, hands tangled in Ignis’s hair, and he found himself giving his lover exactly what he wanted. Ignis gripped Noctis’s thighs as Noctis did all the work, thrusting his cock in a pulsing desire for release. “Ignis… I’m going to…”

Ignis let out a moan of approval, as if he enjoyed Noctis thrusting his cock in his mouth. It was unlike Ignis to be this submissive at times, save for when Noctis and he were intimate together. Even then, Ignis usually took charge. For Noctis to be able to just use Ignis the way he wanted was something that easily tipped him over the edge. It wasn’t long until Noctis came, his mind going blank in a frenzy of bliss and ecstasy coalescing into an overwhelming sensation that his body was alight with each nerve ending fraying at the edges.

As Ignis pulled away, he used his tongue to clean up any mess, only prolonging the heightened fulfillment of Noctis’s orgasm. Noctis watched through half-lidded eyes as his lover cleaned up his own mouth with his fingers, as if savoring the last bits of ice cream leftover on his chin. It was an incredibly sexy gesture, and had Noctis not already been thoroughly spent from his climax and the exhaustion of the day, he likely would’ve asked Ignis for more.

“Do you know that you’re doing that?” Noctis asked finally as they both got up, exhaustion consuming him now that Ignis had drained him of his energy. Ignis looked at him curiously, and he smiled. “Do you know how hot you are?”

“I’ve been told on occasion that I could have anyone I wanted,” Ignis mused with a smile. He got into bed and pulled Noctis into his arms, holding him close. Noctis delighted in the feel of Ignis’s arms around him, the warmth of his lips nuzzling into his neck. “So I thought, why not have the love of my life? Just so happens, he turned out to be a prince.”

“Six, he’s lucky,” Noctis replied, laughing a bit as he thought about how genuinely lucky he was to have Ignis. The world was chaos, but when he was in Ignis’s arms, everything felt calm, peaceful. “I hope he knows how lucky he is.”

“I think he does,” Ignis chuckled before kissing along Noctis’s neck. Noctis certainly was lucky. Ignis was always so put together, so strong and capable, but these soft and tender moments were only for him. Only he got to revel in the gentleness of Ignis’s touch. There was never a moment he took it for granted. “We need to get some rest, my prince. The next few weeks will be very stressful.”

“Mmm,” Noctis agreed, pressing his back into Ignis’s chest just a bit more. He didn’t want to roll over and fall asleep just yet. He didn’t want to be plagued with his nightmares of Verstael, convincing his mother to try and kill him. He just wanted this a bit longer. He just wanted to forget the pain of yesterday and the promise of disaster looming overhead.

“I’ll hold you all night to give you better dreams,” Ignis added, as if reading his mind. Noctis felt his hand trail down his hips, soft and reassuring. “I’ll never leave your side.”

That was all Noctis needed. He drifted off to sleep, his dreams initially threatening to pull him into a horrifying nightmare. The moment it was about to turn for the worse, his mind subconsciously felt Ignis’s arms tighten around him, pulling him into better dreams than before.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally I was able to post the chapter. I have been busy with so much going on lately, especially with work shifting and a lot going on from that.
> 
> This arc of Verstael being a butt is almost over (hopefully?... no, definitely XD) and I figured that tensions have been running so high with everything going on that Noctis and Ignis deserved a moment of peace afterwards... and a moment of pleasure.
> 
> I just kind of imagine Noctis and Ignis talking amongst each other and Ignis going "That's it! I've come up with a new recipeh!" and then he just scoops Noctis up into his arms and takes him to the bedroom to devour him. (Noctis isn't complaining. It's his favorite recipe. XD) I also imagine that Ignis is usually so put together and stern in front of others, but behind the scenes with Noctis he is quite tender. After all, he's pretty much singularly devoted to Noctis. 
> 
> Also I wanted to include the bit about Loqi because I imagine that Loqi had been adequately tortured and brainwashed by Verstael as well, even if he is the heir to the throne. Hopefully Loqi can reach out to Noctis someday and bridge the gap between Loqi and Prompto! I don't know though! (Yes i do but spoilers so no I don't XD)
> 
> Thank you all so much for your patience while I write out these chapters! It takes a lot of careful planning to make sure they're written appropriately, as I want to make sure the pacing is accurate. :)


	52. Wait and Hope

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The chocobros go to Altissia so Prompto can rescind his right to the throne
> 
> TW: Bodily harm to a major character

Altissia was beautiful. It was grand and magnanimous and everything that Gladio hoped it would be for Prompto. Yet that wasn’t enough to take away the fear and the pain of what was to come. It had been bad enough that Verstael demanded that Prompto have to be there to sign the treaty and relinquish his claim to the throne. It was worse that he demanded Prompto face him in person to give up his position and his family. Prompto was willing to do what it took, but Gladio was still worried. They all were.

Since it was proclaimed that Prompto would be giving up his right to the throne, he had been featured in just about every news and media outlet possible. Gladio could tell that Prompto didn’t like being catapulted into the spotlight for something he couldn’t control, something he wanted nothing to do with. It was putting it mildly to say that the Crown and Prompto’s dads were doing everything in their power to ensure he wasn’t retraumatized through the process. Some media outlets didn’t seem to care that Prompto was young and had been severely hurt; they only wanted the gory details of what happened to him. They found themselves disappointed though. Cor and Ardyn both did a magnanimous job of fielding those questions.

Gladio had to get used to seeing Prompto’s face on the cover of every magazine and newspaper in Eos. Even when they arrived at Altissia, the news was all about Prompto rescinding his right to the throne. He understood the hype for it. It wasn’t every day that a prince suddenly was revealed from an emperor in hiding who then proclaimed that he wanted to rescind his birthright and blood ties with his family. Then again, it wasn’t every day that an emperor was the most abusive and horrific man in Eos. Either way, Gladio was on edge with the amount of attention that Prompto was receiving, and he hated to admit that he was jealously worried by those who had made mention of how attractive he was.

When they had started dating, Gladio had imagined that they would go to Altissia for a much better, happier reason. He had imagined taking Prompto there for a weekend getaway or even for the first time to propose. Now, though, there was no chance to enjoy the scenic views or the local culture. It was entirely for business, and this business had to be done to ensure Prompto’s safety. There was only anxious tension when they stepped off the ferry. The joy that Gladio anticipated with them was nonexistent for their first journey there. And he didn’t think it would get any better anytime soon.

“Titus, you’re with Prompto,” Clarus reminded the team as they stepped off the ferry. “Remember your orders everyone, and stay close.”

Gladio also knew that he wasn’t going to be able to spend the time he wanted with Prompto. They were working, and Prompto was being protected by Pelna, Titus, and several other glaives. Nyx was amongst them, as was Tredd, and they were all adamant on protecting him. As much as Gladio didn’t like Tredd, he did get the sense that the glaive would do anything to help Prompto. That was more important than how he felt about the man. It also helped that Titus was in charge of the team with Cor. Ardyn and Prompto were the ones being protected, although most were more focused on Prompto.

The other team was there to protect the king and prince, as well as Ignis now that he and Noctis were public with their relationship. Gladio and Clarus were amongst the team, of course, and there were many from the Crownsguard at the ready to help. No one was smiling, no one was overjoyed to be in Altissia. Everyone was on guard, ready to move, and prepared for the worst. Or at least they thought they were. There was no guarantee that they were as safe as they tried to be.

Even though Gladio was working, he noticed Prompto give him a quick look, as if he was desperate and pained. Gladio knew that look well. It was the look Prompto gave him that every time he wanted to be closer to him but couldn’t. Maybe they would have a chance to see each other later in private, but Gladio doubted it. There was very little time to get everything done. Right now it wasn’t about Prompto’s emotional state. Right now it was about action. 

The Empire was already there, occupying one of the finer hotels that they would’ve likely stayed in had they not gotten there first. Instead, they were splitting up and staying in two separate locations to minimize the risk and threat of harm. Prompto and his team would be staying with Carmilla, the prime minister of Accordo and the one who kept the area a neutral space. Prompto was still considered a political asylum seeker and refugee by Lucis, so Carmilla was quick to open her doors to him. The king and prince, however, were staying in a flat that had been owned by the Lucis Caelum line for many generations and was kept secure.

With a quick command from Clarus, they were off towards their separate destinations, heading in entirely separate directions. Gladio was tempted to look at Prompto as they walked away, but he knew he couldn’t. Even if there was no risk and he chanced it, his father would definitely scold him for not acting as the Shield. Prompto’s words served as a reminder to him, something that he was learning to cope with. There were other people to protect him, and he had his own gun on him to protect himself. They were a couple; Gladio wasn’t supposed to protect him but be his partner.

The trip to the flat was quiet, peaceful, and something that made Gladio feel even more on edge. He expected something, anything, to happen when they made it there, but there was just silence. It was as if Verstael was trying to lure them into a false sense of security before he tried something. Glancing at Clarus, Gladio noticed that his father seemed to be just as on edge as he was. There was a sense that something was going on behind the scenes that none of them were prepared for. Gladio just hoped that it was tense because of what Verstael had done and not what he was about to do.

“That was uneventful,” Ignis commented once they were in the expansive flat, the king taking up residence on the second floor to give them privacy. Noctis and Ignis were on the top floor, and Gladio would be sleeping on the pullout couch in the room. Ignis and Noctis would take the canopy bed, nestled between two small balconies that overlooked the area. Downstairs was a kitchen area where they would convene for meals. If it was a longer stay, then Regis would have likely hired a chef. 

“It was too easy,” Gladio grumbled, getting at the point that Ignis was dancing around. “Either they’re all going for Prompto right now or the Empire is just waiting before they reveal their hand.”

“I wish I could just say that it’s not a problem because we can trust the Empire to sign the treaty and be done with it,” Noctis sighed, laying on the bed before Ignis could stop him. “But if that happened then we wouldn’t even be here.”

Gladio’s phone went off before he could say anything. Quickly, he checked it and saw that it was a text from Prompto, letting them know that they made it to Carmilla’s place okay. He sighed in temporary relief, then texted him back and let him know that they were also safe. With little else to do, they began the process of waiting for the next order. 

They spent the night waiting, playing card games and eating fine Altissian food to try and pass the time. At one point they decided to video chat Prompto so he could try and at least join them from the distance they were at, but he was pulled away just a short while into their conversation. Apparently he was busier than the actual future king of Lucis. Gladio tried not to grumble about it, especially because he saw just how upset Prompto looked to have to go through all of this. 

Since no one could sleep, they stayed up as late as possible until Ignis reprimanded even himself. When they finally got to bed, Gladio knew that coffee would be necessary for the next morning. It came as a surprise to them all, though, that Regis had them sleep in until later into the morning, that the event wasn’t going to be until that evening. Gladio didn’t know why, but the fact that it wasn’t happening first thing in the day made him even more nervous.

“Can we just get this over with?” Noctis groaned as they all finally got dressed and ready for the event. There was a knock on the door, and Gladio opened it, ready for anything. It was Clarus and Regis, so he stepped aside and let them in. 

“Son,” Regis said as he looked at Noctis, both of them dressed in black and gold with half capes draped over one arm. “Are you ready to go? It’s happening at Carmilla’s place for extra security.”

“Sure,” Noctis said as he made his way to the door. “Come on Ignis. Let’s get this over with.”

“We actually thought it best if Ignis were to remain here,” Clarus said with a frown, making Noctis stop. Gladio could see exactly how much he didn’t like that idea, how much he just wanted to be with him. “It would be safer to have Ignis remain here. He has to be protected just as much as you do.”

“I don’t like this,” Noctis declared. “I want everyone to know that. I think it’s safer with Ignis with me.”

“It’s alright, Noctis,” Ignis encouraged him. “I can see the logic in it. I will just be sitting here, waiting for you to return.”

“Members of the Crownsguard will be protecting you as well,” Regis affirmed. “We are not going to leave you here unprotected."

“Thank you, your majesty,” Ignis replied with a slight bow. Gladio knew that he was doing it to try and keep Ignis safe and reduce the risk of harm, but there was an unsettled feeling in the pit of his stomach. He didn’t think they should have been separated at all, let alone having Ignis stay behind. 

“Let’s get going then,” Regis said with an apprehensive sigh. All of them wanted to get it done and over with, but Gladio imagined that Regis was taking the brunt of the criticism. It was difficult to imagine just how hard it was on the king. 

“We’ll be back,” Noctis promised Ignis before giving him a kiss. “I promise.”

“Do not worry,” Ignis replied, clasping Noctis’s hand in both of his and pulling it to his lips. He kissed it tenderly then looked at Noctis with a soft reassuring smile. “I will be waiting for you.”

After another kiss, Noctis left with his father and their Shields, looking more than a bit morose and irritated that he was now separated from Ignis. Gladio couldn’t blame him. The situation was tense enough, but without Ignis there, Noctis was basically on his own. Sure Gladio was there with him, but without the person that Noctis loved more than anything, it was as empty as him abandoned in the middle of a frozen tundra. 

Nevertheless, they made their way to Carmilla’s, taken down a path that was secure and already cleared for them. The citizens would want a glance at them all, but Carmilla had ensured that a direct path would be made available for them to navigate through the city peacefully and undisturbed. After a short gondola ride and an apprehensively quiet walk, they approached the building that was surrounded by media, citizens, and security alike.

They walked into the building with no small amount of fanfare just as there was a slight tremble in the earth. Gladio looked around for a sign of danger, but no one seemed particularly upset about it. That’s when he remembered that there had been a series of minor earthquakes in Altissia, something that was typical of an island city as the world beneath the ocean floors shifted and changed. There were protestors out there, saying that the earthquakes were a result of the wrong son of Niflheim abdicating the throne and Leviathan was punishing them. Gladio wasn’t the superstitious sort, and he didn’t think there was any meaning behind the slight tremors.

Once inside, they were moved to a room that had been designated for this official meeting. It was lined with cameras from all over Eos, and Gladio noticed how Verstael and Loqi were already there, dressed in the official robes of the Empire. Had they not been there for such horrible reasons, Gladio would think that this was an astounding display of the most powerful people in Eos. Now, though, he was just wanting it all to be over with.

In the middle of the opulent room was a golden table with the treaty and the rescission to the throne laid out with several pens so that there was no option for the ink to run dry. The walls around them were golden, the carpet a deep and lush purple, and there was a mural of an Oracle of yore facing Leviathan along the shore of Altissia. It was the perfect room for such occasions, yet the tension there was palpable. No one wanted to be in the same room as Verstael, yet this had to be done. Peace had to be assured.

Once things were ready between them, Verstael standing on the right side of the table while Regis was on the left, Carmilla made the announcement that now was a time for peace and that they had come a long way to ensure that it would be maintained. Gladio didn’t really pay attention. He was just focused on protecting Noctis and on making sure that the security threats would not do anything today. A small part of his mind was also searching for Prompto, hoping that he was safe and okay.

Once Carmilla was done with her announcement, the side door opened and all attention turned to the people walking through. Cor and Ardyn stood behind Prompto as he walked into the room, Bo comfortingly at his side. He was wearing a white suit with gold trim, something typical of Niflheim. Behind him, Cor and Ardyn wore black suits with silver, and Pelna and Titus were dressed in the Kingsglaive uniform. 

All eyes were on Prompto, but Gladio looked to Verstael and Loqi briefly. Loqi looked at Prompto like he was something to be hated, and Verstael looked at him as if he didn’t even deserve to be there. It was better that Prompto was letting go of his right to potentially ascend the throne of Niflheim, but Gladio had always hoped that he would be able to do it without facing his abuser. 

As Prompto approached the table with the others behind him as a protective barrier, he looked terrified and worried and kept averting his gaze as Verstael and Loqi stared at him. The king had assured Prompto that he didn’t have to say anything. All he had to do was sign the document and be on his way. Once it was signed, Verstael would sign the peace treaty, and things would go back to the way they once were. Gladio hoped that was true. Prompto deserved to have a peaceful life.

“Are you sure you want to do this?” Verstael asked as he and the king approached the table with Prompto standing in the middle. He looked at Verstael in fear, and Gladio felt the compulsion to stand between them. But Regis put his hand on Prompto’s shoulder, pulling him away from his abuser.

“The choice is yours, Prompto,” Regis encouraged him. Prompto nodded and picked up a pen, looking down at the agreement wordlessly. With everyone surrounding him, Verstael on one side and Regis on the other, Prompto looked at the rescission and leaned over. Gladio watched his hand tremble as he signed it then set the pen down and took a step back. There was a moment where everyone just took photo after photo of them, but Cor and Ardyn were swift to steer Prompto back out of the room and away from Verstael.

“I hope that this is the start of a new era of transparency and celebration between the two countries,” Regis said to Verstael as he took a pen and held it out for him to take. “I look forward to working with each other on a brighter future.”

Verstael looked like he was going to say something repugnant, but instead he just took the pen and signed the treaty. A moment later, Regis signed it just below Verstael’s name. They shook hands, and the cameras took photo after photo of their peace accord finally being reached. Gladio knew that if Verstael had his way then they would be at war right now. But war for the sake of domination wouldn’t look good at all, and Verstael already had a tarnished image because of Prompto. If anything, Verstael would have to be quiet for several years before he tried anything again. 

As the two rulers separated, there was a slight rumbling in the ground beneath their feet. At first everyone thought it was just a small incident, a tremor and nothing more. It stopped briefly, and there was practically a collective sigh of relief. But then it immediately started up again, this time with far more force and power than anyone could imagine. The timing couldn’t have been worse, but they didn’t have a moment to consider it.

“We need to take shelter,” Clarus said as he grabbed the king, ready to guide him out of the building and towards their designated safety point. They had planned for all emergencies, including earthquakes, but being in the middle of one was a different story. Gladio was forced to remain calm for Noctis, but they both looked at each other with the same fear.

“Ignis,” Noctis said. His eyes were wide, full of terror that Ignis could be hurt from such an event without them knowing about it. “We have to go.”

“There’s nothing we can do,” Regis insisted as he grabbed his son’s arm and pulled him away. “Come on! We have to get to safety!”

“I’m not leaving Ignis alone in this!” Noctis snapped. “I didn’t want him to stay behind in the first place. Either I’m going alone, or Gladio is taking me. There’s no other option!”

The king didn’t say anything, so Gladio intervened. “I’ll keep him safe. We’ll grab Ignis and meet at the safety point.”

Regis conceded with a nod just before he was pulled away by Clarus and his men. Gladio wasted no time. He grabbed Noctis’s wrist and pulled him along, their feet pounding on the cobblestone path as they ran towards the building. They would have to figure out a way there without taking a gondola or would have to temporarily borrow one, whichever they could achieve easier. The building around them rocked and shook, windows breaking and some of the older structures crumbling. The place they were staying in wasn’t exactly new.

“Are we sure this isn’t some bomb that Verstael planted?” Noctis asked as they opted to borrow a gondola. Gladio rowed quickly through the shaking water as Noctis did everything that he could to hold on. It felt more like they were drifting through rapids instead of just a gondola stream. 

“There’s no way we can prove it regardless,” Gladio called back, not wanting to think about if it could even be remotely true. Would Verstael destroy a sovereign city out of spite and retaliation? He hoped not, but he wouldn’t put it past him either. Once they had managed to get to the street where the building was, they jumped off and ran for it. Gladio noticed that the buildings around them seemed less stable, that more were crumbling, and he tried to ignore the sinking feeling in the pit of his stomach. 

“Ignis!” Noctis called for his boyfriend as they approached the flat. It was shaking, crumbling and unsteady. There was no way Gladio could let Noctis in there.

“Stay here,” Gladio commanded, pulling Noctis back before he could run into the building. Noctis looked at him in desperation, and Gladio shook his head. “You’re the prince. Stay here. I’ll come out with Ignis. I promise.”

“I don’t want to lose you both,” Noctis pleaded as the building swayed dangerously. Gladio put his hand on his shoulder in promise that he would do everything he could to make it out with Ignis. Unable to say the words though, Gladio didn’t hesitate any longer. 

He ran into the building, noticing how the foundation was already coming apart at the seams. The ground shook dangerously, and he felt unsteady on his feet. Regardless, he kept going on, moving towards the steps as he called out for Ignis. There were a few Crownsguard that were buried under rubble, unmoving and lost already. It didn’t bode well for Ignis. It didn’t matter what it foretold. Gladio made a promise, and he was going to do everything he could to find Ignis and make it out of there.

“Ignis!” Gladio called as he made his way up the steps, skipping over the cracks as they came apart slowly. There was no answer, but Gladio wasn’t surprised. The sound of the flat coming apart was much louder than his voice. 

Making his way up to the top, he opened the door to the upstairs flat and saw that the roof had caved in over a good portion of the room. Terror gripped him as he thought that maybe he was too late, that Ignis was already gone. But then he saw Ignis under a pile of rubble, close to the door, and he knew he had to try. Ignis would kill himself to save one of them. What good was he as a Shield if he didn’t do the same?

“Hold on, Ignis!” Gladio called to him. He took a step forward and heard the floor groan as the building continued to shake. Everything felt slower, like time itself had slowed down, but he knew that he was acting quickly, assessing the situation as he had been trained to do. Carefully, step by step, Gladio navigated through the room towards Ignis, careful to test his footing each time.

When he reached him, he hurriedly pulled the rubble off of him, losing all sense of whether or not it was safe to move anything. Ignis was clearly unconscious, the left side of his face bleeding, his glasses nowhere in sight. Gladio checked for a pulse then picked Ignis up, throwing him over his shoulder with little choice. If Ignis had other injuries there was no telling whether or not he was making it worse, but he did know that leaving them there was a death sentence.

“I got you,” Gladio whispered in a breathless pant, knowing that he had to make it out of there sooner rather than later. If not, they would both be buried. The building was about to come down in totality, and Gladio didn’t have any time to waste or worry. Holding onto Ignis tightly as he was draped over his shoulder, Gladio bounded out of the room and down the stairs, ignoring the floors as they collapsed behind him.

The stairs were a bit more difficult. He had to balance Ignis while jumping over several steps, nearly losing his footing as he landed on the other side. Somehow he was able to remain steady and sure footed, and as soon as he knew he wasn’t going to lose his footing anymore, he took off. There was no way he could hesitate at this point. The building was falling apart around him.

As Gladio ran out of the building quickly, the ruble fell around him and on him as the building crumbled, the ground shaking beneath his feet. He just barely made it out with Ignis to find Noctis waiting for them anxiously. The ground around them was still quaking, so they didn’t wait to check if Ignis was okay. They had to run. 

By the time they made it to the safety point, an area that had somehow miraculously been untouched by the earthquake, the ground had settled into a series of tremors and aftershocks, the main disaster over with. The king and his retinue were under an overhang, all of them standing close together and ready to run if need be. Gladio was grateful to see that Prompto and his group were with them, his arms around Bo’s neck to hold onto him comfortingly. He never looked so small and so scared before. Luckily, Verstael and Loqi must have seen it fit to seek safety elsewhere, getting rid of at least one problem.

“He was found under the rubble,” Gladio explained as Clarus and the other glaives were there, immediately taking Ignis from his arms and assessing his wounds. “He’s still breathing, but he’s injured. I don’t know if there’s anything we can’t see.”

“We need to get him to a hospital,” Regis declared. “Quickly. I won’t risk his life anymore.”

No one was going to refuse the king. Carmilla was amongst them, and she quickly took them down the street towards the nearest hospital. Luckily it was close, and Gladio insisted on carrying Ignis himself. He wasn’t going to let someone else try and carry him and end up with him getting hurt more than he already was. 

Once they were there, the hospital staff was able to recognize amid the chaos that it was an emergency and that the king of Lucis was in need of assistance. They came over quickly and took Ignis on a stretcher, wheeling him down the hall to be treated with the promise that once they knew his prognosis then the king and the prince could see him. To Gladio’s surprise, they took him into another room to tend to him, followed closely by Prompto, Cor, and Ardyn.

“Your father had us stay with you while he’s protecting the king and Noctis,” Cor explained as the staff had him sit on a hospital bed. He didn’t understand why at first, but then he caught his reflection in the mirror along the furthest wall. His hair was disheveled and he was clearly dirty, but more than that he had blood trickling down his forehead and several cuts on his arms, his Shield’s fatigues ripped and torn. If they hadn’t pulled him into the room, Gladio doubted that he wouldn’t recognize the wounds since his adrenaline was running so high.

“I’m okay,” Gladio said to Prompto, who was staring at him in terror. Bo was by his side, letting out a low whine, but everyone was distressed right now and the dog was likely picking up on it. “I promise.”

The same couldn’t be said for Ignis, though. The only thing they could do was wait. Wait and pray to the Six Astrals that his injuries looked worse than they actually were. Somehow, Gladio had a feeling that something would happen while they were in Altissia. He just never expected it to be something so disastrous. The thought of Verstael being behind it and planting bombs over the city seemed far fetched, but Gladio couldn’t get it out of his mind. What if he did? Would it even matter at this point? There was nothing they could do. The only thing they could do right now was wait. Wait and hope.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> At last I finally got this chapter done. *flops* I've been mulling over this for a while, and I really knew what I was going to write but it was just a matter of getting it posted. Some may be aware who are currently reading The Ichor That Resides that I am working on leading a FFXV zine right now, so that definitely has eaten into my time a bit. If it's a success then it'll be worth it!
> 
> So unfortunately Ignis got hurt in this but it really is too hard to tell if this was orchestrated and planned by Verstael or if this was the result of a natural disaster. I guess we'll just have to wait and see.... as well as if Ignis survives!


	53. Healing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ignis wakes up to the aftermath of Altissia

Ignis wasn’t sure if he was feeling pain or pain relief. Probably a bit of both. It came and went, ebbing and flowing as if he was attached to some sort of machine that kept the pain at bay the moment he felt it. He could hear voices speaking to each other, the sound of silence filled by the echoing call of others asking how he was doing and if he had woken up yet. Why was everyone worried exactly? Was it the same reason why he was in pain?

Between the pain and the pain relief, it was difficult to care. Ignis drifted off to sleep until he found himself waking from what felt like a rather bad dream, like his world had suddenly shifted and everything had changed. The first indication was that he heard the sound of hospital machines beeping all around him and the sound of hushed voices talking to each other. The second indication was that he couldn’t open his left eye.

“Noctis?” Ignis whispered, his voice hoarse. He was thirsty. Very thirsty. His mind was confused, disoriented, but slowly he started to open his right eye. Everything was blurry, but no more than it usually was. He just needed his glasses. But his left eye… 

Ignis reached up to touch his left eye, only to find that someone to his left grabbed his hand, preventing him from touching it. It was smooth to the touch, cool, untarnished. Ignis could recognize Noctis’s hand anywhere. He turned towards him, the left side of his face in pain, and gratefully accepted the help putting in a contact for his unbandaged right eye. It wasn’t difficult and he did the work himself, but he needed someone to hold out the contact for him to accept. 

When he looked at the hospital room, he noticed that just about everyone who cared about him was there. Noctis, Regis, Clarus, Cor, and Ardyn. Prompto was there with Bo, and he sat on Gladio’s lap with the dog laying on the floor in front of them. Kingsglaive and Crownsguard alike were protecting the room and acting as security. Gladio was pretty banged up and bandaged. Everyone was out of the clothes they had worn at the treaty signing, and Ignis had the sense that he had missed time.

“What happened?” Ignis asked in confusion, trying to understand what was going on. He remembered them going to the treaty signing, then there was the ground shaking, and then… everything went blank. He couldn’t remember anything.

“There was an earthquake,” Noctis explained. “Gladio and I came to get you. Don’t worry. Gladio was the one who got you out. But you got hurt.”

“My eye?” Ignis asked him, feeling the bandages wrapped tight around the left side of his head, starting diagonally from the top of the right side of his forehead.

“They had you in surgery for a few hours,” Regis explained as he stood up, walking over to Ignis with a worsening limp. “They did everything they could, but unfortunately your left eyesight has been lost. They have done what they can to minimize the scarring, but the debris that fell on you left the area fairly scarred. I’m so sorry, Ignis.”

“How long was I out?” Ignis asked, looking at them all, his head aching beyond anything he felt before. It must have been the result of the injury. Ignis wasn’t prone to migraines before. He hoped it wasn’t going to be a normal occurrence now.

“A couple days,” Noctis explained. He reached over and handed Ignis a small object with a button. “If you press that it’ll help with the pain.”

Ignis immediately pressed it, and a moment later he felt the relief wash over him. Had Noctis been attending to him this entire time? It felt strange for it not being the other way around.

“Why don’t we give these two some time?” Regis asked the crowd. “I’m sure that they need a chance to just get things figured out.”

Everyone murmured or nodded in agreement and left the room, save for Noctis. A pang of fear and a deep heartache coursed through Ignis, knowing that he had to anticipate the worst. Noctis was a prince, and now that Ignis had been injured, he was not capable of being the king consort. He just had to go back to his role as advisor, never to be with him again. As much as Ignis didn’t want it to happen, he couldn’t blame Noctis for it. 

“Noctis?” Ignis asked, waiting for the worst news he could expect. Losing his eyesight in one eye was nothing compared to losing Noctis. But Noctis must have thought that he was asking for a drink, because he brought over a cup of water with a straw. Ignis wasn’t going to complain about that either. He shakily took it and drank small sips at a time until he was finished. Noctis quickly took it back and moved over to the right side of the hospital bed, sitting on the edge so Ignis could see him a bit easier.

“I was so worried,” Noctis confessed, holding Ignis’s hand in both of his. Ignis searched his pained expression, noticing that the tears were flowing freely now that everyone was gone. “I was so afraid that I was going to lose you. You should’ve been with us the entire time. This wouldn’t have happened if you were.”

“It’s okay,” Ignis attempted, trying not to cry himself. His left eye pulsed painfully as he felt his own tears coming, and he immediately pressed the button again. “I’m here, Nocis. I refuse to give up and leave you here alone. I know that you might have to forego the relationship for the sake of the Crown, but-”

“What?” Noctis asked, his tone incredulous. “Fuck. What my dad said. No, Ignis. I’m not letting you go. Not until the day that you say you don’t love me anymore. Dad and I were already talking. I’m going to be homeschooled for the rest of the year while you recover so I can help you get used to everything. Dad’s already having a cane made for you to help with depth perception.”

“You… You’re prepared to do that for me?” Ignis asked, genuinely surprised by Noctis’s reaction and Regis’s swift action.

“What do you mean?” Noctis asked with a breathless laugh. “Of course I’m ready to do that for you. You’ve only taken care of me for how many years now? I’m here to help you through this. The doc said you might have migraines from the injury for a while. And you’ll have to get used to no depth perception.”

“You… You will still find me attractive?” Ignis asked him, overwhelmed with the help that Noctis was so seamlessly offering. He was used to taking care of others. To have Noctis want to take care of him was so much more than he ever expected.

“Dude,” Noctis said, flushing red just a bit. “Even with your bandages on, you’re still the hottest guy in Eos. Now you’re going to have a scar and I get to point out how sexy scars are in front of everyone.”

“Noctis…” Ignis said his name with a breathless laugh, a sigh of relief that ended with a smile on his lips. “I don’t know how I got so lucky to have you.”

“Oh, I’m a mess,” Noctis laughed. He leaned forward and kissed Ignis lightly on the lips. “But I’m your mess. I’m not going anywhere Ignis. You and I are in this together. It’s always been us, and it always will be us.”

“I’m glad I have my right eye still,” Ignis said as he stared at Noctis, wondering when he had suddenly grown up so much. Maybe he had always been like that but just never needed to act like it. “So I can always see how beautiful you are.”

Noctis let out a sob and covered his eyes with his hands, surprising Ignis. He reached out to him, offering his hand on Noctis’s leg, rubbing it soothingly to try and let him know that he was okay. It was difficult not to cry himself, though. He had thought that everything was coming to an end only to find out that Noctis was willing to go above and beyond to help him. If sickness, health, pain, sadness, and woe… If none of that could separate them, then Ignis knew they would be together forever.

“I was so worried that you were going to die,” Noctis sobbed, resting his head on Ignis’s chest as Ignis laid back on his pillow, the pain medication making him just a bit tired for now. “I couldn’t talk, I couldn’t move. I couldn’t do anything until you woke up. They barely got me to change my clothes and eat. I didn’t know what to do. If I lost you…”

“Shhh,” Ignis said soothingly as he ran his hand through Noctis’s hair. He had bruises and scrapes all over his body, but was no other major damage, save for his left eye. “It’s alright, my prince. I am here. I’m not going to leave you alone. I’ll never leave you alone. It’s been you and me for so long now. Nothing can change that.”

Noctis cried for a while as he sat on the side of the bed, his body leaned over and resting on his chest. Ignis soothingly ran his hand through Noctis’s hair, both soothing his lover and himself. There was just something about this simple gesture that made Ignis smile, that let him know that he was the only one who could truly comfort Noctis when things were difficult. The injury he suffered was bad; losing Noctis was worse.

“I’m sorry,” Noctis apologized as he sat up, wiping his own tears away. “I am supposed to be taking care of you.”

“You are,” Ignis promised him, a soft smile on his lips. “You are healing me each time you are with me, Noctis. Each moment with you heals me in ways that no one else can soothe my soul. I love you, Noctis. And one day I will marry you to prove it.”

“You don’t have to prove it,” Noctis insisted, his eyes shimmering with such ferocity that Ignis believed him. “I love you, Ignis. And I’m going to do what it takes to help you heal.”

Noctis wasn’t lying. The rest of the time that Ignis was in the hospital he was attentive, helpful, and even asked the doctor several questions that Ignis himself would have asked. Ignis could so clearly see him becoming more and more the prince that he was destined to be, and the medical staff was treating him as such. It was difficult not to be proud of Noctis, to see him actually flourish as the prince instead of loathing what he was born into. 

It didn’t take long for Ignis to realize what the difference was. There were mistakes that his father had made in his lifetime that Noctis was starting to clean up, starting with how Ignis was treated and the cleanup efforts of Altissia. Ignis noticed several times that Regis deferred to Noctis to make any decisions, something that Noctis seamlessly did with ease. He really was born to be a king, and Regis was giving him the free reign to do that.

As soon as Ignis was ready to leave the hospital, they set back out for Lucis. Many were hailing Gladio as a hero for saving Ignis, and many more were whispering about how it was likely Verstael was planting bombs under the city. However, the leading scientists of Altissia came forward and indicated that it was, in fact, a natural event. The fact that Verstael himself got hurt in the process, although to what extent no one knew, was evidence enough that he didn’t dare do anything so brazen. 

Ignis wasn’t used to being doted on, nor was he used to Noctis being the one to dote on him so thoroughly outside of their daily routine as a couple. Leaving the hospital, Ignis was relegated to a wheelchair as per hospital policy. He ignored the lights of the cameras and the reporters trying to get some information on his treatment and rehabilitation. No one responded outside of the official report from the Crown, and Ignis felt strange for being the one in the spotlight for something that wasn’t within his control. It was no accomplishment to survive an earthquake thanks to the assistance of others.

Once back on the ferry, on their way back to the shores of Lucis, Regis gave Ignis a fine black cane, a long walking cane that would help him with his depth perception. Noctis was on hand to help him get used to it, but they were also planning on having him meet with a specialist to help him get used to losing his sight in one eye. With the bandages still wrapped around his head, it was the first time in a while that Ignis had to use his contacts regularly instead of his glasses. Noctis said it was a good look. Ignis felt odd and out of place. 

The migraines were something else that Ignis had to cope with. They came on regularly, and Ignis was getting used to taking daily medication to prevent the pain as well as rescue medication when it was particularly horrible. Ignis hated it. He hated feeling like he didn’t have control of his life, his body, and his mind anymore. The medication did a great job of taking care of it, but even still it was enough to remind him that the changes he had gone through would impact him for the rest of his life.

When they returned back to the apartment, Noctis had to make some adjustments to ensure Ignis didn’t run into anything or get hurt from objects blocking his path. He felt bad, but he was also insidiously pleased to see Noctis clean up for once in his life. They also installed light blocking shades and light dimmers for Ignis’s migraines. Noctis even went so far as to get him noise canceling headphones and let him know that signing was always an option for communicating so their voices didn’t hurt Ignis’s head.

Noctis was trying everything to make sure that Ignis was comfortable and recovering well, and it both frustrated and overwhelmed Ignis. At times he was a bit too attentive, anticipating his every need at the drop of a hat. But there was also gentleness, care, and compassion that he could only receive from Noctis. Having him home for homeschooling was helpful in a sense, but Ignis wished that things could just go back to the way things were. Only that was the problem. Things couldn’t ever go back to the way things were. Not anymore.

The day finally came that Ignis could get his bandages permanently removed, an event that likely worried him more than it should have. To him, getting used to the scarring and blindness was the easier part of it. He was terrified that Noctis would take one look at what was left of his face and tell him that he changed his mind, that he was too hideous to be loved. 

The plastic surgeon he had been working with had instructed Ignis to use a salve and apply it generously twice a day to minimize the scarring. It was something Ignis had always done in private, something that he couldn’t manage to do with Noctis present. The scarring was bad, covering his eye, down to part of his cheek, and even his nose and lip had small scars. The small scars were the ones that Noctis could see. They were the easy ones. The one over his eye would be difficult for him to see and still find Ignis attractive. He was sure of it.

Nevertheless, he couldn’t just tell Noctis not to come with him to the plastic surgeon to have his bandages removed permanently if it was time. It was something only the doctor could determine, and Ignis couldn’t help but feel like he was spiraling out of control as he sat on the medical table with Noctis standing by his side. They were both nervous, but Ignis was practically panicking internally. Outwardly, he ensured he kept his cool. This was the moment that he was dreading more than anything.

“Mr. Scientia,” the doctor announced in greeting as he entered the room. “And your highness. It is very good to see you both. Are you ready to get the bandages taken off for good now?”

“Yes, sir,” Ignis replied, although he was far from ready. Bandages were so neat and clean. His scarring was not, and the color of his eye had changed to a milky blue, reflecting the world but taking nothing in. Many would be frightened by it, think it odd that an eye was unseeing and unable to do anything but stare without feeling or thought. 

“Now, I still want you to keep using the slave,” the doctor instructed as he began to take the bandages off, making Ignis’s heart beat erratically. “Use it for the next two weeks, then switch to a moisturizing face lotion. When I see you again, we’ll discuss options for cosmetic repair.”

“Very well,” Ignis said, his voice sounding hollow and far away as the doctor finished taking off the bandages. He knew that Noctis was staring. Of course he would stare. The scarring was pretty bad, and Noctis really was only seeing it for the first time.

“Hmm,” Noctis considered as the doctor inspected the scarring as well. “I don’t think he needs any surgery. He looks good the way he is.”

That startled Ignis. He looked at Noctis out of his one good eye, trying to understand exactly what he heard. Perhaps his hearing had been affected by the accident as well. Yet Noctis wasn’t looking at him with disgust or fear. There was no apprehension on his features. He looked like he was almost happy, like there wasn’t anything wrong with him at all. 

Nervously, Ignis accepted the mirror from the doctor, knowing very well what he was going to see when he looked. The scarring was evident, like he had been burned instead of had a building collapse on him, and his eyes were now mismatched colors. The left eye felt less painful when he kept it shut, but open it looked like a swirling milky nebula that never had a chance to form before it was dismantled. It was hideous, and Ignis was fairly certain that Noctis was just offering him a kindness before they spoke privately. Handing the mirror back to the doctor, Ignis knew that nothing would make things look better now. Surgery would only try and mask the scars.

“I’ll be right back with some care instructions,” the doctor said with a nod, although Ignis suspected he was giving them both a chance to address the new changes. There was a silence in the sterile room, and Ignis looked at Noctis nervously, waiting for the end to come.

“I’m sorry for what I’m about to say,” Noctis said quietly, preparing Ignis’s heart for the inevitable ache. But that’s not what happened. Noctis smiled at him, confusing Ignis. “You really look hot with that scar. Like, damn Ignis. Can anything make you look bad?”

“You don’t think it’s… hideous?” Ignis asked worriedly, searching for some hint of the lie or pity in his expression. There was none. Only the same loving adoration that Ignis had grown so used to seeing. 

“Hideous?” Noctis asked incredulously. “Not even close. I really mean it when I say you’re the most attractive person in Eos, Ig. I know I’m bad at this stuff, but there isn’t anyone who is hotter than you. One of my favorite things about when people ask me if I’m really dating you is that I get to brag about how gorgeous and intelligent you are. That’s not changing because you have a scar. Like, you look really hot still. Maybe more. Maybe I have a scar kink.”

Ignis flushed at the thought and cleared his throat, trying to think of the words he needed to say. With a start, Ignis realized what had been going on all this time that he hadn’t been able to conceptualize, let alone vocalize. He found it difficult to think himself worthy to be with someone like Noctis, to be with the future ruler of the kingdom. More than that, he had a difficult time considering himself worthy to be with someone so beautiful, gracious, and kind. Because beneath Noctis’s exterior, he was all those things and more.

“I’ve never felt like I deserved you,” Ignis admitted finally, both to himself and to Noctis. He looked at his hands as he held them up, palms flat. Noctis reached out and placed his hands in Ignis’s. “You have always been the heart of me, and I have never felt like I deserved your love. For you to accept me, scarred and broken… I still don’t feel like I deserve you, but I have you. And you are every beautiful part of me.”

Noctis squeezed his hands tightly as he kissed him, standing between Ignis’s legs as he remained sitting on the edge of the medical table. Ignis hunched over just enough for Noctis to reach his lips, his tears evident and freely flowing for the first moment in his life at the desperate sense that he had always tried to be perfect for Noctis in ways that no one else could. His tears mingled with Noctis’s, and they kept hold of each other’s hands as Ignis pressed his forehead against Noctis’s.

“There’s nothing about you that makes me think you don’t deserve me,” Noctis said, his voice low and serious. “If anything, I don’t deserve you. I’ve admired you for years, and now… Now I get to love you forever. Scars and all.”

There was a knock on the door, interrupting whatever it was that Ignis was about to tell Noctis. They pulled away, both of them hurriedly wiping their tears as the doctor reentered the room. He carried some papers with him, instructions on how to care for the scarring, a prescription for the salve, and details on the option of having plastic surgery to help it. Noctis took them for Ignis then handed him the cane he was getting used to using to help with his depth perception. 

“Now,” the doctor said before he let them go. Noctis kept a hold of Ignis’s hand while he held the papers in his other. “I need you to keep doing what you’re doing. Follow up with your neurologist regarding the eye damage and migraines, and make sure you keep going to physical therapy to get used to the changes in your depth perception.”

“Thank you,” Ignis said as he stood up, adjusting his shirt before he put on the grey gloves that Prompto had given him. He wore them regularly, but now he wouldn’t use them to drive anymore. They would entirely be used with his walking cane though, and he found the grip for it to be better with the gloves. Perhaps the strangest thing was no longer being able to drive Noctis around. Now they had to have a driver or rely on Noctis or Gladio’s driving skills, something Ignis was not likely to do readily.

“Come on, Ignis,” Noctis said as he held onto his hand tightly. “Let’s go home and be super grossly in love.”

Ignis laughed at that, trying not to flush too red as he thanked the doctor again before leaving. His heart felt lighter, his mind less burdened, and he felt like as long as Noctis was in his life then he could make it through this. Things didn’t seem so bad knowing that Noctis still found him attractive, still wanted him in his life. Of course he would. Ignis’s insecurities could never withstand the love they had for each other.

“You know,” Ignis said as they entered the car with the official driver from the Citadel. “I think you should go back to school.”

Noctis looked at him in shock. “What? Why? I’m being homeschooled so what does it matter?”

“It’s your senior year, Noct,” Ignis pointed out. “You won’t be around all the time forever to help me, and I need to get used to doing things on my own. And I’m pretty sure Prompto misses you.”

“Yeah, I know he does,” Noctis said as he looked down at his hands, the papers the doctors gave them set aside for a moment. “After everything that’s happened, I’m trying to figure out how I feel.”

“Feel about Prompto?” Ignis asked, concerned. “He is as much a victim of circumstance as we are, Noct.”

“No, I know that,” Noctis hurriedly said. “It’s just hard because well… If a lot of things went differently then you wouldn’t have gotten hurt.”

“I’m glad I got hurt,” Ignis replied, making Noctis look at him skeptically. He sighed and began to elaborate. “Not in that sense. I’m glad that the Six saw it fit to bring us all together so we could support Prompto at one of the hardest times of his life. Now we can support him as he recovers from it. Just as he has been supporting me through my recovery.”

Noctis looked at him quizzically, clearly out of the loop. Ignis felt an ache for Prompto, knowing that Noctis likely hadn’t been speaking with him much due to his conflicted emotions. He took out his phone and showed Noctis the series of texts from Prompto. They were all worried, asking how Ignis was, apologizing that he had gotten hurt as if it was somehow his fault, checking in on them both because Noctis had been strangely quiet of late, Prompto expressing that he realized he has no place to talk to them anymore but that he wanted to make sure Ignis was okay.

“He’s quite worried,” Ignis explained as Noctis read through the messages. “You really should consider reaching out to him. He’s still your friend. Gladio will tell you as much.”

“I am a really shitty friend sometimes,” Noctis said with a sigh. “He didn’t do any of this. It’s not his fault.”

“We’re all going through our own trials right now,” Ignis reassured him. “If anything, he will only welcome you with open arms.”

“Can we…?” Noctis asked hopefully. Ignis nodded, and the prince asked the driver to go to the Leonis household instead now. They arrived within a short amount of time, the spring flowers beckoning them towards the front door. 

They didn’t have to wait long. Ardyn opened the front door and called for Prompto, a soft smile on his face. He looked worried though, and Ignis knew exactly why. Prompto was having a hard time coping with everything. The only time he didn’t have to sign was when he was at his Music Masters courses, which were preparing for a performance at the end of the school year. Even with Gladio he was signing, but the time Gladio and Prompto had together wasn’t much since Altissia. Between his role as the Shield, his college courses, and Prompto’s school and music, they didn’t see each other much these days. Prompto had essentially been alone.

“Hey Prom,” Noctis said, shuffling his feet a bit as Prompto walked down the stairs behind Ardyn, Bo in tow. Prompto looked tired, like he hadn’t been sleeping well, and he seemed a bit more gaunt than before. Ignis frowned. Recovery without support was much harder than a recovery with others. “H-How’s it going?”

Prompto took a nervous step towards the door, looking far more like a deer in the headlights. Ardyn stepped back, but he didn’t walk away, leading Ignis to believe that they were worried about what would be discussed. Ignis couldn’t blame them. He had been in touch with Prompto, as had Gladio, but the responses from Noctis had been spotty at best. Ignis tried to tell Prompto it was because Noctis was preoccupied with his recovery, but now that the truth came out, he knew it was due to something else entirely. 

“ _It’s okay_ ,” Prompto signed in response, his eyes downcast. Bo was leaning against him, and Ignis noticed as he reached to pet Bo on the head that his hands were trembling. “ _How are you guys? How are you recovering Ignis?_ ”

“Very well, thank you,” Ignis replied. He had seen Prompto when he first became friends with them, but that was when he was healthy and learning how to interact with others. Here and now, he looked almost like he was barely holding it together. Ignis couldn’t imagine the pain that Prompto had been put through just to face his father and sign over his entire lineage just to be free.

“Hey listen, Prom,” Noctis began, clearly trying to find the words to say. “Now that Ignis is doing better, I figured-”

“ _I’m sorry_ ,” Prompto interrupted, making everyone pause in concern. “ _I’m sorry you all had to be there and this happened. It’s my fault, and I know it. I’m so sorry you got hurt, Ignis. If I hadn’t… If I hadn’t done a lot of things then you wouldn’t have gotten hurt._ ”

“Prom, no,” Ignis said softly, trying not to sound like he was scolding him. Prompto looked up at him, his eyes shimmering in tears. “You didn’t do this to me, and it is not your fault. You don’t have the power to create earthquakes, do you?”

Prompto shook his head, but he was still frowning and looked grief stricken. Noctis spoke first before Prompto could try to apologize again. “I was really focused on getting Ignis better, but I didn’t think about how you were suffering. I’m sorry, man. You definitely aren’t at fault with this. This is something that no one could control for.”

Prompto nodded again. Ignis noticed how he didn’t look like he necessarily believed them still. There were years of guilt and shame that Prompto was trying to heal from. They had easily forgotten that just because of how well he had been doing before this. No one really considered the emotional impact this had on Prompto, much less Ignis and Noctis. The only ones who could even remotely fathom it were Cor, Gladio, and Ardyn. And even they had to resort to doing their duty during their time in Altissia. 

“Come on in,” Ardyn offered them. “I feel like you all have a lot to talk about. I’ll make some tea. Gladio’s already on his way.”

From what Ignis knew, Gladio was at home with his father and Iris, spending time with them. Then again, if it was the first moment he had to see Prompto in a while, Ignis doubted he would pass it up. They stepped inside to talk things over with Prompto, knowing that there was a lot that had been unsaid and a lot they had to figure out. If Ignis knew anything, he knew that they would clear the air soon. Then hopefully they would all start to heal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ignis: I'M HIDEOUS
> 
> Noctis: *drools* Mmmm.... Scarsssssss
> 
> I imagine that Noctis might have had some conflicting emotions that Prompto's biological family was the reason why so many had suffered, from his mother, to Ignis, to his father, to himself. It's not surprising that he pulled away from Prompto to figure it out, but Ignis is there to swiftly remind him that Prompto is the victim in this as well.
> 
> I also imagine Ignis saying he doesn't need his walking cane at first then he bumps into several objects and is like "Fine. I'll use it."
> 
> I had a LOT of time to think about this fic and how it'll conclude when we get there since I had to drive 6 hours one way on Friday and then back on Saturday. I can say that I did think of a less-happy ending and I was like YEET. Because I promised a happy ending and that's what we're getting. :)


	54. The Path Ahead

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The wheels of change keep turning, setting the stage for the rest of Prompto's life.

“Verstael Besithia passed away in his home this Tuesday morning, succumbing to his injuries from the earthquake that happened earlier this spring in Altissia,” Cor read from the newspaper as Prompto sat at the table with Ardyn. He set it down and looked at Prompto. “How do you feel about that?”

Prompto stared at his fathers, unsure of what to say. Then again, he hadn’t been saying much since Altissia happened at all. The Music Masters performance had gone so well that he had been offered a full ride to Insomnia University, which he gratefully accepted, and he had been able to connect with Luche and Talcott about starting a band once they all got there. They would be spending their summer putting together some music, and Ardyn had even volunteered to be the band manager once they started recording and doing live gigs. Other than that, Prompto had been sticking to sign language.

The ordeal that he had gone through in Altissia was more than he had bargained for. Verstael’s question to him to others just seemed like a simple ask, a check in to see if he really wanted to give up his lineage and right to claim the throne of Niflheim. Prompto knew better, though. It was a warning, the same one that he used when Prompto made the wrong choice and then was subjected to so much pain. The warning was simple each and every time he spoke it. He either had to choose what Verstael wanted or suffer the consequences. Had Regis not pulled him out of his downward spiral, Prompto didn’t think he would have made it through.

Then there was the earthquake. Prompto knew that he couldn’t control it, that it wasn’t his fault that something so destructive had happened. Yet Ignis had been injured, his biological father was now dead, and Prompto was the reason why they had to meet on such neutral ground in the first place. It was hard not to feel such guilt, and he struggled even after Ignis, Noctis, and Gladio came over and they talked through everything. No one blamed him, but Prompto blamed himself.

“Prompto?” Ardyn asked, reaching out and touching his shoulder, making him jump. He had been lost in his thoughts, trying to understand how he felt about his biological father’s death. Looking at the plate of eggs and toast in front of him, he didn’t feel particularly hungry. But his therapist had insisted that he eat, and the dietician that Cor and Ardyn took him to had him under a regimented diet. Everything had been hard lately. The only thing that had helped was spending time with Gladio, and he had been busy for a while now .

“ _I don’t know how I feel_ ,” Prompto signed honestly. “ _I guess… Should I be relieved? Sad? I don’t know._ ”

“It’s hard to know what to do or feel in these situations,” Cor admitted with a nod. “It’s okay, Prompto. Verstael won’t hurt you anymore, and now you can grieve however you need to.”

Prompto nodded and thought about how he had a brother who would now be ascending the throne of Niflheim, just barely older than he was. Being in high school, getting ready to graduate, Prompto couldn’t imagine the type of pressure that Loqi was under to succeed. He hoped that his brother would take the pain of the past and put it towards a better future. More than that, Prompto hoped that the pain he had suffered was not something that Loqi ever had to go through.

“ _I just want Loqi to be healthy and happy_ ,” Prompto signed, earning a few looks of surprise from his parents. “ _Loqi didn’t deserve what he was given either. I know he probably blames me but-_ ”

Prompto’s phone went off, interrupting the conversation. He looked down at it and saw that it was an unfamiliar number. Unsure, he took the phone in his hand and looked at it before nervously answering it. If it was someone he knew relatively well then they would have video chatted him so he could respond. Heart pounding, he was terrified to think that maybe the papers had gotten it wrong. Maybe Verstael was still alive.

“Um… Hi,” a voice said on the other side. “Is this Prompto? This is Loqi… Please don’t hang up. You can just listen if you want. I’ve been talking to Noctis recently, and he kind of cleared the air about some of the stuff dad lied to me about. Um… I don’t really know what I’m doing right now, and I’m just trying to say sorry for everything. You didn’t deserve what dad did to you. I just… I don’t know. Maybe we can figure this out?”

Stunned for a moment, Prompto looked at Ardyn and Cor, trying to figure out if there was anything he could say. He knew he had to say _something_ though, or else Loqi would likely get tired of waiting. It was strange to hear him apologizing for Verstael, like he had just understood and learned what had happened and what had really gone on. And he said that he had been speaking to Noctis? Why hadn’t Noctis told him?

“You’ve… been talking to Noctis?” Prompto asked skeptically, unsure of what else to say. Cor and Ardyn looked at him curiously, but so far there didn’t seem to be anything to worry about.

“Yeah,” Loqi replied, a tense nervous edge to his voice. “I asked him not to say anything so I could sort stuff out first. I’m sorry if that was wrong. Do you… Do you think we could talk a bit more? Maybe try to figure stuff out? I don’t want to be the emperor my dad was.”

“Yeah,” Prompto said after a long silence. “I think… I think we should do that.”

They spoke for a few more minutes before they ended the call, agreeing that they would talk at a later date and time to start to clear the air. He set the phone down and looked at Cor and Ardyn before explaining what had just happened. They listened intently, both of them surprised and a bit concerned. Prompto understood. But if they had heard how unsure Loki sounded on the phone, they would be able to know the truth. Loqi was pretty much apologizing for everything. 

“We’ll take this step by step,” Cor advised, which Prompto and Ardyn readily agreed to. No one was going to pretend the past didn’t exist; Prompto was just willing to heal from it. He was tired of suffering, and perhaps talking to Loqi would help them both.

“One thing is for certain,” Ardyn said with a smile. They both looked at him curiously. “It got you talking again.”

Prompto flushed red and nodded, but he didn’t say anything about it. They were right. He needed to keep his voice and keep his momentum. If Loqi was willing to reconcile, then he had to do what he could to make sure that he was prepared to do something like that. The world was moving around without him, bringing him closer and closer to graduation, and he had to do something to move with it.

Looking down at his wrist, he thumbed at the barcode, thinking about how so much had changed. The imprint of what his father had done to him didn’t suit him anymore. He had outgrown it, outgrown the need to be burdened by the past. His biological father was gone, Loqi was trying to reconcile, and he had a bright future ahead of him. It was time for Prompto to let go of some things as well. It was time for him to really make an attempt to recover from this.

“I need to call Gladio,” Prompto said finally as he stood up. Cor looked like he was going to ask a question, but Prompto spoke first. “I think it’s time to get rid of some things.”

Cor nodded as his eyes flickered to the barcode on his wrist. They all knew that Gladio had bought Prompto a tattoo for whenever he wanted one. Prompto felt like now was the time. He was ready.

*** 

The sound of laughter and delight floated up throughout the grounds, many people excitedly waiting for things to begin. It wasn’t everyday that the prince of Lucis and the rejected prince of Niflheim were graduating, after all. Prompto didn’t feel much like a prince, and he had only rejected his past in an attempt to heal from it. Just as everything felt like it was finally getting back to normal, they were both going to graduate and move onto college. Change was inevitably constant, and Prompto was learning to roll with the punches.

“Ready, Prom?” Noctis asked as they started giving the final address to the students who were sitting on the ground floor, dressed in their caps and gowns. “Ready to be an adult?”

“Six, no,” Prompto replied, petting Bo on his head as he sat in between his legs. “I don’t think I’ll be an adult for a few years.”

“Good thing we’re going to college then,” Noctis laughed lightly. The procession started as they began announcing names, and they got up to make their way to the stage. All around, Prompto could see Kingsglaive and Crownsguard alike, protecting them as well as the king in the stands. Ardyn and Cor would no doubt be with them as well, and they had taken precautions to ensure that Noctis was safe without requiring Gladio to be trailing him the entire ceremony.

Waiting for him in Niflheim was Loqi. Prompto was going to be making a “diplomatic” trip to Niflheim, which really meant that he was going to be spending time with his brother to try and figure out if they could bridge the gap their father had created. Cor would be staying behind, but Ardyn would be going with him. Surprisingly, Gladio, Noctis, and Ignis would also be going, and they had even agreed to have Luche and Talcott come visit for a couple of weeks so they could figure out what they wanted out of their music for college. The king said it was a good excuse for them to solidify peace between countries now that Loqi was emperor. Prompto suspected that Cor had demanded that they all go in case something went wrong.

When Noctis’s name was called, the theater erupted in a great amount of applause, many there excited to see the future king graduate from high school. Prompto had heard rumors that some were selling tickets for those who wanted to be there for the event, but it turned out to be unfounded. If it did happen, the Crown put a stop to it. People who went to the academy deserved to have their family there. The event would, no doubt, be published in the paper anyway.

After Noctis’s turn, it was Prompto’s. Usually they went in alphabetical order, but the princes got to stand side by side to minimize security risks. Prompto walked on stage with Bo, surprised at the amount of applause he received from the crowd, and made his way over to Weskham handing out the diplomas. He shook his hand, stopped for a photo, and then made his way off the stage. 

It was over after that. There were some final remarks, but Prompto had officially graduated high school. It felt like such a simple task now that it was over with, but it had been so difficult just to get to the first day of class at the academy. Time had passed by so rapidly, and so much had changed. Now, Prompto was finally ready to move on and become who he wanted to be. There was nothing shackling him anymore, no expectations or pressure, no hurt or abuse. Prompto was just himself, and while the past was something he could never leave behind, he could rebuild from it.

During the rest of the graduation ceremony, Prompto sat next to Noctis, looking down at the new addition on his arm. Gladio had gone with him to the tattoo appointment. It came as a shock to everyone when Prompto said he didn’t want to cover up the barcode. Instead, he expanded on it. The barcode was expanded to a mechanical design, extending up his forearm until it became a series of chocobo feathers. To him, it was a symbol that he wasn’t a machine nor a slave, not someone to just be lost to the whims of others. It was him letting go and becoming himself, embracing what he loved, and starting to finally let go of so many pains and aches.

As the ceremony ended, everyone around them celebrated and cheered for them and the accomplishment of successfully graduating from the academy. Some of the students there would immediately go to work, but more would go on to college. Prompto had seen Noctis preparing for his life as the future ruler, embracing his role as prince instead of rejecting it completely. He was pretty sure Noctis would be the best king yet. After all, he had already learned from his father’s mistakes.

“Prom!” Gladio called as he and Noctis joined the regal group of royalty waiting for them at the exit of the theater. There was a security team surrounding them, but they luckily stood far enough away not to block the foot traffic moving in and out. Just last year they were there for Gladio and Ignis. Now it was their turn. 

“Gladio!” Prompto called in response, nearly running to him with Bo by his side. Gladio scooped him up into his arms and kissed him, the rest of the group happily ignoring them for the time being. Prompto didn’t know what he would have done without Gladio. He was one of the people that was there for him, even when he was busy with class and work, helping him recover from everything. They recovered together, and it made all the difference for Prompto, even if it was difficult.

When Gladio set Prompto down, he noticed that Ignis and Noctis were sharing a private moment together, something that others were staring at but the guard surrounding them were quick to block. Prompto had given up the idea of having some semblance of privacy when they were out of the Citadel or home, and he didn’t really bother with the stares anymore. Pelna was really good at sending people on their way, but Prompto figured he had bigger things to worry about. With the heir to the throne of Lucis, it was a bit of a different story.

“Now that we’re both going to be going to the same university, I have something for you.” Gladio smiled as he took out a small package that was wrapped neatly. Prompto looked at it curiously, handing Bo and his diploma to Cor so that he could open it.

Carefully, Prompto unwrapped it and opened the small rectangular box, wondering what it was all the while. A shock of excitement coursed through him when he took out the new key, looking at it hopefully. Was this what he thought it was? He looked up at Gladio, who was smiling brightly, then to Cor and Ardyn, who looked like they were well aware of what was happening but were also giving him his privacy.

“Since we’re all going to be in Niflheim this summer, I thought I’d surprise you with this.” Gladio looked at him nervously as Prompto stared at the key in awe. “Your dads and mine helped me find a place that is close to the school and accommodating of what you need. So uh… how about it? Do you want to move in with me?”

“Yes!” Prompto immediately exclaimed. His smile only brightened, and Gladio picked him up in excitement again, spinning him around once or twice before stopping to kiss him. “Can we go and see it? Is it ready yet?”

Gladio laughed, setting Prompto down before kissing him again. “I’m so glad I get to live with you. We’ll move in before we go to Niflheim. And best yet. We live just down the hall from Noctis and Ignis.”

“I’m so excited!” Prompto said, unable to stop smiling. “This is going to be amazing.”

“We should all get going now,” Cor announced as more and more people began to try and observe what was going on. “Back to the Citadel.”

“Actually,” Gladio said, taking Prompto’s hand in his. “I was wondering if Prompto and I could have some time to ourselves? Especially since it’s been a while?”

Cor looked like he was about to decline, but Ardyn cut him off. “Of course. You two go and celebrate, and we’ll let you know when the grand feast to celebrate Noctis’s graduation occurs.”

Of course there was going to be a party at the Citadel for Noctis. Had Prompto decided to remain a prince, he was sure there would be a party for him as well. He didn’t want anything like that, though. The moment that he gave it up and really had a chance to recover was the moment that he started to be free. And the only way he realized he could truly be free was after Verstael had died. It was unfortunate, but Prompto didn’t feel anything but relief from his death. Now, he and Loqi were well on the path to reconciliation and healing.

“Come on,” Gladio encouraged him, taking his hand after Prompto took off his cap and gown. Ardyn took it for him, as well as Bo’s leash. In Gladio’s care he wouldn’t need the assistance.

“Thanks dads,” Prompto said as Gladio tossed him over one shoulder. He laughed, the sound coming out more like an excited giggle than anything. “I’ll see you soon.”

Cor didn’t look too pleased, but Ardyn was shooing them along to go and have their fun. Gladio set Prompto down once they were far enough away from the academy that the others couldn’t see them anymore. Prompto had no idea where they were going, but he knew that Gladio had told him not to worry about it ahead of time. He was just happy to be with him, and he leaned against Gladio’s chest as his boyfriend draped his arms around his shoulders while they walked.

“Here we are,” Gladio said as they reached a rather nice hotel in Insomnia. Prompto looked at it then to Gladio with wide eyes. “I figured we could spend some time together, just the two of us, since it’s been hard to get that recently. We could just sit and watch tv even.”

Prompto flushed red, his mind wandering to one thing and one thing only. “What if I don’t want to just watch tv?”

Gladio smiled and directed him into the building and towards the elevators. “Honestly, I was hoping you’d say that. Even with the party at the Citadel, we have the place for the weekend. Just the two of us. Cor fought it a bit, but Ardyn was on board for it. I just figured you could use a bit of a get away after everything. Just the two of us.”

“Thank you, Gladio,” Prompto said emphatically as they took the elevator up to the room they had for the weekend. “I really don’t know how I would’ve been able to get through all of this without you.”

“You would’ve made it through,” Gladio insisted with a smile. “You’re stronger than you think. And I know that now that all of this is over with, the future will be a lot better.”

“With you, it’s always better,” Prompto remarked, looking at Gladio with a bright smile. The elevator doors opened just as Gladio kissed him, deep and passionate. He lifted Prompto into his arms as they continued kissing, ignoring the people in the hallway who gave them both a skeptical look. Prompto wrapped his arms around Gladio’s neck and his legs around his torso as Gladio put one arm around his waist, using his free arm to take out the keycard for the hotel room. 

“I bet you can hang on without even needing me to hold you too,” Gladio joked as Prompto clung to him, nearly falling into a fit of giggles. Nevertheless, he opened the door to the hotel room with one hand only, carrying a giggling Prompto into the room like it was their wedding night, only just with more laughter and less romance. “You know, this was supposed to be romantic.”

“Sorry not sorry?” Prompto laughed, making Gladio grin as the door closed behind them. Gladio brushed his hand through Prompto’s hair before he kissed him, the laughter turning to desire in a single tender moment. 

“I’m so glad to see you’re becoming more confident,” Gladio offered as he walked them to the bed. “I love seeing you being yourself.”

“I’m working on it,” Prompto replied. Gladio laid him on the bed, kneeling over him with one leg between Prompto’s. “I hope that I can become someone that you’ll still love.”

“I’m not ever going to stop loving you,” Gladio said. He leaned forward and kissed Prompto, his lips so warm against Prompto’s beating and aching heart. He hoped beyond all hope that Gladio was telling the truth. There would never be anyone as great as he was, never anyone as wonderful and as lovely. With Gladio, Prompto felt so loved that he never thought about being with anyone else, and he didn’t even think there was anyone else. It was only ever Gladio.

Prompto got lost in the feel of Gladio’s lips, his tongue dancing in tandem with his, all other thoughts and pretense gone. It was time to let go of all the aches and pains, time to release all that into the world, and to embrace all that was beautiful and wonderful. It had taken him a while to speak again, and when he did, knew that he wasn’t going back. The only thing he wanted to render him speechless was the taste of Gladio’s tongue on his lips. There was no guarantee, but for once Prompto was hopeful. 

All conversation dissolved as Prompto and Gladio continued to kiss, a soft sigh escaping Prompto’s lips as he felt Gladio’s large hands on his petite frame, pulling at the shirt that he wore under his graduation attire. They parted just long enough for them both to undress, an aching desire building between them as they celebrated the end of an era of pain and the welcoming of a lifetime together.

Prompto’s breath caught in his throat as Gladio prepared him, his fingers pulsing in and out of him as he clung to his lover as if their lives depended on it. He moaned, his body wracked with pleasure, desiring more of Gladio and less of the rest of the world. “Gladio… More. Please.”

“Oh fuck Prom,” Gladio moaned in return, his request lighting his lover’s eyes up like he had just seen fireworks. He prepared himself then inserted his cock into Prompto, both of them eliciting a moan at the same time. Prompto wrapped his legs around Gladio, holding onto him tightly as Gladio began to thrust in and out forcefully, each thrust making Prompto cry out from the pleasure.

“Gladio… Ahh…” Prompto cried out, his nails digging into the tattoo on his shoulder blades. Gladio wrapped his arms around Prompto’s petite frame and moved on top of him, his thrusts increasingly harder and faster. Each move Gladio made caused Prompto to moan to the point of feeling like he was going to burst, and Gladio only responded with a breathless moan of his own.

“Prom… You feel too good,” Gladio groaned. “I’m not going to be able to hold back.”

“I… I don’t want you to,” Prompto gasped, moving his hips in a pleading desire for Gladio to completely devour him. “Gladio… I want all of you.”

Gladio let out a grunt that sounded more like a growl. Pulling back to be on his knees, he gripped Prompto’s waist tightly with his hands. As Gladio pulled out and slammed back into him, Prompto arched his back and let out a cry of pure bliss, the feeling of Gladio hitting his prostate overwhelming him beyond pleasure. Gladio did not lose his stride, pulsing hard and fast, moving nearly without mercy. Prompto gripped the sheets and begged Gladio to keep going, his body craving only more of his touch. 

“Prom,” Gladio growled, his hands burning hot on Prompto’s waist. “Fuck… I’m going to…”

“Me too,” Prompto practically whimpered. Gladio only moved recklessly fast, and a moment later Prompto was crying out Gladio’s name as he came, a bliss washing over him that he only found with his lover. As Gladio came just behind him, he practically collapsed on top of Prompto, leaning over to hold him in his arms as they both laid there, panting and breathless in their fulfillment. 

“Prom…” Gladio finally breathed his name, sending a chill of joy through Prompto. “I love you. I can’t wait for the future with you. We’ve gotten through all this. If we can get through this together, we can get through everything.”

Prompto nodded, still gripping Gladio tightly, as if afraid to let him go. There was no fear now. Not anymore. He was in his lover’s arms, heading towards a brighter future, away from a past that had haunted him. The future was limitless, and Prompto knew that it would always be better with Gladio by his side. Everything that had led up to them being together was painful and torturous. But being with Gladio made him see that there could be something better, something worth holding onto. And now he was going to carve a future out for himself with the man of his dreams.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This officially ends the unofficial second part/phase of this fic. Which means that I am SO excited to be getting into some plot points that I have been waiting to write for a long time now. 
> 
> Writing recently has been at a slower pace, and it might be that way for a while unfortunately. I am having some health issues, so my output has been less than usual as I am dealing with that and balancing everything else. Right now posting at this pace is more feasible for me, so I do apologize for the slower pace. I'm sure that there will be some chapters ahead of us that I cannot wait to write either. >.>
> 
> Thank you all so much for your patience, and I am already looking forward to writing this last phase of the fic!


	55. Interlude: The Royal Tenebraeans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luna has a conversation with her brother
> 
> TW: Brief mention of rape

Arriving in Lucis was one of the most anxiety provoking events that he had done in recent memory. There was so much that he would rather forget and move on from, but making amends didn’t happen by running and hiding. It didn’t help that he had to get an education and was looking to transfer to the best music program in Eos, which was located in Insomnia. There was nothing that he could do for it. Ravus was on his way back.

“You’ll be fine, brother,” Lunafreya said over the phone as Ravus sat on his motorcycle on the side of the road, his heart hammering in his chest. “A lot has changed, and you have changed. I will help you through this.”

“I don’t really deserve their forgiveness,” Ravus admitted, his fears and pain coming back to him once more, threatening to overwhelm him. What did his therapist say about it? It was difficult to remember at times, which was why he had Lunafreya to confide in as part of his support team. “I’ve done so much and-”

“And you’ve grown and changed,” Lunafreya reiterated. “You’re no longer the person you used to be. You’re not under Loqi’s thumb anymore, and he’s not under Verstael’s. You have worked hard while you were in the institution, and now you are ready to join me in Insomnia again.”

“They’re going to think I hurt you,” Ravus tried, pinching the bridge of his nose in both pain and fear. He had always been obsessively overprotective of Luna, sure. But he had never hurt her. In fact, he tried to do the opposite and did all he could to protect her. It just manifested in ugly ways. “They’re going to think I’m some sort of rapist.”

“You’re not, Ravus,” Lunafreya insisted. “I know what happened to you back then and why you acted the way you did. But I also know that you never touched me. You were always my brother, even if you weren’t always pleasant. I will dispel any falsehoods they have about you.”

“Why did I have to be that way?” Ravus demanded of himself. “Why couldn’t I just protect you like a normal person instead of trying to hide you away and push anyone and everyone away from you? Why was I so creepy and possessive?”

“You know why,” Lunafreya reminded him. Of course he knew why. It was why he had been so easily manipulated by Loqi. It was why he was so overprotective to the point that people got the wrong idea. It was the reason why he was institutionalized for a long time, why he had been diagnosed with borderline personality disorder. It was the reason why he had to make so many amends. All of it went back to when he was a child, and he would do anything to erase it all. Yet he had learned that there were just some things that couldn’t be erased. Instead he had to get stronger, be better, and work harder every day. It was hard not to feel bitter that so many had an easy life in comparison.

“I’m sorry, Luna,” Ravus said quietly, trying to collect his thoughts and prepare for the worst. Apologies weren’t enough, though. They never would be. Ravus had never touched Luna, never physically hurt her, but some hurts ran deeper than that. If he had been a better brother, a better protector, a better prince, then she would have never had to assume the throne in his place. She would be free to live her life, the way Ravus was free now. “I’m sorry that you are going to be queen.”

“It was inevitable,” Luna replied, although Ravus could sense the hurt behind her words. As much as he blamed himself, he also knew that to be fact. Ravus was never cut out for leading a team of people, much less a country. Luna would’ve been the force behind the scenes, relegated to a life of quiet rule without much say in the matter anyway. “At least we can both be the change that we want to see.”

“You’re right.” Ravus sighed and looked at the beautiful quay around him. “I better get going. Long trip to Insomnia.”

“I’ll wait for you here, brother,” Lunafreya confirmed. They ended the call and Ravus looked out at the world once more. With another sigh, he put on his helmet and continued his way towards the city that he had once sought to leave behind.

***

“How is he?” Crowe asked Luna as she set down the phone on the bedside table. “Sounds like another intense conversation.”

“He has a lot of feelings of guilt and remorse,” Luna explained, her heart aching for her brother. He didn’t deserve what he got in life, just as Luna didn’t deserve to have her future stripped from her. It wasn’t a situation that either of them could win, and they both knew it. At least they had become closer as siblings, cleared the air on a lot that had gone unsaid and misunderstood between them. 

“He should,” Crowe reminded her. “Just because he didn’t physically hurt you doesn’t mean he’s not guilty.”

“I know that, love,” Luna said, sitting up in bed and looking at Crowe laying beside her. “But he has made amends with me. And you know that he never hurt me. It’s the others he needs to apologize to.”

“I know,” Crowe sighed. She wrapped her arms around Luna’s waist and pulled her flush against her body. Luna smiled and curled into Crowe’s arms, feeling a wealth of comfort and love as Crowe ran her hand over Luna’s bare back. Ever since Crowe had been assigned to protect her, there had been something between them. Now they weren’t shy to admit that they were in love. “I get what you’re doing for each other. It’s just…”

“Complicated?” Lunafreya pointed out. Crowe nodded. The princess smiled and kissed Crowe as she linked her legs with her guard’s. “He’s changed a lot. If Prompto can forgive Loqi for what he’s done, why can’t I find the space to forgive my brother? He spent all this time protecting me, although not in the healthiest of ways. All because of our uncle… I cannot help but feel for him. He’s my brother.”

“How do you think Noctis is going to take him coming back?” Crowe asked. They had this conversation so many times before. While Ravus was institutionalized, seeking help for all the abuse he suffered without anyone even knowing it, Lunafreya was seeking therapy of her own. She forgave her brother of his former trespasses, but he was only cruel to her verbally. For others, like Noctis, it was likely a different story.

“I don’t know,” Lunafreya admitted. “It probably won’t go well. Ravus has an uphill battle ahead of him. He knows it. He’s not seeking to excuse his mistakes, just explain them. I can only hope that they see how much he has worked to redeem his soul.”

“He was physically abusive with Noctis,” Crowe pointed out. “That stuff doesn’t just heal overnight.”

Lunafreya nodded, curling into her lover’s arms even more. “I know that. I don’t think Noctis will ever forget that either. Verstael had his webs everywhere, and it trickled down from Loqi to Ravus and onto Noctis. Ravus will have to atone for that, and he is expecting to atone for it.”

“I hope he doesn’t fuck it up,” Crowe mused. “He is still volatile at times.”

“He’s gotten better. We can only hope that he takes what he’s learned and is able to remain the better person he has become.” Luna pressed her body against Crowe’s, not wanting to talk about her brother anymore. “I have royal duties to take care of, love. Let’s forget about that for now and just hold each other for a while.”

“Happy to oblige, your highness.” Crowe said it with mocking sarcasm, but Luna sensed the warmth behind her words. They didn’t have sex since Luna was sex-repulsed, but the intimacy they cultivated through gentle caresses and holding onto each other was enough to fulfill them both. 

There would be a day where Luna would be queen and Crowe would officially defect to Tenebrae to be by her side. Until that time, they would just enjoy the simplicity of their love and work towards a better future.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been waiting to write this interlude chapter for some time now. There is a lot that happened with Ravus that we never got to see or hear from his side of things, and now we are going to since he is coming back to Lucis, albeit very different from how he was before. I really loved the idea of the Ignis DLC where Ravus redeems himself, and I wanted to explore that within this context here.
> 
> And just for the record: What Lunafreya is affirming is very much the truth. Poeple thought that Ravus had touched her and physically hurt her, but he never did. More will be explained on that later as we see from Ravus's POV. :)
> 
> Also Crowe and Luna together is a ship that sails itself. I don't make the rules, I just do what the characters tell me to. XD
> 
> I hope you enjoy! The next chapter is going to be SUPER FLUFFY (and that's not a lie)


	56. Officially Yours

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cor is nervous for a day that he has been awaiting for a long time.

“Shit,” Cor grumbled as he looked at the time. “We’re going to be late.”

“Is papa ever on time?” Prompto asked him, earning a furrowed brow from his other father. “It’ll be okay. Just take a deep breath. Steady your nerves. Have a Bo if you need him.”

“It’s just jitters,” Cor pointed out. He inhaled deeply and exhaled, following his son’s advice anyway. 

It was miraculous to see the way Prompto had just flourished once Verstael was gone. There was a burden lifted from his shoulders, a fear that was now gone, and he was free. Even seeing how he and Loqi had reconnected, how he had been there for his brother’s coronation, had been a blessing. All of Eos was healing from Verstael’s death, including Cor’s son. It was the first time he could really see him flourish, despite all the effort he still had to put into his health and wellbeing. It wasn’t something that just disappeared when an abuser left, after all.

“Ready?” Prompto asked as he opened the door to the room that they were occupying, peeking his head out briefly to see what was going on around them. “Looks like everyone is making their way inside.”

“Yes,” Cor said, his nerves about to get the better of him. He told himself that he used to be a detective, that he was currently the Lord Marshal, and that he had raised a good child after bringing him out of a horrific situation. Why was this so hard then?

It wasn’t hard, Cor realized. It was overdue. The nerves weren’t from fear or pain; it was only excitement and anticipation. Cor felt like he was a schoolboy again, about to ask a crush on a date. There had only ever been one crush, though. Ardyn had been the only person that he had ever wanted, even during the years of being without him. The casual hookups, the failed dates, had all been an indication that he knew who he belonged with. There wasn’t ever any choice.

“You look great, dad,” Prompto said as Cor continued to fuss with his uniform nevertheless. Ardyn had wanted to make him a suit for the occasion, but in instances like these, Cor’s dress uniform was necessary. It didn’t take much to get Ardyn to give in; he loved Cor in the uniform. Cor also knew that Ardyn had specifically designed this one for the occasion.

It was just slightly different in certain areas, the waist a bit more cinched and tailored, the pant legs just a bit tighter than the standard. The silver lining wove in delicate patterns around the cuffs, and the uniform looked more like a suit than standard military dress. With his medals and rank on the suit, Cor had to admit that whatever changes Ardyn had made, he looked fairly decent. It was like it was a suit meant for the runway inspired by his military dress uniform. It wasn’t something he could wear for another occasion, but for today it was alright.

“Thanks, my sunflower,” Cor said. He stopped and looked at Prompto. He was growing up before his eyes, wearing a black suit with a white gladiolus over his left breast. “You are still my sunflower, right?”

Prompto smiled and walked over to him, hugging him tightly before he could say anything else. Cor smiled in relief and hugged him tightly, knowing that the anticipation was making him worry about anything and everything. If Prompto hadn’t left Bo with Gladio, then he imagined that the dog would be trying to calm them both down. It was a very exciting day, after all.

“I’m always your son,” Prompto reminded him. “Yours and papa’s. A summer in Niflheim isn’t going to change that. Or going to college.”

“One day you’re going to be so grown you won’t need me anymore,” Cor sighed, the aches and growing pains still coursing through his mind and heart.

“I always will need you,” Prompto explained, looking up at his father with a bright smile. “Just in a different way. I mean, who am I going to ask about how to change a flat tire? Noctis?”

They both laughed at that, even though Cor knew very well that if Prompto remained with Gladio as they were planning on doing then he would have a well-balanced life between the two of them. Then again, he supposed Prompto was also right. Gladio was his boyfriend, someone he wanted to spend the rest of his life with. Prompto had said as much one day while they were talking about the future. But Prompto still talked to him and Ardyn daily, especially now that the bonds of trust had been rebuilt. If anything, they were closer than ever before. That father-son bond didn’t just go away.

“Alright, you’ve got me there,” Cor agreed ultimately. “Come on. Before we’re later than Ardyn will likely be.”

Prompto went first, checking the hall outside of the room they were in, before signaling that it was okay to go. Cor rolled his eyes a bit, knowing that it was all Ardyn’s doing. Ever since they planned this day, Ardyn had been insistent that they not see each other beforehand. Cor was only willing to oblige, finding that he didn’t quite care how it happened, so long as it happened. 

“This way,” Prompto encouraged him as they walked in the opposite direction of the main doors to the temple devoted to the Six Astrals. They could have had the ceremony at the Citadel as Pelna and Titus had, but Ardyn had insisted that they have this moment to themselves and not have the Crown so heavily influenced in it.

They stepped through a side door and directly in front of the altar where the priest was already waiting for them, dressed in long white robes adorned with gold as he stood behind his pulpit with the ceremony written and ready. The guests were sitting in the pews, with Noctis, Ignis, and others who were close to the family sitting up front. Gladio held onto Bo and smiled at them both, acting not as the Shield but as Prompto’s boyfriend today. It was odd that Prompto no longer lived with Cor, but he had finally come around to him loving Gladio. 

“We should be starting soon,” the priest murmured as some of the well-dressed crowd gave them a wave. It was a small ceremony, one that didn’t beg for any pretense, but it was still a decent amount of people. Loqi had called and offered his well wishes for the event, but it was near impossible for the new emperor to even leave Niflheim. “Once Ardyn arrives.”

“He’ll be here,” Cor said, although he felt an aching in his heart at the thought of Ardyn running off from this moment. After all, so many years ago Ardyn had bolted when Cor had initially proposed. This was different, though. This time, Ardyn had been the one to propose, and they wasted no time in planning the day.

His best man, the only one who could really ever belong in that place for both him and Ardyn, was Prompto. They wanted to make sure that this wasn’t just a moment for them to be together, but for them to solidify their family. Prompto had insisted that it should just be about them, but Ardyn and Cor talked about it at length. Who they both were was heavily informed by Prompto’s presence. They wouldn’t be the same people and have the same capacity for love without him there.

The temple fell silent as soft music started, a drifting piano melody that Ardyn and Prompto had written for the occasion. The stained glass windows filtered sunlight through the multicolored panes, the Six Astrals illuminating the ceremony in a kaleidoscope of shimmering colors. Candelabra were placed everywhere with long white candles lit. There was no other source of light, creating a dim yet romantic hue. An array of white flowers with gold trim lined the pews, and a white aisle runner was strewn with white and gold petals. 

Ardyn had really outdone himself, and when the double doors to the temple opened, Cor’s breath automatically caught in his throat. Regis had offered to be the one to walk Ardyn down the aisle, something that Ardyn had wanted but had been too afraid to ask. It was traditionally something that fathers did for their daughters, but they had always been inclined to eschew sexist beliefs and consider it a moment of family celebration. 

Regis was dressed in his kingly raiment, but Cor wasn’t focused on that right now. Ardyn was walking down the aisle with his arm linked with his brother’s, wearing a perfectly tailored white suit with gold trim. Every aspect of him was highlighted in that suit, from his broad shoulders to his slim waist. His long auburn hair was pulled back, perfectly styled and hanging in low at his neck. Holding a white bouquet with golden accents, every aspect of Ardyn looked like perfection, and Cor was immediately taken. It was as if he was seeing him for the first time.

Cor smiled at Ardyn as he walked towards him, only to be greeted by a glittering smile from the prince. _His_ prince. How did Cor get so lucky? He had no idea, but he wasn’t about to let this moment go at all. Ardyn’s heart was his heart, and Cor was ready to finally have them bound together in marriage. It had taken far too long to get to this point, but now that it was here, Cor was so glad that he had taken a chance on their relationship once more.

“Cor,” Regis said with a smile as they reached the end of the aisle. “I’m so happy that my brother finally found someone that makes him happy. I’ve never seen him quite as happy as I see him with you.”

“I’m the lucky one,” Cor said, staring past the king and straight to the love of his life. He realized that he was trembling, shaking from both nervousness and excitement. “I’ve waited my entire life for this moment.”

“As have I,” Ardyn agreed. There was a slight tremble to his voice as he spoke, and Cor realized that he was just as nervous as he was. Regis gave his brother a kiss on the cheek then took his place in the front row, depending on his cane more now that he didn’t have Ardyn’s support. “Ready for this, my love?”

“I thought you’d never ask,” Cor replied, making Ardyn’s smile brighten even more. They looked at Prompto and both gave him a hug before Ardyn handed him the bouquet. Prompto happily took it then stepped off to the side, waiting so he could hand them the rings. 

The ceremony began, but Cor didn’t really pay attention to what the priest was saying. He paid attention to the feel of Ardyn’s hands in his, the way they both smiled at each other, the tears in each other’s eyes that neither could help from their joy at marrying at last. Cor found himself lost in the shimmer of Ardyn’s eyes, the beauty of the man that he had loved for so long. Nothing was better than this. Everything felt perfect, complete.

“I’m not a man of many words,” Cor began, once the priest gave them the cue to start their own vows. “But I do know the words to say I love you. You have always been my heart and soul, the greatest part of me. Without you, I wouldn’t be half the man I am today, nor would I be the father that our son deserves. It doesn’t matter how long it took for us to get here. All that matters is that we’re here. Ardyn, I cannot wait to spend the rest of my life with you. Even when we were apart, there hasn’t been a moment when you weren’t with me.”

There wasn’t a dry eye in the temple, Cor and Ardyn included. Cor felt like his heart was full to bursting, that this was the moment he had dreamt of for so long. There was no part of him that felt worthy of Ardyn, especially when they first met, yet he was here. Now it didn’t matter if he had never found himself worthy or not. Ardyn found him worthy, and now their family would be complete.

“Oh Cor,” Ardyn said, his smile evident through his tears of joy. “I’m a man of many words, and yet I seem to find myself speechless. You saw a disaster in the making and chose to love me despite it all. You brought me into a wonderful family, showed me such kindness and patience, and embraced all of who I am without asking for anything in return. Without you, my life was never complete. But you were there the whole time, weren’t you? Each and every day is a blessing when I wake up with you. And no matter how far we’ve come, I can’t wait to see tomorrow with you. I love you, Cor.”

A moment later the priest asked Prompto for the rings, which they exchanged with trembling hands. To think that they had faced so much together, yet Cor still felt like he was newly in love with Ardyn. He considered it a blessing and a triumph, to know that he had been one of the lucky few to find his soulmate and keep him in his life. Not many could know the pleasure, the joy to have someone so perfect within their orbit. Cor certainly was one of them, even if it took a while to get there.

As the ceremony concluded, Cor and Ardyn kissed. At first it was the type of kiss one might expect at a wedding, both passionate and reserved. But then Ardyn cupped Cor’s face and held onto him tightly. For once, Cor delighted in the public display of affection and put his hands on his husband’s hips, both of them lingering within the kiss just a moment longer than what could be deemed socially acceptable. Neither of them cared. It was their wedding, and they were going to celebrate how they wanted to.

Once they finally separated, Cor put his arm around Ardyn’s waist facing those who were there for the ceremony. They were all applauding, but none looked quite as pleased as Prompto did, standing by their side. He handed Ardyn the bouquet of flowers then sat next to Gladio. It was only then that Cor realized that Gladio had a blooming yellow flower over his left breast, no doubt Ardyn’s idea. They were undoubtedly a picture perfect couple, and for once Cor just couldn’t find it in him to be upset that they were together.

Now that the ceremony was over, there was a process of getting from the temple to the Citadel where they were all but mandated to have the reception. Being the prince of Lucis, Ardyn had to still pay his dues with the Crown. They were set to have a feast in the throne room, where Regis would proclaim at the start that Cor was now both the Lord Marshal and the Duke of Insomnia. Cor really didn’t care about whether or not he was a duke. He just wanted to be with Ardyn, and now they were finally married.

The ride back to the Citadel consisted of a large motorcade where all the citizens knew that it was for their wedding. Things like this couldn’t remain quiet amongst the royalty, and a marriage between the Lord Marshal and the brother to the king was certainly made even more controversial by Cor having unwittingly adopted the second prince of Niflheim. Even though Prompto had signed an agreement saying that he had given up all claim to the throne, many still considered him as much a prince as Loqi was now emperor. There were whispers that it was an attempt for Niflheim to infiltrate Lucis. Everyone who knew Prompto couldn’t help but laugh at that, least of all Cor.

Cor and Ardyn got their own car with tinted black windows, just behind the king’s vehicle and in front of the prince’s where Prompto would be as well. Both Ardyn and Cor sat in the back of the car as the driver pulled away, their smiles evident beyond anything else that was going on. They looked at each other, and Cor looked down at his fingers intertwined with Ardyn’s. The gold band gleamed beautifully on his ring finger, and he only smiled wider in near disbelief that the moment had finally arrived.

They looked back at each other and laughed, breathless and excited like they were young again and no longer middle aged. Before they could say anything to each other, Ardyn was straddling Cor, kissing him deeply and passionately. Cor eagerly received his touch, his arms wrapping around his torso as his tongue eagerly met Ardyn’s. A soft moan resonated in Cor’s throat as Ardyn cupped his face with his hands, and he let his hands wander down to Ardyn’s ass, gripping it and pulling him closer.

“If you keep this up, I won’t be able to make it to the reception,” Ardyn murmured against his lips, both of them smiling like they were eager teens. “I’ll ravish you right here and now.”

“I don’t think the driver would appreciate that,” Cor replied, earning a laugh from Ardyn. His husband kissed him on the lips again before he sat back down next to them, both of them far more breathless and flushed now. “Are you going to throw the bouquet at the reception?”

“Of course,” Ardyn scoffed, as if it wasn’t even a question. “I’m aiming for Gladio or Prompto. Or maybe Noctis or Ignis. Six knows that Ignis is going to be the one to pop the question.”

“I don’t know,” Cor considered as the vehicle pulled up to the Citadel. There were citizens waiting to celebrate with them outside, lining the walkway all the way up to the bottom step to the Citadel. “I think Noctis will get impatient and do it first.”

“Bet?” Ardyn asked. They agreed on the terms and shook on it, although Cor knew that they would both entirely forget about it until the moment happened. 

A moment later they were exiting the vehicle and making their way up the steps, standing side by side while Cor kept his hand on the small of Ardyn’s back. They went in first, the one time that they likely ever would since the king and his son always took priority. This was a day of celebration for Ardyn, though. Cor was just along for the ride as far as the Crown was concerned. Then again, this wasn’t anything new to him, and he definitely wasn’t going to complain.

It wasn’t as if they could have easily married back when he had proposed to Ardyn. When they were young, King Mors was still in power. Cor knew more than a little about how much he hated his second son and how he always looked at him with scorn. Ardyn had always been unapologetically himself, and King Mors had hated that intensely. The only reason Cor had become a detective instead of joining the Crownsguard right from the start was because he had no problem telling off the king for the way he treated Ardyn. His ability to put even the king in his place resulted in his eventual hire as the Lord Marshal by Regis, but it made marriage at that time a difficult task.

Cor supposed that everything worked out for the best. Had they married back then, things may have ended up worse for them as a couple. It was difficult to say, and as Cor walked into the Citadel, he didn’t quite care at that moment. He had always loved Ardyn, and Ardyn had always loved him. That they were together now, married with a son they could both be proud of, was all that mattered. Ardyn seemed to be thinking the same thing, neither of them quite concerned about anything for just this point in time.

It wasn’t difficult to admit that Regis did a very good job decorating the Citadel. The flowers all matched the bouquet Ardyn held, white and pristine with golden trim. In the throne room there was a small section where they could sit and eat, beautifully decorated in white and gold. The walls were draped similarly, and there was a portion of the throne room that was reserved for dancing and camaraderie. Staff was already at the ready, walking around in tuxedos as they handed out drinks for them all to enjoy. 

“This is beautiful,” Cor commented as they walked over to the table that was reserved for just the two of them. The others would be arriving in a moment, but the king had to make an announcement regarding Cor’s new position as duke before they entered the building. It was the headline that many in Eos were looking for after the earthquake in Altissia. Everyone was looking for more than a bit of brevity. 

Ardyn set the bouquet down and grabbed two flutes of champagne from one of the staff, handing one to Cor. “I am truly happy that I have you in my life, my darling husband.”

“I’m really glad for that,” Cor said as he noticed Prompto walking into the room and towards them. They had planned this moment, the only thing about the day that Ardyn did not prepare for. Prompto was walking towards them carrying a large envelope, big enough to fit several papers inside laying flat.

“Prompto!” Ardyn said as he approached, giving him a hug. “You’re here a bit earlier than the rest.”

“Congratulations dads,” Prompto said excitedly as he hugged Cor. He looked at Cor, who nodded. “Um… Dad wanted me to be here for this.”

“For what?” Ardyn asked, looking between the two of them in perplexed surprise.

“We’re married now,” Cor explained. Prompto stood next to him, both of them addressing Ardyn. “And while there’s not much time left before Prompto turns eighteen, we thought that it was time to fully complete the family. Regis already had it expedited, so all you have to do is sign it and then it’s final.”

Before Ardyn could ask about what they were talking about, Prompto handed him the envelope. He set the champagne flute down then opened it, his eyes widening as he proceeded to read it. Ardyn placed a hand over his mouth softly, his chest rising and falling in surprise. Tears came to his eyes, and Cor hoped that they were tears of happiness.

“W-We wanted to make it o-o-official,” Prompto explained. He had been doing so well recently of not losing his voice, but that also meant that he stuttered a bit more than usual at times. Cor was proud of him for persevering nonetheless. “If w-w-we hurry then before I t-turn eighteen you can officially be my dad too.”

“I am so honored,” Ardyn whispered. He looked up at Cor, who had put a hand on Prompto’s shoulder in support, and to Prompto, who was flushed red with nervousness. “Thank you, Prompto. I can’t wait to be your father.”

There were many happy tears as they all hugged, their family now complete at last. Cor and Ardyn had both decided on taking up a new last name, and Prompto had agreed that he would like to change his last name with them. They would all now have the last name of Izunia, at least until such a time that Prompto married if he wanted to in the future. Cor had insisted that if Prompto wanted to keep his last name the same he could, especially since it had been changed so many times. However, Prompto seemed eager to change it to Izunia, and Cor knew that it was due in part to wanting to be a part of a happy family.

Ardyn kissed Prompto on the forehead, wiping away his tears of happiness, as people started making their way into the throne room for the reception. There would be more people at the reception than at the ceremony, a variety of diplomats and elites who had to be appeased and included to some extent. Being part of the royal family would always necessitate placations, but as long as they were able to accomplish what they sought out to do, Cor didn’t mind. And right now they had achieved every task that he had hoped to for the day.

Thus began the long procession of thanking people for attending, mingling with others, and enjoying all the exhausting conversations that happened during any reception of any sort. Cor didn’t mind it for once. Not when Ardyn was by his side the entire time, either holding his hand or with their hands on the small of each other’s backs or on their waists. Prompto went off to join Gladio and the others, and all were celebrating and enjoying the time well into the evening.

After a delightful dinner, there was a series of toasts that were all well received. Regis gave a toast that was both delightful and eloquent, as expected of the king. Prompto gave a more genuine toast, expressing his profound happiness that his fathers had found happiness at last. It brought more than a tear to his eye, knowing that all that had happened was entirely for Prompto’s benefit. Today was about the family, but it was entirely about Cor and Ardyn for once as well. For this moment to be for him and Ardyn only felt even more complete knowing that Prompto was excited for their future as a married couple.

As soon as the toasts were over, the dancing began. Ardyn and Cor shared their first dance as a married couple, something that felt awkward and out of place at first until he lost himself in Ardyn’s embrace. Once other couples joined in, it felt a bit more natural, and Cor couldn’t help but smile as he saw Prompto and Gladio dancing together, looking at each other with the same love and adoration he had for Ardyn. They truly were perfect for each other, and for once Cor could let go of his doubts and just be glad that his son was now living with someone who cared for him so deeply.

The slow music fell away eventually to a dance party, something that Cor and Ardyn enjoyed up until they were both breathless and ready to sit back and relax. Neither of them claimed to be particularly good dancers, and the older crew amongst them all watched in amusement as the future generation took over, dancing with a sense of rhythm they could never have. Cor reminded himself not to go to any clubs that Prompto might end up frequenting for his college career, not needing to see how his son could move his hips in a way that was all too enticing to Gladio. 

The rest of the evening went by in a blur. At one point they cut the wedding cake, and Cor and Ardyn gave a speech about how they were so grateful to everyone for being there. When Ardyn tossed the bouquet at the end of the night, Gladio was the one to catch it, although he hadn’t even been paying attention to it at all. Cor suspected that Ardyn aimed it at him, and he gave Ardyn a look when Gladio sheepishly smiled and handed it to Prompto. Ardyn only shrugged, as if it was entirely just a coincidence. 

Eventually Cor and Ardyn decided to call it quits for the night. Prompto and Gladio would eventually make their way back to their apartment, leaving Cor and Ardyn to head back to their house all alone. They were set to go to Galdin Quay for their honeymoon tomorrow, a place that was enough of a getaway without it being so far from the Citadel in the event that something happened. At first Cor had said there was no need for a honeymoon, but it didn’t really take much for Ardyn to convince him that he needed to get away and just be wrapped in his husband’s arms for a week.

The guests wished them well as they departed, but not before Ardyn signed the adoption papers and handed them over to Regis to take care of. It was certainly an exhausting day, and when they both all but collapsed in the backseat of the car, tiredness threatened to overwhelm them both. Cor loosened his suit jacket and looked at Ardyn, both of them slumped in the backseat without any pretense for once.

“That was an exhausting night,” Cor sighed as he took Ardyn’s hand in his and kissed it. “Very much worth it, though.”

“I suppose that means you don’t have the energy for home?” Ardyn proposed, making Cor cock his head and grin at him.

“I never said that,” Cor remarked, a flush coursing through him at the thought of them being together as husbands. “What did you have in mind?”

Ardyn leaned over and nipped at his ear before whispering, “We’re barely going to make it through the front door. Hope you don’t mind.”

“Not a bit,” Cor shuddered. He put his hand on the back of Ardyn’s neck, kissing him deeply, before Ardyn sat back down. They were both silent, conserving the energy they had for later, reveling in their happiness that they were now married.

Once they were home, Ardyn made a joking attempt to carry Cor through the front door, which ended up with both of them laughing and settling for Ardyn’s arm around Cor’s waist. There was no way that Cor was going to let Ardyn just carry him like that. The moment they stepped into the house and shut and locked the door, Ardyn had Cor pressed against the door, kissing him fervently without any hesitation.

“Mmnn,” Cor moaned deep and low into his throat, his tongue grazing Ardyn’s greedily as his husband’s hands wandered over his suit. Before Cor could even move an inch, Ardyn was tugging at his suit jacket, his shirt, his pants. Stiff and breathless, Cor gasped as Ardyn left his shirt and suit jacket half on him and completely took off his pants.

“I want you as my husband,” Ardyn murmured, pulling back just barely enough to loosen his suit jacket and tie. Cor shivered in delight when Ardyn took out his own cock and stroked it with his, not even bothering to pull off the rest of his clothes. “What do you want?”

“Just put it in,” Cor nearly growled, his own desire to have his husband in him growing. “I don’t even care anymore.”

“Mmmn,” Ardyn moaned. They were the words he was waiting to hear, but he did take a step back and pulled out a small packet from his pocket. “I’m not going to let you suffer, dear. Just some basic lubricant and then I will pleasure you all night. My husband.”

Ardyn didn’t take a whole lot longer, much to Cor’s relief. He let out a moan as Ardyn slowly pushed his cock into him, both of them eager to forego any preparation at this point. It was tighter, a bit painful at first, but Cor could only feel the pleasure of having his husband in him. He wrapped his leg around Ardyn’s waist as he held onto his shoulders for support. Ardyn wrapped his arms around Cor as he slowly inserted himself in him, a low hum of a moan escaping his lips all the while.

“Hngh,” Cor moaned once Ardyn was in up to the hilt. He began to move slowly, as if he was afraid of hurting him, like it was their first time together. Cor knew how they both really liked it, and he was desperate enough to beg his husband for it. “More. Fuck me like I’m your husband already.”

“You might regret those words,” Ardyn laughed through his moan. He moved then, rough and hard and fast within Cor. Both of them moaned as pleasure wracked their bodies. The sense of Ardyn filling him, voraciously taking him, was overwhelming to the point that he felt all sense of himself drifting away and only the love between them remaining. “Fuck, Cor. I’m not going to last. Turn around.”

Ardyn pulled out of Cor and turned him around for him, making Cor let out a grunt of approval as Ardyn grabbed his hips and positioned his cock before slamming into him. Cor let out a cry of pure bliss as Ardyn set a relentless pace, the force of the passions come to light now that they were alone. Clawing at the door in an attempt to gain leverage, Cor’s knees trembled from the pleasure of Ardyn’s cock hitting his prostate over and over again.

It was all too much, and Cor climaxed quickly. Ardyn came just after him, and they both ended up panting and shaking from the joy and ecstasy coursing through their veins. Cor didn’t turn around. Instead, he leaned back into Ardyn’s touch, his arms wrapped around him with the weight of the wedding band comfortable on his ring finger. Smiling, he craned his neck and kissed Ardyn lightly on the lips, only to be met with his tongue. 

“Welcome home, my husband,” Cor murmured into his lips, leaving them both smiling and excited. “We should get ready for the trip tomorrow.”

“We really should,” Ardyn replied before he kissed him again. “Come on. Let’s go upstairs. We’ll need the bed, regardless.”

Cor shivered as Ardyn pulled out of him, but he was undeterred. Clutching onto Ardyn’s hand, they made their way upstairs to enjoy their first night as two men finally married and always deeply in love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was so excited for this chapter that I was like I CANNOT WAIT ANYMORE!!!! I love Cor and Ardyn so much and have been waiting to let them be married and happy finally. Also it very much sets the tone for the last portion of this fic where there will be a lot less political stuff going on... or at least a lot happier political stuff. It additionally shows just how Prompto has been able to flourish now that Verstael is gone.
> 
> Thank you all for keeping up with this fic! So much has changed since I started writing it, and the story has definitely evolved in ways I couldn't anticipate. But I am so grateful for all the people who have invested in this fic and keep reading it. It is definitely one that I want to do right, especially since it is so near and dear to my heart.


	57. Normalcy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompto gets used to college life

There was an excitement and a buzz about the campus the moment that Prompto and Noctis set foot on it, or maybe it had been there all along. Prompto had spent the summer in Niflheim with his brother, and that was all that anyone seemed to be able to talk about. Sure, it was tense at first, but once Loqi and him really had a heart to heart and got everything out there, they were able to meet on common ground and actually be glad to have each other for the first time ever. At first, being in Niflheim was something that caused him a lot of fear, but once he realized Verstael was never coming for him again, he was able to relax.

Prompto hated to admit that Verstael’s death had freed him from a lifetime of fear and pain, at least until Loqi had admitted that he felt the same. Loqi had been told by Verstael that Prompto had abandoned him, that he left him there to suffer on his own, keeping him in the dark about what really happened to make Prompto be taken from him. The abuses that Loqi suffered were nowhere near the physical abuse that Prompto dealt with, but the psychological torture had done enough. Loqi admitted that when the funeral for Verstael was over, he spat on his grave and proceeded to eschew and undo anything detrimental that Verstael had done.

Thanks to how everything was so sensationalized with Verstael and his death, Prompto and Noctis spent every waking moment in the headlines with Loqi as the new emperor. Luckily for Noctis, it was only to his benefit, signaling that he was set to become a king that would maintain peace between countries. For Prompto, it was nothing but gossip, a litany of media outlets speculating whether or not he would attempt to seize control of the throne despite abdicating all rights to it. Loqi had enough of it one day during a press conference and indicated that his brother had been put through enough and being a prince was the last thing on his mind, but the media didn’t care. Gossip was all that mattered.

To everyone’s shock, save for those who knew him, Prompto returned to Lucis. He was so happy when his fathers got married, and he was overwhelmed when he was officially adopted by Ardyn. He was officially an Izunia, and Prompto had no plans on changing his name anymore until he was married, hopefully to Gladio. Even then, he had plans to hyphenate so that he could keep it in some capacity. But he was getting ahead of himself now, and he reminded himself that just because he had taken great strides, didn’t mean that he was ready for something so lofty. 

“So how many rumors do you think we’re going to have to fight this semester?” Noctis asked, his styled hair a part of his new look. He was wearing black pants, a black shirt, combat boots, and fingerless gloves that went halfway up his forearm. With the short sleeved jacket he wore, it somehow worked on Noctis, although Ardyn had secretly tutted about how his nephew didn’t really have much fashion sense.

“Well you have Ignis,” Prompto considered, walking beside him with Bo on his other side. “I have Gladio. You’re a prince. I’m a rejected prince and want to be a musician. So basically, they’ll never stop talking about us.” 

He was wearing an ensemble that Ardyn had tailored for him. The dark cheetah print pants were tight, looking faded and worn even though they were new, and he had a stylized shirt, a punk vest with patches, and boots. A bandana on his right bicep, fingerless gloves, and a white belt completed the look. At first Prompto felt ridiculous, but the moment Ardyn reminded him that he had an image to uphold if he wanted to be a musician, he agreed to it.

“What’s the point of even trying to get rid of the rumors?” Noctis grumbled, both of them heading in the same direction to their next class. “Let them talk about what they want to. It’ll be decent for both of our careers.”

“Speak for yourself,” Prompto remarked. “You get to be a king no matter what. I want to be a musician on my own, without using my name to get me there.”

“It’ll happen anyway,” Noctis reminded him. Prompto knew it to be the truth, but he was still being willful about it. “As soon as they figure out who you are, that’s all they’ll care about.”

“Thanks for the vote of confidence, dude.” Prompto offered him a wry, resigned smile. He knew that as much as anyone else, but he had done a lot of soul searching over the summer and with his band mates. If it came down to it, they would defiantly play up his connection to the Crown. For now, though, they just wanted to focus on the music. Ardyn was being helpful and showing them the ropes, especially since his recent clothing line had successfully launched and had connections that he secretly would pass onto Prompto if he asked for them.

“You know what I mean,” Noctis argued playfully. They came to a point where they had to part, and Prompto gave him a rueful shrug. “See you later then, Prince Prompto.”

“Ugh,” Prompto replied, making a face of disgust. “I’ll meet you later, King Noctis.”

“Oh shut it,” Noctis shot back. At some point during the summer, Noctis and Prompto had gotten into this playful tiff. They did it as a way to alleviate the pressure, to let go of the stress of their lineage and just take a moment to recognize that they were put into extraordinary situations without a say in the matter. “Have fun.”

“You too,” Prompto offered. It was their first week of classes, but they had both been thinking over the potential issues they would encounter. Noctis had to think about them more than Prompto did, but it didn’t stop either of them from worrying. It was as if all of Eos had their eyes trained on them, waiting to see what they would do next.

Luckily for Prompto, Pelna was relaxed enough to know that he was already being scrutinized with every breath, thanks to his lineage and who his fathers were. He dressed in plainclothes and maintained an adequate distance, looking more like a wandering professor than a bodyguard. Since he had a unique ability to blend in, Cor and Ardyn had both agreed that he was the obvious choice to continue being his bodyguard. When Noctis didn’t have Gladio on hand to protect him and Ignis, he had his own team of guards watching him. They were always in uniform. 

Stepping into the music theory class, Prompto noticed that he didn’t know anyone there. Everyone seemed to stare at him at one point or another as he made his way to the back of the lecture hall, careful to pay attention to the signals Bo was giving him as well. It was something he had worked hard on over the summer. Instead of being reactive to his triggers, he was working hard on being proactive. Thanks to the successes he had with it, Prompto had finally started to come out of his terrified shell.

As soon as Prompto sat down, he heard the swell of whispers, the people talking about how it was a surprise that he was there, or how lucky it was that he was pretty much guaranteed success. The other whispers were the ones he couldn’t tolerate though. Mingled amongst those were the whispers about how he couldn’t even talk, couldn’t even make a sound, yet he was somehow a music major. He knew that his circumstances made it difficult to speak at any point in time, but his music had never been impacted by it.

“Sucks, right?” Luche asked suddenly as he took a seat next to Prompto, startling him. “Sorry, dude. I mean with everyone talking about you like that.”

“Yeah,” Prompto agreed. Luche, Talcott, and Prompto had all worked hard over the summer to really develop their musical sound. Recently they had been discussing finding another member for the band to round out their sound. “Any suggestions?”

“Embrace it,” Luche recommended. “When people ask if I’m in a band with you, I tell them I am and I’m proud of it. So what? They don’t have a talented frontman for a band who is able to sing despite his disability? Oh shit. Sorry to hear that your lead vocalist isn’t as strong as mine.”

Prompto grinned at Luche, unable to help himself. Luche had a fun way of helping him work through things without making them so serious all the time. He and Talcott were good friends, and he was grateful that he had a chance to meet them, let alone cultivate the close relationships they had through their music. Even if they didn’t remain in a band together, Prompto hoped that they would never stop being friends.

“That’s not a bad point,” Prompto admitted. “I don’t really see myself that way.”

“You vocalists are all the same,” Luche teased with a wink. “Huge egos with tons of insecurities. Seriously, dude. Don’t worry about it. The more people talk about you, the more interested they will be seeing what we’re about.”

Before Prompto could say anything in response, class began with the instructor walking in. It was an odd sensation to be in a lecture hall where the professor didn’t really care about much else than the course, but he took a sort of pleasant comfort in it. There was no role call, no calling on the students, and the professor just began the lecture as if he was picking up from only a few seconds ago. 

Prompto took copious notes, sure to pay attention in the way that Luche didn’t seem to care. Luche was insistent that they would get picked up for a record deal long before they even got a chance to graduate college, but Prompto wasn’t taking any risks. He wanted to develop his talent, hone his skill, and have something to fall back on. As a music major, business major, and photography major, Prompto had his work cut out for him. He knew it would take extra time to graduate from college, but it was something he had discussed with his fathers, with Gladio, and with everyone else. The plan was that if the band didn’t get signed onto a recording label, then he would finish college.

After class ended, a few students approached Prompto, the look on their faces not exactly welcoming. Bo perked his ears up, but Prompto gave him a reassuring pat on the head before he laid back down. He began to put his books away, careful to do his best to ignore them until they said something. It was obvious what was coming; he expected it all week.

“You think because you’re some Nif bastard prince that you can just take over the music scene here?” a guy demanded, his tone very much reminding him of how Ravus and Loqi used to be. If he could handle them, he could handle anyone. “Or did your fag dads get you in?”

An anger went through Prompto in that moment, one that he didn’t quite anticipate. It was one thing for them to attack him, but for them to attack his parents or their sexuality was something entirely different. Luche let out a low whistle as he stood up, his shock apparent as well. Prompto finished gathering his materials, standing to look at them all with an angry glare.

“Wrong words, dude,” Luche said, amusement etched into his features. They looked at how muscular he was in comparison to Prompto’s petite but toned frame. 

“What is he going to do?” another one demanded. “Send you or his dog after us?”

They laughed, but Prompto felt a tremble go through his body. Before he could say anything, Luche spoke up again. “Dude, he doesn’t need anyone to defend himself. But in this case, you could always talk to his boyfriend.”

Curious, they paused and turned around. Prompto felt his anger slacken when he saw Gladio, leaning against the door frame. He always forgot just how tall he was and how others weren’t used to it in the slightest. While Prompto didn’t need Gladio to protect him, as they both knew well by now, he did take pleasure in seeing the color drain from their faces as Gladio ran his hand through his hair that was getting longer by the day. Standing there, dressed in black jeans, a tank top, and a black leather jacket, Prompto couldn’t help but think he was the sexiest man he ever saw.

“Ready to go, Prom?” Gladio asked him casually, as if there wasn’t a group of boorish music majors crowding him and Luche. “Rehearsal with the band is tonight, right?”

“Yeah,” Prompto replied. He grabbed his bag and put it on his shoulder before he looked at the others. Bo stood up, ready to go at a moment’s notice. “I got a full scholarship based on talent, by the way. Maybe if you all weren’t so bitter and spent more time on your music, you would’ve too.”

Luche laughed behind him as Prompto made his way down the steps of the lecture hall, ignoring the group’s gaping expressions, their disbelief palpable. Most still expected the shy Prompto that he had always been, the Prompto that was too scared to talk or go outside. He had grown a lot over the past few years, and now that Verstael was gone, he felt like he could truly be himself. And that person had a lot of sarcasm, he found out.

“What was that about?” Gladio asked as he put his arm around Prompto’s shoulder, giving Luche a wave as they went in opposite directions. They would pick up Noctis, who would be waiting with Ignis just outside the building, to rendezvous and head home until Prompto had to go out again for rehearsals with the band. Noctis was getting heavily involved in the politics of the Crown, but he had taken a separate approach, preferring to read policy with just him and Ignis before they took it to the council.

“Just some jerks who thought it was a good idea to use a gay slur against my dads,” Prompto replied. Gladio grimaced, as if he felt the anger too. “I could’ve said something worse, but I took a higher road than I thought. Or maybe a middle road?”

Gladio laughed. “No wonder they looked like they shit themselves when they saw me. I guess that’s why I’m the Shield.”

“Good thing,” Prompto agreed with a smile. He looked up at Gladio with bright eyes, a smile blossoming on his lips. “Thanks for rescuing me.”

“Ah, you would’ve handled it without me,” Gladio shrugged. He leaned over as they walked and kissed Prompto’s temple. “All I did was show up.”

“Gross you two,” Noctis groaned as they stepped outside. “Ignis, they’re being grossly in love again.”

“Yea, Noct,” Ignis mused as he smiled at them through his dark sunglasses. “I still have one good eye to see how they like to show us up.”

Noctis was standing next to Ignis, who was impeccably dressed in dark jeans, a dark purple cheetah print top, black shoes, and the same driving gloves Prompto had given him. He had a messenger bag on one shoulder and the walking cane that had been fashioned for him to help with his depth perception. A fashion icon as always, Ignis was sporting an outfit from Ardyn’s brand as well, insisting that at least the future king consort would look decent. 

“You’re just jealous,” Gladio grinned as they stopped in front of them. “Ready to go? I want to spend some time with Prom before he has to-”

“Hey, Prom!” Talcott called behind them. Prompto turned and looked at his friend and bandmate coming towards him, his bass guitar in its case on his back. He was dressed entirely in black, kept his brown hair short, and had light brown eyes. His hair used to be blonder when he was a kid, but he explained that he liked it darker now. Prompto suspected he dyed it. “I just found Luche to skip the waiting and just go straight to rehearsals. You in?”

Prompto looked at Gladio apologetically, who only smiled and kissed him on the forehead then took Bo’s leash. “Go. Let me know when you need to have me come walk you home. We’ll have tonight together instead.”

“Thanks, Gladio,” Prompto replied. “Sorry to do this. I guess this is my life now.”

“I’ll get to reap the benefits when you’re a rockstar,” Gladio dismissed. “Have fun. Don’t get seduced by anyone else.”

“Like anyone is as great as you,” Prompto teased. He waved as he walked away, heading off with Talcott to the practice room that they had access to for band rehearsals. It was one of the few schools in Insomnia that had space to accommodate band rehearsal rooms for smaller units. “Why are you carrying your bass? We have the room reserved for the semester.”

“Yeah,” Talcott said with a blush. “A lot of the girls on campus tend to look closer when you have a guitar or bass on your back.”

Prompto smiled, knowing that Talcott was often crooning about how he was woefully single. Back when they were in the Music Masters together, Talcott had groaned and griped just a bit more than necessary about how even Prompto had someone in his life. Luche had joked several times that they could get together, but Talcott had only blushed and said that he didn’t date fellow band members. A bisexual man, Talcott did everything he could to make himself seem available, although he always pined after straight men and gay women.

“What about the guys?” Prompto asked him as they walked into one of the music halls with all of the practice rooms. It was entirely soundproof, the music completely blocked out in the hallway as they went to the room that had been reserved for them on the recommendation of their former coaches. 

“They’re all too absorbed to even notice,” Talcott complained. “Seriously, how do I find a boyfriend like Gladio or something? He’s so perfect.”

“Don’t try and take my boyfriend,” Prompto joked, knowing that Gladio would never even consider cheating on him. They were so close, so in love, that they had both been just biding time until it was socially acceptable for one of them to propose. Or, at least, that was what Prompto was doing. As soon as he got signed onto a recording contract, he was planning on taking his paycheck and looking for an engagement ring for Gladio. 

“About time,” Luche laughed as they stepped into the room. “Seriously, we left at the same time. Were you making out with Gladio or something?”

“Didn’t give us the chance,” Prompto explained teasingly. He walked over to the corner and set his bag down then picked up his guitar. “Alright. What are we practicing?”

They got started, practicing many original songs and some covers of their favorites. Prompto knew that something was missing from their sound, something to round out the vocals and the guitar. The more and more they practiced, the more Prompto realized it. It felt like an empty void where there should have been sound, a silence woven throughout the music that didn’t quite feel complete. As much as he loved his music, it was entirely frustrating. 

“So how do you guys feel about holding auditions for anyone who wants to join the band as a lead guitarist and backup vocalist?” Prompto asked. He checked the time and realized a few hours had passed. Gladio had texted him a couple times so he quickly replied that they were getting ready to wrap up now. “We really need someone.”

“Okay, thank the Six,” Luche sighed in relief. He grinned and winked at Talcott, who immediately blushed. “I can’t carry the band forever.”

“Ha ha,” Prompto said with mock sarcasm. “I’ll make up some flyers to put around campus I guess.”

“Put it on social media instead,” Luche offered. “Or we can do both. Let’s take a quick selfie of us and put it on your super verified account and everything.”

Prompto rolled his eyes, but he knew Luche was right. Ever since he hit the public spotlight, he had received all the attention on social media for it too. Now he had a photography account, a music account, and then his private account for his friends and family only. It was a lot to keep up with, but he didn’t want the rest of the world to know about his personal life to that extent. The personal posts he did share went to his photography account, and they were typically very posed.

They took a quick selfie or two with Prompto’s instruction, making sure the lighting was perfect and their instruments were displayed behind them. Finally satisfied, Prompto opted to use the photo to post to social media and would print out some flyers for around campus as well. As much as he hoped to find the right person for the spot, he did worry about what had been said after class earlier.

“Don’t worry about it, man,” Luche offered as Prompto bit his lip uncertainly, looking at his phone. He had a decent habit of being able to read people very easily. “If anyone gives us trouble then they’re just being assholes. More publicity is better for us.”

Prompto nodded and posted it just as there was a knock on the door. They turned as Gladio entered by himself. He looked like a campfire and smelled like the best of nature. He was everything that Prompto loved, and the moment he saw him, his life just immediately felt so much better. All of the time that they had over the summer together, just being a couple, had done wonders for them. Fissures and stressors that they were working through that they had set aside during the turmoil had been healed, and their relationship was never better.

“Am I interrupting?” Gladio asked as he looked at them apologetically, even though Prompto told him he was ready to go.

“Not at all,” Talcott offered, his voice climbing an octave or two nervously. Prompto noticed it, but he didn’t say anything. He knew that Talcott got nervous around Gladio because he idolized their relationship, so it didn’t bother him. Plus it was hard to get jealous when he knew Gladio wouldn’t cheat on him. “We are just wrapping up.”

“Great,” Gladio replied, smiling at Prompto and completely ignoring Talcott’s shift in behavior. “Need any help getting your stuff together?”

“No, I’m good.” Prompto made sure his guitar was securely in his case, preferring to take it home with him at night and bringing it back the next day. Tomorrow would be a packed day, though, and he wouldn’t have a chance to practice with the group. Being a triple major meant taking a lot of classes. “Ready?”

“Have a good one guys,” Gladio called as they left together, Luche and Talcott still putting their things away. Prompto immediately held his hand, squeezing it tightly in happiness that he had him. “You all ran late tonight.”

“Sorry about that,” Prompto offered, knowing it wasn’t the first or the last time the group got caught up in their music. They stepped out of the building and into the cooler night air, the sun just set beyond the horizon. “I’ll set an alarm next time.”

“Nah, it worked out,” Gladio reassured him. “Noctis went to the Citadel to talk to his dad so I was on Shield duty.”

“Everything okay?” Prompto asked, feeling a little out of the loop. He knew it would happen since he decided to pursue music instead of something like the Crownsguard. It still didn’t exactly feel good.

“Yeah just some stuff about the healthcare law he’s trying to pass,” Gladio explained. Prompto nodded in understanding. A while ago the king had asked Noctis in passing to look into accessible healthcare for every citizen of Lucis. Now, though, he had been working diligently on it. “A lot of questions, and for once his dad didn’t argue with him.”

“Maybe he’s finally caving in,” Prompto offered, although he didn’t find it likely. After Altissia, the king had been humbled by everything that happened, although Noctis said that it definitely wasn’t enough. “He’s probably testing him, though.”

“That’s more likely.” Gladio admitted. They reached the edge of the campus. Just across the street was the apartment complex where they lived. Gladio took the guitar case from Prompto and put it over his shoulder before he wrapped his arms around his torso and nuzzled his neck, inhaling deeply. “I missed you all day.”

“I missed you too,” Prompto said, his heart rate fluttering as his stomach churned with a pleasant discomfort that thrilled him. “We should at least get to the apartment before we start anything.”

“You don’t have to tell me twice.” Gladio knelt down and wrapped one arm around Prompto’s thighs and hoisted him into the air, making the blond squeal in surprise and giggle in delight. He carried him to the apartment complex and into the elevator, heading straight up to their floor. Once the doors closed, Prompto leaned down and kissed Gladio, grateful to be in his arms. “Fuck Prom, I love you.”

“I love you too,” Prompto replied, smiling as he cupped Gladio’s cheeks with his hands, pressing his forehead against his. “You’re the best thing that ever happened to me.”

Gladio smiled at Prompto, his eyes shimmering pools of amber glass. “Quit stealing my lines.”

“What if I write them into my music?” Prompto asked him as the elevator doors opened. There was no one waiting for it, and Gladio carried him off, barely looking at where he was going. It was difficult for Prompto to care; he was already lost in his eyes.

“I think I could handle that,” Gladio admitted. Prompto giggled as Gladio refused to put him down and juggled his free hand to take out his keys and open the door to their apartment. It was set up the same as Ignis and Noctis’s was, except there was more decoration from Prompto’s photography of them, hiking trails they went on together, and sheet music. There was a professional keyboard and a few guitars as well as Gladio’s workout gear and a large bookshelf for his literature.

“You can put me down, you know,” Prompto teased as Gladio kicked the door closed. “I can’t take off my clothes unless you do.”

“I could figure out a way,” Gladio nearly growled before kissing him deeply, his tongue tracing Prompto’s hungrily. “I swear I’m not jealous, but seeing you with other people-”

“Me too,” Prompto gasped, his body thrumming with desire. “I hate leaving to do other things, but I know I have you forever. Coming home to you makes it worth it.”

“You keep saying and doing all the right things,” Gladio said as he set down Prompto’s guitar and led him towards their bedroom. “I think I might have to marry you someday.”

Prompto smiled through his blush. It was his turn to kiss Gladio, and before he knew it he was in the bedroom, pressed up against the wall. Without hesitation, he wrapped his legs around Gladio’s waist and his arms around his neck, kissing him deeply until Gladio’s lips trailed to his neck. Prompto let out a shudder and a sigh as Gladio’s tongue ran along his neck, their bodies pressed together as he was pressed against the wall.

“How much you wanna bet that we can get your pants off without setting you down?” Gladio asked him with a devious grin. “You work out. Use some of your core strength and hold on.”

Prompto was about to protest, but a moment later Gladio was tugging at his zipper and pulling his pants off. He let out a laugh as he held onto his boyfriend for life, moving his legs until his feet were on Gladio’s chest. Miraculously, Gladio was able to wrangle them off him, and they were both left laughing to near hysterics because of it. It was easier than he thought, but still difficult enough that he wouldn’t be trying it again anytime soon.

Gladio seemed to agree and set Prompto down so they could discard the rest of their clothes and he could grab the lubricant. It didn’t last long. The moment that Gladio returned to him, Prompto was in his arms again, kissing him fervently while he wrapped his legs around Gladio once more. Bodies flush against each other as Prompto was pressed against the wall, he let out a moan into Gladio’s lips as he ground his hips pleadingly.

“Ahh…” Prompto moaned as Gladio lubricated his fingers and worked them in him, slow and careful. He was always careful at first, even when Prompto was doing mentally well, until Prompto let him know whether it was good to keep going or if he needed to stop due to the trauma of his past. Because of his caution, because of how much he valued his consent, it never bothered Prompto. He always felt comfortable and safe.

“Fuck Prom, you’re eager today,” Gladio growled as Prompto moved his hips in tandem to Gladio working his fingers in him, stretching him out. “It’s so hot.”

“Really missed you,” Prompto moaned, his breathing shallow. He fervently kissed Gladio before he could say anything else, moaning into his lips as his body craved all of Gladio’s touch. “I want you. Hard. Please.”

“You don’t have to ask twice,” Gladio groaned. He pressed Prompto against the wall, gripping his hips tightly. Prompto held onto him tightly as he pulled out of him and slammed back in, making Prompto gasp and cry out from the sudden intensity and pleasure. His nails dug into Gladio’s shoulder, and he arched his back and thrust his hips downward as Gladio thrust upward.

“Gladio,” Prompto moaned his name, breathless as he felt an aching pleasure building in him. Only Gladio could make him feel like this, and he loved every moment of it. It was because he loved Gladio that it tasted so sweet. “Oh…”

Gladio wordlessly held onto him as he walked them over to the bed, laying Prompto down on the edge of the bed before he continued to move in him with a voracious pace that made Prompto moans turn to near screams of bliss. Gladio leaned over him, holding him as he moved, rough and passionate, giving Prompto the leverage to hold onto his shoulders. Over and over again he cried out Gladio’s name as he hit his prostate, feeling the pressure escalate within him, threatening to pull him under.

“Prom…” Gladio growled, his pulsing rhythm becoming erratic. “Fuck I’m going to cum…”

Prompto could only cry out for him as his back arched and his hips spasmed, climaxing just after Gladiol did. Sweating, overwhelmed with the bliss of climax, and breathless, Gladio stopped moving and only held Prompto, his lips nuzzling into his neck. Holding onto him in turn, Prompto clutched him tightly with an overwhelming sense of happiness. He loved Gladio so deeply, so profoundly, that each moment that he was with him was a blessing. 

Eventually they got up and showered then made their way out to the kitchen to make dinner. Gladio had already prepared something so he just reheated the healthy meal he prepared for Prompto, and they sat on the couch together. Prompto wore his glasses as he watched the Gladio game, eating happily and at times distracting Gladio enough to steal a kiss.

It was bliss to Prompto. The moments he had with Gladio were paradise in his eyes. He couldn’t get enough of it, even though he knew that eventually he would be traveling all over Eos if he became a successful musician. Still, he silently knew that he would give it all up if it meant at least one more day with Gladio.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like I could've spent an entire arc on their time in Niflheim, but ultimately I wanted to get to this point to show a more healthy and realized Prompto. Prompto is full of wit and fun, and his relationship with Gladio is only stronger for it. I'm glad the boys are at this point. (but will it last?! WHO KNOWS?!)
> 
> Thank you all for keeping up with this story! I know I thank you all every chapter, but I have a bottomless well of gratitude. <3


	58. Grief

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Noctis gets surprised with some news.

“Oh yes,” Ignis scolded Carbuncle as she rubbed against his leg furiously. “I know you are hungry. I’m getting your food right now.”

Noctis had noticed that it took Ignis just a bit longer to get ready, to prepare food, to do everyday tasks that required any sort of depth perception. At first he just wanted to fix the issue, to be by his side and help him when he needed it. But Ignis had to learn to do things on his own, to compensate for the loss of vision. As much as Noctis didn’t want to let him deal with it on his own, some things had to be done alone.

“Morning,” Noctis said quietly as he walked into the kitchen. Carbuncle meowed at him expectantly, realized he wasn’t the one with food, then went back to Ignis. He walked over to Ignis and reached up on his toes to kiss him on the cheek before going for the cup of coffee he was learning to rely on. “How’d you sleep?”

“Fairly well,” Ignis murmured, although Noctis could see the tired edges around his eyes. It was either another nightmare or another migraine. He was seeking therapy and had doctors to help with the chronic issues, but Noctis was still concerned. Ignis was the suffer in silence type of person. “How about you?”

“Pretty good,” Noctis commented. He watched as Ignis went to grab Carbuncle’s food bowl but missed due to his lack of depth perception. Trying again, he grabbed it and set it on the floor, letting Carbuncle enjoy her morning meal. “Another migraine or another nightmare?”

“That obvious?” Ignis asked him, turning so that he could see him with his one good eye. “Nightmare last night, migraine this morning. I’m fine. I took my rescue medication, but it’s just a process.”

“Getting used to the ‘new normal,’ huh?” Noctis retorted, using air quotations around the phrase. “Why do people keep saying that like it’s something you should just deal with?”

“Because that’s all I can do,” Ignis pointed out. There was an edge in his voice though, an edge that said he agreed with Noctis.

“It’s like thoughts and prayers to me,” Noctis shrugged. “Thoughts and prayers for Altissia. Yeah, but what are you doing about it? Get used to the new normal? Why? Why can’t we face this head on and try to stop the migraines from happening again?”

“Some would say this is punishment for us being in a same sex relationship,” Ignis pointed out. Noctis made a disgusted face at that sentiment, and Ignis laughed. “I’m just pointing out what the rumors are.”

“Yeah if the Six Astrals ever give a fuck about where I stick my dick, I’ll let you know.” Noctis took a sip of his coffee and looked at it morosely.

“Someone’s in a mood today,” Ignis murmured. Noctis sighed and wrapped his arms around Ignis’s waist from behind, burying his face into his back. “What’s wrong, Noct?”

“I don’t want to be king,” Noctis whined into Ignis’s shirt. “I want to be with you forever and not have every move we make monitored and scrutinized.”

Ignis chuckled and turned around, keeping Noctis still with his hands so that Noctis ended up burrowing his face in Ignis’s chest. He wrapped his arms around him and held him close, the two of them just holding onto each other for comfort. Noctis easily thought about how much he just wanted to be with Ignis without any problems or worry, and how much he knew that wasn’t his life. It was something that part of him was still fighting, but he was mostly resigned to his fate now. Mostly.

“I’ve been doing a lot of research on what we will have to do when we get married,” Ignis considered aloud. Noctis’s heart raced at the thought of marrying Ignis, but he didn’t like how it would all be highly ritualized by the Crown. “It’s a lot of ritual that seems more about making sure the public eye gets a show. But what if we were to just go somewhere unconventional for the honeymoon? Maybe we can go camping or fishing.”

“I would’ve pegged you for a guy who wanted something more romantic,” Noctis pointed out as he looked up at Ignis. There was no denying that Noctis liked the idea, though.

“Camping out under the stars, sitting next to each other as we listen to the sound of nature? That sounds pretty romantic to me.” Ignis smiled and smoothed Noctis’s hair out of his face.

“Gladio will have to come,” Noctis grumbled. He loved Gladio and knew he was his Shield, but it was a pleasant thought to just have Ignis to himself.

“We can bring Prompto along and let them have their own fun,” Ignis offered, making Noctis smile. “It’s not like he’s not completely enamored with him, after all.”

“Alright,” Noctis agreed, his mood infinitely improved at the thought of going somewhere secluded and quiet on their honeymoon. “But don’t be surprised if I do something with the wedding that’s not traditional.”

“Like marrying a man?” Ignis asked him. He kissed Noctis on the forehead then released him. “We should finish getting ready. We have a long day ahead of us.”

“Fine,” Noctis sighed, although he felt considerably better than before. It felt wrong of him to be the one complaining, but Ignis didn’t seem bothered by his complaints in the slightest. “What do we have to do today?”

“No day of classes,” Ignis called as Noctis made his way back to the bedroom to get dressed. “Gladio and Prom will be on campus, but we’re spending the day at the Citadel. Titus and Cor both want to walk you through the Kingsglaive and Crownsguard recruitment and training process. If you have any feedback, I don’t suggest holding back.”

“When do I ever?” Noctis called in response. Part of being the prince and preparing for his rule meant his independent study courses were just really accredited courses for him to go to the Citadel and gain hands-on experience. All students in political science would want to be in his position, but few others would get to intern at the Citadel. Noctis found it odd that many would easily fight to have a taste of his life. They didn’t understand the burdens he lived with. 

After he was ready to go, wearing casual clothes instead of a refined suit, he came back out into the kitchen. Ignis gave him a disapproving look, but he didn’t say anything. They had agreed that for these types of casual days where a press release was not necessary that Noctis was not beholden to wear a suit, that he could enjoy the last of his youth before he was crowned king. Nevertheless, Ignis dressed well in tight pants and a long sleeved v-neck shirt that Noctis would love to tear off of him.

“Let’s get this day over with then,” Noctis grumbled as he grabbed an apple for breakfast. Ignis gave him another look, but they both knew that Noctis woke up too late for him to sit down and have a proper meal. Ignis would scold him for it later, but it wouldn’t change anything. Given the choice between sleep and food, Noctis would choose sleep every time. It got worse when his mental health deteriorated, but right now he was on an upward trend. 

They made their way out to the Citadel, as usual, to find Cor and Titus waiting for them. Noctis found it odd now that Cor was technically family, as was Prompto, but everyone expected them to act the same around each other. It wasn’t possible. Just by being friends with Prompto, Noctis had gotten closer to Ardyn and Cor. He couldn’t really see him as the Lord Marshal so much as he saw him as his uncle’s husband.

“Hey Uncle Cor,” Noctis teased as they approached them on the steps of the Citadel. He watched as Cor’s stern composure wavered, his ears burning red. “How’s my cousin doing?”

“Just fine,” Cor replied, although Noctis could tell that he was flustered. “You really don’t have to call me that.”

“He knows,” Ignis replied, cutting Noctis off before he could say anything. “He rarely calls Ardyn his uncle as it is. He’s just doing it to tease you.”

“Let’s go inside before the media catches wind that the royal family is standing on the steps of the Citadel,” Titus said with obvious mirth in his voice. “Come on, uncle. Or is it Duke Izunia now?”

“Thanks Noct,” Cor groaned as they made their way inside, all of them laughing. Ignis nearly tripped on a step, but Noctis caught his wrist and steadied him before he could. It was a seemingly smooth and easy action, one that required no forethought or afterthought, but when Noctis heard the shuttering of a camera, he knew it would be in the tabloids tomorrow. “They’re already making it unbearable.”

“Not as unbearable as not marrying Ardyn,” Noctis pointed out, to Cor’s agreement. When they stepped inside the Citadel, they all stopped. Lunafreya was waiting for them, flanked on either side by Gentiana and Crowe. Wearing all white while the other two wore black, Noctis noticed just how she looked every bit like the future queen. “Hey Luna. Everything alright?”

“I’m sorry to interrupt your current agenda,” Lunafreya said, her tone formal. She was there on business. “King Regis has requested your presence in the conference room. All of us.”

Everyone looked at each other in surprise, save Noctis. He had a feeling that this was all entirely planned already, that his father had set up Cor and Titus’s meeting with him ahead of time to get him to the Citadel. Noctis knew very well what that meant, and he begrudgingly made his way to the council room with the others. If his father had told him the real reason for the meeting, Noctis wouldn’t have likely shown up.

The king was waiting for them at the council room, already seated since his leg had been increasingly painful for him. He was finally talking about getting surgery for it, but Noctis knew he would hold off for a little while longer. His father was stubborn like that. Right now, Regis looked concerned, serious, and Noctis wondered if perhaps someone had died. He hoped not. There had been enough pain lately.

“I do apologize for interrupting your plans,” Regis said as they all took a seat. “Lunafreya brings us some news that we all need to discuss.”

“My brother has transferred to the university here,” Lunafreya announced, making Noctis’s heart nearly stall in his chest. Ignis grabbed his hand under the table and held it tightly. “He will be living at the Citadel for the foreseeable future until his graduation date.”

“What?!” Noctis demanded incredulously. He stared at his father in shock. “Why are you allowing him to stay here?! Why did you bring me here knowing that he’s here?!”

“Son,” Regis began, but Noctis stood up. He sighed heavily and looked to Lunafreya. “Please help.”

“Ravus is much changed,” Lunafreya said, looking at Noctis with the apology clearly displayed in her eyes. “He has a lot of amends to make, but he is not the same person he was before he left.”

“Bullshit,” Noctis snapped. “Do you know what he did to me?! What about what he did to you?!”

“Sit down, please,” Regis asked him. Noctis was about to object, but the look Ignis gave him suggested he hear Luna out. It was the only thing that made him comply, but he wondered if Ignis knew about this the entire time. There would be a storm coming if so.

“He never hurt me, Noctis,” Lunafreya said once he was sitting, his arms petulantly folded across his chest. “My family was worried about it, but it was an unfounded fear. They missed how much he was trying to protect me, even though it came out in less than helpful ways.”

“Less than helpful?” Noctis felt fresh tears coming to his eyes, thinking of the pain that Ravus had put him through. “Luna, he abused me. How can I just ignore something like that?”

“No one’s asking you to, son,” Regis interjected. “Like it or not, Ravus is a prince and is going to be staying with us because of it.”

There was a resounding silence in the room as Noctis glared at his father, then at Lunafreya. While he was glad to hear that Ravus never hurt his sister, a fury went through him at the thought of Ravus just being able to live in the Citadel after doing what he did. The worst part was that, as the prince of Lucis, he knew that what they were doing was the wise decision. Having Ravus live there gave them the choice to keep an eye on him, even if that meant Noctis having to deal with his ex. 

“When did he get here?” Noctis asked dourly, not pretending to be happy about his arrival. He knew he was being every part of the petulant prince, but he thought that he was justified in that for once. 

“Earlier this week,” Lunafreya explained. “Ravus trusted me to speak with you about it before you two meet again.”

“I’m going to have to deal with him, aren’t I?” Noctis asked, looking at them both. “I’m going to have to pretend that he wasn’t an asshole to me.”

“In social situations, yes,” Regis replied. “What happened between you and Ravus is not public knowledge. Even though he isn’t going to inherit the throne any longer, some modicum of propriety is expected.”

“I’ll be polite to him if he is the same to me,” Noctis said through gritted teeth. He couldn’t believe what they were asking of him.

“I think you’ll find him to be a lot different from how you remember him,” Lunafreya reiterated. “He’s learned a lot, Noctis.”

“Great,” Noctis replied, sighing heavily and rolling his eyes. “Can I be dismissed now? I don’t really feel like hanging around here while I get used to Ravus being back at the Citadel.”

“Yes, son,” Regis said with a frown. “We will reschedule the meeting with Cor and Titus for another day.”

“Great, thanks,” Noctis said quickly as he stood up. Ignis followed suit, not saying a word to anyone. They left with little ceremony, making their way back to the apartment in a stony silence as Noctis stewed in his anger. Ignis didn’t comment once on Noctis’s driving, which was a good idea since his anger was set to lash out. 

The moment they arrived at the apartment, Noctis slammed the door shut behind Ignis and let out a scream of frustration. It wasn’t loud, but it was guttural enough to make Ignis jump in surprise. Noctis had been angry before, but he had never been frustrated to the point of sounding so unlike himself. While he didn’t like being so frustrated, he also knew that he reached a boiling point that had taken its toll. 

“Noctis,” Ignis said softly, reaching a hand out for him to take. “Come here, please.”

Noctis was about to say no and object, but he saw Ignis’s concerned expression and stopped pacing the living room. His heart hurting, he walked over to Ignis and took his hand, wondering just what he did to deserve someone as wonderful as him. The answer was nothing, and yet Ignis thought he had done everything for him. Nothing would ever justify his anger if he lashed out at Ignis.

“I’m sorry, Ig,” Noctis said, looking at his boyfriend with turbulent apology. “I’m just so angry. It’s not even that Ravus is back.”

“I know,” Ignis replied with a sorrowful nod. “Your father has long been making decisions that affect you, with little regard to your emotional needs.”

“He just doesn’t care,” Noctis sobbed, his tears flowing freely as Ignis took him into his arms and held him tightly. “If he cared, he wouldn’t have let Ravus stay there ever again. Or at least not before he spoke to me. The shitty thing is I’d probably be okay with it if he asked me first!”

“Your father doesn’t have a history of trusting your emotional reactions,” Ignis agreed. “Primarily because he’s only ever left you pick up the pieces and never gave you any choice.”

Noctis didn’t know how to respond. Or rather, he couldn’t respond. It was all too much for him. There was no trust in him from his father, and yet Regis somehow expected him to be a worthwhile king. The hurt knowing that Regis didn’t at least tell him beforehand hurt worse than the thought of having to face Ravus again. At this point, Noctis realized something that he had known in his heart but had always tried to ignore. 

No matter how hard Noctis tried, he would never have the warm relationship that he wanted with his father. Either not available emotionally or too busy being king, Regis just didn’t have the capability to do it. There was no vulnerability or closeness between them, and Noctis would never have the relationship like the kind Prompto had with Cor. Whether it was just the natural separation that happened between a king and his child or if it was because of what Aulea had done, there wasn’t a relationship between them that others so easily had. There wasn’t the same amount of care that Noctis wanted and needed.

“It’s okay, Noctis,” Ignis said softly, his voice a whisper in his ear. “You have a family. It’s Gladio and Prompto. Ardyn and Cor would easily do anything for you. And you have me. The rest of the world can burn, and you’d still have me. I’m never going to let you be alone ever again.”

Noctis couldn’t say anything still. He could only cry, clutching onto Ignis as if he was his only lifeline. There was so much pain, so much that he was letting go of, so much potential that would never be. It wasn’t for lack of trying either. Noctis had done everything his father demanded, had done everything he could despite never wanting to be a prince, and yet it still wasn’t enough to bridge the gap between them. They simply just wouldn’t have the relationship that a typical father and son had, and now Noctis was filled with a grief that couldn’t easily be explained.

“You’re not going to leave me?” Noctis asked, his voice thick with tears. He knew the answer, but he just needed to hear it again. He just needed to hear Ignis tell him that he loved him.

“I will never leave you,” Ignis replied, his breath hot on Noctis’s ear. “I love you, Noctis. If the Six Astrals themselves came to me and asked me to choose between you and the rest of Eos, I would choose you.”

“I love you,” Noctis sobbed into Ignis’s arms, taking stock of Ignis’s arms around him, holding him close. It was a touch that he could trust, a love that would burn eternal, something pure and comforting while strong and fervent. “I love you, Ignis. No matter what, I know I have you.”

Noctis collapsed after that, letting go of what would never be and what had never been between him and his father. Ignis caught him, holding him close as he gently guided him to the couch. It was difficult to say how long Noctis cried, but Ignis sat with him and held him the entire time, comforting him wordlessly. Noctis ended up with his head resting in Ignis’s lap, the television on for background noise, his tears finally drying.

“I’m sorry I freaked out,” Noctis finally said, feeling suddenly so much more ridiculous for his tears. 

“You have nothing to apologize for, love,” Ignis assured him, stroking his hair calmly and peacefully. “This has been a long time coming, unfortunately.”

“It sucks,” Noctis said. He moved to sit up, turning to look at Ignis. A blush rose to his face when Ignis pulled him onto his lap, having him straddle him. “Is this what I get for being a prince?”

“No,” Ignis said, placing his hands on Noctis’s hips as he placed his hands on Ignis’s shoulders. “It’s what you get for being a human. You get me for being a prince.”

“Damn, when did you get so smooth?” Noctis asked with a laugh. His heart felt oddly lighter and yet heavier all at once. There was a heaviness thanks to his father, but Ignis always knew what to say and do to make him feel better. Ignis’s smile was all he needed to make his heart feel better than before. 

“I’m glad I get to see you age,” Ignis admitted, making Noctis’s heart ache in a different way. He looked at Ignis’s scarred eye underneath the dark sunglasses he wore almost constantly. “To see who you will become.”

Slowly, Noctis took off Ignis’s glasses, setting them aside so that they didn’t get lost or destroyed. Ignis kept the scarred eye closed, but Noctis smoothed his hand over that side of his face, caressing the marks on his skin. Even with the scarring, Ignis was still so beautiful. Eventually Ignis opened the eye, the color now a glossy blue, forever unseeing. Noctis cupped Ignis’s face with his hands and gently kissed both of his eyes as Ignis closed them. He then kissed his lips, lightly at first and then deeper.

“I love you,” Noctis said quietly. “You are beautiful, Ignis. Always. I swear you’re the only person on the planet who can wear scars like this and still be gorgeous. I love you, and I am just grateful that I have you.”

“I love you too Noctis,” Ignis replied, his smile hiding the tears in his eyes. Noctis knew that he was self conscious about his scars, that he felt like the adjustment was just as mental as it was physical. But Noctis genuinely found him to be gorgeous, scars or not. “I’ll never stop loving you.”

Feeling a depth of gratitude to have the love of his life, Noctis kissed Ignis again, allowing his heart to feel healed knowing that Ignis would always be with him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this chapter is very much a reflection on my relationship with my father. I'm processing a lot of grief and some other things, which this fic incidentally became integral to it. Noctis breaking down and realizing that the relationship with is father is never what he will want or need it to be is something very similar to what I have gone thru before his passing. It was cathartic, and I'm glad to have been able to bring the story to this point so now Noctis can start to form his own found family. :)
> 
> Thank you all so much for your patience with me as well. I encountered some writer's block where the words just didn't want to make it out onto the page. Now that I've been able to clear it, I finished the next chapter and was able to clear the mental cobwebs. ^_^
> 
> Thank you all so much for reading! I'm excited for the next chapter!


	59. Second Chances

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ravus heads to the university after transferring.
> 
> TW: allusions to self-harm, mention of past suicidal ideation/attempt

Ravus sat on the steps of the Citadel, his bike helmet resting next to him as he looked out at the city around him. Just as expected, Noctis did not react well to him being back in Insomnia. He couldn’t blame him. Everything that he had done had been a manipulation thanks to Loqi twisting his desire to protect his sister as a means to hurt Noctis. And it wasn’t even Loqi who wanted him to do it, he learned later. It was Verstael, wanting to weaken the Crown from within. They were all pawns, and now they were left to pick up the pieces.

The only thing he could do was hope that over time they would all see how truly apologetic he was, how he had changed and grown, and how he didn’t want to hurt anyone ever again. Ravus constantly berated himself for having hurt Noctis in the first place. If he was honest with himself, which had also been a terribly long process to get to that point, he had felt terrible about it from the first moment. It was why he relied so heavily on so many maladaptive coping mechanisms to help him through the pain.

Looking down at his arms, Ravus was grateful that he wore his leather jacket everywhere. He didn’t want others to see why he needed to go to the institution in Tenebrae for the past couple of years. He didn’t want others to know just how fucked up he was. If he was hated for the rest of his life for what he had done, he knew it was what he deserved. Ravus didn’t think he deserved to be admonished for his scars, though.

“I never thought I’d see a Nox Fleuret in black,” a voice mused as a shadow fell over him. Ravus looked up, his nearly white hair getting in his face briefly before he brushed it back. A member of the Kingsglaive was looking at him, a grin on his face. What was his problem?

“Haven’t you heard?” Ravus offered, trying not to sound bitter or scathing. “I’m a disgraced prince. I can wear what I want now.”

“It’s a good look,” the glaive offered before sitting down next to him. “Nyx Ulric.”

“Ravus,” he replied, shaking the man’s hand. “But you already knew that. Sorry if I sound rude, but why are you talking to me?”

Nyx laughed at that, surprising Ravus. He was mostly surprised by how Nyx’s laugh felt welcoming. Nevertheless, he knew that he had to regulate his emotions, keeping them in check so he didn’t just get carried away and make assumptions, whether good or bad. He hated how he second guessed every emotion he felt, but he knew that it was a slippery slope into chaos. 

“You looked like you could use a friendly conversation,” Nyx shrugged, although he was still smiling. Ravus took in his blue eyes, and he immediately looked away. “Plus I noticed the helmet. What do you ride?”

Ravus looked at him again, trying to figure out if he was being serious or not. “A Starscourge 3000.”

“No shit,” Nyx replied, his expression and tone indicating that he was impressed. “That’s the best out there right now. I’m tempted to ask you for a ride, but you might take my head off.”

“Sorry,” Ravus apologized, knowing that he came off as standoffish more than not. He didn’t naturally trust anyone, not even himself. “I’m working on it.”

“We’re all a work in progress,” Nyx agreed. He leaned back on the steps, resting his elbows, as if he was going to make himself at home next to Ravus. “So how about it? Taking me for a ride sometime?”

“You have to work your way up to that,” Ravus indicated, wondering if this guy was flirting with him or just really into bikes. Maybe he was just weird.

“Fair enough,” Nyx nodded. “So does that mean I get your number, or am I just out of luck?”

Ravus looked at him, really looked at him, more than a bit perplexed. Nyx had to be hitting on him, but he felt like he was just reading into it. He couldn’t trust his own intuition anymore, and it was difficult for him to discern whether he was reading into things or actually seeing what was there. He would need to discuss this later with Lunafreya.

“Haven’t you heard?” Ravus asked, confused. “Everyone hates me here. The prince has every right to hate me too. It’s better if you stay away from me.”

“I’m not really interested in what others think or say.” Nyx shrugged. “I mean, some people make valid points, but I trust my instincts at the end of the day.”

“And what do your instincts say?” Ravus didn’t know if this guy was just trying to fuck him or if he was trying to just cozy up with a prince. Maybe he was trying to just get gossip on him to sell to a tabloid.

“That you’re a guy who’s been through a lot,” Nyx explained. “That if you were born in different circumstances then you wouldn’t be so guarded. And that someone just needs to show you that you’re not a lost cause.”

Ravus was once more perplexed by Nyx, trying to understand just who this guy was. How did he read into him so easily? Was he that obvious? Or was this all some clever ruse? He couldn’t trust himself to understand it, which meant he definitely couldn’t trust Nyx. Still, his curiosity was piqued, and he was more than a bit interested to see just what would happen if he kept Nyx in his life. It didn’t mean he was going to trust him, though.

“Alright, I give. You can have my number.” Ravus pulled out his phone and handed it to Nyx. “Put yours in there and I’ll text you mine.”

He watched as Nyx took his phone and followed his instructions, not trying to look at anything else. It didn’t mean he wasn’t trying to find out personal information to sell, though. Or maybe he was just trying to get close to his sister. There were plenty of guys who used him to try and get close to Luna, who wanted nothing to do with him and only wanted her. It was a shame for them that Luna was never interested. 

When Nyx handed his phone back to him, he did as promised. Nyx received the text and smiled at him before saving the number. “Great. Now I can text you and bug you until you give me a ride.”

“And then after that you’ll stop?” Ravus speculated, unsure of what Nyx was going to do. What was he trying to get from him?

“Probably not.” Nyx grinned. “I’m really stubborn like that and bad at giving up.”

“What are you even giving up?” Ravus asked as he stood up, grabbing his bag, guitar case, and helmet.

“You,” Nyx retorted, his smile still evident on his face. “I’m not giving up you.”

Ravus stared at him a moment, trying to figure out what to say in response. There was no way that this guy was for real, and he couldn’t quite figure out what his endgame was. “Alright.”

He paused a moment as he turned, considering saying something else, then ultimately walked away without saying anything else. Feeling awkward and out of place, Ravus walked away, heading to where his bike was parked in the reserved lot. A driver could’ve brought it to him, but Ravus didn’t want to have to deal with all of the pomp and circumstance of being a prince. Something he had worked through in therapy was how he never wanted to rule, how he never wanted to be a prince.

When Ravus got to the university and parked, he noticed the flyers that were up on the campus. There was a lot of buzz about them, and several people with guitars on their backs were gathered around the entrance to the practice room building. Ravus approached a few of the people talking about the flyers, listening in but not daring to interject. He didn’t feel comfortable approaching people who might judge him.

“Are you seriously going to audition?” one of them was asking the other. “I mean, they’re just posers.”

“Dude, they are almost guaranteed success,” the other insisted. “Who cares if they’re posers?”

“Do they even have a band name?” the first one asked as Ravus started to walk away.

“Does it even matter?” the other one replied. Ravus had heard that out of the talent at the university, there was a group of music majors who were likely to succeed and get signed to a recording studio before they even got through their first semester. He wondered if they were the ones that were holding the auditions.

Then again, the only way to find out would be to go and see for himself. Ravus made his way to the music building where many of the musicians had gathered. There were even a few musicians who were clearly not students. Ravus heard most of them talking about already auditioning, but there was a group that hadn’t yet auditioned. Before he could talk to any of them about who the members of the band were, a guy exited the building and everyone fell silent.

“Umm,” he said, scanning the crowd. Ravus looked at him curiously, surprised when he pointed him out. “You next.”

“Go, man,” one of the musicians said as Ravus looked around in confusion. “Hurry up so we can get rejected quickly.”

There was a grumbling about the musician being too hard on himself, but Ravus only shrugged and followed the guy inside. He wanted to be a part of a band, but he wasn’t going to go out of his way to beg for a spot. If he auditioned and it went well, then that was helpful. Then again, Ravus was pretty sure that the drama of his name alone would make people want to buy his music.

“Alright,” the guy said as he opened the door to the practice room. “I got another guy to audition.”

Ravus stopped when he saw Prompto tuning his guitar, his back turned to him as he faced the drummer. When he turned around, they both stared at each other, eyes wide and tension in the air. Ravus considered just bolting and never coming back, but that wouldn’t do anything but cause more harm. He owed Prompto several apologies as well, least of which were for how he acted on the camping trip towards his therapy animal. The therapy animal in question was in the room, wearing silencing headphones specifically made for animals. His ears perked up and he looked between Ravus and Prompto, walking towards Prompto and consoling him.

“I’m missing something,” the guy who took him to the room said, finally breaking the silence.

“That’s Ravus Nox Fleuret,” the drummer elaborated. “Prince of Tenebrae. Come on in, man. We don’t bite.”

Ravus stepped inside, wondering if Prompto or his dog would attack him. Maybe both. Nervously, he looked at Prompto as the dog walked towards Ravus, worrying about what they would do. But the dog only sniffed his hand then licked it before walking back to his spot in the room and settling down. It was confusing, and Ravus wondered if maybe he should talk to Prompto, apologize, and then leave.

“This is Luche and Talcott,” Prompto said, surprising Ravus further. He didn’t expect him to speak at all. “We’re looking for a backup singer and lead guitarist. Get set up and then demonstrate what you want and we’ll make a decision. It might not be right away, though.”

“S-Sure,” Ravus said, surprised that Prompto was even allowing him to audition. Awkwardly, he set his stuff down and took out his guitar, plugging it into one of the amps provided and tuning it. He thought about what he could play and opted for an original piece.

Music had been his only salvation when he first was institutionalized. Ravus had always played guitar, but his family had frowned upon it, saying it was unbecoming of the future king to delve into such frivolous ventures. Now, though, he could do what he wanted with his music, and he took the time to really explore all of his complicated emotions through his music.

Taking a deep breath, Ravus began to play, forgetting about those around him. He lost himself into the music, letting it guide him as he sang and played the guitar. This was one of the songs he had written while institutionalized, processing his feelings about what had happened between him and Loqi and how he had to be the one to pick up the pieces. He let all that was around him fade away and just felt the music. 

_Oh the reason I hold on  
Oh cause I need this hole gone  
Funny you’re the broken one but I’m the only one who needed saving  
Cause when you never see the light it’s hard to know which one of us is caving_

When he finished the song, Ravus finally looked up at them, both nervous for what they would say and calm from the music. They were all staring with wide eyes, but it was Prompto who looked the most shocked out of them all. Ravus knew he had to say something, to apologize properly, but Luche spoke before he could.

“Give us a second,” Luche said. Ravus nodded and stepped out of the room, waiting nervously as he leaned against the wall. He was prepared for the worst, but he wasn’t going to run. There was a lot of hard work to be done. 

_I also noticed the guitar.  
Play for me sometime?  
I have no musical skills at all._

Ravus looked at the text from Nyx and couldn’t help but smile. It was something that caught him off guard, and he knew that he was treading into dangerous territory. He thought Nyx was attractive, a bit flirtatious, and definitely his type. Unfortunately, his type was usually made up of jerks and people who manipulated and took advantage of him. It did nothing to help his confidence in the matter.

_Play guitar and sing.  
I’m a music major at the  
university. Since I’m a poor  
excuse for a prince and all._

He didn’t know why he was responding to Nyx, especially since the chances of anything coming from it were slim. Then again, he didn’t really know why he gave Nyx his phone number in the first place.

_Looks like you’re just the  
prince of music now. I’d  
love to hear it sometime._

Ravus let out a breathless laugh, a trembling flow of air that he didn’t even realize he was holding deep within his chest. Nyx at least was a good distraction, but Ravus reminded himself that people weren’t meant to be used or manipulated. It was obvious, but with everything that had happened, he always felt like there was something wrong with him and that he didn’t know how to relate to others. 

_Maybe.  
Shouldn’t you be working?_

_Shouldn’t you be practicing?_

Ravus smiled when Nyx responded right away, but he was pulled out of his phone when the door to the practice room opened. His nerves returned, and he took a step inside the room, wondering if Prompto had told them all the terrible stuff that he had done. He had every right to say something, but Ravus hoped that Prompto would at least listen to him so he could apologize.

“So we want to hear how you work with the group,” Talcott said, surprising Ravus. “Do you think you could take the lead on guitar for a cover song and then do some harmonizations?” 

“Sure,” Ravus replied right away. He looked to Prompto, who wasn’t saying much. Did he lose his voice or did he not want to talk to him?

“Depending on how it goes, we’ll have to have a talk,” Prompto added, answering his question for him. Ravus just couldn’t believe they were giving him a chance at all.

Ravus felt like he had stepped into some strange alternate dimension where he wasn’t completely rejected right away. He grabbed his guitar as they discussed different cover songs that they could explore. Ravus knew most of the ones they suggested, so when they settled on one, he felt like he had an opportunity to prove himself in a way he didn’t wholly deserve. Why was Prompto not yelling at him to get out? Why wasn’t he just casting him aside as Ravus expected?

The moment they began to play as a group, Ravus felt something click. Each time he supported Prompto’s vocals, their voices melded together like they were made to harmonize with each other. It was easy, almost natural, to feel like they were all losing themselves to the music, that they all just naturally fit so well. As the song ended, they all stopped and stared at each other. Did they feel the same energy?

“Can we talk?” Prompto asked Ravus, making his anxiety spike. Then again, Prompto looked anxious as well. His dog got up and stood next to him, pressing his body against him. Prompto pet him on the head before taking off his noise cancelling headphones and grabbing his leash. “Come on Bo.”

Ravus followed Prompto out of the room, aware of how much taller he was than the blond but how little control that he had. Even now that he had been given full permission to do what he wanted with his life, he still felt like he was a puppet on a string, dancing for others in order to just get by in life. Nevertheless, he followed Prompto outside and over to a bench on the main lawn, ignoring the onlookers who were obviously curious.

“I’ll be honest,” Prompto began after a deep breath. “I wasn’t expecting to see you walk through the door. You’re good, though. Really good. You fit the sound we’re looking for in the band. I’m conflicted.”

“I understand,” Ravus said, although he expected a rejection more than anything. “I don’t know if Noctis has talked to you about things.”

“He has,” Prompto replied, his frown evident. Ravus noticed the way his freckles seemed to dance on his skin. No wonder Gladio fell for him. “I’d have to talk to him about this before I can make a decision. He’s my best friend. I don’t want to betray his trust.”

“I’m sorry,” Ravus said, making Prompto look at him in surprise. He was used to that reaction. “For everything. For what I did to you, to Bo, to Noctis. There’s no excusing what I’ve done, but I have worked hard to heal and be better for myself and everyone else.”

“How did Verstael hurt you?” Prompto asked him, looking down at his hands as if they were stained with the blood of his father. Bo put his head in Prompto’s lap, distracting him and forcing him to pet the giant beast.

“He manipulated Loqi,” Ravus said softly. “Who then manipulated me. Took my past trauma and used it against me. Loqi apologized for it, saying that his father was directing him on what to do and how to be, but…”

“I get it,” Prompto said with a nod. “Verstael manipulated a lot of people. I got lucky when Cor saved me. Without him I’d be somewhere on the black market. Loqi and I talked a lot about what happened, and he talked to me about how much he regretted what he did to you. He almost killed himself because of my father.”

“How do you cope with it?” Ravus blurted out, trying to understand why Prompto was being so open with him. “How do you get up in the morning and not want to… self-destruct?”

“I do sometimes,” Prompto admitted. “Sometimes the past makes it hard to live now. But then I remember that I have a great boyfriend, an awesome dog, two great dads, and a life that I will miss out on if I just disappeared. There were times I tried to run away, but someone would always come find me.”

“I don’t have anyone like that,” Ravus sighed, thinking about how his sister loved him but definitely tolerated him as well. “My sister is just burdened by me.”

Prompto nodded in understanding. “It took me a while to find my support. Dad kept me sheltered for years, and I would’ve been fine with it until I met Gladio and the others. Listen, I can’t guarantee that Noctis is going to take the idea of you joining the band well, but I’m going to try. If we can patch things over with Loqi, I don’t see why we couldn’t patch things over with you too.”

“You don’t know what I’ve done,” Ravus said with a sigh. “There’s no way that Noctis will be okay with it.”

“I know what you did,” Prompto said simply. “He talked to me about it. I’m not going to act like what you did was okay. I saw how much it hurt him. I just would like to think that no one is beyond redemption.”

“How did you end up so positive after everything that’s happened?” Ravus asked. Prompto stood up, holding onto Bo’s leash. He looked at Ravus with a kind smile.

“Dude, I’m a disabeled rejected prince who can barely talk half the time,” Prompto laughed. “Positive is the only thing I can be. Otherwise, I’ll collapse. You’re at the Citadel, right? I’m sure it won’t be hard to find you and let you know. Oh, and Nyx has my number so if things go well he’ll give it to you.”

“You know Nyx?” Ravus asked. “Wait. How do you know that I know Nyx?”

“He texted me. Said you seemed different. Changed. He’s a good guy, so I hope you two hit it off.” Prompto shrugged, but Ravus had a sense that he had a very unassuming way of having people like him. He didn’t give Ravus the sense that he took his relationship to the prince as something to boast or brag about. “I’ll let you know.”

“Thanks,” Ravus said. He made his way back to the room with Prompto and grabbed his stuff before he made his way to class. He had gotten there early to try and practice some of his music. This was the furthest thing from his mind when he showed up that day.

It was a weird feeling that Ravus was left with, one that confused him entirely. He had anticipated Prompto just casting him aside, telling him that he was a terrible person and that he needed to leave and never come back. But that wasn’t what happened. Ravus was given a chance, and they would talk about it. There was a strange sense of hope that coursed through him that he had never felt before.

Taking out his phone, he noticed that he had a missed text from Nyx. Had Nyx really told Prompto to give him a chance? But why? Ravus was finding Lucis to be a much kinder place than it used to be, a better place than what he deserved. Or maybe it had always been this kind. Maybe he had just missed it.

_Alright I give. When did you  
want to see the bike?_

Ravus sent the text before he could change his mind. Maybe he was just kidding himself. Or maybe some people in Lucis really would give him a chance after all. Only time would tell.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song that I used for Ravus's style is a Rihanna cover which you can listen to [here](https://youtu.be/hNFw0WKrwPE)
> 
> I like the idea of Prompto working things thru with Loqi then realizing "Wait. If I can do this with Loqi, why can't we do the same with Ravus?" Although, it might not all be smooth sailing when it comes to talking to Noctis about it. I guess we'll just have to wait and see!
> 
> Also Nyx being a flirt with Ravus was irresistible, and I just imagine Ravus awkwardly turning around and be like "okay.... I'm gonna just walk away now."  
> Ravus has a _lot_ of stuff to work through, but he's in for a surprise when it comes to finding out that Lucis might just be a better place than he previously thought!
> 
> Thank you all for your patience, as always! I am super appreciative of you all and can't wait to post the next chapter! :3


	60. Bird is the Word

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompto talks to Noctis and the others about Ravus

Ignis sat with Noctis, Prompto, and Gladio as they sat in their apartment. He could see the nervousness on Prompto’s face and knew that there was something important that he wanted to talk about with them. Gladio looked none the wiser for it, which meant that it would likely impact them all. Whatever it was, Ignis had a feeling that it wasn’t going to go well.

“So,” Prompto began, biting his cheek a bit in his anxiety. Bo was sitting between his legs, and Ignis wondered if he was in jeopardy of losing his voice. He hadn’t seen Prompto this nervous around them in a while. Whatever it was, it was important to him. “I think we’ve found the final band member for our group. But it’s something I need to talk to you guys about.”

“Who is it?” Ignis asked, knowing that Prompto wouldn’t consult with them about it unless it was someone problematic. He had a feeling of who it was going to be.

“Ravus,” Prompto replied. Noctis shifted, looking angry and upset. Gladio looked surprised. Ignis pursed his lips. No one said anything, waiting for Prompto to elaborate. “Nyx texted me beforehand, telling me that Ravus seemed… different. He auditioned for the part and his sound… I wouldn’t be bringing this to you guys if I didn’t think he was perfect for it. And we talked.”

“What did he say?” Ignis asked, knowing that they would all have the same question for him. Noctis looked too upset to talk just yet. If Prompto thought Ravus was worth even taking the conversation to them, then there had to be something there. He wouldn’t just make the decision lightly.

“He’s just… different,” Prompto said with a sigh. “He’s really sorry for everything he’s done. Mentioned some trauma that Loqi took advantage of with Verstael’s direction.”

“You believe him?” Gladio asked quietly. Ignis knew that quiet. It was one of stern contemplation, but also one of anger. He was upset, and Ignis had a feeling that there would be an argument later. 

“I do,” Prompto said with a nod. “Loqi talked to me about Ravus when we were in Niflheim.” Another silence, another secret exposed. “He wanted to just confide in me about it, but he said that what he did to Ravus got put onto Noctis. It’s… It’s hard to forgive Loqi and not forgive Ravus.”

“For you, maybe,” Noctis snapped, his irritation evident. “But to me he’s still my abuser.”

Prompto nodded in understanding. “I know. Which is why I wanted to talk to you about having him in the band before we said anything. I know that it’s ultimately our choice, but I won’t let him in if you’re too uncomfortable with it.”

“I want to talk to him first,” Noctis said immediately, surprising all of them. “I’m not going to let some asshole who might hurt you into the band if that’s the case. If he’s really changed then I want to meet him and make sure he doesn’t hurt you.”

“You’re… not saying no?” Prompto asked, his surprise evident for them all.

“I’m not saying no yet,” Noctis clarified. He sighed and looked at Ignis and Gladio. “Listen, we forgave Loqi for the shit he did. I’m… I don’t want to be best friends with Ravus or anything, but if he’s really changed then I’m willing to find a way to forgive him enough so you can be successful. Honestly, Prom, if it was anyone else asking I’d say no. But you fucking deserve to have your music out there. If Ravus helps get you there, then I’ll support it.”

“Thank you!” Prompto exclaimed as he pulled Noctis into a tight hug. “I promise you that I wouldn’t have asked if I wasn’t sure that he’d be good for the band. And if he wasn’t changed then there’s no way that I’d let him in the group. I wouldn’t do that to you.”

“Alright, alright,” Noctis said, although Ignis could tell that he was flushed from Prompto’s gratitude. “I’m only saying maybe because it’s your career.”

Prompto looked visibly more relaxed after that, but Ignis could still tell that he was tense. Ignis knew just how much he likely suffered to even think about asking Noctis to forgive Ravus enough to allow him in the band. He also respected him so much for going to Noctis and asking him before making a decision. Some people would just do what they thought was best for their careers. Prompto cared so much about his friends to respect his feelings and opinions.

They stayed for a little while longer, but eventually Prompto and Gladio left to go back down the hall to their apartment. It was convenient that they lived so closeby, but it was a relief to know that they had their own space as well. There was no need to show them to the door anymore, both of them just as at home in their apartment as they were in their own. The moment they left, Ignis turned to Noctis.

“How do you feel about it?” Ignis asked him, knowing that there was a lot to dissect.

“Pissed that I can’t seem to get Ravus out of my life,” Noctis said, looking away from Ignis as they sat on the couch. “Frustrated that I’m going to have to talk to him. But… really grateful that he talked to me about it first. He made it really obvious that if I say no then Ravus won’t be in his band. I’m glad he’s my friend.”

“If Prompto says there’s something different about Ravus, then maybe he’s right,” Ignis pointed out. “He’s hyper-vigilant when it comes to looking out for dangerous people.”

“Yeah,” Noctis replied, clearly lost in his own thoughts. After a long pause, he turned and looked at Ignis. “Why can’t I forgive Ravus if we forgave Loqi? I mean, I know what he did was wrong and horrible, and he really put me through a lot. But, it’s not like he’s asking me to be friends with him or anything.”

“Forgiveness lies more with the person doing the forgiving than the person seeking it,” Ignis reminded him, thinking about the work he had done to learn how to forgive the people in his life. As much as Noctis had been injured by Aulea, Ignis too was hurt from the experience. Without parents, without family, he had to rely on Aulea and Regis for guidance just as Noctis did. Or, just like Noctis, he was learning to rely on Cor and Ardyn. 

“Yeah, I’ll work on that,” Noctis admitted. He looked at Ignis with a noticeable shift, his eyes turning from a concerned glaze to a desiring stare. “Enough talk about Ravus. How do you feel about taking some time in the bedroom?”

Ignis smiled and leaned over, kissing Noctis lightly. Of course Ignis didn’t mind either way, but each moment he had to praise Noctis was a moment he wouldn’t pass up. And Ignis loved watching Noctis writhe in pleasure underneath him, knowing that he was being very satisfied just from his touch alone. Right now, Ignis had the sneaking suspicion that Noctis could use some sort of levity in his life.

“I thought you’d never ask,” Ignis said with a smile. He stood up and looked at Noctis, loosening his tie before holding out his hand. “Come now, my prince.”

“Can you…?” Noctis began as he took Ignis’s hand, standing up and pressing against his boyfriend. “Can you try the new stuff we got? If you want.”

“Of course,” Ignis replied, feeling a rush of anticipation coursing through him. He had been practicing, of course, in order to make sure it would go well for them both. Ignis wasn’t going to deny that he had looked forward to this; knowing that Noctis trusted him with such an intimate act pleased Ignis greatly. “I promise I will treat you well.”

“I know you will,” Noctis said, holding onto Ignis and pulling him to the bedroom. “Safeword is chocobo?”

Ignis smiled and laughed a little. “Safeword is chocobo.”  
Noctis was already hard when Ignis undressed him, taking his time to smoothe his hands over his lovely body. The prince was soft, toned, and beautiful. Ignis wanted to take his time, to memorize the lines and curves of his body, to worship every part of him. It was also practical for him to take his time. Having only one eye imparied his ability to be successful in nearly every task, and he worked hard to ensure that it didn’t impede him too much.

“Six, you are beautiful,” Ignis murmured as he took the rope they had gotten for the occasion. He took his time tying Noctis up, making sure that he was properly bound, that the ropes were on him tight but not painfully.

He bound Noctis’s arms behind his back, the rope draping over his chest, pulled taught as it was dressed like a corset around his waist and down to his hips. Once he was through, he guided Noctis to the bed and continued, binding his shins to his thighs, careful to make sure he was not entirely uncomfortable. The process took time, and Ignis took longer to make sure he looked just as delicious as he felt. He felt himself going hard when he would bind certain areas of Noctis’s body only to find that his prince was enjoying it enough to moan and arch into the ropes.

“How does it look?” Noctis asked him as he knelt on the bed, bound and panting, his cheeks pink with desire. “Fuck, it feels really good already.”

“Why don’t you see for yourself?” Ignis asked. He took out his phone and gently tilted Noctis’s chin upward, his thumb on his lips. “Open your mouth.”

Noctis complied, and Ignis pushed his thumb into his mouth, his other fingers under his chin as he kept his face trained upward. The prince looked like such a mess already, the drool beginning to pool at the edges of his mouth, and Ignis took a couple of photos for him to look at. He didn’t let go when he showed Noctis the photo.

“What do you think?” Ignis asked him, feeling a far more dominant side to him coming out. Noctis moaned and sucked on Ignis’s thumb, sending a shock of pleasure traveling from his hand to the rest of his body. “I think you like to see yourself like this, completely under my thumb.”

Ignis grinned at the pun before he stepped away. He set the phone down, but not before he stored the photos in a private and encrypted folder. Turning back to Noctis, he watched the prince while undressing himself. Noctis groaned, clearly wanting to touch him yet wholly unable to move. He was panting, his cock dripping with precum, and Ignis knew that they had found a new fetish that they could both enjoy.

“How do you want me to fuck you?” Ignis asked as he grabbed the lubricant from the bedside drawer. “If you tell me then maybe I’ll do it.”

“Hard,” Noctis moaned. “Fast. Completely mess me up.”

“I’ll consider it,” Ignis offered instead. He got on the bed with him, facing him with a devious grin. “For now, though, I’m going to enjoy you as I want.”

Ignis didn’t kiss Noctis on the lips. It wasn’t the time to. Instead, he immediately went for Noctis’s chest, licking and biting one nipple while thumbing the other. Noctis moaned, arching into his touch like he wanted more of Ignis’s caress. It wasn’t enough, and Ignis reveled in his moaning begs. He took his time, though, really enjoying the perk of Noctis’s nipples, the flush of his usually pale skin, the throbbing of his cock. 

“Please,” Noctis begged when Ignis trailed his hands down Noctis’s body, his hands running along the inside of his thighs. “Touch my cock. Please.”

“Why should I?” Ignis inquired, grinning at the desperate look on Noctis’s face. He couldn’t deny his prince though, even if he prolonged the anticipation a bit. Leaning down, he lightly licked the tip, making Noctis whine in anticipation. “Is that not enough?”

“Ignis,” Noctis whimpered, his hips shaking as Ignis teasingly ran his tongue over the length of his cock. “Hnngh… Fuck, why do you keep taking your time?”

“Because I love your body,” Ignis replied, pulling away and leaning in, his lips hovering over Noctis’s. Noctis leaned in to kiss him, but Ignis stopped him by gripping his neck, applying just enough pressure that Noctis couldn’t move but only slightly had his airways constricted. “I didn’t say you could kiss me.”

“Ignis,” Noctis whispered, his stormy eyes shimmering with desire. Ignis held onto his neck as he leaned forward, kissing him fervently, his tongue caressing Noctis’s. 

“I’m going to shift you,” Ignis informed him. He pulled away and gently shifted Noctis, turning him around so he was facing the pillow. “You remember the safe word?”

“Yes,” Noctis breathed. “It’s chocobo.”

“Good.” Ignis suddenly forced Noctis down, his face in the pillow as his bound body quivered before him. Hips in the air, Ignis roughly positioned him before lubricating his fingers and Noctis’s hole. “You can’t cum unless I say you can. Do you understand?”

“Yes,” Noctis replied, his voice shaking in anticipation. Ignis didn’t hesitate. He pushed one finger in Noctis, then the other, rough but rhythmic. Noctis cried out into the pillow, his hands struggling against the ropes that bound him. Ignis scissored Noctis, stretching him out, then added a third finger. Noctis cried out again, his hips twitching, and he bit the pillow to muffle his moans. 

Ignis considered just pleasuring Noctis like this, just roughly and torturously fingering him until he came, but his own cock was throbbing at this point. He wanted to feel Noctis as he climaxed, to be deep within him as his body tightened and spasmed. Slowly, Ignis removed his fingers from Noctis before lubing his own cock. 

“Do you want me?” Ignis asked as he teased Noctis’s prepared hole with his cock. Noctis pressed his hips against him, indicating he was ready. “I need to hear you say it.”

“I want you,” Noctis gasped. His hips swayed as he said it, the desperation thick on his voice. “I want you, Ignis.”

“My prince,” Ignis purred in approval. “I will reward you for being so good.”

Ignis entered into Noctis, almost achingly slow. The warmth of Noctis’s tightness around his girth made him moan, and he took a moment to just appreciate the feeling of such a perfect body around his cock. Noctis was quivering under him, straining against the ropes that only seemed to make him alight with pleasure even more. Ignis loved it. He loved seeing his boyfriend bound under him, trusting him to take only the best care of him. To have such trust in him brought him an immense amount of pleasure that had nothing to do with sex.

With an aching slowness, Ignis ground his hips against Noctis, letting out a low moan as he felt Noctis’s heat envelope him. Noctis gasped and moaned, the slowness of Ignis’s movements clearly not enough for him. Ignis wanted to bring him to the brink of begging for completion. Then he would give him what he wanted. So he rocked his hips slowly, pulling out and gently pressing back into him, running his hands along the ropes that bound Noctis beneath him. 

“Ignis,” Noctis gasped, his body trembling more. “Please. Fuck me hard. I can’t. I need you.”

“As you wish,” Ignis assured him, gripping his hips tightly. He pulled out of Noctis then slammed back into him, hard and rough. They both let out a moan, but Noctis’s cries of pleasure begged Ignis for more. Merciless and unrepentant, Ignis pulsated in and out of Noctis, hitting his prostate over and over again. 

“Ignis!” Noctis cried out, his face buried in the pillow. Ignis leaned forward and tugged on his hair, just enough to make Noctis cry out as he ground into him hard. 

“I want to hear you,” Ignis commanded him. “Keep your head up.”

“Pull,” Noctis begged, not quite getting the words out. “Pull on my arms. Fuck me, Ignis. Oh fuck, I want to cum.”

Ignis followed Noctis’s pleas, grabbing his arms and holding onto them for leverage. He pulled, just enough for it to be achingly sweet, as he slammed into Noctis harder and faster than before, losing his composure at last. Noctis practically screamed in pleasure underneath him as Ignis erratically moved in him, his own low moans cascading as he felt the pressure within him building. 

“Alright, Noctis,” Ignis moaned, his words coming out in tandem to his thrusts. “Cum for me.”

“Ignis,” Noctis nearly screamed as he climaxed, his body spasming around Ignis’s cock. The tightness, the heat, the intensity of Noctis’s orgasm sent Ignis over the edge. He called out for Noctis as he came, his body alight with a wave of electricity coursing through him. Slowly, Ignis stopped pulsating, panting and shaking from the intensity of his own orgasm. 

“Are you alright?” Ignis asked Noctis, wondering if he perhaps overdid it. He took a moment to take in Noctis’s state, trying to assess where he was at.

“That…,” Noctis began, his voice breathless and trembling. “Was amazing.”

Ignis smiled, relieved that Noctis enjoyed it just as much as he hoped, and he slowly pulled out of him. “Let me clean myself quickly then I’ll take these ropes off you.”

“Take your time,” Noctis called as Ignis quickly made his way to the bathroom. “I’ll just wait here.”

Ignis chuckled and shook his head, but he made sure he was expeditious in his cleanup. When he returned, he saw just how much of a mess he had made of Noctis and silently felt quite pleased with himself. If the rest of Eos could see the prince of Lucis like this, what would they think? Ignis admonished himself for liking this dominant side of him too much, but he didn’t feel guilty or ashamed for it either.

“Let me know if anything hurts,” Ignis commented as he released Noctis from his ropes. He had learned how to tie him up so that he couldn’t move, but there was a simple release in case things got to be too much. He immediately released Noctis from his binds and helped him off the bed, noticing how shaky he was. Perhaps he did go too far. “Are you okay?”

“Great,” Noctis laughed breathlessly. There were some rope marks on his skin, but Ignis had been sure to place them in a way that they could be easily hidden. “Ignis, that was amazing. Do you think there’s something wrong with me for liking it so much?”

“If there’s something wrong with you, then there’s something wrong with me,” Ignis pointed out. He ran a bath for Noctis, making sure the water was warm and ready for him before he helped him in. Kneeling on the floor, he took in the image of Noctis relaxing and closing his eyes, his muscles relaxing. “I thoroughly enjoyed it as well.”

“Mmnn,” Noctis murmured as he kept his eyes closed. “You’re the only person I would ever trust to do something like that. It was really nice.”

“Is there anything you didn’t like?” Ignis asked him, gently taking a washcloth with soap and tenderly cleaning Noctis’s body. He smiled in the way that indicated he enjoyed giving Noctis such attention, each moment with him making his heart burst with joy. To know that Noctis trusted him so implicitly brought him no small amount of happiness. 

“No,” Noctis replied. “If anything, we could probably try some other stuff too. Who knew I’d be into bondage?”

“Hmm… I don’t think it’s so surprising really,” Ignis considered as he washed Noctis’s hair for him. Noctis sighed, and Ignis reminded himself to do this more often. The weight of the world was often on Noctis’s shoulders, and if the simple task of washing his hair and body helped him relax then Ignis would be more than happy to oblige. “You were born into a life that dictates you being in control. It’s nice to relinquish it every now and then.”

“Thank you,” Noctis said, his cheeks red as he opened his eyes, looking at Ignis with that smolder that he was entirely unaware of. “For not thinking I’m weird or anything like that.”

“Of course, my prince,” Ignis said with a kind smile. “Come on. Let’s get you out of the tub before you start to prune.”

Noctis groaned but obliged, and Ignis took his time drying him off before taking him back to the bedroom. He changed the sheets as Noctis got dressed, tidying up the room so there was no evidence of their sexual exploits. The evening was still young, and Ignis took the time to spoil Noctis just a bit more. They sat on the couch while Ignis massaged each of Noctis’s limbs, his back, his head. 

“Why are you spoiling me so much?” Noctis asked when Ignis finished. He handed the prince his controller so he could game.

“Aftercare is just as important,” Ignis explained. “Plus I just like to spoil you. Is that so wrong?”

Noctis shifted so that he was leaning against Ignis, sighing into the touch. “No. That’s not wrong at all.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whhaaaattt???? A new chapter so soon?! XD I couldn't help it!
> 
> Surprise! Noctis is upset but he's not as upset as everyone thinks he would be! Because he trusts his best friend to do the right thing. And he really could use some relief after that, so Ignis was happy to take over for a bit XD
> 
> I hope you all really liked this chapter! Honestly, I can easily see Noctis being into bondage and such and enjoy relinquishing control. And Ignis is always happy to indulge him. 
> 
> Also the title of the chapter is a pun: Bird is the word... as in the safeword... as in chocobo. XD
> 
> Anyway! Thank you all for reading this! I am really just very grateful for every comment, kudo, hit, etc. I love you all so much for reading this and sticking around!


	61. Meetings and Conversations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The group goes to talk to Ravus and see if he's really changed

Gladio was more than a bit shocked by Prompto’s decision to ask Noctis for permission to let Ravus into his band. It had nothing to do with the separation of his friendships from the band and everything to do with even considering letting Ravus in the band. He didn’t think Prompto would go that far, but then again he did forgive Loqi for a lot. It was as if Prompto was in the process of trying to forgive everyone now that Verstael was gone, no matter how bad people had been hurt.

The argument that resulted from it wasn’t exactly the best side of Gladio. A few times Gladio had almost lost his cool, and Prompto had even signed a couple of times due to the tension between them. Finally, though, they sat down and talked everything over. Prompto played the demo that he recorded from the audition. He explained that it was optional, but Ravus should be given a second chance if Loqi did as well.

Gladio knew it was the truth, but he wondered if Prompto was changing too much before his eyes. Then again, Prompto had always been the kindest soul. Maybe he just didn’t see it as much earlier on because he had always been fighting for his life. By the time the conversation ended, both of them were apologizing for their trespasses. Gladio was worried that Prompto was going to continue keeping more secrets as well, but Prompto insisted that wasn’t the case. He found it inappropriate to talk to Gladio ahead of time about it, and Gladio knew he was right. It was a conversation between friends.

It was their first big fight since they moved in, and afterwards the makeup sex had been particularly good. Gladio had to admit, he only loved Prompto more afterwards. Knowing that they had the capacity to make it through an argument and come out the other side stronger brought a lot of peace and serenity to his life. Prompto seemed to feel the same way, and they went to bed holding each other instead of sleeping in separate rooms. 

When they woke up in the morning, Prompto let Gladio know that Ravus asked if he could be there when he spoke to Noctis and formally apologized. Gladio didn’t know how he felt about it, but Prompto seemed equally surprised. They only had one conversation, and Gladio believed him when he said that. There was no reason to suspect otherwise, and Prompto had immediately taken the news to the group instead of waiting. 

“I guess it shouldn’t be a problem,” Gladio shrugged, although he wondered if this was the start of a slippery slope. What slope he was referring to, he had no clue. “Noctis would probably like the extra support as well.”

Prompto nodded and sighed. “Am I doing the right thing? I mean… his style is perfect for the band. But… is it worth this?”

“Why are you doubting yourself now?” Gladio asked him. They were both getting ready to go, but Prompto had paused to read his texts as he sat at the edge of the bed. “You’ve brought it this far.”

“Because what he did to Noctis… I know that it all stems from Verstael, but am I just doing this to assuage my own guilt for having such a shit father?” Prompto looked at Gladio, his eyes shimmering in that pained way they always did when he was conflicted. Gladio realized that he must have struggled with the decision much more than he previously thought. Guilt coursed through him when he thought about how angry he had been.

“Cor and Ardyn are your dads,” Gladio reminded him. He walked over to him and sat down, wrapping a comforting arm around him. “You were hurt most of all by Verstael. There’s nothing for you to make up on his behalf. You just are more compassionate and forgiving than most people. And maybe we should all follow your lead. I mean, if Ravus is really changed then why shouldn’t we give him a shot? I will be watching him closely, though.”

Prompto smiled at Gladio, although there was still pain in his eyes. “I wouldn’t ask you not to. Luche also promised to keep an eye on him.”

“That’s good,” Gladio said with a nod, although he didn’t like hearing about Luche. He saw how he looked at Prompto. Granted, Prompto was insanely talented and extremely attractive, but he thought that perhaps the guy had a crush on him. Nevertheless, they always respected each other’s boundaries. Prompto had been very clear about that. “Come on. Before Ignis gets fussy about us not being ready.”

Prompto nodded. They finished getting ready, both of them deciding that bringing Bo was pretty much essential for this meeting. Prompto had been doing really well recently, but moments that were more tense were harder for him. Gladio didn’t blame him. He had spent a lot of his childhood in an environment where screaming and tension meant pain. That was, at least until Cor rescued him.

They left their apartment at the same moment that Noctis and Ignis were leaving theirs. While they were all going to the Citadel to meet with Ravus, Ignis had promised that on a Saturday they would do it in the afternoon. Noctis was grateful for it, clearly, by the sleepiness still on his face. Prompto had told Gladio that he went to bed long before Noctis was done gaming for the night. Gladio wondered how long Noctis was up last night.

“Morning,” Ignis said as they approached Gladio and Prompto. “Ready?”

“Yup,” Gladio replied, looking at Noctis. “Are you ready?”

“Might as well be,” Noctis said with a shrug. He looked at Prompto, but there was no malice or anger there. He was pretty nonchalant about it. Gladio wondered how he was able to have such a carefree attitude. “Thanks for telling me ahead of time, dude.”

“Yeah, of course,” Prompto nodded, his voice a bit shaky. They made their way out of the apartment complex together, all of them ignoring those in the lobby of the complex staring at them. “Umm… thanks for being so cool about it.”

“You’re the only person to really give me a say in stuff like this,” Noctis explained. They reached the Regalia and all piled in before Noctis continued. Gladio still didn’t know how he felt about Noctis driving. “My dad just kind of told me he was there after the fact. I figured I wouldn’t have been so upset with him if he told me beforehand. You kind of proved the point.” 

Gladio was surprised by the admission. There had been a lot that he had missed out on since Prompto had been involved in his band, and now he had missed the meeting that apparently took place when he was in class. He shouldn’t have felt jealous, but the feeling of being left out was settling in his chest in an ugly way that he didn’t like. Did Ignis ever feel that way with Noctis? Why would he when he had to be at every meeting with him?

“I still feel awkward about this,” Prompto offered once they were on their way to the Citadel. “I really wouldn’t even consider it if I didn’t think he changed. And if he didn’t fit the band. Out of all the people we auditioned, he was perfect for the band.”

“It’s cool dude,” Noctis insisted. “Don’t worry about it. I trust your judgment better than anyone’s on this. If you say he’s changed, I’m willing to try.”

Gladio felt a rush of guilt go through him again at those words. Noctis was more trusting of Prompto’s judgment regarding this matter than he had been. No wonder Prompto had self-doubts about whether or not he made the right choice. If Gladio just believed in him a bit more then he likely wouldn’t have felt so isolated in the decision. Gladio owed him an apology for it.

It made him wonder if he was being defensive about the situation because he was Noctis’s Shield or if it really was a basic lack of trust in Prompto. When he looked at everything they had been through together, Gladio couldn’t see himself not trusting Prompto. Then again, they never had an occasion to really put their faith in the relationship or each other to the test. Prompto had trusted Gladio not to get upset with him for not telling him right away. Gladio had failed Prompto in return. 

Now wasn’t the time to apologize, though. They were already at the Citadel by the time Gladio was done mulling over his thoughts. Thankfully Noctis didn’t crash the car once on their way over. He was getting better at driving. Maybe he was just being more cautious so that Ignis didn’t have to worry about it now that he couldn’t drive. Either way, by the time they got to the Citadel, Gladio was feeling reassured that perhaps Noctis was becoming more responsible overall.

“Alright,” Noctis said as they stepped out of the Regalia and headed up the steps of the Citadel. “Let’s get this over with. Hopefully it doesn’t turn into a fight or anything.”

Gladio noticed that Prompto looked even more nervous after Noctis said that. He wanted to reach out to him, but right now he was acting as the prince’s Shield. There were plenty of paparazzi on constant standby as well, and they would love to have an image of the prince’s Shield comforting the second prince of Niflheim, whether or not he abdicated his position. Cor and Ardyn had both asked them to be cautious about their relationship when the media was obviously present, and now was one of those times.

Once inside, Gladio was surprised to find Tredd waiting for them. He smiled at them all, but Gladio noticed that his eyes lingered on Prompto just a bit longer. An anger coursed through him, something that he couldn’t quite call jealousy. Prompto wouldn’t cheat on him with anyone, and he knew that, but he didn’t know what Tredd was up to. Gladio was convinced that there was something going on behind the scenes that Tredd was scheming. Maybe he always felt that way, but maybe he was onto something.

“Hey ‘highness,” Tredd said with a playful bow at Noctis. “Prompto told Luche you all were meeting Ravus, and he asked if I could stick around for it to let him know how it goes. Ya know, cause it’s his band too.”

Gladio tried not to narrow his eyes at him, knowing very well that Prompto was being as equitable as possible when it came to the band. However, this was something that went beyond music. This was something personal, something that required tact from them all. Looking at Prompto, Gladio wondered exactly what he told Luche and Talcott. How many details did he provide?

“I don’t see why not,” Noctis said awkwardly. “It’s uh… kind of personal, though. So if it gets too private-”

“Say no more,” Tredd indicated. “Prompto hasn’t told us any of your secrets or anything. I’m just looking out for my little bro.”

“I guess it’s not a problem then,” Noctis said, glancing at Prompto quickly. Prompto looked embarrassed, like he was being put in an awkward position. Did he know that Tredd would be here?

“Sorry about this,” Tredd offered as they started walking. He fell in place next to Gladio, acting as a guard next to him, but his voice was low so others couldn’t hear. “Prompto had no idea about this. I just kind of popped in after Luche talked to me.”

“Do you do that a lot?” Gladio grumbled, trying not to sound too angry about his presence. “Just pop in on them unannounced?”

“Sometimes,” Tredd admitted. “I gotta make sure Luche isn’t getting into trouble, you know? I mean, I don’t know how you do it with Prompto.”

“What do you mean?” Gladio asked, not really thinking much of what Tredd was saying. He was more focused on his job, regardless of whether or not they were in a relatively safe space in the Citadel.

“Well he’s already been in the papers a lot,” Tredd said, his voice barely above a whisper. “And he’s looking to be a famous musician. It’s only a matter of time before he gets hit on by a lot of people, if he hasn’t already.”

“Well it’s a good thing that I know Prompto is a good guy and won’t cheat no matter what position he’s in,” Gladio retorted as they approached a parlor room meant for relaxation or less formal conversations between royalty.

“For sure,” Tredd agreed. “But don’t you think the temptation will be hard? I know you’re the prince’s Shield and all, but eventually a famous musician is going to come along and promise him the world. All for the price of a kiss.”

“If you really knew Prompto, then you’d know he would never do that,” Gladio insisted. There was no way that Prompto would ever cheat on him, regardless of what others might promise him. He wasn’t like that, and Gladio knew that no matter the situation, Prompto would remain loyal. Right?

Gladio looked at Prompto standing next to Noctis as they opened the door, walking with the group like it wasn’t a big deal. If he was used to being around princes and royalty, then there was no way a famous musician would be able to seduce him. Gladio just hoped that he didn’t get into any dangerous situations where he would be hurt. Then again, Prompto still kept his gun on him for safety.

Before Tredd could say anything, they stepped into the parlor room and found Ravus and Lunafreya waiting for them. Ravus was dressed in white jeans and a white shirt with a black leather jacket and black boots, something completely different from what Gladio had anticipated on seeing. Lunafreya, however, was dressed in a white dress and looked every bit a queen-to-be. Gladio noticed that Crowe and Gentiana were there, but they were casually sitting at a table in the corner, as if there was nothing to be concerned about.

Ravus stood up immediately as they all walked into the room, and Gladio took his side next to Noctis, eyeing Prompto for a brief moment. Tredd made his way to the corner of the room where Crowe and Gentiana were, but they didn’t look too happy to see him. Apparently he wasn’t the most popular of the soldiers in the Kingsglaive. What did Prompto see in him exactly?

Gladio didn’t really have time to ask. He became increasingly aware of how tense the situation was and how a seed of doubt began to spread within his heart. Ravus looked good. Too good. He looked like someone who would easily be in the band with Prompto but also someone who would happily steal someone’s boyfriend away. 

“Uh… hey,” Noctis said as they all looked at Ravus, the door closing with resounding finality behind them. “So uh… I’m here because of Prompto. He said that you are a good fit for his music and…” 

“I’m sorry,” Ravus said, bowing deeply and holding the pose. There was a silence in the room, and everyone waited a moment to see what would happen. Finally, Ravus spoke again, and Gladio felt a sense of sincerity that he didn’t expect. “I’m sorry for hurting you. I don’t deserve your forgiveness, nor will I ask for it. I just want you to know that I’m sorry, and I will do what I can to make reparations for what happened.”

“Uh… Sure,” Noctis said once the room fell silent again. Ravus was still bowing. “You can stand up, you know. I uhh… I just want to make sure that if you join the band then you’re not going to hurt Prompto.”

“Of course,” Ravus said, straightening finally. “I didn’t really expect to even be given this chance. I don’t know how to guarantee that I won’t hurt him, but I might as well just put it all out there.”

“Why don’t we sit?” Lunafreya suggested. “We’re all safe here, and it might be a bit easier for everyone if we forget the formalities of Shields and guards.”

“That sounds like a good idea,” Ignis agreed. They all sat on the long couches facing each other, a coffee table with tea laid out for them. Gladio was invited to sit with them as well, and Prompto sat on his lap to accommodate for the lack of space. A sense of possessiveness went through Gladio, and he wrapped his arms around Prompto’s waist, pulling him close.

“So I’ve been diagnosed with borderline personality disorder,” Ravus began after a look of encouragement from Lunafreya. “I spent a while in an institution just working through a lot of destructive coping mechanisms and recovering from some stuff. I um… I experienced trauma at an early age and felt the need to protect Lunafreya from that. It came out in ugly ways, and Loqi used it to kind of manipulate me for Verstael.”

“Many of us have been impacted by Verstael,” Ignis said amicably with a nod. “Most of us are trying to heal from something he has done, whether it was directly or not.”

“It doesn’t excuse what I’ve done, though,” Ravus indicated, as if he was reading their minds. “I still have my own free will, and what I did to you, Noctis, was horrible. I’m sorry. I… I wish I could take it back. When I heard you and Ignis got together, I was really happy for you because I thought that you’d have someone who would treat you as you deserve to be treated.”

“What about Prompto?” Gladio asked angrily, unable to help himself. “You weren’t exactly nice to him either.”

Ravus looked at Gladio with eyes full of remorse, something that Gladio never expected to see from him. “You’re right. I’ve apologized to Prompto for it, but I have a lot to make up for.”

There was another silence in the room as everyone processed Ravus’s apologies. Clearly it was something that none of them, save Prompto, expected. Finally, Noctis turned to Lunafreya, breaking the silence that they were all holding onto.

“What do you think, Luna?” Noctis asked her pointedly. “The truth. I want to know what you really think about this.”

“I truly think that Ravus has worked hard to be a better person,” Lunafreya replied. “He has struggled for a long time without any support, and now I am here to support him. I believe in him and his ability to heal. And I believe in his ability to be better than what he was.”

“You sound like a queen,” Noctis said dryly, as if he wasn’t quite convinced. “Come on, Luna. Do you really feel that way?”

“I sound like a queen because one day I will be queen,” Lunafreya replied. She smiled at Noctis then and took her brother’s hand in her own. “But I do feel that way, yes. He’s working hard. I love my brother, and I think he deserves a chance.”

“Alright,” Noctis said with a sigh. He looked at Ravus. “I’m giving you this chance because Prompto needs you and Luna believes in you. But if you do anything to hurt anyone then you better get out of Lucis as quickly as possible.”

“I understand,” Ravus said. He bowed where he was sitting. “Thank you for this opportunity, Noctis. I know I don’t deserve it, but I will do everything I can so I don’t disappoint you.”

“Don’t disappoint Prompto,” Noctis advised him. “Get famous and watch over him too. He’s a good guy, but there’s a lot of creeps out there.”

“I can take care of myself, you know,” Prompto objected. Bo let out a boofing whine, like he was agreeing with him. “See?”

“Yeah, and I can worry about my best friend,” Noctis replied before he stuck out his tongue at him.

“Yeah, I don’t want hot guys trying to seduce you while you’re on tour and not having anyone looking out for you,” Gladio only half-teased.

“I’m really good at telling people I’m dating a really hot guy already,” Prompto complained, a flush on his cheeks. “It’s not like I’m in it to find a guy or anything. It’s about the music for me.”

“As it is for me,” Ravus agreed with a nod. “I’m sure Prompto can relate to this. Being a rejected prince pretty much gives us the option to do whatever we want with the financial backing. I’m sure if Prompto just wanted to sleep around, then he could easily find a way.”

“Thank you,” Prompto replied petulantly, folding his arms across his chest as Gladio held him. “Besides, we all look out for everyone anyway. Luche is really good at treating me like his brother, and Talcott is basically the same.”

“Alright alright,” Noctis conceded with a laugh. “You win.”

Gladio caught Tredd’s expression in that moment, his eyes smiling. He looked at Gladio and mouthed _told you_ to him, as if what they were talking about confirmed that he should be cautious for what the future held for them when Prompto really pursued his music career. Gladio ignored it, feeling Prompto on his lap and telling himself that Tredd was just trying to get under his skin. Still, a glance at Ravus worried him. He was much more attractive now that he had embraced the rock look.

Now that things had at least been settled for now, they dismissed themselves and made their way out of the Citadel. Noctis and Ignis indicated that they had some work to do, but they were going to go back to the apartment to do it. It gave Prompto and Gladio some free time together, and after the argument that happened, Gladio wanted to try and make sure that their relationship was still okay.

“You go ahead up,” Prompto said when they parked. “I need to take Bo for a walk.”

“Do you want me to go with you?” Gladio offered in worry. He looked at Prompto petting Bo, not really looking at him. Was he mad?

“No it’s okay,” Prompto replied with a smile. “I’ll just be a second. Maybe we can take him to the park tomorrow, though. Or a hike.”

“Sounds good,” Gladio agreed. He watched as Prompto ran off, wondering if things weren’t good anymore, then awkwardly made his way up to the apartment. Worriedly, he opted to make them something to eat before he got started on his homework. Contemplating what had happened, he decided to call his dad and see if he had a second to chat.

“Gladio,” Clarus answered the phone, his tone surprised. “Is everything alright with Noctis?”

“Yeah,” Gladio replied, trying to steady his nerves and find the words to ask. That’s when he heard laughter in the background. It sounded like Regis. “Are you with the king? Are you on duty?”

“Ah,” Clarus said, clearly caught off guard by the question. “I’m with him right now but we’re just chatting. Not on duty or anything.”

Gladio heard another laugh in the background, and he froze. The color drained from his face, everything making a lot more sense now that he thought back to all the subtle glances and quiet conversations they had. “You’re dating him!”

“Son,” Clarus said quickly. There was the sound of scrambling, like someone falling out of bed.

“Six, dad!” Gladio exclaimed as Prompto entered the apartment. He quickly turned off the burner on the stove, the food ready. “You’re in the middle of fucking him aren’t you?! Ugh! Don’t answer the phone when you’re doing that!”

Gladio hung up the phone and looked at Prompto’s confused expression. “Is everything okay?”

Bo walked over to Gladio, who petted him before he turned and walked away to nap. “I just found out that my dad is sleeping with the king.”

“What?” Prompto asked, his eyes wide. He looked as disbelieving as Gladio felt. “So if they married then-”

“It’s not happening,” Gladio cut him off. “The king is still married to Aulea technically, and there’s no way I’m going to have us be related by marriage in any case.”

“Does Noctis know?” Prompto asked. “Wait. Is everything okay? You don’t usually call your dad out of the blue.”

“I have no clue if Noctis knows,” Gladio shuddered. He realized that Prompto asked him if he was okay, and he flushed red, his thoughts turning to his original intentions for calling his dad. “Yeah. I just… I feel bad for arguing with you and wanted to talk to him to get some advice.”

“There’s nothing to feel bad about,” Prompto insisted, which only made him feel worse. “I honestly expected Noctis to be angrier than he was. I was ready to face the consequences and accept whatever you all decided.”

Gladio noticed how Prompto bit his lip in the way that indicated that he was holding something back. Letting it pass for now, he made a plate ready for each of them then moved to the couch with Prompto to eat. After a few bites of food, Gladio decided to broach the topic. “What else aren’t you saying?”

“Do you trust me?” Prompto asked him, taking Gladio by surprise. 

“Of course,” Gladio replied immediately. Did Prompto sense the momentary doubt that he had?

“When you told Ravus that you were worried about guys trying to seduce me,” Prompto began, his eyes downcast. “It reminded me of all the times that you didn’t trust me to just take care of myself. But now it sounds like you’re worried I’m going to cheat on you. I wouldn’t do that, Gladio.”

“I know that,” Gladio replied, feeling like he had really messed up again. Tredd had gotten to him, and he couldn’t help but feel foolish for falling for it. “I know you’d never cheat on me. I guess I’m just worried that someone better than me would come along. I mean, I’m the only person you’ve really ever dated.”

“Just because I’ve only dated you doesn’t mean that I’m looking for someone else,” Prompto promised him. “I’ve never really wanted to be with anyone else, and I guess I’m weird like that. But I love you, and I don’t want to look for anyone else.”

“I guess I need to be more confident in myself so you don’t think that I have trust issues,” Gladio conceded. “I’m sorry, Prom. I shouldn’t just let that out there and make it seem like I’m being jealous or possessive.”

Prompto nodded in consideration. “Dr. Highwind told me that there are some problems that we can fix as a couple really quickly and some problems that will just be ongoing forever. Maybe this is one that is ongoing? We trust each other but we lack confidence in ourselves?”

“Maybe,” Gladio considered. He took Prompto’s hands in his. “I promise that I’m going to trust you through this. I love you, Prom. When you become a famous musician, I’m going to be able to sit back and look at the tv and know that you and I are together.”

Smiling, Prompto leaned over and kissed Gladio lightly on the lips. Gladio pressed into his lips more, and they spent a long time lost in each other. This was the truth, and Gladio needed to remind himself of it once more. He knew he could trust Prompto. It didn’t matter what Tredd had indicated. He knew the truth, and the truth was that Prompto loved him and he loved Prompto.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Noctis: Hey  
> Ravus: *bows*  
> Noctis: *whispers to Ignis* this is so awkwarrrrddd
> 
> Tredd is just being very Tredd-like in this chapter. And Gladio and Prompto are learning to work things out. They're willing to do the hard work, even if it's an ongoing problem that may not ever get fixed. And that's okay! As long as they're willing to put in the effort, they should be just fine... right? ;3
> 
> Thank you all for reading this! I was realizing as I was writing this that there may be some time skips in part 3, which may inevitably make this part have fewer chapters. IDK! We'll see how it goes! Until next time :3


	62. The Last Good Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompto enjoys a date with Gladio outside of Insomnia

If Prompto had known that it would be the last good day with Gladio before things got hectic then he probably would’ve taken more time just to appreciate the day. That wasn’t the way his life worked, unfortunately, and while he knew that he would be busy in the future, he didn’t know that he would be as busy as he was. Or anything else that resulted from it.

They decided to go on a hike outside of Insomnia, beyond the wall that marked the city entryways, a remnant of the wars that existed between Lucis and Niflheim before peace was declared. By the Hammerhead garage were enormous valleys and gorges that they hadn’t yet explored, mostly since they took the opportunity to go to Duscae first and foremost, and the area wasn’t exactly a prime camping spot.

When they stopped at the Hammerhead, Gladio introduced Prompto to the owner and his granddaughter, who he knew through a chance meeting last year at the university. Cindy was gorgeous, and Cid was grumpy, but the jovial way in which they greeted them put Prompto at ease. Until he saw just how close Gladio and Cindy seemed. It was exactly jealousy, per se, but Prompto felt a surge of inadequacy bubble in him. Cindy was so gorgeous, after all, that all the feelings of inadequacy he felt when they first got together surged to the surface.

That was, until Cindy started to gush about how she was happy to finally meet Gladio’s gorgeous boyfriend. He flushed red and immediately felt foolish that he even had that thought he was inadequate when Gladio had just been exulting him to Cindy. There was little time to dwell on it, though. They met Cid, Cindy’s grandfather, who they were surprised to find out knew their parents. He had even sent Ardyn and Cor a card for their wedding, but he had not been in attendance due to the king’s presence. No one dared ask what happened, but Gladio speculated later that it was because Regis was too similar to his father in many ways.

After they left the Hammerhead, they made their way to a nearby campsite parking lot where they parked the car they borrowed for the occasion and set out on the hike. Bo was with them, at least until they got to an open area that was deemed safe enough for him to wander on his own. As soon as Prompto let him go, Bo took off, enjoying the open space and the fresh air. Prompto stayed by Gladio’s side, holding his hand as they kept a decent pace but didn’t walk too fast.

“This was a good idea,” Prompto considered as they watched Bo run around and bark happily at the birds overhead. They were walking through a canyon gorge, surrounded by tall walls of yellow and orange stone. The desert floor dusted their sneakers with rust colored dust, and the sound of wild animals sounded in the distance. “We never get time like this by ourselves.”

“I know,” Gladio replied with a bright smile. “I mean, we’ve gone on small hikes, but nothing this extensive since Duscae.”

“What if we got married in a place like this?” Prompto mused with a laugh. “Make Noctis walk all this way to get to the ceremony.”

He flushed bright red when he realized exactly what he had said. They had talked about the promise of marrying one day, but neither of them had ever considered what an actual ceremony would look like, even if it was in jest. Prompto felt the heat in his face, his heart racing at the thought of actually getting to marry Gladio one day.

“That would be hilarious,” Gladio laughed. “But I’d prefer you to wear white for the wedding, and it would definitely get dirty. I mean… if you’re okay with it.”

“Yeah,” Prompto agreed, smiling brightly. “White sounds really good. What about you? Would you wear black? Or another color?”

“Maybe black,” Gladio considered. He smiled at Prompto, making him blush even more. “With a touch of sunflower gold.”

“I guess I’d wear some amber or honey colored stitching,” Prompto pointed out. Gladio grinned then leaned down and kissed him lightly on the lips before they continued their trek.

“Or we’d just wear whatever Ardyn puts us in,” Gladio pointed out. They both laughed as they leisurely made their way up a slope, calling Bo to follow after them. He happily ran up next to them, his tongue hanging out of his mouth. “Maybe we could marry somewhere else that’s not so hot.”

“That’s a good point,” Prompto said, internally celebrating that his boyfriend was fantasizing about the same things. “I’m sure they’ll want us to marry at the Citadel.”

“The king will,” Gladio nodded. “My dad probably will too. That’s where he got married, and since I’m Noct’s Shield it makes sense. I’d kind of like to do what Ardyn and Cor did though and get married somewhere else.”

“We can get married wherever we want,” Prompto insisted. He leaned his head against Gladio’s arm, feeling the strength beneath him. “It’s not like we’re required to get married there. Noctis is. Not us.”

“You’re right,” Gladio smiled. He kissed the top of his head as they continued their ascent. “What about the park where we first met?”

Prompto beamed at that thought. “You mean the place where you scared me shitless and I tripped and fell?”

Gladio turned pink in sheepish embarrassment. “Yeah, I still feel bad about that.”

“There are worse ways to meet,” Prompto pointed out. “And I’m glad everything got sorted out in the end. I mean, we are together now, talking about marriage, right?”

“That’s a good point.” Gladio was smiling as they reached the top of the canyon, stepping onto flat rock and overlooking the skyline of the desert, the Lucian city of Insomnia far in the distance. “I don’t ever want to hurt you, though. I guess we’ll just have to get married, and I’ll have to spoil you forever.”

“I guess I have to do the same too,” Prompto attempted, but Gladio was already wrapping his arms around his waist, his chest pressed into Prompto’s back, as he nuzzled his lips into Prompto’s neck. He let out an involuntary giggle, Gladio’s facial hair tickling his neck. “Gladio!”

He continued to laugh as Gladio hoisted him into the air, his legs flailing helplessly before he put him back down again, all without letting go. They walked over to the ledge of the canyon, then Gladio set down his backpack and took out a picnic blanket. Once everything was spread out, they sat down together. Prompto helped Gladio by taking care of Bo’s travel water bowl and pouring him a drink while Gladio took out food for them. After lapping up the water, Bo settled next to them and quickly fell asleep.

“I swear that dog sleeps more than Noctis,” Gladio laughed as he handed Prompto a plate of easy to eat fruits and vegetables that were perfect for a hiking trip. “This is perfect. I could stay here forever as long as you’re by my side.”

“I’m not going anywhere,” Prompto promised him. He leaned against Gladio as they both ate happily, refueling their bodies before they made the trek back. As they were eating, they stared out at the scenery in peaceful silence. “Do you think that we’ll always stay like this?”

“I hope not,” Gladio said, surprising Prompto. He looked at his boyfriend inquisitively. “I hope it just keeps getting better and better.”

Prompto smiled and rested his head against his arm again, feeling a flutter in his heart. “I hope so too. I almost don’t want to become a musician because it means traveling the world and being without you. There’s no way you could come with me.”

“No,” Gladio agreed. “But you should pursue it anyway. At the end of the day, I’ll wait for you to come home, and you’ll count down the days to come home to me.”

“Always,” Prompto stated simply. “I don’t ever want anyone but you. So that means all my adoring fans will have to be broken hearted because I’ll always have you.”

He laughed at that, and Gladio grinned. Prompto looked up at his boyfriend, who gently leaned over and kissed him on the lips. “I’ve got the ring to prove it too.”

Gladio flashed the ring that Prompto had gotten him for his birthday, making him blush bright red. “It’s not an engagement ring, you know. I want to get you a better one when I can afford it.”

“I know,” Gladio grinned. He held up the ring on his finger, shimmering in the sunlight. “A promise that you’ll always be there for me. I remember.”

Prompto nodded. “Always. If I was on the other side of Eos and you needed me, I’d come home. Because you’re my home.”

Gladio kissed Prompto again, this time deeper and more passionate than before. Their food forgotten, Gladio pressed against Prompto, his hand on Prompto’s cheek. They slowly guided themselves down as they kissed, their bodies flush against each other. It wasn’t exactly the best place for them to lose themselves in each other’s arms, but Prompto didn’t quite care. He pressed his body against Gladio’s, grateful that they were alone as they kept kissing, their tongues hungry as their hands blindly wandered all over their bodies.

“I wasn’t planning on wanting to do this,” Gladio laughed a bit, his breath tickling Prompto’s lips as they lay, staring at each other, their lips nearly touching. “It’s not exactly the place.”

“We can just lay here,” Prompto offered, but Gladio was palming his cock through his pants, making him shudder and moan. “Mmnn… Or not.”

“Maybe not all the way,” Gladio offered after Prompto gave him another deep kiss. “But if I can touch you…”

“Mmhmm,” Prompto moaned, pressing his hips against Gladio’s hand as he continued to palm him. He reached down to do the same to Gladio, but Gladio stopped and grabbed his hand, preventing him from touching him.

“Let me do it,” Gladio offered, his eyes searching and longing. “I want to be the one to make us both come undone.”

“Okay,” Prompto breathed. Gladio kissed Prompto deeply, his tongue tracing Prompto’s as his hand wandered back to Prompto’s pants. Gladio unzipped them and his own, pulling out their cocks and exposing them to the warm air. Prompto gasped as he felt the friction of Gladio’s cock against his, his hips trembling achingly for his boyfriend’s touch. “Annnhhh… Gladio…”

Prompto moaned as Gladio gripped their cocks in one large hand, stroking them together in achingly slow movements. Gripping Gladio’s shoulders, he moaned as he felt the friction of their cocks together combined with the force of Gladio’s hand encompassingly stroking them both together. Gladio panted his groans, low like a rumble of thunder, while Prompto let out whimpers of pleasure as he put his lips into the crook of Gladio's neck to stifle his moans. 

“Fuck this feels good,” Gladio moaned as his strokes got increasingly intense. Prompto moaned in agreement, his body craving more while he felt a pressure beginning to build within him. “Sometimes just touching you makes me feel amazing.”

“Nngh,” Prompt moaned in response. He gasped as he felt the pleasure bringing him just to the cusp, his body agonizingly begging for release. “I’m going to.. Ahh… Gladio…”

“Go ahead,” Gladio groaned. “Me too.”

Panting and breathless, Prompto managed to wait until Gladio began to climax. He climaxed quickly then, his fluids getting on Gladio’s hand the same way that Gladio’s did. Unmoving, Prompto kept his lips nuzzled in Gladio’s neck, flushed red and breathing hard. It was only when Gladio shifted that he moved away, thankful that they had the wherewithal to bring something to clean themselves up in case they got dirty. Prompto didn’t think this was exactly what they had in mind though.

After they cleaned up, especially Gladio since it was all over his hand, they relaxed for a while more. At some point, Prompto lay on his chest while they both laid on the blanket, and Bo woke up just long enough to crawl over to them and rest his head on Gladio’s legs. Prompto could’ve easily fallen asleep, but he resisted in an effort to just appreciate the time with Gladio. 

It was difficult to tell how long they were there, mainly because Prompto just felt so calm and at peace in Gladio’s arms. They chatted about nothing in particular, both of them just enjoying the relative peace that they had after so much chaos happened in their lives. As they were getting used to the peace, Prompto couldn’t help but feel some sort of anxiety. Things were going to get busy again, and he didn’t want to have anything happen that could jeopardize this peace.

Prompto’s phone went off after a while, and he pulled it out of his pocket and answered the call. “Hello?”

“Hey Prom!” Ardyn said happily into the phone. With his cheery attitude, Prompto had to assume there was good news. “Guess what? I spoke to the owner of a fairly popular nightclub downtown, and he would love to host your band to perform there. And I might have let a few record labels know about it so they’re going to send some talent scouts out to see if your band will be decent enough to be signed. Looks like you have to start practicing as soon as you get back! How about it?”

Beaming, Prompto looked to Gladio, who was sitting up and looking at him in perplexed amusement, before answering Ardyn. “That’s awesome! I can’t wait to tell the guys. Thanks papa!”

“Of course, my love,” Ardyn replied. “I think it’s quite possible that you all might not even finish your first semester. Better prepare to get signed to a label! I’ll let you enjoy the rest of your date now. Bye!”

Ardyn ended the call as Prompto looked to Gladio happily. “Papa set up a gig for the band and contacted some record labels. If we do well then we might get signed.”

“That’s amazing!” Gladio exclaimed excitedly. “I can’t wait to see your face on every billboard out there. Do you want to tell the guys now?”

“Sure,” Prompto said. He excitedly texted the rest of the band, Ravus included in their group chat, grateful that Ardyn had texted him the details of the gig so they knew how much time they had to prepare. It wasn’t exactly a lot, but the only one they had to get on board was Ravus. With his talent, it didn’t really seem like much of an obstacle. When they weren’t in classes, they would basically have to practice.

“I guess we should get back,” Gladio offered as he stood up. Prompto nodded and followed his lead, helping him pack up the picnic before they set back out. Bo followed obediently by their side, apparently still sleepy from his nap. “So you think you guys will be ready for it?”

Prompto nodded in certainty. “It’s in a couple of weeks. I think if we practice every day and get Ravus up to speed then it should be okay.”

“Guess we were right to go on a date now then,” Gladio pointed out just as Prompto’s phone went off again, his text messages going crazy with the alerts. Prompto pulled out his phone and let them know that he would talk to them about the schedule when they got back so that he could focus on Gladio then put his phone away. “Case in point.”

“Yeah,” Prompto said, a tremble of anxiety going through him. “I want to make sure that I plan time to hang out with you too. I mean, you are my boyfriend, and being with you matters to me.”

“Hey, you only get opportunities like this once in a lifetime,” Gladio said with a shrug. He put his arm around Prompto’s shoulders, pulling him close. “Focus on that and I’ll be waiting for you when you’re done.”

“Thanks Gladio,” Prompto smiled, silently making a choice to at least make an hour’s worth of time for him a day. It was important to him to spend time with Gladio, especially if his life was going to change drastically in a good way soon. There had been few moments in his life that had changed so drastically for the better like they could with his music. Cor adopting him was one. Meeting Gladio was another. “I’ll do what I can to make you proud.”

“You already do,” Gladio replied. He kissed Prompto on the head, his stature easily towering over him. “Besides, I’ll be able to point out how you’re my boyfriend all the time.”

“That’ll be great,” Prompto agreed happily. “I’ll put a picture of us together on the band’s social media.”

“As long as we get permission from the king first,” Gladio pointed out with a sigh. “You’re considered a security risk because you’re dating me, you know.”

“I’m also considered a security risk because I’m biologically related to Loqi,” Prompto added. He sighed. “Why can’t life just be easy the way we want it to?”

“Because it’s us,” Gladio joked. “Don’t worry, Prom. Whether or not I get to boast about our relationship doesn’t matter to me. All that matters is that we’re together.”

“And that’s not going to change,” Prompto promised him. He smiled at Gladio brightly, happy to have the most wonderful boyfriend in the world. Nothing could change that. Not time, not distance, and not their status in the world. They loved each other, and nothing could come between them.

If only Prompto had known better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That last line isn't ominous at all. XD
> 
> I realized that with the pacing of part 3 it just might move a bit more rapidly because of the gaps in the timeline that I have planned. This will in no way come at a detriment to the story. It just has a faster pace because of things like band practices and such. :) I can only write about these things so much.
> 
> As you may have noticed, Cor's POV has not been in part 3 so far. The reason for this is that I am making way for Ravus's story as Cor/Ardyn's story is pretty much over with in terms of main plot. I would like to add a chapter or two in there, but my need to write Ravus's story is so dire that I had to make the choice, lest I overwhelm myself.
> 
> Thank you all so much for reading this! I say this every chapter because I am truly grateful. I never expected this fic to do as well as it has, so I am always just in shock and awe about how people have enjoyed this! (You can ask my friends: It's very true. I'm like HOW?!?!) Thank you all again! <3


	63. A Whole New World

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ravus gets invited to go out
> 
> TW: Mention of past self-harm, mention of past childhood abuse

Ravus couldn’t believe his luck. Usually he just had to suffer with whatever shit he had to deal with, so for him to just be accepted into the band and for Noctis to give him a chance… it didn’t seem real. There had to be something looming on the horizon, something terrible that he wasn’t considering. After all, good things just didn’t happen to him. They never did.

Yet here he was, receiving a group text from his _bandmates_ telling him that they were going to start practicing heavily in the next few weeks for a gig that could ensure their success. Ravus was going to give it everything he had, but he hoped that it would be enough. He hoped that _he_ was enough. This was the opportunity for him to prove his worth, and he wasn’t going to let it pass him by.

_Still up? I’m bored. Want  
to take me on that bike  
ride?_

Involuntarily, Ravus smiled at the text from Nyx. He didn’t really know what his deal was, but he wasn’t going to stop talking to him. If anything, he really enjoyed talking to him. Although Ravus couldn’t trust his judgment, he could at least trust Prompto’s. And Prompto seemed to think that Nyx was a decent guy.

_It’s not even late, you dork.  
I don’t have anything else  
to do so why not? Meet me  
at the steps of the Citadel?_

Maybe he was getting ahead of himself, or maybe Ravus was looking at the potential of dating for the first time since he had been institutionalized. He told himself that rationally, it was just two friends looking to talk to each other and hang out. His mind told him that over and over again, but his heart was excited. Of course, he had to think of all of his self-soothing techniques if things went south. But that was a problem he would save for a future date.

_Sounds good. I’ll see you  
soon. You mind if I show  
you some places I know  
you haven’t seen?_

Ravus shook his head, but he got up and changed into dark pants, a white v-neck shirt, and his leather jacket, hiding the scars on his arms. He pulled on his black boots, perfect for driving, and pulled back his hair into a low bun. Lunafreya teased him for the bun, but Prompto had told him that the look was decent for a rocker. Ravus supposed he would see when the gig happened.

_What are you? A diamond  
in the rough? Sure. I’ll give  
it a go. I don’t drink or anything  
though._

Ravus had decided, or rather his doctors and therapists had strongly advised, that he wasn’t going to drink anymore. Anything to do with drinking, drugs, and cigarettes were explicitly off limits. They were self-destructive items that would only hurt him in the end. It was hard not drinking at first, but now that Ravus didn’t anymore, he couldn’t have felt better for it. He didn’t mind being around it anymore since he didn’t get any cravings, at least lately, and every time someone offered him a drink he would readily decline.

_No problem. Better to be  
sober when you’re driving  
anyway. I’ll be there soon._

Unsure, Ravus left his room, phone in his pocket, heading down to the front steps of the Citadel. About halfway towards the front door, he ran into Lunafreya, who was sitting on an oversized window sill, talking to Crowe. Of course Ravus knew about their relationship since they started dating, and he felt incredibly bad that one day Luna might be forced to marry a man and leave Crowe behind. He hoped it didn’t come to that. He hoped Noctis and Ignis getting married was enough to change the tides of fate.

“Good evening, brother,” Luna said amicably, her hands in Crowe’s, resting gently in her girlfriend’s lap. He was happy that his sister had found a slice of paradise, but he didn’t know how long it would last. He hoped it would last forever. “Where are you off to?”

“Meeting up with Nyx Ulric,” Ravus explained. He knew that she had to monitor him as part of his safety plan. Sometimes it annoyed him, though. It made him feel like he was a child all over again. “I’m going to show him my bike.”

“Nyx is a good person,” Crowe explained to Luna. “He’s in the Kingsglaive too. I know he’ll keep Ravus safe.”

Ravus hated the way Luna so obviously trusted Crowe over him, but he couldn’t blame her. As hard as he had worked to regain her trust, it still wasn’t where he hoped it would be. How long would it take? Maybe never. The thought annoyed him more than it terrified him. 

“Please be careful, Ravus,” Lunafreya advised him. “You have to work to rebuild your trust with Noctis and Prompto. Just don’t do anything that could jeopardize that.”

“I won’t,” Ravus replied, trying not to feel too annoyed by her advice. Of course she had to tell him that. She was his sister, his support system, and the future queen of Tenebrae. Even if she was only one of those things she would have to advise him of it. “If anything comes up and I need help then I’ll reach out to you.”

“Thank you,” Luna replied with a nod. She gave Ravus a gentle smile. “Have fun.”

“Thanks.” Ravus walked away, unsure now of whether or not he should go out in the first place. As he left the Citadel, he was about to text Nyx and tell him that he was going to cancel, but he stopped when he saw Nyx already waiting for him. “Either you live closeby, or you were waiting for me to just confirm.”

“Maybe a bit of both?” Nyx offered with a lustrous smile that made Ravus’s heartbeat quicken. He both enjoyed and hated how it felt, almost like he had a crush on the guy. “I live in the apartments where a lot of glaives live. It’s pretty close in case we need to get to the Citadel quickly. Ready?”

“Sure,” Ravus said, wondering why he felt so stiff now that he was face to face with Nyx. “This way. My bike’s in the private parking lot.”

“You mind if I drive?” Nyx asked. Ravus gave him a look, but Nyx held his hands up in mock surrender. “It’s only because I know where we’re going. How about it?”

“Fine,” Ravus caved, although he was really unsure about it. “But if you break it then you bought it. And it doesn’t come cheap.”

“Don’t I know it,” Nyx laughed. “Don’t worry too much. I’ve been riding bikes for a long time. I’ll be careful. I’ll make sure your magic carpet ride is safe.”

Ravus wasn’t sure, but he decided that trusting Nyx wouldn’t have been the worst mistake he made. He surrendered his key to Nyx as they approached his sleek black motorcycle, hoping that he wasn’t making a terrible mistake. Everyone seemed to trust Nyx, but Ravus had a sense there was a wild edge to him. Whether that wild edge was fun or destructive was left to be determined. If it was destructive then Ravus was about to get in a lot of trouble.

“Helmet,” Nyx said as he handed Ravus his helmet then grabbed the spare Ravus had on hand. Luckily he had his own parking space so he could just keep the helmets and extras there on a hanger. It wasn’t like any of the nobility or council were about to steal it from the prince of Tenebrae. “Alright, so I think I picked a place you’ll like.”

“You’ve never been there before?” Ravus asked as he climbed on the back of the bike once Nyx was on. He wasn’t going to tell Nyx that his body heat felt nice, that being so close to him felt so natural and lovely. Since they had started talking, he had a sense that Nyx was a good person, but every time he thought that he got into trouble. Every time he felt attracted to someone, he was pretty sure things were doomed from the start.

“I’ve been,” Nyx explained before starting the bike. “But I wanted to make sure it fit your preferences. Well, sort of. There will be alcohol there, but it won’t be in your face. You’ll see when we get there. Hold on tight.”

Nyx revved the engine in warning a few times, and Ravus instinctively wrapped his arms around Nyx’s waist. As they took off, Ravus pretended that he hated the feel of his arms around Nyx, that resting his chin on his shoulder was a fate worse than death. It didn’t help. His heart was beating erratically, his face flush with the desire of attraction, and his body felt like it was on fire from the comfort and excitement of being close enough to touch him.

This was a new feeling. He had never before felt such a strong desire towards anyone before, and Ravus tried to chalk it up to Nyx’s flirtatious attitude. But when he texted him, when he talked to him, when he did anything with him, Ravus genuinely felt happy. It was difficult for him to imagine anyone could have such a strong effect on him, especially since not even Loki or Noctis could sway him that much. Maybe there was something else that was wrong with him. He’d have to talk to his therapist about it.

Deciding to ignore the feeling as best as he could, Ravus focused on where they were going instead. Nyx was a decent motorcycle driver, speeding through the streets of Insomnia and away from the rich and wealthy districts that he had been accustomed to. When they reached the boroughs, he worried that maybe Nyx was going to take him somewhere dangerous. But then he saw lights lining the streets, signs indicating which was to park and which way to walk, and he knew that Nyx was taking him to some event.

Nyx ended up parking in a garage, draping their helmets on the handlebars as if no one would dare steal them. Ravus was about to ask about it, but then he saw security walking through and knew that he had misjudged the boroughs already. Not every area of the district was dangerous. Ravus had been working on checking his biases, on learning about more cultures and putting in more effort to understand differences between peoples. This was one of those moments where it was best to just go with the flow.

“Come on,” Nyx encouraged him, walking away and towards the parking garage exit. That’s when Ravus really took him in. He was dressed all in black with a similar black leather jacket, and when he walked next to him, Ravus definitely got the scent of spices like cinnamon and allspice. He smelled like the best of Ravus’s memories, although he couldn’t quite say what they were. 

“Where are we going?” Ravus asked once they were outside the garage and on the street. He walked with Nyx, side by side, towards the sound of the commotion.

There were lights strewn up like it was a holiday, bright softly glowing blue and white lights that created an ethereal hue about the place. Music sounded in the distance, traditional music of Galahd, complete with traditional instruments. Families, couples, and friends alike were wandering towards the tents set up, and Ravus had a feeling that he was heading towards something that was by invitation only.

“Thought I’d show you a piece of my culture,” Nyx said with a smile. “Galahd was destroyed in the war between Lucis and Niflheim, but that doesn’t mean we’ve forgotten. A lot of people say that the boroughs are a dangerous place, but we’re really just looking out for each other. They only say it because a bunch of refugees and immigrants live here.”

“Were you there when it happened?” Ravus asked before he could stop himself. He knew it wasn’t an appropriate question to ask, and he immediately felt guilty about it. “Sorry.”

“You’re fine,” Nyx said with a nod. “I was there. I was just a kid, but it was the reason why I joined the glaives. I love my mom and sister. I vowed I wouldn’t let their deaths be in vain.”

“I’m sorry you lost them,” Ravus said quietly, so quiet that he wasn’t sure Nyx heard him over the noise of people walking in and out.

“We’ve all lost something or another,” Nyx shrugged, although Ravus could see it still bothered him. “Some people lose their family, some their lives. Others lose their innocence or their freedom. Either way, no one remains intact. We just have to find a way through the pain.”

“I didn’t realize you were a poet as well,” Ravus said, trying to lighten the situation. Nyx smiled, a genuine smile, and he knew it worked. They reached the open tents, the vendors set up in rows as people moved about. 

The smell of Galahdian spices overwhelmed Ravus’s senses as he took in how many street vendors were there selling foods and drinks. There were several vendors selling clothes, jewelry, and other knick knacks, all of them in the traditional Galahdian style. Several people wore Galahdian clothes while others dressed in modern wear. It looked like a celebration of their culture, a street party that was meant only for Galahdians and their guests. There was something about it that seemed sacred yet joyous, the pulsing rhythm of the traditional drums with the bagpipes and vocals carrying over the sound of the laughter and joy.

“This is the Celebration of Galahd,” Nyx explained as they walked through the street, looking at each and every vendor. Nyx didn’t seem perturbed that Ravus was fascinated by everything, taking in the Galahdian culture that he had thought had been destroyed in the war. Instead it was thriving in the boroughs, a place that was wholly outcasted by the other areas of Insomnia. He never felt more alive anywhere else before. “We have this every year to just remember home.”

“It’s amazing,” Ravus replied honestly, awestruck by the beautiful jewelry they were looking at. There was a necklace that looked like a Galahdian-native coeurl tail, sensuous and winding around to rest perfectly on someone’s neck, almost like a collar. Ravus rather liked it. “May I?”

The woman selling the jewelry nodded, but it was Nyx who picked it up. He put it on Ravus for him and clasped it around his neck, standing behind him as Ravus lifted his hair. When Ravus turned around to show him, Nyx gave a low whistle of approval. It was the first time in a long time that Ravus flushed pink in front of anyone.

“It looks really good on you,” Nyx said. He turned to the woman. “We’ll take it.”

“How much is it?” Ravus asked, but Nyx was already paying for the item, not even bothering to check the price. Did he check it beforehand? The woman thanked him for his patronage, and then they made their way throughout the vendors. “You didn’t have to pay for it.”

“It’s not a problem,” Nyx insisted with a smile. “It’s only right to do that if we’re on a date.”

Ravus looked at him in surprise. “Is this a date?”

“Only if you want it to be,” Nyx indicated. He reached out to Ravus, taking his hand in his. Ravus’s heart skipped a beat as Nyx intertwined his fingers with his, the feeling both natural and exciting. Although he was still uncertain, Ravus didn’t pull away, realizing that he wanted it to be a date. “I’ll take that as a yes.”

“It’s not a no,” Ravus replied, his heart beating erratically. It was difficult for him to really vocalize how he was feeling, especially because he couldn’t trust himself half the time. But Nyx seemed like a really good guy, and maybe it was okay to take a leap of faith and treat the night as a date.

Nyx and Ravus walked along the street, looking at the vendors while they continued to hold hands, as if they had been a couple for a while now. Ravus reminded himself that it was just a date, or an attempt at one, nothing more. For all he knew, Nyx was going to just tell him thanks but no thanks. With a start, he realized that he didn’t want that. 

“How do you feel about dancing?” Nyx asked Ravus as they reached the stage where the traditional Galahdian band was performing. There was a makeshift dance floor where men, women, and children alike were dancing with vigor. Ravus had never danced like that before, and he worried that he wasn’t going to do well. “Come on.”

Before Ravus could object, Nyx pulled him onto the dancefloor, facing him with a bright smile that made Ravus’s breath catch in his throat. “I don’t know how to do any of these dances.”

“You don’t have to,” Nyx encouraged him. He put a hand on Ravus’s waist and clasped his other hand with his free one. “Just put your hand on my shoulder and follow along.”

Ravus put his free hand on Nyx’s shoulder, and a moment later he was being whisked away at an uptempo pace. They moved around the dance floor like the others, a slight bounce in their step as they twirled and moved in a breathless whirl. Ravus had never danced so freely before, and yet they seemed to be dancing with a definite structure, the same as those surrounding them. It was entrancing, beautiful, and a celebration of life and culture. Despite himself, Ravus found that he was smiling and laughing, easily losing himself within the sharp blue of Nyx’s eyes.

When the music stopped, the song ending, everyone stopped and clapped for the band, Ravus and Nyx included. They were both breathless, smiling, and for once Ravus found that he could just be free to be himself. He hadn’t expected to feel that way around Nyx, and he definitely didn’t expect to have a good time with him. Was this what others experienced, free of pain and worry?

“Isn’t that the prince of Tenebrae?” a woman asked rather loudly as they passed by. Ravus tensed, suddenly feeling put in the spotlight. 

“His sister is the one worth talking to,” the man she was with responded. “She’s going to be queen. He’s apparently got issues.”

“Oh,” the woman said, as if it wasn’t public knowledge that Ravus had to abdicate his position as heir to the throne. He flushed bright red and pulled away from Nyx, his shame and embarrassment taking over. With little ceremony, he turned around and walked away quickly, feeling the need to get out of there before he caused further embarrassment just from existing. He didn’t want to bring Nyx any shame either.

“Ravus!” Nyx called as he walked away, his long limbs propelling him forward at a faster rate than most. “Ravus! Hold on!”

Somehow, Nyx was able to catch up with him. Ravus internally cursed his glaive training, but part of him was actually glad that he did. What was he expecting, though? Someone to tell him it was okay, that he wasn’t a disgrace, that the sins of his past could be forgiven? Was he actually expecting to find something akin to love? There was no way. He would only end up hurting whoever came into his life, and he refused to continue the vicious cycle of pain.

“Ravus,” Nyx said with a softness to his voice that made Ravus’s heart ache. The way he said his name was so gentle, so kind, and it was something he wholly didn’t deserve. “It’s okay. Ignore them.”

“How can I?” Ravus demanded. “I’m a disgrace to the throne, to my family. People assume the worst of me, and they’re not wrong. I was in an institution for two years. I hurt myself. I hurt others. No matter how much I try, I can’t escape it. I’ll be apologizing for my sins for the rest of my life. Anyone who gets close to me will inevitably get hurt.”

Nyx looked around at the vendors, the crowd, and seemed to make up his mind. He grabbed Ravus’s hand and pulled him away from the lights and the party, down a side alley that was empty save for them. The lights were dim, and even if someone saw them, there was no way they’d be able to tell it was the disgraced prince of Tenebrae and a glaive. When Nyx let him go, Ravus leaned against the wall and waited to see what Nyx was going to do.

“Look at my hands,” Nyx said, holding them out, palms flat. Ravus looked at them. Save for the occasional scar and the callouses from being a glaive, they looked normal. “Do they seem broken? Scarred from you? Bruised? Burned?”

“No,” Ravus replied, wondering what the point was. Why was Nyx doing this?

“That’s because you don’t hurt me,” Nyx explained. He took Ravus’s hands in his. “You may have barbed wire around you, but that’s out of necessity to protect yourself. I can see it, and I can tell. But when someone gives you a chance, when you give me a chance, you let it fall away. There’s no pain there. Just kindness.”

Ravus felt tears coming to his eyes, unsure of why Nyx’s words seemed to penetrate his very soul. “You don’t know me, though. You don’t know what I’ve been through or what I deal with. You don’t know my scars.”

As if to demonstrate, Ravus pulled up the sleeve of his jacket just a little bit and showed Nyx the scars from where he hurt himself time and time again. Each scar was a moment of his life that he would rather forget, yet now it was permanently etched into his skin. He hated himself for it, for knowing that the memories would never quite go away, no matter what he did.

Yet Nyx took his hand in both of his, gently thumbing his palm as he lifted it just a bit. He bent over the rest of the way and kissed his scars, making Ravus tremble with a pain that he hadn’t felt before. It wasn’t unpleasant although it ached, as if Nyx was stitching a wound in his heart that had bled for a long time. Tears came to his eyes, and he watched as Nyx caressed the scars with his fingers before looking up at him with a compassion that caused Ravus’s tears to spill down his cheeks.

“We all have scars,” Nyx said quietly. “Some of us wear them on us. Others hide them. But the scars are there. Whether we like them or not. Do you trust me?”

“What?” Ravus asked, blindsided by the question. What was he getting at?

“Do you trust me?” Nyx asked him again. He held out his hand for Ravus to take. Without answering him, Ravus put his hand in Nyx’s, telling him everything that he needed to know. 

Nyx pulled him down the alley and away from the crowd, taking him to an emergency ladder on the side of the building. Ravus was about to object as Nyx jumped and grabbed it, pulling it down for them to climb. Deciding just to see where this went, Ravus followed him up the ladder and to the emergency staircase. They climbed until they were on top of the building, overlooking the celebration down below. 

Ravus followed Nyx’s lead and sat down on the edge of the roof, their legs dangling above the array of lights. Nyx took Ravus’s hand in his, holding onto it tightly despite Ravus’s previous meltdown. It confused Ravus, making him wonder just what this guy was about. Most people just pitied him, but Nyx didn’t look at him like that. He looked at him with compassion, gentleness, and genuine interest. There was no fear or trepidation when Nyx was near him.

“Do you want to talk about it?” Nyx finally asked after they were quiet for a while. Ravus hesitated, but Nyx took that as an opportunity to speak. “When Galahd fell, I was just a kid. Had a younger sister and a mom. My dad died early on. They both died when Niflheim invaded. My friend, Libertus, was able to escape with his family. They took me in until I was old enough. I joined the glaives so I could work to make sure what happened to me didn’t happen to anyone else.”

For a long moment, Ravus just absorbed what Nyx was saying. It felt almost foolish for him to think about his own suffering when Nyx lost everything. Ravus was a prince, albeit a disgraced prince. He didn’t have to want or worry about food, clothing, or shelter. As much as the safety of his childhood was compromised, he didn’t really have any right to complain in comparison to Nyx.

“When I was younger,” Ravus said, compelled to tell Nyx. Maybe it wasn’t just that he wanted to tell Nyx. Maybe he just wanted to tell someone other than his family and therapist. “We had an uncle who lived in the palace with us. Fuck, it sounds like some sort of stupid cliche. It’s always the uncle. But he… abused me. Threatened to do the same to my sister. I had to protect her. I don’t know how long it went on for. Years probably. A lot got blocked out. But I remember the worst of it. By the time he died in a stupid accident, I was damaged. Scarred. Fucked up.”

“You survived,” Nyx asserted. He clutched Ravus’s hand tightly. “You did what you had to so you could survive. Just like I survived. No one walks away from that unscathed, Ravus. Not even princes. But that doesn’t mean you are broken.”

“Why are you being so kind to me?” Ravus asked him, his brow furrowing in confusion. “Why are you not rejecting me and telling me that I’ll never be worth anything?”

“I thought the answer would be obvious,” Nyx said with a small smile. “You are worth more than just something. And I like you. I want to date you.”

Ravus had never had someone who had been so obvious, so explicit, so kind to him. He had never fully been given a chance to really be loved. Even with Noctis, he was very much aware that Noctis was clearly in love with Ignis. No one had ever loved, or even liked, him. His parents never thought much of him, his sister pitied him, and the rest of the world admonished him. 

“You don’t really know me,” Ravus frowned. Sure they were texting regularly and were now hanging out, but that didn’t mean that Nyx was prepared to date someone like him. “I have borderline personality disorder.”

“And I have PTSD,” Nyx said with a shrug. How could he be so casual about that? “Didn’t we just put our trauma out there for each other to know about? If that’s the worst of it, then I think we’ve got a chance.”

“I get angry,” Ravus pointed out. “Annoyed. Ungracious. I’ve had problems with alcohol in the past. The therapists say I’m manipulative. I have to work at it every day. Take medication. Have a safety system in case I get too out of control.”

“I have flashbacks,” Nyx considered. “Nightmares. Sometimes I lose sense of reality, especially if I’m not on my meds. Why do you think I train people now instead of going on missions? My entire crew have seen some shit, and our captain promised we would stay employed at the Citadel instead. I used to drink heavily to mask the pain, but now I’m sober too. I see a therapist, my friends are my safety network. Looks like we’re not that different.”

“I don’t believe you,” Ravus said with an exasperated laugh. Nyx looked surprised at that. “So we just put our trauma out there, recognize that we’re both attracted to each other, and then give it a go?”

“So you admit it,” Nyx grinned. “You are attracted to me.”

Ravus flushed red at that and looked away. “I wouldn’t be here if I wasn’t.”

“And yes,” Nyx continued. “I don’t see why we wouldn’t give it a go and hope for the best. Work towards the best. We’ve laid it all out there. How about it? Want to date a fucked up glaive?”

Ravus looked back to Nyx and considered him. He had to admit, it was refreshing to have someone just put everything out there, to listen entirely to him, and still be interested in him. Wasn’t that exactly what he wanted, what he needed? Someone who would always be truthful and honest?

“Only if you’re prepared to date a fucked up prince,” Ravus offered. “Oh, and if the gig with the band goes well, I’ll probably be on the road a lot.”

Nyx smiled at that. “Maybe you could use some security? Just think about it. I’m sure the king wouldn’t be upset about a glaive protecting a prince. Or two princes at this rate.”

At first Ravus thought Nyx was going to kiss him, but instead he stood up and helped him to his feet. It was a bit disappointing, but he supposed that Nyx wanted to take it slow. He couldn’t fault him. There was a lot that he likely had to process, a lot he had to understand if he was going to date him. It wasn’t going to be an easy life for him.

“Come on,” Nyx said as he looked at his watch. “It’s getting late, and the king might start looking for the prince who was stolen by a streetrat.”

“You’re really committed to this metaphor, aren’t you?” Ravus asked with a laugh. He enjoyed it either way, unable to wholly admit to Nyx that he felt like he was very much in a fantasy world right now. Where else would he feel loved and accepted?

They climbed down the fire escape and made their way back to the parking garage, walking hand in hand without worrying about those who noticed Ravus. He attempted to drive his bike back to the Citadel, but Nyx insisted he drive it, likely because he just wanted to drive a nice bike. He couldn’t blame him. It was a really good bike.

On the way back to the Citadel, Ravus kept close to Nyx, closer than before. He took in the feeling of his arms around Nyx’s waist, the feel of how firm and toned he was. Would he prefer to take him or be taken? Would he even be interested in sleeping with him? The thought of Nyx wrapping his arms around him, holding him, caressing him, made him feel like he needed and wanted such closeness. Would Nyx even want to be that close to him?

Once back at the Citadel, Nyx parked the bike in the same spot. They put the helmets away, then Nyx took Ravus’s hand again and walked him to the front steps of the Citadel. It made Ravus’s heart beat rapidly, his body thrumming with the thought of starting something new with someone who just liked him despite everything from his past. Nyx was likely too good for him, but he wasn’t going to pass up the opportunity to at least try.

“Thank you for tonight,” Ravus said once they reached the front steps. “I… Thank you. For giving me a chance too.”

“I could say the same to you,” Nyx offered. There was a tense moment of silence, and Ravus wished him a good night as he turned around and made his way up the steps. “Hey Ravus!”

Ravus turned to see Nyx walk towards him quickly. In an instant, Nyx was kissing him, his lips softer than expected, his hands on Ravus’s waist as they stood there on the steps. Ravus was shocked at first, but then he closed his eyes and wrapped his arms around Nyx’s neck, surrendering to the kiss. They stood like that for a time, delighting in each other’s lips, and Ravus felt a thrill go through him for the first time ever.

“Goodnight Ravus,” Nyx said with a breathless smile when he finally pulled his lips away. “I’ll see you very soon. Probably tomorrow since I have work.”

Smiling, Ravus kissed Nyx lightly then released him. “Goodnight, Nyx. See you around.”

As Ravus turned around and walked into the Citadel, he felt lighter than he had in years. By the time he got to his room, his phone went off, and he checked the text he had from Nyx. A smile broke out on his face, and he couldn’t help but feel hopeful. He had never felt hopeful like this before.

_Just to make it clear, we  
ARE dating now. So you  
don’t second guess  
yourself. Goodnight, Ravus._

Ravus wished Nyx goodnight once more then flopped on his bed. How his life was turning out so much better than he ever thought possible, Ravus couldn’t say. All he knew was that he was grateful, for the first time ever, to be in Lucis.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So you know that scene from Tangled where Eugene and Rapunzel dance in the square? Yeah, imagine that but with Nyx and Ravus. Cause that's where the inspiration came from. XD
> 
> I've honestly been waiting to write this chapter for FOREVER (since like part one of the fic), so now that I was able to write it my heart is like JUST LET THEM BE HAPPY DAMMIT. (I say as the writer.)
> 
> Thank you all for reading! I am thinking about where the story is progressing, and I can't believe that we're likely closer to the end than expected! I know with Gladio/Prompto's plot it's heading things in a very specific direction, so I'm thinking at the extreme this fic should be over by chapter 75. (And after this I don't know if I'll ever write a fic as long as this one, but I'm loving the journey so I'm not going to complain.) Thank you for keeping up with this fic, and I am excited to write and post the coming chapters!


	64. Another Side

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gladio worries in Prompto's absence as he practices for the live show

Noctis heard that Prompto was going to be practicing with his band a lot, but he didn’t expect to not see him for the next few weeks. When the first week went by and Prompto was already on campus in the mornings, practicing with the band, he didn’t think anything of it. He didn’t think much of the late night practices at all. Life was busy, and he got that better than anyone. If anything, his life was becoming even more chaotic now that he was taking on more responsibility at the Citadel. The bill that he was trying to pass was about to be presented, and he knew it was going to be an uphill battle.

But when the second week came and went and he still hadn’t seen Prompto, Noctis began to worry. He wasn’t worried for himself, though. He was worried for Gladio. Gladio just shrugged and told him that he was working hard, but Noctis had a feeling that it was getting to him more than he cared to admit. At first he thought it had to do with Ravus. But then he thought that maybe that wasn’t it. Maybe there was something else going on between them that he didn’t know.

Gladio was also spending more time with Tredd, which Noctis didn’t really like. He had a feeling about the guy that there was something up with him, something off. Luche was great the few times Noctis had spoken to him, but every time Tredd would say something off putting, something that put someone in an awkward position. Usually it was Prompto. Noctis worried that maybe he was trying to get to Prompto through Gladio for some reason. He hoped not.

“Is Prompto at least coming home?” Noctis asked Gladio, more than concerned by the third week. Gladio looked worried, although he did what he could to mask his expression. Noctis knew the hard set look in his eyes, the way he frowned seriously like he was trying too hard to focus on being the Shield. 

“Yeah, why?” Gladio asked. He looked startled by the question. What was he expecting? “Did you hear something different?”

“No,” Noctis replied, confused. “Did… Did something happen or whatever? I mean, what am I supposed to be hearing?”

“Nothing,” Gladio replied gruffly. “And for the record, he comes home. Sometimes it’s later than usual.”

“That’s band life for you,” Ignis said with a nod. They all looked at him. “What? Unlike you two, I’ve actually done some research into the time and effort it takes for a person to get a band member up to speed. They’re in for a rough road.”

“How rough?” Gladio asked, looking at Ignis as if he was searching for answers. Noctis heard whistling as they walked into the Citadel, heading towards the training grounds so Gladio could put Noctis through another workout. It was all in the name of the prince learning to defend himself. Regis had specifically wanted him to get the training. “Enough to be out until two in the morning?”

“Possibly,” Ignis considered. “It depends on how much work they need to bring a new member up to speed as well as figuring out their setlist. I could see it.”

“You think he’s practicing that late, though?” Gladio asked him. Noctis had a feeling that Gladio was worried that Prompto was up to something else. But what, though? Prompto was the most innocent guy that Noctis knew. The most he would be doing without Gladio’s knowledge was plan something for Gladio.

“Well, what else would he be doing?” Noctis asked, noticing that the annoying whistling was getting closer. “Maybe he’s falling asleep in the studio or something?”

“I wonder,” Tredd said loudly behind them, startling them all. Noctis turned and saw him talking on the phone as he passed them, walking faster. The whistling stopped. “Why are you guys out so late? Oh really? Wow, that’s surprising. Sounds like you and Prom are having a _lot_ of fun.”

Tredd smiled at them with a wave as he walked by, none of them smiling or waving back. They slowed, listening to him until he was out of earshot, and Noctis’s jaw practically dropped. It sounded like Tredd was encouraging his brother to _hit on_ Prompto and even potentially ask him out on a date. When he looked to Gladio, he noticed that the man was shaking, his fists clenched tightly. 

“Hey, man,” Noctis said quietly, knowing that Gladio’s anger was likely to burst and boil over. “You realize he’s likely saying that to specifically piss you off right?”

“Yeah,” Gladio said in a low and stiff voice, although he didn’t look any comforted by the sentiment. “But then why did he say they’re having fun like that?”

“Because it’s meant to hurt you,” Ignis retorted. “Prompto has only ever loved you. If you’re going to rely on what Tredd’s saying then-”

“Then what?” Gladio snapped at Ignis. “I’m a terrible boyfriend?”

“Calm down, dude,” Noctis said, shocked that Gladio was reacting this way. What did Gladio think exactly was going on? “I’m pretty sure Ignis was about to say then you need to have a talk with Prompto.”

Gladio looked angry for a moment, and Noctis realized they had stopped walking. When his Shield finally took a deep breath and sighed, he ran his hand through his hair. “I don’t think Prompto would do anything to hurt me. I’m a jealous person, and I can’t help it. I thought this would be so much easier because I trust him, but it’s so easy for someone to just get me to that point where I doubt everything.”

“But why?” Noctis blurted out before he could stop himself. “Why do you get jealous when you know that Prompto’s not going to do anything to jeopardize the relationship?” 

“I know,” Gladio admitted. He paused, and Noctis could see that he was considering what he was going to say. “My first relationship was with someone who I was really devoted to. She was someone who I thought we’d really make it work. It was my first love, and she was a year older. I thought it’d work out, but she cheated on me.”

“I remember that,” Ignis said with a nod. “You didn’t act like you were broken up about it, though.”

“Of course I didn’t,” Gladio retorted. “But it made it hard to trust people, and for a while I just dated around. Until Prompto came along. And I got serious about him really quickly. It’s the first time I’ve been serious about anyone since being with her, and well… I think it’s kind of obvious that I’m worried about history repeating itself.”

“This is so different, though,” Noctis pointed out. “I mean, you and Prompto live together. Prompto’s never been in a relationship before you, so if anything Prompto is in your shoes where you were with your first girlfriend. When it’s just Prom and I hanging out, you know what he talks about? You. Or his music. That’s it.”

“It’s not just some young, puppy love with him either,” Ignis added. “He went through so much trauma and gave so much of himself to you despite the knowledge that you could hurt him. He trusted you with his body when others had only hurt him. That takes a tremendous amount of strength and love. Prompto won’t give that up on a whim.”

“Have you told Prompto the reason why you get jealous?” Noctis asked Gladio. When Gladio shook his head, Noctis sighed. “You should start off by telling him that. I get that it’s personal to you, but he’s told you a lot about his past that Ignis and I don’t know, right? Do you really think he’d not be supportive when you’ve always been there for him?”

“You’re right,” Gladio said with a sigh. “I’m a really shitty boyfriend, aren’t I? I mean, Prompto keeps trusting me, again and again and again. I just… end up hurting him.” 

“You’re not a bad boyfriend,” Ignis chided him. They started walking and entered the training grounds, heading towards the mats so Gladio could put them both through the ringer. “Everyone has baggage to carry into a relationship. You’ve been there for Prompto in ways no one else ever could. Don’t sell yourself short.”

“Yeah,” Noctis encouraged him. “You really do so much for Prompto, and you know that it doesn’t go unnoticed. Now come on, Gladio. I want to get this workout done and over with so I can have Ignis wrap my bruises.”

“Alright,” Gladio agreed, breaking out into a small smile. “Let’s go.”

Noctis could tell the entire time they were practicing that Gladio was worried. He was distracted, and several times Noctis got the drop on him. Although Gladio was frustrated, he was more distracted and worried about Prompto than anything. Noctis could tell. There was something in him that was either worried about what Prompto was doing without him or something that worried he needed to tell Prompto something that he hadn’t yet. Noctis couldn’t understand why he hadn’t told Prompto about this so long ago. Prompto would only understand.

“Dude, let’s stop,” Noctis finally said when he got the drop on Gladio again. “There’s no sense in us doing this if you’re going to be distracted. Get things sorted out with Prompto. You know what you’re going to find out is that Prompto has been working hard and you’ve just been assuming the worst.”

“Sorry,” Gladio said, his expression grim, a look of absolute failure on his brow. It was one thing to worry about his personal life. But Gladio was the Shield, and if he was compromising his job on the training grounds then he could do the same in a dangerous situation. Noctis didn’t think he would, but he knew that Gladio wasn’t going to take the chance. “I’ll get it taken care of. I’m sorry Noct.”

“I know Prompto misses you,” Ignis offered as they made their way out of the training grounds once more. They heard laughter in the hall as they made their way towards the exit. “Just text him and let him know you miss him. I know he’ll respond in kind.”

The sound of laughter grew louder, and Noctis recognized it. It was Prompto’s laughter. But what was he doing here at the Citadel? Unless Cor and Ardyn wanted him there for some reason. Noctis could see the tension in Gladio’s body as they made their way to the end of the hall. The laughter mangled with someone else’s, someone’s that sounded familiar but Noctis couldn’t recognize right away.

“So Prom, what are you doing this weekend?” a voice asked Prompto as they neared the end of the hall. It was Luche. What were they doing there?

“Practicing,” Prompto replied with another laugh. “With you and the others.”

There was laughter from the both of them, as if it was some sort of inside joke that they were missing out on. Either way, Noctis didn’t think Gladio looked particularly happy. They rounded the corner and saw Prompto leaning against the wall with Luche standing close to him, facing him. Bo was sitting on Prompto’s left side, relaxed and not paying attention, and there was a school bag and a guitar case on Prompto’s right. If Noctis didn’t know any better then he would’ve said that Prompto and Luche were flirting.

“Prompto?” Ignis asked in place of Gladio. Prompto turned and beamed when he saw Gladio, none the wiser for how the situation looked. “What brings you here?”

“The band’s been working really hard,” Prompto said. Did he see how tense Gladio looked? Was he just ignoring it? “We decided to take the night off, so I wanted to surprise you, Gladio. When I got home and you weren’t there, I figured you were here. Tredd confirmed it and Luche offered to walk me here.”

“I had to check in on my brother anyway,” Luche explained with a shrug. “I should probably go do that before he starts picking a fight on the training grounds. You have a great night guys. Prom, I’ll see you for practice tomorrow.”

Prompto nodded as Luche waved at them all and walked away, leaving their friend alone with the group. The way Prompto looked at Gladio, with such love and adoration, told Noctis all he needed to know. There was no way that his conversation with Luche was more than anything friendly, at least not for him. Noctis just hoped that Gladio could see it too.

“Surprise!” Prompto said to Gladio after a tense moment of silence. His smile began to fall, and he glanced at Ignis and Noctis with clear anticipatory nervousness. “Did I… Did I do something wrong?” There was a silence, and his smile fell entirely. “Sh-Should I just go?”

Gladio wrapped his arms around Prompto and hugged him tightly, leaving Prompto obviously shocked and clearly confused. Noctis couldn’t blame him. It wasn’t as if he had been there for the entire conversation and knew how insecure Gladio was about him hanging out with other people. It wasn’t as if Prompto knew how much it looked like Luche had been hitting on him and how it looked like he was reciprocating. 

“G-Gladio?” Prompto asked, hugging him back. “I-I-Is everything a-al-alright?”

“I just missed you is all,” Gladio replied. Noctis was about to grimace and hit Gladio on the head. It was more than that, and for Gladio not to say anything almost spoke to how much he didn’t trust Prompto. It was not going to go well if he continued to keep such secrets from Prompto. 

“I missed you,” Prompto replied, hugging him back. Noctis could see the worry in Prompto’s eyes, though, like he knew there was something off that Gladio wasn’t saying. Of course he could tell. Prompto was acutely aware of negative emotions to the point that he was hyper-focused on them. If he sensed anything was off with Gladio, it would easily throw him off. “You sure everything’s okay?”

“Yeah,” Gladio replied, smoothing his hands over Prompto’s hair, messing up the way it was styled. Prompto didn’t seem to care. It was such a tender and gentle moment that Noctis didn’t want to interrupt. Yet at the same time he wanted to scream at Gladio to tell the truth, that everything wasn’t alright, that he was feeling insecure and was worried that Prompto wasn’t telling him the truth of where he was late at night.

“I think we can call it a night since you two need some time alone,” Ignis offered, to which Noctis readily agreed. “It’s been a bit since you’ve been in each others’ company.”

“That’s my fault,” Prompto said as he grabbed his guitar case and bag. Noctis noticed how Gladio didn’t offer to carry it for him this time like he usually did. With his guitar case on one shoulder, his bag in one hand, and Bo’s leash in another, there was no opportunity for him to hold hands with Gladio. Still, Noctis watched as Prompto carefully navigated himself to be as close to Gladio as possible. He was really trying, and it damn near broke Noctis’s heart. “Sorry it’s been so hectic. I think we finally got Ravus up to speed. Maybe. We’ll find out this weekend.”

“Here,” Gladio said with a sigh when Prompto nearly dropped his bag as they walked. It wasn’t the sigh of a loving boyfriend offering to help because his clumsy lover easily dropped things. It sounded annoyed, like Gladio couldn’t believe that Prompto couldn’t just carry his stuff. Prompto flinched from it, like he had been slapped.

“No no, it’s okay,” Prompto said, hurriedly repositioning his bag in his hand. “I-I-I got it.”

It had been a while since any of them heard Prompto stutter because of them hurting him. Why was Gladio suddenly acting like this? Noctis wanted to scream at Gladio, to tell him to knock it off, but he didn’t know if it was his place or not. Did he just watch this disaster unfold because Prompto was trying to be a good boyfriend and surprise him after a few hectic weeks, and Gladio was just being a jerk who wouldn’t tell him that he was feeling insecure? Or did he speak up as Prompto’s best friend and say something?

“Gladio,” Ignis said, his voice sounding stern and warning. They walked outside and towards where the Regalia was parked, preferring to forego the valet this time. “Do you mind helping me with something? I’m worried about the engine of the Regalia.”

“I don’t know that much about cars,” Gladio replied, but he shrugged anyway. “I’ll see what I can do.”

When they were there, Prompto and Noctis got into the car, taking their normal seats with Noctis in front behind the driver’s wheel and Prompto in the back. Noctis eyed Prompto from the rearview mirror and noticed how sad and heartbroken he looked. Of course he noticed how Gladio was acting, and of course he was suffering. Noctis kicked himself internally for not saying anything to Gladio, but he had a feeling that Ignis was doing the talking for him.

“Gladio is really upset with me,” Prompto said quietly, almost so softly that Noctis didn’t hear him. “I’ve been really busy with the band, but I’ve made time for us where I could. I know it’s not enough, but the more I see him, the more agitated he gets. Do you think he’s going to break up with me?”

“I think he’s got a lot going on in his mind that he’s hyping things up to be something they’re not,” Noctis replied, tiptoeing around the question. He honestly didn’t know, but if Gladio kept it up then it would only be a matter of time before Prompto got fed up with it. “I think he’s worried that you might be keeping something from him.”

“But what?” Prompto asked, his confusion evident for Noctis to see. How could Gladio not see it? “All I do is practice, go to class, then come home. I don’t have time for anything else. Sometimes practices run so late that I don’t even get home until three in the morning. I even have recordings to prove it since I need to listen to it and configure our sound perfectly.”

“You shouldn’t have to prove where you are with anything other than your words,” Noctis clarified with a nod. “And I know you, Prom. You’re honest. You wouldn’t do anything without Gladio knowing unless it was for him.”

Prompto nodded, but Noctis could tell he was on the verge of tears. “I was worried this would happen, that my music would ruin our relationship. He promised it wouldn’t. I hope it doesn’t. I love him more than anything. I mean, even Luche and I were talking about it just a second ago.”

“You were?” Noctis asked, knowing that this was probably something that Gladio should know as well. He would encourage Prompto to tell him.

“Yeah,” Prompto said with a sigh. “Luche and I joke about it all the time. My answer to any invitation out with them is I’m either practicing with them or spending time with Gladio.”

So that’s what they were talking about, Noctis considered. It was so obvious, and yet Gladio’s jealousy and suspicion was getting in the way of him seeing the truth. “Maybe he just needs to be reassured. But he really just needs to start believing you for once.”

“I never realized that he didn’t trust me this much,” Prompto agreed. “I knew he had issues with trust and jealousy, but he always swore he trusted me. He was even working on it with his therapist. Maybe I was wrong. But I want to be with him. I love him more than anything. I would give up my music for him if he asked me.”

“Don’t do that,” Noctis encouraged him. “Highwind told me that healthy couples do things together and separately. If he can’t handle that then he needs to figure out a way to work it out without taking it out on you.”

Prompto nodded, but he bit his bottom lip, as if he wasn’t fully committed to it. Noctis felt bad for him, knowing that Gladio was putting him in the position of choosing his dream or his boyfriend. It wasn’t right, and Noctis was ready to kick Gladio and tell him to get his head out of his ass for it. 

“Every song I wrote has either been for him or about him,” Prompto said as the doors opened. “I don’t get it.”

“I don’t either,” Noctis commented as the other two got in, Gladio taking his seat behind him. He noticed that Gladio looked a bit pissed off, and Ignis didn’t look very happy either. What had they said to each other? There was a palpable tension in the car as Noctis pulled out of the parking space and drove towards the apartment complex. “So Prom, you were talking to me about your music. Do you guys have a setlist ready yet?”

“Hmm?” Prompto asked, clearly distracted. “Oh yeah. Since we’re performing at a club, we decided to play a bunch of uptempo songs with a few slower ones in between to give people a chance to go and get a drink. Ardyn kind of guided us on that, but he said it’ll likely be a concert atmosphere anyway.”

“Why do you say that?” Gladio asked, an annoyed edge in his voice. Noctis glanced in the rearview mirror and saw that Prompto had shrunk back and away from Gladio. What the hell was going on? “Uptempo instead of upbeat? Why can’t you just be like everyone else?”

“I…” Prompto began, but Noctis noticed something right away that the others didn’t at first. He lost his voice. “ _I’m sorry._ ”

“He said it because uptempo is correct,” Ignis replied coolly, as if he didn’t feel the anger rolling off of Gladio in waves. “Noctis and I took music lessons as children. The instructor was adamant about ensuring we said uptempo instead of upbeat. In music upbeat means something else.”

“Gladio,” Noctis said finally, losing his patience with the situation. “Can you stop being a dick to Prompto? I know you guys have something going on between you two, but that doesn’t mean you can just be an asshole to him. The dude took the time to surprise you, and this is how you’re treating him? If I were him, I would’ve already told you to fuck off.”

“I-I-It’s okay,” Prompto managed to say. “I-I’m s-s-sure it’s my f-f-fault. W-When we t-talk about it l-l-l-later…” He took a deep breath. “I’ll apolog-g-g-ize.”

Noctis glared at Gladio as he parked, shutting off the car but leaving the keys in the ignition. He turned around and looked at Gladio and Prompto, ignoring the glare Gladio was giving him. Prompto was looking down at his hands, balled into fists as he rested them on his knees, his arms straight and his body tense. He looked like he was trying not to cry, and Bo was doing what he could to console him. Prompto looked small, smaller than anything Noctis had seen in a long time. And Gladio was the one doing it to him.

“You guys go on ahead,” Noctis told Ignis and Prompto. “I want to talk to Gladio for a second.”

Prompto looked at Noctis, a single tear falling down his cheek. He looked like he was about to object, but instead he just nodded and got out of the car with Ignis. Ignis helped him carry his bag as they walked inside, leaving Gladio and Noctis alone in the Regalia together. Noctis looked at his Shield, his anger about to turn to rage. Since when did his other best friend become a complete asshole?

“What?” Gladio asked sarcastically. “Are you going to tell me to be nicer too?”

“No,” Noctis replied, his voice cutting Gladio like a sword. “What I’m going to do is tell you the truth. You’re acting like a jackass to one of the most vulnerable people we know. He’s supposed to be your lover, not your punching bag. You know what he told me when we were waiting for you two? He said that he’s afraid you’re going to break up with him. If anything, he should be the one calling it quits on you. You’re acting like a fucking asshole to the one guy who loves you more than anything. His words. Not mine. Either get your shit together, Gladio, or I will personally take Prompto out of your apartment and get him away from you.”

“Our relationship is none of your concern,” Gladio replied, although he didn’t sound as certain anymore.

“You’re my Shield,” Noctis snapped. “Everything you do is my concern. And you’re acting like Ravus acted when we dated. So either you fucking get it together, or I pull him out of there before you hit him. Unless you already did and he refuses to admit it. Better yet, I’ll call Cor. See how he likes it. Cause I know Prompto hasn’t told him about your bitchy attitude yet. If he did, there’s no way Cor would let you anywhere near him.”

There was a resounding silence in the car, and Gladio’s features softened quickly. He ran his hand over his face then put his head in his hands, his elbows resting on his knees. Noctis watched as his Shield went from angry to crying in the span of a heartbeat. What Noctis had said had finally gotten through to him. 

“Fuck,” Gladio sobbed, his shoulders shaking. “What the fuck am I doing? I’m treating him like shit all because Tr-... All because of my own fucking attitude. He’s done nothing to deserve this. Why the hell am I acting like this? I would kick my own ass if I could.”

“So go and apologize to him,” Noctis encouraged him. “He took the time to come and surprise you. Make it worth his while. Tell him that you’re sorry, and then prove it. Don’t make him think that you’re going to ever do something like this again.”

Gladio nodded and wiped his tears before he looked at Noctis. “What if he doesn’t forgive me?”

“That’s between you two,” Noctis replied, although he didn’t really think Prompto wouldn’t forgive Gladio. “But you’ve gotta really get over this, man. Prompto’s never once done anything to make you believe that he’s not faithful or that he doesn’t love you. Don’t fuck it up because of some shit that happened in the past. You guys have been together for a couple years now. Are you really willing to throw that out the window?”

“No,” Gladio sighed. “I’m sorry Noct. I just… I know where the music scene takes relationships, and I guess I’m just trying to push him away before he leaves me.”

“He’s going to leave you if you keep this up,” Noctis concluded. “Come on. Go apologize to the right person before he decides to pack up and leave.”

Noctis got out of the car with Gladio then made his way into the complex. Ignis and Prompto were waiting for them in the main lobby. It was obvious that Prompto had been crying. Noctis had a feeling that Ignis didn’t want Prompto to be left alone with Gladio until they knew he wasn’t going to keep acting like this, and given Prompto’s emotional state it was better not to leave him alone anyway. 

Gladio walked over to Prompto, earning a concerned look from Ignis and a scared one from Prompto. Bo stood in front of him protectively, the first time Noctis had seen the dog do anything like that towards one of them. Gladio hesitated at first, as if to tell Bo that he wasn’t going to do anything, and waited for the dog to step aside. When he did, Gladio hugged Prompto tightly. Noctis noticed how Prompto flinched then looked surprised.

“I’m so sorry,” Gladio said, tears in his eyes. “I’ve been such an ass, and it has nothing to do with you. I know I don’t deserve your forgiveness, but I swear that I’m never going to act like that again. I love you, Prom. If I… If I ever act like that again, then please leave me. You don’t deserve it, and there’s no excuse.”

Noctis watched as Prompto slowly wrapped his arms around Gladio, clutching onto his shirt and burying his face into his chest. There was a collective release of tension in the air as they embraced each other, and Noctis and Ignis both sighed in relief. It by no means resolved the reason why Gladio was so upset, but at least for now the anger and hostility had dissipated. To know that Prompto was willing to forgive Gladio was a testament to how much he truly loved him. 

“Let’s get upstairs before we make a scene,” Ignis finally suggested as Prompto pulled away, still holding onto Gladio. Gladio gently wiped the tears from Prompto’s face, showing him a gentleness without any of the wrath that he previously exhibited. “Not that we haven’t already.”

“Yeah,” Gladio agreed. Prompto nodded, leaving Noctis to sigh and lead the way with Ignis. He noticed that Gladio helped Prompto carry his things this time, no longer leaving him to fend for himself. He kept his arm around Prompto as they walked, whispering things into Prompto’s ear that Noctis could only guess were heartfelt apologies. 

“We’ll see you guys later,” Noctis said as Gladio and Prompto stopped at the door to their apartment. “Prom, just text me later, okay?”

Prompto nodded, and Gladio gave Noctis an apologetic look before they stepped inside the apartment and left Ignis and Noctis alone. Once Ignis and Noctis were in their own apartment, both of them took a moment to sit on the couch and just relax. Noctis looked at his lover, the scarring on his face standing out in the lighting. He was still beautiful.

“What the fuck is going on with Gladio?” Noctis asked him, an uneasy feeling settling in the pit of his stomach. “Do you think he’s going to keep doing this?”

“For both of their sakes, I hope not,” Ignis replied. He pinched the bridge of his nose. “Something feels wrong, like someone is feeding Gladio false information and making him think things that aren’t true.”

“Who would want to do that, though?” Noctis asked him, genuinely concerned and confused. “I mean, Gladio and Prompto had the perfect relationship until recently.”

“Hmm,” Ignis considered, his eyes still closed. There was a long enough silence that Noctis thought he had fallen asleep at first. When he spoke again, he kept his eyes closed. “Maybe they’re just not as compatible as they think they are. After all, all the drama and danger is gone, and now it’s just them. What if all that’s left is just more pain?”

“I hope that’s not the case,” Noctis replied, although he wasn’t so sure now. “Prompto really loves Gladio.”

“I can’t help but wonder if Gladio loves Prompto just as much,” Ignis continued. “I can’t help but wonder if Gladio’s just looking for someone to protect.”

“Then Prompto’s in for his heart being crushed,” Noctis answered for him. “I mean… Prompto won’t recover if Gladio hurts him.”

“Then let us both hope our fears are unfounded,” Ignis pointed out. It was all they could do. The rest was up to Prompto and Gladio.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... About Gladio's temper in game... We finally really see it here. Or do we? 
> 
> Anyway, I think I have pretty much the rest of this fic plotted out, and I'm really excited to write and post it all. I ended up getting so caught up in this plot arc that I wrote more on it than intended at the time and didn't divide my attention to other projects. ^_^; Whoops.
> 
> Thank you all for reading and I can't wait to post the next chapter! ^_^


	65. Over

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The band performs for the agents

Gladio felt terrible after he freaked out on Prompto. They spent a while talking about it, and Gladio could only apologize over and over again, hoping that Prompto would forgive him. Prompto ultimately did, but he did make it clear to Gladio that if he acted like that again then the outcome might be different. Gladio could see just how much it pained him to say it, and he only felt worse. Prompto had only ever loved him, but Gladio just let his imagination run away from him. 

After clearing the air, Gladio really worked hard to prove to Prompto that he wasn’t going to do anything like that ever again. The first couple days were tense, but after that they fell back into their comfortable rhythm. Prompto was extremely busy preparing for the gig coming up. The day was rapidly approaching, and he was spending so much time at the studio that it was hard for Gladio not to wonder what he was up to. Nevertheless, he didn’t question it, opting to trust Prompto instead. He had to trust him. There was no other alternative. 

It didn’t help that Tredd was insistent on dropping hints that Prompto wasn’t being entirely truthful about what he was up to. What could he possibly know that Gladio didn’t? He didn’t really think that Tredd was a particularly trustworthy person, but over time the comments and innuendos that Prompto was hooking up with his brother, Luche, didn’t help. If anything, it was exactly what had gotten to him, making him think that Prompto was lying to him about something. Even now, it was hard to shake.

_Prompto is having a lot of fun. What he didn’t tell you? Oh no, he definitely wouldn’t tell you about that I guess… Luche is definitely enjoying his time with Prompto… Did you know? Oh, nevermind I can’t tell you. I guess you’ll be surprised when you find out…. Luche told me that he can see why you like Prompto so much. I guess there’s a couple things you have in common… I wonder what they do so late at night?... Luche is really going to enjoy being on the road with just him and Prompto. Oh, and the other two. But mostly Prompto._

The remarks that Tredd made were rapidly escalating, from innocuous things like talking about how Luche admired Prompto to insinuating that they were having sex on Luche’s drumset. Even after talking to Prompto, the comments didn’t stop, and Gladio had to constantly remind himself that it was likely in an attempt to goad him onto freaking out on Prompto like he had done already. 

Gladio told himself over and over again that he wouldn’t let it get to him. There was no way he would freak out on Prompto again. There was no way that Prompto would ever hurt him like that. He knew it, even though his ruminating thoughts were telling him something differently. Didn’t Dr. Highwind tell him that the ruminations and fears he had weren’t him a while ago? What was him was how he responded to it. He hadn’t responded well the first time. Now he had a second chance.

Despite the remarks and doubts that Gladio was having, Prompto was only demonstrating to him again and again that he loved him. There was no evidence, other than him being out late, that he was cheating on him. And when Prompto wasn’t out late, he was usually working on his music, listening to recordings from their practice sessions. Or spending time with him. It all seemed so calmly logical that Gladio repeatedly scolded himself for his doubts. Now if only he could just get rid of them.

“Ready for tonight?” Noctis asked Gladio as they walked towards the nightclub where Prompto and the rest of the band would be performing. They had all decided to dress for the occasion, wearing clothes that would fit in with fans of the group. Noctis didn’t have to try hard. His black cargo pants, fingerless gloves, combat boots, shirt, and jacket gave him the appearance of being on the subdued side of punk. 

Ignis decided to go for something subtle, but it proved the point. With his hair in a pompadour and with his scars, the black jeans and v-neck grey shirt he wore gave him a subdued edge to him that others spent hours trying to achieve. Gladio opted for the usual, black jeans, a black tank top, and his black leather jacket. When he had asked Prompto, the verdict was simply for him to dress how he always did. Gladio made sure he wore the ring and necklace Prompto got for him.

“I think it’ll be fun,” Gladio replied, despite his apprehension. He didn’t know why he was so anxious. Was he expecting to get there and see Prompto making out with Luche? That wasn’t going to happen. Prompto was loyal to him, no one else. They had talked about it, and Gladio was making the conscious effort to believe Prompto over everyone, including his own doubts.

“It’s going to be great,” Ignis said, although he kept his voice calmer than expected. Did he expect something to happen? Or was he just being his calm self? Gladio felt like he was reading into everything, like everyone but him knew the truth of what was going on. That wasn’t the case, though. Ignis and Noctis would never keep something like that from him. 

As they approached the club, Gladio noticed the long line of potential patrons waiting to get in. At first he assumed that they were all there for the usual Saturday night outing. But then he heard them all talking about how much they wanted to see Prompto’s band perform. How much advertising did they have to do? Or was it all because of Prompto and Ravus’s status as princes who abdicated the throne?

“Do we go to the back of the line?” Gladio asked. That’s when he saw Tredd at the front, dressed in jeans, a shirt, and a jacket. He waved them over, and Gladio was tempted to walk in the other direction. Preparing himself for whatever conversation awaited him, they made their way towards him.

“Hey guys,” Tredd said with a smile. “Is it alright if I call you that while not on duty? So they’re inside setting up. Thought I’d come out and keep an eye out for you all. Since you’re all VIP guests.”

“We are?” Gladio asked in surprise. He supposed that it would make sense. After all, he was Prompto’s boyfriend.

“Yeah,” Tredd laughed. “I mean, it’s not every day the prince of Lucis knows the leader of the band. Come on. They have a space reserved for you all and everything. It’s by the bar so that you can see it well but don’t have to fight the crowd.”

Of course. They wanted the prince there, in plain sight so that everyone could see that they were supported by the future king of Lucis. It had nothing to do with him. Gladio’s heart hurt as they walked inside, the lights of the club bright and turned up so the band could finish getting ready. Prompto was working on a sound test as the others tuned their instruments, none of them famous and therefore not deserving of roadies just yet. Prompto smiled and waved to them as they walked by towards the middle section of the bar where security was already waiting for them. 

“Prom’s really glad his friends are here,” Tredd continued, as if it wasn’t something they knew already.

“And his boyfriend,” Noctis reminded Tredd, standing between Ignis and Gladio. Tredd stood next to Gladio, leaning casually against the bar. “He’s probably excited for Gladio to be here since he usually writes with him in mind.”

“Yeah for sure,” Tredd replied with a shrug, as if it wasn’t really that important. Or was it because he knew better? “Soon enough they’ll be recording, then releasing an album, then on the road. Who knows when they’ll be back when that happens?”

“They’ll know,” Gladio replied gruffly, sounding a bit shorter than anticipated. “They’ll have the tour schedule.”

“True,” Tredd acknowledged. “But then it’ll happen all over again. Oh look! A bartender.”

The bartender came over to them and offered them complimentary drinks since they were not only with the band but one of them was the prince of Lucis. Gladio ordered a whiskey while the others got fancier drinks that he didn’t even know existed. Tredd got a beer. When they faced the stage again, the band was talking amongst each other, smiling and laughing in a world that Gladio felt separate from. Did Prompto feel the same way about his life at the Citadel?

“So what do you think of their name? _The Misfits_?” Tredd asked Gladio, surprising him. He looked at the glaive in surprise, and Tredd put his hand over his mouth, as if he just told him a secret accidentally. “Oh I shouldn’t have asked you. He wanted to keep it a surprise until today.”

“Why did you know, then?” Gladio asked, feeling his heart thud in his chest. Why did Tredd seem to know so much more than he did?

“Luche tells me everything,” Tredd replied before sipping his beer. “And I mean _everything_. Things Prompto wouldn’t even tell you. Well, of course he wouldn’t.”

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Gladio asked, his hand gripping the glass in his hand tightly. He told himself that Tredd was just goading him on, that reacting angrily would only be of detriment to him and his relationship with Prompto.

“Oh you know,” Tredd said with a shrug. He winked while he took a larger drink of his beer but didn’t elaborate further. “Oh look, they’re letting people in. Get ready for autographs and photos.”

Sure enough, Ignis and Noctis both had to play the part of prince and future husband to the prince, smiling and shaking hands, taking photos, and thanking them for coming to see the band. The bartenders got busy, and Gladio stood behind Ignis and Noctis as the Shield. Surprisingly, Tredd also joined them, taking a spot next to Gladio to guard them. It had to be for the photos. There was no other way he would go out of his way to do something like that.

“See?” Tredd said in a low voice to Gladio that Noctis and Ignis couldn’t hear. Gladio focused on the crowd, either waiting for photos with the prince, at the bar getting a drink, or making their way to the stage. The lights were dimming now, setting the mood for a concert instead of the setup. “I told you they’re excited for Noctis to be here and not you. It’s about their fame and popularity. You’re lowest ranked on their list of priorities.”

“Well what does that make you then?” Gladio asked, not breaking his line of sight from what was around him. He wasn’t going to let Luche’s words distract him, not when he had to protect the prince.

“I know I don’t rank,” Tredd said with a slight laugh. “But the boyfriend of the lead singer of a band that’s definitely going to be successful? You’re worse off than me. You’re a detriment to the band.”

“How so?” Gladio asked him, taking a moment to pause as he let a citizen know that touching was not acceptable. They apologized and continued to wait their turn.

“Simple,” Tredd elaborated. “Everyone loves a single singer. No one gives a shit about one that’s dating anyone. The sooner he breaks up with you, the better. I bet he’s planning it right now. As soon as he gets signed, you two are done for.”

“Too bad you’re wrong,” Gladio replied, although an uneasiness settled in the pit of his stomach. Noctis and Ignis were done, so Gladio took over with the other security until everyone backed off and went on their way. Once calm, they settled back at the bar, but Gladio kept his guard up. “Prompto isn’t going anywhere.”

“Sure,” Tredd laughed. He took a long drink of his beer. “And this is water.”

Gladio thought about telling Tredd that they had plans to marry, but then he thought better of it. Part of him told himself that there was no need for Tredd to know that information, but then there was something else that made him worry. What if between their argument and now, Prompto had decided that he wanted to break up with him? If Tredd knew something as important as the name of their band, who was to say he didn’t know that deeply intimate information? Despite his faith in Prompto, Gladio couldn’t be sure. He could only hope that it wasn’t the case.

Noctis chatted away, happy and unaware of what Tredd had told Gladio, while they waited for the band to start. Finally, the lights in the full crowd went out, followed by a heavy amount of cheering from the audience. It looked like a sold out show. Gladio scanned the area as blue and purple lights illuminated the stage. That’s when he saw Ardyn standing off to the side with what looked like agents. Ardyn caught his eye and waved happily. Gladio waved in response, still feeling uneasy.

Before he had a chance to tell Noctis that his uncle was here, the band came on, looking like they were already rockstars and not trying to get their start. Prompto looked gorgeous, dressed in tight black pants with white blotches on it, a torn black tank top, and a bandana on his arm. His hair was perfectly styled, and he looked like he naturally belonged on stage as he grabbed his guitar and rested the strap on his shoulder. Gladio didn’t even notice the others.

“Hey guys,” Nyx called for them over the sound of the crowd cheering. Gladio was surprised to see them, but Noctis waved him into the group nevertheless. Security easily let him pass at Noctis’s command.

“What are you doing here?” Noctis asked, surprised for all of them.

“I’m here to surprise Ravus,” Nyx replied with a smile. “He and I are dating now so I had to show up. He said it wasn’t necessary, but I’m a sucker for romance.”

“Get a drink and join us then,” Noctis recommended. Nyx obliged and stood between Gladio and Tredd, a natural barrier between the two. He didn’t know why, but it felt really nice to know someone else in the band was dating already. Still, the lead singer of the band was the most coveted, the one that everyone wanted. Was it different for Prompto?

Gladio didn’t have time to consider it. The music started, taking over everything else in the room. He was glad security was there to watch out for Noctis and Ignis since he was already lost in the music. Prompto’s voice traveled over the rushing beat of the drums, the aching sound of the guitars, the thrumming of the bass, a crooning beauty that captivated him like he was seeing him for the very first time in his life. 

Instead of filling his heart with joy, Gladio only felt worry, an ache in his chest that he couldn’t quite explain. When he realized what it was, he scolded himself, repeating over and over in his mind that he wasn’t being a good boyfriend at all. He was jealous of all the people who were just as struck by Prompto as he was, all the people who fell in love with him the moment they heard him sing and play the guitar. And with his perfect stage presence, it was only a matter of time before someone seduced him in return.

As the night wore on, the songs getting better and better with each beat, Gladio found himself lost in Prompto’s voice, letting himself get lost in the beauty of his performance. It was clear that he was in charge of the band, but the rest could easily hold their own. It was impressive how they got Ravus up to speed, but he wondered if Nyx was just as worried. But when he glanced at Nyx, he noticed how he was staring at Ravus with a look of wonder, his gaze soft and loving. Why couldn’t Gladio just drown in Prompto’s performance like that?

Gladio couldn’t even lose himself in the slower songs, the ones that he would know were meant for him, if he could just pay attention to the lyrics, and the soulful way that Prompto called out for him through his beautiful singing style. It wasn’t right, and he wondered if he was just waiting for Prompto to break up with him. Was that going to happen tonight? Tomorrow? What about the next day? Would they get married only to find out that Prompto wanted a divorce just after their wedding day? Gladio couldn’t handle this trepidation anymore. He needed to sort this out, once and for all.

When the performance ended, the band thanked everyone for coming, returning fairly quickly to play an encore. Their encore was vivacious, lively, everything that Prompto was without the scars of the past. Finally, the show ended, and everyone made their way towards the exit, save for those who were with the band. Gladio wanted to immediately go and speak to Prompto, to hold him in his arms to reassure himself that his lover wasn’t going anywhere. But Tredd only relaxed into his spot, as if he was settling down to be there for a while.

“The band’s gotta talk to the agents first,” Tredd explained to them, indicating to the group of men that Ardyn was talking to on the band’s behalf. They were all talking amongst each other excitedly, and Gladio noticed that one of the guys there seemed to be almost overly excited. He had light hair, wore a fashionable outfit that looked almost gaudy on him, and was speaking loud enough that Gladio recognized that he had an accent. “That’s Dino. He’s pretty good in terms of getting people to the top of the charts.”

Once the crowd was gone completely, the band came back out, the sweat cleaned from their bare arms so that they could look presentable to the agents. Prompto glanced at them with a smile, but he didn’t wave, likely because of the agents’ presence. Or at least he told himself that. Was it really because he just didn’t want to seem like he loved him? Did it have nothing to do with the agents and everything to do with Prompto wanting to be with Luche instead?

Gladio watched as Ardyn introduced them all, the formalities, the greetings, the way that Dino stood very close to Prompto. They talked for a while, all the agents competing for the band’s attention, the conversation twisting and turning and diving in all directions. Ardyn seemed to be handling most of it, but Gladio did notice the way that Dino put his arm around Prompto’s shoulder.

Something happened then that Gladio didn’t expect. Luche pulled Prompto away from Dino suddenly. Instead of just letting him go, he took Prompto into his arms and kissed him, a raw and passionate kiss that made Gladio’s entire world feel like it was crashing down. He knew it. All this time, Prompto had been with Luche just as he had been with Gladio. How could he have been so blind, so trusting? This was his worst dream come true, the very thing that he had confessed to Prompto that he was worried about. He had even told Prompto about what happened with the first person he dated. Did none of that matter?

“Gladio, wait,” Noctis said in a low voice as Gladio immediately turned around and walked towards the exit. He grabbed Gladio’s arm, but Gladio shook it off easily, making his way out of the building and into the night air to catch his breath. It didn’t help, and his breathing just wouldn’t slow down no matter how hard he tried. 

Prompto was cheating. He saw it himself. There was no getting around it anymore. Everything that Tredd had told him, everything that he had said, was true. How could he have been so blind? Was Prompto just that naturally trustworthy that it was so simple for him to take advantage of it and cheat? Was Prompto really that type of guy? Gladio didn’t think he was, but the evidence was there. 

The pain that rattled Gladio deep into his core was replaced by a sudden anger, so hot and intense that he knew he had to get out of there, to get some place where he could figure out what he had to do. Prompto was cheating on him. The thought kept crossing his mind, over and over again. Prompto was cheating. He saw it. His eyes didn’t lie, and he definitely didn’t drink enough for him to be losing it.

Before Gladio thought of anything else, he let his feet carry him wherever they wanted to go. The first place they took him was the park, the first place he and Prompto met. He walked the trail, thinking about how they would take morning runs, how that was one of the first ways he got to connect to Prompto. Tears came to his eyes as he thought about how he had given Prompto his everything, but the only thing he got in return was pain. 

Tears streamed down Gladio’s cheeks as he looked towards the sky, asking the Six Astrals why they had brought someone into his life that was only going to hurt him. Couldn’t he just fall in love with someone that he knew loved him back just as fiercely? What had he done to deserve this? Was this revenge for the way he had acted? Hadn’t his attempts to be a decent boyfriend been enough?

Or was Prompto just like the rest of his family? Was he just like Loqi and Verstael, ready to manipulate and torture as long as it took to get his way? He had the support of Noctis and Ignis. Why wouldn’t he date him until it was convenient to leave? Why wouldn’t he play the innocent victim until it was time for him to move onto the next best opportunity? Did Cor know? Was this all a show to get closer to the royal family so Prompto could be one step closer to fame?

Anger consumed him once more, and Gladio did the only thing he knew to do. He made his way back to the apartment, grabbed a bunch of Prompto’s clothes, and stuffed as much as he could fit inside a suitcase. There was no way that Prompto would think that he didn’t see him, and there was no way that Gladio wasn’t going to let him get away with it. He couldn’t. Not after everything that had happened.

Slamming the suitcase by the front door, he noticed Bo walking towards him with his head lowered, a low whine in his throat. Gladio hated how Prompto’s therapy dog wanted to console him, but it was exactly what he was trained for. Sighing, he got down on his knees, letting the dog come over to him and rest his head on his shoulder.

“I’m sorry Bo,” Gladio said, his voice thick with his tears. “You’ve been a good pup, but I need Prompto to go. He’s done something that I can’t forgive him for. You understand, don’t you? You’re a good boy.”

Crying, Gladio pet the dog on the head and got up, making his way over to Bo’s food bowl to pack it up with everything else. He got the food, the bowls, and his toys together. Even his dog bed, leash, and therapy animal vest. Gladio had everything ready to go, his heart churning between anger and pain the entire time. There was a terrible feeling in the pit of his stomach, and he wanted to erase the memory of what he saw, wanted to pretend it didn’t happen. But it did, and there was nothing that he could do to change it.

The only thing that Gladio could do now was wait. Wait and tell Prompto to get out. Achingly, devastated and broken, Gladio sat on the couch and waited. How long it was, he couldn’t say. All he knew was that when the door to the apartment began to open, there was only one thing on his mind.

Gladio would have to change the locks.

***

Prompto didn’t know where Gladio went. All he knew was that Luche had kissed him, and the moment that the agents were gone, he punched him in the face. There was an argument between them, a misunderstanding that led to a screaming match with Tredd, and Prompto grabbed his guitar and stormed out of there with Ardyn until he was calm enough to part ways and head home to Gladio.

The truth was Luche had kissed Prompto because Tredd had put it in his mind that Prompto liked him. It couldn’t be further from the truth, not only because he was in love with Gladio but because Talcott had admitted that he had a crush on Luche. There was no way Prompto was about to jeopardize that, let alone the band. While he never thought that he would have been assaulted by his friend and bandmate, the apologies were swift, and Tredd was told to leave and stop being involved in their lives.

Noctis, Ignis, and Nyx had seen the entire thing. When Prompto asked where Gladio went, they said they didn’t know. Did he see? Was he angry? Prompto knew he had to go home and tell him that Luche had actually kissed him without consent. As he left, he tried to call him several times, but there was no answer. Finally, he decided it was just better to part ways with Ardyn and go home.

“Call me if you need me?” Ardyn suggested, the pain in his features palpable. “I’ll come right over.”

“Thanks papa,” Prompto said, his heart aching. There was a churning in his stomach that he didn’t really like. “I’ll let you know what happens. I’m sure he’ll understand. Gladio’s so patient and gentle.”

“I hope you’re right,” Ardyn replied, although he didn’t sound too reassured. He hugged Prompto tightly and wished him a goodnight before they went their separate ways. 

Prompto rushed home, wanting nothing more than to be in Gladio’s arms. He told himself that, even after their fight, Gladio would be waiting for him, ready to comfort him. Luche kissing him involuntarily had brought back too many dark emotions, too much pain of the past. He could only stand there in terror, waiting for it to be over like he had done so many times before. Gladio had been the only one who touched him without worry. He would only ever be the only one.

When Prompto opened the door to the apartment, he found the lights were off and thought that maybe Gladio wasn’t home at first. Then he saw the silhouette of his boyfriend waiting for him, sitting on the couch, staring at the television although it wasn’t turned on. Worry spread through Prompto, and he quietly closed the door behind him. Bo greeted him readily, whimpering to let him know that things weren’t okay.

“Gladio?” Prompto called, his limbs trembling, worrying about what was to come. “Can we talk for a second?”

Gladio stood up and walked towards him. When he was close enough, yet standing feet apart, that’s when Prompto realized that he looked angry. No, not angry. Livid. Worse than he did when he had worried and felt insecure. Prompto didn’t think that he would just see Luche kiss him and assume that it was reciprocated. Did it look reciprocated? The others didn’t seem to think so. Then again, Gladio had been feeling rather unsure lately.

“Before you say anything-,” Prompto began, but he was immediately cut off.

“I don’t want to hear your excuses,” Gladio insisted, his voice like a thin blade to his heart, deadly quiet and calm. “I packed your shit. Take it and get out. As far as I’m concerned, I’ve seen everything I needed to.”

“But-” Prompto attempted again, but Gladio’s temper began to flare.

“Get out,” Gladio snapped, the volume in his voice rising. “Go fuck Luche like you have been. Spread your legs like the whore you are and do what you have to do to get ahead in life. You’re just like your father and brother.”

Prompto’s eyes widened as he felt the knife twist in his heart, slowly and yet rapidly cutting in every direction at once. He opened his mouth to say something, but his voice died in his throat. Gladio thought… he thought that he was a whore? That he was like Loqi and Verstael? Pain tore through him that he couldn’t explain, a pain so deep that he didn’t know if the wound would heal even after apologies. 

“Lost your voice?” Gladio demanded as Bo ran over to them and stood between the two, pressing his body against Prompto’s legs. “Is it because I’m right or because you got caught? Get the fuck out. You don’t live here anymore. I’m taking you off the lease tomorrow and changing the locks. Send someone else to get the rest of your shit. I don’t care where you go or who you fuck anymore. We’re through.”

Tears welled in Prompto’s eyes, but there was nothing he could say or do. After Gladio’s scathing words, he didn’t know if there was anything he wanted to say or do. He noticed the suitcase and bag of Bo’s items next to him and hurriedly grabbed them, not daring to so much as sign the truth to him. If Gladio wasn’t willing to listen, if he was only willing to call him a whore, then Prompto knew he had to get out of there. It wasn’t safe, and it was a very big sign that Gladio never trusted him. And without trust, there could be no love.

Rapidly, Prompto left, not daring to so much as look at Gladio anymore. He immediately texted Ardyn, his tears making it difficult to see. His mind was constantly in danger of throwing him into a flashback, something that Bo was desperately trying to help him with. Without saying anything, he simply asked if he could stay at their place for a while. The response was faster than Prompto expected.

_Of course, love. Come down to  
the lobby. I’ll take you home._

Prompto made his way down to the front lobby, the tears in his eyes drying in an instant. _Whore._ His heart was pounding rapidly, but there was a thought that tuned everything out around him. It was the belief of impossibility. Prompto simply couldn’t believe that he and Gladio were breaking up. Surely they were still going to be together. Surely Gladio would realize that Luche had kissed Prompto without his permission. Things would go back to normal soon. The bruise that Luche had now from being punched would prove it. Prompto was supposed to marry Gladio after all. There was no way this was happening. _Whore._

When Prompto reached the lobby, he saw Ardyn waiting for him, as if he had thought better of it and decided to wait there instead of heading home. Did he know something like this would happen? Or did he just hope that something didn’t happen but waited just in case? Did he know that Gladio would call him a whore? It didn’t matter. Ardyn was there now, and Prompto needed him more than ever. And Cor.

The moment that Prompto approached him, tears welled in his eyes with a force that made him want to scream. Pain tore through him, and his knees felt weak. Ardyn caught him before he could fall, and he held him close, making comforting noises that did little to soothe the pain. Why was this happening? Why was he losing the love of his life in such a short amount of time? Why did Gladio say such horrible things?

“It’s okay,” Ardyn said soothingly, although nothing was okay. “Everything will be okay. Come on. Let’s go home. Cor’s already made up your bed for you.”

Nevertheless, Ardyn continued to hold Prompto until he found his footing again. His papa wiped his tears away then helped him with his things, carrying them out so that he could rely on Bo for support. The world seemed to have shifted, and Prompto didn’t remember most of the walk back to his parents’ place. All he could remember was how Gladio had called him a whore and how they were no longer together. Was this now his reality?

When they got home, Cor was waiting for them by the door. It immediately opened, and he held out his arms for Prompto. Without hesitation, Prompto collapsed again, falling into his father’s arms and sobbing deeply, his pain tearing through his chest until the only thing he could do was scream. He screamed into Cor’s shirt, muffling the otherwise loud sound, his body trembling as his world came crashing down. 

It was over. His relationship with Gladio was over. And Prompto didn’t think anything he could do would repair the damage. If Gladio couldn’t see the truth, then nothing he said would make him believe him. And Gladio had called him a whore, had said he was like Verstael and Loqi.

“Come on, Prom,” Cor said quietly, gently. “Let’s get inside. I’ll make you something warm. You can tell me everything that happened then.”

Prompto nodded as he pulled away, following his father inside, Ardyn just behind him. It was over. It was all over.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1) I apologize for this chapter
> 
> 2) I apologize for this chapter
> 
> 3) I apologize for this chapter
> 
> 4) Thank you all for reading!
> 
> 5) I apologize for this chapter


	66. Fallout

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Noctis wakes up to terrible news.

Noctis couldn’t believe what he was hearing. How were Gladio and Prompto no longer together? Did they not talk after the show? Did Prompto not explain what had happened? It was pretty obvious to him that Luche had kissed him without his consent, especially when he watched Prompto punch him in the eye when the agents left. Did Gladio not even give him a chance to say anything? 

The first thing Noctis did when he found out through Ignis was text Gladio. He had to see what Gladio would say, had to see if he at least knew the truth. Hurriedly, he reached out to him, hoping that Gladio would at least tell him what was going on. Did they have a bigger argument that led to the breakup? That wasn’t possible. Prompto loved Gladio and vise versa. There was no way they’d break up. 

_I don’t want to talk about it._

The answer was a swift rejection that worried Noctis. What happened? What did Prompto say? Did Prompto even have a chance to say anything? Probably not, now that he thought about it. If Gladio was as angry as he suspected he was, Prompto likely lost his voice very quickly. Without any hesitation, Noctis reached out to Prompto and asked him what was going on.

_Gladio thinks I’m cheating on him.  
He called me a whore. I’m sorry  
Noctis. Even if he believed me now,  
I don’t know if I could forgive him  
for that. I’m so devastated. Staying  
with my parents right now. I just…  
I can’t be near him. I hope you   
understand. _

This was what Noctis was worried about. If Gladio went off on Prompto in any capacity then there was no chance that Prompto could even say anything about what happened. And now Gladio didn’t even want to talk to them about it. The worst of it was that Gladio had probably used the worst word that he could to dig at Prompto. And Prompto was right. If Gladio was being like that, then he shouldn’t be near him.

Which meant that Nocts couldn’t go near Prompto, at least until they found someone to cover for Gladio while they visited. Gladio had to go wherever Noctis went, even if it was somewhere innocuous like to his uncle’s house. This was another worry that he had, albeit a selfish one. How long would it be before he could see his best friend again? Or would it never happen again except in cordial public settings?

_Man, I’m so sorry. I don’t know  
what else to say. If you need  
anything let me know. What he  
said was fucked up. I’m here for  
you. :( _

Noctis knew that his words were meaningless if he couldn’t actually be there for Prompto. And Prompto likely suspected that Noctis would be on Gladio’s side since he knew him for so long. To Noctis, it didn’t matter how long he knew someone. The truth was more important to him. And if Gladio was wrong, then he needed Prompto to know that he wouldn’t just abandon him for someone he knew longer.

_Just so you know, Prom…._  
I’m on your side. What Gladio  
said and did was fucked up. 

There was no response after that. Noctis didn’t expect there to be. Prompto was probably crying or trying to focus on something else, anything to take his mind off the pain. He tried to think about what it would be like to have Ignis break up with him, but it was so painful that he couldn’t even complete the thought. Noctis imagined that it was much the same for Prompto right now. To be called a whore on top of that, after all Prompto had been through, was like a gunshot to a knife wound. Would Prompto even forgive Gladio for saying something like that?

“What the hell happened?!” Noctis asked Ignis as they got ready to go to the Citadel. Other things should have been on their minds, like the bill that they were getting ready to propose. The council had time to read it, now it was time to give them their arguments for it. “What did Gladio do?!”

“I suspect that Tredd has been whispering in his ear for a while now,” Ignis commented, his expression grim. “Otherwise, I doubt that he would be so angry and accusing Prompto like this. Let alone using such foul language and making such horrible accusations.”

“If Prompto didn’t leave on his own,” Noctis considered, pulling on his finest suit. “Then that means Gladio kicked him out. It’s serious, Ig. We need to do something to intervene. If not, it’ll never get fixed.”

“Unfortunately, I agree,” Ignis sighed. “It’s not our place to do anything, but I know we should. Otherwise, two people who really love each other are going to end up refusing to get back together.”

“I’ve never seen Gladio so angry before either,” Noctis added. “The only way he’s this angry is if Tredd has been feeding him lies. He’s never thought anything but the best of Prompto. But will Prompto take him back?”

“I don’t know,” Ignis replied, his frown deepening. “Gladio said some pretty harmful things. And that’s just the things we know of. I don’t know if Prompto will forgive him even if Gladio apologizes.”

“What did Prompto tell you that Gladio said?” Noctis asked, hoping that he could get at least one more small detail that Prompto left out.

“He said that Gladio said he was just like Verstael and Loqi,” Ignis indicated. Noctis wanted to cry for Prompto. That was easily the worst thing he could have been compared to.

“That’s fucked up,” Noctis sighed finally. “He’s going to be destroyed from that for a long time. Maybe we should talk to Luche about talking to Gladio? I know it’s a long shot, but it’s better than nothing.”

“I agree,” Ignis confirmed. “Let’s get this bill taken care of and then we’ll go talk to him.”

Noctis focused his mind on the task at hand as best as he could, knowing that the people of Lucis deserved his undivided attention on the subject at hand. The wealthy needed to understand that while they were enjoying everything that their wealth had to bring them, there were people struggling to pay bills and suffering as a result. As much as he wanted to rush to Gladio and tell him to knock it off, he knew it had to wait. That was the sacrifice he made being the prince. Once he was king, the sacrifices would likely be worse.

“Ready for this?” Noctis asked, his mind distracted by what Gladio had said to Prompto. How could he have been so cruel? There was no way that Prompto would forgive that. He essentially used his pain against him. Noctis knew that he wouldn’t forgive him if he was Prompto. Maybe time apart would be better in the end. But how much time was good, and how much time was disaster waiting to happen?

“As ready as I can be,” Ignis replied, the natural pout in his lips so beautiful that Noctis couldn’t help but kiss him before they set out to the Citadel. “What’s that for?”

“I just love you is all,” Noctis replied honestly. “You know I’d never hurt you like that, right?”

“I know,” Ignis affirmed. He took Noctis’s hand, their fingers interlaced, and grasped it tightly. “Come now. We’ll try to do what we can to help later. For now, the people of Lucis need us.”

They made their way to the Citadel, both of them reviewing their prepared arguments that the council would inevitably want them to provide. All of the answers were in the initial document they handed them, but Noctis knew better than most that the council always waited for someone to provide them a summary. For something like this, it was just an excuse to decline the bill.

The trip to the Citadel and into the council room seemed to take forever. Outside of the council room door was Gladio, looking stern, his eyes bloodshot from crying. Dressed in his Shield uniform, he had his arms folded across his chest, and he looked like he was focusing hard on keeping his composure. Noctis wanted nothing more than to punch him and tell him that he was an idiot and an asshole, but he somehow managed to keep it together.

“Ready?” Noctis asked, his voice terse as he addressed Gladio. When Gladio didn’t respond and only nodded, Noctis made his way into the council room. There, the entirety of the council, including his father, were waiting for him. Cor was there as well, but Ardyn was not. He knew he was on time, so he figured that they opted to show up early to prepare for the meeting. “Good morning everyone.”

“Good morning, your highness,” they all replied in tandem, as if they were in high school and speaking to their teacher. 

Noctis seamlessly moved to the empty seat next to his father, helping Ignis sit first before he took his place. All of his notes had been prepared and placed there ahead of time, but Noctis had a feeling he wouldn’t need them. After spending so much time dedicated to working on the bill, Noctis knew every potential argument from front to back. He had to if he wanted to be taken seriously.

After greetings and formalities were taken care of, Noctis finally was able to start talking about the bill. In the beginning, he summarized what the bill proposed, knowing most of them didn’t touch it or had their assistants read it in their stead. Noctis wasn’t going to let them go without knowing the finer details, so he specifically kept out the small details, knowing that they would question everything he seemingly proposed. The more he was prepared, the better it would look on him.

Luckily, the council seemed to listen to him fairly intently, many of the taking notes for the bill. Noctis couldn’t help but feel excited, his passion evident for the bill, even if Gladio was standing behind him in absolute misery. He understood what his father said about putting aside personal matters when acting as king. It was essential that he did that now. Lucis was depending on him. Those who had no voice were depending on him.

“This is a very well thought out bill,” one of the council members said as Noctis concluded his argument for it. “Tell me, why should the wealthy give up some of their profits just because there are poor people in Lucis?”

“Other than the fact that it’s the humanitarian thing to do?” Noctis asked him, his gaze scathing. He knew that his father would take the middle ground, would caution him towards acquiescence, but Noctis was not that type of prince, nor would he be that type of king. “If the wealthy gave up even half of their wealth, do you know what that would make them? Super wealthy. Greed has ruled this country long enough. It’s time to do the right thing.”

There was a silence in the room, Noctis’s accusations cutting to the heart of the matter. The super wealthy, including the Crown, had been sitting on their fortunes for so long that their complacency had missed entirely what the country was founded on. They needed to step up and act, and that started from the top. Noctis wasn’t going to let this go.

Surprisingly, the rest of the council seemed to be in agreement, asking more questions about how the bill would work without arguing that the wealthy needed the funds. Noctis didn’t know if it was because his argument was enough to win them over or if they were just indulging him, but by the time he was done answering all of their questions, they seemed pleased. It was strange; he never had this luck. 

“I think we all have much to look forward to when his highness becomes the king,” Cor said, sitting at the end of the council room table. Noctis hadn’t noticed him at first, but now that he looked at him, he noticed that he looked tired, worried. And angry. “I think it’s time to take a vote.”

Noctis was surprised that the response was a nearly unanimous yes. The law was going to pass, and the citizens of Lucis would have universal healthcare. There would be a lot to get there, and Noctis knew he would have to work hard to make it happen, but he wasn’t afraid of that. It was what needed to be done, what should have already been done. But now it was time to ensure the people of Lucis were cared for.

The council dismissed after that, and Noctis watched as Cor got up and made his way out of the room immediately. Ignoring Gladio, he ran over to him, hoping that he would talk to him just a bit about how Prompto was doing. Depending on his temper, he was either going to cut him off entirely or tell him to ask Gladio. Noctis hoped he would open up a bit.

“Cor,” Noctis called, using his name instead of his title as he jogged after him in the hall. Cor stopped and turned around to face him after a moment of hesitation. “How is he?”

“Worse than you’d think,” Cor replied honestly with a heavy sigh. Noctis looked at him with a pained expression. “Gladio said some unforgivable things, all of which are unfounded. He needs time away from him before he can even consider apologies. A lot of time. If Gladio will even apologize. He looks angry.”

“He still doesn’t know what happened,” Noctis agreed with a nod. “All he saw was Luche kiss Prompto.”

“I’m almost glad he did,” Cor said, surprising Noctis. He heard footsteps behind him and was vaguely aware of Ignis and Gladio catching up. The only reason he could tell it was both of them was by the way Cor glared at whoever was standing behind him, maintaining eye contact. “I’m glad he showed my son his true colors before they got married. The shame was that he eventually had me fooled too. I thought he trusted and loved my son. But how could he possibly love him after treating him like that? Excuse me, your highness. I need to get back to him.”

“Yeah,” Noctis said, unable to really come up with a response to Cor’s words. They didn’t even sound scathing, just heartbroken for Prompto. He watched as Cor walked away, his heart aching from things going so horribly wrong so quickly. The worst part was that Cor was right. If Gladio couldn’t trust Prompto then there was no point to their relationship. Tearfully, he turned around and looked at his lover and his Shield. “Did you even listen to him last night?”

“There was nothing to listen to,” Gladio growled angrily, as if he knew the full truth of things. If he did then there was no way he would have broken up with Prompto or said all those horrible things. “I know the truth. I saw it with my own eyes.”

“You don’t know shit,” Noctis snapped. “You let your own insecurities destroy your relationship with the one guy who loves you selflessly. And after what you said to him? I’m glad you broke up. He’s too good for you.”

“Noctis,” Ignis said hesitantly, always trying to keep the peace. Noctis ignored it, knowing that Gladio needed to hear this.

“If you knew the truth so much,” Noctis continued. “You’d go and find Luche and freak out on him, not Prompto. Then you’d go and beat the shit out of Tredd. Instead, you jumped to conclusions and blamed the only innocent person in the situation. I hope you’re happy. You’ve literally destroyed your relationship with Prompto. And I doubt he’ll ever recover from it.”

“What about me?!” Gladio demanded, his hands clenched into fists. “What about what he did to me, keeping me waiting around while he’s out doing who knows what?!”

“Your ignorance astounds me, even now,” Ignis said, gently setting his hands on Noctis’s shoulders. Noctis was trembling in his anger and his pain, knowing that Prompto was suffering because of the one person who was supposed to love him more than anything. He regretted ever encouraging them to date. “Talk to Luche and Tredd. We have nothing else to say to you.”

“So that’s it?” Gladio asked. He looked shocked. “You’re taking Prompto’s side over mine?”

“Yes,” Ignis replied. “Because he’s not the one in the wrong. You are. But you won’t listen to us. You won’t listen until you see the truth. So go talk to Luche. We’re going to Prompto’s.”

“I won’t go there,” Gladio grimaced, the thought of seeing Prompto likely incredibly painful. Noctis had a moment where he pictured being in Gladio’s shoes, believing that he was being cheated on. He could have easily felt for Gladio if he was right. But he wasn’t. 

“That’s fine,” Ignis reprimanded him. “I’ve already been in touch with Nyx. He volunteered to protect Noctis anytime we wish to visit him.”

“You.. You can’t be serious,” Gladio insisted, his shock evident. It was one thing to break up with Prompto. It was another to not be allowed to be the prince’s Shield in all situations. 

“This is what happens when you fuck up,” Noctis replied. “And if you’re not ready to see the truth, then we’re not ready to have you hang out with us. Talk to Luche.”

Noctis didn’t want this to happen. He knew that Gladio wasn’t a bad guy, but after what he did, there was nothing but anger from the fissures left in their group due to the way he acted towards Prompto. Unfortunately, Noctis also knew that Gladio wouldn’t listen to them until he saw it for himself. The only way for him to do that was to see the black eye that Prompto left Luche with. Noctis scolded himself for not thinking of getting a photo. 

Without saying anything else, Noctis and Ignis walked away, leaving Gladio to deal with this on his own. He had to make the right choice, to try and fix it. Noctis didn’t think that Prompto would just forgive him for what he said or how he acted, but maybe there was some sort of chance that the two of them would reconcile enough to bring cohesion back to the group. 

That wasn’t likely, though, and Noctis nearly stumbled when he realized the truth. Things had changed irrevocably now. The group was splintered, shattered, broken. If Prompto was with them then Gladio wouldn’t want to be, not until he knew the truth. And if Gladio was with them then there was no way Prompto would want anything to do with them. Even Noctis didn’t think apologies were enough now. The only thing that could possibly help was an intense amount of groveling from Gladio and time away from each other.

“Noctis?” Ignis asked as Noctis paused, nearly losing his footing. He rushed to the prince and tenderly grabbed his arm, resting his other on his shoulder. “What is it?”

“Nothing’s going to be the same, is it?” Noctis whispered, his heart aching painfully. “I knew that Prompto going off and joining a band would change things, but… but we always had each other. All four of us. Together. But now… Now, we don’t even have that. Ignis?”

“You have me,” Ignis consoled him, taking him into his arms and holding him tightly. Noctis buried his face into Ignis’s chest, not caring who might see them as they stood in the hall of the Citadel. Ignis nuzzled his lips into Noctis’s hair as he spoke, his voice gentle and sad. “You’ll always have me. And Gladio will always be there for you. So will Prompto. Maybe not together like it was. But we are there.”

Ignis was right, of course. They would all still be friends, but it wouldn’t be like it was before. If Gladio was present, Prompto wouldn’t be. If they wanted to do something with Prompto, Gladio wouldn’t be there. It really all hinged on whether or not Gladio took the time to see the truth of things, to talk to Luche and cool his head down enough to realize that Prompto didn’t do anything wrong. And from there it hinged on whether or not Prompto could accept his apology. 

Noctis didn’t know if Prompto would… He didn’t even know if Prompto _should_. Gladio knew the most private aspects of Prompto’s psyche, the trauma that not even Noctis or Ignis were clued in on. They shouldn’t have been either. It was something deeply intimate, something that someone Prompto trusted as a lover should only know. And yet, Gladio had taken that and used it against him in the height of his ignorance and anger. How could Prompto forgive such cruelty, even if it was from the man he loved?

“Come on,” Ignis encouraged him, kissing his forehead as he released him. “Let’s go get Nyx and visit Prompto. We’ll see how he is, and hopefully the situation won’t look as dire as it seems.”

Nodding and wiping away the tears he didn’t even realize he shed, Noctis gripped Ignis’s free hand, his other hand clutching his walking cane, and they made their way towards the front of the Citadel. Nyx was already waiting for them, looking about as grim as they felt. Few words were exchanged, and silence reigned on the car ride to the Izunia household. For once, Noctis let Nyx drive, partially because the glaive wanted the opportunity to drive the Regalia, and partially because he was just too distraught to drive much more.

Noctis was surprised when they arrived and had to park on the street, the driveway filled with several cars. Before they could even get out, a few of the agents that had been at the concert the previous night left the household, looking both irritable and ready to be gone. The three of them watched as they pulled out of the driveway, speeding off with the screeching of tires peeling on the asphalt. Noctis noticed that Cor was standing on the porch, as if he was satisfied that they had left in such a rush. 

“I didn’t expect you would’ve come to visit so soon,” Cor said as he acknowledged all three of them, his formalities gone now that they were at the house as always. “We’re a little busy today, but you’re welcome to come in and check up on him. Unless you’re trying to convince him to accept Gladio back.”

Noctis shook his head. “No, we’re not going to try to convince him of anything. We’re just here to offer our support.”

“Alright,” Cor said with a nod. “Come on in then. He’s sitting with the agent and Ardyn. The others are going to sign too once we’re done. Ardyn’s just good at really holding out for all they’re worth.”

Cor gave a small smile regarding the situation, but the moment he saw Nyx, he frowned again. It wasn’t directed towards Nyx, Noctis could tell. It was because of the lack of Gladio’s presence, that Nyx had to be there at all. They made their way into the house, following Cor to the kitchen where Prompto and Ardyn were sitting down across from the final agent, Dino. Noctis knew that he was the best of them, but he also knew that Ardyn was going to hold out for the best for Prompto. 

It was more than a bit surprising to see how good Prompto looked considering the circumstances. He was dressed in something that could only be described as punk rock, the very image of a rock star in the making. Noctis could tell he had been crying, though. His eyes were red rimmed, and he avoided looking at anyone in the eye. Did they have to deal with this stuff while he was so upset?

“You drive a hard bargain, Ardyn,” Dino said in consideration. “I’ll give ya that. But what makes you think that we’re in the business to give a new musician so much money?”

“Because he’s not just a musician,” Ardyn replied with a confidence Noctis didn’t see too often. He was clearly in his element. “He’s the second prince to the line of Niflheim, and the guitarist is the prince of Tenebrae. You really think that they won’t make any money? People will show up for the novelty alone then fall in love with their music.”

Dino stared at them for a moment then smiled brightly. “Ravus said the same thing last night. Alright. Let me get a few things together, and we’ll get the contract started.”

“When can we start working on producing an album?” Prompto asked, his expression pained. He bit his bottom lip, his leg shaking nervously. Bo was sitting next to him, his head on his lap. 

“Eager to get started, hmm?” Dino asked with a laugh. “We’ll get started once the contracts are signed and approved. Shouldn’t take more than a day since everyone’s eager to have you all. You’re about to be very busy. There will be photoshoots, interviews, advertisements, everything we need to do so we can make the band successful right from the start. It won’t be hard, but it will be a lot to do.”

“I know,” Prompto nodded. “I want to get started as soon as possible.”

“Great,” Dino smiled. “Let me get the contract drawn up, and then we’ll get started. I’ll be right back.”

Dino stood up and looked at them with a smile, greeting Noctis formally before stepping into the other room and making a phone call. Noctis didn’t doubt that they already had the contract drawn up. It didn’t surprise him if the record companies were all scrambling to recruit Prompto and his band to their label. It looked like Dino was the winning agent.

“Hey Prom,” Noctis said once they were alone, or at least without Dino. Ardyn still sat next to him and Cor stood while leaning against the kitchen counter, sipping a cup of coffee. Prompto looked at them, tears welling in his eyes immediately. Noctis walked over to him and pulled him into a tight hug as Prompto stood. “I’m sorry, man. None of this is right.”

Prompto didn’t say anything. He just nodded and hugged Noctis tightly for a while. When he pulled away, wiping his tears, Ignis offered a hug as well. Prompto accepted it, and Noctis could see the gratitude through his tears. When Nyx gave him a hug as well, Prompto’s tears flowed more. Noctis knew why. Gladio should have been there in Nyx’s place.

“I’m sorry guys,” Prompto said when he pulled away, wiping his tears. Ardyn had him sit next to him, and he obliged. Ardyn wrapped his arm around him and held him comfortingly, Prompto still facing his friends. “It’s been rough. I’m just trying to focus on my music right now. It takes me out of it all.”

“I don’t blame you,” Ignis offered as they sat down, careful not to occupy Dino’s chair. “Prompto, we’re on your side. Gladio won’t even listen to us about what happened. We told him to talk to Luche and Tredd.”

“I swear if I see Tredd ever again,” Prompto said, gritting his teeth together angrily. “I will never forgive him for this. Never.”

“Once Gladio calms down enough,” Noctis said hesitantly, trying not to sound too tense. “Once he knows the truth, would you be willing to talk to him?”

Prompto paused, his eyes downcast. “I don’t know. He said some really hurtful things, Noct. I can’t just talk to him right away. I need time. And I think… I think Gladio needs to do some work on himself before we talk to each other again. I doubt he’ll ever want to get back with me, but right now the only thing I can do is hope he works on himself before anything happens.”

“You… You would take him back?” Noctis asked, his surprise evident. He really didn’t expect for Prompto to want Gladio back in his life at all, let alone give him a second chance. When Noctis glanced at Cor, he noticed how angry he was by the sentiment.

“Not as he is now, no,” Prompto explained, shaking his head. “He needs to do something to work on whatever makes him think that I’m going to just leave him to the point that he’s willing to call me names and kick me out before he knows the truth. When he’s done that, then I think we can talk. I’m just… I’m just going to focus on my music in the meantime.”

“I’m surprised you’d even be willing to give him another chance,” Ignis added. Cor made a noise, as if he was surprised as well.

“As much as I hate it,” Prompto said quietly. “I love him. I always will love him. There are so many people who find their soulmate and just let them go. I don’t want to have to do that with him, but I will if he can’t work on himself. At the end of the day, I can’t love anyone else. I know it.”

“You might change your mind once you hit the scene as a musician,” Cor said somberly. “There are plenty of people out there who would love to date you.”

“You might be right,” Prompto agreed. “Which is why I’m giving it space. Not just for Gladio to do what he needs to do, but for myself. If I’m going to accept him back, I need to work on myself as well. I’m not interested in dating, but I’ll try it out if I meet someone I like. Still, I just want to be with Gladio. Not the jealous and angry Gladio that can’t handle being with me because I’m healthy and he doesn’t need to protect me. The real Gladio that I fell in love with.”

“I hope he does the work he needs,” Nyx added. “He’s also the Shield so he can’t afford to lose his temper like this. You should work on yourself, just like Gladio should work on himself. Maybe one day you two can reunite.”

Prompto nodded, but he looked unsure, scared, in pain. None of what happened to him was right. Gladio, above all, should’ve been the one to understand that better than anyone else. Ardyn looked sad for him, as if he understood both sides of the situation. It was Cor that looked impatient, unforgiving, unwilling to budge on this. Noctis couldn’t really blame him for that either. There was a lot of history between him and Ardyn that none of them really knew.

“I’d prefer you move on and find someone who would never treat you that way in the first place,” Cor explained with a sigh. “But if he owns up and works on himself then who am I to say? It’s your decision. And weirder reunions have happened.”

“Why Cor Izunia,” Ardyn said in mock surprise. “I do think you have grown as a man.”

“Oh don’t get me wrong,” Cor replied with a sigh. “I hate Gladio, and given the chance I would kick him in the dick. But I think that option should go to Prompto first.”

“I just don’t want to hurt,” Prompto said sadly. “I’m tired of being in pain. And I don’t want the people I love the most to keep hurting me.”

There was a silence in the room as they all thought about Prompto’s heartache. As much as they could be angry and speculate about what was to come, it really was up to Prompto and Gladio. Whatever happened to their relationship was their own ordeal. The only thing they could do was support him through it. And as much as Noctis was mad at Gladio now, the moment he got his head out of his ass he would support him too.

“Alright,” Dino said, returning with a stack of papers. “They faxed over the updated contract. All I need is for you to sign, Prompto, and _The Misfits_ is in business. We’ll be moving you all in just a couple days.”

“Moving?” Noctis asked as Dino sat down and handed Prompto the contract and a pen. Instead of just signing it, Prompto began to review it, followed by Ardyn and then Cor. Dino must have expected it by now. He sat back and easily relaxed. 

“The band is going to be starting an intensive quarantine to generate hype for everything coming out,” Dino explained. “They’ll be staying somewhere in Insomnia on lock down, living and working together. They need to get used to being in close quarters for road tours. And if no one sees them after such a successful first concert with only whispers of promos being released, it’ll generate so much hype they’ll be selling out stadiums within six months to a year.”

Noctis looked at Prompto, who was curiously very focused on the contract in front of him, his cheeks burning red. Was he even going to tell them? At first he felt anger for such secrecy over what was going to happen, but then he let it go. If he was Prompto, he would want to run away from everything right now too. Just how long would this last, though?

“How long are we looking at?” Cor asked, breaking the silence as he reviewed the contract. “A couple months?”

“Around there,” Dino said with a shrug. “By the time they debut they’ll be playing large concert halls in the very least.”

“Prom?” Noctis asked him, looking at him with a terrified thought. What if Prompto didn’t want to speak to any of them again?

“I wanted to tell you afterwards once it was official,” Prompto said, not looking him in the eye. “I’ll still have my phone and everything. I just think it’s better if I have some time away from everything anyway. And you shouldn’t have to decide between Gladio and I. When we have our first stadium performance, you all will have VIP tickets. Gladio included too if he isn’t so angry anymore.”

“Inviting the prince,” Dino considered. “That’s a great idea. Great marketing.”

“I’m inviting my best friends,” Prompto explained, looking at Dino with a scathing glare that Noctis hadn’t seen before. What had transpired between the Izunias and the agents? Dino held up his hands in mock surrender.

“I get it,” Dino replied with a smile. “Friends. Got it. So now that we have it figured out, let’s finish this contract and get started. The others are already packing up to go, I’m sure.”

“I’ll need to get the rest of my stuff from the apartment,” Prompto said, his voice hollow and scared. 

“I’ll get it for you,” Cor replied with a nod. “Don’t worry about it.”

Prompto didn’t look up as he signed the contract.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me: HAVE THEM GET BACK TOGETHER  
> Also me: But that's not realistic and nothing would change if Gladio didn't do anything to change.  
> Also me: HAVE COR SAY HE WANTS TO KICK GLADIO IN THE DICK XD
> 
> So now that I spent the last chapter notes apologizing: I chose the name The Misfits cause a) it's a classic band name and b) Prompto and Ravus are certainly the misfits of princehood.   
> I had this plot in my mind pretty much the entire time I wrote this fic, and if you look back there are hints and such of this plot point of them breaking up. Also, this parallels Cordyn in that they got together in high school, broke up after... But will they get back together? And if so, how long will it take? Which the parallels have also been hinted at throughout the fic as well >.>
> 
> Thank you all so much for reading and I'm really excited to keep writing and posting, even though we're getting closer to the end of the fic. *sobs*
> 
> Also, this here is a song that goes along with the chapter. The chapter was named after this song, and it's also from the band that I based Prompto's style off of:
> 
> [Fallout](https://youtu.be/J9s2LDD7LZ4) by Marianas Trench


	67. Truth and Pain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gladio talks to Luche

Gladio felt destroyed. How could Prompto cheat on him? All this time Tredd was right, and now he was looking like the biggest fool in Eos. And the worst part was that Ignis and Noctis were taking _his_ side. It hurt him to think that Noctis and Ignis, people he had been friends with for so many years, would choose Prompto’s side over his. What did they know that Gladio didn’t? It didn’t even matter, or at least it shouldn’t have mattered.

After spending a large amount of time sobbing, crying, and feeling an immense amount of anger and pain, he emerged worn out and dry eyed. Gladio considered going out and just having sex with as many people as possible, but he ultimately decided against it. Not only was he Noctis’s Shield and that would reflect badly, but he also couldn’t fathom being with anyone other than Prompto. There was a gaping hole in his heart that Prompto occupied, now bleeding like a wound that would never quite heal.

A few days after the breakup, Gladio received a call from Cor. It surprised him, and he expected a lot of anger and yelling. Instead, Cor was just calm and collected, and he asked for Gladio to get together the rest of Prompto’s belongings. Gladio didn’t really know how to separate everything appropriately, but when he told Cor that, Cor had just said to get the stuff that was obviously his. Ultimately, Gladio agreed and painfully gathered what he definitely knew was Prompto’s. 

The next day, Gladio heard a knock on the door and knew it was Cor. The last thing he wanted was to face him, but he also knew that it had to do this. With a deep sigh, he opened the door and braced himself for Cor’s wrath. He was equally surprised to see that Cor was just looking at him sternly. Had someone spoken to him about not causing a scene? Or was he doing this out of his own volition?

“Thanks for getting this together,” Cor said stiffly as he stepped inside, grabbing some of Prompto’s belongings. “Prompto said you could keep everything that you guys got together.”

“He doesn’t want any of it?” Gladio asked, even more wounded by the words. Did Prompto hate him so much that he didn’t even want the photos of them together? How long had he cheated to get him to the point of not even wanting a photo of them together?

“He has duplicates of the photos in his room already,” Cor explained awkwardly. “He said if there was ever a reason for him staying there, he’d want the same photos of you two together to make it feel like home.”

A pain went through Gladio’s heart. Knowing Prompto had done that only made things hurt worse. Why did he do that knowing that he was cheating on him? Or was it something that he just forgot about once Luche entered his life? They hadn’t had a reason for Prompto to stay there, at least until now. Gladio couldn’t think clearly, but he knew that something seemed off.

“I think I’m all set,” Cor said after a couple of trips to get Prompto’s items. Gladio offered to help, but Cor declined. “Take care, Gladio.”

“Will Prompto keep the photos up?” Gladio asked, unable to help himself, as Cor walked away. Cor paused, turning to look at him.

“Prompto’s not going to be living with us,” Cor explained. Gladio felt his heart fall painfully. Was he moving in with Luche so soon? “He signed a contract with the rest of the band. They’re going to be working on the album together, so Prompto will be living elsewhere.”

“So he’s not even going to be at school?” Gladio asked. Cor’s expression said it all. “Thanks.”

“Have you talked to Luche yet?” Cor questioned. Gladio gave him a confused expression. Why was everyone asking him about whether or not he spoke to Luche? He didn’t want to speak to any of them. “Talk to Luche.”

Cor walked away before Gladio could even demand why everyone wanted him to talk to the last person on Eos that he wanted to see. He would even prefer seeing Prompto over Luche. Then again, Gladio’s heart ached so much for Prompto that if he came crawling back and begging for forgiveness, he’d probably let him through the door with open arms. Gladio felt tears welling in his eyes, and he shut the door so he could cry again. He really loved Prompto.

There was too much time on Gladio’s hands now that Prompto was gone. Everything he did reminded him of Prompto. Even when he was waiting for Prompto to come home late, Gladio would spend the time sitting in the living room, doing his homework or reading something. His entire world revolved around Prompto, almost as much as it did around Noctis as being his Shield. Why couldn’t Prompto do the same for him? Why did he have to leave him?

Gladio finally decided to get ready for classes, knowing that Ignis and Noctis were taking the day off to be at the Citadel. Sighing, he made his way to the campus, trying not to think about how these moments used to be spent with Prompto before his music took over. Before he started cheating on him with Luche. Everything was so painful, everything was too much, and he considered just staying home for the day.

When Gladio reached the campus, he noticed Luche standing by the entrance, pacing back and forth like he was looking for someone. As much as he didn’t want anything to do with the asshole that took Prompto from him, Gladio was too tall and too bulky for Luche not to see him. What surprised him was that when Luche caught his gaze, he noticed that the drummer had a fresh black eye. Neither Ignis nor Noctis had mentioned punching him.

“Gladio,” Luche said as the Shield shouldered past him, intentionally ignoring him while he focused on heading to the building where his class was. Luche somehow caught up to him and jumped in front of him, holding his hands up in surrender. “Gladio, please. Wait one second.”

“I have nothing to say to you,” Gladio growled. He clenched his hands into fists, his shoulders grew tense, and he knew that if he punched Luche right now he would be satisfied but the Crown would not. 

“Then just listen,” Luche insisted, sidestepping at the same time Gladio did. Gladio stopped and crossed his arms over his chest, looking at Luche with pure and utter hatred. “Please. Just listen.”

“You have thirty seconds,” Gladio spat, more than ready to end his own suffering once and for all. He knew that as long as Noctis and Ignis were friends with Prompto he couldn’t completely have him out of his life, but Gladio didn’t have to have Luche in his life by any means.

“Prompto didn’t cheat on you,” Luche said, making Gladio raise his brows in disbelief. “It’s the truth. My stupid brother put all of this shit into my head, making me think that Prompto wanted me and was trying to leave you. I mean… thinking back on it, it was so obvious that Prompto has only ever loved you. But he convinced me that after the concert Prompto wanted to confess.

“I just saw Dino with his arm around him and lost it,” Luche continued. Gladio felt his heart dropping into his stomach, the pain he felt growing. “I thought that Prompto was just waiting, but I couldn’t wait anymore. I just went for it. The moment the agents left, Prompto punched me in the eye and then went for my brother. He was pissed. I’ve never seen him so angry before. I think Cor is talking to Titus about Tredd’s conduct and everything.

“I apologized to Prompto, but I didn’t really have the chance to talk to you.” Luche looked at him apologetically. “You were already gone. I thought… Well I thought you would’ve listened to him. But then I heard you two broke up and… Man, I’m sorry. I feel so bad. Tredd really had me convinced about a lot of stuff that wasn’t true. He’s a shitty brother. Almost destroyed the band and destroyed the relationship you two have… well, had.”

“You mean… Prompto punched you?” Gladio asked. His heart was beating so rapidly as Luche told him what happened, the evidence plain for him to see. “He doesn’t punch anyone.”

“He’s never been angry enough,” Luche explained, running his hand on the back of his neck. “He just snapped and said that he had always been with you and wouldn’t leave you for anything. I think the only reason why he’s still letting me in the band is because of the record deal and my apology. And the punch. He has a really good right hook.”

“It’s because I taught him,” Gladio said, his legs trembling and his hands shaking.

“That’s what he said too,” Luche replied. “Well, screamed at me. ‘My boyfriend taught me that, you asshole!’ And then when I explained… I’ve never seen him so vicious before. He really went after Tredd. Luckily we were able to pull him off before he did any real damage but-”

“So you’re saying that Prompto never cheated on me,” Gladio said, trying to wrap his head around it all. “You’re saying that… you made a move… You… Oh Six… The things I said… I have to go.”

Gladio turned around, knowing that he had to go to the Izunia household and speak to Prompto right away. The things that he said to Prompto out of anger were horrible, so angry and pained. He needed to apologize for them right away. He needed to beg for forgiveness. Prompto never cheated on him, and Gladio never gave him a chance to so much as tell him what happened. Even if he had… Gladio didn’t think he would have believed him.

“He’s not there,” Luche called, making Gladio stop and turn back to him. The drummer looked nervous as he approached Gladio, his voice dropping to barely a whisper. “I’m not even supposed to be talking about this. But we signed a contract for a record label. We’re all going to be living somewhere, but we’re not allowed to disclose where. Prompto’s already moved in.”

“I need to talk to him,” Gladio pleaded, his desperation growing, turning into panic. “I need to tell him I’m sorry.”

Luche sighed and shook his head. “You can try but… listen, man… Prompto is really hurt. He won’t tell us what you said, but… From what he said I don’t know if he’ll get back with you right now. He uh.. He wanted me to give you this.”

Luche handed Gladio an envelope with his name scrawled on the front in Prompto’s handwriting. Gladio felt his heart break, remembering how the first moment he even knew Prompto reciprocated was because he dropped a love letter due to his anger. How many times had he taken his anger out on Prompto? How many times had Prompto just been there, gentle and guiding and trying to help him? Gladio didn’t even realize it until that moment, but Prompto had finally reached his limit.

“Thanks Luche,” Gladio said as he looked down at the envelope, dreading what was inside. All of the anger left him, and all that was left was pain and emptiness. “I guess I should want to punch you for kissing him too, but I’d rather beat the shit out of Tredd.”

“Be my guest,” Luche replied with a shrug. “I don’t want anything to do with him right now, and he’s my brother. Take care Gladio. We’ll see you later.”

Gladio nodded as Luche walked away, leaving him standing amongst the students hurrying to their classes. Instead of joining them, he made his way back to the apartment, both listless and anxious in his need to be alone so he could read what Prompto wrote him. From what Luche said, he had a sense that whatever it said was not going to make him feel any better.

When he returned to the apartment, the very air itself feeling empty and devoid of all sunshine, he set his bag down and immediately tore open the letter. Reading through it, tears welled in his eyes. His heart broke all over again, not just for what it said, but because everything that Prompto wrote was true. 

_Gladio,_

_I love you. I’m sorry you have ever thought that I didn’t love you. I’m sorry that my behavior has made you believe that I have been unfaithful. I never have, and I never will be. After everything we’ve been through, I thought that was obvious. We’ve been through hell and back, so for things to end this way feels wrong. But I can’t change that. It was up to you. It always had been.  
By now Luche told you the truth. Tredd has been playing mind games with a lot of people, and he’s currently under investigation by the Crown because of it. I didn’t think that the mind games would’ve worked on you, that our love was stronger, but I guess your jealousy and lack of faith and trust in me won out.   
I’m not going to lie, Gladio. I want you back. Even now after you said all those horrible things about me… I still love you. I still think you’re my soulmate. I will love you until the day I die and probably longer than that. I want to marry you. I want us to spend our lives together.  
But we’re not good for each other right now. I have a career that I’m focusing on, one that means I have to travel a lot and spend a lot of time away. You’re Noctis’s Shield, and you’re gone a lot of the time too. Even if I stayed home, you would still be off doing things without me. And with the way your jealousy is right now… it would just become the same thing again.   
We both deserve the chance to heal from everything that happened, and I don’t think you can do that with me. You spend so much time worrying about what I’m doing that you don’t have a chance to focus on what you need to so you can heal from the past. You keep things from me that I find out later from Noctis and Ignis or not at all.   
There’s so much about you that’s great. I love you so much that I don’t think I’ll ever move on from loving you. I don’t want to be with anyone but you, Gladio. But we need time to figure things out about ourselves. I need to heal from what happened and find forgiveness. I need to work on my own issues. And I think that it’s a good idea for us to be apart so you can work on your jealousy, anger, and lack of trust in me.   
Dino, our band agent, thinks that we’ll be performing in stadiums within six months to a year. I’d like to see you again then, to see where we’re at and if we’re ready to give this another go. If you want to stay broken up, I understand. I won’t keep you from loving someone else, and I won’t hold you back from being the person you want to be. Just know that my heart will always belong to you.   
I love you. So much. I can’t say it enough. I can’t write it enough. Every song I’ve ever written has been about you or for you. It will be like that forever. I hope you will still want to be with me when we see each other again. But if not… If not… I love you enough to say goodbye to that future if that’s what you want.  
Please take care of yourself, Gladio. You are a wonderful person and someone worth so much love that whatever happens, I know you will find happiness. I’ll see you again, and when I do, I hope we can pick up the conversation._

_Love always,  
Prompto_

Gladio read the letter over and over and over again. Everything Prompto said was right. And yet, he still wanted to be with him. Even as much as he needed the space, at the end of it, he hoped they would get back together. There were tear stains on the paper from where Prompto had cried, and there were new watermarks left from Gladio. How could Prompto still want him after all this? How could he even find him worth loving?

A pain unlike anything Gladio ever felt gripped him tightly, making his chest ache as if he was being destroyed from the inside out. He clutched the paper in one hand and his chest in the other, falling to his knees as he understood that everything that happened had been some twisted mind game by Tredd that he had so readily and easily fallen for. Prompto was right. If he had just talked to him, if he had just trusted him, then none of this would’ve happened. 

And at the end of it all, Prompto still loved him.

Gladio let out a scream, a howl of pain as he truly and deeply felt exactly what he had done and what the consequences were. There was no accepting Prompto back right away. There was no return. And if he didn’t do the work he needed to, then Prompto would continue on alone. Prompto would eventually have to find a way to move on without him. 

It was too painful of a thought, and one that sent Gladio spiraling into an endless well of excruciating heartbreak that he never thought was possible. He was unable to breathe, unable to think, only able to feel the pain of his heart breaking, knowing that he had done all of this in such short order that Prompto couldn’t take him back as he was.

Yet Prompto was still giving him a chance, he was still urging him to do what he could to resolve his unfounded fears, to work through the pain of the past and his heartache. Gladio felt the pain coursing through him as pure and as simple as a bullet to the heart. There was so much that he had done, so many wounds that he had created. All that he had left in his wake was heartache and pain.

Once Gladio was able to calm down, once he was able to settle his heart, he read the letter once more, trying to look for some sign of why Prompto still wanted to give him a chance. There’s so much about you that’s great. What about him was great? What about him made Prompto continue to love him? The only thing that Gladio felt was horror at his own folly, knowing that he had hurt Prompto to the point that he didn’t want to see him anytime soon.

There was a knock on the door, and Gladio thought about ignoring it until he heard Ignis’s voice, soft and pleading. Miserably, he got up and answered the door, the letter still clutched in his hand. Ignis and Noctis were waiting for him on the other side, no longer angry. Instead, they looked forlorn, saddened, as if they were also destroyed by what had happened.

“Come in,” Gladio said, stepping aside so they could enter the apartment. When Gladio shut the door, he noticed the photo of him and Prompto from the last time they went hiking in a frame by the door. There was an awkward silence as he shut the door behind him, not bothering to hide his tears anymore. 

“I’m guessing you talked to Luche,” Noctis said with a sad grimace. “How… uh… How are you holding up?”

“There’s nothing that can describe what I’m feeling,” Gladio replied. He clutched the letter tightly, not wanting to let it go. “He… He wrote me something. I guess it’s fitting that he started and ended the relationship with a letter.”

“Can I see it?” Ignis asked kindly. Gladio handed it to him, figuring there was no part in keeping it from them. They would know about it one way or another, from Prompto or from him. Sitting down, Gladio put his head in his hands as Ignis read the letter. “This isn’t good… but it’s not bad.”

“Not bad?” Gladio asked, shocked as he looked up at his friend. “What do you mean, not bad?”

“He’s giving you a chance,” Noctis said as he looked at the letter. “Gladio… when we saw Prompto, he looked devastated. He said he wanted to come back to you, and if you apologized he probably would.”

“He also said that he needed to work on himself,” Ignis added. “Gladio… if you want Prompto back, then… well, I have no nice way of putting this, but you might want to consider working on yourself too.”

“You think I don’t know that?” Gladio snapped. He stopped when he caught himself doing the very thing that Prompto was accusing him of, running his hands over his face again. “Fuck, I’m so fucked up that Prompto can’t even be around me right now.”

“That’s not why he can’t be around you, you know,” Noctis said, sitting next to him. “Nothing will change if you two keep up the same dynamics. He’ll just let you get mad and forgive you, and you’ll just keep getting mad.”

“I need to control my temper,” Gladio said with a nod. “I know that. I don’t know why I stopped seeing Dr. Highwind. Maybe… Maybe it’s because we were going to work on all of this, and I got scared and ran. It’s easier to be angry as the Shield than it is to be vulnerable.”

“You need to be vulnerable if you’re going to make it work with anyone,” Ignis said. He sat on the other side of Gladio, leaving him with both of his best friends on either side. It still wasn’t the same, though. Prompto’s presence had come in like a burst of sunshine and exited like a flash of lightning. “Prompto loves you, Gladio. Maybe it’s time you love yourself a little bit and work on becoming the guy you want to be.”

“What if he doesn’t love me after I change?” Gladio asked, his tears turning to wracking sobs. Noctis and Ignis both put an arm around his broad shoulders in comfort. “What if he doesn’t want me anymore?”

“That’s not possible,” Noctis replied. “We all know Prompto. He doesn’t give up like that.”

“I just love him so much,” Gladio sobbed, his heart falling to pieces. “I never deserved him, but I’ve always want him and love him. I’d do anything to get him back.”

“We know you will,” Ignis confirmed. “I can’t promise that things will be okay, Gladio. But I can promise that you’ll get another chance. The rest is up to you.”

Gladio nodded, sobbing into his hands as his friends finally comforted him, the loss hitting him in totality. Everything felt like it was falling to pieces, and nothing felt whole anymore. Not without Prompto. The only thing that could be done was for Gladio to face what he had been afraid to change and hope that Prompto would one day accept him back in his life.

Ignis and Noctis finally comforted him now that he was no longer angry, now that he listened to the truth. It hurt Gladio that they didn’t just tell him until he realized that the reason they didn’t tell him was because he refused to listen. This was exactly why Prompto wouldn’t just come back, why he had gotten angry in the first place. Everything with him was jumping to conclusions and refusing to listen to the truth. How could he be a good Shield, a good friend, and a good lover, if he didn’t listen to the truth?

Four days later, Gladio was sitting in Dr. Highwind’s office again, his fists clenched on his lap, hunched over in defeat and grief. Dr. Highwind was looking at him, patiently waiting for him to begin. Where did he start? The first time he got mad? The last? Every single moment he let Prompto down? How did he tell the therapist that they both saw that he was just a disaster when she likely knew it already?

“Where do you want to start?” Aranea finally asked once the silence filled the room long enough. “It’s been awhile since I saw you.”

“I’m guessing you already know what happened,” Gladio finally said with a sigh. 

“You know I can’t disclose that information,” Aranea replied. “You’re dodging the question, Gladio. Where do you want to start?”

“Prompto and I broke up,” Gladio finally said, pain coursing through him. Saying it felt so final, so official. He had the letter with him that Prompto wrote, something that he felt was important to show her when all else failed.

“What happened?” Aranea asked, looking at him sympathetically. She was always a bit stern with him, as if she knew he wouldn’t just open up without a push. 

“I… I thought Prompto was cheating when he wasn’t. And freaked out on him. Said some really terrible things. Kicked him out.” Gladio clenched his fists tightly. “By the time I found out the truth… it was too late.”

“So when you say that you and Prompto broke up,” Aranea began, making a note on her notepad. “What you mean to say is you ended things.”

“Yeah,” Gladio admitted. He handed her the letter. “He wrote me a letter. He said that I need to work on myself before he can consider taking me back.”

“Do you want to work on yourself?” Aranea asked him pointedly. “The last time you were here, we were talking about working through your anger. You never returned.”

“I have to,” Gladio said with a nod. “I have to do this. If not, I’m going to lose everyone in my life.”

“But do you want to?” Aranea asked again. “You’ve pointed out how you and Prompto broke up, like it was a mutual breakup. But then when you tell it briefly, it sounds like it was your actions that led to it. And now you are saying that Prompto is making you change. No one can make you change but you.”

Gladio paused, considering what she was saying. “I’ve put the responsibility on Prompto too much. It’s about what he’s said, what he did… It’s all on him. I’ve kept it all on him for so long. I’ve always just accused and taken responsibility later. And he worked so hard to keep things good between us. I need to change. I want to.”

“You’ve shouldered a lot of responsibility on yourself in that sentiment,” Aranea pointed out. 

“He’s shouldered it all before now,” Gladio nodded solemnly. “There was so much, and he forgave me for everything. And I never changed. From the very start with his first letter. It’s time for me to own up to what I’ve done and work on it. I don’t want to lose him forever.”

“It’ll be hard,” Aranea indicated. Gladio looked at her with a fierce gaze, the very gaze he had whenever his mind was made up. She nodded and made another note. “Let’s get started then.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And Gladio now knows the truth! Luckily he didn't just shut down and say "fuck it" and not get help. He wants to heal, to be better, to not be so angry. And he wants to trust Prompto. Will he be better when he sees Prompto again? Time will tell!
> 
> The more I write this the more I think about A MILLION different things I could include in this plot so I guess we'll see what happens and what lends itself to the fic and what is just me going on a tangent. XD
> 
> Thank you all for reading! Until next chapter!


	68. The Strength to Pursue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ravus talks to his family about the contract

“I’m not sure about this, Ravus,” Lunafreya said uncertainly, biting the inside of her cheek while Ravus explained what he was going to do, how he had his chance to make it big already. “It’s kind of soon to be venturing out since Tenebrae.”

“An opportunity like this isn’t going to come up everyday,” Ravus explained, feeling like a small child asking for a lollipop. “Besides, everyone else has already signed the contract. Even Prompto. Ardyn’s going to be with us at all times as our manager. I don’t see what the big deal is.”

“Have you talked to mother and father about it?” Lunafreya asked. Ravus was tempted to roll his eyes. _Mother and father._ It was an objection, and he knew it. What Lunafreya meant was that she wanted the king and queen to order him not to go. But he was in Lucis now, he was enjoying his life, and he was a fucking adult for Six’s sake.

“No I haven’t talked to mother and father about it,” Ravus said with a sigh. “I’m only talking to you about it to tell you I’m _going_ to do this. I’m allowed to pursue my own life, Luna. Not every move I make will turn into a disaster.”

“Talk to mother and father about it,” Lunafreya said simply as Crowe came out of the bathroom attached to Luna’s room and sat on the couch next to her, draping her arm over his sister’s shoulders. “They might have some guidance.”

Ravus sighed and rolled his eyes. “I don’t need guidance. I’m signing the contract. Cor and Ardyn reviewed them to make sure they were decent. That’s all there is to it, Luna.”

“Ravus,” Lunafreya said kindly, but like she was gently scolding a child. “Remember the steps to your emotions.”

“I’ve remembered the steps,” Ravus replied, trying to keep himself calm. “But I don’t want to be coddled like a child. I’m an adult. I can make this decision. I’m frustrated because no one treats me like an adult capable of making my own decisions. I’m healthier than mother and father both are, mentally.”

“You may be right about that,” Lunafreya considered. “But you still need to talk to them before you sign the contract.”

“What’s the point of even saying anything?” Ravus groaned, throwing his hands up in exasperation as he left her room, knowing that if he didn’t talk to his parents now then it would be an even worse issue later on. 

As Ravus made his way towards his room, he noticed those passing by looking at him like he was some kind of horrible human, like he didn’t belong in Eos, much less within the Citadel. He noticed someone walking by in plainclothes, looking happy as could be, even as he saw Ravus. If anything, he looked even happier. Confused, Ravus continued on, but the man stopped him with a smile.

“Hey!” he said, as if he was talking to an old friend. Ravus stopped and looked at him, confused. “It’s Ravus, right? I’m Pelna. Looks like I’ll be joining the band! Not in that way. Just as security for Prom. I’ve been his security for a while now.”

“It’s nice to meet you,” Ravus answered honestly, although there was a dread in his heart. What if his family really put a stop to him joining the band? What if the contract fell through because of him? What if everything just ended because of him? He would be at fault for everyone else’s problems once more, and it would just all be over with. He would fail everyone. Again. “I think Nyx mentioned you once or twice.”

“He better,” Pelna laughed. He shook Ravus’s hand emphatically. “Titus was pretty adamant about me talking him into asking you out. Was he as nervous as he was behind closed doors?”

“Nyx was nervous?” Ravus asked in surprise. He felt his heart flutter, and he wondered what Nyx looked like when he was anxious or nervous. “He was a really smooth flirt the entire time when we first spoke.”

“That’s all because of my wisdom,” Pelna smirked. “He acts like he is a big flirt, but he’s really a softie. He uses the flirting as a front for all the other stuff.”

Ravus smiled. It was enough of a sentiment to imagine Nyx nervous to talk to him. It was something else entirely to hear just about how soft he really was. Of course, he already knew this. Nyx showed him who he truly was on the first date. To know that others close to him saw it too was everything to him. There was no mask or pretense with him, and after Gladio and Prompto ended things Ravus had been worried about his new relationship with Nyx.

“He was very honest when we first met,” Ravus indicated. Pelna beamed at that, as if he was equally assessing Ravus as Ravus was of him. “I can’t help but think about how I’ll miss him when we’re on tour.”

“That’s the hardest part,” Pelna agreed. “But it’s worth it. And Nyx is ready to wait for you. He won’t shut up about you, if anything.”

“I’ll have to remember to ask you for a bunch of stories about Nyx when we’re on tour,” Ravus said. He had to go and talk to his mother and father now, though. There was no doubt that Luna had already informed them. Chances were that they were waiting for his call. “It was really nice meeting you, Pelna. I look forward to working with you in the future.”

“You too!” Pelna smiled and waved as they walked in separate directions. Ravus felt a bit more upbeat as he made his way to his room until he remembered his conversation with his sister.

Frustrated once more, he stepped into his room and looked at the contract sitting on his desk. Why couldn’t he just sign it and go on tour like the rest of them? Because he couldn’t trust himself to make a decent decision. What if he was making a huge mistake? What if he got there and only torture and torment awaited him? What if he was just walking into a trap? But even that didn’t make any sense.

Prompto was going, and he could trust Prompto to make a wise decision. He even wasn’t accepting Gladio back, which was so different from what he expected. They were so perfect for each other, but after the concert and the black eye that Luche received, Ravus supposed that even the best of relationships could break. Then again, maybe their relationship wasn’t as good as it seemed to be on the surface as everyone thought. Ignis and Noctis’s relationship seemed so very sturdy in comparison. 

Sighing, Ravus sat at his desk and turned on his laptop, taking several deep breaths as he looked at the contract next to him. He didn’t know if his parents would answer, but he honestly hoped they wouldn’t. If they didn’t then he could just tell Lunafreya that he tried and that he signed the contract. Otherwise he would have to convince his parents that it wasn’t just some feigned attempt that was going to end in failure.

When Ravus’s phone went off just before he was going to try to reach out to them, he looked down at the text message and smiled. Nyx always had a way of brightening up his life. Of course, he knew he didn’t deserve him, but Ravus was going to hold on tight to him as much as possible. He didn’t want to become jealous and possessive and was constantly checking himself and questioning what he was about to say so he wasn’t coming off that way, and he always wondered if it was a matter of time before something horrible happened. 

_Hey love. Can I come over?  
Or is your sister giving you   
a hard time still?_

_That obvious? Come on  
over. I might be on talking  
to my parents, so just be  
quiet when you come in my  
room._

_Oh I’ll be quiet when I…  
come alright. ;)_

_Perv._

Ravus laughed and set his phone down before he turned back to his laptop, dialing his parents’ contact and waiting for them to respond. After the third or fourth ring, he thought they wouldn’t answer. Of course they did on the last ring, right when he was hopeful that they weren’t going to give him any trouble. Why couldn’t they just ignore him like they always did?

“Ravus, my son,” his mother, Sylva, said without smiling as she answered the video call. “How have you been? I feel like we only hear you through your sister anymore.”

“I’ve been busy,” Ravus replied, not being entirely dishonest. He didn’t enjoy talking to his parents. Usually they just berated him for something or another. “Things have been moving really quickly with the band I joined.”

“Ah yes, this band,” his father said, his expression just as stern and unwavering. “Your sister mentioned it was moving quickly.”

“Prompto Izunia is in it,” Ravus began, knowing that it was all going to be a futile attempt anyway. “Ardyn is the band manager. We’ve been offered a pretty good contract with a major record label.”

“Our son?” his father scoffed. “In a band? Ravus, I know you had this dream to do music. But we were expecting something a bit more-”

“Refined,” his mother interjected. “It’s one thing to play the guitar, Ravus. But to play the guitar in a band and not a classical orchestra? Do you plan on sullying the family name anymore than you already have?”

Ravus winced, feeling a pain in his heart that told him that he was getting everything he deserved. And that was nothing, nothing other than more suffering and pain due to his own actions. He had already tarnished their name by having to be forced out of his position as heir to the throne, sent to a mental institution, and hurting all those around him. They even blamed him for the abuse from his uncle, which they often blatantly ignored or dismissed. For him to have admitted any weakness of his mental health was considered a weakness in character. His parents would never admit to their issues, and because he did, he was the outcast. Even Luna saw a therapist in private.

“Well it’s a good thing we’re going to end up marrying and he’s going to change his last name to Ulric,” Nyx said behind Ravus, startling him and surprising his parents. Ravus felt Nyx’s hands on his shoulders as he turned and looked at him, too stunned to say anything else as his parents looked at the Galahdan in surprise. “Didn’t mean to scare you, love.”

“Who is this, Ravus?” his father demanded, practically sputtering out the words. “This… This man?”

“Probably not the way you wanted us to meet,” Nyx said, resting his head on Ravus’s shoulder as he looked at his parents on the screen. “But I’m Nyx Ulric. I’m Ravus’s boyfriend.”

“Boyfriend?!” his mother asked in surprise. “Ravus, why have we not heard of you having a boyfriend? What else have you been hiding from us? Does your sister know? You should not be dating anyone. With your state of mind, the only thing you’re capable of is-”

“Being really loving and wonderful, I know,” Nyx interrupted with a dramatic sigh. Did he not care that he was addressing the king and queen of Tenebrae? Ravus’s parents looked like they were about to demand him to be locked up for treason. “He’s a really great guy. You must be so proud of him that he’s going to really make something of himself.”

“He is not joining the band,” his father insisted, his voice dangerously angry. “He is mentally unfit for dating anyone, and you two need to end this charade immediately. Ravus, I demand that you return back to Tenebrae at once.”

“He’ll return,” Nyx agreed with a nod. Ravus looked at his boyfriend in surprise. Was he turning on him so soon? “When the band tours in Tenebrae. He’ll give you both a VIP pass. I mean, he already joined the band, so it’s a little too late now. And besides, he’s an adult. He can make these choices himself. He was just paying you a courtesy by letting you know.”

“Son,” his father asked, looking at him. “Is this true? Are you just _paying us a courtesy_?”

Ravus looked between his parents on the screen and his boyfriend, his heart pounding in his chest. Finally, he turned back to his parents and nodded. “Yes. I’m signing the contract.”

“Very well,” his mother said, suddenly very formal. “But don’t come crawling back to us when it all blows up in your face. Consider this _our_ courtesy.”

His parents ended the call before Ravus could say anything else. He knew it wouldn’t matter anyway. Once they had such a mindset, it didn’t matter what he said. At this point, they were effectively telling him that no matter what, he was on his own. Ravus knew there was a high probability that they were going to cut off whatever access to funds he had, tell Regis to kick him out of the Citadel, and inform Luna to no longer speak with him. While the other stuff was concerning to him, he knew Luna wouldn’t just give up on him. Not after everything. 

“I can’t believe that just happened,” Ravus said, his body trembling. He covered his face with his shaking hands, trying to think about what was going to happen now. Sign the contract. Move in with the band. And… hopefully be successful and not blow it for everyone. What would he do if he messed it up and was left with nothing? “What if I fuck this all up? What if I end up ruining everything?”

“What if the sky turns to fire and your nose falls off?” Nyx asked. Ravus looked up at him through his fingers in confusion. His boyfriend gently grabbed his wrists and pulled his hands down. “There’s no point in worrying about it because what will happen will happen. The only thing you can do is try your best and work hard. The rest will follow.”

“All I do is worry,” Ravus replied. “All I’ve ever done is worry. All I’ve ever done is hurt people and worry.”

“Maybe it’s time to give up worrying then,” Nyx offered. He crouched on his knees and looked up at him with a kind smile. Keeping his hands on Ravus’s, he gently guided his hands to his lap, running his thumbs over them. “Ravus, I’m not going to let you just fail and have nowhere to fall. I don’t think you’re going to fail, but if you do, I’m here.”

“I can’t ask that of you,” Ravus attempted, his heart aching at such a generous offer. They had only been together for a short time now. It wasn’t something that he could ever ask of Nyx, let alone this early. He wasn’t worth such kindness.

“That’s why I’m offering,” Nyx explained. “I love you, Ravus. Maybe it’s too early to say it, but I love you. And I’m not going to just let you have nowhere to go. You will always have a home with me.”

“You say that now,” Ravus said somberly, unexpected tears in his eyes. “But you haven’t seen me at my worst. You haven’t seen the breakdowns or the freakouts, you haven’t seen me struggle or scream or want to hurt myself. You haven’t seen any of the horrible shit or people telling me that I’m an asshole that needs to die.”

“Ravus,” Nyx said softly. “I’m not going anywhere. We all have our bad days. I’ve already been warned by everyone that you’re volatile and unstable and blah blah blah… I don’t give a shit about what they say. You’re kind hearted and sweet. You care. And I love you. Scars and all. Better get used to it.”

“I don’t… I don’t think I’m all those things you tell me I am,” Ravus admitted. “I don’t think I’m going to live up to any expectation you have for me.”

“That’s because your parents are shit and tell you that you’re terrible,” Nyx explained. “I don’t care if they’re the queen and king of Tenebrae. They treat you like shit. The only expectation I have for you, Ravus, is to love me in return and be faithful to me. Do you think you can do that?”

“What kind of question is that?” Ravus asked with an exasperated laugh. “Of course I can. I don’t think I’ll want to be with anyone other than you.”

“Good,” Nyx grinned. “Because I meant what I said to your parents when I first spoke to them.”

Ravus’s eyes widened, a flush creeping up his neck and to his cheeks. Nyx had told his parents that they were going to get married one day, and he would take his name. And Nyx just told him that he loved him, but Ravus hadn’t said anything in response. Flustered, he realized that he had to say something quickly or else Nyx was going to think that he didn’t feel the same way.

“It’s alright,” Nyx said with a kind smile. “I know it’s still early and you don’t feel that way and-”

“I love you,” Ravus blurted out, terrified of losing Nyx for not saying something. Nyx looked at him in surprise, but then he smiled even wider. “I love you, Nyx. I really do. My heart is always telling me that, but my mind keeps telling me that it can’t possibly be true and-”

Nyx kissed Ravus before he could finish what he was saying, deeply and passionately, a kiss that told Ravus that he was wholly unwilling to let go. Standing up, Nyx pulled Ravus with him, their tongues hungry and yearning for just one more taste. Nyx pressed him against the desk, bodies flush against each other, leaving Ravus gasping for breath by the time he pulled away from the kiss. They stared at each other for a long, knowing moment before both of them kissed each other again, intent on seeing this through.

“You don’t have to-” Nyx began as he put his hands on Ravus’s hips, his thumbs circling his bare skin under his shirt. Ravus felt a thrill go through him, the touch spreading a warmth through to his thighs.

“I want to,” Ravus interjected. He ran his hands on Nyx’s chest and up to his shoulders. He laughed, thinking about the texts from earlier. “You really are a perv.”

Nyx grinned wickedly, toying with Ravus’s jeans. “I never said I wasn’t.”

They made their way over to the bed, only impeded by their insistence on kissing each other. Ravus got on the bed as he kicked off his shoes, promptly interrupted when Nyx stood between his legs and kissed him deeply, his hands moving and unbuttoning Ravus’s jeans. Once they were unbuttoned, Nyx toyed with the band of his black boxers until he pulled away to take off his own clothes.

Ravus watched as Nyx took off his jacket, shirt, and pants, his body far more beautiful than he ever anticipated. His body was chiseled from years of being in the Kingsglaive, the fine lines and hip bones looking as if they were sculpted out of Ravus’s dreams. His thighs looked powerful, his ass perfect, and his hard cock was nothing less than perfect. With his longer hair and bright blue eyes, Ravus felt like he was going to lose himself so easily if he hadn’t already. 

“Like what you see?” Nyx asked with a grin, but there was a nervous look in his eyes. Ravus stood up and smiled at him, taking his hand in his comfortingly.

“You’re gorgeous,” Ravus commented. He licked his lips a bit. “I could devour you.”

“There’s plenty of time for that,” Nyx agreed, looking more relieved and less nervous now. Even though he was used to being flirtatious, Ravus had rapidly learned that it was often a front for how he was really feeling. It was easy for him to see it now that he knew.

“You don’t have to act so confident all the time,” Ravus told him as he stood up, pressing his body against Nyx’s naked form. “It’s okay to just be yourself. I’m nervous too. It’s been a while since I've been with anyone, and I’ve never been with anyone that I’ve really trusted like I trust you.”

The facade fell away slowly, and Ravus watched as Nyx slowly looked at him with more gentle and loving eyes than before. There was no flirtation, no bravado. It was just Nyx. And Ravus found him even more beautiful than ever. Gently, Ravus kissed him on the lips then trailed to his neck, nipping his ear lightly. Nyx let out a moan that surprised Ravus when he touched his ear, but he didn’t hate it at all. It only excited him even more.

“I’m glad I found your spot so quickly,” Ravus murmured as he continued to nip at Nyx’s ear, only for him to moan again. “Who knew it’d be the ears for you?”

“This isn’t fair,” Nyx nearly whined. “You’re not even naked yet.”

Ravus pulled away with a laugh. “That’s what you get for being so sexy.”

Nevertheless, he took off his clothes as well, trying not to flush red when Nyx watched him as he undressed from the top to the bottom. Once he was naked, on display for Nyx to see, he felt a rush go through him that was mingled with nervousness and fear of rejection. But Nyx only took him into his arms and kissed him, his lips tracing down to his neck and collarbone. When Ravus felt Nyx’s lips on his collarbone, he felt a rush of desire course through him, and a moan escaped his lips. He didn’t expect it, and it left him flushed red, but it didn’t stop Nyx, who kept kissing him over and over again. Ravus had never before realized that was a pleasure spot for him. Then again, no one had ever been interested in his pleasure before.

Instead of saying anything, Nyx pressed against him even more, gently guiding him to the bed so that Ravus was laying down with Nyx straddling him. Ravus let out another moan as Nyx ground his hips, the feeling of their cocks grinding against each other sending a jolt of pleasure through him that felt different from anything he ever felt before. No one made him feel like Nyx did. No one could grant him such joyous pleasure from such a simple touch alone.

“Ravus,” Nyx softly moaned in between kisses. “I love you. Please tell me if you’re uncomfortable with anything.”

“I will,” Ravus replied, reaching up and caressing Nyx’s cheek lightly with his finger tips. “And I love you, so do the same for me.”

Nyx nodded and kissed him again. They only parted so Ravus could quickly grab the lubricant from the bedside table drawer, which Nyx took from him so he could lubricate his fingers. Nyx positioned himself between Ravus’s legs, lifting one and pausing only to kiss his ankle. Ravus blushed, not entirely expecting Nyx to glorify each part of his body. Nyx rested Ravus’s long leg against his chest, his knee on his shoulder. 

Slowly, Nyx worked one finger, then two, into Ravus, making the prince shudder and moan as he pressed deeper into him with each pulse. He felt Nyx stretching him, preparing him, until he pressed a third finger into him. Ravus arched his back and moaned louder, his body aching for the pleasure that Nyx was giving him. When Nyx inserted one last finger, Ravus let out a moan of surprise.

“Are you that big?!” Ravus asked, his face flush with desire and his eyes wide.

Nyx gave him a devious grin. “Look at me and decide for yourself.”

That’s when Ravus looked at Nyx, really looked at his cock and took stock of it. He was right. Nyx was far larger than the average male, and that was by Ravus’s already well-endowed standards. A blush heated his face, knowing that he hadn’t been with someone in a while. Nyx continued, making Ravus squirm a bit, although it wasn’t painful by any means.

“Do you want to turn over?” Nyx offered him as he pulled his fingers out of him. He ran his hands up and down Ravus’s legs after Ravus lowered the one that had rested on him, making Ravus shiver and ache.

Without answering Nyx directly, Ravus turned over and got on his knees, resting on his elbows with his head on the pillow and his hips in the air. Nyx let out a moan of approval, making Ravus blush, and the prince was ready to just tell Nyx to stop staring and do something. He knew it was a result of his own insecurities and embarrassment, though, and refrained. 

“Let me know if it hurts,” Nyx said as Ravus felt his cock outside of his hole. Slowly, he pushed into Ravus, rocking back and forth, moving into him deeper and deeper, until he was in him up to the hilt. Ravus gasped and moaned as Nyx’s large girth filled him, the pleasure sweet in its deep ache. “You okay?”

“Mmnn,” Ravus moaned in response. “Fuck, Nyx. You feel so good.”

“If you talk like that, I’m not going to last.” Nyx laughed, but there was a groan in his voice that indicated he was feeling just as good as Ravus was. “You’re so tight and hot. Nnngh. I’m going to move.”

Ravus let out a noise of approval that became a moan of pleasure as Nyx began to pulse in and out of him, pausing only to grind his hips against Ravus’s. Moan after moan from Ravus and Nyx mingled as Nyx continued to move, quickening his pace gradually. Ravus felt waves of pleasure go through him, his body on fire from as Nyx’s cock hit his prostate repeatedly. He had never felt anyone so deeply and so pleasurably before, and he only wanted more from him. 

Nyx gripped Ravus’s shoulder and tugged. Ravus followed the instruction and sat up on his knees, his back pressed into Nyx’s as he continued to move in him at an increasing speed. With one hand on his hip and another around his waist, Nyx moved at a now-relentless pace. Ravus cried out in pleasure, tilting his head back so it rested against Nyx’s shoulder. He looked at Nyx, who paused to kiss him deeply, his tongue just as hungry as his cock.

A moment later, he put his hand on the back of Ravus’s head and pushed, forcing him back down on all fours. Ravus was only more than happy to comply, gripping the sheets tightly as Nyx held onto his hips and moved mercilessly within him. Ravus cried out into the pillow as Nyx repeatedly hit his prostate with force, bringing him to the brink of ecstasy. He could feel the pressure building within him, and within seconds he was orgasming, his seed spilling out onto the sheets beneath him.

“Fuck,” Nyx moaned as Ravus tightened and spasmed around him. He pulsed erratically, stopping with one last thrust as he came in him. Panting, Nyx leaned forward and kissed Ravus on his back before straightening and pulling out of him. 

They were quick to clean up in Ravus’s private bathroom, taking a shower together. They spent half the time just kissing each other and holding each other, finally getting out when the water started to turn cold. Unwilling to let the moment end, they returned to the bed to find the sheets already changed. Ravus wasn’t going to question which servant heard them as they passed by. He didn’t really care, more used to it than Nyx was. It wouldn’t have been the first time a passing Citadel employee heard him having sex in his room.

Flopping on the bed together, Ravus and Nyx faced each other and held each other close, their naked bodies pressed together in a need to continue their intimacy. Ravus had a moment of doubt, a moment of wondering if Nyx had only slept with him in an attempt to boast about how he fucked a prince. But then he looked into Nyx’s eyes, saw the dearth of love there, and knew that it was just an insecurity he harbored rather than a horrific truth.

“I love you Ravus,” Nyx said with a smile. He ran a hand through Ravus’s beautiful hair, making the prince flush red. “I’m going to fight for you. Which means I want you to sign the contract. And if you want me to work security, I will fight for the position to do it.”

“I want you to come with me,” Ravus admitted, feeling more than a little shy about it. He had never wanted someone in his life enough to say that he wanted him to follow where he went. “And I’m going to sign the contract.”

“Good.” Nyx kissed his forehead and got up, making Ravus wonder what he was doing. He walked over to the desk and grabbed the contract and a pen then brought it back to him. Sitting on the edge of Ravus’ side of the bed, he handed it to him. “It’s all ready to go.”

Ravus nodded and took it, giving it a cursory glance since he had already read and reread it, just as Cor and Ardyn had done for them all. With a deep breath, he took the pen and signed the contract, solidifying his plan for the rest of his life. His future was now set, and he was going to face the outcome of his decision with Nyx. No matter what happened, Ravus knew that he had Nyx, and that would get him through everything and anything. He was sure of it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nyx: *hears Ravus's parents being an asshole to him* I AM GONNA MARRY HIM JUST TRY AND STOP US  
> Ravus: *doesn't know what to be more shocked about, Nyx's declaration or standing up to his fam*
> 
> I figured after all the drama we needed some fluff xD
> 
> I'm going to gestimate we're between 5-7 chapters to the end. I am so excited! Thank you all so much for reading and following this wild story that I anticipated to be about half as long. xD


	69. Move In

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cor helps Ardyn and Prompto move into their temporary living quarters

Cor and Ardyn were devastated for Prompto. They had held him through the night, comforting him as they assured him that it would be alright. But neither of them knew whether it would actually be alright or not. This was different than being scared and running away from a proposal, of reuniting after years of being apart. Everything hinged on whether or not Gladio could get the help that he needed to learn to trust Prompto and apologize for his mistakes. Cor didn’t know if Gladio was even capable of that.

Then there was the issue of Ardyn being the band’s manager. Cor didn’t mind it. In fact, he was relieved that someone looking out for Prompto’s best interests was managing the band and providing advice to help make them successful on their own terms. That didn’t mean he liked the idea of Ardyn living with the band for the next couple of months. Sure, if they didn’t immediately go on tour, which wasn’t likely, then Cor would get to see Ardyn again outside of the video chats. But even him going to see them on site would give them away, so he had to stay away until they were announced. It was a difficult position for newlyweds to be in.

Today was the first and only day within the next couple of months that he would be allowed to be there for any reason. It was move in day, and Cor wanted to make sure both Ardyn and Prompto were comfortable. Especially Prompto, though, considering what had happened with Luche. It was his duty as Prompto’s father and Ardyn’s husband to ensure that they were both safe and would be happy where they were. It was one thing he would not waver on, and eventually Dino conceded.

The layout of the suite was definitely big enough for everyone. Cor noticed that everyone had their own rooms, and no one was going to object when Ardyn proclaimed that he would occupy the master bedroom. Prompto had the room next to Ardyn, and while it was decently sized, Cor was just grateful that it had its own bathroom. They all did, something that he thought was a bit over the top but ultimately would prove useful. 

The kitchen space was huge, large enough for two people to cook at once while someone else got coffee and another ate while standing by the countertops. There was a kitchen island as well, a place where they could all sit and eat when they didn’t feel like eating at the dinner table to the left of the living room. And the living room itself was huge, large enough to entertain everyone and then some. In place of the balcony were floor to ceiling windows, giving them a beautiful view of the city. It really was quite perfect.

Still there was a lingering issue that no one wanted to discuss but had to. Luche had forcibly kissed Prompto, Prompto punched Luche, Tredd was responsible for whispering in Gladio and Luche’s ears, and Talcott had a crush on Luche. It was a clusterfuck to say the least, and Cor had a feeling that things would go unresolved unless they discussed it. Ardyn had asked for his help to have an intervention, and he agreed. He wanted his son to be happy and healthy, for his band to be a success. That it could be destroyed over something like this made his heart ache.

“Alright,” Cor said once they were all settled in and moseying about the place, checking out the communal bathroom and other areas like the giant rec room that was turned into a studio for jam sessions. “Let’s all sit down in the living room for a minute. There’s something all of us need to discuss.”

They all sat on different couches, and Cor noticed how Talcott sat closer to Luche while Prompto sat on his own chair. Ravus awkwardly sat next to Luche, who was in the middle of the couch, but Nyx stood behind him protectively. He had been hired, with the Crown’s permission, to retire and work security for the band, although he would always be considered a glaive. Pelna was still technically Crownsguard, but he was there to protect Prompto as usual. That entailed him pretty much working security like Nyx was, even if his top priority would be Prompto.

“So recent events have made things tense in the band,” Ardyn began, using a voice that was very managerial. “We need to get things sorted if this band has any attempt at success.”

“Just to make myself clear,” Luche said, quickly starting the conversation. “Now that I realized that everything my brother said was a lie, I really don’t feel that way towards you, Prompto. You’re cool, but all the stuff that made me like you were things Tredd told me. He knew how to manipulate me.”

“He knew how to manipulate a lot of people,” Ravus indicated, the only member of the band not affected by it. 

“So I guess that settles it,” Talcott said with a shrug. “Luche isn’t interested and we can go on.”

“Not so fast,” Cor said before they had a chance to get up. Everyone looked at him. “We haven’t heard from Prompto. For this to be resolved, we should hear from the person directly impacted by this.”

Everyone turned their heads to look at Prompto, who flushed red and looked down at his hands. Cor noticed how there was evidence of him crying, including the red rimmed eyes and red nose from the tissues. “You all know by now that Gladio and I broke up because of this. As much as I want to be mad at you for it, it’s Gladio’s fault for not trusting me or giving me a chance to speak.”

“Gladio and I talked,” Luche admitted. “I told him the truth. He was pretty devastated.”

Prompto looked at Luche with tears in his eyes. “I-I’m glad he kn-knows the truth.”

“I’m sorry,” Luche said, likely for the first time since that night by the way Prompto looked at him. “I’m really sorry that it came to this.”

“Me too,” Prompto replied. “I don’t want this to destroy us as a band. And as friends. I’m sorry I punched you.”

“I deserved it,” Luche pointed out with a small smile. “I think it’s best for me to be single for a bit to figure out what I want in a relationship anyway.”

Prompto nodded in understanding. “I’m the same. I’m not going to accept Gladio back unless he works on things. And I have things I need to work on too. I don’t blame you, Luche. This would’ve happened one way or another. And I’m sorry if anyone got hurt in the process.”

Cor knew he was addressing Talcott in not as many words. Luche didn’t know that Talcott liked him, and Prompto was good at keeping it a secret since it wasn’t his place to say anything. He taught his son well. Then again, he was fairly certain that Prompto would’ve found his way without him. He was resilient like that.

“You have nothing to apologize for,” Talcott said. The tension seemed to be leaving the room now. Things were going to get better, and it was because they all had the capacity to talk things over instead of ruminating on them and letting them fester. “It really sucks that it had to come to this for you to figure things out.”

“Yeah,” Prompto said, wiping the tears away from his eyes. He gave a weak smile that made Cor’s heart ache terribly. “I guess it’ll make for a really good album, right?”

“I actually have some ideas for some of the songs you’ve been writing,” Ravus proposed. “I know you usually write the songs, but if you’re interested in a collab…?”

“Of course,” Prompto said, giving a brighter smile than before. “I just write the music cause no one has stopped me.”

“That’s because you have the talent for it,” Luche pointed out. “But maybe Ravus can upstage you.”

“That’s not how collabs work,” Talcott retorted, elbowing Luche lightly in the ribs, making the drummer yelp in false pain. 

“I’d love to work on it with you,” Prompto said. He looked at Cor and Ardyn. “Are we good to go and do that?”

“Of course,” Ardyn replied while Cor nodded. “I think we’ve covered the biggest issues.”

“Thanks,” Prompto said, and the rest of them also offered their words of thanks.

Within seconds they were up and moving about. Luche and Talcott were set to go and work on the rhythm section of their music privately in Talcott’s room while Prompto and Ravus occupied the studio space so they could work on the music together. It left Cor and Ardyn alone for the last time before they couldn’t do much more than see each other over video chat.

“They grow up so fast,” Ardyn said once they were all gone. He was sitting on the arm of a couch, looking at Cor with the same smile he always did when he was ready to ravish him. Cor tried not to blush, but he felt his ears burning. “A gil for your thoughts?”

“I’m worried about him,” Cor said. There was no need to elaborate. They were both worried, and Cor didn’t doubt that the rest of the band members were as well. It was still so fresh, still so raw. “I don’t want him to use this as an excuse to hide away and never see his friends again.”

“We will make sure it doesn’t happen,” Ardyn affirmed, standing up and walking over to Cor. He put his hand on Cor’s hips, gently swaying as if they were dancing to a beat only they could hear. Cor put his hands on Ardyn’s shoulders, their bodies pressed together. “He’s a resilient guy, Cor. I don’t think he’ll allow that to happen himself. He might be running a bit, but I genuinely think it’s because he just wants to have space to heal. I’ll make sure that’s all it is and all it will be.”

“I’m so glad you’re going to manage the band,” Cor said with a sigh. “Even if that means I will miss you too much.”

“I’ll make sure you have your nights occupied,” Ardyn suggested teasingly. “Imagine the fun we have when we’re on our own. Oh! I have a gift for you.”

Cor looked at him, perplexed, and followed Ardyn to his bedroom. When he locked and closed the door behind him, Ardyn went to his suitcase and pulled something out. He nearly laughed when he saw it was a vibrator. Of course he got him one. Cor automatically thought of the nights they would have testing it out on video chat.

“It’s synched with an app,” Ardyn explained as he handed it to him. “On my phone. So I can control it from here while you’re at home. If you check your phone, I put a similar thing on there as a toy for me.”

“This is why I love you,” Cor chuckled. “You really think of everything.”

“I really do,” Ardyn said with a smile. “Do you want to test it out now? I know the boys are going to be focused on their music. Consider it a parting gift before we can’t physically touch each other for two months.”

“Mmnn,” Cor considered, running his hands along Ardyn’s chest, memorizing how beautiful it felt to caress him. It was different from him leaving and not returning until it was years later. Ardyn was only going to be gone temporarily so he could make sure their son was well cared for. “I think we should try it out. Just to make sure it works.”

“I want to try out yours,” Ardyn murmured before kissing Cor lightly. “I want to see how that is so then you can test mine out when you get home.”

“I can’t wait,” Cor replied. Ardyn kissed him again, gently at first then with more passion. Luckily, Ardyn had opted to have a sound machine to help him sleep in the otherwise busy suite, and the prince turned on the whitenoise to a louder volume to ensure no one would easily hear them. 

They didn’t waste time, knowing that Dino would be hounding Cor to get out of there before he left in a moment of peak traffic. It would be a disaster if anyone figured out what was going on before they even had a chance. Cor wasn’t going to wait around anyway. After undressing, he got on the bed, kneeling on all fours, ready and waiting for Ardyn to use the toy then fuck him. It was a last moment of intimacy before having to spend their time wishing the other was there.

“Just insert it,” Cor offered when Ardyn grabbed the lubricant to stretch him first. “We don’t have a lot of time. I’ll deal with it.”

“I think you’re just impatient,” Ardyn laughed, although he coated the vibrator anyway. Cor relaxed into the touch when he felt it against his ass, and a moment later Ardyn was working it in him slowly. “So tight. I’m in for a treat. But first we’re going to have some fun.”

Once the vibrator was in, leaving Cor moaning and panting, Ardyn stepped away from him to grab his phone. Cor didn’t watch as Ardyn adjusted the settings on the vibrator, preferring to let the anticipation and surprise win out. Then he felt it. The vibration started, and he moaned from the sensation of a low thrum within him. He made sure his voice was low, but it was impossible not to respond. Not when Ardyn was at the helm.

“How does it feel?” Ardyn asked as he increased the vibration. Cor felt his breath catch in his throat, and then he let out a soft moan. “That good, huh? Well just to save on time, let’s find out how the max feels. Then we’ll have some more fun.”

“Mmnn,” Cor moaned in response, his hips quivering. Ardyn turned it up to the highest setting, and Cor was forced to bite the pillow to avoid letting out a moan that would definitely alert the others there. The last thing he needed was Prompto walking in on them. “Ardyn… Oh… Fuck me.”

“Oh I will dear,” Ardyn assured him. Cor was panting, thrusting, practically begging for more. “But first I want to watch you squirm.”

“I’m already there,” Cor moaned, trying to get Ardyn to just fuck him already. Nevertheless, Ardyn kept it at the highest setting, just watching him as he thrust his hips involuntarily, begging for more through strangled sobs of pleasure.

“I kind of like seeing you like this,” Ardyn praised him. “In fact, I really like seeing you like this.”

“You’ll have two months of that,” Cor gasped, his hips refusing to stop. It felt so good, too good, and he just wanted Ardyn now. “Come on. Mmnn…”

“Alright, alright,” Ardyn replied, turning the vibration down. Cor took several deep breaths as Ardyn pulled it out, trying to center himself as he prepared himself for the pleasure of his lover and husband. 

Suddenly, there was a knock at the door, stopping them from continuing. “Yes?” Ardyn called as he inserted his cock into Cor, immediately going up to the hilt. Cor gasped and bit the pillow beneath him, unwilling to let anyone hear his cries of pleasure.

“Uh, is Cor still there?” Luche called. “The Crown called Prompto after they couldn’t get in touch with him and said they need him there. It’s about Tredd.”

“He’s still here dear,” Ardyn replied, grinding his hips against Cor. He bit the pillow harder, letting out a deep, throaty moan. “We were just reviewing some things for the homefront before he left. We’ll be out shortly.”

“Okay thanks,” Luche called. “They said they’ll wait for him. Have fun.”

Cor waited a few moments before releasing the pillow from his bite. “He knows we’re doing something!”

“Of course he knows,” Ardyn teased, pulling out and thrusting into him hard. “But that does make it a bit exciting, don’t you think?”

“I think you’re a pervert,” Cor snapped back, moaning as Ardyn lightly pulsed in and out of him. 

“You like it,” Ardyn laughed. The conversation got lost to Ardyn’s thrusts, any viable words worth hearing turning to moans between the two.

While neither of them wanted it to be a quick experience, they were limited on time. Cor didn’t necessarily want to explain to Regis that he was fucking his brother and was late as a result, husband or not. Ardyn moved in and out of Cor, hard and fast, making him gasp and beg for more until Ardyn’s thrusts became erratic. They both climaxed quickly, and Cor almost didn’t want to leave and get back to the Citadel now that he knew he had to.

They cleaned up quickly, but once they were dressed again, Cor sat on the edge of the bed and found himself unwilling to leave. He looked at Ardyn as his husband pulled his auburn hair back with a tie, looking far more handsome than he had any right to look. There was never a time that Cor found himself used to how beautiful Ardyn was, and he doubted that he would ever get used to his beauty. 

“Can I just stay forever?” Cor asked, looking at Ardyn longingly. “You’re everything to me. You and Prompto. I don’t like having to leave or having you leave.”

“It’s a good thing that my heart is staying with you,” Ardyn replied. He stood in front of him, his palm pressed flat against Cor’s chest where his heart was. “You will always have my heart. And I promise that I will look after our son. I will be home soon. I promise.”

“I love you,” Cor said, looking up at him. Ardyn leaned down and kissed him deeply, passionately, and Cor returned it with a desperation he was surprised he felt. With a start, he realized that he was aching due to the possibility of never seeing him again, just like before. He reminded himself this was different, that they were happy together, and Ardyn was doing this to protect their son’s interests. 

“I’m coming back,” Ardyn promised him, as if reading his mind. “I’m never leaving you alone again.”

“I know,” Cor said softly. He stood up and they embraced, holding onto each other tightly so that they would remember each other’s touch, as if it could be forgotten. “Take care of our son. He’s in a fragile spot right now. I know I don’t need to tell you that.”

“I like to hear it anyway,” Ardyn murmured. “I’ll call you every day. Probably more than that. Come on. Before everyone thinks I abducted you.”

“I don’t see a problem with that.” Cor smiled, but he knew Ardyn was right. It was time to go. 

Cor followed Ardyn out of the bedroom, finding the others were still involved with their music. He wondered if Prompto told Luche about Tredd first since they were brothers. It seemed most likely. After another hug and kiss between the two of them, Cor let Prompto know that he was leaving. Prompto gave him a long hug, offering a tearful thank you for everything, leaving Cor nearly in tears for his son. He was able to refrain, though, and wished his son well before giving Ardyn one more embrace and heading to the Citadel.

Unsurprisingly, Cor found the king and the rest of the council waiting for him in the council room, including Noctis and Ignis. Gladio was not there, but Clarus was. Cor kept a stern expression, but Titus gave him a look that said he knew exactly what had happened. Ears burning read, Cor sat down when he thought about how Pelna likely texted him about what was going on. There really was no privacy in that place, although Cor supposed that was the point if they would be on the road so much.

“Thank you all for joining me,” King Regis said with a stern expression. “As you may know, it came to light that one of our glaives has been acting in a way that is vastly unbecoming of the title. Upon further investigation, we have come to the conclusion that Tredd Furia has been linked to the late Emperor Verstael Besithia.”

Cor looked at the king in shock. The overall nature of Tredd’s conduct was under Titus’s command, but it had been odd that Titus hadn’t involved Cor at any point. Usually he would at least update him on the investigation. Now he knew why. Tredd was involved with Verstael.

“But why?” Cor asked in confusion, feeling dread course through his body. Tredd had been Prompto’s older brother through a program when he was just a kid. “What did he have to gain? I mean, he was always nice to Prompto.”

“When asked about it,” Titus said, looking at Cor grimly, “He said he was in it for the long game. Once the moment struck, his orders would be to abduct Prompto back to Niflheim. He is also the one responsible for spying on Ignis and Noctis. Axis is currently being released from prison as we speak.”

“Oh Six,” Cor realized in horror. He had let an innocent man go to prison, and Prompto could have been abducted by Tredd at any point in time.

“It seems that he lost his grip a bit once Verstael died,” Regis continued solemnly. “Without someone to direct him, he took the lead and sought to create chaos in Prompto’s life instead.”

“It worked,” Ignis commented. The others nodded. Perhaps that was why Gladio was not there. “I assume he will be going to prison.”

“He will,” Titus affirmed.

“Do you know what his end goal was?” Cor asked, nearly feeling sick to his stomach.

“We suspect he wanted to hurt Prompto now that Verstael was gone,” Titus said. “He hasn’t let us know his main end goal, but it’s pretty obvious that he had ill intent in mind.”

“We can at least rest assured that nothing so obvious came to fruition,” Regis said, although Cor noticed how Noctis grimaced at that. Prompto’s heart was broken, which could easily be just as painful. “However, we need to ensure that security will be on par for Prompto in the future.”

“With the band, I do not think that will be a problem,” Cor said with a nod. “We have Nyx and Pelna from the Citadel, and we have extra security that I will have triple screened.”

“I will conduct an internal investigation for Nyx and Pelna as well,” Titus said, surprising them all. “I know Pelna is my husband, but I find it important to do my due diligence.”

“I will investigate Pelna, then,” Cor affirmed. Titus looked at him and nodded solemnly. “He’s Crownsguard now, and it is important to remain as impartial as possible. Has anyone alerted his brother, Luche? From what I understand, Tredd is the only family he has left.”

“We were hoping you could,” Regis said a bit bashfully. Cor nodded in acquiescence. “We had Luche thoroughly investigated, but it seems pretty clear that the only thing he ever cared about was his drumming. As things progress, we will keep you all updated.”

At that, the council dismissed. Cor felt a guilt in his heart for ever bringing Tredd into their lives, but he also knew that Verstael had a wide network. It was likely that as time went on they would find even more who were associated with the deceased emperor. Noctis and Ignis gave Cor a sad look, as if they knew how much pain he was going through, before they came around the table and spoke to him.

“Gladio knows the truth,” Noctis said solemnly. “He is going to work on it and go to therapy. He wants to do better for Prompto.”

Cor nodded. “I think it’s best not to tell Prompto that unless he directly asks. He needs his space to heal.”

“He already asked,” Ignis dignified. Regis walked over to them, a stern look on his face as he looked at the group. Cor hoped that there wasn’t more bad news.

“That’s alright then,” Cor said with a firm nod. He didn’t like how Prompto could accept Gladio back, but it was something that he couldn’t control. His son was old enough and healed enough to know when to back out and when to go back to the relationship. “Your majesty, how can I help you?”

“I’d like a word alone,” Regis said with a nod. Ignis and Noctis excused themselves, and Cor noticed that Noctis seemed more reserved around his father than he anticipated. Regardless, he turned and looked at the king. “I’ve finally decided to have knee surgery.”

“That’s great,” Cor said with a nod. “When will it be?”

“In a few months,” Regis replied. “I will give you the specific dates later on. There is something I need to ask you, though. Ardyn has never expressed any interest in ruling, in case of an emergency or not. If I don’t survive this surgery for any reason, I need someone to act as regent while Noctis finishes his education. I never had a chance to finish mine, and I know I would’ve benefitted from it. Cor, I need you to serve as regent in the event I don’t make it out.”

Cor didn’t know what to say. He had never sought to rule, only to follow orders. Why was Regis asking him, of all people, to do that in case of an emergency? Surely there had to be a better viable option? But Titus was worse than him and only followed orders, and Noctis and Ignis deserved to finish their schooling.

“Alright,” Cor reluctantly agreed, knowing that it was very likely that he wouldn’t really need to worry about it. “But if you end up finding someone more suitable, you have to go with them.”

“If there was anyone more qualified than you, then I would ask them,” Regis confirmed. “And I know you would reach out to my son for questions that only he could answer. You would be able to guide him.”

“You sound like you’re expecting something bad to happen,” Cor pointed out. “Is there something you’re not telling me?”

“No,” Regis replied. Cor looked at him, trying to figure out if he was lying. Ultimately, he figured he was just concerned. “It’s just something that all kings have to prepare for.”

“Very well,” Cor affirmed. “Just… don’t do anything crazy and make it a reality.”

“I won’t,” Regis promised him, clapping him on the back. “Thank you for being a good man and a good friend.”

“Of course,” Cor replied. They parted ways when they reached the doors to the council room, and Cor left with a heavy heart, wishing he could be held by his husband.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp now we know the truth about Tredd.
> 
> Also this:
> 
> Luche: Hey is Cor there or are you just masturbating?  
> Ardyn: Cor's here!  
> Luche: Have fun having sex!  
> Ardyn: We are!!!!  
> Luche to Prompto: Once your parents are done having sex they'll come out  
> Prompto: *horrified* 
> 
> xD
> 
> Thank you all so much for reading. I think we have 4-6 chapters left before this fic is over AND I AM NOT READY FOR IT XD


	70. Final Goodbyes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tragedy strikes and Noctis is forced to say goodbye for good.
> 
> TW: Character death, funeral, hospital, coma, surgery

Ignis and Noctis were surprised when a few months had passed and Regis told them that he was going to have surgery on his knee. There was worry, fear in his eyes, as if he didn’t expect to make it out of it alive. When Ignis pushed him privately for reasons why he was so worried, Regis had explained that there was a history of complications in the family when it came to surgery. He assured Ignis it was just as a precaution, and Ignis hoped that he was right.

The day of the surgery, Ignis and Noctis had opted to go to the hospital to support Regis. Even though it had been plenty of time since they had made an attempt to connect with the king, Ignis knew that Noctis still cared for his father, just as he did. They waited in a private room where they could see the hospital staff walking up and down the hallway with Gladio and Clarus guarding them, as usual. It was an open waiting room, the noises and sounds of the hospital setting their nerves on edge.

Ignis was surprised when Cor showed up about halfway through the surgery, looking just as nervous as the rest of them were. It wasn’t until Cor explained that Regis asked him and put it into a contract that he would be the regent until Noctis graduated college if something were to happen to him that Ignis understood his fears. Ignis could also tell that Noctis appreciated his uncle’s husband being there for the support since Ardyn was with Prompto’s band as they recorded their first album.

There was a commotion at some point that left them all on edge. At first it didn’t seem like much, just a few nurses hurrying by. But then it got worse, with staff running and an intercom calling for a Code Blue, which Ignis deigned wasn’t good at all. There was enough movement that Noctis looked visibly tense, and Cor indicated that he would be the one to go and check. When Cor came back from talking to the nurse’s station, he only shook his head and said he didn’t have any information.

After several long minutes of anxious waiting, a doctor came into the waiting room and looked at them all solemnly. They were standing already, and Ignis put his arm around Noctis’s waist, knowing what was about to happen. He had a feeling that Regis knew this was more than likely to happen, that he had prolonged the surgery until the risk was necessary. Instead of telling them right then and there what had happened, the doctor took them into a private room where no one would hear them. Noctis was already in tears.

“Your highness,” the doctor said, addressing Noctis directly. Of course he would. Noctis was not only the next of kin, but he was the next in line for the throne. “The surgery was progressing well until the king’s heart gave out. We were able to revive him, but only just long enough for you to see him. Now you do have the option for us to attempt to keep him alive, however at this rate he has been without oxygen long enough that he has suffered a severe brain injury. Unfortunately, we would be looking at trying to keep him alive in a vegetative state for the rest of his life.”

“So what you’re saying,” Noctis said, trembling as Ignis held onto him tightly for comfort. “He’s essentially gone.”

“Unfortunately,” the doctor said, his expression apologetic. “No matter what you decide, your highness, we will respect it.”

“Can I see him?” Noctis asked, his tears flowing freely.

“Of course,” the doctor replied. “We have him in the surgery room still because he is too unstable to move, but we have made sure to cover him so that you can see him.”

Noctis nodded, and he looked at Cor tearfully. Ignis understood what he needed right now. He rubbed his back gently before Cor took him into his arms and hugged him tightly. Noctis sobbed into Cor’s arms, one of the few men who actually treated him like a son, before he pulled away and looked at the doctor. With a nod, they all made their way to the surgery room. 

The room itself was a mess in the attempt to save the King of Lucis, and the doctor and nurses certainly looked nervous as the group approached the king on the operating table. A sheet covered his body and several machines and IVs were attached to Regis, and Ignis thought he rather looked like he was already gone. There was no turning back from this.

“No,” Clarus whispered as they saw Regis lying there, the machines breathing for him, struggling to keep him alive. “Regis…”

“Dad,” Noctis said, his tears flowing and his voice thick. He reached forward and held onto his father’s hand. Cor and Ignis stayed close, giving him the opportunity to lean on them for support. Gladio and Clarus hovered nearby, close but not touching him. “What the hell?!”

He sobbed and leaned forward, clutching his father’s hand and kissing it, the pain evident. Ignis couldn’t pretend not to be devastated by this, both for Noctis and himself. It was like losing a father, even though he wasn’t the best of them. There was still love there, and while that didn’t erase the pain, it only served as a reminder of the times that were good.

“Do we have enough time to say our goodbyes?” Noctis asked, looking to the doctor. Ignis was vaguely aware in the back of his mind that the staff weren’t looking at them like a family saying goodbye to their father, but rather a prince saying goodbye to their king. 

“Of course,” the doctor said. “We will step out and be back to check on you.”

They all took their time, starting with Noctis and ending with Noctis once more. The words and whispers were all kept in confidence, felt and heard honestly, with only the hope that the king could hear them whisper their goodbyes. Ignis and Noctis were surprised when Clarus kissed Regis goodbye, although Gladio and Cor were not particularly shocked by the gesture. It wasn’t the time to ask, but Ignis had an inkling that Clarus and Regis had been together for a long time already.

When the doctor returned, they all looked at Noctis solemnly. He was the one who had to make the decision. But Noctis was trembling, unable to really say much of anything, and Ignis had to be strong for him. He held Noctis tightly in his arms, his lover burying his face in his chest, and whispered quietly in his ear. By far, this would be the hardest decision that either of them would have to make.

“Noctis,” Ignis whispered kindly, trying not to let his own tears impede what he had to say. “Your father loves you. It’s okay, Noctis. I just need you to nod or shake your head. Are we letting him go?”

There was a moment of silence, save for the machines beeping and the sobbing from those around. Finally, Noctis nodded his head, knowing the truth. Ignis looked to the doctor, who then handed Ignis the requisite form to let Regis go. Ignis reviewed them, still holding onto Noctis, and then turned back to his lover.

“You just need to sign this,” Ignis whispered, pulling away enough so that Noctis could see the form. Shakily, Noctis took the pen and clipboard.

“I can’t do it,” Noctis said softly. “I can’t kill him.”

“You’re not,” Cor interrupted, putting his hand on Noctis’s shoulder. Noctis looked at Cor, his eyes shimmering with tears. Ignis wished that there was something, anything he could do to take away Noctis’s pain. “He’s already gone, Noct. If he was with us, he’d be awake right now.”

Noctis nodded and looked back at his father then at the form. Shaking, he signed it then handed it to Cor, who handed it to the doctor. The doctor nodded and gave them an option to leave or be there for it, but Noctis stubbornly insisted that he be there. With Clarus gripping his king’s hand on one side and Noctis on the other, the doctor removed the vital machinery keeping the king alive.

Ignis didn’t know how long they were there for, how long they cried and wished that Regis had a safe passage to whatever was beyond this life. Eventually, they were all tired and exhausted from crying, unable and unwilling to let go but inevitably needing to. Cor had a lengthy talk with the staff, informing them that if they said anything about the king’s passing before the Crown did then they would be arrested for treason. It wasn’t a pleasant conversation, but it was one that the doctors and nurses all insisted that they would honor to the fullest.

As they left, Cor and Clarus maneuvered them out of the back door with help from a staff member so no one could see their tears. Cor took the keys from Noctis and drove them to the Citadel, where they would all have to be ushered to a private room as they composed themselves and figured out how to announce it. 

“I will go and type something up,” Cor said once they were seated in a large and comfortable room. He paused, looking at Noctis and Ignis, as if he wanted to say something. That’s when Ignis thought of it.

“I’ll call Ardyn and Prompto,” Ignis volunteered. How would Ardyn take it, not being able to be there for his brother? How would Prompto take it? Standing up, Ignis dialed Ardyn’s number, hoping that he would easily pick up.

“Ignis,” Ardyn said, answering the call almost immediately. “What happened? Is it Regis?”

“Yes,” Ignis replied, pinching the bridge of his nose to prevent his tears from flowing. “He didn’t make it, Ardyn. There was a complication.”

There was a long silence on the other end, followed by a stifled sob. “Thank you for telling me. How’s everyone holding up?”

“As well as to be expected,” Ignis said honestly. “Will you be able to come?”

“If not immediately then for the funeral,” Ardyn promised him. “Is… Is Cor doing okay?”

“He’s taking his responsibility seriously,” Ignis indicated, unsure of how to respond. 

“I understand. Thank you, Ignis. Please know that I am sorry for your loss. I know how much Regis was like a father to you.” Ardyn’s words of condolence were worse to Ignis than anyone else’s words at this moment. He had been so intent on just focusing on Noctis that he hadn’t anticipated tending to his own grief.

“Thank you,” Ignis managed to choke out before ending the call. Noctis stood up and immediately held onto Ignis, pulling him close and gripping him tightly. They cried into each other’s arms until Cor returned, holding a piece of paper.

“I need you to review this, Noctis,” Cor said as he handed it to him. Noctis wiped his eyes and took it, looking it over shakily. When he nodded and attempted to hand it to Cor, he shook his head. “No, your majesty. I need you to sign it. Without your approval, we cannot move forward.”

“Oh,” Noctis replied, his eyes wide from Cor calling him ‘your majesty.’ “Sure.”

Cor handed him a pen, and Noctis signed the press release announcing the king’s death and Cor’s placement as the regent until Noctis was done college. Ignis didn’t doubt that Noctis was going to buckle down now and work doubly hard to graduate sooner rather than later. He would do anything he possibly could to support him through this.

“Thank you,” Cor replied, his expression stern. Ignis wondered what it meant for him to act as the king. He didn’t doubt it wasn’t anything Cor anticipated or wanted in his life. “You are all welcome to stay here, of course, or return to your apartment once it’s announced.”

“Thanks,” Noctis said, clearly unsure of what to say. Ignis had a feeling there would be a lot of that.

Luckily, the announcement came quickly afterwards. Ignis and Noctis both decided to go back to the apartment, and Gladio indicated that he would spend the time with his father, needing to be there for him since Clarus and Regis had been dating for a while. It was a shame that Regis felt like he couldn’t tell Noctis about the affair, but it was too late for regrets and remorse that was out of their control. 

After holding each other through the night, they woke early the next morning with a sense of unreality. It was strange, not expecting to see the king again, and they intentionally avoided the news, knowing it would be broadcasted everywhere. They didn’t have the strength or energy to look at that. They just had to move forward and do what was necessary.

There were two funerals planned. The first was private, the one where they could say goodbye to their father, friend, and lover. Ardyn and Prompto would both be there for the private and public one. All of the dignitaries, including Ravus, Luna, and their parents would be there for the public funeral. Even Emperor Loqi was going to be in attendance. Several times, Noctis expressed that he just couldn’t believe it, but it was as real as they were. Regis was gone, and Noctis would be king in such a short time.

“Hey Ignis?” Noctis asked when they were finishing getting ready at the Citadel for the private ceremony. Ignis looked at his unofficial fiance, wondering whether or not he should have asked Noctis to marry him, formally, when Regis was still alive. It was too late now. “Will you be by my side the entire time?”

Ignis took Noctis’s hand, holding his seeing cane in the other. “Always, Noctis. There will never be a day that I’m not by your side.”

“Thank you,” Noctis said quietly. “I guess we should go now and get this over with.”

“I’ll be here the entire time,” Ignis confirmed for him. They were both wearing a royal raiment, dressed in black and gold suits that were a symbol of mourning. No one would question it. Their royal robes would be worn for the public funeral. 

On the way out of the Citadel, there was an overcrowding of press that was blocked off by members of the Crownsguard and Kingsglaive alike. Cor was waiting for them, wearing a black suit with silver, indicating his status as the regent with a medal over his breast. Gladio and Clarus were waiting on the sidelines as well, wearing their dress attire. Without saying anything, they made their way to the limo and got in, all of them nearly deflating once the doors were closed.

“Where’s Prompto and Ardyn?” Noctis finally asked once they were on the way to the cemetery. While they couldn’t have a full wake for the king due to the public wake the next day, they would get to bury him and have an empty casket on display for the public. It was always how it was done, and with good reason. They deserved a chance to grieve privately.

“They’re going to meet us there,” Cor replied. He looked exhausted. It must have been lonely without his husband or his son. “Apparently it took a lot to get them out of the apartment unseen.”

“A lot of people are looking for something to turn to for comfort,” Ignis replied, squeezing Noctis’s hand in reassurance. “With their album being recorded now, a lot of people are hearing the rumors and the hype. It’s an important time for them to not get noticed by anyone, save for the funeral.”

“Does it even matter right now?” Gladio grumbled. Lately he had been a bit moody when Prompto and his career was mentioned. He was going to therapy, and right now he had told them that it was a particularly rough time. 

“It does,” Cor replied, glaring at him. “We have to carry on in the best way we can, protecting our futures and leading by example. He may no longer be a prince, nor within your inner circle of friends, but he has a future and must achieve it.”

“He’s still a part of our inner circle,” Noctis objected. Cor grimaced at the thought, and Ignis knew he was refraining from elaborating more. He couldn’t blame him. Prompto had made many attempts to reach out to them, but the responses were sporadic at times. Still, Ignis knew that Noctis texted Prompto as frequently as possible. “I talked to him this morning.”

Cor nodded, but that was when Ignis realized he was talking about Gladio. He doubted the man would ever forgive Gladio for what he had done to his son, not that Ignis could blame him for that either. Nevertheless, if Prompto and Gladio ended up back together, Cor would have to find a way to move on. Ignis silently dreaded just how awkward things would get between Gladio and Prompto at the funeral.

Luckily, when they got there Gladio set his jaw and continued onto the cemetery while doing his job. While they were technically on duty, an allowance had been made for them to grieve, particularly Clarus now that he was losing his king and his lover. Noctis held onto Ignis’s arm as they walked, mostly to help Ignis across the soft grass towards the coffin waiting for them. Aulea was there, sitting in a wheelchair with several attendants in black suits nearby in case she had a break. 

“I don’t know if I can do this,” Noctis whispered as they neared the sleek black coffin. He was trembling, and Ignis gripped him tighter. 

“You can,” Ignis whispered in response. “You can because you have to. We will do this together.”

With a deep breath, Noctis continued on. They were greeted by both Prompto and Ardyn waiting for them. Ardyn hugged Noctis tightly, then Ignis, and then onto Cor, who he embraced the longest. Prompto looked at Noctis uncertainly, as if he didn’t know what to do, but a moment later Noctis was pulling Prompto into a tight hug and sobbing into his best friend’s arms. Ignis didn’t realize how much he needed Prompto’s presence until this moment, but now that he was there it was all too clear.

“Thank you for coming,” Noctis finally said when they pulled away. 

“Of course,” Prompto replied. Even though they were at a funeral, Ignis couldn’t help but notice that the time away from Gladio seemed to have done Prompto a great deal of good. He looked like he had been working hard but also focusing on himself. “I wouldn’t miss this.”

“Thank you, Prom,” Ignis said as he hugged Prompto next. “Being here means the world to us.”

“Hang in there,” Prompto whispered. “I know it hurts, Ignis. But you’ll both get through this.”

“Thank you,” Ignis replied again, this time the tears forming in his eyes. Prompto had been through so much, so his words of consolation meant more to them than most. When they pulled away, Ignis noticed Prompto looking at Gladio with longing eyes, who was decidedly looking away from them. Gently, Ignis took Prompto’s hand in his, drawing his attention back to him. “Give him time. He’s working on himself.”

Prompto nodded, likely not having expected to see Gladio so soon after they had ended things. “Don’t worry about me. Just focus on yourself and Noctis.”

“Ignis,” Noctis called, drawing Ignis’s attention away. Prompto moved on to talk to his father as Ignis walked over to Noctis, gripping his hand tightly. He saw why Noctis was calling for him. Aulea was walking over to him, looking nearly divine in her black flowing dress.

“Oh my son,” Aulea said as she reached out to hug him. Noctis backed away from the touch, and she immediately withdrew, apparently thinking nothing of it. “I am sorry you both have to go through this. It is truly a sad day to lose a parent so young.”

Ignis stifled his retort, knowing that Noctis had lost his mother for an entirely different reason while he was even younger. “We are very appreciative that you are here-”

Aulea didn’t let him finish. She immediately dashed over to Clarus, taking the Shield into her arms for a warm embrace. At first Ignis thought about intercepting, but his only focus was Noctis. He took Noctis over to the chairs waiting for them and sat down in the front row, neither of them wanting to be near the casket but unable to avoid it. Noctis was gripping Ignis’s hand tighter and tighter, and Ignis only put his other hand on top of theirs in reassurance.

Once the funeral started, a priest of the temple of Six orating, Ignis tuned most of it out. He spent it paying attention to Noctis, comforting him by holding his hand tightly, doing what he could to keep him grounded and center. There were no words shared by anyone, no final memories prepared. No one had the strength to say anything, and no one wanted to divulge information about their private life with the king. At one point, Aulea began to weep, as if she truly was there, cognizant and aware. 

The service passed slowly and quickly, as if they had stepped into some strange alternate realm where time was far more amorphous and ever changing. When it finally ended, Noctis was faced with a line of their family and friends offering their condolences before saying a final farewell to Regis. Prompto lingered longer when he hugged Noctis, and Ignis had a suspicion that it was Noctis who wasn’t letting go. He couldn’t help but wonder if perhaps Noctis and Prompto would have been well suited to date if circumstances hadn’t been so drastically different.

Clarus stood by the casket for a long time, his hand on the sleek black box as if wishing that he was in there with him. Ignis didn’t know how long their relationship had gone on, but he suspected it likely started long before anyone even had an idea of what was going on. There had been times that Ignis had suspected that many Shields had cultivated closer relationships to their kings than just brotherly love. It made Ignis think about one day potentially losing Noctis before he left, and he immediately dismissed the thought. He would never let Noctis go before him.

Finally, Clarus walked away, his tears evident. With only Ignis and Noctis left, Ignis gripped Noctis’s arm as he walked towards the casket. They didn’t put their hands on it, didn’t hold onto it like they didn’t want to let go. Both of them knew they had to let go, and there was no avoiding that. There was never a chance to repair what had been broken, and there never would be. Even if they had tried one final time after so many attempts, it would not have ended well for them in the end. This was just something that finalized it.

“Bye dad,” Noctis whispered after a long silence. “I love you. I wish we had a better relationship, but it’s no one’s fault. You did what you could, and I had to protect myself. See you in the next life.”

“Farewell your majesty,” Ignis said. He gave Noctis a look, who nodded giving him the space to say what he needed to. Looking back at the casket, he was acutely aware of the scarring on his face, of the moment Regis ordered him to stay behind. “Thank you for taking me in when I had nowhere else to go. I will forever be indebted to you for that. I will make sure that Noctis is a better king than you ever were as repayment.”

At that, they turned and walked away, on to tend to their own grief and their damaged hearts. They approached the others waiting for them, Ardyn and Cor chatting as if it had been a decade since they saw each other. Prompto was standing next to them, but he kept looking at Gladio, who was very obviously not making eye contact with him. It was so clear how much he just wanted to talk to him, but he also was holding his boundaries and respecting Gladio’s need for distance.

“Will you be able to stick around?” Noctis asked Prompto as they approached him. Gladio stood nearby, but he didn’t dare approach them.

Sadly, Prompto shook his head. “I want to stay, but Dino barely let us out for this. If it wasn’t papa’s brother, I wouldn’t be here. And we have to appear tomorrow because… well, you know. I’m sorry.”

“It’s okay,” Noctis replied, although the sorrow in his tone was nearly palpable. He hugged Prompto tightly. “Thanks for coming, man.”

“I wouldn’t have missed it,” Prompto insisted. “And Dino knows that when we get back we’re not rehearsing or recording. So if you want to talk, I’ll be on hand.”

“Thanks,” Noctis said. “I’ll probably just sleep, if I’m honest. It’s already been a long past couple of days.”

“I don’t blame you,” Prompto said quietly. “I’m sorry I haven’t really been there for you.”

“Dude, you’re my best friend,” Noctis said. “I’m not going anywhere. I promise. You did what you want to do with your life. You can’t hang out around me all the time. You have a life to live.”

“I did consider joining the Crownsguard,” Prompto offered with a sheepish smile. “It… I’m not built for that.”

“Me neither,” Noctis teased. Prompto looked past him at Gladio again, his gaze softening to forlorn yearning. Ignis suspected that part of the reason he was staying away was to give Gladio his distance, and in this volatile time, Gladio had to be by their side almost constantly.

“How is he?” Prompto asked quietly. “Is he… Is he doing okay?”

“Yeah, he’s working through some stuff,” Noctis said with a shrug, like he didn’t know exactly what to say. “He’s just focused on his work and school and going to therapy. I umm… I know he misses you and wants you back, but he won’t admit it after he first read your letter.”

Prompto nodded, looking down sadly. “I’m not going to pretend that I’m not worried that he’ll ultimately decide not to be with me. But I have to respect his choice. Anyway.” He looked back at Noctis. “Please let me know what I can do to help you. I want to do what I can.”

“I will,” Noctis replied. They hugged tightly once more before Ardyn called for him to get ready to go. “And I’ll tell Gladio you wish him well.”

“Thank you,” Prompto replied. He pulled away, wiping away his tears. “I’m really sorry about your dad, Noctis.”

With a final hug for them both, Prompto walked over to Cor, gave him a big hug, then made his way to the car where Ardyn was waiting for him. It didn’t surprise Ignis that Gladio immediately approached them, asking a question without verbalizing anything at all. It was written all over his face as the car drove away.

“He misses you,” Ignis said. “I’m half blind and I saw him staring at you the entire time.”

“I know,” Gladio replied softly. “But I’m not ready yet. I have more work to do.”

They all nodded then got in the limo, making their way back to the Citadel, not yet ready to face another long day before the public.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First let me just say that funerals are usually very awkward things. People say things and you're left going "Thank you for coming" a lot and listening to half-truths about the deceased and confronted with people you don't know or don't see or don't like. People who aren't talking are forced into close quarters with each other, and there's a lot of standing around and waiting for things to happen.   
> In between all the grief and chaos, there's also a lot of random thoughts that pop into one's mind, like Ignis thinking about how Noctis and Prompto would've made a good couple and Prompto wondering about Gladio. 
> 
> Now that Regis is gone, things will have to change drastically... Meaning that Cor is going to be the king regent until Noctis graduates.
> 
> Cor: Fuck. Fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck. Why did I agree to this?  
> Ardyn: Because you're the only one who knows what you're doing  
> Cor: That doesn't make me feel any better.
> 
> Thank you all for reading! I'm so excited to get to the next chapter. The chapters from here on out might be a bit shorter than usual but it's just not necessary to make them as lengthy as they have been. ^_^ I hope you enjoyed it!


	71. Debut

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompto's band debuts on TV

Prompto stayed in close touch with Noctis and Ignis over the months, his insistence on staying friends with them despite the distance ensuring so. It was difficult, from the practices, to the photoshoots, to the interviews, but he did it and wasn’t going to lose what was important to him. Since the king had passed, it was increasingly difficult to talk to Cor, but they would communicate via text, and if it was a rough day and he just needed to talk to his dad then Cor would make time. Having Ardyn there helped, but sometimes he just needed Cor.

Today was the day that they would decide whether or not their hard work had paid off or not. They were debuting, the whispers and rumors sending people into a frenzy. Their first scheduled appearance was on the top rated news talk show, one of the ones that featured up and coming artists that would only see infinite success. Nevertheless, it didn’t guarantee it, and Prompto worried that they would just end up as a has-been novelty before they could even start.

“You ready?” Ardyn asked the band as they stood backstage at the talk show, ready to go on the stage before the entire world. They were all dressed like rockstars, all a cohesively good looking group. With Prompto at the forefront, many thought they were set up for immediate success. Dino stood nearby, coordinating with Ardyn since this was also very much his reputation for signing successful bands on the line. 

“I guess,” Prompto said. He pet Bo on the head then handed Ardyn the leash, his sound canceling headset on so his sensitive ears weren’t damaged. There was a round of applause, and Prompto took a deep breath. “Alright. This is it.”

“You’re going to be great,” Ardyn promised him. “Just take a deep breath and remember that you know what you’re doing.”

Prompto nodded as the coordinator backstage with them ushered them out. With collective deep breath from the group, they stepped out into the spotlight for the first time, the applause of the audience nearly deafening. Each member smiled and waved then shook hands with the host and sat on the pristine white couch, set at an angle to face the audience and the host at the same time. They sat down in the order Dino told them to, with Prompto closest to the host, followed by Talcott, Ravus, then Luche.

“Welcome,” the host said, her pearly white smile a bit off putting to Prompto. Her name was Orolay, and Prompto knew that she could throw any number of curveballs at them. “We are so excited to see this miraculously good looking band here, am I right ladies?”

There was cheering in the crowd, and Prompto blushed a bit. He wasn’t used to attention like this from anyone other than Gladio. He supposed he would have to get used to it. “We’re very happy to be here.”

“There’s been a lot of mystery around you as a group,” Orolay continued, her perfectly white pantsuit nearly blinding against her dark hair. “Especially for our princelings here who only appeared for the king’s funeral.”

“Noctis is my best friend,” Prompto said. He had been told to not mention Ignis, knowing it would raise questions about his connection to Gladio. “I wouldn’t have missed it for anything. He’s supported me through so much. I could only hope to return the favor.”

“Having grown up around the royal family, it was particularly distressing to lose the king,” Ravus said, reciting the line that Dino told him to say.

“One of your adoptive father’s is also the brother to the king,” Orolay said, addressing Prompto again. “And your other is currently serving as regent.”

“Yes,” Prompto said with a nod. There was no elaboration, a strategic move. Orolay smiled.

“So why are you in music?” Orolay asked, to a cheering crowd. It was a mind game, a chess match that they were required to navigate. Only they were amazingly prepared by a comprehensive team of seasoned coaches, least of which was Ardyn. 

“Well I think that’s a question to ask each of us,” Prompto replied, turning to Talcott. “Why are you in music?”

“I think that’s like asking someone why they breathe,” Talcott replied. “We know we have to do it, and we do it naturally. To have someone take that away would be like suffocating.”

There was applause, and Luche continued. “I think Talcott summed it up for us all. I mean, if you had the option of being bogged down, ruling a country and having to have people get mad at you all day or be a musician, what would you pick?”

Luche was the wild card out of them, the one that was able to say what he thought while the others laughed and scolded him. Each of them had a role, a persona on stage that everyone would adhere to. Ravus was the eloquent one, the one who had a stoic presence with mystery surrounding him. Talcott was the fun guy, the one that was like a kid-next-door turned into a sexy bassist. Prompto was the leader, the heart of the group, and the one that was so cute and lovely that everyone fell for him. 

“So true,” Orolay mused. They talked about their music for a while, their concept, and their album. But then the questions took a turn, one that they had prepared for but had been told to be honest about to the point that they were comfortable with. It turned to relationships. Prompto knew exactly why. “So tell me. Are you guys single?”

There was a cheer from the crowd, both from the women and men who were interested in the answer. Luche laughed and smiled as Prompto recovered from the painful tug in his heart, unable to help himself. He missed Gladio more than he could even vocalize. Even though he focused on the band, his health, and his ability to heal from it, he would have given everything to have Gladio back in his life. It had devastated him when he unpacked the rest of his belongings and found the necklace and ring he had given Gladio inside. Now, he wore them on his neck, the ring dangling on a separate chain.

“Music is my mistress,” Luche said with a devilish smile. He looked out at the audience. “But that doesn’t mean I’m not open for an affair.”

The wink he gave the crowd sent them wild, and Prompto almost laughed at the ridiculousness of it. Since they had been overcoming their issues, Luche revealed that he was extremely monogamous, so when he had kissed Prompto it went against his entire belief system. They had worked through it, and Luche had worked hard to forgive himself for letting his brother manipulate him like that. And with Tredd in jail and Axis free, Luche had admitted that he finally felt like he could be free of his brother’s tactics.

“What about you, Ravus?” Orolay asked. The crowd fell silent, anxious to hear the answer.

“I’m happily in love,” Ravus said with a bright smile. It was an understatement. Him and Nyx were perfect for each other, and with them on the road together, Prompto often had to look away and not be upset out of his own heartache. It wasn’t fair to them. After the crowd made a noise collectively, he continued. “I’m in a wonderful relationship with a glaive who serves so honorably.”

“Not a princess?” Orolay asked in shock and amusement. 

“No,” Ravus replied, smiling still. “He’s from Galahd. And I am so honored that he is continuing to share his culture with me.”

There was a collective cheering and applause, the crowd embracing Ravus’s love of a Galahdan man. Next up was Talcott, and after the crowd settled down, he began to speak. “I like to refer to myself as woefully single.”

“You hear that ladies?!” Orolay said with a smile. “And maybe men too? Who knows! And this gem here. Prompto, what about you?”

After the applause and cheering died down, and Prompto was left to have a vulnerable moment. This would seal the deal, buy all the hearts into the hype, and expose Prompto’s heartache for the world to see. Ardyn told him that he didn’t have to do it, but Dino had convinced him to. After all, what if Gladio saw this? It was all part of the plan, after all.

“I’m in love with someone,” Prompto said, looking down at his hands on this lap sadly. There was a pause, and the crowd went silent.

“Then why do you look so sad?” Orolay said. It was exactly as planned.

“We are no longer together,” Prompto said. The crowd collectively let out a noise of sadness and sympathy for him. Once it was silent, Prompto elaborated. “I’m deeply in love with him, and I hope one day we can reconcile. Every song I write is either about or for him. It always has been.”

It was the truth, and Prompto found himself quickly wiping a tear away. Orolay reached out and touched his hand gently. “It’s alright dear. From immense pain comes beautiful music. Am I right, my lovely audience?!”

There was an immense amount of cheering, and Prompto turned to the crowd and smiled, offering them a wave. Talcott clapped him on the back in support, but Prompto’s eyes remained saddened. When they turned back to Orolay, she seemed ready to go with one last question.

“So Prompto,” she said with a smile. “You are the leader and frontman of the group. As the songwriter, guitarist, and vocalist, is there anything you can’t do?”

“Nope,” Luche replied for him. Orolay grinned, and Prompto knew what was coming next. They all did. It was a great orchestration for something that people would be convinced was improvised.

“Mr. Talent, then,” Orolay laughed. She pulled out a ukulele from behind the couch she was on and offered it to Prompto. “Surely you have a song on hand that you can adapt to this tiny thing? How about it, crowd?”

The audience cheered frantically for it, and Prompto accepted the ukulele as the cheers escalated. Prompto turned to the bandmates, pretending like he didn’t know which song to do, the song that was written specifically for this moment. They all agreed, and Prompto checked the ukulele, tuned it, and played a few chords like he was trying to figure out how to play it. They had all learned very quickly that part of being a musician was about being a good actor.

Finally, Prompto could lose himself to the music. He played a sweet melody, one that most would associate with positive vocals, but there was just a small tinge of sadness underlying it. Prompto had written it pretty quickly after the breakup with Gladio, amongst a lot of other songs that made it onto the album. Those weren’t the painful ones to him. The painful ones were the pieces that he wrote beforehand that made it on, the ones that had been from happier times.

_This last call could be all we can do for each other  
Embrace for a dear old friend  
Bring wine to bed   
We’ll toast what could have been  
My dearly departed  
To my dearly departed_

The soulful music captivated the crowd, the lyrics pulling at Prompto’s voice to beg Gladio to just see how much he still wanted him but could no longer have him. It was as good as he could have it, a longing to fill the void between them while knowing that it just couldn’t be. At least not as it stood. And painfully, woefully, he had the aching feeling that Gladio would one day leave him behind for good.

_Every masterpiece I’d write again  
You’ll always be my porcelain  
I crossed my heart but I stuttered too  
So truth or dare, was I good to you?  
And I had enough of you all to myself   
Still right beside you in sickness and health  
Forever after you will be my home  
And there’s no place like home_

The music swelled as the ukulele cut out, the other band members joining in to harmonize. When Prompto took over on his own once more, there was a soft pause, a contemplative silence, then he started playing the ukulele again. They ended the song with in canon perpetuus, the back up vocals singing in a round while Prompto led them and closed it out.

After one poignant silence, the crowd erupted into applause, offering the band a standing ovation. The band stood up together and bowed, and Orolay stood up next to them, applauding them happily. The entire interview had been a success. They were set to go off on a beautiful future, their success all but guaranteed now. And all it took was Prompto sealing the deal by exposing his pain.

“ _The Misfits_ , everyone!” Orolay announced excitedly over the applause. “Stay tuned to find out about the soon-to-be-king’s Shield and his new beau! We’ll be right back after these commercial messages!”

Prompto looked at Orolay in shock momentarily, then remembered himself. He continued to smile at the camera, feeling panic gripping his heart, his breathing becoming rapid. As soon as the cameras cut, Orolay thanked them for being there, and then they were escorted off stage. Ardyn was waiting for them, ignoring Dino’s congratulations. He pulled Prompto into a tight hug. Bo was immediately there to console him as well, and they excused themselves to go to the dressing room.

“ _Did you know?_ ” Prompto managed to sign through his tears as he sat on the couch, sobbing. Gladio had a new person in his life. He was already moving on.

“No, Prom,” Ardyn replied. “Not until I heard the people talking backstage during your set. Here.”

He handed Prompto his phone, a tabloid article open for him to see. There was a photo of Gladio, wearing a hat to try and hide his face as he usually did during private moments, walking next to a beautiful young woman with black hair and bright eyes. They looked close, like they were together and had been for a while. It had happened already, when Prompto was still holding out hope that they would work through everything and be together again someday. 

It was over. It was over and there was no going back. Prompto handed Ardyn back the phone and drew his knees to his chest as he sobbed. It was over, and he would never be able to move on. Gladio was happier without him, and the only thing Prompto could do was try to repair his heart and find happiness elsewhere. 

But how did he mend a heart that no longer belonged to him?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So Gladio has moved on while Prompto has been left behind... >.> The next chapter will get into more detail about that.
> 
> The song that Prompto performs is Dearly Departed by Marianas Trench, which is the band that I based most of their music off of for the band's style. You can listen to it [here](https://youtu.be/w2GvvPt7J64).
> 
> I have officially finished writing this fic. At this point it's just editing and posting! I am so proud to be done it but also so sad to be leaving this AU behind. ;__; And for you all to be here through the journey has been amazing. Thank you all for reading this!


	72. Tabloids

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gladio meets someone new

Gladio sat in the therapy room, staring at Aranea in disbelief. The question took him by surprise, clearly one that he didn’t really anticipate. Why was she even asking such a question? He was working on himself to try and get back with Prompto, not move on from him. So why was she suggesting going on a date with someone else exactly?

“I don’t want to date anyone else,” Gladio replied, wondering if maybe this therapist really did know what she was talking about after all. 

“You dated a lot of people before meeting Prompto,” Aranea pointed out. “Now that you are single, do you think that part of the process of healing and learning to let go of your jealousy and anger is also letting go of being with Prompto? Your constant need to prove yourself worthy of being with him is driving you to be jealous of all those who pay attention to him.”

Gladio hesitated. “I never thought of it that way. I mean, I don’t want to date anyone else still. I don’t think I’m ready to date anyone.”

“What does your normal routine look like?” Aranea asked him, making a note.

“Well,” Gladio considered. “I get up in the morning and go for a run. I shower, dress, go to school or the Citadel, come back. Sometimes I’ll hang with Noct and Ig, sometimes I just go home and do homework, watch tv, read a book, go to bed.”

“Has any of that changed since you were living with Prompto?” Aranea continued. When Gladio shook his head, she nodded. “You’re keeping everything the same, expecting him to come back to the same routine. If it’s the same routine, then what will change within you? Especially when you know that Prompto won’t be able to live that routine anymore because of his career.”

Gladio considered what she was saying, mulling it over. He did know that Prompto’s life was going to be busy, that he wasn’t going to be seeing him anytime soon, that reconciliation was likely going to start in very small steps over the phone while Prompto was on tour. But Gladio had been holding onto the hope that if things went well then he could have Prompto back, that they could have some sense of normalcy in their lives. 

Yet the past normalcy wasn’t the future, and Prompto had been trying to prepare him for that all this time. He told him he would be busy, that he couldn’t be there every day, that their lives would be spent apart when he was on the road, that he would still be there for him through it all. It was Gladio who had been jealous and possessive and wanted him at all hours, knowing it wasn’t feasible for himself to be available all the time. He was the one setting Prompto up for failure, putting him in a no-win situation.

“The routine I have is pretty stable for my lifestyle,” Gladio considered aloud. “But I guess I’m just expecting Prompto to fit within it and conform to what my life is .”

“Which anyone will to a certain extent,” Aranea pointed out. “You are the Shield, and they will have to get used to your schedule. But if you’re going to be with Prompto, then there will have to be some concessions and compromise. His schedule will be hectic, and you will have to find a way to communicate with him on his terms at times.”

“You’re right,” Gladio agreed. “I guess I’ve always just dreamt of that charming life where I come home to someone waiting for me after a long day no matter what.”

“But that’s not Prompto’s dream,” Aranea replied. “And it’s important to consider that with the technology at your fingertips, waiting for someone after a long day might not look the same as them always being physically present.”

“I guess you’re right,” Gladio said. “I’ve only been considering what I want in the relationship, and he always just figured it out and juggled everything to make it work. I never really asked him what he wants. I just assumed or he’s had to tell me after an argument or misunderstanding.”

“Maybe, for any relationship you start in the future,” Aranea continued. “You should really consider discussing upfront what you are both seeking in the relationship. If it doesn’t align, perhaps it will not work out or compromises must be made.” She sighed and set down her notepad. “Alright. For your homework this week, I want you to do something outside of your normal routine at least three times in the week.”

“I think I can do that,” Gladio replied with a sigh. He stood up, shook Aranea’s hand and left the office with a lot to consider.

Over the course of the week, Gladio began formulating a list of things that he wanted in a relationship, making note of what he was willing to compromise on and what was not changeable. Loyalty and faithfulness were things he was unwilling to compromise on. At first, Gladio told himself that having Prompto off and enjoying his own career was all that mattered to him, but then he paused, hesitating.

Did he really want a significant other on the road all the time, unable to see him or talk to him save on the phone? Or did he want someone who would dote on him the moment he walked through the door? Did he want to not worry about where they were and if they were safe, knowing that he would come home to them every day? 

Then Gladio thought of Prompto’s smiling face, of no matter how late he was in rehearsals, he always came home and would curl into Gladio’s arms. The days that he was home before Gladio, he would wait eagerly for him to return to his duties, falling into his arms excitedly. He thought of how Prompto would be on the road, calling him and telling him how much he missed his touch, singing about him on stage each and every moment. 

Gladio knew that when Prompto had the time off, he would spend it all with him. He would be waiting for him to get home. He knew that Prompto would proclaim to the world that he loved Gladio, that he was happy to be with him and only him, how he had never been with or wanted another. 

Tears came to his eyes as he thought about it all, and he wrote Prompto’s name down on the list. Nothing else mattered to him. He was willing to compromise on just about everything in order to be with Prompto. Six, he was pretty sure he’d give up being monogamous if Prompto wanted a polyamorous relationship. Yet Prompto had never shown any signs of wanting anyone else, and by the time Gladio realized yet again that he wanted Prompto and Prompto only, his heart felt stricken with grief.

Despite having the breakthrough, Gladio still had homework to complete. He had to get used to Prompto being there at times and other times being on the road. His routine would inevitably change, and he would need to get used to it. So the first night, he went to a bookstore, sitting at the cafe there and reading a book. The next time he went out, he offered to take Noctis to an arcade to help with his grief. Noctis unfortunately declined, but Gladio still went by himself.

On the last night, Gladio decided that getting a drink at a bar wasn’t such a bad idea. It was out of his routine, and he might just enjoy the nightlife for once, especially if he and Prompto would have an outing or two once he was famous. It hurt to think that Prompto was in Insomnia still, but Gladio was unable to see him. It was his fault, and that only made things all the worse.

When he went to the club, he opted to pull his growing hair back into a tie, put on his jeans, shirt and a black jacket with a cap to cover his eyes. Since Regis died, there had been a lot of focus on what Noctis and Ignis were up to. He wasn’t going to take any chances. The last thing he wanted was to end up in the news due to someone getting photo happy.

The bar that he went to was fairly unassuming, a place close to the apartment where college students often visited. It wouldn’t be unexpected for Gladio to stop in there on a Friday night. He made his way to the bar and ordered a drink, two fingers of whiskey as usual. The patrons walked by, most of them not noticing him. That was what he preferred, but then a young and beautiful woman stood next to him.

“I haven’t seen you around these parts,” she said with a smile, wearing a tight black dress that exposed just enough of her breasts. Gladio glanced at her, thinking about Prompto’s perfect torso, how his lips against Prompto’s skin could make him cry out in pleasure. He really was hopelessly in love with him. “You go to school around here?”

“Nice try,” Gladio replied before taking a sip of his whiskey. “You know who I am.”

“Alright, you got me.” She smiled and held out her hand for him to take. He reluctantly shook it. “I’m Amanda. I figured you looked like you could use a friendly conversation.”

“That obvious?” Gladio inquired. “Alright. I can buy you a drink.”

He ordered a drink for Amanda and another for himself. They spent a few hours talking about nothing in particular. In reality, it was more like Gladio listened to Amanda complain how terrible her life was and how she was woefully single. He thought about how Prompto was the first person who had a right to complain about his life, and yet he never did. Why didn’t he exactly? It didn’t make him a better person for it, but Gladio wondered if maybe he didn’t give him the space to complain. After all, Gladio complained to Prompto all the time.

“Oh no,” Amanda said, checking her phone. “It’s getting late. I guess it’s time to head out. Do you mind walking me to my car? Only having one drink makes it easy to stay sober.”

“Sure,” Gladio replied, knowing that in the dress she was wearing, some might take it as an invitation to assault her. He paid the tab, not sweating it over a drink for Amanda since he made a decent living as Noct’s Shield. “How far away is your car?”

“Just a block around the corner,” Amanda elaborated. “It’s just parked in an alley that’s kind of sketchy.”

“It’s alright,” Gladio confirmed. He walked out with her, aware of how she was acting like they were particularly close. Or maybe she was just a bit chilly. As much as Gladio wanted to do the gentlemanly thing, he wasn’t about to offer his jacket and give the wrong impression. 

“So are you single?” Amanda asked once they were rounding the corner. She indicated that her car was parked around the next corner, and he walked next to her.

“Kind of,” Gladio replied awkwardly. “It’s a bit of a complicated situation.”

“Oh, trouble at the Citadel?” Amanda asked. He took her meaning well. She was fishing for information, looking for him to slip up and let her know Crown secrets.

“Other than the king dying and everyone grieving?” Gladio pointed out. “No. Everything there is fine.”

“That’s good to know,” Amanda said with a nod. They reached her car, and she spent a while fishing the keys from her purse. “You know, if you’re looking to be with someone else, I’m available.”

“You’re nice and pretty,” Gladio began, preparing for her heartache. “But I can’t.”

“Well it was worth a shot.” She smiled brightly, like there was no harm. “Can I at least get a picture with you?”

Gladio supposed he could do that. He crouched a bit to get within the shot of the frame then stood up straight once more. “Well, take care. Stay safe.”

At that, he walked away, thinking nothing of the interaction. The next day, a rare off day for him, he took the time after his run to get breakfast and sit on the couch. He flipped through the news until something caught his eye. Right before him was a picture of him walking Amanda to her car. But it didn’t say that. It said they were dating.

“What the fuck?!” Gladio demanded, listening to the news. He flipped channels until he landed on Orolay’s talk show, a live broadcast each and every day. Prompto was sitting on the couch with the others in his band, looking so beautiful that it made Gladio’s heart hurt. This was their debut. How could he have forgotten something so important? Was he that selfish? He had it marked down on the calendar and everything. So why did he forget?

He watched the interview, transfixed for a moment as they were all speaking so easily, Prompto included. How did he speak so fluently now? The more he paid attention, the more he noticed that it was all an act. Of course Prompto was speaking easily. It was all the easy stuff, the stuff that he was likely told to say. It was a persona. But then Orolay asked about love and romance, and Gladio noticed that Prompto’s mood shifted. The real Prompto emerged.

“I’m in love with someone,” Prompto said, looking down at his hands on this lap. He looked sad. No, not just sad. He looked devastated.

“Then why do you look so sad?” Orolay said. She looked sympathetic, concerned. It was likely an act.

“We are no longer together,” Prompto said. That’s when Gladio noticed it. Prompto was wearing the necklace and ring he had given him as presents, ones that he so viciously returned. He regretted every moment without them. “I’m deeply in love with him, and I hope one day we can reconcile. Every song I write is either about or for him. It always has been.”

Gladio stifled a sob, feeling a torrent of anger towards himself, guilt, and remorse flood through him. He had done that to Prompto. No one else but him. The love of his life was painting his heartbreak for all those to see, wearing the gifts he had gotten for Gladio when they were together. They had planned on marrying, and now there was nothing thanks to Gladio’s foolishness and stupidity.

Then the music started, and Gladio felt his heart break all over again. Prompto was singing about him, and it looked almost like a plea for them to reconcile. He didn’t doubt it, not now, not after figuring out how to read Prompto’s expressions and know when he was trying to tell him something. Not after he had learned to be more attentive to Prompto’s needs. _Still right beside you in sickness and health._

“Forever after you will be my home,” Prompto sang, the words echoing in Gladio’s soul like a beacon calling him home. “And there’s no place like home.”

Gladio let out a full sob by the end of the song. He picked up his phone, ready to call Prompto and tell him that he wanted to talk. But then the song ended, they stood up to greet the audience before the commercial break, and Orolay mentioned the false news that Gladio was dating the woman he met last night. The crushed look on Prompto’s face was enough to make him hesitate. 

Dread filled his entire body, starting out with an uncomfortably nauseous sensation in his stomach. Prompto now thought that he was dating someone else. He thought that Gladio had moved on. The devastated look was enough to tell him that Prompto was holding out hope for a future with him still. And now he thought it was lost. Now he would begin to try to find a way to move on. It scared Gladio more than anything.

Before Gladio could call Prompto and tell him that it wasn’t the case, that he wasn’t with anyone, his phone went off. He looked at the number and frowned. This wasn’t going to be good. “King regent.”

“I need you to come to the Citadel,” Cor said matter-of-factly, as if he was very cautiously maintaining his presence as the king regent and not Prompto’s father. He had insisted on being called anything but ‘your apostolic majesty,’ as was custom. “I suspect you know what this is about.”

“Yes, but-” Gladio began, but he was cut off.

“We will discuss it here,” Cor continued. “Come as soon as you are able.”

“Yes, king regent,” Gladio replied. The line disconnected and he cursed at himself for having any thought of being kind to a stranger. He knew he was in deep shit. Dealing with Prompto’s father was a scarier thought than dealing with the king regent. Sighing, he made his way to the door, already dressed for the day, when he got a text from Noctis.

_Is it true? Are you dating someone else?  
Does Prom know?_

Gladio gritted his teeth, remembering the steps he took to control and calm his anger. Still, in this situation it was difficult not to want to punch a wall. He supposed that after his lecture from Cor, he would take it to the training grounds. And he had to find a way to tell Prompto. This was a disaster, and it was all because he tried to be nice.

_No it’s not true. She talked to me when  
I went out to get a drink. I walked her to  
her car, upon her request, & she asked me  
out. I said no! She asked for a pic and I  
left. Fuck, man. You know how much I love  
Prom. I would never do this to him._

There was a long silence, and Gladio decided it was better to make his way to the Citadel in the meantime, wearing a hat and a hoodie to hide his features even more. The last thing he needed was for the media to spot him and demand answers. On the way there he thought about how Noctis was likely thinking how Gladio had the gall to accuse Prompto of cheating and call him horrible names while kicking him out. To start a new relationship wouldn’t really be out of his character… Or at least who he was at that time.

_I know you love him. Just… we’ll figure this  
out._

_I’m already on my way to see Cor. He called._

Gladio made his way to Cor’s office, entering through the back door to avoid the waiting media out front. While Cor had to sit on the throne as acting regent, Gladio knew that he would be in his office for this. It was too personal of a matter to sit on a throne, and Gladio didn’t doubt that he would scold him and tell him to stay away from Prompto forever. His heart ached at the thought, but it was no less than what he deserved. 

When he reached Cor’s office, he knocked on the door and waited until he was called in. Taking off his hood on the sweater, he entered and shut the door behind him. Cor looked tired, worn out, the burden of the country on his shoulders. Gladio knew Noctis and Ignis were working hard to help, but he also knew that Cor had more duties that Noctis had yet to face. 

“Do you mind explaining this?” Cor asked as he tossed the tabloid on the desk, the image of Gladio walking alongside Amanda on the front page.

“It’s a lie,” Gladio replied fiercely, staring at Cor in the eye. “She talked to me at the bar, asked me to walk her to her car. I did because it was further away. She asked me out. I said no. She asked for a picture, I obliged. That was it.”

Cor sighed and rubbed his eyes with his thumb and his forefinger. “That’s what I thought you would say. I was hoping this was true, but her claim inside that you two are hopelessly in love was just too much. Great. Now we have a scandal because you tried to be nice to an asshole.”

“I’m sorry,” Gladio offered, knowing that it was his fault that Cor was now having to do press control. “If you want me to say anything about it, then I will.”

“I may have to,” Cor sighed in consideration. “I’m guessing there’s no chance of you just letting Prompto believe that you are in love with someone else?”

“Not a chance,” Gladio replied. Cor nodded. “I know what I did to Prompto was wrong, and I’m working hard to make amends. I don’t want a false tabloid coming between the work that I’m doing to be worthy of your son.”

“In my eyes you will never be worthy of my son,” Cor replied, a knife wound to the heart. But then he sighed. “Then again, no one will be worthy of my son in my eyes. That’s up to him to decide. Alright. We’ll have to respond to this carefully. You might have to concede and call it a date.”

“It wasn’t a date,” Gladio replied forcefully. Cor looked at him. “I didn’t even know her when I went to the bar. There was no plan. She just started talking to me. I want to make it very clear, and I refuse to waver. I have never once thought about being with anyone other than Prompto.”

Cor nodded and sighed. “I had a feeling. Alright. Just lie low, and we’ll figure out a game plan. Right now it’s just a rumor, and once I give you the go ahead then we can address it with the press.”

“How long are we thinking?” Gladio asked, feeling a sense of dread within him. How long did Prompto have to think he was dating around? Would Noctis and Ignis tell him the truth?

“It’ll be best that we wait for things to calm down,” Cor replied. “If we say anything about it now, this woman will be all over it. After her fifteen minutes of fame are done and over with, you will tell the press the truth and let them know that she was just looking for the spotlight. It will be easier for people to take your side then instead of blaming you for backtracking.”

Gladio understood. He nodded and sighed, looking at the king regent with a sense of apprehension. “All I did was the right thing. Anyone would’ve done the same.”

“You’re right,” Cor agreed. “But sometimes we can do the right thing and still suffer for it. I need you, Noctis, and Ignis not to tell Prompto about this. It’s not a fatherly request, it’s a practical one. He’s beginning to be in the spotlight a lot. If he lets it slip at the wrong time then it’ll be chaos. Unless you two reunite before then, please don’t tell him. This woman will just say you cheated on him with her or vise versa.”

Gladio took a deep breath then ultimately sighed and nodded. “I hate it, but you’re right. That would just make everything so much worse.”

“Thank you for your consideration,” Cor ultimately said. “All eyes are going to be on us for a long time. They’re going to be looking for any reason for them to say that I’m inadequate and that Noctis is not ready to be king. This is a fragile time, Gladio. We need to act with discretion so we can establish a platform for Noctis to ascend peacefully.”

“I understand,” Gladio said. He took Cor’s meaning well. “I will be sure to stick to my duties and usual routine. Or take the prince with me for a relatively calm function. Nothing flashy. It’s not our style anyway.”

“Thank you,” Cor nodded. “You are dismissed Gladio.”

“If you don’t mind me saying,” Gladio began uncertainly. “I thought there would be a lot more screaming and shouting.”

“What can I do to you that you haven’t done to yourself?” Cor pointed out. He was right. All of his troubles were self-inflicted wounds. Prompto had to suffer for them too, though. “Don’t get me wrong, Gladio. I cannot look past what you did to Prompto. But right now I am acting in an official capacity. It is neither the place nor the time to act out.”

“You’re right,” Gladio agreed. “Thanks for just hating me outside of work.”

Cor nodded and Gladio left, heaving a rather heavy sigh. He texted Noctis and Ignis what Cor had said, and they both commiserated with him regarding the decision. There was nothing that could be done, though. He had to just let the drama pass before he could tell Prompto the truth. Just how long that would be, though, remained to be seen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So Gladio isn't dating anyone new after all! He was just trying to be nice and ended up getting hurt for it. Unfortunately, given their position in the world and the tenuous fragility after Regis' death, there are people looking to take advantage. Gladio learned that lesson firsthand. 
> 
> Even more unfortunate is that they have to be careful how to handle it. Cor isn't reacting as Prompto's dad, although he'd be more than happy to kick Gladio's ass, but it doesn't mean they can come right out and refute the claims.
> 
> I'm so eager to post these final chapters I couldn't wait the standard time. I hope you all enjoy! :3


	73. A Night Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Noctis takes time off to go to the arcade
> 
> TW: Hospital, injury, blood

The night was young, and Noctis needed a break. It seemed that his life was either dealing with the rumors that Gladio was dating the woman named Amanda, going to school, or doing work at the Citadel with Cor, Ignis, and Gladio. They were all keeping their heads down and focusing on the work ahead of them, relying on Cor to be the one to go before the press. Each time, though, they stood with him, showing a sign of unity and transparency, letting people know that Noctis was very much involved as the king-to-be. It was only a matter of time before he had to take the throne, after all.

On a rare night off, Noctis decided that he didn’t want to stay home. He wanted to go out somewhere, have fun, actually be young for once. So he dressed down in jeans and a shirt, knowing that he would be noticed anyway, and set out for a night on the town with Gladio and Ignis. What good was a prince who wasn’t involved with the people anyway?

Nevertheless, they were careful and made sure to go to the arcade only. Clubbing and drinking wasn’t really his style anyway, and he didn’t want to earn a reputation as a party prince, even though he didn’t even drink that much. Maybe he would have a drink or two once every few months, but now that all eyes were increasingly on them, it was better to not even tempt fate.

He had been in touch with Prompto over the course of the past two months. Prompto’s band had released their album, and it had been such a success that it reached the top of the charts and had yet to be knocked down to second place. Everyone was talking about it, and there were billboards everywhere with the band’s face on it. Noctis had listened to it, and his heart ached for his friend. It was so clear that he would never be over the breakup with Gladio. 

As much as Noctis thought it was unfair not to tell Prompto that Gladio wasn’t dating anyone, he also understood the logic behind it. Nevertheless, he had let slip to Prompto to hold on and just wait to talk to Gladio himself before he reached any conclusion about the matter. Prompto’s response wasn’t as hopeful, which Noctis couldn’t blame him for. The musician was focused on his career, but Noctis knew that he was also trying to let Gladio go.

Essentially, everything felt like a huge clusterfuck of tension and pain right now, and Noctis could really use the break. They all could. It was a bit upsetting that Prompto couldn’t be there with them, but he told his best friend where he was going to be anyway, just in case. Their scheduled debut concert was coming up next month, and Noctis knew that Prompto was nervous for it. At this point, he was pretty sure Prompto was nervous because of them being there, including Gladio, more than the performance itself. 

“It’s not the same without Prompto,” Gladio sighed as they stepped into the arcade. Noctis and Ignis both turned to look at the Shield. It was the first time he even so much as admitted to missing Prompto. “What? I’ve worked on myself a lot. And it really isn’t the same without him.”

“We’ll get him back one day,” Ignis offered encouragingly. “Besides, we’re all used to being incognito anyway. What’s adding another celebrity to the mix going to do?”

“You’re surprisingly cavalier about this,” Noctis pointed out.

“Well…” Ignis considered. Noctis could tell as they moved to the racing games that his lover was holding something back. “You will be crowned after graduating. I don’t doubt the ability to come here will greatly diminish.”

“Probably,” Noctis sighed. He sat on one of the racing bikes and Gladio joined him on the other while Ignis watched. “Gladio, hurry up and make up with Prompto already. I’m on a time crunch.”

“I’m working on it,” Gladio agreed with a nod as the game started. “I hope I can prove myself next month.”

Their conversation died out as they focused on the game. The only sounds they made were various laughs and curses as they advanced and fell behind in the race. It was a nice relief to just get out and game, and Noctis made sure to take a few selfies by himself and with Ignis and Gladio to send to Prompto. He wanted his best friend to be there for him, but it was difficult to consider just how much Prompto was working and suffering while on his own in the middle of the first outing they had since everything went to hell. It was the first time Noctis had laughed in awhile.

Eventually the press caught on that they were there, and Noctis knew it was time to call it a night. As much as he wanted to keep playing, it was pretty clear that the rest of Insomnia wasn’t going to let them. They all had to keep their stature stoic as they left, ignoring the flashing cameras and the newscasters trying to ask Noctis about how he felt after the death of his father. He felt like telling them that it was a stupid question, but he refrained from saying anything as Cor had advised. His favorite question was continuously about how Cor as regent was just a conspiracy to get Prompto on the throne.

Gladio was stoic and poised, as always, while acting as guard and ushering Noctis and Ignis out of the arcade. Of course the press had to try and ask his Shield about his “relationship” to the woman, Amanda, who had ended up milking the tabloids for all they were worth. Noctis had last read that she was going to be trying to break into the music scene and had even met with someone at the same record label as Prompto’s band. He could only hope that the people of Insomnia were smarter than that. 

“Fuck the Crown!” a voice shouted from the left, cutting through the air like a bullet.

Noctis turned to see a man with a long blade coming for him through the crowd, a wild look in his eyes. It would be too late for him to duck and run. The man was so close, so angry, his dark hair and bright eyes unkempt and unwashed. There was a brief moment where Noctis froze, seeing his mother’s face in place of his assailant. It felt like his heart had frozen in place, his entire body rigid and anticipating the pain.

Gladio stepped in front of him quickly, the man swiping the blade twice before he caught it in his hand. Noctis stared in terror as Gladio held onto the blade in his hand then punched the man in the face with his free hand, immediately sending him sprawling to the ground. The crowd around them was screaming, police running nearby, and the Shield subdued the attacker. 

The police were there faster than expected, and they were immediately on the subdued man. Gladio stood back and grabbed Ignis and Noctis, pulling them towards the police waiting to help them nearby as sirens sounded in the air. The police on the attacker were handling the arrest, and Noctis suddenly felt a deluge of fear and panic overwhelm him. Gladio was bleeding. It wasn’t just a small amount of blood either. He was bleeding a lot.

“Gladio,” Noctis said as an ambulance arrived, the paramedics coming over to them to assess what was wrong. That was when he saw his Shield’s face. There was blood pouring down it, and he felt like the world was crashing down. Was Gladio dying? All because he protected him? It was one thing for him to protect him, but Noctis didn’t want _anyone_ to die for him. 

The paramedics took Gladio over quickly to the ambulance, working hard to staunch the bleeding. Noctis and Ignis remained close, sitting inside while they put Gladio on a stretcher, his head and the left side of his face and his hand bandaged with gauze, the blood seeping through. He could only stare on in terror as the paramedics did their work, reminded of when his mother attacked him and when Ignis had been injured in Altissia. What if he lost Gladio? Was he doomed to lose everyone because of his status as the future king?

“I’m alright Noct,” Gladio said once they were on their way to the hospital. Ignis was texting someone, likely Cor, informing him of what happened. “I promise. It looks worse than it actually is.”

“He’s right, your majesty,” one of the paramedics said with a nod. “The wounds on his face are superficial. His hand will require stitches and maybe physical therapy, but he will otherwise be okay.”

Noctis nodded then took a deep breath in and out, feeling like he could release the worry he felt for Gladio. “Thank you, Gladio. You saved my life.”

“That’s my job,” Gladio replied, giving Noctis a goofy grin from the pain meds they had already administered through an IV in his arm. “And I’d do it anyway, Noct. Because you’re my friend and like a brother to me.”

“Same here, Gladio,” Noctis said honestly. They all sat in silence for a moment as they arrived at the hospital through the back entrance, avoiding the press already waiting for them. 

The hospital staff was very quick in getting Gladio to a room, having him tended to, and getting him situated until Cor arrived and deemed it safe for them to all return back to their apartments. Noctis knew that Cor would fight the compulsion to overcompensate and pull them to the Citadel for the night, but they had reached an agreement that if it was truly that dangerous then Noctis wouldn’t object. Ignis had said that a lone assailant that was already captured likely wouldn’t be trouble anymore.

Ignis received a call from Cor as they waited, letting them know that he would be making a press release on the steps of the Citadel before he gave them the clear to go home. It wasn’t the first time there had been chaos and Noctis was left with the two until it was cleared for him to go home, and he doubted it would be the last. Luckily, it was a lone assailant and not the product of one of Verstael’s failed plots from beyond the grave. They would be able to leave sooner rather than later.

After the press release, Noctis’s phone went off. Prompto’s name flashed on the screen, and he immediately answered it. There was no doubt that Prompto was worried beyond belief. It didn’t matter if Prompto and Gladio were no longer dating. Since the two very clearly loved each other, Noctis imagined hearing the news would be particularly painful. Maybe it would have been less painful if they were still together. 

“Hey Prom,” Noctis said. There was no response, and he wondered if maybe Prompto had accidentally called him. “Prom?”

The line disconnected, and a moment later Prompto called via video chat. It had been so long since Prompto had lost his voice that Noctis had almost entirely forgotten about it. He answered the call and wasn’t entirely surprised to see that Prompto was in tears. Noctis wondered just how much Cor had released into the press. He was surprisingly good at releasing just enough information to perfectly create empathy for the Crown. Right now, there was little that needed to be crafted to ensure that the citizens felt for them.

“ _How is he?_ ” Prompto signed quickly. “ _Are you and Ignis okay?_ ”

“ _We’re fine_ ,” Noctis replied quickly. “ _Gladio got hurt, but he’ll be okay. Just some stitches in his hand. His face got cut but it wasn’t anything major. We’re just waiting for Cor to tell us it’s okay to go home._ ”

Prompto nodded, wiping his tears away. “ _I saw what happened and just… I don’t want to lose him. I know he’s not mine to lose, but I don’t know what I’d do without him in this world. I’m sure his girlfriend is really worried._ ”

“ _You should tell him that when you see him_ ,” Noctis offered, knowing that he wasn’t allowed to tell Prompto the truth. “ _I… I heard that she’s part of your record label?_ ”

Prompto shook his head. “ _Please don’t tell Gladio I said this. I don’t want to make him seem like I hate her but… she was not pleasant. At all. And from what Dino said, she wasn’t even good enough to act that way. They didn’t sign her._ ”

“ _Her fifteen minutes of fame are up then_ ,” Noctis added, trying not to smile. “ _Hey Prom, I have to go. But I will let Gladio know you were asking about him. I’ll keep you updated, okay?_ ”

They ended the video chat after that, and Noctis immediately called Cor. “Hey, I was thinking. Now might be a really good time to tell the truth about Gladio and Amanda. Wounded Shield just saved the prince’s life. It’s perfect.”

“I think you’re right,” Cor replied after a long moment. “Alright, I’ll get something together. You all can go back to your place when the doctor discharges him. But I want him spending the night with you two. To keep track of his health and for your protection.”

“Got it,” Noctis affirmed. They ended the call, and Noctis looked at Gladio with a smile. “Cor is going to tell the world the truth about your relationship status. Oh, and Prompto asked about you.” 

“What did he say?” Gladio asked. He hadn’t been paying attention regarding the matter, likely lost due to the painkillers he was on.

“He was really worried about you,” Noctis explained. “Still is. He lost his voice because of it. He said that he doesn’t know what he’d do without you in this world, even if you have a girlfriend.”

“Fucking Amanda,” Gladio sneered angrily. “That… Well I have many words that I would like to use to describe her, but I won’t. I just want her out of my life already.”

“She’s an asshole,” Ignis said. Noctis and Gladio both looked at him. He shrugged. “I’ll say it. She’s an asshole who took advantage of your kindness and is trying to milk it for all its worth.”

“Wow Ig,” Gladio said with a grin. “Tell us how you really feel.”

“If I did that, then I’m pretty certain that no amount of love would make me adequate to be the king consort,” Ignis replied ruefully, a chagrined grin on his face. Noctis got a text at that moment and looked down, frowning. It was Prompto.

_Hey, Dino is having us do a media  
blackout for the next month before  
the concert. He said that I shouldn’t  
talk to you guys since you basically  
are the media. Ugh… I’m really pissed  
about this. I can’t even talk to Cor._

“The fuck?” Noctis asked. He had heard about musicians going on media blackouts to promote their new albums and generate hype, but he didn’t anticipate Prompto being told not to talk to them at all. Thinking about it, Dino did have a point… even if Noctis hated it.

_Can you wait a couple mins? Cor’s  
about to make an announcement.  
Everyone is good here, but it’s just  
something I want you to hear._

“What’s going on?” Gladio asked. Noctis’s brow was furrowed in frustration. What was the point of making the announcement that Gladio wasn’t dating anyone if the one person who was supposed to see it couldn’t? And why couldn’t they watch the news? He got the hype, but he thought that Dino was a bit controlling.

_Sorry dude. I’m pissed about it. We’re  
only allowed to hear if it’s an emergency.  
Dino said it’s to make it subversive, like  
we’re stepping foot into a new world. Idk.  
Sounds like bullshit to me. Ardyn’s having  
a fit over it, but apparently Dino gave him  
the OK to talk to Cor as long as it doesn’t  
deal with politics. I guess I’ll see you at the  
concert... hang in there, dude._

Noctis wished Prompto well then sighed and looked at Gladio and Ignis. “So Dino wants Prom and the band on a social media blackout. He basically can’t do anything on the phone anymore.”

“Really?” Ignis asked curiously. “So he can’t talk to us or anything?”

“No because we’re too connected to politics,” Noctis said with a sigh. There was a ping, and Noctis checked his phone. Cor had done the press release about Gladio’s status and his relationship to Amanda, or lack thereof. He let out a bitter laugh. “And Cor just announced that you aren’t in a relationship with Amanda and never had been. Prompto just missed it.”

“I want to kick Dino’s ass,” Gladio growled, although Noctis knew he wouldn’t. Not anymore, at least. He had really worked hard to control his temper and get a handle on his emotions. Gladio let out a long sigh. “He chose this life… is it going to be every time?”

“I doubt it,” Ignis replied. “I’m pretty sure that after the first year Prompto will be able to have his own opinions on how to do things. Ardyn will as well.”

The doctor came in then, going through a series of discharge instructions and letting them know that Gladio could go home. They listened intently, and Gladio grumbled a bit about having to do physical therapy for his hand, but ultimately they were able to leave. Gladio grumbled even more when he found out that they had to have him leave in a wheelchair as a liability issue.

“You grab one handle and I grab the other?” Noctis laughed. “It’ll take us both to wheel this behemoth out.”

“I can hear you, you know,” Gladio pointed out, although there was amusement in his voice.

“It might take a third man,” Ignis laughed as Noctis began to wheel him out himself.

“You’re just jealous that I’m a behemoth sized man with a behemoth sized dick,” Gladio shot back. They all laughed.

“More like a mouse sized dick,” Noctis teased through his laughter. “That’s what happens when you date my best friend, dude. He tells the truth.”

“Oh if he said anything it wasn’t about that,” Gladio laughed. In the past, he would have been upset about the comment. Now, though, he was laughing along with it. Painkillers or not, Gladio had definitely changed. Noctis hoped that Prompto would see that next month at the concert. “But I don’t kiss and tell.”

“Shag and shout then,” Ignis commented. They lost it then, all of them laughing to near hysterics as they left the hospital. The press were waiting for them, of course, and Noctis suspected that they didn’t anticipate to see them laughing. 

Gladio stood up as the press faced them, many of the media shouting and demanding answers about what had happened. Noctis looked to his Shield, who nodded at him to take the lead. He stood there, Gladio just behind him and Ignis to his side, unable to help but smile. It was a moment where they had to enjoy a moment of life, a celebration that things weren’t as bad as they could have been.

“We are enjoying a moment of celebration that Gladiolus Amicitia has upheld his duties as Shield,” Noctis said, sounding every bit a king. “It is a triumph that he not only protected us tonight, but he was able to do so without sustaining lifelong injuries. I owe him my life, and I am grateful that he is not only my Shield, but my brother in arms.”

There was more shouting, and then there was a question about Gladio’s relationship status that broke through the noise. Of course there was. Noctis let Gladio take the helm on that one. 

“It’s simple,” Gladio said honestly. “There was never anything between us. I walked Amanda to her car because she asked, and I was raised to be a gentleman. The fact that she took advantage of that to put herself in the spotlight is sad but true. I didn’t say anything about it for a while because I was worried about the repercussions and how she might have taken that as a means to attack. If she was capable of doing this, it was hard to say what else she could have said or done. I had my family and friends to consider.”

“I believe that should answer all of your questions,” Ignis remarked. “Now we shall be on our way so we may get some rest.”

They made their way through the crowd and to a car ready and waiting for them. After they were in the car, they all let out a heavy sigh of relief. Noctis thought about how they should never have been at the arcade in the first place. In a month’s time they would be seeing Prompto and hopefully things would get a little better between the four of them. Hopefully Gladio’s hard work would pay off once and for all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp that's how Gladio got his scars. Also Dino has horrible timing. xD
> 
> But Ignis with the jokes and them being bros is a lot of fun and I laughed while writing this.
> 
> The next chapter might have something to do with Prompto and Gladio meeting up again... >.> Idk... It's not already written or anything *sweats nervously*
> 
> Thank you all for reading this!!! We're so close to the ending!!! I'm sobbing but also happy about being able to complete this fic!


	74. Reunited

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompto and the band performs at their first concert.

Prompto took a deep breath in and out, more nervous than any of the others in the band right now. It was their debut concert, their first live show since they had been signed. The venue wasn’t exactly a stadium just yet, but it was huge and gorgeous. It was large enough for VIP guests to have an upper mezzanine to themselves with a full bar and perfect seats to view the action. It was big enough for Noctis, Ignis, and Gladio to attend. 

As the crowd walked into the venue that was standing room only, Prompto chanced a peak from the other side of the curtain. The roadies were setting up the stage for the concert, tuning their instruments and preparing the banner. He let out a small whimper when he looked up and saw Noctis, Ignis, Gladio, and Cor in the upper mezzanine. Cor looked like the regal king regent that he was, whereas the other three were dressed in plainclothes. Prompto knew that Clarus was nearby, and he didn’t doubt Titus was there as well. 

“Come on,” Ravus said as he pulled Prompto away. “You’re only going to worry even more if you focus on Gladio being here.”

“I’m not focusing on that,” Prompto lied, rather unconvincingly. Ravus gave him a skeptical look, and he just sighed and nodded in resignation. Since finding out that Gladio had a girlfriend, Prompto had spent a lot of time nursing his wounded heart. He had always supposed that they would get back together and be happy together, but it wasn’t meant to be. 

“Show him what he’s missing out on, Prom,” Talcott encouraged him with a grin. “You’ll find someone soon enough.”

Prompto knew that Talcott was trying to be kind, but it didn’t really do much to help. There wasn’t anyone else, and he had been deluding himself into thinking that Gladio felt the same. Apparently he had been wrong. How long did it take for him to start looking for someone other than Prompto? How long was it before his eyes started to wander? How long was it before he started planning to break up with him?

Most of Prompto’s nights were spent crying, nursing his heartache, and wondering what could have been if he had just taken Gladio back. Yet what would have happened if he had done that? Would Gladio just have used him as his verbal punching bag? Would he have cheated? Prompto supposed he would’ve just left him for this new love anyway. It would’ve only made things worse in the end.

Now, though, he had to face the truth of being alone while Gladio was healing and moving on with his life. There wasn’t anything that Prompto could do now, and it was better for him to just let it go and move on. Besides, as Dino put it, the more he suffered for the heartache, the better songs he could write. Heartache and pain were an artist’s ally, a lifelong companion to aid him in the creative process. But what good was that if he had to watch Gladio find love and happiness without him?

There had been several songs that Prompto had written as a result of the breakup, some of which were written after the album was set in stone and released. Since their album had been recently released, there was plenty of music that they had already perfected for their up and coming tour. They would have about two weeks off before they set out around Eos, going on their first tour that would determine whether or not their first album was a success or a failure. It was a lesson Prompto was quickly learning; the music industry was entirely about going from one near-failure to the next.

“And this is the band!” a man said, distracting them as they all gathered to boost their morale before the concerts. Prompto turned to see an agent from another recording label leading the one person he really didn’t want to see backstage.

Dino approached the agent and Amanda immediately, the murmur of the crowd behind them, excited for the concert. She was pretty, but she dressed in such a low cut tube top and short miniskirt that Prompto wondered if Gladio was with her because of her tendency to dress like that. Then again, it was wrong of him to judge based on appearances. Cindy usually dressed in short shorts and she was the sweetest person he knew. 

“What brings you two here?” Dino asked them pointedly. “I thought we had established that we weren’t signing you onto the label, Amanda.”

“I’m being signed onto _his_ label,” Amanda dignified. “He’s just giving me a tour of the venue. Excuse me. I want to go talk to the people who will be headlining for me by this time next year.”

Amanda sauntered over to the band as they stared at her, perplexed by her forthright announcement. Ardyn stood next to them protectively, acting more as a father to the group than as their manager. Dino was only there for this show, and the moment they went on tour it would be up to Ardyn to coordinate everything. Prompto was grateful for his father, just as he was grateful for Cor for marrying him.

“You’re Prompto!” Amanda said excitedly as she grabbed Prompto’s hand in hers without asking for permission. Prompto tried to pull away, but her grip was firm. Was she there to torture him because he was Gadio’s ex? Was that what this was about? “I’ve heard so much about you from Gladio! You know, after the show I’m free. Maybe we could talk about being famous musicians at my place?”

She moved to step closer to him but was promptly cut off by Pelna’s arm stretched across Prompto’s chest, stepping between them. “Please remove your hands.”

“Oh,” Amanda said. She let go but didn’t step away. “I guess you’re famous enough of a musician now to warrant a bodyguard.”

“So what if he is?” Luche demanded. Prompto wanted to explain that it was because of being Cor’s son, of technically being a liability to the king regent, but he couldn’t find the voice he needed to explain anything. He was too baffled by Amanda obviously coming onto him. Would Gladio believe him if he told him?

“Must be a shame for the rest of you,” Amanda said, a coy smile playing on her lips. “By the way, do you mind if I get a picture with you, Prompto?”

“He does mind,” Ardyn replied for him. “Photos are not allowed right now. If you want a photo with him, there will be a meet and greet soon. I will get you the information.”

“Why don’t you let _him_ decide?” Amanda pointed out. She grinned at Prompto. “Or is he supposed to listen to everything his daddy tells him?”

“Sorry sweetheart,” Dino said as he put an arm around Amanda’s shoulders, standing close to her. “They’ve all got strict orders to follow. But uh… we could always discuss your career in private.”

“And what career is that?” Amanda asked flirtatiously, turning her attention to Dino.

“None,” Dino replied with a grin. “If you want to try and bring my musicians down, you better get ready for the biggest lawsuit in Eos. Now I suggest you leave with your little no-talent scout over there and contact me in the morning if you really want to go down this route.”

Amanda looked at them in surprise then turned to Prompto. “I heard you were a bad lay anyway.”

She stalked off before anyone could say anything else, leaving Prompto horrified by what Gladio might have said to her. What did he say? Was this some sort of revenge that Gladio was trying to have on him? He felt his heart ache all over again, and he wanted nothing more than to just disappear. Did Gladio really think of him as nothing more than a bad lay? Why did Gladio even come to the concert when there were others who could’ve guarded Noctis?

“Don’t listen to her, Prom,” Luche said. The pain in Prompto’s chest must have been clearly displayed on his face. “She’s just trying to get you upset.”

Prompto walked over to his guitar and grabbed it, putting the strap over his shoulder. He looked down at it, making sure it was perfectly tuned, then looked back at them. Dino had told him to put his pain into his music, to put the energy into that and never let them see that they got to him. He was going to channel all of his pain and heartbreak into the performance and give a big ‘fuck you’ to anyone who dared try to hurt him. The only thing left of him after the performance would be exhaustion, and it was better than this ache in his chest.

“Alright,” Talcott said with a smile. “Prompto’s gonna show everyone that he can’t be pushed around.”

With a communal group cheer, they all gathered for the performance. It was Prompto’s time to speak, and they would all listen to their leader. “Alright, guys. This concert isn’t for anyone but us. We’re going to get out there and put on the performance that we want to put on. Nothing is going to get in our way, and we will be a success.” He looked at Talcott, who nodded in agreement to go ahead. “Also Luche, Talcott has a crush on you. Ready? Let’s go.”

“Wait, wait, wait!” Luche said as they all parted and made their way to the stage. “What?! Talcott?”

“Guess you’ll have to put on the best performance of your life if you reciprocate,” Ravus laughed as he clapped Luche on the back. “I know Talcott will.”

The lights dimmed and the crowd erupted into a frenzied cheer, ready for the music to start. Prompto set his jaw, looking nowhere but ahead, leaving all of the pain for the stage. Luche would be the first, then Talcott, followed by Ravus, and finally Prompto. They stepped onto the stage, and Prompto made sure he did his best to look like the rock star they saw him as.

There was little time to think about anything other than the music. Prompto poured his heart into it, his aching heart flowing out of him and into his voice and guitar, letting it consume him entirely. Despairingly vulnerable, he let the sorrow and pain overwhelm the music just as it was meant to, his body and soul melding into the music as the others flowed with him with a haunting and seamless beauty. It was all too visceral, all too real, and the moment they came together on the downbeat, the music and lights took off, bringing the fans to a frenzy of joy and sorrow.

Prompto’s voice carried over everything, weaving from song to song, melody to melody. His typically demure voice became a near-scream of agony, his love and heartache carrying him through the highs and the lows. The backup vocals only enhanced the mood, and the fans swelled with cheers and shouts after each song. As much as they catered to the crowd, they also gave into the music. It was for them, about them, and for no one else. _Here and now… If this is it… Why don’t we just savor it?_

Sweating, lost in the music, and not ready to let go, they got to the last song before the encore. The encore had been carefully planned, even though Prompto didn’t want to sing the song that had set him on this path. He reminded himself to put his pain into it, to let it all go, to just let his tears flow out into the guitar and through his voice. The moment that the song was over, they made their way off stage to the cheering crowd.

There was no time to lose focus. They all grabbed water quickly, panting and ready to go back when the crowd had waited long enough. Cheers erupted for an encore, and they were instructed to go back on stage for their final song. The song had been something Prompto had worked on tirelessly since he first met Gladio, but it had been incomplete until after the breakup. Now, though, it was a message to Gladio. It was meant to be an invitation to come back to him if he was ready, but Prompto had to give that up. Now it was a lament, a grieving derge instead of a welcoming melody, the lyrics ending with a farewell.

The music started off softly, a beautiful introduction with their voices melding together perfectly. Prompto’s voice carried above them, echoed by Ravus’s, and the voices swelled before Prompto began singing the melody. The piano joined in with their voices, and Prompto was more than grateful for Ardyn agreeing to put himself out there for their music. Suddenly everything cut out, save for the string instruments and Prompto’s voice.

_Don’t you move  
Can’t you stay where you are, just for now  
I could be your perfect disaster  
You could be my ever after_

The chorus ended and the instruments joined him once more, bringing Prompto’s voice to near-hoarseness as he pleaded for his future to be anything but what his past was. All of his love and grief over losing Gladio went into the music, and he let it overwhelm him to tears. The band followed him in intensity, and the crowd before them was only staring in awe, lost in the music.

Then the breakdown came. Prompto wasn’t ready for this part, but he ignored the pain in his heart and let the music take over. Quiet, hushed, he sang into the microphone alone. 

_Somehow don’t you dare fail, fail me now, ever after  
Somehow don’t you dare fail, fail me now, ever after  
Somehow_

The backup vocals joined first, and then the music swelled in a clash of pain and beauty. Prompto called out to Gladio, saying goodbye to him, wishing him a beautiful life. It was all over, and he had to let him go once and for all. Prompto put his love into the song, a promise that he would always love and be there for Gladio even though the Shield was moving on. A scream left his lips as he sang, a sound he never before made, and the crowd went wild, many of them moved to tears. 

_Once upon a time  
This place was beautiful and mine  
But now it’s just a bottom line  
Barely comes to mind  
But ever after was mine  
I’ll be your disaster, ever after  
So fire away  
Goodbye_

As the music ended, Prompto felt his knees go weak from the pain of saying goodbye. He dared look up at the mezzanine and realized it was a mistake. Looking away, he stumbled towards the stage exit. About to collapse, Ravus caught him around the waist, much to the delight of many of the fans who had discussed the rumors of them having an affair. They threw some guitar picks into the crowd along with Talcott, took their final bow, and made their way off stage.

Luche threw his drum sticks into the crowd and was the last off stage, making his way straight towards Talcott. Without hesitating, they immediately kissed, lost in the intensity and adrenaline high from performing. Ardyn made his way over to Prompto, but Prompto only shook his head and stood up straight. He was fine now. The music had overwhelmed him, but now he was okay. It was finally over. He could finally let go.

After a round of congratulations from everyone, they made their way to their dressing rooms. Tonight Dino had set them up in a nice hotel room each, a special accommodation for them to set them up for the tour life. Of course Dino had speculated that there would be some partying, but after tonight Prompto suspected Ravus would be with Nyx and Talcott and Luche would spend the night together. It would just be him by himself. 

Prompto opened the door to his dressing room to get changed into something less sweaty and froze. Noctis, Ignis, and Gladio were all waiting for him. The moment Prompto stepped into the room, Noctis pulled him into a tight hug despite how sweaty he was. Prompto hugged him in return, looking at Ignis smiling then to Gladio, who looked stiff and reserved. He couldn’t blame him. After all, his girlfriend had been here just before the show.

“Man you were amazing!” Noctis said triumphantly. He finally released him, leaving him up to Ignis’s firm grasp and hug. “Fuck, my best friend is a rock star!”

“It’s good to see you all too,” Prompto said with a shaky laugh, his voice a bit hoarse from singing. Ignis released him and handed him a bottle of water. Nervously, the laughter died out as Prompto looked at Gladio. Speaking softly, he tried to ignore the ache in his heart. “Hi Gladio.”

“Hey Prom,” Gladio replied, his voice just as soft. Noctis and Ignis made some sort of excuse to leave them alone, and within moments they were waiting for them out in the hall. Prompto stared at Gladio awkwardly, trying to think of something to say. It was Gladio who spoke first. “You were amazing out there.”

“Thank you,” Prompto said. There were two small couches in the room, facing each other with a coffee table in the middle. They sat down on opposite couches, facing each other awkwardly. “H-How have you been?”

“Alright,” Gladio replied awkwardly. Prompto wondered if the scars on his face hurt. He felt like he should’ve been there, but it wasn’t his place anymore. “I’ve been working hard at some things. With Aranea and all.”

“Really?” Prompto asked, his heart thumping in heart with a pain that made him want to scream. Instead, he kept his voice calm. He took a long drink of water before he spoke again. “That’s great. I’m really happy for you and your girlfriend. I met her. She’s uh… interesting.”

Prompto looked down at his hands, clenched into fists on his thighs, as he spoke. He couldn’t look Gladio in the eye, and he knew he had to tell him that Amanda came onto him. It wasn’t fair to Gladio when there was so much in his past that made it difficult for him to trust people. With another beating ache, Prompto realized that he truly knew everything about Gladio, like they were meant to be together. It didn’t matter how well he knew him. He had to let him go.

“We’re not dating,” Gladio asserted, forceful enough to make Prompto look up at him. “It was something she did to get her fifteen minutes of fame. We never even went on one date.”

“Oh,” Prompto replied, his eyes wide as he looked up at Gladio in surprise. “I guess that would explain why she came onto me earlier. It was awkward. She said some nasty things. Dino threatened a lawsuit. Good times, I guess.”

There was another awkward silence between them as Prompto processed what Gladio was saying. What did this now mean? Did Gladio still want him? Or had he still moved on regardless of being single? Was he even single? Gladio hadn’t said either way. Prompto wanted to know, but he was also too afraid to ask.

“How have you been?” Gladio asked him, breaking the silence. “You look good.”

Prompto nodded. “I’ve been… getting by. Working on myself. We’re going on tour in a couple of weeks. Dino has us set up at that fancy hotel near the Citadel. Caelum Via Hotels.”

“That’s a pretty sweet place,” Gladio agreed. He looked like he was going to say something, but there was a knock on the door. Their conversation was over. Prompto looked at Ardyn as he stepped inside, offering a kind smile.

“We’re ready to head out to the hotel,” Ardyn said quietly. “If you wish to continue…”

“It’s alright,” Gladio said, making Prompto’s heart fall. Why was he even getting his hopes up in the first place? They stood up together, and Prompto thought about reaching out to Gladio. He refrained. “If it’s alright with you, Prom… I’d like to start talking again? Be friends?”

“Yeah,” Prompto agreed, feeling his throat tighten like it was hard to breathe. Friends. It was all he could hope for. Friends. “That’d be nice.”

“See you around,” Gladio said. He looked like he was going to try and hug Prompto, but he didn’t. Instead, he just left the room. Prompto stared at him as he left, wanting nothing more than to be with Gladio. It just wasn’t meant to be.

Prompto made his way to the hotel with the rest of the band, offering a congratulations to everyone before he stepped into his beautiful hotel room. It overlooked the Citadel, the room lit with soft hues of sepia. There was a large bed in the middle of the room with a white comforter, a gorgeously large bathroom, and a balcony with sliding glass doors. Everything was so simple yet so elegant, and Prompto felt both entranced and horribly alone. 

After a long shower, Prompto flopped onto the bed and stared at the phone that he was now allowed to use again. Turning it on, he noticed that he had several messages over various apps, but none were from Gladio. What was he expecting? Gladio to immediately reach out to him and tell him that he wanted him still? He didn’t think that was going to happen soon, if ever.

There was a knock at the door, and Prompto hastily pulled a black silk robe on, only wearing his black boxers with chocobos underneath. He figured it was likely Ardyn checking on him, so he opened the door without thinking. Eyes wide in shock, he looked at Gladio standing there, dressed in sweats with a hat covering his eyes. Prompto recognized the outfit anywhere. It was one of his favorites, although he could never really explain why.

“Ardyn let me know what room you’re in,” Gladio explained awkwardly. “I uh… I’ve done a lot of soul searching, and all I want is to be with you. I’m willing to do what it takes. I’ve worked really hard, and I’m not the same jealous person you knew. I want to treasure you. Forever. I love you, Prom. I never stopped loving you. And I’m never going to stop loving you.”

Prompto stopped and stared at him, unsure of if he was hearing correctly. When he realized he was, he knew he had to say something. “Come in.”

Stepping aside, he let Gladio in then shut the door. He looked at Gladio, feeling a compulsion within him that he couldn’t hold back anymore. The moment that Gladio took his hat off and Prompto saw once more how long his hair got and his scars, he lost his composure. Without warning, he wrapped his arms around Gladio’s neck and pulled him down into a kiss. Gladio put his hands on Prompto’s torso and kissed him fervently, their tongues hungry and yearning. 

The moment that they pulled away from the kiss, their foreheads touching, Prompto said the words that he held within his heart forever. “I love you, Gladio. I will never stop loving you. I want to be with you forever.”

There was nothing else to say. They kissed each other as Gladio wrapped his arms around Prompto and lifted him off the ground, carrying him to the bed. Gladio only set Prompto down so that he could remove his own clothes and then the blond’s, both of them longingly reaching for each other. When Gladio sat on the edge of the bed, looking at him nervously, Prompto hesitated. Was he changing his mind?

“I don’t want to take advantage,” Gladio said quietly, proving to Prompto in that one moment how much he had changed already. “I love you, Prom. And if that means taking it slow, I will.”

Prompto carefully straddled Gladio, resting on his thighs as he put his hands on his shoulders. “Gladio… I want you. I’ve wanted you every moment of the day. When I heard you were with someone else… Gladio, I can’t be without you anymore. If I didn’t want you to be with me, I wouldn’t be naked right now.”

Gladio smiled at that then cupped Prompto’s face in his hands. “You’re so beautiful, Prompto. I promise I will cherish you every moment of the day. I love you.”

“I love you, Gladio.” Prompto felt tears come to his eyes as he kissed Gladio, the warmth and tenderness something he thought he wouldn’t have anymore. He let out a soft sigh as Gladio’s hands traced down to his shoulders. He rested his hands on his own thighs and shivered as their tongues collided, Gladio’s hands running along Prompto’s chest. He moaned softly when Gladio thumbed his nipples, sending a shock of pleasure to his thighs.

“I miss your body,” Gladio said quietly as his lips trailed to Prompto’s neck. “You’re so perfect, Prompto.”

“I’m far from perfect,” Prompto explained, letting out another moan as Gladio’s hands wandered down to his hips and then his ass. “But I’ve missed you more and more. I know we’re perfect for each other, Gladio. We always were.”

“I wasn’t perfect for you,” Gladio objected. “But I’ll spend my life making up for it.”

Prompto gasped and moaned as Gladio’s hands traced his ass, his body igniting under the man’s touch. He reached for his suitcase resting by the bed, thumbing to it clumsily until he was able to pull out the lubricant he had packed. It was just practical for him to have it on hand, although he didn’t use it except when he was lonely. 

Gladio took it without hesitation, although Prompto could see the question dancing in his thoughts. “I haven’t been with anyone, Gladio. Just you.”

“It’s just been you since I met you,” Gladio replied, although there was a relief in his eyes. Gladio was probably worrying about Prompto being with someone just as much as Prompto had worried about the same thing. But now they were together, and while things had certainly changed, there were some things that would always remain the same. Their love for each other was something that would never change.

Prompto let out a louder moan when Gladio inserted one finger, then another, in him. He rested his forehead on Gladio’s shoulder, panting and moaning as he worked his fingers in him. Each touch was like fire as Gladio stretched him, preparing him for his girth. It wasn’t enough for Prompto, just as all this time without Gladio hadn’t been enough, and soon he was practically begging for more. 

Carefully, Gladio pulled his fingers out of Prompto and rested his hands on his hips. He lifted the blond so that his legs were splayed on either side, feet firmly planted on the bed, of the Shield then gently lowered him on his cock. Prompto cried out for Gladio, the pleasure wracking his body in a way that only Gladio could do. He wrapped his arms around his lover, clutching onto him as he was all the way to the hilt, his prostate being pressed against in this position.

“Gladio,” Prompto moaned as the man thrust upward gently, his body overwhelmed from the pleasure. “Ahh... Gladio…!”

Gladio’s lips trailed down to Prompto’s chest, his tongue licking his nipple. Prompto gasped as Gladio bent over so he was laying on his back on the Shield’s thighs, feeling the pleasure overtaking him as Gladio thrust in and out of him. Holding him tenderly, his arms wrapped around his torso, Gladio thrust into Prompto as if he was trying to prove his love to him through each gentle touch. 

It was overwhelming, all consuming, and Prompto clutched onto Gladio’s arms as he cried out for his lover again and again. He had never before been held so intimately by Gladio before, as if Gladio was clinging to him for dear life. Prompto begged and pleaded for more, and Gladio thrust into him faster, both of their moans escalating as their pleasure overtook them.

“Gladio!” Prompto cried out as he climaxed, his body shuddering and tightening around the man. Gladio called out for Prompto in tandem, and he soon climaxed after him. Prompto lay there, panting and clinging to him, as Gladio buried his face into Prompto’s chest. “Gladio…”

He wove his hands through Gladio’s beautiful brown hair, feeling fresh tears in his eyes. It wasn’t a surprise since he never expected Gladio to ever want him back in his life. He had to let him go just a short while ago, but now they were clinging to each other for dear life. When he felt Gladio’s fresh tears on his torso, he only knew that they both felt the same.

“Please stay,” Prompto whispered, hoping beyond hope that this wasn’t just a farfetched dream. “I don’t want you to go.”

“I’m never leaving you again, Prompto,” Gladio promised him. “I’m going to marry you, and I’m going to treat you like you deserve.”

They stayed like that for a moment longer then cleaned up, both of them collapsing onto the bed as if they hadn’t missed any time together. Prompto curled into Gladio’s arms, his head resting on his chest, feeling a security in his arms that he hadn’t felt in a long time. He missed being held by him, missed being loved by him, and wanted nothing more than to stay like that forever.

There was something different about Gladio that he could just sense, a softness and tenderness that hadn’t been there before. He felt safe there, comforted, like there was something there that Prompto had missed without even realizing it hadn’t been there from the beginning. Perhaps this was what had been missing. Perhaps they just needed the time alone to really work on themselves and sort through everything. Perhaps they just needed to be reminded how much they desired each other.

“I love you,” Prompto whispered. He felt Gladio’s fingers tracing his back lightly, caressing each line and curve.

“I’m sorry Prom,” Gladio said. Prompto opened his mouth to say something, but Gladio stopped him. “I need to tell you this. I’m sorry for all the horrible things that I’ve said and done. You didn’t deserve it then, and you don’t deserve it now. I am going to prove to you just how much I love you. I’m not going to act like a jealous lover. You’ll always have me waiting for you.”

“I’ll wait for you too,” Prompto promised him. He looked at him and kissed him lightly on the lips. “I love you. And I will always wait for you, no matter where being Noct’s Shield takes you. You’ll always have me.”

Gladio smiled softly and ran his hand through Prompto’s hair, pulling him in for a kiss. Everything felt right again. Prompto didn’t know how long he was in Gladio’s arms before they fell asleep. All he knew was that when he woke up, he was happy to see that Gladio was by his side.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The songs that I used for this chapter are all by Marianas Trench and can be found here:  
> 1\. [The Killing Kind](https://youtu.be/HOXgKgZTs3I)  
> 2\. [Astoria (inspiration)](https://youtu.be/jx9LC2kyfcQ)  
> 3\. [Ever After](https://youtu.be/MkaMCFp4x38)
> 
> I thought about how Gladio would literally just keep telling Prompto over and over again that he loves him, and of course that's exactly what happened. XD
> 
> Thank you all so much for reading this! I'm so sentimental. The next chapter is the epilogue.... I DON'T KNOW IF I CAN HANDLE IT ;___;


	75. Epilogue: A New Life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The bros, a few years later

“Ready for this?” Ignis asked Noctis as they faced each other, the wedding bands on their fingers glistening in the sunlight filtering through the stained glass windows. He fastened Noctis’s gold chain around his chest, ensuring that his regal black cape would not fall off. He was dressed in his formal robes, looking divinely regal with golden ornamentation, as ready as he could ever be for the occasion. Ignis wore similar robes, only his cape was red and gold as the king consort where Noctis’s were black and gold. 

“As ready as I’ll ever be,” Noctis replied honestly. He felt like he was too young for this, but it wasn’t his choice anymore. Cor was tired of being the king regent, and he deserved a break. Quite frankly, neither of them had wanted to ascend to leadership like this, but it was Noctis’s birthright. He had studied and prepared for this. There was no point in waiting anymore. He had graduated college, and Cor ruled long enough.

Noctis and Ignis had been married during Noctis’s senior year of college, preferring to have a quiet elopement instead of something grand. Prompto and Gladio had been there, of course, as well as those closest to them. It was particularly beautiful, and Noctis was all too excited to be married to Ignis at last. Of course he felt like having his father there would have made things better, but he listened to the others when they said that Regis was there with them. It was little solace, but nevertheless he admired them for it.

Now, though, there was no more time to wait. Noctis was going to become king, and Ignis was to be his king consort. They had a future ahead of them as leaders of the country, as husbands, and as companions. Noctis really couldn’t fathom being with anyone else, let alone married to someone he was forced to be with. It was just them, and while he knew he had Prompto and Gladio as his best friends, Ignis would always take precedence. He always did, after all.

“I’m really not looking forward to parading through the streets for this,” Noctis groaned as he looked at his too-hot outfit. He was at least grateful that Cor managed to hold out until the fall. Luckily, the citizens of Lucis were content with having Cor rule until Noctis took over. They worked in tandem, cultivating peace and prosperity for the citizens of Lucis, and most of the citizens were looking forward to Noctis’s rule. There had already been sweeping reforms that were scheduled to pass, including the healthcare bill that Noctis had to fight with the council on since its original inception. 

“I’ll be by your side for it all,” Ignis promised him. They were words spoken in their vows, something that Ignis reminded him through it all. From the moment they first met as children to now as husbands about to ascend the throne, they were always together. Ignis always stood by Noctis, and Noctis was always there for Ignis. They would never be apart, not when it really mattered.

“Thank you, Ignis,” Noctis said as he took Ignis’s hands in his. They faced each other, a soft smile blossoming on their lips. Tenderly, they kissed each other for a long moment. It had a different weight now that they were married, as if it was more important than ever before. “I love you so much. Having you by my side is everything to me.”

“I will always be here for you, your majesty,” Ignis replied, a wry smile on his lips. His smile softened to something gentle, a passionate and yet kind expression that made Noctis’s heart beat in a joyful ache. “And I will always love you, Noctis.”

They kissed for a longer moment before there was a knock on the door. Gladio peaked his head in, dressed in his Shield’s robes, looking fantastically handsome now that his hair had gotten even longer. “You two ready? Everyone’s waiting.”

“Let’s do it, then,” Noctis replied. “Prompto’s here?”

“Waiting in the front row at the Citadel,” Gladio promised him. He smiled with near giddiness. “He flew in this morning from Niflheim with Ravus and Loqi. Apparently this is a good enough excuse for Dino to let them pause their tour.”

“Dino can shove it,” Noctis said, knowing that the agent often tried to get Prompto to do things he didn’t want to do.

“That’s what Prompto said,” Gladio laughed. “Alright. I’ll see you out there.”

He closed the door, leaving Ignis and Noctis alone once more. They would parade through the streets of Insomnia, a welcoming introduction to their new kings, and then ascend the throne. Noctis would be the first to be coronated, and then he would coronate Ignis. As much as Noctis knew he could do this on his own, having Ignis by his side and Gladio and Prompto there meant the world to him. It was a reminder that he was never alone.

“Let’s get this over with,” Noctis said with a deep breath. “We’ll be kings by the end of the day.”

“And then Gladio gets to go on vacation,” Ignis replied with a nod. They had planned this for a while. Gladio was overdue for a vacation, and he was planning a surprise for Prompto with it as well. Clarus would act as their temporary Shield in the meantime then go off to enjoy his retirement now that Cor was going back to his role as the Lord Marshal. It was much deserved, and Clarus needed the time to finally grieve for Regis. “Ready, my love?”

“With you by my side?” Noctis said as he took Ignis’s hand in his. “Always.”

They stepped out of the temple on the other side of Insomnia and into the cheering crowd, ready to face the future as the leaders of Lucis. As much as Noctis hadn’t wanted to be the king of Lucis, he was ready for it now. After all, with Ignis as his husband, Gladio and Prompto as his best friends, and a plan for a better future, Noctis knew he was going to be a better king than his forefathers. The future was bright, and they would find joy within it together.

***

Prompto took a deep breath as he stepped off the yacht and onto the dock of Altissia, the city rebuilt after the earthquakes. The band had done a lot of campaigning and fundraising over the years for causes all over Eos. One of which was throwing several charity benefits for Altissia, and with the Crowns’ support from both Niflheim and Lucis, they were able to raise a lot of money for the city on the water. Now, though, he was arriving at the city per a request from Noctis, although he didn’t elaborate about the purpose of his visit.

When Prompto stepped off the dock and made his way through customs, he was shocked but excited to see Gladio waiting for him, looking as gorgeous as he ever did. His hair had gotten longer, the sides no longer shaved, and he was dressed in a beautiful black suit. Prompto was surprised that Gladio was there, dressed in a suit, and alone. Where were Noctis and Ignis? Were they at the hotel?

“Gladio?” Prompto asked in surprise, excited to see him. He hugged his boyfriend tightly, so happy to have him there. They had worked hard at their relationship over the past few years, nurturing it and each other as their lives took them through the highs and lows. 

“Surprise,” Gladio said after giving Prompto a long kiss. “I’m on vacation. Noctis figured this would be the best way to get you here without Dino fighting it too much.”

“Dino can suck it,” Prompto agreed, his excitement growing. Dino was a great agent, but he expected every moment of the day to be devoted to the music. Prompto had a much more balanced view of his life, and he had devoted equal time to both his music and to his family and friends, Gladio included. “The tour just ended in Niflheim so we were supposed to be on our way home anyway. Except now I’m here instead.”

“So you’re home as long as you’re with me,” Gladio pointed out. Prompto agreed then let out a shriek of delight as Gladio picked him up around his legs and hoisted him over his shoulder, carrying him to wherever they were supposed to be. Noctis had said that everything would be taken care of once he landed, so he didn’t even have to worry about his luggage. “C’mon, Prom. What’s the hold up?”

“Gladio!” Prompto shrieked in delight as he was carried through the crowd. Of course they noticed them both. It wasn’t everyday that the Shield to the new king and the lead singer of the most famous band in Eos were caught together on vacation without the others nearby. While it was public knowledge that they were dating, they were rarely seen together in such a fashion. Neither of them cared. “Where are we going?”

“To the hotel so you can get changed,” Gladio elaborated. Prompto wondered what he was getting changed for, but Gladio failed to explain when he asked him. It was clear that it was meant to be a surprise, as Gladio often did when they were reunited after time apart.

Since they had gotten back together, Gladio had been the symbol of a perfect boyfriend to Prompto. Sure, they had their disagreements, but it wasn’t anything like it used to be. There was clear and concise communication, and when they were angry with each other they would take time to calm down before they could talk. When they were apart, there was no question of infidelity, especially since they would talk as much as possible whenever the opportunity struck. 

Things had really changed since that moment, but both of them considered the separation to ultimately be a good thing. They both had time to work on themselves and what they wanted in a relationship, and it came as no surprise to either of them when they both had the same basic desires. Since they had both decided to just see where things went, all while knowing they weren’t ever going to be with anyone else, they had just opted to date and not worry about marriage for a while. Nevertheless, Prompto was eagerly waiting for the day that they could finally marry.

The hotel that they were staying at was beautiful, grand, and definitely paid for by the Crown. As much as Prompto could afford it now, and as well paid as Gladio was, both of them tried to be sensible in their expenditures. It was Noctis, almost certainly, who had opted to pay for the hotel. Prompto wondered why Noctis had decided to go out of the way for them, but he wasn’t going to deny the beautiful suite they were in.

Gladio set Prompto down on the bed, and after a long moment of them making out, he handed Prompto a beautiful black suit to put on. Prompto had several questions, but he just figured he would go with the flow and be happy to be with the love of his life. He got changed and walked with Gladio until they took a gondola to a beautiful restaurant on the water. There, Prompto caught Gladio up on band life, how Ravus and Nyx were annoyingly cute now that they were married, how Cor and Ardyn were taking a month long break in Galdin Quay now that Noctis was king. 

Ultimately, they opted to wander around the cobblestone streets, looking out on the water as the moonlight cascaded downward, making the otherwise dark horizon look like shimmering diamonds. At one point they opted just to stop and listen to the waves, both of them leaning against the railing in a meditative peace. Gladio had a week there before he had to go back to work, and Prompto was luckily off for the next couple of months before festival season started up again. It truly was a perfect evening.

“Hey Prom,” Gladio said as Prompto looked out on the water. He turned and looked at his boyfriend in surprise. Why was he on one knee? Why was there a small, black velvet box in his hands? Facing Gladio, Prompto felt his voice catch in his throat. “I love you. I’ve loved you since the moment that I met you. We’ve been through it all, and I won’t pretend I had my part to play in the bad stuff that happened. But I know I want to spend the rest of my life with you, and I think it’s time. I love you, Prompto. Will you marry me?”

Prompto opened his mouth to say something, to tell him he loved him, to let him know that he admired every aspect of Gladio. But nothing escaped his lips for the first time in so many years. Then again, this was the first time Prompto had been surprised enough to lose his voice. So instead, he looked at Gladio and signed his response, an emphatic _yes _, an enthusiastic _I love you too_.__

__With trembling hands, Gladio slipped the beautiful rose gold ring on Prompto’s finger, the shimmering fire opal dancing in the moonlight. The moment Gladio stood up, Prompto jumped into his arms and kissed him, savoring the feel of Gladio’s arms around his torso, holding him in the air. They kissed each other for a long time, lost in each other's arms, blessed and grateful that they had each other since high school. Even when they were apart, their hearts belonged to each other._ _

__“I love you,” Prompto gasped the moment they stopped kissing, Gladio still holding him in his arms. “I love you, and I can’t wait to marry you.”_ _

__“Good because I was thinking we could get married before you went back on tour,” Gladio offered. “How about it?”_ _

__“Yes!” Prompto cheered. “Yes! I do! Whatever I have to say, let’s do it!”_ _

__Gladio laughed then kissed Prompto again, his heart alight with joy. “Come on. I have a fun night planned for us.”_ _

__Prompto walked with Gladio, hand in hand, back to the hotel, consumed with a sense of joy and excitement. “What do you have in mind?”_ _

__“I’m not allowed to talk about it in public,” Gladio said with a cheeky laugh. “You know, I think that’s the first time in a long time that you lost your voice.”_ _

__Prompto nodded in agreement. “What can I say? You took my breath away.”_ _

__“Dork,” Gladio teased while Prompto laughed. He leaned his head against Gladio’s arm, grateful to have his fiance in his life._ _

__“I love you, Gladio,” Prompto said with a smile. “I can’t wait to marry you.”_ _

__“Me too, Prom,” Gladio replied. He leaned over and kissed Prompto on the forehead. “I love you too.”_ _

__They got in the gondola to head back to the hotel. Prompto sat in Gladio’s lap the entire time, lost in his eyes or his lips. Nothing could have been better. After going through so much, they were finally getting married. He couldn’t be happier. And from the way Gladio held him, he knew that he couldn’t be more thrilled either._ _

__Life was perfect. And within a few short months, their life together would be complete._ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am very deeply emotional to have this piece finished. It has been quite a journey that we have all been on with this, with some of it that I never even originally planned as well. I am so grateful to all of those who have read this piece, liked this piece, and hopefully even loved this piece.
> 
> Thank you all for going on such a deeply explorative journey with me. I know that I'm not the most "popular" writer with the "number one fic" in the fandom, but honestly? I am so deeply humbled and grateful for all those who have stuck through this work. To me, it doesn't matter how many people read the fic.... What matters is that the people who read this fic have enjoyed it to any extent. I am so grateful to you all. 
> 
> I am hoping that as I write other fics, I also revisit this AU and write some oneshots. I, personally, would love to write more Ravus and Nyx. We'll see how it goes.
> 
> Again, thank you all for supporting me through this fic. Thank you for your overwhelming support, and thank you for being fantastic readers. I hope that you continue to enjoy my works, but if you choose never to click on my fics again, I am still eternally grateful to you all. 
> 
> Thank you.  
> Thank you.  
> Thank you. 
> 
> Walk Tall, my friends.
> 
> Now it's onto the next fic (or three XD). I adore you all so much. <3


End file.
